Thanks to a Snake
by lucky14now
Summary: Harry is affected more by the abuse at home,that, a chance meeting with a snake, and a marriage contract send him down a different path. In the process of being Beta'ed. Ch1 beta'ed March 13
1. Chapter 1

**Beta'ed by HunterAzrael**

A young pale skinned boy, thin and lanky with dark messy hair, badly repaired glasses and a lost look on his face sits quietly in the dark. His green eyes seem to flash as he spots a spider crawling around the barely lit confines of his cupboard under the stairs. He doesn't mind spiders though; they're amongst his only friends in the dark.

He reaches down and gently sets the spider on his palm. "You're just like me", he says softly, "safe in the dark, but in danger as soon as the light hits you." He sets the spider down, carefully, and sadly watches it scurry away. Moments later, he falls into a doze.

A beautiful redhead with enchanting green eyes lets out a horrified scream. A flash of green light cuts through the air, followed by high, cold, maniacal laughter as the woman's body hits the ground. Then, a pair of glowing red eyes replaces the green of the fallen woman, followed by another flash of green light.

Harry shot straight up, panting and dripping cold sweat. 'Another nightmare', he thought. He stretched his shoulders and rolled the stiffness out of his neck, slowly allowing his eyes to adjust to the dim light of his cupboard. After a few moments, he arose with a sigh, cramming his glasses onto his face as he opened the door to his little hidey-hole. He grudgingly trudged towards the kitchen to make 'ikkle Duddikins' special birthday breakfast. '..Stupid fat whale should be given a special diet, not special meals. Fat tub o' lard..' he thought venomously, as he started the bacon, eggs, kippers, and pancakes. Shortly after, Aunt Petunia walked into the kitchen.

"Freak!" she called, her voice shrill, cutting through Harry's bleary morning.

"Freak! You'd better not ruin my precious Dudley's birthday, or you'll wish you'd died along with your freakish parents." She spat, beady eyes glaring holes into the back of Harry's skull.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia" Harry replied in a sullen seconds later, the stairs creaked and groaned, announcing the arrival of Harry's morbidly obese male relatives. Whale Sr.: Uncle Vernon, and Whale Jr.: Dudley.

"Boy! You'd best have that breakfast done and Dudley's presents out!" Vernon shouted, his face nearing its familiar shade of waddled to a chair in the kitchen, fat jiggling with each step, and plonked himself down with a grunt.

"Mummy! Why does the freak have to come today?" he whined. His greedy eyes darted around as he swiftly counted the pile of presents on the table.

"Thirty seven?!" he yelled. "Why's there only thirty-seven presents! I had thirty-six last year!"

Petunia, ever the doting mother, sensed the oncoming tantrum, and in an effort to circumvent it, replied, in a sickeningly sweet, loving voice: "Duddikins, we'll stop on the way to the zoo and get you two more presents. How's that sound pumpkin?" She bustled around the table and draped herself over her small mountain of a child in a very odd approximation of a hug. "The freak" she said, pausing to emphasize the word, "has to come because old Mrs. Figg is going to visit her son."

'Yeah, visiting her son. Wonder whose brilliant suggestion that was? Good going Harry, you get to visit the snakes at the Zoo' Harry thought, congratulating himself silently.

The year prior, Harry had discovered one of the many reasons his relatives considered him a freak. While planting Aunt Petunia's rose bushes that summer, Harry had heard a quiet voice complaining that there were not enough mice around. Looking around he only spotted a small, smooth snake.

The small grey snake then looked directly at Harry and hissed, "Ssstupid humansss alwaysss ssstaring or trying to kill ussss." Harry, in a moment of shock, stumbled back and replied, unknowingly hissing; "I really mussst be a freak. I ssswear that sssnake wasss jussst talking to me."

The snake's eyes flashed once. "Ahh, you ssspeak the noble tongue! Not a freak, but a wizard, I believe. I am called Ssslither, hatchling." The newly named Slither, replied.

"Wizard?" Harry asked; curiosity dancing in his eyes.

Harry and Slither continued their conversations for a year. In that time, Harry came to value the small creature's companionship and more importantly, his conversations with the snake. That summer, Harry gleaned all of Slither's knowledge of the Wizarding World, and was promptly informed of his technically useless status as the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Unfortunately for them both, Aunt Petunia caught the snake in the garden and killed him in a fit of panic. 'Stupid horse-faced bint', he thought bitterly is they drove the zoo. In losing Slither, he'd lost his only friend.

Having arrived at the zoo, they meandered through the multitude of exhibits. Finally, they made it to the reptile house after two hours of Dudley's incessant whining about boring animals. Spotting a King Cobra sleeping, Dudley ran up to the hooded serpent's glass enclosure, and slammed his hammy fists on the glass, waking the snake from its sleep, before waddling to the next window.

"Sssorry about my idiot cousssin," Harry hissed to the snake.

"Quite alright. Unfortunately it happensss all the time, young ssspeaker," the cobra replied in a feminine voice.

"My name isss Harry. What isss yoursss ssserpent?" he asked.

"I wasss called Aiolosss by my mother before I wasss taken."

"Taken?"

"I wasss brought here from India, a year or two ago" Aiolos paused and chuckled a snakey, hissing laugh "At leassst I managed to bite the sssucker who got me."

"Sssorry to hear that. I know what itsss like to be held captive."

"Ssspeaker Harry, could I asssk you a favour?" the snake asked, softly.

"Of courssse you can, Aiolosss; what isss it?"

"I would like to leave thisss place" she said. As Aiolos said this, Harry was knocked to the ground by Dudley who had abruptly thrust his face against the glass to see the cobra that had stood up while talking to glared, and focused his anger and the barest hints of magic he could feel within himself, and then smirked gleefully as he saw the effects.

"AHH!" Dudley screamed, as the glass separating him from the hooded serpent vanished, and he fell in, flailing as he drew the attention of everyone in sight.

With a grateful nod to Harry, Aiolos slithered out. As she did, Harry whispered, "Quick! Coil around me and I'll get you out of here!"

A crowd had gathered as Dudley, now trapped in Aiolos' former enclosure, began to hammer and wail against the glass that had replaced itself just as quickly as it had vanished. When a sobbing, splotchy-faced Dudley had finally been returned to his equally distraught and splotchy-faced mother, the four of them rushed to the car. All the while, Harry received glares and hissed insults from his Aunt and Uncle.

"You're going to get it when we get home freak," Uncle Vernon snarled at Harry.

Harry, thinking of what had happened to Slither, hissed quietly "Aiolosss, you had better take your chance now if you want to live."

"I think I will ssstay with you hatchling, if I may."

"Of courssse, but thisss won't be pleasssant." He hissed sullenly, sure that his cruel relatives would take his newest friend away, the same as they had with Slither.

"We will sssee, hatchling. Worry not." She hissed reassuringly.

Upon their arrival at number 4 Privet Drive, Harry prepared himself for the beating of his life. Not bothering to cower or hide, he morosely stood his ground as his purple-faced, furious Uncle cocked a fat, chunky fist back to strike him.

Just as Vernon was about to hit him, Aiolos rose up from around Harry's waist, and hissed menacingly at the Dursleys. All of a sudden, Vernon's fury and bravery faded quickly in the face of Aiolos' long, glistening fangs and forked tongue.

As Vernon stopped dead in his tracks, Harry looked down to the cobra around his waist, then up to his relatives' stunned faces and back down to the snake once more. Struck by an idea, a smirk that could only be described as evil, slowly worked its way across his face.

Harry looked square into his Uncle's eyes, and chuckled. "I think things are going to change around here, Uncle." Not taking his eyes off of the pale, normally ruddy, fat man in front of him, he hissed to his newfound friend.

"Thanksss Aiolosss. Asss a Wizard, I believe I am allowed a familiar. Would you be interesssted?"

With a bob of her hooded head, Aiolos flicked her forked tongue out in amusement. "It would be my honour, hatchling." She hissed back.

The Dursley family could only watch in terror, quivering at the hissed conversation between the black haired boy and his new serpentine companion.

"Now Uncle, if you hadn't guessed yet, I've managed to find out about magic - something you clearly thought you could hide from me without a problem." He paused, and flashed a cocky grin, "Here's how things are going to work from now on."

He began pacing in front of them while listing his conditions, ticking each one off on his fingers. "I'm going to be staying in the guest room, and will receive a fair share of the food. The only chores I'll be doing will be cooking and garden-work, since I actually find those enjoyable. There will be no more hitting, no more yelling, and no more insults, because I really doubt my new friend here will appreciate that" he said, pausing as he indicated the cobra around his waist.

He stopped his pacing, and continued; "I will also be getting new clothing, and if you have a problem with anything I just listed, then just remember that Aiolos is a king cobra, and that her venom is fatal. She's also not fully grown, as she's only a meter and a half long. I think I remember hearing that cobras can grow up to five and a half meters long. And, y'know that little conversation she and I just had?" he asked rhetorically, with a mad grin on his face, before launching back into his tirade "She called me her hatchling. Meaning she'd kill you to protect me without even a second thought. Now if you lot will excuse me, I need to get comfortable in my new room."

* * *

><p>After a month of scaring the Dursleys and eating right, coupled with daily runs and push ups, Harry was finally starting to look his age. He no longer looked like a scrawny, depressed, underfed, eight-year-old boy, and was now starting to look more like an eleven-year-old who exercised regularly and lived a healthy lifestyle. By the time he would leave for Hogwarts, his build would rival that of a young soon-to-be-professional swimmer. With Aiolos' help, he'd also managed to convince (or coerce, depending on your perspective) his Aunt to purchase him several sets of contact lenses, which allowed his brilliant emerald eyes to shine.<p>

He had grown his normally unruly hair out past his shoulders, which had the surprising bonus of taming it while also conveniently covering his scar. He'd also managed a full wardrobe overhaul, with everything from shorts and undershirts, to jeans, tee-shirts and even some dressy clothing. Looking at his calendar, he cracked a grin. 'Finally!' he thought 'I get my letter today! Happy Birthday to me!'

Harry turned towards his snake and asked; "Aiolosss, do you want to come to Diagon Alley with me today?"

"I would love to youngling. Anything to get away from thisss pack of ssswine we live with."

Moments later, a tawny owl flew in through Harry's open window, dropped an envelope on his bed, and hooted twice, as if waiting for him to open the letter. Harry smiled again, and turned his attention to the letter on his bed. Opening the envelope, he unfolded the parchment before him.

_It read:_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY LIST OF SUPPLIES_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Taking out a pen, he wrote a quick reply saying that he would be attending and gave it back to the owl. Harry, now armed with his letter, dressed swiftly. He decided on a white tank top, a black button-down shirt with silver buttons, black slacks and his favorite pair of black steel–toed boots. He shook his hair out of his eyes, and pulled a few locks to the side, to cover his scar.

Curiously; Aiolos, after having bonded with Harry through the Wizard-Familiar pact, gained some magical properties. With a satisfied hiss, she slithered up his body and sunk into his skin, appearing as a tattoo that coiled around his shoulders and right arm. He slowly descended down the stairs, revelling in what would soon be a great deal of newfound freedom for both he and his familiar.

Upon reaching the kitchen, he addressed his uncle; "I've received my Hogwarts letter and need to go to Diagon Alley today." He smirked, as all colour seemed to leave his Uncle's normally ruddy face. "You can drop me off there; I'll find my own way back." He said, with a mirthless smile.

Uncle Vernon managed a barely polite, "Fine, let's go now and get this rubbish over with."

Uncle Vernon pulled up to Charing Cross Road, and with a wordless wave of dismissal, Harry let himself out of the car. He grinned widely and absorbed his first glimpse of Magical London. What appeared to be a broken down shop front to muggles was actually a cheery, brightly lit pub filled to the brim with wizards and witches. This; was the Leaky Cauldron – the most commonly used entrance to Diagon Alley.

Opening the door of the pub, Harry carefully brushed his hair over his forehead, ensuring that his scar was covered. Keeping his head down, he headed straight to the back of the pub, out into the chilly courtyard, and managed to catch someone tapping on the back wall with a wand. As the other wizard walked through, he waited a few seconds, then swiftly darted through the magically moved bricks just in time, and turned to watch the bricks rapidly shift back into place.

In his head he heard Aiolos say, "You ssshould head to their bank firssst", and nodded in agreement. As he made his way to Gringotts, he managed to keep his face neutral, not wanting to look out of place. But on the inside, as only he and Aiolos could tell, he was jubilant and gleeful at the thought of being back amongst his he made his way into the bank, he almost stopped dead in surprise at the sight of the Goblin warrior guards.

"Goblinsss", Aiolos hissed, "ssshow ressspect and dignity to them while not ssshowing fear or intimidation and they will do the sssame."

Harry straightened up and schooled his features once more before walking to the first open teller he saw.

"What do you want," the Goblin barked out.

"My name is Harry Potter and I was told by a friend that there may be some money here, in my name, Sir." Harry managed calmly.

"What do you mean 'may', Mr. Potter, where is your key?" the goblin asked a bit more politely.

"I mean exactly what I said and I have never received a key."

"I think you need to speak to the manager, Ragnok. Follow me." The goblin got down from his perch and motioned for Harry to follow him. They walked down many halls for several minutes and eventually stopped in front of two enormous gold doors. The doors were ornately decorated, with embossed designs and symbols, and the seal of Gringotts prominently featured in the middle. A pair of fierce looking, armored, spear-wielding Goblins stood in front of the doors.

The Goblin teller walked forward as the guards pulled their weapons away, knocked then stepped back. Thirty seconds later a voice called out "Enter!" and the doors creaked open. They walked in to the enormous office where a Goblin, presumably Ragnok, sat behind a magnificent desk. The goblin moved forward and spoke to Ragnok in a strange language Aiolos called Gobbledygook and then left.

"Mr. Potter, it seems some grave mistakes have been made," Ragnok spoke.

"What mistakes sir, and please call me Harry."

"Then call me Ragnok, Harry." Ragnok sighed and appeared to be lost in thought for a moment. "As it stands, you are a young wizard about to start his schooling career. You, however, do not have your vault key, and are very clearly unaware of the will left to you by your parents. Both of these things should have been bestowed upon you by your magical guardian" said the Goblin, eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion.

"I didn't even know magic was real until just yesterday!" Harry exclaimed, partly surprised, partly irritated at the thought that all of this had been intentionally kept from him for so long, by some mysterious and unknown individual. "Please Ragnok, tell me who my magical guardian is, and if possible, I'd like to hear my parents' will." Harry replied urgently.

"Your magical guardian was Albus Dumbledore" Ragnok replied. 'But that's not going to be true for very much longer' he thought, before continuing; "We can have the will read immediately, after which you will be given a new key, following the requisite blood tests."

"Thank you Ragnok, and what did you mean by was?"

"Since you are the last and only heir of a Noble and Ancient House, you are granted emancipation on your eleventh birthday." Ragnok paused to take in the Harry's surprised look, before smiling a toothy grin. "Though you are not yet 17, your emancipation grants you exemption from the Underage Magic Decree, and as soon as you place that ring upon your finger, the Trace will be lifted from you."

Harry's mind was a blur as he processed the information that was just revealed to him. Thoughts racing, and emotions at an all-time high, he grinned. "Ragnok, sir, that's probably the best news I've heard since I received my letter. What do I need to do for the blood test?" Ragnok, in response, pulled out a blank piece of parchment and a silver dagger with symbols carved into the hilt.

"You will need to prick your finger and let three drops fall onto the parchment, please."

Harry took the dagger, and very lightly pricked his finger over the parchment. He let three drops fall, slowly, and blinked in surprise as the cut sealed itself.

The parchment flashed with a magical light, and the blood rapidly swirled and formed writing.

_Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter: July 31, 1980 –_

_Son of Lily Potter (nee Evans): January 30, 1960-October 31, 1981_

_And James Ignotus Potter: March 27, 1960-October 31, 1981_

"My name's Hadrian James.." Harry mumbled, having never known that.

Ragnok looked at the parchment, nodded his head and waved his hand. A burnished wooden box appeared upon his desk with a small bundle of documents. Ragnok open the box, revealing a red, velvet cushioned interior, and turned it towards Harry. Nestled within their own specific indents were two keys and a signet first key looked old, and seemed to be the typical iron skeleton key. The second key was similar to the first key, but was a larger, shimmering gold with a ruby on the end of the key's ring.

Finally, Harry took in the signet ring, his eyes widened in shock. It was a large, masterfully worked gold and ruby piece, featuring a wide gold band with inlaid ruby vines on the shoulders. Nestled within the vines on the left was a phoenix with unfurled wings, and similarly, on the right, a griffin on its hind legs, with a sword clasped in its front talons. The center stone was a shimmering ruby, cut in the old European style with a 'P' carved into the topmost facet of the gem, and then filled with gold filigree. Harry's eyes shone with delight as he studied the details of the ring, recognizing the mythical beasts from a book he'd read at the library.

Ragnok spoke, "The smaller key is to your trust vault, the gold key with the ruby is for the Potter Family Vault, and the Potter Family signet ring is to be worn by the House's Lord, which in this case is you, Harry. Traditionally, signet rings are worn on an individual's non-dominant hand, on the smallest finger."

"I wish to be known as Hadrian now." The newly named Hadrian said after a moment of thought. "Harry has some bad connotations for me," he said as he picked up the keys and placed the ring on his left pinky finger. The ring flashed and resized to fit him.

"That's fine, Hadrian. Should you wish to conceal the ring, simply will it to do so."

"Now on to your parents' will," continued Ragnok as he unfolded the documents and began to read them aloud.

I, James Ignotus Potter _and I, Lily Evans Potter being of sound mind and body declare this to be our final will and testament, all others being void. _

Harry if you're hearing this we have not survived to see your second birthday. Voldemort has finally found and killed us. Make no mistake; he is a murderer and an evil man. Voldemort has come after us for a specific reason; one both your mum and I think is worthless. There was a prophecy made before you were born, that gave Voldemort the idea that you would be the cause of his eventual death. Voldemort was only given a part of the prophecy by one of his followers, but never heard the full version, and he has become obsessed with killing you. We have left Potter Manor and gone into hiding at our family's cottage in Godric's Hollow, in order to ensure that the Manor is left in one piece for you. Godric's Hollow is hidden under the Fidelius Charm, and we've used one of my friends, Peter Pettigrew, as the secret keeper. If it turns out we're dead, he's the one who betrayed us to Voldemort. I love you son and leave everything your mom and I own to you. Stay safe and prank as many people as you can. _Hadrian, my beautiful green eyed baby, I love you and wish I could be there to see you grow up. You're already doing magic; there's nothing accidental about it, talking and walking, and I'm pretty sure you already understand more than any other one year old. I have no doubt that you will be able to beat Voldemort. Study hard and learn all you can, but don't forget to live your life and enjoy the things that come with it. I love you, and I am proud of you no matter what._

James Potter and _Lily Potter_

Hadrian sat silently, looking perfectly composed except for the tears running down his face. Ragnok allowed him time to let everything sink in. "Hadrian, this is a list of everything left to you."Hadrian took the documents and looked them over, his only though being; 'Holy shite'.

_Potter Manor (signet ring works as portkey)_

_5 house elves_

_20 million galleons_

_50 million galleons worth in jewels, books, weapons, misc. items_

Harry managed to stutter out a 'wow', receiving a chuckle from Ragnok. "Your Trust Vault contains 250,000 galleons for your use while at school. You are allowed to take books and weapons out of the Potter Family Vault but you are not allowed to take any money out until you are fifteen. Any questions?"

"It says my signet ring is a portkey, what's a portkey?"

"It is a transportation device, if you say 'Home to Potter Manor' it will take you to Potter Manor," Ragnok said with an unexplained grin. "Would you like to go to your vaults now, Hadrian?"

"Yes, please, and thank you for all your help."

They arrived at the Potter Vault after an incredibly exhilarating cart ride for Hadrian. He and Ragnok exited the cart and walked down the shaft to the entrance which, to Hadrian's surprise, was guarded by a real live dragon. A Chinese Fireball, according to Ragnok.

"He will not harm you, as you are of the Potter lineage, and are Lord of the House. Take your key and lay it flat in your palm then press it against the entrance to open it," said the goblin as Hadrian looked at the entrance in awe.

Spanning the entire three meters of the door was the Potter coat of arms. It featured a large red and gold kite shield separated into four quadrants. In the top left quadrant there was a phoenix with its wings spread, and the bottom right quadrant there was a griffin standing on its hind legs with a long sword clasped in its right forepaw. The other two quadrants of the shield featured alternating red and gold diagonal stripes. Above the shield was a painted scroll that read _'The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter'_ and below the shield there was another, larger scroll with the family motto, _'Fortune Favors the Bold'._

As the vault opened, Hadrian's jaw dropped at the massive cavern filled with gold, books, weapons, artifacts, rare ingredients and other strange items that greeted his eyes. It would have taken him days of exploring to go through each and every item left to him by his family.

The first thing Hadrian did was find a trunk. After which he immediately rushed around the vault, and began filling it with books on the wizarding world, etiquette, Hogwarts-A History, charms, defensive and offensive magic, transfiguration, potions, runes, and a book on his family's history. Ragnok, seeing exactly how much had been tossed into the trunk, waved his hand - shrinking it and putting a featherweight charm on it.

"Just tap it three times when you want to resize it. Now, there's a pair of letters here, and they seem to be addressed specifically to you." He said as he walked over to a small table with a pair of envelopes on it.

Hadrian walked over and saw two envelopes; both with his name on them. One of them bore a scrawled out 'To be opened after Hadrian James Potter's fifteenth birthday.' He placed that envelope back on the table and opened the other, smaller envelope, which contained a letter and a document titled 'Marriage Contract'.

Harry, startled, looked up at Ragnok, blinking rapidly. "M-m-marriage contract? W-w-w-what's a marriage contract and why do I have one?" Harry stuttered.

"If I may," Ragnok said, holding out his hand. Harry turned over the document.

"Ah, this is a contract of marriage between yourself and one Daphne Greengrass, signed by both sets of parents, and it states that you are to be married on either her fifteenth birthday, or yours – whichever falls later in the year." Ragnok paused and pointed to the letter accompanying the contract. "Perhaps you should read that letter. It may explain your parents' motives."

Hadrian ripped open the envelope and read:

_Dear Hadrian,_

_I know you're probably very confused right now, but I did have my reasons for agreeing to this. _

_Evelyn Warren was a classmate and very good friend of mine from Slytherin House, and was a 'pure-blood' – one of the tolerable ones, at the very least. The Warrens, while in good standing, are not a very affluent family and are a few generations younger than most of the original families. Her parents had set up a marriage contract between her and the heir to the Greengrass family, Xavier Greengrass. _

_The Greengrasses, like the Warrens, are a pureblood family; but are one of the original 28 magical families in Britain. They are a rich and powerful family, almost as influential as the Potters, who were descendants of the Peverells of old. While both Xavier and Evelyn were in Slytherin, even your father, an ardent Gryffindor, got along with them. _

(_The rivalry between the Houses is ridiculous; don't buy into it unless you're on the Quidditch pitch.) _

_When the War came, they and their families remained neutral. However, as they were both remarkably talented individuals, they received a great deal of pressure from both Dumbledore and Voldemort's supporters. In order to allay this pressure and suspicion from either side, they asked us for this contract, to subtly prove their allegiance to the Light, while still maintaining their neutrality. _

_Since Ev' and I were good friends, and your father and Xavier had known one another since childhood; we agreed. _

_All four of us have just signed this, and are about to go into hiding, so we're not sure when this will be revealed to you. Even though you're both just toddlers, you already seem to get along when you're together. Knowing Evelyn as well as I do, I'm confident the pair of you will have a strong and healthy relationship. _

And if she's anything like either of her parents; she'll be hot! _Ignore your father._

_Love,_

_Mum _and Dad.

'Well…shite' Hadrian thought. Pushing the contract from his mind, he continued looking and found his father's old school trunk. It was a large, handsome creation made of black dragon hide with gold finishings, with three compartments that could be magically expanded to fit as much as the user needed. At the bottom of one, there was a book on something called _'Animagi',_ along with some handwritten notes. Hadrian swiftly transferred all of the contents of the previous trunk into his father's old trunk, which, to him, seemed like the better option. They then left the family vault to visit his trust vault. Hadrian gathered a sizeable amount of gold that Ragnok said would buy him the best and put it in a bottomless, weightless money bag. After exchanging pleasantries with Ragnok, and thanking him for his help and assistance, Hadrian left Gringotts, and stepped out into the bustling, busy street. Looking down at his extensive shopping list, he decided that he might as well get the tedious bit out of the way.

And so, the first stop he decided on was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Upon opening the door, he was greeted by a jam-packed interior, filled with young students, some his age, some older. Deciding he'd rather not deal with the crowd, he went next door to Flourish & Bott's bookstore.

He quietly moved around the store, picking up all the required textbooks, and tried his luck at finding a text on parseltongue, but found no mention except for a book titled 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts'. He went on to get his quills, ink, parchment, cauldron, and potion ingredients at several other stores in the Alley.

Though he already had a familiar, Hadrian also had his heart set on another pet; an owl. After a heated internal debate with Aiolos, which resulted in Aiolos promising that she'd not devour the owl, he made his way over to Eeylops Owl Emporium to purchase a bird. As soon as he walked into the store, a beautiful snowy owl flew up and landed on his shoulder, cooing softly.

"That one's been a right pain, bitin' everyone who comes near 'er," the man behind the counter said.

Hadrian grinned, "I'll take her." He purchased a cage and treats and placed them in his trunk, and then re-shrunk it with three taps of his finger. Heading out of the store he saw the entrance to Knockturn Alley – and, being the curious boy that he was – decided to have a look around.

"Hedwig", he said, pausing, "Fly to Potter Manor, I will find you there later." He said to his new owl. The beautiful bird's eyes flashed with a magical glow, as she attuned herself to her new master's magic, and flew off with a soft hoot.

As he made his first steps into Knockturn Alley, he noticed a store called Twilfit & Tattings, which, to his delight, was a clothing store. 'An empty clothing store,' he noted with a grin.

"What're you after, boy?" the shop owner said with a noncommittal nod to Hadrian.

Eyes narrowed at the disrespect, and the use of the word 'Boy' that his dear Uncle Vernon had been so fond of, Hadrian moved his hair to show his scar and willed his signet ring to show. He slowly raised his gaze and made eye contact with the woman.

"A little respect would be nice," he said in a clipped, slightly haughty tone. The shop owner's eyes popped in surprise, and she hastened to correct her mistake.

"S-s-so s-s-sorry, my Lord!" She stammered, flustered. "I am Madam Twilfit. How may I help you?"

"I need my Hogwarts robes, two winter cloaks; one with silver fastenings and one with gold, a set of dark, forest green dress robes and traditional black dress robes with the Potter crest on both, a pair of black dragon hide boots, 5 dress shirts in white, 5 in black, and two in dark green, 5 pairs of black slacks, and 3 plain black robes with the Potter crest on them, all in the finest materials you have," Hadrian replied in a calm, measured tone.

"Allow me a few moments to get your measurements, milord – and then I'll need an hour to get everything ready. Would you like any charms placed on the garments?"

Hadrian consented to be measured and while that was going on he replied, "What charms do you offer?"

Madam Twilfit ran him a quick list of charms, and he gave it a few seconds of thought before replying "Growing charms on the boots and slacks, and heating charms on the cloaks, Madam. I'll stop back in an hour."

As he exited the shop, Aiolos reappeared out of his skin and coiled around his shoulders and arm. A 2.1 meter long cobra was an instant deterrent of some of the shadier characters lurking in the Alley. As he walked, his eye was caught by a seemingly dark and dingy shop called 'Borgin & Burkes'.

'Not to stereotype, but they look like they could have some books on parseltongue. I think I'll check there.' He thought. He approached the store's front door, and made his way inside.

"Good afternoon. Do you have a book section?" Hadrian asked, as he approached the counter. The man behind the counter did not seem at all shocked to see a boy with a snake enter the shop.

"Yes, my lord. Follow me."

"Thank you…?"

"Borgin, my Lord, Henry Borgin." Replied Mr. Borgin as he swiftly walked Harry to the back room. Harry looked through the books and found two that seemed to change in front of his eyes. The writing went from squiggles to words in seconds.

They were both very old looking, almost as if they would fall apart at the slightest touch. Hadrian, to his pleasant surprise, noted that both the tomes were written by Salazar Slytherin himself. Obviously, Henry Borgin wouldn't know this, as the writing simply looked like squiggles and odd symbols, clearly disguised by an enchantment spoken in Parseltongue.

"They sssmell of parssselmagic, hatchling," Aiolos hissed.

"I take it that isss a good thing," he hissed back.

"Very."

"You can read those?" Mr. Borgin asked with a raised brow. Harry nodded in reply before looking at Mr. Borgin with a questioning look.

Borgin, detecting the unasked question, said in reply; "A hundred galleons for the pair, and, if you'd take my advice, milord, it would be best for you to avoid speaking parseltongue around others. It tends to give most of our folk the wrong impression."

Hadrian took the books and laid out 110 galleons saying, "Thanks for the advice. Now, I'm looking into getting my wand; is Ollivander's the only place to get wands?"

"No sir, there is a shop down the alley called Wandcrafters." Said the older man.

"Thank you, Mr. Borgin. Good day."

Hadrian walked into the Wandcrafters and was greeted by a grandfatherly man who introduced himself simply as Hephaestus.

Looking around, Hadrian saw hundreds upon hundreds of wooden blocks, a myriad of objects in jars, several rare and precious jewels and metals, and other magical substances that he didn't even know how to begin describing. Hadrian moved to introduce himself, still with Aiolos coiled around him.

"Lord Hadrian Potter." He said.

"Ah, the Boy-Who-Lived, would have figured you for Ollivander's; even the Malfoy's go there" replied Hephaestus.

"I can finally afford the best, and I really don't intend for anyone to stop me." He narrowed his eyes and locked his gaze onto Hephaestus'. "I would prefer it if you did not refer to me as the Boy-who-Lived." He bit out, the comment having struck an unknown nerve.

"I meant no disrespect, my lord. I was merely making observation that most magical folk, even those that frequent this Alley, go to Ollivander's," Hephaestus said in a calm and easy tone.

Hadrian schooled himself and softened his gaze "I apologize. Your comment about that night simply sat poorly with me."

Hephaestus nodded in acceptance and said "Well, you came here looking for a wand. Let's get you started. First-things-first, I'll need to take some measurements."

While his arm was being measured, Hadrian asked, "Out of curiosity, are there any notable clients who come to your shop?"

Hephaestus mused for a few seconds, "Hmm, a few of the older magical families, most notably the Greengrasses." Hadrian nodded. At the mention of the Greengrass family, his thoughts turned to his bride-to-be, which dried out his mouth rather quickly, as he tried to gulp.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I'll need you to run your hand over the tiny wood samples I have here on the table" at this, he gestured to the slivers of wood he had set in rows. "There are dozens, yes, but you'll need to go over every single one, and then let me know which one gives you the greatest feeling of warmth." Hadrian walked over and began.

Most of the wood slivers gave off no feeling at all. Some felt icy cold, some felt chaotic and hostile, a few gave him pleasant, bright feelings, but none of the warmth that Hephaestus mentioned, so he continued as requested. As he reached the final three samples, the second and third last samples gave him the most warmth he had ever felt in his life.

It was a pleasant warmth, not unbearably hot, but just comforting, almost like the sun was smiling upon his palm. He looked at the last sample, reluctantly placing his palm upon it; but was promptly rewarded with a shock. He quickly went back to the other two samples, and picked them both up. One sliver was a stark white, almost like ivory, and the other was a rich brownish red. He picked them up again, reveling in the warmth laid upon his hands.

"I got the same feeling from both, is two okay?" Hadrian asked

"Unusual… but, yes, it is okay. The white is wood from a Holly tree and the other is wood from a Dogwood tree. Those woods are a very odd, very intriguing combination when combined. Dogwood tends to make for very playful, mischievous wands, capable of some very visually appealing spellwork, but are excellent for finesse and charm work. On the other hand, Holly wands are uniquely suited to protection, defense and combat magic's of all sorts; however, they tend to be very stubborn and can fluctuate in power depending upon the wand core." Hephaestus replied. "Speaking of which, you'll need to repeat the process with my selection of cores" he gestured to myriad of jars and containers with a smirk, "same process as before." With a wave of his own wand, all the lids and tops of the containers opened themselves, and vanished.

Hadrian walked over with an amused sigh, and began to run hands over the tops. He heard distantly, "It is okay to have more than one core as well. Multiple cores with multiple woods tend to make for some very interesting and powerful wands". By the end of the process, Hadrian felt warmth from a shimmering red and gold feather and a string of red tissue.

"A phoenix feather and the heart string of a griffin." Hephaestus said with a laugh. "You're not going to be an easy customer to craft for." The elder wizard suddenly looked at the cobra coiled around Hadrian, and his eyes took on an intrigued glint. "That snake is beautiful. Is it your familiar?" he asked. A hissing from the snake was heard. Laughing, Hadrian said, "She thanks you for the compliment. Her name is Aiolos, and yes, she is my familiar."

"You're a parselmouth." Hephaestus said, as though stating a fact.

"Yes, is there problem with that?" Hadrian asked, slightly weary.

At this, Hephaestus cracked a grin. "Not at all. Just makes me want to ask you even more, if you'd allow me to take some venom from her to add to your wand cores."

Looking to Aiolos, who nodded her head yes, Hadrian replied,"Sure."

Hephaestus motioned for Aiolos to open her mouth, which she did. He raised his wand and swirled it around one of her fangs, holding a tiny crystal phial right beneath the fang's tip. He slowly coaxed several drops of venom out before cutting off the flow of magic and stoppering the phial.

"Excellent. Your wand will be an interesting one, Hadrian, but I'll make sure it is one to be proud of, even with all the complicated ingredients. I'll need some time to prepare the ingredients, but if you wish to wait, you may."

"Actually, I've got a few items that need to be picked up from Twilfit & Tattings. I'll head over there, and then I'll come back." Hadrian said as he started towards the door.

He paused for a moment, lost in thought, and then turned back to Hephaestus with a thoughtful look on his face. "Could I watch you make the wand, sir?"

Hephaestus stared at Hadrian for a long moment as if studying him and simply replied, "Yes, I'll wait until you get back." Hadrian walked out, a content grin upon his face. Aiolos sunk back into his skin as he walked through the doors of Twilfit & Tattings.

Upon noticing him, Madam Twilfit smiled and said, "Your order is ready, my Lord. That will be 250 galleons."

Hadrian handed over the galleons plus an extra ten galleons as gratuity. Nodding his thanks, Hadrian pulled out his trunk, which held the rest of his supplies, tapped it to un-shrink it and added his clothes to it, re-shrinking it as he left the store.

He walked back to Hephaestus' shop, and entered, Aiolos reappearing on his shoulders as he walked through the doors.

"Hadrian, welcome back", said the wandmaker. He turned on his heel and walked to the back room of the shop, with Hadrian in tow. Hadrian took a seat, out of the wandmaker's way, but still in a position to watch the crafting of his wand.

Hephaestus laid out all the materials that would be used to craft Hadrian's wand on a work table, and turned to explain the meaning of the woods to his customer.

"Now then, Hadrian, listen carefully, as I'll be explaining the significance of your ingredients" said the elder wizard as he cleared his throat.

"Holly and Phoenix-feather are notoriously difficult to combine together in a wand." He continued.

"Adding dogwood makes the crafting process even more delicate and difficult – because of the quirkiness of the wood." He paused, ensuring that Hadrian was still following.

"Now, the added power from the Griffin heartstring may unbalance the wand and could result in a dangerously overpowered piece. Fortunately for you, your serpent's venom should provide stability between the two cores; and will fuse the heartstring and the feather, binding them together with yours and Aiolos' magic." At this, Hadrian cracked a small, involuntary grin. Obviously, any eleven-year-old would be excited at the prospect of a powerful tool of any sort in their hands.

Still, Hephaestus continued on; "This, with the two woods, despite their very unique temperaments and characteristics should make for a singularly magnificent and uniquely powerful wand. Your wand won't be able to be won by force, and will be capable of some of the most dazzling spellwork ever wrought by one of my creations. Dogwood wands tend to have a flair for the dramatic, and holly wands tend to seek owners meant for great things. With the combined properties of the woods and cores, your wand will be excellently suited to charm work, wards, glamour's, enchantments and spellwork requiring a great deal of finesse. Additionally, your wand will take to combat and defensive magic's easier than most others, all in all, I expect this will be one of my finest, but most difficult works."

With the explanation out of the way, Hephaestus turned to the workbench and began his craft. Hephaestus' first step was to fuse the cores of Hadrian's wand. He donned a pair of dragon hide work gloves and opened the jar containing the griffin heartstring. As he withdrew the heartstring, he simultaneously opened the container of the phoenix tail feather, and brought the two substances together. With nimble fingers, and the whispered words of some unknown spell, he wound the griffin heartstring around the phoenix tail feather carefully but swiftly. He gently laid the two combined substances on a piece of cloth, and carefully unstopped the phial of Aiolos' venom. He resumed his whispering, as he poured the venom out along the feather-heartstring, which absorbed the venom with a bright flash of red magic. What used to be a wet mess of venom, heartstring and feather, had fused together to become a feather with a shaft the same black color of Aiolos' venom, and interwoven gold and red barbs, barbules and barbicels, altogether creating a very strange, gold, red and black piece of beauty. Having fused the cores, Hephaestus carefully wrapped the newly created Phoenix-Griffin-Cobra feather in the silken cloth, and turned his attention to the wood.

The next part of the process was what astounded Hadrian. Hephaestus took the two blocks of wood, Holly and Dogwood, and laid them side by side. He swiftly removed the feather from its silk casing and placed it on top of the block of Holly, and then placed the block of Dogwood on top of the feather, creating an odd wooden sandwich. Hephaestus then drew his own wand and tapped the blocks three times each. A flare of magical light erupted, and the woods slowly began to fuse together with the feather between them. As the woods merged, Hephaestus began to compress and mold them with his hands, almost as if the woods had become soft. Slowly but surely, he shaped and caressed and tweaked until, in his hands, he held a long, slender object.

Hephaestus gazed down at his work with a smile. The combination of materials had truly resulted in a beautiful piece. The Holly had become the main wood of the wand, resulting in an eleven inch long, tapered, brilliant white wand, with the reddish brown swirls of dogwood creating a vine-like pattern that ran from the base of the wand, to the tip, all the way around. The red vines were ever so faintly outlined in black, which pointed to the influence of Aiolos' venom on the wand. Hephaestus turned and held his hands out, the wand carefully laid across his palms.

Hadrian, mouth dry in awe, stepped forward shakily and picked up the wand by the base. The second he did, he felt a blazing warmth rush through his system, as his magic forged a connection with the masterfully crafted wand in his hands. He gave it an experimental wave, and a stream of flames and sparks elegantly wafted from the tip.

Stunned, Hadrian looked down at the wand in his hand, then back up at Hephaestus, multiple times. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but no words came out. Hephaestus chuckled, reading his newest customer's thoughts. "You're welcome. Now that'll be 100 galleons."

Hadrian handed the man a bag of coins filled with 155 galleons, "Thank you for letting me watch, sir."

With that, Hadrian left the shop and exited Knockturn alley. He looked down at his ring and shrugged. "Home to Potter Manor" he said in a clear, confident voice. Seconds later he vanished as the portkey whisked him away.

* * *

><p>Hadrian tumbled across a red and white marble floor.<p>

"Well that wasss pleasssant," Aiolos hissed sarcastically. Hadrian shook his head rapidly to jolt his brain back into a wakeful state, and slowly began to regain his bearings.

As he gazed around, jaw slack, he realized he was sitting in an entrance hall that was as large as the Dursleys' entire ground floor.

The hall had two massive oak doors that presumably opened up to the inside of the manor. In the middle of the hall, on floor, was the Potter family crest done in gold, about 10 feet in diameter. The rest of the hall was done in a deep scarlet red marble with ivory white veins.

As he shakily rose to his feet, Hadrian heard a *pop* and was greeted by a strange looking creature, roughly the same size as the goblins, but much thinner. The creature was thin, but looked healthy, with long floppy ears, and tennis ball sized green eyes, and wore nothing but a red toga with the Potter crest on it.

"Young Master Hadrian! You's have returned!" the creature said in a deep male voice. "I am Nips, the Head Potter elf" the strange creature finished, bowing deeply.

"Elf?" Hadrian asked.

"House elf, master, we's is serving wizarding families, Master."

"Okay. Firstly, just call me Hadrian, none of this Master business. And. I'm returning?" he said, slightly confused.

"Yes mas - Hadrian, you lived here when you was just a baby, with Master James and Mistress Lily, before you's all disappeared." The elf said animatedly. "Now that you is back, we can serve the family again. We's kept everything the same!"

"So, you serve the Potter family?"

"Yes sir. I is serving Master James and Master Charlus, and now you. Mistress Lily never let us call her mistress either, you's just like her, makin' us bad elves."

Flustered, and not wanting to be called 'master', Hadrian searched his brain for a solution to the obvious problem of his new status in the house. "Would 'Sir' work? I really don't want to be anybody's master."

"Yes Sir!" said the elf. "Now would Sir Hadrian like a tour?"

With a push of magic, Nips moved the large oaken doors, which opened with a deep bass creak. The doors led to a beautiful and warmly lit foyer, with a sitting room on either side. One; more formally decorated, for entertaining guests, and a second, with a cozier feel, for family.

The first floor of the manor, apart from the entrance hall, foyer and sitting rooms, contained a cavernous kitchen, with a room for the family to eat, a library that started on the first floor, and stretched all the way up to the second floor, an ornately decorated dining room, a full-sized ball room, a study and a large atrium that opened to the land at the back of the property.

The plot of land at the back of the manor was several acres across. There was a pool made to look like a lake, a full-sized Quidditch pitch, stables, and a 50 acre forest that held trails for the horses. Those trails, and the horses themselves, were under the care of another elf, Dips.

Hadrian and Nips re-entered the Manor, and ascended to the second floor. The stairs led to a cozy looking sitting room. One door opened up to a small hallway which led to the master bedroom, which was furnished with cherry wood flooring and furniture. A king sized bed was the focus of the room, pushed against a wall. Keeping in theme with the rest of the house, the bed had scarlet covers and curtains, with the curtains tied back with thick golden tasseled ropes.

The rest of the room was just as ornate; above the headboard of the bed was the Potter family crest and motto done in gold. The room was decorated with crystal lamps, two intricately carved bookcases, and a marble fireplace with a cherry wood mantle.

Off to the side, a set of double doors opened into a dressing room with two closets still stuffed full of his parents' clothing.

Further into this room, a final door opened up to the master bath which housed a large pool-like tub, and a simply massive shower. The countertops and appliances were all done in black marble with gold fixtures and crystal faucets.

Aside from the master bedroom, the second floor held four bedrooms for family, and the second floor of the library.

The third floor had a gym, a dueling pit with weapons lining the wall, and above the master bedroom, a nursery that looked like baby Hadrian had only just left yesterday. The nursery had stairs connecting it to the master bedroom directly. There were also two guest bedrooms with en-suite bathrooms.

Finally, they descended to the basement; featuring a fully stocked potions lab, an entertainment room with a billiards table, several shelves of board games and card games, and a well-stocked, fully furnished wet-bar. The basement also housed two guest rooms and the elves living quarters.

The Manor tour took nearly 5 hours of in-depth exploration, and by the time Nips and Hadrian finished, he was completely worn out.

"Nips", he said wearily, "I'm famished. How does cooking work, for house elves?" he asked.

With a cheery grin and a wink, the elf chuckled. "You shall see, Hadrian Sir, you shall see!"

Dinner was lovingly and masterfully cooked by Mips, the official cook of the Potter family. Mips had whipped up a simple, but wonderfully nutritious affair. Hadrian retired to his chambers and fell into a deep sleep, shortly after eating.

Hadrian woke up and took a minute to realize he was no longer in the hell known as number 4, Privet Drive. He broke out into a huge smile as he took in the sunshine streaming in through the windows, the soft, plush covers of his new bed, and the general sense of relaxation and peace that came with having his own space, his own place, his own property.

"I'm going to hunt," Aiolos hissed and slithered out of the room.

He heard a low hooting noise, and noticed Hedwig perched upon a tall, golden owl-post near the window of the room. He waved and smiled in greeting, before deciding freshen himself up.

After a standard morning routine, Hadrian dressed and walked down to the kitchen for breakfast. Mips had organised a wonderful breakfast spread, and had laid out an array of dishes on the table, by the time Hadrian had arrived. Eggs done in multiple styles, bacon, sausage, toast, French toast, pancakes, waffles, fresh milk and orange juice, and plate upon plate of freshly cut fruit. Hadrian sat down and thanked Mips in a quiet, subdued tone. At this, Mips walked away, muttering "sir looks too skinny, Mips will fix."

Hadrian chuckled, shook his head and smiled. 'Someone cares', he thought. Hadrian ate his fill of the wonderful spread, and after nearly 2 hours of gorging, Hadrian felt stuffed for the first time he could remember.

He went to the library next and found some books on letter etiquette, marriage contracts, and a diary written by the former Potter family heads. He headed to the study, planning on writing a letter. Harry read the book on letter etiquette in under a half hour then practiced writing with the quill for an hour.

After several drafts, and more than a few scratched out attempts at clean, legible, respectful writing that appropriately conveyed his message, he ended up with a finished product that read:

Lord Greengrass,

I have recently been reintroduced to the wizarding world after an absence of ten years. I had been living with my aunt and uncle but am currently at Potter Manor. I found out about the contract when I visited my vault. I would like to meet with you and your family before school starts.

Sincerely,

Lord Hadrian James Potter

* * *

><p>As the Greengrass family was sitting down to eat a white snowy owl none of them had ever seen before swooped down and stuck its leg out to Lord Greengrass. The owl, now relieved of her duty, flew over to the eldest daughter and perched on the girl's shoulder, rubbing her head against the girl's cheek. The girl giggled and gave the owl some bacon.<p>

"What a beautiful owl, Xavier what does the letter say?" Lady Greengrass spoke, smiling at her daughter's new avian friend.

"It's from Lord Potter, my dear, and he would like to meet with us before the school season starts," Xavier spoke evenly. Three gasps echoed in stereo as the three females in the room reacted simultaneously, as everyone there knew about the contract. Evelyn Greengrass shot up from her chair, raced over and snatched the letter from her husband's hand.

Daphne, now petting the owl on her shoulder, spoke quietly, almost to herself, "I wonder why he hasn't met with us before now?"

"Damn Dumbledore to the bloody depths of hell," Evelyn spoke harshly. "He hasn't contacted us because Dumbledore placed the poor boy with Lily's sister who despises all things magical, and her husband's probably worse. And it says that he's just been reintroduced to wizarding society."

"Well, we have a month before Hogwarts"; Xavier spoke, "how about we meet on Friday. This way it leaves time for you two to become better acquainted before school."

"That's fine with me, mum?" Daphne said, turning to her mother.

"That's fine with me also, darling. Daphne, sweetheart, you need to be prepared to meet someone completely different from everything you've heard. I'm not sure how far Petunia would take her hatred of magic." Daphne nodded her head to show she was listening and the Greengrass family went back to their breakfast, while Lord Greengrass sent his reply.

* * *

><p>Hadrian spent the rest of the week preparing for the upcoming meeting with his future family. He studied as much about wizarding etiquette and the social customs of the wizarding elite, as was humanly possible in the timespan he had. He continued with his daily workouts that he started at the Dursleys and started reading up on some of the spells in his textbooks.<p>

When the blinding rays of the Friday morning sun broke through his window, Hadrian awoke. He was promptly attacked by a mess of feelings. He felt nervous, but prepared, calm, but jittery.

Since he knew he had a few hours to get ready, as he was going to the Greengrass home at noon, he took his time in freshening up and dressing. After his shower he contemplated his clothing options, wanting to impress his in-laws-to-be, while not coming off as rigid and overly formal. He ultimately decided on formal black slacks, his dragon hide boots, a silk green shirt, and willed his signet ring to show.

As he dressed, the tell-tale growls of an empty stomach hit him. 'Well, time to see what Mips has cooked up this morning' he thought to himself with a little grin. He leisurely walked down to the kitchen, and was greeted by a piping hot plate of his favorites, as Mips had, by now, discerned. He sat down and invited Mips to join him for a few moments.

"Mips, do you know anything about the Greengrasses?" Hadrian asked quietly.

"A li'l sir, they was here 'fore Mas'er James and Mis'ress Lily left. They were nice to us elves," Mips said before popping away. Hadrian got up and walked out to the back yard and called for Dips.

"Have you seen Aiolos?"

"Yes sir, she's being at the stables, sir.

"Thank you," and with that Hadrian head towards the stables to find his wayward familiar. He found Aiolos slithering around inside the wooden structure.

"Aiolosss are you going to come with me to the Greengrasss essstate?" he hissed.

"Yesss, jussst in cassse," Aiolos hissed and wound her way up to Hadrian's shoulders.

"What have you been doing out here?" Hadrian asked while walking towards the house.

"Hunting." She hissed in response. "The food optionsss here are far healthier and more entertaining prey than I expected."

Hadrian took out the portkey that came with the letter when he got to the entrance hall and hissed,"You ssshould sssink in to my ssskin. It may be more pleasssant for you" Hadrian waited for Aiolos to do so before saying, "Greengrass Estate."

* * *

><p>The first thing Hadrian noticed upon arrival was that he was still standing. The next things he took in were the four people looking at him. The gentleman was easily 6 feet tall, had dark brown, almost black hair, and stormy gray eyes. He was imposing and from the looks of it, very strong. He introduced himself as Xavier Greengrass.<p>

The woman next to Xavier was, in Hadrian's eyes, incredibly beautiful. She stood about 5'5, had satin blond hair, bright blue eyes, a large bust, and introduced herself as Evelyn Greengrass.

Hadrian shook hands with Xavier and bent over to kiss Evelyn's hand. Evelyn then moved and put her hand on her eldest daughter's shoulder and said,

"Hadrian, this is our daughter Daphne, your betrothed." Hadrian stepped up and kissed her hand smoothly saying, "It is a pleasure to meet you, my beautiful lady." Daphne, who took after her mother, was a cute, petit blonde, and would be going straight from cute to gorgeous when puberty hit.

She had blond hair that was a bit darker than her mothers and magnificent icy blue eyes that looked to be a mixture of her parents. She was, in a word, perfect, and Hadrian couldn't keep his eyes off her.

He was no longer the skinny, malnourished boy from number 4 Privet Drive. He was now the spitting image of a young Noble Lord. He had grown quiet a lot thanks to his recent exposure to magic, proper food, and exercising. He was now a bit taller than your average eleven year old, his brilliant emerald eyes showing bright with the contacts, his hair having been grown out was tamer and pulled back into a stylish tail, and you could see the hint of muscles behind his silk shirt. Daphne's reply to Hadrian was to blush and say, "A pleasure to meet you also, Lord Potter."

"Please, call me Hadrian."

"Hadrian," Daphne repeated, with a smile, and introduced her younger sister Astoria, who was a shy but cute little seven year-old, in Hadrian's opinion, and he thought wistfully 'I wish I'd had a sibling, instead of Dudley.'

"Well, Hadrian, now that you're here, why don't we settle down for lunch?" Xavier said as he led everyone to the dining room. They took their seats, with Xavier and Evelyn at the heads of the small table, with Daphne and Astoria opposite Hadrian.

'I think you're drooling,' Hadrian heard Aiolos' hissing laughter in his head and only then did he realize he had still been staring at Daphne the entire time. It was fairly obvious as to why. Beyond her good looks, while at Privet Drive, a girl like Daphne wouldn't be caught dead with him.

As the first part of the meal was served Evelyn smiled, thinking of Lily, as Hadrian thanked the house elf serving him. "So do you mind being called Harry, as that seems to be what the wizarding world knows you as, or do you just prefer Hadrian," Evelyn asked.

Hadrian looked down as he spoke, "Harry, has some bad memories attached to it for me." He said hesitantly. Evelyn, seeing Hadrian's downcast look, realized that she was right about Petunia holding a grudge, but decided to wait until the meal was over to ask and cast a pointed look to her husband.

Xavier got the message and started a new topic, "You said you had just been reintroduced to our world? I'm sure it's been a fascinating and slightly overwhelming time." He said with a smile. "Is there anything in particular that you're interested in so far?"

Hadrian looked thoughtful before answering, "Well, I was really fascinated by wand crafting. I visited Hephaestus, in Knockturn Alley, for my wand, and he actually let me watch the whole process." He smiled, at the memory. "Right now I'd like to learn more about potions and charms though. The Potter library has only a few potions related books, unfortunately."

"You're like your mother. Her favorites were potions and charms also. She was a genius with charms," Evelyn told him. Xavier added, "I wouldn't be surprised if it was her who added the potion books to your family's library. The Potters have, historically, been recognized for their talent in battle magic, transfiguration, and wards, with a couple rune and charm experts thrown in."

Hadrian smiled brightly at hearing about his family, almost causing Daphne to swoon at how good he looked. He turned to her and asked, "Do you have any favorites so far?"

She smiled at him and said, "Herbology, runes, and potions in that order - although we won't get to study runes until third year at Hogwarts."

"We'll just have to look into them on our own then" Hadrian said, smiling at the happy look on Daphne's face.

The meal was winding down so Evelyn asked the million dollar question, "Hadrian, love, could you tell us about your home life with your aunt?"

Hadrian looked at her for almost two minutes as if looking into her soul and asked, "Are you sure you wanna know?" Everyone around the table just nodded their heads. Hadrian sighed, "Very well. Since you are my future family. But I would appreciate it if it wouldn't leave this room."

"Of course," Evelyn replied.

"Well, to start off I will never consider that place my home, so please don't call it that." With that statement, the blood wards at number 4 Privet Drive failed. At that moment, Dumbledore was out of his office and would not find out until it was too late.

"My 'relatives' despised me from the beginning for a reason I only just found out; magic. I lived in a cupboard for most of my time there. I was often beaten and starved, especially if I did anything better than my cousin. I was basically forced to be their house elf. They told me that my parents died in a car crash because they were both drunk, and said that the crash was how I got my scar. Until I started primary school, I thought my name was 'freak', only when my teacher called me 'Harry' did I find out it was not. Do I need to go on?" Hadrian asked, with his eyes cast downwards, upset and ashamed at what he had let happen to himself.

Evelyn gave a quiet "No" before getting up and coming over to Hadrian's side and hugging him. At first Hadrian stiffened, but relaxed when he remembered who was touching him. Evelyn spoke after a minute, "Hadrian darling, you were only a child. You are not to blame for any of what happened to you, so don't you dare, for a single second, continue to think that way. The Dursleys are monsters, and are certainly going to regret their treatment of you if I have anything to say about it." at this Xavier agreed loudly.

Hadrian looked up to see Xavier looking livid and Daphne crying silently. Although he knew he shouldn't be, he was amazed that anybody cared. "Now, you, my dear, are welcome here at any time." Evelyn continued. "Why don't we have dessert? I'm sure that will brighten everyone's spirits – after, Daphne can show you around the estate."

Daphne stood from the table, "let's start outside," she said to Hadrian. Hadrian joined her at the door and together they walked outside. Daphne led Hadrian past a swimming pool, which she said her mother talked her father into adding, and to a large garden. Daphne stopped and turned to Hadrian. Taking his hand she looked deep into his eyes and said, "I'm sorry." Hadrian understood from her look that she was talking about the Dursleys and nodded his head. Daphne, still holding his hand, gestured toward the garden, "my father and I have been working in this garden ever since I can remember. It's one of my favorite places to be."

Hadrian smiled at her, and she continued. Pointing to a few big buildings Hadrian recognized as greenhouses she said, "Most of my family's business comes from our Herbology work. We grow potions ingredients, regular herbs and spices, and dozens and dozens of forms of magical and non-magical plants, flowers, trees and shrubs, among other things. Each one of the greenhouses has a specific environment that caters to the plants in it. The Greengrasses have always had an affinity for Herbology."

"The Potters, from what I've read in the family library, specialized in wards and made some of the best magical weapons early on. One of the books says the first Potter to be a weapons smith learned from a High Elf before they disappeared." Hadrian said with a grin. Daphne looked awed at this, "I knew the Potters were an old family," she exclaimed, "but not that old!"

After exploring the grounds a little more Daphne took Hadrian over to their stables to meet her horse. "Her name is Artemis, I've had her since I was 8," Daphne said, and walked over to pet a chestnut brown horse in one of the stalls.

"I've got a full stable of horses at the manor, but I don't know how to ride," Hadrian replied.

Daphne smiled at him shyly, "I can teach you if you'd like."

Hadrian smiled back charmingly, "That'd be terrific."

Daphne led Hadrian back into the house and proceeded to show him around. Hadrian noticed it was laid out very similarly to Potter Manor but without the all of the muggle additions his mother had made. They came to a stop at Daphne's room. The room was a done in soothing blue tones and the furniture and floors were all made of mahogany. Most of her floor was covered in a huge creamy-golden colored rug; the bed had gold and blue satin sheets, and had drapes around the bed that were currently tied back. On the bed lay a black and silver flecked kneazle kitten with a lion-like tail, white paws and a white mark on its head that looked almost like a crown. Upon seeing Daphne the tiny cat stretched, letting out a cheerful meow. Daphne smiled brightly at the kitten walked over, and picked it up, "this, is Queen, mum and dad got her for me as a Hogwarts present," Daphne said, sitting down on a cream colored settee.

Hadrian walked over and scratched Queen behind the ears, soliciting a purr from the little kitten, "fitting name," he spoke as he sat down.

"I thought so too" she laughed.

"So what's your favorite color," Hadrian asked.

Daphne quirked her eyebrow, answering, "blue and green. And yours?"

"Green and red."

They went back and forth asking and answering questions, getting to know each other over the span of an hour. They quickly discovered that they had many things in common. Both of them preferred small groups of people over large groups, and they both enjoyed music. Hadrian, having heard some of the records his parents had kept, stated outright that wizarding music had nothing on muggle music. They then moved on to the topic of Hogwarts, with Hadrian asking the bulk of the questions.

"So what's this about Houses? I read about them in Hogwarts a History, but the book just said that there was one for each founder, and then talked about what the founders valued."

Daphne searched her mind for what little information she had on the subject "Well" she said, biting her lip in an oddly cute manner, as she searched her thoughts, "they keep the sorting methods a secret. It's kind of like a rite of passage, so even our parents have to keep it a secret." She said with a tiny grin. "However" she continued, "unless you talk to purist Gryffindors, the house you're sorted into doesn't really matter. Daddy once told me that a former headmaster said "we sort them when they're eleven because if we waited any longer, they'd all go to Slytherin.'"

"That's what I was wondering about! It seems as though they sort you based on one trait, even though most people have a mixture!"

"It is rather outdated, but it's tradition. You'll find wizards do a lot of rather questionable things, all because of tradition."

"What house do you think you'll be in," Hadrian asked Daphne.

"I'm not sure." She said with a smile. "My parents haven't really said they want me to be in any specific house, but I feel like I'm probably going to be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. You?"

"I dunno, really. I think I'd fit into any of them, but I guess Slytherin might be my destination."

Their conversation was cut short by a loud pop, as one of the Greengrass house elves appeared.

"Mistress Daphne and Master Hadrian, dinner is being ready," said the elf.

"Thank you Toby," Daphne replied. "Come on! Dinner will be in the dining room." She said to her newfound friend, and future husband. After a wonderful dinner that was full of laughter and more time spent on getting to know everyone, Hadrian said his goodbyes. Tomorrow he was coming back for a flying session.

* * *

><p>Hadrian spent the weeks before Hogwarts with either Daphne or her whole family. For Hadrian, it was probably the most enjoyable stretch of time in all of his young life. As September neared, Daphne and Hadrian reviewed their textbooks for the upcoming year. In the final weeks of summer, the Greengrasses had taught Hadrian how to swim, play quidditch, and ride horses. Hadrian, in turn, showed them how to fly on his hippogriffs and play billiards. They would play mini quidditch games on his pitch and he showed them some of the magical creatures that he'd discovered in the Potter family's forest.<p>

In the short few weeks, Hadrian and Daphne had become almost inseparable when together. They would talk, study, or just sit together quietly. Astoria had become like a little sister to Hadrian; he became incredibly protective of her in a short time. Daphne's parents treated him enormously better than his aunt and uncle ever did, and he hoped that if his parents were alive, they would be like Daphne's.

A few days before they were scheduled to leave for Hogwarts, Hadrian and Daphne were riding horses on some of the Potter trails. They came to stop at a meadow that was full of wildflowers and had a small stream running through it. They dismounted and lay down in the grass next to each other. Hadrian propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Daphne for a minute before saying, "I need to tell you something Daph, a couple things actually."

"Alright," Daphne replied, taking Hadrian's hand.

"In my mum and dad's will they explained why my family was targeted. There was a prophecy made that said I would be able to defeat Voldemort." Daphne didn't flinch at the name but sat with a pensive expression. "In the letter, my mum seemed to think that he would be back."

Daphne sat quietly for a minute before replying, "That means we're going to have to train then." Hadrian smiled brightly at her before growing worried again.

"I-i-i'm a parselmouth." He stammered out. And with that, Hadrian called on Aiolos. The serpent rose from her tattoo form and slithered out of Hadrian's sleeve, prompting Daphne to gasp in surprise.

"Don't worry, she likes you." Hadrian said.

Aiolos hissed, "pleasssure to meet you."

"She said it's nice to meet you."

Daphne nodded and said, "Nice to meet you too" as Aiolos slithered up her arm and on to her shoulders. "Ssshe isss not afraid, jussst a little nervousss. I like her." Aiolos hissed. Hadrian smiled and told Daphne.

"Hadrian, you do realize I couldn't care less about you being a parselmouth, right? Remember, both my parents were in Slytherin."

"I was told to be careful of whom I let know," Hadrian replied.

"Whoever told you that was wise, but, just not around me or my family," Daphne said smiling.

"Let's head back." Hadrian said with a relieved smile.

* * *

><p>Hadrian arrived at the train station with Daphne's family at 10 o'clock. Daphne's parents had decided that it would be a good idea for their daughter and future son-in-law to have some time to get settled into a compartment before leaving, and didn't want to leave anything to the last minute. After they arrived at the station, Xavier brought their trunks on board and placed them in the luggage compartment for them. Hugs and warm goodbyes were exchanged all around, which meant more to Hadrian than any of his newfound family knew.<p>

After they were settled, the pair sat together in a comfortable silence, which was happily interrupted by a childhood friend of Daphne's.

Their compartment door burst open, revealing a pretty, jade-eyed brunette, around Daphne's size, who bounced in with a cheerful grin.

"Tracey!" Daphne squealed. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," the newly named Tracy replied. "Who's this?'

"Oh, sorry, Tracey, meet Hadrian Potter, Hadrian meet Tracey Davis - my best friend."

Hadrian stood and bowed to Tracey say, "pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, Potter - as in Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Unfortunately." He said "and please, just call me Hadrian,"

"Tracey, Hadrian is my betrothed, the one whose family my parents have a marriage contract with," Daphne said.

"Ahhh, so this is the mystery fiancé," Tracey said smirking.

"So how was Greece," Daphne asked, then turned to Hadrian and said, "Tracey and her family spent the summer in Greece, which is why you two haven't met yet." Hadrian nodded to show his response. The girls talked about Greece for about fifteen minutes before the compartment door slid open again. Standing in the door was a tall boy of eleven who looked to be Italian. He had dark hair, eyes and skin. "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked.

Hadrian replied, "Sure, I'm Hadrian Potter."

"Blaise Zabini," the boy replied.

"This is Daphne Greengrass, and Tracy Davis," Hadrian said gesturing to each of the girls. After the pleasantries were exchanged, Blaise sat down and spoke, "the train should be leaving soon."

The train ride was spent getting to know Blaise and Tracey. Blaise came from a pureblood family, but was raised by his mother, who'd had seven husbands, all of whom died mysteriously. Blaise seemed a bit touchy on the subject. His mother though had raised him with all the grace and training given to other purebloods, and they also learned that his family was neutral during the war. Blaise seemed to be totally indifferent of status, having ventured into the muggle world with his mother, having occasionally experienced their prejudice.

Tracey was a half-blood whose father was from a minor pureblood house. The Davis family had only been around for about 150 years. Her father, Marius Davis, owned a profitable wizard antiques shop in Knockturn Alley. Davis Antiques was at the entrance of the Alley so more people, even those strictly aligned with the 'Light", would stop there. The shop was opened by her great grandfather, and the Davis family was quite adept at curse breaking and were widely considered to be expert historians. Tracey's mother, Addison, was muggle-born and her father was a Baron in the muggle world. Tracey's mother and Daphne's mother had been best friends since they met on the train to Hogwarts their first year.

The train ride was spent playing exploding snap and poker. Hadrian knew how to play poker, as his uncle frequently watched it on the tele. He taught the other three how to play and they had a couple of friendly games. They were interrupted once by a blond haired little boy with a pointed nose, who tried and failed to look older than he was by slicking back his hair. On either side of him were two thuggish looking boys who just stood there silently.

"I heard Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived was on the train - is he in here?" the blond haired boy snapped out. Hadrian tensed in his seat, which Daphne noticed, "Malfoy, why don't you try not acting like your arrogant death-eater of a father and ask nicely, and then maybe we'll consider answering," Daphne hissed out, "and while you're at it, lose the goons."

Malfoy reddened and was about to storm out when Hadrian spoke up, "Malfoy, before you act as though you own the world, you should learn a little something about your family," he pulled out an old, worn looking book and tossed it to the blonde boy before shutting the door on them.

"What was that?" Daphne asked.

"A family book I thought might come in use. I already read it, and that was just a copy. I'll show you the actual book later," Hadrian whispered to her.

"We should change; we're almost there." said Tracy. The boys left the compartment to change while the girls changed in the compartment. Apparently while the boys were out, a bossy, bushy-haired girl had come by looking for a toad.

The train came to a stop and they were told to leave their belongings on the train. Hadrian turned to Hedwig, "Hey girl, do you want to be let out," he asked. The owl nodded her head so Hadrian opened the window and her cage and let her out.

"Smart owl," Blaise commented. Hadrian just smirked and nodded, "let's go."

All four departed the train and made their way over to a huge man named Hagrid, who called "Firs' years! This way! Four to a boat!"

Once all the first years had been accounted for, and had boarded the tiny boats, they set off across the loch, towards the castle.

As they rounded the bend of the massive loch, and got their first look at Hogwarts, they all gasped. Hadrian was happy to be in a place that was so close to his parents' memories, and clasped Daphne's hand. Daphne just squeezed his hand, seeming to know what he needed.

Hagrid led them to the entrance hall where they were met by professor McGonagall. "Ere' ya go professor, the firs' years'.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I am Professor McGonagall. You will be sorted into one of four houses; they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your house will be your family. Now wait here while I see if they're ready for you." As the four were waiting, they observed their fellow first years. They saw Malfoy reading the book Hadrian gave him, a red-headed boy franticly trying to get dirt off his nose, and the bossy girl from before talking to a few frightened looking girls about something she read in Hogwarts, A History. Then, somebody screamed, and they all turned and saw four ghosts gliding into the room; two seemed to be arguing. Daphne whispered to Hadrian, "These four ghosts belong to each of the houses, my mum said they did this in her first year too."

"Dumbledore probably wants to show off and make an impression on the muggle-borns," Hadrian whispered back.

Just then, Professor McGonagall came back into the room, "It's time." They were led into the great hall, where the rest of the students of Hogwarts were gathered at four massive tables, each with a banner over top. There was a high table at the far end of the hall, on a marble dais, where the professors sat. In front of the High table sat a stool with a hat on it, which, upon noticing the first years' entrance, promptly burst into song.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<p>

You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<p>

There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<p>

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<p>

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<p>

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<p>

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<p>

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<p>

After the song professor McGonagall unrolled a parchment and began calling names. "Hannah Abbott" went first and was sorted quickly into Hufflepuff, followed by Susan Bones who also went into Hufflepuff. Hadrian watched as first Tracey, and then Daphne were both sorted into Slytherin. Hadrian saw Malfoy close the book given to him with a thoughtful look and take his turn at the stool, the hat shouted Slytherin about 30 seconds after being on his head.

"Potter, Harry." Hadrian sighed and walked up to the stool while the students broke out into awed whispers. As Hadrian came to the stool he turned and faced professor McGonagall and spoke loudly enough to be heard by most, "please call me Hadrian, ma'am." Hadrian sat down ignoring everyone else and placed the hat on his head. At the Slytherin table Daphne noticed the look of surprise come over Dumbledore when Hadrian announced his full name. She filed it away to tell him later.

"Ah Mister Potter, you've been on a lot of minds tonight." said the hat.

"You're in my head? I hope it's all been good."

"Some good, some awe." At that, Hadrian sighed while Daphne wondered what was taking so long.

"Now where to put you… You're as brave as any Gryffindor, loyal to those you consider friends. Hmmm, you have a thirst for knowledge but it's motivated by the, ah! Good! You know of it - prophecy, but more than anything, you have a thirst to prove yourself worthy of your family and to your betrothed. I know where to put you, but first, a word of caution; be wary of Albus - he no longer thinks clearly and believes he is absolute. Now do well in - "SLYTHERIN," the hat shouted, for the whole hall to hear.

Hadrian got up off the stool, handing the hat to a shocked looking McGonagall. The first to clap was Daphne, followed swiftly by Tracey and Blaise. They were soon joined by a professor with greasy looking hair and then the whole school began to clap. Hadrian took his place next to Daphne with Tracey across from them. The sorting ended with Blaise being sorted into Slytherin. Dumbledore stood, welcoming the students. At that point, Hadrian tuned out, and after some rather inane babble, food appeared on the tables. As they began eating, Blaise commented; "A Potter in Slytherin? They probably think that hell just froze over." Hadrian looked at Blaise with a wry grin and said, "People shouldn't assume things. Besides - how much does it really matter what House you're in? The hat chose your most prevalent trait, but really, everyone has every trait. It's about the degree to which that trait is present – no?" Some of the older students nearby nodded their heads and flashed small approving grins when they heard Hadrian's mini speech, while others, including some Ravenclaws who'd overheard, looked thoughtful. Daphne smiled proudly and clasped his hand, prompting Hadrian to blush lightly.

An older boy a little ways down the table stood up and offered Hadrian his hand, "Aaron Vaisey - it would be fantastic if people from the other houses realized that."

Hadrian stood and shook his hand, "Hadrian Potter,"

"So Daph, this is your mysterious betrothed. Pleasure to meet you mate." Vaisey said to both Hadrian and Daphne with a smirk.

"Yes, now shut up and eat," Daphne replied teasingly while Vaisey smirked.

"Aaron is my cousin, his mum is my dad's sister," Daphne explained to Hadrian. As the meal ended, Dumbledore stood and said "To all students old and new, the Forbidden Forest is, of course, forbidden," he looked pointedly at two red headed twins sitting at the Gryffindor table, "and the third floor corridor is forbidden this year to all those who do not wish to die a horrible death, now, goodnight."

"Ah – a horrible death. The hat was right. He is losing it," Hadrian whispered to Daphne as they followed their prefect, Marcus Flint, to the Slytherin dorms.

"Hat?"

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

><p>They reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room about five minutes later, with the prefects stopping a few times to point out some key passages. They came to a stop in front of a wall that had the outline of the Slytherin crest was carved into the wall. The prefect spoke "umbra" and the wall melted away to reveal the entrance to the Slytherin common room.<p>

The common room was rather low; only about ten feet high, but it was large, almost as large as Potter Manor's entire front hall. The room was done in green, silver, and black colors with the furniture done in ebony wood, in a Victorian-esque style. The floor and walls were stone like the rest of the castle, but half way through the room, on either side, were two enormous fireplaces done in green marble, with tapestries adorned with the Slytherin crest on either side. Between the fireplaces were eight large couches interspersed with comfortable looking armchairs. All around the room were tables that had green marble for tops, and chairs around them that looked to be set up for either studying or just sitting around. Spaced out on either side of the walls were seven doors, each marked with a year. There were windows that were charmed to show the sky, and one large 'port' hole, that revealed that the Slytherin common room, was at least partially beneath the Great Lake.

One of the older prefects took over the duties for the night, "I'm Fitzroy Rosier, your seventh year prefect, now get into lines - first years in front, seventh in back, prefects on the ends."

They lined up in straight lines, with Daphne standing to Hadrian's right and Blaise on his left. To Daphne's right was Tracey, followed by the rest of the first years.

Within a few seconds of having the whole group lined up, a man with black robes, eyes, and black greasy hair came in. All talking ceased instantly.

"Good Evening, for those of you in second year and above; welcome back. To all first years, welcome to Slytherin house." He said, in a high, but silky voice

He looked into each of the first year's eyes he continued, "I will not lie to you. Now that you've been sorted into Slytherin - the majority of the school will paint you as a dark witch or wizard potentiate. Because of this, I will, at times, show Slytherin favor over the other houses - particularly Gryffindor. But make no mistake, I will punish you if you deserve it – indiscriminately. Now we have one rule here in Slytherin - Stick together. First through third years make sure you are in a group whenever you leave. For the first few days, an older student will be escorting first years to their classes. I will be meeting with all individuals one on one throughout the first week of school. I've appointed Fitzroy and Hayden as head boy and girl within Slytherin - they have authority second only to mine. Now I'll turn the rest of this meeting over to them to instruct the first years. Goodnight." And with that he departed.

Fitzroy and a red-headed girl motioned the first years over to the couches in the middle of the room. When they'd taken a seat, the redhead started by saying "Hi all; I'm Hayden Lennox, and I welcome you to Slytherin. Now like Professor Snape said, one of the older students will escort you around the castle until you get the hang of things around here." Fitzroy then started talking, "And if you have a problem with another Slytherin, you deal with it in the house not outside. Boys dorms are on the right side, girls are on the left."

When the meeting was over Daphne, Hadrian, Blaise, and Tracey continued to talk and at one point, they were joined by Aaron who came over to talk about quidditch for a little while. When most people had gone to bed, Hadrian and Daphne moved to a secluded corner table. "So what was that about the Hat," Daphne asked.

"It said to be careful of Dumbledore, that he was planning something and that he thinks he's absolute."

"When you told McGonagall about your full name, Dumbledore looked surprised," Daphne commented.

"I don't think he planned on telling me anything. The hat mentioned it was good that I already knew about the prophecy. "They sat in silence for a few moments before Daphne caught a glimpse of the clock.

"Shoot. It's almost twelve!" Daphne commented.

"Goodnight Daph," Hadrian said.

"Night Harry," Daphne replied, giving Hadrian a kiss on the cheek.

Hadrian, blushing cherry red, went through the first year door and entered a hallway with three more doors. On each door were two of the first year boy's names. Hadrian was placed with Blaise, while Draco was with a boy named Theodore Nott who Hadrian had yet to talk to, and Crabbe and Goyle were placed in the same room. Hadrian entered his room to find Blaise sound asleep.

The dorm was decorated in the same style as the common room, only the green was a darker forest green. The room had a small fireplace for winter, as the dungeons obviously got pretty chilly. The room had two large desks for studying as well as two closets. The bed was a four poster bed, similar to the one in the master bedroom at Potter Manor, only slightly smaller in this case. The hangings were green, with the silver Slytherin serpent imposed upon them. Finally, Hadrian opened the closet on his side and found his clothes had already been hung, folded or otherwise stored neatly. He opened one last door and found a bathroom decorated in the Slytherin motif. Hadrian was all for house pride, but there was such a thing as excessive. He changed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The first week of school was uneventful. Things progressed rather slowly, and the first year Slytherins were escorted to their classes, the library and the Great Hall by Marcus Flint the 5th year prefect. Flint pointed out only a few things about the castle, but was extremely knowledgeable regarding every major Quidditch event that'd happened at the Hogwarts within the past decade.<p>

For Harry's part, he and Daphne were slightly bored, as most of the teachers classes consisted of opening speeches and basics that he and Daphne had already been over.

In their first potions class with the Gryffindors, Professor Snape decided to test the class. It wouldn't have been so bad had any of the Gryffindors thought to read ahead – and so – Snape started like every teacher. After roll call, he began a perfectly rehearsed speech that, according to the older Slytherins, he recited for the first years, every single year. Unfortunately - this where things got dicey. As he was giving his speech, some of the Gryffindors decided to strike up their own conversation. Snape, with carefully controlled ire in voice, pinpointed one of the whispering culprits.

"Mr. Weasley! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

A red headed boy sitting at the back of the room turned nearly as red as his hair as he sunk into his chair. "I dunno," he mumbled.

"Speak clearly, Mr. Weasley. I believe you meant to say 'I don't know 'sir'. Mr. Malfoy, same question."

"The Draught of Living Death, sir," came the answer from the blond boy sitting in front of Hadrian.

"Mr. Finnegan, where would I find a bezoar?"

The Irish boy sitting next to Weasley cracked a grin, and smartly replied, "In your cupboard, sir." The Gryffindors laughed while the Slytherins winced. Snape didn't take kindly to cheek.

"Five points from Gryffindor, for your impertinence. Mr. Potter?"

"In the stomach of a goat, sir," Hadrian replied respectfully.

"It seems Gryffindor is 0 for 2. Mr. Longbottom - what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I-i-it's the same, sir," a boy with brown hair towards the back of the class managed to squeak out."

"Well it seems there is hope for Gryffindor after all," professor Snape said silkily, "five points to Slytherin for correct answers." Weasley and Finnegan glared at Neville then at the Slytherins. "Directions are on the board, begin." The potion Snape assigned was a rather easy Boil Cure potion. Many of the Slytherins opened their books to the recipe, while most of the Gryffs just used the board.

Hadrian finished his potion swiftly and accurately, and had bottled it and was just waiting for class to end when he heard a loud hissing. Turning, he shouted to Neville and the boy next to him, "Longbottom! Get down!" Neville, shocked by the yelling, pulled Dean Thomas down with him just as the hissing and smoking potion of Ron Weasley boiled over and started melting everything it touched, including Seamus's dismal looking cauldron.

Snape came storming out of his backroom and vanished the two ruined potions shouting, "Finnegan, take Weasley to the hospital wing. You both received zero's for today." He clicked his teeth in irritation before muttering "Worthless dunderheads," as he began his rounds of the classroom, commenting on potions. Out of the Gryffindors only Neville and Thomas got by without a scathing comment. On the Slytherin side, most got a nod as well as a 'good.' Crabbe and Goyle, both received sneers, while Hadrian received 5 points, for a perfect potion. The only other eventful thing in the first week of classes was the bossy, bushy haired girl from the train, a Ravenclaw named Hermione Granger, who would wave frantically until called upon or pout when she wasn't called on. It was rather annoying, but they only had Charms and Astronomy with the Ravenclaws.

* * *

><p>After an uneventful week of classes, the Great Hall was buzzing early on Saturday morning. It was an exciting time for the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins, as after breakfast, they had their first official flying lesson.<p>

Daphne, Blaise, Tracey, and Hadrian ate together, chatting about the week, and were approached by Draco. "Hadrian, here's your book. Thank you for lending it to me. It was.. Most interesting." he said.

"Thank you for taking care of it," Hadrian replied with a nod to Draco.

"What's with the book mate?" Blaise asked.

"It's a family journal about the Potter family's allies, and the status between us and our allies at any given time." Hadrian told them.

As breakfast ended, Flint came and collected them early to show them the best school brooms and give them a few tips before the lesson.

When they got to the pitch there were brooms in two rows across from each other. Most of the brooms looked pretty bad. Some were old, and in bad repair. Twigs stuck out at every odd angle and direction, and some of the shafts were even bent as though they'd been purposefully pushed to a breaking point.

Flint lined up at the brooms he thought were best and showed them how to grip the broom right, although most knew how. He then swiftly left the field when he saw Madam Hooch approaching.

Five minutes later, the Gryffindors trailed in and lined up at the rest of the brooms. The flying lesson went well until Neville lost control and fell from his broom, breaking his wrist. Hadrian slipped over and pocketed Neville's remembrall before anyone noticed. Weasley and Finnegan were making fun of Neville while the Slytherins just shook their heads in exasperation, waiting for Madam Hooch to return.

After the lesson, Hadrian, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise made their way back to the Great Hall for lunch. "Daph, what do you knows about the Longbottoms?" Hadrian asked.

"They're an old pure-blood family that is traditionally light sided. Neville's grand mum is about as proper as you can get. His parents opposed Voldemort and shortly after the war ended, Neville's parents were found and attacked by Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, and Barty Crouch junior. They were tortured into insanity." She said sadly. "Why do you ask?"

"In my family's library there are journals written by every head of the family. My father's journal just so happened to mention the Longbottoms as close friends and allies of my family. He spoke a lot about Neville's parents having worked together with him in the Auror Corps. I wanted to visit him and return this," he said holding up the remembrall.

"We can go after lunch. Blaise and I will wait for you outside. I think four Slytherins would be more than that poor boy can handle," Tracey said, smirking a little.

Daphne and Hadrian walked into the hospital wing and saw Neville in one of the far beds. They walked over and Neville got visibly nervous. Hadrian held up his hands and pulled out the remembrall and set it on the bedside table, "I wanted to return this mate. It dropped when you fell. Hope your wrist heals up soon."

Neville nodded in thanks and Hadrian held his hand out, "I'm Hadrian Potter and this is my betrothed Daphne Greengrass. I wanted to be formally introduced, as, in my father's journal; your dad was mentioned as someone my father respected, and called a friend. I'm sorry for what happened to them."

"Thank you, I-I'm Neville Longbottom," he said, shaking Hadrian's hand. "Nice to see you again Daphne." Madam Pomfrey then bustled in and shooed them out, stating her patient needed rest. They met Blaise and Tracey outside and headed to the library.

* * *

><p>On the way back to the Dungeons the three first years left Hadrian outside Professor Snape's office for his meeting with their Head of House.<p>

"Calm yourssself, hatchling" Aiolos hissed from under his shirt, "He will not harm you."

"I'm not worried about him harming me. That much isss for sssure. I jussst don't want to have to deal with any quessstionsss about them." he hissed back quietly.

"He will underssstand," Aiolos hissed with finality, almost like a mother chiding her child.

Harry nodded to himself and then knocked on the door. He waited for about 30 seconds before the door opened, revealing Professor Snape who motioned him in. The professor walked to his desk and took a seat, then gestured for Hadrian to do the same. They sat, across from one another. It seemed as though Snape was studying Hadrian. Studying his face, studying his eyes; silently forming an opinion.

Finally, Snape broached the silence. "Mr. Potter, I must say that you are a surprise." Hadrian simply nodded in reply.

"I use these meetings to get to know my students better, and to tell them what I expect of them. As Slytherins, you are all expected to follow my rules, or should you feel that you do not wish to comply with a specific rule, I expect you to at least avoid being caught. After all; you're meant to be cunning. You should be aware that I do not believe in coddling my students. That being said, if you need help, I expect you to come to me, or an older peer, and ask. Part of your success in Slytherin will come from your grades and in-class performance – just keep in mind that cunning and ambition are nothing without the intelligence and skill to back them up."

While Snape spoke, Hadrian rapidly soaked in the information being delivered to him, nodding and smirking in the appropriate places.

"Now; I've tried making contact with your relatives." Snape continued, though the word 'relatives' was spoken as though it were a poison being spat out. "Their only reply was that you 'were no longer their problem, and had taken up residence elsewhere.' I am quite curious as to where this 'elsewhere' is." Snape said in a questioning tone.

Hadrian flinched at the mention of his relatives and looked to his feet as he spoke, "I live at my family's estate, sir." Snape, seeing Hadrian's reluctance and involuntary twitch, decided not to press him for details yet. His instincts were telling him that young Mr. Potter would require a patient hand.

"That's all well and good, Mr. Potter – but in the event of an emergency, who should I be contacting?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

At this, Hadrian blushed lightly and mumbled "Er, D-Daphne's parents. Sir."

Snape nodded and dismissed Hadrian, and the young boy got up and turned to leave. When he reached the door, Snape spoke again, "Mr. Potter, your mother was a close friend of mine during our Hogwarts days. As far as I can tell, you are certainly your mother's son. My door is always open to you, should you need it." Hadrian nodded and left for the common room.

* * *

><p>"Daph - why don't you go to the feast?" Hadrian said in exasperation.<p>

"Harry, we've been over this. I'm not. Going. Without you." Daphne replied, slightly frustrated.

"I.. I just don't want you to miss your first Holiday feast because of me," Harry said softly while looking down. There were often times when Daphne and he were alone, that Harry's lack of self-confidence would show itself.

"Oh Harry, you finally know that your parents loved you and you want to respect the day they died, I understand that completely – but you, are my betrothed and more importantly my best friend. I'm staying with you. Now, let's go out to the common room." She said with a hint of a smirk. "Tracey and I need your help with our charms assignment." They left Harry's dorm and walked to a far corner where Tracey, Blaise, and Theodore Nott were working on some assignments.

"Harry! Where have you been - this damn charm is driving me nuts!" Tracey said in frustration as Daphne and Hadrian sat down.

"Let me see you try it." He said with a small smile.

Tracey cast "Wingardium Leviosa", at a candle, and managed to shakily levitate it an inch before it fell back upon the table.

"Take a few deep breaths" he said calmingly. "The charm's not going to work if you're frustrated. Good. Now, loosen your grip on your wand - you're suffocating your movements that way." She did as he said and then quirked an eyebrow at him, as if waiting for further instruction.

"If you loosen up a little" he continued, "you'll get a bit more fluidity with your wand movements. Good. Now, concentrate on where you want the candle to go - not where it is."

Tracey did as she was told and managed to make the candle float in a circle around her. She squealed and jumped up and hugged him, "thank you thank you thank you!"

Some of the older Slytherins just shook their heads amusedly at the display. Hadrian had become popular in his house in the past two months at Hogwarts. Since the start of term, he had earned a fair amount of house points and impressed the older Slytherins with his behavior – and in return, most of them had earned his respect as well. It had taken some time, but most of the house (and Neville) had started calling him Harry – and he learned to like his nickname since it wasn't being bandied about as a curse.

Hadrian and his group of friends sat and chatted, worked or practiced spells for a while, before they checked their clocks. A good majority of the house got up to leave for the feast, with the first years, except for Harry and Daphne, lined up in front of the door.

"Hey - you two coming?" Theo asked.

"I don't feel much like celebrating. Thanks for asking though." He replied. Theo, Draco and Millicent nodded at his answer.

"Blaise and I will stay with you guys" Tracey said. "Maybe we'll finally teach Harry how to not suck at chess" Tracey said with a teasing smirk, looking at Blaise, who nodded his acceptance.

"You guys go on," Blaise said.

The three other first years lined up with Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle who still disliked Harry – their parents influence clearly ran strong in them.

"So, do your families still teach you about the actual Holiday, aside from muggle tradition?" Harry asked his friends.

Tracey looked up from the chess match that Blaise had just won, "None of the families - no matter how "pure" they are - hardly ever celebrate it the old way. They've either forgotten, like the muggle way better, after all, it's free candy - what kid wouldn't? Or just don't realize what it's actually for." She said, before taking a deep breath and launching into an explanation of the holiday's history.

"Like most holidays from back in the days of yore, Halloween was supposed to represent a changing of the seasons and the precursor to harvest time. It marks the end and the beginning of an eternal cycle. It's a Celtic holiday, the biggest and most important for them, and was originally called Samhain and was believed to be the day when the veil between the living world and the afterworld thins. Spirits were said to be able to cross between the worlds with the greatest ease on that Eve. The Celts would gather to sacrifice animals, fruits, and vegetables and light bonfires to guide the dead and keep them on their paths, away from the living. Then early Christians changed it to have something to do with Christ and then it developed from there into candy and costumes."

"Maybe Dumbles should have you teach our history class," Harry snickered and Tracey blushed, "seriously though - that was more informative than anything Binns has taught us so far."

"Well I wasn't kidding when I said my family was a bunc… *BANG BANG* what was that," Tracey finished uneasily as the loud banging continued.

"It's probably the Weasley twins pranking the common room," Blaise stated dryly.

"Well then maybe we should turn the tables on them," Harry said with an evil smirk and started towards the door with the others in tow. They walked down the hall following the banging and turned the corner and stopped dead.

A unified "Oh Shit" was heard from all four preteens.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Great Hall, the Halloween feast was in full swing. True to form, Hogwarts' resident potion master gazed down at the house tables, with distaste. His gaze was drawn to the doors as they were thrown open.<p>

"TROLL, TROLL in the Dungeons, thought you ought to know!" Professor Quirrell yelled, running into the Great Hall. He then promptly passed out. Snape fumed as the other Professor past out forwards, Snape's eyes settled on Dumbledore in anger. He had warned the Headmaster about Quirrell.

"SILENCE," Dumbledore shouted then continued when it was quiet. "Prefects, escort your Houses to their dorms. Professors - with me!" With that, order was restored. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw made their way to their dormitories. The Slytherins gathered in the entrance hall of the Great Hall.

"Damn it, doesn't he realize our common room is in the bloody dungeons?" Fitzroy Roiser said to the gathered Slytherin prefects.

"Um Flint," Theodore Nott step forward hesitantly, "Harry, Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise, are in the dungeons."

"Shit," all the prefects said collectively. "We're just going to have to stay here until Professor Snape gets back," Hayden spoke up, "hopefully those four will stay in the common room."

* * *

><p>"Oh Shit."<p>

Harry and the others came face to face with a mountain troll. The troll noticed them, and snorted vilely before swinging its club-wielding arm back.

Harry, his sense for danger keen, shouted, "DUCK!"

The four scattered away from the troll in different directions, and thankfully, managed to avoid the club. All they heard was a deafening crash as the head of the club impacted the ground, creating a small crater and sending chips of stone in every direction. The troll, miffed that it had missed, focused on the one who'd made the most noise, and with more speed than anyone would have thought normal, swung the club towards Harry.

Thankfully, Harry's honed reflexes from 'Harry Hunting' got him out of the way fast enough. This time, the troll's club impacted the side of the wall, sending more fragments of stone flying. One nicked Blaise's face, and sent him to the ground leaving him unconscious, with a wicked gash on his cheek.

"Oh no, BLAISE!" Tracey shouted, prompting the troll to seek out the noise.

"Any ideas?" Daphne called out to Harry from behind the troll.

Harry jumped towards Tracey, pushing her out of the way of the club. "Maybe!" he shouted – "Aiolosss" he hissed. Aiolos rose from Harry's skin, "Yesss hatchling?"

"Can your venom kill a troll?" Harry hissed, shocking Tracey. "Posssssibly" was the snake's reply.

Aiolos, with all of the natural speed endowed to her species, shot towards the troll in a blur. She coiled around its leg, and slithered her way up to its neck, then bit down, pumping her magically enhanced venom into its toughened hide.

The troll roared in anger, having felt the bite, and shook Aiolos off.

The beast shook its head from side to side to regain its bearings and went for another swing at the hiding Daphne, "Daphne, move!" Harry shouted. She screamed in fright, but swiftly moved to Harry's side when the troll swung. The troll swung his club but spun around on the follow through, having been disoriented by Aiolos' bite. It stumbled around the corridor trying to regain his senses.

"Aiolos' venom isn't working fast enough," Daphne said hurriedly as the troll managed to zero in on the two first years in the middle of the hall.

Harry drew his wand up and shouted, "DEFODIO!" The grayish spell shot from Harry's wand and impacted the troll's chest, gouging a hole straight through it. The troll didn't even blink, before falling to the ground.

Harry slumped against the wall as Professors' Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick, came around the corner with Quirrell and Snape a little ways behind. The professors looked to the dead troll, then to the four first years.

Dumbledore took the lead, "Professor Flitwick, please take Mr. Zabini and Miss Davis to the hospital wing." He then looked to Daphne and Harry, Harry was hugging Daphne whispering in her ear as she curled herself into his chest, and Aiolos was curled protectively around their shoulders.

"Would you like to explain what happened here?" Dumbledore asked.

At Dumbledore's voice, Daphne straightened up and turned around with a blank visage while Harry spoke, "We were in the common room when we heard banging. We thought it might've been Fred and George Weasley trying to prank the common room, but when we came out we were faced with the troll. It basically just tried to kill us all. Thankfully, Aiolos bit it, and I hit it with a spell."

"And what spell did you cast, Mr. Potter?"

"The gouging spell." Harry's response was met with varying reactions from the assembled professors. Dumbledore looked surprised but quickly schooled his features; McGonagall gasped and looked horrified, while Snape looked on with a bit of pride.

"You thought that spell appropriate?" Dumbledore asked while frowning, showing his disapproval.

"That monster had already injured Blaise. Not only that, but it was tearing up the walls and floor, and obviously it could still do damage to Tracey, myself, my best friend and my familiar. We were all still in danger, so yes, sir, I did", Harry replied sharply.

McGonagall apparently took offense to his tone and said, "Watch your tone, Mr. Potter. Why were you not at the feast like you were supposed to be?"

"Considering what this holiday means to him, I think that would be obvious," Daphne answered sardonically.

"Miss Greengrass," Professor Snape said, with a hint of warning in his tone.

"My apologies professor," Daphne spoke softly.

"And the snake, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"As I mentioned, Aiolos is my familiar. As such she is allowed in Hogwarts as stated in the rules."

"Very well then", was Dumbledore's reply. With that, the remains of the troll were vanished magically, and the Professors, save for Snape, left.

"Shall we go back to the common room?" Snape said, gesturing towards the end of the hall. They walked to the common room in silence. When they entered, Professor Snape looked to the snake pointedly. Harry glanced at Daphne who nodded her head.

"I'm a parseltongue. Aiolos bonded with me when I rescued her from the zoo." He said softly.

Professor Snape had faraway look in eyes before he nodded, "It is good you kept this secret. Where did you learn the gouging spell?" he asked.

"From my family's library, when I visited Gringotts they gave me a portkey to the family manor," Harry clarified.

"Very well, I think you've earned fifteen points to Slytherin for defending your peers. The others shall be returning shortly, goodnight."

* * *

><p>Most of Slytherin had heard the real story of what happened; the rest of the houses heard Dumbledore's abbreviated version in which he said the troll had been subdued and Harry and his friends were involved. After finding out Harry was a parseltongue, all of Slytherin held a newfound respect for him, even those who firmly believed in the Dark Lord.<p>

Harry and some of the other first year snakes had managed to get Marcus Flint to take them flying on the weekend. Harry, Blaise, and Draco were racing each other, while Millicent, Theo, Daphne, and Tracey were passing a quaffle. Daphne and Theo seemed to have more skill while the other two were just having fun being in the air. Blaise eventually went over to toss the quaffle while Draco and Harry continued to race, adding in some moves and tricks to their flight.

Flint who had been watching the races intently, decided to release a golden snitch, as a test. "Potter, Malfoy, I'm going to release a snitch - catch it!" Draco and Harry nodded and lined up into position, waiting for Flint to release the snitch.

The golden ball shot up and took off faster than they could see. Harry flew up higher and began to circle the pitch, Draco doing the same in the opposite direction. Harry spotted the little golden ball near the visitor side's hoops and took off after it. Draco followed after Harry, but when they got close the ball zoomed down.

Harry went into his dive with Draco right behind him. The pair hurtled through the air like falcons chasing each other on a hunt. As they neared the ground, Draco pulled up, fearing a crash, and was barely able to do so on the ancient school broom.

Harry, however, kept going and with four feet left, he lashed out and grabbed the tiny golden ball. As soon as he grabbed it, he started to pull up; his feet skimmed the grass while the rickety old broom shook in protest. The onlookers watched on bated breath as they saw the intense shaking and quivering of the broom. Finally, Harry somehow managed to regain control, and shot back up into the sky about five feet before coming back down to land.

Harry held up the snitch victoriously while his friends cheered, Draco offered him a slight grin and a high five, complementing him on his catch.

Of course, not everyone was impressed with him. Daphne, who'd been scared to her core as soon as she saw the two boys enter their dives, ran over and slapped him upside the back of his head, "Hadrian James Potter what the bloody hell is wrong with you! These aren't like our brooms you…" she was, mercifully so (for Harry), cut off.

Flint broke in, "That, was bloody brilliant Potter."

The next thing Harry knew, he was in Professor Snape's office with Flint standing next to him trying to convince Snape to allow Harry to play seeker. "Sir he's amazing, the catch was insane, and Higgs did mention he wants to focus on his OWLS this year."

"Let me see the memory of his catch," Snape said, bringing out a bowl with some runes carved on it that Harry recognized as the Norse runes for memory, from a book Daph had.

Seeing Harry's look Snape explained, "This, is a pensieve; it stores and replays memories." Harry nodded.

Snape watched the memory, and when he came out his face betrayed nothing. "First off, as Miss Greengrass said, never, ever attempt that, on a school broom – ever again. Understood?" Snape said harshly.

Harry surprised by his tone quickly replied, "Yes sir," like an army recruit would.

"Now also from what Miss Greengrass said, you have your own broom, yes?" Harry nodded.

"Then you should probably send for it, I will talk to the Headmaster, Flint; get him ready for the game at the end of the month." Flint nodded with a wicked smirk as he and Harry left.

"Alright Potter I don't want Gryffindor to know you're our seeker 'til the match, so get the other first years to come with you to the practices and don't dress in Quidditch robes either. Practices are Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays, from 3 to 5:30." Harry nodded. After arriving at the common room, Flint gathered the first years up and told them the plan. All the ones who were flying today agreed to be there if they could.

Before joining the others who'd already gone to bed, Daphne and Harry chatted in the corner as they did every night.

"So did Snape say how he was going to convince Dumbledore?" Daphne asked Harry.

"No, he just mentioned that I should get my broom sent here, should I use my 2000 or an older broom?"

Daphne looked thoughtful for a minute before answering; "You can use my broom for practice in case anyone finds out, and save your nimbus 2000 as one last surprise."

Harry nodded and called, "Nips"

With a pop, Nips appeared. "Sirs, is calling Nips?"

"Will you please bring me my Nimbus 2000 along with Daphne's Comet Two Sixty?"

"Of course Harry Sir, right away." He popped back a moment later with both brooms.

Harry looked wistfully at his Nimbus 2000 and turned to Daphne, "we've got to get you a better broom."

"It's just fine, and more importantly not nearly as good as your Nimbus, not that you need it," Daphne replied with a bemused grin.

"Snape also wants me to come in for private lessons in potions," Harry said, still looking at his broom.

"You're not marrying your broom, Potter, so look up," Harry looked up and smiled sheepishly at Daphne, who was scowling at him in mock-anger.

"Sorry." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"Why extra lessons? You're the best in our year for potions." She said with a proud smile.

"He said it was for more advanced potions and possibly working with him on new potions altogether."

"Harry, that's wonderful!" Daphne said with a smile. "I'm so proud of you! Now, it's getting late. We should probably head to bed. I could sit here and talk with you all night, but we have classes in the morning. Goodnight!" she said, after hugging him tightly, before walking off to the girl's dorms.

* * *

><p>Time sped by and finally the day of the first Quidditch match of the year had arrived. Harry met the rest of the team down in the locker room and pulled out his shrunken Nimbus 2000, tapping it with his wand to resize it. Flint, Adrian Pucey, and Beau Montague eyed the broom hungrily.<p>

"Potter! Why didn't you bring this beauty out before?" Flint asked incredulously.

Adrian quickly chimed in with an "and how'd you get it in the first place?"

Harry with a smirk answered, "Daph and I decided that it'd be smarter for me to use her broom for practices, in case anyone found out. And since Wood's been suspicious about Higgs having missed two practices so close to the game, our plan was put to use. I got the Nimbus 2000 when Daphne's dad suggested it after he took me flying for the first time this summer. All I had was my dad's old broom."

"Yeah, even though your dad was a Gryffindor he was legendary on the pitch," Flint exclaimed. There were very few students at Hogwarts who were more obsessed with Quidditch than Marcus Flint. He knew all of the school records, and all of the current record-holders. "Now let's kick some lion ass!"

The Slytherin team flew out on the pitch, earning gasps from the crowd and players alike. The players were envious and impressed with Harry's Nimbus, and the crowd, with the fact that Harry was only in his first year.

The game began with Slytherin scoring the first goal off of a beautiful breakaway. Flint had managed to dodge Gryffindor's chasers and whipped the quaffle right past Oliver Wood's outstretched arms. Like always Slytherin played hard, but to the surprise of most of the school, they weren't blatantly cheating. Harry managed to break up his fair share of Gryffindor's chaser plays while he was circling the pitch.

After nearly an hour of play, Harry got bored and decided to pull a mess with Gryffindor's seeker. As he saw the other boy approach on his broom, Harry broke into a dive, and maxed out his brooms acceleration. Towler, Gryffindor's seeker, was on a Comet Two Sixty and was just barely able to keep up. Thinking Harry was blocking the snitch, Towler kept after him until they were only 4 feet above the ground.

Harry, with a smirk, pulled right up out of the dive and sharply shot back up into the air. Towler, on a slower broom, was unable to react fast enough and plowed into the ground, with the broom and the player going in separate directions. A classic Wronski Feint – pulled off to perfection.

Harry back at the top of the pitch, found himself shockingly unable to take advantage of Towler's absence.

His insides lurched as his broom began to buck forwards and backwards. Harry gripped the broom as tightly as he could while the broom jerked. Then with one almighty jerk forwards, Harry was pitched forward over the handle. Harry dangled from his broom above the Quidditch pitch, his fingers clamped on with all their might.

Flint, worried for his new star's safety, flew over to Derrick Bole, one of Slytherin's beaters.

"Derrick!" he said "Circle around under him, if he falls, you'll need to catch him mate!" he continued while pantomiming a circling motion. Bole nodded and flew off, hovering in a circle a few feet below Harry, ready and waiting to catch him.

Fortunately for the Slytherins, their precautions were unnecessary – Harry's brooms antics stopped as suddenly as they'd started, and Harry flung himself up back onto his broom.

* * *

><p>Daphne was next to Tracey and Blaise in the stands when Harry's broom started malfunctioning. With a soft gasp of fear and worry, Daphne gripped Tracey's hand tighter then she would've ever thought possible. Aiolos, who had elected to stay with Daphne during the game, sensed her fear and coiled a bit tighter in comfort around Daphne's chest.<p>

"Someone's jinxing the broom, the Nimbus 2000 wouldn't malfunction like that," Blaise whispered. Tracey focused her omnioculars on the stands, starting with the teachers, "Snape's not blinking and he looks like he's whispering," she said.

"Check the others for eye contact it can't be Snape," Daphne replied.

The three preteens scanned the crowd with focused eyes, before Tracey whisper-shouted "Quirrell!" and with that, Blaise took off for the teacher's box.

It took him about a minute at a dead sprint to reach it. Coming under the bleachers, Blaise saw a flask on the hip of a visiting parent and nicked it. He poured the alcohol on Quirrell's cloak then pointed his wand at it and whispered, "Incendio."

The flames burst up and crackled merrily, igniting off of the alcohol and breaking Quirrell's line of sight who looked to the flames, realizing he was on fire. Blaise disappeared quickly before anyone noticed him, and by the time he got back to Daphne and Tracey, Harry had caught the snitch.

* * *

><p>Harry swung himself back up on the broom and breathed deeply, getting his bearings back. Harry looked to Bole in thanks, and saw the snitch across the pitch. Harry took off after it at a breakneck pace, followed closely by Towler who'd managed to finally regain his bearings and climb back into the air.<p>

The snitch dipped, cut and wove, shooting downwards, and finally flew in a straight line, a few feet off the ground. Harry, mind racing, slowly got up into a crouch on his broom, and gradually stood, stretching out his arm as he did. He barely managed to get a finger on it, but that was enough to throw the ball off its flight pattern, and he quickly snagged it.

Unfortunately, the movement sent him too far forward, and his broom dipped into the grass, throwing him clear of it. Fortunately, years of 'Harry Hunting' was put to great use as he tucked into a roll, avoiding injury and came up with the snitch in his hand, and a broad grin on his face.

* * *

><p>After the match, the friends had all gathered in the common room to celebrate their house team's was laughing in a corner, surrounded by his closest friends. "So wait, you stole a flask, poured it out on the git's cloak, then lit him on fire with it? Oh what I would've given to have seen the look on his face." He said between laughs. Blaise was chuckling but upon seeing Daphne's expression both he and Harry cut their laughter.<p>

"So why would Quirrell try to kill me?" Harry asked.

Daphne looked pensive and then threw out in a whisper, "Voldemort?"

"Maybe, but I don't think so. Quirrell isn't a pureblood and used to be the muggle studies teacher. He doesn't seem like the type to have followed Voldemort so loyally" Tracey replied. Blaise looked thoughtful for a moment before spotting Vaisey and called out to him.

"What can I do for you four?" Aaron asked as he came over.

"Quirrell used to teach muggle studies right?" Blaise asked. Vaisey nodded his head yes in response.

"How has been employed this long with that stutter and fainting problem?" Tracey asked incredulously.

Vaisey laughed, "Well he never used to be like that. He was actually supposed to be quite the Ravenclaw, but after he took a sabbatical he changed. Something about a bad encounter with a vampire clan in Albania, I think." They all nodded and chuckled a little at the thought of stuttering Professor Quirrell anywhere near a vampire, let alone a whole clan of them.

Awhile after most of the room had cleared out and gone to bed, Daphne and Harry were lying next to each other on the couch; talking about everything and nothing. Daphne sat up and stared at Harry, "Quirrell worries me. First the troll and now the broom incident?" she paused and shook her head. "Harry - what if he really wants you dead?"

Harry looked deep into his betrothed's icy blue eyes, and thought for a few seconds. "How about I ask Aiolos to watch him and see what she finds out?" He asked her, receiving a nod in response.

"But anything else and I think we should tell Professor Snape." She said, still with a hint of anxiety in her tone. Harry agreed and hugged Daphne goodnight.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Aiolos was still keeping tabs on Quirrell. Besides the man spending time in the Restricted Section of the library and generally acting weird, nothing else had happened.<p>

Daphne, Tracey, Blaise and Harry were on their way to the library when the staircase they were on moved, dumping them off at a door they had yet to come across. Shrugging at each other they opened it to find a dark corridor.

"Damn it all!" They heard from the end and started to see the pillars light up.

"That sounded like Quirrell," Blaise said.

"Um guys we're in the third floor corridor", Tracey whispered. The group shared worried looks and tensed up, almost simultaneously.

"Come on, behind here!" Harry whispered and pointed to some pillars near the door, masked in shadows. Sure enough, they saw Quirrell pass by mumbling to himself. He pushed the doors open and slammed them shut once he'd crossed through.

Aiolos, sensing Harry, slithered up to him in the shadows and hissed, "you need to sssee thisss." And with that she slithered down the hall. Harry motioned for his friends to follow.

"Aiolos said there's something we should see. C'mon." he said as he followed his familiar. They got to the end of the hall but were stopped by an absolutely massive door.

Daphne took out her wand and spoke, "Alohomora."

The door unlocked but Aiolos spoke, "ssslowly open the door, do not go all the way in." she said before slithering up Harry and melding with his skin, resuming her tattoo form.

Harry explained to the group what she said then stuck just his head in to take a quick peek. Not even a second later, he pulled his head out and abruptly slammed the door, "Lock it, lock it, lock it, now!" he yelled in panic.

Not even bothering to question him, Tracey whipped her wand out and tapped the door - "Claustro!" she intoned, and in the nick of time. Just as the door locked, something slammed into the door from the other side, and the four youngsters heard snarling, scratching and slobbering.

"Okay. We're leaving, now. Time to go." Harry said hurriedly as he took Daphne's hand and started to run out of the corridor with Tracey and Blaise following.

When they were once again in the common room Harry hissed at Aiolos, "That wasssn't funny."

Aiolos made a sound like she was laughing then rose off of her wizard's skin and slithered over to lay by the fireplace, scaring Pansy Parkinson in the process. Pansy shrieked and made to swat at Aiolos, but stopped when Daphne said "Parkinson are you really that stupid? She's a king cobra, she's poisonous, and she already doesn't like you."

Harry looked over and started laughing when Aiolos let her hood flare menacingly, "Now that'sss funny," he hissed to her.

"Alright Harry, talk. What the hell was that?" Blaise said when they'd all gathered around what had become 'their' table, in the corner of the common room.

"A giant three-headed dog," Harry deadpanned. Tracey started laughing but stopped once she saw he was serious. "And it was standing on a trap door." The scarred boy continued.

Tracey and Blaise both had stunned looks on their faces, while Daphne was able to ask, with a tone of absolute venomous incredulity, "who in their right bloody mind, allows a Cerberus anywhere near a school!?"

"Clearly Dumbledore thought it'd be a good idea." Harry said with disbelief. "After all he closed that corridor down this year, so he obviously knows about it," he finished.

"Well now we know to avoid the damn corridor at all costs," Blaise said with finality.

* * *

><p>"Daph, I think we should mention the dog to your parents," Harry whispered, not wanting to wake Tracey or Blaise who had fallen asleep across from them in the compartment. Today they were on the train heading home for the holidays, or in Harry's case, to the Greengrasses. At Daphne's look, Harry continued, "I just have a bad feeling about it. Maybe they'll be able to shed some insight on Dumbledore's thinking."<p>

"Sure, just remember my parents are perfectly sane; whereas Dumbledore? Not so perfect." She said with a giggle. They shared a laugh over her comment before she pulled out a chess set, saying "come on you; let's work on your chess skills." Harry groaned but complied.

Daphne and Harry waved goodbye to Tracey and Blaise as they met up with the Greengrass family. "Daughter," Xavier spoke with affection while hugging her before her mother claimed her.

"Harry!" Astoria shouted as she leapt at him in an exuberant approximation of a flying tackle and a hug. Laughing, Harry hugged her and flipped her around to his back, where she reached over to give her sister a hug.

"I guess this means you're happy to see me," Harry smirked as he looked back to Astoria who giggled.

Xavier grabbed Harry and Daphne's trunks, shrunk them down and placed them in his pocket. "Ready to go home?" Evelyn asked in a sweet, motherly tone, placing a hand on both Daphne and Harry's shoulders. Both children nodded while Harry smiled at the thought of spending the coming weeks with his new family. Once they'd apparated to the Greengrass' home Xavier spoke, "Harry you'll be across from Daphne while staying here."

* * *

><p>Harry woke to someone jumping on his bed. "Haaaarrrryyyy, wake up its Christmas," Astoria sang.<p>

Harry jumped up tackled her and started tickling her while Daphne laughed from the doorway, "come on you two, mum and daddy are waiting." She said.

Astoria jumped up and ran out of Harry's room. Harry put on a pair of Slytherin green pajama pants and a black shirt to go over his wife beater. "Merry Christmas Daph," he said, giving her a huge hug and a light peck on the cheek. "Merry Christmas Harry, let's go downstairs," Daph replied.

"Morning dear, enjoy the wakeup call?" Evelyn called out amusedly as they came down the stairs.

"I've definitely had worse ones," Harry replied laughing, not noticing how Xavier and Evelyn's faces darkened and Daphne's became worried.

"Well come on we've got presents," Xavier spoke, tossing a present to Harry, "this one's from Tracey." Harry opened it to find a book written in what at first appeared to be squiggles, but then formed the words, 'Parseltongue' by Salazar Slytherin.

"Holy Shite!" he exclaimed. Harry grabbed for the card on the ground and read, 'This has been in the shop for a long, long time and nobody could read it. When I saw it at the beginning of the week it made me think of what Parseltongue would look like if it were written down. I hope it works for you, Merry Christmas, Tracey.'

"What is it?" came from all around him. "It's a book written in parseltongue by Salazar Slytherin," Harry said in an awed tone.

Harry received a cornicello from Blaise. 'How very Italian of him' Harry thought amusedly. In Italy, a cornicello was an amulet that was said to shield the wearer from the evil eye. The one Harry received was fashioned from the very tip of a Graphorn's golden horn, and was attached to a thin, masterfully wrought silver chain.

From the elder Greengrass's he was given a first edition copy of 'Moste Potente Potions' and few sets of his favourite styles of muggle clothing. From Astoria he received sugar quills, Honeyduke's Chocolate, and some wizarding fireworks.

Finally, he reached Daphne's gift to him. It was quite nicely wrapped, and was in a small red velvet box. When he slipped the latch open a golden snitch shot out, prompting him to instinctively lash out and grab it. As he examined the snitch, he realized it was professional level snitch with his name engraved on it. He was surprised when it opened, until Daphne explained all snitch's open for those who first touch it.

Inside the snitch, there was a heart made from a blue diamond set in a silver chain. Harry got up and hugged her and kissed her on the cheek with tears in his eyes. "Hadrian, we have one more gift to give you before we continue with the rest of the gifts," Xavier said, giving him folder marked with a Gringotts seal and the Ministry's seal.

Harry took the folder and looked at them questioningly before opening. The top form read 'Guardianship' across the top in bold. Harry looked at them with a look of disbelief. "Yes, Harry, we've been granted guardianship over you, if you wish it to be so" Evelyn spoke softly, "nothing will have to change except that the Dursleys no longer have any say in what you do, nor will Dumbledore."

"Th-thank you," he said, tears still fresh in his eyes from Daphne's gift. Harry stood up and hugged Evelyn, much to her surprise. "Harry darling, you can come to us with anything you need, or even just to talk, whenever you like" Evelyn whispered to him as he hugged her.

The Greengrasses opened Harry's presents to them next. Xavier received a rare book on Herbology written by Helga Hufflepuff that Harry had found in the Potter library, Evelyn received a diamond serpent brooch with amethyst eyes from the Potter vault, Astoria an ocicat kitten that was a beautiful ebony, with silver spots, and Daphne was given a Datejust Royal Black Rolex watch, with her initials; 'DLGP', engraved on the back. In addition, as a gift to the whole family, he'd brought a Pensieve, which were very rare magical artifacts, from the Potter Family Vault.

* * *

><p>A week into Christmas break, Harry and Daphne were sitting in front of Xavier and Evelyn in Xavier's study.<p>

"So what did you want to talk to us about," Xavier said realizing both kids seemed to be tense.

Harry glanced at Daphne who nodded, "Some things have been happening at school." the boy started. "Dumbledore gave us all a warning in September to stay away from the third floor corridor, or else risk a painful death. We also fought off and killed a troll that was let in during the Halloween feast."

Daphne picked up next with, "then during Harry's first Quidditch match, his broom was jinxed, almost killing him and we're pretty sure it was Professor Quirrell."

Harry picked the story back up, "and then we set Aiolos after him and found him sneaking into the third floor corridor where there's a Cerberus guarding a trap door."

Xavier sat pensive as Evelyn fumed, "What the hell is wrong with that delusional old coot!" Xavier stood and placed a hand on Evelyn's shoulder to calm her a bit then walked to the floo and called out, "Severus Snape," Professor Snape's head appeared in the floo, "Xavier, it's been quite some time. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"Severus, if you're free, please floo over. I believe we have a problem that involves my new ward, and your current employer." Severus nodded noting Xavier's tone, and came through.

"Evelyn, Mr. Potter, Ms. Greengrass," Snape nodded.

Xavier gestured to the last open seat which Severus took. "Considering my daughter and my son-in-law-to-be are in danger, let's skip the formalities," Xavier started. "I know most see you as Dumbledore's man, but I know your loyalty lies first with Lily, with anyone else secondary, and therefore, should also lie with Harry over the old bastard. Now in the interest of time and with Harry's permission I'd like to show you his memories of before he received his letter."

Harry nodded and Xavier pulled out the pensieve that Harry had gifted the family, and placed the memories in it. When Snape came out, he was even paler than normal and had a murderously angry mask etched on his face. "Does Dumbledore know?" he gritted out.

Harry nodded, "He was my former magical guardian. Only, he doesn't know that he's former."

Xavier spoke next, "it appears to me that he has either grown senile, or is trying to test Hadrian or get him killed, none of which we will stand for." Harry smiled at this and ducked his head in pleased embarrassment, only Daphne caught it and gripped his hand.

"Now, the children have told me that Hadrian has been in mortal danger three times this year; the troll, his first match, and the Cerberus."

"During the Quidditch match, I was using a counter curse. I suspect that it was Quirrell who was trying to jinx him. The troll was announced, also by Quirrell, but I am most curious as to how they know of the Cerberus," Snape said silkily.

"Hadrian set his familiar on Quirrell after they suspected him of the broom jinx," Xavier broke off looking towards the two children.

"He wasn't breaking eye contact and Harry always feels weird around him," Daphne spoke up, and then Harry continued, "Daphne, Tracey, Blaise and I got caught on one of those moving staircases on our way to the Library. It just so happened to switch, and took us right to the bloody corridor that Dumbledore mentioned in September." He said, almost bitterly. "Blaise suggested we check it out, so we walked in. We heard Quirrell cursing about something, and hid behind some pillars, good thing too, because he stormed out right after."

This time, Daphne picked up the story. "Aiolos had been following him already, so she mentioned to Harry that she'd found something in the door up ahead, she told us to follow her, and we did. Apparently, she thought it'd be funny to tell Harry to open the door without telling him what was behind it, because he was the one who looked in first, and apparently there was a Cerberus standing guard over some trap door that nearly clawed Harry's head off before we got the door closed in time."

"Something needs to be done about whatever crazy scheme Albus is trying to come up with now," Evelyn said, her tone brooking no disagreement. "Severus, can you take over Harry and Daphne's defense lessons for the rest of the year - tell Dumbledore they both have a problem with garlic, or something?" she asked.

"Of course Evelyn, that's not a problem" he said respectfully. "As for Quirrell, Mr. Potter, can your familiar keep following him?" Snape continued, receiving a nod from Harry in response.

"If he goes to the third floor corridor again come and find me. I will keep Dumbledore away from Harry for the rest of the year; it should be relatively easy, given my connection to Lily and being his Head of House." The potions master said with a hint of a smirk.

"Thank you Severus," the said elder Greengrasses, with a quiet 'thank you' following from the children. As Severus was about to floo back to Hogwarts he nodded and spoke to Harry, "your mother was a dear friend, Mr. Potter. I owe her quite a lot" and with that, he left.

**A/N**

**So this has been edited and any mistakes were added by me. Thanks to HunterAzrael who's also doing the editing for my other story. To all of you waiting for the next chapter of Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum, it might be a little while my brother passed away a little over a week ago.**

**Thanks,**

**AM**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter, just enjoy messing around with it.**

Harry and Daph were lying in the Greengrass library with their transfiguration texts open working on their term project. Queen apparently decided Daphne had studied enough and pounced on the Daphne's quill. "Queenie!" Daphne shrieked. "That was not necessary. Harry shut it."

Harry ignoring her kept on laughing while Queen pranced on over to him and started purring. "How 'bout a break Daph," Harry rolled over on to his back and Daphne scooted closer to him picking up Queen and laying her on top of Harry and petting her. "Daph what's a good present to get a house elf?"

"You know I don't think anyone has ever considered that," Daphne spoke sitting up and looking at Harry with a weird look.

Harry explained upon seeing the look, "they were the first ones to show any interest in my well-being, especially Mips she wouldn't even let me leave the table until I ate two helpings, apparently I was too skinny I think she may have put something in the food too I shouldn't be this normal looking," he laughed.

"Well you can't get them clothes as they'll take it badly," after Harry's oh so eloquent huh, she explained further, "giving them clothes symbolizes freeing them, but their magic depends on them being tied to a family, without a family's magic they can only live a few years before dying."

"So clothes are out, what about a pendent with the Potter family crest."

"You can try but don't expect them to take it, our house elves hardly except thank yous."

The Potter elves took about an hour to convince to take the present from Harry. He gave them a pendent with the Potter crest hanging from a strap of Hungarian Horntail Dragon hide. Mips cried for an hour then made him a meal of all his favorites including treacle tart.

When Harry came back to the Greengrasses from delivering his gifts Xavier sought him out in. Xavier knocked on the open door to Daphne's room where she, Harry, and Astoria were playing exploding snap.

Xavier smiled at the sight, "Harry this came for you over Christmas but there was no name given on the tag. Evelyn and I went over to check for any harmful charms, there was only a few tracking charms. We dispelled all but one which we both put a confundus charm on," he tossed the package to Harry who caught it and nodded. Harry looked at the tag, _Your father left this in my possession before he died_. Use it well. "It looks like the old coot's handwriting," Xavier spoke up. Harry nodded and opened the package.

Out poured a silky material that made Astoria and Daphne gasp, "that's an invisibility cloak."

Harry looked up with an evil smirk, "so no tracking charms feel like pulling some pranks Daph," he wiggled his eyebrows at a now equally smirking Daphne. Xavier walked out of the room laughing.

Blaise, Tracey, Harry, and Daphne were sitting in a compartment discussing their breaks when the compartment door opened, "Mind if I join you," Neville Longbottom stood in the doorway.

Harry looked at the other three who nodded, "Sure, we were just discussing our break."

"Thanks," Neville introduced himself to Blaise, and Tracey.

"So how was your break Neville," Tracey spoke up. "It was good quieter than usual my uncle went to the Virgin Islands, so it was just my Gran and me."

"You don't like your uncle," Harry asked.

"He dropped me out a window to see if I would have a bout of accidental magic, so no not really fond of him."

"What did your Gran do," Daphne asked a bit horrified.

"She's pretty old school," Neville answered uncomfortably.

Harry sensing Neville's mood asked, "Anybody up for poker." With the exception of Neville they all groaned, "Hey if I have to learn chess you're gonna learn poker."

"What's poker?"

Harry mumbled, "damn purebloods, Poker is a card game that's a hell of a lot better than exploding snap for one the cards don't explode."

"No exploding cards, I like this already," Neville replied. The rest of the ride was spent getting to know the Longbottom heir.

As they arrived at Hogwarts they parted ways with the Gryffindor, "so we'll meet you in the Library to go over potions and herbology, see ya Neville."

* * *

><p>"Okay so you don't have a problem with the plants in potions it's the other stuff. Try treating your knife like you would your wand in charms class. Keep your movements in a fluid motion don't try to just hack at the ingredients, the more precise your cuts are the better," Harry explained to Neville and Tracey.<p>

The five friends were gathered in the library going over their notes and working on homework for various classes. Tracey and Neville had the most problems in potions. Harry being the best at it was helping them out. While in return Neville and Daphne helped Blaise, Tracey, and Harry out with Herbology. While Harry gardened at Privet drive he had no experience with magical planets. Tracey was the only one who could stay awake in Binns' class and helped the other four out with History, frequently pointing out things Binns didn't even mention. Blaise excelled at Astronomy often helping the others out with Astronomy, the other four just thought Professor Sinistra had soft spot for Blaise, who often brought out his Italian accent in class, which Tracey and Daph endlessly teased him for having a crush on Sinistra. Daphne and Harry also helped out the others with charms and defense, Harry apparently inherited not only his mother's eyes but also her potions and charms skills. All five though pitched in on transfiguration the proclaimed hardest subject for each of them.

In three weeks since being back at Hogwarts the five had gained the notice of the teaching staff. All of them had moved up in rank for all their classes. Neville had earned his first house points of the year from his head of house, 10 points from Professor McGonagall, for inter-house cooperation. The five had been meeting in the library at least three times a week after dinner for studying. At one point Vaisey had come up to Neville, who looked like he was going to wet himself at the older Slytherins look, and jokingly said, "Well congratulations on being the first of the house of Bravery to brave associations with the Snakes!"

"Oh shut up Aaron you'll put him into shock, a Slytherin complementing a Gryffindor," Daphne laughed getting Neville to relax.

"Well I try cousin," Vaisey laughed as he walked away "see ya at practice Harry."

"Harry what are you doing up," Daphne asked as she stumbled into the Slytherin common room. Daphne was woken by Aiolos licking her face trying to get her attention. When she looked at Aiolos, Aiolos pointed her head towards the door and slithered out to the common room, Daphne following.

"Nothing," Harry sighed running his hands through his hair.

"Harry come on, talk to me," Daphne said sitting down next to him with Aiolos wrapped around their shoulders.

Harry sighed again and was quiet for a moment before laying his head in his lap, "the dream of my parents dying is happening more often, it seems like it's every other night now." Daphne not knowing what to say took Harry's head and laid it on her lap running her hands through his hair. They fell asleep within minuets Aiolos still wrapped Daphne's shoulders.

Harry woke to the feeling of someone staring at him and flinched violently until he saw Vaisey smirking at him, "You know since she doesn't have a brother technically I'm well within my rights to kick your ass for this." Harry looked around a noticed he and Daphne were still on the couch in front of the fire in the common room then looked back at Vaisey and gulped. "But I think I'll let you off with a pass since not only would she kill me Flint would too if you got injured before a match plus it is Valentine's Day."

Harry sighed in relief while Blaise and Tracey laughed off to the side. "Well lover boy are you gonna wake Daphne up," Tracey asked. Harry very maturely stuck his tongue out at her and woke Daphne up.

"Hey Daph we have to get to class."

"Fine, I'm up." Daphne got to her room and saw a red rose on her pillow with a box of Honeydukes chocolate with note attached that simply read, _Happy Valentine's Day, Always Harry_.

The week after Valentine's Day Harry and Daphne were rarely seen together without holding hands. That Wednesday the group of five was in the library working on a transfiguration essay on Circe of Ancient Greece and her transfiguration of men into pigs.

"May I join you?" All five looked up and to their surprise standing there was Hermione Granger, the know-it-all Ravenclaw, only she wasn't much of a know-it-all any more. While she still knew it all she didn't force on people like she did the first week. Apparently there was a confrontation with surprise, surprise, Ron Weasley the idiot of Gryffindor. Afterwards she toned downed the hand waving and shouting out answers but smirked every time she answered a question correctly after Weasley answered one wrong.

They all looked at each other and Neville spoke up, "Sure we're just working on Transfiguration."

"Oh I'm almost finished except my essay's is lacking on background on Circe."

"Well then you came to the right place as Tracey here knows background but the rest of us a still a little off on the actual transfiguration principles, think you can help," Harry asked. Hermione nodded and took a seat and with that a sixth member was added to their group and Harry's side.

* * *

><p>Friday before the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff the next day, the six of them were in the Great Hall playing gobstones.<p>

"So Hermione what does your dad do again," Blaise asked apparently fascinated with what he thought was modern day torture.

"He's a dentist Blaise and yes I'm sure it's not torture," Hermione replied annoyed and for the fifth time today.

Harry chuckled and brought out his cards, the Slytherins groaned while Neville and Hermione smiled, "ready to pay," Neville said.

"Who would have thought that a Gryffindor would excel at a bluffing game better than three Slytherins," Daphne sighed, "they'll kick us out of house."

Harry laughed and was about to reply when Professor Snape came past them, "Hadrian I need to speak with you in my office tonight, also there's no gambling in school save it for the common room."

"Come in Hadrian," Professor Snape's silky voice came from behind his office door.

"Sir," Harry nodded to his professor taking a seat.

"I have arranged for Professor Flitwick to ref the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, I would officiate but as Slytherin is playing that would be seen as unfair," Snape said a bit sarcastically. "Flitwick is a former dueling champion and will be on watch during the match, while I'll be sitting in front of Quirrell. Has Aiolos reported anything to you?"

"No sir, Quirrell hasn't tried anything yet, although, he made a trip out to Hogsmeade. Aiolos wouldn't follow him as she did not want to be that far away from me while there is a Cerberus in the school."

"Understandable, a familiar will not stray far when it can sense danger."

"She did say that he smelled of smoke and alcohol, so my money is on one of the pubs as to where he went." "Thank you, good luck in the match," Professor Snape dismissed him.

"What did Professor Snape want," Daphne asked.

"Flitwick is going to be the ref in tomorrow's match, he suspects Quirrell will not try anything with Flitwick so close and Snape right in front of him. Well I'm going to bed, night."

The match was a bit of bore, Hufflepuff has no real standouts aside from Cedric Diggory, a third year and their seeker. Diggory was largely considered the best seeker at Hogwarts until Harry joined Slytherin this year.

Flint's speech before the game consisted of, "If we lose to Hufflepuff I'll kick your arses and find a way to hold two a days, got it? Good let's go." Harry and the rest of the team laughed when Vaisey gave Flint the finger at the two a days idea.

"That was inspirational," Harry sarcastically commented to Vaisey as they shot up into the air to take their positions.

Flitwick released the snitch and threw up quaffle. The Slytherin chasers dominated the game and an hour into it they were up 130 to 20, Diggory tried to break up some plays but the Slytherin beaters kept pressure on him whenever he lowered into the gameplay. Harry mostly circled the pitch keeping watch for the snitch but every so often his eyes would stray to Quirrell.

Finally Harry spotted the snitch behind the Hufflepuff hoops and shot off after, Cedric was closer but halfway through an attempt to break up a Slytherin play. Cedric pulled out of the play clipping Montague's broom. Harry sped towards the snitch his Nimbus easily outstripping Cedric's Cleansweep Seven with his mistake of clipping Montague. As Harry closed in on the snitch it swerved left then down leading Harry into a short dive before he grabbed the snitch as Cedric came up on his tail. Slytherin won 300 to 50. As Harry left the pitch he shook hands with Cedric, "You kept it from a complete blow out, nice job mate."

"Next time Hadrian," Cedric joked back.

* * *

><p>March passed without much happening. The group of six could be found in the library studying or in the great hall playing card games or having chess matches. Neville and Hermione became closer to the group as if they had been with the other four the whole time.<p>

Harry still had trouble with chess but declared one day, "bring out the checkers and I would trounce your arses!" making Hermione laugh.

One thing of note was a fifth year Slytherin named Tommy O'Brian got completely shit-faced on St. Patrick's Day and tried to kiss Professor McGonagall, he spent some quality time as a parrot after that.

* * *

><p>The first week of April Aiolos came to Harry with news about Professor Quirrell, "he isss leaving more often hatchling, he goes to the forest sometimes. He'sss alssso taking to himssself more."<p>

"Are you sssure it'sss to himssself?"

"Yessss there isss no one elssse'sss sssent around him during thessse timesss."

"Thanksss, Aiolos, I'll tell Professor Snape."

"Daph I need to go talk with Professor Snape feel like taking a walk," Harry asked switching back to English in the four's corner of the Slytherin common room.

"Sure, we'll see you guys in the library later on," Daphne said standing and taking Harry's hand. They left the common room and headed for Professor Snape's office.

Snape's silky voice rang out as Harry knocked, "Come in. Hadrian, Daphne to what do I owe this visit?" Snape asked as they walked in and sat down.

"Aiolos gave me an update on Professor Quirrell he's leaving the castle more often and he's talking to himself sir, erratically or Aiolos wouldn't have mentioned it."

"Did Aiolos mention where Quirrell is going?"

"The forest sometimes, other than that Aiolos doesn't know."

"Thank you for the information."

Harry and Daphne were walking around the lake taking advantage of the good weather. "You never did tell me about the book you gave Malfoy," Daphne asked as they stopped near a big rock that overlooked the lake.

"The book has some of the influential allies of the Potters over time. Apparently not all Malfoys were arrogant pure blood bigots like Lucius and Abraxas are described as in my father's journal. While most Malfoys over time have been on the shadier side they weren't evil. They once earned that position of respect that Lucius can only hold now by gold. About five or so generations ago the patriarch of the Malfoy family was Augustus Malfoy. He lived up to his namesake the Roman Emperor Augustus, where Rome had a golden age under Augustus so did the Malfoy family. Augustus believed your character was more important than blood, as long as he could respect you, he didn't care. He was a model student for his times and was Head Boy for Hogwarts his seventh year. He excelled at all his subjects particularly warding and combat training, which were taught as electives for Lords during the time period. In those classes he met Edmund Potter. They were close friends throughout their lives. During their twenties a Dark Lord by the name of Leopold Necare rose to power. He murdered his way across England and Scotland claiming he was the angel of death. Edmund and Augustus fought against him in three conflicts each. In the last battle, the seventh, Edmund and Augustus finally fought him together after Necare killed Augustus's wife. They defeated him by beheading him. Edmund went on to become something of a Minister for Magic for the time with Augustus as an advisor. Together they changed opinions in magical society for the betterment of all. Augustus however never remarried or had children leaving the Malfoy line to be continued by his younger brother Nero, an aptly fitting name. Nero resented everything about his brother to his dying day and passed that along through his son."

"So we basically have jealous brother to thank for a death eater like Lucius Malfoy," Daphne stated.

"Well that's putting it simply," Harry said as he finished his story walking into the library. They joined their friends each letting the story sink in further.

Later as Harry was going to sleep Aiolos slithered into his dorm, "that ssstupid human isss going to drive me insssane with all hisss mutteringsss about ssstonessss."

Harry thought about it but shrugged it off and went to sleep.

At breakfast the next morning Harry surprisingly got mail, "Watcha ya got there girl," he asked as Hedwig landed in front of him. He took the scroll as she flitted across the table to Daphne who held out a piece of bacon for the beautiful snowy owl.

"Harry," Daphne inquired upon seeing a curious look wash over his face.

"It's from Gringotts. Apparently after my lack of knowledge on my first visit they ordered an audit of my vaults and assets. They want to meet with me and your parents as soon as school is out to review their findings."

"Well, let my parents know and they'll arrange the meeting, probably for right after picking us up at Kings Cross.

Harry nodded and wrote a note off to Daphne's parents feeling weird about involving any guardian in his monetary affairs after the living with the Dursleys where he hid anything he saw as his, but he tried to shake it off wanting anything normal in his life.

That afternoon in the library Hermione brought up once again a study schedule for exams, the other five all simultaneously groaned. "Hermione at least wait until after my last quidditch match to spring this on us after all exams aren't for two months," Harry whined a little and pouted at her. At her contemplative look the other four put on their best pouts and said, "pleeeaaassse."

"Oh, fine, I guess two more weeks will be fine, if you don't say anything then." They all vigorously nodded their heads yes. Hermione sighed and asked Harry about the importance of stirring counter-clockwise verses clockwise.

Harry shot up ramrod straight out of bed almost falling over, "bloody nightmares, always after DADA days, stupid Quirrell." Harry deciding he wasn't going to get anymore sleep put house shoes on and a hoodie and grabbed his invisibility cloak and a full potions vial. 'No time like the present' Harry thought smirking to himself.

Harry was walking the halls under his invisibility cloak prowling for Mrs. Norris. He found her on the fourth floor near the library. 'Here kitty, kitty, kitty', Harry thought as Mrs. Norris approached where she could smell but not see Harry. Harry took the stopper out of the vial and dumped the potion on the cat. "MEEEEOOOWW" Mrs. Norris shrieked, 'bugger, Filch would have heard that.' At the sound of footsteps Harry ran for it.

When he finally came to an unlocked door he ducked inside and heard Filch run past. 'little to close there,' Harry turned around to survey the room he was in and spotted a large mirror. Taking off the cloak he walked over and eyed the inscription atop the mirror: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_. 'Well it's not English, it's a mirror which reverses the image so backwards it says, _'I show not your face but your heart's desire_.' Curiosity getting the better of him Harry stood properly in front of the mirror after a second he adopted a wistful look. In the mirror was an older version of Harry probably in his twenties with his arm around an older knockout pregnant Daphne. In Daphne's arms was a baby girl of about one year old that had emerald green eyes and blonde hair. While Harry held the hand of a boy who looked to be three or four that had black messy hair and icy blue eyes. Behind the family were Harry's parents looking on with pride. Harry sat there for an hour staring at the image before Aiolos slithered into his lap. Looking down at Aiolos the spell was broken and Harry started to pet Aiolos, "What isss wrong hatchling?"

"The mirror ssshows me what I wisssh for not what I have, it'sss not real."

"What do you sssee?"

"My family and I and I am happy."

"Ahh, but remember hatchling while you may never have thisss family in the mirror, you have one in your matesss family. They already care for you deeply, be at peace you have the family you ssseek."

Harry looked thoughtful and nodded at Aiolos, "Thanksss." Returning to the calm room with Aiolos as a tattoo Harry thought, 'I'm happy for that garter snake.'

The next day Mrs. Norris was a shockingly neon purple color.

Blaise, Tracey, Daphne, and Harry were on their way back to their common room after a library study session. Aiolos raced towards Harry openly in the hallway, "Aiolos what'ssss wrong," Harry hissed urgently.

"I wasss hunting in the foressst and came upon a wraith feeding off a unicorn, we mussst tell your SSSnape at once."

"Aiolos found something feeding on a unicorn," Harry spoke quickly to the other three. Both Daphne and Tracey gasped while Blaise took on a disgusted look. "We need to get Professor Snape now," Harry said as he picked up his pace to the dungeons and Aiolos coiled around him and sunk into his skin.

Harry, Blaise, Tracey, and Daphne came to a stop at Snape's office door, Harry threw it open. "Mr. Potter I seem to remember you having more manners than an ape," Professor Snape bit out over a bubbling caldron, "you four are lucky I am finished," he continued bottling the potion into vials.

"We're sorry sir but Aiolos has news," Harry rushed on, "she said there is some kind of wraith feeding on the unicorns in the Forbidden Forest."

Snape snapped his head up and looked at the still sick looking faces of the three magic raised eleven year olds and the one confused looking muggle raised child in front of him, "Stay here do not touch anything." He left them cloak billowing in his wake. Upon exiting he sealed the door to his office.

"He locked us in," Blaise said getting up trying to open the door.

"He must be worried about whatever's out there," Tracey spoke up.

"So why is killing a unicorn evoking so much panic, I know they're pure but …?"

"Harry, the reason is not so much the killing of the unicorn but who's doing it. Most harden criminals would never try to kill a unicorn, and to feed off a unicorn's blood grants immortality as long as you keep drinking it, but it curses you also, gives you a half life," Daphne's shaking voice whispered. Harry moved to her side to hold her hand while Aiolos rose up and wrapped around both of them. Blaise and Tracey sat opposite them neither saying anything just waiting for Professor Snape to return.

Professor Snape returned an hour later to the sealed office. Taking his seat he called, "Dotter," a house elf popped into existence.

"Professor Snapes sirs, what can Dotter do for you?"

"Tea for five please," Snape requested quietly. Dotter popped out and in again with the tea in a matter of seconds, "That's all Dotter," with that the elf popped out again and Professor Snape gestured to tea, inviting them to serve themselves.

Once everyone had their tea Snape started, "The wraith that was feeding off the unicorn was long gone by the time Professor Dumbledore and I, as well as, Hagrid arrived. Hagrid spoke with one of the centaurs in the forest and was able to ascertain that the unicorns have retreated deeper into the forest, where they will be safe. The wraith has presumably fled." The four friends took the information in solemnly as they finished their tea. "I would like to speak to Mr. Potter and Miss Greengrass alone," Snape spoke again looking at Blaise and Tracey, "you two may return to the common room, your friends will join you shortly." Blaise and Tracey nodded and left with a pointed look towards Daphne and Harry who nodded back.

"It was Voldemort wasn't it," Daphne asked once the door was closed.

Snape nodded, "the wraith leftover some residual magic at the slain unicorn's location. Headmaster Dumbledore was able to pick up Voldemort's magical signature, faintly, but it was there."

"So he's looking for a way back," Harry spoke putting together the pieces, "Quirrell's serving him that's why Quirrell jinxed my broom, he's the only one sick enough to drink unicorn blood, and the stone Quirrell's is muttering about, it's the Philosopher's stone isn't, it's the only stone out there that will grant immortality." At Daphne's look Harry explained further, "Aiolos has been complaining about Quirrell insanely mumbling about a stone and in my family's library there was book on Nicolas Flamel and the stone and you seemed way too worried earlier."

"Very astute Mr. Potter, yes to all your questions," came Snape's silky reply.

"What is that crazy old bastard thinking putting the Philosopher's stone in a school," Daphne almost yelled.

"The crazy old bastard, as you put it Miss Greengrass, wants to test Harry to ensure he is the perfect poster boy savior, I assume. Which is why, I have decided to start giving you two extra lessons," Snape answered. Turning towards Harry and explaining at his questioning look, "Hadrian, I owe your father a life debt but more importantly I made a promise to your mother, my best friend, that I would protect you. I intend to honor both and as for Miss Greengrass she is your betrothed and as such will be in the same danger as you." Snape stood from his desk and scanned his bookshelves. He picked out a semi-long looking text and copied it with his wand twice, handing one copy to Daphne and one to Harry, "I will meet with you next Sunday after lunch. I expect you two to have made significant progress, if not finished with this text. Good night," Snape dismissed them. "Oh and it's up to you whether or not you share what I teach you with your other friends." Harry and Daphne nodded looking at the title of the book: _Oculus Mentis_.

"So what did Professor Snape say," Blaise asked quietly even though Harry and he were in their dorm room.

Daphne on the way back convinced Harry to share with his friends, _"I know you're not use to it Harry but Blaise and Tracey will be behind us forever, Tracey has been my best friend since diapers. Blaise has always been by himself, usually by choice, but he's opened up to you, he'll be behind you. As for Neville not even his family gave him a chance but you did, and Hermione had no friends until us." "Alright we'll tell them and see what happens but I want to ask Snape about Hermione, she likes authority a little too much." _

"Harry, mate you alright, you spaced there," Blaise asked.

"What would you say if I told you Voldemort is not as dead as people think he is. And when he finds a way back to full strength he's going to come after me until either I'm dead or he's dead. So as my friend you'll be a target," Harry morosely replied.

Blaise sat heavily on his bed contemplating Harry's words. Blaise walked over to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hadrian you were the only one I ever met who didn't judge me based on my mum or even asked me if she killed them, which she didn't, so let him come and we'll be ready."

Harry looked Blaise in the eye and nodded smiling, "Professor Snape gave Daphne and I this book, he wants to train us."

Blaise took the book, "this is for Occlumency and Legilimency. My mother taught me this, its and obscure branch of magic but highly useful. Voldemort was skilled in it, it was rumored he tortured people using it."

"Snape gave us until Sunday to read it, why do you know it?"

Blaise once again returned to his bed and adopted a thoughtful look and sighed, "My mum's family is from Sicily, and my grandfather is a Capo for the family." Harry nodded growing up in the muggle world he had seen crime families in the news and in movies when he could occasionally seek a peek at the TV. "We have secrets to protect, so mum started teaching me when I was eight."

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting with the Slytherin Quidditch team at Breakfast in preparation for their last game against Ravenclaw.<p>

"It would help if you ate at least some toast," Vaisey suggested and Flint nodded in agreement. Daphne who was sitting next to Harry buttered some toast and gave Harry a pointed look, Harry ate the toast with a defeated look on his face. The rest of the team laughed effectively breaking the tension.

"Alright if Ravenclaw keeps this close they'll have a chance to beat us for the cup with a win against Gryffindor in their last game. Potter focus on the snitch we'll need the 150 cushion. Montague, Vaisey keep pressure on Bradley he's decent but we keep our plays switched up he won't know what's coming. Adrian if we fall into a pattern call it out so we switch it up," Adrian nodded (he was out with a wicked arm injury from a crash in practice, Pomfrey didn't want him playing for the rest of the year). "Bole, Derrik keep pressure on Chang this is her first match against Slytherin lets make it memorable," Flint finished with a smirk.

Harry circled the pitch looking for the any glimpse of gold. So far Ravenclaw was having trouble keeping up with Slytherin. Bradley was having trouble keeping track of Slytherin's plays, whenever they would fall into a pattern Pucey would signal Flint to change it up. Bletchley was having great game, but let's face it right now the best keeper at Hogwarts was Oliver Wood. The score was only 100 to 50 about an hour into it. Bole and Derrik were alternating shooting bludgers at Ravenclaw's chasers and Chang. Chang had taken to staying almost within arm lengths of Harry to avoid the bludgers.

Harry was getting rather annoyed at Chang using him as a shield and decided to try a move Terence Higgs had told him about a Wronski Feint. Harry took off across swerving trying to make it look like he had seen the snitch, it worked Chang was following him. Harry went into her sight path and dived straight down from 30ft above the hoops, Chang followed as close behind as she could, Harry picked up speed closing in on the ground keeping in her sight, 4ft above the grass started to pull up, his feet scanned the grass as he heard sickening crunch. Harry smirked as he shot back up in the air as Madam Hooch called a timeout. Chang got up a minute later and got back on her broom, this time she didn't follow Harry.

Slytherin scored two more times and Ravenclaw once more when both Harry and Chang spotted the snitch. It was across the field near the teachers box Harry reached it first and reached out but it swerved down and left, Harry who was directly over the teachers box Harry followed and 'accidentally' kicked Quirrell in the shoulder. Chang caught up with that but the snitch was on the move, they were back out over the pitch as the snitch sped up Harry passed Chang leaving her two feet behind him. Harry was closing in on the snitch, Chang reached out looking like she was going to grab his broom, Bole lined up a bludger that knocked it Chang's side with a crack forcing her to the ground as Harry snatched the snitch.

Harry woke up the next day still smirking, Chang had 3 cracked ribs thanks to Derrik. Daphne had been livid after the game that Chang was going to try and pull Harry's broom. Harry dressed in his Harley boots, jeans, and a The Clash t-shirt. He put his wand in a holster he had Nips pick up at Hephaestus, it disillusioned when he put his wand in it. Blaise was dressed in Italian boots, a pair of designer jeans, and silk button down black shirt. At Harry's look, Blaise shrugged, "What? I look good."

Harry shook his head, "come on lets go get Daph and Tracey, we're meeting Neville and Hermione at Snape's office.

"When did Snape let you know about Hermione?"

"Before the match he stopped by the locker room to make sure we were ready for the match, he let me know then." The boys met Tracey and Daphne in the common room both were dressed in muggle clothes too. Tracey in a skirt and green shirt and matching green hightop chucks, according to Tracey you can never have enough chucks. Daphne had jeans on with a 'Ramones' t-shirt on (Harry having gotten her obsessed with them) and her own pair of Harley boots.

"Let's go," Daphne said.

Hermione and Neville were outside Snape's office when they arrived. Snape had given both Hermione and Neville detentions as a cover. "Hey guys," Hermione called out when they arrived. "Did you guys finish the book?" Neville, Daphne, and Harry nodded.

"Come in," Snapes silky voice called out as the door opened. "You all finished the book I heard," Snape stated while they all looked a little guilty at being overheard. "Mr. Zabini I understand that you already know Occlumency, so I will test your mindscape, while the five of them are finding their core." Blaise nodded. "Now has Mr. Zabini mentioned anything on the subject," Snape asked.

They nodded Blaise speaking up, "I've shown them some meditative techniques. They took to it very well but have yet to find their cores."

"To find your core you must not just meditate but clear your mind of everything except your magic. I want all of you to cast the luminous spell and focus on the feeling your magic gives off as the wand is kept lit." He paused to let them cast the spell. "Focus on that feeling, only that feeling." He let this continue for a minute or so, "Good now cast nox and we'll continue." He looked at them noticing the awed looks on their faces and knew that they had felt their magic. "Now I want you to meditate and find your magic and continue from there if you succeed."

Snape motioned Blaise over to a separate corner of the room and cast the muffilato charm. "I will be teaching you that spell today. It allows you to carry on a conversation without being overheard, I invented as such only a few know of it." Severus showed Blaise the wand movement and had Blaise practice until he did it correctly five times in a row. "Now, Legilimens," Snape cast on Blaise expecting to find him unprepared but Blaise always kept his mindscape up at his mother's request. Blaise let Severus in to explore it.

Severus appeared in Blaise mind which took on the appearance of a Venetian villa surrounded by high stone walls with decorative but deadly spikes at the top. Snape tried the main gate but found it locked with an electric current running through it preventing him from touching it. Rather than dealing with the gate Snap merely flew above and over the wall, using a little known ability of his. He landed and started walking the path towards the home only to be charged by a group of security dogs, which looked to be German Sheppard, Severus conjured some meat for the dogs but only the younger ones took it, so he stunned the rest. Severus continued to explore the mindscape finally finding Blaise in what appeared to the boy's bedroom. "So what do you think," Blaise asked from his bed.

"It is good but you should add some magical traps to more of the villa. Where are your memories stored?"

"Here in the room in various places, the more important ones in panic room of sorts," Blaise answered. Severus nodded and approved the mindscape and ending the spell.

"Well done. I assume your mother taught you" here Blaise nodded and Snape looked at the clock, two hours had passed, "well let us see how your friends fared." Professor Snape brought them all out of there meditative states gently. "Well?"

Neville spoke first, "I had just found my core."

Tracey spoke up next, "I've started my mindscape" at which Daphne and Hermione nodded.

Finally Harry spoke, "I am halfway done with mine."

"Good, you all have made good progress. Continue on your own and I will test you each Sunday. For now I'll teach you a spell I taught Blaise earlier," Professor Snape proceeded to teach them the muffilato charm.

May started with Hermione organizing a study schedule for the group, including time for Occlumency in it. Harry had finished his mindscape, though ever since then he looked paler and had dark circles under his eyes, and was working on strengthening its defenses by researching in the library occasionally sneaking in to the restricted section.

On the first Thursday in May they were in Herbology class with the Gryffindors when Ron Weasley the irritating little twit was complaining of how this class reminded him of chores and how it was unfair for him to have to do this work, when he fainted, saving the class from his rant. Professor Sprout had Dean Thomas take him to the infirmary.

Apparently he had an infected hand from a dragon bite and refused to say anything about it, Neville told the others later that night in the library. The teachers were in fit trying to figure out what happened, which Harry found hilarious as everyone knew Hagrid had a thing for 'misunderstood' creatures. Daphne and Hermione who had just finished their mindscapes just laughed at the misfortunate Weasel. It seems Ron had made an enemy for life in Hermione after the bathroom incident at Halloween.

Two days later Hogwarts awoke to find Gryffindor lost 150 points, effectively taking them out of the race for the house cup. "So Nev, what did the Weasel do now," Hermione asked smirking as Neville groaned and hit his head on the table.

"The moron smuggled that dragon out of the castle, which normally would be praise worthy event, but the idiot along with Thomas and Finnegan celebrated in the middle of the hallway at midnight. All their not so quiet celebrations got Filch's attention. He took them to McGonagall who decided to take 50 points from each of them as well as detention with Filch for a week. Basically all of Gryffindor is ignoring them or pranking them."

Hermione continued to smirk while the Slytherins just shook their heads.

"It's rather telling that the whole house turned on them over something like house points, though," Blaise commented and went back to work on their essays. They were in the library in their usual spot with books spread out across the table. Binns had assigned a two foot parchment essay on magical figure of their choice. Blaise had had the 'mad monk' Rasputin, Tracey chose the Greek alchemist Paracelsus, Daphne chose Anne Boleyn, Hermione chose Rowena Ravenclaw, Neville chose a herbologist Elladora Ketteridge, and Harry Pollyanna Vulticulus the inventor of Polyjuice Potion. So far they were halfway done although Tracey had to send home for a book on Anne Boleyn for Daphne, since the library had a limited selection.

* * *

><p>With Sunday came another session with Professor Snape. Harry woke looking worse for the wear with dark circles under his eyes, almost to the point where they looked like he had a broken nose. As far as getting dressed went he put on sweatpants and hoodie with the hood up. As the four Slytherins met up with Neville and Hermione everyone eyed Harry with worry.<p>

"Harry are you okay," Hermione asked with worry lacing her tone.

Harry looked around everywhere but his friends and mumbled a bleak, "fine," and with that they enter the classroom. Nobody quite believing Harry's answer.

"Who has finished their mindscapes," Snape said as the six took their seats. Harry, Daphne, and Hermione replied in the affirmative.

"I need to start adding defenses," Tracey replied, "my memories wouldn't stay put. They would come out to the front of my mind after I organized them."

"Unfortunately that can happen, most assume that just organizing their memories in their mindscape is enough but all the does is make it easier to access. You fixed the problem?"

"Yeah I just had to focus more."

"Good and it is yes not yeah," Snape answered. "Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville looked a bit embarrassed and hung his head, "I'm still having trouble sorting through memories. I can't focus on them enough to sort them."

"Tracey start on your defenses," Professor Snape said rising and walking over to a book shelf he selected a rather worn looking book, "if you need help with defenses this is an excellent book," Snape handed over the book and Tracey moved over to a corner of the room to begin.

"Mr. Longbottom," Snape moved over to a cupboard and opened it pulling out a clear orb, "this is a recent invention of an acquaintance of mine. It is supposed to help young children focus their magic. It lights up in various colors the goal is to make it stay the one color you chose while it floats. Work with this for awhile then try your memories again. You are doing far better than expected already, you all are." Neville stood and moved with the orb to the same corner as Tracey.

"Now Misses Granger and Greengrass why don't you work on you defenses while I test Mr. Potter, Mr. Zabini I believe your Girding Potion was a subpar, you'll find the ingredients out and the directions on the board," Blaise walked over to the lab station with a grimace.

Snape turned towards Harry, "Legilimens." Severus Snape enter a dark forest that if he had to describe he would call it dead ringer for Fangorn forest in the Lord of the Rings. Snape lit his wand, unfortunately for him, the forest seemed to swallow all the light except for about arms length in front of him. From the side he heard a twig snap, Snape snapped his head up to only see a pair of glowing green eyes in the distance. Howls went up in the distance making Snape turned opposite the eyes, the howls grew closer and from out of the woods charged a pack of wolves. The lead wolf lunged him, Severus twisted in just enough time to avoid getting his throat ripped out. He quickly sent a modify stunner that shot widespread stunners, to take out the remaining wolves, while the lead one circled around. Severus sent a stunner at the wolf but he avoided it and circled again. Severus thinking quickly sent two reductos at the ground to side of the circling wolf as the wolf dodged the other way, the second reducto hit the wolf moving into the spells path. The wolf's head exploded into mess of blood and brains, painting the forest. Severus breathed out as silence reigned again. As he searched the forest he once again saw the vibrant glowing green eyes, a hoot sounded out, and Severus again looked towards noise, only to see a the sky clear and a full moon to appear. The light from the moon was enough to illuminate a path hardly wide enough for one to walk down. Severus looked around and seeing no other option took the path.

Severus walked for about five minutes with nothing but the sound of his footfalls. Suddenly he heard the screech of an eagle, turning Severus dodged out of way but still got clawed by the large talon of a hippogriff dive bombing him. As he rolled into the woods he extinguished his wand bathing him in darkness, making it bit harder for the hippogriff to find him. He then cast a disillusion charm on himself as well as scent masking charm. He used a spell to stem the bleeding and continued on until he was in better light and could conjure a mirror to attempt a healing spell. Snape moved closer to the path for the moonlight but was careful not to directly walk on it as before, as that would defeat the purpose of the disillusion charm. Snape continued on for another minute before he saw the green eyes again, turning this time he decided to go after them only to fall into pit that was covered with twigs, "Damn it." As he landed in the pit his body weight was put all on his left ankle twisting it at sick angle. Snape stood carefully putting pressure on the ankle, finally determining it was just sprained. Snape used his ability to fly without a broom once again and reached the top of the pit and moved towards the path again.

Finally the woods cleared and the path widened leading to wrought iron fence and massive gate. The Potter coat of arms was done in gold on the gate, without knowing it Severus Snape was about to enter a replica of Potter Manner. Snape walked up to the gate getting ready to cast a detection spell when the gate slowly creaked opened, enough for him to step through. Once he walked through the small opening the gate closed locking Severus inside. The walkway to the enormous manner lit up with torches lighting the way. Just as Snape made it to the front door he heard roar like that of lion from behind him, while turning to face whatever beast Hadrian sent this time, he saw out of the corner of his eyes the glowing green eyes in a front window. Finishing his turn he saw a full grown griffin charging him, Snape quickly turned around and cast the strongest unlocking charm he could think of, the doors opened and he hurried in slamming them shut just as the griffin was about to cross the threshold, instead it slammed into the doors.

'Holy Shit' was about the only thing that went through Severus's mind as he caught his breath. Severus moved from the door and cast a glance around the entrance hall. Seeing and sensing nothing of importance, he moved to the door on his right opening it he found himself in sitting room. Severus moved about the room and found a two family portraits one that held his parents and Hadrian as a baby and the other of what appeared to be horse masquerading as a women, whom he knew to be Petunia, and a whale and a baby whale, he assumed were her husband and child. Stepping up to look at it properly Severus was pulled into a memory.

_The Dursley family was dressed in their Sunday best waiting for the photographer to arrive. The doorbell rang and the baby whale moved to open seemingly quite put out over the act, while Petunia enter the kitchen to bring the tea out, Severus followed her into the kitchen wondering where Hadrian was. He got his answer. In the kitchen five year old Harry was standing on stool fixing the tea and biscuits for his aunt. "Well freak is it done," Petunia questioned her nephew._

_"Yes Aunt Petunia." The little boy answered and adopted a hopeful look, "Am I going to be in the family picture too?"_

_"Why would we want a worthless freak like you to be in our family picture?"_ With that the memory ended and Severus found himself back in the sitting room with a shocked look on his face that quickly turned to anger. He left the room quickly through a different door and found himself in a formal dining room. As he walked around the table he was pulled into another memory.

Severus watched as what appeared to be again a five year old Harry serving his relatives dinner. _On the boys arm was serving towel. As he walked away from setting a dish in front of his cousin, Dudley tripped Hadrian, sending the small boy to the floor. "Good for nothing freak," his Uncle shouted and stood kicking Hadrian in the ribs. Severus heard the cracking of ribs. His Uncle then dragged Hadrian from the room and through him into a cupboard. Severus walked over to the cupboard and opened it scratched into the side he saw 'Freak's Room'. Severus momentarily forgot himself and tried to curse a memory._

Professor Snape found himself once again in the dining room, he sat down at one of the chairs heavily for a few minutes before continuing on. This time he found himself in a family room and once again sucked into a memory.

_Severus found himself in Hadrian's cupboard as he looked around he saw that this time he was viewing the memory as if he was Hadrian. Looking down he noticed his arm bent at an angle, obviously broken, strangely he only felt a mild discomfort. He saw the cupboard opened a crack and looked out to see Christmas decorations around the house and from the cupboard he could also see the Dursleys smiling and opening presents. Then Uncle Vernon looked up and he quickly shut the cupboard._

Severus continued on in the house each room showing a memory of abuse, although some had a positive impact on Hadrian. In the solarium of the house a memory of Hadrian being forced to garden at age eight ended in him discovering Parseltongue and through the garter snake learning about some magic. Another memory was one of 'Harry Hunting' which ended in Hadrian avoiding his cousin and his gang by ducking in the town library. The library from then on became Hadrian's only sanctuary in Little Whinging. He spent all his time away from number 4 there devouring any book in the library. Severus discovered Hadrian could read as well as any adult from those memories.

Finally Severus came to the doors to the Potter Family Library as he tried to open them a house elf popped into existence. "You shall not enter my sirs, library," the replica of Mips said with furious look on her face. After being injured twice Severus saw no reason to duel with a protective house elf, having prior experience with a pissed off elf, decided to end the spell instead.

Severus ended the spell and coming out of Hadrian's head dismissed the other five eleven year olds abruptly. After the others left, Snape sat staring at Hadrian who stared resolutely back, neither saying anything. Snape after two minutes of tension broke first with, "I assume the library holds the rest of your memories?" Hadrian nodded. "And I also assume that the abuse you suffered had been repressed until you sorted through your memories, which would account for your lack of sleep and the use of the muffilato charm in your dorm." At Hadrian's look Professor Snape spoke further, "I monitor first year dorms and the common room. First years for homesickness and the common room for who is breaking curfew."

Hadrian just sat there staring beyond his head of house not saying anything. They sat there for a good hour or so before Severus sighed, "Talking helps. I should know," here he gave Hadrian a pointed look, "Tonight there will be a small dose of dreamless sleep potion on your nightstand, take it, but don't get used to it. You can come and talk to me at anytime but know this next Sunday we will be doing this again, even if it means staring at each other for hours on end."

**A/N:**

**So that was chapter 2 edited and with added stuff. I hope the format was easier. Ch. 3 is in progress and will finish out year 1. Then a chapter or two on Harry's summer, plus a Dumbledore interlude and Draco interlude. To the person who said it's not called a wife beater, what is it called in England for future reference? Again any helpful hints or ideas are welcome.**

**AM**

**A/N 2 11/3/2011**

**Chapter 2 Beta'ed**

**Oh and i forgot to explain when i just updated chapter 1, the Greengrass parents become Harry's guardian in the muggle world only, since in the muggle world he is still considered a minor. It was used more to show the relationship between the Greengrass parents and Harry. I didn't expect for people to focus that much on a formality.**

**Thanks,**

**AM**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was moody all week. He frequently snapped at others and his grades dropped. He didn't even bother to show up to Transfiguration once. Daphne told McGonagall that he was sick and Professor Snape had him stay in the dorms. The only night he slept through was Sunday when he was given the dreamless sleep potion.

Today was Saturday, Blaise woke up to find Harry sitting up in his bed starring at the wall. "Harry mate, you okay?"

Harry slowly turned back from the wall towards Blaise, the black circles under his eyes and his pale skin giving him the appearance of death warmed over, "I'm not feeling well, go on without me," came his mechanical reply and he turned back to the wall. Blaise got dressed every so often glancing at Harry who sat on unmoving. "Harry you sure you don't want to come to breakfast?" Harry nodded without looking at Blaise. Blaise sighed and left the room.

"Where's Harry," Daphne asked as Blaise came into the common room.

"I the doorm, he said he's not feeling well."

"I sense a but coming," Tracey spoke.

"He kept staring at the wall, he kind of looked like those people who get their souls sucked out by the Dementors."

"Well we'll bring him something back from breakfast and see how he is," Tracey said a little unsurely and glanced at Blaise and Daphne. Blaise nodded while Daphne looked towards the entrance to the boys dorm, as they were leaving.

Harry sat on his bed starring at the wall contemplating his memories. He was taking in nothing, he had felt numb all week, the only real feeling he experienced was dread for Sunday's meeting with Snape. He would be forced to talk about how much of freak he was and how weak he was. He just let them hit him.

"Um Harry I brought you some toast and fruit. It was the only thing we could bring back," Blaise spoke rather timidly a bit freaked out by Harry's unusual behavior. Harry just nodded his head. The food went largely ignored. Harry's behavior continued the rest of the night. By morning all his friends were worried and Blaise completely freaked out to see Harry still in the exact same spot.

Blaise went up to Harry, who was rocking back forth a bit, and touched him on the shoulder. Harry flinched violently and started muttering, "no uncle, no don't, I won't be a freak anymore." Blaise threw on a school robe and bolted from the room, down through the common room, and through the dungeons. He pounded on Professor Snape's living quarter's door, "PROFESSOR!'

"Bloody hell the castle better be on fire," Snape muttered as he opened his door. "What the…"

"Professor, sir, something's wrong with Harry, he's in our room," Blaise broke into Professor Snape's question. Snape took one look at Blaise and started striding to the Slytherin common room. He arrived in cloak billowing and strode straight to the first year dorms and into Blaise and Harry's room. He took in the scene Harry sitting on his bed and went straight towards the boy in question.

"Hadrian," Severus quietly spoke touching his shoulder, "You're at Hogwarts in your dorm room. Shhh, Your Uncle isn't here and will never see you again," Severus spoke as he would comforting a frightened puppy. Hadrian gradually started to calm himself, he first stop muttering put kept whimpering and rocking back and forward. "Dotter," Severus called quietly, the little elf popping into existence, "please bring me a calming draught from my store room." The little elf nodded and vanished. Severus placed his arm around Hadrian's shoulders pulling the boy towards him trying to offer him comfort. Dotter popped back in with the potion and Severus coaxed Hadrian into drinking it. After a few minutes Hadrian calmed and actually fell asleep in Severus's arms. Severus sent a Patronus to Madam Pomfrey asking her to set up a private bed. He then levitated Hadrian and set out for the hospital wing. As he was leaving the common room he looked to Hadrian's friends, "I'm taking him to the infirmary."

Severus took some secret passageways to avoid the students who were even on their way to breakfast or already there. Once he arrived at the infirmary Madam Pomfrey motion him over to a sectioned off part. "What has happened," questioned Hogwart's healer?

Severus set Hadrian down gently on the bed, "first I need your oath as a healer to not discuss any of this with anyone,"

"Of course," Madam Pomfrey answered a bit upset that he would even presume to think she would violate her Healer's Oath.

"Even from Albus, should he 'ask'?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at her colleague that few understood and sighed, "Is it in Mr. Potter's best interests and what about his guardians."

"Yes, he is emancipated in the magical world and his guardianship in the muggle world was recently transferred to the Xavier and Evelyn Greengrass, they will agree with me."

The renowned Hogwarts's Healer gave her agreement to silence and looked to Severus for an explanation as to her new patient.

"He recently develop his occulemency mindscape and I believe until then he had repressed his memories," Severus's face grew darker as he continued, "his muggle relatives were abusive. I tested his mindscape and only viewed a few of them before I ended the spell. I have a feeling those were the better memories."

"I'll give him a full work up. We'll need to know the full extent of damage done. Are you going to stay for it?"

"Yes but I first want to notify the Greengrass parents and have them come, I need to consult with them as to how to handle the situation. Hadrian has already shown signs of not wanting to talk about it, so I'll need their help to okay any treatment."

"I assume, than, you'll be helping him to understand. You can use my floo to contact them."

Severus nodded and left to contact the Greengrass parents. Severus knelt in front Madam Pomfrey's fireplace and tossed the floo powder in, "Greengrass Estate."

"Severus what can I do for you," Evelyn's voice rang out from the floo conection.

"I need you and Xavier to come to Hogwarts. Hadrian is in the Hospital wing, he is physically okay but his mental state is another question."

"I'll contact Xavier and be there in a few," Evelyn spoke ending the floo call immediately.

Less than five minutes later Madam Pomfrey's floo erupted and out step the Greengrass parent's both with worried drawn faces. "Ah good you're here," Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape walked into the office.

Madam Pomfrey sat and let Severus start the explanation, "I have begun giving Hadrian and his friends extra lessons, as the Headmaster and I found traces of the Dark Lord's magical signature in the Forbidden Forest." He held up a hand for silence before continuing, "it was very faint, I had started with Occlumency. It has become apparent that Hadrian has been repressing memories of his abuse at his relatives's hands."

Here Evelyn broke in, "he told us some of his treatment but now I'm thinking he barely scratched the surface."

Severus nodded, "In his mindscape he sucks you into a few memories, the more pleasant ones I think," Severus sneered out the word pleasant. I have experience with children from abusive situations. I asked for you to be here because Hadrian will need you during the summer to reaffirm he is not a freak and Madam Pomfrey ran a full diagnostic test on him. I plan on holding sessions with him on Sundays and Thursdays in hopes of helping him get past the abuse."

Xavier and Evelyn nodded. Madam Pomfrey than picked up the conversation. "Hadrian's diagnostic test was deplorable he woke up in during the scan and I gave him a dreamless sleep potion, enough to last three hours. He has had his left radius broken three times and only set the last time. His left shoulder has been dislocated. His right elbow shattered and apparently healed by magic. He has had his middle and ring fingers on his right hand broken four times. His left leg broken twice, his right ankle shattered and again healed by his own magic. His back is littered with scars from a belt and he's cracked all his ribs at least once."

"SON OF A BITCH," Xavier yelled standing up and pacing. Evelyn stood up tears running down her faces and moved to help her husband relax some. Severus looked murderous and reminded Pomfrey he was at one point a Deatheater. Madam Pomfrey, herself, looked like for the first time she would violate her healer's oath and harm someone. After everyone had calmed somewhat, they sat about coming up with ways to help Hadrian.

"Well I'm going to start him on nutrient potions, although it seems someone had been giving them to him. He needs to build up bone strength and he's already quiet tall but his body weight is below what it should be, although he has good muscle tone. I can also give him a potion to help with some of his eyesight. It seems some of it is due to being hit in the back of the head. Without those hits to the head his vision would be somewhat improved, though he would still use glasses and the contacts he has in now, his vision wouldn't be as bad if he lost them in a fight. He will need to take these twice a day from now until the start of the next school year. I can also give him a salve that will help reduce the scarring on his back but I'm afraid the worse ones will stay though. Otherwise he is fine physically, Severus will handle the mental aspects of his recovery.

"Is there anything else we can do," Evelyn asked still crying a bit.

"Just show him support and encourage him," Severus answered.

"I believe we'll take our leave, Hadrian may retreat further if we are here," Xavier said standing with Evelyn. The Greengrasses took left the office Xavier with a determined look on his face.

"Severus are you going to wait for Mr. Potter to wake," Madam Pomfrey asked?

"Yes, I believe his friends will be stopping by soon."

After breakfast ended the five friends of Hadrian made a b-line for the hospital wing.

"I believe there is rule against running through the halls," Severus said without looking up from the potions magazine he was reading.

"Sorry, Professor," all five replied.

"How's Harry ," Daphne was the first to ask.

"He's sleeping and will be fine, but it is up to him tell you what was wrong," Severus answered giving them all a pointed look that told them not to press Harry. "He will be out of here by dinner, you may come and collect him before then." They nodded somewhat dejectedly, "as for now I will test you four's defenses," he said to Daphne, Hermione, and Neville. They nodded and Blaise went and sat by Harry.

Severus started with Hermione who surprise, surprise, had a library for a mindscape. Her defenses featured ghosts and poltergeists bearing resemblances to the Hogwarts ghosts. There were also some sophisticated traps from the muggle world, bear traps, lasers, and the like. Tracey's mindscape was set up similarly to her family's store in Knockturn Alley complete with wards and all. Daphne's mindscape was like Harry's her family's estate. Snape had to go through the whole house and her defenses before he even saw the stables where her memories were stored. Neville, who had worked and focused harder than he ever had, completely got up to his friends. His mindscape was a large greenhouse with every kind of plant imaginable. The memories were stored underneath the plants, the important ones under poisonous planets and man eating plants.

While Professor Snape was testing the others defenses in Madam Pomfrey's office Blaise was sitting with Harry. Blaise was starring out the window when Madam Pomfrey walked past to check on Harry, "It was his uncle wasn't it," Blaise asked and at Madam Pomfrey's look continued, "his back, it was his uncle that did it?" Madam Pomfrey gave Blaise a look that he took as a yes, and excused himself.

Blaise made his way to the owlery with a letter in his hand. He signaled to his Hawk Owl. "Athena take this to mother."

Harry awoke to find himself feeling somewhat close to normal and for once his back wasn't tight from the many scars. Harry looked to his left and saw Professor Snape as well as Madam Pomfrey standing there. "Good evening Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey spoke giving him a jar of salve, I'll leave it to Professor Snape to explain, I hope the next time I see you is under better circumstances Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey stated with a look of sympathy before leaving.

"I, Madam Pomfrey, as well as, Xavier and Evelyn, we've decided you would benefit from therapy." Sverus gave Hadrian a look to silence his protests, "Madam Pomfrey has done a full diagnostic scan so don't bother, it will be with myself and starts tonight after you eat. I will not force you to talk about anything you do not want to and anything we do talk about stays between us. Now you will be taking a nutrient potion twice a day once before breakfast and once before dinner." Snape handed Hadrian a green potion, "you may take this now before you leave."

Hadrian took the potion and uncorked it, he smelt and then drank it mixed with some pumpkin juice that was next to his bed. Hadrian had a contemplative look on his face before laughing. At Severus's look Hadrian explained, "this taste like the pumpkin juice at the Manor, I wondered why it tasted different here, and now I know. Mips one of my house elfs must have slipped me this while I was there. She was bit protective of me," Hadrian chuckled.

"Ah, we had wondered how Madam Pomfrey's scan detected that you had been given the nutrient potion before." Severus then pointed to the salve, "that is for your back it will reduce the amount of visible scarring on your back, you'll need to use it for a month." Hadrian nodded and put the salve in his pocket. "Now your friends are waiting outside to go to the Great Hall for dinner, they only know you were sick. It is up to you whether or not you tell them anything."

Hadrian nodded and left the hospital wing, his friends waiting outside the doors made a smile appear on his face. "Hey guys."

The girls each hugged him while Blaise nodded and smiled at him and Neville asked, "Alright, Harry?"

"I will be, I think." He paused and looked down a little, "Sorry about this week."

"Don't mention it Harry, we all have bad days," Tracey said making him feel a little more comfortable.

"So let's eat," Daphne said taking Harry's hand leading the group to the Great Hall. When they got there the group split up and the Slytherin's went to their table and Neville and Hermione going to theirs. At the Slytherin table the quidditch team and a few other older students Harry had gotten to know a little asked how he was doing. Harry felt warmth inside him knowing that people actually cared about him and smiled a genuine smile for one of the first times in his life. His friends who were watching him couldn't help but smile too.

Harry showed up outside Professor Snape's office door like he was told; only he hesitated and just starred at the closed door. Then the door opened on its own and from inside came Professor Snape's silky voice, "were you planning on coming in or were you going to stand there all night." Hadrian looked a bit sheepish and walked in. Professor Snape stood and opened a door motioning for Hadrian to follow, Hadrian walked into Professor Snape's personal lab. "I have some potions to work on and you are going to help."

"Yes, sir"

"You may call me Severus while we are in private, now I need you to dice the fire crab meat. Then crush the five knarl quills." They worked in relative quiet, Harry relaxing as he worked. When Harry finished Severus gave him some aloe leaves and told him to finely chop them. Harry had at this point forgotten why he was there and then Severus spoke, "Hadrian it is not surprising with your home life that you ended up in Slytherin. More than a few of your fellow snakes came from similar situations. Keep chopping," Hadrian had stopped when Severus mentioned home life. Severus paused as Hadrian finished and added the final ingredient, and then set the potion to simmer. He walked away motioning Hadrian to follow him over to his desk where there was tea. Severus started again, "I myself am one of those snakes." He let that sink in before continuing, "My mother came from a prominent pure-blood family, however, she fell in love with a muggle. When she married him, she was disowned, even though she was the last of the next generation. My parents started to argue more when I was around five, my father also started drinking then. My father became increasingly abusive towards my mother and I while expressing his dislike of magic also. My mother died when I was twelve after that nothing stopped my father from drinking or abusing me. Like your relatives my father often called me a freak."

Hadrian had a shocked look on his face but quickly pulled it together. Severus continued, "You and I however, are not the freaks! Ignorant bigots like your relatives and my father are the freaks. They were wrong to treat you that way, they should have taken care of you and loved you. Your reactions to the abuse makes you normal. There was nothing you could do in that situation, just like there was nothing I could do in my situation. Now though you can by living and pushing through your demons." Hadrian nodded. "I'll see you Thursday, same time." Later Harry lay awake in his bed thinking everything Severus said over. 'Maybe I'm not a weak, Severus sure as hell isn't.'

* * *

><p>The floo in a Venetian Villa erupted and out came a vision of Aphrodite by the name of Belladonna Zabini. She strode imperiously through the halls throwing open the doors to a study. "Figlia, to what do I owe this surprise visit to," spoke a handsome elderly man sitting behind the desk.<p>

"Padre, Blaise as written me an interesting letter. He has befriended Harry Potter." Her father showed a look of surprise. "They are sharing a room in Slytherin, Mr. Potter it seems shows signs of abuse. His back is covered in scars like he has been whipped and had to go to the hospital wing as he was stuck in a flashback." At this revelation her tone darkened and as did her father's face. "Blaise has become close to him and considers him to be his brother. He include the names of Potter's relatives, a Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursely, Dudley Dursley and a Marge Dursley."

"Tell my grandson not to worry, The Dursley's will be getting visitors." Belladonna smiled and left to send word to her son.

Blaise received an owl in the night and smirked at its contents and went back to bed.

* * *

><p>Harry was somewhat back to normal the next day he had thought about what Severus had said most of the night. When he got to sleep he didn't have nightmares which he thought would make the sessions with Severus worth it.<p>

As the four Slytherins sat in the great hall for breakfast Severus walked by, "Mr. Potter you have a detention on Wednesday for missing transfiguration." 'Damn I thought he forgot' Harry thought. "Come on Harry we have herbology," Daphne said pulling Harry up.

"Today we're going to talk about Devil's Snare. It is vine like plant that as the name suggest seeks to ensnare the environment around you. It can be highly dangerous as it will ensnare people and animals. Now it is typically found damp, dark places. However, people have been known to use it to guard objects and as a tool for assassination. It can easily be mistaken for flitterbloom. If you ever find yourself caught in it try, not to panic as that will only get you killed faster. Its weakness is fire and light."

By Wednesday Harry was having nightmares again but this time they featured his mum dying not his abuse. The group of six met in the library before dinner where each of them took the subject they were best at and drew up practice test questions that they thought would be on the exams. Afterwards they copied their lists for the others. Tonight they were working on charms and with the help Daphne, Harry, and Hermione all six would be suitably prepared for their written portion of their charms exam by the time they left for dinner. Tomorrow they would work on the practical side of the exams.

Harry walked into Professor Snape's classroom for his detention right on time at seven o'clock. Professor Snape nodded in greeting and motioned for him to sit. Five minutes later Ron Weasley barged into the room. "Mr. Weasley so nice of you to finally join us. Five points from Gryffindor for tardiness."

"slimy git," Weasley muttered. Hadrian took on an angry look but stopped himself from saying anything as Professor Snape started speaking.

"I believe that'll be another five points and detention Friday Mr. Weasley care to go for another? No… good then we can start. Mr. Potter you will be dicing up flobberworms for me. Mr. Weasley, you will be cleaning cauldrons." Snape said pointing towards a stack of the foulest looking cauldrons Harry had ever seen. "Without magic. Begin."

Harry got up and started to work on the flobberworms Snape had indicated. They were a bit disgusting but Harry had seen worse. Weasley slowly moaned his way over to the cauldrons. Two hours later they were both done, well Harry was. "Very good Mr. Potter you may leave. Mr. Weasley I would suggest you get a move on your not even half done and curfew's in an hour."

The next night Hadrian found himself in front of Severus's office door once again. "Come in Mr. Potter," rang out just as he was about to knock. Hadrian shook his head and entered.

"How do you do that," Hadrian question.

"A simple sensory ward. You'll find most teachers do the same as it cuts down on pranks."

"So if I plan any pranks on teachers, I shouldn't mess with their offices, duly noted." Severus merely gave Hadrian a look and motioned him into his private lab again. Once their they started working on some minor healing potions. Unconsciously Hadrian picking up the technique Severus used to brew the potions. "Why so many healing potions," Hadrian asked.

"Madam Pomfrey is running low, as there are still three weeks left and one quidditch game she'll be needing more soon. Now how are you doing."

Hadrian sighed, he had already decided to trust Severus after the man's confession Sunday, but this was still going to be difficult. "I" Hadrian started then stopped and paused, "I'm angry, confused, and hurt all at once. I hate them for what they did but at the same time I have only ever wanted to be normal and their approval."

They continued on for about an hour Severus listening and imparting words of wisdom on Hadrian as he continued to talk. Before he dismissed Hadrian for the night Severus asked, "Can you draw, or play music, or exercise regularly?"

Hadrian looked puzzled but answered, "I was pretty decent at art in primary school, not like a prodigy or anything, but pretty good. I sucked at music and singing. And at the Manor or the Greengrass home I can exercise, why?"

"A technique used by many therapists is creative outlets. I want you to try drawing what you feel and when you're upset try to exercising as way to work out your frustrations and see if that helps." Hadrian nodded and said his goodbye leaving for his dorm.

* * *

><p>The next week passed quickly Aiolos, reported that Quirrell seemed to be getting more and more antsy. The group of six first years spent most of their free time in the library reviewing and practicing for their exams the following week.<p>

Saturday they took the day off and went to watch the final Quidditch match of the year between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The four Slytherins wanted to watch and see where Ravenclaw and Gryffindor teams would end in points. Both houses had a chance, slim, but still a chance at beating Slytherin for the Quidditch cup. Neville wanted to see how his house did, and to cheer on the Gryffindor chasers as each of the girls had been rather helpful to him over the year in finding his way around the castle when his friends weren't with him. Hermione didn't really care about the match and wanted to study but agreed with the others a break would be good for all of them.

Hogwarts had good day for the match and it seemed as though everyone had turned out for it. Ravenclaw had a better seeker than Gryffindor and the chaser lines were mostly equal but the Gryffindor team had better beaters and keeper. The game was decent but nothing memorable as Cho Chang caught the snitch 45 minutes into the game, neither team had a run at beating Slytherin. It was turning out to be a Slytherin dominated year as they had now won the Quidditch cup and were in first for the moment in house points.

Sunday the six friends met with Severus. "Today I'm going to teach you a rather useful spell. When it was created it was used for mostly pranks, because of that it is not shielded against, the arrogance of some astounds me occasionally. It is levicorpus," Severus demonstrated on Blaise.

"Why me," Blaise asked dangling upside down in the air.

"Potion's are not useless, as you so quietly grumbled in class Friday," Severus replied with a smirk on his face. They practiced the spell for about an hour, Hadrian unsurprisingly was the first to master the new spell followed by Hermione then the others.

"Now I'm also going to teach you a simple healing spell, Epskiy." It will heal minor injuries." Tracey and Neville picked up the healing spell first, followed by Daphne, Hermione, and then Harry. "Good as you know doubt have learned this year some people and wands are better suited towards the different magics." "Now, Hadrian I'll see you after dinner for our session." The group of six had been practicing so long it was time for lunch. They made their way to the Great Hall, Harry and Hermione wondering why they were so hungry.

"Try to eat some meat and carbs, practicing magic like that can take a lot of you," Daphne spoke, "It's like exercising."

"Hey why don't you guys sit with us," Harry suggested. Hermione nodded but Neville looked a bit skeptical. "Don't worry Nev, if anybody says anything I'll deal with it." Nevilled nodded in acceptance.

The six made their way over to Slytherin table and sat down. Neville sat in between Harry and Daphne and Hermione sat in between Tracey and Blaise, just in case. Many of the older Slytherin's looked on in pride at the two non-Slytherin first years crossing House lines. Vaisey came over and shook Neville's hand jokingly wiping a tear from his eye saying in an over dramatic fashion, "I'm so happy a Gryffindor finally _braves_ the snake pit." The Quidditch team that sat around them laughed at his joke and snub at the same time. Even some of the rest of the hall laughed. However, there were still those Slytherins that sneered at the group of six. Severus at the head table made note of those students before continuing eating. As the meal finished Professor Snape made his way over to the group of six, the worrisome Slytherins smirked hoping their snarky head of house would put them in their place, "20 points to each of you for inter-house cooperation." The whole a hall descended into a shocked silence while Professor Snape smirked walking the rest of the way out of the Great Hall. The six friends started laughing at everyone's looks.

After dinner Hadrian showed up to Severus's office with a notebook in hand. The door opened and Severus called out from the back Lab "Shut the door Hadrian." Hadrian walked in and shut the door.

"What are you working on?"

"An Invigorating Draught. Crush the ginseng root, use the marble mortar and pestle on the counter. Hadrian nodded and got to work. They worked in silence Severus breaking it every so often to explain some of the ingredients and the finesse of stirring. After they finished they sat down for some tea.

"Have you tried drawing out some of your feelings?"

"Yes, it has actually been helpful, I didn't think it would." Hadrian handed Professor Snape the note pad he brought with him. "Do you want to see them?"

Severus nodded, knowing Hadrian would only offer if he wanted him to see them. Severus flipped through the book almost none of the pictures were done in color. They were all in pencil shading. One appeared to be the inside of his cupboard with a spider on the shelf. There were ones of a belt, sometimes his uncle would appear holding the belt. One picture had the background shaded with the word 'FREAK' erased into it. Not all the pictures were sad and disturbing. There was a picture of Aiolos draped over a tree branch floating in a river. Another of Aiolos draped over Daphne's shoulders. Then there was one of the image Harry saw in the Mirror of Erised, though Severus didn't know that, he gasped at the image of Lily. Hadrian noticed where he was at in the notebook and spoke up, "I found this mirror in a used classroom it showed you your heart's desire until then I hadn't even seen a picture of my parents until that.'

Severus looked up sharply, "please tell me you didn't go back to that mirror."

"No sir, um Severus I didn't why." Severus looked towards the door and waved his wand in slithered Aiolos. Aiolos came in and wrapped around Hadrian's shoulders.

"That mirror is another of Dumbledore's mishaps and should never have been brought into the castle. The mirror feeds off the magic of those who stare at it for hours on end. Do not go looking for that mirror again."

"I promise and Aiolos helped me to leave the first time."

"Good," Severus went back to looking at the photos, there were a few pictures of all his friends. He was down to the last three drawings. The third to last was of Severus, himself, working on a potion, Severus's icy heart warmed a little at that. Then there was the Greengrass family, Evelyn, Xavier, Daphne, and Astoria. The last though caused Severus to drop the notebook and star at Hadrian, who looked down to his shoes. The notebook lay open on the desk, the picture staring out at them. The picture was in pencil like the others but the image was from Hadrian's point of view from his crib on that fateful Halloween night. The picture had the only color in the book was the came from the green glow of the killing curse enveloping Lily Potter.

"Hadrian," Severus spoke softly, "how long have you remembered this for?"

"Since I was little I've been dreaming about it," Hadrian replied softly. Severus stood and walked quickly over to Hadrian and gathered him in a hug. Hadrian started to cry softly then it turned to into sobs. Severus held him while he cried, wishing the child had a different memory of his mother. After around fifteen minutes Hadrian calmed down, "Thanks, Severus."

"You're welcome, now keep drawing and if you need another notepad let me know." Hadrian nodded and gathered his stuff, Aiolos sinking into his skin, feeling lighter than he had in a long time. When Hadrian left Severus pulled out a jar of scotch from his desk and poured himself a glass. "Lily, I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Hadrian woke the next morning feeling surprisingly happy. Blaise looked at him kind of strange when he woke up smiling, usually Harry's dead on his feet in the morning. Today was the start of finals. Harry, Daphne, Tracey, Blaise, and Neville had Transfiguration and Potions. Hermione had Charms and Astronomy.<p>

Harry breezed through the potions exam but struggled a bit on the theory part of the Transfiguration exam. At dinner the six friends this time sat at the Slytherin table once again. They were taking about the exams.

"So how were the exams," Hermione asked a little excitable showing her signature enthusiasm for all school related things.

"Potions was easy. Transfiguration the theory sucked but the practical part was okay," Harry answered. Neville and Blaise rolled their eyes at Potions being easy.

"How about somebody who's not a potion's prodigy," Hermione asked a bit sarcastically.

"It wasn't too bad and you don't have to deal with idiots trying to sabotage your potion because you're in a different house," Tracey answered. "Crabble the idiot tried to throw a lavender sprig into Weasley's potion, not like anyone needs to try and make Weasley's potion worse." Hermione just shook her head in disgust.

"I mean, I don't like him, but potions are dangerous," Hermione said.

"Yeah, so how was charms and Astronomy," Daphne asked. At this most of the other Slytherin first years listened in.

"Not too horrible, Astronomy was mostly about the constellations, so just memorizing stuff would have worked. Charms was rather like the other tests we've had over the year."

By Wednesday everyone was celebrating the end of exams. Today all the first years had their History of Magic exam for the last one. The fifth and seventh years of all houses were ready to party and rejoice after their O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S. The six friends met up by the lake after lunch. "I wish we had a football or something," Harry commented as they were sitting out by the lake.

"We could go flying," Tracey suggested. Neville and Hermione both looked a little green at the suggestion.

"Come on guys you gotta get back on a broom at some point," Harry said with a smile.

Since Harry's smile was a rarity both Neville and Hermione agreed. They spent most of the day. Harry even got Neville comfortable on broom. He still didn't like the school brooms but on Daphne's Comet Two Sixty he was pretty comfortable. Hermione did fine on a broom but preferred to keep her feet on the ground. They played tag on using the school brooms, it usually ended with Harry winning.

That evening at dinner Dumbledore was notably absent from the Great Hall, apparently he had something to do at the Ministry, at least that was the rumor. Severus was also absent from dinner, Hadrian was a little worried as Quirrell kept starring at him. "Hey guys can we go see Professor Snape before we play poker."

"Yeah sure," Daphne replied and the six friends left the hall in search of Professor Snape. They stopped by the dungeons on their way to an unused classroom to play poker. They checked the classroom, his office, and his quarters, but he wasn't in any of them.

"Well was it really important, do you want to keep looking for him," Hermione asked.

"No, it's alright lets go hang out."

About an hour into the game Harry had the most money while Blaise and Neville were coming in a close second. Aiolos slithered into the room, "youngling he isss going for the ssstone."

"Are you sssure," Aiolos nodded. "she said Quirrell is going after the stone, right now."

"Dumbledore's gone it makes sense, you-know-who feared Dumbledore," Tracey commented. As they moved from the room Aiolos moving on the floor next to them.

"We need Professor Snape," Hadrian said speeding up to a run. They searched through the dungeons but once again couldn't find Professor Snape. "Well guys what do we do, we can't let Quirrell get that stone and give it to Voldemort."

"We go after him," surprisingly it was Neville that spoke up with conviction. They looked back and forth from each other and nodded. Hadrian pulled out the invisibility cloak he had taken to carrying around with him.

"Wait you guys go, I'll see if I can find Professor Flitwick or McGongall and if not them I'll keep looking for Professor Snape your going to need help," Hermione spoke.

"I'll send Aiolos to search for Professor Snape," Harry spoke out to the group then hissed, "I need you to find Professssssor SSSnape asss fassst asss you can." Aiolos nodded at Harry before slithering down the hall tongue flicking picking up the potion master's scent.

The group of five arrived at the locked door on the third floor corridor. "Alohomora," Harry unlooked the door and slowly opened it before sighing. "The Cerberus is asleep." They filed into the room where a harp was playing in the corner.

"Damn, we have to move his paw," Hadrian whispered.

"Why does it have to be a he, it could be a girl," Tracey whispered back.

"Tracey, now is not the time," Daphne hissed. Blaise was busy laughing at Tracey's angry expression and Harry's incredulous one.

"Uh, guys," Neville whispered shakily

"What," all four turned to him, he pointed at the giant three headed dog that had just woke up.

"Bugger." Hadrian threw open the now uncovered trap door and yelled, "GET IN!"

Harry was the last one in and just as he made it in he heard the trap door shatter and the dog growl. Harry kept falling and falling until finally he hit something soft just after Blaise hit.

"What is this stuff," Blaise said just as the unidentified soft object started tangling around him.

"Devil's Snare!" yelled Daphne and Neville had the same time, "stop moving."

"Whoever can reach their wand, needs to light a fire now!"

Harry, Tracey, and Daphne, all yelled "Incendio!" The Devil's Snare receded when met with the fire. Once the they were all free they continued down the stone passage way until they came to another chamber filled with winged keys.

Neville looked up at all the keys and then to the broom and door on the other side and

said, "How much you want to bet one of those keys is the only thing that opens that door."

"I'm with Nev, on this one and since that one has broken wing and the key's all rusty, I'm going to guess it's that one," Blaise said while pointing out one of the keys.

"You're the seeker Harry," Daphne nodded towards the broom, "so unless anyone can do a summoning charm, you're on."

Harry sighed and grabbed the broom and motioned to the other ones, "If you help will be done faster." Blaise and Daphne grabbed a broom as well. The keys swarmed and started attacking. "Blaise you go at from the left, Daph from the right," Harry yelled out. They closed in on the key from both directions, it swooped downwards into Harry's waiting hand. Harry, Daphne, and Blaise came back down to the floor and Harry jammed the still struggling key into the look and opened the next door.

They looked in and could only see black, shrugging and hoping not to die, they entered the room. Upon entrance the room lit up showing a giant chessboard. "So what now," Tracey asked.

Blaise spoke up this time, "I think we need to play across, on the other side behind the white pieces is the door. Look five black pieces are leaving the board."

"Blaise you're the best at chess, want to take this one over," Hadrian asked?

"Sure, I guess," Blaise answered.

"Way to instill confidence there Blaise," Tracey bit out.

"Shut up," Blaise said giving them their positions. He placed Harry and Daphne as the King and Queen. "Well white moves first," and with that the game began. Harry and Daphne were largely kept out of trouble during the match. Blaise himself seemed to be in the most danger in his night position. Neville was moved just in time to avoid a dangerous hit, Tracey came into to danger twice.

"Tracey after I make my move, white will go, and then you need to check the King. Got it," Blaise asked.

"Yeah but why are you…no, oh, no, you're not…"

"Yes I am now, just do what I told you." Blaise made his move. The white Queen moved slowly with an ever sense of building doom about it and struck Blaise on the head and dragged him aside tossing him on the ground. Tracey and Daphne screamed. Tracey looked over to Daphne and Harry, "after I move you two go on, Neville and I will get Blaise out of here." Daphne and Harry looked like they wanted to protest but nodded. Tracey ran to the White King who threw down his crown ending the game, she and Neville ran to Blaise while Daphne and Harry ran off the board to the other side.

Daphne and Harry went through the door and up the next passage way to another doorway. "There's two chambers left, Quirrell and Professor Snape's," Daphne said as they stood in front of the door. Harry cocked an eyebrow at her, "Sprout was the Devil's Snare, Flitwick the keys, and McGonagall the chess match, that leaves Snape and Quirrell."

Harry nodded and pushed open the door to the next room. They were immediately assaulted by a foul disgusting order that made their eyes water. They looked around the room their eyes coming to rest on origin of the smell. In the middle of the room lay the huge carcass of a dead troll even bigger than the one from earlier in the year. "Thank Merlin we don't have to fight another one," Daphne whispered.

"Yeah, come on I can't breathe with the smell." They quickly moved into the next room expecting something terrible only to find fire. One fire blocking the way they had just come from that was purple and another black fire blocking the way forward. In the middle of the room with them was a table with seven vials of potions and scroll of paper. They walked up over to the table Daphne picked up the scroll and read:

" _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
>Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,<br>One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
>Another will transport the drinker back instead,<br>Two among our number hold only nettle-wine,  
>Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line<br>Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore  
>To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:<br>First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
>You will always find some on nettle wine's left side<br>Second, different are those who stand at either end  
>But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;<br>Third as you see clearly, all are different size  
>Neither dwarf nor giant hold death in their insides;<br>Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
>Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."<em>

"It's a logic puzzle, this one is Severus's," Hadrian said. He and Daphne studied the puzzle for a minute before coming to the answer. "The smallest one gets us through to the stone, the one on the right end gets us back."

"There's only enough for you Harry," Daphne said looking at the smallest bottle. Harry nodded and took out the invisibility cloak handing it to Daphne, "go help the others." Daphne looked like she was going to protest but Harry just shook his head at her, "go."

"Fine," Daphne huffed, "but you had better come back alive," and with that she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then took the other potion to get out. She glanced back at him as she was leaving and he smiled at her.

Harry gathered his courage and then downed the rest of the potion to get through the black flames and moved to the door with his wand out. He opened the door as quietly as he could and walked inside. Harry walked slowly down the chamber seeing Quirrell looking into a familiar mirror. Just as Harry raised his wand to fire a curse Quirrell snapped his fingers and ropes shot up binding Harry.

"Did you really think you could take me, a servant of the Dark Lord." Quirrell spoke turning around to face Harry, who was struggling. Quirrell turned back around and began muttering to himself while looking in the mirror. "Damn the old fool…how do I get it out…I see myself giving the stone to my master but how do I get it out."

A whispering, shallow, hunting voice spoke, "use the boy." Harry looked around but could not see anyone else present.

Quirrell moved over to Harry and unbound and grabbed him by his shirt lifted him up and put him in front of the mirror. Harry looked in and this time saw only himself, he was holding the stone and then slipped it into his pocket, at the same time he felt a weight in his pocket.

'Well boy what do you see," Harry didn't speak so Quirrell shook him, ANSWER ME?"

"I see myself kicking your arse." Quirrell roared in anger and shoved him to the ground. Harry smacked his head hard on the stone floor momentarily dazing him. As his head was clearing he hear the start of the fatal spell, "Avada…"

As Harry prepared himself for death Quirrell was interrupted by the yell of, "Reducto." Severus Snape came bounding into the chamber his spell hitting Quirrell's legs throwing him back and causing his curse to go unfinished. Severus pushed Hadrian back further into the chamber behind him as Quirrell rose without his turban. Both Hadrian and Severus looked into the mirror in horror seeing instead of the back of Quirrell's head a ghostly protruding second head. Quirrells eyes adopted a look of utter hatred as the same whispery voice from earlier spoke, "Well Severus my devious old friend, it seems I should have listened to the rumors."

Severus didn't speak but fired off a silent diffindo, the now fully possessed Quirrell simply blocked the spel and sent back one of its own, "crucio." Severus couldn't dodge as Hadrian was behind him and fell to the curse but held in his screams but jerked from the pain knocking himself out on the harsh stone floor as Voldemort held the curse for over a minute.

'It seems as though you chosen your death Severus,"the whispery voice yelled out completely focused on Severus, "Avada Keda…"

Harry who had gone unnoticed by Voldemort after Severus betrayal had returned to his feet despite bleeding from his head. At the start of the killing curse that played so large apart in his dream screamed, "NO," and lunged for Quirrell, tackling him he knocked the man's wand from his hand. Hadrian fighting the pain from his early head wound and the pain brought on by Voldemort's presence. Almost missed Quirrell jerk his own hands away from him as they burned and turned to ash at Hadrian's bare skin. Hadrian looked to his hands and noticed they were burned just not as bad. Quirrell made a move to come closer to Hadrian, who sprung up and laid his hands on Quirrells face pressing as hard as he could Hadrian watched as it disintegrated into ash. Hadrian fell to his knees the pain from his head wound, his scar, and his hands, overcoming him. Just as he passed out the saw a black specter raise from Quirrell's body and flee the room.

* * *

><p>Harry opened his eyes and saw the white ceiling of the hospital wing. He blinked confused as it all came rushing back. He looked around and noticed it was night out and at his bedside sat Severus sleeping. Hadrian moved in the bed and let out a hiss as he moved his hands. Severus jerked at the noise and shot up. Seeing it was just Hadrian waking up he relaxed and sat back down. The two starred at each other for a moment before Severus spoke, "welcome back Hadrian."<p>

"Severus, what happened , how are the others, where's the stone?"

Severus held up his hand to stop Hadrian, "slow down. Now you and your friends should never have gone down after the stone." Hadrian looked like he would interrupt but Severus glared at him, "I realize you looked for me and sent Aiolos to find me but you should have waited. And failing I coming back you should have gone with Ms. Granger to get help. Now as neither of those two options would have worked out, as McGonagall did not believe Hermione and Flitwick waited for Dumbledore, who only showed up as you were knocked unconscious, I will not punition you this time. However, if you ever do something that foolish again I won't be held responsible for my actions. Understand?"

Hadrian nodded and spoke up, "my friends?"

"Blaise required some minor medical attention for a concussion and left the hospital wing two days ago, when he came in. The rest were fine." Hadrian nodded again and yawned as he fought with his eyes to stay awake. Severus retrieved a potion from the bedside and handed it to him, "drink and go back to sleep." Hadrian wanted to protest but as soon as he finished the rather gross potion his eyes closed.

* * *

><p>Hadrian woke again three days later this time to see the white beard of Dumbledore above him. Hadrian shivered. "Ah Harry, my boy,"<p>

"It's Hadrian, sir," Hadrian cut in.

"Right Hadrian, my boy," Hadrian mentally gagged when Dumbledore said my realization as I reached London that perhaps all was not as it seemed." Hadrian tried not to glare. "It has been given to Nicolas, who has destroyed it." Dumbledore looked like he was going to continue but Harry's friends burst through the hospital wing doors, causing Madam Pomfrey to come out. Seeing her patient awake she made a b-line for his bed.

"Well I'll take my leave now," Dumbledore said leaving a bit annoyed at his moment to get Harry alone having been interrupted.

"Good riddance," Harry muttered as the headmaster left.

"Harry guess what, we won the house cup while you were out," Blaise shouted while Daphne and Tracey smacked him upside the back of the head.

"He just woke up and that's the first thing you say."

* * *

><p>Harry, Daphne, Tracey, Blaise, Neville, and Hermione all sat in their compartment on the train ride home. Harry looking considerably better than when he first woke up to days ago.<p>

"So what did Professor Snape say to you yesterday when you met with him Harry," Hermione asked.

"He gave me a photo album and told me to tell all of you that it would be beneficial to undergo the inheritance ritual at Gringotts this summer." The purebloods nodded at this while Hermione looked puzzled. As Daphne explained to Hermione Harry got lost in his memory of yesterday's meeting.

_"Hadrian come in," Severus welcomed him into his office. "I have something for you," he took out a beautiful black and silver photo album. I wanted you to have some pictures of your mother, the ones of your father were donated by Professor McGonagall."_

_Harry looked at the pictures in awe and whispered, "Thank you," chocking up a bit on the words. _

_Severus nodded and they continued with their usual Thursday meeting._

"Earth to Harry," Tracey called out.

Harry shook his head, "huh, sorry, just thinking."

"We were talking about our exams, how did you do?"

"Pretty good. I got an 'O' in potions, defense, charms, and herbology. Then I got an 'EE' in Astronomy, Transfiguration, and History of Magic. It said on the sheet I was 8th overall. How about you guys?"

"I got an 'O' on all the exams with an overall ranking of 1st," Hermione spoke a little quietly not wanting to boast.

"Wow, nice job Hermione, I got an 'O' in herbology, charms, and potions, and 'EE' in the rest. They ranked me 12th overall," Neville said proudly. Everyone in the compartment smiled at him knowing how nervous and hopeless he started the year out.

"Daph," Harry asked?

Daphne blushed a little and said, "I got an 'O' on them all but History of Magic and Astronomy. I'm ranked 4th." Harry smiled proudly at her making her smile back.

"I got an 'O' in astronomy, charms, transfiguration and History of Magic. 'EE' in all the rest. Apparently I'm ranked 10th," Tracey commented. "Well Blaise your up."

"I got an 'O' in defense, charms, astronomy, and herbology. I got an 'EE' in the rest and ranked 9th." The train started to slow as he finished. "Looks like we're at the station."

**A/N **

**well theres chapter 3. hope you like it. I've got two research papers for college due so the next update prob won't be for like a week. As always helpful suggestions welcome.**

**Thanks,**

**AM**


	4. Summer Pt 1

The group of six made their way off the train with their trunks following behind them. "Hey guys my Gran wants to meet you," Neville said nodding his head towards a rather stately looking old woman with a large buzzard on her hat. Harry stifled a laugh and nodded his head. The group walked over to the woman where Neville nodded to her, "Gran may I introduce Lord Hadrian Potter, Blaise Zabini, and Hermione Granger. You already know Daphne and Tracey."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," all three said. Neville's Gran nodded and imperiously returned their greeting. Neville rolled his eyes at his friends who smirked back.

"We'll see you over break," Daphne and the others said wishing Neville goodbye. The other parents had made their way over to the group. Hermione's parents introduced themselves to Ms. Zabini and Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass, and then Hermione introduced her four Slytherin friends and pointed out Neville to her parents.

After the Grangers left Blaise stepped up to his mother and introduced his friends, "Mama I like you to meet Harry Potter. And you've met Daphne and Tracey." Harry took Ms. Zabini offered hand and did a little bow, "Nice to me you ma'am."

"Likewise Mr. Potter my son has told me quite a bit about you, please call me Bella," Ms. Zabini spoke with a bit of an accent similar to Blaise when he gets excited or angry.

Tracey then took over and introduced her parents to Harry, "Harry these are my parents Marius and Addison Davis."

Harry dutifully shook their hands although by this point Harry was looking overwhelmed. Xavier noticed and stepped in, "Sorry to keep this short but we have an appointment at Gringotts and then have to get back to Astoria." Xavier wrapped his arm around Harry who managed not flinch.

"Of course we'll see you next week," Marius said in understanding.

* * *

><p>The Greengrass family plus Harry moved to an open appiration point. Evelyn shrunk the kids' trunks and Xavier put them in the pocket of his suit. "Harry do you have Aiolos," Xavier asked?<p>

"Yes, she's in her tattoo form, alright grab my hand, Evelyn will take Daphne. This is going to be uncomfortable but it will be over fast just remember to breathe." Harry nodded and took Xavier's hand, while Daphne smiled encouragingly at him. The next thing Harry felt was as if he was being forced into a tube and couldn't breathe. As soon as Harry heard a pop he was able to breathe again he sighed in relief. Aiolos hissed in his head, 'well that wasss not pleasssent.' Harry unconsciously nodded his reply.

"Sorry Harry, but the sooner you start side-along appiration the easier it is to get used to," Xavier said with an apologetic smile on his face. Daphne took his hand and the four made their way to Gringotts. Harry walked up to the first open teller, "Excuse me, I have an appointment with Ragnok."

The goblin looked up at him with a surprised look at a human being polite, "name, sir."

"Lord Hadrian Potter and my graudians in the muggle world, as well as, my future in-laws the Greengrasses." The Goblin nodded.

"Follow me, if you would." The Goblin led them through the corridors to Ragnok's office, the Greengrass family looked a bit awed at the ornate office before, most humans have never seen it, including them.

Walking into the office Ragnok stood and walked over to them, "Hadrian it is good to see you again, although I wish I had better news," Ragnok spoke bowing to Harry.

Harry bowed back and with a half smile, half smirk returned the greeting in Gobbledegook, "_It is good to see you too and thank you for your work on my behalf._ Ragnok then did something that would cause most humans to faint from shock, he smiled, inwardly thinking about how he had always liked the Potter's.

The three Greengrasses tried hard and almost failed to keep their shocked looks off their faces. The goblins were never polite and cordial to humans, granted most humans either sneered at them or were scared of them, but still goblins by nature were rather hostile. And yet despite that the leader of the goblin nation was on a first name basis with Harry and had just smiled at him. The Greengrass family snapped out of their daze as they were introduced by Harry, "Ragnok, I would like you to meet my betrothed, Daphne Greengrass, and her parents, Evelyn and Xavier Greengrass." Ragnok bowed to them and they returned the bow again a bit shocked at the goblin's behavior but they shook it off and attributed it to Harry's ability to draw people in. Both Lily and James shared that, Evelyn though wistfully.

The four took their seats in front of Ragnok's desk as he took his and brought out some files. "Hadrian after the reading of your parents' will I looked into some discrepancies. "

"Discrepancies," Hadrian asked.

"Yes, first you did not have your key and you knew nothing of your heritage. Then there was the mention of Peter Pettigrew in the will." At the mention of Peter Pettigrew the Greengrass parents looked puzzled as he was dead, while Daphne looked like she was trying to place the name. She knew it she just couldn't remember why.

Harry looked murderous at the mention he had studied the books on the fidiles charm in his family's library, "their betrayer what about the bastard." The Greengrass parents looked at Harry astonished they had never seen him with a look of such hatred on his face.

"Hadrian, Sirius Black was their betrayer, he killed Peter Pettigrew and thirteen muggles to try and hide that he was," Evelyn spoke in quite but corrective tone.

"I don't know who Sirius Black was but my parent's secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew. Can you show them the will please Ragnok," Hadrian asked

"Yes, here it is," Ragnok handed the Greengrass family the document and then turned to Harry. "Hadrian in the wizarding world it is accepted as gospel that Sirius Black was your parents secret keeper. This was one of the discrepancies I looked into." By this point the Greengrass family with shock turned back to listen to Ragnok. "It turns out your parents will was sealed by Albus Dumbledore and Barty Crouch, therefore it has never been read. Here at Gringotts the will be read only to those who are recipients, you were the only so it wasn't read until to you came in. Also through our investigation we discovered Sirius Black was never given a trial. Sirius Black is your Godfather as such you would have been raised by him if he had not been thrown into Azkaban."

Harry sat there starring past Ragnok with his jaw clenched and his eyes shut. Daphne stood up and moved over to Harry and sat on his lap wrapping her arms around him. They sat there as Harry slowly relaxed into the hug. Daphne moved from his lap and into the chair next to him and held onto his hand. "What else is there Ragnok," Harrry asked with a sigh?

"Dumbledore," he started and Harry let out a small almost growl at the name, "Dumbledore had been using his access to your trust fund to empty it out ever year and pocket it into his own vault as well as fund an organization called the Order of the Phoenix." Harry's eyes glowed with power as his magic started to react to his anger. Objects in Ragnok's office started to lift and move about the room smashing into the walls.

Xavier reacted the fastest and knelt in front of Harry and forced him to look at him, "Harry, Harry, HADRIAN, look at me. You need to calm down right now you could do more harm to all of us than to Dumbledore. I promise you he will pay but right now you need to calm down," Xavier spoke with restrained anger. Harry looked into Xavier's eyes seeing the promise behind them and Daphne's reassuring hand in felt himself calm down. Gradually the objects in the room settled and returned to their places.

Ragnok looked on with sympathy for the boy in front of him. "If I may," Ragnok cut in, "the money is easily returned as we can just seize it back and charge Dumbledore under Goblin Law," here Ragnok smiled viciously. As for the matter of Sirius Black I have taken the liberty to contact Madam Bones of the DMLE, she will be here in an hour in the mean time can Gringotts be of any assistance?"

Xavier was about to decline when Harry and Daphne spoke up, "Actually there is." The Greengrass looked curiously over at them. "Professor Snape suggested for us to get the inheritance ritual done here."

"Ah yes, that is one of the services we have the Professor Snape would know all about, as he had it done when he was eleven," Ragnok replied.

"Inheritance ritual," Xavier asked?

"It was common place until the Ministry outlawed it about 150 years or so ago due to its use of blood magic. However, Gringotts office it but only pure-blood families know of it anymore. Of those families most distrust Goblins, your family however has always had an affinity for herbology, as such, your family never came in for it preferring to just focus on the what they scored the highest in at Hogwarts. "The ritual test for things outside of the Hogwarts curriculum though. Excuse me while I go get the necessary materials," with that Ragnok left the room.

"So were you two planning on telling us that," Evelyn asked with her eyebrows raised and a bit of smirk on her face showing Daphne she was only half serious.

"Well he just told Harry yesterday so…" Daphne trailed off and shrugged her shoulders.

Ragnok walked back in carrying two parchments and a silver dagger with runes on the blade. He laid one of the parchment sheets out on desk which they could now see had runes on the borders of it. He turned back to the four humans and explained the ritual, "Now what you do is make a small cut on the palm of your hand, than you hold the tip of the dagger to it and the blood will flow over the blade. Once the blade fills over, you'll take the dagger and press the tip to the parchment. "Now ladies first," he gave the dagger to Daphne. Daphne stood and moved so she was closer to the parchment on the desk and slit her palm about a centimeter fliniching a bit. As she held the dagger to the cut she watched as her blood was pulled from her palm and covered the blade. The runes on the blade glowed signaling that it had enough blood. Ragnok motioned for her to place the tip of the dagger on the parchment, as she did the cut on her palm healed and the blood from the blade poured down on to the parchment forming words:

_Daphne Anne Greengrass_

_Heir to:_

_Xavior Charles Greengrass and Evelyn Elizabeth Greengrass nee Warren_

_Magical Affinities_

_Herbology:_

_Prodigy_

_Runes:_

_Prodigy_

_Potions:_

_Mastery, attainable_

_Combat Magics:_

_Mastery, attainable_

_Magical Abilities:_

_Animagus_

Ragnok took the piece of parchment and gave it to Daphne, he then motioned for Harry to repeat the process. Harry took the dagger which looked as good as knew by now and slit his palm repeating the process.

_Hadrian James Potter_

_Heir To:_

_James Ignotus Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans _

_Godric Gryffindor _

_Salazar Slytherin_

_Magical Affinities:_

_Potions:_

_Prodigy_

_Charms:_

_Prodigy_

_Combat Magics:_

_Prodigy_

_Care of Magical Creatures:_

_Mastery, attainable _

_Magical Abilities: _

_Animagus_

_Parseltonuge_

Ragnok took in Harry's inheritance rather impassively. The Greengrasses on the other hand stared at the sheet in awe while Harry looked upset. Daphne turned towards Harry intending to ask about the Founders but on seeing his look instead picked up his hand and asked, "what's wrong Harry?"

Harry looked at her rather depressingly and said in a whisper, "I just want to be normal." Harry though he whispered was heard by all in the room. Ragnok's respect for Harry went up again as most wizards would shout from the rooftops they were related to two Founders. The Greengrass parents looked a little ashamed for being awed and forced themselves to remember they were dealing with a young boy, or man really with what he has been through. Daphne just hugged him again and this time Harry returned it immediately taking comfort from her.

Ragnok cleared his throat gaining the rooms attention and motioned for everyone to retake their seats. "Hadrian nobody else has to know you're a descendant of Gryffindor and Slytherin, these rituals are private only you can choose to share the information."

Harry looked up in relief and smiled at that and asked, "How is it possible though?"

"Wizards do not teach history or remember it very well," Ragnok said shaking his head in disgust. "Godric Gryffindor had one son, while Salazar Slytherin had a son and a daughter. Salazar's daughter, Catherine married Godric's son Liam. After the feud Liam and Catherine fled Hogwarts and settled in Wales changing their name to Potter. One of the reason's the Potter family is so wealthy is they simply have had a very long time to accrue interest. The other is that every single generation of Potter's has held a job, they didn't just stand on their wealth. Aside from the money there really is nothing for you to inherit. You would inherit the sword of Gryffindor but that has been lost for centuries."

The Greengrasses and Harry took in Ragnok's story, Harry rather happy that there was nothing to openly tie him to either of the founders.

"Now as for the results of the ritual Prodigy means that you have a natural affinity for that subject area. In other words it comes second nature to you. Where it gives you a level Mastery and then attainable it means it will come rather easily to you but you will still have to study and work for it. The magical abilities section is rather self explanatory. Now I believe Madam Bones should be here, so if you'll excuse me, I'll let them know to send her in."

"Well Harry that explains why every animal you meet loves you," Daphne teased. Harry very maturely stuck his tongue out at her.

* * *

><p>Ragnok walked back into the room followed by a woman who looked to be a little older then the Greengrass parents. Her brown hair was pulled back into a severe knot and she was dressed in a pinstriped business suit with red Auror robes open.<p>

The Greengrasses and Harry stood facing the two. Ragnok gestured to them, "Madam Bones, Lord Xavier and Lady Evelyn Greengrass, their daughter Daphne, and Lord Hadrian James Potter." "My Lords and Ladies, Madam Amelia Bones."

The Greengrasses nodded in greeting to Amelia, who walked over to Harry, "Lord Potter the last time I saw you was at your first birthday party. Your father was always very proud of you."

"Thank you ma'am, it's nice to meet you again, please call me Hadrian," Harry answered her with a smile at hearing her speak about his father.

"Now Manager Ragnok why am I here, I suspect it is for more than a social visit," Madam Bones asked?

"We have some evidence that acquits Sirius Black of the crimes he is accused of," Ragnok replied like he was discussing the weather.

"Guilty of you mean," Madam Bones practically spit out."

"He was never given a trial, therefore accused of not guilty, and as I said we have proof he is innocent," Ragnok replied un-phased by her tone. He picked up the Potter will and handed across his desk to the head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement.

Reading over the document she gasped, "why has this not been brought up before?"

"The will was sealed by Albus Dumbledore we believe he sealed it to keep Sirius in prison As you know he gave evidence as to Sirius Black being their secret keeper."

"Excuse me, but who is Madam Bones and what's the DMLE," Harry asked.

"Forgive me Hadrian I thought you knew," Ragnok spoke sincerely.

"We haven't had the chance to inform him about to much yet, the month before school was spent getting to know each other," Evelyn spoke up. Ragnok nodded in understanding.

"Harry, the DMLE is the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Bones is the head of the department," Xavier explained.

Harry nodded then turned to Madam Bones, "I would like to know how someone guilty or innocent gets thrown into prison with a trial for going on twelve years now all at an old git's word." Harry was getting more upset by the longer he thought about the situation. Daphne squeezed his hand reminding to calm down. Harry took a deep breath hoping his magic wouldn't react again.

"Well Hadrian I would like to that as well. However this happened before I took over the DMLE and it was under the last administration in the Ministry. Sirius Black however, was not just convicted, excuse me, accused," Madam Bones corrected herself, "of the betrayal of your parents but for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles. Everyone believed Sirius was your parent's secret keeper he was James's best friend and Sirius admitted to killing James and Lilly when the aurors came for him. Why would Dumbledore set him up?"

"If I may," Xavier cut in, "Manager Ragnok has discovered that Dumbledore had been declared Harry's magical guardian, he kept his key and has been emptying Harry's trust vault every year, 250,000 pounds. He also dumped Harry with his muggle relatives, who have abused him since he can remember and were known to the Potter's circle of friends to loathe magic. They kept Harry in the dark about his magic. This year he hired a servant of Voldemort who attempted to kill Harry and steal the Philosopher's Stone. Dumbledore provided the stone with protections that a group of first years overcame. We are under the impression he was trying to test Harry and he seemed to be disappointed when Harry was sorted into Slytherin. We don't know for sure but we believe he has some plan which features Harry and so far it does not seem like it is in Harry's best interest."

Madam Bones sighed and let it sink in that Dumbledore was behaving far from the paragon of good he paraded himself to be. This was the man that had defeated Grindelwald who had stood for good yet seemed to be destroying a young man's life. "How do you propose we go about freeing Sirius Black and something needs to be done about Dumbledore."

"I believe we need Minister Fudge's help," Evelyn replied showing her dislike for the man. Manager Ragnok, if we could owl him and have come here ASAP, would that work for you?"

"Yes I believe that will be fine. I'll have some lunch brought up for us." Xavier sent an owl off requesting Minister Fudge's attendance as matter concerning Lord Potter had come up. Lunch was served, consisting of sandwiches and chips. Lunch was eaten quietly amongst those gathered in Ragnok's office all were trying to come to grips with what they had found out. Harry was getting rather fidgety and Daphne leaned over to ask him what was wrong.

"I just need to get out of here for awhile, it's a lot to take in," Harry whispered back to her.

Daphne nodded and when they were finished stood and walked over to her father, "Daddy do you think Harry I could walk around the alley while you have your discussion with Minister Fudge," she pouted at her father. Xavier looked like he wanted to agree but was worried for their safety, they were only eleven and Harry was the boy-who-lived.

Ragnok who watched with amusement eyed Harry, who was looking rather desperate to leave, said, "I would be happy to provide them with a goblin warrior as protection. He can remain disillusioned as to avoid unnecessary attention.

Xavier nodded his consent at that, "thank very much, Manager Ragnok." He turned to Daphne and Harry , "keep your wands ready and try to avoid Knockturn Alley."

They nodded in return and Evelyn called Harry over to her, "Since your scar can't be hid with a disillusionment charm, we're going to try this." With that she pulled out some muggle cover up, Harry pulled a face to which Evelyn just laughed and applied the makeup which covered his scar, nicely. "There we go hopefully that will be good enough. We'll meet you at ice cream parlour in two hours." Ragnok called in a guard and told him the situation, the guard nodded and disillusioned himself.

Harry and Daphne turned to Ragnok, "thank you for your help today," and with that they left the office for Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>Outside the bank Harry turned to Daphne, "Thanks Daph it was getting to be a…" Harry struggled for words.<p>

"Overwhelming," Daphne supplied.

"Yeah so where do you want to go first?"

"hmm," Daphne adopted a look of great thought, "as fun as it would be to drag you to Madam Malkin's, I think I'll save that for when were actually married." She laughed at Harry's pleading look, "How about Gambol & Japes, have you ever been there?" Harry shook his head no and Daphne explained, "they sell joke items, fireworks, and different games stuff mostly."

"Cool, lets go." Daphne took Harry's hand and pulled him left of Gringotts. They arrived at Gambol & Japes, Harry looking at the items in wonder that slowly turned to a smirk.

"I think I'm going to like this store." Daphne just laughed and pulled him in with her own smirk. Harry ended up buying an obscene amount of Dr. Fillibuster's Fabulous Fireworks. He bought ones that exploded into leprechauns, dragons, and even famous quidditch scenes.

"Uh Harry you know we can come back right?"

"Mmmhmm, yep so what are you going to get?"

'Oh nothing much just a fanged Frisbee, our last one ended up on the roof and then a storm came, not really sure what happened to it after that." Harry laughed thinking about someone like Dudley ending up with a growling Frisbee. He paid for his fireworks and Daphne's Frisbee, the clerk graciously shrunk their packages for them.

"So where to now, my lady," Harry asked with bow. He was starting to have fun and relax after the heaviness of the morning.

"Well where would you like to go, good sir" Daphne asked giggling and taking Harry's arm.

"How about Quality Quidditch Supplies, I mostly just stood in awe of the brooms the last time I was here."

"Sounds good lead the way," Daphne replied enjoying the fact that Harry was really starting to relax and have fun. While he had loosened up at school there was always something holding him back from having fun. It started changing after Professor Snape's meeting with Harry and Daphne was glad it happened. They arrived at the Quidditch store that always seemed to be jammed packed, really the wizarding world need another sport.

"Oh look the new Holyhead Jerseys are out," Daphne squealed as they entered the shop. Daphne headed straight for the Holyhead section dragging Harry with her.

"I take it you like the team," Harry said with an amused look.

"Like it, I love them. We own a box at the stadium and go to almost every game when were home for them. They're an all women's team, they're the best and can make a run for the league champions this year."

"I guess this means I should study up on them," Harry said

"You better believe it Potter, your coming with us to the games after all and you're from Wales it's appropriate that you're a fan of the team." They left the store with Harry buying Daphne the jersey of her favorite player, a chaser, Reagan Bode. Harry bought himself a Holyhead Harpies t-shirt.

"Harry you don't have to pay for my stuff," Daphne said as they were leaving the quidditch shop.

"I know but I like to, I've never bought anything for anybody before. Let's go in here real quick I need another note pad for drawing," Harry said pointing to a stationary store. Harry went in and picked out a couple drawing pads of varying sizes and he got some charcoal to work with.

"Harry we need to meet mum and dad at Florean's soon," Daphne said.

"You want to go over there now?"

"Sure." They got to Florean's and took a seat at a table that allowed them to see the Alley and watched for Daphne's parents. Harry scooted his chair over towards Daphne's and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Daphne sighed in happiness leaning into Harry to await her parents.

**A/N**

**Okay so a bit shorter chapter than usual but summer is going to be broken in up into about four chapters I think. **

**Thanks for the interrest,**

**AM**


	5. Summer Pt 2

Xavier, Evelyn, Daphne, and Harry reappeared in the entrance hall of the Greengrass home. As soon as Daphne and Harry appeared they were attacked by small blonde missile.

"You're back!" The blonde missile better known as Astoria screamed as she attached herself to Daphne's legs and then jumped on Harry. The rest of the Greengrasses looked on waiting for the flinch but it never came Harry just flipped Astoria on to his back and laughed with her. Daphne smiled at them while her parents hid their surprise.

"Hey Tori, what have you been up to," Harry asked laughing.

"Nothin'," she drawled out adopting an innocent face.

Evelyn walked over to where her youngest was perched on Harry's back, "yes, nothing except for stealing her mother's wand and turning the elves a stunning shade of orange."

Harry laughed, "Orange?"

Tori just shrugged, "it seemed like a good idea at the time. But Toby and Diby didn't care for it."

"So Harry are you staying for dinner, afterwards we can talk about what we discussed with Fudge," Xavier asked.

"Um, sure, thank you," Harry replied letting Tori down. "I'm just going to floo home and drop my stuff off. And Mips and Nips will probably want to know how the rest of school was.

When Harry arrived back at the Greengrass home he was greeted by Daphne with a hug. They walked to the dining area in comfortable silence. Once there the meal began with little fanfare.

"So how did school finish out aside from the obvious," Evelyn asked the two students.

"It was good, I finished 4th overall for the first years," Daphne answered glowing when her parents looked at her with proud expressions.

'So Harry how did you do your first year back in the wizarding world," Xavier asked smiling encouragingly at Harry who looked confused at having someone in a parental position ask him how he did.

"I finished 8th overall but 1st in potions. We also won the Quidditch cup," Harry answered with a small smile.

"I bet Severus was pleased with those results," Evelyn commented and Harry nodded his head in confirmation.

"We meant to get out and see one of the matches however, a schedules didn't match up for the Slytherin games this year. Hopefully will get to see you play next year," Xavier spoke in an apologetic tone while, Tori looked incredibly happy at the idea. "Did Daphne tell you about our box at the HolyHead Harpies stadium? Knowing my daughters and wife you'll be Harpies fan before the end of the summer, how's that sound to you?"

"Great, I can't wait to see my first professional match," Harry spoke taking a break from his dessert.

After they finished dinner Xavier led Daphne and Harry to his study to discuss the meeting with the Minister. After Harry and Daphne took a seat and they had some tea Xavier started.

"Minister Fudge showed up about fifteen minutes after you left." Xavier adopted a frustrated look, "at first he was quite insistent that Sirius Black could not be innocent, after presenting him with the evidence I believe he would have still intended to do little with it had it not been for Madam Bones's presence." Xavier held up a hand to stop their protests. "He's a politician and even more spineless then most, he's worried about what it might do to his ratings," Xavier spoke with contempt for the man leaking through his tone. "Together with Madam Bones, Evelyn, myself, and Ragnok came up with a suitable story to cover Fudge's arse. Basically he's going to be seen as righting a eleven year mistake, so he'll come out smelling like a rose.

"Madam Bones is going to arrange for Sirius Black to be moved from Azkaban to the Ministry holding cells quietly. She's going to have two of her aurors she trusts to escort him. Then Minister Fudge is going to have an emergency meeting of the Wizenganmot at which time Dumbledore will be conveniently having a meeting with the Goblins. From there Sirius will have his trial under veritaserum. This will take place in two weeks on July 4th. After that you should have your Godfather back." Harry looked pleased with the development and thanked Xavier for his help. Harry spent two more hours with the Greengrass family that night.

* * *

><p>The next two weeks passed rather quickly for Harry he usually spent most of the day with Greengrass family. He and Daphne had gone horseback riding a few times. Harry was beginning to get comfortable on a horse, oddly he was more comfortable on the back of a hippogriph then on the horse. That was another thing they did, Harry invited the whole Greengrass family over to Potter Manor to fly on the herd of hippogriphs living in the forest at his home.<p>

He and Daphne had gone on picnic, they were each beginning to feel a deeper connection to each other than just friends. Daphne was a bit in awe of how despite his upbringing he could be so good with Astoria, putting up with her pranks and jokes was not easy especially when she stole someone's wand. Harry just pranked her back though, one time he let off one of Dr. Fillibuster's fireworks in Astoria's room instead of her alarm clock. He was also very sweet although he had tendency to brood if you left him to his thoughts for too long. She also loved his drawings, her favorite one so far was a charcoal one of what he saw in the Mirror of Erised, he gave it to her and it now hung in her room.

Harry for his part was learning to rely on Daphne more and more. He felt a certain comfort in her presence that he had never felt before in his life. He could tell her anything, he had even started talking to her about some of the milder abuse situations. She helped him through them by just letting him talk it out, or cry, or scream, or even throw things, afterwards she would just sit with him and run her hands through his hair calming him. She always seemed to know when something was bothering him and knew exactly how to bring him out of it. Her parents could often been seen hiding smiles when they saw Harry and Daphne together.

"Harry what are you going to do when your Godfather is released tomorrow," Daphne asked while petting Artemis. She and Harry were out riding the paths of the Greengrass Estate trying to relax before the trial.

"I guess offer him his room back," Harry answered with a quirky smile on his face. Daphne rose an eyebrow at his statement. "I was looking around the Manor and found my dad's old room next to it was a room with _Sirius my brother from another mother,_ on the door. Apparently he stayed there a lot," Harry spoke laughing while Daphne giggled. "My dad's Head of House diary says Sirius lived with him after he ran away at 16."

"Anything interesting in the rooms," Daphne asked as she moved to sit next to Harry. They had stopped at a pond and let the horses graze, Harry pulled out his sketch book and began to draw.

"Quite a few interesting posters, I didn't know the wizarding world had playboy," Harry laughed as he continued to draw. Daphne blushed at the images that conjured in her mind while Harry laughed at her and wiggled his eyebrows. "Both him and my dad seem to have had thing for motorcycles too."

"Motorcycle?"

Harry shook his head and snorted, "Purebloods, you lot really should get out more."

"Whatever Harry," Daphne said a bit snarky then giggled, "what did you draw?"

Harry showed her the drawing, it was of her sitting majestically a top Artemis, "do you want it?"

Daphne nodded taking the drawing, "come on we have to get back for dinner."

* * *

><p>Harry woke up the day of the trial to find one of the either Mips or Nips had laid out a suit for him to wear, all black with a green tie to match his eyes. After getting dressed Harry walked down to kitchen to sit with Mips while he ate as had become his routine unless he spent the night over with the Greengrass. As he left the kitchen to floo to the Greengrass Estate he called out to Mips, "After today you'll have another to fatten up besides me." Mips' eyes grew wide and she started mumbling her plans for an enormous dinner, and bouncing up and down at the thought more work.<p>

Harry came out of floo at the Greengrass home still shaking his head.

"What," Daphne greeted him with a curious look.

"I don't think I'll ever understand house elves," Harry said completely serious while Daphne just laughed pulling him along to her father's study. Evelyn pulled Harry aside as he walked in and took out her makeup Harry made a face which Daphne giggled at. He glared at her as her mother put the makeup over his scar and muttered, "stupid bloody scar," as he flooped down in a chair.

"Uh-hem," Evelyn cleared her throat and looked pointedly at Harry. Harry straightened up in his chair and apologized. Glaring at Daphne who was once again giggling.

Xavier watched from his desk with a highly amused look on his face. "Are we finished," he asked attempting to sound stern but failing as he was still smiling about Harry having a normal childhood reaction to Evelyn's mothering and not flinching. "Now when we get to the Ministry we have to go through a security check point there they, check your wand for identification purposes. From there we'll take the lifts down to the courtrooms, I want you two," he looked towards Daphne and Harry, "to stay close to Evelyn and I the Ministry can be a very crowded place. Astoria will be staying here as we feel she is a little young yet for this trial. The only reason you two are going is because it's for Harry's godfather. Good now it's 8:30 we need to leave," with that Xavier rose from his chair and led them to the floo where Astoria hugged them each goodbye, "Harry do you have Aiolos with you." Harry nodded motioning to his shoulder. "Good make sure she stays in that form while at the Ministry, having a king cobra there could lead to some problems."

Harry looked at the enormous fountain in the atrium for the Ministry of Magic.

"I'm actually surprised that was ever built, considering it shows other creatures on the same level as wizards," the quiet silky comforting tone of Professor Snape came from behind Harry.

"Severus!" Harry turned and hugged the man, missing the surprised looked Severus shot at the Greengrass parents, who simply shrugged. Severus managed to spare a hug in a risk ruining his reputation for the boy-he-had-come-to-care-about. "What are you doing here?"

"Xavier and Evelyn asked that I come," Severus replied shaking hands with Xavier and giving Evelyn and Daphne a small bow. "Shall we continue on then?"

"Yes, we're to meet with Madam Bones in her office, from there she will escort us to the courtroom," Xavier spoke giving his wife his arm and leading them to the lifts.

Once they were in the lift and the group was alone Severus asked Harry, "have you kept up with your drawings?"

Harry nodded and asked, "Are we going to continue meeting."

"Yes, but as it summer will only meet once a week. These past two were a break to let you get settled down."

"Professor," Daphne spoke up, "Are we going to continue meeting as a group also?"

"We can but you will have to be able to set up a time once a week at either your home or Hadrian's Manor." At Harry's look he explained, "The trace is relative only to muggleborns and half-bloods that live in muggle areas. The Ministry can tell the magic is being done just not by whom and the trace is mainly to prevent the statute of secrecy from being violated. Besides most pure-blood family manors have wards that will interfere with them. If we continue during the summer, this will be especially relevant for Ms. Granger."

Harry nodded, "we'll write to the others and let you know if they want to continue for the summer, what day is okay for you?"

"Wednesdays at 1 o'clock and we'll do you sessions afterwards."

Harry and Daphne nodded as a voice sounded, "Level Two Department of Magical Law Enforcement." The party of five exited the list and made their way to Madam Bones' office.

"We're here to see Madam Bones, the Greengrasses," Xavier spoke to Madam Bones' secretary. The young woman nodded and left to notify Madam Bones. Xavier turned to and spoke so the two children could not hear, "I know you dislike the man, but he is Harry's godfather. Try to keep an open mind for Harry's sake and who knows maybe Azkaban changed him."

Severus snorted, "Not bloody likely. Probably just made him more insane."

"You can go in now," the secretary came back into the room.

They walked into to a meticulously neat office where Madam Bones sat behind her desk. There was another women sitting before her who made Evelyn smile when the women turned around.

"Andromeda," Evelyn greeted the women who bore a striking resemblance to a certain know felon, although Harry didn't know that.

"Evelyn," Andromeda spoke giving her long time friend a hug and smiling at Xavier as he greeted her. Then she gave Daphne a hug.

Daphne smiled at the woman and greeted her as Aunt Andi.

Xavier then spoke up, "Andromeda, I like you to meet Daphne's betrothed Hadrian Potter."

Severus gave Harry a nudge forward as the lad was still waiting in the wings with him.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Harry spoke politely.

"Harry, I haven't seen you since you were a baby. It's nice to see you again too and please call me Andi." Andromeda spoke with a kind smile on her face that put Harry at ease.

"Yes ma'am, I mean Andi."

"Severus Snape fancy seeing you here," Andromeda spoke easily making the question heard in her greeting.

"Mrs. Tonks," Severus bowed his head in greeting, "Hadrian is one of my snakes." Andromeda nodded, having been in Slytherin she understood the protection their head of house offered the largely alienated Slytherins.

"Good you all know each other," Madam Bones spoke after breaking the silence left by Severus. "Andromeda here will be representing Sirius in his trial."

Harry looked rather surprised at that given what he learned about Sirius's imprisonment he assumed know one would help. Andromeda spied the look and said, "Sirius is my cousin, I was very grateful to hear there was proof of his innocence. When Amelia here, came to me I was shocked to realize he never had trial, I always knew he would never turn on James. It feels great to know that for sure now."

Harry smiled and nodded at her.

"Now, Sirius will be taking Vertiaserum, so this should be over and done with quickly," Andromeda said as they were getting ready to leave the office.

The group walked into a large courtroom, Madam Bones and Andromeda separated from the group. Madam Bones went and set next to what looked like to Harry a raised judge's platform. Andi went to sit at a table that was set up on floor near a chair with restraints on it. She pulled out some papers from a brief case and started shuffling through them. The Greengrasses, Severus and Harry went and sat in the visitors section. As they were getting situated Minister Fudge and his undersecretaries and the court scribe, the scribe and undersecretaries went and took their seats while Minister Fudge walked over to the Greengrasses.

"Xavier, Evelyn, the Wizenmagot has been called. The trial should begin shortly and this grave miscarriage of justice shall be corrected. Ah who might this," Minister Fudge asked glancing towards the children.

Daphne turned towards Harry so the minister couldn't see her and rolled her eyes at the Minister's pompous attitude, Harry smirked in reply.

"This is our daughter Daphne and Lord Potter," Xavier introduced them.

"Ah Harry Potter my boy where's your scar?"

Severus and Daphne both snorted at the Minister's lack of tact, while Harry and Xavier both fixed him with a stare that made the Minister feel a chill go down his spine.

"Muggle makeup has allowed me to hide it and its unwelcome attention and Minister, I detest the saying my boy or any other address with 'boy' in it, please call me Hadrian," Harry replied rather icily. Severus put his hand on Harry's shoulder to help calm him and not try to hex the incompetent government official.

"Right, um, well, yes," Fudge fumbled for words, "you should have your godfather back in no time. Ah excuse me, I need to take my place now." Fudge hurried away while Harry smirked, Daphne giggled at his look and Aiolos inside his head muttered, "ssstupid human."

"Hadrian it's not polite to make the Minister wet himself in public," Evelyn giggled her reprimand. The court room started to fill up with all the Lords and members of the Wizenmagot as well as a few reporters that had been invited.

* * *

><p>Once everyone had arrived Minister Fudge spoke, "Welcome to an emergency courtroom session. Today my Lords and voting members we will correct a great injustice. Please bring forth the prisoner."<p>

At that the doors at the back of the courtroom opened and in walked a rather gaunt drawn looking man with long scraggly black hair and beard. He was dressed in black white stripped clothes that had holes in them and he was chained from his hands to his feet. He was escorted by two aurors, who both had Patroni circling, and a dementor, but Harry hardly noticed the chill as he was starring into the rather lifeless eyes of his godfather Sirius Black. The gray lifeless eyes sparked as they landed on Harry's emerald green eyes. Harry nodded to the man as he was brought forth to the chair.

As the chains clanked on the steel chair Harry's attention snapped back to the courtroom around him. He heard many gasps as the crowd around him recognized the prisoner, some shouts were heard, and one woman fainted. Harry rolled his eyes at the response, 'the idiots even if he was guilty, he's tied up.'

Andromeda stood, "Given the circumstances I believe the presence of the dementor is unnecessary."

Minister Fudge nodded and signaled for the dementor to leave. Harry's attention was for the first time brought to the foul ugly black thing, apparently called a dementor. The two patroni were circling it and led it out of the courtroom. Harry shivered a bit and faintly heard a woman's voice as the dementor left. Daphne took his hand and Severus placed a hand on his shoulder, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Sirius Black.

"My client has agreed to take veritaserum and to be questioned by Madam Bones," Andromeda spoke out.

"Mr. Shacklebolt, please," Minister Fudge gestured towards Sirius.

A tall bald black auror step forward and walked over to Sirius producing a potions' vial with a clear liquid inside of it. "Do you willingly consent to taking veritaserum."

"I do," Sirius rasped out.

Shacklebolt poured three drops of the potion into Sirius's open mouth and returned to his position near the back wall.

"Madma Bones, you may question the prisoner."

By this point murmurs had broken out in the courtroom but were silenced with a look from Madam Bones. Madam Bones started with a simple question to test the potion, "Who are you?"

"Sirius Orion Black," the response came from Sirius whose eyes had a glazed over look.

"What is your birthday?"

"January 28, 1959."

Madam Bones nodded to Minister Fudge that the veritaserum took effect and began with the real questions. "Were you James and Lily Potter's secret keeper?"

"No." Gasps were heard throughout the courtroom.

"Do you know who was?"

"Peter Pettigrew, we switched."

"Why did they switch?"

"We felt that I would be the obvious choice. So we switched to Peter and I remained as a decoy."

"What happened the night of October 31, 1981?"

"I arrived at the Potter's home and raced through the home looking for survivors." Sirius paused and looked up with tears in his eyes. "I found James' body on the first floor. Upstairs I found Harry crying in his crib the wall blown out," Sirius chocked on his words, "Lily was in front of the crib. When I took Harry out of the house Hagrid was there, and told me on Dumbledors' order he needed Harry. I, I gave him to Hagrid. I should have stayed but I was so angry I went after Peter." Sirius hung his head before continuing, "I tracked Peter down to that alley and that's we he yelled I killed them. Then he blew up the street, cut his finger off, and transformed into his animagus form."

"What form was that?"

"His form is a rat," Sirius growled out.

"Why did you confess?"

Sirius barked out a harsh laugh, "I was grieving, it was my idea to switch to Pettigrew, Crouch took it out of context."

Madam Bones nodded and looked to Minister Fudge who also nodded, Madam Bones than addressed the court, "No further questions. Shacklebolt the antidote." The tall auror walked over to Sirius and administered potion that was light blue in color. Sirius's eyes cleared at once.

"Members of the Wizengamot with this evidence I hope you come to the right decision," Minister Fudge spoke. "Now let us vote. Guilty?" No one raised their hand, the use of the truth potion was hard to discount. "Innocent?" Every voting member raised a hand. Sirius had a rather shocked look on his face figuring this day would never come for him.

Minister Fudge stood and spoke, "By order of the Wizengamot I pronounce Sirius Orion Black innocent on all charges. As compensation for your time in Azkaban you will receive 5,000 galleons for each year you spent imprisoned. Thank you court is adjourned."

The reports raced out the doors as soon as they cracked open, leaving their photographers to snap a photo of Sirius getting released before they too fled the courtroom as fast as they could to make it to print. Kingsley Shacklebolt unshackled Sirius and congratulated him; they had been in the same recruit camp for auror training. As everyone filed out of the courtroom, most hurrying to spread the news, Andormeda made her way towards her cousin and gave him one of the strongest hugs he had ever been pulled into. "I knew it wasn't you," she stated simply. Sirius smiled brightly at her and for the first time Harry got a glimpse of the handsome aristocratic man Evelyn and his father's journal described his godfather to be.

The Greengrasses, Harry, and Severus made their way over to Sirius although Severus hung back only staying close enough incase Hadrian needed him. Sirius and Andromeda pulled apart as the group walked up. Sirius looked straight at his godson as the group came near him, but before anyone could say anything Madam Bones spoke up, "Why don't we continue this in my office. Sirius can get his things there and it will be private," she spoke with a nod to the doors where a blonde woman with horrendous green glass stood with a photographer. The group nodded and passed the woman on the way out where Madam Bones nodded to one of the aurors on her security detail. The auror moved away from the group and escorted the woman and her photographer to a different lift.

* * *

><p>The group arrived in Madam Bones' office two silent minutes later. Sirius taking note of one of his childhood acquaintances one of the few he could stand, Xavier Greengrass. He noted the woman holding Xavier's hand a recalled Lily attending their wedding, Evelyn he thought and the girl that looked like a mix of them holding his godson's hand. And of course he noted Snape who was standing ramrod straight with his jaw clenched. As they walked through the door to Madam Bones' office Sirius waited back and let the rest save Snape go through. Sirius reached out and stopped Snape from going in, "I would remove your hand from me Black," Severus growled out.<p>

Sirius did but held up his hands showing he meant no harm and spoke in a quiet rasping voice, "I have something to say to you."

Severus raised an eyebrow for him to continue.

Sirius sighed at the look, "I wanted to apologize," Severus looked shocked but masked it quickly the only one who noticed was Harry who had been looking at the two. "For everything during school especially the shrieking shack incident. I'm sorry," Sirius spoke with a sincere voice only looking up at Severus as he said the last two words.

Severus looked long and hard into Sirius's eyes and could see the man broken by Azkaban, his friends' death and betrayal, and his sincerity and nodded his acceptance. The two walked into the room while Severus took a seat around Amelia's desk, Sirius walked over to Harry and knelt down to his level, "you probably don't remember me but I'm your godfather. You look so much like your father but with Lily's eyes. I knew it was you as soon as I saw your eyes in the courtroom," Sirius spoke with deep emotion in his voice.

Harry surprised everyone in the room by leaning forward and hugging the man and whispered quietly, "Pa'foot."

Sirius grabbed on to Harry harder and started silently crying wishing he had never gone after Pettigrew.

After their touching moment was over, Sirius stood and took the last empty seat, "So not that I don't appreciate it but anyone want to tell me the hell's going on," Sirius asked with a weary grin. The resulting hour was spent filling Sirius in on everything that had happened since he was imprisoned, Harry and Daphne's contract, Severus being his head of house, and Dumbledore being a grade A jackass. By the end of the hour Sirius was losing control of his animagus as large canines started to develop in his mouth and a growling was being heard. He stood from his chair and started pacing he continued for a minute before grabbing Harry into a hug and apologizing profusely to him.

Sirius finally calmed down after about ten minutes and retook his seat. "Well I think we've been here long enough, how about we go out and celebrated," Evelyn spoke, "then after that we can figure out our next move." Everyone looked rather relieved when Sirius latched on to the idea of anything that wasn't prison food.

"Sirius, here are your street clothes from when you were imprisoned, your money, and a form that states you are allowed a wand. Sadly yours was snapped," Madam Bones spoke handing them the items over. They stood to leave and as they were approaching the door Madam Bones spoke again, "Sirius after you've gotten back on your feet and in better shape, your job as an auror is still available if you want it?"

Sirius nodded his reply and made his way to the nearest bathroom to change. While they were waiting Severus pulled Harry over to the side, "How are you doing?"

"Okay, I remember him, well partly, but still that much is nice."

Severus nodded at him, "Well make my goodbyes I have a potion to finish."

"Sure, um Severus?"

"Yes."

"You two don't like each other do you," Harry said nodding toward the bathroom his godfather walked into looking a bit upset that the man who had and is helping him so much was in the position he was.

Severus sighed and knowing it would be important to Hadrian replied, "No but Azkaban can change people."

Harry smiled at that and Severus left as he rejoined the group.

"Professor Snape had to leave, so wher are we going."

"Well, Andromeda is going to get her daughter and her husband and meet us in two hours at the Vineyard, restaurant here in the alley. We are going to get your godfather some clothes and a wand. Sound okay," Evelyn addressed Sirius who had reappeared during her conversation. Sirius nodded his consent.

As they were walking out of the Ministry Sirius said, "So Harry how's the fiancé?"

* * *

><p>As they walked into Hephaestus shop Harry and Daphne were still bright red from the ribbing Sirius had given them. "I've never been here before," Sirius mentioned.<p>

"Yes the Black family lately as preferred the publicity Olivander's gets do to being in the main alley," Hephaestus spoke coming out of the back part of his shop. "Sirius Black even though this is Kockturn alley I still need paperwork. I believe my more rare ingredients would be at stake if I were to sell you one without Ministry say so."

Sirius produced the paperwork, "are all wandmakers creepy or is it just the British ones?"

"I resent that, I'm not creepy like some unnamed wandmakers, you just happen to be as famous as your godson or rather infamous. Also I am not wandmaker, I am a wandcrafter. " Hephaestus spoke while looking over the paperwork.

"Fair enough and what's the difference," Sirius shrugged.

"Ollivander makes wands and then fits them to the individual as best he can. I make wands that are perfectly crafted to the individual. Hadrian, Daphne how are your wands working," Hephaestus asked turning towards them.

"Great," they both answered with smiles. Hephaestus looked towards both Xavier and Evelyn; Evelyn had gotten her wand crafted here after their marriage. Both Greengrass parent's nodded.

"Now run your hand over the all the woods and see which one gives you the most inviting feeling." Sirius went through all the woods as requested before going back to a wood block that was towards the beginning. The block was honey colored, "cypress," Hephaestus said simply.

"Now repeat the process with the core ingredients." Sirius ran his hand over the open jars. He ended up with two, crushed fang of a grim and pixie wings, Sirius barked out a laugh at those.

"Lastly the gems." Sirius went to the cases that held the gems and once again repeated the process. Sirius's magic chose a crimson garnet stone.

"I'll have the wand done in an hour," Hephaestus said before turning to Harry and seeing his interested look, "do you want to stay again?"

"Can I?" Hadrian replied asking not only Hephaestus but the adults with him.

The adults nodded before Evelyn replied, "why don't you and Daphne stay here while we take Sirius to get some clothes?" As Evelyn spoke she looked towards Hephaestus who nodded his consent.

As they were leaving Sirius let out a teasing, "have fun with the Mrs."

Harry blushed as did Daphne, Hephaestus raised an eyebrow at Hadrian who answered, "Daphne and I are betrothed."

Hephaestus nodded and as he turned to move them to the back of the workshop muttered, "your wands are a good match." Harry and Daphne glanced at each other before following Hephaestus.

"How so," Daphne asked as Harry moved chair over so Daphne could sit. Harry sat by Hephaestus' work table.

Hephaestus setup the wood and moved the core materials over with the garnet stone Sirius had chosen, "they complement each other." He pulled out his carving tools, Daphne noticed the runes on the handles and on some the actual blades.

As he started carving the wood Harry spoke up not taking his eyes from the work being done, "How do you the length and shape of the wand?

"Hephaestus who had started hollowing part of the wood for the cores, "magic helps guide my hands. When the elements are chosen it transfers some of the users magic into them, that magic helps determine length and shape." Harry nodded engrossed with the process he was seeing even more so than he was last summer, since he started drawing again. Daphne giggled to herself as she watched Harry and Hephaestus notice nothing else besides the wand. Though she did admit Hephaestus was an artist with the wands he made. Hers wand was 8 inches long and featured a spiral vine design that reached down the wand to the Jade stone. The hilt of her wand reminded Daphne of the rapier her mother taught her to fence with. Sirius's wand had some curves to it, the garnet stone seeming to grow out of the wood. The hilt looked like a rather vicious dog head with its fangs bared.

Once Hephaestus finished both Harry and he seemed to snap out of their artistic haze. Daphne smirked at Harry, "Welcome back."

Harry blushed a little and turned to Hephaestus, "so if the wands you craft are better why doesn't everyone come here?"

Hephaestus smirked, "Money. Also some just don't realize my shop even exists or look into wand lore."

"What happens if the wand isn't bought here or at Ollivander's?"

"You mean like using a parents or someone else's wand," Harry nodded, "If the wand accepts you nothing, but it will never work as well as your own either from a shop like mine or Ollivander's. You see the wand helps to channel your magic, some are better suited to certain magics, just as some people are better suited to different magics. Having one that is adverse to your magic can inhibit you."

"I think I'll be bringing some friends here soon." As Harry spoke the door opened to admit Xavier and Evelyn plus one freshly shaved and clothed Sirius Black. Sirius had shaved his beard off and cut his hair, it left him locking younger than before.

"Your wand sir," Hephaestus said handing over the wand hilt first. Sirius looked at the wand with awe as a warm comforting feeling ran through him, one he hadn't felt in years. A smile spread over Sirius's face. The group left the store thanking Hephaestus for his.

* * *

><p>After a rather interesting dinner with Andi and her husband Ted and Daughter who shall be only called Tonks, after Harry mentioned and got a death glare from said 17 year old girl, "oh yeah, you're the Hufflepuff who sent Flint to the hospital wing, for calling you a nymph," Sirius and Harry were sitting in the Greengrass family room discussing things.<p>

"Padfoot, do you want to stay with me, your room's still there," Harry asked with a hopeful look. He wanted to get to know the man his father called his brother in the Head of House journal and who was in a few of his memories.

Sirius after the look from Harry smiled, "Sure pup, I'd love that."

Harry adopted a thoughtful look at the pup comment and then blurted out, "are you a dog?"

Sirius barked out a laugh at that while the Xavier and Astoria laughed out loud, Evelyn snorted at the way that statement could be taken, and Daphne just looked at Harry like he was crazy. Sirius just stood up and morphed into a large black dog that made the Greengrass family gasped at what appeared to be a grim. Harry just smiled as the dog bounded over to him, "pa'foot." The Greengrass family smiled at the scene.

Sirius morphed back, "So how did you know?"

"One of the memories had you and then a dog but all the others didn't have a dog," Harry spoke like he was still puzzling it out.

"Ah that would be because your mum thought I was a bit to rambunctious as a dog to be around you in that form when you were still a baby, something about being a perpetual puppy."

"I guess this means you can teach us about our animagus forms," Daphne spoke.

"I'll be back I need to check on something in my old house," Sirius spoke as there was a lull in the conversation.

About ten minutes later Sirius returned and godson and godfather left for Potter Manor the first home either of them ever knew.

**A/N**

**So finals are over hopefully that translates to more writing faster. Summer's going to be a one more chapter, and we have draco's and Dumbledore's interlude.**

**Thanks suggestions welcome, if you know any British swears and slang let me know, get Harry a little more British sounding. And for those who decide to rant about the name Hadrian, I really really don't like the name Harold more so after seeing the movie Harold & Maude, obviously I like Roman and Greek mythology and history hence Hadrian.**

**AM**


	6. Summer Pt 3

**Scene that describes an abusive episode **

* * *

><p>Daphne flooed over to Potter Manor and called out for Harry without a reply. She walked to the kitchen where either Harry, Sirius, or Mips could be counted on to be but found no one. She continued through the whole first floor but still found no sign of life. She decided to just go straight to Harry's room, she knocked but still no one. 'well where else are they, the game room.' As she made her way to the game room in the basement she started to hear music. She didn't recognize it, as she got closer it got louder and louder. As she was outside the door she could make out the words. <em>Hey man, droogie don't crash here There's only room for one and here she comes/ Here she comes/ _Daphne opened the door quietly, not that it mattered she thought as the full blast of music hit her. Then she took in the scene around the room and her jaw dropped. Harry and Sirius were both dressed in Pink button down shirts, white shin length socks, their underwear, and black sunglasses jumping on the couches singing at the top of their lungs "_Oh don't lean on me man/ Cause you can't afford the ticket/ I'm back on Suffregette City/Oh don't lean on me man/"_ just then Daphne noticed all three of Harry's house elves in the same clothes, only house elf size and rocking out playing air instruments. As Bowie continued playing in the background Daphne lost it fell to the ground laughing. Harry jumped of the couch he was on in the game room and landed on his knees in front of belting out the last line "_ohh, wham bam, thank you ma'am!_." Harry looked down in front of him and noticed Daphne, "DAPH," Harry squeaked out in a rather high pitched voice, which just made Daphne laugh harder.

Sirius cut off the couch and cut the music off laughing at his godson's shocked expression at seeing his betrothed in front of him. Harry scramble up to his feet and helped his laughing fiancé up. "You can stop laughing now," Harry deadpanned.

As Daphne got herself under control she looked at Harry who still looked a bit embarrassed and started giggling again, she looked to Sirius who had a proud look on his face and when she quirked an eyebrow at him he simply shrugged his shoulders, "It's a good song."

"Good song or not," Daphne looked to Harry, "yours and Neville's party is in a half hour." Harry nodded and took off to his room to get dressed as did Sirius. Daphne looked around the game room and noticed a new telly, if she remembered that one right and a stereo. She left the game room to go wait for Harry in the family room thinking back on the summer so far.

Severus had been merciless on their training and had upped it two twice a week for two hours once everyone in the group got a custom wand from Hephaestus. They could move through spells and work faster with them, especially Neville who had been using his dad's old wand. It took a visit from Professor Snape to convince Augusta Longbottom that Neville needed his own wand and that not using his father's wasn't a slight to the man's memory. Severus had gotten them through the first and second year spells that he said any competent teacher would have taught, 'meaning only he would have', Daphne thought with a roll of her eyes. Before Severus would move onto the next year he tested them on casting the spells silently, if they couldn't they wouldn't move on.

Of course some of the spells were a bit on the darker side which led to an interesting pissing match between two men. They were getting along rather nicely for two people who had hated each other for the majority of their lives. Of course every once in awhile Sirius would slip with a Snivilus and Severus would throw out a flea bitten mutt comment. But for Harry's sake they generally kept things pleasant. One area where Sirius really excelled was aiming, he claimed when he was in auror boot camp, that was an important aspect. He had them aiming at targets so far Harry, Blaise, and surprisingly Hermione excelled the most at aiming. Harry seemed like a natural at it, where Blaise stated his grandfather had him shooting a gun since he was five; Hermione just shrugged and said her dad was in the army.

Evelyn had taken to teaching the group fencing Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise were far ahead of the other three in fencing as they had been taught their whole lives. Harry was picking it up the fastest as Daphne and Astoria often helped him with it, when they were bored. Harmione and Neville though were not far behind Harry. Hermione could often be found in the library of Potter Manor or the Greengrass one. It had gotten to the point where her parents and she had taken to staying the weekends either at Daphne's or Harry's. The group was also taking up running as Harry could usually be found up at six in the morning working out the routine he had started at the Dursley's. Sirius had started to run with him, he was seriously thinking of going back to the auror department. Daphne just thought he was hot for Amelia Bones.

Another interesting turn of events was Severus had been developing a potion to reveal someone's animagus form. He declared it ready last week and the group was getting ready to try it next week.

"Hey you ready," Harry said as he walked into the room snapping out of her thoughts.

"Yeah and much better choice of clothing, where's Sirius?" Harry blushed a bit at the clothes comment, she saw him in his underwear, 'I know she's my fiancé but damn am twelve,' Harry thought while Daphne smirked at him. He was now dressed in dragon hide boots, jeans, and a black dress shirt on, the party was going to be held at the Longbottom Estate.

"Sirius is primping I swear that man spends more time in front of the mirror than you, your mum, and Astoria combined," Harry laughed out.

Sirius walked into the room looking very dapper in a black dress slacks, dragon hide boots, and a black dress shirt that had silver thread designs on it. He cuffed the back of Harry's head, "I heard that pup, now tell the wifey she looks good. And let's go."

Harry blushed but took a good look at Daphne who was dressed in a blue summer dress that made her eyes stand out, "you look beautiful."

"Mmhmm, he upgraded it to beautiful. A keeper there Daph," Sirius teased making both kids blush. "Alright in we go," Sirius said pointing to the floo, he let them go first and then followed.

Sirius stepped out into the entrance hall of Longbottom Manor and was taken aback by memories of Frank and Alice's wedding.

"Sirius Black, I was happy to hear you were innocent," came the imperious voice of Augusta Longbottom.

Sirius bowed to the woman and took her hand, "Madam Longbottom, I'm very sorry for what happened to your son and Alice," Sirius spoke with all the grace and manner of a seasoned Pureblood Lord. Madam Longbottom bowed her head momentarily at the mention of her son and daughter in law.

"A shame about my Frank but Neville is finally coming along," she stated seemingly ignorant of the insult she applied to her grandson.

Sirius clenched his jaw but responded pleasantly, "He is great kid and friend to Harry." They reached the back garden and Madam Longbottom took her seat lording over the party, while Sirius excused himself and walked over to the Greengrass parents. Sirius looked over the kids present which included the normal group plus Astoria, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Aaron Vaisey and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team, The three chaser's from Gryffindor, and the Patil twins.

"Eclectic group," Sirius mentioned to the Greengrass parent's who so far were the only ones to approach him the others except for Amelia Bones seemed to be looking at him like he was going to snap and kill everyone.

"Augusta's doing no doubt," Amelia Bones spoke from behind him, "she throws a party like this every year for Neville unfortunately for him. Usually he's rather shy and withdrawn at them."

"Amelia you look stunning," Sirius said and rather suavely kissed her hand.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Amelia said a bit demurely, shocking both Xavier and Evelyn who had never seen this particular side of the usually hard as nails department head.

"Good food and no dementors does wonders," Sirius barked out with a laugh. Evelyn and Xavier excused themselves to talk to the Vaisey's and leave the two starry eyed aurors to themselves.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday Nev," Harry and Daphne said as they walked over to where he was talking to Blaise and Astoria.<p>

"You too, Harry. Sorry about all this mate," Neville said gesturing to the rather large party.

"Ahh no worries man, I've never even had a cake before so this is cool," Harry off-handily commented looking around at the decorations not noticing his friends all getting rather hard looks on their faces. As he turned back around to them they cleared their faces and smiled at him. "So are the others here?"

"Well the chaser's you know from the matches, I added them to the list, they were helped me out a lot when I was alone in Gryffindor, Angelina's dad was close with my dad. The Patil's are here mostly due to Gran, knows their parents real well, same with Susan and Hannah Abbott. The rest were your invites." As Neville was speaking the Slytherin Quidditch team gave over and wished Harry happy birthday before going back to their in-depth discussion with the Gryffindor Chaser Trio on how playing hard isn't cheating. Although, Aaron looked more interested in his side conversation with Alicia Spinnet.

"Happy birthday Harry," came from Hermione, Padma Patil, and Tracey who had walked over to join the others from their rousing conversation on what really caused the fall of the Roman Empire. It seemed everyone had arrived before Harry, Sirius, and Daphne. Harry nodded his thanks as Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and Parvati Patil came over. Parvati seemed more interested in her nails than anything else and said nothing to the group, her twin gave her a glare that went ignored. Hannah managed to say happy birthday but still seemed a bit star struck by Harry while Susan said brightly, "Happy birthday." As the group continued to get to know each other the party went on parents taking and making plans.

Finally the time for the cake came, Harry looked relieved that it would be over soon. He still didn't like being around large groups of people. The cake rather awed everyone when they saw it, was dead ringer for Hogwarts, Harry and Neville grinned at each other as it came out.

After cake they opened the presents. The Patils gave both boys a collection of candy. The Abbotts gave Neville a rather nice set of self cleaning gardening tools, and Harry got a pocket sneakoscope, figuring with him being the boy-who-lived it would come in handy. After that both the Abbotts and the Patils excused themselves from the party, Padma giving Hermione a hug as she left. Next came the gifts from the Gryffindor chasers, they chipped in and bought Neville a new authentic home jersey for Puddlemere United while they got Harry a poster of Jess O'Reilly the Harpies seeker, recently dubbed Harry's favorite player, and a book on Holyhead Harpies history. The Slytherin Qudditch team got Neville a book on herbology titled, _Rare Magical Medicinal Plants of Great Britain_, plus they got him a Slytherin green shirt that read 'I love snakes' in silver, that particular present got a laugh from everyone present. Flint got Harry a book on Seeker tactics, Bole and Derrick got Harry a rather interesting poster of the Holyhead Harpies that read open later on the tag, they smirked at Harry when he read it. The Slytherin chasers got Harry a book titled, _Wooing Witches_, and a new broom servicing kit. Amelia and Susan got Neville a mallowsweet plant and gave Harry a _Jinxes for the Jinxed._ Hermione gave both Harry and Neville books, Harry got one on broom care, Neville got one on different magical foci's. Blaise got Neville a gold Corno like he got Harry for Christmas. Blaise handed Harry a vial that others at the party recognized held memories and simply said, "enjoy," with a rather twisted smirk. Astoria gave them both some stink bombs. Tracey gave Neville a book on his family history that she saw in her family's shop. She gave Harry a book on the history of wands. Daphne gave Neville a rare plant seed that had previously only been grown by her family, with her parents blessing. To Harry she gave a set of dog tags that had his parent's names and dates on it and his family crest on the other side. The other one had his name and birthdate on it with a snitch on the other side. Sirius gave Neville an auror hand book that had belonged to his father, Frank, "He gave it to me once I entered the academy, he used it when he went through the academy."

"Thank you Sirius," Neville managed to choke out. Sirius nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

"Harry you got yours earlier." Harry nodded and smiled at his godfather.

An hour later the party broke up and soon it was only the Greengrasses, The Bones, and Sirius and Harry. As Susan said goodbye she glanced at where Sirius and Amelia were chatting quietly by the floo, "Something tells me will be seeing a lot more of each other."

Harry smiled a little and nodded, "It was nice to meet you Susan,"

Harry and Sirius were sitting in the Greengrass family room after the party discussing the day.

"It was nice to see that they could forget their house rivalries for a day," Evelyn spoke as they were talking about the Slytherin quidditch players and the Gryffindor quidditch.

"Yeah I never thought I lived to see that, especially with them all being quidditch rivals on top of house rivals," Sirius spoke.

Daphne spoke up from where she was watching Astoria and Harry play chess, "you can thank Harry for that. He was determined to get Neville included into the group after the flying lesson. Since the quidditch players in Slytherin accepted him nobody else said anything about a Gryff hanging with us snakes."

Harry laughed at that, "I hope he wears that shirt during the year."

"I don't know Weasel might have heart attack," Daphne laughed along with him.

"Is he really that bad? Arthur, his father, was always nice and you could depend on him too," Sirius asked?

"Well the twins are fine although they really like to prank us snakes. And Percy is okay but he's a bit of kiss ars… um sorry stiff," Daphne spoke stopping herself from saying arse in-front of her mother and little sister.

"She's right the other Weasleys aren't that bad but Ron's bloody wanker. He complains about schoolwork non-stop, he made fun of Hermione so bad that she spent the Halloween feast in the loo crying, he glares at me and every other Slytherin like were shite," Harry spoke heatedly.

"Hadrian James! Language." Evelyn spoke icily.

"Sorry," Harry said with his head bowed in embarrassment, "he's just really irritating." Daphne nodded her in agreement and Astoria giggled at the use of his full name, always means you're in trouble.

"So on a more pleasant note I'm having Andromeda and her family over for a family dinner would you guys like to come," Sirius asked with a smiled.

"Sure, what time," Evelyn answered.

"7"

"Hey Sirius what did you get Harry," Astoria asked.

"Well do you remember when I said I had to go back to my house?"

"I was wondering about that your house was looted almost as soon as you thrown in prison," Xavier commented.

"Yes it was a sight, but before I found Pettigrew, I made a stop at my house to hide somethings. Mainly Lily's spell book and dairy, I found them when I was searching the house for Harry. When I went back they were still there. One of Lily's charms that she invented allowed muggle stereos and televisions to play on magic. So today I gave him the books, as well as a telly, stereo, and some music and movies."

"Ahh so that's what I walked in on," Daphne said giggling.

Harry turned red and the Greengrass parents both looked to Sirius who shrugged, "We were breaking in the stereo."

* * *

><p>Harry was in shorts, a muscle shirt and Nikes, he rolled up into a standing postion as spell impact where he was previously on the ground. He dodged right and moved a step forward, a spell went past his ear, he jumped over a low spell aimed at his legs and rolled forward as one impacted above him. He dodged left still moving subtly forward. He was forced to his right and had to spin as he almost dodged into a nasty looking crimson spell. He ducked a spell aimed at his head and pushed himself forward. He dodged left stepping forward swung his back then forward slamming into his opponent's head breaking his enemy's nose. His opponent brought both hands to his face, Harry quickly struck out and took the man's wand, who looked at Harry shocked that he forgot himself in the fight and was now wandless.<p>

Harry smirked triumphantly a muttered, "episkey," his godfather's nose healed instantly. Sirius had been drilling him on dodging, waiting for seven o'clock to come around, plus Harry wanted to work out. They had been drilling for two hours Harry had yet to win one. The point was for Harry to beat Sirius without using magic. As Sirius had told the group countless times you can't always shield.

"Nice one, now go wash up pup, it's almost six," Sirius said looking at the clock. Harry smiled at him and took off for his shower. Sirius smiling proudly at his godson's back.

"SIRIUS! YOU PILLOCK!," came Harry's voice from his room on the third floor. Sirius smiled to himself from his seat in the family room. It was 6:45, Mips popped in with and with a shake of her head, "yous tea, sirs. Sirs Harrys going to be getting you back." She popped out and Sirius just smiled and moved to the entrance hall where the floo was.

Harry came into the room dressed in a pair of black cargo shirts and Holyhead t-shirt that clashed with his now shocking neon green hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Sirius burst out laughing as soon as he saw Harry.

"Yeah, Yeah, laugh it up tosspot, when does this wear off."

"A week if my memory is correct."

"You're so gonna get it, that means I have to go to Diagon Alley like this."

The Floo roared and out stepped the Tonks family.

"Woah nice hair Harry," Tonks said and changed hers to match. Harry merrily glared at her. "Ahh come on its not that bad," she spoke wrapping her arm around his shoulders and walking with him to the side of the hall.

Ted Tonks laughed at Harry's put out expression, while Andromeda glared at her cousin, "Really Sirius, you're still 5 on the inside aren't you," she laughed at the last part. Sirius just gave them a charming smile.

Meanwhile Tonks was talking to Harry quietly, "why's this bothering you so much usually you're cool with the pranks and just get him back."

"We're going to Diagon Alley with Hermione and her parents Monday to go to Gringotts so she can get the inheritance test and we're going to the Harpies game tomorrow, Daphne's gonna kill me."

Tonks thought about it for a minute then said, "She's not going to kill you, she's gotten caught in the crossfire of yours and Sirius's prank war, she'll understand. Plus I think we might be able to do something with this."

"Like what I'm not shaving my head, besides the last time my aunt did that my hair grew back overnight, that's how much I hate buzz cuts, well that and she made me look like a freak cause she left some bangs to cover my scar. That's another thing with my hair long my scar's covered."

"Well you're going to have to leave it up to make up to do that for what I have planned."

"And what's that," Harry said eyeing the older girl wearily.

"See we can work with the green even if it is rather blinding we're just going to give you a bit of hair cut and then spike up all around. You'll look like the Steveo from that movie SLC Punk we watched a week ago, just instead blue, you'll have a neon green. And remember Daphne thought he was cute, so you'll piss a lot of righteous upstanding wizards and witches off," talks said with an extreme amount of sarcasm in her voice on the last part, "and Daphne will like. It's a win-win for ya."

Harry looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding. At Harry's nod Tonks started dragging him up to Sirius's bathroom.

"Hey where are you two going," Sirius called out, "the Greengrasses should be here in five minutes."

"We'll be back in a few," Tonks yelled back waving her hand dismissively. Andromeda just shook her head while Ted muttered, "she gets more like you every day," which earned him a smack upside the back of his head, causing Sirius to laugh.

As they got to Sirius's bathroom Tonks muttered, "I know the ol' mutt has hair gel in here somewhere."

"Oh behind the mirror," Harry spoke up.

"Found it, ooh and it's the good stuff," Tonks said brightly smiling. "Alright come Harry, I'm going to cut your hair."

As Harry moved over to her he said, "are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course it was either going to be the auror academy or hair styling but I passed all my NEWT's so auror academy it is. Now sit down and let me work." Ten minutes later Tonks had his hair cut and styled. "Well what you think," she asked letting him see himself in the mirror.

"Awesome Tonks, thanks," Harry spoke looking at himself in the mirror, "it looks like it was on purpose now. Sirius is gonna be peeved." He gave her a high five and they left the bathroom.

"Well I aim to please. Now all you need are some tattoos and piercings and the lock would be complete," Tonks spoke wiggling her eyebrows causing Harry to laugh. As they walked into the dining room where everyone else was assembled, the jaws of the parents and Sirius dropped. Astoria giggled and Daphne just stared at Harry with her mouth forming an 'o'.

* * *

><p>"Harry what did you do to your hair," Hermione shrieked as he and Sirius walked into the three broom sticks to meet her and her parents.<p>

Harry shrugged, "blame Sirius."

Hermione gave Sirius the stink eye and said, "really are you two ever going to stop pranking each other."

"Nope," came Sirius's reply.

Hermione's mom goggled at both godfather and godson while her dad laughed, "oh they'd love that in the army."

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the man, who upon seeing the look explained further, "Our officer's in boot camped took a rather twisted pleasure out of shaving people's heads epescially if they had their hair dyed or styled. Hell I had mine spiked just in the front and the guy smiled like he won the lottery when he went to shave my head."

"Dave, language," Mrs. Granger corrected.

"Sorry honey. Well lets get this show on the road." And with that the group of five made their way to Diagon Alley and then into Gringotts. All along the way Harry got starred at but for once it wasn't because of his scar, causing him to smirk. Hermione elbowed him when she saw the smirk, "really Harry," she muttered. Harry laughed.

As they approached one of the tellers at Gringotts, Sirius explained the inheritance test to Hermione's parents while Harry walked up to the teller and spoke in gobbledegook, "excuse me I have an appointment to see Manager Ragnok."

The Goblin nodded and had the group follow him through the long hallways to Ragnok's office. Hermione just looked at Harry expectantly. Harry sighed, "I'll give you the book on Wednesday." Hermione nodded excited about learning a new language.

"Ah, Hadrian I have everything ready to go for your friend," Ragnok spoke as they entered the office.

"Thank you Ragnok. This is Hermione Granger and her parent's David and Elizabeth Granger. I think you may have met my godfather, Sirius," Harry spoke introducing them all.

"Pleasure to meet you and yes I have but it has been awhile, Mr. Black," Ragnok bowed his greetings. Sirius bowed back and the Grangers followed his example. "Please sit."

"Now Hermione this is a athame, used specifically for this ritual. Simply make a small cut and hold the tip to it. Once the blood as filled the runes on the hilt touch the tip of the dagger to the parchment. It will not hurt at all."

Hermione nodded and did as she was asked. She held the tip of the dagger to the parchment and watched awed as the blood formed words:

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_Heir To:_

_David Michael Granger and Elizabeth Lynn Granger nee Wilkins_

_Hector Dagworth-Granger_

_Magical Affinities:_

_Arithmancy:_

_Prodigiy_

_Runes:_

_Prodigy_

_Trasfiguration:_

_Prodigy_

_Potions:_

_Mastery, attainable_

_Charms:_

_Mastery, attainable_

_Magical Abilities:_

_Animagus_

"Who's Hector Dagworth-Granger," Hermione asked looking towards her parent's and just generally asking.

"Wow you mean I know something you don't," Harry said in mock astonishment.

"Harry!"

"Hold on I wanna enjoy this feeling," Harry said then seeing Hermione's look and reaching for her wand quickly said, "He 's the founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers. Don't curse me."

"Maybe," Hermione, "Dad?"

"I'll check the family tree when we get home but I don't know."

"That won't be necessary Captain Granger, we can trace the line right here," Ragnok spoke and tapped his finger on the name Hector Dagworth-Granger. From the name the family line from Hermione to Hector appeared.

"Thank you Manager Ragnok, but I'm no longer in the military."

"Yes but we are a warrior race, you earned that rank as such we honor that." David Granger nodded his acceptance. "Now it appears Hector was an only son and had only one son, whose only son was a squib. He was cast out into the muggle world for it and dropped the Dagworth part of his name."

"He was cast out," Hermione said aghast both her parents looked upset at the news.

"You'll have to remember Hector lived 500 years ago as did his son. It was still commonplace in my family to cast squibs out and banished me from the family tapestry Hermione," Sirius said in a comforting tone.

"But it's not right," Hermione and Harry spoke at the same time.

"No it's not, family is family no matter what, and luckily the wizarding world has people who think like you two do. Hopefully more will as time goes on," Sirius explained.

"Yes, that would be beneficial to all," Ragnok spoke with a shake of his head. "Now you have some entitlements as the Dagworth-Granger heir, there is one vault here that belongs to the family and has been held as there is still money and though he was cast out the squib son was not disowned, so the account remained open. They weren't very prominent before or after Hector. The vault holds 50,000 galleons and some potions books. Would you like to visit the vault."

"Um not yet," Hermione's mum spoke up, "I think we need to let this digest first."

"Right well, if you'll excuse me I have some other business I must attend to."

"Thank you for seeing us today Ragnok," Harry spoke in gobbledegook as they were leaving.

"Well Hermione is there anything you need before we leave," her parents asked.

"I would like to get a familiar please," Hermione asked?

"You haven't gotten one yet," Sirius asked a bit astonished. Familiars were very important to and loyal to their humans and their magic.

"Well we've never had a pet and I didn't see the importance of one until I researched it and saw Harry with Aiolos," Hermione explained.

"Alright I don't see why not," David Granger answered figuring it must be important or his daughter wouldn't be asking. He glanced at his wife and she nodded her agreement. The group trekked over to Magical Menagerie to look at the animals. As they were walking around the store Hermione noticed over in a forgotten corner a large bushy ginger cat. Hermione walked over to and heard a voice from behind her.

"I'll give you that one cheap nobody wants the thing," the clerk spoke.

"Well I want him," Hermione answered a bit defensively and upset with the store clerk.

Ten minutes later the newly dubbed Crookshanks arrived at his new home with his human girl deleriously happy.

* * *

><p>"That had better be gone by term," Severus spoke upon entering the study of Potter Manor where Harry was waiting for him.<p>

"It should be gone by Saturday," Harry replied referring to his neon green hair. "Or Sirius is really gonna get."

Severus merrily raised an eyebrow and sat down across from Harry and motioned for him to start.

"I," Harry paused before continuing, "I've been having nightmares again."

"Your parents or relatives?"

"They started after the birthday party. It just kind of brought to the forefront some of the past birthdays and holidays. They, they usually made my birthday one of the worse days of the year for me." As Harry spoke his voice steadily grew quieter until Severus had to strain to hear it, "I drew some of the dreams."

Severus nodded and took the offered drawing pad and started to look through it. The images rather surprisingly shocked a follow of Voldemort. One image stuck out through mostly because it was un-cataloged by Madam Pomfrey's injury report. It was a swath of skin that looked to be thoroughly burned almost to the bone, the skin was charred black and made Severus want to throw up.

"Harry this last one, when did this happen," Severus asked trying to control his voice from shaking and anger. He moved over to Harry's side and laid the pad open on the table in front of them.

Harry seemed to go into a trance as he spoke, "It was when I turned seven I had asked my Uncle why I didn't get presents. He didn't say anything but left the house. When he came back he was drunk and told me what an ungrateful little shite, I was asking for presents when they took me in when nobody else wanted me. He turned the burner on the stove on when it was glowing orange, he picked me up and forced my arm on it. I screamed but he covered my mouth with something I don't remember I blacked out. When I woke up I was in my cupboard and could smell this horrible burning and it was me. When I looked down at my arm I could see the bone through the black and red skin. I passed out again and the next time I woke up all marks of the burn were gone. I didn't know what happened and because of it my Uncle looked me in the cupboard for three days," as Harry finished he had tears running down his face though he didn't show any other sign of distress. Severus who had tears of his own in his eyes picked Harry up and sat him his lap wrapping him into a hug, Harry broke down into sobs and hugged back not saying anything as Severus murmured comforting words. Aiolos slithered into the room having felt Harry becoming distressed and sunk into his shoulder and arm as a tattoo and began comforting her human in his head, forcing the images out and ones of his friends and new family in to the forefront of his mind.

Thirty minutes later Harry had completely calmed down and Severus suggested drawing some images of his friends to help take his mind off of things before the others got there for practice. Harry began drawing his friends adding to the group Tonks and her parents. Severus took out a piece of paper and began writing ingredients and directions to a potion. Fifteen minutes later Harry and Severus left the office Harry feeling much lighter than before. Severus turned to Harry before they entered the practice room where Sirius and his friends were waiting, "I think this will be appropriate punishment for the mutt's prank," and handed Harry the potion instructions he had written down in the study. "Your mother's lab should have the ingredients," Severus said to the now deviously smirking Harry.

"Now you all have the ability to become animagus' as your inheritance states. The potion I brewed is very complicated and something of my invention. I invented it to cut the process of becoming an animagus in half," Severus stated.

"Yes, half the time is finding your form, although knowing Olcculmency it would have taken you less time than it did Harry's father and I did," Sirius announced. "Now Severus and I put together a journal of notes, Harry already has half of it containing his father and my notes, the other half are Severus' notes. They will help you to make your transformations."

"Severus, what's your animal," Harry asked?

"This does not leave the room, as will your forms. My form is a Raven, it made spying easier during the war as most people do not think too ward against animagi."

"Now get comfortable as this will put you to sleep," Severus said handing out vials of the potions to the group who had taken seats. As one they took the potion that tasted surprisingly good, rather like peppermint.

* * *

><p>Neville awoke to find himself in a forest. Unlike the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts this forest was lush and green. It seemed to be a coniferous forest as he was looking around he heard the snap of sticks and turned to his left, he spied a rather large black bear. "Oh bugger," Neville said as the bear stood on his hind legs and reached what Neville thought was about seven feet tall, Neville being Neville ran for it. Unfortunately for him the bear ran at about 25 mph, the bear lunged and tackled Neville surprisingly leaving him completely unharmed. Neville sat up as the bear sat in front of him looking at him. Suddenly Neville was struck with the realization that this was his animagus form and committed every detail he could to memory.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke to find herself high up in a tree, 'well no time like the present to get over my fear of flying.' As she sat in the tree looking for an animal to appear the sun was setting. When it had gone down Hermione could see only by the light of the moon from her left she heard a hoot and a huge owl swooped down onto the branch where it perched staring at Hermione. Hermione starred into the owls yellow eyes feeling a sense of familiarity with the animal. The owl was a mix of grey and a brown that matched Hermione's hair color. From what she estimated the owl had a wings span of about 3 feet and the bird had a height of a little over a foot. Hermione recognized the bird as a Great Horned Owl and smiled happily.<p>

* * *

><p>Tracey awoke to find herself in a desert like area although she could see some long grassy and rocky areas. Looking around and seeing nothing she decided to walk over to one of the grassy areas. As she sat on one of the rocks she got the feeling she was being watched, suddenly a large cat pounced from behind her and forced her on the ground. As Tracey was waiting to meet her maker she had her eyes clenched shut, when nothing happened she opened her eyes to find a large but not too large cat perched on top of her staring at her. When Tracey looked the cat in the eye the cat licked the side of Tracey's face and then trotted a little ways a ways and sat starring expectantly at Tracey. Tracey moved over to it, "that was not funny," she spoke as she study the cat. It merrily flicked its tail.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaise found himself in a wide open savannah with small trees dotted among the area. Blaise could see no animals anywhere in the savannah from his position, so he started walking around. As he found himself about to walk under one of the small trees, a large snake dropped down and starred at Blaise. The snake opened its mouth showing off the black inside and fangs. The snake was a gray gun metal color and it stretch out in front of him easily being twice as long as Professor Snape was tall. "Sweet."<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne found herself looking at what seemed like never ending wide open space of rolling hills, tall pine trees and fir trees, in background she could see beautiful mountains. Out of the woods came a beautiful dark gray and white wolf. The beautiful wolf walked up to Daphne and sat in front of her and cocked her had almost as if studying her. The wolf was 3 in and half feet long not counting the tail which added another foot and a half. The wolf had the same icy blue eyes Daphne had, suddenly a howl was heard from the woods a little ways off and the wolf circled Daphne looking at her before taking off for the woods, Daphne ran after following.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry opened his eyes to see a huge black, white, and gray wolf standing over him. When the wolf noticed Harry had opened his eyes it sniffed at him and then licked across Harry's scar causing a pleasant feeling to run through Harry. The wolf backed up and allowed Harry to sit up and look at him. Harry took in his surroundings as he looked around and noticed he was in a wooded area but to his left was a clearing with a beautiful waterfall at the end opposite him. The wolf was looked to be around 5 feet long and had a tail that was 2 feet long. The wolf was powerfully built and looked like he was the most majestic creature in the forest. Harry sat up and stated memorizing his form and petting him, when the wolf let out a howl worthy of any wolf. Harry waited for what was going to happen when a minute later he heard another animal coming, Harry stepped closer to his wolf for protection.<p>

Out of the woods came a beautiful gray and white wolf that looked smaller than his own form. The new wolf let out a small howl and trotted over to Harry's wolf, just as Daphne burst out of the woods. Harry was still focused on his wolf and the newcomer both of whom had taken to rubbing noses and curling up next to each other on the ground. Harry's larger black wolf lying protectively around the smaller wolf, only then did Harry and Daphne look up to see each other.

"Harry!"

"Daph," Harry said as Daphne shouted his name. Harry looked from the wolves back to Daphne and said, "I guess you're a wolf too."

"Yep," Daphne said popping the p, and moving over to hold Harry's hand. The vision started fading away as they watched the wolves lay next to each other.

* * *

><p>All six of the pre-teens opened their eyes to see that they were back in the practice room of Potter Manor with Severus and Sirius looking at them anxiously. They all smiled at the same time when it dawned on them they had their forms.<p>

"So how'd it go," Sirius asked excitedly.

"I'm a black bear," Neville answered still a bit in awe of his beast within.

Tracey was the next to speak up, "I'm some kind of large-ish cat," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'll help you look for it," Hermione said speaking next; Harry nodded also to show he would help look for the animal. "I'm a Great Horned Owl."

"Guess that means you're going to get used to heights, right," Harry said smirking. The rest of the group giggled a little at Hermione having a bird for animagus. She very maturely stuck her tongue out at Harry in return making the group left some more and Severus clear his throat to bring the group back to attention.

"Mr. Zabini," Severus prompted the widely grinning boy.

"I'm a snake," Blaise rattled out excitedly.

Severus grinned at the boy, "an ambush predator how appropriate," referring to Blaise's fighting style of stealth over out and out fighting.

"What kind of snake Blaise," Harry asked excitedly, 'maybe somebody else will speak parsel tongue now'. Blaise shrugged in response, "well what did it look like," Harry asked.

"Well I woke up on a savannah and walked around looking for an animal, and then when I walked under a low tree it dropped out to show me it was there. It was gray and had a black mouth and fangs. It was also pretty long."

At the mention of the black mouth and fangs Harry let out a whistle, "damn Blaise, you're a Black Mamba. Their one of the deadliest snakes in the world and the fastest."

Blaise smiled a bit psychotically at that news, Severus upon seeing the look, "no scaring the girls once you've mastered the form."

"Aw come on, just once, please," Blasie practically begged. Severus merrily glared at him. "Fine."

"So Harry, Daphne, what form do you have," Sirius asked.

Daphne and Harry looked at each other and then Harry spoke while holding Daphne's hand, "we're both Gray Wolves. And we were in each other's visions," Harry half stated, half asked.

"Severus why don't you take them to the Library, Harry has a large collection of books on animals that he brought. I'll talk to these two," Sirius said and Severus nodded his reply ushering the others out of the room.

"I'm guessing neither of you know quite what a marriage contract entails in the magical world," Sirius asked.

"Doesn't it just mean we're going to get married and the bride price," Daphne answered back.

"Yes that's part of it," Sirius said motioning the two to follow him. They walked out of the room and into the study at the end of the hall. Sirius motioned for both of them to take a seat while he called, "Mips." The little House elf popped in, "Can you bring us some tea, please."

"Of course, Sirs," Mips replied and popped out and in with the tea in under a minute.

"Thank you," all three of the humans in the room replied. Mips bowed and then popped out of the room.

"Fix some tea you're going to need it probably," Sirius stated while picking up James' copy of the animagus notes that Harry left on the desk earlier and flipping through them. Finding what he was looking for, he stopped and marked the page.

"Now first, marriage contracts are a bit different in our world then in the Muggle world. As long as each child is alive, be it unborn but in the womb or already present in the world, there is a rather complex charm that tells if the children will be compatible as adults. Don't ask me how to explain how, as I don't know," Sirius stated once Harry looked like he was going to say something. "If anybody knew or knows it was either your mum or Professor Flitwick. Both were charms masters, or Mistress in your mum's case. It maybe in her diary," Sirius said to Harry who nodded. "Now once the spell is cast the families can still chose to betroth the couple in question, as was done frequently in the past, or they can dismiss the idea and try someone else. Your spell was red, stating you were compatible. See your parents have a method to their madness, not that either of you two seem to mind," Sirius said teasingly causing the couple to blush.

"Why did we need tea for that," Daphne asked while Harry groaned knowing his Godfather saved the best or worst, depending on your point of view, for last.

Sirius smiled, "The spell doesn't tell you exactly how compatible you'll be just that you are. It could entail acquaintances, friends, or passionate lovers," Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at the two, who had their blush bulbs burning bright. "The reason for the tea is this," Sirius handed over the notes with page marked to them.

They looked at the page and one part stood out as James had written it in bold and underlined it a few times: _**A wizard and witch with the same animal are soul mates! I always knew Lils was it for me.**_ Harry and Daphne both stared at the page for about a minute. When it finally sunk in Daphne swooned a bit while blushing and Harry's cherry red face formed an 'O'. Sirius looked to be on the verge of tears from trying not to laugh at their faces but lost it and fell to the floor laughing when he saw Harry trying and failing to form words. Finally Harry got out, "well at least this saves time." Daphne was still to shocked to do anything but nod thinking, 'I'm engaged to my soul mate…I'm twelve.'

They made it to the library fifteen minutes later where Severus gave them both calming draughts and glared at Black for the not so helpful delivery of the news. As Harry whispered what happened to him.

"Double the ingredients on that potion," Severus whispered back. Harry told Daphne what that meant only to get in reply a very Slytherin smirk.

"Guess what," Tracey shouted, "I'm a Caracal!"

* * *

><p>Two days later Harry finished the potion and gave it to Mips to add to Sirius's food. He then invited Daphne over for breakfast. Daphne and Harry gave nothing away as Sirius began eating. After the first bite there was a flash followed by a, "HEE HAW." Daphne and Harry fell out of their chairs laughing.<p>

Sirius spent the next two weeks as a donkey.

**A/N:**

**Song- Suffragette City by David Bowie- if you never heard it go listen to it. I know the movie SLC Punk didn't come out until 1999 but just go with it, it seems like a Tonks kind of movie and I love so I used. Suggestions always welocme. **

**Thanks,**

**AM**

**Incase you're curious here are the other wands:**

**Hermione: Sequoia wood, heartstring of a Chinese Firebolt core, Lapis Lazuli stone**

**Blaise: Fir wood, Occamy wing and Demiguise hair core, Aventurine stone**

**Tracey: Juniper wood, Imp gall and leperchan staff core, Blue Topaz stone**

**Neville: Sycamore and Eucalyptus wood, powdered unicorn horn and longbottom leaf core, Jade stone**

**Daphne: Oak and Willow wood, manticore venom, heartstring of a nundu, and phoenix feather core, Jade stone**


	7. A Dragon's Interlude

"Mother, may I come in," Draco Malfoy stood in front of the door to his mother's room. He had continued his research into his family history, particularly Augustus Malfoy. The man commanded respect from his peers not by bribery and fear but by earning it, he was a powerful duelist and statesmen, something he had previously thought his father was. That was until he looked more closely at the conversations he had with his father, and the conversations he had ease dropped on that his father had with his mother and other colleagues. They didn't respect his father they feared him, he was a criminal.

Draco had searched through his family library and had finally found Augustus' head of house memoir, it looked as if Nero had tried to destroy it but had to settle for burring it in the least used section of the library. Draco didn't even know it was there previously. He had read through the journal and had absorbed all he could from it. Augustus used knowledge to get what he wanted, now he was still cunning enough to live up to the Malfoy name, something Draco had thought his father had done. But Draco had used the cunning he showed promise of when he was little and still listened to his mother, and convinced his father to bring him along to the Ministry when the emergency meeting was held. He separated from his father and went to the archive department where he charmed the elderly witch clerk and used a bit of the Malfoy name to gain access to the archives without her help or his father. He claimed a school project. Once he was past the clerk he went straight to the court records and found his father's trial, if you could call it that. Even Draco at twelve could tell that it was a farce. His father claimed the imperious curse, something that Draco thought meant you were a spineless weakling if you were susceptible to. He also looked at other Death Eater trials and found their crimes horrifying, there were rapes, muders, and looting, and some of it was against half-bloods and purebloods. Draco had to stop himself from throwing up at the discovery of Evan Roiser's crimes, 'no wonder Fitzroy gets upset whenever somebody brings up his father.'

"Come in Dragon," Narcissa Malfoy spoke in a loving tone. "What has been bothering you lately Draco?" As Narcissa spoke Draco came over and sat with his mother picking up her hair brush and started brushing her hair, as he did when he was little. It was comforting for years now he had been ignoring his mother at his father's behest.

"I was given a book by another Slytherin, when my arrogant attitude became a problem," Draco spoke with a rather wry tone as if he understood. "The book talked about Augustus Malfoy."

"Ahh, so that explains the change," Narcissa spoke. When Draco paused brushing she continued, "a welcome change, Draco."

He continued brushing, "I don't want to be like father, I read the archives at the Ministry." Narcissa faintly smiled into the mirror at Draco. "I will not become a Death Eater, I know father expects the Dark Lord to return but I won't fight for him. I will not become a murder and rapists, I will not bow to him."

Draco had stopped brushing his mother's hair and had spoke with a conviction she had never heard in his voice. Narcissa turned around and pulled Draco into a hug, "Good, I will support you always."


	8. Twinkle's Thoughts

**A/N: Here's another small interlude on Dumbledore's thoughts throughout the year. I'm not sure if I'll do his thoughts again or not. Thank you to sanbeegoldiewhity, your comments helped.**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office stroking his beard contemplating the coming year, 'Harry Potter the boy-who-lived, will come to Hogwarts this year and I can start molding him to be the perfect little pawn. The Dursely's treatment of the boy should make him perfectly open to all things magic and more importantly myself, the grandfather they all love.' Albus thought smiling sardonically to himself.

Dumbledore opened a draw in his office and pulled out a picture of young man, the man in the photo appeared to be dressed in an early Victorian era suit. The young man in the picture was very handsome and waved in the photograph. 'Ohh Gellert, if only you hadn't cast that spell we could have continued with our plans for the world.' Dumbledore placed the photo back into the desk and thought of where he was now with his plans. He has subtly influenced the people of magical Britain to rely on him after he showed his power in defeating Gellert, he held the elder wand, and he presented an image of Merlin that no one doubted. He smiled to himself as he thought of the times he denied the position of Minister of Magic, with that he had the light families practically eating out of his hands. The boy would fit nicely into his plans, the Potter boy would take the fall and then he would clean up the mess and once again hold sway in the wizarding world. The boy could have too much influence in the world without me to guide him. Dumbledore in all his plotting failed to notice Fawkes trill sadly in the background.

* * *

><p>Damn idiotic boy got sorted into Slytherin, now Severus is going to befriend him now, damn I thought the Potter genes would win out. Damn Dursley's must have pushed it too far. Damn, Damn, Damn, I need to get the boy on my side. Thankfully that fool Quierrel is indeed possessed, Tom will seek out Harry I will use that and the mirror.<p>

The boy got a gouging spell to work at eleven, not even I could do that, Dumbledore thought as he flew into his office in a rage. And he has snake as a familiar. I'll watch him more closely as the year continues, I may have to push him down the same path I did Tom. Tom was easier though he already hated people.

Damn I've lost Severus and I can't even turn him as I vouched for him during the war. Luckily the boy found the Fluffy, ridiculous name but now he should be intrigued. Now for away to slip him information about the stone, hmm, perhaps the Weasley boy, he had a loud mouth time to use it.

* * *

><p>'Yes, Yes, Yes', Dumbledore thought while doing a happy dance in his office, 'the boy went after the stone. Though his friends prove less then desirable and Severus saved him not me but I can work with that. Although he doesn't seem to like me and I made it worse by calling him my boy. No matter soon enough he will be.<p>

* * *

><p>'Goblins, worthless little creatures what do they want? They already refused to hand over the Potter fortune, what do they want now?' Dumbledore dressed in his bright yellow robes and a floppy wizard hat walked into Gringotts.<p>

"I have a meeting with Ragnok," he spoke with the twinkle in his eyes.

"That's manager Ragnok, human. Follow me," the goblin teller spat out. The teller led Dumbledore into Ragnok's office and left him there with a smirk that caused Dumbledore to shiver.

"Ah Dumbledore did you really think you could outsmart us goblins when it comes to money. You are despicable stealing from an orphan, were you a goblin I would have you killed."

Dumbledore pulled his wand, "well luckily I'm not a goblin. You cannot do anything to me."

Ragnok laughed a truly frightening site and four Goblin warriors appeared behind Dumbledore. One went for his wand arm while another took his sword used the flat of it and forced the old wizard to his knees. The others held Dumbledore forcing his head and chest to be pressed against Ragnok's desk.

Ragnock spoke, "you may not be a goblin but you still under our laws when you steal from our client. Therefore as Manager of Gringotts and head of the Goblins, I pronounce you guilty of theft the punishment for which is the loss of a hand and the forfeit of your accounts." With that one of the Goblins took his ax and chopped Dumbledore's left hand off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," Dumbledore screamed as the stump of his arm gushed blood, his hand falling to the ground. Blood started pooling on Ragnok's floor.

Ragnok snapped his fingers and the blood stopped gushing out and the wound sealed over preventing Dumbledore from having it re-grown. The blood on the floor disappeared as did Dumbledore's misplaced hand. "Oh really it's not that bad," Ragnok said and motioned to the Goblins to take Dumbledore out. The Goblin warriors dumped Dumbledore on the front steps of Gringotts. Dumbledore quickly apperated out and back to his office.

"Fucking Goblins," Dumbledore growled out as he appeared in his rooms at the castle. He quickly took a pain potion and conjured an inflated glove to wear where his left hand should be. He never found out until it was too late to stop the trail of Sirius Black, in fact, when he found out Sirius was already at Potter Manor with his godson.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore grumbled to himself after giving the Defense Against the Dark Arts to Gilderoy Lockhart. "At least this is one more year they will have an incompetent teacher." He rubbed his arm when his hand was supposed to be, he couldn't bring charges against the goblins without ruining his own reputation. Instead he was plotting ways to destroy Ragnok subtly. While he was plotting against both Harry, the muggle world, and Ragnok, Fawkes trilled in mourning and disappeared from Dumbledore's office in flash. Dumbledore wouldn't even notice until Professor McGonagall pointed out the missing Phoenix.<p> 


	9. Pixies

Sirius and Harry were getting ready to meet the rest of Harry's group of friends and their parents plus Amelia and Susan Bones, at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and then their school supplies. Harry dressed in muggle clothes as was his norm, he had dark jeans on, doc martens, a J!NX shirt that read _COINS RULE EVERYTHING AROUD ME, _and he had Tonks spike his hair into a Mohawk. Looking in the mirror Harry smirked 'I wish I could have Aiolos out instead of a tattoo, than I could really make somebody piss themselves.'

"Is it your goal in life to scare the poor isolated purebloods to death," Sirius sarcastically asked coming to stand in Harry's doorway.

"No that would just be a bonus, I'll settle for shock and awe," Harry laughed looking at his godfather, "Ready?"

Sirius nodded and led Harry to the floo, "Diagon Alley."

Harry and Sirius stepped out of the floo, Sirius bringing out his wand to clear them of soot. They made their way over to a table where part of the group was chatting.

"Hey Harry, Sirius," was heard all around the table.

"So we're waiting, on Hermione then," Harry spoke as he sat down.

"Hello Amelia," Sirius said taking the head of the DMLE's hand and giving it a kiss.

"Ah the true matter of the suit, comes out," Harry whispered to his friends referring to Sirius being dressed in a finely tailored black suit with a red shirt. The girls giggled while the boys rolled their eyes.

"Hey you had better be dressed to impress when we eventually go out," Daphne said from her place next to him.

"Of course, dear," Harry replied a bit teasingly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. As this happened a chorus of hellos was said to the newly arrived Hermione, they then ordered.

"So how have you been Susan," Daphne asked the lone Hufflepuff at the table.

"I've been good, Auntie's been busy though. The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office has been doing more raids so she hasn't been home as much so I've been spending time at Neville's." Neville blushed a little at that.

"I think Sirius is going to go back to his job. He wants to be off during the summer though so that he can spend time with me," Harry said in understanding.

"She'll probably make him a reserve auror than, so what have you guys been doing."

"Has your aunt been going on any mystery dates lately," Harry asked looking back to the parents table where Sirius and Amelia looked rather cozy.

"Yes actually she has," Susan said now looking curiously over at the two lovebirds at the parents table, "I take Sirius has too?"

"Mmhmm," Harry replied looking to the other friends who nodded, "Susan do you know occlumency?"

"Yes, Auntie's job sort of requires it if she wants to tell me anything, why?"

"Well you asked what we've been doing and since you're spending so much time with Neville we feel you should know we're getting extra help from Sev, Professor Snape, and Sirius."

"You guys don't need extra help collectively you're like the smartest group in school."

"We'll tell you more later, are you and your Aunt coming to my house for dinner with the rest of us?"

"Yeah, alright we'll fill you in then."

* * *

><p>The parents sans Augusta Longbottom who had stayed home and the Granger parents who had to leave because of a previous work commitment were trying to decide where to go first. "Alright how about we take Harry, Daphne, Astoria, and Blaise," Xavier spoke motioning to himself, Evelyn, and Bella, "and Sirius, Amelia, Marius and Addison take Tracey, Neville, Susan, and Hermione." They nodded in agreement. "My group all need new robes except Daphne, we'll go to Twilfit &amp; Tattings, Hephaestus' shop, and Magical Menagerie. You guys can go to Slug &amp; Jiggers Appothecary, stationary shop, and Smith's Cauldrons, then we'll meet up at Flourish &amp; Blotts to get the books for the texts books and whatever others they want."<p>

"I feel like we should say BREAK," Harry muttered to the group who started laughing while the parents treated the outing like a military operation.

"Alright lets go."

They walked into Twilfit & Tattings and were served right away.

"Astoria needs her Hogwarts Robes," Xavier spoke as Madam Twilfit came up to them," and Harry here outgrew his."

Madam Twilfit smiled kindly at the newly turned eleven Astoria and then glanced at Hadrian and was a bit shocked, "why I believe Lord Potter you've grown more in a year than anyone I've ever met." Thanks to his potions and non abusive home life Harry now stood at 5'1 and he was no longer scrawny but had a lanky build and the beginnings of a six pack, something Daphne appreciated when they went swimming. Harry smiled in reply to Madam Twilfit who then turned to Blasie and raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently my son and potions don't mix, so he'll be needing new Hogwarts robes too," Bella Zabini spoke with a teasing tone directed at her son. Blaise just muttered about stupid combustible ingredients. In no time at all they had the new robes and moved on to Hephaestus' shop.

"Ah Astoria has turned eleven," Hephaestus spoke looking up from sorting wand cores with what looked almost like dragon hide gloves on.

Astoria smirked in reply, "Now I won't have to swipe somebody else's wand."

"Merlin, help us," muttered Evelyn causing Belladonna to laugh at her friends discomfort.

"Now I believe you know the drill," Hephaestus said gesturing to the woods. Astoria bounced over to the woods and started running her hands over the woods after all of them she went back to the beginning and picked out one, "this one."

"Apple wood."

"Fitting 'Tori," Harry commented at the others looks and a nod from Hephaestus he continued, "it suppose to symbolize youth, innocence, beauty, and happiness."

Astoria smiled in response and moved on to the cores. Hephaestus looked contemplatively at Harry while she searched. Astoria picked up one jar and handed it to Hephaestus.

"Manticore Venom."

"Sweet, now gems right," Astoria asked getting a nod from Hephaestus. Moving over to the gems she repeated the process, ending up with Alexandrite. Hephaestus had the wand finished in under an hour once again with Harry watching fascinated.

* * *

><p>They entered Flourish &amp; Blotts having sent Astoria's new tawny owl onto Greengrass Manor. They quickly found the other group. The kids disbursed throughout the packed store trying to get to their school books.<p>

"What is with the store today?" Harry asked.

"Did you read the sign," Hermione asked a bit condescendingly.

"If I did I wouldn't be asking now would I?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart is having a book signing."

"That pillock, who would want his bloody signature," Tracey replied.

"Apparently our defense professor look at the defense books," Hermione answered.

"Great one of his idiotic skanks is going to be teaching us, this will be a productive year," Harry groaned. The rest laughed but were interrupted by none other than the Weasel himself,

"Oiy! You calling my mom a idiot?" The red headed boy asked his face slowly turning as red as his hair.

"Anyone else notice he only picked up on the idiot part," Blaise asked sarcastically as the group walked away ignoring the weasel. The weasel never being a smart one got so angry at being annoyed that he jerked Harry's arm around ready to do some serious harm he thought but came face to face with seven wands.

Harry didn't pull his wand like his friends but leveled a glare on the Weasel that would freeze the devil and hissed out, "Never lay your hand on me." At that point Aiolos rose out of Harry's skin and wrapped around his shoulders with her hood flared.

Ron looked ready to piss himself until his twin brothers came over to see what was wrong than he looked smug, "Problem," one of the twins asked subtly drawing their wands.

Harry motioned for his friends to lower theirs and all but Daphne and Astoria did. Harry contained his anger and looked at the twins and simply said, "I was speaking only to my friends when your brother happened to eavesdrop on my opinion that only an idiot would be a fan of that fraud Lockhart." At the fraud comment the twins smiled sharing the opinion, "Your brother apparently is one of those idiots," Harry replied feigning sadness at that turn of events."

The twins without letting Ron speak, "well little Ronnikins here isn't known for brains." They started pulling their brother away when one of the twins turned and said, "Oh by the way, nice job with Mrs. Norris last year." With that conflict temporarily resolved the group picked up their books and left Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>Harry, Daphne, Blaise, Tracey, Neville, and Hermione sat in their compartment on the way to Hogwarts for their second year. Astoria had chosen to sit with Aoife Vaisey, Aaron's little sister who was also going to be a first year.<p>

"So what house do you think Astoria will be in," Neville asked, "personally I'm hoping for Gryffindor, she could give the twins a run for their money."

"Slytherin, she likes pranks and not getting caught," Hermione spoke looking up from reading _Voyages with Vampires._

"Slytherin," Tracey answered simply while still looking at the chess board where she was playing Blaise.

"Ravenclaw," Blaise spoke after taking Tracey's rook, "she's too innocent for Slytherin and she likes books as much as Hermione."

"Hermione, why are you reading those books again he's a fraud," Daphne asked not moving her head from Harry's lap where he was running his hands through her hair. "Oh and Slytherin she may seem innocent, but she's evil when it comes to pranks." Harry chuckled at the reminder of Daphne spending yesterday with purple hair.

"I'm not going to ruin my average just because we have another incompetent professor," Hermione spoke with a sigh at the thought of not learning anything useful.

Harry once again chuckled, "Hermione I have no doubt you'll be first in the year again. And definitely Slytherin, she's sneaky with her pranks, plus she said and I quote, would light the stupid hat on fire if it didn't put her with us." The whole compartment started laughing at that comment imagining little Astoria gleefully lighting the sorting hat on fire.

"She would too," Neville said in between laughs.

"Daphne stood up from her seat, "speaking of Astoria I'm going to go check on her, make sure she and Aoife are okay." Harry stood up with her and took her hand and led her out of their compartment.

* * *

><p>Astoria and Aoife were settling into the compartment when the Weasely Twins and a young girl their age knocked on the door.<p>

"The

Littlest

Greengrass

How

Are

You

This

Fine

Day?" The twins asked speaking back and forth making Astoria and Aoife giggle and the other young girl laugh.

"This

Is

Our

Sister

Ginny.

She's

A

Firstie

Too

Mind

Sharing

Your

Compartment?" The twins continued their unique speech making Ginny roll her eyes and elbow them in the stomach when she saw the other two girls getting confused.

"Do you mind," Ginny asked a bit shyly?

"No common on in," Astoria spoke with a wide smile, "If you're anything like the twins, I have a feeling we'll get along real well." The twins seeing Ginny was in good hands left the compartment with a wave.

"So do you ever get one up on the twins," Aoife asked?

Ginny grinned a rather Slytherin grin, "ocassionaly their hard to get but since I'm the youngest and didn't have a wand, I never got blamed. I started a two year war between the twins and my brother Charlie. How do you guys know so much about the twins?"

"Their reputations proceed them," Aoife said with a laugh, "Oh by the way I'm Aoife and this is Astoria."

"That and Aaron, Aoife's older brother, and Daphne and Hadrian, my older sister and her betrothed happen to be great fans of the twins. Just don't tell anyone you know Slytherins have a rep to protect," Astoria finished with a grin.

"Slytherins?"

"Oh please don't tell me you buy into all that crap about Slytherins being evil, we're eleven nobody's evil at eleven," Astoria said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well unless you're a sociopath, isn't that what Hermione's mom called it," Aoife asked referring to Daphne's birthday party in August where they had explained the prejudice against Slytherin to the Granger parents. Astoria nodded her head in conformation.

"No, it's just a bit odd hearing that Slytherins praise my brothers. After all my family is rather anti-Slytherin," Ginny answered.

Aoife and Astoria nodded, "So what house do you think you'll be in?"

Ginny shrugged, "well all Weasley's have gone to Gryffindor but maybe I'll break the tradition. At least my diary thinks so."

"Your Diary thinks so," Astoria answered with a raised eyebrow.

Ginny pulled out an old worn looking diary, "I think one of my parents got it for me. It rights back."

"You mean like those mirrors that comment on how you look," Aoife asked?

"Sort of, here watch." Ginny wrote in the dairy _hi tom,_ the ink faded into the diary and new words appeared, _hello Ginny, it's good to talk to you again. Have you made any new friends? _Ginny wrote a reply _I think so, Astoria Greengrass and Aoife Vaisey_. The ink faded and a minute passed before a reply appeared, _Are you sure they're your friends they could be using you._ Ginny looked up at the two who appeared to have taken offense to the diary's comment, "It's never said anything like that before. It's usually rather charming."

"Ginny close the book," once she did Astoria continued, "I don't think you should write in that book anymore, something doesn't feel right about it. Do you mind if I show it to my sister," as Astoria spoke the compartment door opened admitting Daphne and Harry.

* * *

><p>"Show me what," Daphne asked as she and Harry entered.<p>

Astoria looked to Ginny who looked a bit awestruck at Harry and his scar, so Astoria nudged her, Ginny shock her had a little. And Aoife leaned over and whispered, "he's completely normal, well most of the time." Ginny gave Astoria the notebook.

"This is creeping me out," Astoria said holding the book turning it over in her hands. At those words Harry moved swiftly to Astoria's side with Daphne and took the book from Astoria and looked it over.

"It's a diary, I thought one of my parents gave it to me because it was with my stuff from Diagon Alley. It talks back and its name is Tom, he's charming," Ginny spoke up Daphne looked concerned at the diary having a name. While Harry frowned at the book, not liking the feeling he got from it either.

"I'm going to hang on to this if you don't mind Ginny, it shouldn't be talking back," Harry spoke looking up at the girl who paled a bit then nodded.

"So besides this book how are you guys doing," Daphne asked looking towards her little sister.

"Good, we've made a new friend in Ginny as you can see. She seems to be a prankster too," Astoria said with a smirk causing the other two firsties to smile.

Daphne groaned in response, "how about you guys focus on pranking Lockhart, we're going too, maybe we'll force him into early retirement."

Harry grinned in response just as the trolley lady came about, "Anything from the Trolley."

Harry looked at the first years and bought three of everything giving it to them. He then bought Daphne a Pumpkin Pastie and himself a box of Bertie Bott's every flavored beans.

"Well have fun don't fall in when you get in the boats," Harry said as they were leaving.

"You know Harry Potter," Ginny said after the two second years left.

"He's Daphne's betrothed and he doesn't like people starring or talking about his scar," Astoria said with a bit of warning in her voice,"just remember his parents died that night and he doesn't believe he's anything special.

Ginny nodded and looked contemplative.

* * *

><p>"So how are Astoria and Aoife," Hermione asked as they came back into the compartment, where Susan Bones had joined them.<p>

"Good they've made a new friend in Ginny Weasley, who seems nothing like her brother Ron. Although she was kind of starstruck by Harry, so hopefully that ends quickly," Daphne answered. 'The only bad part was this diary someone gave Ginny, it talks back and has a name."

"Plus it gives off a really nasty aura when I hold it," Harry spoke up. "Any of you know of any books that talk back."

"No but any object that is sentient enough to have name worries me," Hermione said taking the book from Harry.

"Do you know whose diary it is?" Susan asked.

"No only the first name Tom and there are initials on the back that say T.M. Riddle."

"It's not familliar," Susan started to say but Hermione interrupted.

"Wait, there was a Tom Marvolo Riddle who won special award about fifty years ago it was in _Hogwarts: A History_." It didn't say what for though, he was a Slytherin."

"I think we should turn it over to Severus," Harry stated, "if Tom was a Slytherin maybe he'll no more. Can somebody else take it though, I really don't like holding it." Blasie said he would so Hermione handed it over to him. He put it in his trunk with a shudder.

"So has anybody made any more progress on their animagus form," Hermione asked?

"I think I will be able to make the full change soon," Blaise spoke excitedly.

"Nice," Harry said giving his friend a fist bump.

"Yeah it helps being able to study Aiolos." At that Harry heard a your welcome in his head.

"She says your welcome," Harry relayed to Blaise who nodded. The compartment door opened showing Draco Malfoy and Theo Nott. The groups exchanged hello's amiably not really having any problems with each other.

"Hadrian may I speak with you," Draco asked politely.

Harry nodded and pulled his wand muttering, "muffliato. You can speak freely now no one will over hear and they usually know everything I know," Harry said gesturing to his friends.

Draco nodded, "my father is planning something for this year I'm not so sure what it is. He is smug about it though and has been saying things like soon the dark lord will return and the mudbloods will pay. Sorry Hermione," Draco said looking at Hermione after the mudblood comment.

"Thank you for the warning, Draco," Harry said standing and shaking the blonds' hand.

Draco nodded, "please give this to your godfather, it is from my mother, she thought it would be better not coming directly from her."

Harry nodded and took the offered letter as Draco and Theo left the compartment.

"So where were we, animagus right," Harry asked sitting down. "I've finished the body and paws, it's the head and tail that are leaving me with problems."

"Same here, Sirius said it was the hardest part," Daphne said.

"I've been able to get the claws and fur on my arms and hands but nothing else," Neville said.

"I've gotten about as fair as Neville," Tracey said, "How about you Hermione?"

"I'll be able to transform all the way on the next try I think." That got cheers all around like Blaise's did.

"Sue?"

"Not too far, I just got claws to form," Susan said. The night after Diagon Alley Susan had taken the potion Snape made. She ended up being a panda bear.

The train started to slow as they ended their conversation. The guys left the compartment as the girls changed, Susan leaving to go back to her original compartment. Then the guys changed. As they got off the trained they waved to Astoria, Aoife, and Ginny before making their way over to the carriages.

* * *

><p>"Greengrass, Astoria," was called by Professor McGonagall. Astoria moved up to the stool where the sorting hat sat. Astoria put the hat on, it slipped over her eyes, after a minute the hat shouted out, "Slytherin." The Slytherin table cheered as their newest member made her way over to the Slytherin table and sat with the two other first years of Slytherin, Malcolm Baddock and Connor Franco. Daphne gave her sister a smile from her spot beside Harry. The sorting continued on with a Harper, Kate going to Hufflepuff. About five minutes later "Vaisey, Aoife" was called at the hat shouted, "Slytherin," about twenty seconds after the hat landed on her head.<p>

Slytherin once again burst out into cheers, Aaron Vaisey whistled so loud you could hear Fang bark out by Hagrid's hut. Right after Aoife took her seat at the Slytherin table, "Weasley, Ginevra," Ginny stepped forward and made her way to the sorting hat. Once it was placed on her head the whole school waited for the shout of Gryffindor but it never came. Three minutes later there was still no shout from the hat, finally it shouted "Slytherin." The hall went dead quiet , except for Astoria and Aoife who started cheering, followed by Harry and company, then Slytherin and the rest of the houses. Well that was with the exception of Ron Weasely, "MY SISTER ISN'T NO DIRTY ROTTEN SNAKE," he shouted!

All of Slytherin including Professor Severus Snape leveled a death glare on the idiotic boy. His brother's shook their head at him and pulled him down from where he had stood. Percy Weasley stood up and moved to sit next to the youngest Weasley brother, forcing Seamus to move down a seat. Percy managed to get his brother to shut up while Professor McGonagall ended the sorting and made her way to the Weasley boys and dragged Ron out by his ear, causing the school to laugh.

"So how do you guys like Slytherin," Harry asked Astoria, Aoife, and Ginny. Ginny had had a rough day so far on the first day of term. Her brother Ron was being a prat calling her a slimy snake whenever he saw her and glared at her. Her mother sent her a howler at lunch, demanding she be resorted or she would not be welcome home. She went to Dumbledore's office after that and he had told her a parent could demand resorting and placed the hat on Ginny again only to have it refuse to place her in another house, stating it had done its job correctly the first time. It had only gotten worse when she received a letter at lunch from her father that said he would try to change his wife's mind, no you can home just he'll try. Ginny spent most of the first day of term crying. The only highpoint had been Draco setting aside his family's blood feud with the Weasleys and welcomed her to Slytherin House formally.

"It's been great, a lot better than even I thought it would be," Astoria answered smiling widely from the game of gobstones the five Slytherin first years were playing.

"Professor Snape isn't quite the hard ass he's painted to be," Malcolm spoke up.

"Yeah he is rather protective of us snakes," Connor agreed with him.

Harry laughed, "wait 'til potions."

"Why what happens then," Aoife asked with a weary smile?

"Just make sure you read the book and if you have it with the Gryffindors guard your potion," Blaise answered.

"Ginny how have you been," Tracey asked coming up and putting an arm around the younger girl.

"I got kicked out of my home, so shitty," Ginny said a bit surprised she just cursed but really the situation warranted it.

"Ahh you haven't tried to kill anyone, I would have," Tracey said making the girl laugh. "So buck up, you've always got Slytherin House behind you." Ginny looked thoughtful at that comment before turning back to the gobstones game as it was her turn.

"Hey Harry can I borrow Hedwig for a few days. I need to send a letter to my brother Bill in Egypt."

"Yeah I she should be back tomorrow morning."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>The group of six plus the newly joined Susan arrived outside Professor Snape's classroom for their meeting. Blasie carried the offending diary in his backpack not wanting to touch the foul thing. The door opened and the group of seven was ushered in by Professor Snape.<p>

"Today we're going to practice the gouging spell. The spell was invented by a construction worker, but has been used in duels for over a hundred years. Hadrian used it last year to end the troll. Now, I believe you can all do this spell however, it may take awhile. Hadrian if I am correct that was the first time you had used the spell." Harry nodded. "It worked because Daphne was in danger and your emotions were high. You will often find spells come easier in situations like that, where your emotions are high. Until you are able to perform the spell easily, I want you to call up your emotions to make it easier to cast the spell. Eventually it will come naturally to you. Any questions?"

"Professor, we've have something you need to see," Harry spoke up and Blaise dumped the diary out of his backpack onto Professor Snape's desk without touching it. "Ginny Weasley had this on the train she has had it for only a week but it talks back when you write in it. It freaked Astoria, Aoife, and Ginny out on the train with what it said. The book gives most of us a bad feeling when we hold it."

"It said its name was Tom when Ginny wrote in it," Hermione spoke next. "I think it might belong to Tom Riddle, he was a Slytherin and head boy in 1944. There are initials on the back of it T.M. Riddle."

As Hermione spoke Severus became increasingly pale, "Ginny Weasley had this?"

"Yes, she had it since her family went to Diagon Alley, she thought her parents bought it for her. She said she found it in her cauldron later when she got home," Daphne spoke.

Severus nodded, "I will look into this, when I know more I will let you know. However if you ever find anything else with these initials bring it immediately to me and try not to touch it with your bare hands. Now practice the spell."

"Mr. Zabini," Severus called over Blaise and handed him two books, both rather ancient looking. "I looked in the Prince vault and found these two books, they both mention Illusionists."

"Thank you, Professor," Blaise said excitedly taking the books. On his inheritance test under magical abilities there was listed animagus and illusionist. Nobody had been able tell him or find any information on illusionists yet though.

"I will see you all next week at the same time. Keep working on the spell in the mean time. Daphne, Hadrian work on casting it silently." They nodded and stared to leave when Severus called them back, "Oh and feel free to make Lockhart's time here miserable."

* * *

><p>The group walked out laughing at the disgusted look on their Professor's face. When they were gone Severus looked down at the diary with a curious look. He picked it up and immediately noticed the dark aura around it. He walked into his office and poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat starring at the diary. Finally he opened the diary picked up his quill and wrote,<em><strong> My Lord Voldemort?<strong>_ The ink faded into the diary and Severus waited, finally writing _A servant, I have a job for you._ Severus slammed the diary shut, "Damn it!"

Severus stuck his head into his floo, "Potter Manor, Sirius Black." After a minute Sirius's head appeared in Severus's fireplace. "Severus? Is Harry okay?"

"Hadrian is fine, I require your assistance now, if you can come?"

"Amelia is here with me do you want her to come also," Sirius asked?

"Yes, that's fine."

Sirius and Amelia stepped out of Severus's floo and into his office. Severus had two more glass of whiskey ready and waiting for them. Amelia raised an eyebrow at the glasses but Severus just gestured for them to sit. Once they were seated Severus began.

"I called because of an artifact belonging to a certain not so dead Dark Lord." Severus nodded his head towards the diary on his desk. "It was discovered by Hadrian and Daphne in the possession of Ginny Weasley on the train to Hogwarts. The littlest Weasley has befriended Astoria and Aoife Vaisey and is now in my House."

"Oh lord, what did Molly do," Amelia said with a sigh.

"Miss. Weasley has been banned from her home, but this diary is more important right now." Severus said picking it up and handing it to Sirius. Sirius almost dropped the diary as its aura presented itself. Sirius passed it to Amelia so that she could feel it. "That is the Dark Lords aura, I have been in its presence enough to know it. The diary seems to contain a part of him. It writes back to those who write in it, I suspect that is not all it will do but I do not know for sure. I confirmed it is the Dark Lord but that it is all I will do, I do not think anyone should write in it anymore."

Sirius and Amelia nodded. Sirius spoke, "what did you want us to do?"

"I wanted to know if you ever came across anything like this in your days as an aurors?"

"I never have," Sirius spoke and Amelia nodded in agreement. "I would be willing to check my family's library at my ancestral home I claimed the Headship and title last week," Sirius continued. "If it involves dark magic it should be in there."

Severus nodded, "do so as soon as you can, we need to find out what this is and fast. The Dark Lord tried to come back last year he will do so again." Sirius nodded in agreement.

Amelia spoke next, " I have a contact in the Department of Mysteries. I can ask if they have ever ran across something like this."

"Good in the meantime I'm going to keep this looked away in my office." Severus, Amelia, and Sirius all downed their beverages before leaving each hoping they could find something out soon.

* * *

><p>A first year Hufflepuff was running through the halls being chased by Filch for being out after hours. She had gotten lost and had heard stories about Filch and didn't think to stop. She found herself on the seventh floor pacing back and forth looking for a place to hide when suddenly a door appeared in the middle of the wall. Hearing Filch she ducked into the room. She looked around the room seeing stacks and stacks of…well, stuff. She found herself fascinated by the stuff and walked down the makeshift aisles, finally she came to a stop in front of a magnificent diadem. It seemed to call out to the girl, she reached up for it and it seemed to jump into her hand. She put the diadem on her head not aware of the voice in the back of her head that almost seemed to hiss. She left the room of hidden things in a daze not really knowing where she was or what she was doing.<p>

* * *

><p>"So what's on the agenda for today," Tracey asked as Daphne pulled out her schedule at breakfast, today was the first day of classes.<p>

"We have double herbology with the ravens, transfiguration with the 'puffs, and oh joy after lunch Defense against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindor."

"Damn it's not enough that we have Lockhart we have to have it with the Gryffindors," Tracey groaned.

"What's so bad about having classes with the Gryffindor," Ginny asked from her spot next to Tracey in honest curiosity.

"Well it's just that when we get paired with them inevitably, some idiot Gryffindor or Slytherin tries to sabotage somebody and everything goes to hell, especially in potions." Ginny nodded.

As they were eating a beautiful snowy owl swooped down and landed on Harry's shoulder giving his ear a nip. "Hello Hedwig," Harry said giving her a piece of bacon. Ginny handed Harry her letter. "Hedwig I need you to take this to Ginny's brother Bill in Egypt, as fast as you can." Hedwig took the letter and surprising the first years nodded her head and took off.

"Thanks Harry."

"No problem, we'll see you guys at lunch," Harry and the other three Slytherins met Hermione by the entrance to the Great Hall.

"You guys ready?"

"Yep lets go which greenhouse are we in," Blaise asked.

"Greenhouse 2," Hermione answered as she waved to Neville and Susan who were leaving for Charms.

"So how is Ginny taking it," Hermione asked?

"Like a Slytherin, except for the first outburst, she's been holding it together," Daphne answered, "I can't believe her mum did that in front of the whole school too." Harry wrapped an arm Daphne's shoulders." Aiolos slithered up to Harry from the grass. Checking around them Harry hissed out, "hello Aiolosss."

"Hatchling I will be with the potion massster, he would like ssssome venom," Aiolos answered back.

Harry nodded, "you have a follower, you know. " Harry gestured with his head to Crookshanks who was following Aiolos.

"Aiolos nodded her head, "he isss a good judge of character and hunter."

"Okay well try to stay out of trouble," Harry hissed as the unlikely pair of Aiolos and Crookshanks started on their way to the castle.

Harry noticed his friends' looks, "Severus wants some venom and apparently Aiolos and Crookshanks went hunting together," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. Hermione laughed a little at that.

They arrived at the Greenhouse where some other Raven's were milling about waiting for Professor Sprout to arrive. Following Harry, Daphne, and Blaise was Draco and Theo. Now they were just waiting on the pug and her followers, better known as Pansy and Crabble and Goyle. Finally they arrived sneering at everyone except for one pureblood Ravenclaw that Harry thought was named Corner. Just as they arrived the door to the greenhouse opened and allowed them to enter.

"Alright class line up at a station and place your bags behind you. Today and for about half the year we will be working with Mandrake roots, after half a year the third years will be taking over. Now who can tell me about Mandrake roots? Ah Miss. Granger."

"Madrake or Mandragora is a powerful restorative and is used in both the magical world and muggle world. Also the cry of a mandrake root can kill a human," Hermione answered.

"Good, five points to Ravenclaw." The other ravens smiled at Hermione. "Anyone else?" Harry raised his hand, "Mr. Potter."

"It is the main ingredient in most restorative potions and antidotes."

"Good, Good, five points to Slytherin. Now you all need to wear the earmuffs in front of you. As Miss. Granger said their cry is fail, however the ones we will be working with are seedlings so they are not fatal but can knock you out for an hour or two. Now I want you to grasp your mandrake, pull firmly like so," Professor Sprout said pulling the mandrake in front of her out. The ugly looking baby thing started wailing loudly. Crabble who didn't get his earmuffs on in time passed out. "Leave him there, he'll be fine in an hour. Now after you have it out I want you to replant your mandrake and make sure to cover it up so it's warm."

The class did as instructed, they could see the mandrake roots squealing but couldn't hear them it made for a rather interesting image. Draco who was one station from Blaise started tickling his mandrake which in return bit his finger.

Harry and some others around him laughed, "Nice Draco."

Draco who had finally gotten his finger out his mandrakes mouth shot Harry the bird in response, which elicited more laughs from the class.

"Ahh come on Draco I think it likes you," Blaise said pointing to Draco's mandrake that looked like it was trying to escape the repotting.

"I hate this class," Draco muttered, "why can't we just dice the stupid things up."

Theo next to him laughed at his friend's plight.

* * *

><p>"Today you are going to change a beetle into a button," Professor McGonagall spoke, the incantation is as follows, "mutonecto, you may begin." After ten minutes Harry was ready to squash the stupid beetle. He had so far only made the beetle scurry from one end of the desk to the other.<p>

Daphne groaned, "I think we're going to need to go over our notes from last year tonight." So far she had managed to make holes appear on the beetle which was a little disturbing. Blasie and Tracey in front of them were having about the same luck with their beetles.

"I hate bugs," Tracey muttered.

"I'm sure it loves you to Ms. Davis now move along," Professor McGonagall said as she walked past the Slytherins.

"Mutonecto," Draco said, the beetle changed into the button.

"Five points to Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said even though it looked like it pained her to do so. Draco grinned at her expression.

"Draco care to share your expertise," Blaise asked?

"If I must," Draco sighed dramatically. "Try to visualize the button the whole spell, focus more on the button don't think about a beetle at all." After Draco's explanation most of the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs in class completed the spell. McGonagall was so impressed she gave Draco ten more points.

The Slytherin second years made their way to the DADA classroom for the first class with Gilderoy Lockhart the blond poofter himself. They arrived in a group and found the door open, they walked in to the classroom looking at the changes around the room.

"Well its better than garlic," Tracey commented on the décor.

"I don't know, how many pictures of yourself do you need," Blasie asked sarcastically. The Slytherins chuckled as the Gryffindors walked in led by the Great Weasel. The majority of the Gryffindor second years glared at the Slytherins who glared right back.

"Well this is lovely," Gilderoy Lockhart said coming into the room stopping anything before it could start, "my students are already here."

"Where else would we be," Harry muttered to Neville who he was sitting next to him for the class, Daphne sat in front of him with Tracey, while Blaise shared a three seat with Draco and Theo behind Harry. Neville chuckled in response.

"Welcome, welcome," Lockhart said with a flourish of his arms while standing in front of the class. "Now first we're going to test how well you all read my books." Lockhart started passing out parchments with the test on them while the class collectively groaned.

Harry got the test and let out a snort, "you've got to be kidding." The first question on the test was _What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?_ He heard Neville next to him stat laughing quietly at the questions. Harry smirked to himself as he answered the questions:

_Favorite color-shite brown_

_Secret ambition-to perform at Chippendales Live_

_What is my greatest achievement-tying your shoes_

_What is my ideal birthday gift-a new wig_

"Time," Lockhart called, "Ah and Mr. Potter why don't you collect the exams for your side and um, Mr. Weasel your side please." The Slytherins started laughing, and even a few of the Gryffindors chuckled.

"Its Weasley," the rapidly turning red boy stated and angrily collected the tests.

Lockhart went through the test tsking and sighing at the lack of correct answers. "Well it seems like some of you are going to need to study harder, but at least Miss. Parkinson knew my favorite color was lilac. And Miss. Patil was the only one to get my ideal birthday gift right, which is peace between all magical and magical peoples." The Slytherins, minus Pansy, and the Gryffidor boys looked disgusted that anybody actually read those books that well.

"Well onto my first lesson," Lockhart said pompously flicking his hair. "Now I must warn you not to scream," Lockhart stated dramtically as he pulled out what looked like a rather large birdcage covered with a sheet. "They will not harm you as long as I'm around," some snorts could be heard among the students. Lockhart with a flourish ripped the sheet off the cage reaviling the birdcage packed full of pixies.

"Cornish pixies," Seamus Finnegan laughed out with the rest of the class.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies, they are devilishly tricky little things," Lockhart said attempting to gain face. "Now simply remember peskipiksi pesternomi," and with that he opened the cage doors letting a torrent of blue little pixies flying.

The pixies quickly flew around the room causing chaos. Two of them flew at the Weasel and pulled by his ears up onto a lighting fixture and left him there as they flew away laughing. Pixies went flying towards books and started throwing them around the classrooms. One pixie decided to nest in Lavender Brown's hair making the girl shriek like a banshee and Pavarti Patil to try and get the pixie out but she was quickly attacked by a pixie that seemed to be attracted to her very shinny hairclip. Those two ran out of the classroom screaming causing a mass exodus of students. Lockhart tried his spell once, and when it didn't work he tried one more time causing a pixie to take his wand from him. The now armed pixie flew up to the skeleton of the dinosaur and quickly showed it was more adept at magic then Lockhart by shattering the chains holding it causing it come crashing down on the turned over Gryffindor desks and the back of the classroom. The armed pixie then turned to look at Lockhart with what looked like a grin fitting for the Joker. Lockhart took one look at the pixie and grabbed his suriving portraits and ran in to his office and slammed the door shut.

While all of the pixies rained destruction upon the classroom. Tracey and Daphne were hiding under their desk, while Blaise was one of the students who took off. Harry and Neville, however, were both laughing like Hyenas. At the very beginning one pixie had flown over to Harry and perched on his books watching the carnage of his brothers and sisters wrecked on the classroom. Another had flown over after Ron was hung on the light fixture and started to ball up paper and throw it at the Weasel laughing gleefully whenever it landed a face shot. When the pixie ran out of paper Harry open his notebook for the pixie to have more paper. The other pixie who looked to be a girl from the little dress it had on, took Harry's quill and made a score sheet as more and more pixies flew over to join in the throw-paper-at-the-human-boy-game. Harry and Neville just kept on laughing especially when the armed pixie turned on Lockhart and chased him into his office.

Daphne and Tracey slowly came out from under their desk as they stopped hearing things crashing into the walls. As they came out they glared at the Harry and Neville who sobered up a bit at the glare, then they glared at Weasley boy who stopped yelling and looked like he was going to pee himself at the glare.

"Harry in all your greatness with animals and magical creatures you could have helped us out instead of laughing like a damn hyena," Daphne growled out at her fiancé.

"Sorry," Harry laughed as the one armed pixie whistled and the other fifteen pixies lined up with military precision in three lines of five. The armed pixie placed the wand on his right shoulder, well right side, and the pixie step forward together and then bowed to Harry and his friends, Harry and Neville had started chuckling again, while Daphne and Tracey just stared in wonder at the pixies. After the pixies bowed they started flying out the open window, the pixie with the wand set it down in front of Harry with a grin. Then he too flew out the window, there was still one little pixie left who flew up to Harry's shoulder after writing with the quill. _I'm needed._

**_A/N_**

**_So I only have one class this summer, so hopefully that translate to more writting time. THanks for the reviews and suggestions_**

**_AM_**


	10. Transformations, Pranks, and a Voice

The next two days passed without incident for Harry and his group of friends. The female pixie which turned out to be named Shea had taken off from Harry's shoulder as soon as Ginny was in sight and flew over to the youngest Weasley. The little pixie was never seen away from Ginny and seemed to be forming a familiar bond with the girl, which worried some of the professors as anyone who said anything negative towards Ginny ended up on the receiving end of a pixie pranks. Shea seemed to raise the disowned girl's spirit while she was waiting to hear from her older brother.

The Slytherin Qudditch team was dressed and walked out onto the pitch disrupting the Gryffindor practice. Behind the Slytherins stood the many hopefuls to make the team, among them Draco Malfoy.

"Oy, What gives, I booked the pitch for Gryffindor," Gryffindor's keeper and captain Oliver Wood yelled as he came down to land.

"Save it Wood. I have permission from Professor Snape and Hooch to use the field," Flint said tossing a piece of parchment at the Gryffidor captain, who was now surrounded by the rest of Gryffindor's team. Vaisey smiled from Flint's side charmingly at Alicia Spinnet who waved back rather shyly for her, causing Angelina and Katie to roll their eyes at their friend.

"I, Professor Severus Snape, request permission for Slytherin to have the pitch owing to the need to select a new chaser, signed by Snape and Hooch," Wood read out loud. "Chaser, you already have Vaisey as a replacement chaser."

"We have the pitch, so bugger off," Flint said not wanting to explain to the Gryffindor Captain their need for the pitch any further. Wood and Towler stomped off the pitch expecting the rest of their team to follow, only they didn't. Angelina and Katie exchanged hellos with the Slytherin Quidditch players, having taken a liking to them at Harry and Neville's party, before walking off the field. Vaisey and Alicia chatted a little off to one side. Fred and George motioned Harry over to where they stood off to the side.

"Fred, George," Harry greeted as he shook their hands in hello.

"Hadrian,

Good,

To,

See,

You," the twins started speaking in their normal way of trading off.

" What's with the shanghai?"

"Beau graduated and Bletchly decided not to play. So Aaron's going to move to keeper instead of taking over the open chaser spot, hence the try out. Nothing major Marcus probably just wanted to piss Wood off by taking the field," Harry explained.

The twins grinned, "He's always been good at that," the twins spoke referring to Flint's inane ability to anger their captain. They stopped grinning then and a serious look game over both their faces, "How's Ginny doing, we've stopped talking to our parents."

Harry frowned, "she's doing good, better than expected, according to Astoria that is. But a lot of the older Slytherins have taken her under their wing. The howler brought back some not so fun memories for some of their own sortings." The twins nodded, developing thoughtful looks having never thought about the damage the Slytherin House reputation can do. "She'll be taken care, we stick by our own," Harry said with finality.

"We should get going Oliver's probably having a coronary," the twins said still alternating their speech and waving goodbye to Harry.

Harry walked over to where his team and the others were waiting, "I think I have whiplash from them." He earned laughs from everyone for that one, most people having experienced the Weasley twins unique brand of speech.

"Alright, Harry you can treat this as a practice, focus on some of the seeker moves like your feint," Flint said looking towards Harry who nodded. "The rest of you are going to drill this is a tryout for chasers, we're set with keepers in Vaisey. Anyone who doesn't want to be a chaser, maybe next year." With that a few of the hopefuls left. "Alright in the air, now!"

The tryout lasted for an hour Flint and Pucey drilled the hopefuls mercilessly. Surprising many Draco Malfoy was holding his own against Flint and Pucey. At the moment the chaser hopefuls had been narrowed down to Draco, a fifth year named Doyle O'Reilly, and a fourth year, Jared Rowle. Harry had a particular disdain for Rowle as he often bragged about his father having served Voldemort and his blood status.

The only drill left was one-on-one with the keeper, they each got ten shots. Whoever scored the most would get the spot. Flint had them pick numbers out of hat to see who would shoot first, it would be Rowle, O'Reilly, and finally Draco.

Rowle arrogantly stated to Draco and Doyle, "you won't need to go." Flint looked ready to take a beater bat to the arse's head, regardless of what Marcus Flint's beliefs may or may not be when it came to Qudditch he expected the best and so far Draco and Doyle were on par with Rowle. Vaisey looked determined to not let his mini death eater year mate to become part of the team. Rowle arrogantly took off on his first shot and flew straight at Vaisey not evening attempting to disguise what he was doing. Vaisey blocked the shot and had to hold in a laugh at Rowle.

Harry was observing the tryout now with Flint and Pucey while Bole and Derrick to up positions to retrieve the Quaffle.

"Has he always been like that," Harry asked Flint and Pucey.

"He actually used to be worse," Pucey answered. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Slytherin house is known for pureblood supremacy, yes" Flint asked speaking rather seriously about a topic that wasn't quidditch. Harry nodded and made a face in disgust. Flint saw the look and gave a false laugh, "It used to be worse. When I was first year there were still kids that were raised during the later years of the war. Most of the Slytherins then were raised on pureblood supremacy, a lot still are raised by that, some thought like us have lost parents in the war don't buy into it, at least not completely. Thank the Gods he done, and he only made five. O'Reilly you're up!" O'Reilly had a near perfect run only missing two. Draco flew up into the air and grabbed the tossed Quaffle. Draco banked right and pushed his broom as fast as it could go, at the last second he pulled to his left and shot the quaffle at the left hoop at the last second scoring on Vaisey. Draco continued to impress and managed to make nine out of ten shots.

"Malfoy, welcome to the team," Flint said to the group of three hopefuls left as the rest of the team landed. Malfoy grinned in reply as the members of the team started congratulating him. Doyle nodded to him while Rowle walked off to pout. "Practice again on Monday at six," Flint said.

Harry, Blaise, Daphne, and Tracey made their way back from dinner, having separated from Neville, Hermione, and Susan already. The four Slytherins had left supper early in hopes of going over their transfiguration notes from last year before the common room got too loud it being Saturday night.

_Rip…kill…kill…rip…tear…"_

"Did you hear that," Harry asked?

"Hear what," Daphne asked?

_Kill…rip…tear_

"That," Harry replied. They all looked at Harry and shock their heads, looking at him like he was off his rocker. "I heard a voice saying kill and rip and some other disturbing things."

"What did it sound like," Daphne asked.

"Out of breath, and not very…um smart, I guess. It was one word and then nothing for a pause before another word," Harry explained with a confused look on his face.

"Let's go to Professor Snape's office, hearing voices isn't normal even in our world," Tracey suggested. The four changed directions for Professor Snape's office.

"Do you still hear it," Daphne asked?

"No it sounded like it was moving away from us."

"What was moving away and from who," came the silky tones of Professor Snape from behind the four as they arrived at his office door.

"I heard a voice that was talking about killing, while we were walking to the common room," Harry explained. "No one else heard it."

"In," Severus said opening the door and following them and shutting the door, sealing it.

The group sat down around Severus' desk and Severus ordered some tea for them. Harry gratefully took the tea and drank.

"Now none of you could hear this voice," Severus asked? They nodded. "Hadrian what did it sound like?"

"Breathy and not very smart is the best way I can put it," Hadrian answered, "it would say one word and pause before saying another."

"I think you may have heard a snake, one that has not been around humans," Severus answered.

"Why do you say it hasn't been around humans," Harry asked?

"The lack of speech. You probably heard one who ended up by the castle. I wouldn't worry about it but tell me if it happens again." Hadrian nodded and he and his friends left for the common room.

* * *

><p>Harry was waiting for Aiolos to return to him, he had sent her to see if she could identify the voice he heard.<p>

"Harry," Daphne called softly as she walked into the common room. It was past midnight.

"Over here Daph," Harry called back. The common room was rather dark, the only light coming from the fireplace and rather dim candle next to the chair where Harry was sitting. Daphne came over and sat with her back resting on Harry's legs. She reached up and took his hand in hers.

"Waiting on Aiolos?"

"How did you know," Harry asked.

"She's usually curled around your shoulders when you decide to sulk late at night," Daphne said with a teasing tone to her voice.

"I do not sulk," Harry said with monk affront, "I brood, much more manly."

Daphne laughed, "sorry my mistake."

"You better be," Harry said as he reached down and started tickling her. Daphne started laughing uncontrollably trying to swat his ends away.

"_Hatchlingssss,"_ Aiolos hissed as she slithered into the common room. Harry stopped tickling Daphne as Aiolos wrapped herself around Harry's shoulders. Daphne stood and sat in Harry's lap.

"_SSSeverusss wassss right it wasss a sssnake but not one that I know." _

"_Thanksss,"_ Harry hissed to Aiolos and then spoke to Daphne, "it was a snake, though, Aiolos doesn't recognize it.

"_Itsss trial lead away from the ssschool to the chicken coop the half-giant keepsss. They are all dead and then the trail goesss into the Forbidden Foresst."_

"She said, the snake ate all the chickens and roostersare all dead," Harry spoke rather solemnly.

"That had to have been a large snake," Daphne said with a worried look.

Harry rested his check against hers in comforting way, "don't worry Aiolos said the trial disappeared into the Forbidden Forest. We should go to bed, I'm not particularly looking forward to waking up with Vaisey starring at me again." Daphne giggled in response and gave Harry a kiss on his check and moving to the door for the girls dorms. Harry blushed a bit causing Aiolos to chuckle, "_Bedtime Romeo."_

* * *

><p>"I think it's time to prank Lockhart," Harry announced to his friends as they were studying in the Library. A week had past and so far Lockhart showed no improvement, in fact Lockhart seemed to hold the fact that pixies like Harry against him and his friends. Harry and Neville were frequently called up to help Lockhart with his ridiculous re-enactments of his 'daring feats.'<p>

Neville grinned rather sadistically for a Gryffindor, "what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking a potion to cause his hair to fall out," Harry said handing over a piece of parchment with Harry's newly invented potion.

Daphne and Neville looked it over and made some minor changes to the ingredients, "If you use more sneezewort you can cause him to lose all of his hair."

They handed it back to Harry who nodded, "it'll take about two hours to make. I'll get one of the house elves to put it in his food. It should take an hour to work if it works like I want it too. So they won't know to look at the food."

"How long will it last," Susan asked giggling at the image of Lockhart without hair or eyebrows.

"About week," Harry answered.

Hermione groaned, "you do realize that vain prat will probably cancel classes for that week."

Harry just smirked and quickly sketched a picture of Lockhart completely bald and handed it to Hermione who couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine I guess it'll be worth it," Hermione sighed out.

* * *

><p>The next day Harry was at Quidditch practice after breakfast when a girlish scream was heard from the castle all around Hogwarts and its grounds. Some said you could hear it in Hogsmeade. Harry who was up in the air chasing after the snitch stopped abruptly, as did the rest of the team and Blaise, Tracey, and Daphne, who were in the stands looked up from their card game, as they heard the scream followed by "MY HAIR!" Harry almost fell off his broom laughing when he realized it was Lockhart who screamed. In the stands Blaise fell over laughing while Tracey and Daphne fell into uncontrollable giggles.<p>

"Potter, focus before you fall off," Flint shouted to Harry across the pitch.

Harry laughing still raised his hand to acknowledge Flint and shot off looking for the snitch.

As Hermione predicted Lockhart cancelled classes for three days and nobody saw him at meal times. However after three days Dumbledore told him he had to continue classes. Lockhart protested but showed up to his first class which happened to be the second year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Lockhart had a wig on and had obviously penciled on some rather ugly eyebrows. At the exact same time all the second years in the classroom burst out laughing, instead of trying to control them Lockhart pouted and tears welled in eyes and he ran back to his office dismissing the class.

* * *

><p>The group of seven met later that night in front of Professor Snape's office door that as usual opened with nobody touching it.<p>

"Tonight I want to see how far you are with the gouging curse and then we're going to work on your animagus forms. Blaise hopefully you'll be able to finish yours tonight," Severus Snape spoke coming out of the backroom in his office. He waved his wand and conjured targets for them to cast on. Harry's first try was non-verbal and successful. Daphne got hers to work non-verbal on her second try. The others bar Susan, who had mastered it as well as Daphne and Harry, were moving on to non-verbal use of the spell but they weren't having much success yet.

"Alright keep working on it, now start working on your animagus forms. Blaise over here, if you will." Blaise walked over to Severus and sat in front of the man. Severus started speaking quietly to Blaise, "Blaise when you fully transform it is important to take control of the animal within. You must surpress the animal instincts and then transform back, if you do not you risk staying stuck in your form forever." Blaise nodded before he stood up and closed his eyes in concentration.

* * *

><p>Blaise closed his eyes and focused on envisioning his mamba form. As he brought the image to the forefront of his mind, he started to focus his magic on surrounding the mamba. His magic which had a purple tint to it surrounded the tail end of the mamba and slowly worked its way up the snake. Blasie could feel himself transforming as his magic started to work over the snake. Finally the magic surround the head of the snake, Blaise completed the transformation as the magic worked its way over the head of the mamba.<p>

Blaise felt the rather strange feeling of being on his stomach and looking up at everyone in the classroom. He saw Professor Snape standing over him but his first thought was 'ssstrike,' his inner snake was recognizing the professor as a threat and lunged for the man's ankle fangs bared. Blaise in his mind yelled out and managed to stop the strike midway through it, and the next thing he knew was he had transformed back.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Mr. Zabini, you defeated your inner animal," Severus smiled at the boy with pride clearly showing. It was a rather unusual site for the six of the seven, by now Harry had received a few of the elusive smiles. "You will be able to transform now without worry, each time you transform your speed of transformation shall increase."<p>

"Now Hadrian, I believe you are ready to transform", Severus spoke. It had taken Blaise about ten minutes to transform. "I'll tell you the same as Blaise, take control and then transform back or risk being stuck." Harry nodded.

* * *

><p>Harry brought up the image of his gray wolf and his magic. His magic was rather bright emerald green although some of it had a blackish tint, but Harry put it out of mind. His magic worked rather quickly enveloping the gray wolf. Harry became aware of every scent in the room, it made for a rather rank smell considering Professor Snape's lab was also part of his offices. His mind quickly focused on his mate, he let out a menacing growl as he noticed the scents of three other males in the room around his mate. 'wait not mate, Daphne, Daphne who's human.' With that last thought Harry transformed back into his human form.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well done, Hadrian. Why may ask did you growl," Severus asked?<p>

Harry blushed bright red, looking down he muttered, "there were too many guys in the room."

"What was that I couldn't hear you," Severus said with a smirk that clearly showed he could indeed hear Harry.

Harry groaned and spoke louder, "There were too many guys near Daphne." The girls in the room giggled while the other two boys laughed at his plight. "Oh you just wait," Harry growled out to Severus, who smirked in reply.

"Miss Granger your turn."

* * *

><p>Hermione closed her eyes in concentration and thought of her magic. The orange tinted swirling magic enveloped her owl. Slowly it worked its way all around the owl leaving Hermione standing on talons with her wings folded in. She spread her wings out and gave them a flap, she rose off the ground a bit before landing again. She spread her wings once again thinking of the free open skies, just as she was about to take flight she thought 'No, no, must not fly. I need to change back.' Hermione reappeared in the room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nicely, done Miss Granger," Severus spoke, "I believe that is all for the night. The rest of you keep working. Mr. Potter and Mr. Zabini change back. Hermione looked over to see Blaise in his snake form chatting with Aiolos, who had been watching in the corner the whole night. Aiolos looked to be showing Blaise how to move better as a snake. Harry she noticed was in his wolf form, curled up in front of Daphne who sat there petting him and studying his form. She noticed Harry's wolf still had his green eyes and probably to Harry's dismay his scar was present in his fur. Before Harry changed back he gave Daphne's face a lick causing her to giggle.<p>

Severus went to the room at the back of his office where he took out some tests he was planning on grading. He was interrupted by a head in his floo.

"Severus can I come through, I have some information," came the voice of Sirius Black. Severus replied in the affirmative and Sirius stepped through the floo with three rather old books under his arm. "I found something in my family library. I think there are two possibilities that we're dealing with in the diary and both are bad. One possibility is something referred to as imprint of a memory but I ruled that out as you said this diary can think and refer to things happening now as opposed to the past like it should. The more likely possibility is something called a Horcrux."

"There's a book in the Restricted Section that refers to them but only states they are evil and shall not be mentioned any further," Severus interrupted him.

"Would that be _Magick Moste Evile_," Sirius asked setting down a copy of the book that was one of the three books he brought. Severus nodded picking up the book. "That peaked my interest when I was looking through my Library. I found two other books that mention it, one is the journal of Elladora Black, she spent some time in Egypt. That seems to be where she found out about Horcruxes." Sirius opened the small book to a marked page, where he pointed to a word in Egyptian Hieroglyphs it translated to Horcrux. It read, _Horcurxes are vial even for a Black. They contain a piece of a wizard or witches soul in order to achieve immortality. I managed to find a book on them however, it is in ancient Sumerian. _Sirius handed over the other book, which had runes on it. "The only problem is I don't know Ancient Sumerian, and I don't know anyone who does, so there is no way of knowing until that book is translated if we're dealing with a Horcrux," Sirius spoke with a shake of his head.

Severus spoke up after turning the book over in his hands, "I'll see what I can do. The tricky part is going to be finding someone that can translate it that we can trust."

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday Hermione." The group of seven was in an unused classroom having a small celebration for Hermione's thirteenth birthday. Harry had had Mips bring a cake from Hermoine's favorite bakery near her house. The cake was chocolate raspberry with chocolate frosting. Mips had also stopped by her parents house and picked up their presents for her. As they were cutting into the cake Astoria, Aoife, and Ginny came in with their own presents for Hermione.<p>

Hermione unsurprisingly received many books for her birthday, all of which she was delighted to have. From Harry she was given _Moste Potente Potions_, Daphne gave her _Beginner's guide to Runes,_ Tracey gave her autobiography of an Irish sorceress named Cliodne, Neville gave her own copy of _Magical Theory,_ Blaise a book on Italian architecture, Susan a book on Hector Dagworth-Granger she had found in her family library, and her parents gave her a collection of Shakespeare's plays. Astoria and Aoife gave her a assortment of Honeydukes chocolates. While Ginny gave her a card, inside the card was a slip of paper that read, "_good for one pixie prank on Ronald Weasley."_ Hermione laughed at that thinking she had never had a birthday where so many people cared.

As they were celebrating a knock came on the door, which opened showing Professor Snape, "Miss Weasley you have a visitor," Severus announced opening the door all the way showing a young man with red hair that was pulled back into a pony tail and a had dragon tooth hanging from a piercing in his ear.

"Bill," Ginny squealed and ran to her favorite older brother who grabbed her up into a hug.

"You two may use my office," Severus offered leading the brother and sister from the room."

"I hope Bill can do something," Astoria said as the door closed.

Ginny came back to the Slytherin later that night and made her way over to her friends.

"So what did he say," Astoria asked.

"He said he was sorry it took so long but he had to get clearance from work and then arrange for an international floo. He talked to mum who isn't changing her mind and dad like always won't stand up to mum. Bill said he almost cursed her," Ginny said wiping tears from her eyes. Bill talked to his bosses and they're going to transfer him at the end of the school year to Scotland so he can work on the tombs here and in Ireland. He's going to buy a house on the outskirts of Hogsmead so I can stay with him. He's going to take care of me from now on," Ginny was smiling by the time she finished her tale. The Slytherins around them who heard her story smiled happily at the young girl. Some had older brothers and sisters who spoke highly of Bill Weasley from when he was head boy.

* * *

><p>"Harry, Draco get over," Flint yelled as they were running around the pitch doing their laps before practice. "Alright I'm going to show you two how to do a Sloth Grip Roll," he said as they came over with their brooms. Vaisey came over and conjured two large pillows. Flint, Draco, and Harry hovered about five feet in the air. Marcus demonstrated once so they could see it up close and then began explaining. After "It's rather simple the hard part comes in timing and making it fluid. Oh, and don't forget to hold on." Harry and Draco practiced without any bludgers of flying, just hovering over the pillows Vaisey conjured. Draco managed to do it without falling off, while Harry forgot to hold on once and fell, landing on his back. Luckily the pillows Vaisey conjured we're sufficient.<p>

"Alright over here, you two," Flint called out. "Stay four feet above the ground and only do the maneuver when you're over the sand. It's cushioned for a reason." Draco and Harry raced back and forth across the pitch trying out the Sloth Grip Roll. They would switch off and on watching the other perform the move offering tips. After twenty minutes of success Flint called them over again.

"Now let's see how hard you were working, Bole, Derrick you're up." The next thirty minutes of practice was spent with Harry and Draco running the gauntlet. They once again took turns flying the length of the pitch but this time Bole and Derrick were hitting bludgers at them the whole way. On one particular pass Draco didn't get out the bludger Derrick sent fast enough and it clipped his should and dislodged him from his broom, he hit the pitch with a rather large thud. Instead of pouting about Draco got up rather quickly and back on his broom determined to finish the run. On another of Harry's passes, Harry changed his grip and left himself open to the bludger, which slammed into his ribs. Harry kept going with the pass and avoided the next bludger from Derrick. All in all they had a productive practice with learning the new move and they managed to do it without breaking any bones, although they both had some rather nasty bruises. Once they were in the lock room Marcus handed both of them some bruise paste with a grin.

* * *

><p>They were a week away from Halloween when Daphne, Tracey, and Neville managed to make their animagus transformations. For Daphne's though, Severus had all the girls leave the room so as not to have a repeat of Harry's transformation. Professor Snape had deduced that Harry's wolf was reacting to having his mate close to so many males, that combined with it being the first time he would have to control his instincts had made Harry let out the fearsome growl. Daphne's transformation went over much smoother, she was the only transformation that went over without any problem with the animal instincts, so far. The others had mastered the gouging curse non –verbally.<p>

Harry was rather relaxed so far he was having a good year aside from the idiot Lockhart. Lockhart couldn't decide whether to hate Harry for the pixies or try to take him in under his wing as a celebrity, something Harry despised. The seven friends were enjoying a free weekend, they had finished their homework already and Flint had given the Quidditch team off. They were passing by a rather large tree that they hadn't noticed last year. Daphne stepped a little too close to it and a huge branch came down, Harry's seeker reflexes pulled her out of the way in time to avoid being crushed.

"What the hell was that," Harry asked as they all backed up from the tree.

"It's a homping willow, I thought it was just a willow until it tried to kill Daphne," Hermione spoke up.

"Who plants a whomping willow tree at a school, its completely idiotic," Daphne yelled in anger.

"Well probably the same senile old man that authorized the three headed dog last year," Tracey rolled her eyes. The group decided to move onto a different location and ended up by the stone circle. They sat around mostly chatting. Eventually they ended up deciding to come up with another prank for Lockhart.

"I've got one except it isn't for Lockhart, more like the whole school," surprising everyone in the group it was Hermione that spoke up. "My cousin told me about a prank her and her friends pulled at school once. They took three pigs and wrote the numbers 1,2, and 4 on the pigs, then they set the pigs loose in the school. The officials eventually caught the pigs but they cancelled classes and spent the whole day looking for the third pig."

"What would we use for pigs?" Just as Harry asked that a crack of thunder was heard and it started pouring rain. The seven friends took off towards the castle as they ran they passed Hagrids and Harry noticed three small piglets in his yard. As they entered the entrance hall they unknowingly tracked mud across the floor.

"HEY, what are you doing befouling my castle, with your filthy shoes," Filch shouted at them.

Suddenly the Bloody Baron appeared and moaned at Filch, "enough Filch." Filch backed off but kept muttering about useless kids.

As the group turned the corner Harry grinned, "Hagrid has piglets."

* * *

><p>After Midnight Monday morning Harry and Blaise were waiting for outside the Ravenclaw common room for Hermione. She came out and looked around, Harry and Blaise took of the invisibility cloak off showing themselves. Hermione joined them under the cloak and they made their way out of the castle and over to Hagrid's where the piglets were kept. As one they muttered, "petrificus totalus." The piglets went still and silent at the curse hitting them they each grabbed a piglet and got back under the cloak. They got to the school and went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom Hermione sent a weak compulsion charm at the piglets to make them run around. They then marked the piglets with the numbers 1,2, and 4 before leaving.<p>

"I'll come back in the morning and let them out," Hermione said as they made their way first to Ravenclaw's common room to drop her off.

The next morning on her way to breakfast Hermione stopped off at the bathroom and let the piglets out. They immediately started squealing and running through the halls. Hermione continued on her way no one the wiser. By lunch only one of the piglets had yet to be caught, turns out they were rather fast and their small size helped them to get away. Most of the students had heard of the three little pigs but had yet to see them. Suddenly those gathered in the great hall for lunch were disturbed by a loud squeal. Then a piglet with the number 4 on it ran in to the Great Hall followed by a sprinting Filch. Filch was totally focused on chasing the piglet when suddenly the pig came to an abrupt halt, sending the still running Filch tripping over it and straight into a bowl of pudding. Filch looked up covered in chocolate pudding making the whole school laugh, some swore they saw the man's cat laughing too. The piglet just turned and trotted out of the room making everyone laugh once again, when Hagrid simply picked it up and took it back outside. Filch got up and stared looking for pig number 3, only to finally ask Hagrid for his help and realize there were only three pigs to begin with.

* * *

><p>Halloween was once again upon Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry and his friends were meeting in the same unused classroom on the 2nd floor as they had for Hermione's birthday.<p>

'So Sirius was telling me stories about my dad, him, and their friend Remus. They called themselves the Marauders, they would pull pranks and they were all animagus, they had nicknames based on their forms. How about we revive them," Harry asked?

"Sure," they all agreed and Susan was excited as she just made her first transformation.

"Well I've got one for you Harry," Blaise said smirking, "Bay." Harry blushed a little but agreed the name fit his animagus.

"How about Onyx for Blaise," Hermione suggested, "for his black mouth."

"I've got Susan's, "Tracey spoke, "Chi Chi the London panda." Susan nodded her head that she liked it.

Daphne spoke up next," I have one for Hermione, Strix. It's Latin for owl," Daphne said to Hermione. Hermione looked rather proud at her new nickname.

"How about Beorn for Neville," Susan asked?

"Oh that's from the _Hobbit,"_ Hermione exclaimed.

"That's by _the Lord of the Rings_ guy right," Harry asked receiving nods from both Susan and Hermione.

"It's the name of a guy who can change into a bear in the story," Susan said. Neville nodded his acceptance of the name.

"Daph how about Snow for your fur," Harry asked and Daphne nodded.

"Cinnamon for Tracey," Daphne spoke, "it matches your fur." Tracey accepted the nickname and suggested, "how about we go for a run in the forest as our animagus forms."

They all looked excited at the prospect and left the room on the way out Harry heard , "_rip…kill…I mussst kill…blood."_

"Harry did you hear that," Blaise asked? Harry nodded as the voice kept on speaking and moving away from them.

"I'm following it," Harry spoke and took off running before anybody could stop him. They chased the voice down though the hallways when Harry and Blaise came to a stop in a flooded corridor. The water was ankle deep but they all focused on the writing on the wall in blood, _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, Enemies of the Heir beware…_ Harry was the first to notice Mrs. Norris hanging by her tail from a wall fixture completely still. As they were looking at the Mrs. Norris students started to converge on them from both sides of the hallway. They all paused and broke out into whispers at the message on the wall.

Suddenly Filch pushed through the crowd, "move it, move it, move along," he muttered then stopped short at the sight of his cat still and unmoving. Harry standing the closer to the cat was quickly zeroed in on by Filch, "You, you murdered my cat. I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Argus," came the voice of Headmaster Dumbledore, Filch stopped at the voice. Twinkles, Professors' McGonagall, Snape, Lockhart, Sprout and Flitwick, came to a stop at the sight of the blood on the wall.

"All of you back to your common rooms now," Twinkles announced and the prefects started to assemble their charges and cleared from the corridor. "Except you seven," Dumbledore said as he noticed them turn to leave.

"He, he murder my cat, I want some justice," Filch ranted at the Professors and pointing to Harry.

"He has point Potter and his friends weren't at the Feast," Lockhart answered.

"His parent's were murdered on this day imbecile, why would he want to celebrate," Severus answered scathingly.

"Argus, Mrs. Norris is not dead simply petrified. As soon as the solution is brewed using Professor Sprout's mandrake crop is ready, Mrs. Norris will be returned to normal," Dumbledore spoke. He then turned to Harry and his friends, "you may return to your dormitories."

**A/N**

**I changed the names for the animagus forms**


	11. A Parselmouth?

The next day found the group of seven in their unused classroom. Hermione pulled out a rather large book. Harry recognized it as _Hogwarts: A History_.

"I wanted to go over the legend again," Hermione said noticing the curious looks.

"Well I've never heard it to begin with so fill us all in, please," Blaise said.

"It's referred to in the story about the founders." Hermione answered flipping to the page. "The only historical facts are from the story we already know. That the four most powerful of the age came together and built Hogwarts a thousand or so years ago and ran the school in harmony. Then it mentions how a disagreement over which students should be allowed into Hogwarts drove the founders apart eventually ending in Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor having a serious argument in which Salazar abandoned the school.

From there it deviates from fact into legend. After Salazar left, rumors of a hidden chamber called surprise, surprise the Chamber of Secrets started to surface. It is said that Slytherin sealed the Chamber when he left and that only his true heir would be able to unleash the horror within to purge the school," Hermione finished.

"What is the horror within," Blaise asked?

"Its suppose to be some sort of monster," Tracey answered, "my father said that numerous heads have searched the school and found nothing of the chamber."

"What did Professor Snape say about hearing the snake," Neville asked.

"He said next time if we run after it, he'll use us for potion ingredients," Harry said with a slight shiver knowing the man was probably serious.

* * *

><p>Over the next week Harry was getting some odd locks, but nothing he wasn't use to. After all at the beginning of each year he had to deal with firsties meeting their 'idol the-boy-who-lived, idiots'. One particular first year from Gryffindor this year, asked him for an autograph, Harry cursed him with the leg-locker-curse. He earned a detention with McGonagall for it but he detected a hint of a smile on her face when she heard why he cursed the little lion.<p>

Today was the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor verses Slytherin. Harry was with the rest of the team in the Slytherin locker room when a house elf walked in with a bundle of what looked like broom packages following him.

"Curtsey of Lucius Malfoy," the house elf spoke. "Young Master Draco a word." Draco and the house elf moved over to a corner of the room.

"Dobby," Draco greeted, the house elf had taken to respect Draco more after the discussion with his mother over the summer. In fact the little elf had helped him to avoid his father over the summer earning Draco's gratitude as Lucius was not above using some torture curses to punish his son.

"Master Draco sir, yous father was here rather early and near the Quidditch balls," Dobby spoke before bowing out of the room.

While Draco was talking with Dobby the members of the Quidditch team made their way over to the packages and opened them.

"Holy shite!" Marcus Flint managed to get out as he opened the package revealing six new Nimbus two thousand ones. The team stared in awe at the gift which cost a small fortune. Draco came over when he was finished with Dobby.

"Did you know about this," Adrian Pucey asked?

"No," Draco said frowning as he noticed only six brooms.

"Here this was with the package," Flint said handing over a handwritten note to Draco. Draco instantly recognized his father's writing and opened the card. _You had best live up to the Malfoy name. Potter doesn't get one._ Draco sighed as he quickly read the message.

"Sorry Hadrian," Draco commented.

"Ehh no sweat, I don't need it," Harry said with a grin.

"Damn right you don't," Flint said with a smirk, "Although it would have been nice to have even more of an advantage. Alright let's go." With that the Slytherins vacated the locker room and took to the air.

It took the announcer saying something for everyone in the stands to notice, "And all of Slytherin except Potter appear to be on the NEW NIMBUS TWO THOUSAND ONE," Lee Jordan the announcer shouted the last part. The crowd gave a simultaneous gasp as they all noticed the new brooms. The Slytherin team simply smirked as did Lucius Malfoy in the staff and visitors box. Professor McGonagall looked like she ate one of the headmaster's lemon drops.

"And the Quaffle is released," Lee Jordan, "Flint's the first to grab the Quaffle and rockets down the pitch towards Wood. Flint's arm pulls back to shoot but he passes back to Malfoy, hidden by Flint's body, Malfoy goes right and lays it in for an easy goal. Slytherin 10 Gryffindor 0!"

The match continued on in the same fashion, Slytherin dominating Gryffindor on the pitch. The Slytherin chasers were working together seamlessly, while no one at Hogwarts could match the Weasley twins at team work and finesse the older Bole and Derrick were faster to the bludgers and had more power behind their hits. Vaisey was having a great game as starting keeper for his first time out, the Gryffindor chaser line had only managed to three to Slytherin's ten. Harry was lazily floating around the pitch, looking for the snitch but mostly grinning, irritating the Gryffindor seeker, Towler to know end. Lucius Malfoy in the visitors' box muttered something intelligible as Wood blocked a shot.

Harry circling the pitch sensed something coming up on his left and just in time managed a perfect sloth-grip roll as the bludger sailed over his broom and down before turning still with speed and flying back at Harry. Harry shot off forward and the bludger gave chase, Harry turned and went down the bludger still following, he pulled up and the bludger followed but Bole was there to redirect it. Harry ended up at the top of the pitch where he started.

"Having trouble there Potter," Towler mocked as flew about three feet away from Harry. Harry was about to reply but saw the snitch just past Towler's ear and shot forward toward the snitch almost dislodging Towler from his broom as Harry chased after the snitch, the snitch was steadily moving lower Harry chased with the snitch lowering with it eventually ending up in the bottom rafters of the pitch. Towler had finally caught up with Harry but was still a bit behind. They both heard a sickening crunch behind them and glanced back to see a bludger chasing them. The rafters had wood crossing in every direction, the snitch would dive in between and around the beams Harry and Towler following. The bludger was gaining on them smashing through wood beams behind them Towler glanced back again at the bludger and then back in time to see the snitch and Harry shoot up Towler tried to follow but his broom clipped a beam and shot him over the barrel and forced him into the splits as he hit the pitch. The bludger kept on after Harry although it took a curve instead of following straight after. Harry reached out for the snitch only to have the rouge bludger smash into his arm. Harry gasped at the pain and pulled his broken arm back in and hooked it around the broom handle. He reach out now with his left and lunged for the snitch catching it but flipping him off the broom. He landed hard in the sand on his back and was about to the raise the snitch when he saw the bludger come crashing down, Harry moved his legs apart and it impacted the sand before it flew back up and was about to come down when he heard, "REDUCTO," and bludger blew up.

"Harry, Harry…you need to stay awake," He heard the same voice that shouted the spell say. Harry opened his eyes which had somehow closed and were now fighting to close again. Standing above him was Adrian Pucey, he was still taking so Harry tried to focus on listening.

"Back off!" Adrian was shouting at someone, all Harry could see through his teammates was Lockhart's head, Harry groaned. "We need to take him to a healer not fraud now move!"

At this point Flint, Bole, and Derrick all drew their wands and pointed them at Lockhart. Lockhart seeing the glint in all three of the quidditch players' eyes finally ran off murmuring about self important teenagers. Suddenly Professor Snape appeared above him and picked him up and started off towards the hospital wing.

"Put on the bed over there," Madam Pomfrey said pointing to a bed on the left side of the room. Severus put Harry on the bed and forced him back down when Harry tried to sit up.

"Madam Pomfrey needs to check you over first. Mr. Pucey mentioned you momentarily blacked out, you could have a concussion. So for right now lay down," Severus Snape said in a quiet voice to Harry. Just then the hospital wing doors opened again admitting the Slytherin quidditch team and Harry's friends. All four of the girls looked rather upset but Daphne looked not just worried but pissed off.

"What the hell did I tell you about suicidal catches last year," Daphne shouted.

Harry looked a bit sheepish and shrugged his shoulders, "we won." Daphne looked ready to start in again but was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey coming over to exam Harry.

"Well Mr. Potter you have a shattered right arm and a concussion. Unfortunately the shattered bone requires skele-gro so you'll be staying the night." As Madam Pomfrey spoke she summed two bottles. One held a light blue potion which she poured about a shot worth into a glass for Harry.

"First for the concussion," Madam Pomfrey spoke handing him the small glass. She then opened the skele-gro bottle letting out steam as the cap was unscrewed. She poured a dose out for his arm and handed it to Harry, "re-growing bones is nasty business."

Harry looked wryly at the steaming potion, before lifting the glass in mock cheer, and downed it. He almost coughed it back up. The potion burned his mouth and throat going down and tasted like a cleaning solution he drank once on accident. As he coughed, Severus appeared by his side with a glass of water that Harry gladly took.

"Brilliant catch Harry," Flint spoke up and then shrunk back as he noticed the looks he was getting from the girls and Professor Snape. The rest of the quidditch team snickered before wishing Harry luck and leaving the hospital wing, as did Professor Snape. Harry's friends were moving some chairs over to sit when Madam Pomfrey came back out and told them to leave as he needed rest. Daphne gave him a kiss on the cheek before she left and had to restrain herself from giving him a smack upside the back of his head.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke sometime later to sharp knife like stabbing sensations in his arm. Harry sat up a bit and reached over for a glass of water. He was breathing heavily do to the pain in his arm and was trying to put it out of mind when he heard a commotion outside the hospital wing doors. Harry lay his head back down and slipped his wand out his holster and next to his side. The hospital wing doors opened causing Harry to tense and poke his wand out from under the blankets. Harry relaxed somewhat as he saw the teachers, he relaxed further when they didn't notice he was awake.<p>

"Bring him over here," Madam Pomfrey spoke softly.

"He's been petrified," Dumbledore spoke.

"Who is he," Madam Pomfrey asked?

"One of my first years a muggle born, Colin Creevy," Professor McGonagall spoke sadly as she pulled the camera from his hands.

"Do you think he managed to get a picture of his attacker" Madam Pomfrey asked?

There was some noise from their side and then a click, Harry guessed it was the camera, than the acrid smell of melted plastic floated through the room.

"Albus what does this mean," McGonagall spoke Harry could hear the worry lacing her tone.

"It means that the chamber of secrets has indeed been opened, again," Dumbledore spoke in his grandfatherly tone but with a more serious edge to his voice.

Sleep found the exhausted Harry before he could hear anymore.

* * *

><p>"So this has happened before," Hermione asked?<p>

"That was what Twinkles said, but I fell back asleep before I could hear anymore," Harry answered with a disappointment.

Daphne rubbed his shoulder and said, "It's alright Harry. So please tell me none of you have bought one of those stupid talismans," Daphne asked?

"No but the twins tried to sell me one earlier," Neville said with a laugh, "those two will make money off of anything."

"Swindling the stupid, seems rather beneath their talents," Tracey said giggling.  
>"Ahh they deserve it if they actually think there's anything they can do," Blaise said.<p>

"Your right there is nothing anyone can do. The heir will cleanse the school and with any luck your little mudblood will be next," Pansy Parkinson sneered out at the group as she, Crabbe and Goyle walked past where Harry and company were sitting. Crabbe and Goyle laughed at her comment while Pansy continued to sneer at Hermione and looked like she was going to continue speaking but instead found herself facing seven wands pointed at her.

Surprising the group it was Neville who growled out, "LEAVE, pug."

Pansy looked shocked that the quiet Neville Longbottom actually said anything to her that she nodded her head dumbly and left.

Hermione mutter, "limax edere," at Pansy's retreating form. Pansy froze while she was walking and started to wretch.

A group of first years near Parkinson let an, "EWEEEEE," as a rather nasty looking green slug came out of Pansy's mouth. Pansy let out a squeal and ran into the school vomiting slugs as she went.

"Damn Hermione," Blaise commented.

"What did she call me," Hermione asked, Harry looked confused also at the term. "I know by your reactions its bad but not what it means."

"It means dirty blood," Susan answered, "Purebloods use it to refer to muggleborns and sometimes half-bloods. Self important arses, is what aunti calls those who use it."

Hermione looked rather please she cursed Parkinson after the explanation by Susan.

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting in the Slytherin common room late at night. It was after midnight and Harry was running his hand along Aiolos' scales as he stared into the fire that was still burning.<p>

"Hatchling what worriessss you," Aiolos asked?

"I'm an heir of Ssslytherin, thisss chamber isss sssuppossssedly only opened by an heir. Isss it sssomehow me or isss there another who knowsss they're an heir."

"He lived over a thousssand yearsss ago hatchling, an heir could be anyone."

Harry nodded his head and continued starring into the fire and jumped when someone sat on the couch next to him.

Harry laid his head on Daphne's, "how do you always know when I need help?"

"Just a feeling. It doesn't go away until I see you," Daphne replied and started running her hands through his hair in a calming way. "It's not you, we would notice something was wrong, you would notice. Now, relax."

* * *

><p>Harry, Blaise, Daphne and Tracey were potions class with the rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindors. They were working on a swelling solution. So far the class was going well for the Slytherins at least, Gryffindor was having some issues if Snape berating Dean Thomas was anything to go by. Harry though, had been subtly eyeing Ron Weasely the whole class he had been acting shifty. Harry was in the second lab table from the front of the row with the Slytherins. In front of Harry and Daphne were Draco and Theo. Blaise and Neville were behind them while Crabbe and Goyle were next and then Pansy and Millicent. On the right side of the room the first lab table that usually remained empty now held Pavarti and Lavender Brown, Harry thought was her name. The second table was empty and the third held Thomas, Finnigan, and Weasley. Usually the first two tables were empty and a Slytherin pair would usually sit there but the Gryffindors arrived early and took their seats first. Another unusual table configuration was Weasley sitting in a chair that was on the aisle and closets to the Slytherins, Weasley usually sat at the back and as far away from the Slytherins as he could.<p>

Professor Snape continued to move around the class room, he finished with the Gryffindor side and moved on to the Slytherins. As he moved down their row Crabbe and Goyle got sneers at the dismal potions ability. Millicent's got a nod of approval while Pansy's got a muttered prayer from Snape. Neville and Blaise both got a nod although Snape looked like he held his tongue a bit. Daphne and Harry both got smiles which shocked a few of the students in the class and his second smile to Draco and Theo made it a day that would become myth, Severus Snape the bat in the dungeons smiled twice. As he made his way back over to the Gryffindors, Lavender Brown screwed up her potion to the point where it was starting to bubble over. Severus rushed over to take the potion off the heat and threw a balancing ingredient into the potion. While Severus was busy dealing with the potion, Ron Weasley reached into his pocket and pulled out a firework, lit it and took aim. Harry watching from his station saw the Weasel's arm pull back he was looking towards Draco's cauldron and released the firework.

Harry drew his wand up and yelled, "impedimenta," the firework slowed to a halt in midair. Severus Snape straightened up at once at the jinx.

"Bottle your potions, class dismissed. Mr. Weasley where do you think you're going," Professor Snape bit out grabbing Weasley by his ear, "we have an appointment with the headmaster." Severus led the boy out by his ear, "you'll be expelled if I have anything to say about it."

The seven were waiting for Professor Snape to appear for their weekly session when Severus came stalking through the hallway and threw open the door and made his way to his desk. The seven looked at each other a bit scared before Harry just shrugged and walked in.

"Unfortunately Mr. Weasley is still with us," Severus started but was interrupted by disbelieving noises from the four Slytherins in the room.

"But he could have killed us and everyone else in the room," Harry said his voice rising above the others.

"Try telling that to Dumbledore," Severus bit out, "the old man is convinced the boy didn't know what he was doing or the consequences." Hermione let out a snort. "Yes, that was my reaction also, Mr. Weasley will be given a month's detention with a loss of 150 house points."

Neville groaned, "that'll put us back to 50 points."

The six others chuckled and Susan said, "maybe we should send him a thank you card."

Professor Snape cracked a small smile that disappeared in seconds, "Today wer're going to work on the impediment jinx. Mr. Potter used it to much success this afternoon, it can slow down or halt objects or people and can be very useful in a duel. Oh and twenty points to Slytherin, Mr. Potter." Harry smiled. "The incantation is impedimenta, you can cast on each other tonight, I want one person to dodge while another casts. Mr. Potter you will work with myself."

By the end of the night Harry, Neville and Hermione could cast silently while the others were able to cast it successfully verbally.

* * *

><p>"They're starting a dueling club," Hermione spoke as she sat down at the group's table in the library.<p>

"Do you think we should go," Tracey asked?

"We might as well, maybe some of the older kids can teach us a spell or two," Neville said.

"Yeah, Professor Snape will probably want us to go," Harry answered.

"Are you working on the transfiguration," Hermione asked?

"Yeah although Trevor looks to be getting disgruntled," Daphne laughed as Harry transfigured Trevor into a rather Slytherin looking water goblet.

"You know if you manage that on the test McGonagall might give you extra credit," Blaise spoke looking at the snake designs etched into the goblet.

"So in charge of the dueling club," Neville asked?

"Our esteemed Professor Lockhart," Tracey answered her voiced dripping with sarcasm.

"You're kidding right," Tracey shook her head in the negative, "but we have Professor Snape and my Gran says Flitwick was a dueling champion," Neville replied exasperatedly.

"Yep," Susan said popping the 'p', "but we get Lockhart, thanks to Dumbledore." Just as she finished the bell tolled for curfew, "well see you guys tomorrow night," Susan said gathering her things up as did the rest of them. Neville and Hermione waved to the other five as they departed the library. Once by the great hall Susan separated from the four snakes. As the four Slytherins were walking through the dungeons they stumbled upon Crookshanks and Aiolos who appeared to have something cornered. As they went closer they saw it was a rat and not just any rat but Ron Weasley's rat.

"Hey that's the Weasel's rat," Blaise said drawing his wand. The panicked rat appeared even more frightened by that action.

"Hatchling sssomething isssn't right about thisss rat," Aiolos hissed out.

"How ssso," Harry hissed back causing the rat to still.

"Itsss sssmell isss off."

Harry looked at the rat closer and saw his front right paw was missing a finger. "Blaissse, bind the rat," Harry hissed to his friend hoping he would be understood.

Blaise subtly pointed his wand at the rat, having understood the whole conversation Harry and Aiolos had. The tip of the wand glowed as the spell was cast silently hitting the rat causing it to go stiff and lie flat as a board.

"Aiolossss can you carry the rat without poisssioning him," Harry hissed. Aiolos nodded her head and picked the rat up in her jaws clamping down securely.

"We need Severus," Harry spoke aloud in English. The girls nodded and the group started towards Severus's office.

"What is it Harry," Daphne asked as they were walking.

"I'll tell you in Professor Snape's office I don't want to be over heard." Daphne nodded and took Harry's hand as they were walking. They knocked on Severus' office door, the door opened showing Severus.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit _after_ curfew?"

"Um first could you conjure a cage for the rat Aiolos has it needs to be unbreakable," Harry asked. Severus looked down to Aiolos noticing the rat in her mouth nodded and conjured a steal cage for the rather fat rat. He then placed an unbreakable charm around the cage and Aiolos deposited the rat into it.

"I need mouth wasssh," Aiolos hissed causing Harry and Blaise chuckled at the serpents joke.

"Please feel free to explain to all the non-parselmouths," Severus said raising an eyebrow.

"Finally," Tracey muttered.

"She said she would like some mouthwash," Harry answered. Severus looked puzzeled at the joke and Harry started his explanation. "We were coming back from the library when we came upon Aiolos and Crookshanks who had the rat cornered. When Aiolos felt our approach she said there was something off about the rat's smell."

"It's Weasley's rat, sir," Blaise interjected.

"Yes, but I looked more closely at the rat and noticed it was missing a toe on his right front paw." Severus looked at Harry sharply and received a nod from Harry in return, Daphne and Tracey gasped as they caught on.

"Homenum revelio," Severus cast the spell, the rat lit up red like the others in the room.

"He's in a full body bind sir, will that hold?"

"He may fight it but in the unbreakable cage it will do him no good." Severus stood and moved over to the fireplace in his office, "Bones residence, Amelia Bones." About two minutes later Amelia's head appeared in the fireplace.

"That still creeps me out," Harry muttered to his friends, who chuckled in response.

"Severus, is everything okay?"

"Susan is fine as are the others, but I need you here in your full capacity as Head of the DMLE."

"What's happened Severus," Amelia asked her face hardening.

"Peter Pettigrew has been captured," Severus replied.

"What that rat bastard," everyone in the room heard come from the fireplace though it wasn't from Amelia Bones. Then Amelia's head disappeared and Severus moved away just in time for Sirius Black come through.

"Where is the little bastard," Sirius shouted only to be hit with an incarcerous and silencing spell by Severus Snape.

"Really Severus," Amelia asked as she stepped through into Severus' office.

"He was ranting, do you want your boyfriend to go back to jail so soon," Severus quipped. Surprising all Amelia blushed a little.

"Shut up Severus, now I assume that would be him," Amelia answered pointing to the rat in the cage.

"Yes, I've done the reviling spell and it is indeed an animagus."

Amelia picked up the cage and nodded to them, "I'll take him in and we'll do the necessary spells to make sure then he'll have a trial. I would suspect it will be public Cornelius will want to flaunt this." With that Madam Bones disappeared into the floo with the rat cage.

Sirius looked rather pissed off lying there on floor but there was nothing he could do considering he forgot to bring his wand with him.

Severus looked at him with a small bit of contempt but mostly understanding, "Are you going to calm down."

Sirius nodded and he was unbound and un-silenced, "So who caught him?"

"Crookshanks and Aiolos," Harry answered. Sirius let out a belly laugh at the thought of Peter being surrounded by a cat and snake while in his rat form.

"Can I ask you a question," Blaise said looking at Sirius. Sirius nodded.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful or anything but why would you ever trust someone who's animagus form is a rat? I mean that's synonymous with traitor."

Sirius looked thoughtful at the Blaise's question before shrugging, "we never thought of it that way and Peter was never seen as a threat to anyone."

* * *

><p>Harry, Blaise, Tracey, Daphne, and Neville where making their way through the crowded Great Hall where the dueling club was being held. They were meeting Hermion and two of her year mates from Ravenclaw, Padma Patil and Su Li. Susan elected to spend some time with Hannah and some of the other second year badgers. As the group was making their way over to where Hermione and her two friends stood Harry accidently bumped into a Hufflepuff by the robes.<p>

"Oh sorry, I wasn't watching," Harry said apologetically to the Hufflepuff.

"S'Alright, I don't think we've met I'm Justin Finch-Fetchly," the Hufflepuff introduced himself.

Harry held out his hand, "Hadrian Potter."

"Oh I know who you are, all of us do, even us Muggleborns," the Hufflepuff spoke rather excitedly.

"Erm, I need to catch up to my friends," Harry answered frowing at the way the boy seemed interested in him for his fame. "See you around."

The Hufflepuff boy said his goodbye as Harry met up with his friends.

"Fanboy," Harry said to his friends at their looks.

Gather round, Gather round," Gilderoy Lockhart announced his presence as he stepped up on to the raised platform. The idiot was wearing large plum colored robe that looked difficult to move in. "Can you all here me? Can you all see me? Good, excellent," Lockhart said pompously strutting about the platform. "Now Headmaster Dumbledore has given me permission to start this little dueling club after recent events. As I was most qualified for the job," there were snickers around the room as he said that, "I was put in charge. Now my assistant will be Professor Snape, who tells me he knows a tiny bit about dueling himself." Severus stepped up on the platform with a look that would have put Lockhart six feet under, if looks could kill. Lockahrt seemed oblivious to it all continued on jovially, "now know need to worry you'll have your potion master back when I'm through with him." Severus' lips curled back.

"Now we'll begin back to back," Lockhart said as Severus and he moved back to back in the middle of the platform. Severus looked like he was resisting the urge to kick Lockhart's legs out. "Then you take ten paces," they moved the required paces and then turned to face each other. Severus and Lockhart brought their wands up in front of them and back down to their sides. "Now we take our stances," Lockhart spoke standing the side and placing one hand on his hip the other with his wand out in front, rather like a fencing position, although Lockhart made it look rather flamboyant. Severus also moved to stand sideways one hand over his head and the other with his wand out in front, all of Harry's friends knew this stance and knew Severus wasn't going to hold back against the ponce, they collectively winced at the smirk Severus wore.

"On the count of three we will cast," Lockhart spoke. "One…two… three." As soon as Lockhart finished Severus fired off his first curse, "expelliarmus," the scarlet spell rocketed towards Lockhart and blasted him back into a wall, making him fall in a lump. Severus merrily smirked and held up Lockhart's wand in his hand. The Slytherins and some of the older students mostly males, from the other houses cheered.

"Well it was pretty obvious you were going to do that," Lockhart spoke as he slowly made his way back to the platform, "I could have blocked you if I chose to but I thought it would be good for the students to see the effects of the disarming charm."

Snape sneered at him, "I believe this is yours," Severus through the wand at Lockhart's feet.

"Right well pair off and we'll start," Harry paired with Blaise, Daphne with Tracey, Hermione paired with another Ravenclaw. All at once the Great Hall turned into pandemonium, students were casting spells at each other left and right. Students were stuck in leg locker curses, some had boils, others were turning colors they weren't suppose to, and a few pairs had resorted to fisticuffs. Severus let out a loud bang with his wand, "perhaps we should teach the children to block unfriendly spells."

"Right how about a volunteer pair. Malfoy and Weasley." The two got up on to the platform Lockhart tried to explain the shield charm but failed miserably if the look on Weasley's face was anything to go by. Lockhart counted down but on two Malfoy fired off a spell that sent Weasley flying backwards. Weasley stood up and fired of the tickling charm at Malfoy who laughed uncontrolbly until he shook it off and fired out, "serpensortia," out of Draco's wand came a large black snake. Girls shrieked and stepped back. Severus moved to get rid of the snake since Weasley looked like he was going to wet himself, but Lockhart got there first.

"Allow me," Lockhart said and waved his wand causing a loud bang followed by the snake flying ten feet in the air. The snake landed with a thud and began hissing angrily and twisting around. The snake struck out at who was closest to it, which happened to be Justin Finch-Fetchly.

Harry yelled out, "SSStop," in Parseltongue. The snake stopped dead and turned back towards Harry. Harry held out his arm, "come here," he hissed out. The snake moved towards Harry making students jump back from its path. It slithered up Harry's arm and onto his shoulders. The students from the three other houses looked at Harry in horror, Justin looked like he was a cross between angry and dead scared. Severus Snape sighed when he heard Harry shout in Parseltongue but moved over to his student's side. Most of Slytherin house took exception to the way the other three houses were looking at their star seeker and genuinely nice but quiet second year and moved to stand behind him as did Neville and Neville, so did Susan, Daphne took his hand.

Blaise thinking quickly move towards Harry and offered his hand to the snake, scratching under its head, and hissed, "that'sss a good sssnake." Harry after realizing what he had done nodded appreciatively towards Blaise.

"That's enough for today I think," Lockhart said his voice squeaking as he spoke. The Slytherin's left together. Vaisey who had been dueling with Alicia Spinnet kissed her hand goodbye as the Slytherins left.

"I'm an idiot," Harry said as they were walking.

"Harry if you wouldn't have stopped the snake, it would have taken that Hufflepuff's head off," Marcus Flint said with a nod towards the fairly large snake that was still around Harry and Blaise's shoulders. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Set him loose," Harry said as they walked passed a window which Blaise opened and Harry allowed the snake to slither down and out the window off into the Forbidden Forest.

The next day was hellish for the Slytherins and not just Harry. While most looked at them with suspicion usually, it had lessened when Harry had been sorted. Now they were back to fear and suspicion only it was worse people actually ran from Harry when they saw him and they ran from some of the older years. Susan had complained that her year mates were idiots, Ernie MacMillan had convinced them all Harry was the one petrifying people. Harry was just trying to hold it together until he could get away from it on Christmas break. Unfortunately for him it was about to get worse before it was over.

Harry was on his way back from the library where he had to return a book, he was by himself as he wanted time to think. As he was leaving the library he glared at Ernie MacMillan who was arguing with Susan about Harry himself. Susan seeing Harry gave up and joined Harry leaving the library.

"Sorry Harry, I'm trying."

"It's alright Sue, people always want a scapegoat and I'm it. I'm surprised their not blaming Blaise too." As Harry spoke they came across a rather gruesome sight, Nearly Headless Nick petrified. As they looked past Nick, Susan let out a cry, Justin Finch-Fetchly petrified laying on the ground with books around him. Harry wrapped Susan in a hug as she looked shocked. Peeves came around the corner and started singing a song about Harry being the heir which attracted the attention of students and teachers alike. The group of Hufflepuffs from the library among them.

"Got in the act, Potter," Ernie spoke loudly. Harry turned with Susan in his arms crying a glared at the boy.

"Shut up Ernie, Harry didn't do anything. I was with him," Susan yelled through her tears. Harry just hugged her tighter as she cried. Ernie looked properly chastised by Susan. Professor McGonagall stepped out of the crowd with Professor Sinistra.

"Aurora, please take Justin to the hospital wing. MacMillan make you self useful," she conjured a fan and handed it to him, "blow Sir Nicholas to the hospital wing." Ernie nodded. Hermione stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Susan also.

"The rest of you go to your common rooms, now." Harry and Hermione passed Susan off to Hannah and the other Hufflepuffs.

* * *

><p>The group of seven found a compartment and took their seats, all of them were headed home for the Christmas break. In the two day's since Justin had been petrified Harry had gotten even more looks of fear despite having Susan as a witness. Susan was rather ticked at everyone who even glanced at Harry in fear she had snapped at more than few people, she was starting to think of Harry as a brother and didn't appreciate that her word wasn't good enough for everyone.<p>

"So Ginny is staying with you over break," Hermione asked Daphne.

"Yeah, Bill is working on getting a house in Hogsmead over break so she needs a place to stay. Bill said he was going to bring her to look at some of the houses to get her opinion."

"So Sirius is throwing a huge party on the twenty third, he already sent the invitations and I know you all got one," Harry said, "I think he's planning something."

"Yeah Gran already told me about it. At least it'll be fun knowing Sirius," Neville said with a laugh.

"Hopefully all this heir crap blows over while we're on break," Blaise said. "Now Harry deal, I' m feeling lucky."

The rest of the ride was spent with the seven playing cards and having fun together.

Harry had been on break for two days now, and was loving the fact that there was no one whispering about him or starring at him. So far he and Sirius had hung out at Potter Manor by themselves they watched a few movies, rocked out to some music, and slept until noon. Harry felt re-energized from just doing nothing and hanging out with his godfather.

Today was the day of Sirius' Christmas party. The elves had went all out and decked the halls of Potter Manor in every Christmas decoration they could find. Sirius and Harry had gone and picked out a Christmas tree from the forest around Potter Manor, decorating it was about the only productive thing they had done so far, they cut down a monsterous fir tree that was about 20 feet high . They had done surprising well with decorating the tree, according to Mips. The Christmas tree was decked out in silver and gold ornaments belonging to the Potters and scarlet red colored garland. Harry had convinced the fairy colony in the forest to severe as the lights not only on the tree but on the outside of the house. The tree resembled a muggle tree excepting for the faries, Harry thought it was brilliant and fitting for his first real Christmas.

Mips was tidying up the manor in preparation for the guests the Greengrass family plus Ginny as well as Amelia and Susan Bones were coming over early and were staying until after Christmas morning. Unbeknownst to Ginny, Sirius had also invited Bill. It was eight a.m. when Potter Manor's floo lit up depositing Bill Weasley.

"Hello Bill," Harry and Sirius greeted the eldest Weasley son.

"Harry, nice to see you again. And Sirius nice to meet you," Bill said holding out his hand to Sirius who took it in greeting. Bill let out a low whistle, "this some place you got here Harry."

Harry grinned, "If you get lost call for Mips or Nips, I had to few times when I first got here." Bill laughed at that.

"So when do the others get here?"

"Well the Greengrass family and the Bones family will be here in about an hour," Sirius said, "we figured this would be nice surprise for your sister. The rest of the guests will be here around four this afternoon.

"Thank you for inviting me."

"No problem have you eaten, Mips is an insanely good cook," Sirius said clapping Bill on the back and leading him and Harry to the kitchen.

"So Bill what is it you actually do, I mean I know you're a curse breaker." Harry asked as they were eating some scones waiting for the others to arrive.

"Well I work for Gringotts which is well known to be the best in training curse breakers. Now for what I do, you know I was working Egypt?" Harry nodded and Bill continued, "Ancient Egyptian tombs of pharaohs, priests, and nobility are warded and cursed against intruders, I'm one of the one's who dismantles those curses and wards."

Harry was now looking at the older male in awe, "so you're the first in those tombs?"

"Yep," Bill said guessing what Harry was thinking about, "the jewels, tomes, and other relics are incredible."

"What classes did you take at Hogwarts for it?"

"Ancient runes and arithmancy," At Gringotts they go more in depth on both subjects."

"Hey you two the others should be here in a few minutes," Sirius spoke coming back into the room his hair gelled. Harry rolled his eyes at the older man and Sirius returned the gesture by messing Harry's hair. Harry sighed and pulled his hair back into a small tail now that Sirius had ruined it, again. Bill chuckled at their antics as they moved to the entrance hall.

Susan and Amelia arrived first. Amelia greeted Sirius with a kiss which made the two pre-teens smirk and think about pranks needing to be pulled. They were introduced to Bill who greeted them with a smile. Then out of the fire came the Greengrass parents, followed by Astoria and Ginny, and then Daphne. Ginny upon seeing her brother squealed and jumped into his arms. Astoria and Daphne both hugged Harry in greeting as did Evelyn. Sirius and Harry showed everyone to their rooms, the children separated from the adults going to watch a movie. While the adults were discussing who was coming to the party tonight and Peter Pettigrew

"Pettigrew's trial is set for the 28th at noon," Amelia said to the Evelyn, Xavier, and Sirius.

"What have they been doing with him so far," Xavier asked? Sirius had a rather deadly look on his face.

Amelia took his hand trying to calm him, "we've been interrogating him. He's has yet to give up anything useful except that he believes that He-who-must-not-be-named will return and soon.

Xavier looked contemplative, "we already know that."

"Yes but the Minister does not, Dumbledore refuses to budge on school issues even with the petrifactions at the school this year, he will not let the Ministry interfere. And he is within his rights, the school charter states that the Ministry can only appoint a professor if none is found within two weeks of the start of a new term. Anything else is allowed only by the leave of previous Headmasters or the Board of Governors."

"And now that Pettigrew has been brought in," Sirius asked?

"He's scared and claiming Pettigrew is delusional from his time as a rat. However during the trial he will be given veritaserum and I will be questioning him. It will not be announced publicly even if he does admit it under veritaserum, also the trial its self will not be public and only the Minister, myself, Scrimgeour, a scribe, two aurors, the dementor, and Harry, Traey, Daphne, and Blaise as witnesses will be allowed in and of course the parents. The press will be given partial transcripts."

Sirius sighed and excused himself from the room, while Evelyn, Xavier, and Amelia continued talking only this time it was about Sirius and Amelia's relationship. Xavier enjoyed getting to tease the Head of the DMLE as a member of the Wizenmagot he was hardly ever in position to do so.

* * *

><p>Sirius found the kids in the game room they had finished watching the movie and had moved on to playing pool. Astoria and Ginny were playing foosball. Bill was busy studying the runes and charms required to make the muggle equipment work. It was actually quite simple instead of running off electricity Lily used the energy from magic to run the equipment.<p>

"Harry, Susan can I talk to you two for a minute," Sirius asked. "We'll be back in a second. Harry and Susan followed Sirius to an empty sitting room next to the game room.

"So I wanted to ask you both a question," Sirius started rather unsurely?

"Oookay," Harry and Susan said looking at him like he was off his rocker, which occasionally he was.

"Good, so, um, how would you feel if I asked Amelia to marry me?"

Harry and Susan looked at each and tried to decide if they should draw out Sirius' obvious discomfort or end his misery. Harry winked at Susan.

"You mean like tonight," at Sirius' nod Harry continued, "It's awfully short notice."

Susan caught on to Harry and said, "yes I mean we might not even like each other, did you think about us at all?"

"But, but you and all of them hang out," Sirius stuttered out along with some other unintelligible words before he realized they were having him on. "Oh you two are so going to pay." Sirius got up and left the two laughing twelve year olds in the room.

"Did you see his face I thought his jaw was going to actually fall off," Susan said laughing as they left to rejoin their friends.

"So what's up," Daphne asked as they came back into the room?

"Sirius is going to ask Amelia to marry him tonight," Harry said.

"Awe," Daphne, Astoria, and Ginny said at the same time.

Bill leaned over to Harry and muttered, "women."

Harry was about to laugh before he realized in a few years that Daphne would probably want him to propose, he gulped instead.

* * *

><p>Harry was seated at one head of the table with Daphne on his right and Sirius was at the other head of the table with Amelia seated on his right, Susan next to her. Among the guests were Neville, his Gran and Great Uncle who Harry had glared at when they met, he was still livid at the man for hanging his nephew out the window and dropping him. Tracey and her parents were there, The Tonks family, Blaise and his mother who was suspiciously placed across from Severus, The Vaisey family including Alicia Spinnet who came with Aaron, Bill and Ginny rounded out the rest of the guest list.<p>

The formal party made Harry a bit uncomfortable, especially with his Godfather being on the other side of the. Harry was dressed in a black Hugo Boss suit and had only stopped fidgeting when Daphne took his hand and he felt Aiolos curl up around his feet. He was further relieved when he saw on the name cards that Daphne's family and the Tonks family were closest to him.

"Alright Harry," Xavier asked when everyone had started talking.

Harry nodded and shrugged at the same time, "I've never been to anything like this let alone host it."

"Just remember outside in for the silverware," Xavier said quietly.

"What's the one on the top for then?"

"Dessert."

"Right, dessert."

Before dessert was served Sirius tapped his knife against his glass. The guests quieted down and Sirius stood.

"While you're all here to celebrate Christmas, I'm hoping when I get done that they're will be something else to celebrate. "Amelia Susan Bones, you gave me a chance when most still look at me like a crazed murder and saved me from my own mind after Azkaban," Sirius kneeled in front of Amelia, "will you marry me?"

Amelia not trusting her voice nodded and smiled at Sirius whose face broke out in blinding smile. He slid the ring on to her finger as the guests applauded the happy couple, well except for Severus who was doing a kind of golf clap that made Harry laugh. The ring was platinum band and had a two carat ruby and had a smaller diamond on either side.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning arrived and the occupants of Potter Manor were woken by two excitable eleven year olds. Astoria and Ginny woke Daphne, Harry, and Susan by jumping up and down on each of the beds. Daphne in return kicked Astoria's legs out from under her so she fell on the bed and tackled her tickling her until Astoria cried out she would be on Daphne if she didn't stop. Ginny fell on the floor laughing on the serious look on her friends face.<p>

The adults including Bill made their way down to the family room with the tree at a more sedate pace, as did Harry who still wasn't used to there being presents for himself. Mips arrived with hot chocolate for everyone and some biscuits.

"Thank you Mips, I have a gift for you, Nips, Dips again," Harry said as the other two elves popped into the room. Like the year before all had tears in their eyes as Harry presented them with their presents. Harry gave Dips an ivory plated brush for the horses in the stables, inlaid in the ivory was the Potter crest. Nips received a gold pocket watch that had belonged to Harry's grandfather, whom Nips had personally served. Harry hadn't known that until Sirius filled him in on. Mips the motherly house elf Sirius and Harry adored received necklace that said world's best house elf.

They decided to start opening presents youngest to oldest, so up first was Ginny. Ginny who had Shea on her shoulder was rather surprised by how many gifts she had gotten. Her favorite had to be the signed Gwenog Jones jersey from the Greengrass family. Astoria went next her favorite gift ended up coming from Sirius he got her a spastic little owl that Harry swore had been doused with speed. Daphne went next and loved the triquetra Celtic knot with a circle ring. In the middle of the knot was a gemstone that matched her eyes perfectly. Harry was next and his favorite present came from Professor Snape, it was a set of potions tools in the highest quality Harry had ever seen, he remembered seeing Severus use the same set. Susan went after Harry and was enamored with a book on the Bones family history from Sirius. Most of her family's books had been destroyed with their Manor in the first war. Bill was up next and like Ginny was surprised by his gifts, his favorite was from Harry who gave him a runespoor fang for his earring. Next up was Evelyn who received from her husband a week's vacation at her favorite spa. After Evelyn, Sirius was next and his favorite was tie between Amelia saying yes and Harry's gift to him. They had to go outside to the garage for Harry's present to his godfather. Harry went over to a covered object and with a flourish pulled the tarp off revealing a 1953 650cc Triumph Thunderbird, it was painted a midnight black and had gold colored decals on it. Sirius ran and picked his godson up and twirled him around until Harry threatened to puke on him through his laughter. Xavier was next and received a mimbulus mimbletonia plant from his wife. Amelia was the last to open gifts and her favorite was also a tie, it was between the proposal and Sirius next gift to her that was ruby necklace that acted as an emergency portkey to Potter Manor.

* * *

><p>The day for Pettigrew's trial arrived with a prelude that Sirius had dubbed the mother of all snowball fights. Harry had invited all his friends over including Tonks over the weekend leading up to the trial. A snowman building contest had somehow turned into a snowball fight that pitted Harry, Tonks, Daphne, Blaise, Ginny and Amelia against Sirius, Susan, Tracey, Hermione, Neville, Astoria, and Bill. Harry's team won although it was contested by Sirius who claimed they cheated. Harry's team had built up a fort rather quickly, it was about two feet high and was circular hiding his whole team from Sirius's team who had built a fort that was straight across. Harry had paired with Blaise while Tonks and Amelia made for the another pair, then Daphne and Ginny. Tonks and Amelia though of using magic before anyone on Sirius's team did and collapsed a part of the oppositions fort leaving Sirius, Hermione, and Neville open to attack from the other four. Sirius team ended up waving a white flag after their fort was completely demolished.<p>

Harry was dressed in a gray suit for the trial, he pulled his hair back and put some make-up on his scar so he wouldn't attract attention. Sirius joined him by the floo dressed in a navy blue suit. They arrived at the ministry and were met at the lifts by Blaise and his mother Bella, Daphne and her parents, Ginny had gone with Bill to look at houses and he had graciously taken Astoria with him, and Tracey and her parent Addison and Marius. They made their way to the courtroom without any problems most people still tended to stay far away from Sirius. They were met at the courtroom door by two aurors who Sirius knew a Dawlish and Robards, said aurors allowed only them through. The trial was called to order by Minister Fudge, it seemed that Pettigrew wasn't given an attorney as Harry didn't see one or Pettigrew for that matter. Minister Fudge, Amelia, another man he didn't recognize, a women who looked like a walking bottle of Pepto Bismol, and the scribe Harry recognized from Sirius's trial. Fudge called Amelia to start the trial.

"As I have recently become engaged to Lord Black, I will excuse myself from the questioning. Head Auror Scrimgeour is here to question the witnesses and the accused," Madam Bones re-took her seat.

Fudge nodded, "Auror Scrimgeour you may proceed."

"I call witness Mr. Blaise Zabini to the stand."

Blaise stood and moved over to the stand and was sworn in and questioned by Scrimgeour. This continued for Harry, Daphne, and Tracey as well. Finally they got to the part they were all waiting for. The doors at the back of the court room opened and Peter Pettigrew wrapped in magic suppressing chains, he was led in by two aurors Harry recognized them from Sirius's trial as Shacklebolt and the other was Proudfoot according to Sirius. Harry paid more attention this time to the cloaked figure that was floating next to Pettigrew. Harry found the figure disturbing, he could only see the hands of it but they looked pale, they seemed to have a sheen to them and were scabby, Harry was reminded of a zombie movie that his cousin watched late one night. He noticed the temperature dropped in the room and that the black cloaked figures breath was noticeable Harry began to hear a faint voice screaming then out of Amelia's wand shot a large silvery dog and it circled the cloaked figure forcing it back and the effects and the faint screaming vanished. Shacklebolt administered the veritaserum and the questioning began.

"What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"When were you born?"

"August 30, 1960."

Scrimgeour satisfied that the veritaserum was working began the real questions, "We're you James and Lily Potter's secret keeper?"

Peter looked like he was struggling but his answer came out, "yes."

"Are you a severvant of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Harry rolled his eyes at the hyphenated name.

"yes," Pettigrew squeaked out.

"How long were you a servant of him for?"

"I still am, my Lord will rise again and I will be rewarded." Sirius looked like he was going to hop the visitors box and strangle him, Harry too looked like he would kill the man. Daphne grabbed Harry's hand and Xavier put his hand Sirius's shoulder to keep him still.

"When did you begin serving him?" Rufus amended his question.

"In my seventh year, he promised me I would no longer be in James, Sirius and Remus' shadows."

"You sniveling little rat," Sirius growled out and stood but Xavier forced him down into his seat.

"You said he will rise again how do you know this?"

"My mark his still present. He tried last year at Hogwarts but I was too late to help."

"Shacklebolt the antidote and his arm," Scrimgeour looked disgusted and motioned to Pettigrew. Shacklebolt gave him the antidote and reached for his arm showing the faded mark to the room. Pettigrew now that he had been given the antidote looked extremely worried and scared he was even started shaking.

"By the power granted to me as Minister of Magic I sentence you to life imprisonment in Azkaban, aurors take him away." Fudge announced and banged his gavel; a picture of Pettigrew being lead away was taken for the papers. The Minister looked rather pale and the Pepto lady looked strangely pleased her smile made chills run down Harry and his friends' spines. They vacated the court as fast as the Minister could move, Amelia waved to Sirius and the others before she and Scrimgeour followed the Minister out.

* * *

><p>"Hey Harry what are these?" Daphne asked holding up a book, two more were on the ground. Daphne couldn't read anything as it looked like squiggles. Harry came over from where he was packing his trunk.<p>

"Oh! I forgot about these," Harry shouted excitedly, "They're in Parseltongue and these two," Harry said holding up the two journal type books, "were written by Salazar Slytherin. The other was written by Lycurgus a Greek." Harry pointed to the last one that was parchment bound together by some twine. "I found two of them in Knockturn Alley, the other was the one Tracey gave me."

"Do you think it has anything about the chamber in them?" Daphne asked Harry as he flipped through the book she somewhat remembered from last Christmas now.

"I'm not sure I never got the chance to read them," Harry finished with a shrug.

"Well put them in your trunk we need to leave for the train station."

**A/N**

**Hey hope ya'll doing well one more to go until summer. I'm made Peter more then just a spinless coward it'll work for later and Blaise's question of Sirius trusting a person who can turn into a rat is something I've always wondered, when someone is traitor you call 'em a rat so why would anyone trust him? Hope you enjoyed it as all ways suggestions helpfull.**

**Oh and I got a comment about a dialoge only working if you say it not write, sorry I have a tendency to type the way I talk ususally I catch it but I missed that one.**


	12. The Chamber

"Has Sirius and Amelia set a date yet?" Tracey asked Harry and Susan. They had been back a week and were currently in the library working on a Transfiguration essay about which law of Transfiguration was used when doing animal to water goblet and other animal to things transformations. Harry looked at Susan to see if she had an answer, she shook her head.

"No, just that it's sometime in the summer. They'll probably have a date soon though, I would think for invitations and everything."

"Any progress on the Slytherin books," Hermione asked as she put the finishing touches on her essay. She like most of the time finished before the others and was proofing her work.

"Well the Lycurgus book and the Slytherin book Tracey gave me are about Parseltongue and using it with spells and some that are exclusively Parseltongue spells. The other is a personal diary, it looks like. I'm reading the whole thing and am only at the beginning, and it begins with the four getting meeting, so soon hopefully will know," Harry finished.

"Well one thing we do know is that I can speak the language and understand it when spoken but not when it's written," Blaise disappointedly added.

"Did anybody actually use their brain over the break," Neville asked as a group of Ravenclaws passed them looking at Harry fearfully.

"Neville as a pureblood you should know by now the wizarding world never does if they can avoid it," Daphne joked.

"So the team ready for the game this weekend," Tracey asked Harry.

"Well you should have it easy Harry, Cho's afraid you'll petrify her if she flies near you," Hermione said with a snort.

Harry groaned, "I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart." The table chuckled.

"I thought Cho proved last year she wasn't exactly Ravenclaw material," Daphne said referring to Cho pulling on Harry's broom the year before. "I mean who tries to cheat a Slytherin and think nothing's going to happen."

* * *

><p>The game as Hermione predicted was not much of a game at all. Cho stayed on the opposite end of the pitch from Harry for the whole game. Whenever Harry flew down around the players instead of circling above the Ravens would scattered away from him often forgetting the quaffle. Harry at one point trying to make them see how ridiculous they were being by flying over next to Chambers, Ravenclaws keeper, Chambers left the goal Harry was near wide open. Finally Davies called a time out and yelled at his players for about five minutes until Madam Hooch called for them to come back to the pitch. Harry vacated his position near Ravenclaws goals and caught the snitch within two minutes later. Slytherin won 420 to 10 putting them firmly in the lead for the Quidditch cup, Wood looked like he wanted to strangle the Ravenclaw players.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting on his bed with Salazar's journal in his hands, Blaise was already out and Aiolos was curled up on the end of his bed.<p>

_September 992:_

_The semester has began once again, I tire of teaching students who have no desire _

_in my subjects, It has been fourteen years since we've started. I find myself missing the apprentice style. The apprentices have much more enthusiasm over subjects. I've been arguing with Godric lately over the students. Those that do not have magic parents or come from the peasantry are often barely able to speak the common tongue, let alone write or understand the Latin used. I feel that they need to be educated before they can come to Hogwarts. Another problem is the prejudice being brought in by the common raised. As the church spreads so does the hatred and fear of our kind, it has the potential to put our school in danger. Godric and the others cannot see it by I can, the common outnumber us if their fear continues we could easily be exterminated. It is not the children I fear but their common families, some are not receptive to us and one of my prized has returned injured this year, his 'family' wished him a not so gentle goodbye._

As Harry continued on with his reading the struggle between Salazar and the others intensified. Violence from parents and villagers against the students continued at their homes when they were away from Hogwarts. Salazar seemed particularly concerned for his prized student William, who was also close to Salzar's son Stavros. It seemed William's father was devote Christian and believed his son to be evil.

_Junius 4 992_

_I have received an urgent owl from William, my wife Aurora, myself, and Stavros _

_are going to check on him and bring him with us if need be. _

There was a pause in the writing as if he stopped and picked it up later. The parchment he noticed had wet spots on it the writing was harder to read also.

_We, we got to the village, there was fire burning in the middle of the town. The smell of burnt flesh was easily identifiable. I had sinking feeling as we entered the village. We moved closer to the center of town, there was a pyre built it had already been lit strapped to the pyre was a body horribly burnt. The stench was unbearable for Aurora who moved to the side and vomited. Stavros and I walked closer unable to look away we pushed through the gathered crowd. The body was sickening red and black charred. It was William. Stavros let out yell at the realization that this was his friend almost brother's body. He had been burned by his own father. Stavros lashed out and started throwing spells, he burned the village down, I helped. We killed some of the villiagers but…but in our rage we forgot Aurora was not with us. William's father called out to us, he Aurora by the throat a knife to her throat, he screamed death to evil and slit her throat. My wife she fell lifeless to the ground, I heard screaming and realized it was me. I cast the cruciatus curse for an undetermined amount of time. When the man was just about to leave his sanity I stopped and then killed him in the most painful way I could think of I cast the fiendfyre curse and watched him burn like he did William. Stavros retrieved his mother's body and we left._

Harry could almost feel the sadness and pain Salazar felt as he was reading the entry. Aiolos came up the bed and around Harry's shoulders and licked his face offering comfort to her human. Harry thanked her and continued reading, he couldn't but the journal down. As he read the conflict between Slytherin and the other three founders, Godic the most, became more pronounced Salazar and Stavros went downhill quickly. Their feelings turned to hate towards all common people as they referred to them. Catherine turned to Liam but both Salazar and his son turned inwards. Salazar became almost fanatical and it eventually led to the blow out with Godric and Salazar leaving the school.

_Martius 993_

_I am leaving the school, I cannot stay here anymore my differences are too great. _

_I have built a chamber in secret with Stavros, it shall house my familiar and a potions store room. Basel shall live within the chamber and guard the school, for though I may favor purebloods once you are in my house you are under my protection. The common whom so chose to attack us will face Basel, the king of serpents, he will protect the school when need but may only be called on by one of my tongue._

That was the last entry in the journal, Harry closed the journal heavily. He let out a shaky breath and took out his wand, 'tempus,' Harry thought the spell and out of his wand came 2:10 formed by a purple wisps.

Harry ran his hand over his face, "_Aiolosss do you know a sssnake that isss called the King of Ssserpentsss?"_

_"That would be a basssilisssk, hatchling. Very deadly creature but one hasssn't been ssseen for centuriesss. I'm afraid I know no more."_

_"Thank you Aiolosss." _Harry blew out the candle and tried to fall asleep, eventually sleep found him.

* * *

><p>"Harry you look dead on your feet." Neville commented as he joined the four Slytherins as they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning.<p>

"Thanks Nev," Harry commented dryly as the lone Gryffindor went to separate from them. Tracey grabbed Neville by the arm and pulled him over to sit with them. Daphne nodded her head towards Hermione and then there table. Hermione got the message and stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table where she sat down, Neville who was still standing sat down after Hermione did. Susan entered the Great Hall and seeing her friends gathered at the Slytherin table walked over and joined them. At the Head table Professor Snape had a proud look on his face that only increased when Alicia Spinnet got up from Gryffindor and sat next to Aaron Vaisey. The school stared in awe at those non-Slytherins at the table of the snakes. Susan, Hermione, Neville, and Alicia remained indifferent to the stares of the other students and continued chatting with their friends. Severus was about to stand when through the hall doors came Gilderoy Lockhart in magenta robs followed by some rather offended looking dwarfs.

The dwarfs were dressed as cupids and Harry thought it made for a rather offensive site considering some of the dwarves had beards and were rather fat. He looked at Daphne and saw a disgusted look on her face that made Harry chuckle, she elbowed him for good measure.

Lockhart moved to the front of the Great Hall and amplified his voice, "Today is a wondrous day, Valentine's day." Lockhart spoke with glee and smiled his award winning smile, "I have arranged for these cupids to deliver you valentines throughout the day. I would like to thank the forty six people who have sent me cards. Now if you really want to get into the spirit why not ask Professor Snape for a love potion or Professor Flitwick for entrancing enchantments." As Lockhart ended his impromptu speech confetti exploded and the Great Halls decorations changed to a rather horrifying pink and red. Snape and Flitwick both had looks on their faces that made Lockhart flee the Great Hall rather quickly. Followed by the students who fled in hopes of avoiding the dwarves.

Harry had been accosted by dwarves at least four times throughout the day and had been given twenty cards. Daphne was rather upset with the dwarves and cards. They were on their way to Charms when Harry was once again accosted by a dwarf, this one was rather persistent as Harry tried to escape it pulled Harry around by his arm.

"Oi, you, stay still! I've got a singing card to deliver." Harry looked for an escape but his bag split open spilling his stuff across the floor. A crowd had gathered around Harry and his friends. Then the dwarf burst into song, badly:

"His eyes are as green as fresh pickled toad,

His hair is as dark as a blackboard,

I wish he was mine, he's really divine,

The hero who conquered the Dark Lord."

Harry looked like he was going to die of embarrassment. Daphne who had looked rather pissed off when the dwarf first arrived was now rolling on the floor laughing with Tracey. Blaise looked like he was holding his laughter in. The crowd of first years surrounding him was laughing and the dwarf looked rather pleased with itself. Harry gathered his things, muttered a reparo for his bag, and walked away with as much dignity as he could manage, as he was walking away he saw the twins walking away laughing and looking entirely too pleased with themselves.

Later that night Harry and his friends were in there unused classroom which was devoid of all Valentine 's Day crap as Harry put it.

"So the twins need to be pranked and pranked again," Harry stated.

"Are you sure it was them," Neville asked?

"Nope, but does it matter?"

"No, should be fun to prank them what did you have in mind?"

"Well Hermione, Susan I'm going to need your help you're the best at Transfiguration. I'm going to spike their drinks with a compulsion potion. I need you two to transfigure their clothes, into diapers and wings can you manage that?"

"It shouldn't be a problem," Hermione said looking towards Susan who nodded in agreement.

The next day came and Harry was ready for his payback. He gave the potion for the twins drinks to one of the elves who was a friend of Mips and Hermione and Susan were sitting at the Hufflepuff table to get a shot at the twins. The twins walked in to breakfast late as usual which made Harry's prank all the more better, the whole school would witness it.

"So you added something Blaise said," Daphne asked Harry?

"Yeah you'll see, I made another potion." As soon as the twins took a sip Susan and Hermione cast their spells. There was a loud bang and the twins floated up towards the clouds in the Great Hall and started singing Endless Love. Hermione and Susan brilliantly transfigured the twins clothing into an over large diaper, and fairy wings, they had even added winged sandals. The best part was the twins horrifying looks on their faces when they realized what happened. The whole school lost it and was falling out of their seats laughing. Even the teachers were laughing, well McGonagall was smilling and Severus was smirking but that was as close as they were going to get.

In between laughs Daphne got out, "how long it last?"

"Two hours," Harry replied with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Oh damn!" Harry said closing <em>Moste Potente Potions<em>, "I forgot to tell you guys. I finished Salazar's journal." It had been over a week since the prank but between Quidditch, sessions with Snape, and class work it had slipped Harry's mind. "The monster in the chamber is Salazar's familiar, Basel, a basilisk." At Harry's announcement there were gasps around the classroom the friends were in.

"A Basilisk!"

"But if it's a basilisk why hasn't anyone been killed, though Hagrid's roosters getting killed makes sense." Hermione spoke as if she was thinking out loud.

"How so? I don't actually know anything about basilisks," Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione pulled a book down from one of the shelves. They had taken to keeping some of their stuff in the classroom, it was in the dungeon and Severus said he would make sure their stuff was safe.

"Do you have book for everything?" Blaise asked with a teasing tone.

"Yes," Harmione answered completely missing Blaise's small joke. The others chuckled.

"Now here we go," Hermione said flipping through the pages of _Ancient Creatures,_ "The basilisk is one of the most feared beasts in the world. It is known as the king of serpents and is believed to be the most dangerous snake to ever live. The snake can live up to a thousand years under the right conditions. Its hide is nigh impossible to harm with magic or weapon alike. They have two main weapons, their fangs witch hold the deadliest known venom, it kills within a minute, the only antidote is phoenix tears although it is untested. Its other weapon is their deadly gaze if looked upon directly the gaze kills instantly, if looked upon indirectly it can petrify the gazer. The only know method of killing is to somehow penetrate the brain through the mouth or the avada kedavra curse, also the crow of a rooster can kill it. As a side note it is believed that they can be controlled by parselmouths." Hermione read aloud the passage on basilisks.

"So there's another Parselmouth in the school besides Harry and Blaise," Daphne concluded.

"There's another thing guys," Harry said with a shaky tone of voice, "if it's been alive this whole time it's been growing. It would have to be like 60 feet long by now."

"So we've been insanely lucky," Blaise said, the others looked at him questioningly. "Well think about so far only the roosters have been killed. Mrs. Norris saw it through water, Creevy through his camera, and Justin through Sir Nick. Sir Nick is already dead so he can't be killed again. Sooner or later it's going to kill someone."

"We need Professor Snape," Tracey said.

They seven friends arrived at Professor Snape's office moments later. Harry knocked on the door. They waited for a minute or two before Professor Snape opened the door.

"Come in," Severus said when he saw who it was.

After they were seated Harry spoke, "we know what it is in the chamber and petrifying the others." Severus rose an eyebrow and Harry continued, "it's a basilisk, Salazar Slytherin's familiar Basel to be precise."

"And how did you figure this out?"

"I bought his journal in Knockturn Alley, the store owner wasn't sure what was but I could read it. He wrote it in Parseltongue. The last entry talks about Basel but it doesn't say where the chamber is located."

Severus leaned back in his chair with a contemplative look. After a few minutes he spoke, "I want you all to be very, very, careful in the school. We do not know who it is that is opening the chamber and controlling the basilisk. Until we do I'm afraid there is little we can do especially since we do not know where the entrance is located. And carry something reflective with you and Harry if you chase after this snake if you hear it, I will use you as potion ingredients, do you understand me?" Severus finished starring directly at Harry with a look that promised pain if he disobeyed him.

"Yes, sir. But um why am I the only one to get a wrning," Harry sulked.

"Because you can hear it and who's idea was it to go after Quirrell. Now stop sulking I believe I assigned a rather long potions essay."

They got up to go, "I wasn't sulking."

"Mmhmm sure you weren't," Daphne said consoling and teasingly at the same time, "now let's go finish our essay on hair-raising potions. The others laughed and Blaise made a whipping motion towards Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry was out practicing for the upcoming match against Hufflepuff. Despite being in the lead for the cup by 300 points Flint still had them practicing four nights a week. The group of friends rarely went anywhere alone and was generally checking corners with mirrors before they would turn the corner. They were getting some strange looks from other students but that really wasn't anything new. So far they couldn't tell if Severus had informed anyone else of their discovery.<p>

As Harry was coming back he met up with Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise and they continued on to the Slytherin common room.

"So the twins still have no idea who pranked them." Blaise said as they walked into the common room. "They were talking about it after lunch. They're not sure if they should bow to the prankster or prank the living daylights out of them." Harry's smirk was decidedly Slytherin and completely prideful.

* * *

><p>At breakfast the next morning Blaise received a letter and then started banging his head on the table.<p>

"What's up Blaise?" Harry asked stopping his friend from doing permanent damage.

"My mum is dating Professor Snape."

"So?" Tracey asked stressing the 'o'.

"I suck at Potions and he's my teacher, he has my grades and detentions."

"Yeah and Sirius is going to marry the head of the Magical Law Enforcement, I win for who's worse in deep shit if they ever get in trouble."

* * *

><p>The Slytherin Quidditch team had suited up and Marcus was giving them a pre-game lecture, erm pep talk and last minute details.<p>

"Harry last game better not have made you complacent, Cedric can compete with you and unlike Chang he isn't stupid enough to believe your running around petrifying people in your spare time."

"Like he has any," Vaisey commented. The team laughed knowing Harry was usually busier then Bole and Derrick and they were in their N.E.W.T. year.

"Alright let's head out." With that the Slytherin Quidditch team made their way out to the pitch. They were interrupted by their Head of House.

"I'm afraid the match and the rest of the quidditch season has been cancelled," Severus Snape stated, Harry got a sinking feeling in his gut.

"What," Flint yelled starting to protest but one look from his head of house silenced him.

"You all need to return directly to the common room, Mr. Potter you're to come with me." Severus's tone broke no opposition from anyone. Harry followed his head of house who led him to the hospital wing where Blaise, Daphne, Tracey, and Susan were waiting. As they approached so did Neville who was being led by Professor Vector. Together the group walked into the hospital wing to find two new additions to the petrified students a Ravenclaw prefect and Hermione. The group rushed their friend's bedside then turned to look towards Severus.

"They were found outside the library," Severus spoke. They were allowed a few minutes with their friend before they were escorted to their common rooms, Severus took his snakes back, they were quiet the whole journey and Severus couldn't find words to say to his favorites.

They entered the common room where all of Slytherin was waiting. The look on their fellow snakes faces knew someone else had been attacked.

"There have been two more attacks, Miss Clearwater and Miss Granger both of Ravenclaw. They are currently petrified in the hospital wing. In light of the attacks new rules will be going into effect, all students must return to their House common room by six o'clock in the evening. No students are to leave the dorms after that time, you will be escorted to and from classes by a teacher, no student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher, and all further quidditch matches, practices, and all other evening activities are canceled." Some of the Slytherin students mumbled and groaned. Severus raised his eyebrow silencing them and he spoke once more, "if any of you pay attention you will note Miss Clearwater is a pureblood, these rules apply to everyone.

The next day at breakfast it was clearly evident that Harry Potter was not the heir of Slytherin. He and his friends were visibly depressed, Susan, Daphne, and Tracey had tear tracks on their faces, while Blaise and Harry's faces took on a stoic blank look that was haunting. Neville looked angry, nobody had ever seen the shy boy with that expression on his face.

"Hadrian," Draco whispered from his spot at the Slytherin table. Harry looked over, "I know you've looked into the chamber legend or if you haven't you will now." Harry nodded and Draco continued, "my father told me the chamber was opened fifty years ago and that a student was killed but that's all he told me." Harry nodded his thanks.

Harry turned to his friends who were gathered at Slytherin table, "This is personal now. Tracey can you contact your father find out what he knows, Nev, you too your Gran knows almost everything and she might have been at school then." They both nodded their agreement and brought out a piece of parchment from their bags and began writing their letters. Tracey's owl Hermes flew down from the rafters of the Great Hall and took her note off. Neville was about to ask to borrow one of his friends owls when Hedwig swooped down and landed in front of him. Harry smiled at his owl and gave her a piece of bacon before she flew off with Neville's letter.

When Harry, Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise returned to the common room that night with the other Slytherins and Professor Snape, a notice was posted for the second years to sign up for next year's classes. They had five choices Muggle Studies, Divination, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures. Harry already knew one of his classes, Care of Magical Creatures he was trying to decide his other classes. He knew he wanted it to be either Ancient Runes or Arithmancy.

"So we can't drop classes?" Harry asked his friends, he thought History of Magic was a waste of time with Binns. He could study on his own and still make an O.W.L.

"Yeah we can't drop until after the O.W.L.'s at the end of fifth year," Blaise commented disappointedly. "I wouldn't mind dropping a couple."

"What classes would you drop you need the basics of them for most jobs?" Tracey pointed out.

"Well History for one Binns is better than a sleeping potion and maybe defense. We haven't had a decent teacher yet and if Lockhart is a sign of whats to come a five year old could teach us more." Tracey nodded conceding he had point.

"Daph what are you signing up for?" Harry asked.

"Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures or Arithmancy, I'm having trouble deciding." Daphne answered.

"How about I take Arithmancy and teach you it while you do the same for me with Ancient Runes?" Daphne smiled at Harry and nodded in acceptance and they put their names down on the lists. Tracey signed up for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy saying she would help too with catching them up on the other subject they weren't taking. Blaise signed up the same classes as Harry stating he had no wish to endure pointless class like divination or muggle studies, considering you have to be seer for one and he already spends time in the muggle world. They found out the next morning Susan signed up for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy while Neville signed up for Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes.

* * *

><p>A week passed without word from either Tracey's dad of Nev's Gran. During the week Slytherins in all years stuck together more closely as they noticed the dirty looks all of them were getting from the other houses, they were the only ones without a victim, yet. Although surprising most everyone, Ernie Macmillan apologized to Harry for accusing him citing that he knew he would never do that to Hermione. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to accept the apology or sucker punch him. Another aspect of note was the rumor that Dumbledore had been sacked by the school governors, indeed Dumbledore was no longer present at meals and McGonagall had taken his seat in the Great Hall. This did little to ease the fears of the students who felt vulnerable without the defeater of Grindelwald and 'greatest wizard alive.' The others didn't see the difference in him being there or not after all the attacks had been happening all year. Hagrid was also missing from meals and his hut was empty.<p>

Another week passed without much happening except some of the students now said Hagrid went to Azkaban though they weren't sure what for some speculated it had to do with a dragon. Finally Neville had a reply from his Gran who said she had been a seventh year then and that all they knew was a girl had died in a bathroom, they weren't told anything else and surprisingly this was one time the rumor mill at Hogwarts didn't have any other information.

"Well that wasn't very helpful," Neville commented, "I wonder what took so long."

"So a girl was killed in a bathroom." Neville nodded.

"Well hopefully my dad has something else." Tracey said as they walked towards Potions.

* * *

><p>"As you all know finals will begin next week," Professor McGonagall started only to be cut off by various moans and groans coming from the class. Harry and his friends minus Susan and Hermione were in their last class of the day Transfiguration. The groans came from almost everyone in the classroom.<p>

"We're still having exams!" Seamus Finnegan exclaimed. The Weasel sitting beside him was nodding his head furiously in agreement with his friend and then held up his broken wand that was taped.

"Dumbledore wants the school to run as if things were normal." Professor McGonagall stated. Harry and his friends looked upset they were worried about their friend, not exams, not to mention a potentially 60 foot snake petrifying them. "Yes well I hope you have all been studying, now I will escort you all to the Great Hall for dinner.

Daphne looked pensive at dinner. She was just pushing the food around her plate not really eating. "Daph what's wrong?" Harry asked his voice laced with concern.

"I just feel like there's something missing with the chamber. Its there but I just can't name it and its bothering me." Daphne said with her face scrunched in frustration. Harry had an errant thought that she looked rather cute like that.

"We'll figure it out," Tracey said, "we still need to hear from my dad." Harry nodded in agreement with Tracey and took Daphne's hand beside him in his and smiled at her hoping to ease her worry.

"I have good news," Professor McGonagall announced Friday morning, shouts followed this.

"No Exams?"

"Professor Dumbledore's coming back?"

"You caught the heir?"

"Silence," Professor McGonagall called out stopping the random shouts. "Now Professor Sprout has informed me the mandrakes are ready for cutting, which means by tomorrow night all those who have been petrified shall be returned to us." Most of the students cheered although there were a few who looked upset including Pansy Parkinson and her stooges. Harry and his friends at the Slytherin table had bright smiles on their faces that surprised the rest of the school, who ever saw a Slytherin actually smile and not smirk. Even some of the older Slytherins looked happy as they were found of the Granger girl, she often proved herself to have a Slytherin streak when she would outdo Weasley at the exact moment it would have the most impact.

"Maybe now we'll find out who the heir is now," Susan said as they left for their first class for the day. As they were walking to Charms Tracey's owl flew down with a letter for her from her father.

"It's from dad," Tracey said excitedly. But as she was about to open it Professor Flitwick came in to start his lesson. "After class," she whispered.

After class let out and the group was on their way to lunch Tracey pulled out the letter and read it. "So he says sorry it took so long but he was trying to find information on the event. It seems like as now the story was repressed but he was able to find out some information. He states that a fourth year muggleborn Ravenclaw, Myrtle Doe was killed in the girls bathroom. The culprit was identified to be an Acromantula brought into the castle by Rubeus Hagrid a then third year Gryffindor. He was expelled when he was caught with the spider by a sixth year Slytherin Prefect Tom Marvolo Riddle, after the school was threatened with being shut down. That's all he could get." Tracey finished as they were sitting down with the others for lunch.

"Well we know it's not Hagrid since it wasn't an acromantula," Neville stated.

"Are you sure your father said it was Tom Riddle that caught Hagrid?" Harry asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah why?"

"The diary Ginny had, remember it belonged to Tom Marvolo Riddle," Harry stated in a flat voice.

"Guys I know what I was trying to figure out. The girl who was killed fifty years ago, she never left the castle." Daphne said receiving weird looks from her friends. "There's a ghost in the second floor girls bathroom."  
>"Isn't that the one you told me not to go into?" Tracey asked her friend.<p>

"Yes and it's because of the ghost 'Moaning Myrtle.' She certainly earns the nickname too. She cries, and yells at everything she perceives to be an insult and she frequently floods the bathroom. I told you not to go in their because of that it's hard to pee when you have someone wailing and sobbing one stall over."

"I think that might be the entrance," Blaise spoke with a look of deep thought on his face. "Think about it. All the attacks have happened either on or below the third floor, the first one right outside that bathroom, the corridor was flooded that night. And that was the only attack fifty years ago she must have seen it come out of, well my guess would be a pipe. That's the only way I can think of that a snake could get around without being seen if it's huge."

"Where's Professor Snape," Harry said motioning to the head table.

"I don't know, go ask McGonagall she should know as interim headmistress," Daphne answered.

Harry got up and walked to the head table where Professor McGonagall was sitting.

"Yes, Hadrian," Professor McGonagall asked?

"I need to talk to Professor Snape, do you know where he is?"

"Yes he is in his lab brewing the restorative for those that have been petrified and not to be disturbed," McGonagall stated in a tone that told Harry he wasn't getting to see Severus today. Harry nodded and turned going back to his seat.

"She's not going to let us see him. He's brewing the restorative."

Harry, Neville, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise were all sitting in Defense waiting for it to be over. They were also anxious to get to Professor Snape and tell him they had figured out where the chamber was. They figured they could convince a Prefect to take them to his office since it was so near to the common room.

A knock came on the door interrupting Lockhart's rather obnoxious retelling of another passage from his book. A Hufflepuff prefect came into the room, Harry couldn't think of her name.

"Professor Sprout needs to speak with Daphne Greengrass. I'm to escort her."

Lockhart being the idiotic arse that he was didn't even bother to check if the girl had a slip with her and sent Daphne with the Hufflepuff. Harry looked a bit worried he was feeling like something bad was going to happen again. The class ran down with and Professor Lockhart moved to escort the students to the Great Hall. As he was doing so the idiot trip and fell looking at smiling at his reflection as he passed a suit of armor.

"Come on," Harry whispered pulling his friends away from the line of students, "something doesn't feel right I want to check on Daphne." They nodded and started to follow Harry they had turned the corner when they ran into Professor McGonagall.

"And just where do you think you are going," McGonagall spoke raising an eyebrow at the students.

"We were just trying to visit Hermione," Blaise spoke without missing a beat.

Tracey added on, "we've missed her and we just wanted to let her know we were thinking about her and tell her about exams." As Tracey spoke tears welled up in her eyes and Harry and Susan both put on sad faces.

McGonagall's expression softened, "Oh I hadn't even thought about how the petrified students friends were taking all this. You four go on I'll let Poppy know you're coming."

"Thank you," Tracey said tearfully.

Once McGonagall was gone Harry turned to Tracey, "nice touch with the crying but now we need to stop in on Hermione since Madam Pomfrey's waiting for us."

"How did you learn to cry like," Blaise asked?

"I'm a girl, we all know how to cry on que," Tracey said with a laugh, Susan nodding in agreement. Harry and Blaise rolled their eyes as they walked into the hospital wing. They made their way over to Hermione's bed where Madam Pomfrey muttered something about petrified people not being able to hear before leaving for her office. Blaise, Susan, and Tracey were focused on Hermione but Harry's attention was drawn to another bed. The other three followed his eyes to the other bed and gasped. There was the Hufflepuff prefect that had escorted Daphne.

"Susan, Tracey go get Professor Snape and tell him where the entrance is. I don't care if you have to blow his office door to pieces, just get him there." Harry barked out and Susan and Tracey nodded leaving the hospital wing at a dead sprint for the dungeons.

"Blaise you coming with me?"

"Damn right, I am."

* * *

><p>Harry turned to his friend and nodded his thanks, they both took off running. As they were about round the corner to the corridor with the bathroom in it an announcement rang out, "All students are to report to their common rooms immediately. All available teachers to the second floor corridor," McGonagall's voice rang out but Harry and Blaise could hear it as if she was near them. They poked their heads around the corner and saw McGonagall. As they did so they heard footsteps and Harry pulled them into a nearby broom cupboard in time for Professor Flitwick to pass without noticing them.<p>

"What is it, another attack?" They heard Professor Sprout ask.

"Worse it is as we feared a student, actually two students, have been taken into the chamber by the monster. The school will be closed now."

They heard more footsteps as Professor McGonagall talked and then they heard Professor Lockhart's voice.

"So sorry dozed off what have I missed?"

"Oh good you've arrived, students have been taken into the chamber. Weren't you saying last night you knew where it was?"

"Oh, erm, right yes I did," Lockhart stuttered out.

"Well then we'll leave you to it," Professor Flitwick said.

Harry and Blaise could hear the condescension in the Professor's voice, but apparently Lockhart couldn't because his next words were, "right well I'll just go prepare." Lockhart scampered off immediately.

"Who did the monster take Minerva," Sprout asked as they were passing by the closet that hid Harry and Blaise.

"Elizabeth Wayne and Daphne Greengrass," McGonagall her tone as distraught as anyone had ever heard it.

Harry and Blaise exited the cupboard quietly. They saw the message on the wall as they passed to the entrance of the bathroom, _Their skeleton's will lie in the chamber forever,_ was written in blood.

Once they entered the bathroom Harry was livid, "they're just going to leave it up to that motherfucking fraud who can barely even cast a damn shield spell!"

Blaise grabbed Harry by the shoulder's, "Harry calm down. We're going down there and with any lock will be able to control it. Not Lockhart. Now let's find the entrance."

"What are you doing yelling in my bathroom," came the annoying voice of moaning Myrtle from behind them.

Harry turned towards her and in no mood to try and charm the answer out of her simply growled out, "where exactly did you die in here and if you don't tell me I swear to everything in this world I will find a spell to get rid of you."

Myrtle looked shock while Blaise tried to hide a smirk, but failed miserably.

Myrtle pointed to a sink and yelled back, "over there if you must know." Then she left the room crying.

"Nice Harry," Blaise chuckled. Harry growled at him, sounding very much like Fang even in though he wasn't in his form. Blaise held up his hands in surrender and moved to exam the sink.

'Aiolosss," Harry hissed out. Aiolos rose out of Harry's arm and shoulder and slithered down to the ground.

"Harry I found it," Blaise said fingering the snake carved into the marble sink than hissing, "open" to the sink. Harry turned as did Aiolos and watched as the whole sink feature receded back into the structure and then the structure moved down out of the way leaving a tunnel.

"Aiolosss guard the entrance nobody except Professor Sssnape, McGonagall, or Flitwick goesss down," Harry hissed to his familiar.

"Be on guard hatchlingsss," Aiolos hissed back.

"So who wants to go down the creepy dark tunnel first," Blaise asked sarcastically. Harry smirked at his friend before he replied making Blaise regret his sarcasm.

"How 'bout you go down first in your snake form and check it out." Blaise eyed the tunnel with speculation before transforming into Onyx before starting down the side of the tunnel.

He hissed back to Harry, "you know if I die down here my mumsss gonna kill you." Harry shivered a little at the thought of an enraged Belladonna Zabini and crossed his fingers. From the bottom of the tunnel he heard Blaise yell up, "All clear, move your arse it's nasty down here."

Harry slid down the pipe for quite a ways before popping out and landing on some bones of what looked like animals of various kinds. "You know you're like a chick sometimes," Harry commented to his friend who punched him in the arm for the comment. Harry smirked as he rubbed his arm.

"Damn," Blasie whistled, "this is gonna be one big snake." He said as they came across a shed snake skin that looked to be forty or so feet long. They kept walking with their wands out and ready. They arrived at a round vault like door. Along it were seven snake locks and one snake that crossed them.

"Open," Harry hissed out. The one snake appeared to slither back and the seven others began to unlock.

"Blaise transform and stay hidden for now, we know who ever it is expecting me not you." Blaise nodded and transformed into Onyx as the door opened and Harry climbed down into the chamber. Onyx slithered into the shadows and Harry started moving further into the chamber. As he walked fire lit up in statues of snake heads. The snake heads had glistening emerald eyes and the statues reached about ten feet high. As Harry got closer he looked at the statue of what he presumed was Salazar's head and raised an eyebrow in contempt; he could also see the younger Hufflepuff girl across the floor of the chamber Harry resisted the urge to run to see if the girl was okay. All though once his gaze moved passed the younger girl Harry dropped into a dead sprint. He saw Daphne tied up bloody and bruised, she didn't seem to be conscious. As Harry ran and kneeled in front of Daphne he dropped his wand without even realizing it.

"Daph, Daphne," Harry spoke as he knelt in front of her, running his hands across her face carefully avoiding the bruises and cuts she had. She was breathing but she wouldn't wake up. Harry moved to the Hufflepuff girl and to at least check if she had injuries.

"She's not going to wake and you r fiancé will just long enough to watch you die," a chilling voice spoke from a dark corner of the chamber. A man stepped out of the shadows, well Harry guessed he was a man. He was deathly pale, Harry doubted even a vampire could outdo him, his face seemed oddly distorted and the whites of his eyes were blood red. The man gave off a dark aura that Harry remembered distantly.

"Voldemort," Harry growled out.

"In the flesh," Voldemort replied, "well not yet but soon enough the poor mudblood Huffelpuff will cease to exist and I will return very much alive!" Voldemort yelled out. Harry made to move but Voldemort let out a gruesome laugh and held up Harry's wand. Harry froze in place not out of fear but Voldemort's spell. Harry figured it was the body bind spell from the effects, however he could slightly move, it seems his wand wasn't working for Voldemort.

"Now," Voldemort began with a twisted smile on his face, "you shall meet your doom Harry Potter. As unfortunate that it won't be by my hand, I find myself not caring, basilisk venom is rather more painful than the killing curse." Voldemort's sickening rasp of a voice had a gleeful tone to it. "you see I knew you would come for your little betrothed," Voldemort was going to continue before Harry interrupted.

"Ha some dark lord you are picking on eleven and twelve year olds, yeah you're real fearsome," Harry laughed out.

"Crucio!"

The curse hit Harry but he only felt pain for a moment and it was nothing that he hadn't experienced at his relatives. It did confirm his thoughts though, when Voldemort seemed to flicker before he ended the spell quickly. The shade of Voldemort Harry now realized, as did Blaise, couldn't cast anything that required power it seemed to barely holding on to Harry's wand now. Harry had even broken completely free of the body bind.

The ire the shade of Voldemort felt was clearly evident as he spun around to face the statue of Slytherin and hissed out, "ssspeak to me, Ssslytherin, greatessst of the Hogwartsss Four."

Harry looked at the statue with a momentary look of panic before his face blanked. The mouth of Salazar Slytherin was starting to open as it did Harry heard a burst of song fill the chamber it continued growing louder both he and Voldemort turned looking for the source. The music had a lifting affect on Harry his panic and fear lessened while his hope and courage surged throughout his body making him smirk at Voldemort who seemed to cringe away from the music. As the music reached its crescendo and the mouth of Slytherin completely opened, though nobody was looking, a burst of flame appeared and a magnificent scarlet and gold bird appeared landing on Harry's shoulder and dropping at his feet the, sorting hat?,' Harry thought, 'you've got to be kidding me.' But Harry picked the hat up as Voldemort let out a booming laugh that echoed throughout the chamber.

"A Hat!" Voldemort laughed spinning around seeing the basilisk come forth. Harry could hear the great snake slithering out and dared not turn around. "Parseltonuge won't help now Potter. Kill the boy," Voldemort hissed to the basilisk, Harry took off running as the phoenix on his shoulder flew off towards the basilisk. Harry ran until he hit the back of the chamber wall from there he turned but kept his eyes closed. He placed his hand along the wall and ran the length of the wall, sorting hat clutched in his hand. Suddenly Harry heard a great booming noise followed by a swoosh of air, Harry was hit by something incredibly heavy and went flying through the air. Harry tucked his body right before he smashed into the wall of the chamber. Harry managed to avoid most of the potential damage by tucking but he had cut the side of his face and forehead leaking blood into his eyes, Harry ended up blinking them open.

His eyes now open, Harry looked down immediately trying to avoid the basilisk's eyes. As he did he could see the shadows from the fire play on the wall next to him, he noticed the basilisk was facing away from him and towards something else that Harry couldn't make out in the shadow. Harry lifted his eyes to see a battle between the phoenix and the basilisk being waged. The phoenix was darting around the basilisk's head distracting it from Harry. The basilisk let out a deafening shriek as the phoenix dive bombed its left eye, rendering it useless. The basilisk flayed wildly in pain and attempted to strike at the phoenix its long, thin fangs poised. It missed the lightning fast phoenix that made another circle around the basilisk's head, as the phoenix came around it clawed out the basilisk's right eye, effectively blinding it. Dark blood poured from the basilisk's open wounds onto the chamber floor.

Voldemort was screaming in rage at the basilisk, "NO! LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! KILL THE BOY, YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM DAMN IT! KILL HIM!"

Harry wished he had his wand so he could shut the wanker up. The basilisk confused, angry, and wounded reared away from the phoenix. Harry forced the sorting hat on his head and thought the word 'HELP' effectively screaming it in his head. He was standing now and jumped the basilisk's tail as it swooped by him again as he did so he felt something heavy hit his head, almost knocking him on his arse. He took the hat off his head a gleaming silver broad sword with a hilt encrusted in rubies the size of eggs fell into his hand.

"KILL THE BOY! LEAVE THE DAMN BIRD! THE BOY'S BEHINDYOU! SNIFF! SMELL HIM! Voldemort was yelling orders completely focused on the basilisk and Harry. Onyx slithered over to where the two girls were unconscious. As he slithered over the Hufflepuff he felt something on the girl's arm but couldn't see anything. He guessed something was disillusioned and picked the object up with his mouth and slithered hidden behind Daphne. He could practically taste the evil on the object in his mouth.

The basilisk turned towards Harry, it hardly had to move from its fight with the phoenix, lowering down to the ground and flicking its forked tongue out, it zeroed in on Harry. Harry saw as the basilisk focused on him its piosnous green body, enormous eye sockets that were still oozing blood, and it open its mouth wide, wide enough to swallow Harry whole. Harry stared at the beast more importantly its fangs; they were as long as the sword he now clutched, and dripping a sickly greenish black venom. The basilisk lunged for Harry but Harry moved just fast enough to avoid it, he brought the sword up ready to strike. The basilisk reared back once more and struck out again, Harry at the same time thrust the sword up and into the roof of its mouth. Pain unlike anything he ever felt shot through Harry's arm right before the elbow. He cried out in pain as he pulled the sword back out and with it the fang in his arm. The basilisk jerked up into the air before its gigantic head landed on the chamber floor with a dull thud.

A searing pain was shooting through Harry's arm as he staggered over the snake's body and into the middle of the chamber. As he fell to his knees no longer able to walk do to the pain spreading throughput his body the sword clattered down next to him. As the room started blurring he heard footsteps coming closer, he looked up and saw Voldemort coming towards him.

"You're dead Harry Potter," the shade of Voldemort said in its cold rasping almost whisper of a voice. Harry wrenched the fang out of his arm and clutched it in his hand. He felt a brush against his cheek and looked down away from Voldemort to see the phoenix from earlier.

"Thank you," Harry managed to rasp out, "please help Daphne." Harry spoke trying to gesture to his fiancé but unable to. He watched as tears started to well up in the phoenix's eyes. Voldemort noticed also and went to scream a spell only to hear another voice.

"Expelliarmus," Blaise shouted at the shade of Voldemort. Harry's wand came flying into Blaise's hand as the shade of Voldemort turned in shock to see a twelve year old boy holding his only weapon and defense. Blaise also held the diadem he had dispelled and Daphne was sitting up behind him with tears in her eyes as she looked at Harry.

Harry, throughout Blaise's interaction, was looking towards the phoenix as tears dropped from its eyes on to Harry's arm where the gapping ugly green tinted wound was. Harry watched amazed as his wound shrunk until there was only the faintest bit of a scar, which you could barely make out.

"NO," Voldemort's shade screamed out in frustration, he had no weapon, the diadem was in the boy's hand, he barely had enough strength to even cast spells with a wand as it seemed the Hufflepuff was still fighting him even unconscious. Harry smirked at the shade and then looked to Blaise.

"What's that?" Harry asked pointing to the diadem.

"Not sure but it was on the Hufflepuff disillusioned and it has the same aura as that damn diary and he has," Blaise said pointing to the shade who looked like a cross between agitated and worried. Harry took the sword up in his hand and watched as the basilisk venom on the sword disappeared into it. Harry pointed it at the shade and walked over to Blaise who gave him his wand. Harry holstered his wand and gave the sword to Blaise to hold and taking the diadem from Blaise.

Harry smirked at the shade, "you're dead Tom Marvolo Riddle." And with that Harry stabbed the diadem with the basilisk fang he still held. The shade of Voldemort let out a horrifying shriek as it seemed to wither in pain before it simply vanished. The diadem was stained from the venom but otherwise remained in fairly good condition, a gemstone was crack in half though. Just then they heard a gasp as the Hufflepuff girl sat up, frightened beyond belief.

Harry turn towards the two girls and seeing Daphne sitting up ran to her. Daphne stumbled up and was caught in a hug unlike any other Harry had given. He seemed to be holding on to her as if she was the reason for existence. Daphne for her part was crying and hugging him just as fiercely. Blaise tended to the Hufflepuff girl as best he could.

As Harry and Daphne were about to start speaking they heard footsteps. Harry grabbed his wand as did Daphne and Blaise and spun towards the entrance. Professor Snape appeared in the circular entrance way and seemed to sigh in relief at the sight of the four students, well that was until the phoenix intervened. The phoenix let out a burst of song as it flew in front of Harry, who had lowered his wand. The phoenix grabbed the basilisk fang from the floor where Harry left it next to the diadem. The phoenix let out another song that seemed to tell all those in the chamber 'trust me'. The phoenix then took the fang and pointed it towards Harry's forehead were his scar lay, venom dripped from the point as the phoenix traced the scare with the fang. The others watched in horror as Harry clutched his head and let out shriek before passing out. Severus sprinted towards his students and came up to them just as the phoenix let out another song which relaxed them a little but overall did nothing to ease their worry as a black mist rose up out of Harry's scar and another horrifying shriek was heard before it to vanished. The phoenix who Severus recognized as Fawkes let out a trill and grabbed everyone flashing them to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey was administering the first restorative.

* * *

><p>Madam Pomfrey startled by the sudden appearance almost dropped the restorative she was giving to Mrs. Norris.<p>

"What do you think you're doing making that racket in my hospital wing," Madam Pomfrey scolded before she even turned around.

Severus cleared his throat making Pomfrey turn around and gasp.

"Lay Mr. Potter on the bed over here, Miss Greengrass the one next to him," Madam Pomfrey snapped into healer mode and barked out her orders similar to a drill sergeant.

"Miss Doe," Madam Pomfrey turned to face the girl who had yet to stop clinging to Blaise. Madam Pomfrey knelt down and gently dislodged the girls fingers from Blaise's robes, "Miss Doe come now," she spoke softly, "well get you fixed up right," Madam Pomfrey coaxed the obviously traumatized girl into a bed near the other petrified victims. She nodded to Professor Snape and then motioned her head to a cupboard. Professor Snape took the hint and moved to the cupboard and took out a calming potion he then walked over to the girl, he rather enjoyed in class as she knew her potions, and knelt down in front of her coaxing her into drinking it. They watched as the girl drank the potion, Professor Snape laid the girl down and her eyes closed as her breathing evened out.

"Blaise, Susan and Tracey are still in the bathroom guarding the entrance, close the entrance and bring Aiolos with you." Blaise nodded and took off out of the hospital wing.

"The entrance, you mean they found it?" Madam Pomfrey asked a cross between awe and disapproval.

"Yes," Snape said in a tone that told Madam Pomfrey he wasn't going to talk about it. "Now these two need your treatment," Severus said gesturing to the unconscious Harry and Daphne who was sitting on her bed looking at Harry. Madam Pomfrey moved over to Daphne and ran a diagnostic test.

"She has two cracked ribs, cuts and bruises on her face and arms all easy enough to fix, and a concussion, she'll need the potion for that Severus." Severus nodded and moved over to retrieve the potion and bruise paste. Madam Pomfrey healed the cuts and Severus gave her the potion, Madam Pomfrey applied the bruise paste. Daphne looked better with the blood and cuts healed. She looked more clear eyed, though she still hadn't taken her eyes off Harry.

"Miss Greengrass I need you to tell me what happened, then I can attend to Mr. Potter." Daphne slowly turned towards Madam Pomfrey.

"The prefect came to escort me from class and when we got out into the hallway, after a walking a bit I noticed her eyes were glazed over. I stopped walking and backed away but she was stunned and I was bound before I even noticed anyone. The younger girl came into my sight but her eyes were red and she levitated me to the chamber she ran me into few things along the way. When she finally spoke it wasn't her voice it was quiet rasping male voice. It was hissing like how Harry sounds when he talks to Aiolos. Then she laughed like the guy in the chamber did. She came back over me and said something about knowing Harry would follow me down here then she kicked me in the head. I don't really remember much. When I woke up Harry was holding a sword and killed the basilisk. Then Blaise disarmed Voldemort, Harry called him, Voldemort, and Blaise gave Harry the headpiece. Harry stabbed it with the fang and Voldemort disappeared. Then the phoenix," she pointed to the bird above Harry's bed, "picked up the fang and traced it with the venom along Harry's scar." Daphne let out a sob as she spoke and the hospital wing doors opened admitting, Tracey, Susan, Blaise, and Profeesor McGonagall entered. Tracey and Susan ran to their friend and both wrapped an arm around her. Madam Pomfrey looked like she wanted to protest but silenced them at Professor Snape's look. "Harry, he let out a scream of pain, it was horrible. Then he clutched his head and this black mist came out of his scar and he passed out." Daphne finished with a sob and turned back towards Harry, her two friends just wrapped her in a hug.

Severus handed another calming potion to the girl who took it and downed it. Madam Pomfrey turned to Harry and called Severus over.

"Severus I have not checked his scar over since he was one, I barely had time then with Albus hovering over but his scar was **not** a normal curse scar. It somehow contained a part of You-Know-Who. I do not know what I may find now, I would like you to stand in front of me while I check his scar, Minerva," Pomfrey spoke to the other professor who had come over to them, "please also assist Severus in this, so his friends aren't aware yet. And if Albus comes in make sure he does not get near young Harry." The two Professors nodded Minerva a bit surprise at her friends tone regarding the headmaster, who just this evening had been reinstated. Madam Pomfrey and the other two Professors moved to Harry and shielded him from the others as Madam Pomfrey ran a diagnoses scan of his before checking his scar.

"He has a minor concussion and," Madam Pomfrey gasped, "exposure to the cruciatus curse, but very limited it seems to have failed to work." Severus nodded and summoned two potions vial from the open cupboard. One was the familiar potion for concussions and the other was an orange colored potion, a cruciatus relief potion of Severus's making. The potion helped to reduce the shaking and aches that arose in the aftermath of the cruciatus curse. He spelled both potions into Harry's stomache. Madam Pomfrey then cast a complicated diagnostic curse in Latin on Harry.

She gasped and had an errant thought that she had been doing quite a lot of that since Mr. Potter arrived at Hogwarts. "The piece of You-Know-Who is gone and any basilisk venom in his blood has been negated by phoenix tears," she said looking towards Fawkes who was sitting on the headboard of the bed who trilled with pride, Madam Pomfrey snorted as the bird preened in front of them.

"Negated?" Professor McGonagall asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yes, it is still present in his blood but the tears have taken away the poisonous effect."

"Draw some blood Poppy and I'll test it, Hadrian will not mind me having it," Severus stated Madam Pomfrey nodded and summoned a blood vial to her and drew the blood with a nifty little spell that muggle doctors would love when it came to little kids. She handed the vial over to Severus.

"When will he wake up," Severus asked, McGonagall looked interested in the answer as well.

"I am not sure, the only problem I can see that we haven't treated is his magical core is unstable at the moment. As you know there is nothing we can do to stabilize it. He has to do that on his own." They nodded and moved on to un-petrify those students while putting curtains up around Harry's bed but allowed his friends, even Daphne, to sit inside the curtains. They were even allowed to eat their dinner with him, since Daphne was also going to have to stay the night in the hospital wing. As they were eating dinner Hermione joined them as did Neville, who Professor Snape had gone and gotten. Hermione was welcomed back to the waking world with hugs all around. Though both she and the others were upset that Harry was unconscious they enjoyed having the bookworm of their group back. After dinner the others besides Daphne were told they had to leave the hospital wing, they did so unwillingly after giving Daphne a round of hugs. Daphne instead of going back to her own bed slipped into Harry's and just laid her head on his chest listening to his heart. Madam Pomfrey came back a half-hour later to find Daphne asleep and Harry having wrapped an arm around her and even as he laid there unconscious he had a smile on his face. She decided this once to let it slide, really they were two young to even think about doing anything except sleep.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke the next day to find himself looking up at the hospital wing ceiling. He was about to bolt upwards to look for Daphne when he realized someone was in his arms. He smelt the familiar scent of jasmine and smiled before he looked down and confirmed his thoughts that it was indeed Daphne. He watched her for about fifteen minutes studying her and thanking the gods she was alright, she was his closest friend not to mention future wife. Her eyes started to flutter open, she looked up into Harry's eyes and surprising him and herself leaned forward and gave him a kiss. It was sweet, short, innocent kiss but both felt a shock go through themselves as it happened. When Daphne pulled back, they simply stared at each other with smiles on their faces and both blushing a small amount.<p>

After a minute or so Daphne whispered, "thank you, for coming after me, for saving me."

Harry smiled and replied in his own whisper, "always."

"How are you feeling," she asked.

"Other than a headache, I'm fine. You?" Harry asked searching for any signs that she was still injured only seeing a slight bruise on her cheek.

"Fine. A headache and the bruise I assume looks worse than it feels, since I don't feel any discomfort from it." Daphne replied as Harry traced her face with his hand.

The curtains surrounding his bed opened revealing Madam Pomfrey. Harry smirked up at her and said, "you despite how much time I seem to spend in here, I really hate all things hospital wise."

Daphne giggled and Madam Pomfrey muttered something about being just like his father before speaking aloud, "Well I'll take that as a sign that you're feeling better?"

"Actually never better though I think that may have something to do with my magic," Harry replied as the hospital wing doors opened admitting his friends and Professor Snape.

"Hermione! Your awake!" Harry explained happy to have his friend back.

"Since yesterday, thanks to Professor Snape here," Hermione replied giving both Harry and Daphne a hug, the others followed suit.

"What was that about your magic," Severus asked?

"When I was unconscious after the pain, I ended up in my magical core, like when we first worked on occlumency. This time though the black tint and segment to my magic started to turn emerald green like the rest of it, right before I woke it had all turned to emerald green. I feel better, lighter?" Harry said his tone turning questioning as he tried to explain but apparently he did because Professor Snape nodded.

"Somehow your scar contained some of the Dark Lords magic, my guess is that the basilisk venom purged that from you. You feel better because he is no longer a part of you." Severus explained part of it leaving the rest for when they figured out exactly what a horcrux was, he now suspected that was what Harry's scar was. It showed just how strong the boy was considering the diadem managed to possess the first year Hufflepuff in no time at all. All of Harry's friends and himself shivered at the thought of the part of Voldemort being inside Harry.

"Well, Miss Greengrass I'll apply the bruise paste one more time and then you are both free to go as both your scans came back fine." Madam Pomfrey spoke as Daphne sat up. Madam Pomfrey applied the paste and then they all allowed Daphne and Harry privacy to change out of the provided hospital wing pajamas, separate privacy that is.

As they entered the Great Hall for breakfast Harry groaned when he noticed Tinkles was back at the head table.

"I thought they got rid of him," Harry growled. None of his friends had to ask whom he was referring to.

"Apparently Lucius Malfoy blackmailed the other governors into sacking him in the first place. He uncovered the evidence yesterday and was reinstated," Neville answered as he was the only one who was not involved directly with the chamber incident and had been around to here the rumors. "Draco's dad got sacked for good measure, too."

"Well at least that's one good thing," Harry sighed as they all sat down at the Slytherin table. They got welcome back greetings from most of the table. Pansy glared at hem fiercely, in return Daphne very maturely stuck her tongue out at the look-a-like pug.

As Pansy was about to reply Dumbledore stood up and called for silence.

"I would like to thank Professors Sprout and Snape as well as Madam Pomfrey for their help in the madrake restorative potion." Ar round of applause went up before he spoke again. "And in light of recent events that have struck the school," damn did he know how to understate Harry thought, "end of the year exams have been cancelled." This time an even great cheer of applause rang out through the Great Hall, as the students stood and celebrated.

* * *

><p>The following weeks passed rather quickly for the group of seven friends. Aiolos was very glad to have her human back and okay. The majority of their spare time went to catching Hermione up on all the work she had missed while being petrified. There were also a few parties to welcome back the petrified victims. Harry received a letter from Sirius saying they had set the date for the wedding, June 21st . They had sent the invitations out at the start of February but forgot to tell Harry and Susan the date. Sirius also said a phoenix had arrived at the house with the sword and placed it in Harry's room, apparently Sirius noticed it had <em>Godric Gryffindor<em> inscribed in the blade. Another thing of note was Harry's asinine meeting with Twinkles where said headmaster tried to pump information from Harry and the chamber which Professor Snape deflected as he went with Harry to the meeting on behalf of Sirius. The headmaster was also most interested in why Harry's scar had faded to the point where one could barely see it, when before it had been as vivid as if it just happened. Harry merrily shrugged and Severus quirked eyebrow causing the headmaster to almost lose his genial grandfatherly guise but at the last second he stopped himself form yelling and demanding answers like a petulant five year old. Both Harry and Severus though noted the rage in the old man's eyes as they left the office. Probably the most talked about event was Gilderoy Lockhart losing all of his memories. Apparently the Weasel had walked in on Lockhart while the man was toothless and brushing his dentures. Lockhart grabbed Ronald Weasely's broken wand and attempted to oblviate him only to have the spell backfire on himself. Thus, the man was now without his memories, toothless, and in a straight jacket at Saint Mungo's. Harry meanwhile was just happy to be on the train with his friends and headed to Potter Manor, his home.

**A/N**

**Thus ends year 2 hope you enjoyed it. And that Nifty little spell Pomfrey uses I wish with all my being that was possible whe I was kid considering I kick a male nurse in the balls and had to have three people hold me down to give me a shot, hehehe I don't like needles very much, blood I'm fine with needles not a chance in hell. **

**Thanks for reading**

**AM**


	13. Wedding Bells are a commin

The seven friends rose as the train came to a stop and pulled their trunks down from the luggage rack above them. They walked to the front of their car to meet with Astoria, Aoife, and Ginny, who were sharing a compartment with the other Slytherin first years.

"Hey guys you ready?" Daphne asked the three girls after exchanging pleasantries with the other Slytherin firsties. The three girls nodded the rather large group got off the train and started looking around for their parents. As they were looking the twins came over to them.

"Ginny," Fred started off the twins usual manner of trading off when they speak. "We want you to contact us if you need anything, screw mum and dad." They both gave their baby sister a hug which she returned with tears in her eyes. They turned and saw their mother with Percy and Ron glaring at Ginny when she was spotted. As Ginny's eyes started to well every single person in their group turned to glare at the Weasley mother, startling her. They then saw Bill make his way through the crowd and pass his mother without a second glance. He wrapped Ginny in hug.

"Ready to go firefly," Bill asked his little sister. She nodded in return and hugged her friends goodbye before her a Bill apparated off the platform.

"Well this is going to be unpleasant," Fred and George spoke as they said good bye to Harry and the others and made their way over to their fuming mother and brothers.

"I see my Gran," Neville spoke up, "see you guys at the wedding."

"Well I'm meeting my parents on the other side," Hermione said as she hugged them all goodbye declining their offer to see her through the barrier.

"Hey there they are," Blaise said spotting his mother and the others parents.

They were greeted with hugs all around by the parents, although Amelia is was absent.

"Susan your coming home with Harry and I, your Aunt got called in," Sirius spoke. Susan nodded. One by one the families left the station.

"So how was the end of term and there had better be an explanation for the sword of Godric Gryffindor in it." Sirius said as he, Harry, Susan, and Amelia sat down for a family dinner their first night back.

"Um it's a long story," Harry started and Susan nodded along with him. "You know how the Chamber of Secrets was opened?"

"Yes," Amelia said her tone rather angry, "How Dumbledore managed to cover it up is beyond me, he should have called in the aurors." Sirius nodded at Amelia's comment.

"Yeah well, Hermione was attacked and petrified, Lucuis Malfoy blackmailed the governors into getting rid of Dumbledore. Anyways it was a Hufflepuff first year being possessed by Voldemort, she kidnapped Daphne and took her down to the chamber, I went after her with Blaise since Severus was unable to be contacted and the other adults seemed to leave it up to idiot Lockhart. Long story short I killed the basilisk, that was the monster in the chamber, with the sword. The phoenix, Professor Snape told me it was Fawkes, healed me from the basilisk venom and then did something to my scar."

"Somehow I get the feeling your understating this," Sirius said with a smile, to which Susan laughed and nodded her head.

"Harry are you sure you want to go back there, there are other magical schools?" Amelia asked with a concerned look. '

"Somehow I think trouble will still manage to find me," Harry said with a smirk that made Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"Um Sirius," Harry started as they were on dessert.

"Yes, Pup?"

"I don't know how to dance." Harry mumbled out.

Sirius looked like he was contemplating a joke but refrained at , his godson's face, he looked rather distraught. "No problem Harry, I can teach you. It's part of a pureblood education." Amelia and Susan nodded along.

"Yeah don't worry Harry, I'll help you and you can surprise Daphne at the wedding." Susan said with a smile.

Harry smiled brightly back, "Thanks Sue."

"Hey what are soon to be pseudo godsister's for?" Amelia and Sirius smiled at each other.

After dinner they started Harry's dance lessons right away. Sunday arrived and the time for Amelia and Sirius's hen and stag parties. Harry and his friends were gathered at Potter Manor while the adults went out and partied. Finally the wedding day was here, Harry was excited to see his first wizarding wedding and was standing as best man for Sirius.

The elves were setting up for the wedding, Amelia and Susan's elf Misty came to help as well as the Greengrass elves. The ceremony itself was being held in a clearing in the forest. The clearing was off the main path in the forest. The clearing was beautiful with a small waterfall in the background and spacious enough to hold all the guests, the reception was being held in Potter Manor's Ballroom. The guests had been sent one-way portkeys to get to Potter Manor, Dips would collect the portkeys to ensure nobody would have access to the Manor afterwards. Mips was cooking up the wedding feast with Misty while the other elves were working on the clearing and ballroom. The guests were arriving at two o'clock and it was now ten o'clock. The Tonks family had arrived as Andromeda was the Matron of Honor. The Greengrass family was also here, all the women were sequestered in Amelia's dressing room, why it takes six other women and four hours to get ready was beyond Harry's understanding. He was currently helping the elves get the clearing ready for the wedding. Sirius and Xavier were both nursing hangovers and were helping in the ballroom.

"Aiolosss," Harry hissed from where he was currently floating in the air placing a ribbon on the gazebo that was erected in front of the pool of water and waterfall. Sirius and Amelia would be standing under it for the ceremony. They had chosen green and orange for their wedding colors. Harry was hanging some chocolate brown ribbon on the gazebo. "How'sss it look," Harry hissed.

"Looksss? I'm a sssnake!"

"Yeah but your alssso a girl, ssso how'sss it look good or no?" Harry hissed again.

Aiolos sighed, "a little higher on the left." Harry nodded and did as he told. That completed the clearing. There were light brown chairs with white seats, every other row had a small vase with orange roses and green hydrangea hanging from the aisle seat. The aisle was decorated with orange rose petals. The gazebo was white as it always was Sirius and Amelia would be standing in with the officiator. Harry, Xavior, and Kingsley Shacklebolt would be standing off to the side in front of it opposite Andromeda, another auror named Emmeline Vance, and Nym. It was almost one o'clock so Harry headed up to the house with Aiolos draped around his shoulders. Harry got to his room wondering when he was going to see Daphne today. Harry dressed in his tux. Which according to Sirius were so much better then dress robes, Harry personally agreed with him, Amelia just said they watched too many Bond movies. Harry dressed in his tux went to Sirius teenage room, he and Amelia had moved into one of the master suites used last by his grandparents. Harry knocked on the door and Sirius answered.

"We need to get going to welcome guests," Harry said as he walked into Sirius's room. Sirius was dressed in a similar tux as Harry except where Harry's vest and tie were black, Sirius's were white. Sirius nodded but didn't move to put his jacket on yet he was starring at a picture that hung on the mirror. Harry walked over to him and put a hand on the man's shoulder as Sirius was leaning with his arms on the dresser. The picture was of the marauders plus Harry's mother Lily and another young woman Harry didn't recognize.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"Out of all of us I never thought I would marry." Sirius said reminiscing.

"Who are the others in the picture," Harry asked.

"The four of us guys we, were friends from the first train ride to Hogwarts. It's me, your dad, Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. The girl next to your mum was Lily's best friend Abbie Armstrong. She was your Godmother."

"I had wondered about that, if I even had one." Harry commented.

"Abbie was killed right before your parents went into hiding. Niether of them felt right about naming another Godmother. She and your mum were the only ones who never took any crap from us."

"Who is Remus I've never heard of him before, just seen him in some pictures around the Manor." Harry said.

"He was the fourth one of our group, he was the reason we all became animagus, he was werewolf. He was one of our best friends."

"Is he, did he die in the war too?" Harry asked trying to be polite.

"No." Sirius growled out. Harry looked at Sirius in confusion, "sorry it's just when I remember the Dursleys and what they did, he should have been there for you, taken you away. I've been trying to find him but haven't been able to. It's like he's fallen off the map. It would be nice to have one of my friends back, at least, after I get some answers as to why he wasn't there for you."

"Have you tried the muggle world?" Harry asked he also wanted answers from the man and another friend of his parents would be welcomed.

"Yes I think he may have gone underground or left the country." Sirius shook his head and rolled his shoulders, "well that's enough of that, let's go get me hitched." Sirius said with a smile and took his jacket off a hanger and led his godson out of the room. Harry and Sirius arrived at the clearing where the other two groomsmen were waiting to welcome guests. A few minutes later Daphne, her mother, and her sister came down the path to the clearing Harry's eyes widened as he took in Daphne. Daphne was wearing a sliver dress with an empire waist that had a navy blue sash across it. She was wearing the necklace and ring Harry had given her. Harry cursed the school robes for hiding puberty and he was suddenly a lot more nervous. Harry showed them to their seats and blushed as Daphne smiled at him. They hadn't talked about their small kiss or anything else that had to do with their impending relationship. And truthfully Harry didn't know where to start. More and more guests arrived diverting Harry's attention. All of Harry's friends and their families were there, including Severus who came with Belladonna and Blaise. Sirius's cousin Narcissa Malfoy came with Draco, apparently Lucius had a 'business trip' to go on. Sirius looked concerned at that but Narcissa brushed him off and they took their seats. There were a lot of Ministry employees at the wedding, Harry thought it looked like the whole auror department was there, he wasn't sure that was a good thing. Bill and Ginny were invited and came with the twins and her other older brother Charlie, this was certain to cause a problem the next day since they were invited and not Molly and Arthur. Sirius though was rather pissed at Molly for throwing Ginny out it reminded him too much of his own. Overall there were about a hundred and fifty guests.

The ceremony was ready to start Harry and the men took their places at the front. Professor McGonagall was officiating the ceremony. The music started it was harp playing itself, the bridesmaids walked down the aisles one by one, they were all in pistachio green all different styles. They were carrying small bouquets of fire calla lilies. Then Amelia appeared at the end of aisles dressed in a beautiful white dress with a bouquet of orange roses, flame calla lilies, and burnt orange hypericum berries.

The ceremony passed without any problems. When it came time to exchange the rings Harry had a moment of panic when they weren't in his pocket until he remembered he put them inside his jacket in a pocket. He gave Sirius a wry grin to which Sirius just laughed. The happy coupled shared their first kiss as husband and wife to the applause of the guests.

The huge ballroom was decked out with tables draped in chocolate brown table cloths and fairies were once again in use for lights. The elves had really out down themselves with the room. Sirius and Amelia had their dance to Frank Sinatra's Come Fly With Me. Harry when others started to take the dance floor walked over to Daphne.

"Would you like to dance?" Harry asked trying not to stutter. Daphne flashed him a brilliant smile.

"I would," Daphne replied. Harry took her hand and brought her over to the dance floor. They started spinning around the floor rather well considering one of them just learned to dance.

"I didn't know you could dance," Daphne said with surprise.

"Well Sirius and Susan and Amelia have been drilling it into me since we got home once I mentioned I didn't know how. I still have a way to go." Harry said with a laugh.

Daphne smiled back and laughed a little, "as long as you don't step on my toes we're good Harry. So I'm kind of surprised there haven't been any pranks today."

"Andromeda made everyone promise that today was prank free for Amelia."

Harry and Susan were currently staying with the Greengrass family as the newlyweds were on their honeymoon. They were a week into it and had a week to go. Sirius had kept the destination a secret from Amelia but the rest knew where they were going to the Aeolian Islands, Italy. Harry, Susan, Daphne, and Astoria spent the majority of those two weeks in the Greengrass pool, almost every day at least one of their friends would be over to join them. They weren't training during the two weeks Sirius and Amelia were on their honeymoon. The only thing that was still going on was Harry's dance lessons. They had the added bonus of improving Harry's balance. The only down side to the two weeks that Harry could see was puberty was a bitch. Daphne more often than not spent the time in a bikini.

"So 'Mione where's this place your taking us to again?" Blaise asked as he, Harry, Daphne, Tracey, Astoria, Ginny, Aoife, Neville, and Susan sat around or in the Greengrass pool.

"It's called Pleasure Beach Blackpool, it's the best amusement park in the U.K. according to my cousin."

"Well it looks bloody brilliant on the telly," Harry said from his position on a raft in the pool.

"So I looked it up and there's a wizarding pub with a floo in Blackpool only five minutes from the park. It's called Peeves' Pub.

"Peeves like Peeves at Hogwarts?" Daphne asked with a look of disbelief.

"Yep," Hermione said popping the 'p'. "We'll meet there at 9:30 the park opens at ten.

"So it's going to be myself and Xavier, your parents and Bill and Tonks right?" Evelyn asked as she came out to join the kids by the pool.

"Yeah my parents said to remind you to get plenty of muggle money, things tend to be overpriced at amusement parks. Oh and wear jeans or shorts, skirts would be bad on some of the rides."

Friday came and with it the trip to Blackpool. Harry got dressed in gray cargo shorts and another t-shirt from J!NX that read Black Night then there was a picture of medieval knight holding a claymore and underneath Reliable Bridge Security since 932. He put on low top black chucks and went downstairs. Where the only ones ready were Astoria and her parents. The Greengrass parents were both dressed in jeans and t-shirts, something Harry had never seen them where. Astoria snorted and cereal came out her nose when she read Harry's shirt. Xavier shook his head and Evelyn smiled.

"Where do you get those shirts?" Evelyn asked smiling.

"I ordered them on-line at the library in Little Whinging, or I went to Spencer's in the London Mall, I'll take you guys next time we got to London." Harry answered as Susan and Daphne walked in and sat down to eat. Harry's eyes widen a little and he cursed his hormones, Daphne's mum chuckled and Xavier smirked and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder leading him over to the table to eat. Daphne and Susan were both wearing jean shorts. Daphne had a tank top on that was the blue and brought out her eyes, she also had her hair up in some fancy twist thing that Harry had no idea what it was called. Susan had t-shirt on with the Superman symbol on it. Daphne and Susan were both developing faster than most others, they already could out do the fifth years at school. Harry's eyes were permanently fixed on his plate, Xavier and Evelyn couldn't stop smiling as Daphne tried to get Harry to look up when he was talking.

Xavier pulled Harry aside before they were leaving, "Harry you need to relax."

Harry gaped at the man thinking 'how the hell am I supposed to do that, she's beautiful.'

Xavier laughed at Harry's expression having long ago come to terms with his daughters taking after their mother, it helped that Harry was a good kid. "Harry did I ever tell you that Evelyn and I started dating in third year." Harry shook his head no. "It was pretty bad, I couldn't do anything but stutter at first, I thought she was never going to talk to me again. Luckily she did but she still tease me about it, so relax and enjoy each other as you two already know you're meant for each other, that takes half the pressure off."

Harry nodded, "can you give me a minute."

"Sure I'll wait for you by the fireplace." Xavier said the others had already left. Harry willed himself to relax. "It's just Daph, it's just Daph," he repeated to himself and walked out.

"Ready?" Xavier said laying a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded and Xavier threw the floo powder into the fireplace, "Peeves' Pub."

Ten children at an amusement park is insane as the group soon found out. The first ride they went was the Pepsi Max Big One, the tallest rollercoaster in the U.K. The ride was insanely awesome in the eyes of all the children including Bill and Tonks. Evelyn and Xavier rather disliked it and wondered if the Goblins invented rollercoasters. David and Elizabeth felt like they were back on a date. They spent the whole day at park. Harry, Blaise, and Daphne's favorite ride was Valhalla. Tracey, Neville, Astoria, and Ginny's favorite was the Irn Bru Revolution. Tracey, Aoife, and Hermione was the Infusion. Bill thought Valhalla was the best and commented on the accuracy to the Norse myths. Tonks was with Tracey, Aoife, and Hermione with the Infusion being the best. The Greengrass parents preferred the Alice in Wonderland ride, Harry felt that ride was one giant boggart. When the Greengrass family arrived home, at seven everyone was ready to sleep until noon the next day.

Harry and Neville's birthday party was today. This time Harry got chose what they were doing and Harry chose to take his friends to muggle London. Sirius was off during the summer but Amelia had taken the day off from work to spend time with them something that made Harry feel warm and fuzzy inside. In the weeks leading up to Harry and Neville's joint birthday and the return of Sirius and Amelia they had been training as always only this time Severus added in hand to hand combat. Evelyn continued to train them in sword fighting , Harry, Blaise, and Neville, used broad swords like the sword of Gryffindor while the girls used rapiers. Harry had discovered during a practice duel with Severus that he could summon the sword to himself when he was in need. They also discovered the sword would reflect minor curses and absorb for a limited time some of the major curses. When the sword absorbed the curse the next time Harry's sword made contact with an object or person the absorbed spell acted. However, Harry was not allowed to summon the sword or use it during practice fights, due to the basilisk venom. A minor scratch from Gryffindor's sword was now deadly thanks to the venom.

Severus was training them in Krav Maga an Israeli combat style. Severus had been taught by a muggle neighbor of his that had found out his father was abusive. Severus continued on with the training once he became a Death Eater and then spy. It had the added bonus of being completely unexpected by Death Eaters. Harry took to the hand to hand training the fastest he was well on his way to mastering it. Harry trained with Severus every other day in the morning for two hours, on the opposite days the whole group of friends trained together. Severus had taken Harry under his wing for the training, since he was already showing so much promise. Severus figured when Harry mastered it, he could take over training his friends while Severus introduced something new. When his friends asked him about how he developed so fast in Krav Maga, Harry shrugged and said, "it's similar to how I would fight off Dudley and his friends."

Unexpectedly Hermione was second to Harry in hand to hand combat. Her father had taken to teaching her self-defense after a rather cruel attack in primary school. Her father being formerly a SAS member taught her his style of hand to hand he learned in the military. Severus had the idea to bring David Granger in to mix the two techniques. All in all picking a fight with Harry and his friends would be rather suicidal for the other students. They had been running and working out, Severus told them the better shape their body was in the better their magic would be. As a result Harry and Blaise now looked like most sixth year quidditch players, lean and muscled. Neville who had a different body type, was bulkier but not in any way fat more like a rugby player. The girls were sleek, slim, and deadly and in Daphne and Susan's cases buxom, they had a tendency to curse their boobs during hand to hand and other work outs. Hermione and Tracey just cursed them for having boobs this early. Their rather hilarious arguments on Boobs V. No Boobs had a tendency to leave the boys resembling lobsters, they would be so embarrassed. So far Severus, Sirius, and Amelia had taught them two new healing spells, Sanare vulnus and Consutum. And three new battle spells, Glacies Clavus which sent three deadly spikes of ice, ignis flagellum the fire whip, and deprimo which was a blasting curse, that could blow holes through walls and people.

Harry was dressed in black jeans and a white muscle shirt with a short sleeve green and white plaid shirt. He tied his hair back in a low ponytail and put on a pair of green high top chucks. He grabbed a pair of aviator's and left his room meeting up with Susan who was in Bermuda shorts and short sleeve Holyhead Harpies shirt.

"You ready," Susan asked throwing her arm around her pseudo brother.

"Yep, I've only been into London a few times myself so, should be pretty awesome." Harry and Susan met Amelia and Sirius by the fireplace and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron where they met up with, Daphne, Tracey, Hermione, Blaise, and Neville.

"Alright you guys ready we're going to use the underground," Amelia said. The group nodded and they made their way to a black Tahoe out front that had been magically expanded to fit everyone comfortably, although you couldn't tell from the outside.

"So what's up first?"

"The Tower," Harry said. They arrived at the Tower and Harry and Hermione were excited to find out there was a magic guided tour that showed both the muggle parts and the magical aspects. The women loved the crown jewels exhibit. They ended up seeing the elusive ghost of Anne Boleyn and chatted with her for a bit, turns out she really did love Henry VIII and didn't use a love potion. She seemed to rather abhor the use of love potions. The little princes made the girls cry and Sirius laugh uproariously when they played a prank on a unsuspecting muggle couple. For Neville and Daphne's favorite place of the day was the Royal Botanical Gardens while Harry's favorite was the London Eye from which they got to watch the sunset. Harry promised to draw it for Daphne. After the Eye they head back to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed to the Greengrass home for a small party with the Tonks family and the Greengrass family. Harry's favorite gifts were a tie between the ones from Sirius or Daphne's. Sirius presented him with a new Marauder's Map that now featured the chamber of secrets, this map unlike the old one Sirius had told him about listed Harry and his friends nicknames. The second gift was a set of two-way mirrors he had one for each kid and he himself had one. To get in touch with one another they just had to speak the person's name into the mirror and the corresponding mirror would heat up. There was also a command that activated all the mirrors. He figured with them being in different houses it would help them if they were separated. Daphne gave Harry a pair of silver dog tags with his parents names, birth dates, and wedding date on one side and on other side of the tags was a stag for James' and a doe for Lily's, their animagus forms.

"Sirius what spell did you use on the mirror?" Hermione asked with a thoughtful look on her face.

"It's a variation on the protean charm. Why?"

"Just curious," Hermione answered with a look that told them all she would be researching it. Neville opened his gifts after Harry and found that his favorite was from The Greengrass parents who had got him a rare plant from the Amazon Rainforest.

A few days after Harry's birthday Amelia came home from work with a despondent and angry look on her face. Harry, Susan, and Sirius had just come in from where Sirius was teaching them how to drive his motorcycle, when the saw her and knew something was wrong. Sirius immediately went over to Amelia and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sweetheart what's wrong," Sirius said in a loving voice.

"You may want to sit down, all of you, I have some bad news." Amelia said and waited for them all to sit before she began again.

"Aunti," Susan prompted Amelia.

"Peter Pettigrew has escaped from Azkaban." Amelia stated in hard tone.

"What!" Susan shrieked out. Sirius looked murderous but remained seated while Harry's look could have frozen a Dementor in place.

"How," came an even tone from Harry that worried Amelia and Sirius. Susan knowing Harry's temper was about to flare and fast, left the table unnoticed and flooed the Greengrass family, Xavier and Daphne immediately came over. When Susan returned to the room her Aunt and Sirius were starring at the visible green aura surrounding Harry, while his magic was starting to make objects float. Daphne shot to Harry's side and knelt in front of him. She grabbed his head in her hands and forced him to look her in the eye. They stayed that way starring at each other for a two minutes before Harry's aura calmed and the objects went back to their original places. Daphne leaned forward and gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips that showed her pride in him calming himself.

"Harry," Amelia spoke softly, "can you continue without any problems?"

Daphne answered for him, "yes we'll be fine just finish quickly please." Amelia nodded and smiled at the girl who would soon be family.

"Pettigrew injured himself significantly, the cause hasn't' been identified yet. The injury though required for him to be brought to the medical wing of Azkaban." Here Amelia's face became hard and she bit out, "the auror on duty did not take magic suppressing cuffs with him, just regular ones. The suppressers are used when you are dealing with a known animagus. Pettigrew managed to blindside the auror and transformed. After that it would have been relatively easy for him to leave the Island as a rat, there are so many there." Amelia walked over to Sirius and put a hand on his shoulder for support and to help calm him.

"Any ideas where he has gone?" Xavier asked from his place by his daughter and Harry.

"Yes." Amelia said followed by a pause, "he's going after Harry." Sirius shot up from the chair, spun and leveled a vicious punch at the wall, which broke his hand, not that he noticed. Amelia did and healed it with a quick spell. Daphne sucked in a breath at Amelia's statement and clutched Harry's hand tight. Harry moved Daphne so that instead of sitting next to him, she was now in his lap. Harry wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her shoulder. His face was set in a determined look.

"He'll try for me at Hogwarts," Harry spoke. "It would be the easiest place and he knows the layout and passages. But it also has Twinkles and as much as I dislike the man, it makes Hogwarts one of the hardest places also. Considering he spent years there under Dumbles' nose he will likely think he can do it again, giving us the advantage, he'll be cocky. I'll be ready, as will Aiolos."

Sirius amazing all of them had wry grin on his face, "you've been spending too much time with Severus. That was entirely too quick for a thirteen year old to outsmart me, Amelia, and Xavier." The others managed to laugh and some of the tension dispersed.

"I think we should move up are plans to visit the alley sooner," Xaiver said. "If we are able to go when it's less crowded, it will be easier security wise. We just need for Severus to get there supply list if he can."

Amelia nodded in agreement, "We wouldn't be expected and if Severus can get the supply list by this week, it is likely that Pettigrew would not get that far in the short amount of time. Does he know where Potter Manor is?" Amelia asked turning to Sirius.

"No, he was never here and if he was James' took everyone but Harry, Lily, and himself off the ward list when they went into hiding. Plus it would take Voldemort himself hours to tear the wards here down." Sirius answered.

"Good now shall we contact Severus?" Amelia asked and Xavier moved from the room to floo the Professor. He returned minutes later with the Potions Master in tow. Severus nodded his greeting.

"Pettigrew escaped, using his animagus and is after Harry," Sirius said to catch him up to speed. Severus raised an eyebrow and Amelia cuffed Sirius across the back of his head.

"Pettigrew managed to injure himself, enough to need the hospital. The auror who came to escort him did not use supressers. He is suspended without pay and may be fired pending investigation. He was said to have been muttering in his sleep about Harry and revenge." Amelia spoke.

Severus nodded taking it all before he spoke, "that rat will try at Hogwarts." That caused the group to laugh making Severus give them a look that said they were all mad as a hatter.

Hadrian spoke with a smirk, "that was my thought." Severus smiled at his prized student.

"Yes but we were wondering if it's possible for you to get the supply list for the third years this week. It would give us better security options at the alley if we went now." Amelia spoke.

Severus nodded, "I'll see what I can do. When is it being released that he escaped?"

"With any luck tomorrow but Fudge ," Amelia trailed off only to have her thought finished by Sirius, Xavier, and Harry all at the same time.

"Is a idiot."

"Yes," Amelia said dryly.

"As soon as it's released I'll approach Minerva for the schedule. That way if it should somehow come up in conversation with the Headmaster it'll have been public news when I bring it up. He still assumes I'll do his work and for now I want to keep it that way just in case." Those gathered nodded and Severus left the room.

"Can I go to Hannah's I've been kind of neglecting her," Susan asked. Amelia nodded and Sirius got up to open the floo connection to the Abbot's so Susan could floo there.

"Daph?" Xavier asked looking towards his daughter.

Daphne looked Harry in the eyes and then turned back to her father, "I'm going to stay for awhile if that's okay," she said looking from her father to Amelia. Both nodded their acceptance. Xavier and Amelia walked to the entrance and met Sirius they shared a grim look before Xavier flooed back home to fill in his wife.

"How about we sit out on the swing for awhile," Amelia asked her husband. Sirius nodded and but his arm around her waist and led her outside to the Potter's deck. They saw Daphne and Harry riding down one of the paths as they sat.

Daphne stood when the adults left the room and pulled Harry up, "Come on let's go for a ride." Harry allowed her to pull him along to the stables. They arrived and went to their usual horses, Harry's was a black stallion named Odin and Daphne's was a painted mare named Rhea. Harry pushed Odin to his limits with Daphne hard on his tail. They stopped about a mile and half into the forest, on one of the trails. It opened into a small clearing with a creek running throughout where the horses could drink. Harry and Daphne dismounted and Harry led Odin and Rhea over to the creek to drink. Harry walked to the middle of the clearing and laid down facing the clouds. Daphne came over and sat next to him where she could look down at his face.

"What are you thinking," Daphne asked brushing Harry's hair from his face.

Harry was silent for a bit before he spoke, "I'm thinking I would like nothing more than to hunt the rat bastard down and practice some of our spells on him."

Daphne looked Harry in the eye and spoke, "trouble finds us enough as it is."

"I know, but if he comes for me, I will fight him. And win." Harry spoke his eyes flashing with his magic. Daphne lay across Harry's chest with her face in his neck.

"You will, but now I think we need to talk about us." Daphne said. Harry wrapped an arm around her.

"You're already my best friend Daph." Harry said looking down at her, "I couldn't imagine you not being in my life. When you were taken into the chamber, I panicked inside. I wouldn't be able to function if you weren't in my life, you were the first friend I ever had."

Daphne smiled at him her eyes gleaming with happiness, "Harry I've known about this marriage my whole life. I was worried and I know my parents were when you disappeared from the magical world and our life. I didn't know how I would react to you, if you were a spoiled, or what. I happy your who you are who you are, I wouldn't change you at all, though I would have killed for the chance to join Blaise's grandfather's men when they went after the Dursleys. Especially that bitch with the dogs."

Harry chuckled at that and got a thoughtful look, "will you go to Hogsmeade with me, as a date?"

"I would love to," Daphne said sitting up with a smile on her face.

"Hatchling SSSiriusss wantsss to ssspeak with you," Aiolos hissed as she slithered over to them. Harry picked Aiolos up and started to stroke her before she moved to sink into Harry's skin as a tattoo.

"Sirius wants to talk to me," Harry clarified for Daphne. They walked over to their horses Harry stroking Odin's mane whispering to the horse. Odin neighed and shook his head. Harry turned to Daphne and Rhea, "How 'bout a race?" Harry smirked at Daphne.

Daphne turned to Rhea who neighed, "You're on," she said with her own smirk. They mounted and counted to three. On three they took off down the path back towards the stables. Harry and Odin led for awhile until Daphne let out laugh and Rhea put on the speed. As they raced into the stable Dips appeared.

"Mistress Daphne wins," he spoke as he took the horses reins as the two dismounted.

Daphne smirked victoriously while Harry shook his head and patted Odin on the nose, "we let 'em when didn't we?" Odin neighed and seemed to agree with Harry's assessment.

"Whatever," Daphne said with a laugh as they started towards the house. Daphne walked to the floo and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Harry walked into the family room where Sirius and Amelia were sitting.

"Hadrian James," Sirius said leaning forward, "I want you to promise me you will not go looking for Pettigrew and I will do the same." Sirius held his hand out to Harry. Harry nodded and shook his hand before speaking.

"I will defend myself though."

"Oh we have no doubt," Amelia said, "and we expect you to, we just do not want you to go actively searching for him. Even the muggle authorities will be looking for him." She said spoke with belief in her voice that they would find him. Harry nodded and Sirius and Amelia both enveloped him in a hug. Harry was filled with a sense of comfort and parental love, he had never felt that before, he liked it. He realized that he now had friends and family that would never desert him and would always support him.

"Severus any news," Sirius asked as he joined the group after their Krav Maga lessons. They were taking a short break before they would begin their magical training for today.

"Yes I was able to procure their book lists, for the students. Hermione you'll have to pick two, however if you study the subjects on your own you will be able to take the O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s if you want to. The schedule can't be worked out.

Hermione nodded, "I'll take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy then."

"Hadrian will be more then able to help you with Magical Creatures," Severus answered. Harry nodded his acceptance.

"All right we can go to the alley Friday, you guys ask your parents if they want to take you, join us, or just send you with us." Sirius said. "Bill is going to be bringing Ginny with us on Friday, we already spoke about them joining us."

"I'll be joining you as well," Severus spoke. Sirius nodded to the man.

"I want you all to work on the fire whip today," Severus spoke, "I want you to be able to produce a decent length of fire before school starts. Also Sirius and I will be working on your dodging and shielding. Severus walked over to where Sirius had been drawing a circle on the floor with his wand. "This is something we devised it works on the same premise that aurors are trained only harder, as you will be confined to the circle. You are to doge but if you get stuck throw a shield up, however do not rely on it, if you do Sirius and I will up the ante, so to speak. Hadrian you're first."

Harry took his place in the circle while Severus and Harry prepared to cast. They would start with minor stinging hexes, and move on from there depending on how often Harry shielded. Sirius took up a position in front of Harry was standing, Severus took one off to the side. They counted to three and began flinging hexes. Harry dodged both by ducking to the left and low. Harry was dodging for the first minute but lost track of Severus in the process. Severus was now facing Harry's back and waited for him to dodge Sirius's spell before sending his own at Harry. Harry at the last second sensed the spell coming but threw up a silent protégo spell, a variation of one he learned in the Potter library. The spell encompassed Harry's body in a blue circular shield that repelled Severus and Sirius next spell were rebounded off the shield. Harry was still able to dodge and shield at the same time as Severus and Sirius up their spells to a bone breaker. Harry's shield held until Sirius called time three minutes later.

"Very good, Hadrian." Severus spoke, "What was that spell?"

"I found it in the Potter Library it's a variation on protego, the incantation is orbis protego. You can't cast out of it though, but it works for as added protection when dodging."

Blaise went next and did almost as well as Harry, only he forgot to keep moving while he was shielding, as a result his shield fell after three bone-breakers and the forth hit him in the ankle. Sirius healed him and they moved on to the next. Daphne did almost as well as Harry, coming out only having been hit by one stinging hex avoiding the all the others. Hermione used the same spell Harry did and came out without getting hit. Neville demonstrated the circle was more than a boundary line as when he stepped out momentarily the side of the circle gave him jolt of similar to an electric shock. Harry and Susan both managed to produce a potent length of fire and establish control over it. Hermione had the best length of fire after theirs reaching about five feet but she had little control over it. The rest were had either the same length and no control or a shorter length with no control. Tracey had the shortest length of fire reaching only three feet, but she was able to control it and wield it like a whip as Severus had shown them.

On Friday they were all able to meet at the Leaky Cauldron, Blaise came with his mother Belladonna who gave Severus a kiss, the students couldn't resist and started to sing and make kissing noises at the two, Severus silenced them with a merrily a look, which made him smirk proudly when they all gulped. Sirius was with them, as was Bill Weasely and Ginny and Asotria. The Greengrass parents also came, Tracey, Neville, Hermione, came without their parents or in Neville's case his Gran. Tracey parents though wanted them to stop by their store and meet them for lunch.

"All right first stop is the cauldron shop, I need some new ones for the lab, as this last batch of first years was rather impotent when it came to potions." Ginny and Astoria snickered thinking of the class they shared with the Gryffindors.

"I need another one too," Harry spoke.

"I would recommend one lined with copper they seem to be the best for experimenting with new potions, like your prank ones." Severus spoke to Harry, and picked out a size 4 copper cauldron.

"Thanks," Harry said and took the cauldron over to the counter to pay, it was four galleons for it. Severus bought ten new pewter cauldrons and had them sent to Hogwarts. They stopped into Slug & Jiggers to restock their potion ingredients Blaise and Neville ended up needing the most. Harry bought more exotic ingredients intending on experimenting at Hogwarts. Once again Severus ordered in bulk many ingredients and had them sent to Hogwarts.

"Harry do you need anything at the Quidditch shop?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah I need new arm guards mine took a beating last year." Harry said they turned and went it while, Belladonna and Severus took Blaise, Hermione, Tracey, and Susan to get some more parchment and quills. The rest went into the Quidditch shop.

"Harry, over here." Bill called out. Harry walked over to where Bill was in front o f some of the more expensive guards. "Charlie he's a seeker too, in a letter he was going on about these guards. They're made of Antipodean Opaleye skin, Carlie won't wear them on principle but he said they're the lightest, strongest, and flexible guards yet, the gloves probably wouldn't be too bad for potions either. Harry nodded and picked up a pair of arm guards, fingerless sickles. While he was checking out the owner of the shop who was working the register today reach down and brought up a picture of a broom, the back had the brooms stats on it.

"You might be interested in this Mr. Potter. It's a brand new racing broom made by an up in coming company and it's called the Firebolt. It's the fastest broom ever to be made and is already being coveted by the professionals. I've seen some of your games, this would definitely be put to good use in your hands."

"Thank you I'll keep it in mind." Hadrian spoke and left the man a galleon in thanks.

"What's that," Daphne asked pointing to the picture?

"A new broom, it's stats and the shop keepers endorsement are making me want to empty my vault if I have to just to get it, but my Nimbus is still good." Harry said. Daphne but an arm around Harry's waist and smiled proudly at him. They met back up with the rest of the group at Flourish & Blotts.

"All right your defense books from first year are the same, Ginny and Astoria will need a copy though. Arithmancy needs _Numerology and Gramatica_, _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 3 and 2 _for Ginny and Astoria, _Intermediate Transfiguration_, for Runes _Ancient Runes Made Easy _and rune dictionaries for Egyptian, Norse, and Latin. For Care of Magical Creatures _The Monster Book of Monsters",_ Severus said the last one with a bit of disdain and as he did they looked at once to the piles of books that were fighting each other in a cage.

"What is the point of that?" Harry asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Severus said eyeing the books with an eyebrow quirked. The others nodded in agreement, Hermione had the same confused look on her face as Harry.

"Wizards," she muttered under her breath and Harry nodded, the others could do nothing but shrug their shoulders. "Any idea how to get them to stop fighting?" She asked looking towards Harry.

"Nope who's the teacher for this year," he asked Severus.

"Hagrid, since he's been cleared." Severus answered.

"Well he knows more about animals than anyone else at Hogwarts, however, he fails to remember not everyone is as big as him or has the same skin considering he's half giant. There has to be something though," Harry spoke leaning down by the cage. He studied it and saw one book was flipped on its spine and moving backwards and forwards, the book was perfectly docile. Harry opened the cage and pulled out a book and quickly stroked the spine the book calmed immediately and fell open. Harry pulled out three more books and repeated the process. They found the rest of their books easily after that, Severus looked for a book on Sumerian Runes but didn't have any luck.

"Is that it or do any of you need any new robes and such." Sirius asked the group. Harry, Blaise, Neville, Daphne and Susan all needed new robes, "Well damn Harry you out grew the growing charms again?" He asked. Harry nodded he had shot up this summer to about 5' 4'' and his shoulders and arms grew as well. Blaise was at the same height and Neville was a bit shorter but had more muscle mass and was just generally bulkier than both Blaise and Harry. The girls had grown too but the only ones who out did the growing charms were Susan and Daphne. So after another visit to Madam Twilfit they stopped in at Tracey's parents' store.

Marius greeted them at the front of the store, "How did it go?" They all responded back in the positive, "good Addison will be out in about five minutes, than we can go eat."

They spread out and looked around the shop. Harry saw Daphne eyeing a pearl and sapphire necklace from the 1920's. Harry bought it for her when she wasn't looking figuring he would give it to her for Christmas. Severus and Sirius both looked for Ancient Rune books on Summerian but only found a rather old journal that belonged to an English explorer, who went through the region. There were only a few translated Runes nothing that would help them.

"Damn," Severus muttered.

"Do you need something in Ancient Sumerian translated," Bill asked quietly.

Severus turned to him and gave him a deep penetrating look, "can you?"

"Yes, it's one of the reasons the Goblins put me Egypt."

Severus looked to Sirius who nodded, "stop at Potter Manor tonight. So we can give you the book." Bill nodded.

"Alright you guys were ready to go," Addison said stepping out from the back room.

They moved down to a restaurant in the alley called The Crystal and ate lunch before they went back to Potter Manor to hang out and watch movies for the night.

Bill, Severus, and Sirius were in a study in Potter Manor after Sirius got a copy of the Sumerian book. Well it was more like pages of papyrus strung together but that constituted a book back then.

"This is on a rather sensitive subject. After you translate it I plan on locking it in the black vault or destroying it," Sirius said.

Bill looked at the book in curiosity and nodded at Sirius.

'It deals with the Dark Lord and how he managed to survive. He made several of these objects, horcruxes." Severus spoke slomely.

Bill looked startled, "Survived?"

"Yes he survived as wraith, and is trying to find ways back as we speak, he will eventually succeed unless it can be stopped. Which is why we need this translated as soon as possible. Even if he rises again to power, we'll need that information to stop him for good." Bill nodded and excused himself to get Ginny.

"I'll see what I can do."

"We have a problem," Severus spoke as he entered the practice room to Potter Manor. They had two weeks before school was set to arrive and so far Pettigrew had been sited once in Glasglow, Scottland. "They have decided to bring dementors to Hogwarts."

"What!" Sirius shouted.

"Yes that was most of the professors' responses to it. Minister Fudge has decided it is in the best interes of the students, they will not be allowed in the castle just at the boundary line and Hogsmeade."

"And the misistry has that much control over them," Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No which is why we're going to teach them," Severus said pointing to the seven of them, "the Patronus charm. Can you conjure one?" Severus asked.

"Before Azkaban I could, I haven't tried since then," Sirius sighed.

"Expecto Patronum!" Sirius shouted, "Out of his wand came a silver mist but that was all.

"You need to work on it we'll need it, if the Dark Lord rises again. Expecto Patronum," Severus said in a small sliky tone of voice. Out of Severus' wand came a burst of silver mist that formed into doe.

"Lily," Sirius whispered. Severus nodded and canceled the spell.

"This is a spell desgined to combat dementors and it works against lethifold. It acts as a guardian against the dementors it contains the casters positive memories, thoughts, and feeling but none of its casters despair, which is what drives it away. There are fully qualified adult wizards that cannot perform this charm, so it may not work for you. The charm takes a shape unique to the caster. While you say the incantation you need to focus on a single, very happy memory. You all are going to learn it by the start of school. I want you all to practice non-stop the dementor's do not recoginize one person from another if they find you on your own or if they're particually drawn to you they will try to give you the Kiss.

The Dementor's Kiss sucks out the soul of the victim and leaves behind and empty shell of a body. It is not something you want to experience. Dementor's suck the happiness out of you, if you have a strong reaction to them they bring your worst memories to light and make you relive them and it is also possible to pass out from their effects. I want you all to be able to cast a full Patronus before school, as it is harder to cast in front of a dementor. Now can I borrow a house elf?"

"Mips," Harry called, Mips appeared with a pop.

"I need you to go to Honeydukes and purchase three pounds of chocolate." Severus told the elf. Mips poped out and after a minute returned with the chocolate. "Thank you Mips, we'll take some now." She broke off a chunck and placed it on the table with a spell to keep it cool then bowed and poped out again.

'"The incantation like you heard is expect patronum. There is no wand movements just focus on your happy memory. Begin."

The first to cast was Hermione, although nothing happened. Blaise cast next and was able to produce a fine silver mist but it only held for ten seconds, Neville and Susan both got the tip of their wand to light up silver for a almost a minute but it never progressed past that, Tracey produced a mist for fifteen seconds, Daphne managed to produce a mist for a minute, Harry's was the same as Daphne's.

"You all need to pick a happier memory," Sirius and Severus said at the same time.

Harry closed his eyes and ran through his memories since attending Hogwarts, the ones before definatnely weren't happy. He ran through his memories and tried to remember the feelings that went along with them. Harry settled on the day they found out Pettigrew escaped. Harry focused on how loved he felt laying on the ground with Daphne, holding her, her smiling at him, racing back to the barn. He let the feeling fill him and then focused on the hug from Sirius and Amelia and the feelings of security and wantedness. Harry simply smiled at the feelings and spoke, "expect patronum." Out of Harry's wand shot a brilliant white and silver mist that formed into a wolf, Harry opened his eyes and smiled at the wolf, which looked remarklably like Daphne's animagus form. Harry held the spell for a good minute before canceling it. By the end of the two weeks all the students managed to complete the spell, Hermion and her parents had stayed at Potter Manor to allow Hermione time to practice the spell. Hermione's took on the form of an otter, Tracey's was a small kitten, that when let loose tended to run around the room and pounce on the other patroni. Neville's charm was a panda bear, something that made him blush, Susan had a a large bear, Blaise had a snake that looked like his animagus form, Daphne had a large male wolf that looked like Harry's animagus. Daphne and Harry shared a smile when ever they would conjure their patroni.

As they boarded the train and left the station Amelia turned to Sirius, "why did you two drill the patronus into them? The teachers no it, I believe."

"Severus suspects that Harry's past will draw the dementors to him. He wanted them all prepared." Sirius said as they watched the train disappear from sight.

**A/N:**

**Sorry if it took longer than usual but my bro landed in jail again so it's been crazy at my house. This chapter also came slow, probably because I know what's coming after it but didn't know what to put in this one. Hope y'all like it.**

**AM**


	14. New Classes and Boggarts

"So did Severus ever say who the new Defense professor is?" Hermione asked the others

"No, they were still looking I think," Harry said, "despite Quirrell being incompetent the book he used was pretty good, so they probably just reassigned it."

"Well hopefully this one isn't an idiot," Blaise said.

"Third time's a charm, right?" Neville asked with a laugh.

"All right," Harry said bringing out his deck of cards.

Susan groaned, "something other than poker, please?"

"Well if you would let me finish I was going to say Bullshit."

"Excuse me?" Daphne said.

"It's a card game; you deal the deck and then start with the two of clubs. Whoever has the two of clubs starts, then the person to the right of them lays their three's down and so on, the goal is to be the first without any cards.

"And if you don't have any three's or another card when it's your turn," Tracey asked?

"You try to bluff but if somebody calls, bullshit, you have to take the pile, if they call Bullshit and they're wrong they have to take the pile. It's simple and fun, even you poor unfortunate purebloods should be able to get it." Harry said teasing his friends who took his statement as a challenge.

"It always works doesn't it," Hermione said to Harry with a laugh at how riled her friends got when Harry teased them.

"Yep," Harry said popping the 'p'. The group played for the rest of the trip. They got so into the game that occasionally other students came by their cabin thinking there was a fight.

"Bullshit!" Harry yelled as Neville tried to put down two kings. Unfortunately for Harry the Trolley Lady took that moment to open the door and ask them if they wanted anything.

"Well I never," the trolley lady said astonished. Harry looked up with a surprised look on his face.

"Oops," Harry said quietly as the trolley lady looked like she was about to start in on them. "no, no, were playing a card game, that wasn't directed to you," Harry spoke fastly. Seeing the lady's dubious expression Harry added, "I could never say something like that to you, you provide us with happiness on this long journey to Hogwarts every year." The others hid their giggles and smirks from sight while the lady let it go. Harry for good measure bought one of everything for him and his friends.

"Nice, Harry," Hermione said rolling her eyes. The others laughed and went back to the game. Five minutes later they were stopped again by the train abruptly jerking to a halt.

Hermione looked at her watch, "we too early to be at Hogwarts." Things on the train got eerily quiet.

"There's something out there," Neville said in a whisper that matched the quiet that had descended. The train became cold, ice started to spread on the windows. Harry slipped his wand out as did Daphne, and Blaise. The cold dropped to freezing and their breathing became visible. They heard something moving down the hallway from the compartment, the lights went out. They froze and could feel the cold down into their bones; Harry started to hear a faint screaming. Harry not recognizing the signs from the trial, focused on the screaming his grip on his wand loosened. The screaming got louder and with it Harry's vision clouded and tunneled and he passed out.

"_No please not Harry. Not Harry! Not Harry! - please I'll do anything_.

"_Stand aside. Stand aside, you stupid girl!"_

"_No, not Harry!"_ As Harry heard his mother's last scream he heard another voice screaming.

"Harry! Harry," Daphne shouted as she shook him. Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked around, seeing his friends looking concerned at an older man with scars that looked familiar.

"What happened," Harry asked quietly, not moving his head from Daphne's lap, where she was stroking his face.

"It was dementor," Hermione spoke quietly and a bit apologetically, "We froze but it zeroed in on you, it was trying to take your memories. Daphne and Neville got their patroni to work and drove it off."

"Here eat, I'm your new defense professor," the familiar scarred older man spoke handing Harry a rather large hunk of chocolate. "Eat all of it; I need a word with the conductor." With that the man left.

"Eat Harry," Daphne whispered to him. Harry started nibbling on the chocolate and was surprised to feel better almost instantly. Harry took some bigger bites.

"We're researching dementors as soon as we can," Hermione spoke in a tone that they all knew meant no questioning.

"We should check on your sister," Harry said with half the chocolate left. The group nodded and Harry, Daphne, and Neville were decided upon to check on them. Neville conjured his patronus to walk in front of them just in case. As they moved to the car in front of them where Astoria, Ginny, and Aoife were, they passed Draco and Theo. Draco looked worse for the ware and Harry broke off a piece of chocolate and gave it to him. Draco nodded his thanks and the trio moved on. Astoria, Ginny, and Aoife were in the last compartment of the car.

"Oh thank the gods you're here," Astoria exclaimed hugging her sister and nodding her head towards Malcolm, another second year Slytherin in there compartment. The boy was shaking and had his arms wrapped around his knees. Neville moved is panda patronus to the boy and it surprised them by sitting around the boy like it was hugging him. The boy stopped shaking but still looked rather pale; Harry gave the boy the rest of the chocolate. Malcolm took the chocolate ate it and smiled in thanks when he noticed it helped.

"That thing came in here, what was it?" Aoife asked.

"A dementor one of the guards of Azkaban, they're going to be at the school this year. The professor booted them from the train though, so no more visits for the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>"Harry, Draco, quidditch this Friday night," Flint said as they took their seats, Draco and Theo where behind Tracey, Blaise, and Daphne.<p>

"Already," Draco asked.

"I wrote to Hooch and got the pitch resevered we need to new Beaters that can either match the Weasley twins or out muscle them." Flint answered.

Harry and Draco groaned at the manic look in Flint's eyes, "this is going to suck," Harry said leaning past Daphne to so Draco could hear. Draco nodded.

"So we shouldn't be expecting you for the whole weekend," Daphne said teasingly.

Harry groaned and decided for retaliation to tickle her side with causing her to let out an embarrassing squeak.

"Oh you'll pay for that," she said.

Harry was going to reply but Dumbledore stood raising his arms for silence.

"Before you all go getting befuddled with our excellent feast I have a few announcements. First and the most important as you'll no doubt have noticed after their search of the Hogwarts Express. Hogwarts is currently playing host to the demenorts of Azkaban prison. They are here on Ministry of Magic Business. They will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. I need to make it plain to you all that nobody is to leave the school without permission this year. Dementor's are not fooled by tricks, disguises, or even invisibility cloaks," Twinkles said looking towards Harry. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading therefore none of you should put yourself in a position where you run afoul of them."

"Now on a more happier note, I am pleased to introduce two new professors this year." Dumbledore said while smiling happily, the whole school looked at him like there were a couple screws loose in his head. "For Defense Against the Dark Arts please welcome Professor Lupin," the man with the scars stood to a scattered applause, but really who claps after being told soul sucking fiends are going to be staying at the castle? Harry though gasped and set his jaw.

"What is it," Daphne asked Harry quietly as Dumbledore introduced Hagrid as the care of magical creatures' professor.

"I know why he looks familiar; Lupin was one of my dad's friends. He in some of the pictures around the manor and Sirius has been trying to contact him; he wants some answers from him."

"Answers?" Tracey asked.

"I'll tell you in the common room."

"Hey look at Snape," Blaise said as they loaded up their plates. Snape was glaring at Lupin with a look that could freeze hell over. "Any ideas why he hates our new defense professor already?"

"Yeah common room, though," Harry said indicating they would have to wait to hear the story.

"So you guys looking forward to Hogsmead," Aaron Vaisey asked from his seat on the left of Blaise. Harry and Daphne blushed a little; they were slowly losing all the embarrassment around their relationship. "hmm do I detect something going on?" Vaisey said in a teasing tone.

"Daphne and Harry are using it as their first date," Blaise replied in a lovey dovey voice.

Vaisey developed a calculating look Harry caught it immediately, "you do anything to ruin it and its open season on your ass, and not just but Sirius," he growled out. Vaisey gulped and a brilliant smile lit up Daphne's face at Harry's protectiveness and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," Daphne whispered to Harry. Harry just grinned at her in return.

* * *

><p>So we're in the common room Harry," Tracey prompted. The four Slytherins were in a corner of the common room at a small table with a chess set in front of Daphne and Harry. Harry moved and took Daphne's knight.<p>

"Professor Lupin is Remus Lupin, he was the forth Marauder."

"One of your father's friends," Blaise asked?

"yeah, he's also a werewolf." The others gasped but Harry glared at them, shutting them up. "If you're going to dislike the man wait 'til we have a class, not because he turns into something he can't control three days out of a month." The others looked rather ashamed of themselves when they heard it spelled out like that.

"Wait," Daphne spoke, "if he was one of the Marauders where has he been and how come he never checked on you?" She was getting more irate by the second. Harry took her hand under the table to help calm her.

"I don't know neither does Sirius. He's been looking for Lupin wanting the same answers and some of his own. I think Sirius wanted him to be at the wedding but Sirius couldn't find him."

"So why does Professor Snape hate him," Blaise asked?

"Besides him being a marauder, well do you remember why Sirius apologized, Remus was the werewolf. I assume it's nothing personal but he tried to take a bite out Severus so he's a bit justified."

* * *

><p>"So what do you have first?" Daphne asked seeing her schedule open first thing today.<p>

"Arithmacy, yours is open?" Harry asked receiving a nod. "So that leaves you and Nev free."

"Yeah, we'll probably go to the library and look up Dementors," Daphne said before being interrupted by Neville.

"I was hoping you could go over potions with me," Neville asked

"Yeah that's fine, want to try and get through this year without blowing up a cauldron?" She teased him. The others laughed.

Neville flipped them the bird in return and the group split up to attend their first Arithmancy class.

Harry, Tracey, Blaise, Hermione, filed into the Arithmancy classroom on the fourth floor. Susan came in with Hannah and the Hufflepuff that was petrified last year Justin. Harry waved them over and they took the seats next to where Harry and Blaise, Hermione and Tracey were sitting. Hannah for once didn't blush around Harry and Justin apologized to Harry for his reaction to parseltongue.

"Good Morning and welcome to your first ever Arithmancy class. I am Professor Septima Vector." The class which consisted of four snakes, six ravens, and three puffs answered with their own good morning. "I have review your files and all of you show exceptional talent, however this class will not be easy, and you will all have to work for your grades. Now to begin open your books to Chapter 1." The class continued on reminding Harry why he disliked math in primary school. "Alright your first assignment is to complete the number chart at the end of chapter 1."

Hermione separated from the group as Harry, Blaise, Tracey, and Susan with her two friends made their way to Transfiguration.

"So what did you guys think?" Harry asked the group.

"I have a feeling it's going to be the cause of many future headaches," Tracey answered.

"You should have signed up for Divination, I think your right," Susan said causing the group to laugh. They were met at the Transfiguration classroom by Daphne. McGonagall gave them a lecture on animagi. Unfortunately for the Harry and friends they didn't pick up anything new from her lecture.

"What do you think Hagrid will have for our first class," Harry asked his friends all of which were around him, they were sitting at the Ravenclaw table, nobody seemed to mind.

"Considering he gave you a book that bites something just as insane," Hermione answered.

"Yeah Harry, I'm pretty sure you were the only one who figured out how to open the book," Neville said chuckling, "at least nobody in Gryffindor has figured it out."

"You haven't shared?" Daphne asked with a smirk.

"Weasley's been annoying," Neville said with a shrug as he finished off his lunch.

"Alright we'll see you three later," Harry, Neville, Blaise, and Daphne left for magical creatures. On the way out they met up with Draco and Theo.

"So why aren't your books bolted like the rest of us," Theo asked

"Stroke the spine and they calm down," Harry answered.

"Who in their right mind assigns a biting book," Draco mumbled under his breath.

"I don't think anyone's ever accused Hagrid of being in his right mind, but you gotta admit he knows his animals," Harry answered with a laugh.

"You're going to be just as insane as him in this class aren't you?" Draco asked. Harry smirked in reply. "Yeah well just remember anything happens to you and Marcus is liable to kill you, if you're not dead already," Draco said with his own smirk. Daphne smacked him upside the back of his head. "Owe, woman, I was kidding," Draco exclaimed. The others laughed while Harry gave Daphne a kiss on the cheek

"Hey Draco weren't you in a contract like them?" Blaise asked referring to Daphne and Harry.

"Draco gave a shudder, "yeah to Parkinson but my mum finally got it cancelled. I'm not sure how and I don't really care. I'm just happy I'm not in it." The other boys shudder too at the mention of Parkinson and Daphne made a face. They came to a stop in front of Hagrid's hut where the other students were gathered. It was large class with all the years, Crabble and Goyle had also signed up for it, The Weasel and his two friends Thomas and Finnegan were the Gryffindors, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Morag McDougal, and Mandy Brocklehurst were the Ravens, and there were four Puffs too, Wayne Hopkins, Zacharias Smith, and Megan Jones.

"Alright, today I have a real treat for you all," Hagrid started class in his booming voice. "Just follow me now," Hagrid led them down a path into an alcove of the Forbidden Forest where there were too many of the students strange horse like creatures that had the head and talons of a bird, and wings. Harry, Daphne, Neville, and Blaise recognized the creatures as hippogriffs. Hagrid moved over to the hippogriffs and brought one of the larger ones over, "Now can anyone tell me what these beautiful creatures are?"

Harry looked around and seeing no one answering raised his hand saying, "Hippogriffs."

"Right yeh are Harry, erm, Hadrian, five points to Slytherin," hagrid announced with a smile. At that the Slytherins brightened while the Gryffindors glared. "Now firs' thing yeh need to know about hippogriffs is they're proud. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do." Most of the students were now slowly backing away from Hagrid and the hippogriffs. "Now with hippogriffs yeh always want to let 'em make the firs' move. Yeh need to be polite, now yeh walk toward him an' wait, if he bows back yeh're ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt."

"Right who's up firs'?" Hagrid asked. The hippogriffs behind Hagrid reared up on their hind legs and some shook their heads in protest of being tethered for the lesson. The class immediately stepped back except for Harry who stepped forward.

"Hadrian! Good man," Hagrid exclaimed. "Now come on up and bow."

Harry walked forward towards the hippogriff Hagrid had brought forward and bent in a sweeping bow to the hippogriff keeping his eyes on the hippogriffs.

"Good, Good! Now yeh have to do what Hadrian here's doin' keep yehr eyes on the hippogriffs and don't blink, they don't trust yer if yer blink."

The hippogriff eyed Harry for a few seconds before stepping back and presenting its own bow. Harry moved up to the hippogriff and started to pet him. Harry marveled at the feathers as he often did with the pack of hippogriffs in the forest at home.

"What's his name," Harry asked?

"Buckbeak, and I think he'll let yer fly." With that Hagrid picked Harry up and set him on Buckbeak's back and before Harry was settled he slapped Buckbeak and the hippogriff took off. Harry lurched forward as Buckbeak started his run and wrapped his arms around Buckbeaks neck. Buckbeak's wings flew out as he launched off the ground and soared into the air. Buckbeak flew Harry around the top of the forest over the Black Lake. Harry threw his arms out as they flew over the Black Lake and felt the breeze go through him. Buckbeak banked left and they made their way back to the paddock where they began, Harry braced himself for the rough landing as Buckbeak touched down.

The class was clapping when Harry dismounted Buckbeak. Harry gave the hippogriff another pat before Hagrid came over and threw the creature a small ferret.

"Alright now no more than three to a hippogriff and remember to be polite."

"So how was it Harry," Draco asked.

"It's brilliant but the landing is a little rough." Harry said with a grin. The rest of the class passed without incident until Weasley mouthed off. The Slytherins plus Neville snickered every time Ron Weasley tried to bow to his hippogriff. The hippogriff seemed rather offended by the Weasel's mere presence.

Seeing people snicker at him went red and muttered, "stupid overgrown turkey." The hippogriff took offense and reared up, while Hagrid yelled to settle it but it ignored the Hogwarts gamekeeper, and came down talons ready to claw the little Weasel when Harry flicked his wand out of its holster.

"Depulso," Harry muttered. The Weasel went flying out of the way and landed with a thud fifteen feet on his arm, breaking it. The hippogriff looked like it wanted to charge after the redhead but settled for the weasel Hagrid threw to it.

"Class dismissed, no assignments." Hagrid said moving over to pick the now whining redhead up, "I'm taking Ronald here to the hospital wing, Hadrian yer need to come with me."

Hadrian sighed, "No good deed goes unpunished."

"Well you could have used a cushioning charm on the landing," Daphne said with a smirk.

Blaise finished off with, "why waste a perfectly good spell." Those around them chuckled and Harry picked up his bag going with Hagrid.

"Yer pretty good with Buckbeak there Hadrian," Hagrid commented ignoring Ron's whimpering.

"Thanks, we have hippogriffs at Potter Manor they're really fascinating," Harry said with contained enthusiasm mindful of the Gryffindor in Hagrid's arms. "Animals have always been a favorite of mine," Harry said remembering Sirius's comment that Hagrid was a friend of his parents.

"Really? Yer should come down an' visit me sometime. Yer know I knew yerh folks. I got some pictures, if yer want to see 'em sometime." Hagrid said as they arrived at the hospital wing.

"I'd like that, thank you." Harry replied. Hagrid flopped Ron down on to a bed and Madam Pomfrey came over tutted and fixed him arm with a simple spell.

"It'll be sore for a day or two, so we'll keep it in a sling for the rest of the day." As she spoke Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape entered the hospital wing having been alerted by their students.

"Professors'," Hagrid stated

"He attacked me the evil little snake," Weasel shouted pointing at Harry. Harry having many years of practice getting yelled at by Vernon simply stood there like nothing happened.

Severus sneered at the red-faced boy and bit out, "ten points from Slytherin for insulting a fellow student, in front of three professors no less." Ron looked like he was going to argue but McGonagall shut the boy up fast.

"Enough Mr. Weasley. Hadrian would you care to explain your actions," She asked politely shocking Weasley. Professor McGonagall rather respected Hadrian even though he was a Slytherin and their seeker at that. She knew Transfiguration wasn't the easiest subject for him yet he managed to study hard and pass the class with an Outstanding last year, despite ending up in the hospital wing.

Harry looked towards Severus who nodded and started, "Professor Hagrid had a brilliant class today on Hippogriffs. He brought several into class and instructed us all on how approach them with respect and to not insult them. Everyone in the class was doing well under Professor Hagrid's supervision, when Weasley insulted the hippogriff his group was working with. The hippogriff reared back and was about to strike out with its talons, so I pulled my wand and cast a banishing charm at Weasley. I knew the hippogriff would probably be put down for attacking a student even though said student was told not to insult them and did so anyways. I thought the charm would be worth it." Harry explained in a calm smooth tone that reminded Professor McGonagall of James Potter, one of her former favorites.

"Well Mr. Potter I think you can go now," Professor McGonagall spoke looking to Professor Snape who nodded in agreement.

Harry nodded his goodbye to the Professors and smirked at Weasley with his back to the other professors. As he was walking out he heard.

"Oh and ten points to Slytherin for quick thinking," Severus spoke.

Then McGonagall spoke, "Mr. Weasley I think a detention for insubordination and insulting a fellow student is in order."

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning and Harry and Blaise had a free period as the others had their first Ancient Runes class. They were in the Slytherin common room reviewing their notes from charms at the end of last year. Blaise put his notes away and looked towards Harry to find his friend studying a book,<em> Curses and Counter Curses<em>.

"What are you planning for your date with Daphne," Blaise asked?

Harry set his book aside, "we'll I talked to both Sirius and Amelia about Hogsmeade and decided to do a whole day thing. I'm going to take her to the Raven's Nest, Sirius told me about it, it's a small café that most students don't visit in favor of The Three Broomsticks or Madam Puddifoots. I was thinking about Madam Puddifoots until Sirius described it to me and I think Daphne would kick my acres if I took her there." Harry said with a grin. Blaise laughed at that. "Amelia agreed she said it was like a coffee shop type place, run by a Muggleborn. After that I figured we just go around Hogsmeade to the places she wanted to visit, then probably meet up with you guys at the Three Broomsticks."

Blaise nodded, "Instead of meeting up with us, take her to Ambrosia, it's an upscale restaurant my mum told me about, you'll have to make reservations. Not meeting with us just makes it a little more special."

Harry looked thoughtful and then nodded, "How do I reserve things in the magical world and I'll have wait until they announce the date for Hogsmeade."

"You can just send Hedwig with a letter or floo the restaurant. Come one we need to get to Charms," Blaise answered gathering his stuff.

Harry stood with his bag, "who do we have Charms with?"

"The Ravens."

Harry and Blaise met up at the Charms classroom with Daphne, Tracey, and Hermione. Hermione's hair was surprisingly tame something Blaise thought was amazing and was about to say something incredibly stupid but well intentioned when Harry elbowed him in the stomached. Daphne had told Harry when he got back from Quidditch tryouts, that Hermione asked if Daphne would help brew some potions to tame her hair. The girls walked into the classroom followed by Blaise and Harry.

"What was that for? I wasn't going to say anything bad." Blaise whispered to Harry.

"Mate unless it's I like your hair, everyone of them will kill us." Harry said with a laugh. Charms class passed with Flitwick outlining some of the charms they would be working on for the year, followed by a lecture on the confundus charm. The group made their way down to lunch after Charms.

"So who made the team," Daphne asked. As they were gathered at Slytherin table for lunch joined by Neville and Hermione, Susan was at Hufflepuff with Hannah and the other 3rd year puffs.

"It's between Millicent, Jess Urquhart, and Chad Warrington. Chad's got the most power out of all them and is decent on the broom and the nimbus 2001 will make up for any problems. Jess and Millicent have about the same power but Jess is more consistent on his broom. Flint still needs to decide though."

"What's to decide sounds like it should be Warrington and Urquhart," Blaise asked?

"Warrington has a problem with me being a half-blood, and he showed it. Flint's worried he might not do his job on the pitch if say I'm up against Cedric or Chang." Harry said with a frown.

"Oh. He is a bit of an arse in the common room, now we know why," Tracey answered.

"Yep," Harry said popping the 'p' not worried about it, he could handle himself on the quidditch pitch and Flint wouldn't tolerate someone on the team purposely not doing their job. "We'll find out tonight at practice."

Harry walked down to the pitch an hour early with Daphne. Harry went into the boy's locker room and changed into his practice clothes, for him that consisted of Nike shorts and t-shirt with under armor he found in silver and green over the summer and Nike tennis shoes. He threw his pads in a bag and moved out to the pitch where Daphne was waiting. She had changed into jeans and wore a Slytherin green hoodie.

"You ready for this?" Harry said walking over to Daphne.

Daphne smiled, "I missed flying with just you this summer." Harry mounted his broom then Daphne sat behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It was rather crazy this summer." Harry said as he kicked off and shot into the air. Harry began slowly circling the pitch before speeding up and taking off higher into the air in a steep climb. Daphne tightened her hold on Harry as he kept climbing. Harry banked left and started flying figure eight patterns in the air. Harry then all at once dipped down into a dive Harry showed no signs of slowing as the ground came closer and closer.

With about ten feet until they plowed into the ground Daphne shrieked, "HAAARRRY!"

Harry's response was to let out a deep laugh before pulling up with five feet left and shooting straight back up into the air.

Daphne thumped Harry on his chest, "that was not funny." But she was smiling anyway, she loved when Harry was carefree and laughing he was more often than not serious or just smiling to appease someone. Harry slowed after awhile and made lazy circles around the pitch once more enjoying the view and having Daphne's arms around him. He found that he still wasn't quite used to people touching him but with Daphne it felt normal and he never flinched from her.

"Potter, let's go!" Flint yelled up to him. Harry signaled that he heard him and took Daphne over to the stands, she wanted to watch tonight. Harry suspected that she wanted to be on hand to curse the fifth year Warrington if needed. And indeed Warrington was there along with the other fifth year Jess Urquhart. Harry greeted Urquhart and simply gave a nod to Warrington. Practice for the night was focused on getting Urquhart and Warrington together, solo they did rather well. It was setting up plays that they needed work, Flint was relentless and by the end of the two hour practice they had improved but Harry could tell there were going to be some tough practices before the first game.

* * *

><p>Thursday came and Harry was excited they had double potions and their first DADA lesson of the year. The older years had nothing but praise for the excellent but shabby defense professor. The Sytherins were waiting outside the potions classroom when the Gryffindor's swaggered up glaring at Harry, well except Neville who laughed at his fellow Gryffindor's.<p>

Neville walked up to Harry and his friends, "Weasel has convinced them you tried to kill him and have brainwashed the teachers."

Harry snorted as did the other Slytherins near him. Theo thought it particularly funny and almost dropped his books he was holding.

"Weasel if a Slytherin tried to kill you, you'd be dead, especially if it was Hadrian," Theo barked out in a manner reminiscent of Sirius. Some of the Gryffindors looked a bit panicked at that statement while Ron turned cherry red and was about to say something when Severus came down the hall robes billowing behind him.

"Well what are you waiting for the door is open," Professor Snape commented sarcastically as he passed the students. The Slytherins waited for the Gruffindors to storm through the door before they entered calmly. This year Harry was going to pair with Neville instead of Daphne, and Daphne would pair with Blaise, in hopes that neither Neville nor Blaise would blow up a cauldron. Tracey paired up with Millicent who seemed to be less inclined to listen to Pansy this year.

Severus began the double class with a lecture on Shrinking Solutions. Severus began in his silky tone but as always there seemed to be a threatening undertone. Most students failed to realize one of the reasons Severus was so critical was because of the number of accidents even deaths that could be caused by a potions mishap. "Shrinking solutions if brewed properly are able to shrink objects, to original sizes, smaller, of even decrease the ageing process on animals, not humans." Severus said with a sneer towards the students who were either not listening or not taking notes, he had visions of destroyed potion labs. "We'll demonstrate a correct potion on Neville's toad Trevor at the end of the lesson." Severus said with a smirk towards Neville. Neville gulped and Harry chuckled.

The class started on their shrinking solutions, Harry sent Neville to get their supplies while Harry started his cauldron.

"Alright Nev," Harry started when he got back to their table, "first we'll start your cauldron. Now take some calming breaths if your restless when you start the burner with your wand it can cause the flames to be too high or too low." Harry set out the ingredients while Neville relaxed and started his burner. "Good," Harry said checking the temp with his own wand. "Alright this should be the easy part for you, Nev, chopping the daisy roots. Now make sure you chop them evenly that's a key part, the way you treat the ingredients in potions tends to either make or break the potion in some cases." Harry was completing his potion as he was quietly helping Neville through his own. "Wait," Harry called out seeing Neville ready to add the rat spleen. Harry pointed to the textbook he had open, it read: _wait two minutes before adding __one__ rat spleen._ Harry had added the line under one over the summer. As they waited Hadrian explained, "adding more than one or adding it before the daisy root dissolves can make it poisonous. Rat spleen can only be used in moderation in any potion unless of course you want to make a poison," Harry said with a smirk that made Neville shake his head at his friend. They added the rat spleen and used the correct amount of stirs for the potion.

"Okay now I hate this part, what in Merlin's balls dose a 'dash' equal?" Neville spoke shooting an annoyed glare at the offending direction in the potions book.

Harry laughed, "Alright I learned this cooking for my relatives," Harry took the bottle of leech juice and but his thumb halfway over the top of it, "just put your thumb over the opening so it blocks about half of it and give it a shake over the potion," Harry did so. "That usually equals a 'dash'." Neville did so and to his and Trevor's relief the potion turned the bright acid green required. Neville sighed and Professor Snape called time with five minutes left before the bell would ring.

Severus walked over to Neville and Harry's station and took a look at the two potions. Severus took out a dish of water and placed Trevor in it. "Now if brewed correctly Trevor should become a tadpole if not well, Trevor we'll need replacing." Neville was standing by a bit unsure but Harry was confident and the other Gryffindors and Pansy, Crabble and Goyle were snickering knowing Longbottom's abysmal potion skills. Severus took a dropper out and the class collectively held their breath as they waited, Severus dropped about four drops onto Trevor. Trevor shrunk down to a tadpole in a matter of seconds. Neville smiled and Harry clapped him on the back. Severus nodded and took out the antidote and poured it on the tadpole reverting the tadpole back to Trevor. "Potions bottled and on my desk, class dismissed. Hadrian, Mr. Longbottom stay for a moment." The class bottled up their potions and Neville and Hadrian waited behind and moved to take their potions to Severus's desk.

"I would like for Hadrian to continue being your partner in potions, Neville." Harry and Neville nodded their consent. "Neville I chose you today to demonstrate because I believe you have enough talent to perform at least and Exceeds Expectations level, you just need proper motivation and Hadrian will now be their if you lapse in the directions." Neville nodded his understanding with surprise showing on his face. "Five points to Gryffindor and Slytherin, now I believe you have lunch to attend."

"So what did Professor Snape want?" Daphne asked as Harry and Neville sat down at the Slytherin table for lunch.

"He wants me to stay as Neville's potions partner, he gave us five points each." Harry said. "How was the Defense class?" Harry asked Hermione and Susan.

"It was great, we're not allowed to tell you though, and Professor Lupin would like it to be a surprise." Susan answered.

"Yes and Professor Lupin really knows the subject unlike the last two Professors." Hermione said while the others looked at her in shook, she insulted not one but two teachers. Hermione just rolled her eyes at her friends who laughed.

"Did you find out anything about his scars?" Draco asked from the other side of Harry, Daphne, and Susan.

"Real subtle there Draco," Daphne snorted. Draco just shrugged.

"Nope he didn't mention them. The rumor going around is that he used to be an auror or an unspeakable but, I doubt it and if he was we wouldn't find out anyways." Hermione said.

"Why not," Neville asked at the same time Harry asked,

"What's an unspeakable?"

Daphne answered both questions, "His robes, both aurors and unspeakables make more than enough money. An unspeakable works in the Department of Ministries know one really knows exactly what they do. However, we do know it's dangerous and experimental most of the time." Harry just nodded and went back to eating thinking on unspeakables.

"Hey guys we need to get to Defense," Tracey said. The Slytherins and Neville said their goodbyes to Susan and Hermione and left for the Defense room. When they arrived the door was open and thankfully the room was devoid of all things Gildory Lockhart. Instead there were images of the mosters that frequent the wizarding world. There were also pictures of curses with their wand movements explained and being preformed. Harry and the others liked the changes to the room for this year. The Gryffindors came in rather noisily and sat down. The Slytherins pulled out their parchments, quills, and books. Professor Lupin came into the classroom with his shabby briefcase and set it down on the desk, "Hello, Welcome to your first defense lesson of the year. You may put your books away you won't need them for this class only your wands." He waited for the class to put their things away and then began speaking again.

"Now if you all will follow me." Professor Lupin led them down the corridor and turned a corner where they saw Peeves hanging upside down showing chewing gum into a keyhole. When Peeves saw Professor Lupin he broke off what he was doing and cackled with glee.

"Loony, loopy, Lupin. Loony, loopy, Lupin," Peeves sang cackling the whole time.

"Peeves I don't think Mr. Filch will appreciate that, please remove the wad of gum." Professor Lupin said calmly while Peeves ignored him and continued to sing and shove gum into the keyhole. Professor Lupin turned to the class with a sigh, "this is a rather useful spell to remember. Waddiwasi!" and with that the wad of gum shot like a missile into Peeves' nose. The Poltergeist snorted and took off flying down the hall. The respect for Lupin increased. Lupin continued to lead them down the hallway and into the teachers' lounge, which was emptied for this particular day except for a large wardrobe. The wardrobe was rocking back and forth rather violently making booming sounds.

"Now can anyone tell me what this is?" Professor Lupin asked.

"That's a boggart," Dean Thomas spoke up from the back.

"Correct, five points for Gryffindor. Now I asked the other professors to leave this one be for a lesson. Who can tell me about boggarts? Ah, Miss Greengrass?"

"Boggarts are shape shifters and classed as a dark creature since they feed off a person's fear."

"Five points to Slytherin. Boggarts prefer to live in dark confined spaces. Now who can tell me why they can be difficult to get rid of? Mr. Nott?'

"They take the shape of the thing a person fears the most."

"Another five points to Slytherin. Now today, I'm going to teach you how to defeat one. We already have an advantage over it today, Harry have you spotted it?" Harry was rocking back on his feet and talking to Daphne when he was called on. He didn't particularly like where this lesson was going.

"It's Hadrian, and because there are some many of us it will be confused."

"Good." Professor Lupin was taken aback by Harry's abrupt tone. "Now what really finishes a boggart is laughter, the charm you use is Riddikulus." Professor Lupin made them practice saying the spell. "It takes great force of mind to repel a boggart you have to force the boggart to assume a form that you find funny. Seamus if you would please." Seamus came forward, "Now line up behind him, and remember force it to assume something funny."

Professor Lupin open the wardrobe and out came a hideous looking women with bluish skin and long gangly white hair, she open it her mouth and was about to let out a shriek, when Professor Lupin said, "Wand Seamus."

"Riddikulus," a clown appeared.

"Good, good, next," Professor Lupin said.

Ron Weasley step up next and the clown turned into a giant spider. Weasley cringed, "Riddikulus." Roller-skates appeared on the spider legs, the spider tried to find purchased on the floor but his legs kept rolling out from under him. Parvati stepped forward and a giant king cobra appeared, the Slytherins smirked.

"Riddikulus," The cobra turned into a rubber hose. Theo stepped up the first of the Slytherins and the boggart turned into a man in Death Eater garb the man sneered out underneath a silver mask with a large snake on the left side of it. Theo froze before Harry who was behind him whispered, "do it prove him wrong."

"Riddikulus," the Death Eater turned into a man in a giant pink bunny suit and started dancing, Theo stepped back and Harry stepped forward. The bunny spun and turned around a long black cloaked creature that darkened and froze the room appeared. Lupin jumped in front of Harry and a silvery orb.

"Riddikulus," a white balloon deflated making farting noises and the balloon was directed into the wardrobe. "All right that's enough for today, class dismissed." Severus who had entered as Theo was stepping up glared at Lupin with fury. As the Slytherins left they heard Severus berating Lupin about making students air their fears in front of other students, not to mention some people actually have real fears. The Slytherins smiled at their head of house's concern.

**A/N**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and well wishes about my bro. Hope y'll enjoy.**

**AM**


	15. A Hosmeade first date

Harry woke up earlier than usual as today was his first date with Daphne and their first Hogsmeade visit. Harry got dressed in a pair of dark jeans and an emerald green dress shirt with a black tie. Harry tied his hair back and took out his dad's cloak; he wrapped himself in it and made his way to the common room. No one was up yet so Harry continued to the girls' dorms and covered the censors like Sirius had told him about and made his way to Daphne and Tracey's dorm using the new map Sirius gave him over the summer. Once he was inside their dorms Harry went to Daphne's bed and left a note on her bedside table. He concentrated and thought, _lilideous,_ a beautiful fire lily appeared out of Harry's wand. Harry set the lily on the table with his note and quietly left the room.

* * *

><p>Daphne woke not five minutes later to Harry's scent still in the air. She breathed deeply and smiled to herself. She sat up and caught sight of the fire lily and the note. She picked up the lily and smelled it smiling and then read the letter from Harry.<p>

_Daphne,_

_A beautiful flower for my beautiful girl. _

_Love,_

_Your Hadrian. _

Daphne was smiling goofily at the short but sweet note from Harry when she was hit by an incoming pillow.

"You two aren't going to be so sickening all the time right," Tracey teased. Daphne's grin faded into an evil smirk as she took a pillow and dive bombed Tracey.

"You almost ruined my flower," Daphne said as she hit Tracey with the pillow laughing, "and it wouldn't be so sickening if you had your own man. Mmhmm I've seen you eyeing Anthony Goldstein," she teased her friend.

Tracey gasped pretending to be mortally wounded and then picked up another pillow and wacked Daphne in the head with her own pillow, "Now you're dead." The girls ended up covered in feathers at the end of their improtu pillow fight that lasted about five minutes.

"What should I wear," Daphne asked Tracey?

"Well a little birdy told me you may be going to Ambrosia." Tracey replied. Daphne nodded and moved over to her closet and looked over her clothes. She settled on a black skirt that ended above her knees with a long black shirt and a shorter blue wrap around sweater on top. She added a pair dark blue ballet flats to match and had Tracey help her style her hair, she wore it up with a few strands framing her face. She put on a necklace her parents gave her for her birthday this year; it was a silver chain with a sapphire pendent. She was about to exit the room when she looked over at Tracey who was wearing jeans and a hoodie laughing on her bed.

"What?" Daphne whined to her friend who kept laughing, "Tracey damn it this is important!" Tracey continued laughing stood up from the bed and walked over to her friend who was pouting. Tracey delicately plucked a remaining feather from her friend's hair.

"I should have let you leave with that," Tracey said laughing and walking out the door followed by an embarrassed Daphne.

"Shut up," Daphne said petulantly, Tracey kept laughing as they walked down into the common room where Blaise and Harry were waiting.

"Wow, Daph, you look beautiful," Harry managed to get out as he stared at Daphne.

Daphne looked down and said, "You don't look to bad yourself."

"Alright lovebirds, we still have to go to breakfast before you two can go on your date." Blaise said with a smirk snapping Harry and Daphne out of the trances they seemed to be in. Harry took Daphne's hand and they left for the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"So where do you want to go first," Harry asked? He and Daphne had separated from the others on the way into Hogsmeade.<p>

"Let's go to the Shrieking Shack first; I've wanted to see it since my parents told me about it." Daphne said pulling Harry forward and turning back to look at Harry with a smile on her face.

"Come on let's get closer," Daphne said as she moved Harry forward towards the dilapidated old house that was supposedly the most haunted place in Scotland. Daphne apparently wanted to get very close she used an "alohomora," on the fence and pulled Harry forward into the house. The door creaked open rather eerily reminding Harry of the horror movies they watched over break. Daphne remembered those movies to as her hair started to stand on end, or maybe it was the overall atmosphere of the creepy house. Everywhere she looked there were what looked like claw marks and slashes. She moved throughout the house assuming Harry was behind her only to turn around and find him gone.

"Harry?"

"Harry?" She called again louder the only reply was a snapping sound heard behind her. She spun around but nothing was there she couldn't sense anything either. "Harry?" She called her voice unsteady. "AAHHHHH!" Daphne screamed as something came up behind her and blew across her neck. Harry let out a deep laugh and Daphne reached out and pulled the cloak from her laughing betrothed. "You arse," Daphne said and punched Harry in the shoulder. Harry laughed and pulled Daphne into a hug.

"So you want to know the real reason for the Shrieking Shack being the most haunted place in Scotland?" Harry teased as he held Daphne in a hug.

"What prats like you scaring their girlfriends?" Daphne teased.

"Well possibly," Harry said teasing back, "but it's actually because of all the racket my dad, Sirius, and Lupin made while he transformed." Harry said holding Daphne close to him still keeping his teasing tone.

"So does Lupin still transform in this godforsaken building," Daphne spoke her tone turning weary as she eyed the rundown building.

"Dumbles wouldn't allow Lupin to transform in a place that wouldn't hold him, even he's not that insane, and remember Severus only got close enough because he was set up," Harry's tone had changed from teasing to comforting at Daphne's worry. "Come on we can hit Dervish & Banges before lunch." Harry led Daphne out of the house and back into Hogsmeade proper. Daphne and Harry walked down one of the side streets and into the main street where Dervish & Banges was located. Harry and Daphne entered Dervish & Banges talking quietly about the school year so far.

"Did you write Sirius about Professor Lupin," Daphne asked as she looked with Harry over the items in the store. There were other Hogwarts students milling about to Daphne kept her voice low.

"Yes, I wrote to him and Amelia the first night. I suspect Amelia is calming Sirius before she'll let him come he was rather upset at Lupin seemingly abandoning me to the Dursleys." Daphne's fist clenched at the mention of his relatives.

"Harry look at this," Daphne said motioning to a muggle CD player that somehow ended up in Dervish & Banges. "You could use your mum's spell on it and we could listen to some actually decent music."

Harry nodded and agreed with her. He picked up the CD player and moved it to the counter. Daphne was looking around the store while a jewelry case at the counter caught Harry's eye. In it was a pair of necklaces with wolf pendants; the wolf had two clear gemstones for eyes.

"Ahh, good taste young man," A clerk appeared behind the counter where the jewelry case was. He brought the jewelry stand the wolves were sitting on out and laid it on the counter. "These are warning pendants. You key them to each other by blood, when one wearer is in danger or great need of the other it heats up."

"I'll take them and the radio, sir," Harry replied as Daphne came to stand next to him. "How do they work?"

The clerk conjured a small pin, "prick your finger and let your blood drip on the right eye of each." Harry took the pin and did so; the blood soaked into the gemstone and swirled around the inside of the gem. The blood turned from its red color to the green color of his magic. "Now she does the same on each left eye." Daphne repeated the process and the left gemstone turned to the blue color of her magic. The eyes of the wolves were rather hypnotic as the colors continued to swirl. Harry put Daphne's necklace on and she put his on and they each cast an unbreakable charm on the necklaces.

"The necklace warms when I'm or you're in danger." Harry explained Daphne nodded and they left the shop after paying a total of five galleons for both the radio which cost next to nothing and the necklaces. "You ready for lunch?" Harry asked

"Yeah, where are we going?" Daphne asked hoping it wasn't Madam Puddifoot's

"There's a little café of High Street that Sirius told me about." Harry said leading Daphne to the café. The café resembled a bookstore café Harry's aunt had visited once when they were forced to bring him along to London once. Harry and Daphne took a booth that was nestled in a corner of the shop. They ordered some sandwiches and to Harry's joy they had coca-cola on the menu. Daphne tried it and declared it better then butterbeer. They ate in a comfortable silence.

"We'll have to come back here and bring the others," Daphne said as they left the cafe. "How 'bout Zonko's next I could use a restock on dung bombs?"

"Didn't you have ten at the start of the year," Harry asked in shock, he hadn't noticed any dung bomb attacks recently.

"Well, let's put it this way," Daphne smirked, "Pansy is learning the hard way not to insult you, in front of me."

Harry threw his head back and laughed. Daphne walked into Zonko's with a wide smile on her face at seeing Harry enjoy himself. They went straight to the dung bombs and Daphne picked up a box set that had ten more in it and Harry picked up a bag with three in them, though he picked up a box with ten stink pellets, he preferred them as they didn't leave your hands dirty. You could also slip them in people's pockets something he planned on doing. He bought some cans of silly sting, the magical variety that acted as paint, so it lasted even after the string was taken care of. The paint from it also lasted for a day; he bought some in blue and bronze. He bought a bundle of fake wands, fake snakes that moved and hissed like real ones. The charm on the snakes lasted five minutes and then the snake would explode leaving confetti and more paint.

"You are planning on including me for whatever you're planning right?" Daphne asked eyeing all of the products Harry was buying.

"Yeah and the others don't worry, Blaise should have gotten the rest. Do you want anything else?" Harry asked.

"Nope I'm good." Daphne replied and they went over to the counter to check out. They paid a total of ten galleons with Harry purchasing Daphne's dung bombs. The clerk went to bag the items but Harry stopped him and pulled out a small bottomless bag and tossed the stuff in. Smirking when the clerk laughed having guessed his plan for getting past Filch.

"Honeydukes?" Harry asked they had spent about an hour in Zonko's and it was now four, Harry had reservations for them at 5:30.

"Sure are you paying for me there too?" Daphne asked a bit snarkily, she good pay for her stuff on her own.

Harry guessing her mood turned and wrapped her in a hug, "I know you can buy your own but this is a date, and since I did the asking I do the paying. Next time if you want you can pay but really I just like buying you stuff." Harry pulled back after telling her that and ginned at her that half crocked way he usually does.

Daphne sighed and hugged him back, "sorry. Just a bitch moment, as Tracey would say." Harry gave his crooked grin and gave her a quick kiss before letting her pull him to Honeydukes.

"You ready to pay, 'cause I'm milking this 'I asked, I pay thing'?" Daphne asked as they arrived at Honeydukes which amazingly was still packed with students, though mostly older years.

"Daph I have more money than I could ever need for twenty lifetimes, especially since I've never been good at being idle. I would buy Honeydukes if you asked me too." Harry said completely serious.

"Mmhmm, good to know," Daphne flashed him a smirk. Daphne picked up a basket on the way into the store. She started down the first aisle way and picked up five chocolate frogs, Harry added three, a box of assorted choc balls, she also picked up two bars of Honeydukes Finest Chocolate, Milk Chocolate, two bars Honeydukes Finest Chocolate, almond, one bar Honeydukes Finest Chocolate, Raspberry filled, and one bar of Honeydukes Finest Chocolate, Strawberry filled. Harry just smirked and grabbed a couple of the milk chocolate ones figuring with the dementors around he could use them. They also bought some pepper imps, licorice wands, and sugar quils in various flavors. When they got to the counter the lady behind it just stared at them for a minute before ringing them up. There total came to ten galleons and fifteen sickles. Harry paid for it added the candy to his bottomless bag and added a cooling charm to them. It was five so Harry took Daphne's hand and started leading her out the store.

They arrived at Ambrosia off High Street and Daphne gave a small squeal of excitement. Harry smiled at Daphne and led her into the fancy restaurant. The restaurant was tastefully decorated which rather surprised Harry from his experience in the wizarding world. Harry and Daphne enjoyed a rather succulent meal.

"Is Ancient Runes living up to your expectations?" Harry asked over dinner.

"It's great; Professor Babbling really knows her runes. She's also keeps it interesting rather than just memorizing symbols. She's having us write a paragraph of what we today in Latin runes."

"I wish Vector would make class more interesting but let's face it numbers aren't interesting." Harry had almost fallen asleep in a few of his Arithmancy classes but luckily Hermione behind him would kick his chair keeping him awake. With all the introductory information and lessons in the class hardly anything they did was really interesting just necessary.

"Do you think it was the Weasley twins that super glued Filch's office shut?" Daphne asked with a laugh. The week before Filch had arrived at his office door, only to find it wouldn't open. The teachers had tried every unlocking spell they could think of but the door wouldn't budge. Finally Professor Burbage studied the door and found glue, she melted it and Filch could finally get in his office but it was dinner time and pointless.

"Nah, I think it was a muggleborn, he gave that fourth year Ravenclaw, Danny Santo a detention for muddy shoes. Hermione said Danny's pretty good with pranks in the Ravenclaw common room. It was definitely good no one thought it was anything but magic. I don't know if the twins even know what super glue is."

"Their dad's obsessed with muggle things," Daphne pointed out.

"True but usually they take credit for their pranks."

"Would you care for dessert?" Their waiter asked coming up to their table.

"How about Strawberry Cheesecake," Daphne said looking towards Harry who nodded. The waiter smiled and left to get their order.

"Daph since we've had two summers now of muggle music what's your favorite band now?" Harry asked the beautiful girl sitting across from him.

"Well let's see it's definitely not the Weird Sisters anymore. I think it would have to be The Cure." Daphne said thinking of the band Tonks had introduced them to. "What about yours, you didn't have one during first year."

"The Beastie Boys or AC/DC I'm not sure which ones my favorite though." Harry said just as the waiter brought over a huge piece of cheesecake with strawberries and syrup on it. Harry and Daphne split the cheesecake Daphne moaned when she tasted it causing Harry to wish he had a cold shower. They finished the dessert and Harry paid and they left the restaurant. The walk back to Hogwarts was quiet most of the students already headed back for the feast. There were a few other stragglers heading back to the castle along the path. Harry had an arm wrapped around Daphne's shoulder and she was tucked into his side.

They were coming up to the castle when Harry turned his head down towards her, "Did," Harry started and then stopped again nervously, "Did you have a good time?"

Daphne turned her head up and smiled at Harry. She moved her arms up from his waist to his neck and pulled his head down further and initiated a kiss. Harry moved his head down to hers and met her lips. The kiss gradually deepened into a heated embrace as the two kissed in the shadow of the castle for fifteen long seconds. Daphne slowly pulled back giving Harry's lips another quick kiss as she did so. They stood there still their foreheads touching breathing deeply. Harry caught his breath and opened his eyes and smiled at Daphne his eyes shining with mischief and glee.

"Is that a yes?" Harry teased. Daphne pulled him back in for another long languid kiss.

"Yes." Daphne said with a smile when she pulled back. Harry had a rather dazed look on his face. "Come on if we're any later we're going to be in trouble." She teased and pulled Harry along by his hand as he had a goofy smile on his face.

"HARRY, DAPHNE," Hermione shouted as she ran up to them. It got the attention of Severus who sighed in relief though no one saw except perhaps Minerva.

"Mione what's wrong," Daphne asked urgently hearing her friend's tone.

"Pettigrew tried to break in to the Slytherin common room. He was wondering the dudgeons, well as a rat. The Weasley twins found him but he escaped he curse one of them pretty badly. George is in the hospital wing, we're all supposed to go to the Great Hall, and I was on my way there."

"Professor?" Harry asked as Severus walked over to them as McGonagall escorted the other students coming back from Hogsmeade to the Great Hall.

"You're the last ones, we need to go to the Great Hall, and the students will be locked down there while we search the castle although it's rather futile at this point he has probably fled the castle itself. You will all be safe there and if anything else happens I'll inform you later," Severus said bringing them to the Great Hall where sleeping bags were laid out. The separated from Professor Snape and moved to their friends.

Harry stopped by Fred who was sitting up, "Are you okay? How's George?"

"I'm okay, thanks Hadrian. George, George is pretty bad he lost a lot of blood fast, but Professor Snape found us fast and sealed the wound. We went to the Hospital Wing; Madam Pomfrey's working on him." Fred said all of this in a shocked tone not really comprehending seeing his twin fall with three gaping wounds across his chest.

Harry put a hand on Fred's shoulder, "George will be okay, Severus knows what he's doing and Madam Pomfrey is the best at what she does. She served during the war you know. George will be fine and you two lived up to the Gryffindor name taking on Pettigrew. Be proud of yourself and George." Harry spoke with conviction looking Fred in the eyes. In that moment Hadrian reminded McGonagall who was watching of his father. Fred sat up straighter and looked infinitely prouder of himself and his brother. Those around who had listened in sat up straighter and took notice of the commanding tone he spoke with. Harry nodded to Fred and the Gryffindor chasers before moving to his friends. He greeted his friends and Astoria, Ginny, and Aoife, who were in the same area despite the different houses. Susan got up and shot into Harry's arms. He hugged his pseudo sister to him and tried to comfort her, he also pulled Daphne into the hug knowing she would need comfort to but would not admit to it.

Hours later Harry was the up with Fred Weasely who could not sleep either. They were playing War with cards to pass the time. Harry had even told Fred to call him Harry instead of his formal name. They were talking of different pranks they had pulled and Harry included some from his dad and Sirius's school days. Fred almost had a coronary when he found out that Sirius and his dad were also known as Padfoot and Prongs. He pulled out the old map Sirius had talked about and showed Harry intending on giving him it but Harry stopped him and pulled out the new one and showed him it.

"Keep it Sirius and my dad would definitely be proud of the way you two continued on their legacy and you have two more years here to use it. Pass it on to someone you trust implicitly and will continue the pranking tradition." Harry said as Fred tried to give him the map. "How did you get it anyway Sirius said Filch took it, we figured he burned it."

"Nope it was in his locked cabinet, we nicked it first year." Fred informed him.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and both Harry and Fred and few of the prefects, including Percy and Penelope the head boy and girl had their wands out and ready. Professors' Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall smiled at their readiness to defend the others. Professors' Flitwick and Sprout went to check on their houses students while McGonagall informed the prefects and Head students of the news. Severus made his way to where Fred and Harry were sitting up.

"Boys," Severus nodded to them keeping his voice low so only they could hear. "Pettigrew has already left as you may a have already discerned. He is unlikely to make another attempt considering he does not know where the Slytherin common room is." He turned to Fred, "Your brother is being treated by Madam Pomfrey and should be released sometime by dinner tomorrow but I can guarantee based on the spell cast that he will not be ready for the match against Slytherin, therefore it will be rescheduled and Slytherin will play another house. George though will be fine in the long run." Making a show of looking around he spoke quietly, "Twenty five points to Gryffindor, each, for bravery." Fred looked shocked but composed himself quickly; Harry just smirked knowing Severus was rather fond of the Weasley twins although he wouldn't admit that even under pain of death. "Now both of you need to get to sleep." Severus said sternly walking away to check on his Slytherins. Harry and Fred said goodnight before Harry moved over to his friends, Severus was also waiting for him.

"Hadrian your Godfather is presently at the castle and searching the grounds. He was here earlier in the day and was asked to assist in official capacity for the search. He is in his animagus form and maybe staying for awhile as Padfoot. He wanted me to tell you he'll be around Hagrid's hut if he has to stay." Harry nodded and they both moved off to go to sleep for the night.

* * *

><p>"Marcus, the game Friday is no longer against Gryffindor. We're taking Gryffindor's schedule so George can recuperate." Harry said as they sat down for lunch the next day. Classes had been cancelled; Daphne and the others in Ancients Runes were a bit upset about that but understood no one really got any sleep last night.<p>

Marcus nodded though he looked a bit upset, "that puts us against Hufflepuff first." Flint was silent for a moment before continuing, "We'll have a meeting tomorrow night before practice, and so be their right after dinner." Harry nodded and Marcus moved to tell the other players.

"I want to visit George anyone wants to come with?" Harry asked as they finished lunch. They all stood up with Harry.

"Do you think Nips could bring me something," Daphne asked but as soon as she said Nips the house elf popped into existence.

"What can Nips do for Miss Daphne," The little elf bowed.

"Hi Nips, can you go and get me a chocolate frog from my dorm and," she looked to Harry if he wanted to add anything, "Bertie Bott's Box." Nips bowed and popped out popping back in seconds later with their items.

"Thanks, Nips," Harry spoke. "Do you guys need him to get anything?"

"Nope we made a card earlier," Hermione spoke up. They made their way to the hospital wing. When they walked in Madam Pomfrey saw them and nodded to them but also gave them a stern look in warning to behave. They made their way over to George's bed where Ginny and Fred were both keeping him company. He was laughing but every so often he would wince afterwards. The group came over and greetings were exchanged.

Susan hugged George and cried a bit thanking him for his help, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She managed to get out; she didn't want to lose the family she had; while Harry and their group were good she didn't know if they could take a seasoned Death Eater yet.

"Hey I didn't do much lil' Bones." George joked. Susan laughed a bit at the small but lame attempt at joking. Harry snorted and George turned to him, "gimmie a break I lost like eight pints of blood." That got the others to laugh and lightened the mood in the hospital wing; he lost about four pints of blood according to Madam Pomfrey. They gave George the gifts and the card which he was rather amused by when he was sprayed with water upon opening the card. George and Fred both laughed at the every flavor beans they were convinced whoever came up with it was a prankster at one time.

"So did you guys find out they're switching your quidditch schedule and ours , you're getting more time to recover," Harry spoke then got a wicked grin, "not that you being back will help your chances at the cup."

"Oy," George and Fred both said George trying to sit up. Ginny forced her brother down and turned and gave Daphne a look. Daphne smiled at her and slapped Harry upside the back of his head and leveled a glare at him.

"Owe, what was that for," Harry complained and then at her glare and pointed look towards George, he gave a shrug which didn't help his case Neville chuckled and Blaise just looked at him in sympathy. George laughed at him.

"Thank you," Ginny told Daphne.

"Anytime."

"Alright you lot out he needs his rest." Madam Pomfrey bustled over to them and kicked them all out except for Fred and Ginny. As they were leaving Percy came marching imperiously into the hospital wing, though his expression changed to concern at the still pale complexion of his brother.

* * *

><p>The group of seven made their way to the dungeons to meet with Professor Snape. He had sent notes to them this morning. They knocked on his door to have it open but no Professor Snape, which meant he was in his lab. They sat and lounged around the officelab space of Severus had. They were waiting for about ten minutes before Severus appeared.

"My apologies I was finishing up a potion. Today you are going to learn two spells and a healing a spell. The first is the Ribbon Cutting Curse. The ribbon cutter curse is pink spell that is very deadly. It is used primarily as a wide range cutting curse but can be used on a smaller scale depending on the amount of power put into it. This was invented purely for battle, there is only an incantation, _decapitare_, and the danger should be self-explanatory. Now," Severus took his wand and drew a line on the floor with his wand, "no one under any circumstances is to cross this line or put even a finger over it. You will do this one at a time, begin," Severus said gesturing to the dummies on the other wall. Harry stood first in line; he focused on his magic and concentrated on the effect he wanted.

"_Decapitare_," Harry spoke loud and clear and aimed for the neck. He apparently focused his magic a little too much considering he not only decapitated all the dummies but he cut about two inches into the wall behind the dummies. "Whoa," Harry whispered which sounded loud in the now silent room.

"Good but less magic next time. Just a bit less and faster." No one else got any result close to Harry, Neville got the closest with the dummies resembling Nearly Headless Nick but it took him five seconds to cast the spell. Harry was up again and cast almost immediately.

"_Decapitare_," Harry said calmly as if he was talking to a friend. The dummies were once again all decapitated with only a scratch on the now repaired wall. The process repeated, Tracey was able to make two dummies headless with the five others hanging in by a thread. Hermione managed them all, as did Neville and Daphne although, they each took about five seconds to cast again which got a, faster, from Severus. Susan cast immediately coming up to the line and beheaded four of seven and Blaise beheaded five. They did one more round Harry managed to behead all the dummies silently.

"Very good." Severus replied smirking, his onetime comrades were going to have their hands full.

Neville was next and came up to the line and shouted, "_Decapitare,_" all the dummies went down.

"Good."

Tracey, Blaise and Hermione cast immediately at successfully beheaded five of seven dummies. The last two had a rather large gouge across the throat which would have killed a person.

Daphne stepped up last and brought her wand up and spoke calmly, "_Decapitare."_ They were all beheaded.

"Good." Severus waved his wand and the dummies repaired themselves. "This next spell is one I invented and unfortunately Pettigrew knows as does other Death Eaters. It requires a down ward slash of your wand, the incantation is _Sectumsempra, _and anything severed by this curse cannot be undone by magic. The curse can only be healed by a spell of my invention and scarring can only be prevented by the use of dittany soon after. You have all seen the danger presented by the curse, this something only to be cast at your enemies." Severus gestured for them to go head, the line on the ground still present and warning in effect. Hermione and Susan seemed to have the most trouble with the spell; they couldn't bring themselves to use the spell at its strength as every time they pictured George and the bandages he still wore around his chest. Blaise, Harry, and Neville all managed to cast the spell with devastating results on their dummies their first try, Harry silently. Tracey and Daphne by their second try had the spell down and were practicing on casting it repeatedly. After an hour of practicing Severus called them to a stop this time leaving the dummies as is.

"The healing spell for sectumsempra is, _phocasempra,_ the only other person I have ever taught this to, was Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey I don't believe has taught it to anyone, Dumbledore I am not sure. If done correctly not only will the wound cease to bleed but it will seal itself as well, it will also cause the wound to glow a light blue." You may practice on the dummies and then each other. While obviously there will not be a wound to heal, the glow should appear." Neville, Susan, and Tracey as always were able to grasp the healing spell first and were casting it silently with ease by the time Severus called for them to stop. Harry got the spell on his second try as did the others, though of them only Harry could cast it silently yet.

"That's enough for today. Make sure to eat a rather large dinner it will help your magic recuperate. Neville, Blaise you have ten minutes for a break." Severus said before sitting at his desk.

The others looked towards Blaise and Neville who simply said, "Potions help." The others nodded and said their goodbyes. Out in the hallway Harry spoke to the others.

"I'm going to visit Hagrid, anyone want to come?" Daphne nodded her agreement and took Harry's hand.

"I'll come," Hermione answered wanting to talk to Harry. Susan declined wanting to hang out with Hannah and Tracey said she needed to finish her Charms essay that was do tomorrow. They parted ways with the two girls and the trio continued on to Hagrid's.

When they were out of the school and relatively alone Hermione asked her question, "Harry how do you manage to cast the spells Professor Snape and the others teach us? I mean the effects are rather violent and all the more real seeing the aftermath with George."

Harry sighed and Daphne looked interested in the answer as well, "I'm guessing this has to do with why you couldn't get Severus's spell?" Hermione nodded. "Well for me at first I thought about the Dursley's and trust me they deserved to be targets for those spells, but most come second nature to me after the first tries. I know Neville did the same, I asked him." At that Daphne face hardened given she knew exactly what happened to the Longbottom parents. "Now though especially after seeing George it's easier for me, the people we'll be fighting against won't hesitate to kill us, I for one won't let that happen!" Harry spoke with conviction and brought the hand that was entwined with Daphne's up so he could give her hand a kiss. "I won't let them hurt my friends or anyone else if I can help it." They had almost arrived at Hagrid's hut as Harry said this.

Hermione looked thoughtful as they continued the walk. Arriving at Hagrid's they saw a familiar looking dog bound over to them.

"Padfoot," they all yelled. Hagrid came out to see who it was and waved them all inside.

" 'Ello there Harry, Daphne, Hermione. Tea while Sirius here talks to yer before we get movin'?" Hagrid said as Sirius transformed back since they were in Hagrid's hut. They nodded and Hagrid poured them some tea.

"Thanks, Hagrid," They replied in unison even Sirius.

"So they did assign you?" Harry started the conversation with Sirius.

"Yep, pup. Amelia has given me strict orders with this one. I'm keeping watch on the castle and trying to sniff him out as Padfoot but so far no dice. Also I'll be following you during Hogsmeade visits as well as Tonks and Alistair Moody. Moody I told you 'bout him, remember?" Harry nodded but Hermione looked a tad confused.

"He's an auror and one of the best," Daphne explained.

"Oh, yes, I read about him but Tonks should be in her second year at the academy right?" Hermione clarified.

"Yes, you're right but if a cadet shows enough promise they're sometime's chosen as apprentices by the experienced aurors. Little Nymphy, caught Alistair's eye, he saw right through her stumbling act and took her under as his apprentice. I'm fairly certain he wants' to retire soon. But he's putting her through the ringer first. You most likely won't see either him or Nymphy unless Pettigrew is captured." Sirius said with a wicked grin whenever he said 'Nymphy.'

"You know, if she finds out you called her, that she'll kill you, right?" Harry asked with grin. Sirius just smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hadrian," Sirius said being serious for once, "I talked to Remus while you all were at Hogsmeade. I'll refrain from telling you my decision until you make yours."

"Decision?" Harry asked

"On whether or not you want him in your life," Sirius said handing him a vial that Harry now recognized as holding a memory. "That's what happened, Severus has a pensive you can use." Harry nodded and took the memory placing it in his pocket.

"All right yer ready?" Hagrid asked.

"Yep, we are we going?" Harry asked the friendly half giant.

"I was hopin' yer could help me with a hippogriph. Buckbeak injured his wing." Hagrid said and they all set off for the paddock where they had their first lesson, Padfoot included. The girls sat on the paddock fence watching with padfoot sitting near them watching as Harry and Hagrid bowed to Buckbeak who accepted them almost immediately.

"All right Harry I'm gonna tah hold Buckbeak and keep him calm. Yer need to pull the twig out an' bandage his wing. I'll talk yer through it." Harry nodded and summoned the supplies to himself. Hagrid got Buckbeak to spread his wing, the 'twig' was only a twig to Hagrid and Harry internally sighed. 'Hope I don't killed, that would give Hagrid a shitload of problems but on the plus side it would be a nightmare for Dumbles.'

"Harry yer need tah cut the stick at one end as close tah the wing as yerh can." Harry nodded and used a diffindo, to sever the stick on the outside part of the wing.

"Now yer goin' pull it out."

Harry nodded and decided to use a lowering charm to get the rest of the stick out, "Sorry Buckbeak," Harry whispered. "Descendo." The stick lowered out and Buckbeak bustled around in discomfort. Hagrid calmed Buckbeak, so he stayed still and wouldn't damage the wing anymore. The stick came out slowly but surely with little more damage done to Buckbeak's wing.

"Yer need to clean it now using the cream I made up." Hagrid said with a nod of his head towards the bucket Harry had summoned earlier. Harry took a brush up and put some of the cream on it and gently dabbed it on the wing and the wound area. Then Harry grabbed the bandages and wrapped the wing. The whole process took about an hour.

"Nicely done Harry. Thank yer for yerh help." Hagrid said giving Harry a ferret to feed Buckbeak.

"Here you go Buckbeak," Harry whispered while he gave him the ferret and pet his head. "Gotta be more careful where you're flying. Thanks Hagrid, this was great." Harry said as he walked back over to Daphne and Hermione were sitting.

"You guys ready to go back?"

"Yep, you did really well with Buckbeak Harry," Daphne answered as they started up towards the castle.

"You're really good with animals Harry," Hermione commented.

"Animals are trusting even if you treated them horribly, they don't deserve that. The only animals I don't like are bulldogs." Harry said with a shiver. Daphne rubbed his shoulder comfortingly and Hermione gave him a small sad smile.

* * *

><p>Harry showed up outside of Severus door the next night. Harry knocked and the door was opened by Severus who was sitting at his desk.<p>

"Hadrian what can I do for you?" Severus spoke in his silky tone.

"I was wondering if I could use you're pensive? Sirius gave me the memory of his talk with Professor Lupin and wants me to make my own judgments." Harry explained.

"Ahh Amelia must be making quite the impression on the mutt for him to make a good decision." Severus said then smirked. Hadrian just grinned back at him knowing Severus was working hard to be around Sirius. And Amelia had matured Sirius even more than Azkaban had, though Harry doubted rather anyone would be able to get him to stop pranking people. Severus stood from his desk and moved over to his lab door. He opened it and gestured Hadrian forward. Harry followed him into the backroom and over to where he was standing. Severus pulled out a stone basin with runes carved into it.

"I assume you know how to use a pensive?" Severus asked. Harry nodded. "Good I'll leave the door open, I'll be at my desk."

Harry poured the memory into the pensive when Severus exited the room. The silver wisps floated around the basin, Harry took a deep breath and stuck his head in. Harry appeared in a room he recognized as the DADA office, though it was sparsely decorated. _Professor Lupin was sitting at his desk. Sirius entered the room and Lupin's head shot up, he looked surprised but then composed himself at Sirius's blank look. _

"_Sirius," Remus spoke after a long pause. He stood from his desk and moved to give Sirius a hug but was stopped by Sirius. Remus stopped moving towards Sirius and stumbled to find words, "Sirius I'm sorry I thought you guilty but."_

_Sirius held up a hand to stop him, "I don't blame you for that. I didn't exactly help myself when I laughed at the aurors and blamed myself. We didn't exactly keep you in the loop, do to your furry little problem towards the end, which I apologize for and if you can forgive me for that, I accept yours, after all I'm sure my family background went into everyone's opinion." Sirius said and hung his head with shame for not having total belief in his friend._

_Remus sighed, "I don't hold it against you or James, Harry or is it Hadrian was in danger from the worse Dark Lord Britain had seen since Morgana Le Fey. I would do anything for him too. " _

_Sirius gave a small sad smile and then frowned, "So why didn't you?"_

_Remus gave a confused look._

"_He hadn't even heard of you until the Greengrass families told him about the Marauders. That was a month before his first day at Hogwarts. Ten years Mooney! Harry went through hell at the Dursley's, I pretty damn sure he would take Azkaban over their house anytime!" Sirius was pacing as he was shouting by the end and running his hands through his longer than usual hair. _

_Remus looked down and moved back behind his desk and sat heavily he pulled out a bottle of Jameson whiskey and two glasses. He poured a glass for himself and Sirius who had finally sat down after calming somewhat, although his hair now looked reminicent of Don King. Remus downed his glass as did Sirius. _

"_I, Sirius I went on a rather large drinking binge after you were arrested. Three of my best friends had been killed and the other was arrested for their murder. I wasn't sober for a good three weeks." He said pouring another glass, "I even went to the funeral sloshed. When I finally sobered up, curtsey of a homeless man bringing me to task for my behavior, I went to Dumbledore to try and find Harry. I knew you would have been his guardian so I wanted to find where he went. Dumbledore refused to tell me where he was stating security purposes. No one was going to know where he was. He told me that he was in a safe friendly environment and would grow up as a normal happy child. I tried finding him, I knew Lily had a sister and tried that avenue but I didn't have her marriage name since she didn't contact Lily after the following out. I couldn't find him I looked but soon ran out of money to look for him. After that I hoped he was a happy and that I'd get to see him when he came back to the Wizarding World."_

_Sirius nodded, "and the last two years? I mean I had a wedding and was trying to find you brother."_

"_Have you checked the werewolf laws since you've been out of prison?" Remus sarcastically asked. "It's almost impossible to get a decent job with decent pay. I went into the muggle world and overseas for a while. I was in Africa for a while, there's a Potions Master there that would provide the Wolfsbane free if I worked for him. The animals there are nice to be around too. I just came back at the end of summer because I was released from my contract with the man. Dumbledore found me almost immediately and offered me the job so I took it wanting to get to know Harry. Now will you tell me what happened, Padfoot?"_

_Sirius sighed and poured himself another glass of whisky and he poured one for Remus even though he had had about three to Sirius's one. "You'll need this. Harry grew up with Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley, who did not let the past lay with the dead. Her, her husband Vernon and her son, Dudley, despised all things magic, including Harry. They abused him mentally and physically as well as neglected him. He still has scars Mooney, " Sirius said his head hanging and tears in eyes, and "I've seen Death Eater victims with less scars." Sirius said his voice breaking. Sirius's voice grew hard, "Dumbledore knew but we can't prove it, he also stole from Harry, the Goblins punished him. Dumbledore also suppressed the Potter will, in it explicitly Harry was not to go anywhere near the Dursley's." Sirius had tears in his eyes as did Remus only his eyes normally blue, had turned to amber and his finger nails were growing. Sirius picking up his head saw his friend and rushed around the desk to kneel in front of him._

"_Remus! Remus! Remus, look at me. Harry is fine now and never going back to the Dursley's their dead anyways." Remus's fingers went back to normal and the amber was slowly fading away. Remus fell forward with tears in his eyes, Sirius hugged his friend, his own tears falling. _

The memory faded away and Harry found himself in Severus's lab. He bottled the memory and walked out in a daze of thought. Severus motioned him to take a seat in front of him. Harry did still in thought and mechanically took the offered tea that unbeknownst to him was laced with a calming draught. He drank and the comforting sensation brought on by the potion laced tea helped to clear his thoughts.

"Informative?" Severus asked after a few minutes of silence for Hadrian to get his thoughts in order.

"Very. It's easy to forgive him knowing the story but at the same time it's not because of what I went through. Even with the werewolf laws I would have gladly lived a life on the run. It's also another reason to damn Dumbledore to the bloody depths of hell!" Harry said his voice rising at the end to a yell.

"Hadrian, calm yourself. Use your Olcculmency techniques." Severus spoke softly allowing his voice to help calm Hadrian. Hadrian breathed deeply in and out a few times calming down. "What is different between myself, Sirius and Remus, which makes it harder for you?"

Harry thought for a few minutes, "you were there for me these past two years. Both of you have helped me through what the Dursley's did and Remus was bound by a contract. Nothing is all that different. So I should give him the same chance." Hadrian came to the conclusion Severus wanted on his own.

"Good, Hadrian. I would suggest drawing out some of your feelings or talking to Daphne and Aiolos first. But maybe throw the wolf a bone and allow him to call you Harry." Severus answered. "Now since I so graciously allowed you to use my pensive how about you grade these last few first year essays, while I start on my second year essays."

"Cool," Harry said excited that his favorite teacher and mentor trusted him enough in the subject to help grade the essays.

* * *

><p>Harry was pumped for today's match against Hufflepuff. Cedric always made for good seeker competition. Plus the weather was for crap and pouring rain, it evened out the competition and made you work for it, and without his glasses dealing with rain was so much easier. He was sitting with his friends minus Susan who was sporting all Hufflepuff clothes at Hufflepuff tables but she flashed her socks at him and they were green and silver. Harry smiled at his sister. Hermione was staying behind for the game not really wanting to go out and get soaking wet although she was wearing Slytherin colors. She and Neville were going to work on a charms essay Neville was struggling with. Blaise, Tracey, and Daphne were going to the game and had the wizarding equivalent of ponchos on, they had warming charms and stay dry charms on the inside of them.<p>

"Did you get to talk to Professor Lupin yet?" Daphne asked.

"No he wasn't in his office this morning, so Monday." Harry answered as he was standing to go down to the locker rooms. Flint and the others were leaving, Draco was standing by waiting for him. Harry leaned down and gave Daphne a kiss, "see you after the match, bye."

"Alright we get out and play our best, the down pour is going to take away the advantage our Nimbus 2001's give us, and we have to be at our best. We play like we do in practice and we'll wipe the floor with them. Warrington you better damn well play your best or you're not going to enjoy Slytherin house anymore. Keep pressure on Diggory he's there best and only real shot at beating us. Now Slytherin on three. One, Two, Three, SLYTHERIN!" Flint shouted with the rest of the team listening and joining in for the shout of Slytherin.

They mounted their brooms and flew out onto the pitch and circled the stands Harry smiled seeing Padfoot sitting next to Hagrid. They circled the pitch down to their end and began their warm ups, ending up being well on their way to soaked by the time Madam Hooch called for the match to start.

"And the Quaffle's up!" Lee Jordan announced, "Flint narrowly manages to grab it, Flint races down the pitch, Malfoy and Montague at his sides in a Hawkshead formation. Flint pulls his arm back shoots, WAIT it's a fake, Montague receives and fires into the left hoop. Ten points to Slytherin!" Harry cheered from his broom and went back to looking for the snitch. Harry was zig-zagging around the pitch his eyes open looking for the snitch, he could barely see ten feet out in front of him. He was looking for the glint of gold made more difficult by the Hufflepuff yellow.

The score was Slytherin 60 to Hufflepuff's 10. The Hufflepuffs were on a break away from a dropped passed, Harry dived straight done into the Hufflepuff chasers and broke up the play but as he was coming back up he took a bludger to the shoulder. "AND POTTER is HIT by his own TEAMMATE! Flint doesn't look happy about that!"

"Damn Warrington," Harry muttered as he flew back above the action and rolled his shoulder. Suddenly he spotted the snitch as did Cedric opposite the field of him. They both shot up into the air after it, Cedric had the better line and was a foot ahead of Harry. The snitch continued climbing higher into the air. Harry and Cedric followed the straight away giving Harry the chance to make the race dead even. Harry and Cedric were going back and forth edging each other out. Harry leaned as close to his broom as he could urging it to go faster and pulled out in front of Cedric, a lightning bolt struck past them, Harry barely saw it he was so focused on the snitch but he heard what sounded like 'damn' come from behind him and felt Cedric pull back. Harry chanced a glance back and could only make out Cedric's shape and an orange flare on the back of the broom. Harry turned his head back to the snitch it shot right and then higher again Harry followed but noticed his broom start to slow. He looked at the broom and noticed it started to form ice, he noticed at the same time the wind was no longer roaring around him. Harry began to feel a chill run through his body that had nothing to do with the weather. Harry looked around and noticed the black mass beneath him and urged the broom on higher away from the faceless dementors. Harry took his hand off the broom and fumbled for his wand as his freezing numb fingers struggled to pull the wand out of its holster through the damp sleeve. Harry was starting to hear screaming, and his vision was starting to tunnel, Harry gave up on the wand and decided to try an outrun them back to the pitch. As Harry made the decsion the snitch hesitated before going to shoot off and Harry grabbed and shoved down his quidditch robes collar. Harry's vision was getting worse as he turned downwards and tried to speed away, the screaming had turned into pleas, "_Please Not Harry, Not Harry, Not Harry."_

Harry heard his mum's voice then Voldemort's,_ " Stand aside you silly girl."_

Then the voice changed and Harry's vision changed from the sky to Daphne laying beaten in the chamber unconscious and finally Harry's vision blacked completely and he knew no more, still about fifty feet above the stands.

* * *

><p>"Luckily the Quidditch ground is so soft and then cushioned."<p>

"I thought he was dead," a voice sobbed.

"Its okay, Daph, Madam Pomfrey said he didn't even break any bones," a voice he now recognized as Tracey spoke.

At the mention of Daphne Harry's eyes shot open. He took in the scene around him spotted Daphne sitting at his bedside holding his hand. Harry shot up and wrapped Daphne in a hug. Holding her tight the memory flashed before his eyes, the dementors, his mum, Voldemort, and then Daphne in the chamber. He pulled back after a minute and realized he was in the hospital wing. The Slytherin team minus Warrington was there covered in mud and soaking wet, Daphne, Tracey, Blaise, and Susan had wet hair, but were otherwise dry, Neville and Hermione were there too. "What happen?" Harry asked laying back down, his whole body ached like he had been beaten.

"You fell off your broom, from about 100 feet in the air." Beau said.

"That's great and all but I meant the match," Harry said with a grin.

"It's been called, and rematch is going to take place since no one caught the snitch, in fact no one can find it," Marcus said with a bit of disappointment, but at Daphne's glare he added, "not that that matters when you fall off your brooms 'cause of dementors." Harry laughed and stuck his hand in his shirt and brought out the snitch.

"I caught it before I blacked out." Harry said sporting a lopsided smile. The Slytherin team gave a cheer.

Flint took the snitch, "I gotta tell Hooch." With that the Slytherin team waved goodbye and made their way out of the hospital wing.

"I would so kick your arse if you weren't in the hospital wing already," Daphne muttered and gave him a kiss. Harry grinned.

"Dumbledore was really angry, I've never seen him that angry," Susan said, she had had the most experience with Dumbledore due to her Aunt's position in the government. "Even when going over harsh cases," Susan said with a faraway look in her eyes.

"He ran onto the field as you fell, with Severus right behind him, and Mad Eye with Tonks and Sirius. They shot off Patroni as the dementors swarmed and Dumbledore waved his wand at you and you slowed before you hit the pitch. Dumbledore rounded on the dementors he was furious they had come onto the school grounds, they fled the stadium. Sirius conjured a stretcher and escorted you up here, we all thought you were…" Blaise trailed off at the end.

Harry nodded and searched for something to say, "Did anyone get my broom?"

All his friends got quiet before Tracey spoke and pulled out a bag, "Professor Flitwick tracked it down. It blew into the Whomping Willow."

Harry dumped out the bag and just stared at all the pieces of his beloved broom.

**A/N**

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites, you guys are great. Sorry about the few word mix ups in the last chapter. I was in a rush when I posted it and didn't get to check it for that. Hope y'll enjoy.**


	16. Surprise in the Chamber

Monday morning the Slytherins had Defense and Harry was being released from the hospital wing. Daphne showed up to get him from the hospital wing in time for breakfast.

"Hey Daph," Harry said giving her a quick kiss on the lips since madam Pomfrey was around. Daphne smiled and handed Harry his clothes. Harry went behind the curtain Madam Pomfrey set up and changed his clothes into the Hogwarts uniform. He came back out and took hold of Daphne's hand.

As they were walking out Madam Pomfrey spoke, "Now Mr. Potter I expect not to see you again this year." She said sternly though Harry could see a smile in her eyes. He had sent the weekend when his friends weren't there playing chess with Madam Pomfrey or picking her brain about healing magic. He learned from her that there was a legend, unconfirmed, that parsletongue could be used for healing, he would look into it over the summer.

"But I'll miss you too much," Harry said holding a hand over his heart. Pomfrey just shooed him out of the hospital wing with a smile.

Harry, Daphne, Tracey, Blaise, and Neville walked into the Defense room and took their seats nodding their head to Professor Lupin in greeting. Lupin smiled wanly back. The rest of the Slytherin's came in then the Gryffindor's right as the bell sounded throughout the school.

"Professor," Weasley whined, " Snape gave us two rolls on werewolves last week."

"Yeah, we haven't even studied werewolves yet," Lavender Brown joined him.

"Well I'll talk to _Professor_ Snape," Lupin stressed Professor, "for now don't worry about the essay." The Gryffindors and about half the Slytherins sighed in relief. Harry's friends though had finished the essay over the week end, Harry included. Seeing some of their looks Lupin added, "If you've done it already and have it with you, hand it in and I'll grade it for extra credit." Harry, Blaise, Tracey, Daphne, Neville, and Theo handed in their essays.

"Now today we're going to study Hinkypunks." As he finished speaking Remus took the cover off a glass bell jar presumably showing a hinkypunk. The hinkypunk stood on one leg and seemed to be composed of smoke, its head had a little antenna that lit up. "Now can anyone tell me why they're considered dark creatures? Mr. Malfoy?"

"They lure people into bogs," Draco answered.

"What's so bad about that?" Dean Thomas shouted out his question.

The Hinkypunk answered for Remus when it made a loud squelching noise and latched on to the inside of the bell jar with an open mouth that showed off sharp jagged teeth. It reminded Harry of the sharks he had seen at the zoo.

"Correct Mr. Malfoy and does that answer your question, Mr. Thomas?" Remus asked with a slight smirk that reminded Harry the man was one of the marauders. "Now besides that attack bogs can be very dangerous places and usually if there is one magical creature there is more. The Hinkypunk attack can hurt but the most serious injury ever reported was the loss of a hand. To fend off Hinkypunks, either doesn't follow a strange light into a bog or you can use any number of spells to ward it off. Generally speaking you only need one spell to make contact to get a hinkypunk to retreat. "

The rest of the class was filled with naming some low level curses, hexes, or charms that would be useful against hinypunks. After amassing a rather large list Professor Lupin had them practice a few of them on each other. For homework he assigned a sketch of a hinkypunk and an essay on them.

"I'll see you guys at Arithmancy, I need to talk to Professor Lupin," Harry told his friends as they packed up.

"I'll wait outside," Daphne replied while the others left.

"Professor," Harry started but was interrupted by Lupin.

"Please Hadrian call me, Remus or Mooney." Remus motioned for him to sit at one of the tables, Remus took the other.

"Okay but only if you call me Harry," Harry said with a tentative smile. Remus returned it with the same tentativeness.

"Harry, I want to apologize for not being there for you. I should have," Remus said hanging his head.

"I," Harry started, "I don't blame you for your actions, so there's nothing to apologize for. With Sirius I decided to start over, I'm going to do the same for you." Harry's words were hesitant but sincere. "I would like to extend an invitation for you to stay at Potter Manor from now on or at least during the summer. Sirius and Amelia and Susan already live there too." Harry gave the man a small.

Remus returned the smile but added, "Harry I have a condition," He started but Harry interrupted him.

"I know you have your own version pms," Harry said with a lopsided grin, Remus just glared a little, "we all already know and you can transform in the forest plus, well I think I'll just show you…" Harry trailed off. He stood and looked around making sure there were no portraits around and transformed into Fang.

Remus's jaw dropped open and he stood in shock at the large grey wolf that now stood before him. Fang let out the wolf equivalent of a laugh which came out as bark/growl type noise. He then moved towards Remus and nudged the man's hand with his nose making Remus jump and close his mouth. Remus studied the wolf in front of him and saw Harry's green eyes and could very faintly make out a lightning bolt pattern in the fur. After the events in the chamber his scar had faded almost to nothing but with Remus's heightened senses he could make out the scar in the fur. Harry transformed back.

"You're an animagus," Remus whispered out still in awe, it took James, Sirius, and Peter until fifth year.

"Yep made for a rather boring lecture earlier this year, but I need to go or Vector's really not gonna be happy," Harry said turning for the door.

"Harry, wait." Remus said and turned to his desk scrawling a note for Harry to take to Professor Vector.

"Thanks," Harry said taking the note and leaving the classroom. Remus could see Daphne out in the hallway and smiled to himself.

* * *

><p>"Today we're chagin' animals," the whole class gave a cheer they had been working with flobberworms for a week. All they did was sit there and eat cabbage, even Harry was hard pressed to find something good about the creature. "Yeah I know yerh didn't like 'em but they're part of tah course. We're goin' tah work with lizards for the next couple of classes. First up I have chameleons for yer. Now yeh' need to be careful with these little ones. They're easily misplaced they are. Now step up tah a station, no more than two tah each. Bring yerh notebooks with yah." The students in the third year Care of Magical Creatures class moved up to the stations. They were rather cool in Harry's opinion, the class was held outside the castle on the grounds still even though winter had set in. Dumbledore despite Harry's opinion was useful on occasion, he had used spells to ward off the area to be impervious to the weather and had heating charms placed around it, no matter the weather outside the class area was perfectly suited to whatever animal they were working with. The station areas were made out of large tree trunks that had been smoothed down to give the students places to write and were waist high. The class area was the paddock from early in the year.<p>

On the stations now were some branches with leaves left on and were supposedly hiding chameleons. As the students paired up and moved to the stations they could make out the outline of the small lizards on the branches. Harry and Daphne moved to a station in the middle with Blaise and Neville and the left and Draco and Theo on their right. Harry and Daphne's chameleon moved on the branch and they could see it change from the brown of the branch to its normal color of a lime green color, and then it blended into the green leaves and brown branch almost seamlessly.

"Now Chameleon's are classed as magical creatures by the Ministry but are known tah the muggle world, which is where they get their name. They blend into the environment are them by changing colors, it works as protection against larger animals. Chameleon's can be kept as pets. Now I want yer to draw the chameleon in front of it and identify it for the next class. I want yer to put everything yer can find about 'em in yerh essay." Hagrid told them. The last twenty minutes of class was spent drawing their chameleons. Harry sketched a picture of his and Daphne's and noted its colors and features. Some of the class struggled with drawing and had to keep picking up their chameleons and moving them so they wouldn't blend into the surroundings. Harry and Daphne's chameleon seemed content to crawl around on Daphne every so often flicking its tongue out against her skin. The constant moving allowed Harry to see its normal colors.

* * *

><p>McGonagall was taking the names of the students staying over for the holidays during dinner the next night. It looked like the list was going to be pretty thin this year with the dementors lurking around the school and the chance of Pettigrew attacking again. Harry for one was glad to be going home soon, he needed to see about a new broom, plus Aiolos was threatening to bite Pansy if the girl kept shrieking every time Aiolos went in the common room. You'd think after two and half years she gets over her aversion to snakes, especially since she was in the snake house. But no, the Shrieking Terror had a fit anytime she saw Harry's familiar. Said Shrieking Terror was caught contemplating killing Aiolos only for Daphne and Tracey to overhear her plan. Pansy was in the hospital wing for three days covered in boils and Aiolos had what Harry thought to be a smirk, well for snake, on the day Pansy got back. Daphne though was rewarded with her and Harry's first make out session for defending Aiolos.<p>

"Alright when are we going to pull that prank you and Blaise stocked up for," Daphne asked the group of seven was in their abandoned classroom. Harry looked up from the broom catalogue he was looking through, he was trying to find the best model for seekers but his thoughts kept getting pulled back to the Firebolt and what the owner at the Quidditch store said to him.

"Well we've been waiting for the twins to pull a prank on a Ravenclaw and they finally did, so tonight work for me. And what's really perfect is Severus just taught us the disillusion charm." Harry answered.

"And what is it we're doing, brother?" Susan asked.

"Well sister, dear, we are pranking Gryffindor Tower. All of Gryffindor tower." Harry answered smartly to his new sister.

"I get Weasley!" Came five different yells.

"Nope I have something special planned for the wanker," Harry said with a smirk towards Susan. The idiot weasel had asked Susan out to Hogsmeade yesterday. Only instead of asking he demanded it and then when she told him to get lost he called her a bint. "It's my duty as your new brother to make his life a living hell."

"Fine, but you better make it good," Susan answered.

"Oh it will be. I'll let you know with the mirrors when they're all asleep. Hermione are you going to join us?"

"Well you are framing my house so I guess at least one Raven should get to enjoy what they're going to get blamed for." Hermione said with a smirk. Slowly but surely the group was turning Mione into a first rate prankster.

"New Marauders," Harry spoke into his mirror which activated all of his friends' mirrors. "Everyone should be asleep the only ones moving are Filch, Mrs. Norris, and Professor Snape. Well pick up Susan first than Mione, Nev, we'll let you know when to open the door. Let's go," Harry said and deactivated the mirrors. "Aiolosss you want to come, prank the lionsss." Harry hissed to his snake that was curled up on his bed. She opened one eye and shook her head no. Blaise and Harry picked up their bags of pranking equipment and left the dorm. They met up with Daphne and Tracey out in the common room and disillusioned themselves and made their way to the Hufflepuff common room. Harry had the map out and the dungeons, the same floor Hufflepuff was on, was clear Snape was patrolling the third floor and Filch and Mrs. Norris were on the fourth floor.

"Sue," Harry whispered into his mirror, her face appeared, "we're here." Sue came out disillusioned, which made it appear that the Hufflepuff door opened on its own. Harry pulled out the map and made sure they were clear before the group started moving again. They made it up to the third floor, Snape had taken a secret passageway down to the first. They went up to the fourth floor when Blaise hissed, "Shite its Mrs. Norris, she's going to smell us."

"Sue you have it?" Harry whispered as Mrs. Norris came closer ears pricked up, Filch not far behind her.

"Yep," Susan pulled a bundle of something out of her pocket and wrapped Harry's invisibility cloak around her.

"In here. Mirror, Mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all," Harry whispered the mirror hanging on the wall opened and Harry and the others got in and shot the mirror quietly.

Outside Mrs. Norris smelt the bundle and took off towards Susan who threw the bundle down another hallway, Mrs. Norris gave chase as did Filch. Susan knocked on the mirror which opened showing the outlines of her friends.

"All clear."

They stepped up and moved on coming to the stairs for the fifth floor. They moved up them, silently avoiding one of the stairs that liked to disappear.

"What was that Sue," Daph whispered.

"Catnip," she answered simply.

"I can't believe no one's tried that before," Tracey said with a light chuckle.

"Mione were at the end of the stairs." Harry said into his mirror before calling Neville's, "Nev go head and muffle the portraits we're almost there." Hermione came down and Harry led them to a secret passageway that led from the fifth floor to the seventh, they would come out next to the Fat Lady.

"Nev, we're here." Harry whispered into the mirror, the Fat Lady didn't even stir. The door opened revealing a disillusioned Neville. The Fat Lady only snored as the door opened and shut.

"All right everybody has their assignments, be back here in ten minutes for the redecoration of the common room. Harry, Neville, and Blaise each dumped bags of pranking gear quietly onto the floor of the Gryffindor common room. They all grabbed a smaller bag and filled it, then they disbursed throughout the Gryffindor dorms. Hermione had the first year girls Daphne had the second and third year girls, Tracey had the fourth and fifth year girls, and Susan had the sixth and Seventh year girls. Neville had the first and second year boys, Harry the third, forth, and fifth years, while Blaise had the sixth and seventh years.

Harry grinned viciously as he came into the third year boys' dorms. He was walking silently but that would hardly matter with the snores coming from one of the beds, Harry decided whoever that was, was going to get it twice as bad. As luck would have it was the Weasel. Harry smirked setting his bag of goodies down and taking out his wand. Harry took aim and cast a very localized shrinking charm, 'teach you to call my sis a bint' Harry thought with a vengeful look. The charm was obscure and very hard to detect, Harry found it while looking for pranks to pull on Sirius but figured Amelia would kill him for it, if he used it on Sirius. Harry then proceeded to sprinkle a powder he made into the Weasel's hair. When hit with water it would cause the hair to dissolve. Harry then took a spray potion he made at proceed to change the Weasel's hair to a very bright hot pink, that reminded Harry of Nym, ensuring that the Weasel would shower. Harry then levitated out of the bag about twenty feet worth of fake spider webs, interlaced with fake spiders. Harry wrapped the web around Weasley and the bed so tight he wouldn't be able to move much except to thrash around. He then placed catnip in Weasley's school bag ensuring the redhead plenty of time with Mrs. Norris and any other cat in the castle.

Harry moved on to Finnegan, for Finnegan the plan was rather simple. Harry covered the boy in honey first. Then he took out a huge roll of clear Cellophane and used his wand to wrap the boy and his bed in it. He then cast a mild impervious charm on the Cellophane which would make it all the more difficult to cut through. Harry then moved over to Dean Thomas. He used a charm Daphne taught him to make hair length double and cast it on the boy's afro three times. Then Harry took out another spray potion, this one left the person's hair the color of the rainbow, and wouldn't wash out. Then Harry took a red ball that clowns were on their noses and stuck it Thomas' nose. He then placed a charm on the Dean's uniforms and shoes. Once the boy but them on they would turn into clown regalia, he also added a time release charm so Thomas wouldn't be able to change clothes. Harry moved on to the fourth and fifth year Gryffindor boys after that.

Harry and the others met back in the Gryffindor common room.

"You red and gold are rather garish when there's this much of it," Tracey said as she joined the group.

Neville snorted, "No shite. Try it year after year, at least your guys' common room is done rather tastefully even with the house colors."

"Well Nev, were about to add some blue and bronze to it." Blaise said with wiry grin and tossed Neville a can of silly string. The Gryffindor common room was blue and bronze silly string, toilet papered, egged, and covered in feathers that stuck everywhere thanks to the eggs and silly string. Not an inch of the common room except where the group of seven were standing was clear.

"Oh Nev, you're going to have blue and bronze hair tomorrow," Harry off handedly commented as they finished. "I added some stuff to the showers."

"Babe you're rather evil sometimes," Daphne said as she leaned her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Ehh, blame Voldy," Harry said with a shrug and wrapped an arm around Daphne. "Nev, see you tomorrow, look irritated. Shouldn't be too hard with the snores Weasel gives off. " Neville chuckled and his outline waved to the others as he made his way up to his dorm. Harry released the muffilato charm on the portraits, and the others slowly opened the Portrait door, the Fat Lady still snoring away.

Harry and the rest of Hogwarts awoke the next day to shouts and screams echoing throughout the castle. Harry and Blaise fell out of their beds laughing hysterically as some of the screams were louder than Lockhart's. One that was particularly loud was the Fat Lady who realized she had been given a Hitler style mustache. Harry and Blaise struggled to control themselves as they got dressed. Finally they composed themselves as they walked out their dorm door and put on curious faces like the others. Everyone but the Gryffindor's made their way to breakfast wondering what the yelling was for. The Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs, all sat down for breakfast some looking curious, others anxious, and still others not caring and digging into their breakfast. Crabble and Goyle were two of those digging into breakfast and Daphne made a disgusted face at Crabble's open mouth. Harry noticed and discretely cast a langlock on both of the offending boys. They sat the rest of breakfast with a dumbfounded look, well more dumfounded than usual, as they couldn't eat or talk and everyone else was distracted.

As Harry cursed Crabble and Goyle the Gryffindors trickled in groups. The first and second years came in with little damage done. Only their hair had changed and they rather enjoyed it, well the boys did. One boy had pink polka-dotted hair, while another had bright neon yellow. Colin Creevey though found himself worse off than the rest, the little pest was still trying to get pictures of Harry. He found himself with bright pink and red pajamas, which he couldn't change out of, pink bunny slippers that squeaked when he walked, and a monk haircut. One of the girls seemed particularly upset with her neon purple hair. The hall just starred at the Gryffindors walking in. After the first two years came in the other Gryffindors got up their courage and walked in thinking the lack of laughter would last, it didn't. The third year girls Parvati and Lavender, came in glaring at the Ravenclaw table. Lavender's hair had been turned a deep inky black, her face was chalk white, all her normal make up had been turned to a deep black, and her clothes had been turned black, even her tie and Gryffindor crest, she looked like Marilyn Manson. Pavarati on the other hand now looked like Malibu Barbie. Then the Gryffindor third year boys came in and the whole school collectively lost it. Some were falling out of their chairs they were laughing so hard. Dean Thomas looked like the stereotypical clown, from his over large red shoes to his rainbow colored afro, his red nose even honked every so often. Seamus Finnegan skin was cycling through the colors of the rainbow while his hair did the same only in reverse order. And then Neville walked in with bright blue robes that looked similar to Dumbledore's and Ravenclaw bronze hair. He walked over to the Slytherin table and took his seat and just started eating ignoring the stares and snickers. Then Ron Weasley came in, walking with a noticeable hitch, he was still shaking from fright and occasionally a left over fake spider would appear and he would shout and fall over trying to get it off. His head was completely bald and shined so brightly it gave off a glare when the sun hit it. The rest of Gryffindor filed in various states whether it was their clothes, hair, or skin something had been pranked.

Alicia walked in and stormed over to Slytherin and sat next Vaisey, "If I ever find out who did this I'm going to string 'em up from the quidditch goal!" She was stuck in a pair of silk green and silver pajamas with hearts on them inside the hearts were pictures of her and Vaisey snogging. A faint blush appeared on Vaisey's face as he realized what the pictures were of. Flint, Montague, and Urquhart who were sitting around him were snickering quietly trying not to further piss the Gryffindor chaser off. As she was talking the twins walked in, they had their hair a neon blue color and standing up straight, they were in red body suits, and shoes, one twin had Thing 1 on his chest and the other had Thing 2 on his chest. With them was their friend Lee Jordan who was transformed into the Cat in the Hat. The twins had a compulsion charm on them that made them do the opposite of whatever you told them the whole day. Finally McGonagall came in looking tired and haggard and pissed off, with her came Headmaster Twinkles, he looked as he always did annoyingly happy.

"Before you begin your classes today, the Ravenclaws will be interviewed, if caught there will be severe consequences." Dumbledore spoke but his eyes still twinkled, Harry subtly glared at the old man. Hermione was interviewed for about two minutes before it was concluded that she was not involved, her wand cleared their tests and McGonagall liked her too much to suspect her.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we still don't know who it was," Fred and George said in their usual manner of speaking. They were in the Three Broomsticks the Friday before they would go home for Christmas Holidays. "I mean that was epic, nobody in the history of the school has pranked an entire house at once."<p>

The twins, Lee Jordan, and the Gryffindor chasers were at the booth behind Harry and his friends. Harry was listening to their conversation. So far no one had any clue to that pulled the prank on Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady had to be replaced as she refused to go back to guarding Gryffindor Tower, so now they had a nutcase knight named Sir Cadogan. Cadogan challenged people to duels, changed the passwords, and chased people down hallways.

Harry turned to Hermione and whispered, "Maybe we'll get into _Hogwarts: A History _for this." Hermione just rolled her eyes. Blaise was flirting with Madam Rosmerta as Minister Fudge walked through the doors with Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Hagrid. They a seat at a table near the booth Harry and his friends were sitting at. Harry and the others were in a corner both and the teachers had their back to them, Fudge could see them but Harry sat back into the shadows pulling Daphne with him. They remained unseen to Fudge, Harry cast a listening charm at the table and Fudge's conversation was heard. Hermione cast a Notice-Me-Not charm on their own and Blaise and Susan cast a muffilato on the tables on either side of them.

"Small gillywater?" They heard Madam Rosmerta say as she went to serve the table.

"That would be me," Professor McGonagall's brogue was heard.

"Four pints of mulled mead," went to Hagrid.

"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella,"

"Mmm!" Came from Professor Flitwick, Hermione shook her head and giggled a little at her head of house choice of drink.

"This leaves the red currant rum, for you Minister." Rosmerta said handing a drink to the Minister.

"Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear," Minister Fudge spoke, "lovely to see you again. Why don't you get yourself one and join us."

"Don't mind if I do, thank you, Minister." Rosmerta said. She left and came back over with a drink and pulled up a chair. "What brings you here today Minister?"

"Pettigrew of course, you heard about the attack on Halloween." Fudge said lowering his voice.

"Well there was a rumor," Rosmerta answered interrupted by McGonagall.

"Really Hagrid did you tell the whole pub?"

"Jus' a few," Hagrid replied.

"Remind me never to tell Hagrid a secret," Harry commented and Daphne giggled.

" Do you think he's still in the area?" Rosmerta whispered.

"We're sure of it." Fudge answered.

"But the dementors have searched the village twice." Rosmerta's tone turned a bit frosty, "nearly scared away all my customers, they have."

"Well they're necessary, Pettigrew is a danger to society. I was there for the aftermath of his spell in that village. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes. It was a horrible mess, there was blood and limbs everywhere, I still dream about it…" The Minister let his voice fade out. "There right chuffed at Dumbledore as well, the Dementors. Just came from meeting one, they're furious he won't allow them on the grounds."

"And for good reason," McGonagall spoke heatedly, "how are we supposed to teach with those things flying around, not to mention they nearly caused Potter to fall to his death."

"Yes, yes certainly cannot have that, they were severely reprimanded." Fudge stated with finality.

"Oh we had better get going, Minister if you're going to make it to the dinner with Dumbledore." McGonagall stated. And with that the table got up and vacated the pub. Harry canceled his charm and Hermione hers.

"Severely reprimanded, " Daphne hissed out her anger rising, "you almost died!"

"Daph," Harry whispered pulling Daphne into his side, "calm down, I'm fairly certain killing the Minister of Magic is frowned upon." Daphne smiled a little into his side. Harry leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss before pulling away. "We should get back to the castle, while it's still light out. Wouldn't want to piss Tonks off by making her stumble up in the dark."

"She's still following you with Moody?" Tracey asked.

"Yep, they been on the map the last few times I've looked. They were on searching the grounds when we pulled our prank," Harry added at Hermione's alarmed look. The group stood and made their way back to the castle.  
>"What are you guys doing for Christmas?" Harry asked his arm wrapped around Daphne's shoulders as the group walked back.<p>

"We're going to visit some cousins in Australia," Hermione spoke she sounded rather excited. "My cousin said he would teach me to surf. I've been reading on surfing techniques."

The others laughed at that, "never change Mione," Tracey said through her giggles.

"We're going to Italy. Mama wants to introduce Severus to Grandfather, it's going to make for one hell of Christmas dinner," Blaise said with a smirk. "We're not leaving 'til the 22nd to give you guys' time on the basilisk." Blaise said with a nod towards Harry.

"Yeah, Severus thought it would be easier to dissect over the holiday since the school will be next to empty." Harry replied.

"Well we're going to my cousins' for Christmas dinner," Tracey said. "My muggle cousins which means I'll be watching whatever sport happens to be on their tele. But we're not really doing anything else for break."

"Same old, same old." Neville said with a shrug.

"Your house," Daphne said with a laugh to Harry. Harry gave her a quick kiss, they usually kept things short in front of their friends.

* * *

><p>Harry and Daphne were sitting up late in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room. There were a few other couples scattered throughout the room. Daphne had her head on Harry's shoulder while Aiolos was spread across their laps enjoying the warmth from the fire.<p>

"Remus, Bill, and Ginny are going to come over for Christmas dinner." Harry said in a low voice.

"I'll be happy when Mrs. Weasley pulls her head out of her arse, though I'm not sure Ginny will forgive her, even if she does. "

"I could never imagine abandoning my kids." Harry said with a shake of his head, "I never even imagined kids until you. I saw them in the mirror or what they could look like, now I can't imagine my future without you or them. " Harry was talking barely above a whisper. Daphne sat up some to look at his face, it was half shadowed and half lit from the fire light. Harry was starring into the fire and his eyes got hard he turned to Daphne, "I swear to you, myself, and my parents that I will kill him when he rises again. My children will not grow up knowing Voldemort and his followers as anything but dead."

Daphne pulled Harry's face down to hers, she looked him in the eyes hoping to convey her feelings of trust and even love. Then she molded her lips to his in a heated kiss as they kissed Harry's green aura and Daphne's blue aura flared, sealing his promise in magic. Aiolos felt comfort from her hatchling's magic.

"Thank you," Daphne whispered when she pulled back. She stood up after giving him another kiss, "Good night Harry."

"Night Daph," Harry replied a bit dazed from her kisses. Harry went to bed with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Harry was dressed in a pair of old cargo shorts that had some tares in them and a ratty old black shirt and a pair of black high top chucks. He threw on a hoodie and went down to get breakfast.<p>

"Hey Daph," Harry said as he walked in to Potter Manor's kitchen. She was dressed similarly to Harry in old clothes, she had an old pair of jeans and old Harpies t-shirt and old sneakers. "Ready for today?"

Daphne just nodded as she continued eating her waffles. Harry joined her and turned her face to look at him, "I'll be with plus Severus and Bill. The Chamber's empty now." Daphne nodded and gave Harry a small smile.

"Wotcher guys." Tonks said as she walked in with Bill Weasley.

"Hey Nym," Harry said getting up and giving her hug. "Hey Bill," Bill nodded in greeting and made his way to the breakfast table. Tonks rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey Tonks," Daphne said with a bright smile. "Are you coming with us?"

"Yes she is," Amelia said entering the kitchen. "That way it'll be official, I have no doubts Dumbledore will try to claim the Basilisk if he finds out."

"But its Harry's by conquest," Daphne answered.

"Yes but Dumbledore may try to claim it as part of the school, which it isn't. This will prevent him from trying anything. Tonks this will give you authority needed," Amelia said handing over a piece of parchment with her seal on it.

"Harry sir, Master Severus's head is in the floo," Nips popped in.

"Thanks Nips." Harry said getting up with Daphne. Amelia pulled them both over to her and gave them a farewell kiss on the cheek.

"Listen to Severus and Bill, and call Nips to get us if you have any problems Nymphadora can't handle." Amelia said pulling Harry into a hug.

Harry nodded his head blushing a little at being taken care of, "Bye."

"Take these Bill," Severus said handing Bill a bundle of equipment and picking up a box of his own. The potions Master made for a rather interesting site in his own old clothes instead of his usual potions robes. "Harry carry these," Severus handed him several pairs of Dragon hide gloves. "Alright let's go." Severus levitated several trunks behind him. They made their way to the second floor bathroom and unsurprisingly were met by Headmaster Dumbles himself.

"Ahh may I ask where you're all going this fine day," Dumbledore asked? Dumbles was dressed in bright green and red robes and had his eyes twinkling trying to project his grandfatherly image. Tonks however wasn't having it, she snapped into auror mode.

"Save it Dumbledore, you know exactly why we're here." Tonks snapped out, she was rather ticked at the old man for his part in Harry and Sirius's lives. "And before you get any ideas, I have full authority to arrest those who interfere in Mr. Potter's acquisition of his prize." Tonks said showing Dumbles the parchment from Amelia. Dumbledore simply turned on his heel and left, though Harry and Severus could identify the anger in the man's eyes as he did so.

Harry and Daphne looked to Tonks in awe, never having seen her act with such authority and poise. Harry spoke for both of them when he whistled low, "Damn Nym."

Tonks just smiled at him and then turned to Bill, "ward the door, we wouldn't want a poor unsuspecting student to wander in." They walked in and Bill started to ward the doors to the bathroom. Daphne was watching Bill intently as he used his wand to carve runes and chant. Harry was by Tonks who was looking around the bathroom, "Never would have guessed this was the entrance."

"Rather brilliant in a way," Harry commented and Tonks nodded. Harry moved up to the sink with the snake carved on it, "open," he hissed out. Tonks shivered a little at the hissing. The sink moved back and then down, "hope you all like slides," Harry said earning a few laughs. Harry took Daphne's hand and they jumped down the slide, followed by the others.

"You know it's kind of fun when you're not being forced down it," Daphne said. Harry just gave Daphne a hug. They group made their way through the tunnel and came to the still open snake lock vault like door. They moved done into the actual chamber and like before the torches flared to life. Showing the snake head statues and the dead carcass of the sixty foot basilisk.

"Damn Harry!" Bill exclaimed looking at the basilisk. Tonks nodded in agreement with Bill as she looked at the dead snake in awe.

"How is it still so intact?" Harry asked Severus.

"Basilisks, are highly magical creatures, which combined with this one's age means it could probably last down here another two years without decomposing." Severus answered his favorite student.

"Dragons are similar according to Charlie," Bill added. Harry nodded at the man.

"Bill roll that out if you would," Severus said pointing to the bundle he still carried. Bill took one end and rolled the bundle out. It looked to Harry kind of like a bat bag he had seen at one of Dudley's failed attempts at sports. There were tools in the different slots in the fabric some looked like scythes while others were tong like, there were also some smaller cutting tools.

"I want all of you to cast this spell, "luminous caeli," Severus announced and pointed his wand up towards the ceiling of the chamber. A portion of the chamber about ten feet lit up as if there were lights in the ceiling.

"Its like having electricity," Harry said starring at the ceiling.

"Yes, your mother was rather brilliant," Severus said in a low tone of voice.

Harry turned to Severus and smiled, "my mum created it?"

"Yes she did, now concentrate on the effect when you cast," Severus said allowing a small smile to appear on his face.

"Well I'll be damned, I think I hear hell freezing over, Professor Snape smiled," Tonks said with mock awe. Severus glared in response which made Harry and Daphne laugh quietly.

"Luminos caeli," Harry, Daphne, Tonks, and Bill said at once. They effectively lit up the area where the basilisk lay.

Severus took one of the scythe like bladed tools out, "This is a scythe one that I'll be using to help with the scales." The scythe he pulled out had about a four foot in length shaft that was made of onyx. The blade of the scythe if straighten would reach about three feet and was made of mithril. He pulled out another blade, "This is kopis, easier to control but for the same purpose." He gave the curved sword to Bill, "Its blade is made of mirthril like the scythe, it is hard and light and used for these purposes. These are family heirlooms do not damage them."

He then moved to the other side of the tools, to the smaller tools. "Put your clothes on before you start Bill, same to you two." Severus looked towards Harry and Daphne. Harry put on his new dragon hide gloves from the Quidditch store, they flexed better and fit like a second skin, Severus studied them and nodded in approval. "You will be working with the fangs, Hadrian," he said taking out a pair of the tongs. They were about a foot long and made of onyx they looked similar to ones he had seen in a chemistry demonstration during primary school. "The edges are sharp," Severus said pointing out the edges of the pincers. He also opened the crate he brought with him and pulled out a rather large beaker. "Ever milked a snake Hadrian?" Severus smirked.

"Yes actually Aiolos," Hadrian answered smirking back.

"Well you get to show your fiancé, this will require two people." Severus said. Harry nodded. "Let me know when you finished." Severus then moved over to start on the hide levitating the trunks he brought with him over. He joined Bill in working the skin off for later use.

"What about you Nym," Harry asked as he and Daphne moved to the head of the basilisk.

"Har, I was the most abysmal but good potions student Professor Snape ever emitted to his N.E.W.T. classes. Trust me you don't want me near these potions tools." Harry and Daphne laughed in response and Severus snorted from where he stood.

"Was she really that bad," Bill asked?

"Yes, but somehow she always managed to turn in at least an acceptable potion and she did get an outstanding on her O.W.L."

Harry was showing Daphne how to milk the venom from a fang. He had her pressing on the venom sack while Harry collected the dangerous venom from three of the remaining fangs. The fourth and final fang that had broken off in Harry's arm was still in the middle of the chamber and was going to stay filled with venom as it was already disconnected. Harry then took the tongs and gently worked the three fangs out of the basilisk's mouth and set them in one of the trunks Severus brought with him. This one had compartments for the different parts they would end up with.

"Severus, we're done, sir." Harry called from his position at the head of the snake. Daphne and Harry moved over to Severus and Bill. Severus and Bill were cutting large swaths of skin at a time, about five feet by four feet. Severus would then levitate the skin and scales of the basilisk into an enlarged trunk. "Good, both of you watch Bill for few minutes, then there are two more Kopis in the bag, start at the other end." Harry and Daphne did as were told and after watching Bill cut two swaths felt comfortable to start. They started near the head and worked seamlessly together. It took the four of them two hours to finish the basilisk hide, and by the end they were covered in basilisk gunk.

"Personally I prefer the green scales to this," Daphne said with a disgusted look on her face. The basilisk was now skinless and what was visible to the eye was the inner tissue and muscles.

"Mips," Harry called. Mips popped in and gave a bow.

When Mips looked up at Harry and saw some of the guts on Harry and then Daphne Mips sighed and snapped her fingers. Harry, Daphne, Bill and Severus were cleaned of Basilisk guts.

"How can Mips help?"

"Can you bring us some sandwiches and water, please." Harry asked. Mips nodded and

popped out. Two minutes later she popped back in with sandwiches and a pitcher of ice water with glasses.

"Thanks, Mips." Everyone spoke grabbing for sandwiches. Mips nodded and stuck

around until they were done then she popped out with the dishes.

"Alright now I'm going to show you how to cut out the internal organs that we can use."

Severus walked over to his equipment and took out a scalpel knife, the blade was made of copper as was the handle. Severus used one of the kopis to cut an opening so they all could see. He then proceeded to expertly cut out the basilisk's heart, spleen, gall bladder, thymus gland, kidneys, and the one lung the snake had. It all took him about another hour. When Severus was finished he sighed, "I would have liked to study the eyes. There has never been an intact pair of eyes or even one eye." Harry nodded along with the man both thinking of the many possibilities the eyes could provide. The others just looked at them like they were a more than a little left of center.

"Now we need to check out the back room. I assume it's hidden in the mouth somewhere." Harry said to the others than looked at his potions instructor with worry, "Basilisks don't reproduce right?"

"No, thankfully as this one was female." Severus answered the others breathed a sigh of relief.

"How could you tell its female?" Daphne asked.  
>It was Harry that answered this time, "there would have been a scarlet plume on the head if it was male."<p>

Harry walked towards the head of Salazar Slytherin, his ancestor by passing the blood and fang. "SSSpeak to me SSSalazar SSSlytherin, greatessst of the hogwartsss four." Harry hissed towards the statue. Slowly the mouth of Salazar opened Harry and the others walked up to it slowly with their wands out. Severus first shot off a luminous caeli spell into the mouth, it lit up and showed them nothing was in the entrance. Harry and the others entered a large chamber there was shed skin around the floor so Harry guessed this was where the basilisk stayed. Bill was looking at the wall and noticed runes on it.

"This is a hibernation chamber, it activates by the basilisk's magic," he said starring at the runes. "There's something written about an heir activating the magic in here too," Bill spoke still studying the runes.

Harry looked at Severus who nodded. Harry hissed out in a loud voice, "I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin." Harry's magic pulsed a deep emerald green in the room. As it pulsed around the room his magic came to a spot on the far side of the chamber where it came to a stop outlining a door. The magic faded and left in its place was door. Harry moved to the door and opened it, as he walked in torches flared to life illuminating the room. Harry was observing the room when his attention was drawn to his left.

"IT'S ABOUT BLOODY WELL TIME!" A deep voice yelled.

"WE WERE BEGINNING TO THINK ALL OUR DECENDANTS WERE IDIOTS AND RAVING LUNATICS!" Another voice spoke though this one was quieter but deadly, like Professor Snape's voice.

On the left wall was a talking, moving painting of Harry's ancestors, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, playing chess.

**A/N**

**So for the one who said I have realy bad grammer, yeah I know, I'm twenty a junior and college and still have to have my mom proof my papers. Grammer isn't my strong suit. Lol never has been prob never will. Hope y'll like the prank on Gryffindor. As always suggestions are welcome. Thanks for the reviews and alerts.**

**AM**


	17. Godric and Salazar

"Holy Shite!" Harry whispered out.

"Harry! What's wrong," Daphne shouted as her and Severus followed by Bill and Tonks rushed into the room completely forgetting to check for any wards that would prohibit them. Turns out there were none, thankfully. The four came to a screeching halt at the sight of the large painting with two of the founders of their school. The painting was a large standing about eight feet tall and about five feet wide Harry guessed.

"Harry are they…" Daphne asked trailing off?

"Yeah they are," Harry said still in a whisper, but everyone caught.

"Great their idiots too," Salazar commented making a move on the chess board.

"Finally! You made a move! It's been two damn years of thinking," Godric exclaimed.

"You can catch flies that way," Salazar said turning to look at them as Godric made his move. Salazar turned back to the board and smirked, taking Godric's knight that he had just moved.

Finally Bill jerked out of his stupor and blurted out, "You don't look like a monkey."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Godric burst out laughing and fell out of his chair on to the floor. Salazar's glare could have frozen hell over as he looked at Godric and then the others, Bill actually flinched back from it. "HAHAHA, I told HAHAHAHA, you it looked like a monkey, HAHAHAHA!" Godric was still laughing.

Salazar picked up a discarded rook and threw at the laughing founder of Gryffindor, hitting him in the head. "Art is not my strong suit," Salazar growled out. As Godric picked himself up off the floor still chuckling. They just starred at the painting in awe.

"What you try having only one other person to talk to for a thousand years," Godric said. "Now I take it you're our heir," Godric said looking towards Harry, "you have my facial structure, and Sal's infernal hair." Daphne snickered at that and Godric turned his gaze toward her and cocked an eyebrow.

Harry at that point spoke up taking Daphne's hand in his, "Yes, sir. I'm Lord Hadrian James Potter and this is my betrothed Daphne Anne Greengrass." Harry then turned towards Severus, "This is Severus Snape, my Potions Master and Head of House. To his left William Weasley and Nymphadora, sorry Nym, Tonks, family friends of mine." Harry pointed out his friends.

"What house?" Both Godric and Salazar asked at the same time.

"Slytherin." Harry answered.

"Damn," came from Godric.

"Ha!" was all Salazar had to say.

"So are you going to ask any questions?" Salazar asked after a few more minutes.

"Um yes we do but can we ask them somewhere else, 'cause I don't want to Dumbles catching wind of this just yet," Harry said.

"Good point," Severus said then asked the painting "Is there another way out of this chamber besides the bathroom entrance?"

"Yes out this way through a pipe, it leads to the forest," Salazar said.

"We need to load up the potions and take them out of the school too," Severus said.

"Why are you taking us out of the school?" Godric asked.

"The present headmaster is not a very good man all though he projects that image to the public. He is also trying to control and manipulate Hadrian for his own gains. There is also a dark lord, a very horrible one, whom will be coming back soon who has access to this room." Severus answered. They worked diligently and under the guidance of Salazar to transfer the potions into a specialty trunk Severus brought with him. There were about fifty in total along with two unfinished recipes. Then Severus banished his potions equipment back to his room, he, Tonks, and Bill levitated the trunks, seven in total, and the painting.

"Hadrian," Salazar said, "There is a rune on the bottom wall outside the slide down that will close the chamber entrance."

"We'll start out, go and close the chamber doors." Severus said nodding towards Harry and Daphne. Harry and Daphne left the chamber while the other three started off down the large pipe out to the forest.

"So nobody's going to take down Bill's wards?" Daphne asked as they made their way through the snake vault door.

"It'll make for a good prank besides I'm sure Twinkles is up there trying to undo them as we speak." Harry said they looked up the pipe and sure enough they could see Dumbles at the top, "can I help you Headmaster?" Harry called up.

"A Harry my boy," Dumbles started Harry's eyes hardened. "Just checking to make sure you're all okay." Dumbledore moved closer to the edge.

Harry glared up at the man and ran his hand of the rune; Salazar spoke of, the entrance closed on Dumbledore surprisingly fast. Harry was still glaring up the pipe so Daphne took his face in her hands, stood on her toes and gave him a searing kiss on the lips.

"Better?" She asked as she pulled back.

"Better," Harry nodded and they moved through the chamber to the pipe and ran to catch up with the others. They walked through the pipe in relative silence for five minutes before they came out to the Forbidden Forest. They were in a small clearing with the pipe just visible in the ground.

"Severus are we in the wards?" Harry asked. Severus shook his head no after casting a silent spell with his wand. "Everyone grab hold my, ring works as a portkey to the manor." Once everyone was holding hands and touching the trunks and paintings Harry activated the portkey, "Home, Potter Manor."

* * *

><p>"Well it took ya, long enough," Sirius said coming into the entrance way. Severus had right the painting and Salazar was leaning against a pillar in the background of the painting and Godric Gryffindor was standing straight backed with his hands behind his back looking very much the warrior he was in his lifetime.<p>

"Cor," Sirius said coming to a halt while looking at the painting. He easily recognized the figures from historical descriptions.

"Good day," both Godric and Salazar said jovially.

*THUD* Everybody turned, including Amelia, Susan, Xavier, Evelyn, Ginny, and Astoria who had just walked in, to see Sirius hit the floor, after fainting. Harry shocked the rest of the group by giving a deep belly laugh at his godfather's expense. Harry laughed until he had tears in eyes; while the others had seemed him happy and laughing they had never seen this.

Harry finally straightened up wiping tears from his eyes, "I'm never letting him live this down."

Daphne rolled her eyes, "just wake sleeping beauty up."

"Aww, come on, let's leave him for a little while," Harry mocked whined to Daphne and pulled a puppy dog pout. The others just kind of sat there in awe at Harry's light banter with Daphne, except Susan who was smiling.

"Oh fine but just until we move the painting and the rest of it." Daphne said with a smile. Harry gave her a quick kiss.

"Alright the basilisk parts can go in the potions lab with Salazar's potions, the hide we're going to keep for now in storage except a few of the scales for Hephaestus and the fangs are going to him also." Harry said.

"For right now, why don't we put the painting in the training room," Severus suggested. Harry nodded and they levitated everything to the potions lab, then they took the painting to the training room. Severus levitated it over to the far wall and conjured a couch and some comfy chairs. Everyone took a seat, Harry and Daphne on a love seat, Severus took a chair next to them as did Ginny and Astoria, Evelyn and Xavier, and Amelia took a couch, while Susan, Bill, and Tonks took another couch. As they were about to start Sirius strode in with Remus.

"Thanks for waking me," Sirius sarcastically announced.

"Well you looked so comfortable on the floor where mutts belong," Severus replied. Harry and the other kids chuckled while Sirius just glared. Remus was starring at the painting.

"Who knew it was so easy to shut the marauders up?" Evelyn said, causing the group to chuckle and Remus and Sirius huffed and took a seat.

Harry spoke up looking at the painting, "Salazar, Godric, these are Astoria, Daphne's younger sister and Ginny Weasley, the younger sister of Bill. Then on the first couch are Evelyn and Xavier Greengrass, Daphne's parents, and Amelia and Sirius Black, Sirius is my Godfather and he recently married Amelia. Then you have Susan, Amelia's niece, I consider her my sister. And then next to Bill in the chair is Remus Lupin, a family friend and currently the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor."

"Well you obviously have put together who we are but I am Godric Gryffindor and this is my friend and comrade Salazar Slytherin." Godric announced in his deep voice and gestured to Salazar when he introduced him. "It is good to meet you all." Salazar just nodded in greeting.

"Before we start Harry do you have anyone else that you want here?" Salazar asked.

"Yeah, I do." Harry said then pulled out his mirror, "new marauders." Neville, Blaise, Tracey and Hermione's faces appeared in the mirror.

"Hey guys do you have time to come over," Harry asked. Neville, Tracey and Blaise nodded. "Alright we're in the training room just floo over and come down."

"Harry I'm already in Australia," Mione said.

"It's alright Mione, we'll hold the mirror up so you can see and hear," Daphne said leaning over into the mirror.

"Hey Daph," Hermione said, "What's going on?"

"We found something in the chamber," Daphne said smirking, "we'll tell you when the others get here. How's Australia so far?"

"Good but hot, we just got in. I was unpacking when the mirror went off." Hermione answered with a shrug.

"Alright we're here, what's the big deal?" Tracey announced coming into the room.

"Um, Tracey, look at the wall." Neville said in a shaky voice.

"Holy Hell!"

"Language," both Amelia and Evelyn said at once.

"Take a seat," Severus announced. Blaise, Neville, and Tracey chose to sit with their backs against the love seat Daphne and Harry were sitting on.

"I'll hold the mirror Harry," Tracey said reaching up behind her for it. Harry handed it to her and she moved it so Hermione was seeing the painting.

"Oh my," Mione breathed out.

"Salazar, Godric, meet Hermione Granger, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini, and Neville Longbottom." Harry said gesturing to his friends.

"Are you a Longbottom of the Long Bottom?" Godric asked with a bit of awe to his voice.

"Yes, Sir." Neville answered. Both Salazar and Godric looked impressed.

"Your family has been aiding mine for a very long time," Godric announced both Harry and Neville grinned at each other.

"I have question since we're all here now," Sirius spoke. "The wizarding world has been under the impression that you two were bitter enemies." The others nodded in agreement.

"We were never bitter enemies but we were enemies," Salazar said with a sigh sitting in his chair which he had turned towards them instead of the chess board. Godric had done the same.

"Although I could be classed as a bitter enemy of his son, Stavros," Godric said with his own sigh.

"Hadrian or Harry which one do you prefer?" Salazar asked.

"Either is fine but family calls me Harry."

"Harry then," Salazar said with a small smile. "You have read my journal did you share it with any of them?"

"Just Severus and my friends the others don't know yet. I haven't really had time." Harry answered him.

"We know somewhat of the reputation we have gotten. There used to be another painting of us and the others but it was moved to somewhere in the castle and covered, we don't know where. I would assume the rumors and legends surrounding us, the founders, have only been more exaggerated and further from the truth.

"In our life time Christianity was starting to spread to our area of the world, and with it commons became fearful and hateful towards magic. Where previously we had enjoyed a mutual beneficial existence it had now turned to suspicion. The Church was slowly taking over, their views on magic and witchcraft and wizardry was that it was demonic. Instead of being gifted we were demonic, in the eyes of the common leaders.

I was always the most worried of what their fears and hatred would turn into." Salazar had a faraway look in his eyes but shook it away when Godric cut in.

"Rowena wasn't far behind Salazar. I and Helga wanted to give them a chance to prove themselves. Besides there was always more commons than us," Godric said.

"Well we ran the school and things were different but manageable. Then a student was sorted into my house by the name of William. William was the son of a serf and excited about his magic, he wanted a different life. William was the same age as Stavros and they quickly became friends, they had an aptitude for the same magic and William became a favorite of mine, like another son. He was adored by my young daughter Catherine as an older brother and by my wife Aurora. He was part of our family. Although we had to send him back to his parents every summer, he was a serf and it was required why they were training that they still serve their lords if they were serfs."

"Each year was worse when he returned to us. Finally in going into his last year he had to return once more. Within days of his return we received an urgent letter begging us to come and get him. He had never complained before so we went, Stavros, Aurora, and myself, while Catherine stayed at the castle. She was only fourteen and she and Liam, who had turned seventeen and reached maturity, had left already to spend the day together. We arrived at his village to find most of the outlying buildings were empty, we could smell the burning of flesh in the air. As we moved closer we found the town circled around a pyre. They had burned William alive; his own father had set the fire. Stavros and I lost it and started cursing the village, only to realize Aurora was not with us. She had fallen to the ground in her anguish. As I turned to look for her William's father had called out, he had her and killed her in front of us." Salazar had tears in his eyes. Godric picked up the story for his friend.

"They both Stavros and Salazar were never the same. They both turned inward and shunned any common-born in the school. Salazar and I argued many times, I wanted him to let go of it and realize it wasn't all commons that thought of us like that. It didn't work not that I expected it to, really. Salazar left the school soon after, he waited until Liam and Catherine were wed. This painting was made just before this all happened, before he left put it in the chamber for his heirs." Godric explained.

"After he left he did not go and kill commons, as most believe," Godric stated heatedly. "No one really knows what happened to him, he disappeared. Stavros though became worse, he was mad with rage. He became the one I fought with; he cursed his fellow students, the common-born ones. When he reached maturity, he left the school and eventually became a Dark Lord. He went on rampages against the commons, they were defenseless against them, and he became obsessed with keeping magic within magic families. When I started fighting against him he turned on those who fought with me, including his sister and Liam. They went into hiding, he was actively trying to kill Catherine, his mind had become twisted, and he no longer recognized her as family. When I finally defeated him, I had no choice but to kill, however he mortally wounded me first."

"That is the true story," Salazar spoke up. "We were kept in touch with the magical world through our painting with Helga and Rowena, which was in the school. It was moved around 1100 A.D. after that we spent time between the chamber painting and that one. Rowena and Helga had no other surviving paintings to go to." Salazar explained as a loud popping noise was heard.

"It being dinner sir," Mips said.

"Oh, wow, thank you Mips. We'll be right there." Harry answered.

"That's enough for today Harry we can talk more tomorrow," Salazar announced and Godric nodded in agreement. They all stood up and thanked the painting before moving to the formal dining room for dinner, all of them would be staying for dinner so the kitchen was out.

* * *

><p>Harry was woken up by a bouncing Padfoot Christmas morning. Once Padfoot noticed Harry's eyes were open jumped onto Harry's chest and his tongue came up drenching Harry's face.<p>

"Oy! Padfoot," Harry yelled pushing the large dog off him, "not cool." Harry wiped the drool off his face and Padfoot transformed.

"Get dressed its Christmas!" Sirius yelled and bounced on his toes. Harry couldn't help but laugh Sirius was dressed in red and green pajamas that had little Christmas elves dancing on it. Harry threw on a pair of green and red flannel pajama pants over his boxers and put on black muscle shirt.

"Alright let's go you mangy mutt." Harry mumbled.

"Hey I am not mangy, thank you very much," Sirius complained as they left his room.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." Was said by Susan, Amelia, and Remus as he entered the sitting room with their tree.

"Happy Christmas." Harry said and gladly accepted a cup of hot chocolate from Susan. "Thanks Sue."

"Mmmhmm, Padfoot wake you too?" She asked.

"Yep."

"This calls for payback," Susan whispered.

"I'll drink to that sis," Harry said and they toasted to an upcoming prank. "Remus thanks for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me." The quiet man spoke from his seat.

"Shall we open gifts," Amelia asked? Susan and Sirius dived for the pile of gifts and had them passed out in seconds.

"Remus you're the guest, so you're up first." Harry said still sipping his hot chocolate.

Remus picked up the three presents he had gotten and opened the first from Sirius and Amelia. They had gotten him a gold chain that had a pendant of an anchor. Remus had tears in his eyes as he thanked them. Harry and Susan looked curious.

"Your mother used to call Remus the anchor of the marauders; he was the level one of the group." Sirius explained. The two nodded. He opened Evelyn and Xavier's next and was given a gold watch, stating every teacher deservered a good watch. Remus had a worn leather watch that looked like it was ready to fall off at any second. The third was from Harry and his friends; he opened it and let out a laugh. They had gotten him a gift certificate to Madam Malkins.

"You had better use it to," Harry and Susan both said. He just laughed again and nodded.

"Susan, you want to go next?" Amelia asked as Harry seemed content just sitting there while Susan was bouncing around in her seat. Harry smirked when Susan ripped the paper off her first present. It was from Daphne and her family, it was tiny bamboo plant, and everyone got a laugh at that except Remus.

"What's the joke?" Remus asked a bit confused. Susan stood up and transformed into Chi Chi, her panda form. Remus gaped a bit and shot Harry a look, "I take all of your friends are animagi?"

"Yep," Harry replied simply and Susan transformed back and went back to her presents. She got muggle clothes from Amelia and Sirius, from Tracey and her family she got a book on Helga Hufflepuff written by Elsa Falk nee Hufflepuff, her only daughter. From Blaise and his mum she got an expensive bottle of Italian perfume. Neville gave her a painting by Monet, Venice at Twilight. Hermione gave her a pack of muggle pens; Susan went nuts over one of Hermione's pens earlier in the year. From Harry she got thin gold necklace with a pendant that had the Potter family crest on it. Susan launched herself at Harry and grabbed him in a fierce hug thanking him. The back of the pendant said sister of my heart, he had given one to Astoria and Nym too.

"Harry you're next," Amelia said with a bright smile on her face. Harry opened the first from Remus; it was album of photos of paintings done by Michelangelo.

"Thanks Remus." Harry said excitedly flipping through the book.

"Sirius mentioned you were good at art." Remus replied. Harry went through his other gifts, from Amelia and Sirius he got clothes muggle clothes, including a leather jacket.

"I'm going to teach you how to drive my bike; you're going to need that." Sirius said with a smile. Harry just grinned up at Sirius.

"Boys and their toys," Amelia mumbled under her breath, causing the others to laugh. From Tracey and her family he got old bronze pendant of the Rod of Asclepius. He got an expensive art set from Blaise and his mum, there were oils, charcoal, colored pencils, and water color materials. From Daphne he got a book on battle magic called, _Emulate the Sword…and other weapons._ Harry so far was head of all his friends when it came to spells that were suited towards dueling and combat, he got the spells first and perfected them first. His fire whip spell was deadly to be near; he could wield it as well as any cowboy could wield a lasso. From Neville he received a picture of their parents at the Lonbottom's wedding, as well as a new magic imbued sketch pad that allowed the pictures to move. Hermione gave him a broom tail-twig clippers, which he thought was odd considering he no longer had a broom. Tonks gave him a bootleg copy of the auror handbook. Susan gave him a dragon hide scabbard made for the Sword of Gryffindor; it allowed the sword to be strapped across his back. Then Sirius brought out a long thin box that he set in front of him.

"This is from Amelia and I as well as Xavier and Evelyn. Enjoy," Sirius said and gestured to open the box. Harry carefully untied the ribbon and slowly lifted the lid off the box.

"Holy Shite," he whispered.

"I think I'll excuse it this once," Amelia said with a smirk. Harry tried to look apologetic but failed. He lifted the exquisite broom up out of the box and ran his hand along the ash handle and over the gold number, 25 painted on it.

"Thank you," Harry whispered out still enamored with his new Firebolt broom.

"Right our turn!" Sirius shouted and bounded over to Amelia to open there presents. "Oh well this sucks, everyone cheaped out and gave us both the presents," Sirius said pouting; Amelia smacked him lightly upside the back of his head. They got a very nice Black family set of china from Narcissa and Draco. From the Zambini family they got a four day trip to Rome, the Davis gave them a statue of Aengus a Celtic god of love, the Grangers gave them some books on muggle warfare and strategies, Neville and his Gran gave them a young Japanese Cherry tree, and the Greengrasses flooed over their present early this morning. It was a large box tied with a bow and it occasionally moved, Sirius was insanely excited to find out what it was. Sirius untied the ribbon and was going to move the lid when it popped off and out jumped a puppy that jumped into Sirius's lap and started licking him.

"Scooby!" Sirius shouted causing Harry to laugh and the others to look at both him and Sirius a little strangely.

"It's a Great Dane puppy," Harry explained, "you know how Sirius watches Scooby Doo, well Scooby is based off a Great Dane."

"I'm killing Evelyn," Amelia muttered but the puppy turned and looked over at her with his brown eyes and gave her face a big lick wagging his tail. Amelia sighed, "Fine you can stay," she told the puppy giving it a scratch behind the ears. Sirius shouted triumphantly. The puppy was about eight weeks old and already about twenty pounds, he also was about fifteen inches from paw to head, and he was a cute light brown color. "You're training him," Amelia said to Sirius as the newly dubbed Scooby peed on the floor.

* * *

><p>Remus was over at the Manor, it was the full moon tonight and they were going to go out with Remus and run to night. The days after Christmas had been spent for Harry hanging out with Daphne, Susan, Astoria, Ginny, and occasionally Hannah. Harry had conceded to allow Hannah into the wards but he took her off the ward list when she left, the less people who had access to Potter Manor the better.<p>

Harry was outside in a heavy winter cloak starring up into the air when Daphne came out the back doors of the house. She walked over to him pulling her cloak tight, it was rather windy out making it fell about fifteen degrees out. She came up to Harry's left side and took his hand and just stood there looking up searching the sky. A hoot came from her right and she finally spotted Hedwig soaring in intricate patterns. Harry held up his right arm and Hedwig glided over to him coming to land on his out stretched arm.

Harry brought his arm over to Daphne, "Hello beautiful bird," Daphne cooed stroking Hedwig's chest feathers. Hedwig preened under Daphne's attention before taking off from Harry's arm. Harry leaned over and kissed Daphne.

"Mmm, you taste like peppermint," Harry muttered against her lips giving her one last kiss before pulling back. "Hi."

"Hi," Daphne said with a smile. "You ready for tonight?"

"Yeah. I wonder how a wolf stacks up against a werewolf, but I guess we'll find out."

"Did Severus get him the potion?"

"Yep yesterday and today, he sent them by house elf. The Wolfsbane smells rank by the way."

Daphne laughed, "So I take it becoming a werewolf isn't on your to do list?"

"Nope, I think making Wolfsbane will be bad enough," Harry said smiling.

"Daphne, Harry, it's time for dinner," Susan yelled out the back door.

"Come on," Harry said wrapping and arm around Daphne's shoulders and called for Hedwig, "Hedwig." The snowy owl flew down and landed on Harry's shoulder as they walked inside. Once they got close to the door Hedwig took off and made her way over to the barn, where she liked to hunt with Aioloss. Harry and Daphne walked in and Nips appeared taking their cloaks, "Thanks Nips." The older house elf nodded and popped out.

"Hello Daphne," Amelia and Sirius said as Harry and Daphne walked into the kitchen. Harry and Daphne nodded in greeting and took their seats opposite Susan.

Just then Remus walked in, "Hello all," Remus said quietly as he walked in.

"Hi," they all replied. As he took his seat Mips popped in and the food appeared on the table along with a green colored drink in front of Remus.

"Special elf remedy for nausea caused by potions," Mips said then she popped back out.

Remus looked surprised having never heard of that before. The others just chuckled.

"Mips have a cure for almost anything," Harry said with a chuckle. Mips had out done herself and for once Remus could eat before a full moon. He ate the excellent pot roast and asparagus that Mips cooked followed by the treacle tart.

"You guys better had out," Amelia said looking out at the sun starting to set. Susan, Harry, and Daphne, stood up and went to grab their cloaks, while Sirius kissed Amelia goodnight. Remus, Sirius, Harry, Daphne, and Susan made their way out and down the path to the stables. Harry, Daphne, and Susan were a head of Remus and Sirius and joking around, laughing, and throwing snow at each other.

"I can't believe they're doing this for me," Remus said to Sirius. Sirius smiled a bit.

"If all of them were in town, they would all be here most likely," Sirius said. Remus looked dumb founded. "And I'm fairly certain most of it is due to Harry. He can draw people in just like Lily and James could. Even he and Draco get along, and while Draco's getting better Narcissa tell me he still has his Lucius moments."

"That has to be Lily in him, James would have pranked Draco until he switched schools," Remus said with a laugh. "What is going on with Narcissa anyways?"

Sirius sighed, "Narcissa followed her parents' views especially after Andromeda was disowned. After Andromeda was disowned her parents and my parents set Narcissa up in a marriage contract to Lucius. I don't think Narcissa ever loved maybe liked him a bit and loved his lifestyle, until he joined the Death Eaters. Narcissa saw and heard a lot as Lucius wife, most of which disturbed her. The one thing Narcissa always wanted was a son, what she's never wanted was her son to be a Death Eater. Draco finally realized what being his father would entail and has decided to change. Harry apparently had a hand in that."

"He really does have a lot of Lily in him," Remus said as they reached the barn.

"Yes he does." Sirius said remembering his friends. The three teens were in the barn, Daphne and Susan chatting, while Harry was hissing with Aioloss. The serpent had grown recently and now was around twelve feet long.

"You all should change," Remus said outside the stable doors. The others nodded and Harry let Aioloss down. Aioloss slithered over into some hay. Harry, Daphne, and Susan stood and within a second in their places were two grey wolfs and one panda. Sirius transformed into padfoot. The three teens, now animals moved outside the barn to watch as Remus transformed. There was snarling as Remus's head lengthened, his shoulders hunched and he shrank down to all fours. A tail sprouted and it was more tufted than Harry's or Daphne's he was larger than them too. They all took off into the woods at Potter Manor, Bay let Snow take a lead and then he lunged at her and tackled her. That started a game of tag that lasted until after two in the morning. After that they all went back to the barn and slept through the night, all in all it was one of the best transformations Remus had ever had.

* * *

><p>"Marcus, mate over here," Harry called out he had the rest of the quidditch team gathered and Marcus was the only one left. Today was the first day of the new term and Harry had brought his firebolt out into the common room, he still had it in the box it came in. Flint had been in a piss-poor mood on the train yesterday.<p>

"What? I need to plan with you not having a broom," Marcus said as he moved over to where the others were gathered.

"Well I'm about to free up your planning time, this way you'll have time to crack a book for N .E.W.T.'s." Harry said with a smirk. Marcus looked at him funny and Harry brought the broom box out from behind him and enlarged it. Harry took off the lid and Firebolt hovered out of the box. Marcus's eyes bulged out in surprise, Beau's mouth dropped opened, Aaron and Urquhart both could only respond with a whispered, "Merlin!"

Draco punched Harry in the shoulder and said, "I think I hate you." To which Harry laughed.

Warrington just nodded and moved off to be with his friends that included the likes of Pansy, Crabble, Goyle, Miles Bletchly, Thomas Avery, and Jasmine Gibbon. All of them had Death Eater parents and were well on their way to becoming the next generation.

"They're all screwed!" Marcus shouted with glee which made the other Slytherins all a little uneasy. Marcus was one of the fiercest snakes they had had in years and he was smiling, a sight they hardly ever saw if it didn't involve cursing someone. "Practice is tonight, Wednesday, and Fridays."

Harry, Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, along the way they met with Susan, Hannah, and Ernie. Harry gave Susan a hug as they stepped in beside the Slytherins.

"Morning," the Slytherins said, Susan just gave them a yawn, while the other two nodded.

"I'm guessing none of you are morning people," Tracey said with her eyebrow quirked.

"Not a chance," Ernie replied. Hannah just shrugged.

"So how was the rest of your break, Hannah?" Harry asked.

"It was pretty cool, my cousins came over and we had an epic snowball fight that lasted for like six hours. And I totally nailed my brother in the head with a slush ball, so it was pretty perfect."

"How old's your brother?" Daphne asked she didn't even know Hannah had a brother.

"He's an annoying yet loveable four years younger," Hannah said making the others laugh. They separated when they got to the Great Hall, breakfast passed with little fan fare although harry noticed the twins were eyeing everyone with speculation.

"I think the twins widened their suspect pool," Harry said quietly. The others subtly looked over the Gryffindor table and noticed the twins seemed to be eyeing the Hufflepuffs individually and weighing their pranking abilities. Then they started with the Slytherin first years.

"You think they'll figure it out," Blaise questioned.

"Yeah they know we have our own map," Daphne answered, "but the real question is what they're going to do when they realize it. Now we need to get to class." Daphne and the others stood, Blaise, her, and Harry met up with Neville on the way out. Tracey left to meet up with Susan and Hermione in the library.

As the four walked out to Hagrid's Draco and Theo caught up to walk with them.

"So who got you the firebolt, Hadrian?" Draco asked as Theo looked on interested.

"Joint gift from Sirius and Amelia, and the Greengrasses." Hadrian said, "I was going to just get a Two Thousand One like you have but the Firebolt came as a surprise."

"You have the money though," Draco said .

"Yeah, but the only other ones that have enough money to buy a Firebolt are either on our team or don't play Quidditch, so the competition would suck."

"True."

"Whoa," Theo said and the rest followed his eyes to see a huge bonfire roaring near where Hagrid's class was held.

"Um Hagrid got rid of that dragon from first year right?" Daphne asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah Dumbledore's orders," Harry said pulling Daphne close to him and slipping his wand out, "You don't think he could get another one do you?"

"There haven't been dragon's in the U.K. for over eighty years," Draco said put he to pulled his wand. When they got to Hagrid's class luckily there was no dragon just Hagrid adding wood to the fire.

"'Ello there," Hagrid called out welcoming them.

"Hey Hagrid," they called back taking their seats. After them the puffs and ravens arrived looking nervous, followed lastly by the Gryffindors.

"All right, today I've got salamanders for ya. Very interestin' creatures they are. They can live as long as the fire burns and they feed off the flame given off. Now they can live up tah six hours without a fire, but yer have tah feed 'em pepper every half hour. Now I want this half of the class tah gather firewood and dry leaves tah burn. The other half come up and study the salamanders." Hagrid said dividing the class in half.

Harry, Blaise, Daphne, and Neville were in the first group to study the salamanders. They moved up and saw Hagrid place a brilliant white, little lizard on the fire. The lizard turned scarlet red as it scampered up and down the logs and ash in the fire pit. Harry had brought his sketch pad with him and started to sketch the little lizards and the fire, only this time he was using the magical pad Neville gave him for his birthday. When Harry finished his sketch he added the colors he wanted and then tapped the pad with his wand. The picture of the fire pit started to move the flames appeared to be dancing and the log Harry drew was slowly burning, on the log was a salamander that went from white to scarlet and was starting to turn blue. The salamander would move up and down the log repeating itself in the drawing.

"That's awesome Harry," Blaise said as he looked at the moving picture.

"It'll make studying the creatures a lot easier having almost the real thing in front of us," Neville said with hope in his voice, his memory still wasn't always the best. When class was half over they switched groups. After Care of Magical Creatures they moved onto Arithmancy while Daphne and Neville went to the library to study potions. Neville was slowly gaining the confidence he needed to succeed in potions under Daphne and Harry's tutelage. Blaise was still rather hopeless with them he just didn't have the patience for them.

Blaise, Tracey, and Harry met back up with Neville and Daphne after lunch to head to DADA. Daphne and Tracey took seats in the front row on the Slytherin side, or what usually ended up being the Slytherin side when they were paired with the Gryffindors. Behind them were Neville, Harry, and Blaise. Then Draco and Theo behind them followed by the rest of the third year snakes. The Gryffindors filed in a similar fashion and took their seats, as Remus came out of his office.

"Alright take out your books and turn to page 200," Professor Lupin announced. "Today we're studying Red Caps. No one is sure where they originate from but they can be found all over England and Scotland. They inhabit caves, dungeons, and castles that have a history of violence." As Remus was speaking he had a slide show going showing pictures of various castles and pictures of red caps. "They're often classed as a type of dwarf, goblin, or elf. They stand no more than three to four feet and have red eyes, talonned hands, and large teeth. The name comes from the red caps you see them wearing, the hats are stained red with the blood of their victims. If the caps dry out they are said to die."

"Now they pose the most threat to muggles, as they are nigh impossible to out run. They carry pikes in their left hands. The pikes, talonned hands and teeth, are all used to kill their victims. They can easily be repelled by charms and hexes." Remus went over some useful hexes to use against Red Caps before class ended, he assigned to them to practice the hexes he had shown.

"Alright Harry, I want you to chase a practice snitch around and get used to your broom for the first hour," Marcus Flint said as they walked out onto the pitch for practice. "Warrington, Urquhart I set up some targets I want you to work on set up plays. Vaisey get in the goal we're going to work on a Porksoff Ploy." Marcus released the specialty practice snitch, it went faster than the Hogwarts game snitches and made more twists, turns, dives and climbs. Harry mounted the Firebolt and kicked off into the air. The Firebolt was better than Harry would have even guessed; the flight was the smoothest he ever experienced. The broom seemed to react to his thoughts not his grip as the slightest touch caused the broom to turn. Harry raced up and down the pitch in seconds the stadium blurring around him. He climbed to the top of the stadium where the various house flags were and slalomed in and out of them around the whole pitch in under a minute. His turns were so short and precise he never clipped a pole even though he was less than an inch away from them.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes of just messing around diving, zigzagging, and lapping the pitch, Harry started to look for the snitch Marcus released. He spotted the little golden ball next to Vaisey's head. Harry tore off after it, the snitch shot up a little and then took a sharp left and shot down, Harry snatched it before it had a chance to move more than a total of three feet. Harry looked around and realized he almost knocked Aaron off his broom.

"Sorry, mate," Harry said to his teammate.

"Its fine I could feel it there, I just didn't think you get here that fast," Aaron replied straightening himself on his broom. By now they had the whole team's attention.

"Harry," Flint yelled out from a little ways down the pitch, "I want to close your eyes and release the snitch, don't open your eyes or fly after until I yell go."

"Okay!" Harry yelled back to Marcus. Harry closed his eyes and let the snitch fly out, it took off over him, and the others could only follow it for two turns before they lost sight.

A minute later Marcus yelled out, "Go!" Harry opened his eyes and looked around the pitch reminding Aaron of a hawk his dad kept. Harry spotted the snitch at the other end of the pitch near the left goal post. Harry took off after it, he was halfway to the snitch when it to the right about ten feet before turning to shot up the pitch where Harry was, Harry banked right using the angle to shave a few seconds just as Harry reached out for it, it shot straight down. Harry followed shooting down following the snitch, Harry and the snitch were rapidly approaching the ground. Harry took his hand off the broom and swiped the snitch out of the air as he pulled up using his other hand, his shoes brushed the grass as he leveled out then shot back up. The impressive chase and catch took a total of twenty second from when Harry spotted it. Practice after that consisted mostly of the team clocking the time it took Harry to catch the snitch, not exactly productive but interesting. At the end of practice Marcus sat them down in the locker rooms.

"Gryffindor plays Ravenclaw in a week from Saturday and then we play Ravenclaw three weeks after that. I want you all to be at the game. Our last games are Ravenclaw and Gryffindor both have put together extremely good sides this year, as did Hufflepuff, well there's was better than before at least." Marcus said with a laugh, the others joined him. "Pay attention at the game, study their moves."

"Are their wizarding video cameras?" Harry asked his team.

"What?" Pretty much came from all of his teammates.

"Purebloods," Harry muttered with a sigh, "All right muggles have to types of cameras the regular camera that takes still photographs, you do know what those are right?" Harry asked taking on a sarcastic tone.

"Of course we do," Warrington with an offended tone, Harry just smirked at the annoying fifth year.

"Yeah we know, keep going," Draco said impatiently.

"Well we also have video cameras. Video cameras instead of taking stills, record the events, so you can play 'em back and watch it later. Now unlike magical pictures you can record for hours if need be and the people in the picture cannot change what they did. They can't talk back to you, or leave the frame, or anything like that, it records exactly what happened. Anyway the reason I mentioned it is because a lot of muggle sports teams will record their opponents' matches and study them. You learn how they play, how they set up plays, and their weaknesses." Harry explained. "If you had something like that we could prepare for Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. We'd have Gryffindor in the bag if we had a tape of their game."

"Right I need to talk to Flitwick bye," Marcus said taking off out the door. Harry just laughed at his quidditch captain.

"I don't think I ever seen Flint run that fast," Vaisey commented.

"I'm surprised he didn't use his broom," Beau commented.

* * *

><p>Marcus with the help of Professor Flitwick managed to make a pair of omnioculars record like a video camera. Marcus worked nonstop for the next week with Flitwick in tweaking the spells on the omnioculars. They turned the replay function, a charm, into a recording function, Flitwick gave Marcus fifty points for Slytherin and extra credit in charms for the work he did. The tiny professor even suggested to Marcus that they would be able to paten the charm and it would most likely get the quidditch captain an honorary N.W.E.T. in charms.<p>

Harry and Daphne were in the Ravenclaw stands with Hermione, Tracey and Susan. Neville and Blaise were with Professor Snape working on Potions. Aiofe, Astoria, and Ginny were also with them sitting in front of the group of third years. They had joined Hermione who was decked in Ravenclaw gear with Padma although both girls also brought books with them, Hermione a Runes dictionary and Padma their Arithmancy text book. Tracey, Susan and Hannah, who came with Susan were chatting as they waited for the game, as far as Harry could tell they were discussing who was cuter, Michael Corner or Wayne Hopkins and which one Hannah should try to get to notice her.

Hermione who was reading her book out of nowhere cut in with, "Michael can be an arse go with Wayne." The others looked at her wondering how long she had been paying attention and rather astonished that she swore. Padma though looked up and nodded in agreement with Hermione.

"Wayne it is then," Susan said with a laugh. Harry just shook his head as the girls giggled and wrapped his arm around Daphne pulling her into his chest.

"Mmm, you're warm," Daphne muttered as she laid her head on Harry's shoulder. "Did you see, Sirius brought Scooby with him?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah he already grew some more too. I get the feeling he's gonna be huge." Harry answered.

"True so you think Sirius has him house broken yet?"

"Well I think it'll be easier for him as Padfoot so, hopefully I don't think Amelia's gonna let him in the house if he isn't soon," Harry replied laughing. "Fang seems to appreciate having another dog around although I think Scooby's a bit playful for him."

Daphne started laughing remembering Scooby trying to Fang's ear only to have Fang roll over on him.

As she was laughing Lee Jordan announced, "AND here comes GRYFFINDOR. Led by seventh year captain Oliver WOOD, at keeper, Alicia Spinet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell at chaser, the Weasley Twins at Beaters and new to the lineup fourth year Marianne Lawson at seeker!"

"Now Ravenclaw, as captain fifth year chaser Rodger Davies, followed by chasers Mitch Bradley and Eddie Carmichael, the beaters for Ravenclaw out next are, Evan Deverill and Simon Gamp, and returning at seeker Cho Chang!" Jordan yelled out the announcements.

"He really does favor his own house doesn't he," Draco sneered out as he plopped down on the bench with Theo next to Astoria.

"Yeah well what'd you expect he's a Gryffindor," Astoria said with a laugh. Shea who was sitting on Ginny's shoulder flew over to Theo and started messing with his hat.

"Ginny," Theo whined a little Shea always bothered Theo when he was around.

"Sorry," Ginny said not looking it in the least, "you know if you bother her she's just gonna prank you worse." Ginny then blushed a little but only Daphne and Harry noticed it, "she likes you."

"Gin, how's George doing?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"He's good back to normal, has some pretty nasty scars now though. Although he said it just makes him all the more handsome than Fred," Ginny snorted. The others laughed.

"And the Quaffels up! Gryffindor snatches it out of the air and Johnson streaks down the pitch…

* * *

><p>Ravenclaw lost to Gryffindor in a tight game that was dead even until Lawson caught the snitch. Marcus caught the whole game with the new omnioculars. They spent the first practice after the Ravenclaw game watching the replay. Marcus was working on breaking down Ravenclaw's patterns for their upcoming game in two days.<p>

Harry walked into his dorm room to see Blaise in deep concentration on his bed. Harry just went and sat on his bed waiting.

After a few minutes, Blaise opened his eyes and looked around, "Dannazione," he swore. He looked to Harry who cocked an eyebrow at him in question.

"You know how my heritage test said I was an Illusionist and Snape gave me those books?"

"Yeah," Harry said dragging the word out in question.

"Well I'm trying to figure out how to do it. The books only said that the illusionist could create something in their mind and project it to others, make them think what they're seeing is real. Unfortunately that's all the books said. But I can't figure it out," Blaise said with a sigh of frustration.

"Try to find your magic first, like we did for Occulmency, then try building it up while you think of whatever it is you want to create." Harry said after thinking for a minute. Blaise nodded and closed his eyes. Blaise receded into his mind and dived into the area where his magic was. He saw the purple flame that symbolized his magic and brought it into his mind. He wrapped his magic around the image he wanted to project.

"Shite!" Harry said. In front of him was what appeared to be a perfect image of Pamela Anderson in a bathing suit.

Blaise's eyes shot open and he shouted, "Oh HELL YES!"

"Blaise that's awesome and all but a Daphne will kill me, try and change the image," Harry said. Blaise nodded. In his head he imagined that there were five of him instead of Pam Anderson, his magic enveloped the five copies of himself. The image of Pam Anderson that Harry was seeing changed to the copies of Blaise. Each one was standing in a manner that Blaise was known for, with his hands behind his back, another was leaning against the dresser, and the others were roaming around the room. Blaise closed his eyes and concentrated on his magic lowering it down from around the Blaises in his mind which made the ones Harry was seeing disappear too.

"That was brilliant, mate. Can you imagine that in a fight" Harry asked?

"It could definitely save my arse one day," Blaise commented. "Now I just have to get use to projecting the images."

"Come on we need to go meet with Severus," Harry spoke getting off his bed and

discarding his robe. Harry and Blaise left their dorm meeting up with Daphne and Tracey in the common room. Harry took Daphne's hand as they left to meet with the others at Severus's office.

"Hey guys," Harry said as they arrived at the door to Severus's office. Neville, Susan, and Hermione were there waiting. The door opened revealing Severus and Sirius both.

"Sirius, how's the search going," Harry asked as they came in.

"Unfortunately not well, the dementors have done nothing except terrorize you and the surrounding people of Hogsmeade, and there's no trail of Pettigrew. The little shit must have picked up some tricks from the Death Eaters." Sirius said growling out the last part.

"We're going to teach you two new spells, well one new spell and a new way to use the patronus charm. The Patronus can be modified to work as a message sending spell. Simply conjure your patronus, when it turns to you, tell it your message and the name you want it to go to. Sirius will be in the closet awaiting your messages."

"The closet," Sirius whined.

"Well you are damn sure not going in my lab, so yes the closet." Severus said with a glare. Sirius glared back and flipped the Potion Master the bird when said man turned around. The teens laughed and Severus sent a stinging hex at Sirius without turning around, causing Sirius to yelp and mumble as he made his way to the closet.

"Expecto Patnonum," Harry spoke clearly. Out of his wand shot out a silvery replica of Daphne's animgus form Snow. The wolf looked around seeing nothing threatening padded over to Harry. Harry bent and whispered in her ear, "Sirius, I need you to pick up Daphne's gift for me at The Davis shop in the alley." The wolf disappeared into the closet and soon after Sirius's dog patronus came out and up to Harry.

Sirius's voice was heard, "sure thing pup. Tomorrow you'll have it." The others each took a turn and were successful, although Harry in general seemed to have the easiest time with the patronus charm, he could probably conjure it in his sleep.

"Alright mutt you can come out," Severus called out. Sirius came out and waited until Severus turned back to the teens to cast a silent charm on Severus's hair that turned it pink. Sirius motioned with his hands to stay quiet and they managed to contain themselves. "This next spell is used as a healing spell, but you can use it in battle. It will give the same effect as a muggle defibrillator. It gives your heart a shock to start it after your heart stops, in reverse it can stop your heart if used while your heart is beating. The incantation is _percutio_, and there is a wand movement. It is rather simple, a short jab of your wand forward, like so," Severus said demonstrating. "Now to practice this I'm going to cast a spell on a dummy to make it simulate that it has a beating heart. If the dummy's chest lights up red, you have done the spell correctly, Sirius and I will monitor your progress." Severus said as he and Sirius performed the spells on the dummies. It was rather un-nerving since the dummies chests rose and fall like real people.

Harry brought his magic up within seconds and cast, "percutio." The spell shot out of his wand, a glowing rust color, and hit the dummy. A bright red light glowed from the dummy's chest signaling that the spell had worked. Harry's dummy glowed red every time, Daphne and Hermione got theirs on the third try, Susan and Neville got theirs about a half hour into the practice, and Blasie and Tracey hadn't gotten the curse to work when Severus called time after an hour. Severus and Sirius both had confidence that they would have it by their next practice session.

"Alright that's enough for now," Severus called. "Anything else you wish to discuss before you leave?"

Blaise nodded, "I figured out what my ability does and got it to work." The others interrupted with congratulations before Blaise continued. "I can create images in my mind and project them so others see them in the real world." Blaise closed his eyes and a second later appeared another copy of himself.

"Very good," Severus congratulated him with a proud look on his face. "Keep practicing with it so it becomes second nature. Now, Sirius and I have a meeting," Severus said and gestured them out.

"Good luck Harry," Sirius called as they were leaving. Harry smiled and nodded to show that he heard and made his way to the common room with Daphne.

* * *

><p>"Bill is coming by?" Sirius asked once the teens left the office.<p>

"Yes he said he made progress with the text you gave him," Severus said as they sat at his desk. Severus reached up on his book shelf and brought down a bottle of scotch. He poured a glass for himself and Sirius. They sat there nursing their drinks while they waited for Bill to arrive. The floo flared and out stepped Bill Weasley who looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Voldemort is one of the foulest creatures ever to walk the Earth," Bill spoke with conviction. He handed the Sumerian text back to Sirius, "I would suggest taking that and burning it or locking it up in a high security vault at Gringotts. I have already burnt the translation I made."

"It's that bad?" Severus asked pouring Bill a drink.

"Worse. I'll summarize it for you. Voldemort created a horcrux, and since he's still out there more than one, as Harry destroyed one already. I would guess he made more than two since you have one also."

"The diary?"

"I believe so there's a spell to test an object," Bill said and Severus immediately stood up to access his safe and brought out the diary.

Bill took his wand out and said, "_continuo anima"_ the diary glowed a sickening grayish-black color. "It's a horcrux. There are three known ways to destroy a horcrux, the killing curse, fiendfyre, and basilisk venom, although that last one wasn't in the text. To create a horcrux you have to kill an innocent soul, which temporarily allows you to split your soul apart. Then you use a complex spell, that's more of a ritual to trap your soul in a vessel, it can be a living creature. Once you have split your soul you can survive after the death of your body. The part of the soul your body still contains can survive as a wraith. The text alluded to there being rituals that can give you a new body," Bill said ending his speech by downing his drink.

"Actually he's made three horcruxes," Severus said as poured another round.

"Harry?" Sirius asked with a worried tone, putting together the events in the chamber with Fawkes poisoning Harry's scar.

"Yes, though it most likely was unintentional, as he planned on Hadrian dying not him," Severus spoke quietly. Bill looked confused at both of them. "Last year in the chamber after they defeated the Dark Lord, well part of him, Fawkes, the phoenix, picked up the Basilisk fang that had been dislodged in Hadrian's arm and used it to trace the outline of Hadrian's scar. Blaise and Daphne both witnessed the same black mist and subsequent bright light that signaled the end of the horcrux in the diadem, come from Hadrian's scar."

"How," Bill started and then stopped, "how was Harry able to fend off Voldemort's soul for so long?"

"I have no idea but I believe Hadrian's magic as increased since the remnant of Voldemort was killed. He's now the fastest with learning spells and has the ability to sense magic around him, though I don't think he fully realizes it yet."

"He does the best at dodging as well, even if he's fully focused on myself or Severus, if one of us surprises him he is still able to feel it coming," Sirius added for Bill's benefit. "So we need to destroy this diary and hope Severus's mark fades away completely."

Severus and Bill nodded in agreement. Severus stood and walked into his lab returning a few seconds later with the fourth and final basilisk fang. "This fang is the one still filled with venom." He clarified as he came back in and offered it to them.

Sirius shook his head no, "You deserve to be the one to do this Severus."

Severus nodded and silently made his way over to his desk again where the diary sat. Severus took the fang in both hands and slammed it down into the diary, stabbing straight through to his desk. They heard a blood curdling shriek come from the diary as ink poured out like blood, as it did a black mist rose and was destroyed by a flash of light. Severus was breathing hard as he pulled his left sleeve up, "Damn," he muttered. The outline of the dark mark remained burned into his arm.

"Bloody hell, how many did the bastard make," Bill muttered fiercely. 'I'll study my memories of the Dark Lord and see if I can figure out a possible number he may have tried to make. Did the text make any mention of how many times it can be done?"

"No it didn't although, I can't imagine it would be a high number, I mean the soul is not indefinite I would think."

"Alright Sirius you should inform Amelia, ask her to check discreetly into any files the Ministry may have on the Dark Lord and Tom Marvolo Riddle." Sirius nodded in understanding and both Bill and he took their leave. Severus still had pink hair, he wouldn't find out until tomorrow morning, luckily before he left his rooms.

* * *

><p>"Alright men, we going to own Ravenclaw today and continue on our way to having the best winning streak in all of Hogwarts history!" Marcus Flint was extremely confident in his team despite Ravenclaw having their best side in years. They had been studying the film for the week non-stop, they had practice for two hours and then an hour studying film. They were all confident bordering on cocky but it was well deserved. Draco and Harry usually study together offering tips and a different perspective on their positions. Draco was a quidditch fanatic and a rabid Wimbourne Wasp fan. He was able to offer Harry some advice and Quidditch moves Harry had yet to hear of. He also told Harry that Comet Two-Sixties pulled left and could easily be outstripped by the Firebolt.<p>

Harry and the others stood and made their way over to the tunnel and mounted the brooms flying out on to the pitch as they were announced. Harry heard a collective gasp from the crowd when Lee announced he was on a Firebolt. Cho Chang narrowed her eyes at Harry but when he looked over she gave him a blinding smile and batted her eyelashes at him, causing Harry to roll his eyes and search out Daphne in the stands. Daphne watched the whole thing and if looks could kill Chang would be six feet under. Harry chuckled and hoped for Chang's sake she was good at defense.

Madam Hooch whistled and Flint and Davies shook hands in the center before mounting their brooms. "And the quaffel's up!" Jordan announced, "One by Flint who passes to Malfoy, Malfoy's down the pitch aims, and no it's a fake to Montague, who shoots and scores! Ten points to Slytherin." The Slytherin fans cheered, including Amelia who had come to support Harry, she had big black dog sitting next to her too. Harry's smile was blinding when he spotted Amelia, who smiled and cheered him on. Daphne, who had, as always, been watching Harry's every move, smiled at Harry's amazement that Amelia was here. Harry was getting bored as Slytherin was shutting Ravenclaw down at every turn and were up sixty to nil. Harry saw Chang was following his moves intently. Harry shot to the right making like he was chasing the snitch, he used his broom's maneuverability to block Chang's site. She followed as closely as she could, Harry slowed a bit so she could catch up she was behind just off the tail of his broom, Harry shot downward straight at the ground. Harry picked up speed and could tell Chang's broom was at its limit, he was four feet from the ground when he pulled up abruptly, Chang didn't have enough time to pull her broom up and plowed into the pitch breaking her wrist and arm, and her broom. Harry shot straight up into the air with a smirk and saw the snitch out of the corner of his eye, by Vaisey halfway across the pitch. Harry banked left and shot off after it pushing the Firebolt to its limits and caught the snitch within fifteen seconds ending the game, Slytherin 220 to Ravenclaw Zero.

**A/N**

**Sorry it took so long but this chapter just didn't want to come out. I changed their animagus names in this chapter and in chapter ten. Dannazione, I was told that was damn it in Italian by the internet so sorry if it's wrong. Hope you enjoy. The memory that Blaise gave Harry is what Blaise's Grandfather's men did to the Dursleys and it's coming soonish, I think or I might make it an outtake maybe.**

**AM**


	18. The end of third year

Slytherin house was in a riotous mode the rest of the day, they're team had completely shut down Ravenclaw and if Harry and his Firebolt had anything to say about Gryffindor was going down in the last game. They would have the longest winning streak in all of Hogwarts History, for the house of ambition it would be a supreme victory, over the other houses that looked down on them. Dinner in the Great Hall was interesting to say the least; the most composed house of them all was acting for once like the children they were instead of their parents. The Slytherin quidditch team was surrounded by the rest of the house who was singing their praises, even Professor Snape could be seen with a smile on his face. The Gryffindors though were starring at the Slytherins with contempt, well except Alicia who was excited for her boyfriend and Neville who was excited for his friends in Slytherin.

Tracey, Daphne, Harry, and Blaise were in the Slytherin common room where a party was in full swing. There were cases of butterbeer and even a keg of Guinness though; no one was really sure who had gotten that particular item. The older years though refused to let the younger years near it, only the fifth years up were allowed to drink from it. The other years were happy enough with the butterbeer, the first and second years wouldn't be allowed to have that normally until Hogsmeade. Harry was currently teaching, Marcus, Warrington, who was a bit tipsy, and three seventh year Slytherins, James Ryan, Naveen Varma, and Stelios Rookwood. Harry was completely hustling Warrington out of his money, Aiolos who was in tattoo form hissed in Harry's head, 'thisss kid isss a disssgrace to the houssse of cunning.'

Harry thought back to her, 'Well he'sss drunk but ssstill he'sss an arssse sssober, ssso I plan on taking all hisss money.' Aiolos let out a snakish laugh before going to sleep. Daphne walked over to Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You know he's going to be pissed tomorrow right?" She said still leaning down next to him.

Harry without looking up from his cards whispered back to her, "Naveen and Stelios are sober; they'll back me if he makes a scene." Harry looked and both seventh year as he said that, Naveen nodded to Daphne while Stelios winked at her showing they would support Harry. Daphne smiled and was about to turn away when Harry pulled her back and gave her a heated kiss, "For luck," he said as he released her.

Daphne walked back to Tracey and was surrounded by some fourth year and fifth year girls. The fourth and fifth year girls were a mixture of just a bit buzzed to full on shitfaced, Daphne and Tracey found their behavior rather hilarious, as the ones that were shitfaced, thought they were whispering when really the whole common room could hear them.

"So Daphne you're a third year and yet you have Lord Hadrian James Potter, wrapped around your finger, how'd you do it!" Artie Varma, Naveen's little sister, a fifth year asked what she thought was quietly. Daphne just sort of stared at her while Tracey laughed heartily at the question.

"Artie, my friend, Daphne is wrapped around Harry's finger just as much as he is hers. But I mean really how could she not be, Harry's hot and treats her like she's the Queen, he's practically perfect well except for his taste in music," Tracey said still laughing.

Harry yelled out over the din, "for the last damn time, Tracey New Kids on the Block and all those other little boy bands are complete shit compared to AC/DC and the like!"

"Whatever Harry you can't dance to Highway to Hell can you!" Tracey yelled back to him but both were laughing including Daphne who agreed with both of them, Tracey did have a point; it was easier to dance to the boy bands. Harry though rather despised dancing though he excelled at when the others taught him over the summer.

"Okay who are these damn bands you all keep going on about," Marcus Flint yelled which was followed by others in the common room. It wasn't unusual to find the four third year friends arguing about music the others had never heard of.

"Hopeless damn pur," Harry started to say but Blaise yelled out from his place playing Draco in a game of speed.

"Don't say it Harry you're in the house of purebloods for Merlin's sake!"

"Fine, hold on." Harry said getting up from the poker table, "Daph can you watch my cards?" Daphne nodded and game over to the poker table taking Harry's seat.

"What you don't trust us?" Naveen said as innocently as he could manage.

Harry turned back to him, "Oh hell no!"

"Well he's got us there," Stelios said smirking to Naveen and Marcus, who both nodded in reply. "Where you going by the way?" Stelios asked.

Harry was near the entrance to the boys' dorms when he turned around and answered, "We found a muggle CD player in a shop in Hogsmeade, I'm going to go get it and let you listen to the music so you can judge for yourself and maybe actually develop some good taste." He said while smirking, the other Slytherins protested the slight against wizarding music but Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise just shook their heads as Harry entered the hallway leading to the dorms, no one noticed the rat slip in with him.

* * *

><p>Pettigrew had found the Slytherin common room finally; he had never been with James and Sirius when they pranked the Slytherins. Tonight though with so many Slytherins partying and coming and going from the common room he found it and was able to slip in, now it was only a matter of finding his way into the Potter boy's dorm and waiting for him to go to sleep. His opportunity came when the Potter boy himself when to retrieve something in his dorm. Peter slipped in with him, being careful to stay behind him and close to the wall. There were some other Slytherins in the hallway coming and going from their rooms, to the party, or some of the younger ones turning in for the night, it was nearing midnight. He followed the Potter boy a ways down the hallway staying to the shadows about halfway down the main hallway; they turned right into another hallway that was marked third years. Potter walked to a door at the end of this hallway and opened it entering it; Peter scurried in as fast as he could hiding underneath a bed. 'Lucky little shits our dorms weren't this good in Gryffindor," Pettigrew thought as he settled into wait under a bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry quickly grabbed the stereo and place a sonorous charm on it, he grabbed some CD's and moved back off into the common room, Aiolos choosing to stay with him as a tattoo, she was rather fond of the Beastie Boys herself, and her hatchling had grabbed that CD. Harry walked back into the common room floating the CD's behind him while he carried the CD player. Harry set the CD player up on a table near where they had the Wizarding Wireless. Harry traced the rune on the CD player with his wand and then used the charm on it to get it to play.<p>

"Alright, alright everybody shut up for a minute," Harry called out. "You're about to be educated in music." He turned the volume up all the way and put in a _Licensed to Ill_ and out on _Fight for Your Right_, he thought it was appropriate for a party. Most of Slytherin listened to the lyrics and cracked up there were a few die hard purebloods that wouldn't give anything muggle the time of day. Half way into the song though, people started dancing and rocking out to the music, Harry just grinned in success. And moved over to the Poker table to re-take his place, Daphne stood and made to move away but Harry tugged on her arm and pulled her down to sit on her lap.

"Stay," Harry said with a pout that made Daphne sigh and nod. The others just raised an eyebrow; Harry just shrugged and changed the CD using a remote to _AC/DC_'s _Back in Black_. Harry went back to playing poker as Marcus kept feeding Warrington booze. Halfway through the song _Back in Black_ Warrington passed out hitting his head on the table as he went, the others chuckled and just kept playing. Daphne looked around and saw no one was paying attention and kicked Warrington in the balls, in retaliation for a Pureblood rant the other day. Harry chuckled and kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "Nice shot."

Daphne just smiled deviously and shrugged, "he's an idiot."

"You're right, this is better than our music," Stelios commented as he won the hand this round.

Harry was dealing the next round when Severus came in and let out a loud bang with his wand, "That's enough for tonight, hit the sack!" Severus yelled out and then vanished the snacks and drinks, including the Guinness, which earned a raised eyebrow. The Slytherins knew not to disobey their head of house and everyone started moving for their dorms. Harry gave Daphne a kiss goodnight. Before he and Blaise left the common room for their dorm. Blaise and Harry entered their dorm and got ready for bed, Harry stashing his winnings.

"How much did you score," Blaise asked?

"I got 50 galleons, 14 sickles, and five knuts, total." Harry said with a smirk, "Warrington so easy to piss off and get going. Night." Harry said as he climbed into bed his bed and pulled the curtains, as did Blaise.

Peter waited an hour for them to go to sleep, their breathing had evened out and Pettigrew came out from under the bed, he now knew to be the Zabini boy's. He transformed back from his rat form. Pettigrew took out the wand he stole from an old lady who lived near Azkaban's Island. He swept back the curtains and yelled out, "bombarda!"

Harry who had always been a light sleeper, a necessity at the Dursleys, heard the curtain being pulled back and his eyes shot open at the start of the spell. Harry rolled off the bed getting struck win the shoulder instead of full on in the chest. Harry it the ground and rolled under the bed and kicked Pettigrew's legs out from under him. Pettigrew hit the stone floor with a thud, hitting his back of his head on the floor, dazing him.

Blaise who had woken at Pettigrew's spell shot up and closed his eyes and pictured a dementor. The dementor materialized in the room and Pettigrew seeing it shot, to his feet. Pettigrew sprinted as fast as a fat little man could. Not even noticing in his terror that he went straight through the dementor. Harry underneath the bed was fading fast from the pain in his shoulder managed to conjure his patrnous and send it off to Severus. Pettigrew meanwhile sprinted as fast as he could through the Slytherin dorms knocking over a prefect who came to check on the noise and cursing another one. He got to the common room and out the door transforming into wormtail, the fat rat hid in the shadows and escaped out of Hogwarts and into the forest, then passing out in a mole hole.

Severus was woken by Hadrian's voice in his ear. His eyes shot open coming face to face with Snow, Hadrian's patronus, "Severus, Pettigrew was here, I'm hurt…" Hadrian's voice faded out as did the patronus. Severus jumped up out of bed and sent his own patronus off to Mad-Eye, Tonks, and Sirius, "Pettigrew was in the Slytherin dorms!" The doe set off to deliver the message, Severus already out of his rooms and on his way to the dungeons in a dead sprint. Severus bolted into the common room where prefects were, Flint came over to him.

"Sir we don't know what happened or where the guy went. Montague was cursed and being taken to the hospital wing with Thomas Murray, a third year who got pushed over, he landed on his wrist wrong and broke it. We weren't sure if we should move Harry, Blaise has been using a spell to stem the bleeding." As Marcus was speaking they were moving to Harry's room. They were at the entrance to Harry and Blaise's room when Severus stopped.

"Well done. There will be an auror trainee coming in probably less than a minute let her through bring her in here." Marcus nodded and went to wait outside the common room for the auror.

Severus took in the room the ruined bed and Harry on the floor with Blaise kneeling over him with his wand pressed to an ugly looking wound.

"Blaise keep the spell up," Severus said moving over to his snakes.

"Epsiky wouldn't work," Blaise said in a hurried voice.

"It's too severe for that spell. Alright Harry I'm going to but your arm in a bind you won't be able to move it, don't try to. Harry tell Aiolos to come out of that form."

Harry nodded and thought to Aiolos, 'I need you to ssstay with Daph, Aiolosss.'

Aiolos gave the equivalent of a nod in Harry's head and rose out of Harry's skin and curled next to her hatchling. Severus conjured a stretcher and levitated Harry on to it and then strapped his body down on it.

As he did that Tonks came into the room, "Harry," she whispered. As she knelt down next to him.

"Tonks, I need you to take the pictures necessary he's need to be moved to the hospital wing as soon as possible," Severus said. Tonks nodded and pulled out a small camera given to aurors and snapped a picture of Harry's wound and Blaise, who had blood on his clothes.

"That's all I'll need take him," Tonks said, "I'll document the scene, and then meet you there." Severus nodded and started levitating the stretcher with Blaise still holding his wand on the wound for pressure. By now Daphne was out in the common room and looking for Harry. Seeing Severus and Blaise she rushed over and gasped seeing Harry's wound.

"Harry," she whispered out and reached for him.

"Not yet Daphne, you may come to the hospital wing with Tonks but wait for her. We need to get to the hospital wing." Severus spoke quietly. Daphne just nodded and Tracey wrapped an arm around her friend. As Severus moved Harry out of the common room, Aiolos moved over to Daphne and slithered up and wrapped around Daphne's waist a few times before setting her head on Daphne's shoulder and giving Daphne's face a nudge in comfort.

Harry was levitated to the Hospital wing, "Madam Pomfrey," Severus called out as they got into the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey came bustling out in her night clothes but at seeing another injured student on a stretcher immediately snapped into action.

"On the bed Severus," She shouted, "What spell was used?"

"Bombarda," the answer came from Blaise who was obviously tiring.

"Blaise are you using the spell it taught you?" Severus asked as Madam Pomfrey moved around grabbing potions. Blaise nodded.

Severus touched his wand to right above the wound and muttered, "_pressure. _Take a seat Blaise you did well." Blaise nodded and heavily sat on the bed next to his friend. Harry was on his side and Blaise could clearly study the wound for the first time. Harry's right shoulder was blown open down to the bone; in fact it looked like some of the bone was missing. The wound covered the back of his shoulder and bit of his back.

Madam Pomfrey rushed over, "Severus keep the spell up until I tell you." Madam Pomfrey started a complex healing charm on Harry's shoulder, it summoned the missing pieces of bone from the wound, and luckily none had slipped into the bloodstream. The spell then closed the wound; muscle grew back as did tendons, and the skin reattached. "Severus you can stop tends to Mr. Zabini for me." Severus nodded.

"Hadrian," Madam Pomfrey said getting her patients attention, "I need you to swallow some potions for me alright?" Madam Pomfrey spoke in soothing tones to Harry who was fading in and out of consciousness. "Skelegrow," She said helping him swallow the dose, "muscle repairing draught," once again she helped with the potion, "tendon repairing draught," he managed to swallow, "skin rejuvenating potion," she helped him and gave him a few moments of rest before leaning over for another potion. "Hadrian, I'm going to give you a dreamless sleep potion mixed with a pain potion, your shoulder is still dislocated, and I need the potions to work before I re-set it tomorrow. I'm giving you the potion to control movement, I'm also leaving Severus's paralyzing spell in place." She then helped him drink the final potion. Harry drifted to sleep seconds later.

Daphne and Tracey raced over to the bed as soon as Tonks released her hold on them. They had come in while Madam Pomfrey was administering the potions to Harry and tried to move to him but Tonks held them back, whispering that Madam Pomfrey needed to finish first. Tonks held onto the two distraught girls as older sister would, she too was worried for Harry. Tonks moved at more sedate pace over to Madam Pomfrey and Severus who were standing between the beds of Harry and Blaise. Blaise was currently propped up drinking a smoothie; a potion vial was on the table next to his bed.

"What's the diagnosis?" Tonks asked.

"He was hit with a bombarda, luckily he according to Blaise, Harry was already moving out of the way when the spell was cast. That stop it from hitting him directly in the chest and he didn't get hit by the complete curse only part of it. Luckier still none of the bone fragments entered the blood stream, and the curse didn't do any damage to his heart despite being on hit on the left shoulder. He's going to have a painful time of it even after he wakes up. The dreamless sleep should knock him out for the next eight hours; the potions though will still be working for two hours more than that due to the doses, after that we'll have pop his shoulder back into place. The bombarda hex also leaves a nasty bruise for the next week afterwards, he'll need bruise paste and possibly a sling, but with his threshold for pain he may be able to forego the sling as long as he doesn't move it too much." Madam Pomfrey announced loud enough for Harry's friends to hear. "He should wake later today at eleven o'clock or noon, the latest one o'clock."

"Blaise here has some magical exhaustion hence the smoothie and the pepper-up potion next to him," Severus answered before Tonks could ask her question.

"Sirius and Mad-Eye tracked his scent to the Forrest, there it gets muddled but they're still looking," Tonks informed them. Tonks pulled up a chair and took out a small notebook and a muggle pen, she preferred them over quills. "Alright Blaise, you feel up to some questions?"

"Sure Tonks," Blaise answered sipping his smoothie. Severus stood by to listen and Madam Pomfrey checked Harry's vitals while listening.

"What woke you tonight," Tonks asked?

"I heard a spell being shouted," Blaise answered, with his Grandfather being who he was, this wasn't the first time Blaise had been interviewed.

"Did you recognize the spell?"

"Yes, it was the bombarda hex." Blaise answered promptly.

"Did you recognize the caster," Tonks asked rolling her eyes a little at the question but it was required.

"Yes, it was Peter Pettigrew. I saw him in person last year so I'm certain it was him," Blaise clarified, which earned him a grateful look from Tonks.

"Was he casting at Harry?"

"Yes, but Harry was moving as he cast, and rolled out of the way of part of the curse. Harry then hit the floor and rolled under his bed and kicked Pettigrew's legs out from under him. Pettigrew's head bounced off the floor, but he still retained the wand in his hand." Blaise paused to take a drink before continuing. "I'm an illusionist and recently discovered how to use my ability. I projected an image of a dementor and Pettigrew took off out of the room sprinting, he didn't notice he ran through the dementor."

Tonks nodded taking down the information, "What happened next?"

"I grabbed my wand off my bedside table and moved over to Harry, his patronus disappeared out of our room. Harry was really pale and bleeding all over the floor, I tried to use the episky spell but it didn't work. So I reached for a robe that was on the floor and put pressure on it for a second, until I remembered the _pressura_ spell was better. I held the spell and then Professor Snape came into the room a few minutes later with Marcus Flint." Blaise finished taking a long drink of the smoothie, he had almost finished it.

"Fifty points to Slytherin for your illusion," Severus said.

"Actually Severus make that hundred his spell probably saved Hadrian's life," Madam Pomfrey corrected standing next to him. Daphne gave Blaise a blinding smile from her spot holding Harry's hand. Tracey got up and gave him a hug and Aiolos who was now curled up on Harry's bed hissed out, "Thank you fellow ssspeaker."

Blaise nodded to Aiolos and hissed back, "Anytime."  
>"Professor your turn," Tonks said turning to face Severus.<p>

"I was awoken by Hadrian's patronus at three this morning. Harry's message said

Pettigrew attacked and he was injured. I rushed down to the Slytherin common room and was met by Marcus Flint my seventh year prefect and was informed that Beau Montague was cursed and Thomas Murray was pushed over landing on his wrist wrong, which resulted in him breaking it and that they were already on their way to the hospital wing. Marcus also told me they were unsure if it was safe to move Hadrian and that Blaise was using a spell to stem the bleeding. When I arrived in their room Blaise was uninjured and Hadrian was on the ground bleeding and was in and out of conciseness. I paralyzed his arm and we moved him here."

"Thank you Professor. I'm assigned to stay the night with Harry so you can go and join the others search sir," Tonks said. Severus nodded to Tonks and Madam Pomfrey before leaving to join Sirius and Alastor. Tonks turned to Madam Pomfrey next, and healer started answering without being prompted.

"Mr. Murray was fixed with a simple spell and sent back to his dorm. Mr. Montague was cursed with the Flagrante curse; his chest has a second degree burn, a bad one. I treated it and gave Mr. Montague a dreamless sleep potion. He will need to apply a burn salve for a week in order for it to heal fully; there may still be some scarring."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey. You don't have to go over Harry's injuries again ma'am." Tonks finished writing in her notepad and flipped it shut.

Madam Pomfrey gave Blaise his potion before turning to the to third year girls, "You'll see them both tomorrow Mr. Zabini at breakfast after that you can come back for Hadrian." The girls nodded knowing better than to argue with Madam Pomfrey. Daphne gave Harry a quick kiss on his lips before they left the hospital wing.

"Miss Tonks you said you were staying?" Tonks nodded. "Check his vitals every hour, come and get me if there's any change. I'm going to get a few more hours of sleep in before the parents descend in the morning." Tonks nodded her agreement and summoned a book to read for the rest of the morning, she knew her boss would be in here as soon as she heard and didn't want to accidently fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Sure enough four hours later at eight in the morning Amelia Bones stormed into the hospital wing in a fury. Tonks shot up out of her chair and snapped to attention.<p>

"Madam Black," Tonks said while standing.

Amelia looked around the hospital wing and sighed, "you can relax Tonks." Amelia walked over to Blaise who was being tended to by Madam Pomfrey. "Blaise who are you feeling?"

"I'm alright Amelia, thanks. What's going to happen now?" Blaise asked getting up out of the hospital wing bed. As he was getting up Daphne and Tracey came in with Blaise's clothes for the day.

"Security is going to be tightened. Alastor Moody and Tonks will now be following Harry around out in the open now. Everywhere Harry goes, they're going to go. The dementors are going to be increasing their patrols in Hogsmeade and in the Forrest. They're also going to be security trolls guarding the entrance to Slytherin." As Amelia was speaking Beau Montague's mother walked into the hospital wing. Beau was waking up and his mother rushed over to him as did Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey applied a salve to Beau chest and conversed with his mother about the injury, Beau assured her he was okay and she left after spending about ten minutes with him. Blaise, Daphne, and Tracey left to go to breakfast and wait for word that Harry had awakened.

Amelia sat next to Harry's bed and dismissed Tonks, "Tonks go get some rest, and I'm staying for awhile." Tonks nodded and left the hospital wing to catch up on some sleep before Mad-Eye would come to get her later. Around nine Sirius joined Amelia in her vigil over Harry.

"How is he?" Sirius asked as he took a seat next to his wife.

"He's been asleep the whole time; Madam Pomfrey needs to set his shoulder when he wakes up. He hasn't moved too much since I've been here."

Sirius leaned towards the bed and moved the sheet covering Harry so he could see his

shoulder. Madam Pomfrey had done her job well once again, there would be little scarring left from what Sirius could tell. Harry also had a rather nasty bruise covering most of his shoulder.

"He was hit with a bombarda," Sirius told Amelia who nodded and grimaced at the bruise on her pseudo son's shoulder. Sirius sat back and wrapped an arm around his wife. About a half hour later Madam Pomfrey had her elf deliver the two some food.

At exactly eleven Daphne, Tracey, Blaise, Neville, Susan, and Hermione invaded the hospital wing to sit with their friend hoping he would wake soon. The three snakes checked on Montague while they waited for Harry to wake, Beau was released and noon and told to apply the salve every four hours for the next two days.

Finally at 12:30 Harry woke up. The first face he saw was Daphne's who had tear tracks still on her face. Daphne gasped when he woke alerting the others who had been talking quietly. Sirius and Amelia immediately leaned over to see Harry's face and give him a small smile. Hermione alerted Madam Pomfrey who came bustling over. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Harry's shoulder scanning the injury.

"Well Hadrian, everything looks good we just need to set your shoulder now," Madam Pomfrey said and summoned a jar to her and ending the paralyzing charm on his arm. "This is a numbing salve I'm going to put it on your shoulder before I set it." Madam Pomfrey applied the salve and waited for about five minutes before using a spell to set Harry's shoulder. Harry grunted in pain when his shoulder was popped back into place but other than that showed no signs of discomfort. Sirius helped Harry to sit up in the bed, which made Daphne stare and blush as she ogled Harry's bare chest that was now showing. Tracey whistled appreciatively while Hermione and Susan just rolled their eyes. Harry looked down to see what Daphne was starring at and blushed bright red. Sirius and Amelia laughed at the young teens.

"Can I have a shirt," Harry squeaked out causing Sirius to laugh harder and throw him one of his muscle shirts, Sirius had brought with him.

Amelia helped him put the shirt on and whispered to the still red Harry, "she's gone swimming with you what's the deal?"

"This is different," Harry stuttered out a bit which caused Amelia to laugh again as she helped him tie his hair back.

"How do you feel?" Amelia asked as she sat back down.

"I'm alright but hungry." Harry said which made Blaise and Neville laugh.

Susan muttered out a sigh of, "boys."

"So what happened, it's kinda blurred," Harry asked as Madam Pomfrey came out with breakfast for him, she had oatmeal with cinnamon and apples, plus yogurt and berries, with a glass of milk.

"Eat up, all of it if you can, then I'll give you a pain potion. That numbing paste is only short acting and should wear off in a minute." Madam Pomfrey said before going back into her office and coming out with a chess set which she gave to them.

"It was Pettigrew he got into the dorm during the party last night." Sirius answered him. "He threw a bombarda at you but you were moving already and only part of the curse hit you, you kicked his legs out from under him and Blaise used an illusion of a dementor he panicked and fled. We tracked his sent to the Forrest but it's hard to differentiate once out there. Blaise here probably saved your life by quickly using a healing spell on you."

Harry nodded and grasped Blaise's hand in his own, "Thanks man."

"No problem, Harry, we can't have you dying who else will save all our arses." Blaise joked which made Harry smile but Daphne slapped him upside the back of his head while the other girls glared at him. Neville tried to hold in his laughter and was turning red from the effort.

* * *

><p>The week after Harry was in the hospital and Pettigrew passed quietly but the whole school was a bit on edge. The security trolls were an unwelcomed guard for the Slytherins who were reminded of Harry's first year when a troll attacked. Today was a Hogsmeade visit day; the whole school seemed to sigh in relief. Harry put the bruise paste on his shoulder before slipping on a t-shirt then a green plaid shirt over that, he had jeans on and a pair of green high top Chucks. He took Daphne's gift and slipped it in his pocket before tying his hair back, looking in the mirror he thought it was time for a haircut, now that his scar had faded to practically nothing he felt comfortable with short hair.<p>

"Hey Nym can you come in here?" Harry called he was in his and Blaise's bathroom. Blaise was already gone for the day with Tracey.

"Lookin' good Har, what's up?" Tonks asked as she leaned in the doorway to the washroom.

"Can you cut my hair again, I want tah wear it shorter." Harry said as he pulled it out of the hair tie.

"Sure what do you wanna do with it?" Tonks said now walking into the room and started messing with Harry's hair.

"Can you cut the same length that we did when Sirius dyed my hair neon green?"

"Yeah sure, sit down and I'll do it." Harry sat and Tonks used her wand to mimic scissors to cut Harry's hair down. It took about five minutes. Once Tonks finished Harry spiked his hair a bit using some of Blaise's hair gel. "Nice, you ready?"

"Yep lets go get Daph," Harry said walking out of the room and down into the common room. Daphne was there waiting for Harry dressed in jeans a Slytherin t-shirt with their crest on it, and a zip-up hoodie. Harry walked up to and gave her a quick but lingering kiss. He pulled back from her just a few inches their noses still touching, "Ready?"

"Yep." They left the common room with Tonks following a few yards back, she was dressed in jeans and a hoodie too, she had her badge around her neck but hidden in her hoodie. She had shrunk her height a little and changed her eyes to a dark blue and her hair to a normal brown color. She looked like she was student out with the others, which was what they wanted. Even if Pettigrew had seen Tonks before her ability allowed her to shadow Harry without Pettigrew being able to recognize her.

Harry and Daphne wandered down to Hogsmeade hand in hand taking their time and enjoying the nice weather. It was a bit muddy out but that was normal.

"I like the hair by the way," Daphne said as they walked.

"Thanks, I got kind of sick of long hair," Harry answered as he pulled Daphne closer into his body.

"How's your shoulder?"

"It hardly hurts anymore the bruise is fading so within the next couple of days, it should be totally normal again."

"That's good I think Marcus is going insane," Daphne laughed the Quidditch captain was going a bit crazy with Madam Pomfrey's order of no quidditch for a week for either Beau or Harry.

"You think he's crazy in the common room you should see him at practice if Beau or me look in a direction other than the pitch or the game film he goes nuts, and on a tirade for five minutes until Urquhart hits a bludger at him." Daphne started laughing at Harry's comments as they walked into Zonko's. Tonks followed them in a couple minutes later and browsed the store while keeping an eye on them.

"So what are you getting this time?" Harry asked as Daphne went to the back of the store, where the trick wands were kept.

"Pansy is still on my shitlist and Chang got added to it last week," Daphne said simply as she picked up a few trick wands, dungbombs, and belch powder.

"What did Cho do?" Harry asked with a confused expression.

Daphne looked at him like he was stupid before sighing and saying, "At the game she was eyeing you up. She should know hell all of Hogwarts should realize by now that you're mine." Daphne huffed as she and Harry paid and then left the shop. Harry pulled Daphne into a side alley between the shops and wrapped his arms around her.

"You do know that you're the only one I want to be with for eternity, right?" Harry answered. Daphne tried looking anywhere but at Harry feeling embarrassed about her feelings. Harry took hold of Daphne's chin forcing her to look at him, "What's wrong Daph?"

Daphne huffed a little and blushed, "well she's older than me, and so are some of the other girls that try and impress you."

Harry chuckled a little which earned him a glare, "First of all I'm thirteen why they look at me is beyond me and it's mostly for my scar anyways, which just pisses me off. Second, you're way more gorgeous than half the girls in this school and you're thirteen, I mean you should hear what the guys in the dorm say about you. Half the time Blaise has to keep my hand from going to my wand and teaching them how to use the fire whip spell," Harry said with a growl at remembering what Warrington had said once, Harry had almost killed him. Blaise had gotten his wand arm but with the other one Harry punched Warrington in the face. Warrington had a black eye for two days after that one.

Daphne sighed, "Alright I know I'm being petty and jealous, sorry."

Harry laughed again and kissed her rather heatedly. The kiss lasted for a good thirty seconds before Harry pulled back from her lips both breathing heavily. "I kinda like it, so you still planning on putting Chang on your shitlist."

Daphne smirked, "Yep."

"I'll give you the map and my dad's cloak just let me know when you want to do it. Plus Hermione detests her, so I'm sure she'll help." Daphne laughed and Harry gave her another kiss. "I have something for you," Harry said, "I was gonna wait until after we ate but I figure now's a better time." Harry pulled out Daphne's gift from his pocket and handed it to her. It was jewelry box, "I asked Addison to pick it up for me, I hope you like."

Daphne opened the box and gasped, inside was a platinum chain and a platinum heart pendant. On one side the heart was outlined in small diamonds and on the other side was an inscription,_ Gra geal mo chroi, _Gaelic for love of my heart. Harry took the necklace from her and put it around her neck for her. Daphne pulled his head down to hers and pulled him into another long heated kiss, this time Tonks wolf whistled from her vantage point. They broke apart and blushed and moved out of the alleyway to head to the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

* * *

><p>"Ello Harry, thanks for comin' down today," Hagrid said as Harry came into site at his cabin with Daphne and Blaise.<p>

"No prob' Hagrid, what are we doing today," Harry said as he bended over to greet Padfoot, Scooby, and Fang. Fang bounded over to Blaise as did Scooby both dogs knocked him over and started attacking him with their slobber. Scooby was four months old today and already fifty pounds and about two feet tall on all fours.

"Alright, alright, I love you too Scooby, get off me," Blaise said pushing Scooby off him and glaring at Harry, Daphne, Hagrid, and even Padfoot who was giving the doggy equivalent of laughter. "Thanks for the help, arses," Blaise muttered under his breath.

Far from being offended Hagrid let out a booming laugh, "Right lets go, Daphne are yer commin with us?

"We got a heard of aethonon in the Forrest, I'm gonna bring 'em on up to the paddock for next week's classes. They're pretty big heard and got some foals and colts."

"Yeah sure I would love too."

"So what're aethonons like?" Harry asked as they moved through the forest to where Hagrid knew the heard to stay. They each had a bag of carrots and some oats with them to give to the aethonons.

"Well they're jus' like regular horses but they got wings on 'em. They're mostly chestnut in color and if they're any different it's either lighter chestnut or darker." Hagrid said as they were walking down a well worn trail.

"Hagrid you know the forest better than anyone right?" Harry asked as they came into a clearing with the aethonos. The aethonos were beautiful horses with wings that were shorter than the hippogriphs. They fed the aethonons and got them to follow them through the Forrest.

"Yeah I suppose I would." Hagrid answered Harry as he was walking at the front of the heard.

"What other creatures are here in the Forrest?"

"Well you got yerh standard Forrest creatures and then the magical ones added, there aren't any werewolves despite what yer may have heard. Just some regular wolves. Yer go the animals I already showed yer all in class. Then there's unicorns, the centaurs, acromantulas," at that Daphne gasped but Hagrid continued on, "blood-sucking bugbears, bowtruckles, a clabber, not really sure how he got here, dugbogs, fairies, a few forest trolls." By now they had the herd of aethonons in the paddock and were walking back to Hagrid's hut. Once there Hagrid poured them some tea before he continued thinking on the creatures he had seen in the Forrest. "Lets see than there are thestrals, imps, jarveys pretty funny creatures most of the time and good for gardens, knarls, nifflers seen a few of those which means there's a lot of 'em, pixies though they're usually not around, like sticking to populated areas, and woodlouse. That's all the magical ones in the forest." Hagrid answered thoroughly something that pleased Harry to no end.

"Hagrid what's a thestral," Daphne asked, "I've never heard of it."

"Neither have I," Blaise added on.

"Well thestrals are a breed of winged horses. Yer study 'em in fifth year but they're only visible to those that have seen death and can remember it."

"How do you forget seeing someone die," Blaise asked which got him elbowed by Daphne.

"You're too young, like I was," Harry answered with a sad smile.

Hagrid cleared his throat, "Yes well they're beautiful creatures in their own way, very fast and docile most of time. Well yer three better get up to the castle for supper, thanks for yer help," Hagrid said and waved them out. Harry, Blaise, and Daphne left the Hagrid's with Tonks in front of them and Mad-Eye following behind.

* * *

><p>March game and with it Blaise and Susan's birthdays. Blaise's birthday was on the fourth while Susan's was on the twenty-seventh. For both birthday's they hung out in the abandoned classroom they always used when they were together but not at the library. Blaise received a silver engraved lunascope, a pair of raybands, Italian leather boots which he went crazy over, a Juventus Quidditch jersey, a book on defensive charms, and a few t-shirts with sarcastic sayings on them.<p>

Susan's birthday was much the same only Hannah and some other Hufflepuff's and a few Ravenclaw's. They hung out in the abandoned classroom, listening to music. Susan got a lot of candy from Honeydukes, some Zonko's products, an ancient runes book, a bracelet with the Bones family crest on it, a pair of emerald earrings, Holyhead Harpies gear, a collection of Jane Austin's books, and a rapier of her own that had aquamarine gems in the gold hilt. An interesting development at the party was Neville spending an inordinate amount of time with Hannah in a secluded corner of the room.

* * *

><p>"Class dismissed," Professor Flitwick's cheerful voice announced. The class stood and gathered their things.<br>"You guys go on I want to ask Flitwick a question," Harry said to his gathered friends. They nodded and left for the Great Hall for lunch, except for Daphne who hung back outside the classroom.

"Professor can I speak to you?" Harry asked with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Sure, sure. Hadrian come on into my office," Flitwick said getting off his stack of books, and moving to the side where there was a door. Flitwick opened it and it lead into his office, that was on the fifth floor even though the classroom was on the third floor. Harry goggled a bit at the wonders of magic before shaking his head and entering. The office was circular and large. In one area of the office was various trophies and awards for dueling, another area was dedicated to posters of charms and their movements, one area had what seemed like hundreds of books, and the last designated area was of students and Professor Flitwick, or of them when they were older. Harry was fixated by a picture of his mum in school robes bowed over a desk performing a complicated charm with professor Flitwick standing next to her giving aid, as the picture was snapped they both looked towards the camera and smiled up before going back to their work. Another was of his mum, his dad, and Harry himself, his mum was holding him and bouncing him while his dad was waving Harry's little arm at the camera.

"Your mother was a favorite of mine and one of the most brilliant charms students I've ever taught." Professor Flitwick had come up behind where Harry was standing. "She sent me that about six months after you were born, I believe right before it was taken you levitated yourself out of your playpen." As he said that the baby Harry floated in the air over his mum's hands a few inches laughing like only a baby can. Harry smiled at the picture.

"So you wanted to ask me something, I assume it's not about class as you surely don't need the help." Flitwick said taking a seat behind his desk.

"No I was told by Sev, um, Professor Snape that what I wanted to do would be your area of expertise." Harry started, "It's kind of complicated so bear with me if you would," Flitwick nodded for him to continue. "On portraits in the magical world you use charms to animate it and to implant; I think that's the right word, memories into the portrait."

Flitwick nodded, "Yes, the portrait will have all the memories that the person has up to the date they use the memory transfer charm."

"Well I have a really old painting of two of my ancestors, the painting is animated and has their memories except the painting is huge and at the moment we cannot find any smaller paintings, so they're forced to stay in the large painting and in the only room in the house that can really accommodate that. It makes for picking their brains rather difficult, they would also like to move around, they've been stuck for a rather long time. So what I'm asking is if I draw a portrait of them can I animate using their personas that occupy the large painting."

"Humm," Flitwick hummed to himself, "The only problem I see is that the person who cast the charm has to be the one whose picture it is, it's their magic that gives it their personality and magic." Flitwick paused for a minute or two before speaking again, "Why don't you work on drawing the portraits and getting them to your liking and I'll work on tweaking the charm, with you being their blood relative it may work. I'll let you know when I think I have something."

Harry smiled his crooked smile at Flitwick, "Thank you for your time and help, Professor."

"Don't mention it, I could use the challenge," Flitwick said dismissing him.

Harry met Daphne outside the classroom, "so what did he say," she couldn't help but smile at Harry as he was still sporting his crooked grin which was her favorite.

"He said he thinks he can make it work, but he's not sure. He wants me to work on the portraits and he'll work on the charm." He smiled again taking Daphne in his arms and giving her a kiss before taking her hand and going to lunch.

* * *

><p>Today was the last match of the year, Gryffindor and Slytherin. All of Slytherin house was practically vibrating with excitement; if they won their house would go down in Hogwarts History for something they could be proud of. Severus was sporting a grin and was having entirely too much fun with pointing out to McGonagall that Slytherin was not only in first but also undefeated these last three years. McGonagall was scowling at breakfast while sitting next to the Potion Master. The two professors had made a bet earlier in the week that the loser of the match would were the victor's house colors for a whole school day.<p>

Harry was sitting with his quidditch teammates with Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise to one side. Marcus was as focused as anybody had ever seen him his whole entire time at Hogwarts, it was rumored that there were going to be scouts at the game. Harry and Beau were both feeling fine with no after affects from either curses, Beau had no scarring at all while Harry had very light scarring around where the skin was blown open but it looked better than all the scars he had gotten from the Dursleys. The Slytherin team stood to leave for the locker rooms, Daphne gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"See you after the game," she said. Aaron walked over to the Gryffindor table where Alicia sat picked her up and gave her a searing kiss in front of the whole hall, wolf whistles rang out from the twins as Vaisey released his girlfriend.

"You're going down, love ya." Vaisey said before walking out leaving Alicia standing their breathless, her face slowly turned to one of determination as she and the other Gryffindors left for their locker rooms. Oliver looked rather pissed off as they left the great hall mutter about fraternizing with the enemy.

"WELCOME STUDENTS, PROFESSORS, and VISITOR's to Hogwarts' finial match of the season," Lee Jordan announced, "between GRYFFINDOR and Slytherin," the disdain for Slytherin was evident in his voice as he announced. In the stands were indeed some scouts, parents, and Hogwarts quidditch alumni. Harry when he took off into the air could see Amelia, Sirius, Xavier, Evelyn, and Mrs. Malfoy. "We're in for a historic match today folks," Jordan announced as the teams were warming up. "If Slytherin wins they'll cement the longest winning streak in school history for the Quidditch Cup! But, Gryffindor can stop the streak and take the cup for the first time since Charlie Weasley was in school if they win by sixty or more points! Now Madam Hooch calls for the captains in the center."

Harry was rather annoyed at Jordan's announcing it was clearly against Slytherin and every time he said the name he sneered it out. Severus looked like he wanted to strangle the offending boy. Harry thought Jordan was just itching to get pranked again. Hooch called over Marcus and Wood to shake hands, the shake was more of a test of brute strength…Marcus won by the grimace on Oliver's face. The rest of the Slytherins smirked at that the Gryffindor chaser trio, just rolled their eyes, something that made Vaisey laugh. The captains mounted their brooms; Marcus hovered in his spot while Wood flew off to the Gryffindor goals. Harry looked over at Lawson, she was better than Towler but only just, most of it was from being lighter than him. Lawson was riding a Nimbus Two Thousand a decent match for his Firebolt, the Nimbus topped out at 90mph while his Firebolt topped out at 150mph in a straight away he would win hands down. Lawson was a focused seeker; she lost to Cedric by only a few feet. She also didn't bullshit around with trash talking something Harry appreciated, it really only ever ended with the other seeker plowing into the ground after his feint anyways.

"And the Quaffles up!" Harry snapped his head to the action on the pitch, Marcus won the toss and was streaking down the field, he passed to Draco who was nailed with a well paced bludger from one of the twins, Draco barely hung onto the quaffle and tried to pass it off to Montague but Angelina intercepted the pass. Gryffindor was on the attack, their chaser working in sync with each other and dodging bludgers, Katie had Flint on her and barely managed a pass to Alicia who caught it in the keeper's zone and fired the quaffle at the left goal but Vaisey blocked the shot.

Ten minutes into the game neither team had scored or gained an advantage in the field. Lawson and Harry were both circling the pitch but had yet to see the snitch. The Gryffindor trio had a breakaway down the pitch, Beau and Draco were gaining on them but not fast enough, the trio was only focused on the goal and the Slytherin chasers, Harry was above them and shot straight down into the play pushing his Firebolt up to speed, as Angelina passed to Katie, Harry struck out with his foot and kicked the quaffle out of Katie's path and straight into Draco's. Draco turned on the spot after catching the kicked quaffle. Draco streaked back towards the Gryffindor goals and straight at Wood, Wood was focused on Draco and forgot about Marcus who was cherry picking near the scoring area, Draco made a quick pass to Marcus who fired the quaffle into the right goal, Slytherin went up ten to nothing. After that Slytherin gained the upper hand and settled into a rhythm and scored four more times before Gryffindor answered with their own goal. The game settled again, Harry saw the snitch over by the professors' and visitors' stands and shot off after it. Harry was the only one going for it as Lawson hadn't seen it, out of nowhere came a bludger hit by one of the twins, it impacted Harry's formerly injured shoulder. The bludger forced Harry off course as he veered when his arm was hit and lost sight of the snitch. Gryffindor scored again while Harry was chasing the snitch setting the score at fifty to twenty. The game went on for another thirty minutes with Slytherin mostly dominating the game and scoring three more times. Harry had just broken up another play when he saw the snitch and Lawson chasing it. Harry shot off after the two; he managed to pull even with Lawson as the snitch was on a straight away. Harry quickly outstripped her and then shot left after the snitch taking the inside path forcing Lawson even further back. The snitch shot into a dive with Harry following, Harry did a sloth-barrel roll and dodged a bludger coming back around Harry reached out and snagged the snitch.

"And Slytherin wins the match 230 to Gryffindor's 20. Slytherin takes the Quidditch Cup," Lee announced sounding rather depressed. McGonagall looked like she swallowed something foul while Snape was openly smiling. Harry looked around the stands and spotted Daphne he flew over and gave her a quick kiss before joining his team in celebrating.

* * *

><p>April faded into May and with it the summer weather arrived at Hogwarts. While the wonderful weather was finally here so too was exams. The days were mostly filled with studying. Harry and his friends had taken to studying outside by the lake. Moody didn't really care for that it was harder to guard them, but none of them could stand being indoors for awhile. They had taken to transfiguring small shells and rocks on the lakeshore into small animals trying to prepare for their transfiguration final. They had interesting go of practicing charms, the cheering charm, unparticular was fun, they focused on the cushioning charms and the arête charm, which dried a person instantly, Harry pushed Blaise in the lake to practice that one. Studying outside made subjects like arithmancy more tolerable for them.<p>

Harry and Daphne were walking out by the lake after dinner one night just enjoying the weather before exams started tomorrow.

"You guys are coming with us to the continent, did Sirius tell you?" Daphne asked as they walked.

"Yeah he said Amelia couldn't get away and with the World Cup going to be in England he was getting called into work, so just Sue and I are going with you guys." Harry said as he pulled Daphne closer to his side. The Greengrasses and Harry and Sue would be traveling the continent for some of the summer, they would be going to France and Italy.

"Have you ever been to either one?" Harry asked as they stopped and sat on a large rock that was used by many of the students as a bench, but tonight they were the only ones out here.

"France, mum likes it. I like the museums, you should like the louve."

"You know I never thought I would get to go anywhere, the Dursleys would definitely never take me. I never thought I would get to go on my own either." Harry spoke looking over the lake, Daphne laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her taking comfort from his girlfriend. Aiolos slithered up on to the rock and over by Harry.

"Hatchlingsss," Aiolos hissed in greeting.

"Hey," Harry hissed back.

"What are you ssstresssing about Hatchling," Aiolos asked?

Harry laughed and Daphne cocked an eyebrow at him so he explained in English, "She asked what I'm stressed about." Daphne laughed and Harry hissed, "We were talking about the sssummer, we're going to France and Italy and that led to thoughtsss about the Dursssleysss."

Aiolos let out a feral hiss and her hood flared at the mention of the Dursleys, "ssstupid fat arsssesss."

Harry laughed again before asking, "Were did you come from originally Aiolosss?"

"I wasss born in India and wasss there for two yearsss, Hatchling," Aiolos answered with a sigh.

"Maybe we'll go there someday and visssit," Harry hissed out.

* * *

><p>"Mione I will never doubt you again," Susan said as they all took a seat at the Hufflepuff table for a change. Hermione just raised an eyebrow, "We had to transfigure a teapot into a tortoise," Susan said.<p>

"Hey do you guys think McGonagall will take off for my being a turtle not a tortoise, I mean I've never even seen a tortoise before," Harry said picking out a sandwich for lunch.

"I don't think so Harry," Hermione answered him, "you did the transfiguration correct right? No china pattern left over or anything?"

"Nope perfect turtle."

"You should be fine, I imagine you're not the only one to do a turtle instead of tortoise," Hermione replied, "I wonder what I'll have to do."

"Wait, wait, wait," Blaise said making the conversation pause, "there's a difference?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "point." The others laughed including the other Hufflepuff's around them.

After lunch they didn't have time to rest as their next exam was charms with Hermione this time. The friends were all reasonably satisfied with their written half of their charms exam and their practical portion. Although, Daphne over did Harry's and sent him into a fit of laughter that lasted an hour, he came back and preformed the charm perfectly.

The next day Blaise, Harry, Daphne, and Neville had their Care of Magical Creatures exam bright early in the morning. The four of them walked out with Theo and Draco like always and were the first ones out there. In the paddock were a few aethonon's, hippogriffs, chameleons, salamanders with a fire going, and there were a few nifflers. By now the rest of the class had arrived and Hagrid came over to announce their exam.

"A'right yerh exam today is for the next hour yerh tah show me how well you can care for the animal in front of you. Oh and if for some reason yerh creature is injured or killed yer fail," Hagrid announced giving a few choice students a glare. Harry was selected to care for an aenthonon, Daphne got paired with a salamander, Neville with hippogriff, and Blaise with a niffler. The exam was probably the easiest they would ever take, caring for the animals in the paddock was rather easy as they were docile animals, unless you angered them. Hagrid paired Weasel with a niffler not wanting him near an aethonon or hippogriff.

They went to lunch and met up with the rest of their friends and then made their way to the potions classroom for their next exam. Blaise and Neville were both nervous but nowhere near as nervous as they were at the beginning of the school year. They had to brew a confusing concoction, Harry breezed through it while Neville had some trouble with getting his to thicken. Severus was lurking around the classroom like he usually did although during exams he didn't comment out loud about their potions, the students weren't sure what was worse out loud or just sneering and walking away. When Severus came to Neville's he paused and caught the boy's eye and motioned making a deep breathing motion. Neville closed his eyes and breathed trying to focus his thoughts, he finally remembered how to thicken it and added the necessary ingredient. Severus nodded and walked away marking in his grade book. Later on at midnight they sat for their astronomy exam.

Holding an exam at midnight and having one the next morning seemed rather stupid but they did, History of Magic at that. The third year exam for History was on the witch hunts, Harry had never particularly paid attention to Binns, but he had a little of it in primary and Tracey thankfully went over the witch hunts in depth when he asked about them once. He felt confident he would pass the exam. That afternoon they had herbology which ended up being difficult, if just for the sun beating down on them as they harvested Areca Nuts.

After their Herbology exam and after the Ancient Runes exam the group of friends plus Astoria, Ginny, Aiofie, Draco and Theo, celebrated Tracey's birthday. The friends welcomed the distraction from the exams and stress they brought with them. They asked the elves to help them with some food and drinks and just listened to music and talked trying to unwind a bit. They even got Hermione to put her arithmancy book down. Tracey's favorite present came from Daphne who had gotten her friend a set of amethyst earrings that were charmed to eavesdrop on conversations if you tapped them.

* * *

><p>The next morning they had their DADA exam with Remus. Remus led the class outside the castle where an obstacle course featuring some of the creatures they had dealt with all year. Harry made his way through the obstacle course without problems the very last obstacle was a boggart, obviously Remus hadn't heeded Severus's warning earlier in the year. Harry, though, thought facing your fear was a relatively good thing, at least the obstacle course was more private as only Remus was watching. Harry got the boggart without showing any signs of tiring, in fact he felt like he could do the obstacle course five more times and still not break a sweat. The boggart came out of trunk stationed at the end of the obstacle course, the area around the trunk freezing as the boggart took the appearance of a dementor. Harry paused for a second before shaking off the effects and thinking of kissing Daphne, "expect patronum," out of Harry's wand came the silvery form of Snow. Harry forced the boggart down into the trunk, finishing his run of the obstacle course.<p>

"Well down Harry," Remus said as Harry came out, "You can wait for your friends if you'd like."

"Thanks Remus, who's up now?"

"Daphne."

"So the boggart?"

"Yes despite what Severus may think, it's better to face your fear sooner rather than later.

"I agree but I think he was more upset about it being in front of the other students," Harry replied.

"Hence why only I can see it," Remus answered with a grin that turned into a grimace at what he was watching, Daphne's boggart took the appearance of Harry dying with a dark figure standing over the body. Remus moved forward to intervene but stopped when Daphne's pale white face became determined and she shouted out, "Ridukulus." The boggart turned into Harry getting tackled by Scooby. Daphne walked out of the obstacle and straight into Harry's arms letting tears fall from her eyes. Harry just held her and running his hands up and down her back trying to comfort her. As Harry was holding her, Blaise came out looking rather pissed off, but at the sight of Daphne so upset he calmed and went and laid a hand on her shoulder. Tracey was the next to come out of the test she didn't look upset until she spied Daphne. Tracey moved over to them and Harry handed Daphne off to her best friend before walking over to Remus.

"What was her boggart?" Harry asked with cold furry behind his words.

Remus sighed looking sadly at Harry, "It was you de, dead with a figure standing over you?" Remus's voice broke as he tried to say dead but turned questioning at the end.

"Voldemort, the figure was Voldemort." Harry said before walking back to his friends and girlfriend.

Harry took Daphne back in his arms, "I'm fine Daph, and not going anywhere." He gave her a kiss and when he pulled back she smiled at him and nodded.

As Daphne calmed and took Harry's hand, Tracey wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders. Draco had come out while this was going on he was paler than usual and looked like he was going to be sick, Theo came out looking just as bad, and he was the last of the Slytherins. Pansy, Millicent, Crabble, and Goyle had gone before them. Draco and Theo nodded to them and left for their dorm. Neville came out of the obstacle course five minutes later looking determined, Remus nodded at the group who left for their dorms to calm down before lunch. Daphne was still holding tight to Harry's hand.

* * *

><p>After lunch those who had arithmancy went to their exam, it ended up being an essay on everything they knew about the number seven and its magical properties. Harry finished early along with Hermione they left the classroom and met Daphne at the door. Harry grabbed Daphne's hand and put his arm around Hermione's shoulder.<p>

"Are last exam feels nice doesn't?" Harry asked with his crooked grin on his face. Daphne shared his sentiments but not Hermione.

"Now I just really want to know what I got," Hermione said, "and since you guys are going on vacation I'll have to wait to get any interesting books." Harry and Daphne laughed at their bookish friend.

"Hermione I promise to send you some long interesting books to last you while we're on vacation." Hermione grinned in response.

"Thank you." As they were chatting and laughing walking through the hall they came across Professor Trelawney. Trelawney the insect looking professor came to a dead stop in front of the friends. She seized up and she stood their unnaturally still.

Hermione spoke in a questioning tone, "Professor?" She looked at Daphne and Harry, "Professor do you need…"

As Hermione spoke she was interrupted by a harsh, loud voice coming from professor Trelawney, "_IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT. THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABONDENDED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS. TONIGHT, BEFORE MINDNIGHT... THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS MASTER. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANT'S AID, GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN EVER HE WAS. TONIGHT…BEFORE MIDNIGHT…THE SERVANT…WILL SET OUT…TO REJOIN…HIS MASTER…"_

"Oh my apologies," Professor Trelawney said stepping out from in front of them, "must have gotten daze in the heat, sorry to hold you up dears." Professor Trelawney said willowy voice that they assumed was her normal voice. The three friends looked to each other before they as one moved out of the way. The Professor continued on her walk as if nothing happened.

"Was that a prophecy?" Hermione asked in a shocked voice, "I thought she was fraud."

"We need Professor Snape. Alastor, Nym," Harry called out to the empty hallway. Both auror and auror in training appeared before the three. "Did you hear that?"

They both nodded grimly.

"Amelia needs to know about this, one of you needs to tell her and Sirius. We're going to Professor Snape's office to tell him and give him are memory so he can see it."

"Tonks, go warn Sirius to be on high alert tonight and then go to the Ministry and inform Amelia," Moody barked out. Nym nodded and took off down the hallway. "I should inform Dumbledore," Moody said cringing a bit at the look on all three students faces, in a word, furious would describe them. Moody had learned through watching their training that Hadrian Potter was a force to be reckoned with when he was angry or determined, the Greengrass girl was no slouch either, and the Granger girl knew almost every spell she read.

"He's the only one You-Know-Who ever feared him knowing will go a long way."

"Fine but you're on your own. Twinkles can rot in hell for all I care," Harry almost hissed out. "We're going to tell Severus." He was so angry he was almost shaking, Pettigrew reviving Voldemort and being reminded that Dumbledore was useful, was getting to him. Daphne squeezed his hand and pulled him down to give him a quick kiss, something that usually calmed him, it worked barely. Harry, Daphne, and Hermione set off for Professor Snape's office, while Moody made for Dumbledore's office.

Daphne pulled out her mirror, "New Marauders," she spoke into it. Moments later Neville, Blaise, Tracey, and Susan's faces appeared in her mirror. "You need to meet us at Professor Snape's office, now!"

They arrived at Professor Snape's office at the same time as Neville. Blaise, Tracey, and Susan were already there but unfortunately Severus was not. As they waited for him Aiolos slithered up to Harry and sunk into his arm as a tattoo trying to help calm her human down, she could sense his anger and frustration building. 'Hatchling you mussst calm yourssself or your aura will ssstart to ssshow and your magic may take over. Ussse your olccumency technique,' Aiolos hissed in his head. With Aiolos's help Harry slowly calmed down and was breathing evenly, he could feel his magic recede. When he opened his eyes Professor Snape was coming down the hallway. The door opened as he approached and the teens filed into the office.

"My office sensory charm tripped. It also informed me that one of you was on the verge of releasing accidental magic?" Severus questioned with a raised eyebrow. The others looked to Harry who sighed and hung his head, a bit ashamed he still didn't have his anger under control.

"Sir it's well known that Professor Trelawney is supposed to be a fraud is she," Harry asked quietly.

"Not entirely," Severus said. Hermione looked rather shocked everyone she had asked in Ravenclaw and even Professor McGonagall all alluded to the woman being a fraud. "Your research was correct Hermione she for the most part is a complete fraud. She is not very gifted at seeing but does in fact have the gift. There has only been one known incident of her having a true vision, she was the one that gave the prophecy about the Dark Lord and Hadrian before he was born. That turned out to be true and was witnessed not only by Dumbledore but also by," Severus paused before looking at Hadrian and saying softly, "by myself. Why?"

Harry didn't even bother with Severus's admission of guilt and moved straight to the point, "We think she gave one today, in front of Daphne, Hermione, me, as well as, Nym, and Moody. We would like you to view the memory to make certain, the others too," Harry said with a gesture to his friends. Severus nodded and stood to get his pensive, bringing it back he set it on his desk for the others to access. He help Harry bring out the memory and place it in the pensive. Severus and the others entered the pensive rather subdued do to Harry, Daphne, and Hermione's behavior. A couple minutes later they returned all of them had paled considerably.

"That was an actual prophecy, hopefully one we can prevent. Sirius and Amelia have been told," Severus questioned. Harry was in the process of answering when in came Amelia, Nym, and Moody.

"You're damn right I've been told. I have ten aurors along with Alastor, Sirius, and myself that will be searching the castle and grounds for Pettigrew tonight, Sirius caught his scent again close to the border of the Forrest." Amelia said as she stormed in. "We need to speak to Dumbledore, I want all students confined to their dorms until tomorrow morning, while the search is going on. And you all," Amelia said turning to the teens gathered around Severus's desk, "If you so much as think about stepping one toe outside your common rooms tonight, I will personally see to it that you can't sit for a week! Do you understand me?" They all nodded thoroughly chastised and any and all desired to help out squelched. "Good go to your dorms and Auror Trainee Tonks will be accompanying the four snakes in the room for the rest of the night." Tonks nodded and saluted her superior. The teens nodded, Susan and Harry giving Amelia a hug before they left the office. The friends parted outside the office, the four Slytherins being escorted by Tonks to their common room.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes after they arrived an announcement came on over the system, "All students are to return to their dorms immediately." It took about twenty minutes for all the students to return to their common rooms. Once all of Slytherin was gathered Severus entered the common room robes billowing out behind him.<p>

Silence descended in the common room as Severus raised his hand for quiet, "All students are to be sealed into their common rooms until morning, for their own safety." Severus paused before he continuing he was going to inform them of some of the details knowing they would take their 'incarceration' better that way. When the din died down Severus spoke, "We've been tipped off that Pettigrew is planning something for tonight. Right now Madam Black and a team of her aurors are here to do a sweep of the school and grounds with the dementors. After I leave you will be sealed in using an old defense of Hogwarts, no one will be able to break the spell, so do not try," Severus bit the last part on and glared at each and every Slytherin for good measure. "I will see you all in the morning, dinner will be served here in the common room at the usual time. Good night." With that Severus left the common room and the place where the door was in the wall glowed gold before the door faded out of existence.

"Well that sucks," One of the older Slytherins deadpanned making the others laugh and effectively diffusing some of the tension.

Harry, Blaise, Tracey, and Daphne spent their time a table in one of the corners of the common room. Harry had before him the marauders map and was following the movements of the aurors as well as his godparents. He cursed himself earlier for not giving the map to Severus but he couldn't get it at the time, so now they were waiting and watching for Pettigrew to appear anywhere on the map.

Most other Slytherins had gone to bed and it was just after eleven when they saw him on the map. Harry snapped his wand out of the holster as fast as he could, "expecto patronum," he muttered. Snow appeared and saw nothing so the wolf turned to Harry. "Sirius he's by the whomping willow," Harry spoke to his patronus which disappeared in search of Sirius. About two minutes later Sirius and only Sirius arrived at the whomping willow by the look of the dots on the map a fight ensued, and a minute later Amelia and Moody's dots appeared on the map, then all the dots disappeared off the map. All four Slytherins and Tonks gasped when that happened.

"Don't freak out yet," Blaise interjected, "They could just be off the map, and the whomping willow is on the edge of it." The others nodded but everyone was still tensed and barely breathing. Then five minutes later their dots appeared on the map, Sirius's and Amelia's, along with some other aurors who were rushing to them from the other direction, Severus was among them.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Severus came into the common room to see them all sitting around drinking hot chocolate, graciously provided by the house elves of Slytherin. "He got away," Severus growled out.<p>

"Damn it!" Harry hissed out in parseltonuge. The others didn't have to speak it to know what he was saying and nodded their agreement.

"There was an altercation with Sirius and Pettigrew during which they both were knocked down the hillside into the forest. Sirius's head struck a rock and he was knocked unconscious. Pettigrew appearated out, he must have mapped out the wards during the year. The dementors instead of doing their job and going after Pettigrew went after the unconscious Sirius, they almost gave him the kiss but were driven off by Amelia's patronus. Alastor was able to track Pettigrew's apperation to France, and then Germany but the trail ended there." Severus said trying to hold his anger in at the fact that the little turncoat had gotten away. There was silenced followed by Severus's speech as they all looked at each other.

"There's nothing we can do except wait for him to come back, then we'll kill him," Harry stated in a hard determined voice after the long silence.

**A/N**

**YEAZ! I'm glad that's done. book three is always the hardest for me to write, so now happy it's over, I love writting about the tourny. Hope y'll enjoy. On another note does anybody know what the weather does in Scotland, cause I live in Northeast Ohio where the weather changes every damn day. Shout out to Kings Cross . a new HP forum. **

**Thanks for the reviews I enjoy your suggestions,**

**AM**


	19. The World Cup

"Come in Hadrian," Severus's silky voice called out as Hadrian was about to knock on the door to his office. Hadrian walked into the office in his street clothes, classes being out this last week. Hadrian took a seat across from the man he thought of as his mentor, with his sketch book in hand.

"Hello Severus," Harry said as he sat.

Severus nodded, "First order of business, here are your grades, I'm very impressed as well as proud to announce you managed to be third overall this year."

Harry smiled and took the parchment looking it over he had, an O in Potions, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, History of Magic, his exam pushed him to an O, and he bumped up his Transfiguration grade to an O. He was left with an EE in Arithmancy. Harry's jaw dropped a bit at his grades he wasn't expecting his transfiguration or history grades to be that high.

"How has your drawing been coming," Severus asked quietly sipping some tea. He poured Harry some tea; Harry took it and handed over his sketch pad.

"It's been good."

"Your parents?" Severus questioned as he flipped through and some more pictures of Lily and James than he ever had from Harry.

"They've been on my mind a lot lately," Harry whispered out his thoughts, "the dementors, I may hate them but they've given me memories of them back." Severus took a deep breath at Harry's words and focused his attentions back at the pictures. They were drawings of Lily and James together, by themselves just smiling, and Lily working with what looked like potions and even a picture James as Prongs.

"When you draw them what do you feel?"

Harry sighed trying to collect his thoughts, "I, Mostly I wish I knew more about them. All I really know about them was they were good people, my mum loved charms and potions, and my dad was a prankster and was good at transfiguration. I suppose I've never really asked about them much but I was never suppose to ask about them, and being told they were drunks and worthless kind of washed away any want to find out about them," Harry finished still whispering only now his tone held unleashed furry behind it.

"Hadrian how about if we go back to meeting one-on-one for an hour before the group sessions, I had known your mother since we were children and I'm sure Minerva would be happy to talk to you about your father. She knew him since he was a boy and was friends with his mother. While we're on the subject of your parents is there anything you would like to know now, that you can think of?"

Harry thought for a minute before answering, "What did they do? Nobody's ever mentioned their jobs."

"Your mother after marrying James took over the management of the Potter Estate, as you're aware it is rather large, that in and of its self is a full time job. She also worked on inventing new charms in her spare time; she was responsible for a few of the household charms in use today." Severus became quiet before continuing on to Harry's fathers' job.

"Your father was a freelance warder, he worked primarily for Gringotts. I believe you met with Ragnok about your accounts?" Harry nodded that he had. "Ragnok is the head of the Goblin Nation and rarely meets with humans; however, he was a friend of your fathers due to his work with Gringotts. I'll speak to Minerva for you and see what she wants to arrange to speak with you about your father, if you'd like?"

"Please, I know that Sirius and Remus mean well but they don't like to talk about my father and when they do, they kind of glorify him, I just want to know my parents good and bad," Harry answered eagerly.

"Good, then we're finished here. Remember to keep up with at least your exercise while you are in France and Italy," Severus said giving Harry his sketch pad back and shaking the boy's hand before sending him on his way.

* * *

><p>"So how did you guys finish out for the year," Harry asked as they sat in the compartment on the way to Kings Cross.<p>

"First," Hermione said with a smile she loved having friends who didn't care that she was smart.

"Nice job Mione," Harry and the others applied.

"Fourth," Daphne answered.

"Fifth," Tracey answered.

"Seventh," Susan said proudly the year before she was fifteenth but with Hermione and the others study regime she was more focused on her work.

"I moved up to eighth this year," Blaise said.

"And I moved up to tenth," Neville added proudly. "So how long are you guys going to be gone for?"

"We'll be back the Monday or Tuesday before yours and Harry's birthday party," Daphne answered. "We're flying; dad wants us to know how to navigate the muggle world in case of emergency. And apparently flying by plane is less nauseating, than international portkeys and apparition. We're flying out Monday morning at like 5:00am." Daphne made a face at the time, while she did okay with mornings 5:00am was a little early, not to mention they had to leave earlier than that to get to the airport.

"Are you excited to go Harry, France is lovely and there's so much to see. I'm a bit jealous you get to go to Italy," Hermione said. And for the rest of the trip they talked about the upcoming trip, Harry was the only one who had yet to vacation out of the country. Of course Harry hadn't been on any vacations anyway so he was just excited to go; since he started drawing though he was even more excited to see the museums and art. Tracey had been telling him of Italian history, Ancient Rome mostly, and their impact on the magical world.

* * *

><p>"Hey pup, you packed yet?" Sirius asked knocking on Harry's door and entering his room.<p>

"Yeah, I'm almost finished, how many pairs of dress pants and shirts should I bring," Harry asked looking a bit confused at all the clothes he laid out.

"Well you should do okay with two dress pants, maybe a black pair and the gray pair you have. Then just take three dress shirts and some different ties, Evelyn and Xavier said it was mostly just to relax and have fun so that should be good.

"Right," Harry said and added another pair of dress pants and another shirt and for safe measure a coat to match his black dress pants. "Alright I'm good," Harry said closing his trunk shut. He and Sirius left Harry's room with the trunk and Harry's backpack following them. They left them off by the floo with Susan's stuff and went to the kitchen to eat with the others.

"So how's the prep for the final going," Harry asked

"Well the stadium's almost built. The longest part was setting up the wards to shield the stadium from muggles. After that we'll set up some security wards in the stands, the aurors are mostly supervising right now our biggest prep is getting ready for the day of. We're really just going over scenarios. With so many foreign dignitaries coming we have to go over every possibility especially in light of Trelawney's prediction." Amelia snorted at that. Sirius smiled as did Harry and Susan who knew Amelia's stance on divination even if from a reputable seer. "Yes we know you hate divination, but in light of what the prediction contained we have to prepare."

"What do you think about Trelawney's prophecy," Harry asked Amelia softly.

"It was real but I don't think it applied to Pettigrew maybe some other former Death Eater we've over looked. However, the future changes with each decision Trelawney could have another prophecy tomorrow stating the servant drowned in the bathtub." Harry laughed at Amelia's choke and accepted her answer.

"How are your pictures of Sal and Godric coming," Susan asked?

"Good, I've got two done of Sal in black and white. I sent them to Flitwick to see which one he thought would be better for the charm to work. After he chooses, I'll paint it. I'm starting one of Godric."

* * *

><p>"Its soooo early," Astoria moaned from her spot in the Greengrass Manor Entry Hall, she was leaning on her trunk looking like she was going to pass out. Harry, Susan, and Daphne yawned in agreement from their spots. Daphne was leaning on Harry's left shoulder with her eyes closed while Susan was leaning on his right shoulder with her eyes open but barely.<p>

Evelyn looked at all of them and tried to hide her laughter but failing rather spectacularly. Xavier walked into the room and shrunk all their trunks with a wave of his wand, causing the kids to fall on the ground and Daphne's eyes to pop open and glare at her father. Xavier collected the trunks while Evelyn took Astoria's hand and Susan's. Xavier then took Harry's and Susan and without warning they disapperated on the spot, they reappeared in a bathroom at the Heathrow airport. They walked out sufficiently awakened after feeling like they were being squeezed through a tube. Daphne, Astoria, and Susan glared at Xavier and Evelyn who laughed in response.

"Awake now," Evelyn questioned looking for Harry, "Where's Harry?"

Xavier shrugged at went back into the bathroom to check and found Harry throwing up into one of the trash cans.

Once Harry was finished he turned to Xavier, "A little warning next time?"

"Sorry Harry. I forgot you've never appearated before." Xavier raised his wand to Harry and said, "_scourgify dens_." Harry's mouth felt instantly fresher. "Most people prefer just brushing their teeth but that's a handy spell for when you find yourself without a toothbrush." Harry nodded and they left the bathroom.

"Everything okay," Evelyn asked?

"Yep, it was Harry's first time appearating. Now let's go check in for our flight," Xavier answered. They moved through the security checks after that rather flawlessly, Xavier had gotten them all passports and id's, Harry didn't know how and didn't ask. Their flight boarded and they took off at 5:30 in the morning. Daphne was gripping Harry's hand so tight he felt like his hand was going to go numb.

"Daph, it's alright." Harry whispered and brought her hand to his lips and gave her hand a kiss, she lowered the death grip on his hand, to a manageable level. After the plain evened out in the air Daphne, Susan, Astoria, and Harry passed out for the whole flight. The next thing they knew Evelyn and Xavier were waking them up.

"Come on guys the plane landed," Evelyn said as she shook them awake. They woke with more ease this time around it was 8 in the morning in Paris, France when they landed. Harry was looking in wonder around the city as they were driven to their hotel, Hotel Prince de Galles, Evelyn had picked the hotel because it had a distinctly Parisian feel to it and she wanted Harry to experience all he could while they were in France for two weeks. They were checked into their suite the presidential one as Evelyn and Xavier thought it would fit them all comfortably and Harry could have a connecting room on his own, so he didn't have to bunk with three teenage girls.

Harry and the others were in awe as they walked into suite. The walls were cream colored and the furniture was done in the Louis XV style, and there was amazing artwork on the walls. They walked out onto the patio and gasped as they saw the amazing view of the Eiffel Tower.

"Wow," was all Harry managed to say as he looked out. Xavier and Evelyn showed everyone where they would be sleeping.

"I thought you might appreciate your own room," Xavier said placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry sighed in relief which made Xavier let out a laugh.

"Alright we're going shopping!" Evelyn stated followed by squeals from all three girls.

"You ready for this," Xavier said with a grimace.

"No," Harry said shaking his head staring at the girls bouncing and squealing.

"Smart man, grab a book or your sketch pad, you're gonna need it," Xavier said grabbing his own file of stuff to read.

Four hours later the ladies finally took a lunch break and Harry and Xavier sighed in relief. They had endured boutique after boutique, either sitting there watching the girls model clothes or being forced into clothes by the girls. Xavier had managed to balance his Greenhouse books and Harry had finished one picture of Godric. They sat down to eat at a little bistro near the shops to eat. They ordered their lunches and chatted about where they wanted to go.

"So are we done shopping," Harry asked, Xavier snorted.

"What do you mean this is just the lunch break?" Daphne replied. Harry's eyes widened and he looked to Xavier for support.

Xavier just shook his head, "after sixteen years of marriage I can inform you that women are never done shopping, everything is merely a pause." Evelyn fixed a playful glare at her husband and Harry turned a little green while he sat there watching Daphne talk to Susan, Astoria, and her mother about which store they were going to next. Daphne had a bright smile on her face while she was talking, Harry noted. He sighed and resolved himself to a life of watching Daphne shop but he had to admit if she kept smiling like that he would let her blow through the whole entire Potter fortune.

Xavier saw Harry's look and chuckled softly before clapping Harry on his shoulder, "You're a good man Harry." Harry smiled at his soon to be father-in-law and they went back to eating quietly.

They arrived back at the hotel at eight that night Harry and Xavier loaded down with bags, shrunken and full sized bags. Astoria, Susan, Daphne, and Evelyn were each carrying bags also, Harry was in awe that you could spend that much money in one go but then again he wasn't a girl.

They got to their room and Harry set the bags down and flopped down on a chair in the suite. Xavier copied him and the women laughed. Harry looked over at them and glared a bit.

"Yeah laugh it up, how do you expect to get this shi…stuff," he changed words at Evelyn's look, "home."

They laughed, "space enlargement charm Mr. Potter, don't they teach that at Hogwarts anymore," Evelyn said teasing him.

Harry just banged his head on the back of the chair and Xavier sighed, "you walked into that one."

"Yep," Harry said. "So what are we doing now?"

"How about dinner down in the restaurant," Evelyn suggested Harry and Xavier both nodded furiously hungry from all the walking and carrying bags around. "Alright everybody change and meet back here in fifteen minutes." Harry left for his room and took out his black dress pants and changed into them, he wore his dragon skin boots. He walked shirtless into his bathroom shirtless to wash his face off and spiked his hair. Harry pulled on a black dress shirt, the inside of the shirt was a deep red, and Harry left the collar un-done and rolled the sleeves a bit. He walked into the main suite and saw the only one ready was Xavier he joined the man who was watching a soccer match between Argentina and Greece.

"This is a World Cup year for football too right?" Harry asked as he sat down.

"Yep, this one's Argentina and Greece, group stage still." Harry and Xavier spent the next ten minutes yelling at the telly. Finally the women came out and Evelyn rolled her eyes at the pair.

"Alright let's go boys," Evelyn said. Both looked up surprised that they were no longer alone. They stood still looking at the telle so; Evelyn shut it off finally gaining their attention. They were all dressed in summer dresses and ready to go. At dinner it was decided that tomorrow they would go to the Louvre.

* * *

><p>Harry collapsed down onto the sofa in the Greengrass family room, it felt good to be back home. They had spent two weeks in France, one in Paris and the other on the Cote d'Azure on the beach. The days on the beach were some of the best Harry ever had. The Greengrasses had rented a villa on the beach. Everyday Harry got up and ran on the beach to the sunrise in the background, sometimes Daphne joined him, other days she slept. Their first day on the beach Daphne wore a white bikini that had Harry's eyes popping out of his skull like a cartoon character.<p>

Xavier took one look at Harry eyeing his eldest daughter, promptly asked, "Do I need to seal you in your room or will you behave?" Xavier said managing to keep a straight face when Harry looked over to him and gulped.

Harry squeaked out an, "I'll be good." Xavier burst out laughing and then got popped upside the back of his head by his wife who was standing nearby and smiling. Harry's favorite experience though was jet skiing with Daphne's arms wrapped around him, another activity they did almost every day, mostly Harry was thankful Daphne was behind him and couldn't feel his reaction.

The next three weeks were spent in Italy, after visiting the country Harry wanted to find out if he had a house in Italy and if he didn't he planned on buying one. They spent the first week in Venice exploring the canals and architecture, Harry's favorite place was the Piazza San Marco. On one night Harry took Daphne out on a date they went on gondola ride and then ate at Ristorante Riva Rosa, it was nice but expensive place to eat. After they ate they went back for another ride on a gondola to see the city at night, well they were going to but it was a bit difficult to see the city while they were attached at the lips. Harry discovered that night Daphne was very sensitive on her neck right below her ear.

Their second week in Italy was spent in Florence. In Florence they visited the Duomo, The Fountain of Neptune, Harry drew a beautiful picture of the fountain with Daphne sitting on the ledge of the fountain blonde hair flowing. They visited the Ponte Vecchio which was amazing lit up at night, the Basilica of San Lorenzo, and the Uffizi. The third week was spent in Rome where they spent time chatting with the ghosts of gladiators at the Colosseum, they went down into the catacombs, though Evelyn didn't really share their enthusiasm for the catacombs, the Vatican, the Pantheon, Daphne was rather upset that not a single magical artifact remained at the Pantheon, The Trevi Fountain, the Forum, Trajan's Market, Trajan's forum and Harry took Daphne on a date to the Villa Borghese gardens and the last place they visited was Castel Sant'Angelo.

* * *

><p>"You awake there," Daphne asked as she came into the room. Harry cracked his eyes open still flopped out on the couch and barely nodded. Daphne sat on the couch next to him, brought her feet up and curled into Harry's side. Harry wrapped on arm around her and brought her face to his, leaning into a knee weakening kiss. Daphne moaned into Harry's mouth as his tongue tangled with her own. Harry moved his lips from hers and across her smooth skin to his favorite place on the side of her neck, Harry nuzzled there for a minute before kissing his way back to her lips and pulling back.<p>

"That's definitely my favorite way to say hi," Daphne murmured. Harry hummed is agreement and closed his eyes hugging Daphne closer. Harry fell asleep within in minutes of holding Daphne. Daphne just starred at Harry and ran her hand through his hair.

"Daph," Evelyn called walking into the room and pausing at seeing Harry asleep. She lowered her voice, "I'll put him in the guest room he uses over here, floo Sirius and tell him, Susan already went back." Daphne nodded and slowly got up from the couch trying not to jostle Harry and wake him. Evelyn sighed and levitated Harry up to the guest room where he normally staid. Evelyn kissed his forehead before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Tuesday Harry and his friends met at Potter Manor to re-start their training with Severus, Sirius was working but Evelyn was going to come and have them work on their sword play. "Hadrian, Susan," Severus said as he came out from the floo to Potter Manor, "Welcome back. How did your travels go?"<p>

"Good, tiring but well," Susan answered while Harry smiled a bright lopsided grin at Severus. Severus allowed one of his rare smiles to show.

"I hope you stayed in shape," Severus said with his eyebrow raised as the others started to come out of the floo, Evelyn apperating in with Hermione.

"They did, Harry the most," Evelyn answered. Severus nodded and smirked at Harry, who shrugged. Working out helped to get rid of any worries or stress for Harry if he wasn't drawing them.

They exchanged hugs and welcome backs before making their way down to the training room in Potter Manor.

As they walked in they were greeted by Sal, "Finally you're back. You know it's bloody well boring with no one home," he growled out.

"No wonder people thought he was a dark lord, he's a bloody grouch," Blaise muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Godric rolled his eyes, "Now you see what I had to put up with."

Severus cleared his throat, "As interesting as this is, they're here to train, and you can talk later."

"Maybe it's a Slytherin thing or a potion's master thing, you know being a grouch," Susan said earning a disgruntled look from Harry, Salazar, and Severus.

"Alright today you're going to be dueling each other two on one. You must adapt to the situation Evelyn and I will be throwing obstacles into the duel. We'll be seeing how well the new feature added by myself, Sirius, Amelia, Madam Longbottom, Belladonna and Bill, while you were away. The training room will now be able to give us different settings." Severus walked over to one of the walls where there were now series of runes etched into the wall. Severus activated one and the training room took on the model of a forest. It was rather dark as an actual forest would be, there were tress all around and roots sticking up out of the ground.

"Harry you're up first goes into the forest until you hit the back wall of the training room," Severus said. Harry nodded and started to move across room that was now a forest. The training room was rather large as it took up half of the whole underground of Potter Manor. Severus was looking at them trying to decide who to pair up against Harry. Neville had, besides Daphne, the most power next to Harry and Hermione knew more spells than Harry, though she had yet to try them all out.

"Neville and Hermione, you'll go against him." They nodded and entered the forest, Severus activated another rune that projected the inside of the forest to the others, "watch and learn. Neville and Hermione already made a mistake."

"They should have planned something together," Blaise answered the unasked question. Severus nodded as did Godric and Sal, who were watching the projection with rapt attention.

Harry had not been idle while Severus picked who was going to be paired against him. He surveyed the area and found he had a small clearing of about six feet around, with trees or bushes surrounding it. Harry conjured a massive amount of smoke and had it fill the clearing then he turned to a tree and climbed up it and disillusioned himself. Harry was waiting for about five to ten minutes when a sensory ward he put up tripped. Harry watched from his position high in the trees as Hermione came in from the left and Neville from the right, Harry decided to go for Neville first, as he could almost match Harry power wise. Harry had a clear shot at Neville coming up on his right and took it, he raised wand and thought out, "_stupefy,"_ the red spell shot from Harry's wand and impacted Neville on his head and tossed him back and unconscious, into the shrubbery around him. Harry jumped down from the tree and quickly disillusioned Neville's body and picked up his wand, Harry ducked into the woods just as Hermione dispelled the smoke. Hermione looked around for Neville as she did so she waved her wand in circle around her subtly. She looked down and examined the foot prints on the ground and was about to follow them when Harry realized his mistake and sent out a curse from the woods, _"diffindo," _Harry unleashed the cutting curse at Hermione, the spell bounced off the shield she had envelope her earlier. Hermione sent a curse back at where she thought Harry was and he dived out of the way coming up from his roll and firing off a powerful,_ "bombarda",_ at Hermione her shield shattered under the power of Harry's spell and cracked a rib or two. Hermione bent over and Harry fired off an, "_petrificus totalus, expelliarmus."_ Hermione's wand came flying into Harry's hand and Severus deactivated the runes.

The room reverted back to its original form. Severus went over to Hermione and headed her while Harry disillusioned Neville and woke him up. Neville stood up wearily and shook his head.

"Well done Hadrian," Severus said. "Now who can tell me what they did wrong?" Severus asked as Harry gave his friends back their wands.

"They didn't plan anything," Blaise answered.

"They walked into a spelled area without doing a revealing spell, or dispelling the smoke," Daphne answered.

"We didn't look up," Neville added rubbing his head.

"Sorry mate," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Good," Evelyn said, "Now what did they do right?"

"They flanked him," Susan said.

"Yes but planning would have made it better and more useful especially if we would have communicated," Hermione answered. Severus nodded.

"Harry set a trap and disillusioned himself," Daphne said with a smile towards her boyfriend.

"Good, good. Next Daphne verses Tracey and Susan," Severus announced and activated another rune scheme that turned half the training room into a section of what looked like a small part of Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>"Harry!" Daphne squealed a bit and ran to him as he came out of the floo at Longbottom Manor. Daphne jumped on him and Harry caught her as she wrapped her legs around gave him a kiss, Sirius made a barffing noise that interrupted what was on its way to becoming a steaming kiss. Harry let Daphne down and they both blushed a bit.<p>

"You think the last time they saw each other was last year not two days ago," Susan said rolling her eyes and giving Hannah a hug and then Neville. "Happy birthday Nev."

"Oh common on Sue there in looove," Hannah sang out in a teasing voice. Susan grumbled a bit and Hannah added, "Maybe it's time for you to get a boyfriend then."

"No!" Both Sirius and Harry said. Harry added to his shout by saying, "she doesn't need one of us hanging on her and thinking the things we think." Harry finished with Sirius nodding along with him, neither paid attention to the glares they were getting from Susan and the other women and the girls. Two thumps were heard and followed by both Harry and Sirius yelling, "Ouch, what?" Both Daphne and Amelia smacked them upside the back of their heads.

Thank you," Susan said stilling glaring at her brother and the man she thought of as a father now, "idiots," she muttered and walked away hooking her arm with Hannah and Daphne and joining the party. Amelia shook her head at Sirius as she too walked off to talk with Madam Longbottom.

"Oh get up Neville," Harry said to his friend who was currently on the ground laughing at him and Sirius.

"So how'd you talk your grandmother into a small party with only a few parents?" Harry asked as he, Neville and Sirius joined the party.

"It was rather easy; she's exceedingly proud of me and was willing to let me have the party I wanted. She and Uncle Algie have even been bragging about me to their friends." Neville said with a smile as they joined Blaise, Draco, and Theo who were discussing the upcoming finale. Harry smiled at his friend who was obviously happy about his new relationship with his guardians, Harry knew that even if you weren't always treated right you still would strive sometimes for their approval that was what he wanted at the Dursleys hell he would have settled for acceptance or even just to be left alone.

"Hey Drake, Theo glad you could join us," Harry said and clapped them on the back in friendship.

"Thanks for inviting us," Draco answered as they took a pause from their conversation to greet the two birthday boys.

"Hey how did you guys get here anyways," Blaise asked knowing both boys parents.

"Mine parents think I'm at Drake's," Theo said.

"And mum's covering for us," Draco added. They all nodded in agreement and went back to discussing Quidditch.

"I still can't believe Bulgaria made it this far," Draco commented.

"Yeah and all on the back of Krum," Harry added with a smirk towards Draco, "It's all in the seeker."

"Please everyone knows it's the chasers that make the difference, doesn't matter if you catch the snitch and already getting killed," Draco ribbed back.

"Who's Krum," Hermione asked as she and the girls came over.

"Viktor Krum is Bulgaria's seeker and the youngest player in the tournament and professional quidditch," Theo answered. "He's brilliant on a broom, probably one of the best to ever play."

"So they're in the final then?"

"." Draco gave her a look that said how do you not know that.

"Muggleborn, remember," Hermione added with an, are you stupid look.

"Well it's Ireland, Bulgaria, Brazil, or Sweden that are going to be in the final depending on how the semi's turn out.

"Come on time to eat," Sirius yelled out to them.

* * *

><p>Frank Bryce was the old caretaker of the Riddle Mansion on the outskirts of Little Haggelton. He was supposedly the killer of the former tenants of the house but was released when the autopsy reports on the Riddle's came back as natural causes, in 1945. Frank was now seventy some years old with a false leg left over from the War. It was his leg that woke him this night as he fixed some tea, he saw flashes of light coming from the old Mansion which he was still caretaker of. "Damn kids," Frank muttered and grabbed a flashlight and his key to the Mansion. Frank moved up from his small cottage and through the Riddle graveyard and in to the house, he moved to where he could hear voices and looked through the cracked door.<p>

In a dark dank room of what looked like an old mansion from the 1920's in décor a, a fire was roaring. In front of the fire was a high backed stuffed chair. A short squat man was standing in the shadows cast by the firelight. He seemed to be bowing a bit and Frank could just make out some…thing else sitting in the chair from the light.

"Wormtail," a wheezy voice hissed out, "where is Nagini," it wasn't asked as a question, rather a demand.

"Sh, Sh-e, She's out exploring the house I think, M,Mm, Master," a familiar voice stuttered out. "There's more in the bottle, Master, if you're still hungry," Wormtail managed to get out without stuttering.

"You will need to milk Nagini, I will need more," the voice hissed out again.

"H-how long will we be staying here master?"

"A week we need to wait for the Quidditch World Cup to end before the plans can go through."

"Why must we wait, Master? Couldn't we have used Bertha Jorkins?"

"Because you fool, the Ministry has added security to everywhere with all the foreigners coming into the country, we wouldn't want the muggles catching on. Jorkins served a different purpose, stop stuttering before I cut your tongue out."

"And does it really need to be the Potter boy, my lord," Wormtail said and then stuttered to correct himself, "not that I have any feelings for the boy, no, none at all but another wizard would be easier to get at and take," Wormtail muttered.

"Yes it could be another wizard but Harry Potter will be used and then I shall kill the boy, and perhaps feed you to Nagini, if you do not stop questioning me!"

Frank Bryce was getting more nervous as time went on while he was listening. First he was hearing made up words and things of fairy tales, then something about the Ministry and murdering a boy. He turned to leave but as he did a huge green snake slithered through the hallway and into the room. The snake looked towards the chair and was moving his head, the hiss like voice actually turned into hissing. Frank had a fleeting thought that whoever was in the chair was talking to the snake before he shook it off. He was turning to leave when he heard the hiss voice speaking normally again.

"Wormtail, Nagini tells me the old muggle caretaker is standing outside the door listening to our discussion." A small hand pointed towards the door, "Why don't you turn me around so I can give our guest a proper greeting." Womtail complied and turned the chair around, a hideous fetus like thing was the last thing Frank Bryce saw as an eerie green light enveloped him.

Across England Harry shot up in his bunk sweating and breathing hard, he stumbled out of his bunk and into the main area of their tent. Harry, Susan, Amelia, and Sirius were at the World Cup campsite two days early as their jobs required it. Bill and Ginny had come with them as Amelia and Sirius spent most of their time working. Their 'tent' was practically as large as the Dursely's house. Harry moved into the kitchen and started to make some tea, Scooby came trotting up to him.

"Hey Scoob," Harry said. Scooby had grown a lot and fast at eight months he weighed 120 pounds, more the even Daph weighed, and he stood at nearly three feet. Scooby wagged his tail as Harry scratched behind his ears as the tea was steeping. When the tea finished Harry took it and padded over to the couch in his bare feet. He pulled his legs up and rested his hands on his knees trying to comprehend his dream without completely freaking out. Scooby got on the couch next to him and laid there.

"Harry?" Amelia called softly as she came into the room awoke by the small amount of noise in the kitchen, she was always a light sleeper. She came around to where he was sitting to see him. "Scoob," she said and the puppy scooted down the couch so Amelia could sit. She sat and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder, Harry turned a bit so he could face her. "What is it Harry?"

Harry paused before answering, "I had a dream, a vivid one of Voldemort. He's gaining strength, I don't know how but his snake has something to do with it. He now as a solid for it, it looks like a deformed fetus, baby thing but with arms and legs. He's with Pettigrew, he killed somebody named Bertha Jorkins and is planning something, he wants to kill…me but first he needs me for something. He killed somebody in the dream, a muggle, I could feel the killing curse as it took him," Harry ended in a whisper voice shaking.

Amelia pulled Harry into a hug and held him close, whispering comforts in his ear. She stroked his hair calming him, as she felt tears soak the shirt she slept in. Harry slowly fell asleep as Amelia whispered to him and held him, gently rocking him back and forth. When she was sure he was sleeping deeply she pulled back and laid him gently on the couch, Scooby made room and curled up into Harry's side, almost laying on him.

Amelia struggled to hold a laugh in as the huge puppy laid half on Harry getting comfortable and Harry wrapped an arm around the dog, "keep him company Scoob," She whispered before going back to hers and Sirius's room.

* * *

><p>The next time Harry woke that morning Severus was there in the tent with Sirius and Amelia and Bill. They were sitting at the table each drinking tea.<p>

"Good you're up," Sirius said. "Good get ready and then you, Susan, and Ginny can go explore the campgrounds," Sirius said walking over to him and giving him a wink, "we'll fill you in after the match is over," he said quietly. Harry nodded and went into his room and changed into some cargo shorts and an Ireland t-shirt, he put on matching green Chucks. Harry came out and looked to Susan and Ginny who were dressed similarly, on muggle shorts and t-shirts. Ginny had a shamrock painted on her cheek, Shea was on her shoulder wearing a tiny, tiny Ireland shirt.

"You two ready?" Harry asked.

"Yep," they both answered and the three of them set out to explore, they were right near the stadium and closest to them seemed to be the Ireland supporters. Everywhere they looked there were Ireland colors. Tents had shamrocks painted on them, leprechauns, and Ireland flags. Irish flags hung everywhere.

"This is awesome," Ginny said rather awed as she took everything in. They passed on tent and Ernie MacMillan called out to them.

"Hey, Susan, Hadrian."

They stopped walking and came over to Ernie's tent where his parents were sitting.

"Mum, Da, this is Susan Bones and Hadrian Potter, and Ginny right," Ernie asked and Ginny nodded, "Ginny Weasley."

They shook her hands and chatted with Ernie for a bit finding out that, Muggles were actually manning the entrance areas because the land they were on was a camp ground. The Ministry workers had been handing out warnings and fines to some of the partiers as they were using magic openly, the Bulgarian's were getting hit the hardest because they had huge _moving_ posters of Krum on their tents. They said goodbye to Ernie and moved through the camp to the souvenir section where vendors were all over, selling anything and everything Ireland and Bulgaria.

"You guys want something, I've got my money on me," Harry asked the two girls he thought of as sisters. Ginny usually spent her time with Tori over at the Greengrasses. They squealed at the thought of shopping and Harry inwardly shot himself thinking back to France and Italy where three days of the trip were shopping from the ass crack of dawn until closing.

They moved from booth to booth browsing the goods. Harry was actually the first to buy something purchasing Omnioculars for the three of them.

"Hey face paint, we're gonna need some more when the others get here," Ginny said as they passed a booth selling various paints in Ireland and Bulgarian colors.

"Oh I sooo want one of those," Susan said pointing to some guy's giant cloth hat in Ireland colors with a dancing leprechaun on it. They moved over to the guy selling the hats and bought one for Susan with the leprechaun, Harry got one with a shamrock that would light up around the hat and Ginny got one with a leprechaun that was in a fighting stance and would move around the hat like a boxer. They walked over to a stand that was selling memorabilia like signed posters, game snitches from previous matches, quaffles, beater bats, and uniforms, some were signed like the posters others weren't. Shea seemed quite taken with one of the snitches that were on the stand, she looked like a kid in a candy stores her big eyes grew even wider while she was looking at the shiny snitch. Harry moved over a purchased the snitch which was unsigned but was from an Ireland group match. Harry took the snitch and let it fly in front of Shea who chased it around, the snitch had a spell on it to stay near the buyer so Harry wasn't worry about the snitch getting away from Shea.

"Thanks Harry," Ginny said quietly a little embarrassed Harry spent that much money for her familiar.

"Hey don't worry about it, Shea deserves a reward for her pranking talent," Harry joked lightening the mood. The group moved out of the tent selling memorabilia and looked around trying to decide what to do. As they were walking around the camp ground, Harry spotted a little blonde girl that looked about seven or eight, looking around and growing panicked, tears were welling up the little girl's eyes. Harry knew that feeling, she was lost, of course Harry was never lost the fuckers left him on purpose but he was willing to bet all the gold in his vault she was lost.

"Sue," Harry said pointing out the little girl, "I think she's lost."

"Come on lets help her, before anything happens to her," Susan answered and Ginny nodded in agreement. Shea caught her snitch and sat on Ginny's shoulder as they moved over to the little girl. "Harry send your patronus to Bill when we get her name," Susan said. Harry nodded. Susan, Harry, and Ginny came up to the little girl and Ginny and Susan knelt down to her height.

"Hi, I'm Susan, this is Ginny and my brother Harry," Susan spoke in a cheerful voice and gestured to them as she said their names. Harry and Ginny smiled at the little girl who tried to smile back but failed. Shea floated down to the little girl and gave her the snitch and flew around the little girl making her giggle. "Are your parents around?"

The little girl shook her head and said, "Non, lost," she said in broken English and pointing to herself.

Susan replied, "Parles tu François?" She was the only one of them that spoke French. The little girl nodded. "Comment tu t'appelles?"

"Je m'appelle Gabrielle Delacour." At hearing her name Harry sent his patronus off to Bill and the others for help. Susan took the girl's hand and led her over to a nearby table where they all sat down to wait for Bill to arrive, Shea doing a good job of keeping the little girl entertained.

* * *

><p>While Susan, Harry, and Ginny were out wandering the campground Bill, Severus, Amelia and Sirius were discussing Harry's dream. Amelia thought it was to detailed to be just a dream and alerted Severus as soon as she told Sirius this morning.<p>

"I agree with Amelia that the dream was real," Severus concluded after hearing Amelia's recounting of the dream. Severus put his arm on the table and rolled his sleeve up showing the dark mark to those gathered. "It's getting darker, he's getting stronger."

Sirius looked at the mark and sighed, "It's darker than the one's I saw in Azkaban."

"Why is Harry having dreams of him," Amelia asked?

"He may have a left over connection with the You-Know-Who, from the horcrux," Bill spoke. "In the text I studied there was mention that a living horcrux can share a connection with the maker, it maybe a residual connection, I can check using a spell from the book."

"Can the Dark Lord use this connection," Severus questioned?

"If it's residual know, only Harry will be able to because the link he has to Harry is shut. And Harry won't be able to go into his mind or anything, he may just pick up some glimpses in his dreams from time to time. If the horcrux wasn't destroyed Harry and Voldemort may have been able to access each other's minds. Since Harry still lives and the horcrux in his mind was destroyed, Harry's magic took on some of You-Know-Who's and cleansed it so Harry could use it, it will work as a sort of warning system for Harry."

"I think he also may have use Nagini as horcrux with the death of Bertha Jorkins, it would be the only way he could gain strength the way he has," Bill added.

"I agree, he already had a bond with Nagini this will strengthen it," Severus said.

"We need a way to get Fudge use to the idea that Voldemort will be back, with Lucius at his side he won't accept it easily, we need solid proof and saying Hadrian has a link with a sociopath isn't going to cut it," Sirius said.

Amelia nodded, "Fudge will bury his head in the sand, if this is sprung on him without evidence."

"How could he just not believe a warning like this?" Bill questioned, "I mean he's the head of the government he has a duty to his people."

"He may but he's a politician William," Severus answered using his teacher voice, "He's greedy and was chosen by the pureblood voting block supported him. He's easily manipulated and sympathetic to them, granted he's not an idiot, he would never join the Dark Lord, just because he likes his traditions. However, if he acts like a chicken shit, he may do more harm than good. He's also become cautious of Dumbledore lately whatever we do there cannot be Dumbledore supporters involved."

"I might have an idea, but I'm going to need Narcissa's help. I'll fill you in later I need to check something out," Sirius said getting up from the table and kissing Amelia before exiting the tent.

"Severus will all the marks get darker," Amelia asked?

"Yes and as he gains more power they may start to move. Right now it's still faint but it will get darker the longer he's out there."

"I'm going to contact Jacob Carey, he's one of our Auror's on duty at Azkaban, I want him to watch the marks, he'll then add it in his reports and I can take those to Fudge." Amelia said standing and moving over to the floo in the tent. "You're welcome to stay Severus, if you want to."

"Thank you but I have a potion to get back to," Severus answered and left through the floo, it was a perk of being the head of the DMLE.

As Severus left and Amelia was about to start her floo call, Harry's patronus came into the kitchen.

"Bill we found a lost girl, she's French and her name's Gabrielle Delacour. We're in the concessions area where they're selling everything just outside the memorabilia tent," Harry's voice came from Snow.

"Let me check the listing," Amelia said, "the Delacour's are a prominent family in France, they're probably going insane with worry." She moved into her and Sirius's room and brought out a large parchment scroll, and started to look down it, "They're in this section about a mile away from our tent. Come on I'll go with you to their tent and let them know then you can go and get them." Amelia said and both her and Bill left the tent in the direction of the Delacour's tent. They arrived about ten minutes later and found the Delacour patriarch discussing with the aurors while the mother was pacing as was their other daughter.

Bill came to a halting stop at the sight of the Delacour daughter she was beautiful. She had silvery blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a perfect face with ivory white skin. Amelia elbowed Bill who started forward again this time focusing on the father.

"Madam Black," the Auror with the father snapped to attention.

"Jennings, you can go back to your post, we found his daughter," Amelia said and turned her attention to the Delacour patriarch. "Mr. Delacour your daughter is safe, she was found by my niece and godson, and William's sister. I wanted to let you know before William goes and retrieves them."

"Pere, I'll go with him stay with mere," the daughter spoke coming up to them.

"This is my eldest daughter Fleur, she'll go with William to meet with Gabi. Thank you, Madam Black."

Bill and Fleur set out to bring the wayward girl back to her parents. They had about a thirty minute walk to the area where the Harry, Susan, Ginny, and Gabi were waiting.

"Zank you, for helping find ma soeur," Fleur spoke in French and English choosing her words slowly, Bill thought she probably hardly ever spoke English if she knew it.

"It's no problem, Harry probably recognized your sister was lost, he's good with his surroundings. You don't need to worry about her with them, they all know what to do," Bill said trying to ease some of her worries. "Oh by the way, I'm Bill Weasley," Bill introduced himself formally with a dashing smile.

"Fleur Delacour," Fleur said with a small smile.

"There they are," Bill said pointing out the small group at a picnic table where Gabrielle and the others were laughing at something Shea was doing.

"Gabi!" Fleur shouted and raced to her sister's side, Gabi got up and met her halfway. They were speaking fast in French to each other Gabi was crying and holding tight to her big sister. Harry, Susan, and Ginny moved over to meet Bill near the sisters.

"Hey Bill," They said coming over to him.

"Hey guys, what happened?"

Harry shrugged, "She looked lost." Bill chuckled and Susan and Ginny just rolled their eyes at Harry acting like he did nothing.

"Zank you for helping her," Fleur said as she came over and gave all three of them a hug and kissed their cheeks in thanks.

"French," Harry muttered loud enough for only Sue to hear, she hit up side the back of his head.

"So everyone ready to go back to the tent, I'm hungry," Bill said and Ginny nodded along with him.

"Weasleys," Both Harry and Susan chuckled earning them mock glares, and got Fleur and Gabrielle to laugh. "Let's go," Harry said shaking his head. Shea hovered around them as they walked back. They chatted with the Delacours for awhile after they returned Gabi before making their way back to their tent.

* * *

><p>"Harry I'm going to run a check on your scar," Bill said as they were sitting in Harry's room talking about Fleur and Daphne.<p>

"The text I went over said once you destroy a living horcrux, if the vessel remains alive there may be a residual connection." Harry nodded and closed his eyes as Bill pointed his wand at him. Harry heard Bill saying something in a different language, a chant Harry thought.

About two minutes later Bill stopped, "Alright Harry." Harry opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at Bill. "Your scar has a residual connection," seeing Harry's panicked look he added quickly, "It's not what you're thinking. Your mind is closed off to him, he can't access it, you can't actively go into his and search around either, but you can get glimpses of what he's doing while you sleep. The unconscious mind is still a world fully understand either by magic or muggles. You're scar what's left of it will act as a warning system of sorts, you'll know when he's around, though, when you're conscious." Harry nodded.

"Bill you have experience with girls right," Harry asked?

Bill smirked at him trying to decide whether or not to tease him, "Tell the master what's on your mind?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I want to ask Daphne to marry me."

"You're already contracted to marry at fifteen, but you want to ask her anyway," Bill said.

"Yeah."

"Well you're already doing that right. When do you want to do it by?"

"Before summer, since I suspect they'll be planning, Daph's birthday is the 27th of August so we have to be married either before that or on the day."

"Right then I suggest Christmas, and make it special. Now special doesn't necessarily mean thousands of roses and candles and the like, do something you'll know she'll love and that's unique to you two."

Harry nodded, "thank you," Harry said and Bill nodded and left the room, so Harry could go to sleep.

Harry woke up the next day to Daphne sitting on his bed smiling at him, "well this is a nice way to wake up," Harry commented sleepily. Daphne giggled at him, his hair was sticking up on only the right side, he looked like he had been in a wind tunnel, and his eyes were only half open. She leaned forward and caught his lips into a sweet lingering kiss, she pulled back a bit leaving her lips just inches away from his.

"Good morning," She whispered and then pulled all the way back as Astoria came in and jumped on the bed fully waking Harry up if the kiss hadn't.

"Get up already!" She said before bouncing out of the room again and doing the same to Susan.

"Blaise and Neville are here and Tracey and her parents are bringing Hermione, soon," Daphne said giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. Harry smiled to himself and made his way to the shower and to get ready, he dressed in jeans and another Ireland shirt with Troy's name and number on the back. Harry entered the kitchen about twenty minutes later to see Susan and Ginny eating at the table.

"The others are sitting outside," Susan said standing up from the table, Harry nodded and sat down to eat a quick breakfast. Ginny left after a few minutes and Daphne walked in as Harry finished eating. Harry cleaned up his dishes and Daphne pulled him into the living area and pushed him down on the couch. Daphne lay down next to him and Harry wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. Harry ran his nose along hers and smiled at her looking into her eyes for a minute before bringing her lips to his in a slow kiss. His lips lid over hers slowly deepening the kiss. Daphne parted her lips allowing Harry's tongue into her mouth. Their tongues tangled as they kissed, Harry winning the short battle for dominance. He slid his tongue into her mouth to explore, loving the unique taste she had.

Harry kissed down Daphne's neck and back up again, Daphne was breathing heavily as Harry's hands started to explore Daphne's body. He was running his hands up and down her back and moved his lips back to hers, before pulling back. Daphne buried her head in his chest as he held her. They talked quietly for about two hours before they even got to yesterday, the only day they had been separated from each other.

"What happened yesterday, I could feel something off with you for awhile," Daphne asked giving Harry's neck a kiss. They had discussed their ability to feel each other slightly, but hadn't been able to come up with a reason for why they could. Since meeting each other they could feel when the other was in distress, Harry felt it when she was taken into the chamber, and Daphne had felt it before during the philosopher's stone incident, the aftermath of the chamber, and sometimes just when he would lie awake at night pondering something.

"I had a dream, Sirius, Amelia, Bill, and Severus discussed it later and came to the conclusion that it was real." Harry spoke holding Daphne closer, he hated the feeling of knowing Voldemort killed someone in front of him, even if it was dream. "He was with Pettigrew and they were discussing a plan, to get to me, he wants to use me for something and then kill me." Daphne pulled in a shuddering gasp as Harry said that and Harry stroked her hair calming her. "He's getting stronger and will soon be back, in the dream I was watching it from somebody's, a muggle, point of view he found out someone was in the Mansion and went to check it out, I think he was a caretaker for the property, Voldemort killed him. I could feel the curse coming towards him."

Daphne held on to Harry tighter and ran her hands through his hair, which always calmed him. Harry realized as he stopped shaking that he had been shaking while he told her the story.

"Damn mate, that's horrible," Blaise said from behind them. He, Neville, and Susan were standing behind the couch and had heard the story. Harry and Daphne sat up on the couch making room for Susan, who threw an arm around her brother in support from the side that Daphne wasn't curled into. Blaise and Neville took seats in the two open chairs.

"Bill tested the remainder of my scar, I have a residual connection with Voldemort. It basically means I'll have these dreams once in awhile until the bastard's dead. But he can't access my mind or anything."

"Alright enough gloom and doom already," Tracey said as her and Hermione walked in to the tent. The Davis family had a tent next to Harry's for the night where the girls would be staying. "Let's go get the rest of us some souvenirs and Sirius said we need more wood for the fire."

They all got up and exchanged hugs with Tracey and Hermione before leaving the tent.

"Be back by five for dinner," Evelyn called to them as they left to go explore. They waved back to her that they had heard and left the area. On the way to they stopped by the Delacour's and introduced their friends and cheeked in on little Gabi, who was back to normal after getting separated from her parents.

"So how'd you meet them?" Hermione asked as they made their way to the merchandise section of the campground.

"The little one, Gabi, got lost yesterday and we helped her get back to her folks," Harry answered with a shrug.

"They were hot," Blaise commented on Fleur and her mother, Tracey standing next to him slapped him upside the back of his head, "what they were," Blaise said then ducked behind Neville to avoid another hit.

"Hey, don't drag me into this just 'cause you put your foot in it again," Neville said stepping out of the way and giving Tracey another shot at Blaise.

"Ouch, Oy where's the solidarity mate?" Blaise asked Neville.

"Dead in the face of angry teenage girls everywhere," Neville deadpanned causing the others to laugh.

"I'm pretty sure their part veela," Daphne added to the conversation, Tracey nodded in agreement with her friend.

"What's a veela," Harry asked?

"They're classified as sub-humans but that would be offensive to Fleur and her family so don't say that to them," Tracey answered. "Veela are women that can turn into birds when angry and hurl fireballs at people. When in their human form they're exceedingly beautiful and when they dance can charm men into doing anything they want."

"And act like drooling idiots," Daphne added with a smirk.

"Right but that's not very hard anyways," Tracey said making Hermione, Daphne, and Susan giggle while the boys tried to look outraged. "They're also the mascot for Bulgaria so we'll see what a full-blooded veela can do tonight. Now let's shop." The boys groaned as they were led from vendor to vendor.

They were at a professional face painting booth, they're face paint was charmed to move around the person's face, when they spotted some friends from Hogwarts. Hannah was getting her face painted with a dancing leprechaun at one of the stations and Neville and Susan moved over to talk with her, her little brother was jumping up and down next to Neville, who didn't seem to mind.

"Hey Hadrian," came a voice to Harry's left that he recognized as Cedric Diggory.

"Hey Cedric," Harry and Daphne moved over to chat with him.

"Hadrian, Daphne this is my dad Amos Diggory," Cedric introduced them to the older man next to him that shared Cedric's brown hair and nose from what Daphne could tell. They shook hands with the man.

"Harry Potter, bless me," Amos exclaimed as they shook hands, "it's nice to meet you even if you did beat my boy at Quidditch, he'll get you this year though," the man said competitively.

"We'll see Cedric's always good competition, 'bout the only at Hogwarts," Harry smirked.

"Really dad, I reckon Harry could maybe match Krum," Cedric answered always the Huffelpuff.

"I don't know about that did you see their game against Sweden?" Harry asked and for the next five minutes they divulged into quidditch talk until Cedric and his dad had to move to their tent.

"Ginny," a voice near Harry gasped and Harry turned to see Ginny, Astoria, and Aiofe, face to face with Arthur Weasley and Percy Weasley. Percy didn't look like he was interested in his banished sister and was instead looking around at the nearby Ministry officials he could spot. Arthur however had paled and made to give Ginny a hug but Ginny pulled back a little, her face a mask of indifference. Harry, Daphne, Susan, Tracey, Blaise, Neville, and Hermione moved to stand behind her and also flanked the three younger teens, as Ron Weasley joined his father.

"Dad what are you doing wasting time with these snakes," youngest Weasley boy sneered out, Ginny glared at him.

Surprising all of them Arthur spoke in a harsh tone to his son, "Keep your mouth shut Ron and go get the fire wood like I told you," he punctuated his statement with a glare towards his youngest son. Ginny's face softened a bit as her dad defended her and her friends. "Ginny may I talk with you for a moment, alone?"

Ginny was hesitant but Harry could tell that she wanted to speak to her father, "Ginny go over there with him, we'll be right here if anything happens," Harry spoke and glared at the man pulling up some of his magic which cause Arthur to pale slightly.

"Take that as a warning to not upset your daughter," Daphne hissed out from her spot besides Harry. Arthur nodded and he and Ginny moved off to the side to talk.

"Harry I'm fairly certain he almost wet himself," Hermione scolded.

"Well he shouldn't have abandoned his daughter," Harry said without looking remorseful.

"Yes but it looks as if he's trying to mend that somehow and he should be given that chance," Hermione said still taking him to task.

"Fine," Harry sighed, "I'm sorry, but Merlin help him if he makes her cry," Harry growled and Hermione smiled at him, glad Harry accepted her point.

"Fair enough." Hermione said as they went back to watching the conversation taking place. Ginny gave her father a tentative hug before rejoining her friends and Arthur smiled sadly at his little girl.

At around eight o'clock a loud gong rang out through the campground signaling that seating had opened for the match.

"Come on you lot," Sirius said calling them all together, "time to go." They made a twenty minute hike through the woods laughing and joking around as they walked. As they came to the huge stadium Sirius spoke again, "Alright Amelia and I have to sit in the Minister's box but all of you are in the box right next door, so make sure to party and annoy the hell out of Fudge, yeah?" Sirius said making them all laugh. They went up flight after flight of stairs until they came to the top tier of boxes, in the middle was the Minister's box where Sirius and Amelia entered, and they went into the box next to it, it fit twenty people and Sirius bought the whole box for them. It was the Davis parents and Greengrass parents plus Bill, Harry, Susan, Daphne, Neville, Blaise, Hermione, Tracey, Astoria and Ginny. The stadium was practically buzzing with excitement. As everyone was taking their seats, across from their box was a giant black screen that had advertisements streaming across it. Harry was in awe as was everyone else except the parents, having never seen anything like this before in the wizarding world.

"The stadium fits 100,000," Xavier told them having to shout somewhat because of the noise, "It's the largest one built yet." A few minutes later they heard a booming voice echo throughout the stadium.

"WELCOME TO THE FOUR HUNDRED AND TWENTY SEVETH QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL," the voice of Ludo Bagman sounded throughout the stadium. The black screen changed to say Bulgaria 0 Ireland 0.

"And without further ado, allow me to announce the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!" A solid block of red and black fans to their right roared out in approval as about a hundred Veela came gliding out onto the field. Harry like every other male was looking at the Veela in awe and then the music started and they started to dance to it, almost every male experience a feeling of pure bliss wash over their mind. Harry felt it but quickly shook his head clear and turned away from the field and noticed both Xavier and Marius were looking away as well as plugging their ears. The song really wasn't doing that much to Harry so he didn't bothered instead he turned towards Daphne who had been watching his reaction. She gave him a blinding smile as she realized Harry was able to ignore the effect of the veela's. Harry pulled her in for deep kiss that lasted until the music stopped, he pulled back and smiled at her before releasing her to watch once more. He laughed at Blaise who was smiling stupidly as if he were high. Neville, he noticed had one foot on the railing like he was going to jump down to the veela's. They both smiled sheepishly as they came out of it.

"And now, kindly put your wands in the air… for the Irish National Team Mascots!" As Ludo finished a wave of green and gold swept into the stadium. It made a circuit around the stadium before separating and shooting to each goal post and then a rainbow appeared between the two clouds of light. The crowed was roaring like they were watching a fireworks display as the two clouds formed up again and then formed a shamrock in the sky. The shamrock danced over head and Harry realized it was made up of tiny red bearded me holding green or gold lamps. The shamrock faded and the leprechauns took their spot on the pitch across from the veela.

"Leprechauns?" Harry shouted to Daphne.

"What else from the Irish," she replied back laughing.

"Now ladies and gentleman help me welcome the…Bulgarian National Team," Bagman roared, "Here's Dimitrov!

A scarlet and black flier flew out from the entrance far below them to the applause of the Bulgaria supporters. The man was a blur as he flew around the stadium.

"Ivanova!"

Another scarlet clad flier came out from the entrance and zoomed out across the pitch to join Dimitrov.

"Zorgraf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! AAANNNDDD…KRUM!"

Harry focused his omnioculars on the last flier, Bulgaria's famous seeker. The Bulgaria seeker had the usual lean build of a seeker and was dark and sallow skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. Harry thought he looked like an overgrown bird of prey on his broom. He was hard pressed to believe Krum was only eighteen. The crowd was going insane as Krum was announced, everyone was cheering for the young seeker even Irish fans.

"And now please greet, the IRISH NATIONAL TEAM! Presenting, Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaand Lynch!"

Harry swerved the omnioculars to the Irish team's entrance and watched the seven green clad players fly out onto the pitch. Bagman was announcing about the referee but Harry was sizing up the players.

"Harry, they're opening the case," Daphne said and Harry nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as thanks. He focused his omnioculars on the ref as he kicked open the box and the four balls shot into the air, Harry focused on the snitch and watched it fly up and then out of sight.

"Theeeeeeey're OFF!" screamed Bagman. "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

It was Quidditch like never before seen by Harry even at the other professional matches he had seen. The speed of the match was incredible and Harry wondered how much of it was the players and how much of it was the Firebolt. Bagman's play by play had turned to him only saying the names as he had no time for anything else. Harry's omnioculars were listing the plays by the Irish chasers, they were streaking down the pitch in the Hawkshead formation, Troy was in the center flanked by Mullet and Moran. Porskoff Ploy and it worked as Bagman announced.

"TROY SCORES! Ten to Zero Ireland."

"Within ten minutes after Troy's victory lap the Irish had scored twice more. The game got even faster as they scored, but the game also got more brutal. The Bulgarian beaters Volkov and Vulchanov stepped up their hits on the bludgers sending them fast and furious at the Irish Chasers. They were causing the Chasers to have to scatter and finally Ivanova broke through the Irish ranks, dodge the keeper, Ryan; and scored Bulgaria's first goal.

The men in their box all looked away from the field as the veela started to dance after the goal, they danced for a few seconds and when Harry looked back they had finished and Bulgaria had the Quaffel back.

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova…oh I say!" roared Bagman.

The whole stadium gasped as Krum and Lynch plummeted through the center of the chasers, Harry thought they could have been free falling from an airplane with how fast they were going, Harry was searching for the snitch in front of them but couldn't spot it, and he realized it was feint.

"It's a feint!" Harry yelled at the same time that Hermione shouted next to him.

"They're going to crash!" She was partly right as at the last second Krum pulled up and spiraled into the air as Lynch nailed the pitch with a dull thud that rang out in the stadium.

"Nice call Harry," Blaise said.

"It's a time-out," Bagman yelled, "Lynch will be attended to by trained mediwizards."

"No I thought it was trained bears that we're gonna help him up," Neville deadpanned and Xavier next to laughed.

"That was rather unnecessary wasn't it."

As they tended to Lynch, Krum was searching the pitch for the snitch without interruption. Harry had never seen anyone fly that well as Krum seemed to be flying without a broom at all it seemed like it was inconvenience. Lynch was back to his feet at last and mounted his Firebolt, kicking off back into the air, to the cheers of the Irish supporters.

After fifteen more minutes Ireland pulled ahead by ten more goals, they were leading by hundred and thirty points to Bulgaria's ten. The game got dirtier as it went Bulgaria being called for most of the fouls. The mascots started to go back and forth at each other with the leprechauns teasing the veela, in response the veela started dancing and this time the referee was pulled into their dance and was posing in front of them. A mediwizard had to come on and kick him in the shins to snap him out of it. As revenge Mostafa, the ref, tried to send the veela off the field, the Bulgarian beaters took exception to that and landed yelling at the ref, resulting in two penalties for Ireland.

As play continued and the Irish went up further, play became even dirtier though Harry wasn't sure how that could happen. Dimitrov skinned Moran earning another foul and the resulting penalty ended with the leprechauns taunting the veela which led to fireballs being thrown at them by the now bird like veelas. Harry found the whole thing rather ridiculous as more attention was being but on the mascots then the players. The Irish scored once more, when Quigley one of Irish beaters, sent one of the hardest bludgers Harry had ever seen at Krum who didn't duck fast enough and was nailed dead in the center of his face.

The crowed groaned as one, as they saw Krum's face which was covered in blood. Harry was sure he had a broken nose, but Mostafa was distracted due to a veela lighting his broom on fire and didn't call a time out. Bagman was screaming for a time out but none was given as Lynch suddenly dived after the snitch, this time for real. Harry used his omnioculars and spotted the snitch out in front.

"He's seen it he's not feinting!" Harry shouted to the rest of the box who all brought up their own omnioculars to watch. Krum took off after them ignoring his injury, despite his vision being blocked. Blood was flying off into the air behind Krum as he caught up to Lynch and leveled with him. They were going straight at the ground again—

"They're going to crash again," Hermione shouted!

"Nope just Lynch," Harry yelled back not looking up from his omnioculars.

He was right as for the second time that night Lynch kissed the pitch in a not so gentle manner and was then stampeded by a hoard of angry veela.

"Remind me never to piss of Fleur," Harry muttered to Daphne who laughed and nodded to him.

"Where's the snitch?" Blaise shouted

"Krum, he's got it! Krum's got the snitch," Harry shouted!

And sure enough Krum his robes dripping with blood from his nose was rising gently into the air with his arm outstretched, a glint of gold flashing to the crowd from his closed fist. The scoreboard was flashing, Bulgaria: 160, Ireland: 170. The crowd didn't seem to notice until Bagman shouted.

"IRELAND WINS! KRUM"S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! IRELAND WINS!" The players seemed taken aback at the sudden end to the match but the supporters for Ireland were going crazy, the sound was deafening.

* * *

><p>"That was unbelievable!" Harry said as they arrived back at their tents.<p>

"You could do that Harry," Daphne said as they took seats around the living area of the Black's tent.

"Damn right he could," Sirius said as he and Amelia entered the tent about five minutes after the others, they had to stay for the ceremony. "And then England will finally when the cup again hopefully, it's been seventy five years since the English won." Harry was smiling as his friends and family discussed the match they had just seen along with his own prospects of playing for England, he had never had so many people believe in him, it felt good. Daphne sitting next to him pulled him in for a kiss.

"What is the awed look for, babe?"

Harry looked down at his girlfriend, "It's nice to have a family," he said simply and kissed her again. It was later going on later when Ginny was the first to fall asleep so the parents decided that was it for everybody, the girls left for the Davis tent while the boys got ready for bed. Harry went to sleeps with dreams of his name being announced at the final of a Quidditch World Cup.

Harry was sleeping but not very well, the Irish were still going strong but around two in the morning Bill came into his room that he was sharing with Blaise tonight.

"Harry, Blaise get up now!" Bill shouted urgently. Both boys shot up with their wands in hand. "Get dressed fast, we need to go now!" Bill said moving to wake Neville. Harry Blaise quickly through on jeans and shoes and moved out to the opening of the tents. Amelia and Sirius were gone moving towards, a tightly grouped back of wizards dressed in black robes with black hoods and masked faces. They had their wands pointed in the air and Harry saw four floating figures struggling as they contorted into unnatural positions. Harry noticed two of the figures were very small. Harry's anger grew and he made to move forward as did Neville but they were held back by Xavier.

"Not now boys, let the aurors handle, Sirius has a plan." Xavier said. "Stay here wands out and ready, if they come near, don't hold back," Xavier gave the orders fast, "apperate to my manor," He told the Davis parents and Bill, they nodded. Both Davis parents grabbed a kid, Ginny and Astoria, while Evelyn grabbed, Aiofe who was staying with them, Xavier grabbed Susan and Bill grabbed Tracey's arm and as one they turned on the spot with loud pops and apperated out.

"Hermione behind us," Harry shouted to her as he, Daphne, Neville, and Blaise, formed a

semi-circle around her. All five had their wands out and ready to defend Hermione.

"Who are they?" Hermione shouted to her friends, people were running in all directions screaming as tents collapsed and went up in flames.

"Death Eaters," Daphne said back and watched as Harry and Neville's jaws clenched in fury both wanting nothing more than to go out and fight, but they stayed Hermione was a muggleborn and a well-known one to Lucius Malfoy who was likely out there.

Seconds later they heard pops around them as Xavier, Marius, and Bill came back. They turned to find five wands on them and nodded to the alert teens who lowered their wands.  
>"I'm staying," Harry said doing the math quickly.<p>

"Me too," Blaise said, Neville looked ready to protest but was silenced when Blaise added, "I can use an illusion if they come by." They nodded and Xavier grabbed his daughter's arm, while Bill took Hermione, and Marius took Neville they apperated out. Leaving Blaise and Harry who knelt down when spells started flying, the ministry arurors attacked the mob of Death Eaters. Harry could see one Death Eater's robe flash red right before the auror's attacked. Suddenly they heard two pop's next to them they spun to see Xavier and Bill. They grabbed hold and apperated out of the camp site as a green cloud of smoke rose up into the air and formed a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth.

* * *

><p>As they appeared in the Greengrass entrance hall, Harry asked, "What was that at the end?"<p>

Xavier looked around at the others grimly before stating, "The dark mark, someone

Conjured it as we left. It would rise up into the air and hang there," Xavier said looking towards Harry who nodded. "It was only conjured when they killed someone, let's hope tonight that was prevented. Now let's all settle down for the night, you all staying?" The Davis family and Bill and Ginny nodded.  
>"For the night if that's okay?" Bill asked.<p>

Xavier nodded, "that's fine we'll see you all in the morning hopeful Sirius and Amelia will be back then."

Harry and the others woke up the later in the day at about eleven in the morning. Harry walked down to the Greengrass kitchen and took a seat next to Daphne at the counter.

"Have you heard from Sirius or Amelia yet?" Harry asked. Xavier lowered the paper he was reading and smiled at him.

"Yes, and they're going to be busy they only caught one Death Eater but it was Lucius Malfoy." Xavier said with a vicious grin, he never like Lucius Malfoy who was ahead of him in school.

"But the paper said?" Daphne questioned as Harry shouted gleefully.

"YES!"

"Rita Skeeter," Evelyn sneered the name out like it was vial disease, "writes what she wants never the truth. She wanted to but the Ministry in a bad light, I'm surprised that she hasn't been thrown in jail yet for defamation. She hasn't managed to find out that Malfoy was arrested but she's complaining that the Ministry only caught one person and that security was lax," Evelyn explained to Harry.

"She's the one that printed that article about Remus and cost him his job right?" Harry asked with hatred in his voice.

"The one and only," Daphne said. All of them took it hard when Remus was outted over the summer for being a werewolf and teaching at Hogwarts. It cost him the DADA job as parents wrote in demanding he be fired. Dumbledore caved almost immediately despite Remus being the best DADA teacher Hogwarts had seen in years. Rita's article referred to Remus as a dangerous vile creature who couldn't possibly be trusted around children. Harry wanted to do something but as Rita wrote an opinion column it was hard to do anything and Remus was a werewolf.

"Where's everyone else?" Harry asked as Ginny and Astoria came into the room.

"Marius and Addison wanted to take Hermione home and explain what had happened to her parents, they also wanted to impress the serious nature upon the Granger parent's since they knew Hogwarts will not, so they left earlier this morning. Aiofe wanted to go home and let her parents know she was okay, as did, Neville and Blaise. Bill was up early and volunteered to go back and pack up the campsite."

Harry and Daphne snickered at that, they knew Bill wanted a chance to see if Fleur and her family were okay but he wouldn't admit it yet. Ginny looked thoughtful she wasn't quite sure what to make of the French girl that had caught her brother's eye, her and Astoria had talked about it a little last night. She had decided she'd take a wait and see approach.

"You all ready to go to the Alley later when Bill gets back," Evelyn asked them. They nodded and went to go get dressed. As Daphne was dressing her mirror heated up, it was Hermione.

"Hey Daph," Hermione said. Daphne pulled on her shirt and picked up the mirror.

"Hey 'Mione, what's up?"

"My dad wants to talk to your parents and Sirius and Amelia, possibly Severus?" Hermione said.

"Alright, were going to the Alley to get our stuff in about an hour, do you want to meet us there? We're supposed to meet up with Amelia and Sirius at Goodman Restaurant."

"Hold on," Hermione said and Daphne could hear her talking to her parents.

"Yeah that's fine, we'll see you at the Alley, bye."

"See ya soon," Daphne said and put the mirror in her pocket. She walked downstairs to meet Harry and Susan, who had finally woken up.

"Nice of you to join us," Daphne joked with Susan. Daphne and Susan were both dressed in jeans. Daphne had layered some silver and green tank tops, while Susan had on a Hogwart's t-shirt that had the Hogwarts crest on it. Harry was wearing black jeans and a navy t-shirt that hung tight to his muscles, Daphne noticed, Susan had to flick her to get her attention.

"Let's go," Evelyn said coming into the room.

"We're going to meet Hermione and her folks at the Leaky Cauldron, they would like to talk to you guys and Amelia and Sirius."

"Okay that's fine they can come to dinner with us," Evelyn answered as Astoria and Xavier entered the room. Bill and Ginny left when he got back having already done their shopping.

They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and were met by Hermione and her parents, David and Elizabeth. David looked rather grim and serious as he shook hands with the Greengrass parents. "Well first we need to stop by Hephaestus' shop Susan is going to get a custom wand, that'll take the longest."

The group made their way to the familiar shop, where Hephaestus greeted them, "So whose wand will I be making today?"

"That would be me," Susan said stepping forward.

"Miss Bones, correct?" Hephaestus asked.

"Yep," Susan answered.

"First please pick a wood, more than one is fine. Just run your hand over the wood blocks and tell me which ones feel the best." Susan did as she was told and finished holding two blocks.

"Cedar and Maple, very good for healing magic," Hephaestus said. "Now the same with the cores if you would." Susan ran her hand over the cores. She had two jars pulled out when she finished.

"Feather of a Griffin and Phoenix tears, you must be good at healing spells and protection spells," Hephaestus said. "Lastly the Gemstone, the same way as before." Susan ended up with an aquamarine, stone for the focus stone. "I'll need an hour, are you staying."

"Not today," Harry sighed sadly.

"They left the store and went to get Harry's school pants altered as he had grown two more inches and they were a bit short, his robes still fit fine. Harry felt for Neville who this year needed a new wardrobe as he had bulked up some with muscles and had grown a couple inches too, though he was still shorter then Blaise and Harry. Harry stood at 5'6 and Blaise at 5'7on the tall side for their age. They got Harry some new school pants and some new jeans. They moved onto restock their potion supplies and Harry got some more magical art supplies. After that they made their way back to Hephaestus's shop to pick up Susan's wand.

"It was an enjoyment making your wand Miss. Bones," Hephaestus said handing over the new wand that was a light brown in color, the wand was about nine inches in length and the hilt was done in the shape of a bear paw with the claws stretching on to the wand shaft where it connected to the hilt. "Hadrian something in me wouldn't rest until I made you and Daphne an extra wand," Hephaestus brought out a box that held a copy of both Harry and Daphne's wands.

"Thank you," Harry and Daphne both said. They paid for the wands, Hephaestus gave them wands holders made of dragon hide free of charge.

"Alright now were going to go into the Muggle world, Harry wants a tux not dress robes," Evelyn said the group made their way back to the leaky cauldron and shrunk their purchases and put them in Evelyn's purse.

David rose an eyebrow at Harry who replied, "They're too bulky, I feel like I'm drowning in robes most of the time."

David laughed, "Probably why togas went out of style." Xavier nodded he mostly dressed in muggle clothes also, the only ones always in robes were the diehard traditionalists. Harry ended up buying a Kenneth Cole three button notch lapel Tuxedo, at least that's what the lady said it was, it was black except for the vest and tie which was a dark navy blue, as instructed by Daphne and Evelyn. Harry, Daphne, and the others were not told why they need dress clothes just that they did. Daphne and Evelyn had gone earlier in the summer to pick out her dress, Harry had yet to see it and was told he wouldn't until she had to wear it, at least now he knew the color.

The pulled up to the restaurant about a half hour after they left Diagon Alley. Sirius and Amelia were already waiting inside for them and they were taken over to their table by a nice waiter that Harry was going to publicly humiliate if he didn't stop starring at Daphne.

"David, Elizabeth nice of you to join us," Sirius said as he and Amelia greeted the others as they took they're seats.

"I have some questions about what's going on in your world," David said as he took his seat.

"Well we might as well get those out of the way first so fire away," Sirius said looking to Amelia and the Greengrasses who nodded their agreement.

"Alright, how much danger is Hermione in?"

"For the time being, no more than any other student would be for normal school yard happenings." Amelia answered David's first question. "Until he comes back no one is any danger other than what might normally happen."

"And when he comes back and how can he even come back," Elizabeth Granger asked.

Amelia and the others sighed, "Hermione is in exceedingly more danger than anyone else for a number of reasons. One, she is a muggleborn and they despise muggles and muggleborns. Two, she's easily the smartest witch to grace Hogwarts in years, making her a target as they feel she is inferior to them and will want to prove that. And thirdly, and probably the most important, she is friends with Harry," Amelia answered.

"To your second question," Sirius answered, "magic and not very good magic, in fact the most evil kind there is. But make no mistake he will be back."

"And I will kill him for good this time," Harry added fiercely holding Daphne's hand tighter. He wanted a family and he wanted it with Daphne, he be damned if he let Voldemort take away his dream.

David and Elizabeth were both taken aback by Harry's statement for different reasons. David for the fact that the others seemed to agree a kid would be the one to kill someone Marius Davis compared to Hitler; and Elizabeth for the fact that someone as young as Harry was talking about killing someone else, no matter how evil they may be.

"You all seem to accept Harry will be the one to kill this terrorist yet he's only fourteen," David said skeptically.

"Sir," Harry spoke before the others could, "I know you want to protect your daughter so I won't take offense to your incredulous tone. Voledmort wants to kill me more than anything, you see a prophecy was made stating I will be his downfall. Now whether I believe that or you believe that doesn't matter, he believes it and so does the rest of the idiotic wizarding world. So I will be the one to kill him."

David looked into Harry's eyes for a good minute before nodding his head before speaking again, "what do I need to do to protect my wife and daughter at home?"

"Do you still have your guns from when you were in the military," Xavier asked. David nodded. "Good you'll need them, magic can stop bullets however only if the correct shield is up at the precise moment, since a shot will kill you before you blink most can't get a shield up in time. Have your guns on hand and upgrade your security system, other than that there's nothing you can do." David nodded and he sat back taking in what he was told. A few minutes later the waiter came and took their orders and the conversation shifted to more jovial topics.

After they were done eating and had seen the Grangers to a cab the others apperated back to their homes, Sirius and Amelia took Susan and Harry home, while the Greengrass parents took Daphne and Astoria home.

* * *

><p>"Harry," Sirius asked later that night, "when Lucius's trial comes and he's convicted I'll be able to dissolve Narcissa's contract with him and make Draco a son of the Black family instead of the Malfoy family. When that happens they will need a place to stay until the Black Family home is up and running, it's probably going to take awhile since its been empty since my mother died."<p>

"That's fine Sirius I'll add them to the ward book when the time comes but I'll probably take them off except for the floo after they move, the same as for the others. Will they get along with Remus though, he was here first."

"Understandable, I know you want Potter Manor to last through the next war, I do too," Sirius said his voice fading before he shook his head clearing his thoughts. "And Narcissa won't mind Remus, he's smart and doesn't play as many pranks as I do, that'll put him higher in her books then I am and I'm family," Sirius said with a laugh. "Well good night Harry."

"Night Sirius."

**A/N**

**Well that one was a doozy lol. Sorry that I kinda crapped out the trip abroad but all the thoughts I had for it went on vacation and haven't come back yet. Hope y'll enjoyed it and it was worth the wait.**

**Thanks for reviews,**

**AM**


	20. The announcement

Harry woke up early the next day, it was Daphne's fourteenth birthday and Harry was going over early to surprise her. Daphne wanted a quiet birthday, so they were going to hang out at Potter Manor and watch movies and then have dinner with Amelia and Sirius and the Greengrass parents. Blaise, Tracey, Neville, and Hermione were coming over at noon, as was Ginny. Harry wanted to be their when Daphne woke up to give her his present and then she and Astoria would come over. Harry got dressed in a pair of Nike Basket ball shorts and a black muscle shirt, he put socks on but didn't bother with shoes, it was 35.2*C.

Harry picked up Daphne's present and made his way down stairs, it was eight in the morning; he had about an hour before Daphne would start to wake up. Harry made his way to the kitchen where Mips had pancakes ready and was working on Daphne's birthday dinner.

"Hey Mips, Sirius, Remus" Harry said as he walked in. Mips nodded to him and continued on with her work, she was making Daphne's cake.

"Hey pup," Sirius said barely glancing away from his pancakes.

"Cub," Remus said looking up from the paper.

"I can't believe you still read that after all those people agreed with Skeeter," Harry said getting some pancakes and setting Daphne's present on the counter.

"It's either this or the Quibbler, while the Quibbler is funny it's not very informative unless you can decipher Lovegood's stories. It's easier to read the Prophet."

"If ever get the chance to I'm pulling one massive prank on Skeeter," Harry muttered.

"Here, Here," Sirius said.

"Hey Sirius, why do you have to wait for Sirius to be convicted before you can violate the contract Narcissa is in.

"Terms of the contract, my aunt and uncle were as big of jackasses as my parents, both Heads of the Families have to agree to end the contract, unless the terms are violated then the spouses family can end the contract. Narcissa's contract says that it can only be broken if the spouse commits a crime unbecoming of the family in the Head's eyes, being a convicted Death Eater is unbecoming in my book. It also states that any children will stay with Narcissa, and that they be given half the Malfoy family fortune as well as Narcissa's dowry is to be returned, Malfoy gets to keep his house, though I'm sure Narcissa will relieve him of some of the more expensive items in the house."

"You better get going if you want to surprise Daphne," Remus added. Harry looked at the clock it was eight forty-five. Harry took one more bite, picked up her present and made his way to the floo.

"Greengrass Estate," Harry called out and with a whoosh of green flames he was gone.

"Hello Harry," Evelyn said as she was passing by, "Daphne's still asleep, go on up."

"Thanks, Evelyn," Harry said as he made his way to the stairs. He arrived at Daphne's room and quietly opened the door and tiptoed over to the bed. Daphne was sleeping on her back with one arm thrown over her head, Harry smiled at the sight. He leaned down and kissed her lips. Daphne's eyes fluttered but didn't open so Harry pressed another soft kiss to her lips, and this time she opened her eyes.

Harry smiled at her, "Happy birthday, baby."

Daphne smiled and made to kiss him but Harry pulled back, she frowned at him and pouted. Harry smiled at pulled her present from behind his back for her to see. Her pout quickly turned into a smile as she took the box from Harry. She pulled the bow off and opened the small box and gasped, inside was deep blood red ruby carved in the shape of a heart, and it was about an inch in width and height. The heart had a little notch cut into it so it could be worn on the necklace Harry gave her. She picked up the heart and examined it; inside of the heart was a rune for protection.

"Harry it's beautiful," Daphne said and jumped forward to give him a kiss that soon deepened and lasted for about thirty seconds before Harry pulled back.

"Hephaestus helped me pick the stone, it's said to be protection against misfortune and bad health, warriors and kings use to wear them into battle." Harry got a bit quiet before continuing, "It's said when given as a gift it symbolizes friendship and love," he whispered out the last word.

Daphne took in a deep breath as Harry finished, understanding what he was trying to say. She pulled his head up to face her and she looked into his eyes and he nodded in response to her unasked question.

"I love you too," Daphne whispered and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss deepened and Harry slipped his tongue into her mouth. Daphne pushed against Harry and he fell back onto her bed, with Daphne moving on top of him, just then the door flew open.

"Harry and Daphne sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Astoria sung out only to be interrupted by Daphne's scream of rage.

"You little!" Daphne screamed and took off after her sister who started running down the hall giggling like mad. Harry flopped back onto Daphne's bed not sure if he wanted to join her in killing her little sister, or thank Astoria on bended knee. Harry got off the bed and made his way to the Greengrass kitchen to await Daphne and Astoria. Evelyn was sitting at the table and raised an eyebrow at Harry, the sounds of Daphne chasing Astoria through the house. Harry looked sheepish and shrugged, making Evelyn laugh.

A half hour later Daphne and Astoria came into the kitchen giggling together, Astoria sporting neon pink hair. They were both dressed in jean shorts and t-shirts, Daphne's tee was in the Union Jack pattern and Astoria had a tee shirt that Harry got her that read _I'm not short, I'm fun size. _

"So what do you want to do while we wait for the others," Harry asked as they were about to step into the floo.

"Let's go flying," She said before using the floo to arrive at Potter Manor. They were greeted by Susan who jumped her friend.

"Happy Birthday!" Susan squealed out in a tone Harry was sure only teenage girls could produce.

"Let's go fly," Harry said and they all moved out to the pitch at Potter Manor. Daphne was on her Comet Two Sixty, Astoria had her own Comet Two Sixty, Susan was on her Cleansweep Seven, and Harry was on his Firebolt. They fooled around in the air for a couple hours, Harry letting them take turns on the Firebolt. For awhile he and Daphne flew together on his broom. They played shuntbumps using conjured lances made of foam and they played about five feet off the ground, the Potter Pitch was laced with cushioning charms. At eleven thirty they went back to the house and Sirius left to get Hermione and popped back in with her a minute or so later.

"Happy birthday," Hermione said giving her a hug. Sirius took the present; they were saving them for the dinner when Daphne's parents would be over. The floo flashed in quick succession as Blaise, Neville, and Tracey were deposited into Potter Manor.

"I'm going to mention to Severus to teach you all about apperating," Sirius muttered, "Have fun guys we'll leave you to it," he said louder for them all to here. They moved off to the game room.

"What movie first Daph?" Hermione asked as she walked over to the wall of movies. They all took various seats around the room, Blaise in a lazyboy, Tracey, Susan, Ginny, and Astoria took a couch off to the side of the big screen T.V., Harry and Daphne were on a love seat, Daphne curled into his side.

"_The Goonies_," Daphne answered cheerfully. Harry smiled as he liked the movie, he and Sirius watched after he first got out of prison.

"_The Goonies_?" Blaise asked skeptically.

"Trust me; you'll like it," Harry answered, "besides its Daph's day." Blaise snorted in response. After _The Goonies_, they watched _Gremlins_ and were given two bowls of popcorn by Mips. After _Gremlins_ they watched _Gone With the Wind_, much to the chagrin of the boys but they soldiered through it, well except Blaise who slept. After that Sirius came in to get them for dinner.

"Well the first two were good, but damn Daph that last one was boring," Blaise said earning a slap from Tracey.

"Idiot boys," Tracey muttered and Neville and Harry chuckled at their friend's expense. That night at dinner which consisted of Daphne's favorites, she received a rare book on Norse Runes from Hermione who found it in Obscurus Books in the alley. Blaise gave her a hair clip that was silver, Neville gave her a eucalyptus tree, Tracey gave her some perfume, and Susan gave her a book on Ancient Egyptian Runes. Her parents gave her a new saddle for her horse and Sirius and Amelia gave her a bracelet that was in a twist design and was platinum with protection Runes etched into it, as well as the words _future god-daughter-in-law._ Ginny gave her a dragon hide bracelet that she made herself with Bill's wand and it had the Norse rune for sister, both Astoria and Daphne wrapped the littlest Weasley into a hug after that one.

* * *

><p>The day after Daphne's birthday was Lucius Malfoy's trial. One reporter from the Daily Profit had been informed, Nellie Bly, who was known for good solid reporting, in fact she was usually the only one to get the facts straight at the Daily Prophet. Fudge was stewing over the fact that Malfoy one of his top 'advisors' was sitting in a Ministry holding cell and would be convicted of being a Death Eater, it would not look good in the eyes of the public. So he had left the organizing of the trail up to Amelia. It was to be in front of the Wizenmagot and Malfoy per a little known law passed after the first war with Voldemort would be forced fed Veritaserum. The law was passed after so many suspected Death Eaters were found to have been 'imperioused.' The law was passed by one vote in the Wizenmagot and it stated that if any of the 'imperioused' Death Eaters were to be found in a trial for similar crimes they were to be given Veritaserum, willingly or not.<p>

At ten in the morning the trial began with Madam Black as presiding judge and questioner. Fudge was in attendance but could not partake do to his close relationship with the defendant. Lucius Malfoy was brought out from his cell with two aurors and a dementor guarding him. Amelia had to cover a snort of laughter as she saw one of the men she most detested; it was probably the first time Malfoy had ever gone without a bath, or even a comb. The man's usually perfect blonde locks looked as if his head was a bird's nest. His face and clothes were smudge with dirt, his fingernails looked almost black, if Amelia had to guess the prick was more upset about that then the fact that he was about to be convicted of being a Death Eater.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you are hear by charge with four counts of assaulting muggles, two counts of assaulting muggle minors, four counts of usage of an unforgivable curse, the imperius, six counts of assaulting a Ministry official, and one count a disturbing the peace." Amelia read his charges that were the result of the World Cup attack. "If found guilty of these crimes the court will review pervious charges against you. How do you plea?"

"Not guilty," The Malfoy patriarch tried to sneer out as if the whole court was below him, however he failed rather spectacularly as his voice was shaking from the presence of the dementor.

"Very well, the court will note he pleaded not guilty. As per law 1128b you are to be given Veritaserum and questioned. Aurors please administer the potion," Amelia said nodding to Dawlish and Shacklebolt as Lucius paled quiet considerably. Shacklebolt came forward and wrench Malfoy's mouth open and Dawlish poured the potion into the man's throat, Shacklebolt forced him to swallow and then released Malfoy.

"State your name and birthday for the record?" Amelia spoke in a loud clear voice.

Lucius's eyes were clouded over from the potion and he spoke in a monotone, "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. May 19, 1954."

"Describe the events that took place after the Quidditch World Cup on August 25, 1994."

"The old crew and I were sharing some drinks after the match and going on about the disgracefulness that there had been muggles present and that we had to use muggle property for the Quidditch World Cup. And as if that wasn't bad enough I had to spend the game in the same box as those damn bloodtraitor Weasleys and a damn house elf because Crouch the old bastard didn't show up. So in retaliation we decided to have a little fun and took out our old robes and masks. We imperioused the mudblood filth and tortured them in the air, and we burned tents and through spells at random, it was almost like the good old days. But then the worthless aurors had to go and spoil our fun with the muggles. I was petrified by a spell and saw the dark mark go up, so we all scattered. Our Lord would be displeased with us having claimed imperius." Malfoy finished his statement most of the court had gasped throughout it as they now realized the implications of his statement.

Amelia banged the gavel for quiet, "In light of the nature of your statement the court is now allowed to examine old charges. Lucius Malfoy was you a loyal Death Eater to the Dark Lord Voldemort?" The crowd gasped as she said his name, Amelia tried to stop from rolling her eyes at them.

"Yes."

"Are you still a loyal Death Eater?"

"Absolutely and when my Lord returns I shall be rewarded."

"Who do you know of that was also loyal but claimed imperius?" As soon as Amelia asked the question a loud bang was heard throughout the courtroom and smoke filled the air. Spells rocketed towards Malfoy but Kingsley dove for him and knocked Malfoy chair and all over to the ground. Dawlish and Shacklebolt managed to unchain Malfoy and drag him out with the dementor following. When the smoke cleared panic was rampant, people were screaming and shouting and trying to flee. And another loud bang was heard, this time from Dumbledore's wand.

"SILENCE!" The old man roared at the crowd of Wizenmagot members.

"Thank you, Dumbledore," Amelia spoke once the crowd quieted. She spoke next in a loud clear voice as more aurors filled the courtroom, "Everybody is to remain in their seats and will not move as the aurors check wands." Amelia's tone broke no opposition not that it mattered while the smoke was still there; those that threw the spells had cleared their wands. After twenty minutes the aurors all shook their heads at Amelia, confirming they had no suspects.

"The rest of the trial will proceed without the defendant being present. In light of his testimony Lucius Malfoy is guilty on all charges. The former charges against him, six counts of murder, three counts of rape, twenty counts of torture by use of the cruciatus curse, and five counts of the use of the imperious court, will be brought against him once more, which he is also found guilty of. Sentencing will be held next."

As Amelia was speaking a loud cry of, "Expecto Patronum," was heard. Amelia recognized the voice of Shacklebolt. Suddenly Dawlish burst back into the court room.

"The Dementor went rouge and kissed Malfoy before we could stop it," he called out loud enough for the crowd to here. Murmurs and gasps went through the crowd once again. Amelia banged the gavel for silence.

"Case closed, court adjourned," She formally dismissed everyone and sat heavily back down in her chair. Once the room had cleared of the Wizenmagot Amelia shouted, "DAMN IT To the bloody depths of hell!" Her aurors were taken aback never having heard their boss swear before. "Take his sorry carcass to Azkaban and let him rot! Where's that dementor now?" She barked out her order to Dawlish.

"Gone ma'am."

"Fuck."

* * *

><p>Harry, Susan, and Draco arrived at Platform Nine and three quarters with Sirius and Narcissa who had made a portkey, Harry and Aiolos still hated the form of travel, even if he could land. Amelia was busy at the Ministry dealing with the aftermath of Lucius Malfoy being kissed before he could be sentenced or give them more information. They couldn't actually go back and question any of those who claimed imperius because some of them actually had been and it was some very important people, Amelia could not justify re-questioning all of them under veritaserum, with, Fudge refusing to accept yet that Voldemort may be back.<p>

Draco and Narcissa were both taking Lucius's kiss rather well, Draco was quiet for a few days and stayed mostly to himself flying but he came out of it rather quickly and was back to his somewhat spoiled but friendly way. Narcissa on the other hand was rather ecstatic; she seemed to drift around the house in a blissful daze. Since Lucius had been kissed before he could be sentenced, Sirius did not have to claim the contract violated. All the Malfoy fortune now reverted to Draco, who was taken to Gringotts to claim his Lordship. Narcissa and Draco were trying to decide whether they wanted to sell Malfoy Manor or keep it, they couldn't live in it as the Dark Lord had access to it and knew where it was.

Sirius and Narcissa hugged them all goodbye with warnings to be careful and be on their guard, the Dark Lord was more dangerous now than ever, as he could operate in secret and without being checked as Fudge was denying the warnings around him.

"Hey, Harry," Daphne said as she and her family came over to them. Harry gave Daphne a quick kiss and the kids made their way to the train.

"I'll see you guys, I'm going to find Theo," Draco said after storing his stuff with theirs.

"See yah at the Feast," they replied. Draco and Theo usually sat with Padma Patil and Terry Boot.

"So did anyone spill on what was going on at Hogwarts," Tracey asked.

"Nope Amelia said it was classified information according to the Minister and not to be released until he says so," Harry answered.

* * *

><p>"Impervius," Harry and his friends muttered as one as they disembarked from the train to get to the carriages, a massive thunderstorm was drenching everything that wasn't spelled. The carriages pulled themselves to the front entrance of the castle which was being lit by lightning strikes; Harry thought the castle was a rather fighting stage for a horror movie tonight. When they got to the entrance hall they arrived in time to see Peeves soak some Gryffindors, Weasley the worst, with water balloons. Professor McGonagall came out yelling at the poltergeist.<p>

"PEEVES! Peeves come down here at once," McGonagall shouted at the poltergeist as she ran out and skidded across the floor. She had to grab onto Hermione who was near her to stop from falling. She continued yelling after apologizing to Hermione, which did absolutely nothing to deter the prank loving menace.

"Peeves," Harry called out to the Poltergeist, "The Bloody Baron won't be pleased with you interrupting the feast," he calmly said to the poltergeist. Peeves looked around and took off down the hall abandoning his water balloon assault.

"Thank you, Hadrian," Professor McGonagall said turning to face him. Harry nodded to her as he, Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise made their way to the Slytherin table and Susan, Neville, and Hermione, went to their own tables. Harry sat down next to Draco and Aaron who had a prefect badge on.

"Nice job, Vaisey," Harry said as he sat down next to the fifth year.

"Thanks Harry."

"So who was made captain," Harry asked not seeing Montague, Warrington, or Urquhart around yet, hoping it wasn't Warrington, though he didn't think Severus would ever make the boy captain, but you never know.

"We don't know yet, Beau didn't get anything and neither did Warrington or Urquhart." Aaron like Draco and Harry looked worried at that statement but before anything more could be exchange Professor McGonagall entered with the new arrivals. As they watched the sorting in quiet at the Slytherin table Harry had a good feeling whatever was happening at Hogwarts this year was going to interfere with Quidditch.

"Creevey, Dennis," Professor McGonagall called.

Harry banged his head against the table, "There's two of them?" He groaned out. The Slytherins who heard him chuckled; Colin Creevey had not given up on Harry being his idol even though Harry was Slytherin.

Finally the sorting ended Slytherin received three first year boys and two girls. Dumbledore stood and lifted his hands for silence.

"I just have two words now, Tuck In." He sat back down and as one people moved to start eating.

"There's still an open seat at the head table," Daphne spoke looking up at the table, the seat next to Professor McGonagall was still open.

"It's gotta be for the new Defense Professor," Blaise answered.

"I thought the Professor's had to be present at Feasts," Harry answered.

"They do," Tracey said just as the door to the Great Hall was thrown open with a loud bang. In walked a scarred man who had a pronounced limp and spinning eye, dressed in a traveling cloak and leaning on a staff.

"Moody?" Daphne questioned as old man Twinkles stood up.

Everybody turned to look between the two men, "Ahh welcome your new Defense Professor Alastor Moody," Dumbledore announced. The two men shock hands and Moody sat to the murmur of students conversing about him, he took a pull from a flask on his hip.

"I thought Moody said he wanted a quiet retirement," Tracey asked with a confused look.

"He did, but maybe he changed his mind," Harry said unsurely.

"Wait what about Tonks?"

"Third year at the Academy you shadow a routine field officer, she's shadowing Kingsley Shacklebolt. Moody was mostly a trainer at the Academy for the last five years or so she said." Harry told Blaise who nodded in understanding.

Dumbledore stood again at the end of the Feast, "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts and welcome to the first years. The Forbidden Forest as always is forbidden to students and fanged Frisbees, along with 497 other items are on the banned items list, for the full list see Mr. Filch's office door.

Now in other news the Quidditch season for this year has been canceled." As Dumbledore said this shouts of anger rang out from all the Quidditch players and fans. Dumbledore held his hands up for silence which came slowly. "Quidditch will be canceled because this year Hogwarts is playing host to a most prestigious event…The TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT!" Murmurs went through the four tables. "The tournament has not been active since the 1792 due to the death toll, but our Departments of International Cooperation and Sports and Games have brought it back, however they have added a stipulation of the champions must be seventeen years of age to enter." More protests rang out from the students. *BANG*, Professor McGonagall sent off a loud noise with her wand and glared at the students; they quieted but had surly looks on their faces. "The champion from three schools will be chosen by an impartial judge and will compete in three tasks, three dangerous tasks, enter at your own risk, the winner will gain not only eternal glory but 1000 galleons." As he finished the students were getting louder again protesting the age limit, notably Fred and George Weasley. Dumbledore raised his arms again for quiet, "Now because of the age limit we are adding three more competitions for the schools, a quidditch tournament, dueling tournament, as well as an academic competition. Tryouts for the three other competitions will be held next week for each team, Madam Hooch will be in charge of the Quidditch team, Professors' Snape and Flitwick will handle the dueling competition, and Professor McGonagall and Madam Prince will be heading up the academic team, they will be posting the information tomorrow or the day after. Now you are all dismissed."

* * *

><p>The next day at breakfast Hermione joined the Slytherins, while Neville sat with Hannah and Susan at the Hufflepuff table. Neville, Hannah, and Susan had Herbology first thing while the snakes had Charms with the Ravens.<p>

"Hello everyone," Professor Flitwick squeaked out, "Did you have a nice break?" The class replied in the affirmative and Flitwick squeaked out, "Good, Good. Today were going to work on the _Avis_ charm. The Avis charm conjurs birds out of your wand, _Avis_ will conjure a small white dove; you can change the birds by adding the Latin name of the bird you want to conjure ahead of Avis. There are no wand motions with this spell. "_Falco Avis_," Flitwick said and out of his wand shot five Merlin falcons. "The more concentration and the better visual picture the more life like the birds, start with a bird you know well, begin."

Harry thought of a simple white dove he often saw around Potter Manor, "_Avis, _"out of Harry's wand came five small white doves that fluttered around the classroom for a minute until they popped out of existence.

"Very good Mr. Potter, five points to Slytherin." Flitwick spoke and then came a bit closer to Harry and Daphne's table, "Please see me after class," Harry nodded and went back to working on the charm and helping Daphne out, by the end of class Hermione had gotten the charm as did, Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise, plus a few other ravens. After class Harry stayed behind while Daphne waited for him with Tracey.

"Hadrian, I finished the charm and I think it will work. Now the painting you have is it a full size or a head shot."

"Full size," Harry answered.

"Then I think we're going to go with the two you drew of them standing. Now I must say Mr. Potter I was quite shocked when I received these paintings, after receiving the second set I made an educated guess as to who the first one was of. Am I correct?"

Harry looked at the tiny Professor hard before nodding, "Yes sir you are."

"I should like to meet them when this is through if I may?"

"Of course they wanted to come back here anyways but all their other portraits have been destroyed except for one and they have no idea where that one is. That one may interest you more sir, the other painting has all four of the founders." Flitwick gasped at that and almost started bouncing in his seat.

"The painting is lost somewhere here in Hogwarts, except they are not sure where, wherever it is they can't be heard by others, not even house elves. When can we do the spell sir?"

"Hmm," Flitwick said looking over his calendar, "assuming that you don't want to move the painting from your home, how about the first Hogsmeade visit, October 25. That way you can leave the school."

"Alright, thank you sir this means a lot to me and to them," Harry said smiling his crocked grin.

"It was enjoyable," Flitwick said smiling back, "I'll look into where the painting might be. Are you going to try out for the tournament, maybe even try and fool the judge like your friends the Weasley twins," Flitwick asked with a laugh.

"No sir I'm not interested in the Triwaizard Tournament, but the Quidditch one and maybe the dueling one would be awesome, are we allowed to do more than one?"

"The only ones allowed to do more than one are those selected for the Triwizard Tournament itself, and then only one other. I suspect you'll choose Quidditch?"

"Yes sir," Harry said with a laugh, "but Daph was talking about trying out for dueling and academic."

"Good, good," Professor Flitwick said as he dismissed Harry.

* * *

><p>"Tryouts are posted," Neville said as he took a seat at the Hufflepuff table, it was Tuesday their second day of term. "Quidditch tryouts are Friday at six and Saturday beginning at nine, Dueling Saturday starting at three and Sunday starting at nine, and then Academic Sunday at two and Monday at six."<p>

"So are you guys trying out for anything," Hannah asked?

"Quidditch," Harry answered with a smirk.

"Oh, really never would have guessed it," Hannah replied back with a laugh, and the others joined her.

"Academic and Dueling," Daphne answered.

"Dueling," Blaise answered as did Neville.

"Academic, possibly dueling, I'm not sure." Hermione answered.

"Well you certainly know enough for both if you do tryout," Tracey said, "I think I might go out for the academic."

"I'm not doing any of them, more content to watch and learn for now," Susan answered. "Did anyone mention if they're going to go out for the Triwizard competition? Cedric said he was going to, he's probably the best hope of Hufflepuff getting a Champion."

"Angelina mentioned she might go out for it and of course Fred and George are plotting. They're probably the only ones that could possibly screw the impartial judge up bad enough to make it even though they're under seventeen," Neville answered.

"If Fred and George can't do it nobody can," Hannah agreed.

"Are you going out for any of the teams," Harry asked?

"Nope, I'm just gonna enjoy the games."

"So what do we have today," Harry asked Daph.

"History of magic and Double Potions both with the Griffs." *thump* They looked over and saw Blaise's head bang against the table.

"Why do we always have potions with the Griffs, no offense Neville. Somebody always tries to sabotage and my potions are shitty enough as it is."

* * *

><p>Finally Friday arrived and the school was practically buzzing with excitement as the first tryout was to be held, for Quidditch Madam Hooch was there with another younger woman who was wearing practice uniform for the Holyhead Harpies. Harry recognized her as Gwenog Jones the captain of the Holyhead Harpies.<p>

"Holy shit, Daph's gonna freak," Harry muttered to Draco.

"Why," Harry just nodded his head in the direction of Hooch and Jones.

"Oh shite," Draco said. Sure enough Daphne who was in the stands with Harry's friends was thoroughly freaking out.

The stands we're filled with students wanting to watch and support their friends. All of the Quidditch players were there as well as this years hopefuls.

"Hey Ginny, nice broom," Draco said as they made their way over to the middle of the pitch.

"Thanks, Bill wrote Charlie and told him I was going to try out for Slytherin this year, and apparently that means I get a new broom. He told me to keep the Weasley tradition alive and to bring it to Slytherin." Ginny was holding a Nimbus Two Thousand curtsey of Charlie Weasley.

"Alright listen up," Madam Hooch yelled out, "As you may have noticed beside me is Gwenog Jones of the Holyhead Harpies." A cheer went out form the Holyhead fans. "She has graciously given us her time for the tryouts today and tomorrow. Now first I want the keeper hopefuls over here," Hooch said pointing out to a spot on the pitch, nine hopefuls made their way over. "The Chasers, over there," a mass of twenty people moved over. "Beaters over here," ten people made their way over. "And seekers," there were only the four house seekers from last year trying out.

"Hey Cedric," Harry said as he moved over to where Hooch had pointed out, "Sue and Hannah said you were going to enter the Triwizard tournament?"

"Yeah I figured I give it a shot."

"Well you're the best in seventh year, good luck mate," Harry answered with a grin towards his Quidditch competition and friend. Harry ignored Cho Chang who was trying to decide who to flirt with, Harry or Cedric. Tryouts lasted until ten at night, and they only got through the seekers and keepers. The next day Gwenog was back again and signing autographs before the tryout started. They went through the day by Gwenog watching the beaters and Madam Hooch breaking the Chasers into two large groups before further breaking them down. They used most of the allotted time for the tryout finishing with an hour left, Madam Hooch dismissed them and she was going to make up the teams and post them later tonight or tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>"Har-ry," somebody called in a sing-song voice, "Har-ry wake-uuuppp." Harry blinked his eyes opened to see Daphne standing over him. As his eyes fluttered open Daphne leaned down and pressed her lips to his in a sensual lingering kiss.<p>

She pulled back and smiled at him, "I wanted to be the first to congratulate you," she said giving him a radiant smile and handing him a piece of parchment. Harry sat up and pulled Daphne onto the bed to sit next to him, he wrapped an arm around her and she absent mindedly ran her nails softly over his chest. Harry shivered a little and opened the parchment:

_Hogwarts Qudiditch Team:_

_Keeper: Aaron Vaisey. Alternate: Cormac McLaggen_

_Beater: Fred Weasley. Alternate: Jess Urquhart_

_Beater: George Weasley. Alternate: Evan Deverill_

_Chaser: Angelina Johnson. Alternate: Katie Bell_

_Chaser: Rodger Davis, Co-Captain. Alternate: Beau Montague_

_Chaser: Alicia Spinnent. Alternate: Draco Malfoy_

_Seeker: Hadrian Potter, Co-Captain. Alternate Cedric Diggory_

_Alternate Fliers: Ginerva Weasley and Edward Carmichael_

_First practice Monday at 7:00pm, all fliers must attend. _

"Wow,"Harry said quietly, "she made me a co- captain."

"Harry people listen to you, you going to have to get used to it and best of all it's not because you're the 'Boy-Who-Lived,'" Daphne said rolling her eyes at the hyphenated name Harry detested. "It's because you have a certain presence about you that people are intimidated and drawn in by, it's rather hot," Daphne finished with a grin, in response Harry tickled her for five minutes until she screamed, "I'm gonna pee!"

"You ready for this afternoon's tryout?"

"Yeah, I'm just wondering what Severus has planned for a tryout. Now you need to get dressed, I'll see you in the common room." She gave him a quick kiss and left the room. Harry got dressed in street clothes and made his way to join his friends. As he walked into the common room more than a few people congratulated him like they had with the other Slytherins who had made the team. It hadn't surprised most people that it was comprised mainly of Slytherins and Gryffindor they were the only Houses with consistently good teams at Hogwarts.

The dueling tryouts were being held in the Great Hall with Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape presiding over it. There were a lot of students trying out for the dueling team; Harry wasn't sure how they were going to finish the tryout in two days. The team was open to those who wanted to try out but a trained observer could already tell about half of them didn't stand a chance, simply by the way they were dressed or their stance. Harry was in the stands that had been set up for spectators, with Susan, Hermione, who had decided not to try out, and Susan. Neville, Blaise, Tracey, who decided to try out, and Daphne were standing in a group down on the floor with Draco and Theo. Neville was looking determined and glaring at Ron Weasley, earlier in the day when Neville had been talking about trying out the Weasel had called him an almost squib who didn't stand a chance.

Severus and Flitwick walked up to the center of the main platform where Flitwick let off a loud bang with his wand, bringing the room to attention. Severus spoke, "We're going to start by randomly pairing you against another in your year, and if you win you will continue to the next round." They're were only two second years there, a Slytherin named Robert Smithstone and a Ravenclaw named Dylan McCarty. The Slytherin won but neither student used anything above a third year curse. There were six third years, and the three that made it through were all from Slytherin, Astoria, Aiofe, and Malcolm Baddock.

The fourth years were up next Professor Snape looked like he was trying to contain a gleeful grin when he called out the next two names out of hat, "Longbottom and Weasley." He continued pulling names and ended up with, Daphne v. Seamus Finnegan, Tracey v. Su Li, Blaise v. Michael Corner, Draco v. Ernie MacMillan, and Theo v. Padma Patil. They were lined up on the dueling platforms and Professor Flitwick spoke, "Begin." Blaise immediately began casting spells at Corner who put up a shield but it collapsed under the spells and Blaise's stunner hit Corner knocking him unconscious, Blaise summoned his opponent's wand and his duel ended.

Daphne held her wand as a fencer would and stood in what could be perceived as a lazy stand. Finnegan threw the first spell a jelly-legs jinx and Harry shook his head, "do they really think that will be enough," Harry said in a disgusted tone, "Durmstrang is famous for covering the dark arts."

"They've probably never even heard of Durmstrang," Hermione commented shaking her head, "Oh nice one Daph." Daphne had been sidestepping Finnegan's pathetic attempts and he was beginning to get more irate, finally Daphne cast a spell, aguamenti, Finnegan was showered in water and so was the dueling platform. Finnegan rushed her and Daphne spoke calmly, "_Glacies_," the platform froze into solid ice and the charging Finnegan was thrown into the air and fell knocking his head against the ice and rendering him unconscious, Daphne smirked and summoned his wand.

Draco had already beaten Ernie and Padma had just lost to Theo, though she put up a good fight. Weasley was turning as red as his hair as Neville was still holding the shield he had cast in the very beginning of his duel finally Weasley stopped casting and took a breath, Neville didn't even speak aloud as he used expelliarmus to summon the wand from Weasley's grip without trouble. Harry and the others cheered for Neville making Weasley turn even redder. Tracey had just finished with Su Li who had put up an amazing fight against Tracey.

"Mione what do you know about Su Li," Susan asked eyeing the small Ravenclaw who was shaking Tracey's hand.

"She's quiet, really quiet and really good at potions. Her dad was a dueling champion in China before they moved here for her mum's job at the Ministry, she's the ambassador."

"Before we continue Su Li and Padma Patil will be permitted to carry on," Severus announced after conferring with Flitwick. They got through the rest of the years in time for dinner, two fifth years, most were focused on their owls, and ten sixth years went on, plus two seventh years, again most were either focused on N.E.W.T.'s or the tournament proper.

"Clever Daph," Harry said as he gave his girlfriend a kiss as they sat down for dinner in the Great Hall.

"Man little Su Li packs a punch," Tracey commented rubbing her shoulder which had been hit by part of a diffindo that made it through her shield.

The next day Severus and Flitwick had them dueling against the others no matter what year, randomly chosen, again. Theo lost to a seventh year Ravenclaw in his first duel, Thomas Kensington. Draco won against one of the fifth years, Marietta Edgecombe, with a well placed reducto that launched her off her feet; she dropped her wand and was left open to his stunner. The second year was taken out by Padma. Su Li lost to Samantha Fawcett, Malcolm and Aiofe years were taken out by a fifth and one of the sixth years. Blaise was paired up against a sixth year and one with a bit of help from his illusions combined with his speed at casting. Tracey faced Astoria and won though it was close Astoria fought like her sister, using her slyness. Daphne was paired against Stebbins, a sixth year Hufflepuff; he went into the match cocky and came out shamed. The last fifth year, from Hufflepuff, was taken out by Towler from Gryffindor. The last fourth year a Ravenclaw, was taken out by Lee Jordan. Warrington one of the remaining sixth years was taken out by the last seventh year, Jason Murray of Hufflepuff. Ethan Chambers of Hufflepuff was taken out of the competition by Thomas Avery. Neville took out a sixth year from Slytherin, Jasmine Gibbons, it was hard fought duel but Neville overpowered her, surprising many of those watching.

They were left with thirteen after the second cut of people, there were going to be seven spots for the dueling team. They decided to test the accuracy of those left using dummies. "Alright," Professor Flitwick called, "the nest phase will test your speed and accuracy from there we will determine the final team." Severus was conjuring the dummies as Flitwick was talking, "You will be casting stinging hexes at the dummies, the dummies are designed to light up, your task will be to hit the lit area with the stinging hex as fast as you can and as accurately, in two minutes." They were each lined up across from a dummy about ten yards away. "Begin," Severus called out. Stinging hexes went flying as the dummies lit up in various areas with red lights. The randomly lit areas were lit for only a short time you had to hit in that time period to score a point. "Time," Severus called out. Severus and Flitwick went over to the dummies to receive the results. "The team will be comprised of Thomas Kensington, Jason Murray, Thomas Avery, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, and Daphne Greengrass. Alternate will be Lee Jordan," Professor Flitwick announced as the spectators cheered. "The first practice will be held Tuesday night at six."

"Congrats Daph," Harry said as he pulled her into a searing kiss for congratulations. When he pulled back Daphne was breathing hard and Harry was smiling his lopsided grin. "Nice job guys," Harry said looking to the others.

"Yeah, you're not going to try and snog us too are ya," Neville asked Harry with a mock worried look on his face, causing them to laugh.

Harry just rolled his eyes at his friend, "You're hilarious Longbottom."

The academic tryout consisted of Professor McGonagall and Madam Prince giving the hopefuls a rather long test and this one was only on three subjects, Charms, Potions, and Runes. After that the hopefuls were given an hour break for dinner and then they had a test on Astronomy and Arithmancy. Monday night they were tested on Transfiguration and History. They're team was posted the next night in the common room.

_Academic Team_

_Hermione Granger_

_Tracey Davis_

_Padma Patil _

_Andrew Harper_

_Nathan Clearwater_

_Alternate: Blair Simon_

It didn't escape the notice of the school that the majority of those chosen to represent them were Slytherins.

**A/N**

**Hey guys so the movie was freakin awesome in my humble opinion, and Maggie Smith was awesome as McGonagall in this film, not that she wasn't in the rest. Sorry it was a bit of a wait for the chapter but I got a new job that has more hours. **

**Thanks,**

**AM**


	21. The Start of the Tournament

The next month and half leading up to the arrival was hectic for everyone involved in one of the teams, the Professors in charge of each team were relentless in their training. Harry and the team had Quidditch practice five out of seven nights of the week. The first practice had been amazing and a bloody nightmare for all those involved.

"Alright listen up," Madam Hooch began, "I don't care what House you're in, who you're dating, who you've had pathetic school yard spats with, or who's beaten whom on the pitch, from now you are a team!" She stared each one of them in the hard in the eye as she said that. "You are representing Hogwarts on a world stage you will not embarrass, your school or yourselves by giving into petty jealousies, I expect you to act like a team on and off the pitch, if you have any problems with that leave now," she paused waiting for any of them to make a move, none did. "Good. Now I've made Hadrian and Rodger captains, if they tell you to do something do it, unless I tell you otherwise. If for whatever reason Rodger or Hadrian cannot play Cedric will be the captain out on the field. Ginny you will be training as an alternate chaser and a seeker, every practice you will switch on and off between the chasers and training with Harry and Cedric. Eddie the same goes for you only at beater and keeper, problems?" Both players shook their heads no. "Good now for starters I want everyone to do three laps around the pitch," the players moved for their brooms, except for Harry who saw a bit a mischief present in Madam Hooch's eyes, "I didn't mention brooms did I? You need to be in top physical shape as well. Hadrian you run every day set the pace." Hadrian nodded and led the groups in their laps, while they were running Hooch was conjuring exercise equipment, nothing big just weights of varying pounds and a couple bars for pull ups. Harry completed the run along with Cedric, Aaron and surprisingly Ginny without any problems. Alicia, Angelina, Eddie, Evan and Katie were a bit winded but didn't really show any signs of real fatigue. Draco, Rodger, Beau, Jess, Cormac, Fred, and George, who were all purebloods, looked like they were going to pass out. Harry laughed a little and quirked an eyebrow at Ginny, in question.

"Bill thinks exercise is important plus Evelyn started to teach me fencing also," Ginny said with a shrug as Madam Hooch came over.

"Why purebloods look down on exercise I'll never know," she muttered before speaking louder, "Fitness will help improve not only your Quidditch but also your magic in general. And you might as well save the glaring as you'll be doing this every practice. Hadrian do you know how to use the equipment I conjured?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good show them how, along with push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, pull-ups, chin-ups, and jumping jacks. You have a half-hour."

Harry nodded, "alright guys first we need to stretch, so circle up." Harry led them through some simple stretches that took about ten minutes. "Now, first I'm going to show you how to do them but does anyone know how to do all that Madam Hooch said?" Alicia, Angelina, Evan, Katie, and Aaron raised their hands.

"Okay why you guys get started and do ten of each, if you can't do ten of the pull-ups or chin-ups just do as many as you can. And if you can do more go up to twenty five, then hit the weights for a little bit. Oh and start with the pull-ups and chin-ups. The rest of you follow me, first up we have jumping jacks," Harry went through and demonstrated for them each one before helping them through the exercises. They got in a few lifts with weights when Madam Hooch came back over from where she was observing.

"Now I want you to do your stretches and the exercises Hadrian showed you every day, so that includes the days we don't have practice." A few of them groaned and Madam Hooch grinned, "the more you do it, the easier they get. Now let's fly." The next hour and a half of practice was spent getting everyone use to flying with each other for the first time. Hooch blew her whistle at the end and they all landed, "Alright that was good for today but tomorrow the real fun starts, dismissed."

"She's enjoyed that too much," Draco commented as the team made their way back to the castle. The team laughed uproarously at the extremely put out look Draco wore, those who saw them come into the castle starred in awe at members from all the houses getting along, especially because they were quidditch players. The players were usually the fiercest of house rivals. Dueling practices were similar to the quidditch practices, five nights a week and with a focus not just on spells but on the physical aspects of it. The Academic team were often found pouring over books in the library, most were focused on a specialty, like History but they still studied for all aspects.

* * *

><p>It was the first visit to Hogsmeade and the day Flitwick was going to try the spell on the portraits. The others were going to town while Harry and Daphne were going to floo home with Flitwick. Harry got ready and he and Daphne went up to Breakfast. They wished the others a good day and then they met Flitwick at his office.<p>

"Ahh Hadrian, Daphne good morning." Flitwick said as he welcomed them into his office. Harry had shipped his to paintings home using Hedwig earlier in the week; he didn't want them to go through the floo.

"Hi professor," They both replied.

"I need to go first and add you to the ward list before you can come through Professor," Harry said to the tiny Professor who nodded in understanding and handed Harry the floo powder.

"Potter Manor," Harry shouted throwing the powder in and then stepping through the floo, Sirius and Scooby greeted him on the other side.

"Scoob down boy," Harry said as the exuberant puppy jumped up on Harry, placing his paws and Harry's shoulder and giving Harry's face a lick. "Um Sirius if he jumps on Flitwick he'll knock him over."

"Right, Scoob sit, stay." Sirius said and placed a hand on the dog's collar after he sat. Harry took the ward list from Sirius and added Filius Flitwick.

"Alright Daph you guys can come through," Harry said sticking his head in the floo.

Flitwick and Daphne stepped out of the floo and Sirius tugged back on Scooby's collar the puppy stayed sitting but his tail was wagging so fast it was a blur.

"Ahh, who's this," Flitwick said reaching out and petting the large puppy, Flitwick's hand was smaller than Scoob's head.

"This is Scooby, he's Sirius's." Harry said as they started to the practice room where the large painting of Godric and Salazar was. Scoob got excited and ran knocking Flitwick on to his back and proceeded to run around with Flitwick holding on and Sirius rolling on the floor laughing.

Harry held in his laughter and spoke, "Scoob come on," Harry called out. Scooby still with the Head of Ravenclaw House on his back trotted over to Harry as they entered the practice room. Salazar and Godric just stared in shock at the sight presented before them.

Flitwick got off Scooby and summoned a biscuit for him, "thank you for the ride." At that Daphne lost it and Harry let out his grin.

"Godric, Salazar, I'd like you to meet Professor Filius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw House and Charms Master at Hogwarts."

"Pleasure" they both answered. Flitwick looked a little shocked, he had been trying to prepare himself to meet two of the Founders especially one with the reputation of being a dark lord.

"Likewise," Flitwick managed to squeak out.

"So you're going to get us a new picture," Salazar asked?

"Yes, yes Hadrian the paintings," Harry and Daphne placed the two paintings one of Gryffindor with his sword and in the setting of a training room, and one of Salazar in a potions lab and placed them on easels in front of the large painting.

"Alright Hadrian where your initials are on the painting," Flitwick said pointing to the cleverly hidden signature. "You need to trace over them in your blood." Harry pricked his finger and went over the initials on Godric's painting. "Now repeat after me, touching your to Godric and then to the signature. _Delego memoria. _Now touch your wand again to Godric and then to the signature in blood, _delego animates_."

Harry touched his wand to Godric in the large painting and said, "_Delego_," then he touched his wand to the signature, "_memoria."_ He repeated the process saying, "_Delego animates." _A flash of red enveloped the smaller painting Harry had done and Godric moved from the large painting into the smaller one and he drew his sword and turned to face them.

"It worked!" The painting of Godric said. Harry repeated the process for Salazar who was happy to have some potions to fiddle around with.

"So where should we put them," Daphne asked?

"Severus's office. That way we can get their advice during the year plus I'm sure Severus wants to pick Salazar's brain on those potions we found, since he hasn't had time yet."

* * *

><p>It was the Thursday, the day before Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrived and Harry was in Defense with Susan. Harry was sitting with Blaise in the second row with Daphne and Tracey in front of them and Susan and Hannah behind them. Harry was impressed with Moody's teaching so far, even if he randomly went on paranoid tirades about the Ministry and Death Eaters. Harry couldn't remember him doing that as much the last time he saw him, but chalked the behavior up to simply spending more time around the man, either that or the man had a crack habit, Harry snorted to himself with that last thought. Daphne turned and looked at him oddly, he shrugged and she shook her head before turning back around.<p>

Moody limped into the classroom and barked out put your books away you won't need them for today." He moved to the chalkboard and wrote in his barely legible scrawl, _The Unfogivables._ "Tell me about them?" Moody prompted the students; Tracey raised her hand, "Miss Davies?"

"There are three and they were outlawed at separate times, the Cruciatus curse in 1053, the Imperious curse in 1252, and the Avada Kedavra curse in 1407. Nobody knows when the curses were invented but the first record of all three curses is from the time of the Four Founders in 950's."

"Good, correct, five points to Slytherin, who can tell me what they do, starting with the Imperious?"

Susan raised her hand and Moody nodded at her to answer, "it gives the caster the ability to control their enemies mind. It can be fought off by those with a strong force of mind."

"Five points to Hufflepuff, now Dumbledore wants me to show you these curses." Moody levitated a spider out of jar on the front of table, he than enlarged it. "This little beauty is an Australian Funnel Spider her bite can be lethal, Imperio." As Moody moved his wand the spider danced across the front table, Moody then to the shock of the students had the spider jump from desk to desk and scaring some of the students, many of them were laughing. Harry, though, was stone faced as he watched; Daphne and Blaise had similar looks while Tracey and Susan just looked disgusted.

"You think that's funny do you?" Moody asked in a bit of a shout, "What should I have her do nest jumped out the wind," and with that the spider flew to the window, "drown herself," the spider flew over a jar of water cringing away from it. Moody's next words were in a whisper as the class was dead quiet, "or perhaps bite one of you? This curse is not a joke, you can be made to do terrible things with it, even kill your own family. Now the next curse the Cruciatus curse, anyone?"

Draco raised his hand hesitantly and with a haunted look in his eyes, "It causes emence pain unlike anything the victim has ever felt."

"Five to Slytherin, Crucio!" Moody cast the spell and the spider made hissing noises unlike anything Harry had heard from a spider before, and it curled inward on itself trying to escape the pain. "Prolonged use can cause the victim to become insane," Moody said in an odd tone that only Harry caught, it caused Harry to look hard at Moody who abruptly stopped the curse. "And the last one," he paused for an answer to his question, "no one, it kills. Avada Kedavra!" A green jet of light shot out from his and rocketed towards the spider. The spider was enveloped by the green light and tossed a little ways down the table. Harry starred at the spider as he thought of his parents and the countless others who died without so much as a mark left on them but on those left behind.

"Everybody up, form a line," Moody called to the class who stood and did as he said, "I'm going to cast the imperius on you all, Dumbledore wants you to recognize and perhaps be able to fight it." He took turns casting the imperious at them, Justin Finch-Fetchly made a rather good squirrel, Ernie MacMillan jumped in a circle on one foot, Hannah did an amazing series of acrobatic flips across the room, he was followed by many more interesting performances, and then there was Harry.

"Imeprio!"

Harry felt a sense of calm and euphoria come over Harry and he hear a voice say in his head, '_jump, jump on to the desk.'_ Harry before he even flexed his muscles, slammed his mind shield up as he heard again this time longer, _'jump',_ still Harry didn't move, _'JUMP',_ "No," Harry spoke and forced the presence out of his mind. Moody actually stumbled back as Harry's magic pushed against him, no one except Daphne noticed Moody look worried before he masked it.

"Good, excellent Potter fought it off and beat it!" Moody declared excitedly. Harry just nodded to the man still contemplating his thoughts on the killing curse. "Greengrass you're up. Imperio!"

The same feeling washed over Daphne and she closed her eyes blissfully until she heard a voice say, _'kiss Goyle and declare you love him,' _Daphne eyes immediately shot open and her shields locked into place and she walked over and pulled Harry into a passionate kiss, long enough for her to slip her tongue into his mouth, then she pulled back at turned and glared and Moody. Harry was once again in a euphoric state but this time he embraced it and wrapped his arms around Daphne's waist pulling her close to him, so that Daphne's back was against his chest. Harry leaned his head down on her shoulder and smiled goofily back at the rest of the class.

"Um good, fifteen points to Slytherin, Greengrass, Potter, and Zabini are the only ones to fight it off the rest of you need work, Davis just a little more and then you'll have it. Class dismissed."

"Hey guys how did transfiguration go, Nev," Tracey asked as they sat down to eat dinner that night.

"I completely cocked up my switching spell, and McGonagall was pissed. They're really going all out on getting ready for this tournament." Neville sighed as he took his seat.

"Yeah no shite, Hooch is like a slave driver, I think I've gained like seven pounds of solid muscle since we started not to mention my arse is starting go numb whenever I look at my broom." That got the rest of the table laughing. They were at the Slytherin table but Cedric, Susan, Hanna and Jason Murray of Hufflepuff was sitting with them, as was, Hermione, Padma, Rodger Davis, Eddie Carmichael, and Evan Deverill of Ravenclaw, plus the Gryffindors from the Quidditch team and Lee Jordan. Some of the Slytherins had to sit at the other tables with their friends in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to make room for all of them.

* * *

><p>It was past midnight and Harry was up in the Slytherin common room with Daphne leaning against his shoulder. Aiolos was in front of them curled by the fire, "they are all asssleep hatchling," Aiolos hissed to Harry, the last of the Slytherins had left the common room about twenty minutes ago.<p>

"Everyone else is asleep," Harry mentioned.

"So are you going to tell me what's bothering you or am I going to have to torture you to get," Daphne said wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Harry chuckled a bit at her, which was her intended result. He sighed, "Seeing the curse today being used…" Harry trailed off and Daphne moved to sit in on Harry's lap facing him, she laid her head on his shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her, "there's not even a mark left on the body. Daphne just nodded and they sat there for awhile Daphne trying to comfort Harry.

* * *

><p>"Slytherin as always will represent the best of Hogwarts," Severus Snape spoke to his students who had just finish with their last class the Friday that the foreign schools were arriving. "As such I expect you to be dressed neatly in your <em>full<em> uniform, failure to do so will land you in detention. And Merlin help you if they're not clean," Severus said giving Crabble a hard stare. "You will line up as group first years, followed by second and so on, prefects on the end."

At 5:50 all of Hogwarts was lined up in front of the Entrance Hall of the castle, the Slytherins set an example which the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs followed, while McGonagall was struggling between getting the Gryffindors organized similarly and wanting to strangle some of them for their lack of decorum. The Slytherins were trying to hide their smirks all of them were dressed in their finest school robes and cloaks.

"Well are they going to get here or what?" Blaise muttered and Tracey elbowed him. "What," he replied indigently.

"They're French did you really expect them to be anything but fashionably late," Tracey answered with a smirk. Harry and Daphne laughed along with the others in earshot finally at 6:10 one of the Creevey brothers shouted.

"It's a flying house!"

Hogwarts turned to where he pointed and they saw a flying…something, which turned into a giant carriage being pulled by what Harry could identify as Abraxan, rather large white flying horses. The carriage landed almost knocking Hagrid on his arse, a feat in and of itself. Hogwarts waited and finally a squirrely looking boy came out and set a step down for the carriage, and out came the biggest woman Harry had ever seen. The woman was probably about no more than an inch taller than Hagrid, and she was dressed in fine silk robes and decked in jewels. Following Madam Maxine was a group of thirty students all appearing to be in at least their fifth year with the majority probably being seventeen year olds. They were dressed in fine silk blue robes that Harry assumed must have been cold considering they were all buried under scarves.

"Why don't they just use a warming charm?" Harry asked.

"Who the hell knows," Daphne answered with a bit of sarcasm directed towards the French contenders who were acting rather haughty. She was looking for Fleur and couldn't spot her or her signature silvery blonde hair. "Can you see Fleur?"

"No she must be one of the ones covered up," Tracey answered.

As they were talking Madam Maxine had made her way up to Dumbledore who greeted her with open arms. "Ahh my dear Madam Maxine, Hogwarts welcome's you. Would you like to wait inside for Durmstrang or would you like to stay out here?"

"I think we will head in side, Dumbly-dorr," Madam Maxine said looking over her students.

"Mr. Filch, please take Madam Maxine and her students to the Great Hall," Dumbledore spoke and the caretaker ran over huffing and puffing, with Mrs. Norris following. The students had taken to starring back at the stars in hopes of spotting Durmstrang first. They began to hear a rather odd bubbling sound coming from the darkness and Lee Jordan called out to all of them.

"The Lake," once again the Hogwarts students and professors turned, this time towards the Lake. As they watch the surface began to bumble and swirl like someone had the pulled the plug on the Black Lake. Then a dark wooden pole started to rise from the surface as it came out Harry recognized it.

"It's a mast for a like an old warship or something," Harry said quietly to his friends. As Harry spoke a loud squelching noise was heard and up out of the water came as Harry said, an old fashioned warship that looked like it could have been a wreck at one point. It bowed back and forth before it settled in the water of the Black Lake. A plank was thrown out as a walkway and once again about thirty or so people came towards the Hogwarts. A tall, sleek looking man in silver furs came up to Dumbles.

"Albus, it is good to see you again," He greeted with open arms and gave the Headmaster a strong hug, Harry instantly disliked the man.

"Igor," Dumbledore spoke jovially as he embraced the man. The man looked like an idiot movie villain that you saw in old black and white movies, who tied damsels in distress to railroad tracks, with his goatee and beady eyes. "Ahhh, Dear old Hogwarts," the man said in what was supposed to be a tone of longing and happiness came out off, as the man grimaced while he tried to smile, showing off horrible yellow decaying teeth, Daphne and Tracey booth flinched away from the man's teeth and made gagging noises, Harry Blaise tried to hide their smiles.

"Viktor, come we must go inside," Karkaroff said shortly, "I hope you don't mind Dumbledore, Viktor has a slight head cold." He motioned a student forward who walked past him rolling his eyes, the student had large hooked nose and thick eyebrows that were instantly recognizable.

Ron Weasley with all the tact of a rampaging dragon shouted, "Blimey it's Viktor Krum," in a high pitched squeak. The Slytherins laughed while the other houses tried to get glimpses of the star quidditch player as he lead the fur cloaked Durmstrang contingent into Hogwarts.

The Hogwarts students filed in after the Durmstrang students, well Gryffindor and some of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls rushed in while the rest orderly went in starting with the Slytherins, then Ravenclaw, and then Hufflepuff. The students of Durmstrang were still gathered around the entrance trying to determine where to sit; the Weasel was practically bouncing trying to get Krum's attention. The Beauxbatons students had chosen to sit at the Ravenclaw table and they saw Fleur and waved as she was now sitting next to Hermione conversing quietly, a few seconds into the conversation Fleur and the rest of the Beauxbatons students momentarily looked like they wanted to bang their heads against the table in idiocy and Hermione smirked, Harry figured she asked about the warming charm. Seeing nobody moving to help the Durmstrang students out Harry motioned for Daphne to go ahead to the Slytherin table while he stopped and walked up to Krum, figuring he would be the best bet at understanding English out of the Durmstrang students. Viktor for his part was rather surprised somebody approached him without fawning or looking dazed and crazed like a fan boy or girl did.

"Hello, I'm Lord Hadrian Potter," Harry said formally bowing to Viktor.

Viktor's eyes widen, the only sign that he recognized Harry, before he bowed back, "Viktor Krum."

"You and the rest of Durmstrang," Harry spoke gesturing to the other Durmstrang students and making eye contact with a few of them, "are welcome to sit at Slytherin table with us."

"Zank you." Viktor spoke to Harry and then told the others in a foreign language Harry thought was Russian. Harry led them over to the Slytherin table, the snakes rearranged themselves so they could fit comfortably and Harry took his seat next to Daphne. Daphne had sat towards an open end of the table, which was usually open, after Harry had approached Viktor. Viktor and the other Durmstrang students chose to sit near them. Viktor sat next to Blaise who was across from Harry.

While they waited for the staff to enter the hall the Durmstrang students took off their heavy outer fur coats and hats, leaving them in blood red robes. The robes were done in a military fashion, they had a blood red shell coat with two rows of bronze buttons and a high collar that stood straight up and was strapped with a thick black belt at the waist. They had a cape that was hung over their right shoulder, blood red dress pants and high black boots, the few girls wore blood red skirts and capes that attached at both shoulders. All together they made for a rather imposing sight. Finally the teachers walked into the Great Hall, where four extra chairs were instead of two, they were all added to the sides of Dumbledore. The last in line were Headmaster Karkaroff, Dumbledore, and Madam Maxine. The Beauxbatons students stood when they saw their headmistress enter and remained standing until she took her seat, despite some snickers from the Hogwarts students.

"Welcome everyone, students, ghosts, and most especially honored guests." Harry snorted at Dumbledore's speech, who the hell thanks ghost for being present before their guests. "I trust you will all find Hogwarts satisfactory during your stay here." Fleur giggled a bit from her spot and they looked over to see Hermione roll her eyes at the older French girl. "Now then the Triwizard tournament will officially be opened at the end of the Feast please enjoy." As he said that the golden plates Hogwarts had filled with food.

"Vy solid gold plates?" Viktor asked Harry with a look on his face that said, how has somebody not lifted these yet.

"We've learned it's better not to ask when it comes to the odd and strange things at Hogwarts," Harry said with a shrug.

Blaise added, "Like for instance the staircases randomly move and change patterns and we have stairs that vanish when you step on them."

Viktor looked at Dumbles and then back at Harry and his friends, "So he really is Choknutyj?"

Harry didn't have to understand Viktor to know what he asked, "Yes, yes he is, just don't tell the Gryffindor." Viktor let out a deep laugh and nodded.

"So are you going to compete in the Quidditch tournament, are you even allowed to by your sponsors?" Daphne asked showing her enthusiasm for the sport.

"Da, I can compete and vill for Durmstrang, sponsors think it good for image, besides I enjoy it."

"Well you may be a pro but, you're going to lose. Harry here is are seeker and is damn good he caught the snitch once while being chased by a dementor," Vaisey spoke up from a little ways down the table. That led to some ribbing back and forth between the Sytherins and the Durmstrang students but most of it was in good nature.

"You have right build for seeker, did you really get chased by dementor and catch snitch?"

"Yeah but I lost my first broom in the process, it kinda sucked because of that." Harry said Viktor nodded.

"You vill be good competitor," He said with finality and Dumbledore stood ending the conversation.

"Now that you all are fed and sated, may I present to you Mr. Crouch and Mr. Ludo Bagman. Mr. Crouch is the head of our Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Bagman is the head of or Magical Sports and Games department both men have worked tirelessly in bringing about the reinstatement of the Triwizard Tournament." A cheer went up as Dumbledore announced that. Both men stood to the applause although Crouch looked anything but happy.

"What's with the Hitler mustache?" Harry said as he leaned over to Daphne, "It's insulting to even wear that style now."

"Who knows but Crouch as always been a hard ass, he might not be a Death Eater or sympathizer but he does believe in wizard supremacy over other magical creatures plus, he's lethal in his own right and completely stone hearted. He sent his son to Azkaban after he was found to be a Death Eater and disowned him."

"He was also on the fast track to becoming Minister until his son was found out," Tracey added over the applause, "after that he was demoted and people lost trust in him, he still wants to be Minister."

As she finished Dumbledore resumed his speech, "when the casket is brought in the tournament will be officially opened. The tournament will consist of three tasks spaced throughout the year; these tasks are designed to test the competitors in every way. While Eternal glory awaits the winner, mortal peril also awaits all the contestants, enter at your own risk. Entering your name also constitutes a binding magical contract if chosen you will have to compete, there is no turning back.

"Now the casket if you please," Dumbledore spoke and the Great Hall doors opened. Filch came in carrying a rather large but ancient looking chest. Filch brought it to the front of the Hall and the owl stand where Dumbledore spoke from faded into the ground and Filch placed the casket down where it was. Dumbledore waved his wand and the casket turned into a stand and from it rose a rather plain looking goblet except for blue flames that rose about six inches up from the inside of the goblet. "The Goblet of Fire, our impartial selector, to enter simply write your name on a piece of paper and cast it into the flames. You have until tomorrow's Halloween Feast when the names will be announced. In order to ensure that only those of legal age enter I will be creating an age line to go around the Goblet, as a warning, it will keep those under seventeen from entering.

"For the three other competitions, the first Quidditch game will be held November 14th and will be Beauxbatons V. Hogwarts. The first dueling competition is to be held November 28th and will be between Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The Academic Competition will be held towards the end of the year and will be all three schools competing at once. Good luck and good night."

Madam Maxine rose from the head table and her students followed Fleur waved to them as she left the Great Hall. Some of the Hogwarts students were filling out while others were still scattered around eating. The Slytherins stayed while the Durmstrang students finished finally Karkaroff stood and the Durmstrang students and Slytherin students rose and made their way out, the exodus of students plus the girls following Krum made for a traffic jam. Harry was pushed up against Karkaroff. Who just managed to spy what was left of Harry's scar, while it was no longer vibrant as before with his hair spiked and thanks to a convienently placed torch Karkaroff got a good look at it. Karkaroff pulled Harry forward by his robes trying to get a better look; Harry acted on instinct driven into him not only from the Dursleys but also his training. He grabbed Karkaroff's wrists where Karkaroff was holding his robes and twisted the man's wrist and forced him into a kneel by kicking the back of the man's legs, Harry holding Karkaroff's arms behind his back forced him to stay in place.

The Slytherins around Harry and his friends acted in defense and pulled their wands aiming at Karkaroff and his aide who had his wand pulled. Almost all the older Slytherins and forced the younger ones back behind them and split their wands between Karkaroff and his Aide. Daphne was seething and you could see the beginning of a spell light up her wand though she had yet to even utter a sound.

Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, Severus, and Madam Pomfrey rushed over to the scene to intervene. Before Dumbledore or McGonagall could say anything Severus held his hand up to silence them. Severus could see from his position that Harry was trying to fight a flashback to the Dursleys, he was sweating, tense, and had a widely spark to his eyes, and he had yet to release Karkaroff who was struggling and making it worse for himself. Severus came over and laid a hand on the back of Harry's neck and spoke softly, "Hadrian you are at Hogwarts, release the fool he will not hurt you." As Severus was leaning into talk he had to stop himself from flinching away, he could see Aiolos's head and neck, the rest of the snake's body still in tattoo form but ready to strike in defense of her human should the Karkaroff make a wrong move. "Hadrian," Severus said still calmly but a bit more forceful.

Harry slowly released Karkaroff and man rounded on him in anger only to come face to face with Severus who had stepped halfway in front of Hadrian.

"Karkaroff," Severus said bitingly, "it would be in your best interest _**not**_ to lay a hand on one of my students, _**ever**_ _**again**_;" Severus put more bite to some of his words with the intention of reminding Karkaroff just who he was dealing with. "As you can see my snakes will defend themselves and each other." Severus nodded to his Slytherins who all put their wands away and started to leave towards the dungeons again. Karkaroff spun angrily and marched out of the school, most of Durmstrang looked like they found the incident funny, while Viktor looked thoughtful, and a few others with backgrounds not unlike Harry's looked understanding, having seen what Severus saw.

"Hadrian explain," Severus prompted when it was only him, Professor McGonagall, and Twinkles, Madam Pomfrey had left intending to get Harry a small dose of Dreamless sleep potion for him.

"We were walking out and I got forced into Karkaroff, I turned intending to apologize, and then he grabbed me. I defended myself without thinking everything's kinda blurred," Harry explained in a calm voice.

"Daphne?" Severus prompted.

"Karkaroff grabbed him and pulled Harry close to him. He looked surprised and angry at the same time then Harry twisted out of his grasped and forced him to the ground."

Severus nodded and then turned, "come Madam Pomfrey wants to see you."

"Severus this requires more discussion," Dumbledore spoke his annoying twinkle still present in his eyes. Severus looked at Dumbledore like he had grown a second head, Aiolos had come out of Harry's skin and was now wrapped around the outside of Harry's robes and was hissing angrily, Daphne's wand glowed again, Harry closed his eyes and took deep breaths, and McGonagall looked completely shocked but it was she who spoke first.

"Honestly Albus, the man knows you never lay a hand on a student especially one that is not yours. And Mr. Potter reacted without harm but to defend himself from an older more experienced wizard, he did nothing wrong and he has a whole house as his witness. Enough of this."

Dumbledore tried to mask his anger at his Deputy's dressing down but his eyes lost their twinkle, showing it to Severus and Harry. "My mistake," with that the old man turned on his heel and left the hallway.

"Good night Mr. Potter, Miss Greengrass," McGonagall spoke before leaving, they nodded in return.

* * *

><p>The three Slytherins started on their way to the hospital wing. It was about three minutes into the walk when Harry spoke, "Severus."<p>

Severus turned and looked at Harry as did Daphne.

"Karkaroff he's a Death Eater isn't he?" Harry asked with a hard tone of voice.

Severus stopped walking as did his two students, "Yes, he was. How did you know?"

"I could sense his mark when he grabbed me, his left arm had Voldemort's magic on it," Harry answered and Daphne squeezed his hand in support.

"Can you sense my also?"

"Yes, but yours is fainter, like he lost a bit of control of the mark and it's only when you touch me with that arm."

Severus nodded and they resumed walking, not noticing the figure limp away from behind them. Severus spoke a minute or so later when they were almost to the hospital wing.

"Igor Karkaroff was a Death Eater but when he was caught after the downfall of the Dark Lord, he turned traitor and ratted out a number of other Death Eaters. In return for his testimony he cut a deal and only had to spend two years in Azkaban. Be careful around him, the Dark Lord will want Karkaroff dead when he returns, as such Karkaroff might try something stupid. I will keep a closer watch on him."

Harry and Daphne both nodded and they entered the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them and came over with glass that had a very small amount of Dreamless Sleep potion in it.

"Well Hadrian, I see your back," Madam Pomfrey spoke in a mock scolding manner.

"I missed you, after all you're my favorite healer and visiting just for the sake of visiting isn't quite the same," Harry replied back charmingly.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and smiled, "Drink up; it's a smaller amount as such it won't knock you out like normal. This will just be enough to keep dreams at bay, but I would hurry up and get to the dungeons after you take it, it will make you tired." Harry nodded and downed the small amount of liquid and smiled his lopsided goodbye before he, Daphne, and Severus left for the dungeons.

Everyone woke the next day early on in the morning despite it being Saturday. They were anxious to find out who had put their names in. Harry and his friends not so much, the only Slytherin who was putting his name in was Warrington, the rest were either too young or were focused on the big picture of passing their N.E.W.T.'s to get a job. They knew Cedric was entering as well as Angelina besides those two they really didn't care, plus they all had practice. Harry and the other quidditch players ate a quick breakfast, Angelina tossed her name in and they took off for the pitch, Cedric having already put his name in. They arrived outside the locker room to find Hooch standing there waiting for them.

"I have a surprise for all of you," Hooch said and opened the doors to the locker room, it had been redone. There was a gathering place for the whole team to meet with Hooch that had a dry erase type board and comfortable chairs instead of the usual benches. Then there were two doors one for the guys and one for the girls, they entered and saw brand new uniforms. There were two practice jerseys, one in white and the other in black each had the Hogwarts crest on them with their number and name. Harry was happy to see they looked and felt more like muggle football jerseys, they were more of a silk material and were long sleeved. The pants were in a style like muggle American football, with the pads on the inside instead of outside, they seemed more aerodynamic as the uniforms forwent the out robe. The game uniform was done in a sleek looking silver that was lighter than Slytherin silver. The front of the uniform had the Hogwarts crest on it, the sleeves had the house crest that the player was in on the left, and on the right sleeve was the animal of their house in a fierce pose. The Gryffindor players had a roaring lion, the Slytherins had a snake in mid strike, the Ravenclaw members had an eagle that looked ready to catch its prey in its talons, and the Hufflepuffs had a rampant badger. The back of their jerseys had their name and number on the back in black. The pants for the games were also black and once again done in the American football style. The pads were silver and more modern looking, Harry noticed all the equipment down to the new silver and black shoes featured the Nike* symbol. They got dressed in the practice uniforms and made their way back to Hooch raving about the new uniforms.

When the girls joined them Hooch motioned for them all to sit, "As those of you who are familiar with the muggle world of sports will notice these uniforms and equipment were all donated by the Nike corporation. The CEO found out his daughter was a which three years ago and was introduced to our world in America, he wants to get into the Wizarding Sports since his daughter will be a part of it and he sees it as a good business opportunity. He donated uniforms to all three schools." The halfblood players and two muggleborn players looked particularly excited about this development.

"We also have had another piece of equipment donated," Hooch said and with a flourish of her wand a broom size box flew to each player, including the alternates. They opened it and at once they all gasped and Hooch smirked. Inside the boxes were Nike racing brooms. "These are the first of the line, I've tested them, trust me when I say you'll love them. It seems muggles take their sports very seriously and it's now transferring over with Nike. The brooms you'll notice for each position are a bit different; they're designed with the specific position in mind. If you noticed the pads the seekers and keepers wear are different from the pads the beaters and chasers use. There is a stat card in the box for your broom. You get to keep it after the tournament is over."

Harry pulled out his stat card and read it over,

_Aerodynamic shaft made using TCT Carbon Technologies lined with Cuban Mahogany wood._

_Tail Twigs hand-crafted bamboo and perfectly aligned for best aerodynamic result_

_Perfectly balanced, shaft equals weight of twig and foot holds_

_Foot holds made using TCT Carbon Technologies _

_Goes from 0 to 170 mph in 6.5 seconds_

Harry looked over his broom which was painted black and had the Nike check across

it and couldn't stop the grin that spread over his face and asked the one question they all wanted to know, "When do we get to try 'em?"

"Right now, today's practice will just be getting used to the brooms," Hooch said and they all bolted out of the locker room practically sprinted through their warm ups and then took to the skies.

Harry and the other Quidditch players came into the castle exhilarated, their new brooms and equipment had brought them even closer together as a team.

* * *

><p>"Harry," Daphne said as she came into the common room to find her boyfriend still smiling stupidly while playing chess with Draco. Harry pulled Daphne into her lap and gave her a kiss. "Why are you both grinning like fools, move your knight," Daphne said from her spot. Harry did as he was told and got check mate, Harry's grin got wider.<p>

"That's cheating," Draco said petulantly before he grinned again.

"Okay you two really need to tell me why you look like the Cheshire Cat," Daphne said shaking her head.

"You know the muggle sporting company I like, Nike?" Harry asked while Draco reset the board this time to play against Blaise, who had come in with Daphne. Daphne nodded and Harry continued talking, "They're sponsoring the quidditch tournament, the CEO's daughter is a witch and they found out three years ago. He wants to bring Nike to the wizarding world and has given the quidditch teams new uniforms, equipment, and brooms. Really, really, awesome brooms, better then my Firebolt." Harry's smile grew wider if that was possible.

"Boys and their toys," Daphne muttered and in response Harry nuzzled her neck. Harry kept Daphne in his lap as Tracey came back to the common room, and Draco, Theo, and Blaise were having a small chess tournament. Harry alternated from kissing Daphne and nuzzling her neck to watching the chess match as she and Tracey talked.

* * *

><p>An hour later they were in all gathered in the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast. Due to it being a feast students were required to sit with their houses. Durmstrang joined the Slytherins and Beauxbatons once again joined the Ravenclaw table. Fleur was sitting next to Hermione, Padma, and Su Li. Krum was sitting with Harry and his friends plus some of the other Durmstrang students.<p>

"Vy iz their zo much candy," Viktor asked?

"Dumbledore celebrates All Hallows Eve the muggle way, besides most celebrate the tradition this way in our country, of course that's not all people celebrate now," Tracey answered. One of Viktor's friends translated it to the others.

"Zo there's alvay's a Feast?"

"Yes, what' do you guys do?"

"Ve light candles and move on," Viktor said simply.

"I wish we did that," Harry said looking around the room with an annoyed expression and pushed his plate away from him. Daphne laid her head on his shoulder in comfort. Viktor seemed a bit confused but then Tracey's comment made sense, the downfall of Voldemort and the death of Harry's parents. "I hate this day," Harry muttered.

Dumbledore stood and the plates and candy vanished from the hall. Dumbledore raised his hands and the all the lights except those in the various jack o' lanterns went out, the Goblet was still burning blue. "And now the time has come for the contestants to be chosen," Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the hall. Everyone was quiet as they waited for something to happen finally the goblet flared a scarlet and a piece of paper floated out in to Dumbledore's hand.

"The champion for Beauxbaton's Academy of magic is…Fleur Delacour," Dumbledore announced with dramatics. The Beauxbaton students applauded but those who were here for the Triwizard tournament were crying they were so upset, though there was an enormous amount of applause from the men and boys gathered. Harry and his friends were whistling for their French friend. Fleur was ushered into a chamber at the side of the Great Hall to a wait for the others. The applause died down and the goblet sparked scarlet again and Dumbledore's arm shot out for the paper that was emitted. "The champion for Durmstrang Institute is…Viktor Krum," a roar of applause and cheers rang out in the hall, and the Durmstrang students were chanting his name. Viktor stood and walked to the side chamber.

"Bravo, bravo, Viktor, knew you could do it," Karkaroff shouted as he passed though Viktor didn't acknowledge the man. Once again the applause died down and the Goblet sparked scarlet.

"The Champion for Hogwarts is," Dumbledore boomed, "is Cedric Diggory!" The whole of Hufflepuff jumped to their feet shouting for their champion. The rest of Hogwarts joined them although some looked disappointed. The Quidditch team, Harry included were on their feet cheering for their friend. Cedric was smiling widely as he made his way to the side chamber; he inspired the same reaction from a lot of the girls as Fleur had the boys.

"Now that are champions have been chosen, they will be told the information of the first task. It will be held November 24th. I'm sure both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be able to give their champions," as he was speaking the goblet started sparking and turned scarlet once more, as the hall went quiet. Daphne looked at Harry with a worried look, if tradition held today wasn't going to end well for Harry. Dumbledore's hand automatically reached out for the piece of parchment, he started at before he finally cleared his throat and said, "Harry Potter."

Harry paled in his seat, he didn't want this. Daphne had his hand in a death grip as an angry buzz started to fill the hall. Finally Harry stood, Daphne was pulled up with him and Tracey and Blaise stood also, and nodded to Harry. Harry walked with Daphne still gripping his hand up to the front of the hall. Karkaroff and Maxine were glaring at him, the other professor's looked shocked, and Severus was on his feet and moving towards Dumbledore with a furious look on his face but when he looked to Harry, Harry shook his head no and Severus nodded in support. "Go through Harry," Dumbledore said and looked like was going to say something about Daphne's presence but Snape had reached him.

Harry entered the antechamber of the Great Hall still pale and grabbed Daphne into a hug, holding tight as she ran her hand through his hair. Aiolos rose from his skin and wrapped herself around both of them. Fleur, Cedric, and Viktor turned to look at them with varying expressions. Fleur looked puzzled as she knew Harry and Daphne weren't very public with their affection, and she was wondering why they were here. Viktor looked confused and Cedric who knew them the longest and was friends with Harry immediately looked concerned. Cedric knew from spending so much time with Harry on the quidditch team that Aiolos never wrapped around Harry and Daphne like that unless something was wrong, he also could tell Aiolos was worried from how fast she was hissing.

"Harry what's wrong," Cedric questioned coming over to them. Aiolos moved to release them and Daphne let go of Harry but kept his hand in hers.

"My name came out of the damned cup," Harry said quietly.

Cedric looked taken aback, Fleur's look was one of confusion, Harry had made his opinion of the tournament and fame clear to her, Viktor straightened trying to reconcile this cheating development with his thoughts on Hadrian so far, they didn't add up. Before anyone could say anything the judges plus Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Moody burst into the room arguing.

Daphne caught the word, "Liar," being thrown around in French by Maxine and her grip on Harry's hand tightened.

Harry heard Karkaroff say something about, "cheating little shits and withdrawing from the competition."

In return he heard Severus say in a deadly voice, "watch what you accuse my students of Karkaroff." The voices of the others joined in a medley of shouts and accusations and finally Harry had had enough.

"ENOUGH," Harry yelled out so pissed at the accusations that he almost hissed the word. Harry released Daphne's hand and his wand shot out of its holster and into his hand. He raised the wand and his arm over his heart and spoke in a loud clear voice, "I Lord Hadrian James Potter swear on my magic and life that I did _**not**_ enter myself in this tournament nor did I have anyone else enter my name." Harry's magic swirled around him and the green flashed white showing magic had accepted his oath, that and he didn't drop dead of course. His oath pretty much shut everybody down in the room, the other champions nodded at him.

"Unfortunately, Lord Potter," Crouch spoke, "you must still compete, your name coming out of the Goblet means you have to compete or face losing your magic." Crouch looked genuinely sorry that Harry had to compete, Bagman though looked gleeful, something that made Harry and Daphne want to give the man a swift kick in the balls. Dumbledore didn't even look at Harry, Karkaroff looked pissed as did Maxine, Moody looked suspiciously calm, and Professors Snape and McGonagall looked at Harry with sympathy.

"Can we get on with this," Daphne asked rather annoyed at the adults in the room that were acting like squabbling children.

"Right," Ludo Bagman said and pulled the four champions together, "the first task is designed to test your daring and courage so you will not be told what it is you face."

Harry snorted, "that's not daring that's stupidity."

"Hadrian," Severus said sharply.

"Sorry," Hadrian muttered not looking the least bit sorry, the other champions and Daphne struggled to keep a straight face while the Heads looked at him in contempt for his deeming of a legendary tournament, Harry struggled to keep from stick his tongue out at them like a five year old. Aiolos however had no such reservations and hissed out, "_ssstupid fucking imbecilesss, too bad you killed the basssilssisk you could have fed thessse idiotsss to it. Asss it isss that goat looking one needsss to watch it or I might get hungry." _Harry lost it and started laughing while everyone starred at him like he'd lost it and Severus thinking quickly stepped up to his student who was still laughing and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If you'll excuse us, I think my student needs some time to adjust," Severus said ushering Daphne and the still laughing Harry out of the room. The others just starred after them, Maxine and Karkaroff looking rather shocked.

Cedric snorted at their expressions and when they turned to look at him he shrugged, "You do know Harry's a parselmouth right? By the way he was laughing I take it Aiolos doesn't like you very much." At that he too left the room chuckling.

**A/N:**

**So the tournament has officially started. Sorry about some of the spelling mistakes that didn't get fixed my spell check was PMS'ing and I didn't fell like trying to find the couple of words that didn't get corrected. And holy hell it's hotter than hell where I live right now, thank God for the AC.**

**Hope y'll enjoyed,**

**AM**


	22. Dragons and The First Match

"Harry what exactly did Aiolos say," Daphne asked as they walked to the dungeons with Professor Snape.

"She called them imbeciles and said it was too bad the basilisk wasn't still alive because we could feed them to it, and then she said she would eat the goat looking one." Harry said chuckling, "I'm not sure if she meant Karkaroff or Dumbledore." Daphne started laughing and rubbed Aiolos under her mouth, and Aiolos let out a hiss of content, Severus had a smirk in his face as he thought that.

"I'm going to make an announcement when we get to Slytherin common room, so don't go anywhere. I suspect most of the house is already throwing a party," Severus said with a wry in grin. They came to the Slytherin Common Room entrance, "Cupiditas." The entrance opened and indeed there was a party going on in Slytherin, Harry recognized his _Green Day_ CD being played. As they entered the music was caught off by a spell from Severus's wand. The students of Slytherin turned and started to cheer and some started shouting how'd you do it, until Severus cut them off by holding his hand up for silence.

"First off, Mr. Potter has given a magical oath stating he did not nor did he have someone enter his name into the Goblet, he swore it on his life and magic. As you can see it was accepted. Second, Mr. Potter still has to compete in the tournament and will be a Triwizard Champion." Here the Slytherins gave a cheer. Severus again raised a hand for silence, "Despite the oath there will still be those that see Mr. Potter as a cheater, and fraud. I expect Slytherin house, as always, to stand beside one another. Lights out by one am." Severus turned and left the common room to their party.

* * *

><p>Severus left the common room and went straight to his office, robes billowing behind him. He walked into his office and went straight to a bottle of whiskey that was in his office and poured himself a glass and downed the contents.<p>

"What's happened lad," Salazar spoke up from his painting above Severus's desk.

"Hold on," Severus conjured his patronus and sent it to Sirius and Amelia, then sat waiting for them to floo into his office. They arrived a few minutes later and Severus poured them a drink as he sat. Sirius raised an eyebrow at the drink and Amelia grew concerned.

"Hadrian has been selected to compete in the triwizard tournament, though he did not enter or ask anyone to enter himself," Severus bluntly announced. Sirius smiled at his pup being a champion but his face suddenly fell when he remembered why the tournament was disbanded in the first place. He picked up the drink and knocked it back. Amelia sat back in her chair with a sigh, Salazar and Godric looked puzzled.

"Excuse us but why is this a bad thing," Godric asked?

"The tournament was started in 1294, in 1792 it was disbanded. It was held eighty three times, out of the two hundred forty nine champions, 105 died competing in the tournament. In the last one all three competitors were killed and the three head's and many spectators were injured by a rampaging cockatrice."

"Why was it revived," Salazar asked.

"Fudge is an idiot," Amelia answered, "Harry has to compete doesn't he?"

"Yes, your name coming out from the Goblet is a binding magical contract, so no matter what he has to compete."

"Do you think this has to do with Voldemort and what Harry saw at the World Cup," Amelia asked.

"Damn," both Severus and Sirius said under their breath. "It's a definite possibility, there are enough followers in the school and he's already proven that he can get into the school," Severus answered.

"What about Karkaroff, has he done anything else since they arrived," Sirius asked?

"No but I wouldn't put it past him. A lot of Death Eaters want him dead and he may think doing something to Harry will put him in Voldemort's good graces. He'll known what the mark getting darker means just as the rest of us. Dumbledore has ordered Moody to investigate the incident."

"You sound off about that," Amelia stated.

"Something is off with Moody, I'm sure of it but I don't what."

"Are you sure he's not just getting more paranoid, he did have that false break in report before the semester started," Sirius added.

"That's what has me worried."

"I'll look into the false report," Amelia said leaning forward in her chair, "Keep a close eye on Alistor, if he pays too much attention to Harry and the tournament I want to know. Now we have another problem, Fudge is refusing to believe the reports from Azkaban, about the marks darkening. He's completely ignoring it."

"Releasing it to the public would just cause panic, so what now," Sirius mused aloud.

"Keep feeding him reports and maybe misplace a few to other departments."

"Right well I need to get my Slytherins to bed."

Before they flooed out Amelia and Sirius both turned to Severus with pleading looks, "Severus please," Amelia started to say but was stopped by Severus.

"He will be prepared." With that Sirius and Amelia flooed out of Severus's office.

* * *

><p>As Severus left the common room the party picked back up in full swing. Two Slytherin seventh years, Urquhart and Tristan Jameson, took Harry up and put him on their shoulders not paying any attention to Aiolos who was still wrapped around him. They started a chant.<p>

"SLYTHERIN, SLYTHERIN, SLYTHERIN," The whole house took up the chant as Harry was paraded around the common room. Daphne's worried look melted into a smile as she saw her boyfriend be embraced by the whole house, half of which were his enemies any other time, but tonight they were just kids who were finally on top of the school that alienated them. They finally put Harry down after he translated Aiolos's warning of going to bite someone. No one wanted to face the cobra's wrath.

Harry moved over to one of the couches in front of the main fireplace, Aiolos slithered up the fireplace and draped out across the mantle, looking very much the Slytherin mascot. Daphne came over to Harry and sat next to him curled into his side as they watched their house enjoy the party. Blaise and Tracey came over to join them. They sat mostly watching the others, lost in their own thoughts. The party continued on with various people coming over to congratulate Harry and ask if he really did swear an oath. The students were in awe of that magical oaths were dangerous given they could be interrupted different ways and most weren't ever willing to lose their magic.

Around midnight the party started to wind down and people made their way to their dorms, now there were only couples scattered around the common room in various states of snogging and cuddling.

"So what did they say about the first task," Blaise asked?

"The idiots want to test are daring and courage by facing the unknown, they're not telling us," Harry snorted out.

"No wonder so many people die," Blaise said, Daphne and Tracey glared at him so he backed tracked, "I meant so how are we going to find out what it is. I bet we could drug Bagman and he wouldn't even notice." Harry laughed at that.

"Let's just get to bed, we can figure it with the others tomorrow," Harry answered. The others nodded and Tracey and Blaise moved off to the dorms but Daphne held Harry back. Daphne straddled Harry's lap and pulled him into a hug just resting her head on his shoulder as Harry ran his hands up and down her back. Harry was surprised to feel something wet hit his shoulder and pulled Daphne back a little to see her face. Daphne had tears in her eyes and was trying not to look at Harry, embarrassed by them.

"Oh Daph," Harry said quietly and pulled her tighter to him, "it's going to be okay, I don't know how," Harry moved her face so she could look him in the eyes," but I promise you I will not die in this tournament. I fully intend on being married to you this time next year." Harry's words were spoken with all the fierceness of his inner wolf. Daphne nodded and buried her head in Harry's chest.

"Harry I want," she hesitated a bit, "I want to stay with you tonight," she spoke quietly but with determination. Harry pulled in a breath, they had fall asleep together on a couch plenty of times but they had never intended to or even thought about sleeping with each other in, a… bed, Harry gulped.

"Alright Daph," he said quietly embracing his inner Gryffindor courage. They were the only ones left in the common room but Harry still disillusioned Daphne as he cover the censors to the boys dorms. Harry led her to his and Blaise's dorm in the fourth year hallway. Blaise was snoring away as they entered and Daphne stifled a giggle.

"Yeah he's loud sometimes," Harry said with a chuckle as he removed the disillusion charm on Daphne. Daphne pulled out one of Harry's Quidditch jerseys and Harry motioned for her to change on his bed with the drapes pulled. As she changed, Harry stripped down to his star-wars boxers.

Daphne pulled the drapes back and snorted at Harry's boxers which had Yoda on them. Harry though was having trouble breathing at the sight of Daphne in only his Qudditch jersey that stopped about mid thigh on her. His only thoughts were, 'she's gonna kill me,' and 'need to calm down, calm down, the Dursleys.' With that last thought Harry was able to calm enough to where he felt comfortable to join her in his bed. Daphne and Harry both blushed a bit as they got under the covers of his bed. Daphne though, snuggled up to Harry and laid her head on his bare chest, not saying a word. She brought her hand up and traced some of the scars left by the damn Dursley's. She traced one that was over his heart, it was in the shape of a bold type 'S' with an outline of a shield, it looked like it would have been a coat of arms. She looked at Harry questioningly, the scar was faint and she hadn't noticed it before.

"Uncle Vernon went to a secondary school called Smeltings, he had ring from it," Harry spoke quietly not looking at Daphne but rather through her, it was haunting. "I don't really remember what I did but he heated the ring a little and then punched me while I was against a wall shirtless, it burned into me the symbol for the school." A tear dropped from Daphne's eye onto Harry's chest onto the scar, she gently kissed it lingering for a moment, before reaching up and brought Harry's lips to hers. She pulled him into a soft lingering kiss that made Harry forget all about the Dursley's, hell he forgot his name momentarily. She then rested her head against his chest and drifted off to sleep, Harry followed soon after.

The next day Harry awoke before Daphne, thankfully in his opinion as he had the reaction any fourteen year old boy would have after spending the night with their dream girl, even if it was just sleeping. Harry spent the next ten minutes trying to keep his mind from running wild and calm down enough so he wouldn't be mortally embarrassed when Daphne woke. It worked until Daphne rolled over in sleep and ended rubbing her arse over Harry's most sensitive area, "Damn," Harry muttered as his efforts were instantly shattered. Daphne woke and stretched like a cat, not helping Harry, before she realized where she was and stopped. She pause her stretching and felt Harry behind her, a wicked smirk crossed her face and she twisted a little rubbing up against Harry.

Harry groaned and a deep red blush came over his face as he said, "you're completely evil." He kissed her cheek and shot out of his bed. Daphne rolled over and smiled at him, she was about to say something and the door opened.

"Well it's about time lovebirds," Blaise said as he walked in without opening the door all the way. "Daph," Tracey's waiting in the common room to get you back into the girls' dorms." Harry caught on and gave Daphne his invisibility cloak, she covered herself in it after giving Harry a kiss and Blaise opened the door and walked back out. Harry dressed fast in jeans and a t-shirt glad he didn't have practice today. He met with Blaise in the common room and waited for Tracey and Daphne to join them. Blaise wagged his eyebrows at Harry who shoved him a bit.

"Come off, all we did is sleep," Harry said and then lowered his voice, "she's really worried mate."

Blaise noted the serious tone and his face set in determination, "we'll get you through without problems mate and you know the girls will make sure she's alright." Harry nodded and the girls joined them.

Tracey smirked and said, "I hope you don't want that jersey back, cause you ain't gonna get it," she said in a teasing tone that made Daphne blush.

Harry blushed a bit too but then smirked, "she looks better in it anyway." Blaise laughed and Tracey looked a little shock before she joined him and Daphne blushed deeper.

Harry wrapped an arm around her and whispered, "payback for your wiggle this morning."

"Alright, break it up," Blaise said. "Hermione's waiting to get to the library and research the tournament."

* * *

><p>They moved down to the Great Hall for breakfast where Harry's mood instantly soured, half of Gryffindor, it seemed all of Hufflepuff except Susan, Hannah, Cedric, and surprisingly Ernie Macmillan, and a few Ravenclaw's were wearing badges that said support <strong>Cedric Diggory- The REAL Hogwart's Champion!<strong>, then the words spun off the badges and in a sickly green color flashed, **POTTER STINKS! **The Slytherins weren't wearing any though Pansy and some of her friends looked like they wanted to but knew Snape would flay them alive. Hermione, Susan, Neville, Hannah, and Fleur moved to sit at the Slytherin table with them when they came in.

"'Arry I hate zee school," Fleur said glaring at one of the students passing by wearing a badge. Harry laughed.

"Thanks Fleur."

"So Fleur what is Beauxbaton's like, you never did tell us why you snorted at Dumbles though, we love that you did," Tracey asked.

Fleur thought for a minute trying to think of a way to describe her school and then smiled, "Have you ever been to Versailles?" Fleur asked?

They nodded and Neville asked, "The French Palace?" Fleur nodded and Neville said, "I've seen pictures but never been there."

"Eet is very similar to that, and eet iz much much warmer and smaller. And if one of you mentions ze warming charm I'll throw a fireball at you, Oui?" They laughed at that, "Now I muz go before Madam Maxine haz a fit." Fleur laughed and they all laughed as she scared a first year Hufflepuff glaring as fiercely as she was.

Ginny spoke up from a little ways down the table, "I think she might be sprouting feathers, I hope she doesn't light anyone on fire."

"Are you done yet we need to get to the library," Hermione said and stood from the table.

"Yeah I'm done lets go," Harry said standing up. They made their way to the library without incident but Hermione groaned when they entered the library. "What?" Harry asked looking around he spotted some other Hogwarts students and Viktor was in it.

"Viktor's here," Hermione said.

"Is that a problem," Harry, Blaise, and Neville all asked going for their wands, ready to curse their new friend if he had done anything to upset Hermione.

Daphne, Tracey, and Hannah grabbed their arms to stop them and Hermione spoke, "no you over protective Neanderthals, he didn't do anything I haven't even really talk to him much, it's just wherever he goes his fan club follows." Hermione pointed out the giggling gaggle of girls that were at the table one over from Viktor staring at him and talking rather loudly. The three boys chuckled and Hermione glared at them, so they quickly and quietly sat at a table and folded their hands like angels. The girls giggled and Hermione sighed pulling out a book from her bag and joining them.

"I ordered this when the tournament was announced; it's a history on the tournament and chronicles the tasks each tournament had. Now the tournaments been held eighty three times, every six years usually. The tasks seem to follow a pattern; the first task almost always involves getting past a dangerous creature of some sorts.

Now in the really olden days it involved killing the creature, but since the tournament in 1636 it involved getting past the creature not killing it, in fact killing it was and is against the rules."

"What kind of creatures are we talking about," Susan asked looking concerned for her brother.

"Most famously a cockatrice, it then went on a rampage which is why they closed the tournament," Hermione answered quietly.

Daphne, Tracey, Neville, Blaise, Hannah and Susan gasped at that but Harry asked, "What's a cockatrice?"

"A cockatrice is a cross between a rooster and a dragon. Nobody's sure how it came about but it's one of the most deadly creatures in our world, it can kill and petrify like the basilisk can, it can also fly and its talons are razor sharp," Daphne answered. "What other creatures have they used?"

"Really anything rated a five and over on the Ministry rating guide," Hermione answered, "they even used a basilisk once, two champions died, and the one who killed it barely survived."

"Well at least we know I can kill one of those," Harry joked, the only one who laughed was Blaise and then they both got glared at again.

"Damn," Blaise muttered and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Alright so let's make a list of possible creatures and then go from there," Daphne said and turned to Harry, "where are the creature books again?"

"I'll go get a copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_; it has all the ratings in there." Harry said and went off to find the book. When he came back Hermione had a parchment divided in half, it read: _possible and not possible. _Harry had brought two copies of the books and gave one to Daphne, "start at the back, I'll start at the front."

"I think we should add some of the four rated ones to," Tracey added.

It took about five minutes to list the creatures; they had on the possible side: acromantulas, banshees, bicorns, dragons, graphorn, kelpi, lethifold, manticores, occamy, quintaped, runespoor, and sphinxes. On the not possible list was, basilisks, cockatrices, nundos, and chimeras.

"Well I doubt they'll use a sphinx, it's too easy to get past, just figure out the riddle," Susan said and it was crossed off the list.

"Add Cerberus, we missed it and Hagrid owns one, so," Neville drifted off at the thought of Fluffy.

"Star it too and Acromantulas, Hagrid used to have one as a pet and he said they were in the forest," Harry added.

"He kept one as a pet!" Hannah exclaimed and Harry just shrugged.

"Cross off bicorns, there near impossible to find and demonic so I doubt the Ministry would use them since they're trying to prevent deaths."

"I'm going to star dragons, they seemed to be the most popular used," Hermione spoke and the others gulped. "The first task has always taken place on land too, so no kelpi's."

"Lethifolds have to be a no too, the only spell that even works against them is the Patronus," Tracey said.

"Oh we should cross off the occamy and runespoors if they were going to use them they've probably changed it as Harry's a parselmouth," Susan came up with.

"Okay that leaves us with dragons, acromantulas, and Fluffy at the most likely and graphorns, manticores, and banshee's as possible."

* * *

><p>The week after Harry's name came out of the goblet wasn't too horrible. They found out that Ron Weasley was the one to make the badges; they were surprised usually he couldn't even tie his own shoes let alone come up with something on relatively difficult on his own.<p>

Harry, Daphne, Neville, Blaise, Draco, and Theo were talking in a group as they took their Blast-Ended Skewerts, something Harry was sure Hagrid invented illegally. After class had finished that Tuesday and as they were walking back, Weasley approached them his badge glaring out at Harry.

Flanking Weasley was Finnegan and Dean Thomas, "Like the badges Potter made them myself," Weasley spouted off with a proud smirk.

"Oh yeah it was really clever Weasley, I stink so I'll take a shower but there's no cure for being drop on you head now is there? I mean really a five year old could come up with a better insult, you're pathetic just like your mother," Harry sneered out. The Slytherins and Neville laughed. Harry turned around to walk off when Ron pulled his wand and shot a curse off.

The curse sailed between Harry and Daphne, not hitting either of them but Hermione who was coming up to them, her teeth started to grow uncontrollably. Harry turned around with his wand ready but had been beaten to it by Moody.

"I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned," Moody shouted as a spell shot out at Ron, suddenly in Ron's place stood a ginger weasel. Moody moved his wand and was muttering as the weasel was bounced up into the air, "you stinking, cowardly, spineless little."

By this time a crowd of students had gathered and were laughing Ron Weasley's plight, including Harry and his friends, except for Daphne and Susan who had taken Hermione to the hospital wing. Moody then pointed his wand at Finnegan and the ginger weasel was put down his pants. Seamus's face turned red and he was yelling at Thomas, "get him out, get him out," as the weasel ran around in his pants. Dean Thomas just shook his head not willing to put his hand down Seamus's pants. Seamus let out a pathetic yelp, "he bit me," the weasel eventually found his way down the pant leg and out. Moody raised the weasel in the air and made it do spins and then Professor McGonagall came running out into the courtyard they were in.

"Professor, Professor Moody what are you doing?"

"Teaching," Moody bit out,"

"Is, Is that a student," McGonagall asked appalled.

"Technically it's a weasel," Moody said and Professor McGonagall ended the spell and Ron Weasley appeared looking pale and crazed. He took one look at Moody and bolted out of the court yard Dean and Seamus following.

"Professor Moody, we never use transfiguration as a punishment, Dumbledore surely told you that," McGonagall said sternly.

"He might have mentioned it," Moody said evasively. McGonagall just glared at him before walking off.

"Alright there Potter," Moody asked and as he did, took a drink of his flask, Harry smelt something awful coming from it.

"Fine, sir, I need to check on my friend," Harry said and they left the court yard and went to the hospital wing, they met Hermione, Daphne, and Susan coming out of the hospital.

"You okay Hermione," they asked at once.

"Yep," Hermione said happily.

"Hermione that was truly Slytherin," Daphne said laughing and then shook off inquiries over what Hermione did, "come on we've got class then practice."

* * *

><p>Harry was in potion's on Friday when Colin Creevey came into the lab throwing the door open and startling the hell out of Neville, who dropped an ingredient into his cauldron. Harry immediately grabbed Neville and ducked to the side as the potion blew.<p>

The potion spewed up and Severus shouted out a spell that covered the cauldron and the potions contents. At once Neville, Harry, and Severus turned and glared at the offending boy. Creevey took a step back and stuttered out, "Th, th, they need Mr. P-p-potter upstairs," he quaked under the glares. Severus checked his watch and cursed in his mind, 'the weighing of the wands.'

"He'll be up in a moment, Hadrian, Neville my office now," Severus spoke. They nodded got up off the floor and went into the back office. "Neville you can make your potion up later with Hadrian," Severus spoke and nodded to the door.

"Thank you, sir," Neville spoke and then left the office.

Severus moved over to the floo and tossed some floo powder in, "Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Black," Severus said into the floo. He turned to Harry, "they want you for the weighing of the wands, it's a rather asinine ritual they do before the tournament, it's covered by the media, more specifically Rita Skeeter, the Harpy from Hell," Severus said and turned back to fireplace where Amelia's head was now present, Harry looked thoughtful and then smirked dangerously at Severus's comment. "It's the weighing of the wands, I thought you might want to go with Harry," Severus said.

"I'm coming through." Amelia stepped through the floo and came over to Harry. "Whatever that smirk means just make sure no one's permanently hurt, okay?"

Harry nodded and Amelia came over and gave him a hug which Harry returned a wistful smile on his face. Severus, Amelia, and Harry left the office and luckily the potions lab was still intact Severus moved to clean up the wasted potion and Harry grabbed his stuff, gave Daphne a quick kiss on the cheek, and left with Amelia. Amelia put her arm around Harry as they walked up to the small classroom that was being used.

"So how are you taking all this?"

Harry was silent for a about a minute before he answered, "It sucks, I really just want a normal year of school where all I have to do is worry about, Quidditch, my grades, and Daphne but it doesn't look like that's gonna happen. And Daphne she hasn't shown it since my name came out but she's worried, I don't like it, I've had Aiolos stay closer to her lately."

Amelia pulled Harry in for another hug before saying, "I promise one these years the only thing you'll have to worry about is keeping Daphne happy, I don't know if we'll manage it while you're at Hogwarts but it will happen." Harry nodded and they walked into the small classroom being used for the weighing of the wands. Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric, were already there having a conversation while studiously trying to avoid an older woman with blonde hair, and acid green glasses. The woman turned and smiled brightly when Harry came in but quickly shrunk into the shadows when Amelia glared at her. Harry moved over to the other champions with Amelia smirking at who he assumed to be the Harpy from Hell, Rita Skeeter, the bitch seemed to be terrified of his honorary Godmother.

"Hey guys," Harry said as he came over. "I'd like you to meet my Godmother Amelia Black. Amelia, you remember Fleur, and this is Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum," Harry introduced her.

"Hello Fleur, Cedric, Viktor. I hope you all are having a pleasant stay at Hogwarts." They nodded. Amelia turned to Viktor, "That was a very impressive game you had against Ireland, Mr. Krum, and your catch was the best I've ever seen."

"Zank you, Madam," Viktor replied with a small bow and for once he lost his surly look, well until Bagman spoke.

"Ahh good you're all here," Bagman said as he entered with the other Headmasters and mistress, plus another individual. "Ahh and you've all met Rita I assume," he said pointing out the blonde reporter in the corner of the room, "she'll be doing the writing on the tournament." Amelia snorted at that and Rita glared at her, Harry openly laughed. "Well now for the weighing of the wands we have Ollivander of Ollivander's Wands in Daigon Alley." He introduced the old silver haired man next to Dumbledore, "he will be checking to make sure your wands are in proper working order for the tournament."

Ollivander stepped into the middle of the room and spoke in quiet voice, "Miss Delacour care to go first?" Ollivander asked and Fleur swept over to him producing her wand to him.

"Hmm," he said as he twirled it around in his hand causing pink and gold sparks to come out. He held it close to his eyes before he spoke again, "nine and half inches…inflexible…rosewood…and containing, oh my,"

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," Fleur said for him looking proudly, "one of my grandmuzzer's."

"Yes," Ollivander spoke, "I've never used veela hair as my cores. I find it makes for a very temperamental wand, however to each his own, if it suits you…" he trailed off and ran his fingers over the wand and muttered, "_orchiedous_," flowers burst forth from the wand. "Very good, it's in fine working order," he said giving the wand back to Fleur.

"Except for warming charms of course," Harry muttered next to her, Fleur elbowed him and Viktor and Cedric laughed.

"Mr. Diggory next, please," Ollivander called. Cedric smiled and stood walking over to Ollivander and producing his wand. "Ah now this is one mine, isn't it?"

"Why wouldn't he know is he senile," Harry muttered causing Fleur and Viktor to chuckle and Amelia to lightly hit Harry upside his head and muttered a, "behave," to him.

"Oh yes I remember it well," Ollivander spoke seemingly giddy over it belonging to him. "Contains a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn…nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked it. Twelve and a quarter inches…ash…and pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition…You treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night," Cedric said brightly.

Harry couldn't resist, "I bet that's not the only wand he polished." Fleur giggled as she blushed and Viktor laughed loudly. Amelia hit Harry a bit harder this time and Harry looked back at her, "Oh come on that was too perfect." The others laughed and Amelia held back a smirk.

Ollivander let loose a stream of silver smoke rings with Cedric's wand before handing it back. "Mr. Krum, please?" Viktor strode over to him and handed over his wand, though he scowled as he did so, Harry empathized with him, and giving up your wand to someone you didn't know sucked, especially with him listing the parts.

"Hmm, this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm mistaken? A fine wand-maker…though the styling was never quite what I…however…" Ollivander trailed off and lifted the wand examining it. "Yes…hornbeam and Dragon Heartstring?" Viktor nodded and Ollivander continued, "Rather thicker than one usually sees…quite rigid…ten and a quarter inches…_Avis,_" the hornbeam went off like a cannon and out shot birds that flittered towards the open window. Ollivander handed the wand back to Viktor, "Which leaves Mr. Potter?"

Harry got up and walked over to the old man who seemed to think all other wand-makers were beneath him, 'wonder what he'll think of mine,' went through Harry's mind with a bit of sarcasm. Harry's wand shot from its holster and into his hand, Harry twirled it so the hilt that was in the shape of a striking snake was facing out to Ollivander, who took the wand and stifled a gasp, "a crafted wand…" Ollivander held the wand close to his face like the others and ran his hand over the wand, it felt wrong to Harry that someone other than himself or Hephaestus was studying his wand so intimately. Ollivander took longer than he had with the others, "Holly and Dogwood…phoenix feather…heart string of a griffin…and king cobra venom…plus an emerald for a foci…fascinating eleven inches strong and unyielding." Ollivander gave the wand a swish and made a fountain of wine pour out from Harry's wand before he finally gave it back to Harry. Harry snatched it back and placed it in his holster glad to have it once again.

"Good, good, wonderful," Bagman said, "now how about the photo's Rita, first the judges and the contestants?"

Rita complied though she seemed keener on doing individual shots. The photographs took seemingly forever. First Madam Maxine cast a shadow on everyone else no matter where she stood, eventually they had her sit, Karkaroff kept twirling his mustache, Viktor who hated pictures tried to seek off at one point but was caught by Rita, the photographer kept pushing Fleur to the front of the group, and Rita tried to get Harry featured more prominently but Harry wasn't having it and neither was Amelia.

"Skeeter, keep touching my Godson and I'll file a harassment charge against you and maybe one for your photographer who keeps touching Fleur," Amelia said daring Skeeter to try anything else. After that pictures went more smoothly but still took until dinner to finish.

When Harry arrived at dinner with the other champions, they all went to sit at Slytherin except Cedric who waved goodbye to them and sat at the Hufflepuff table with his friends. Harry sat down gave Daphne a searing kiss that left her blinking like an owl, then turned to his friends and smirked, "I've got a prank for Skeeter."

* * *

><p>It was two days before the first Quidditch match and Harry was getting restless. They had been training relentlessly and Harry was confident they could take Beauxbaton's, Fleur said they were rather weak at Quidditch and it sure seemed like it from the practices they caught on the pitch. They had a good keeper and two of their chasers were on pair with Alicia and Angie, but the rest of the team was rather adequate. Harry was disappointed to see the seeker wasn't a bit better, this would be his warm up for Krum and it seemed like any other match against Cho or Gryffindor. Cedric, Harry, and Ginny had taken to practicing with all three of them chasing after a practice snitch designed to take more twists and turns.<p>

Harry was sitting in the common room and was fidgeting in his seat, something unusual for the boy who had had fidgeting beaten out of him by the time he hit five. Daphne noticed and set her Ancient Runes book down and leaned over laying a hand on Harry. Harry jumped a bit and whirled around, Daphne was sure he should have gotten whiplash from how fast he twisted.

"How about we go for a run as Snow and Bay," Daphne asked quietly. Harry nodded eagerly and they left the common room holding hands, the rest of the House thought they were going to snog somewhere.

Once outside Harry took out his mirror, "New Marauders," he waited for all his friends' faces to appear. "Hey guys were going to for a run in the woods; if you want to join meet us out back of Hagrid's." They nodded and Harry put his mirror away once again taking Daphne's hand. They walked quietly and fast thanks to Harry's nerves until Daphne pulled him into an empty broom cupboard.

"Daph, what…" Harry was stopped by Daphne pressing her lips against his. Daphne pulled him down, she ran her hands through his hair, and Harry gave himself over to the kiss. Harry always managed to be surprised at how soft and warm Daphne's lips were, he felt like he was floating when he kissed her. Daphne slipped her tongue into Harry's mouth; Harry moaned at the taste of Daphne's mouth and then groaned when she pulled away from him minutes later.

"Now will you stop speed walking," Daphne asked with her eyebrows raised.

Harry grinned, "I don't know if that's the result I get," Harry trailed off wagging his eyebrows at her. Daphne giggled and pulled him out of the cupboard.

"Come on their waiting," Daphne said.

They arrived behind Hagrid's hut without any further interruptions, though neither were sure if that was a good thing or not. When they got their only Tracey and Susan were there.

"Hey guys," Tracey said. "Hermione's helping Neville and Blaise with potions."

"Alright let's go," Daphne said looking around making sure no one could see them and she transformed into Snow. Harry, Susan, and Tracey followed suit. The four animals went bounding into the Forbidden Forrest; Cinnamon started a game of tag. They went back and forth chasing each other down and occasionally tackling one another, Chi Chi was the hardest to pin. Snow had just been tagged by Cinnamon and she bolted after Bay. Bay cut around a tree and jumped over another downed branch and turned fast to the right. Out of nowhere Snow pounced on him and brought him down, they went tumbling down a hill and landed with Snow on top of Bay, Snow gave a wolfy grin at Bay and then jumped off abruptly when they heard a thundering roar coming from in front of them. Bay got up off the ground and on to his paws like lightning and jumped in front of Snow growling.

They had landed on the edge of a clearing in the Forbidden Forest. It was what was in the clearing that had Snow and Bay on edge, four enormous dragons were gathered. Harry recognized a Norwegian Ridgeback from Hagrid's description of Norbert. From the books in the library Harry guessed the other types, a smaller Welsh Green, a scarlet scaled one that let out a mushroom bloom of smoke, the Chinese Firebolt, and lastly a large and pissed off Hungarian Horntail, which was shooting fire at the handlers. There were about thirty handlers, and Bay picked out Charlie Weasley's voice among those shouting spells at the dragon. Finally they unleashed a barrage of stunning spells that knocked the dragon down. The Hungarian Horntail was down but not out, though it looked like it had given up for now. The Horntail's eyes were darting around, looking for something, the dragon looked helpless and Bay didn't like it, he recognized the look, he wore it at the Dursley's.

Bay looked towards Snow and nudged her shoulder and nodded to the small hill top. Snow got the gist and went and sat on the hill top. Bay, though darted forward into the enclosure, he carefully avoided the handlers and stuck to the shadows. Finally he got close to the Horntail's cage, would be the only word for it. Bay was surprised to hear a hissing come from the Horntail that as he came closer turned into words.

"Eggsss, mussst protect my babiesss," the Horntail was hissing out as her eyes scanned the clearing. Bay crept close to the cage and let out a little whine, gaining the dragon's attention. The Horntail's head turned to Bay and its eyes narrowed in on the grey wolf. Bay crept closer and sniffed the dragon. Then Bay turned and sniffed the air, he caught the similar scent and headed towards it. He came to one of the Handlers' tents and sniffed out the three eggs inside. Bay snuck inside and used his snout to push one of the eggs out of the back of the tent. Bay gently rolled the egg with his snout to the Horntail, who had whipped around as soon as she caught scent of her egg. She roared out, "mine."

Bay stopped and then lightly tapped the egg forward towards her and then nodded to her. She quieted and looked oddly at the wolf. Bay continued to push the egg forward until the egg was now in the Horntail's cage. Bay went back and repeated the process twice and once she was given the three eggs, he gave a wolfy grin and turned and went and sat next to Snow who glared at Bay. As Bay sat and watched, Cinnamon and Chi Chi came over and watched the Horntail calm down. They all gave the animal equivalent of a laugh when the trainers went nuts trying to find the eggs only to locate them with the Hungarian Horntail. None of the trainers looked particularly thrilled to go and get the eggs back.

The four animals turned to leave the clearing but stopped abruptly they saw, Hagrid and Madam Maxine talking to Charlie Weasley about the dragons. Then as they moved farther away from the clearing they saw Karkaroff sneaking into it. Bay stopped upon seeing the man and turned and looped behind him. Bay was just visible behind Karkaroff.

Bay let out a loud howl from behind him, and Karkaroff jumped about a foot in the air and let out a girlish squeak and ran for it. A throaty growl type laugh came from Bay as he rejoined his friends and ran back to the castle.

"Harry what the bloody hell were you thinking," Daphne yelled at him.

Harry just shrugged, "She looked sad."

"I swear to Merlin you're insane sometimes, just like Hagrid," Daphne yelled.

Harry just grinned at her and Daphne continued ranting as they entered the castle, Tracey and Susan were trying not to laugh as their friend ranted.

Finally Susan stopped her, "Maybe we should go and get the others and let them know its dragons," she said quietly.

"You do that tell them to meet us at Severus's office," Harry said grinning.

"Why are you grinning like a Hatter, if you just found out your facing a dragon," Tracey asked looking at him like he belonged in a straight jacket.

"I could understand it," Harry said with a grin, all three girls stopped dead and looked at him. Harry grabbed Daphne and started walking down the hall with Daphne in tow. "We'll meet you in Professor Snape's office.

* * *

><p>"Come in," Severus's voice sounded from his office. Harry, Daphne, Hermione, Neville, Blaise, Tracey, and Susan entered his office. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"<p>

"We found out it's dragons for the first task, nesting ones at that," Harry announced. Neville gulped at Harry's announcement, while Hermione gasped, Blaise remained unmoved at the new information.

"What I need is to talk to Salazar," Harry said. "Godric would you mind getting him?" Harry asked as only Godric was currently in his portrait. Godric nodded and left the portrait and coming back seconds later. Salazar entered his own portrait.

"What can I do for you Harry?" Salazar questioned as he appeared.

"I could understand the Hungarian Horntail in the forest; can I speak to all dragons?" Harry asked, gasps came from his friends who didn't know and from Severus.

Salazar looked thoughtful, "I have no firsthand knowledge on the subject but I do know parselmouths can speak to dragons. It was long ago, before even my time, that parselmouths were also dragon riders, after all dragons are serpents. When parselmouths started to become rarer the riders died out as even those that did speak did share it as they were seen as evil. I would have a backup plan besides talking to the dragon, it may not be friendly."

"Harry," Godric spoke up, "take my, well, your sword with you as well, just in case, with the basilisk venom it will take down a dragon."

"I'll summon it to me when I enter the task and I think I'll go with the flame manipulation spell we found. Thank you," Harry said the portraits nodded to him. Harry and his friends said goodbye to Severus and left the office. Severus let out a sigh of relief when they left.

"Yes he does have a good plan and enough power to execute it, rest easy lad," Salazar said to Severus interpreting his sigh wrong.

"Yes that's true but mostly I'm just relieved Amelia won't have a reason to kill me now," Severus muttered and both Godric and Salazar let out deep laughs.

"We'll inform them that Harry has plan," Godric said laughing.

* * *

><p>"Welcome everyone to the first Quidditch match of the tournament Beauxbatons Academy verses…HOGWARTS," Lee Jordan announced to the roaring applause of a packed to capacity Hogwarts stadium. A poll was taken by the students as to who they wanted to announce the Quidditch games, Jordan beat out Bagman by a landslide. "This match promises to be an epic showdown with the debut of the new NIKE BROOMS that can outpace the Firebolt; both teams will be riding them. Also the new uniforms and gear were provided by Nike.<p>

AND NOW here's the team from BEAXBATON'S! First out their keeper and captain, sixth year, Francis ABNEY! Next the Beaters, fifth year, Elise DeLome and sixth year, Anton Guiscard. Your chasers are seventh years Isaac and Leon Rousseau, and Penelope Badeau, and fifth year seeker, ZOE BARRET!" The French fliers flew out onto the field in powder blue uniforms similar to the Hogwarts uniforms, their brooms were the same light blue but with a golden Nike check on it. Their alternates flew out after them and took their place on the sideline with their coach.

"AND NOW PRESENTING YOUR VERY OWN TEAM, HOGWARTS HERE ARE YOUR FLIERS," Jordan shouted, "Starting at Keeper fifth year, "AARON VAISEY…your chaser squad Seventh year co-captain RODGER DAVIS, and sixth years ANGELINA JOHNSON and ALICA SPINNET, and your beaters the terrible twosome, sixth years FRED and GEORGE WEASLEY, and lastly you CO-CAPTAIN and UNBEATEN seeker, HARRY POTTER!" The crowd roared the whole time Lee Jordan was announcing and grew louder with each introduction, it was almost as deafening as the World Cup by the time the team, Madam Hooch, and the alternates flew out onto the field. Madam Hooch shook hands with the Beauxbaton's coach and Rodger and Harry with the Beauxbaton captain Abney. Then they went to their warm ups. There was an international level ref, for the game an Austrian by the name of Thomas Einwaller, he signaled the warning time for the game and the teams congregated around their coaches.

"Alright Potter, focus on the snitch, unless Vaisey signals you into play, avoid the bludgers and get the snitch but try and wait until we have lead to gives us some play time. Rodger, girls, do your thing and keep up the team work their twins are just as good as Fred and George with knowing each other's next move but the third one they can't incorporate. Vaisey stay between your goals you tend to favor your right so watch it. Gred, Forge kick arse," Hooch said with a yell causing everyone to laugh. "Alright, Hogwarts on three. One, two, three."

"HOGWARTS," they all shouted and took to the air. Harry took his place above the other players. And looked around the stadium, he spotted Sirius and Amelia in the stands and smiled, next to them was the Greengrasses and Belladonna was sitting next to Severus with a Hogwarts jersey on, Harry had never seen the elegant women in a t-shirt before it made for an odd sight.

"And Einwaller releases the bludgers, followed by the Golden Snitch." Harry watched the snitch come up and zoom around his head and then Barret's before disappearing out of sight near the visitors' box. "The Quaffel's up and won by HOGWARTS! Davis races down the pitch with Angelina at his side, they volley back and forth Davis brings the Quaffel into the keeper's box and…FAKES a shot and passes back to Spinnet. GOAL SPINNET, Hogwarts 10 Beauxbatons 0. "Beauxbaton's in possession Rousseau passes to Rousseau, who flies under the other Rousseau, passes up to his brother, but OWWW, that had to hurt, Fred nails Isaac with a bludger to the shoulder! Gryffindor in possession, Davis takes it down the pitch, he's alone he tosses it, nails it with the tail of his broom and it soars past, Abney in the left hoop, HOGWARTS 20 Beauxbatons 0. Leon receives the pass from Abney, he streaks down left, then wings it across the field to his twin, intercepted by Angelina…Angelina takes it down the pitch leading Davis and Spinnet, Nice One GEORGE intercepts a bludger meant for Angelina, Angelina pulls back to shoot but drops it down to SPINNET, who shoots, SAVED by Abney, who comes up just in time! Abney passes out to Badaeu, Badaeu takes it down, ducks Davis and rolls out of the way of a well aimed bludger by Fred, passes off to Leon, Leon fakes left and shoots right, but Vaisey doesn't fall for it, saved by Hogwarts."

Harry tuned out Jordan and the crowd and focused his search on the snitch. Harry circled to his left keeping an eye on Barret who looked to be seeking Harry instead of the snitch, Harry would have to remember to thank Jordan for his intro, and Barret seemed shaken by it. Harry dropped down lower about level with the rest of the game to scan lower. So far he hadn't seen a speck of gold. "And Beauxbatons's is Finally on the board with that one by Isaac, HOGWARTS 50, and BEAUXBATONS 10." Harry looked up and saw the replay on screen provided by Nike, Vaisey had gotten his fingertips on the Quaffel but it wasn't enough for the bullet fired by Isaac. Harry shot back up to the top of the pitch and right through a Bauxbatons attack giving Hogwarts the Quaffel back. "DAVIS scores on the breakaway orchestrated by Potter, HOGWATS 60 BEAXBATONS 10." Harry scanned the pitch and saw Barret still on his arse, enough was enough, and Harry decided and tore off down the pitch towards, the Hogwarts goals. About ten yards from Vaisey who, by this point was use to Harry feinting near him, didn't even blink, Harry went into a dive hoping Jordan caught it and he did, "It looks like Potter's seen the snitch!" Barret who was unsure decide she had to commit with Jordan announcing it and dived after Harry. Harry stayed in her line of sight never letting her actually see in front of him…the pitch came closer and closer…20 feet…15 feet…10 feet…5 feet and Harry shot back up out of the dive in barely in time to miss the pitch…Barret wasn't so lucky and plowed into the pitch, hard. "Oowww and that one had to hurt! Barret fell for Potter's feint, and Madam Pomfrey and Madam Guerir rush out onto the pitch to see to Barret." Harry searched the field while Barret was seen to; Harry spotted the snitch near the Gryffindor spectator tower, blending with the gold except for one wing which was in the scarlet. "And Barret's up but looking woozy as she takes back into the air, play resumes. OHHH AND a BEAUTIFUL reverse pass by Davis to Angelina puts Hogwarts up seventy to ten. The Quaffel's thrown in by Abney to Isaac, who passes to Leon, who ducks Spinnet, back Isaac, Davis miss the pass to Badeau who passes quickly back to Isaac, Isaac narrowly got out of that bludger…but wait George performs a perfect BLUDGER BACKBEAT nails Isaac who drops the Quaffel and slumps over his broom. SPINNENT SCORES off the dropped pass with a long shot. HOGWARTS EIGHTY, BEAUXBATONS TEN!" Harry who had been tracking the snitch which was now by the Beauxbaton goals decided to end the match and shot off after it, he pushed his Nike broom to the max and grabbed the snitch seconds later but kept his speed up, stopping in front of the Professors' box where Jordan was and held up the snitch. "HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! HOGWARTS WINS 230 to 10!"

**A/N:**

**Well that one came quick even with work, so we're still in a freaking heat advisory where I live, it sucks but I get out of mowing the lawn so that makes it kinda worth it. **

**Hope y'll enjoyed**

**AM**


	23. The First task

**A/N I added the first dueling match since I forgot it, sorry if it sucks it wasn't really planned just need to get it in here.**

Harry finally caught up to Cedric after having been mobbed on the pitch.

"Hey Cedric wait up mate," Harry called out, Cedric was with some other Hufflepuff's on their way to their dorms for Hufflepuff's celebration, it seemed each of the houses would be partying tonight. Cedric sent his friends on their way, and waited for Harry to catch up.

"Nice catch, mate," Cedric said throwing an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks, man, so I found out what the first task is," Harry spoke lowering his voice. Cedric stopped looking shocked, "Its dragons, one for each of us."

"How'd you find out," Cedric asked.

"Went for a run in the forest and came upon them, but more importantly Maxime and Karkaroff were both out there, I'm betting Fleur and Viktor know already."

"So why tell me?"

"Cedric you're a friend, besides the only way to be the best is to beat the best, in order for that you gotta know." Harry responded with a shrug.

"Thanks mate." Cedric said as he turned to go an opposite way to Hufflepuff. Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise caught up to him.

* * *

><p>"So why'd you really tell him," Daphne asked as Harry pulled her into him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.<p>

"Fleur and Viktor know, it just wouldn't be right," Harry said with conviction.

"Sure you weren't supposed to be in Gryffindor there," Blaise asked sarcastically.

"Shut up," Harry said and pushed his friend playfully.

"Vici," Tracey spoke the password for Slytherin. As he, Vaisey, Draco, and Urquhart entered a cheer went up through Slytherin House who looked to be just starting their party in celebration of Hogwarts win.

* * *

><p>"Potter, come with me," Moody barked out at Harry who was walking with Daphne on his way to the dungeons, they had just came in from a run as Snow and Bay. Harry had wanted to visit the dragons again and see if he could understand them all, and Daphne refused to let him go alone. Plus, they enjoyed running alone together in their forms; their animals seemed to be more in tune with each other instinctually. Harry and Daphne were walking with Daphne curled into Harry's side and kissing every few feet, still exhilarated by their run and the knowledge that no matter what dragon, Harry could indeed speak to them.<p>

Harry looked up abruptly from Daphne's neck, "Alright," Harry said trying not to let his hesitation show, something wasn't right with Moody but he couldn't figure out exactly what it was. He started to move towards where Moody was standing a little ways in front of them but Moody called out again.

"Only you Potter, Miss Greengrass can find her own way back to her common room," Moody barked again. Harry looked, Daphne in the eye before nodding just enough for her to notice and then leaned in and kissed her, so Moody wouldn't get suspicious. Harry started walking towards Moody, who set out before Harry could come even with him. Once they rounded the corner and Moody's staff faded away, Daphne took off at a run for Severus's office.

Harry and Moody reached Mad-Eye's office Moody well ahead of Harry the whole time. Moody pulled over a stool for Harry and took his own seat about four feet away, by the time Harry entered the office. He nodded to the stool and Harry sat as Moody took his false leg off and rubbed the joint achingly. Harry looked around the office and was instantly on edge though he hid it well, thanks to the Dursleys, all the dark detectors Moody had in his office were currently active, Harry was particularly drawn to the foe glass it was showing a blurry Mad-Eye Moody in it.

"Like my dark detectors do ya?"

Harry simply nodded and but looked a little questioning, as he decided to play dumb.

Moody simply thought he didn't know what they were and explained, "sneakoscopes and secrecy sensor, mine were made specially to be sensitive for up to a mile away, damn things been going off since I got with the lies and things students try to hide. And that's a Foe Glass, there useful to know if your enemy is sneaking up behind you as that's when they become clear in the mirror."

Harry nodded, "Professor why am I here?"

"The first task is commin' up. There's a tradition as old as the tournament that Dumbledore doesn't believe but personally I think he should as you could get killed too easily."

"What's that sir," Harry asked still playing possum.

"Cheating," Moody said simply then followed up with, "the first task is dragons." Harry put on a shocked look. "Now don't panic, that's the worst thing you could do. The best course of action is make it simple and play to your strengths. Flying for instance."

Harry looked thoughtful and then nodded, "A summoning charm would work to get me my broom."

"Good, good, now off ya go." Moody said taking a drink from his flask. Harry had to fight to keep his face straight and not show surprise when Moody opened his flask. It smelt like Moody, exactly like Moody. Harry sniffed again subtly and notice Moody didn't smell quiet like Moody, not like whatever was in the flask.

"Thank you," Harry said as he walked out from the room closing the door. As soon as Harry turned the corner he broke out into a dead sprint for the dungeons. He only stopped when he threw open the door to Severus's office where Severus was pacing and Daphne was on the edge of her seat fidgeting.

"It's not Alistor," Harry said as he burst into the room. Severus stopped shortly and Daphne pulled Harry into a hug and then pushed him down into a seat and sat on his lap. Severus took his seat behind his desk.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Harry said in a calmer voice, Daphne's presence often calmed him, it didn't hurt that she was tracing patterns on his hand. "Well he hasn't been right all year but when I went into his office with him it was obvious. First when he sat down he took his fake leg off and then rubbed it, Alistor never shows weakness in front of others. Then all the dark detectors in his office were going off, but he gave some bull about it being cause by the students, except in the foe glass he had I could make out his own blurry face floating in it. Lastly you know how after you're in your animagus form for awhile your senses are a bit heightened." Severus nodded, "well I think he has polyjuice potion in his flask, it's not the antidote that's usually in it, and it smells exactly like Moody's scent. When I sniffed again while he was still drinking, I focused on him, his scent was off."

"Damn," Severus muttered and got up and through some floo powder into his floo, "Potter Manor. Mips, I need to speak to Amelia please." He waited for about a minute before Amelia came into view. "I need you at the school in full Director mode." Severus pulled his head out and moved into the private lab attached to his office, when he came back out Amelia and Sirius were being greeted by Harry and Daphne. Both were dressed in their auror attire.

"Alistor Moody is being polyjuiced," Severus announced.

"We need to capture whoever it is so they can talk," Sirius said right away, Severus nodded as did Amelia.

"There's a problem," Severus responded, "Hadrian has just come from his office, and he has a foe glass that I'm willing to bet he never takes his eyes off of."

"So just get to him when he's not in his office," Daphne said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"We can't aurors cannot act against professors while on school grounds without the approval of the Headmaster. It was a ward enacted in the 1820's, and the Headmaster controls the school wards," Amelia explained. "If Dumbledore hasn't figured out by now that Moody isn't Moody, he's certainly not going to allow us to arrest one of his friends without hard proof, our suspicions aren't enough." Seeing Harry's look at mentioning Alistor was one of Dumbledore's friends she added, "Even with a breach in their friendship since we've talked to Moody he won't allow it, Dumbledore won't allow it. And I don't want to ask him for a favor as, he will want it returned and he would use it to get to you."

"So we wait for him to leave the school," Harry asked.

"Yes but so far he hasn't left the school at all," Severus answered. "Watch and wait, Harry if he seeks you out again let me know, but for now avoid him but don't make it obvious."

Harry and Daphne left Severus office with Sirius and Amelia still there.

* * *

><p>"Moody's an imposter and we're going to leave him in the school," Sirius almost shouted out.<p>

Amelia moved over to Sirius and laid a hand on his shoulder, "we have no other option as of right now, unless you want to involve Dumbledore. How has 'Moody's' investigation into the Goblet gone?" Amelia said turning to look at Severus as Sirius put his head in his hands.

"Nowhere the only thing he's turned up is a confundus charm, by now it's safe to say he is responsible for putting Harry's name in the Goblet."

"But how does this play to his favor Voldemort wants him alive based on the dream, the tournament is most likely to get him killed then captured," Sirius added.

"I have yet to come up with an explanation either," Severus answered, "what did your investigation turn up on Moody's incident from the summer?"

"Amos Diggory was the first to hear about it for some reason, and tipped off Arthur Weasley to it; considering muggle objects were involved he did the right thing. Arthur kept it from moving any farther than a warning for Moody about charming muggle items, instead of a trial, even as an auror, Moody has had warnings before he should have been on trial. Other than that nothing, there was no investigating about the supposed intruder, it was just assumed Moody's paranoia got the best of him," Amelia sighed her aurors should have been called in, not Arthur no matter how well intentioned.

"What were you getting from your office," Sirius questioned?"

"Veritaserum, I'm going to carry it if we get the chance to capture Moody, I'm not wasting time on questioning him without it. Has Dumbledore been active at the Ministry, he's been too quite lately?"

"He's been getting closer to the Chang family, I think he wants to push their daughter Cho on Harry, but what he doesn't know is that Harry's betrothed and there's nothing he can do there."

"He doesn't?" Sirius questioned surprised.

"No some Slytherins know but the rest of the school just know that they're dating and we want to keep it that way the only way to break a betrothal is death, unless stated in the contract, and there's doesn't have an out."

"You really think he'll try to kill Daphne?"

"I wouldn't put it past him."

* * *

><p>Harry woke up the day of the first task rather excited but then he remembered he still had class this morning, History of Magic and Arithmancy, 'what a way to get pumped before a death defying afternoon', he thought sarcastically. Binns as usual had half the class asleep, a quarter doing homework for other classes, and the rest actually taking notes but then they were Ravenclaws. Harry and Daphne spent the class passing notes to each other.<p>

_I'm bored,_ Harry read off Daphne's note.

_**How bout we sneak off for awhile after the task today just you and me?**_

_Please,_

_**Well go to Hogsmeade for a bit. **_

Finally Harry was fetched by a Severus to take him down to the champions' tent to await the start of the first task. It was at the end of Arithmancy; Daphne stood up with him and pulled him into a heated kiss, in front of the whole class. Harry joined Severus at the door in a daze. Severus just shook his head at the display and maneuvered Harry down the hallway, since he didn't seem to want to move.

"Come on lover boy, you have to change first," Severus said smirking. Severus led him to a nearby bathroom to change. Harry was given black combat style pants, which had a bold silver stripe that was outline on either side with green. Severus had given him his doc martins for shoes that went well with the combat pants. Harry was given a green and silver shirt, and for once a robe that didn't look like it would hamper him. The robe was made of dragon hide and some other material that made it light but durable. It buttoned from the waist to about where his heart would be from there he could lace it to how tight or loose he wanted it to be. At his waist the robe was slit and only hung to the sides and behind him. The robe sleeves went to his elbows; down the sleeves were silver stripes. He noticed Severus had given him his scabbard for his sword; he strapped it to his waist, and put on the fingerless gloves.

"Thanks for the shoes," Harry said as he came back out.

"I figured you would be more comfortable with your own worn ones, then those provided for you," Severus answered as they started walking out.

"Who made the robes?"

"Raymond Dagonet, he owns a small shop run out of Manchester, he does leather working for muggles and dragon hide for wizards. Your robes and Cedric's are a combination of dragon hide and the same material used in wind breakers." Severus said they had reached the stadium built for the first task and to one side was a large tent that Severus led Harry into.

Inside Cedric in his own robes that were different from Harry's only in color, yellow and black. Fleur was there as was Madam Maxime, Fleur's uniform for the tournament, had blue trouser style pants, a padded lame fencers use, and she had a light blue colored jacket on, Harry wondered how much protection hers would offer, but Viktor's was worse in that manner. Viktor had on dark combat style pants and shoes like Harry but besides that he only had on a Durmstrang turtle neck and red outer robe. They were either pacing or starring at absolutely nothing with intense concentration.

"Well no need to look like it's a funeral," Harry said sarcastically, "at least not yet." Harry's statement got some chuckles at the atmosphere lightened. At least until Rita Skeeter walked in a snapped a photo of the four of them. They all tensed at her presence and Harry wondered why the Daily Prophet had a tabloid bitch like Skeeter covering the tournament. Skeeter had quick-notes quill out and was mouthing words to it, Harry made out something about a Bulgarian bon-bon, who he could only assume meant Viktor. "Bloody bitch," Harry muttered and looked at her with a glare that could freeze hell. Severus laid a hand on Harry's shoulder getting him to calm down.

The tent opening flew open and in walked Ludo Bagman, Mr. Crouch, and the three heads of the school. "Good you're all here!" Ludo Bagman spoke in his normal upbeat tone, which annoyed everyone around him. The Headmaster's went to their students and stood behind them, Dumbledore in between Harry and Cedric with Severus still at Harry's shoulder. "Gather round, gather round," Bagman stated and Crouch looked like he wanted to throttle the man. The four gathered around Bagman and Crouch and this time Crouch started speaking.

"Today you will face a beast that once roamed all over the Earth, often terrorizing people, hording treasure, and feasting on the flesh and bones of those weaker. Your task today is to get past these Beasts and collect a golden egg, which will lead you to your next task. You will pick one from this bag, Miss Delacour ladies first." Crouch held out a bag for Fleur to pick from, Fleur reached in a flinched back a little, and then came out with a miniature model of a Welsh Green Dragon.

"The Welsh Green, Mr. Krum you next," Crouch said holding the bag open once more. Viktor reached in, his face hardening as he pulled out his miniature, "The Chinese Firebolt." Viktor looked at Karkaroff and nodded shortly. "Mr. Diggory, please." Cedric cracked his neck, a nervous tick Harry had noticed Cedric displayed. Cedric pulled out a model of Norwegian Ridgeback, Cedric nodded to himself as he studied it. "The Norwegian Ridgeback and now, Mr. Potter." Harry grinned as he reached into the bag leaving the others to wonder about his sanity. Harry reached in and pulled out the tiny Hungarian Horntail, Harry smiled at the dragon and tickled it under its chin. The mini horntail seemed to hiss in content, as Harry did so.

The others starred at him with looks of wonder and Severus muttered, "You and your damn pets." Harry's smirk grew.

"Right you will go in the order marked on your model, at the sound of the cannon Mr. Diggory you will go first. Now we must leave you," Crouch said and walked towards the entrance to the tent. Bagman was bouncing around as he wished them luck and left the tent the Heads and Severus followed them out, each wishing their champs good luck.

"So how's everyone doing?" Harry asked in a voice that mimicked Bagman's. The others chuckled, and Cedric lightly pushed Harry.

"Oh just peachy you know good chap, just going to fight a wee little dragon," Cedric replied back in the same kind of tone. As they were laughing the cannon went off with a loud bang that shook the tent. Cedric stood and moved to the entrance that led to the stadium, Cedric stopped and took in a deep breath before nodding to himself and entering the enclosure. They could hear the roar of the crowd as they exclaimed over whatever Cedric was doing. About ten minutes into it the crowd let out a gasp and then roared with approval. Finally they quieted. In the champions tent they could only here the crowd not the announcers or the scores. About two minutes after it the crowd quieted down the cannon went off again and Fleur stood.

"Good luck Fleur, and remember you only get to date Bill if you survive," Harry said a Fleur turned looking like she didn't know whether to curse him or smile dreamily, she settled for the latter.

"Do you really zink I could get a date with William?" Fleur asked with her dreamy smile in place.

Viktor shook his head, "FLEUR," Fleur snapped out of it and glared at him, "your dragon iz waiting," Viktor simply replied not at all fazed by her glare.

"Oh, Oiu, zank you." Fleur made her way to the entrance to the stadium and pulled her wand. She swept the tent flap back and ducked under entering the enclosure.

Harry and Viktor started laughing once she left. Viktor spoke when they sobered up, "You flew vell, I look forward to our match."

"Thanks, Viktor so do I. What do you like better the Firebolt or the Nike broom, the Nike broom is faster but so far that's the only difference I can tell."

"Da Nike bvoom, eez better, it seems to haf under gone more testing, so far no kinks. The first Firebolt I vas thrown from on bad turn." They heard the crowd give a mighty cheer as Viktor finished speaking and then the crowd quieted once again. The cannon went off and Viktor stood and through off his outer blood red robe. Harry stood with him and nodded to him as he turned to leave the tent.

Harry was bored once Viktor left and contented himself fooling around with his model dragon. His dragon seemed quite content to be with Harry, he got the model to fly around doing flips and figure eights. Finally the crowd quieted once more and Harry got a wicked smirk on his face, "lets really freak 'em out, eeh, Pyro," Harry said to the mini Horntail in his hand. The mini dragon seemed to grin as well. Harry and the newly dubbed Pyro went around the Champions' tent and lit small fires in the corners. After they finished Harry went and waited by the flap for few seconds before the cannon went off. Harry exited the tent laughing.

Harry was in what looked like to be a mimic of a mountainous region, there were rocks and boulders everywhere you looked and sitting high on top of the largest of them all was the Hungarian Horntail herself in all her glory guarding her nest. She was looking around widely at the crowd and Harry was now more worried about their safety then his, well Daphne's at least.

'_Accio_ _Sword of Gryffindor,'_ Harry thought holding his wand out, he remained undetected by the Horntail. As Harry held his wand up the sword flew into his hand, Harry sheathed the sword and then had to duck out of the way.

The wind changed as the sword had come into the clearing at the Horntail picked up the scent of someone far too close to her eggs for comfort and immediately breathed out a stream of fire in the direction she detected the scent. Harry waited for the stream to die down and then shot back up and dive into a roll coming up closer to the Horntail. The Horntail was about to shoot more fire towards the annoying human pest when she breathed in again. The scent was familiar, it was the wolf! The wolf that gave her eggs. She stopped and hissed out, "wolf."

Harry stepped out from his place behind the boulder; he jumped up onto the nearest one with his hands out so the dragon could see them. She sniffed and hissed towards him, "wolf."

Harry smiled and hissed out, "yesss I'm the wolf that brought you your eggsss."

"Why," the Dragon hissed back.

"Why should you be ssseperated from your babiesss at the whim of one of usss humansss, bessssidesss you looked sssad."

"You're not here to hurt my egsss," She looked at Harry dubiously.

"Never," Harry hissed with conviction, "I'm an orphan I would never ssseperate a mother from her child unless ssshe wasss a poor mother."

"What do you need from me rider," She hissed.

"One of the eggsss you're guarding doessss not belong, I wasss sssent to collect it," Harry said.

The massive dragon stared down at the eggs and sniffed them out, she let out a growl and fire surrounded her mouth somewhat. She nodded and turned back to Harry, "thisss isss not my egg, come here and I will give it to you there'sss a charm on it to prevent sssummoning." Harry nodded. He hopped from rock to rock and boulder to boulder until he was right in front of the dragon he bowed to her in respect. She bowed back, it looked rather strange but she moved back and her front talons forward bowed her massive neck to Harry. She then picked the golden egg up in her massive jaws and extended it to Harry. Harry reached out and took the egg from the Dragon's jaws. The crowd which had gone silent except for whispers while Harry and the dragon conversed, now gasp in shock and terror as Harry reached into the dragon's jaws to take his egg, then he did something that shocked them even more, some fainted, and others screamed in terror.

As Harry took the egg he spied the chain that tethered the dragon to the Earth, it looked tight and uncomfortable. "Thank you my lady," Harry hissed with a bow as he took the egg. Then Harry raised his wand the dragon looked uncomfortable but knew one wizard and a rider at that would not damage her much if at all. "_Releashio,"_ Harry spoke clearly with his wand pointed at the collar of chains. The chains broke with a snap and the Horntail shook it off and the other chains. Nobody including the dragon handlers could move as they all stood terrified.

"Can I assssk for one more favor," Harry hissed.

"You may rider," the Horntail spoke bowing her head to Harry.

"Can I go for a ride?" Harry hissed with a lopsided grin.

"Yesss, I don't sssee why not." Harry left the golden egg on the ground and climb onto the dragon's back, "Hang on to the ssspikesss." She let out a roar of flames and with a flap of her massive wings they started into the air.

"What'sss your name," Harry hissed loudly to the dragon.

"Kaji," She hissed back to him. They were getting higher in the air, they were far above the stadium and rising, she rose far into the clouds. Then they started gliding in the air, she started to fly in figure eight patterns and great swooping dives. Harry moved so that he was straddling the Kaji's neck and lifted his arms out so that he was no longer holding on as Kaji flew around the skies of Hogwarts. They flew for about ten minutes before Kaji landed back into the stadium the first task was being held in. Kaji looked at her eggs inspecting them as Harry petted her on the snout. Everyone in the stadium still looked shocked and unmoved, except Hagrid who was beaming with pride and Daphne who looked like she want to laugh and kill him at the same time. Harry grinned at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Rider what isss your name," Kaji hissed to Harry.

"Hadrian Jamesss Potter, my lady, but friends call me Harry," he hissed back.

"Rider Hadrian, you have ssshown kindnessssss, ssstrength, and cunning, today you are as worthy as any dragon," She said bowing to Harry, who bowed back. "Now I need to go back to my ssstupid human handlersss who haven't even noticed their ssstadium isss about to catch Fire." She sounded rather depressed at that thought. Harry turned and saw the tent was indeed completely alight and ready to spread to the stadium.

Harry laughed out loud and then cast a sonorous charm on his voice. "You know the stadium's about to catch fire right," he asked sarcastically and gestured to the burning tent.

That seemed to knock everyone out of their stupor and the Slytherins let out a roar of approval, the others followed, though most still looked shocked. Harry turned back to Kaji, "Jussst to let you know, mossst of usss humansss may have a tendency towardssss idiocy but the red headed handler over there," Harry pointed out Charlie Weasley, "he'sss the brother of a good friend of mine and I think if he could he have himssself turned into a dragon, he likesss you all ssso much."

"I'll give him a chance but tell him to keep our eggsss with ussss," Kaji said.

"No problem," Harry hissed back. Harry waved Charlie over who flew down from where he was stationed.

"Blimey Harry, that was insane, she let you fly her," Charlie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I asked her to give you chance, so she said she try and listen to you but you need to keep the mothers and their eggs close, alright?"

"Yeah sure no problem Harry, that was bloody fantastic." Charlie said in awe and waved the Kaji to follow him. She gathered her eggs and did so without problems, the other handlers damn near fall off their brooms in shock. Harry just smiled and left the stadium without even glancing at the judges.

"Hadrian how on Earth are you the only Champion to come out without a scratch on you," Madam Pomfrey exclaimed looking over one of her favorite and most frequent patients.

"Dragons can understand parseltongue," Harry said with a shrug, he had exited the stadium to find himself walking directly into the hospital tent set up for the task. Madam Pomfrey shooed him off to the other side of the tent where the other champions were sitting. Fleur was sitting in a chair off to the side looking concerned at the state of Viktor and Cedric. He noticed her pants were burned a bit but that was all. Cedric was leaning up against a table and had some kind of blue paste on his right arm and right side of his neck and face, he was grinning though, so Harry guessed Madam Pomfrey had already fed him a pain potion. Viktor was in another chair off to the side he had some minor scratches on the side of his face and hand. He looked physically fine except for those but Harry noticed he had a depressed look on his face.

"What's wrong Viktor?"

"Some of the real eggs were smashed in my attempt, I veel horrible for dragon," Viktor replied.

Harry looked sad to hear that, "If you like I could tell her you're sorry about it?"

All three looked at him sharply at that statement and then Cedric groaned, "Parseltongue you could bloody talk to the dragon couldn't you."

Harry smirked, "I even got her to take me for a ride."

"Ohh you suck," Cedric and the other two groaned out, Harry just laughed in response.

"What were you grinning at before I came in," Harry asked and as he was finished just had time to set the golden egg down before a blonde missile jumped into his now open arms. Daphne grabbed his face in her hands and looked him over and then looked him in the eyes checking to see if he was hurt, when he shook his head slightly no, she pulled him in for a searing kiss. Harry moaned into the kiss as Daphne's tongue traced his lips begging for him to open them, he complied. Their tongues danced together as they kissed, Harry pulled Daphne tighter to him, and moved the kiss to the spot right behind her ear that drove her wild. Daphne unconsciously rolled her hips into Harry's groan and was about to bring his mouth back to hers when a throat cleared and made them pull apart.

"Ahhemm," Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat as she walked in on them snogging. Daphne disengaged her legs from around Harry's waist and dropped to the ground blushing furiously and trying to hide behind Harry as all their friends plus the three other champions started wolf whistling and cheering for them.

Harry was wishing he had someone to hide behind as he blushed even redder when Fleur added, "You French kiss almost as good as moi." The others laughed at the couples expense and even Madam Pomfrey crack a smile. After about a minute they finally calmed down.

Hermione was the one to ask, "Harry what did the dragon say to you and did you even look at your scores?"

Harry shook his head no to the last questioned and answered the first, "Kaji said I was kind, strong, and cunning, and she also thinks her handlers are idiots.

"Kaji?" Blaise questioned.

"Kaji is the Horntail's name." They looked in awe at him and Harry just rolled his eyes. "So Cedric gonna answer my question?"

"Right I'm getting a puppy," Cedric stated happily, "I've never had pet or a familiar and I finally decided on one." At Harry's look he added, "I transfigured a boulder into a Labrador dog and at first the dragon went for it but then when I took the egg it changed its mind and went for me," Cedric said gesturing to the blue paste on his body. "The Labrador attacked the dragon when it went for me even though it was suicide, and it fought the dragon off! So I'm getting a black lab as soon as schools done," Cedric said grinning.

"Damn, nice job. What did you get for a score?"

"I got a thirty-seven cause I got roasted."

"What about you guys," Harry asked turning to Fleur and Cedric.

"I charmed moi dragon to sleep and then took the egg, ze dragon snored and fire came out and singed moi pantalons. I was given a trent neuf."

"Conjunctivitis Curse to eyes, I got forty," Viktor said glancing every so often at Hermione.

"You got a forty-one, in case you're wondering," Blaise spoke up.

"So let's open this bitch," Harry said and undid the clasp just as Fleur, Viktor, Cedric, and Madam Pomfrey screamed, "NO!"

As Harry opened a loud screeching wailing was let loose from the egg, Harry dropped the egg as he covered his ears. The others were cringing as they covered their ears, Harry kicked the egg shut and at once the screeching stopped. The only thing Harry could think of to compare the screeching to, was when one of his primary school teachers scrapped their nails across the chalkboard to get everyone's attention.

"What the hell kind of a clue is that," Harry exclaimed?" The others shrugged.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall had been transformed into a dueling platform with stands lining the sides of the Hall. Today was the first dueling competition between Beauxbatons Academy and Durmstrang Institute. Everyone from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons' turned out to watch, as did the majority of Hogwarts. There was also a stand reserved for parents and visitors who wanted to watch the competition. Harry was sitting in the stands on the bench right above Daphne who was sitting with the Hogwart's dueling team. On either side of the Hogwart's team sat Flitwick and Severus. Next to Harry on his right sat Hermione, Susan and Hannah, on his left sat Astoria, Ginny, and Aiofie. On the bench behind him sat Fred, George, Vaisey, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Fleur, Viktor, and Viktor's friend Jorg. Harry had his hands resting on Daphne's shoulder as he chatted with those around him waiting for it to start,<p>

"Now you may haf' won et Quidditch but at dueling we can win," Fleur spopke.

"Maybe against Hogwarts, not us," Jorge spoke proudly; the whole Hogwarts team turned and just looked at him.

Harry laughing said, "You may not want to say that right now." Jorg and Viktor just laughed in response.

Barty Crouch stood and called for the attention of the crowd, "Attention, attention. Today we have the first dueling competition of the tournament between Beauxbatons and Durmstrang!" The crowd let up a cheer and Crouch allowed them to continue for a moment, "Today the dueling tournament will be refereed by none other than Major Whitehorn, England's Dueling Champion." A cheer went through the crowd at this and a tall man of about thirty rose from his seat next to the judges and waved. The man looked rather ordinary but from the way he held himself one could tell he thought of himself as important and crowd cheering him perhaps he was.

"Professor," Harry asked leaning forward towards Severus.

"The man is a hit-wizard as well as dueling champion, he can duel in a competition but his style isn't worth much in an actual fight," Severus said back to him quietly. Harry nodded and sat back in his seat to watch.

"The duelists for Beauxbatons," Whitehorn announced and held his hand up toward the Beauxbaton duelists who stood and bowed. "The duelists for Durmstrang." The Durmstrang contenders rose and bowed. "The first match is Laurent Vassar of Beauxbatons against Zoran Illic of Durmstrang competitors to the platform." A tall black boy with dread locks in a uniform similar to Fleur's from the first task except without the jacket came to the platform for Beauxbatons, while a tall, stocky blonde haired boy with a buzz cut walked to the platform with a long stride. He was dressed in the usual Durmstrang uniform except the cape that they typically wore draped over one shoulder. Whitehorn moved to an observation deck off to the side of the middle of the platform. "No spells that are lethal. The first to disarm their opponent wins. Begin!" Whitehorn called.

Zoran immediately shot a barrage of spells at his opponent forcing him on the defensive. Laurent's shield was holding but he couldn't attack through it. Zoran wasn't letting up he mixed verbal and nonverbal spells so that he was always casting. Harry recognized the diffindo, reducto, and bombarda hexes being thrown by Zoran. Harry now recognized the Durmstrang boy's strategy he was throwing simple but powerful spells at the shield with Laurent not dodging and relying on a shield sooner or later the shield would falter. And falter it did on a powerful bombarda part of the spell made it through and struck Laurent on the chest. A wound opened across Laurent's chest and blood seeped into the padded protector he was wearing, showing just how powerful the spell was. Laurent seemed surprised but quickly fired back a silent stunning spell, Harry could tell by the color. Zoran ducked out of the way and fired back this time a loud, _"sagitto,"_ a barrage of arrows shot forth out his wand and Laurent conjured a wooden wall to take the arrows. Zoran though had shot another bombarda out after it, it struck the wood and blew it to pieces, Zoran immediately banished them at the French boy who didn't react fast enough and several pieces struck him, some imbedding into his skin. One large chunk of wood struck him in the head dazing him.

"_Expelliarmus,"_ Zoran shouted and Laurent's wand flew into his outstretched hand.

"Match!" Whitehorn shouted out and Madam Pomfrey rushed to aid the fallen French boy. The next matches were closer then the first and well fought though Harry didn't pick up any new spells. It seemed Durmstrang competitors' had more actual dueling experience then Beauxbatons but the Beauxbatons contingent had a greater variety of spells at use. Durmstrang won by one match.

* * *

><p>"Hagrid we a need a way to keep them calm!" Harry shouted to his Professor from where he was ducking behind a large stone. His blast-ended skweret and the rest of the classes were currently rebelling against their hibernation. The damn things had grown and were now about as tall as Harry, and their flames were reaching out about five feet, and Harry was predicting Hagrid wouldn't have a house if this kept up.<p>

"Draco, Daphne take a bag, run up to the castle and get some sleeping potions and calming draughts from Madam Pomfrey," Harry shouted out. The whole class was going to get scorched at this rate. Daphne and Draco left their robes and sprinted to the castle. Hagrid was the only one who could handle the skwerets at this point with his Giant skin that was more durable than theirs. Harry swatted at a beetle that was around him and it left just as Daphne and Draco returned, most of the class fled into the cabin, while Harry, Theo, Blaise, Neville, and Hannah remained. Draco and Daphne came to a stop from behind where they were hiding.

"Hagrid get out of the way," Harry shouted and Hagrid moved, "aim for the mouths." As Hagrid moved away the remaining Blast-Ended Skwerets started to fight amongst themselves, leaving them open to the assault of potions. They took aim and fired the potions off, Draco, Harry, Blaise, and Daphne's potions hit their targets and the Skwerets swallowed them. Neville and Theo hit with their next throw, Hannah decided to just feed them the potions. Harry, Draco, Daphne and Blaise hit their next throws also. The ten remaining Skwerets had now been dosed with potions and Harry and the others were waiting hoping they would take affect at all. After a minute they did start to calm and Harry and the others helped Hagrid to corral them into their cages. As they did so Rita Skeeter in an obnoxious fur collar and her green horn rimmed classes, and crocodile bag turned up leaning against Hagrid's cabin.

"Well, well, well…doesn't this look like _fun._" Rita announced from her spot.

Hagrid turned to her from where he was getting a Skweret in its cage, "Who're you?"

Rita looked a tad insulted, "Rita Skeeter _Daily Prophet _Reporter," she announced.

Theo snorted, "Reporter more like story-teller, couldn't even get Harry's age right." Rita looked slighted but it was Hagrid that spoke next.

"Didn't Dumbledore ban yer from the castle?"

Rita ignored that comment, "What are these fascinating creatures called?"

"Blast-Ended Skwerets," Hagrid said.

"Really never heard of them, where are they from?"

Hagrid looked around trying to avoid the question when Daphne spoke up, "They're very interesting aren't they Harry?" She turned and winked at Hagrid who smiled at her appreciatively.

"Yes very interesting creatures," Harry said with a wiry smile.

"Oh you're here, Harry!" Rita preened. "So you like Care of a Magical Creatures do you? One of your favorite lessons?"

"Yes, definitely." Harry spoke with conviction and a glare at Rita.

"Lovely. Been teaching long have you?" Rita said turning to Hagrid and looking around at the students. Harry did so too, and noticed Theo had a rather deep scratch across his face, Daphne's skirt was burnt, he and Draco had some burnt fingers, and Neville had some cuts on his arms, the rest of the class had their noses pressed to the window of Hagrid's cabin waiting to see if the coast was clear.

"Me second year o'ny," Hagrid said.

"Well how about an interview, the Prophet has a zoology column, I'm sure people would be interested in these lovely creatures."

"Erm, sure I guess that's al'righ. Erm class dismissed."

"All see you Friday night then Hagrid," Rita announced as she left. The students left as she did too.

"She gonna twist everything he says," Neville said as they walked away.

"Yeah put hopefully he doesn't say anything about where he got those Skwerets, or anything else that's unwittingly illegal." Hannah replied.

"Yeah so hospital wing?" Harry said looking at his hands and the others.

"Yep," they all sighed out."

"Well I expected to see you all back here after Mr. Malfoy and Miss Greengrass's impromptu raid on the potions cabinet," Madam Pomfrey said as they all trudged into hospital wing.

"I told you to ask," Harry said looking at them.

They shrugged; "speed was necessary," Draco answered displaying his hands.

"Come over here each of you on a bed if you're hurt," Madam Pomfrey said gesturing to the beds. "Alright Mr. Malfoy, Harry not to bad on the burns little bit of burn paste and you should be fine tomorrow." She put the burn paste on their hands and then bandaged the areas with the paste, "Off in the morning not before got it?" They nodded.

"Mr. Longbottom a simple epskiy will do, any of you care to try it?" Hannah volunteered and fixed his scratches without problems.

"Mr. Nott, yours is a little worse off than the others," She muttered a healing spell and Theo's face slowly healed the deep cut, leaving behind a bruise. "Here you go Mr. Nott," she said handing him in a minor pain potion, "It might be uncomfortable for the next day or so."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey," Hadrian said.

Madam Pomfrey nodded to him and then said, "You owe me eight calming potions and two sleeping draughts."

"Yes ma'am," they groaned as they left the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>They were in Herbology Thursday morning working with Flutterby Bushes. The bushes would quiver and shake as they were pruning them. Theo almost cut his finger off when he went to snip one leaf and it flittered out of the way.<p>

"Careful, careful, make sure you have a firm grip on the stem there, Nott," Professor Sprout spoke from where she was watching over the class of snakes and ravens. They continued pruning their Flutterby Bushes for the rest of the class, when there were five minutes left in the class Professor Sprout called them to attention.

"Alright put your things away I have an announcement to make," Professor Sprout called out. There was shuffling as everyone moved to put their plants and things away. When it died down Professor Sprout spoke again, "Now it's tradition during the Triwizard Tournament to hold a Yule Ball. So on the 25 of December we will be holding a Yule Ball, for all fourth years and above all though you may invite a younger student if you wish. It will start at eight p.m. and go until midnight, as tradition it will include a feast and dress attire. That's all you're dismissed. Mr. Potter may I see you for a moment?"

Harry moved to the front of the class while the others filed out. "Yes, Professor?"

"Hadrian as a champion you are required to attend and open the dance with your date, so you must attend," Professor Sprout told him. "The first dance is a waltz, will you need lessons? I know you grew up in a muggle household so I thought I'd ask."

"Thanks for asking Professor but I had to learn to dance for Sirius and Amelia's wedding," Harry said with a sigh.

"Everything alright, Hadrian," Professor Sprout the perpetually caring Professor asked.

"Yeah it's just I had planned something for Daph for Christmas, I'll have to figure out how to change it now."

"Well if you need anything just ask, Hadrian," Professor Sprout said kindly.

Harry grinned his lopsided grin that reminded her of his father, "Thanks Professor." Harry left the greenhouse in a foul mood and grumbling to himself about Balls and stupid tournaments. Daphne just looked at him wondering what was wrong.

* * *

><p>"Does anyone know what's wrong with Harry?" Daphne asked as she sat with her friends in the Slytherin common room. "He's been ticked off since the end of herbology and won't tell me what's wrong," She explained a bit worriedly.<p>

The others looked around and Blaise sighed, "we'll go ask but don't count on anything." He, Draco, and Theo got up and entered the boys' dorm, while Tracey, Astoria, Ginny, and Aoifie comforted Daphne.

"Harry get off your ass and go tell Daph you're sorry before I bloody well kick your ass," Blaise said as he, Draco, and Theo barged into his and Harry's room. Harry was brooding on his bed; Aiolos was ignoring him and curled up in the corner of the bed.

"Yeah, damn Harry. Daph's upset and for once you're not doing anything to help," Draco added.

Harry sighed and realized they weren't going to let up, "It's this damn ball it completely just fucked my plans to hell in a hand basket."

Draco and Theo looked at him like he lost a screw while Blaise having heard the phrase understood it, "What did you have planned for her?"

"I was going to take her out to this fancy restaurant in London, take her up on the eye and then when we got back home there was going to be a ton of candles and I was going to ask her to marry me."

"But you're betrothed?" Theo said like Harry was stupid both Draco and Theo smacked him upside the back of his head.

"He's trying to make it romantic for her ya, pillock!"

"Ohh, why?"

"Merlin help whoever falls for you," Draco muttered.

"Now with this Ball, I don't what I'm gonna do, there's no place good except the Astronomy tower and it's too damn cold out to go outside," Harry complained he really wanted this to be good for Daphne. "Fuckin' hell this sucks."

"Hey maybe you can ask Dobby for help," Draco said thinking out loud.

"Dobby, your house elf," Harry asked?

"Well mum freed him, the little bugger always wanted that but who could blame him with Lucius as a master, and he got work here at Hogwarts. House elves know everything there is to know about the places they work."

"Alright where is he?"

"Probably in the kitchens but I don't know where those are," Draco answered.

"I do," Harry replied just let me get something and then apologize to Daphne," Harry said getting up off his bed and moving to his trunk.

"We'll meet you outside the common room," Blaise said as he, Draco, and Theo left.

Harry moved to his trunk opening it he placed his hand on a small snake he had carved into the side of the trunk, "new maraudersss," Harry hissed. A foot wide passage opened in the side of the trunk revealing a small opening in which Harry had his invisibility cloak and the marauder's map Sirius made him. He took the map out and activated it, for the passage way to the kitchen, once he memorized it; he deactivated the map and place it back into the opening. Harry flicked his wand into his hand and muttered, "_rosaous,"_ from his wand a deep red rose shot into his hand. Harry left his dorm and made his way to the common room he spotted Daphne among Tracey, Astoria, Aoifie, and Ginny who were talking. Daphne looked dethatched from the group though like she was focused on something else. Harry sighed; it was his fault since he was acting like an arse, not towards her just in general. Harry made his way over to them where he got glared at by the four other girls.

"Daph can I talk to you for a minute," Harry said with the rose hidden behind his back. Daphne nodded and rose from her seat and walked with him over to a private corner of the room. "I'm sorry I was acting like a ponce," he stated flat out. "It's just I had something planned for us on Christmas already. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken it so badly and I should have done this as soon as Professor Sprout announced it," he pulled the rose from behind his back and held it out to her. With one hand place gently on her cheek he looked her in the eyes as he asked, "will you be my date to the Ball?"

Daphne smiled up at him and took the rose, "yes," she said and allowed Harry to lean in and give her a sweet but heated kiss. "Even though you were acting like an arse," she smirked and he grinned apologetically at her. She simply pulled him in for another kiss that lasted longer than the first. "What were you planning anyways, that made you so upset?"

"Nope don't even think you can get me to tell you, it may still be in effect I just have to talk to a house elf," Harry said with a grin and pulled her in for a kiss that made her stare dreamily after him as he left the common room with a wave to his friends. Daphne made her way back to the girls with a dazed but content look on her face.

"You know it's not bloody fair, he's so damn romantic and he's only fourteen. What the hell happened to you," Artie Varma said glaring at her boyfriend, Andrew Wilkes. Andrew just gaped like a fish, "I mean you didn't even ask me just said, 'so should we stay the whole time at the ball', arse." She finished and hit him with a pillow. Daphne and several other girls laughed at that while others like Artie glared at their respective boyfriends.

* * *

><p>"So I take it from your grin she accepted your apology?" Blaise said smirking at Harry.<p>

"Mmhmm," was all Harry replied as he started leading them to the kitchens. They walked through the dungeons and came to a stop near the Huffelpuff common room, in front of a picture of a fruit basket. Harry reached up and tickled the pare, strangely it blushed and giggled, as the picture swung open.

"Blimmey I didn't think the kitchens would be this big," Theo said as they walked through. The kitchens stretched the length of the great hall and all around them house elves were bustling back and forth, washing dishes, and preparing food.

"So any ideas on how to find Dobby now," Harry asked. As he did so another elf stopped in front of them.

"Sirs looking for Dobby?" The elf asked.

"Um, yeah do you know where he is?" Harry asked the elf.

"Yes, I go get him," the elf popped away and then popped back in this time with Dobby. Harry remembered the little elf from the Quidditch match when he brought the Nimbus 2001's in.

"Master Draco and Master Draco's friends has come to visit Dobby," Dobby bowed to them excitedly.

"Dobby mum freed you, you don't have to call us Master anymore are names are fine," Draco said to the little elf that took about as much abuse as Draco did from Lucius.

"Thank you sirs," Dobby said and Draco just shrugged figuring that was the best he was going to get.

"Well Dobby, we have a question for you," Blaise started, "you see Harry here had a nice romantic Christmas planned for his girlfriend and was going to propose to her but now with the Yule Ball his plans are down the shitter. Do you know any place in the castle where Harry could take her for a romantic setting that's private after the ball?"

The little elf had a look of concentration on his face and then he started bouncing rapidly on his feet, "Dobby knows, Dobby knows! The Come and Go room!" The little elf stated proudly.

"The Come and Go room?" Theo asked.

"Yes sirs, we elves use it for storage sometimes; it's called the room of requirement too. It can become anything you need it too," Dobby said excitedly. "Come Dobby show you," the little elf said exiting the kitchens.

Dobby led them up to the seventh floor, bouncing the whole way. They went into a largely unused hallway that had a painting of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet.

"To make it work sirs, you have to walk past the wall three times thinking of what you need." Dobby exclaimed still bouncing excited he was being helpful. Harry looked at the others and shrugged and then started to pace in front of the blank wall. After his third pass a door appeared. Harry opened it and to his astonishment he found an exact replica of the Slytherin common room.

"Cor," Harry muttered.

"Harry close the door," Blaise said, once he did Blaise started pacing in front of the now blank wall again. When Blaise opened the door a large Olympic sized swimming pool was now in the room. "This bloody brilliant!"

"Thanks Dobby," the guys said in awe of the room that was changing before them. Dobby beamed proudly and popped back out, they assumed to the kitchens, and they started to head back to the common room. Harry stopped suddenly and looked like the proverbial light bulb went off in his head. He resumed walking as the guys looked back at him and just shook his head smiling.

* * *

><p>"Alright Harry what was so important that we needed to talk to Professor Snape now, I was working on my transfiguration," Hermione complained.<p>

Harry smirked at her, "you'll see." He and the rest of the new marauders were outside Professor Snape's office door waiting for him to allow them entrance. After about five minutes the door opened.

"My apologies for the wait I was finishing a potion," Severus spoke as he opened the door to allow them in. "What can I do for you all?"

They all looked to Harry who smirked, "I think I know where the portrait of the Founders is." They all gasped and started at him except for Blaise.

"Of course, a room of hidden things," Blaise exclaimed.

"Would one of you care to enlighten the rest of us," Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I need to ask a house elf for help planning something and the elf suggested the Come and Go room or the Room of Requirement. It's on the seventh floor across from Barnabas the Barmy; it's a hidden room that can become whatever you want it to be. I bet someone hid the painting in there," Harry explained.

"It's gonna take all of us though, I mean can you imagine how much stuff's been hidden over the past thousand years by someone who needed to get rid of something quick," Blaise added.

"Alright so tomorrow we search for the room of hidden things, meet me in the seventh floor corridor at nine o'clock," Severus said to all of them.

**A/N**

**Woot Woot another chapter down faster than usual, and holy hell I passed 200,000 words never thought that would happen. **

**7-29-11, I fixed the error I made with Madam Maixme's name, they already found the diadem for those of you who keep suggesting it.**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**AM**


	24. The Yule Ball

**There's a lemon at the end so fair warning**

Harry was pacing in front of the wall as the others arrived. 'I need the room of hidden things,' Harry repeated as he paced in front of the door. Harry was dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, a dirty pair of Chucks that he wore in the stables, and old t-shirt that read, _People Like You Are The Reason People Like Me Need Medication,_ Blaise laughed until he couldn't breathe at that one and said something about wearing it the next time he went to a family reunion. As the doors appeared in the wall Daphne came up to him and wrapped an arm around his waist as they moved into the room.

"Alright," Severus spoke as they moved into the enormous room that was lined with junk piled high up into the air; it looked like a city of junk. "Don't touch anything that you don't know what it is, especially old potions." Severus pointed out several old congealed potions that were strewn about in their general vicinity. Harry noticed some empty sherry bottles near the door.

Harry snickered, "So anyone knows who drinks sherry?" Harry said lifting up one of the many empty bottles.

Severus just shook his head, "if you find it or something you want me to look at send up red sparks with your wand, the incantation is _periculum._ Spread out, everyone take an aisle."

"Damn I wonder what poor idiot was on the other side of that," Neville said pointing to a bloody axe that was rest up against some furniture, as he moved down into his aisles of stuff.

Harry moved down his aisle looking around for the painting. He passed loads of busted up furniture that seemed to make up the majority of the junk. 'What the hell,' Harry thought as he came across a life-sized stuffed troll. Harry was halfway through the aisle when he came upon something he had seen in Borgin & Burkes. It was a tall black cabinet that had gold markings on it, the same markings as the one in Borgin & Burkes.

"_Periculum,"_ Harry said raising his wand into the air and firing off the red sparks. He waited for a minute or two before Severus showed up as did Daphne, Tracey, and Hermione. After another minute Neville came in from the opposite side carrying a rather wicked looking plant that was moving around and seemed to be sniffing things. Finally Blaise came tumbling down a pile of junk to Harry's left. They stared at him.

"What it was shorter than walking around on in the last aisle," Blaise shrugged, "oh I found this." Blaise was holding a polished black case with gold castings, inside were three books, Blaise had found: _True History of the Founders by Ivan Holm grandson of Helga Hufflepuff, Runes of the Viking Battle Mages by Harald Sigurdsson, _and, _The Thief's Spell book by Rodger Godbberd_.

"Where did you find the one on the founders," Severus asked?

"It was just thrown with some other stuff, I looked all around the painting isn't there," Blaise answered.

"Hadrian why the sparks," Severus asked?

"This cabinet I seen it before in Borgin & Burkes, the exact one." Harry explained gesturing to the cabinet. Severus ran his hand over the cabinet before he opened it. There was nothing in it and Severus closed it and tapped it muttering a spell with his wand held to the cabinet, it glowed gold.

"It's a vanishing cabinet. Are you sure the exact copy was at Borgin & Burkes," Severus said.

"Yes sir, I remember the designs," Harry answered.

"Back up," Severus said to them, they did as he said and Severus held up his wand, "_Reducto maxima_," the cabinet exploded into a shower of slithers and dust. "Twin vanishing cabinets can be used as passageways; I'm not taking the chance of this one being used if its twin is at Borgin and Burkes. Keep searching it's almost lunch."

They spread back out, and Harry wandered down his aisles again. 'This is going to take forever,' he thought to himself and pulled out his mirror, "Padfoot," he spoke into it. About a minute later Sirius's face appeared.

"What do you need pup?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"Are you at the Manor?" Sirius nodded, "Can you tell Sirius and Godric we're looking for the painting and we need them to make as much noise as they can."

"Will do, hold on." Sirius disappeared. Harry conjured his patronus and sent it off to his friends and Professor, with a message to be quiet and listen for them. "Alright pup message delivered good luck," Sirius said nodding into the mirror.

"Thanks, Padfoot," Harry replied and slipped the mirror back into his pocket. Harry listened; the giant room was silent which made it a bit eerie in Harry's opinion. He started moving towards the back. As Harry was moving he could hear muffled yelling, it was soft and he couldn't pinpoint it. Thinking fast Harry transformed into Bay and perked his ears straight as he listened.

He heard it to his left farther down. He took off running towards his name being called; as he was running he let out a howl. Daphne transformed into Snow at the howl and was still for a moment before she heard their names being called and started towards it. The others moved towards the sound of the howl, only Severs thinking to transform into his raven. Severus flew above them and Snow and Bay ran to where they heard it. Bay reached the area first he could hear them now perfectly in fact they were too loud so he transformed back. Harry started to move furniture out from the area he could hear them.

"Sal, Godric, can you hear me?" Harry said loudly.

"Yes Harry we're here there's something covering the painting." Just as Salazar spoke Snow appeared next to him and transformed into Daphne and a raven dropped out of the air transforming into Severus before he even stopped flying.

"Daphne put your wand away, magic may interfere, will have to move everything by hand," Severus spoke moving to help Harry move furniture. Tracey and Hermione arrived next followed by Susan and Neville, who were toting bags, and Blaise who now had another bag of stuff. Daphne just shook her head.

"Drop the bags we have to do it by hand," Daphne said as she and Hermione moved a desk out of the way.

"Ahh, damn," Neville said as he jerked his hand away from a chair that he had touched it was burned.

"Kick it out of the way," Severus said studying the chair.

Neville did so and noticed that his shoe was burnt on the side that had touched it, "who curses a chair?"

"Maybe it was a prank," Blaise said with a shrug as he tossed a chest full of clothes out of the way.

"Like one of those shock things you put on your hand when you shake someone else's hand," Hermione suggested when Neville still looked at the chair like it was a fascinating plant.

"Forget the chair and get us out of here," A women's voice sounded.

"Row they are coming, calm down," Godric's voice answered. "Oww damn Row that hurt," they heard Godric say. They started laughing as they were clearing junk finally they came to a blacked out case that had a large combination lock on it that you would find on a safe.

"Blaise let me see that Thief's book," Severus said holding his hand out for it. Blaise handed it over to the Professor. Severus flipped through it and came to a stop on one of the pages, "_aperui numeri," _above the dial where his wand was three purple numbers appeared like smoke, 7, 13, 9. Severus put the combination in and the dial clicked open and Severus pulled the latch and opened the blacked out container. Inside was a painting of the Four Founders, Salazar and Godric were now easily recognizable to the teens and their Professor; the painting was about four feet tall and eight feet wide. They were able to identify Rowena Ravenclaw as Godric was hiding behind the other woman in the painting.

Rowena Ravenclaw was a beautiful woman who looked to be around thirty or so at the time of painting. She looked regal and screamed elegance; she had high cheek bones, pale skin and lips with dark brown almost black hair and dark brown eyes. She was tall, almost as tall as Godric who was probably around six foot at least. She was dressed in a dark blue dress that was in the style of Roman and Greek style, it hugged her form and had deeper neck then Harry would have expected, it was tied around the waist with a long belt that was made of a gold material. Around her neck was a gold necklace with an eagle pendant, the eagle's eyes were light blue sapphires, on her head was the diadem, they destroyed in the chamber.

The other woman who Godric was hiding behind was heavier then Rowena and shorter, but still just as easy on the eyes, she looked a bit older than Rowena. Helga Hufflepuff was dressed in a similar style gown but hers was black with yellowish-gold trimmings around the wrists and neckline, she too had, a long belt on that was in a yellowish-gold material. She was smiling as she helped to calm Rowena down and her eyes held an amused glint in them. Her eyes were a light blue almost crystal color, she had dark red hair that was pulled up in an elaborate way. She had a darker complexion then Rowena but not by much, she had rosy cheeks and reminded Harry of the archetype for a mother, she had a sense of home, and caring about her even in a painting. Helga also wore a matching cloak that was held together by a badger broach.

"Hmmhmm," Severus cleared his throat to get the occupants of the paintings attention, "as interesting as it would be to see you turn Godric into a teapot or something perhaps you could wait until we get you out of this room." They all turned to the on looking teens and Professor in surprise.

"Hmph, only one of each of our students, Helga should we be worried," Rowena asked amused as she studied the group.

"Hey Hermione counts for like four Ravenclaws and same with Sue," Blaise said speaking up for his friends.

"And if you would notice there's only one of mine too," Godric said.

"Well one of them is your heir so he counts for two," Rowena said.

"They're like an old married couple," Neville said under his breath to his friends. Rowena and Godric both glared at him. "What you are."

"Fascinating, Hadrian did you bring your invisibility cloak," Severus asked.

"Yes," Harry replied bringing it out as Severus cast a detection spell around the painting, finding nothing he levitated the painting out of the case.

"I'm going to take this painting down to my office, do you all want to stay and search for something, it is a weekend," Severus asked them.

"Yeah I'd like to look around more," Hadrian said looking towards Daphne and the others who nodded.

"Alright, call for Dobby if you're not sure. They nodded and Harry threw the invisibility cloak over the painting and Severus started to walk out.

"So where do you guys wanna start," Harry asked?"

"Well I pretty much got through my aisle of stuff, other than this stuff it was furniture and nasty congealed potions," Blaise said.

"Same with mine," Susan said, "I got some jewelry that was in buried other than that there was just junk like fanged Frisbees and other prank stuff."

"I got halfway through mine I don't think there was anything else worth anything except the plant."

"Alright so let's work from Neville's aisles on down," Hermione said. "Susan, Blaise, and I will take the rest of Neville's. And Harry, Tracey, Daphne, and Neville, can take the one I was in and we'll see what time it is when we finish seeing if we can get the other aisles."

"Sounds good," Tracey said and they moved off to their aisles. They ended up getting through Neville's, Hermione's, and Harry's aisles by dinner and only had to call Dobby twice, thanks to Tracey's knowledge on items. They still had to come back and do Daphne's and Tracey's. They ended up with more books all with promising battle art spells, and to Blaise's amazement Tracey found a book titled, _An Illusionist's Manifesto by Trent Baliey_. They found a Silver Arrow broomstick that was in near perfect condition, which would fetch about 500 galleons at auction maybe more, they decided since Susan was the one to recognize it she could get the profits. Harry found a found Sirius's Christmas present, a perfectly intact bottle of 1937 Rare Collection Glenfiddich bottle of Whiskey, Harry starred at the bottle for about five minutes before Daphne snapped him out of it. They found a case of herbs that were at one point used as medicinal herbs but in concentration were lethal; Daphne identified a few like false or white hellebores. Hermione though found a book which she kept to herself only stating they would find out later what it was. She was going to give it to Harry as Christmas present; it was a diary entitled, _An Accounting of the Infamous Pranks of Messer's. Mooney, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail._ One of them must have gotten caught with it and ditched it in the room.

* * *

><p>Term had finally ended yesterday and Harry was all for it. So far he had been followed around from class to class, meal to meal, and even to the dungeons by girls from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and even two out of the five Durmstrang girls. It seemed they all wanted him to escort them to the ball and no matter how many times he or Daphne made it clear he already had a date more kept popping up. The most persistent of his admires was Cho Chang, the fifth year Ravenclaw seeker who had two years earlier tried to knock him off his broom, really did she think she had even a snowball's chance in hell, especially after last year. Daphne had launched her signature dung bomb prank assault on the older girl but then Harry guessed it wasn't quite as effective if they still didn't know who had done it. The girl had cornered Harry at one point when he was on his way back from the bathroom to rejoin his friends in the library. She had on an outfit that made her look like a cheap hooker and had practically forced herself on him when she was thrown violently to the other end of the hall by Daphne's banishing charm.<p>

Daphne almost laughed at Harry's frightened look but mange to keep her face in her ice mask, as her friends had labeled it, "Go near my boyfriend again and I promise you won't show your face in public for a month, got it," Daphne said calmly to the older girl who just huffed and stormed off.

"Daph I tried to get her off," Harry rapidly fired out once the other girl was gone. Daphne turned and looked at Harry who was pale as ghost and had the same expression as a five year old who had just seen the movie Alien for the first time, completely utterly horrified. She lost it and almost fell over she was laughing so hard.

"You…" she gasped trying to speak through her laughter, "should see your face, right now."

Harry just glared at her but couldn't help grinning as he watched her continue to struggle with her laughter. "Alright, come on Chuckles, we need to get back to the others." That incident had happened two days ago and so far Cho was heeding the warning, well that and Harry was using the marauder's map to avoid the girl. She made him feel like he was a piece meat about to be served to one of Marge's Bulldogs, when she starred at him.

* * *

><p>"Hey lets go for a swim in the Room of Requirement, there's nothing else to do and Harry can avoid the swarm of females in heat," Blaise said to Daphne, Tracey, and Harry who were starring about the common room trying to think of something to do, they had ruled out the usual and Daphne and Harry both didn't feel like going outside in the blizzard.<p>

"Alright let's go," Daphne said getting up off the couch and holding her hand out to Harry. They asked Draco and Theo plus Astoria, Ginny, and Aiofie if they wanted to go too. Draco, Theo, and Astoria decided to join them; Ginny and Aiofie were working on their Ancient Runes project so they could get it out of the way.

The group of Slytherins got to the Room of Requirement and were joined by Susan, Hannah, Cedric, and Ernie MacMillan as those four were still the only sane ones in Hufflepuff they stuck together, Neville, Hermione, and surprisingly Viktor and Fleur who were in the library with Hermione when they called her on the mirror. Harry was pacing in front of the Room and the door appeared just as Hermione, Viktor, and Fleur arrived. They entered and saw a nice size pool for all of them and a hot tub in one corner, on the left side was a door that said boys and on the right a door that said girls.

"There should be suits in the locker rooms," Harry said to the group as they filed in, the doors shut and sealed themselves as the room was in use. The guys made it out of the locker rooms first, so surprise there really. They were all dressed in swim trunks, Harry though kept one of his muscle shirts on, he was fine with Daphne seeing his scars but that was it for right now. As it was the others could still see some of the scars on his arms left by Vernon or Dudley and the scars surrounding his ankle and part of his left leg, thanks to Ripper. Some of the guys looked curious but Blaise and Neville gave them all a look that said ask and die, so none of them said anything.

Suddenly Cedric grinned a bit wickedly for a Hufflepuff and caught Viktor's eye and nodded towards Harry with a smirk. Viktor returned the smirk and they subtly walked over behind Harry.

"How's the water?" Harry asked Blaise who had just put his toes in.

"Let's find out," Cedric said and at once he and Viktor picked Harry up and tossed him in the pool.

Harry came up spitting water and glaring, "Bloody wankers," Harry muttered.

"Well how is it?" Cedric asked.

"I don't know why don't you find out," Harry said and smirked as he saw Blaise and Neville come up behind his to sneak attackers and push them in the pull. Both Viktor and Cedric came up out of the water but didn't have time to say anything as Draco, Theo, Blaise, and Neville, cannon balled in to the pool right in front of them.

When Draco came up he grinned at the two older boys, "Do something to one snake it's gonna get returned tenfold."

"Slytherins," Cedric said with a grin and splashed them back starting a splash war that lasted until the girls came out. All of them except for Fleur, Astoria, and Hermione were dressed in bikinis, not that the one piece's weren't flattering they were, and all the boys present gulped as one.

"So how ez the water," Fleur asked. They all looked at each other and grinned.

"That's become a dangerous question," Draco snickered.

"What did you do?" Daphne, Tracey, Hermione, and Susan asked at the same time, earning another round of snickers from the boys.

"The water's great, perfect actually," Harry answered the question seeing the look on

Daphne and Astoria's faces that was normally on Evelyn's face whenever they were about to get it for some prank. The girls nodded and Fleur, Hermione, Hannah, and Tracey moved to the ladder to enter while Daphne, Astoria, and Susan just jumped into the pool. Harry was looking oddly at Fleur when Daphne swam over.

"What's up," Daphne asked quietly.

"Look around none of the guys are making an arse out of themselves in front of Fleur, and if I lower my shields there's no pull like usual."

"Harry think about it in terms of wand cores," Daphne suggested.

It took a minute but it dawned on him Fleur was warning a swim cap, "Their hair's what gives off the allure?" Harry said questioningly.

"Yep at least for those who are half-blooded or less," Daphne replied, "we asked her." Daphne shrugged and then ducked Harry under. Harry returned the favor. They ended up dragging everyone into another splash battle for about ten minutes, and then a net appeared over part of the pool along with volleyball. They split up into teams girls verse guys. The girls won, unsurprisingly, for some reason the guys kept getting distracted. They swam around and played various games for about another two hours before some of them got changed and left, Viktor and Fleur both had to get back to their school contingents, Draco, Theo and Ernie left to work on some homework and Hannah and Neville left to spend some time together. Harry and the others got out about a half-hour later. After they changed and had come back out of the locker rooms the room had changed into a comfortable smaller version of the Slytherin common room. Harry brought out his bag which had his egg in it.

"So do you think the room can help me figure this out?" Harry asked looking at his friends as he did so the room changed and a smaller pool appeared off to the side as did the boys' locker room again.

"A pool," Blaise asked incredulously.

"Maybe it wants you to open it in the water," Astoria said as she and the others starred at the pool in question, "I mean none of you thought of a pool again right?"

They all shook their heads that they hadn't. "Well it's worth a shot," Daphne said.

"Fine," Harry sighed and went back into the locker room to change again. He came back out in his swim wear he took the egg and opened it, it let out it's now familiar shrieking and Harry tossed it into the pool. Surprisingly they couldn't hear the loud incessant wailing anymore; they couldn't hear anything from it. Harry dived into the pool and almost lost his breath when instead of screeching heard a rather beautiful chorus of voices singing. Harry listened to the song and then grabbed the egg and swam back to the surface with a murderous look of rage on his face. As he hopped out of the pool Harry through the egg into the air and without even thinking summoned his wand from its resting place in the locker room. While the egg was still in the air Harry hissed out in parseltongue, "confrigo." The egg exploded into dust that floated down to the ground, Harry's friends steeped back from him as his aurora started to appear and he continued to cast spells, the room conjuring plenty of items for him to smash.

Daphne stepped forward and touched her hand to the back of Harry's now glowing neck. Harry's glow faded at her touch and he lowered his wand instantly and Daphne wrapped her arms around him and Harry's anger seemed to deflate. Harry pulled her tighter to him; seemingly holding on to her like she would float away. She was whispering quietly to him as they held on to each other.

Finally Astoria broke the silence in the room, "Harry what is it?"

Harry sighed and pulled away from Daphne, "let me change and calm down a little." He released Daphne reluctantly and moved into the locker room where he stepped into a hot shower that helped to soother him; unbeknownst to him the room had laced the water with a calming potion. Harry changed into his street clothes and rejoined his friends, Daphne was pacing and Astoria and Tracey were trying to calm her. Susan was being calmed by Hermione and Blaise. As Harry came out Daphne stopped short and moved back into his arms, Harry led her over to one of the chairs in the room and sat pulling her down into his lap. The others moved to the chairs around him waiting for him to start.

"The screeching was really a song that could only be heard underwater." Hermione gasped at that and Harry nodded to her, "merfolk were singing, I'm guessing we have a colony in the Black Lake?"

"Yes we do a small one," Hermione answered, "it was put there in 1802 when they had to be moved out of Loch Ness."

"They're going to take something," Harry added air quotes around his next words, "that I'll surely miss." Harry's harsh look came back, "The only thing I'll surely miss isn't a thing but you all especially Daph," Harry held her tighter as he spoke, "I don't care about anything else I have so it has to be one of you. Hermione?"

Hermione paled at Harry's words and looked rather angry herself as she answered, "I thought they would change the task. Traditionally they take a person the champion will miss the most and hide them for the second task, the champion then has to find them. With the tournament council wanting to make it as safe as possible I figured they would change it."

"That's why you're so pissed," Blaise said, angry himself, "they're gonna take Daphne." Harry nodded and Blaise adopted a fierce look. Susan interrupted before he could say anything more.

"What did the rest of it say?"

"I'll have an hour to find her and then it said past an hour prospect's black, it won't come back."

"They wouldn't really put her danger Harry," Susan tried to reassure everyone, not just Harry, but it didn't work not even for herself.

"I don't trust Dumbledore or the bloody Ministry to keep anyone safe," Harry scowled.  
>Astoria seeing everyone start to get anxious and knowing Harry's plan for Christmas suggested, "Why don't we wait until after Christmas to deal with this, we have until February. Enjoy the holiday and then we can talk to Professor Snape and plan until we've covered every possibility but for now let's just rest. You deserve it, you've done the first task and the first match and even Hooch and the others gave you all off until after Christmas. You need some time to unwind before we do this."<p>

* * *

><p>Harry woke up late Christmas morning and smiled at seeing the presents piled on his trunk at the end of his bed. It still amazed him that he was given presents for Christmas.<p>

"Well are ya gonna open 'em or just stare at them," Blaise said as he came out of their bathroom. Blaise had opened his already, "Thanks for the necklace mate."

"Your welcome," Harry replied and as opened his first present. Harry had given Blaise, Neville, Draco, and Theo, each a leather necklace with a dragon fang hanging from it, the dragons were willing to part with them to Harry at least. Harry opened his presents receiving from Amelia and Sirius gave him a black folding knife that Sirius said was an Emerson CQC 7, it was titanium and recommended by David Granger. Amelia provided him with a dragon hide leg holster for the knife. From Astoria he got a box of ten chocolate frogs, Tracey gave him a book on chess strategies since he still sucked at it according to the note, Susan gave him a box of prank items from Zonko's,Ginny gave him a new copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ because his had gotten broom polish spilt on it, Neville gave him a book titled _Rare Ingredients and Rarer Potions _by Hector Dagworth-Granger, Blaise gave him a subscription to the magazine _Potions Aficionado_, and Daphne gave him a pair of silver snitch cuff-links. When Harry opened Hermione's present he almost fainted from shock, as he turned the journal over and over in his hands and then opened it finding his father's handwritting and Sirius, plus one others Harry thought was Remus's. 'I need to get Mione another present,' Harry thought as he hid the book in the secret part of his trunk not wanting anyone to find it. The rest of his friends gave him an assortment of candy like Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, licorice wands, and ice mice to name a few.

Harry got up and showered and decided to just put on a pair of Slytherin sweat pants and a muscle shirt, which showed off Aiolos in tattoo form. He joined his friends in the Slytherin common room. There was a buffet type set up in the common room as they were banned from the Great Hall for now while the Professors were preparing it for the Ball. The common room seemed as crowded as usual and smaller as everyone in it were rowdier than usual. At one point someone set off a Filibuster's No Heat Fireworks, and Severus came in and dragged a sixth year out by his ear for that one. Ever-Bashing Boomerang's were being thrown about as were Fanged Frisbees, and various games were being played around the common room. At around one and two o'clock the common room started to empty as the girls left to get dressed.

"Why does it take three hours for women to get ready?" Blaise asked as they, the males of the house were the only ones left in the common room.

"That is a mystery that will never be fully solved," Vaisey called out from his spot in the common room, his comment got laughs from everyone. Harry was sitting at a table watching what was turning out to be a rather epic chess match between Draco and Urquhart. There was a pop from his right and Harry turned to see Dobby standing there.

"Hey Dobby, let's go to my room," Harry suggested. Dobby nodded and followed Harry back into his dorm room. "I want the room to be the view from the deck on the Eiffel tower, and I guess just dessert since we'll be eating at the ball. Um how about tiramisu, can you do that?"

Dobby nodded eagerly, "Oh yes it was favorite of Madam Malfoy," Dobby said in his usual happy manner since being freed.

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief, "Okay well, um and I have a gift for you as a thank you for helping me. Draco said you liked these." Harry said and handed over a wrapped package to Dobby. Dobby opened it and started bouncing on his toes so fast Harry was afraid he'd get whiplash.

"Ohhh thank you, thank you, thank you, Mr. Harry Potter Sir. Dobby loves socks." Harry had given the freed strange little elf a pack of eight pairs of woolen socks that were all mismatched and bright colors with designs on them. Dobby popped out soon after that and Harry sighed the little elf had to have a stash of speed somewhere. Harry sat on his bed and Aiolos rose out of his skin and slithered down the bed as Harry grabbed his copy of _Moste Pontente Potions_, Harry was looking through the book and came to Felix Felicis.

"Now thisss I could definitely ussse," he hissed to Aiolos.

Aiolos moved so she could see what Harry was talking about, "Felix Felicisss the luck potion, you don't need luck ssshe lovesss you."

"Maybe but it would certainly help the nervesss," Harry hissed.

"Maybe you sssshould have kept the whissskey for yourssself," Aiolos hissed laughingly.

Harry chuckled and kept flipping through the book, he stopped when he came to an interesting potion, Veritaserum, was among one he flagged he had the ingredients for it at Potter Manor and thought he could probably brew it. He also saw one that was labeled Dragon's Breath, supposedly allowed the drinker to breath fire up to twenty feet. Finally Blaise came in about two hours later.

"Harry better start getting ready mate," Blaise said.

Harry nodded and turned to Aiolos, "Are you going to come with me tonight?"

Aiolos let out the snake equivalent of a snort, "I think I'll sssstay here, no telling what you two young love birdsss will get up to."

Harry looked at Aiolos as if she had a second head and then snorted, "You need to ssstop reading Tracey'sss romance novelsss." Aiolos didn't even dignify him with a response just curled into a coil and shut her eyes.

"So that's where Tracey's dirty books go," Blaise asked looking like he was trying to figure out how a snake could read.

"Yep and don't ask how all I know is one day I came here and she had one of the books propped up." Blaise laughed but Harry looked kind of disturb by his familiar's choice of reading material. Harry got dressed in his tux and spiked his hair all over as Daphne requested. He put his new silver cuff links in and made his way out to common room conjuring a corsage as he did. It was seven thirty and the common room had some people moving about waiting for their dates, Blaise came out and waved to Harry as he left, Blaise was dressed in traditional dress robes that were all black. Blaise's date was Padma Patil from Ravenclaw and Blaise was headed to the Ravenclaw common room to meet her. Tracey came out of the Slytherin girls dorm dressed in a red wrap dress that was strapless and hugged her upper body before flaring out.

"Hey handsome," Tracey said in greeting to Harry.

"You don't look to bad yourself," Harry said to Tracey giving her hug as Theo came over to claim her hand.

"Oh you better do better than that with Daph," Tracey laughing said as she waved goodbye. Draco and Harry were the only fourth year boys left in the common room.

"You know if you hurt her or make her cry I'll kill you, right?" Harry said turning to Draco was about to laugh but saw Harry was serious and nodded. Harry smirked and then slapped him on the back as Astoria came out in a pretty dark purple dress and fur stole. Draco looked like he swallowed his tongue, Harry pushed him forward and he managed to talk.

"You look lovely," Draco said squeakily. Astoria blushed a bit and took his hand and they left the common room. Finally Daphne came out and Harry's mouth drop open, Daphne looked stunning. She had on a navy blue dress that was over one shoulder and hugged her upper body but flared not as wide as Tracey's. It also had a silver pattern that ran along the side of the dress and twisted up towards her covered shoulder.

"Daph, you look… beautiful," Harry said looking stunned.

Daphne smiled at him, "Thank you," she said softly.

"Here this is for you," Harry said placing the corsage on her wrist; he conjured it to be a navy blue rose and baby's breath. Daphne smiled at him and reached up and gave him a soft kiss. "Come on we need to go," Harry said pulling back a little, wishing they didn't have to go to the Ball. Harry offered her his arm, and they left the common room making their way to the Great Hall.

"Oh good you've arrived," Professor McGonagall said in a tartan red gown. Harry shot Daphne a look and she just laughed, "Alright over here please," McGonagall said ushering them over to the other champions. Harry and Daphne both smiled widely at the other champions, Fleur had somehow gotten Bill Weasley here as he was standing there in dress robes of a dark forest green, and Fleur was wearing a stunning silver dress. Viktor was like Harry dressed in a tux his was all black including the vest but his tie matched Hermione's periwinkle blue dress. Hermione looked amazing and had the brightest smile Harry had ever seen on her face, he eyes were sparkling as much as her dress. Cedric was in traditional wizard dress robes, his looked like a traditional black and white tux but with a robe, his date was a seventh year Hufflepuff, known for being one of the beauties of the school, Melissa Bennet who was dressed in a white Grecian style gown.

"The others will be forming a receiving line you will walk passed and take your seats at the head table; you'll be next to the judges. After the meal the Weird Sisters will take the stage and play a waltz which you will open. After that you are free to do what you will and join your friends," McGonagall said. "Miss Delacour and Mr. Weasley you will lead the champions in, followed by Miss Granger and Mr. Krum, then Mr. Diggory and Miss Bennet, and lastly Mr. Potter and Miss Greengrass your end the line of champions." They lined up and the hall doors opened on either side of the doors was a long line of clapping students and their dates. As he passed by with Daphne, Harry smiled and nodded to some of his friends that he could spot. The hall was beautifully decorated even more so than it usually was around Christmas time, with everlasting icicles, fairies, ice sculptures, and other decorations that transformed the hall inter a sort of winter wonder land. The four house tables had been replaced by smaller round tables that fit up to a dozen students. Harry and Daphne followed the other champions to the head table and were seated next to Percy Weasley, much to their chagrin and apparently Bill's, who was across from them.

"Percy," Bill said tersely.

"William," Percy replied back in the same tone and gave Fleur a disapproving look. Bill looked like he wanted to reach across the table and smack him a few times for the look as it was; Harry subtly took his wand out and subtly used a switching spell. Harry switched the contents of Percy's drink with that of a potion vial in his pocket, Harry gave Bill and Fleur a smirk that Bill recognized as the one Harry wore when he pranked somebody. Bill smiled in return. Finally Dumbledore moved his ancient arse up to the Head table and motioned for everyone to sit.

Dumbles picked up his menu and looked at it then said loudly into his plate, "Pork Chops," his meal appeared.

Harry looked at his menu and decided on, "Prime Rib."

The others ordered and everyone's meal appeared, Percy started to drone on about getting promoted to personal assistant for Mr. Crouch. Harry just looked at Daphne and smirked, two seconds later Percy took a sip of his drink and a poof of smoke enveloped him. When the smoke cleared sitting in Percy's place was a little organ grinder's monkey dressed in a little suit and with little a drum around his waist and little drumsticks in his hands. The whole table started laughing followed quickly by the school as Monkey Percy hoped on the table and started to make his way out of the hall, banging his drum as he went. Professor McGonagall a little ways down the table placed her head in her hands and sighed.

"So Viktor how does Durmstrang compare to Hogwarts," Harry asked his friend's date who was sitting across and to Harry's right.

"Vell it is larger, Durmstrang haf' four floor, only. The fires at Durmstrang are light for magical purposes only. But ve haf' vast ground with lakes and mountains," Viktor explained only to be interrupted by Karkaroff.

"Come now Viktor, don't be giving away all our secrets," Igor said silencing Viktor and getting drawn into a conversation with Dumbledore over the magical school's secrecy.

"Why do you not allow muggleborns," Hermione asked not so much accusingly but curious.

"Vell, it's more to do wif' size than anything, like I said ve haf' only four floors. Durmstrang serve more than one country, many country send students, vhere as Hogwarts and Beauxbaton both serve only one country," Viktor explained. Hermione nodded excepting his explanation as did the rest of the table. "There are still those that are against muggleborn but more just because of size, than prejudice."

"That makes sense, how many countries feed into Durmstrang," Daphne asked?

It was Karkaroff that answered this time, "Right now we have students from ten countries."

"What about Beauxbatons Fleur, you said it looked like the French Palace anything else," Hermione asked?

"Well we don't 'ave O.W.L.'s or N.E.W.T.'s as you call them, we sit exams after six years. Then if you choose to you can go for mastery, so technically I'm a sixth year student by your system."

"Where do you live in France," Bill asked his date?

"My family home ez in Bordeaux." The Champions and their dates talked quietly sometimes to just each other and sometimes to the others. Harry and Daphne were enjoying the meal now that Percy was gone.

"So how long until the potion wears off," Daphne whispered to Harry.

"Two days," Harry smirked.

"When are we going to prank Skeeter?"

"I finished the potion two days ago. I was hoping she be here tonight so I could use it but I don't see it."

"Does she have to drink it?"

"No this one just has to have skin contact but its fine if she drinks it."

"You'd think she be here," Daphne said scanning the room.

As the dinner finished Dumbledore stood before the whole school, in his red and green Christmas robes that made him look even more like an escaped loon.

"Your attention please," Dumbledore spoke in a loud voice with his hands up for silence. "Before I introduce our musical guests, I have a few announcements. First the next Quidditch Match will be January 10th Beauxbatons verses Durmstrang, and the next dueling competition will be February 6th Durmstrang verses Hogwarts," a cheer went up at these announcements. "Also for those of you wanting pictures of tonight, a photographer is stationed in the fairy grotto outside the main doors. And now without further ado, I give you the WEIRD SISTERS!" Another cheer went up as Dumbledore introduced them.

As Dumbledore had been talking, McGonagall had moved the champions to the dance floor. The Weird Sisters came out and started gathering their instruments. Harry took Daphne's waist as the music started playing. Harry and Daphne twirled around the floor with the other champions, Harry was blocking out the crowd that had gathered to watch the opening dance and was focusing his attention solely on Daphne's eyes. The ice blue orbs were hypnotic to Harry as they moved around the dance floor. Daphne was staring back into his eyes with a look of adoration as Harry spun her. When the song ended the crowd applauded the champions and those who had joined them on the dance floor. Harry was startled a bit by the applause and looked around to see that the Heads of all three schools, Ludo Bagman and his wife, and some of the other students and professors had joined them on the dance floor for the first dance.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK, HOGWARTS!" The lead singer of the Weird Sisters announced to which a mass of students rushed the stage and cheered. The Weird Sisters broke into their newest single and the students started dancing. Harry offered Daphne his hand and they made their way over to their group of friends and started dancing. After about a half hour of straight dancing switching off partners with each other, they made their way to a table.

"Anyone want some punch," Harry asked? More than a few of his friends nodded, so he, Blaise, Neville, and Viktor left to get drinks. "So how's it going with Padma?"

"Good she's almost as smart as Mione and she's a great dancer," Blaise answered as they waited to get punch.

"Yes Hermy-one, very smart," Viktor added.

Harry chuckled, "just call her Mione if it's easier she won't mind."

"Mi-ne," Viktor tried it out, "That I can say."

They got the punch and brought it back to the girls who were giggling about something, more than likely having to do with him since Daphne was blushing bright.

After they finished their punch Neville, Hannah, Susan and her date Ernie, Padma, Blaise, Hermione and Viktor went back dancing while Harry held Daphne back. "You want to get our picture taken, the line was relatively short."

Daphne nodded and Harry took Harry's hand and together they walked to the fairy grotto that had been set up. It was amazingly down with roses in bloom among the ice bushes and fairies lighting up the small area. There were only a few couples in front of them so they waited in line, Daphne moved in front of him and had Harry wrap his arms around her. They stood waiting for their turn with Daphne's back to Harry's front, Daphne wrapped in his arms, his head resting on her shoulder. When it was their turn they adopted the same pose but Harry leaned down and whispered in Daphne's ear.

"I love you," and he kissed her right under her ear smiling at the camera. Daphne's smile could have lit up the darkest black hole as Harry whispered it to her.

"That was the best picture I've taken all night," the photographer said, "you'll picture will come Owl Posted in the next week."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said and gave the man a galleon tip.

As they were moving back into the castle Daphne went to speak but was interrupted by shouting. They moved quickly to the shouting and found Ronald Weasley, Seamus, and Dean all with their dates, mocking out Ginny and her date Michael Corner. Ginny had her wand drawn as did Corner but they had yet to cast a spell, Ginny for her part was doing rather well showing her indifference to her brother's comments about slimy rotten snakes.

"Go get Bill, I think he'll want to know about this," Harry said to Daphne who nodded and left. Harry drew his wand and came quietly up behind the group he raised his wand and nodded to Ginny.

As one they cast Ginny out loud Harry silently. Harry fired out two silent '_petrificus totalus'_ he hit Dean and Seamus, Ginny had fired aloud, "_Chiroptera mucosa." _She hit Ron who immediately clutched at his face. Their dates, well Seamus's and Dean's, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, turned and fired, Lavender at Harry, and Parvati at Ginny.

"_Petrificus totalus,"_ Corner got off before Parvati could get her spell off, Ginny had bound her brother who was now screaming as bats came out of his nose, but unable to do anything.

Harry silently shielded Lavender's spell with, '_protego echo.'_ Harry's silent shield glowed blue as Lavender's spell was deflected and came back at her at twice the speed, her binding spell, struck herself. Daphne, Bill, and Fleur, came up behind Harry, causing those bound on the ground to pale. Bill waved his wand and released the all but Ron who still had bats coming out of his nose.

"Leave, now." Bill bit out and the four fourth years fled leaving their friend behind. "Ginny, Michael you can leave if you'd like same to you Daphne, Harry. Ron and I are going to have a little chat." Ginny and Michael nodded and started to leave, but Fleur reached out to Ginny to check and see if she was okay. Ginny smiled at the older girl before continuing on with her date.

"Thank you Harry, Daphne, we'll see you later," Bill said still looking at his little brother, whose nose had finally stopped sprouting bats but was now significantly paler since his eldest brother was standing over him.

"Don't mention it, have a good night," Harry said to both Fleur and Bill before leaving the court yard.

"One more dance and then I have a surprise for you," Harry said as he pulled Daphne into his side and back into the Great Hall.

"Really," Daphne said with glee and then a pout trying to get him to tell her.

"Ah ah, not even pouting will get you answers this time," Harry said and leaned down giving her a languid kiss before spinning her on to the dance floor where a slow song had just started. They spent the dance holding tight to each other in their own little bubble, Daphne was surprised when she was being led off the dance floor not having heard the music stop she was so caught up. Harry led Daphne from the room and up to the seventh floor corridor and to Barnabus the Barmy where a door appeared as they moved closer. Harry pulled out a handkerchief and grinned at her.

"Indulge me," Harry said holding it up to her. Daphne pouted at him so he leaned in and gave her a searing kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth and tasting her. He pulled back so that their lips were barely apart and spoke softly, "please."

Daphne sighed, "Okay." Harry pulled back with a triumphant grin on his face which made Daphne roll her eyes. Harry moved behind her and tied the handkerchief around her eyes. Harry took her elbow and opened the door to the Room of Requirement. Harry had to stop himself from gasping; Dobby had out done himself, although he really shouldn't have expected anything less from Narcissa Malfoy's former house elf. They were indeed on the highest observation deck, Dobby had one table that was setup for two with a dozen roses on it and a candle with the tiramisu and a bottle of fake champagne, which made Harry chuckle to himself. The view was Paris lit up at night but the best part was even though it was lit up, the stars were perfectly visible thanks to the magic of the room and there was music playing faintly in the background.

"Are you ready," Harry asked in a whisper right next to her ear.

Daphne let out an impatient huff, "Yes!" She wanted to see what Harry had planned for her, Harry undid the silk handkerchief and Daphne gasped as she took in her surroundings.

"I had planned to actually take you here but with the ball I had to bring Paris to us," Harry whispered still standing behind her with her in his arms. "Do you like it?" He asked shyly.

"Harry it's perfect," Daphne whispered back, talking loudly seemed like it would ruin the moment. Harry led her over to the table where she smiled at the sight of one of her favorite deserts. Harry held out her chair for her and she sat gracefully and then smiled playfully as Harry poured the fake champagne into her glass.

"Thank you Harry, I love it," Daphne spoke as she looked around. Harry was about to reply but almost swallowed his tongue instead as Daphne took a bite of the tiramisu and moaned with her eyes closed. They ate in relative silence content to just be with each other and hold hands across the table. Finally they finished and Harry stood before Daphne could say anything.

"I have one more surprise for you," Harry whispered, his voice shaking a little as he came next to Daphne's chair. She turned towards him and gasped as he kneeled in front of her and took her hand. "Daphne Anne Greengrass, I know you're betrothed to marry me but I hope and ask that you accept this ring because you want to. I love you and promise to continue loving you until the day we die. Daphne will you marry?" Harry managed to get out though he could hardly breathe and his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He held out the ring box with his other hand and used a bit of wandless magic for the box to open.

Daphne didn't even looked at the ring but started crying as she sat forward and wrapped her arms around Harry and whispered in his ear, "Yes." Harry's face broke out into a blinding smile one that had never before been seen on his face and would only be seen a few more times over the course of his life. Daphne pulled back and their lips met in a soft, lingering kiss, before Harry stopped it to put the ring on her finger. Daphne watched as he slid the ring onto her finger in awe. The ring was a platinum band with a two carat princess cut diamond that had a smaller pear cut icy sapphire stone on either side.

"Do you like it," Harry asked uncertainly and babbled, "If you don't we can get another one."

Daphne stopped his babbling by leaning in and kissing him, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and proceeded to explore his mouth for the next the two minutes. When they parted they were both breathing hard, Harry had goofy smile on his face. "I love it," Daphne said and pulled him up so they were both standing. Harry leaned in and gave her what started out as a sweet soft kiss but turned heated within seconds. Daphne had her hands buried in his hair while Harry's was tracing patterns down Daphne's back to her bum where he cupped it. She moaned and raked her nails down Harry's back and moved her hands to push his jacket off. Harry moved from Daphne's lips down to her neck. Daphne's hands moved to strip Harry of his tie but fumbled with the knot; Daphne brandished her wand and banished the tie completely which made Harry pull back and smirk at her.

"Shut up," Daphne muttered quietly and pulled Harry back in for another heated kiss, Harry, Daphne decided had an immensely talented tongue. Harry's tongue caressed hers as she undid the buttons on his shirt and threw it off of him. Harry pulled her tighter to him and moaned into her neck as Daphne's hands started to explore the contours of Harry's back. She traced over the scars with her nails, making Harry shiver. Daphne pulled back from Harry and pushed him so he fell back on a queen sized bed the room had conjured. Harry lay on the bed with his legs hanging off and shirtless staring at Daphne he smiled shyly at him. She reached behind her and started to undo the zipper on her dress, she slowly brought it down and then reached up and slid the one strap off and let the dress fall into a pool at her feet. Harry's breath hitched at the sight of his fiancé's barely clothed body, all she had on was a pair of lacy navy blue boy shorts and a strapless lace bra.

Daphne smiled pleased with the effect she was having on her man and moved to straddle him on the bed. Daphne smirked internally when she felt the bulge in Harry's pants grow as she leaned down and pressed soft languid kisses on Harry's chest paying particular attention to the scars that littered his chest. Harry meanwhile was running his hands up and down Daphne's sides awed at her smooth, flawless skin. Finally Daphne moved her kisses back to Harry's lips and Harry's tongue immediately plunged into her mouth and explored her honey and mint tasting mouth. Daphne moaned and reached her hands down to undo Harry's pants she pushed them down a bit but Harry flipped them over and up the bed. Harry kicked his pants off as he kissed down Daphne's neck to her chest where he started to explore much to Daphne's appreciation.

"Harry…more," Daphne moaned out as she hooked her one of her legs around his and pushing up into him. Harry's breath turned haggard as she did and he pulled back and looked at her for permission with his hands at her bra clasp. Daphne nodded and bit her bottom lip as Harry undid her bra and gently slid it off of her body, he tossed it somewhere. Harry starred at her from his spot above her and Daphne moaned as she felt him grow larger against her thigh. Harry moved his head to her right breast and brought his lips to her. He explored with his tongue and his hands. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and Daphne moaned out and arched into him again. Harry moved from her breasts and kissed a heated trail down her smooth stomach to her boy shorts, Harry once again looked at her permission and Daphne nodded. Harry hooked his thumbs under them and started to bring them down her legs, kissing as he did. He kissed down her legs as he slid the underwear off and then he kissed back up both her legs, Daphne in turn was a mess as she laid panting on the bed. Harry stopped at the apex of her thighs, Harry starred at Daphne's nether regions which were bare in awe before Daphne made an impatient sound and tried to rub her thighs together, a bit difficult since Harry was in between her legs. Harry started to explore Daphne's folds with his fingers paying attention to what made her arch and moan. As Daphne became wetter Harry became bolder with his actions and slipped a finger into her, Daphne moaned the loudest yet and Harry increased the speed of his finger and added another one. Daphne was a mess of quivering limbs as Harry's fingers brought her higher and then he curled them up in her and she let out a scream as she climaxed.

Daphne's orgasm flooded Harry's fingers and he pulled them out, Harry curiously looked at his fingers and brought them to his mouth his tongue came out and licked them, Daphne moaned at the sight and Harry at the taste. Just as Daphne was coming down from her high Harry gave her folds a lick, Daphne arched into him.

"Daph I'm gonna try something," Harry whispered to her before returning to between her legs. Harry's tongue started to caress her folds and Daphne couldn't contain a scream, Harry was using parsletongue on her folds and Daphne gripped on to the sheets as she arched up. Harry was fully enjoying the unique taste Daphne and the way she was moaning and arching and it was all because of him, he tried not to smirk in triumph, and Sirius said this was hard.

After a few minutes of Harry caressing her folds Daphne screamed out, "HHAAARRRRY!" Harry kissed his way back up Daphne's stomach stopping to play with her navel before kissing each of her breasts only to be pulled by his hair up to Daphne who locked him into a searing kiss that left Harry breathless. Daphne used her legs to flip Harry over so she was back on top. Daphne and Harry's tongues continued to tangle with each other as Daphne moved her hands down to Harry's boxers. Daphne's hand slipped into his boxers and started to stroke him, she gasped as she took in his size, he was large, something that both excited her and worried her. She started used her other hand to pull his boxers down and Harry managed to get them off the rest of the way. Daphne stroked him as she kissed and nipped at his jaw line and neck. Harry moaned at a rather fierce nip to his neck enjoying Daphne marking him. It didn't take much of Daphne stroking him before he gasped and tensed his orgasm over taking him. Daphne moved down his chest further and paid special attention to his delicious looking v. Daphne's tongue traced his v and Harry's member started to grow again. Daphne finally moved so she was leaning over his somewhat hard cock. Daphne took it in her hand once again and marveled at it as it grew in her hand back to its full length and hardness.

"You don't have to," Harry said rather quietly as Daphne examined him, she had a look of wonder on her face and Harry wasn't sure it was a good thing.

Daphne looked at him like he was crazy, "Harry, relax and enjoy," Daphne said in a husky voice and leaned down and enveloped him with her mouth. Harry groaned as he saw himself be taken by his fiancé's mouth. Daphne for her part was trying to remember the tips given by the older Slytherin girls. Harry's head fell back as Daphne swirled her tongue around him as she suckled him. Harry threaded his hand into her hair almost involuntarily as she continued to take his length in her mouth. She bobbed her had up and down and moaned as Harry's hand tugged a little on her hair. Daphne reached her hand down and gripped his sack and the rest of his shaft that she couldn't fit into her mouth.

That did it for Harry who groaned out, "Daphne," as he came into her waiting mouth. Daphne swallowed all he gave her and wonder a little at the taste it wasn't bad but salty. Harry was panting trying to catch his breath as Daphne kissed back up his body and placed a kiss under his chin on his neck, she lingered there for a moment before pulling away so she was level with Harry. Harry put a hand behind her neck and gently brought his lips to hers, in a soft but passionate kiss. Daphne rested her head on his chest and Harry pulled the covers up over them, and wrapped her in his arms, as they drifted off to sleep.

**A/N:**

**So that was my first attempt at ever writing anything remotely lemony, so was it good, bad, horrible, hated it, loved it, too much too soon, tell me what ya think, please. And no more heat advisory *Woot Woot*, however its still humid beyond belief and it freakin hailed yesterday morning, good ol' Northeast Ohio where mother nature PMS's every day of the year.**

**Hope y'll enjoyed**


	25. Crouch's mistake

Harry awoke the next morning to the scent of jasmine and the sight of blonde hair, he smiled his crooked smile as he remembered the night before. Harry quietly reached for his wand which ended up on a stand next to the bed that the Room conjured for them, '_tempus,'_ he silently cast and in small green numbers the time appeared, 5:45. Harry sighed and set his wand back on the table returning to his previous position of spooning with Daphne. He laid there awake simply content to hold Daphne in his arms for awhile. After about ten minutes Daphne began to stir, she stretched against him, making him groan and her smirk.

As she rolled over to face him she playfully spoke, "Somebody's up this morning." Harry responded by tickling her sides. This stared a tickle war that turned into playful kisses and nips between the young couple.

After a few minutes Harry pulled back, "We should get back to the common room before everyone else starts to wake." They quickly dressed, a bit shyly despite the previous nights activities. Harry grabbed Daphne's hand as they exited the room and brought their entwined hands up for a kiss and they made their way through the passage ways to the common room. Harry gave Daphne a soft kiss before she turned and went into the Slytherin girls' dorms and then smiled goofily at the closed door for a few minutes before turning and making his way to his dorm where he collapsed on to the bed still smiling like the cat that caught the Carney. He slipped back into sleep for the morning with dreams of blue eyed, black haired and green eyed, blonde haired babies.

After the Yule Ball Harry dove into researching away to keep Daphne safe in the Black Lake. He wanted to keep her next to him at all times and possibly kill Twinkles but Daphne refused and wouldn't talk to him for three hours until he apologized and promised not to kill the old bastard surprisingly that wasn't what she was pissed about, that was two days ago. So Harry was researching portkeys, summoning charms, tracking charms anything he could think of. Currently he was sitting at Severus' desk as, Severus was watching over his friends try to master the latest spell he taught them, ignis explodere, it had the same effect as an incendiary bomb and was more easily controlled than fiendfyre. Harry had already mastered the spell and had returned to his books.

"Ahh, damn it! Longbottom, concentrate!" Severus said as he put out his robes which had caught fire. Luckily Severus put the fire out before anything more than his robes could burn. Harry had looked up as Severus shouted and suddenly inspiration struck him.

"Severus!" Harry shouted and startled everyone in the room, "Oh um sorry." Severus just shook his head and motioned for them to continue on.

"Hermione help Longbottom," Severus said as he moved over to his desk. "Yes," he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry to bring this up but it gave me, your dark mark," Harry said nodding to his professor's arm, "he can summon you through it, we'll let you know you need to show up and where to go right?"

"Yes," Severus said quietly, "The Dark Lord used a variation on the Protean Charm, a warming charm, and a locator spell."

Harry nodded, "Do you have any notes on it I have an idea."

Severus nodded and moved to open a desk draw, be very careful with these I have been trying to find away to remove the mark for a long time."

"Yes sir," Harry nodded and took the scroll of parchment from his professor.

"Alright, that's enough for tonight."

"Do you think it'll work," Harry asked Hermione who had been reviewing his and Professor Snape's notes. Tomorrow was the start of term and Harry had spent the rest of break buried in the notes, Daphne was irritated and amazed at the same time, irritated because Harry wasn't paying very much attention to her or anyone really, Aiolos was irritated too, and amazed that he cared this much.

"It should work although you should have Professor Snape look over it," Hermione announced from their table in the library. Their table could actually only fit Hermione and Harry as they both had stacks upon stacks of books they were pulling from for Harry's idea, Severus had allowed them to have access to the restricted section. The rest of the new marauders were sitting at another table to the side of them working on their last minute assignments for the new term.

"Daph-ne," Viktor's voice came from behind her, she turned to look at her Bulgarian friend, "Can I haf' a vord?"

"Sure Viktor," Daphne said getting up and taking a book on cross-species switching spells with her, "let's talk while I put this away." They moved away from the table and down an aisle before Viktor started to speak.

"I know you and Hadrian are together, does it bother you that they haf' spent whole break together?"

Daphne chuckled a little, "One thing you have to understand about both of them, Harry and Hermione is they can be very task oriented when they're trying to find answers. Granted I'm a bit irritated at him for not being able to spend most of break snogging in the common room or someplace else," Daphne laughed as she talked, "but it's just part of him, plus he promised to make it up to me. But I'm guessing you're a little worried they have feelings for each other?"

Viktor nodded a bit sheepishly and Daphne laughed again, "It would seem that way but I'll let you in on a little secret if you promise to keep it." Daphne fixed him with a questioning look to which he nodded. "Harry and I are betrothed we'll be married by the start of the next school year. And as for Harry's feelings, Harry grew up without a family so he made his own, Hermione is like a sister to him and I know for a fact she thinks of Harry as a brother. You on the other hand her feelings aren't familial at all," Daphne said with a smirk as she put her book away on the shelf.

"Really?"

Daphne just smirked at him, "I suspect like Harry she'll probably try and make this up to you."

"Thank you," Viktor said and bowed to her as he took the seat Harry had vacated upon their return.

Daphne nodded, "Where's Harry?"

"He asked for you to meet him in Professor Snape's office," Hermione answered.

"Thanks see you at dinner," Daphne said gathering her things.

"Come in Daphne," Severus's voice rang out as he was looking over Harry notes. Daphne came in and Harry smiled up at her as she sat next to him. "It'll work, Hadrian well done, fifty points to Slytherin," Severus smirked happy to have any reason to give Slytherin points.

Daphne sat next to Harry and Harry took her hand in his and gave it a kiss, "I found away to keep you safe always and it'll work the same way for me. It combines the Protean Charm, a locator charm, and the spell used on portkeys. I based if off the Dark Mark, this mark will allow me to summon you to me where ever you are and likewise, although it would have to be tested through anti-portkey wards but other than those it will work."

"Harry that's amazing!" Daphne exclaimed excitedly and leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, "How does it work?"

Harry smirked and cocked an eyebrow at her, "Fancy a tattoo?" Daphne raised an eyebrow at him in return. "Like I said it's based on the dark mark, I will need to place it as a tattoo that way neither of us will be without it and nobody will think anything of it."

"Where would you place it," Daphne asked.

"Any place, it can be activated from pressing your wand tip to it or by speaking an activation word. Personally I already know where I'm going to put mine," Harry said with a crooked grin.

"Where?" Harry placed a hand over his heart and Daphne smiled at him looking like she wanted to do more but Severus's presence made that rather impossible.

"You'll have to cast it on me and I will have to do yours'. Oh and Severus I have another page of notes for you, this one is on the Dark Mark itself. I think I may be able to remove it, well transfer it to something else that holds magic. I think the part you were missing was it can only be removed by the caster either dying or removing it, because of my residual connection I may be able to. You would have to ask Bill for sure though?" Severus snatched the roll of parchment from his hand almost ripping it in his haste. He scanned the document as fast as he could and still be able to take in information. "The thing is I don't what you could transfer the mark to, it has to have lasting magic."

"Thank you," Severus choked out before clearing his throat. "Miss Greengrass think of the tattoo you want and tomorrow night we can cast the spells. I need to show this to Bill, if you'd excuse me?"

"Sure, come on Harry," Daphne said understanding the man was emotional over the subject but wanting to hide it. Daphne pulled Harry up and dragged him out of the room and to the nearest broom cupboard where she proceeded to snog him until he couldn't remember his name.

Harry and Daphne exited the broom cupboard, both with goofy grins and Harry with his hair in about five different directions. They arrived back in the common room to find Blaise in a conversation with Aiolos and Tracey chatting with Astoria, Ginny, and Aiofie. Shea was sitting on Ginny's shoulder smirking deviously at Pansy who had neon green hair, and was glaring at the pixie.

"I think I know how to get the potion to Skeeter," Harry said looking at Shea. "Shea, come here for a minute." Shea flew over to Harry and Daphne who had joined Blaise in the corner of the common room. "I have a prank for you," Harry said to the pixie who was floating in front of him. Shea smiled devilishly and her eyes took on a gleeful look. "I need you to get this to touch that bitch of a reporter Rita Skeeter's skin." Shea took the small vial of potion from Harry and gave him a salute before flying back over to Ginny.

"Harry can I embellish the mark?" Daphne asked quietly to her fiancé.

"I can design whatever you want love," Harry said nuzzling Daphne's neck. Daphne smiled widely.

"I think I know what I want," Daphne replied. Harry's wand shot out of his holster and he summoned his sketch pad and flipped to a blank page.

"Wait what was that?" Daphne asked stopping him from continuing. She flipped back a few pages to a drawing of herself lying on a couch with one arm throw over her head and the other draped across her stomach, she had her ring on and a bikini that was obviously drawn in at a later date. She raised an eyebrow at him; Harry shrugged and pulled Daphne in for a kiss. He deepened the kiss as she ran her hands through his hair; Harry slipped his tongue in her honey flavored mouth and then pulled back slowly. Daphne forgot about the picture and Harry slipped the sketch pad forward while Daphne still had her eyes closed.

He grinned at her crookedly, "So what did you have in mind for your tattoo?"

"Huh? Ohh right my tattoo." Daphne said a bit dazed. "I want in the middle of my wrist on the inside a lightning bolt and in the same place on the outside a wolf's head and connected by a Celtic knot."

"Okay let me draw somethin' up." Harry started sketching the easiest was the lightning bolt on one side of paper he drew out an eternity knot and then tried to decide on the wolf. He drew a small wolf whose tail blended in with the eternity knot; the wolf was in a sitting position with its head throw back baying. The body was done in simple but elegant lines that Celtic style was known for and its front paws faded into the eternity knot on the other side. "What do you think?"

"I love it," Daphne replied with a smile, "What are you going to get, after all I'm going to cast it so it can't be too complicated."

"You know how you write in fine script when you do essays?" Daphne nodded, "I want you to put your initials across my heart." Daphne nodded and moved Harry's sketch pad to the table in front of them. She turned to him and pulled his head down to hers for a kiss. Daphne parted her lips and allowed Harry's tongue to enter her mouth. Daphne moaned quietly and shivered as Harry's tongue traced her own and played in her mouth, damn he was good at that. They sat on a over sized chair in their little corner of the common room nuzzling into each other and sharing kisses, some a bit heated for being in a public place, well into the night.

Everyone had vacated the common room except Harry, Daphne and Aiolos. Harry and Daphne were now seated on a couch placed in front of the main fireplace as Aiolos liked the warmth it produced.

"Daph I was wondering," Harry started quietly and turned her so she was looking into his eyes, "if you would consider wearing your ring on your necklace, until this task is over." As Harry spoke a deep look of sadness and regret came over his face as he tried to convey how much he hated asking this of her. Daphne face fell a bit but she continued to search his eyes and found only love and worry present. "I don't want Dumbledore to know of it why he has the chance to place a spell on you even with Severus being present." Severus had told Harry privately that he would ensure that Dumbledore only placed the sedation spell on Daphne and that if possible he himself would do it.

Daphne sighed but nodded and Harry pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him and held her tightly to him in a hug. He whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry to ask and believe me I want everyone to know you're mine," he growled the last part out a bit, "but I do not trust that ancient codger with your life." Daphne smiled into his neck and rewarded Harry with a well place wiggle that made him groan. Harry and Daphne lost themselves in a heated embrace until

Aiolos hissed out, "Damn human hormonessss, I'm in the room, ya tosssssspotsss." Daphne pulled away a bit surprised at the volume of Aiolos's hissing usually she was fairly quiet.

Harry, though, pulled back laughing, "Your language hasss certainly got more colorful. But I ssssupposssse we ssshould go to bed asss classssssesss resssume tomorrow." Harry turned to Daphne and said, "Apparently she would prefer we not snog in front of her."

Daphne giggled into Harry's shoulder and then sighed looking at the clock above the fireplace, "I think we need to go to sleep after all we have Skwerts in the morning." They stood and shared one more kiss before Aiolos slither up on to Harry's shoulders and they parted ways at the dorm entrances.

Harry woke up the first day of term ready to get back to classes and practices. He met up with Blaise, Daphne, and Tracey and together they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast along the way meeting with Susan and Hannah. Susan elected to sit with her pseudo brother as did Hannah when Neville came over to join them. By now Slytherin was used to having visitors at their table, in fact the only table as of yet to open to the other houses was Gryffindor, though the odd Gryffindor could be spotted amongst the houses.

"Harry," Tracey's spoke her tone urgent and upset. In her hand was her daily copy of _The Daily Prophet_. "The horrible infectious harpy, also known as Rita Skeeter, has done it again." Tracey handed him the copy of the _Prophet_ glaring at it with disdain.

Harry flipped it to the front and saw glaring out at him the headline, "_Dumbledore's Giant Mistake."_ Harry quickly read through the article and grew steadily angrier with each line. His magic started to seep out of him, plates, goblets, and other things like books started to shake in their place. Then his aura flared as he got to Weasley's statement that he was attacked by a hippogriph and they all hated Hagrid. As his aura flared the candles in the Great Hall blew out, and Severus at the head table took notice. As Severus made his way to the Slytherin table as quickly as he could without running, Harry's aura flared and this time a steady green pulsing stayed present around Harry as he finished the article. He stood ready to draw his wand and curse the offending Weasel, since Skeeter wasn't there, when Severus reach him and pulled him into a half nelson lock.

"Miss Greengrass come with me," Severus said as he pulled Harry from the Great Hall, with Daphne following and others looking on in awe and concern. By some small fortune Dumbledore was luckily absent from the Great Hall that morning to pre-occupied with a new batch of lemon drops.

Severus still hadn't released Harry, though Harry wasn't fighting, as he dragged him out to the Forbidden Forest. Daphne was looking on concerned and was just about to ask when Severus abruptly stopped about twenty yards into the Forest. "I believe no one will mind if you happen to cull some of these trees." Harry turned and started casting spells at the trees around him, his magic starting to settle as his anger settled.

Severus moved over to where Daphne was standing a little ways behind Harry and whispered to her, "I'm excusing you two from your first class as Hadrian is most likely to kill Weasley. Take him for a run in the Forest when he settles." Daphne nodded and gave her professor a small smile of thanks as she continued watching her fiancé in concern. Severus left to attend to his first class leaving them alone in the Forest.

Daphne was startled when Harry yelled out, "THAT FUCKING BITCH! HAGRID WOULDN"T HURT A DAMN FLY!" As he finished his shoulders sagged and he seemed to calm even more his aura fading away into nothing. Daphne rushed forward to him and wrapped her arms around him. Harry sighed into her embrace, "First she makes life hell for werewolves, like Remus, then she spouts bull about Viktor, and now she's made it damn near impossible for Hagrid to keep his job. And how the hell does she even know he's half giant or that his mother was Fredwulfa, that's not something even Hagrid would let slip." Daphne just ran her hands down Harry's back in a soothing motion as he ranted and calmed himself down. Finally he pulled away and smiled at her in thanks, which quickly turned into a rather evil little grin, "Weasley's begging to be pranked and bloody well at that."

Daphne laughed in response and nodded, "come on, Severus excused us from our first class. Let's go for a run," and with that Daphne transformed into snow and shot off into the forest. Harry took off after her and transformed on the fly into Bay and let out howl that echoed around the forest, even those in Care of Magical Creatures could hear it.

Snow and Bay ran through the Forest with no direction in mind, both working out the stress of the year. Finally after about a half hour of running Snow pounced from behind on Bay and tackled him to the ground. Snow gave a wolfy grin as she stood over Bay who managed to roll his eyes. Snow jumped off him when she heard a horses neigh come from her right.

Snow transformed back into Daphne and she gaped out at the sight in front of her, there

stood a herd of unicorns. There were pure white adults, some youngsters that were silver and just growing horns, and then there were golden foals. Some of the younger ones came closer to them and allowed Daphne to pet them. Harry came up behind Daphne and some of the silver ones scattered back to their herd. The younger ones stayed and even allowed Harry to pet them.

Suddenly a gust of fire appeared and Fawkes appeared and landed on Harry's shoulder and trilled to the unicorns. Upon seeing the phoenix all the unicorns came around to Harry and Daphne. One unicorn had to be helped over by two of the other unicorns. Fawkes took off from his shoulder and flew around the unicorn singing as he did. The unicorn seemed to pick up strength and came to rest at Harry and Daphne's feet, slowly they moved to pet the unicorn at their feet. As they were gently petting the ailing unicorn, he moved his front hoof to his horn and amazing Daphne and Harry the horn fell off. The unicorn moved the horn to Harry with his nose. Harry starred at in awe before gently picking it up and putting an enlargement charm on his pocket and setting it in there, carefully. Then another unicorn came over and made a small cut with its horn on the downed unicorn, a small trickle of blood started and some other unicorns plus Fawkes nodded towards the wound and Daphne quickly conjured a glass and placed it by the wound to collect the blood. Then Fawkes dropped a tear over the wound which sealed itself and then Fawkes dropped some tears into the glass Daphne held. Fawkes then landed on Harry and Daphne's shoulders and in a swirl of flames they disappeared from the Forest and the unicorns went back to grazing.

Harry and Daphne appeared in the potions lab just as the tone chimed signaling the end of class. Harry got his bearings first and yelled out, "SIR! We need an unbreakable vial now!"

Severus was annoyed at the tone but complied and pulled out a vial with the necessary charms on it. Harry summoned it to him which earned him a scowl but Harry ignored it and transferred the contents of the glass Daphne was holding to the unbreakable vial. It was then that Severus took note of the slivery substance, his look turned curious as he noted the substance. "Hadrian an explanation now," Severus said eyeing the substance, "is that what I think it is?"

Harry had finished and looked up and finally noticed his professor's annoyed look, he looked sheepishly at Severus, "Sorry sir. When you left us we went for a run in the Forest. We ended up in a clearing with unicorns, and long story short, Fawkes should up, they came over and an old one gave us its horn and blood willingly and then Fawkes dropped some tears into the blood." Harry pointed to the vial, "That is probably the most potent healing substance on Earth." Harry then pulled the horn out of his pocket to show Severus.

"Come into my office and I'll get something for you to store it in," Severus said as soon as Harry finished his explanation. Severus pulled out a cherry wood box and Harry set the horn in the box.

"Severus?" Salazar prompted from his spot in the painting of the four Founders as they saw him, Harry, and Daphne come into the office like a bat out of hell.

"Hold on," Severus then got out a small box that had runes carved in it and set the vial of blood and tears in it. "Harry run your hand over the runes, it will prick your hand." Harry complied and the runes did indeed prick his hand and then glowed green. "The box will only open for you now, take care of it."

"Yes sir."

"Now since you're here would like to perform the mark, you both have a free period now I believe."

"You ready Daph," Harry asked softly as Severus explained to the Founders what was just given to Harry.

Daphne smiled at him, "Yep you go first though," she said holding out her wrist to Harry.

Harry nodded and took out his wand and placed it to her skin with Severus watching over them. "_Proteus macula,"_ Harry's wand glowed after the last word and he traced with his wand the drawing he had down earlier. Once he had finished tracing the design on Daphne's wrist he continued the spell, "_portus arcesso mi amor." _As Harry finished the spell Daphne's tattoo glowed a deep emerald green and in a flash it felt to her that it sealed itself to her wrist. Daphne looked at the tattoo in awe; it was the exact shade of Harry's eyes and his aura. Now it was time for Daphne to cast the spell and mark Harry. Harry took of his robe and shirt folding them as he took a seat.

Daphne took a calming breath before placing the tip of her wand against Harry's chest, "_Proteus macula_," she spoke and the wand tip glowed as it had with Harry's spell. She slowly traced out her initials on his chest in her fine script before finishing the spell, "_portus arcesso mi amor_." The initials now placed on Harry's chest glowed blue and flashed sealing the spell onto him.

"Let's see if it worked, Daphne step into the other room," Severus suggested. Daphne went into the other room and for good measure went into the potion ingredients closet. Harry waited for a minute and then said the activation words, "arcesso mi amor." Daphne appeared in front of Harry a second. "Good one more time to see if it can work through Hogwarts. Daphne floo to your manor and Harry call Harry." Daphne nodded and through the required floo powder in before stepping into the fireplace and disappearing into the green flames.

She arrived home and one of the Greengrass house elves appeared and bowed a little, "Does Miss Daphne need anything?"

"No thank you, Donder. I'm just testing something out for a second then I'll be back at Hogwarts." Daphne smiled to her family's elf, the little elf nodded and popped back out. "Arcesso mi amor." Harry appeared before her and picked her up spinning her around and then giving her kiss. Daphne giggled, "Put me down we need to get back."

Harry laughed and did so, "how 'bout I floo back and then summon you," Harry asked giving Daphne a quick kiss. Daphne nodded and groaned a little when Harry pulled back from the kiss and flooed back to Severus's office.

Harry arrived back and stepped out of the floo, "It worked arcesso mi amor." Daphne appeared in Severus's office once again. "How come it worked through Hogwarts," Harry asked as they gathered their things.

"While you utilize the port key spell, it's not completely a port key therefore the wards aren't guarding against it. Now off with you, you have classes and then both of you have practice."

Harry was bundled in a black winter cloak that was lined with fur as he sat next to his team and Madam Hooch for the Durmstrang verse Beauxbatons Quidditch match. It was only the third day of the new term, and so far it was shaping up to be a cold January. Right now it was currently snowing on the pitch as they waited for the two teams to be announced, Lee was still going to be announcing and Viktor had said it was one of the things he was looking forward to. Apparently Lee's sometimes off the wall commentary was more interesting then the professional announcers, especially when McGonagall would stop him mid sentence.

"Hadrian, Cedric, Ginny pay attention to Krum's movements especially when he dives, he enjoys feinting as much as Hadrian does," Hooch said from her spot. "Hadrian I want you to try and figure out if there are any tells to Krum when he feints, do you have the recording omniculars?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Hadrian replied as did Ginny and Draco. Ginny had been appointed to watch the game through the recording omniculars as had Draco.

"Now you all know who to watch pay attention to their chasers, they are the best coming out of school I've ever seen, that combined with Krum being their seeker makes them the likely winner of this match."

As Hooch finished her statement Jordan announced, "And here comes the Beauxbatons' team. Led by Abney, then DeLome, Guiscard, Isaac and Leon Rousseau, Badeau, and Barret!" The Beauxbatons team flew out to scattered applause and cheers. "And for the first time the Durmstrang team! As chasers, sixth year cousins, Dmitry Petrov, Armand Putin, and Anastasiya Petrov! As Beaters, fifth year Maksym Shapko and seventh year, Aleksandr Vasiliev, and Keeper sixth year Misha Shevchenko. AND AT SEEKER THE ONE THE ONLY… VIKTOR KRUM!" A huge deafening roar went through the gathered crowd. Hermione had joined the crowd in their enthusiastic embrace of Viktor Krum.

"Damn Mione you don't even get this we Harry plays," Theo said from his seat next to her. Hermione had a V on one cheek and K on the other and was wearing a Viktor Krum jersey.

"Sush you," Hermione said and went back to cheering. Harry and the team laughed from their spots in front of Harry's friends.

"Shea," Ginny called and Shea came over from where she was playing with Draco's hair, thoroughly annoying the proper Slytherin. "Rita Skeeter is in the visitor box, the bimbo in the acid green cloak," Ginny said to Shea. Shea got an evil smile on her pixie face and flew off. Harry grinned from his spot and then laughed at Hooch's next comment.

"I didn't hear a thing," Madam Hooch said as she watched the teams warm up.

"Einwaller calls the captains to the middle of Pitch; they shake and mount their brooms. And the Bludgers are up, followed by the Golden Snitch, and Einwaller takes his broom and toss the Quaffel up! Durmstrang grabs the quaffel first, Petrov races down the pitch, passes Ana who passes back to Armand, pass to Dmitry, Dmitry SCORES! Durmstrang 10 to Beauxbatons' 0. Leon takes it down the pitch passes, INTERCEPTED by Armand. Armand to Ana to Dmitry, back to Ana who passes to Armand, ducks a bludger and throws a long shot, Ana SCORES USING HER BROOM TAIL TO FINISH THE PASS! Durmstrang 20 to Beauxbatons' 0."

The game continued on in similar fashion Durmstrang dominated Beauxbatons in all positions. Krum feinted twice but they seemed more to be from boredom than a calculated play. The Durmstrang beaters didn't exactly have teamwork down but that didn't seem to matter as they were built like tanks. When they performed a perfect Dopplebeater Defense, it hit its target, Abeny, and knocked him from his broom and broke his arm in two places. Finally Viktor ended the game making a rather easy catch of the snitch as Barret was trying to break up another play by the Durmstrang chasers. Durmstrang won 220 to 10.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" As Durmstrang celebrated a scream was heard that echoed around the pitch. It had come from the visitor's box. A small little four years old had screamed and jumped into her mother's lap, "Mommy! Mommy! Monster! Monster! Mommy," the little girl wailed as she tried to burry herself in her mum's lap and tried to point at the…thing next to her. Where formally Rita Skeeter had been sitting was now an ugly bird like creature. Rita currently was a harpy. She no longer had hair in fact she looked like a balding Olivander with a beak for a nose and mouth. She had wings instead of arms and from the waist down had large talon like legs. In all she was covered with feathers that were a nasty grayish color and looked like the ugliest over grown baby bird to ever exist. Finally after glaring at the child and the others who were moving away from her, somebody took pity and conjured a mirror for her. Out of the bird creatures mouth came what was supposed to be an indigent scream turned out to be a squawk. She would stay that way for the next three weeks.

"Hermione are there any books on the Black Lake?" Harry and his friends were spending the Friday night after practice in their abandoned classroom. Tomorrow they had a Hogsmeade day and their teams had been given off.

"Not that I'm aware of Harry and I checked the library." Hermione answered with an apologetic look. She was helping Neville on the spell Severus had taught them last time they met.

"Well we know you're going to have to face merfolk and grindylows but that's it," Daphne said looking up from her Ancient Runes book. They were told to expect a quiz next week on Norse Runes.

"Don't forget the Giant Squid," Blaise spoke up from his spot lounging on a couch they had placed in the room, he was reviewing his charms notes.

"Yeah but the Giant Squid likes Harry, remember that time Harry fed it some toast and stopped the first years from throwing things at it," Susan added. "The squid is more likely to help Harry then hinder him."

Harry nodded; he was looking through a book on fresh water creatures. So far the only other dangerous thing Harry could think of was a Kelpie. There wasn't a Kelpie in the Black Lake and unless they took the one from Loch Ness there wasn't going to be one anytime soon now. He found in a book on merfolk that they used Lobalugs as weapons; the little things were poisons if they stung you. Then there were Plimpies which served as sort of a warning of merfolk. So the main problem Harry could see was finding the mervilliage. For breathing underwater he already decided to use gillyweed. It was in the book Neville had given him for Christmas. He ordered it from Sluggs & Jiggers and hoped to get it by Sunday so he could start checking out the Lake.

"So where to first?" Harry asked Daphne who was tucked into his side and he had his arm around her shoulders. They were walking with Viktor and Hermione who were holding hands next to them. Tracey and Susan were walking on the other side of Hermione and Viktor. Blaise had left with Padma earlier and Neville was in detention along with Draco. Draco had punched the Weasel in Care of Magical Creatures after a comment about Hagrid and then Seamus sucker punched Draco. Neville decided that was unfair and landed a punch on Seamus that broke his nose. Neville and Draco were serving detention with McGonagall and Weasley and Finnegan were serving detention with Severus.

"How 'bout Dervish & Banges," Tracey suggested, "they always have interesting stuff."

"Sounds good to me, Viktor you ever been to Hogsmeade before," Harry asked.

"No, but Mi-nee haf' told me stories," Viktor replied.

"Well at Dervish & Banges you can find almost anything," Daphne said. Viktor nodded in reply. They entered the store and nodded to the clerk in hello and spread out as they looked around. Harry was looking around the store but not really paying too much attention. Tracey ended up buying a Medusa medallion that was said to ward against evil spirits, her father collects Medusa artifacts because even if they were completely muggle made they seemed to have magical properties. They ended up going to Honeydukes afterwards; they all purchased something at the world renowned candy shop.

"Take a seat I'll be with ya, in a minute," Madam Rosmerta greeted them as they walked through the doors. They sat down in a booth in the corner of The Three Broomsticks. As they waited Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour came in and took a seat with them.

"Sorry 'bout the wait, and congrats so far Harry you're doin a brilliant job. You two as well. Now what can I get you," Madam Rosmerta finally got to them just as Fleur and Bill joined them.

"Butterbeer, please," Daphne answered as did the others except Bill, Viktor, and Fleur.

"Guinness," Bill said with a smile towards Rosmerta.

"Mead, Vank you," Viktor ordered.

"Tea, s'il vous plait."

"Alright it'll just be a minute." Madam Rosmerta disappeared and came back about two minutes later with a tray following her that had their drinks on it.

"So Harry how long is that prank on Skeeter going to last," Bill asked laughing into his drink at the surprised look on the others faces.

"Three weeks," Harry smirked, "How'd you know it was me?"

"I was watching the game, and I saw Shea right before it happened. Ginny isn't that good at potions," Bill said with a shrug.

"Vell I for one vank you, I haf' never been subjected to worse reporting," Viktor said.

"Well for some reason her reporting seems to run unchecked, she gets to say whatever she wants and knows ever stopped her. I find her to be an absolute bitch and I will find a way to shut up her up indefinitely," Harry said fiercely.

"I just want to know how she gets her information," Hermione added. "When we talked to Hagrid he said the only person he ever told about his mum being a giant was Dumbledore and Madam Maxine. You don't think she would have said anything," Hermione asked her question directed towards Fleur.

"Non, Madam Maxine would not, she will not even admit to 'aving giant blood," Fleur said quietly and then added heatedly, "She would not 'ave anyone subjected to zee Skeeter insect."

Harry suddenly sat up straighter and slipped his wand out, an action only Daphne noticed. Harry was sitting in the corner of the booth up against the wall and had a view of the whole room. Alastor Moody had just come through the door and took a seat at the corner of the bar facing most of the dining area, his eye spinning wildly. "Bill," Harry called quietly, "have you been informed of my 'eye' problem this year?" Bill looked confused for a minute until it registered in his brain what Harry was talking about.

"Ahh right, Amelia gave me something for it but it's at my house. Fleur do you want to come with me or stay here, I'll just be a few minutes?"

"I'll go, I would like to zee your house," Fleur answered standing with Bill.

"Alright will be back with aid in a few minutes," Bill said giving Fleur his hand and together they left the pub, Bill spotting Mad-Eye as they walked out.

About five minutes later he returned with not only Fleur but also Sirius and Amelia. "Look who we found roaming Hogsmeade apparently in search of you, Harry," Bill said as they came in. Amelia looked around and spotted Mad-Eye sitting in his corner, one eye roving the room.

"Excuse me for a moment, I see Alastor and need to talk to him about some auror business," Amelia said and turned and made her way to Alastor who sat up straighter and took a drink of his flask. As Amelia moved towards him, both eyes became fixed to the Director of the DMLE.

"Have you made any progress on my Godson's entry in to the tournament Veteran Moody," Amelia asked using his formal title as a training officer, something she never did. Moody had saved her life once before she became Director, ever since they had been on a first name basis.

"A powerful confundus charm was place on the cup, Madam Director," Alastor growled out in his gravelly voice. "It had to have been an adult; everyone in the castle is cleared. My money's on Karkaroff but we can't touch him as a visiting Headmaster." While he was talking still with both eyes fixed on Amelia and her movements, a shabbily dressed man approached Madam Rosmerta next to Moody on the other side.

Amelia sighed, "Karkaroff should have never been given a deal." At that the man talking to Rosmerta turned abruptly and grabbed Moody up in a full Nelson headlock, Alastor's eye never even had time to swirl around as the shabby man didn't reach for a weapon. As soon as he was in the headlock Amelia flicked her wand out and fired a silent binding cures on Mad-Eye, and then stunned him for good measure.

"Well done Trainee Tonks," Amelia said to the shabbily dressed man who morphed into the familiar visage of Nymphadora Tonks, pink hair and all.

"Thanks boss," Tonks replied with a wink. Sirius moved over with Harry following him.

"Auror business, go back to your drinks," Sirius barked out in an unusually serious and commanding tone. The crowd listened but kept eyeing them and whispering until they escorted the stunned and bound body of Mad Eye Moody out of the bar. "Sorry about the disturbance Rosmerta."

Rosmerta just sighed and waved him off, "One of the draw backs of owning a pub."

Sirius and the others joined Amelia and Nymphadora outside the back of The Three Broomsticks.

"We're going to Portkey him in and throw him in a cell for him to change back, if anybody asks, just say it has to do with the incident from this summer, alright?" Amelia said looking at the gather teens plus Bill. They all nodded in response. "Hopefully this will get through to Cornelius but don't count on it he's growing more paranoid by the minute." With that they portkeyed away from Hogsmeade.

"Harry look at this," Tracey said from across the Slytherin table handing Harry the paper. Harry flipped it so both he and Daphne could read.

**MIX UP AT HOGWARTS, STUDENTS TAUGHT BY DEATH EATER**

_On Saturday January 16__th__, Madam Black the Director of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, herself went to Hogsmeade and arrested Veteran Auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Alastor Moody has been on the books as this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts, however in an astonishing twist Alastor Moody has never taught a day at Hogwarts. _

_An hour after arriving in a Ministry holding cell in the auror department Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody morphed into none other than Bartimus Crouch Jr., the supposed dead inmate of Azkaban prison. Crouch Jr. was famously convicted for the taking part in the torture of Aurors' Frank and Alice Longbottom to life in Azkaban Prison by none other than his father Bartimus Crouch Senior, former head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement and current Head of the Department of International Cooperation. _

_Bartimus Crouch Jr. was interrogated, much of which remains classified information, by Madam Black, Auror First Class Kingsley Shacklebolt, and observed by Reserve Auror Sirius Black and Auror Trainee Nymphadora Tonks. What we can release to you is below, it should be noted that at the Daily Prophet we cleaned up his language and pieced it together to be more coherent._

_Q: How did you escape Azkaban?_

_A: My mother convinced my father to help me. When she was dying, they came to visit, we used the polyjuice potion to switch places, she died while still polyjuiced, making you idiots think I was dead._

_Q: What happened after your escape from Azkaban?_

_A: My father kept me under the imperious curse to control me for over ten years. He was no match for my master though, who freed me, his faithful. _

_Q: How did you come to impersonate Alastor Moody?"_

_A: My master came across information that he would be teaching at Hogwarts. I was sent along with another, we overwhelmed him. I took his place and came to Hogwarts._

_Q: Why Hogwarts?_

_A: Harry Potter is there my master has plans for the boy; I entered him in the tournament as per my master's orders._

_Q: What are your master's plans?_

_A: I have not been told yet, he does not want them discovered if I was captured. Someone else will take my place. _

_Q: Where is Alastor Moody?_

_A: Locked in his trunk._

_That is all of the interview that has not been classified as a state secret by the Ministry. Alastor Moody was retrieved over the weekend and will take up his post as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor as his contract says. Moody will remain throughout the year and then return to training aurors. _

_As for Bartimus Crouch Jr., he was given the kiss by an Azkaban Dementor as soon as Minister Fudge was notified of his escape and capture. Currently the Minister has issued a decree that Bartimus Crouch Jr. was insane from prolong exposure to the imperious and that Bartimus Crouch Sr. is to be captured for questioning on sight. Currently the wayward Head of the Department of International Cooperation is missing. No one is currently aware of what has happened to Crouch Senior, he had been reported as sick and home on leave acting through his subordinates. When a search of his home was completed he was found to be absent, a search is underway but nothing has turned up. So now the question is where Crouch Sr., is dead, serving this same mysterious master, or simply running from his actions?"_

_Article by Raymond Peakes._

Harry put the article down with a sigh, "Fudge is going to bury this."

"My thoughts too," Tracey answered and Daphne nodded.

"I don't get it, why is Fudge trying to discount this instead of prepare," Hermione asked?

"Mione, that's a question you need to ask Sirius or Amelia, or hell anybody who lived through the first war," Blaise answered. "It was a complete different atmosphere, one of terror that was never seen in Great Britain before, nobody wants to go back to that."

"He's right even with Grindelwald and World War II, Britain wasn't invaded. Grindelwald was focused more on the continent and though Hitler bombed our country, he never came close to invading, he turned to Russia instead," Tracey added. Hermione nodded but still wanted to talk with Sirius or Amelia further.

**A/N**

**First off, sorry, sorry, sorry. I picked up some extra shifts since my summer class ended and my fall classes start next week. So I'm going to look for a Beta for this to clean up the grammer, so if you are one or know one who won't mind my helluva amount of grammer mishaps let me know. Also if you have any suggestions as to questions for the academic challenge I'm open to them. On the upside I know how to make Umbridge and Fudge acting like an idiot fit into the story.**

**Thanks for your patience,**

**AM**


	26. The second task

"Al'righ, everyone settle down," Hagrid said. He decided to take Harry and his friends' advice and come back to class. Hagrid was thoroughly impressed that a Malfoy had defended him and decided he owed it to the students to come back. "We're goin' to keep on wit' the unicorns fer now," Hagrid announced and the entire class sighed in relief.

"Hagrid can I talk you after dinner tonight?" Harry asked as the class ended and the others were gathering their stuff.

"Sure, Harry, jus' come on down," Hagrid replied to him with a wave as they started to walk off.

"Hey guys," Hermione, Tracey, and Susan called to them as they came in from Care of Magical Creatures. "How was Hagrid's first class back?"

"Great, he didn't bring back the Skrewts so that was good," Daphne answered.

"Good, good so we've got charms, come on."

"She's like a drill instructor sometimes," Blaise murmured to Harry who snickered, earning both boys a slapped upside the back of their heads. Severus who was walking past laughed aloud causing a first year watching to faint from shock and another to gape openly at the bat from the dungeon.

Severus sneered, "Five points from Ravenclaw for fainting." The Slytherin fourth years laughed while Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

That night Harry went to sleep rather early, his thoughts still on Crouch Junior and Voldemort. The new marauders had been called down to Severus's office to discuss what Crouch had revealed that wasn't in the paper. The Master he spoke of was indeed Voldemort and the other servant who helped with Moody's capture was Wormtail. Moody had been released, debriefed, and given a large bottle of Fire Whiskey. Harry was more focused on the fact that Voldemort didn't tell Crouch Jr. his plans, which meant they could still be carried out by Wormtail or another.

"Welcome to the next dueling competition between BEAUBAXTONS and HOGWARTS," announced Bagman who had taken over the whole tournament in Crouch Senior's place, who had yet to be found. Amelia and the others were convinced he was most likely dead, killed by Voldemort. She was working on convincing Fudge to act but it was proving to be extremely difficult. The minister and his undersecretary were refusing to believe anything other than Barty Crouch Jr. was insane.

"Today's match ups promise to be thrilling," Bagman announced with glee. "The first match up will be Olivier Lefevre of Beauxbatons against Blaise Zabini of Hogwarts." A cheer rang out through the crowds as the duelists made their way to the dueling platform.

Blaise bowed to his opponent, only slightly tipping his head forward, whereas Olivier gave a deep sweeping bow. Blaise had to stop himself from snorting. As the French teen came up from his bow Bagman shouted to begin the match and Blaise fired off a silent spell as soon as the word 'begin' left Bagman's mouth. The silent _diffindo_ shot out of Blaise's wand at lightning speed. The French seventh year ducked the silver spell with surprise, not expecting it from the fourth year. Blaise cast a _reducto_ at the French teen's feet as soon as the boy ducked his first spell. Olivier was thrown from his feet and quickly cast a bright red shield that quickly proved useful as several of Blaise's spells impacted it. Olivier scrambled to his feet and started casting back while dodging Blaise's spells. Blaise dodged a _reducto_ thrown at him and cast back with a _defodio_. He over powered it and it slammed through Olivier's shield and left him no time to dodge. The gouging hex hit Olivier in the left shoulder, blood poured out almost immediately and Olivier staggered back. Blaise sent a silent _levicorpus_, that struck the pain filled French teen and hung him upside down in the air. Olivier dropped his wand as he was jerked upwards and Blaise calmly said, "_Accio wand,"_ and Olivier's wand was summoned to Blaise who bowed and released Olivier from the spell.

"Match, Hogwarts," Bagman announced and Olivier was rushed by the healers present. Hogwarts supporters gave a massive cheer as Blaise won the first duel. Harry, Susan, Tracey, and Hermione cheered the loudest for their friend who was overshadowed sometimes by his mother's reputation.

"A fabulous showing by Blaise Zabini, the fourth year Slytherin of Hogwarts," Bagman announced to cheers, after Olivier was tended to. "Next up for you we have Charlotte Prideux against Thomas Avery!" The duel was evenly fought but Prideux wasn't Beauxbatons' dueling champion for nothing and won the match with a well-timed bludgeoning hex followed by a fire spell. Avery was using a _protego_ shield which was good for lower level hexes like the bludgeoning hex but did nothing to stop an elemental spell.

"Avery's good but he relies on dark spells that can't be used in this competition," Moody growled out to Harry whom he was sitting next to. "He's going to follow his father, you'll need to be on guard when he comes back."

"The only reason we don't have problems now is because he's scared of Severus, do you really think our problems will increase to throwing spells when Voldy is back?" Harry asked, leaning into Moody and lowering his voice.

"Yes," Moody said simply. They watched the next match in silence, both thinking more on Voldemort's soon to be second coming. Thomas Kensington won his match against a final year Beauxbatons student, Dartagnan Chevalier. Harry had a fleeting thought that wizarding parents must have a damn good pain killer during birth with some of the names they come up with.

"Next match up, Beauxbatons competitor Guy Arceneau versus Neville Longbottom of Hogwarts, both fourth years," Bagman announced in his ever present and ever irritating jovial manner.

"They thought he was a Death Eater," Harry whispered to Alastor, gesturing to Bagman, "Voldemort would have killed the annoying prick at the first meeting." Surprising many of those nearby, including Harry's friends, Moody barked out a laugh.

Neville looked over his opponent, appraising him while he nodded his head instead of bowing. The French boy was taller than Neville but Neville was bulkier and had significantly more muscle. Neville fought a rather Slytherin smirk as he saw the boy opposite him gulp. Vaguely Neville heard Bagman start the duel. Neville stared at Guy, this time letting the smirk show as Guy started to sweat.

Guy brought his wand up and fired, "_Reducto."_ Neville simply waved his wand at the spell and deflected it. Neville continued to deflect spells as Guy got sweatier and more desperate with his spells. When Guy finally took a breath, Neville struck with a silent _reducto_. Neville's spell destroyed Guy's shield without slowing and slammed into the French boy, throwing him back a good five feet and fracturing four ribs and his shoulder. Neville summoned the boy's wand and the duel ended. Most of Hogwarts looked at Neville in awe, primarily the Gryffindors who still saw him as the meek little first year off the boat. Harry, Hermione, Susan, Tracey, and Hannah though were whooping and yelling their approval as was the Hogwarts dueling team. Severus and Flitwick were both looking on with pride.

"And a very good showing by the Longbottom scion, definitely living up to his parents," Bagman yelled out to the finally cheering crowd. Harry suddenly stilled and focused on the dueling platform as Daphne moved to take her place for the next match.

"Easy lad, she can handle herself," Moody said and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I know, I just don't like seeing her get cast at while I sit here," Harry muttered. Moody let out a grizzly chuckle.

Daphne turned to face her opponent and ran over the Beauxbatons girl's previous match. Roslin Gravois was a Beauxbatons' final year student and a sly dueler, rather like Daphne. Daphne fired first with a simple, "_Expelliarmus." _Daphne spoke aloud, wanting to see if she would dodge or shield; against Durmstrang she had dodged. She dodged and countered with a stunner. Daphne used a rebounding shield and sent it back at Roslin, casting three stunners of her own; one down the middle following the rebounded stunner, one to the left, and one to the right. Roslin dodged the rebounded spell but she was dodging into the path of another one. She pulled back just in time for both spells to miss, but the follow up curse down the middle hit her dead on. Roslin dropped, rendered unconscious by Daphne's stunner. Daphne smirked and turned, blowing Harry a kiss. Harry smiled back at her and Moody patted him on the shoulder and laughed again.

"And HOGWARTS WINS the fastest duel of the tournament! CONGRATULATIONS MISS GREENGRASS!" Murray won the next duel after playing with his opponent for a few minutes. Severus and Flitwick were looking on proudly while Karkaroff looked a bit worried as he left the Great Hall.

"Harry, have you found the mervillage yet?" Hermione asked as she flipped through a book on arithmancy. It was two days before the task and Harry had spent at least one day a week exploring the Black Lake.

"No, and the only helpful thing so far is that the Giant Squid likes me even more since I played tag with it. Daphne's agreed to let me cast a tracking charm on her tomorrow night. We found one that will produce a beam of light that only I can see that's tethered to Daphne's magic."

"Good, get in and get out. Honestly the Black Lake in the middle of winter, this tournament's asinine," Hermione muttered. Harry and the others laughed.

"Don't worry, with the Gillyweed I don't need to cast a warming charm; it allows me to stay warm."

"Has Viktor said anything to you about the task?" Blaise asked Hermione as he waited for Tracey to finish looking over his paper on the History of Delphi.

"No, just that he's ready for it. We try not to talk about the tasks," Hermione answered.

"Hey Mione, you read a book on Veela after meeting Fleur right?" Daphne asked.

"Mmhmm, why?"

"Is the water going to impede Fleur at all, you know, with Veela being creatures of fire?"

"Well she won't be able to use her Veela powers under water but since she's matured already she shouldn't have any other problems. Veela that haven't matured yet, though, have to watch the time they spend immersed in water, it can have adverse reactions on their magic." Daphne nodded with a thoughtful look on her face.

Harry woke up the day of the task rather irate; Daphne had been escorted to the Headmaster's office by Severus and hadn't returned by midnight. Harry, even though he knew it was coming was still pissed about Daphne being taken and put at risk. Aiolos had slithered onto his shoulder and sunk in as a tattoo in order to help calm him, but he still had to go to the room of requirement and cast spells for an hour. He spent a good part of that hour setting dummies of Dumbles on fire with the incendiary spell Severus taught them. He went to bed about two o'clock after working on his meditative exercises.

Harry pushed his covers off of him in a flourish and stalked to the shower to get ready. Blaise tried not to laugh at his friend, knowing it would only turn Harry's ire towards him, something no one in their right mind wanted. Harry pulled on his green and silver board shorts and then his Hogwarts Triwizard outfit over it. He didn't talk as he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast, content to merely glare at everyone in his path. As he sat down to eat he noticed Hermione missing from his group of friends surrounding him and Cedric's girlfriend, Melissa Bennet, was also missing.

"I'm going to kill whoever thought this was a good idea," Harry growled as his magic started to release. Severus noticed his aura from the head table and hurried over to calm his student down.

"Hadrian come with me," Severus said as he laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. He spoke in a tone that didn't give Harry a choice.

"Yes sir," Harry said, and stood jerkily.

"Man I feel bad for the judges, Harry's either gonna out right kill 'em or prank 'em all to death," Blaise muttered, making the table laugh. At once they all stopped laughing and looked at each other with worried looks; it was entirely possible Harry would do exactly that.

"Hadrian, your aura is starting to show, now calm yourself. I was with Daphne as she was placed under the spell and as there were girls involved they spent the night under Minerva and Poppy's care. They've already been placed in the Lake, all you have to do is activate your locating charm and you'll have her back safe. Use some of your meditative exercises; you're acting like a bloody Gryffindor. Daphne would be most displeased if you killed Dumbledore." Harry cracked a smile at that and started focusing on his breathing and took some deep breaths, his aura fading.

"Good, now I'm supposed to escort you down to the platform," Severus said just as Cedric joined them as well as the Quidditch team and Harry's friends.

Harry and the rest were taken in the boats they used first year to arrive at the castle, and were taken over to a set of stands that were raised out of the Blake Lake. There were stands surrounding the platform that Cedric, Harry, Neville, Blaise, Tracey, and Susan were taken to. The Quidditch team plus Hannah, Aofie, and Astoria went up a little ways to the stands.

"How are they even going to see?" Harry asked, motioning to the murky lake that aptly earned its name.

"A charm has been placed around the mervillage, similar to the one at the Quidditch World Cup," Severus answered and gestured to where workers were placing the finishing touches on a screen a little ways off.

As they talked, Viktor and a few of his friends plus Karkaroff came over to the platform on the boats. Karkaroff and Severus had a stare down that Severus won when Karkaroff flinched away. "Bloody coward," Severus muttered and Harry, being the only one to hear, smirked. Cedric nodded to Viktor who returned it but Harry moved over to the Bulgarian, who was quite a bit bigger than him and pulled him off to the side.

"Just to let you know," Harry started, "If you don't bring Hermione back unharmed, I'll kill you," Harry finished in a deadly tone. Viktor simply nodded to Harry before moving away, swatting at a nearby bug. The rest of the school came out, as did the judges, but they were still waiting on Fleur to arrive. Madam Maxime had already arrived and was looking rather put out.

When Fleur finally arrived riding a boat with two friends from Beauxbatons, Harry immediately noticed she was a nervous wreck. Fleur's hair was all over the place and her eyes were red. One of her friends was whispering to her in French while the other was rubbing her arms and shoulders. Tracey and Susan moved over to her, Susan asking in French what was wrong. Fleur was too upset to try and speak English. Susan and Tracey gasped, Tracey staying by Fleur but Susan moved over to where Harry and the boys stood watching.

"They took Gabrielle as Fleur's hostage," Susan spoke softly but with urgency in her tone.

"Bloody hell, our Ministry is full of idiots," Harry said fiercely and turned to Severus. "How long have they been underwater?"

"About three hours now," Severus answered looking confused before it dawned on him. "Why the hell didn't Maxime say anything, we can't communicate with the merfolk until the task is over due to a spell."

"Ask Fleur how long Gabrielle can be underwater," Harry said to Susan. Susan nodded and moved over to Fleur who looked even more panicked than before.

"She doesn't know and she's panicking even more. The cold water is worse than warm water for Gabi's magic."

"Damn, if Fleur can't continue in the task message me with you patronus, if I leave Gabi down there Bill will kill me, so will Ginny." Severus nodded his approval as the three Heads came over with Bagman and Monroe Clagg, the new head of the International Department of Magical Cooperation. Severus leveled a glare on Maxime and the other judges. They shrunk back at the Ex-Death Eater's glaze. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the students around them snickered as they saw the adults flinching under the glare they had learned to live with by third year at the most.

"WELCOME TO THE SECOND TASK!" Ludo Bagman announced after casting a sonorous charm on his voice. He was trying not to let it show how thoroughly afraid of the livid Potions Master he was. The friends of the Champions had been ushered back behind them so the Champions stood alone and were instructed to wave to the stands. Harry rolled his eyes and midway through his wave flipped the bird to the whole crowd, eliciting laughs and gasps. Severus lightly smacked him upside the back of his head and raised an eyebrow at the teen. Harry just shrugged back as Bagman continued. "For this task something rather important to each Champion has been taken and hidden in the Lake. The Champions will have an hour to retrieve their hostage. Along the way they will face the many creatures lurking in the Black Lake," Ludo finished with his voice fading, trying to be mysterious. Harry struggled to not curse the man.

Harry stripped down to his broad shorts, as did Cedric, Viktor, and Fleur to her suit. Harry had his wand strapped to his forearm and his new combat knife strapped to his leg. He put his left hand to his wand and muttered, "_Quaere,"_ activating the locating spell on Daphne. Harry was able to see a bright purple line appear in front of him and disappear into the water.

"When the cannon sounds you may start," Bagman announced and waved his hand. Filch lit the fuse and the cannon went off. Viktor began casting, moving his wand around himself while Cedric and Fleur both cast spells as they jumped into the water. Harry swallowed the gillyweed he had and dove in, not waiting for the gills to come.

About ten seconds into the water, Harry felt the gills and webbing start to grow and his need for a breath relaxed. He shot forward past the other two champions in the water, following the bright, almost neon line that extended into the deep. Harry sunk lower into in the lake and farther from the stands as he followed. It was murky in the lake; even with the advantage of gillyweed he was having trouble seeing more than ten feet in front of him. He moved through the seaweed and other algae in his path, and as he was beginning to think he might be swimming too fast for the various aquatic denizens of the lake to threaten him, Harry felt something pull at his left leg and bite into it.

"Fuck," Harry mumbled, the expletive erupting from his mouth as several bubbles. He turned and shot a blasting curse at the offending grindylow, which was promptly blasted to pieces. Blood stained the water around him, some of hit his own from the wound in his leg, but most of it was thick, black, and strewn with grindylow bits. Several grindylows that looked like they were going to swarm Harry from behind stopped short at the sight of their dismembered fellow. Harry glared at them, "You lil' bastards will get the same," he said through the water and the beasts sunk back down, leaving him peace. Harry used a healing spell to seal the bite, knowing the blood would continue to run in the water and attract nastier things than grindylows if he didn't. After closing the wound, he turned back to follow the magical line tethered to Daphne.

After twenty minutes of swimming in the oppressively dark and thankfully empty water, Harry was able to see the outlines of the mervillage. Several plimpies hastily dispersed in his path as he neared his goal. He could hear an eerie melody as he descended further into the village proper. Harry was rather awed that the mervillage seemed to resemble the residential part of Hogsmeade. He assumed there would just be caves or some other crude structures, but the merpeoples' homes were surprisingly elegant and civilized. He even saw a pet grindylow leashed in front of one of the homes, its owner watching intently Harry as he swam past.

Harry swam to the center of the village where a mass of merpeople were congregating, holding spears and singing their haunting tune. In the center were the four hostages tied to the bottom of the lake. As he looked over the hostages, Harry's anger at the task started to get the best of him; short of the few small bubbles erupting from their mouths, they looked dead. They were pale and an eerie green glow was cast on their faces, forcibly reminding Harry of the killing curse. As Harry swam over to Daphne, Susan's messenger patronous struck him in the head.

"Fleur was ambushed by the grindylows and pulled out."

Harry sighed and moved down to cut the ropes binding Daphne. When he moved over to cut Gabi's rope he was stopped by a large merman pointing a spear at him.

"Only one," the merman hissed out and jabbed the spear forward a bit to make his point.

Harry, who was already pissed, let his aura flare and placed his knife back in the ankle holder, drawing his wand instead. "Get out of my way," Harry said. The venom in his voice was mottled by the water, but the tip of his wand glowing an angry red seemed to get his point across just the same. The merman took the hint and backed off fearfully, as did the others. Harry used his wand this time to cut Gabi's rope. He grabbed the small girl under the arm and swam over to Daphne. He gathered her up as well and started kicking. He made his way slowly out of the mervillage, and saw Cedric swim by giving him an odd look at the two hostages he had. Then Harry had to separate himself with a jerk from Gabi to move both of them out of the way of a shark man thing. Before he lashed out with a spell, he noticed the swim trunks on the lower half of it, indicating it was Krum. Grumbling to himself, he caught Gabi's arm again and started up. He swam much slower with the two girls and was quickly growing frustrated at the enormous distance he still had to cover to the surface. He felt a disturbance in the water behind him, and knew he was about to be attacked again. He turned and caught a fleeting glimpse of a long, pale appendage shooting towards him before he was struck hard in the back, propelling him and the two girls all the way up and out of the water a few feet. As they landed back down, both Gabi and Daphne spluttered as they woke to bone chilling water soaking them. Gabi, not one for water and feeling lightheaded, started panicking and latched onto Harry while rapidly speaking French.

Daphne swam the couple feet she was separated from them and started to speak to Gabi as Harry and her started back to the platform and the cheering crowd about twenty feet away. "Shh Gabi, it's okay. Harry's got you and we're going to get you out of the water." Daphne murmured the words over and over in an effort to calm the understandably frightened little veela. Harry, with Daphne's help, got Gabi back to the platform with just a bit of difficulty. Fleur pulled her sister up and off Harry and wrapped her in a large, fluffy blanket and pulled her in for a hug, casting warming charms and drying charms over and over again on the shivering girl. Daphne was helped from the water by Blaise and Neville and then given a fluffy towel by Susan as Tracey cast a drying charm on her friend.

"You've got about five minutes left Hadrian," Severus spoke as he looked down to where Harry was still in the water due to the gills. Harry nodded and kept his neck where the gills were under the water, though he held onto the platform. Daphne came over to the edge so she could talk to him as did his friends.

"Nice job Harry, you're the first one out," Susan congratulated him. Daphne was smiling at him and looked to be waiting impatiently for him to get out of the water. Fleur, Harry noticed, was fussing over Gabi and ignoring Madam Pomfrey who was trying to look over both girls. Fleur, though she was cut up and still bleeding from the grindylow assault, refused treatment until Pomfrey was finished with Gabrielle. Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over Gabrielle, who was looking pale and woozy.

"Severus, I need a Pepper Up potion," Madam Pomfrey said. Severus pulled a potion out of his robe pocket and handed it over. Madam Pomfrey got Gabrielle to swallow the potion and the usual steam came out, but the girl's condition didn't look to be improving. While Pomfrey continued to wave her wand over Gabrielle, Cedric surfaced with his hostage. "I need to take her to the hospital wing," Madam Pomfrey said, giving the judges a glare. "Severus can you handle the others for me?" Severus nodded in reply and Madam Pomfrey ushered Fleur and Gabrielle into a boat and made for the castle, Gabi wrapped in Fleur's arms.

Harry felt the effects of the Gillyweed fading just as Cedric and Melissa made it to the platform. Cedric and Melissa were helped up by Blaise and Neville, while Harry swung himself up onto the platform. They were immediately hit with drying and warming charms and given thick, fluffy towels like the others. Severus checked all three over for injuries and found them all fine, though both Harry and Cedric had a couple marks left over from the grindylows.

Daphne launched herself at Harry and grabbed him by his hair, pulling him down into a heated kiss. Severus and the other adults cleared their throats before the kiss could go very far, though. When they separated neither looked the least bit ashamed or sorry and they could hear wolf whistles from the crowd. Melissa looked like she would have liked to be doing the same to Cedric if it weren't for the surroundings.

"Nice job Harry. What did you use?" Cedric asked but was interrupted by the crowd giving another loud cheer. Viktor and Hermione surfaced. Viktor canceling his spell and his head reforming made for an odd sight. Hermione hugged Viktor before they swam over to the platform. They were helped out of the water by the others and given the same treatment, though Viktor required a healing spell and pain-numbing potion from Severus.

"Merman stab me," Viktor said gesturing to his shoulder, "vought I vas a real shark, damn fish!" Viktor's shoulder had a stab wound about an inch deep but Severus was able to close it easily. "Vank you." Severus nodded and turned to make sure Hermione was alright.

A loud bang was heard that quieted the crowd, everyone turned to the sound which came from Bagman's wand. "Marks out of fifty will be given to the Champions. For her use of the bubblehead charm and getting to the outskirts of the mervillage we award Fleur Delacour twenty-five points," that was met by cheers from the Beauxbatons contingent but that was about it. "For his use of partial transfiguration and returning only two minutes outside the time limit we award Viktor Krum, THIRYT-EIGHT POINTS!" Again cheers went up, louder than the ones for Fleur. "For his use of the bubblehead charm and returning only one minute outside the time limit we award Cedric Diggory, FORTY-THREE POINTS!" More cheers, and Melissa gave Cedric a kiss on the cheek making the dashing seventh year blush as he heard the wolf whistles. "AND for his use of gillyweed and returning with not only his own hostage but another's and within the time limit we award Mr. Potter, FIFTY POINTS!" The loudest cheer yet erupted from the crowd but Harry rolled his eyes. 'Hypocritical bastards,' Harry thought.

"YES, YES, congratulations! The next Quidditch match will be March 13th, the next dueling match April 17th and the academic challenge will be April 24th. The third and final Tri-Wizard task will be June 18th!"

Harry and Daphne were in the Room of Requirement later that night; only the room currently looked like the clearing Sirius's wedding took place in with the added benefit of a comfy couch. Harry was stretched out with his head in Daphne's lap while she played with his hair. Harry was content for the first time in the weeks since finding out about the second task and Daphne's roll in it. When Harry sighed Daphne looked down into his eyes and smiled at him in a way that made his insides melt. Harry stretched up and gave Daphne a soft kiss before lying back down.

"Thank you for saving me," Daphne said when Harry pulled back.

"Always," Harry replied simply.

Daphne smiled and then started snickering as she thought of the aftermath of the task, Harry gave her a look. "I was just thinking about Madam Pomfrey completely tearing all the heads and judges a new one."

Harry's crooked grin was in full force as he laughed in agreement. Once everyone had gotten back to the castle, Madam Pomfrey had insisted on seeing the contestants as well as the judges. The champions she wanted to look over for herself and see if anything needed healing outside Severus's expertise. The judges, well the judges and heads of the three schools were almost reduced to tears of shame and stupidity, Bagman actually was, as Madam Pomfrey ripped them to shreds over Gabrielle's condition. Ultimately Gabi would be fine but for the next few days she was going to need to be kept inside and near a fire to help her magic rebound from the exposure to the icy lake. Seeing Madam Pomfrey's tirade was the only thing that kept Harry from finding out which judge's idea the second task was and giving them a swift kick in the balls.

"Yeah that was pretty good," Harry chuckled. "What do you think Draco and his mum are going to do?" Draco and Narcissa had been trying to decide if they were going to keep Malfoy Manor. It held no real ties for Narcissa but for Draco it was home. The problem was, Voldemort had access to it and would expect Draco and Narcissa's help.

"I doubt Draco will destroy it or sell it," Daphne said, "Despite that fact that he says he wants to and Narcissa wants it destroyed. Family Manor's like ours and the Malfoy's are hard to build anymore, there just simply isn't the space and muggles populate too much of the land." Harry looked at her questioningly and Daphne rolled her eyes. "Most family manors have vast grounds for two purposes, it keeps muggles away and because of the magic in the manor, magical beings, plant life, and so forth are attracted to it. They're probably just going to empty it of everything they want and close it up until Voldemort is good and dead."

Harry just nodded, "Sirius wants to clean out his parents' home, he finally decided. I think he's going to offer it to Narcissa." Harry sat up and pulled Daphne into his side with his arms wrapped around her. Daphne sighed contentedly and laid her head on his chest.

"Where is Sirius's home? The Blacks sold their Manor a few centuries ago if I remember correctly."

"It's in London and apparently needs a lot of work. Sirius wants to redo the whole house, said he hates the damn place."

"Why?"

"It reminds him of his mother," Harry said, laughing. Daphne giggled and then reached her hands up behind Harry's neck and brought his lips down to hers.

"'Nuff talking," Daphne murmured against his lips and then pressed hers to his. Harry pulled Daphne onto his lap so she was straddling him. Daphne deepened the kiss and slipped her tongue into Harry's mouth, taking control. Daphne's tongue played in Harry's mouth for a minute or so before she moved her mouth down to his neck. Harry moaned as Daphne kissed and licked on his neck before moving her hands down to his shirt. Harry lifted his arms and Daphne pulled his t-shirt up over his head. Daphne leaned back and looked her fiancé over with appreciation.

"Like what ya see?" Harry asked waggling his eyebrows. Daphne licked her lips making Harry groan. She smirked and kissed her way around Harry's chest, tracing the scars littering his body. Harry would suck in a breath every time she hit a scar, growing harder each time. Harry pulled her head back to his and immediately claimed her lips in a harsh kiss. Daphne moaned into Harry's mouth as his tongue dominated hers. Daphne rolled her hips into his and they both moaned louder. Harry moved his hands down to the hem of Daphne's shirt and ran his hands over the skin of her hips making her buck into him again before he lifted her shirt over her head.

Daphne pulled back from Harry and bucked her hips again getting his attention and Harry looked up into her eyes. Daphne smiled and reached behind her undoing her bra and let it slip to the floor. Harry pulled her back into him and kissed her lips then slowly brought his lips down Daphne's neck, stopping to amuse himself with the spot behind her ear as he thrust his hips into her. Daphne was slowly melting as Harry continued to kiss and suck his way down her neck and to her breasts. Daphne and Harry were moving in synch, thrusting and pushing against each other as Harry moved his mouth to her breasts. Harry's mouth closed around her left nipple as he brought his hand up to massage her other breast.

"Oh God Harry," Daphne moaned as her head fell onto his shoulder and she kissed his collarbone. Harry moved his mouth to her other breast and repeated his treatment with his mouth and tongue. Daphne was bucking widely into Harry as she moved closer to her climax. She was moaning and panting as she felt it building within her as they moved. She raked her nails down Harry's back and rolled her hips into him as she screamed out, "Harry!" At the same Harry thrust up and groaned out his own climax.

Harry slowly stopped his ministrations and moved his kisses back up her neck and to her lips. Their kissing was now short and sweet as Harry moved them so they were lying down on the couch. Harry absently waved his hand cleaning the mess in his pants as he wrapped his arms around Daphne as they lay facing each other. The room conjured a blanket and it draped across them as they drifted to sleep.

**A/N:**

**Sorry it's kind of short, my semester started Monday, so now I have classes and work. So bear with me here, the chapters might take a little longer than usual do to my new schedule. On the plus side I have a beta one Mr. Skellington, who has corrected this chapter. So a big thank you to him. **

**Thanks for the reviews, **

**AM**

**A/N:**

**LMAO sorry about the word confusion for those of you who caught it! **


	27. Quidditch Championship

**THiS ISN'T BETA'D YET**

It was Saturday after the second task and a Hogsmeade weekend but Harry, Draco, Blaise and Severus would not be going to Hogsmeade. They were going to Malfoy Manor to help pack up the Manor, Draco had decided to just pack up what they wanted away from the Dark Lord and otherwise close up the manor. They were also going to leave a few surprises for the Dark Lord and his followers should they seek shelter at Malfoy Manor. Sirius, Amelia, Remus, Narcissa, Bill, Andromeda, and Ted Tonks would be meeting them there. The rest were going to Hogsmeade, though Daphne wanted to go with them but Severus said Malfoy Manor was too dangerous, the only reason Harry and Blaise were going because of their ability to sense the Dark Lords' magic.

"Are you all ready?" Severus asked as the three boys walked into his office. Draco nodded looking paler than normal, Harry and Blaise both looked determined as they nodded.

"The floo address for Malfoy Manor is Serpentine Manor," Draco said and picked up the floo powder, tossing it in and repeating the address as he stepped into the green flames and disappeared. The others following Severus casting locking charms on his office when he left.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor," Draco said with a flourish, Narcissa shook her head and also greeted the newcomers. Harry looked around the entrance hall and noticed it was similar to Potter Manor but smaller and darker in color, it was done in black and white marble and the walls had green accents.

Narcissa clapped her hands gathering everyone's attention, "Okay Dobby our house elf," she said nodding toward Draco, "with the help of Mips, Dips, and Nips, are going to be packing away the clothes and furniture we want to bring with us. Ted, Andy, and myself are going to go through the library and sort through the books, most can be left but we'll be taking the darker books, rare books, and Malfoy family books. Bill I would like you to go with Draco and show him how to put the paintings and statutes into stasis and than the ones that can't be moved place under protective wards?" Bill nodded. "Severus and Sirius are going to take Hadrian and Blaise into the hidden room. You two can box up those items in there and either have an elf take them to Gringotts or you can destroy them. You can join us in the library when you're finished." They all nodded and moved to their areas around the house, Draco and Bill headed outside first to start in the gardens.

Severus took Sirius, Harry, and Blaise, to the Malfoy family Drawing Room; he banished a tapestry on the floor and moved his wand over in a complicated motion chanting in Latin. Runes glowed on the floor after a minute and a door appeared and slid open across the floor, revealing a staircase. They moved down the stairs and into a large underground cellar that housed a variety of objects.

"It would be something belonging to the founders, if my research is correct," Severus observed. "Try not to touch anything without getting an okay from myself or Sirius." Harry and Blaise nodded and moved to separate sides of the large cellar. Sirius went with Harry and Severus with Blaise. Blaise and Harry stretched out their magic trying to sense Voldemort's eerie and revolting magic. It was complicated by the many dark objects in the room but as they moved through out the room not one object held Voldemort's aura.

"Nothing," Harry and Blaise said in unison.

"Alright," Severus sighed, "use your wand to move the smaller objects like the necklaces, rings, and pendants into some of these trunks Narcissa provided. Sirius and I will go through the larger items." It took about an hour to go through the objects in the cellar, some were just borderline that many people frowned upon but were not illegal, others were flat out illegal, not to mention murderous in some cases. There were poisons and poisons and more poisons, Severus wonder what exactly Lucius was planning on doing with them. Enchanted daggers, which stole magic from the one stabbed and daggers that had bleeding runes inlayed in them, one nick and the victim, would bleed out. Dark tomes that had blood rituals of the worst kind, something Voldemort would no doubt want, Severus even recognized a few that Voldemort had preformed. The best find though was a ledger of sorts from Borgin & Burkes that dated back to when the Voldemort worked there.

"Some of these need to be destroyed," Sirius spoke as they collect the things they were keeping.

"Fiendfyre would work," Draco spoke from above on the steps where he and Bill stood. "The cellar is warded more heavily than the whole house; one of you could cast it and then seal it."

"Are you sure Dragon?" Severus asked quietly towards his Godson after all these objects belonged to him.

"Yes, I don't want it and I can't imagine any of my descendents needing these." Draco said and then added quietly, "at least I would hope so." Bill laid a hand on his shoulder in support.

"Alright everybody out," Sirius said with a gleeful grin, "I love this spell." Harry, Blaise, and Severus who heard him all exchanged weary looks. "Oh give me some credit; I am a Black after all."

"Fine but if you screw this up, I'll get you fixed mutt," Severus growled. Sirius winced and nodded. Bill ushered the teens to the far side of the room, opposite the entrance to the hidden room. Severus had his wand on trained on the door of the entrance and Sirius had his wand aimed at a cabinet in the back of the chamber.

"Fiendfyre," Sirius shouted and out of his wand raged a fiery chimera that engulfed the cabinet and started spreading as Severus got the entrance shut and sealed. They could feel the heat on their feet but other than that there were no signs of the dangerous curse. After about ten minutes the heat died down and Severus cast a revealing spell that made the stone door see through. The fire had died out and nothing was left except for ash.

"We'll lay the traps, why don't you join your mother and aunt in the library," Severus suggested to Draco and the others. They left for the library; it took them about another two hours to collect everything they wanted and to lay the traps for Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

* * *

><p>They arrived back at Hogwarts at six that night after eating with Narcissa, Andromeda, and Ted. They arrived back at Hogwarts smiling at a joke Sirius told right before they left but the smiles faded as soon as they saw Daphne, Tracey, Susan, Neville, Hannah, and Padma Patil. Daphne had a split lip and Tracey had her wrist wrapped. The others had looks that ranged from anger, worry, and numerousness.<p>

Harry took one look at Daphne and his smile melted from his faced and was replaced with cold hard visage that had Hannah and Padma flinching, never having seen him likes that. Harry calmly, eerily over to Daphne and tenderly took her chin in his hand, looking at her lip and then in her eyes, "are you okay?" Daphne nodded. "Good," Harry replied tenderly before his voice turned to ice," What happened?"

Everyone but Daphne flinched away as his magic flared and wrapped around Daphne. Daphne felt comforted by the magic as it healed her lip and spoke, "Somebody cursed us from behind in Hogsmeade. Whoever it was planned it, they threw a blasting curse at the ground that scattered us. I bit my lip when I fell," she gave a small grin at that, "when we turned to cast back the walkway we were in was covered in smoke. The spells came at us but we were ready and shielded, but we used a deflecting shield. One of the curses we deflected slammed into the wall next to Hermione and exploded. Hermione screamed out and the curse stopped, and the attackers fled. One of them yelped though having gotten hit with Viktor's bone exploding curse. Hermione's in the hospital wing one of the fragments from the building hit her in the throat, she lost a lot of blood," Daphne's voiced trailed off and she snuggled into Harry's chest with tears in her eyes.

"She was cut up by the fragments badly, some of them were embedded. Madam Pomfrey's furious," Neville finished where Daphne left off. "So far no one has showed up to the hospital wing with any other injuries. Viktor's with her right now. Padma has some interesting information." Neville was shaking trying to contain his rage and Hannah placed her hand in his trying to settle him.

Padma wrung her hands as she looked at the faces of Professor Snape, Blaise, Draco, and Harry in worry, they're face were blank but their jaws were clenched in anger. "I think one of the attackers might have been Malachi Edgecombe."

"Edgecombe? Why him, he's a Raven like 'Mione," Neville said.

"Yes but he's also Death Eater material," Severus spoke.

Padma nodded, "And he's been one of the angriest that Hermione, a muggle-born fourth year beat out pure-blood fifth, sixth, and seventh years. There's been whisper around the Ravenclaw common room about it."

"Why hasn't she told us," Blaise asked?

"Hermione doesn't spend a lot of time in the common room, she's usually with you guys, in the library, or with Viktor lately. She hasn't heard it, I only did a couple nights ago and I don't think I was supposed to."

"Thanks Padma," Blaise said and gave her a quick kiss as she stood to leave.

"Hermione's a friend," Padma replied with a shrug.

"Aiolossss," Harry hissed out and the snake rose out of his arm and slithered out of his t-shirt.

"I will be able to ssssmell them out, if you take me to the alley way," Aiolos hissed back in response to his thoughts she had heard before she came out of her tattoo form.

"Daphne and I are going to go to the alley with Aiolos, she's going to try and get the scent of the attackers, and we can try in our wolf form."

"Do you think anyone will show up at the hospital wing," Susan asked.

"Yes but they will most likely claim it happened falling from a broom or some other way," Severus answered. "I'll go talk with Filius to see what is being done by Dumbledore."

"Regardless this is personal, we _will _deal with them," Harry said fiercely and the others nodded.

Severus smirked, "I expect nothing less."

They relaxed slightly at Severus's answer and then Blaise spoke, "We're going to sit with Hermione while you guys check it out."

* * *

><p>Harry and Daphne made their way out of the castle using the secret passageway to Honeydukes. They slipped into the store using the invisibility cloak and through the town.<p>

"We were over here, Rita Skeeter was out so we we're going to slip into the Three Broomsticks using the back door," Daphne said pointing out the alleyway.

"They must have been following you," Harry said as they entered. Aiolos slithered down from around Harry's waist and started examining the alleyway tongue flicking in and out. Harry cast a Notice-Me-Not charm on the alley and Snow and Bay joined Aiolos sniffing around. Harry almost immediately started growling at one side of the alley. Snow came over to him and started growling as she recognized two scents; they often came across in the Slytherin common room after runs, Warrington and his girlfriend Jasmine Gibbons. Besides those two the three of them were able to recognize three other scents from Hogwarts but Harry and Daphne weren't familiar enough with them to single out who they were.

"Aiolosss, when we get back track down the ssscentsss, we're going to visssit Hermione," Harry hissed out. Aiolos nodded and started back towards the castle.

"Let's go I want to check on Hermione," Daphne said taking Harry's hand and tossing the invisibility cloak over them.

Harry and Daphne walked into the hospital wing to find the others gathered around Hermione's bed with Viktor holding her hand.

"Hey Mione, how you doing," Daphne asked as they came up to her bed. Harry summoned to more chairs over and they sat.

"Well enough thank you. Madam Pomfrey said I can leave in the morning; she wants to keep me overnight for observation, because of blood loss. Any ideas on who attacked us?"

Harry glanced around and cast the muffilato charm, protecting the area. "We know two of them, Warrington and his girlfriend Gibbons. Padma thinks one of them might have been Malachi Edgecombe, Aiolos is tracking the three other scents so we'll know for sure in a little bit."

"Vho is vis Aiolos," Viktor asked?

"Sorry Viktor, Aiolos is my familiar. She's a King Cobra," Harry said with pride in his voice.

"You haf' a venomous snake for a familiar," Viktor asked curiously?

Harry looked at Hermione who nodded, so he answered, "I'm a parselmouth, I freed Aiolos from a zoo when I was ten."

Viktor nodded with a slight smile on his face at the image of a ten year old Harry breaking his snake out of a zoo.

Harry's own smirk turned cold after a few seconds, "Mione we will get vengeance on them but, it's your choice ultimately whether we prank them or truly teach them a lesson as we've been taught. We all know Dumbledore will not do anything except maybe detention or loss of points." Hermione looked thoughtful but Viktor looked outraged.

"VAT!" Viktor shouted showing his temper

The Hogwarts students nodded wearily, "Dumbledore's favorite thing is to offer second chances. The idiot Weasley boy, you know the one that stares at you," Blaise asked. Viktor nodded, "He tried to throw a firework into one of our potions, and it could have killed half the class if Harry hadn't stopped it. Dumbledore took away house points and gave him detention for three weeks."

"Vats absurd, at Durmstrang ve vould be expelled at once," Viktor spoke.

"Tell me about, the secondary school in my district has a zero tolerance policy, you even do something like shoulder check another student and it's an automatic three day suspension," Hermione added.

Harry snorted, "Could've used that at my primary school."

"I think we should teach them a lesson," Hermione spoke softly, she was more of the academic fight as a last resort type, "normally I would say pranking would work but they intended to hurt us, me imparticularly. I won't be a target or have my family targeted if I can help it, hopefully this will head some of it off."

As Hermione finished and the others took in her statement Aiolos slithered into the hospital wing.

"AAHHhh, Mr. Potter what have I said about letting Aiolos wander in here unannounced," Madam Pomfrey's voice rang out from her office. Harry and the others snickered; Madam Pomfrey was not a fan of snakes, though she was learning to tolerate Aiolos.

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey," Harry called out trying not to laugh.

"Mmmhmm sure you are. You have ten minutes before I want Miss Granger to rest," she called back.

Aiolos slithered on over to Harry and Viktor's eyes widen at the sight of the very large cobra. He was expecting a smaller snake but really when had Harry ever done anything little. The serpent slither across Harry and Daphne and extended on to the bed near Hermione. Aiolos bumped Hermione's hand with her mouth. She flicked her tongue against Hermione making the girl giggle.

Aiolos hissed something and Harry translated, "She said she hopes you heal fast."

"Thank you," Hermione replied to the snake and pat her on the head like she would Crookshanks, who was currently sleeping at the foot of Hermione's bed. Aiolos turned and started hissing to Harry.

Harry translated to the group, "She tracked two of the scents to Ravenclaw dorms where they were the strongest. It's Malachi and his sister Marietta. The other scent led to Gryffindor, Rex King."

"King's a seventh year," Neville spoke up, "He's a pure-blood, old-school, but I wouldn't expect this of him but no one expected Pettigrew."

"Old school," Hermione asked?

"The family is steeped in tradition, contracts of all kinds are made only by the Head of the Family, house-elves, rituals, a seat on the Wizenmagot but as far as I know no one in the family was even accused of being a Death Eater sympathizer."

"Well not anymore," Tracey said.

"So we think of a plan and hit them hard, Warrington and Gibbons we can deal with easily in Slytherin. The dorms only house pairs," Daphne said.

"King will have to be on his own somehow," Neville said with a furrowed brow, "Since this isn't going to be a prank we can't chance the other three seventh years up."

"Marietta and Malachi will be tough to get to," Hermione spoke. "Marietta and Cho are practically the same person and Malachi," she hesitated, "is definitely a Ravenclaw but he would have made a good Slytherin."

"So we study the map, learn their patterns and strike when we know they're alone," Harry said with finality.

* * *

><p>A week had passed and the New Marauders had developed their plan of attack. Warrington and Gibbons would be taken care of by Harry and Blaise and Daphne and Tracey, respectively, during the night in the dorms. Most likely they're subsequent injuries would go unnoticed as it wasn't uncommon for Slytherins to deal with disputes in house. Neville had watched Rex King for the week and learned his routine, getting to him would be relatively simple as he kept to himself, teaching him a lesson would be a bit more difficult as King was no slouch with magic, specifically charms. Malachi and Marietta on the other hand took more planning as they were often were with at least one other person. Malachi was skilled magically, in all areas where as Marietta could barely hex her way out of paper bag, her strength lied in theory and research. They were weary though even Lockhart proved adept at one type of magic. Hermione was able to narrow down an opportunity to get to Marietta; the girl was in the library every Sunday night until curfew, by herself. Malachi, they decided they would just have to wait until he was alone on the map.<p>

Harry and Blaise made their way out of their dorm room and down the hall to the seventh year hallway. They slipped into Warrington's room, he shared with Timothy Winchcombe. Harry silently cast a muffilato charm on Winchcombe's bed and Blaise cast a sticking charm on his curtains. They then turned to the walls and cast silencing charms. Harry had found out an interesting tidbit about Warrington from Aiolos, he was scared of snakes. His heart rate increased and Aiolos could sense it from the future Death Eater. Harry cast the serpensortia charm for times, and out of his wand came four large green anacondas.

"Bind him to the bed, don't let him move," Harry hissed to the four snakes. The snakes complied and one wrapped around each leg and arms and then to the bed posts. The snakes started constricting and binding him tighter waking Warrington up. Warrington woke and tried to stretch and looked around, he let out scream worthy of a five year old just denied candy. Harry and Blaise chuckled drawing Warrington's attention. Warrington made to shout but Blaise silenced him. Warrington started to struggle against the anacondas but he only managed to make the squeezing worse and to make it even worse Aiolos moved on to the bed and settled on the struggling teen's chest. Aiolos hissed and her hood flared making Warrington cease all movement and his breathing to increase.

*SNAP* the noise drew Warrington's attention to Harry who was holding his hand in the air. The room seemed to take on an icy atmosphere as Harry starred the older teen down.

"Now, now Warrington you didn't think you could try and curse not only my fiancé, friends, and the girl I think of as a sister and get away with it, did you?" Harry's voice was almost a hiss as he spoke. "You see not only did you attempt it but Daphne in the process was hurt and Hermione was almost killed. We," Harry said gesturing from himself to Blaise, "Happen to take offense to that." Blaise smiled when Harry turned to him, it was truly sadistic and reminded Warrington that Blaise's mum was mysteriously widowed seven times. Silence reigned for a few moments as they let Warrington commiserate on that. Harry moved over to Warrington's side table and picked up the wand that was laying there and moved it in front of Warrington so he could see it. Warrington tried to lunge for it but only succeeded in making Aiolos hiss menacingly at him. Harry dropped the wand and Aiolos struck out snapping the wand between her jaws. Shock was evident in the pure-blood's eyes as his wand was snapped in the snake's jaws. Harry then cocked his arm back and let in fly striking Warrington in the mouth, breaking the older boys jaw and knocked two teeth out.

"That was for Daphne," Harry hissed, "now for 'Mione." Harry reached out his arm and Aiolos slithered around his arm and free of any spell damage to be inflicted. Harry and Blaise both cast bone-breaking curses at Warrington; one struck him in the left leg and the other in his right arm. Blaise smirked as tears gathered in Warrington's eyes. Blaise then took a page from his grandfather's book and cast a bone breaker on each of Warrington's fingers, one by one.

Harry banished the snakes holding Warrington and nodded to Blaise. Blaise smirked and closed his eyes. Snake after snake poured down on Warrington as he found himself incased in a coffin, though he could see through the dark. The snakes were all around him hissing, slithering up and down, there tongues flickering out, and eyes glinting. Warrington pissed himself as he whimpered and cried in fright and pain trying not to move. The snakes wrapped around his head and Warrington passed out from the combination of stressors. Blaise stopped the illusion and they left the room without bothering Warrington's roommate at all.

Warrington was found the next morning by his roommate Timothy, who almost vomited at the stench of urine in the air. He ran to get Professor Snape, who summoned Madam Pomfrey. Warrington was taken to the hospital wing and spent a week there, over that week all the culprits of Hermione's attack joined him for various broken bones, lacerations, and psychological traumas. Each refused to name their attackers and no one was talking or bragging about having done the attacks. Warrington for the next month couldn't look at a snake without shaking.

* * *

><p>"Welcome one and all to the FINAL QUIDDITCH MATCH of the tournament between DURMSTRANG and…HOGWARTS!" Lee Jordan announced as the referee made his way out onto the pitch. "Please put your hands together the DUMSTRANG CONTINGENT, led by VIKTOR KRUM! Followed by the chasers, PETROV, PUTIN, and PETROV. As beaters for Durmstrang, SHAPKO and VASILIEV! AND at keeper, SHEVCHENKO." The Durmstrang team flew out onto the pitch to the roar of the crowd. It seemed fairly well divided today in the stands; most of Durmstrang Institute had been port-keyed in to Britain for the game if they wanted to attend. Aside from the students the stands were packed with visitors, another whole set of stands had been added to the stadium for the game. The extra quidditch fans seemed to be supporting Durmstrang over Hogwarts, mostly due to Viktor's present. There was even a Viktor Krum fan club there that had Hermione glaring at the visitor stands every so often.<p>

"AND NOW your very own HOGWARTS QUIDDITCH TEAM! Being led out by co-captains CHASER RODGER DAVIS AND SEEKER HADRIAN POTTER! NEXT OUT YOUR STARTING CHASER'S, ANGELINA JOHNSON AND ALICIA SPINNET! FOLLOWED BY THE DYNAMIC DUO OF BEATING, FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, and lastly but not least KEEPER ARRON VASIEY!" The Hogwarts team and their alternates got a thunderous amount of applause that even the merfolk of the Black Lake could hear the vibrations of it. They flew around warming up for a few minutes before the ref called the captains over to shake, Harry and Viktor smirked at each other, each trying to outdo the other in strength at the handshake, Rodger simply rolled his eyes at the two and chuckled. The ref wasn't quite sure what to make of it and simply glared at them both. They made their way back over to their teams; Madam Hooch simply nodded at all of them, confidence pouring off her.

"Alright gather up," Harry said to the Hogwarts players.

"Krum might be a professional but the others aren't," Rodger Davis said with tone that offered no opposition. "They're the best Durmstrang has and we're the best Hogwarts has, we're just as good as them if not better. As for Krum, Harry here is the best seeker to come out of Hogwarts in over a century, he _can_ beat Krum."

Harry nodded in appreciation to Rodger, "Hogwarts on three," he put his hand out and the others joined him, "One, two, three, HOGWARTS!"

The starters mounted their brooms and got into position as the ref moved to open the ball chest. He kicked the crate open and the bludgers shot up, followed by the snitch.

"AND THE QUAFFEL'S UP! WON BY HOGWARTS! Davis streaks down the pitch, passes to Sipinnet, to Johnson, Angelina take's left and dodges a bludger by Shapko, Weasley send it at Petrov and blocks Petrov from Johnson. Johnson shoots; it's wide but a FAKE! SPINNET ON THE OUTSIDE OF THE KEEPER'S ZONE SCORES! HOGWARTS 10 DURMSTRANG 0! Shevchenko puts the quaffel back in play to Putin. Putin takes it down the pitch tosses to Anastasia; Anastasia swerves around Spinnent; ooohhhh but she's hit by a bludger sent by Weasley! Her brother recovers the quaffel though and continues down the pitch. Davis jostles with him and the quaffel drops! Spinnent catches it and streaks down the pitch; ducks a bludger, aims, and SAVED by SCHEVCHENKO. Petrov receives the quaffel, Durmstang's down the pitch in the Hawkeshead, good movement of the quaffel by Durmstrang. And Angelina tries to interfere on the pass but is taken out by a well placed bludger. Putin shoots and SAVED BY VAISEY!"

The game went back and forth for an hour without either side gaining an advantage. Durmstrang had tied the match fifteen minutes into the match with a well played Porskoff Ploy, since then the scoring went back and forth, now tied at forty apiece. With the match even both seekers had interfered little with play going on below them. Harry wasn't willing to chance Viktor seeing the snitch before him and having to come back up as opposed to diving for it. Viktor on the other hand was weary of Harry, though not a professional player, Harry had natural talent and instinct practically oozed from him once he was on a broom. Suddenly a thud echo throughout the stadium followed by a loud scream of "SHITE!" Harry and Viktor scanned the pitch and saw Alicia Spinnent slumped over her broom holding her arm awkwardly. Madam Hooch called a time out immediately and Rodger and Aaron helped guide Alicia down to the ground. Harry wanted to go to his team but knew Viktor would use the time to search for the snitch. Cedric and Ginny both nodded to him to stay in the air so Harry searched for the snitch opposite Viktor. About two minutes later Lee's voice announced, "And after that nasty hit from the bludger by Shapko, left side chaser Alicia Spinnent will be out for the rest of game with a shattered humorous bone."

As Lee said that half the stadium chorused out with a, "Shut up Gred/Forge!" Harry stifled a laugh as both Fred and George pouted before breaking into huge grins making Alicia laugh.

Lee smirked as he announced, "In for Spinnent will be fourth year chaser DRACO MALFOY!" A cheer went up for the Hogwarts reserve chaser as he came onto the field with the rest of the Hogwarts team. Harry went back to looking for the snitch but no progress had been made by either him or Viktor. The game continued back into play Draco lending Hogwarts an advantage for the first time in the match. He was smaller and faster than Alicia and the Durmstang team, which changed the chaser and beater play of Hogwarts. Durmstrang wasn't prepared for the more breakaway style of play brought when Draco was in the game. Hogwarts went up by twenty ten minutes into resumed play thanks to breakaways by Draco.

Finally Harry spotted the snitch it was buzzing about just under the chasers. Harry dived down as did Viktor off to Harry's left. "AND IT LOOKS LIKE THEY'VE SEEN THE SNITCH!" The whole stadium went quiet as the two seekers flew towards the glint of gold only some could make out. Harry could feel Viktor come up beside him but didn't spare a glance to the older boy as he flew after the snitch. As they reached the middle of the pitch the chasers for each team scattered to avoid their seekers and Rodger capitalized on the distraction and scored another goal for Hogwarts. The snitch swerved up into the air Harry and Viktor following but both having to separate from their lines as Petrvo was in the way. Harry and Viktor came back onto their lines following the snitch up, Harry's slightly smaller frame allowing him to outstrip Viktor a few feet. The snitch banked into a large turn to the left Harry and Viktor following, Harry getting the inside just a bit. Suddenly Harry had to swerve as Vasiliev placed a bludger right in his path. Harry pulled back and lost sight of the snitch but luck was with him as the bludger sailed into Viktor whose view of it had been blocked by Harry's body. The bludger hit Viktor in the chest, winding him. Harry turned his pull back into a roll and shot off the other way and caught sight of the snitch and took off after it. Viktor blinked a couple of times and shook his head to clear his thoughts and caught the golden glint off to the side and took off after it. Harry and Viktor moved down with the snitch as it lowered closer to the ground. They were coming in from opposite sides as they closed in on the snitch. "THEY'RE GONNA CRASH!" Lee announced as they were five feet off the ground as they closed in on the snitch head on with each other. Harry and Viktor both with outstretch hands grasped for the snitch that jerked up a few inches at the last second; Harry whose reflexes were faster jerked his broom up with it. As his hand clasped around the snitch Harry's broom clipped Viktor's shoulder. Viktor plowed into the pitch but managed to get his hands up to guard his face while Harry was sent flying over top of Viktor and slammed hard into the pitch, though he managed to roll with it lessening the impact.

The crowd gasped as one and then flinched as one as the two seekers collided. As they hit the ground and stopped moving the crowd was silent until Harry regained some of his senses and held up his fist showing the snitch. "HADRIAN POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! HOGWARTS WINS THE QUIDDITCH TOURNAMENT!" The supporters for Hogwarts let out deafening roar of approval as they moved to rush the pitch. Madam Pomfrey and the Durmstrang healer rushed the pitch with speed that should be impossible for women their age and attended to the two downed seekers. Harry was already getting to his feet when Madam Pomfrey reached him.

"Hadrian James Potter stop right there," Madam Pomfrey's voice managed to cut clear through the din of the crowd. Harry had been trying to subtly sneak behind his teammates in hopes of avoiding Pomfrey. Harry stopped and turned and smiled sheepishly at her. Madam Pomfrey just glared and cast a diagnostic charm as she stopped in front of him with Alicia grinning and the rest of the team grinning beside her. "Episkey," Madam Pomfrey said and his nose stopped bleeding, "there was that so difficult?"

"Maybe," Harry said with a crooked simile before he and the rest of the team were swarmed and hoisted into the air.

* * *

><p>Later that night Harry was sitting comfortably in a corner of the Slytherin common room just taking in the atmosphere of the after party going on with Aiolos resting around his neck. After the celebration on the pitch and the Quidditch team cleaned up, there was impromptu party in the Great Hall for the Hogwarts students. Nobody knew who organized but Harry saw a few house elves beaming with pride at the Hogwarts Quidditch players. All the houses partied in the Great Hall until Dumbledore shut it down at eleven. From there the party continued in the house common rooms with a few students participating in parties at a common room other than their own. For instance Alicia was present in the Slytherin common room currently enjoying herself from her spot on Aaron's lap, the new marauders were present surrounding Harry or dancing in a cleared are of the common room. Hermione though was absent, something that made Harry snicker since he knew she wasn't in the Ravenclaw common room.<p>

"What are you smirking at," Daphne said as she came over after dancing with Tracey and Susan. Daphne came to stop in front of Harry, who was sitting with his legs open. Harry closed them around Daphne making her stumble forward and Harry caught her, pulling her down so she was sitting on his lap. Daphne gave Aiolos a pat before making herself comfortable on Harry's lap with a smirk of her own.

Harry groaned before he answered her, "Oh I just noticed Hermione's been suspiciously missing since the end of the match." Harry waggled his eyebrows at Daphne who giggled.

"Hmm, that gives me an idea," Daphne purred making Harry cock his head at her with his crooked smile on his face. "Aiolos I'm taking your perch, sorry," Daphne said scratching under the snakes mouth. Aiolos's responding hiss sounded more like huff and the large serpent wove her way through the crowd causing a few shrieks. Daphne leaned into Harry and pressed her lips to his softly, slowly kissing him. Daphne pulled back, too soon in Harry's opinion, he pouted. "Come on," Daphne said getting up off his lap slowly and taking his hand lead Harry out of the Slytherin common room. The halls were deserted it seemed even Filch was celebrating tonight. Daphne led Harry by the hand to a secret passageway that lead up to the fourth floor.

Harry took the opportunity to pull Daphne back into him and leaned in giving her a searing kiss. Harry slipped his tongue into her mouth fully intent on exploring it once again but Daphne pulled back. "Nope wait until we get to the room." They came to the fourth floor and moved into another secret passage that took them the rest of the way to the seventh floor. As Harry closed the door to the room Daphne pounced and pushed him into the doors as she kissed him. Daphne's tongue roamed over his lips asking for entrance which Harry granted. They're tongues battled and caressed each other as their hands started to remove clothing. Harry reversed their positions and kissed down Daphne's neck enjoying the feel of her skin against his lips. His hands went to the hem of her shirt and she raised her arms, Harry flung the shirt away. Harry's hands traced lightly up and down Daphne's bare sides, making her shiver against him. Harry's shirt came off next followed by Daphne's bra. Harry moved his mouth down to Daphne's breast placing feather light kisses over them until Daphne pushed off the door and brought Harry's lips back to hers backing Harry up to the bed. When Harry's legs hit the bed Daphne pushed him back onto the bed. Daphne leaned over and kissed her way down his chest to his pants. Daphne looked up coyly at him and smirked as she undid his pants and pushed his pants and boxers off, "Tonight is about you," she said as she lowered her mouth to him.

**A/N:**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. It was a long wait but after I posted last the semester started and along with my five classes for the first two weeks I was working thirty hours which left time for pretty much nothing. And then after that my laptop screen literally split apart so I had to send it away for repairs, i just got it back this afternoon and am completely negalegting a paper to get this up. Not sure when the next update will come but it will be shorter than it took to get this chapter up!**

**Thanks,**

**AM**


	28. Duels and down time

**This was not checked by a Beta**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the final dueling match between Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Durmstrang Institute of Magic!" The last month had passed with little fanfare in regards to the tournaments for the New Marauders. Viktor and Harry were photographed shaking hands with each other the day after the Quidditch final at the trophy presentation; both had rather goofy grins on their faces. After the shake between the two seekers both teams got up and congratulated each other in the photo. Rita Skeeter for once wrote a rather flattering article for the teams; well half an article, the other half contained various shots at Dumbledore for failing to catch the culprit of her harpy prank.<p>

Harry was in the stands with his friends as well as Alastor, Xavier, Evelyn, Belladonna, and Neville's Gran. Neville's Gran was sitting next to Alastor with her vulture hat sitting like she was holding court with among the other parents and generally glaring at Karkaroff and Snape. Harry struggled not to laugh as Neville rolled his eyes at his grandmother's attitude. She had yet to accept Severus or Belladonna but Neville usually just disregarded what his grandmother said. Luckily though since he was picked to represent Hogwarts on the dueling team she had toned it down but he was likely to get another ear full when she saw he wasn't using his father's wand.

"Now please welcome the Durmstrang Institute duelers," Kevin Vorenus, the current dueling champion of North America; they brought him for today's competition. "Lead by Zoran Illic, their seventh year captain. Followed by fellow seventh year Oleh Husyev, sixth years Yuriy Rotan, Davor Suker, Helmut Rahn, Grzegorz Lato, and fifth year Karl Belanov. Durmstrang's alternate is sixth year Elena Rogova and their coach Headmaster Igor Karkaroff."

At the Karkaroff's name both Moody and Xavier snorted in contempt from behind Harry. Harry turned and raised an eyebrow at them as did Susan, Hermione, and Tracey.

Moody fixed his magical eye on Karkaroff as he answered their unasked question, "Karkaroff was at best a subpar dueler and I know for a fact Yuri Zavurov, a former Russian auror and dueling champion is a Professor at Durmstrang. Karkaroff is looking to impress people, and his duelers are going to suffer for it."

Xavier added his own thoughts when Moody finished, "Karkaroff has always been a weasel. If Durmstrang wins the dueling competition it will make him look good in front of his students' parents. Lato's father for instance is a high ranking politician in Ukraine; Karkaroff wants asylum should Voldemort rise again. He thinks this is how he'll get it."

"Bit risky isn't?" Harry said glancing at Karkaroff, "If they lose he's going to look like a self indulgent prick." The others nodded in agreement with Harry.

"Yes, but he was counting on Dumbledore being the one in charge of Hogwarts' dueling team," Xavier answered. "Luckily for us and unlucky for him the board made the decisions on who would run each of the teams. If Dumbledore was in charge of the dueling team he most likely would have had them practicing tickling charms where as Severus and Professor Flitwick," Xavier trailed off with a smirk and the teens nodded understanding his meaning.

"Now for the Hogwarts dueling team," Vorenus announced to the cheer of the crowd that was spilt about seventy/thirty for Hogwarts. "Lead by seventh years Thomas Kennsington and Jason Murray; followed by sixth years Samantha Fawcett and Thomas Avery, and fourth years Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom, and Blaise Zabini. Hogwarts' alternate is sixth year Lee Jordan. And give a round of applause for the Hogwarts' coaches Dueling and Charms Master Filius Flitwick and Dueling and Potions Master Severus Snape!"

Harry started chuckling, "Anyone else think Karkaroff's looking nervous now?" The others around him looked and Karkaroff was indeed sweating a bit more and the man's beady little eyes were darting from Severus to Professor Flitwick to the Hogwarts duelers and back.

"Now welcome our first duelers to the platform for Durmstrang the seventh year ZORAN ILLIC and for Hogwarts the fourth year DAPHNE GREENGRASS!"\

Harry tensed as Daphne walked to the platform and faced the large teen from Durmstrang. Harry hated seeing Daphne fight, though she could handle herself, he didn't like seeing curses flying at her. '_calm yourssself hatchling,' Aiolos spoke inside Harry's head, 'your magic isss gathering.' _Harry looked down at his hands and saw what Aiolos meant; his hands had a faint greenish glow. Harry took some deep breaths and Evelyn placed a hand on his shoulder helping to calm him. Harry looked back up to the platform and almost snarled Illic was starring at Daphne's chest and eyeing her like a piece of meat. Then the bastard winked at her, Daphne's blank expression hardened.

"Damn!" Viktor said from Hermione's left side, "Daf-nee iz going to wipe floor wif' him now, right?"

Hermione laughed at her boyfriend's putout expression, "Yes, yes she is," Hermione replied. Harry smirked down the row at Viktor and nodded.

Daphne's expression as hardened as the barbaric boy across from her and the nerve to wink at her with Harry in the stands. 'He's lucky he's still breathing,' crossed Daphne's mind as the announcer talked about the rules for the crowds benefit. Nothing automatically lethal and no weapons besides your wand were the rules in a nutshell. Daphne started smirking as the announcer went through his spiel and Zoran started to sweat as the fourth year little thing across from him smirked.

"Bow," Vorenus said to the competitors. Daphne barely nodded her head forward where as Zoran bowed. "Begin!"

Zoran shot a powerful arching reducto at Daphne, who ducked under the spell while firing off three silent stunners. Zoran dodged on and shielded another but the third broke through his shield. The shield took off some of the power leaving his left shoulder and arm slightly numb. Zoran was surprised at the power behind the spell and Daphne fired off the gouging curse with perfect aim, Zoran's wand hand. Daphne's spell impacted Zoran's wand hand in the back the curse went through the flesh and bones and cracked his wand as it kept traveling into the spelled boundary of the platform. Zoran let out a strangled cry as the spell impact and tore through his hand and wand. Blood spilled out of the hand as did bone fragments and parts of his wand fell to the ground. Karkaroff looked outraged while Daphne, Harry, Xavier and Evelyn, Severus, smirked and Professor Flitwick let out a sigh and shook his head.

"He shouldn't have winked," Tracey said in a sing-song voice that made Viktor shake his head in disgust.

* * *

><p>"Now that was a gouging spell, folks! Next duelers to the platforms. For Durmstrang we have sixth year HELMUT RAHN and for Hogwarts SAMANTHA FAWCETT!" The opponents faced each other and bowed. Fawcett fired first and kept up a barrage of spells while Rahn shielded and dodged a bit. Rahn finally found an opening and fired a cutting curse at Fawcett. The duel evened out after that and they traded spells for close to twenty minutes before Rahn managed to land a lucky disarming spell against Fawcett.<p>

The next two duels followed a similar pattern with Avery losing to Yuriy Rotan and Murray taking out Durmstrang's other seventh year Oleh Husyev.

* * *

><p>"Now were tied up with two matches a piece and three to go, welcome the next competitors. From Durmstrang we have KARL BELANOV and representing Hogwarts this round is fourth year BLAISE ZABINI!"<p>

Blaise stepped up onto the platform eyeing the crowd around him. His eyes settled on his friends and then flickered to his mother, who was smiling proudly at him. He grinned back at her as she laid a hand over her heart, a small sign of affection that they had been doing since Blaise could remember.

His focus turned back to his opponent a fifth year who stood around the same height as Blaise but that was where the similarities ended. While Blaise was in top physical condition thanks to Severus and Sirius's training, the Durmstrang boy was thin and spindly. Flitwick had drilled into the duelers the background of all their opponents, Karl Belanov was on the Durmstrang team for his knowledge of spells not dueling skills.

"Begin!" Blaise heard as Belanov came up from his bow firing an icing spell at Blaise's feet, but Blaise was already casting. Four arching stunners were sent at Belanov as Blaise used it to give him time to dispel the ice on the platform where he stood. Blaise was silently holding a shield at the same time he was casting, _aspis_, the spell worked as the ancient shield of the same name did. The charm, taught to the duelers by Flitwick, applied a magical version of the ancient shield to the casters left arm. As they moved their arm the shield moved and as an added bonus the shield was only visible to the opponent when a spell struck it. The charm also required minimal concentration once cast, if you had enough magic and proper occlumency training one didn't even have to concentrate on the shield at all.

The aspis flared red as an unknown curse impacted it as Blaise shielded the unfriendly gray spell, the spell deflected and blew up a chunk of the platform. Blaise thinking quickly banished the fragments of the platform at Belanov who jumped to his right to avoid it. Unfortunately for Belanov nobody had taught him to dodge so he was sprawled on the ground as Blaise sent a silent stunner at him, knocking the Durmstrang boy out. Blaise summoned the other teen's wand ending the duel.

"MATCH HOGWARTS! Hogwarts now leads three to one."

Blaise nodded to Kensington as the older boy moved passed him to take his place on the platform.

* * *

><p>"Please welcome to the platform our final duelers who will decide this thrilling DUELING CHAMPIONSHIP!" Vorenus announced, "From Durmstrang sixth year GREZGORZ LATO! And anchoring the Hogwarts team fourth year NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!"<p>

Neville moved to take his spot on the platform not even sparing a glance for the crowd but focused on his task, Severus had chosen him to anchor the team and he was going to make the stern Professor proud. As he turned and faced his opponent Neville was calm and collected, the small nervous pudgy boy from first year long forgotten memory. The older boy across from him smirked at Neville who simply blinked in return, irking Lato a bit. Lato bowed in a sarcastic manner showing Neville exactly what he thought of facing a fourth year, cocky. As Neville leaned back from his slight bow, Vorenus hesitated leaving the crowd in suspense before shouting, "BEGIN!"

Lato lazily fired off a disarming charm at Neville, who just as lazily flicked his wand sending the spell wide. Lato snapped his wrist a bit more, showing his anger at Neville's silent deflection, as he sent a stunner at Neville this time. Neville again lazily sent the stunner off to the side. Lato's jaw clench and fired three more stunning spells in quick succession, Neville once again deflected two of the spells and to Lato's ever growing anger simply step aside from the last stunner. Neville now stood slightly to the left of his previous position and did something that caused Lato to yell in furry, he smirked at the older boy and imitated Lato's earlier bow. Lato began throwing cutting curses, gouging hexes, reductos, and stunners one right after another nonstop for a good two minutes. Neville easily dodged or parried his spells to the side. Finally Lato stopped out of breath and red in the face, Neville struck. Neville snapped his wand up and sent a silent bombarda curse at the sixth year. The light orange spell raced at the Durmstrang boy who tried to summon a shield but the curse was too fast and slammed into the Durmstrang boy sending him flying back ten feet into the shield around the dueling platform. The boy flopped down to the ground unconscious as Neville summoned his wand.

"MATCH! HOGWARTS WINS!"

* * *

><p>"You were brilliant out there," Harry quietly muttered to Daphne. They were currently sprawled out on a couch in front of a fireplace in the Slytherin common room. The common room was currently empty as everyone was either asleep or passed out, the party having ended a few hours ago at one.<p>

Daphne leaned her head back on Harry's chest so she was looking up at him and flashed him smile, "He had it coming. I mean really who blatantly checks out their dueling opponent."

Harry grinned down at her lopsided and kissed her sweetly and slowly once before pulling back a little and still grinning before deepening the kiss. Their tongues tangled and Harry pulled her tighter to him for a few minutes before releasing her from the kiss, he kissed down her neck and then just wrapped her in his arms again.

"Aiolos what did you think of the match," Daphne said lovingly to the snake that was perched on the hearth. Aiolos hissed back to Daphne before letting out a snake-ish laugh.

"She commends you on your win and says Zoran would make a good weasel," Harry said laughing. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Harry spoke again, "Have you thought about the wedding at all?"

"Some of the time but we've both been kind of busy," Daphne said with a light laugh.

"True but I thought girls plan weddings from the womb or something," Harry asked with a grin.

Daphne poked him in the side before smiling, "while Tracey may have hers planned, I never really thought about it. I've known about the contract my whole life I knew the wedding wasn't my choice, hell some people in contracts don't even have a ceremony, with you not being around I didn't know what to expect. So I just didn't think about it," Daphne explained with a shrug.

Harry flipped them on the couch so Daphne was now under him as he hovered over her. Harry looked into Daphne's eyes and saw some lingering sadness in them. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her tracing her lips with his tongue. Daphne opened her mouth to him and Harry gently explored the inside of her mouth before he pulled back slightly and once again looked her in the eyes, "Well I'm here now and you can have any wedding you want this summer be it one fit for queen or trip to Vegas to have Elvis marry us. I don't care as long as I get to marry you and you're happy," Harry whispered lovingly. Daphne smiled up at him and threaded her hands through his hair and pulled him down once again to her lips.

Aiolos watched her hatchling kiss his mate for a few minutes letting him enjoy his peace before slithering down off the hearth and giving Daphne's bare foot a flick with her tongue.

"EEEkkk," Daphne shrieked as something cold and wet hit her foot. She pushed Harry back to see what it was and saw Aiolos smirking; oddly enough Aiolos accomplished the human display quite well.

Harry leaned back and looked down at Aiolos and hissed, "Not cool."

"Well asss much fun asss you ssseem to be having it isss called the common room for a reassson, I don't think Daphne will appreciate an audience," Aiolos hissed back calmly.

Harry mockingly huffed, "fine," he hissed and then turned to Daphne and spoke in English, "Aiolos pointed out were still in the common room." Daphne blushed bright red as the realization hit her that anyone could have seen them snogging on the couch. Harry grinned down at her as she blushed, so Daphne did as any good girlfriend would and pushed him off the couch. He landed with an, humph, followed by Aiolos' laughing hiss.

"Prat," Daphne muttered.

Harry grinned in reply and helped her stand, "Sometimes but always yours," he commented and gave her one more quick kiss before she turned and entered the hallway to the girls' dorms.

* * *

><p>"Ten galleons on Hogwarts," Harry said smiling slyly at Viktor and Fleur who were sitting with him and the New Marauders. Today was the finally the academic challenge and Hermione was a basket case, well on the inside. You could practically see her thoughts running over everything she, Tracey, and the rest of the Hogwarts team learned for today. The New Murauders minus Tracey and Hermione but with Theo and Draco were in the stands waiting for the Challenge to get underway and Harry decided it had been to long since he parted someone from their money.<p>

"Done," Fleur spoke right away.

Viktor though hesitated and eyed his girlfriend at the Hogwarts team's table, "Vat is the expression?" He thought for a moment and then announced, "Ah, no dice! Mione on her own vould beat Durmstrang vith how hard she studied."

The group chuckled at that while Fleur just raised an eyebrow and said, "Almost all of ze Beauxbatons team iz like Hermione when it comes to studying."

Jaws dropped around Fleur at her statement but Draco managed to speak, "I don't think I could handle more than one Granger. I mean she already has us studying for finals and we have two months, the schedules not even out yet!" Blaise nodded along with him only for both of them to regret that as they were smacked upside the back of their head by Susan and Daphne respectively.

"Shut up it's about to start," Daphne said before muttering, "It's too bad the Grangers can't be here."

Harry wrapped an arm around Daphne's shoulders and pointed out the Davis parents who were sitting in the front row with camcorder.

"When did you buy a camcorder?"

"I had Sirius pick up a catalog and then circled the one to get and sent him to the store with the catalog. Then I wrote step by step instructions for how to work it, see the paper Marius is holding? Instead of idiot proof its wizard proof." Daphne started laughing so hard she snorted making Harry chuckle. "Have you thought any about the wedding?"

Daphne nodded, "Small. That's it so far."

"Small is good," Harry replied and gave Daphne's neck a quick nip.

"WELCOME TO THE ACADEMIC CHALLENGE!" Ludo Bagman announced from his spot on the stage that had been set up in the Great Hall.

"Does anyone else find Bagman ludicrously under qualified for this," Blaise asked?

Everyone in the vicinity laughed causing Bagman to falter in his speech as the laughter rang out.

"Yes, well," Bagman stuttered as the crowd quieted down again. "Today's competition is between all three schools. For Beauxbatons Academy we have Amelie Lisle, Marie Robert, Constance Desmarais, Cecile Desmarais, Anton Aucion, and Thierry Evra." The Beauxbatons team stood from their table and bowed to the gathered spectators. "The Durmstrang contestants are Olof Baier, Axel Kluge, Grigori Dolohov, Raina Jakov, Sonia Chinca, and Viviana Radu." Once again the students rose from their seats and bowed to the crowd. "AND REPRESENTING HOGWARTS, "Blair Simon, Hermione Granger, Tracey Davis, Nathan Clearwater, Andrew Harper, and Odin Blane!"

"Alright the format for today's competition will be as follows. I, your announcer, will ask a question the first team to answer correctly will be given five points. The second team to answer correctly will be award three points. And the last team will be given one point; if you have a wrong answer no points will be awarded. Now each team has one writer who is responsible for the answer, it will appear on the front of the table. As you can see it is impossible for one team to see another's answer. The first team to reach seventy five points is the winner!"

"Now the first question is, Name the magical properties of the number seven?"

The questions continued on in the same manner with Bagman asking them and the three teams answering them. After five questions Beauxbatons lead twenty to Hogwarts seventeen and Durmstrang five. Viktor looked at the scoreboard and shook his head muttering about Karkaroff being a biased ass. Blaise was asleep on Susan's shoulder. Susan, Hannah, and Daphne were discussing some of the questions as they came up; currently they were debating whether or not oven cleaner qualified as a use of dragon blood. Draco and Theo were playing the card game war. Harry was chatting with Fleur and Viktor about possibilities for the third task.

The academic competition contoured on for another three hours before a Beauxbatons ended the competition by answering which properties of transfiguration the philosopher's stone uses. Beauxbatons one with seventy six points, Hogwarts finished with sixty seven points, and Durmstrang finished with forty eight points.

"And there you have BEAUXBATONS WINS the ACADEMIC CHALLENGE!

As Bagman announced Beauxbatons as the winner Fleur turned to Harry, Blaise, and Draco with her hand out. "I believe 'uo owe mio some money," Fleur said with a smirk. The three boys grumbled as they handed over their ten galleons each. The others who didn't bet just laughed at them as Tracey and Hermione came over to join them.

"Well at least they cared enough to bet on us, even Blaise was asleep through the whole thing," Tracey commented sarcastically to Hermione and shot Blaise a look.

Blaise just shrugged and Hermione laughed, "Well I'm just happy people actually showed up. In primary school when there were competitions like this the only ones to show were parents."

* * *

><p>"Today you're going to brew the antidote to amortentia," Severus lectured quietly to the silent class of fourth years, most of which were taking notes, well the Slytherins for some unknown reason the Gryffindors still had yet to learn the art of note taking in potions class. Severus internally sighed as he envisioned cauldrons blowing up. "Amortentia is the strongest love potion to have been invented if brewed properly it can turn you into a blubbering idiot faster than a full blooded veela. Now begin!"<p>

"Nev, get the fluxweed, hellebore, and cinnamon sticks. I'll get the essence of murtlap, ginkgo leaves, and the puffer fish." Harry and Neville went to the potions cabinet to get their ingredients. Harry took the murtlap and ginkgo leaves back to their station before putting on his dragon hide gloves and going to a tank filled with pufferfish and pulling one out.

As he made his way back to the table with the fish under a stasis charm he heard Severus yell out, "WEASLY, put your gloves on before you pick up a puffer fish! Impudent whelp."

Harry just shook his head at Neville and tried to hold in his laughter, "He really tried to pick up a poisonous fish without gloves?"

Neville nodded, "He was 'bout an inch away from the puffer too." Neville took the ginkgo leaves and began to detach them from the stems; he had already finished with the hellebore.

"Nice job Nev, alright you need to crush the cinnamon sticks with the marble mortar and pistol. You can watch at the same time as I clean the puffer fish. Normally you can just get the part you need already clean, but Professor Snape wants us to know how to do this. The quills are used in other potions." Harry turned to the cauldron and added the essence of murtalp to the cauldron; they needed to heat it until it turned red. He then started on the puffer fish he needed to clean it and add only the liver to the potion. Harry carefully went about cleaning the puffer, taking the quills off and then separating the parts with the silver knife.

"Just so you are all aware I will be testing one antidote on a student." Severus spoke in a sharp voice, "though as you should no doubt realize due to the ingredients you're working with if brewed incorrectly the antidote functions as a poison."

Half the students gulped while the others went pale, Harry smirked well use to Severus's scare tactics. Harry finished with his fish and put the pieces to the side as the potion turned red. "Nev, add the ginkgo leaves one at a time as I stir." The leaf had to dissolve before they could add another, one by one the leaves dissolved and the potion turned a dark blue. Neville then took the ground cinnamon sticks and added it to the potion as Harry added the hellebore, the potion turned bright blue after five minutes of stirring five clockwise and then one counter-clockwise stir. "Alright now we need to wait two and a half minutes before adding the diced puffer liver." Neville counted down the time and Harry added the liver. Harry started stirring every minute they need to add a counter-clockwise stir, for three minutes. Finally Harry turned off the heat and let the potion cool, now clear in color. After it cooled they bottled it, it made three bottles.

Severus called for time about ten minutes after Harry and Neville had finished. Harry took a look around and noticed only three other groups with the correct finished product, Blaise and Daphne, Tracey and Millicent, and Draco and Theo.

"WEASLY, FINNEGAN, don't even touch your cauldron just leave it there! Same for you Crabble, Goyle," Severus bit out as he moved to their stations in the back of the room and placed a spell around the two stations. Harry thought it looked like someone had spread tar over both stations. Pansy Parkinson and Parvati Patil's potion was light blue, Harry guessed that would garner an acceptable from Severus. Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown's potion was an angry red color.

"Congratulations Mr. Thomas, Miss Brown you've managed to make a poison, not an antidote," Severus said scathingly as he eyed their potion. Then Severus smirked, "Any volunteers for testing Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Nott's potion? No, well then I'll just have to pick. WEASLEY, front and center! Close your eyes Weasley." Severus pulled a potion out of his pocket that had a pearl shine to it, amortentia. Severus walked around the classroom and stopped by Crabble, he pricked Crabble's finger with a small needle and let a drop of blood into the amortentia. The prick healed on Crabble's finger and Severus moved back to Weasley who was at the front of the class shaking and pale with his eyes closed. "Drink up Mr. Weasley," Severus gave him the amortentia and Weasley relaxed, opening his eyes and focusing on the burly fourth year Slytherin in the back. Weasley's mouth opened slightly and he looked dazed, he waved to Crabble shyly before Severus gave him the antidote Draco and Theo brewed. Weasley snapped out of it and immediately blushed bright red, whether it was from anger or not Harry didn't know.

"Class dismissed," Severus said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Harry and the new marauders were outside in spread out in front of the black lake enjoying the good weather brought with the first of May. Blaise was currently snogging off to the side and ignoring his potions essay with his current flavor of the week, fifth year Ravenclaw Nola Johnston.<p>

"Cho and her annoying band of followers are going to irritate us even more after this," Daphne commented looking up from her Ancient Runes essay.

"At least you don't have to live in the same house as them," Hermione said with a scowl. "Nola's horrible you'd think being in Ravenclaw and knowing Blaise has gone through three other girls since Padma and him split she'd realize Blaise isn't serious. But know she simpers all around the common room claiming she's in love."

"Really," Susan asked a bit skeptically, Johnston was one of the top students in fifth year.

"Mmhmm, last night she crowed to Cho about winning her own Slytherin," Hermione's voice held no small amount of disgust.

"Wait what's this about winning a Slytherin," Tracey asked looking up from her Arithmancy text book with a curious look, "we're no longer pariahs?"

Susan and Hermione shared a look before Susan spoke, "well you probably wouldn't have heard since the older years in your house are the only ones who have been willing to date outside the house. Since the teams for the tournament started the older girls from Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, and Gryffindor have started adding the Slytherin males to the eligible bachelor list. Harry's at the top and Blaise is damn near close to it after the dueling tournament."

Daphne's look turned possessive at that comment and Harry who was trying to steadily ignore the conversation at Daphne's side pressed a calming kiss to the back of Daphne's neck. "Relax Daph, they can take their list and shove it for all I care, besides I won't even qualify for bachelor after this summer. I'll be yours in every way," Harry whispered into her ear. Daphne relaxed and gave him a quick kiss before returning to her work and the conversation.

Neville who was across from them and working on potions snickered at Harry. Harry smirked in reply and asked aloud, "So where's Neville of this list?"

Susan caught on fast and answered, "Well since the beginning of the year and his minor growth spurt he moved up to about thirteenth on the list. But after his impressive dueling showing I believe he's up to fifth on everyone's list." Neville blushed as Susan finished and turned even redder as she added, "Hannah's hexed a few of the older puffs with some interesting results."

"So Harry any word on the third task yet," Hermione asked changing the subject earning a look of thanks from the still red Neville.

"Yeah we got a letter earlier today saying Bagman wants to meet with us next week."

"That's it?"

"Yep, I'm getting rather sick of the whole thing," Harry said before turning to Neville, "Done?"

"Yep, you?" Harry nodded and they switched essays, so Neville could look over his herbology essay on Astragalus and Harry could look over Neville's potions easy on amortentia.

* * *

><p>"Harry… I'm trying… to read," Daphne managed to gasp out as Harry kissed down her neck. They were currently lying on his bed in the Slytherin dorms, Blaise was off on his own and Aiolos was stealing one of Tracey's dirty books.<p>

"But this so much more fun," Harry muttered against her neck and nipped behind her ear. Daphne moaned and Harry took her book and set it down before he flipped them and hovered over her. Harry hovered over her and brought his lips down to hers and parted her lips with his tongue. Harry explored Daphne's mouth with his tongue before moving back to her neck. Harry moved his hands to her shirt and drew it up her body, Daphne's arms went up and Harry parted her from her shirt. Harry looked down at his fiancé with a hungry gaze in his eye, one that made Daphne feel as if she was the goddess Aphrodite herself. Harry next rid her of her bra and kissed down her chest, he nipped at her breasts playfully and teased her nipples with his tongue.

"Haaarrryy," Daphne moaned pleadingly.

Harry looked up at her and smirked playfully before slowing kissing a path down her stomach, stomping to amuse himself with her navel before moving lower and divesting her of her skirt and thong at the same time. Harry slowly kissed his way up to the apex of her thighs, he looked up at her and locked eyes with her as he gave her lower lips one long lick. Daphne moaned and thrust her hips up off the bed and into Harry who started to eat her in earnest. As Daphne moaned and mewed her appreciation, Harry switch to parseltongue and proceeded to recite his love of Daphne's taste against her. Daphne's hands wound their way into his hair and tugged hard as she arched off the bed and screamed out her release.

"HAAARRRRYY!" Harry lapped happily at Daphne's release until she relaxed back onto the bed. Harry placed one final kiss against her before kissing his way back up her body. Daphne was still breathing hard as Harry pulled her to his chest and she wrapped around him, settling her breathing. "Not that I don't appreciate it but what was that for," Daphne asked placing a kiss on Harry's neck.

Harry wrapped his arms tighter around her for a moment and shrugged, "I love you." Daphne smiled up at him before looking over at the clock on Harry's bedside, "We need to get to dinner."

* * *

><p>Harry made his way down to the quidditch pitch with the other champions to meet with Bagman laughing at a joke Viktor made that had Fleur blushing. Abruptly Cedric, Viktor, and Harry came to a stop as they saw the quidditch pitch, Fleur kept walking not realizing they had stopped until Harry shouted.<p>

"What the bloody hell did you wankers do to the pitch!" Harry shouted as he took in Bagman and Percy Weasley standing by the pitch that now had very large shrubs growing out of it.

Bagman just continued smiling having no idea how close three quidditch stars were to ending his pathetic little life. Percy Weasley looked affronted and Fleur rolled her eyes.

"Boys you can kill Bagman after I win, but for now 'ow about we just let 'im tell us what's going on," Fleur asked with a mock lock of superiority that Percy Weasley sneered at but the others laughed at.

"Uhhuhh sure Frenchie keep dreamin'," Harry said with a smile.

"Vight keep dreaming, for ve all know I vill vin," Viktor added with a smirk.

"Right now that's the spirit," Bagman said trying to take control. "This is the location of the third task, any guesses as to what it is?" Bagman said in his annoyingly cheerful voice while bouncing in place like a five year old. All four champions looked like they wanted to either deck the guy or call the men in white coats.

"Maze," Viktor grunted out in reply. Harry snorted at Viktor's grunt as Bagman looked like little kid that just had their balloon animal popped in front of them.

"Yes, too right my boy! A maze, well it will be after the hedges finish growing," Bagman said happily only to take a step back when all three male champions glared at him for daring to damage the pitch. "Now, now boys the pitch will be fine after the third task is over."

"It better be," Cedric muttered to Harry who nodded.

Bagman paled a bit, "Well that's all for tonight," he tried to say cheerfully.

"That's it? That's all we get is it's a maze? You're kidding right," Harry questioned.

"Well, yes. The first to find their way through the maze to the cup wins the tournament," Bagman spoke like that was obvious. "Now off with ya."

Harry looked like he wanted to continue to have it out with Bagman but Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric steered him off toward the castle.

"A bloody dragon, followed by merry romp in the Blake Lake when it's practically frozen and now just a bloody maze! I hate this damn tournament!" Harry was ranting as the three others kept leading him toward the castle all trying to contain there laughter. "Stupid bloody bastards," Harry muttered as he quieted.

"You done now," Cedric asked laughing?

"For now," Harry replied seriously.

"Vell for vhat its vorth, you are right, vis tournament iz fucked," Viktor said making Cedric and Harry laugh.

Fleur's laughter trailed off as she noticed someone stumbling in the Forbidden Forest. Fleur stopped and the others turned to look at her.

"Fleur everything alright," Cedric asked. Fleur raised her hand and pointed out the shadowy figure stumbling around the edge of the Forest. They looked and could just make out the figure of a man in bowler hat and suit. Cedric turned to the others and shrugged, "Wands out?"

"Yes," Harry said bluntly, "Fleur call out to him."

"Monsieur," Fleur called out to the man who looked around but couldn't seem to locate Fleur. They moved closer to the Forest as a group and Fleur called out louder this time, "Monsieur, do 'ou need some help?" Fleur lit up her wand this time and the man turned towards them and let out a noise recognition. The man stumbled violently towards them and Harry wondered if he was drunk.

"Monsieur Crouch?" Fleur was the first to recognize the man. As he gripped onto Viktor's robes to steady himself Barty Crouch came into the light looking pale and shaky.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing now," Cedric said urgently. They nodded and as they did a spell came racing towards them. Harry had a shield up and ready guarding all of them as the gray spell hit.

"Viktor start helping him towards the hospital wing; Fleur shield them," Harry snapped out. Both Viktor and Fleur immediately obeyed and started helping Crouch toward the castle, Fleur with a shield up. "Aiolosss, go after the cassster!" Harry hissed out as Aiolos rose out of tattoo form and shot off towards the Forest.

"_Luminos maxima_," Cedric shouted the spell and it lit up the Forest. They saw Aiolos moving into the Forest but so did the caster, who apparently didn't like snakes as he yelped and took off running.

Harry pulled out the mirror in his pocket and called into it, "Padfoot!" He waited for about twenty seconds before Sirius's smiling face showed up in the mirror. "Padfoot I need you and Amelia in full auror mode at Hogwarts now, bring help if you can but get here now!" Sirius's face turned worried but he nodded, "I'll put up red sparks so you know where we are." Sirius left the mirror shouting for Amelia. Harry put his mirror away. "Come on, carefully," Harry said to Cedric who nodded and was moving forward rather like a trained auror, with his wand up and his arm steadying it further. "Nice who trained you," Harry asked?

"My uncle was an auror in the first war. Any ideas as to who were after?"

"Yes unfortunately, but were stopping by the edge of the Forest, Amelia will kill me if I rush in there with only one other person. She says I let my inner Gryffindor out to much in fights some times," Harry said grinning over to Cedric. They stopped at the edge of the Forest with their wands ready. About a minute later the mirror in Harry's pocket started heating up. "_Periculum_," Harry said with his wand pointed in the air.

Soon after the red sparks shot up Sirius, Amelia, Tonks, Professor Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared. "Damn," Cedric said, "you really called in the cavalry with this one."

Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise at Sirius.

Sirius shrugged, "I didn't like the look on your face. Now what's going on?"

"We were coming back from finding out about the third task." Cedric snorted interrupting Harry who tried to look innocent as he continued, "Fleur spotted a man stumbling around the edge of the Forest. We called out to him after the second time he heard us and stumbled towards us."

"Thought he was drunk," Cedric piped in.

"Same here, but then he got into the light and he was pale and shaky. It was Barty Crouch, he had to grab onto Viktor to stand. He was mumbling and not making sense and looked pretty freaked out. Cedric said he needed the hospital wing and right after that a spell shot out at us. I shielded the group and had Fleur and Viktor take him to the hospital wing and had Aiolos go after the caster. Cedric lit up the Forest so we could see whoever it was shouted and took off upon spotting Aiolos coming for him." Harry paused and looked at Sirius with a hard look, "It looked like Pettigrew," the rest sucked in a breath at that, "but I was too far away to see for certain."

"Damn it," Sirius barked out.

"Right well," Amelia started, "Sirius come with me to the hospital wing. Moody, Tonks, Shacklebolt sweep the Forest were they spotted him for any clues. Cedric, Harry, stay here and help." Amelia looked appraisingly at Cedric, "I'm giving you both clearance to act should you spot Pettigrew still in the Forest but, do _not_ do anything stupid, clear?"

Harry nodded, "Got it."

"Yes, ma'am," Cedric said with his own nod. Amelia and Sirius turned and walked away from them.

"Where'd you see 'im lads," Moody questioned. They walked into the forest a ways and pointed out the area. As the aurors looked around the site casting spells here and there, Harry and Cedric kept their wands up ready for anything.

As Harry looked around he called out to the aurors, "Professor, Aiolos's track is over here, it leads deeper in.

"A'righ Cedric, Tonks go back to the castle and see what's going on. Kingsley, Hadrian with me. Aiolos' tracks lead only a few feet deeper into the forest before going to the right. They followed and around five to ten minutes later they found themselves outside the forest and out of the wards where a very angry Aiolos was waiting.

"Aiolosss," Harry questioned his familiar with worry.

"I'm not hurt hatchling," she replied, "it wassss the rat. I'm ssssorry he essscaped me."

Harry held his arm down to Aiolos who slithered up and draped herself over his shoulders, "It'ssss okay we sssaw the ssspell damage along the way. Are you sssure you are unharmed."

"Yesss hatchling."

Harry turned to Moody and Kingsley who was avoiding looking at Aiolos, "Aiolos confirmed it was Pettigrew, she wasn't able to catch him. He must have apparated once he reached the clearing. You alright there Kingsley," Harry asked with a smirk?

"Fine Hadrian just don't want to be on the wrong side of an angry king cobra," Kingsley said in his deep voice. Harry chuckled at the auror.

"Alright let's get back; the appirition trail will have died out by now."

**A/N**

**So the bad news is I'm sick. Good news is that it made it relatively easy to get this chapter out. Hope to get another done soon.**

**Enjoy, **

**AM**


	29. The Third Task and a death

**NOT BETA'ED, I just fixed the end as a reviewer was kind enough to point out I left a step out.**

Harry arrived in the hospital wing with Shacklebolt and Moody noticing to his displeasure Dumbles was here as well as the two other heads of the visiting schools.

"Thank you for your time Bartimus, a healer from St. Mungos will be here shortly," Amelia finished and turned without even glancing at Dumbledore to Madam Pomfrey. "Nobody and I mean absolutely nobody is allowed access to Mr. Crouch besides yourself until he is taken to St. Mungos," Amelia cast a glare at Dumbledore as she spoke.

"Surely Amelia I may be of some assistance here," Dumbledore spoke a bit too eagerly, "Besides he was found on school grounds I should be allowed access to him."

Amelia turned to Sirius who nodded to her before she answered Dumbledore, "Wards have been erected around Bartimus's bed, if there is any attempt to interfere with said wards I will have the perpetrator arrested and thrown in Azkaban for obstruction of justice," Amelia spoke in hard voice reminding everyone in the room of her position, the auror's including Sirius and Moody straighten their stance even more. "And make no mistake Headmaster," Amelia practically spat the word out, "I will have even you thrown in Azkaban, as you should have surely put together by now, I know damn well why you were that glove. And even though goblins have jurisdiction in that matter, I will take any chance presented to me to avenge my Godson!" With that Amelia spun on her heel and led the aurors and champions out of the hospital wing. Harry on the way out paused and turned back to Mr. Crouch's bed.

"Harry?" Sirius called out to his Godson.

"Aiolosss guard Mr. Crouch until the healersss take him to Ssst. Mungossss. You have my premissssssion to defend him how you sssee fit," Harry hissed to Aiolos who was still around his shoulders. Aiolos nodded and slithered off Harry's shoulder and curled up on Crouch's bed in a defensive position.

Harry answered the unasked question by those in the room, "Extra protection, I've given Aiolos orders to defend Mr. Crouch as she see fits. After all we wouldn't want someone like Pettigrew to slip back in and silence Mr. Crouch for good." Harry cast a hard glance at Dumbledore and then Karkaroff. Harry turned and left the room with others before anyone could protest.

"Thank you for your help, Fleur, Viktor. I hope you weren't attacked on the way to the hospital wing," Amelia told the two visiting champions.

"Non after 'Arry's shield went up we weren't attacked," Fleur said.

"He seemed to be," Viktor hesitated searching for the words in English, "only part aware of himself."

"Yes unfortunately he will be quiet out of it for some time," Amelia spoke. "Madam Pomfrey has diagnosed him with long term exposure to the imperious curse. If he ever gains back his mind in full it will be a miracle." They had reached the main doors to the castle by now and Fleur and Viktor nodded their goodbyes as they left for the Beauxbaton carriage and Durmstrang ship.

"Cedric you handled yourself rather well out there," Amelia said eyeing the young man with approval, "any thoughts on what you want to do for a career? I'd be happy to have you in as an auror."

"Thank you ma'am I'd like that very much but right now I just want to survive this tournament," Cedric said. "Night Harry," he nodded to the others and left for the Hufflepuff dorms.

"Well you're dismissed right up your reports when you get back to the office," Amelia said nodding to Tonks and Shacklebolt. They saluted before leaving down the path to the gates of Hogwarts. "We should inform Severus, Alastor are you coming with us?"

"Nah, I'm going to keep an eye on Crouch," Moody growled out. Amelia nodded to him and the four separated Moody leaving for the Hospital wing, and Sirius, Amelia, and Harry for Severus's office.

* * *

><p>"He said he was kept by the Dark Lord," Severus questioned?<p>

"Yes but everything he was saying was fragmented, due to the imperious no doubt placed by the Dark Lord himself given the severity of Poppy's diagnosis," Sirius replied back.

"Fudge is going to deny this again isn't he," Harry questioned with rage in his eyes.

"Yes and unfortunately he has every right to, long term exposure to the imperious curse on a struggling victim causes an unknown amount of damage to the brain. Bartimus is currently very much insane in the eyes of the magical world."

"This isn't good Crouch was one of the highest placed officials during the First War with the Dark Lord, and even though he had his fall from grace he was still privy to many secrets of the ministry. The Dark Lord has had him since at least the Yule Ball who knows what he was able to get out of him," Severus said as if thinking aloud. Sirius and Amelia nodded in agreement. They sat there in silence for a few minutes everyone thinking over the potential amount of secrets Crouch unwillingly spilt.

"One thing for certain is that Voldy is planning something for the third task," Sirius said breaking the silence. "Crouch babbled about that more than anything else in reference to him. Hadrian you must be on your guard for anything out of the ordinary in the maze. Keep your mirror with you during the task, if anything goes wrong warn Daphne and she can port key you out."

Harry nodded to his Godfather and then turned to Severus, "Sir since the other events ended I've had more time. I've been working on ways to remove your dark mark. I think I have a way to remove it." Severus and the others leaned forward in their seats to stare intently at Harry as he pulled out a notebook that had his notes on the protean charm, the tattoo portkey, and the dark mark. "I think if we suppress your magic, the link can be severed. Since I have a residual magical connection to him it should allow me to remove it if your magic isn't there to anchor it."

"But the only way that will work is death in Severus's case," Sirius answered. "The kind of magical suppression you're talking about won't be enough for any known methods, like the auror suppression cuffs we use on suspects when we escort them to Azkaban."

"Convention methods yes, but you forget I'm a potions prodigy," Harry said with a smirk to Severus who had look of understanding dawn on his face.

"Draught of the Living Death," Severus muttered.

"Yeah you'll see from my notes that I tested why Draught of the Living Death fools so many magical healers and medi-wizards. The wormwood when combined with the valerian root suppresses the magical signature. Full on intents and purposes it turns you into a squib while you're asleep, it also does put you near death as you're hardly breathing and your heart beat is so low it doesn't show up on magical medical scans.

The dark mark is almost a living entity with the way it's connected to Voldy. If you're near death and your magic is suppressed it will not want to be connected to you making it severable," Harry explained.

"How did you test the Draught of the Living Dead and why didn't you ask for help," Severus asked giving Hadrian a hard stare upset that he had done risky research on his own.

Hadrian looked a bit sheepish as he answered the first question, "well I brewed the Draught on my own and might have tested it on Mrs. Norris's to see how it affected the magic. And then Aiolos volunteered for me to mark her with my own mark, and then to test if I could sever the link and destroy the mark Aiolos said she didn't even feel a thing as the mark was removed because of the potion," Harry got excited as he spoke but then quieted and looked down. He didn't look back up as he spoke, "I didn't tell anyone because I didn't think it work. I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up."

Severus glanced at the Sirius and Amelia and put his finger to his lips for them to remain silent. Severus rose from his seat and moved to kneel at Hadrian's side and put an arm around the teen's shoulders. Severus whispered in his ear, "Hadrian you don't have to hide anything you do from us. Whether you ultimately fail or triumph we will help you along the way and support you. Do you understand?"

Hadrian looked over to his mentor's face and searched it for any sign of a lie and then at Amelia and Sirius. In all three he found support, understanding, and what he thought, hoped was love. "Yes," Hadrian spoke after a lengthy silence, his voice cracking a little.

"Good," Severus said simply and gave Hadrian a hug. "Now I want to look over your notes and then we can set up a time to remove the blasted thing." Severus stood and moved back to his desk taking his seat. Amelia and Sirius both stood and moved over to Hadrian and placed a hand on his shoulder each giving it a squeeze and giving Hadrian a reassuring smile. Harry looked up at them with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," Harry said quietly.

"Hadrian never be sorry about your feelings," Sirius spoke. "We know it takes time."

"It's actually good in a way that you're all here," Severus said giving Harry I mild cheering potion to drink. "I've found out a possible location of a horcrux, I've found the home of the Dark Lord's mother, his grandfather and uncle. He visited it his family home twice, once during school and once not long after. The first visit occurred at the same time as the Dark Lord's muggle father, grandfather, and grandmother were killed. Morfin Gaunt the Dark Lord's uncle was thrown in to Azkaban for the crimes. The Dark Lord likes taking trophies of his victims and leaving them in places that have meaning to him; it was always one of the more disturbing things to witness as a Death Eater. "

"I believe he only ever visited his ancestral home twice. The first he was the one who must likely killed his family, framing his uncle. Narcissa managed to procure the Malfoy family diaries the day we trapped the manor. Abraxas speaks of the Dark Lord in them. That's how I know he went back once, Abraxas was with him. He spoke in the diary that the Dark Lord entered what Abraxas thought was a pathetic shack and came out after some time. Abraxas commented that the magic flowing off the shack was like nothing he had ever experienced."

"Do you know where the shack is," Sirius asked?"

"Yes outside Little Hangleton, we're going to need Bill and Hadrian to go."

"I'll go as well," Sirius remarked, "organize it with Bill and let me know when you're ready to go."

Severus nodded, "I believe Hadrian your fiancé is currently waiting for you outside my door, after all you have been gone longer than expected," Severus smirked as he dismissed Harry who ran to the door.

"Oh bye, see you soon," He stopped to say to Sirius and Amelia before exiting the door to see Daphne.

The door shut leaving the three adults in various states of amusement.

"Well what do you know he gets a girlfriend and suddenly, we're chopped liver. Forget we're raising him," Sirius commented to which Amelia just knocked upside the back of the head while smiling.

* * *

><p>"Harry," Daphne said in relief and wrapped him into a hug. "What took so long?"<p>

"Let's get the others they need to hear too," Harry said and Daphne nodded sending off her patronus to meet at the unused classroom they usually met. "There was a complication at the revealing of the third task," Harry said as he took Daphne's hand in his and they started towards the unused classroom.

Harry and Daphne got to the room first it being closest to Severus' office and took a seat on one of the old couches Severus had added to the room. Harry sat and pulled Daphne down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her and ran his hands over her waist, settling them there.

"What's wrong Harry," Daphne said leaning back into his chest placing her hands over his.

"He wants me for something other than to kill me; otherwise he would have just had Crouch Jr. take me to him as soon as he got a chance." Harry spoke quietly but with fierceness, "I wouldn't help that sociopath to anything, I'd rather die."

Daphne pulled his face down to look at her, "I won't let that happen, I promise." She sealed her promise with a soft but passionate kiss that made Harry feel that he could take on a thousand dementors without flinching.

"Please tell me you didn't bring us here just to watch you snog," Blaise snarked as he walked into the room with Tracey.

Tracey smacked him, "They were having a moment arse! Besides we have to watch you snog with whatever skank you're with."

Harry and Daphne watched amused as they bickered back and forth, finally Susan's entry a few minutes later broke it up. Susan cocked an eyebrow at the two and smirked along with Harry and Daphne. Tracey huffed as she sat down on the opposite side of the room from Blaise, who muttered something that sounded like crazy woman. Finally Neville and Hermione arrived at the room and took seats.

"So I take it this is about the third task," Hermione asked getting right to the point as always.

"Sort of," Harry started, "we did find out the third task is going to be the traditional maze, and unfortunately they've completely ruined the pitch for the damn thing."

"Harry, love, I'm sure the pitch will be fine. Move on," Daphne said rolling her eyes a little.

"That's beside the point it doesn't even look like the pitch what if we wanted to have a practice."

"Harry!" came shouts from Hermione, Susan, Tracey, and Daphne.

"Alright fine. Well we were on our way back when Fleur spotted somebody stumbling along the Forest edge. It was Mr. Crouch; he was pale, shaky, and taking chaotically. Well when he got to us, somebody shot a spell off at us. I shielded and had Fleur and Viktor take Crouch to the hospital wing. I set Aiolos on after the caster in the forest and Cedric lit up the Forest so we could see. The caster took off as soon as he spotted Aiolos coming after him. I called for Amelia and Sirius who brought Tonks, Kingsley, and Professor Moody to help. Amelia and Sirius went to see Crouch while Cedric, Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley went to check out the forest. Anyways Aiolos chased down the caster who turned out to be Pettigrew," Harry growled out the name. "The little rat got away."

"And Crouch," Neville asked?

"Was interviewed by Amelia and is going to be transferred to St. Mungos long term ward for spell damage. He was exposed to the imperious curse, Amelia and Sirius think by Voldy himself due to the extensive trauma. Unfortunately they seem to think that nothing can be done for his mind. His words and thoughts are jumbled but they managed to piece together that Voldy has something planned for the third task. They're also worried about what state secrets Voldy may have gotten from Crouch while he was under the imperious this whole time."

"Why can nothing be done," Hermione asked hotly, "why not bring in a psychiatrist to help Mr. Crouch."

"A what," came the response from all but Tracey and Harry?

"Hermione," Tracey spoke up, "the wizarding world doesn't have psychologists, and they don't even acknowledge mental illness. Most who have an illness are shunned from their families like squibs or the family just ignores anything is wrong. For those like Mr. Crouch who have had their mind broken by trauma their made comfortable at St. Mungos but nothing else is really done."

"That's horrible," Hermione gasped and Harry eyes darkened.

"Yes it is but most spells don't even show things like CT Scans or MRI's," Tracey added. "The only reason I know is because of my mum. She figured out my aunt suffered from Bi-polar disorder and got her help in the muggle world."

"Well something needs to be done about that," Hermione said a determined glint formed in her eyes.

"So what are you going to do about the third task," Neville asked?

"Train and make sure you all have your mirrors on you during the task, especially you Daph," Harry said. "If they heat up in warning I need you to use the portkey tattoo to get me out of there and to you."

"So why are we meeting in the room of requirement," Blaise asked as the new mauraders took seats from among the chairs the room had conjured. In front of them stood Severus and off to the side were some potions, bandages, and a couple books.

* * *

><p>"We're meeting here today because the room will allow you to apparate," Severus stated before waving his wand at the conjured blackboard and having writing appear. <em>Destination, Determination, and Deliberation,<em> appeared on the board in front of them. "These are the key things to remember when learning how to apparate. With the rise in Death Eater activity and the Dark Lord's planning I thought it prudent to begin teaching you. I want you all to master this spell by the end of the semester," Severus said giving them a long look that told them failure was not an option with this spell. "There are several reasons why, one, nobody will be expecting you to know how to apparate, it makes travelling easier, and if you master it sufficiently you can use it in a duel."

Hermione raised her hand and Severus nodded for her to speak, "I've never heard of it being used in a duel before sir?"

"Yes and that fact as saved my life on occasion. If you learn to do it fast enough you can apparate around spells or behind your opponent. And it is a little known fact that apparation is possible if anti-apparation wards are in place. The anti-apparation wards keep you from apparating into or out of a location, they do nothing to stop you apparating around the inside the ward."

"Now to begin with I want you each to stand five feet away from one of the hoops on the floor. Apparation is a non-verbal spell, the incantation is appareo. Now apparition is similar to the animagus transformation as it takes a great deal of will power and concentration. You must focus on your destination and will yourself to appear there. Once you have the destination firmly in your mind turn on your heel saying the incantation in your head, remember to focus."

"You must keep in mind splinching is a very real possibility, you can leave behind limbs, fingers, nails, hair, and wound yourself by partial splinching when something doesn't completely detach. That is why focus is so important; your destination must be in your mind as well as yourself fully intact. Now try apparating into the hoops in front of you."

Severus observed them from his vantage point as they tried it out. So far he guessed Harry, Blaise, and Hermione would be the first to apparate and do it successfully. They had currently not attempted it but rather were concentrating, Severus could feel Harry's magic from the other side of the room. Harry suddenly spun on his heel and with a pop equivalent to a muggle bottle rocket appeared in the hoop across from him. He looked slightly pale and if Severus had to guess he was close to throwing up.

"Well done Hadrian," Severus said proudly and then smirked, "now do it faster and quieter." Harry sighed and just hoped the nausea went away before he ralphed one of his friends.

*BANG* Harry and Hermione and Severus all flinched and made to duck before they remembered guns weren't around Hogwarts. Blaise just stood in his hoop with a shit eating grin. Severus growled, "Do it quieter." Severus spun quickly as another pop went off somewhere in-between the gunshot and bottle rocket sound to see Neville standing in his hoop. Severus moved quickly over to the boy as he folded in on himself, holding his arm. Severus sat Neville down in a chair the room conjured and pulled out a bottle from his robes. "Let me have your arm Longbottom," Severus spoke quietly. Severus vanished Neville's shirt sleeve and saw a deep laceration near his shoulder.

"Now this is going to sting but it heels apparition wounds like this the fastest. Essence of Dittany," Severus explained as he dropped some of the liquid onto Neville's arm. Neville winced in pain but kept silent as the dittany slowly closed the wound. "Sit for awhile." Severus then spoke to the rest of them, "Bring a picture of yourself at your destination into your mind before you apparated. It's important to focus on details when attempting it for the first few attempts."

By the end of the four hour long practice Hadrian could apparate all around the room with relative quiet and ease, although he still seemed pale every time. Blaise was a bit louder than Harry but could apparate successfully and Hermione apparated but was still fairly loud which would work unless you wanted to quietly make an entrance. Daphne and Susan managed to successfully apparate three times over the period without incident. Neville and Tracey though while apparating more times than Daphne and Susan both had multiple splinching accidents. Neville's first splinching accident was definitely the worst, Severus was glad to admit, as most sixth year apparition classes usually involve the loss and subsequent reattachment of limbs.

* * *

><p>"Harry what are you doing," Daphne asked as she took a seat in the library disillusioning herself. Aiolos had woken her and indicated Daphne needed to follow her, so she did to the library where Harry was sprawled out pouring over rather ancient looking book, his invisibility cloak on the table next to him.<p>

Harry looked at his girlfriend and then down at his familiar both looking concerned at him. "I'm trying to find a different way of traveling," Harry muttered as Daphne took a seat next to him. Harry put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, "sorry if I worried you, I just got kinda immersed," Harry gestured to the books.

"It's alright as long as you tell me why you're so hell bent on finding another way of travel," Daphne a coy smirk on her face as she gave him the ultimatum.

Harry gave her a crooked-grin at his Slytherin girlfriend showing her sly side, "Well floo travel is horrible, with all the spinning and soot, port-keys feel like whiplash, and apparating," Harry hesitated and quieted his voice even lower, "apparating reminds me too much of the Dursley's and being in the cupboard. It makes me panic feeling squeezed in like it does and the suffocating feeling brings up bad memories."

"Baby," Daphne said comfortingly as she wrapped an arm around him and ran her hand through his hair, "why didn't you say something?"

Harry shrugged and Daphne just sat and ran her hand through his hair for a few minutes.

"So did you find anything yet?"

"No there aren't even decent references to floo, port-keys, and apparition," Harry said and huffed pushing the books away. "Apparation I've found out didn't exist until the 1500's and port-keys don't show up until the 1300's. There has to a better way to travel."

"Harry did you try asking the founders," Daphne asked trying to conceal a smile as Harry jokingly banged his head on the table at her suggestion. "I'll take that as a no," Daphne giggled.

"Yeah, Yeah laugh it up. I guess we can go to bed now, I'll ask the founders about it." Harry sent a spell at the books which started to restack themselves and fly to the shelves. Harry let Aiolos sink into his skin and then wrapped the invisibility cloak around both him and Daphne as they moved to the Slytherin dungeons. As they arrived in the common room Harry wrapped his arms around Daphne engulfing her in a hug, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Daphne pulled back just enough to look up into Harry's eyes, "Of course," she replied quietly and together they made their way to Harry's dorm, only stopping to cover the sensors on the door. Harry stripped to his boxers and gave Daphne a t-shirt of his to sleep in when they got to his room. Once in bed Daphne cradled Harry's head to her chest and started humming an old lullaby her mother used to sing to her and ran her hands through Harry's hair in a comforting manner. Harry drifted to sleep with a content smile that Daphne rarely saw on her fiancé's face. Daphne followed Harry to sleep soon after.

* * *

><p>"Oomph," Harry grunted as he hit the mats lining the floor of the Room of Requirement. He was sprawling with Blaise and Neville. He was so focused on his standing opponent, Blaise, which he forgot about Neville who had been sprawled out on the ground from roundhouse to the chest. Neville took a shot when he saw it and swept Harry's legs from under him and Blaise locked him in a hold. "Alright, I give," Harry said looking at the now standing Neville and shrugging Blaise off of him.<p>

"Well that's enough of that for today, I got to meet Hannah for a picnic," Neville said as he made his way to the shower room that was just added.

Blaise looked at Harry, "One more round?"

"No we've got that Transfiguration project, remember," Harry said as he went to his own shower the room provided.

"Ahh, damn I forgot. McGonagall would be the one to give us a massive project the week before the final task," Blaise complained as he went to get ready.

After they were changed, the three boys left the room of requirements and headed down to the lower levels of the castle. Before turning the corner out of a passageway and into the corridor with the library, they were met with a rather unfortunate sight, well unfortunate for the weasel king that is. Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan had Ginny Weasley pinned into the wall while her boyfriend Michael Corner. Ginny was bravely standing up to her brother who seemed to have gotten her wand. Thomas and Finnegan were acting as look outs with Finnegan keeping a boot on Michael's chest and Thomas smirking at Ginny in a way that made Harry want castrate the little bastard.

"You good for nothing little bitch! First you betray the family and now you're whoring around like all the other slutty snakes!" The red faced Weasel reared his hand back and Harry shot out.

"_Fracta_," Harry said snapping his wand up, the bone breaking curse hit with perfect aim Ronald Weasley's moving arm. Harry registered two spells shoot past him right after he fired. Neville hit Finnegan with a stunner that knocked the boy down the hall five feet and unconscious. Blaise had shot off a _flipendo,_ at Dean Thomas who was now hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"AHHAHHH," The Weasel screamed cradling his arm to his chest, Ginny took the opportunity to strike and landed a solid punch to her idiot brother's face. Ginny took his wand and hers back.

"Thanks guys," Ginny said, "can one of you check on Michael? I think it was Seamus that hit him." Neville nodded and moved forward casting an _ennvenerate_ on Michael Corner who woke a bit dazed. Neville helped him sit up and study the Ravenclaw.

"Hospital wing, I think he's got a concussion," Neville said turning to Ginny who nodded. Ron was whimpering on the ground so Harry aimed a very nice curb stop at the boy, knocking him out.

"It wasn't a curse," Ginny answered as she knelt next to her boyfriend.

"Neither of us heard anything," Michael added.

"Well these idiots can't cast silently," Blaise said and looked up into the dangling and paling boy's face, "So what did you use?"

"Screw you snake," Thomas said back.

Blaise turned and smirked at Harry and Neville, "This one's got spunk maybe we should let him go." Thomas looked a bit happier at that but then Blaise started smirking again, "Or prolong his agony even longer, either's suitable for someone with spunk." Blaise let his amusement slip through his mask of arrogance as his tone was a bit giddy.

Thomas was now actively trying in vain to get release the spell holding him upside down to the ceiling. The others just laughed as he flailed about. Finally he stated to talk his voice higher now in desperation, "It was Seamus! He hit with the brass knuckles!" Thomas was getting hysterical so Harry put a silencing charm on the boy. Blaise moved down over to where Seamus laid still unconscious and found a pair of knuckle dusters in Finnegan's pocket.

"Well these are mine now," Blaise said examining them, "rather nice pair too." Harry smirked at Neville who returned it; Blaise had a thing for weapons.

"Ginny why don't you go with Michael to the hospital wing and we'll deal with the trash," Harry said. Ginny looked like she wanted to argue but Harry stopped her, "you can always prank them later but for now we're going to teach Ron and his friends some manners. Especially you Thomas," Harry sneered at the boy, "I for one don't appreciate how you were leering at a girl I consider to be family." Harry turned back to Ginny and gave her a wink and she agreed to take Michael to the hospital wing. As they were walking Corner gave Finnegan his parting shot took out his wand at shot a boils hex at a rather interesting part of the Irish boys anatomy.

"Bloody wanker couldn't even use his wand," Michael snarked as he past with Ginny who smiled at the hex and added one of her own as she noticed Finnegan stir. The bat-boogey hex worked wonders as always.

"She takes after us," Blaise said with false tears in his eyes, "I'm so proud." Neville and Harry laughed and turned back to Dean Thomas who was on the verge of passing out. Neville waved his wand lazily and Thomas hit the floor like a sack of potatoes, knocking the dazed teen out completely.

"You two can have him, I have an interesting hex for the Weasel I want to try," Neville said smiling.

Blaise and Harry smirked as they new lately Neville had been rather upset that even standard silencing charms wasn't keeping the racket of Ron Weasley's snoring down.

"So what to do with him," Blaise mused as he walked in a circle around Thomas. Harry smirked and pulled a tiny bottle of industrial strength superglue out of his pocket.

"I was saving this Filch and some doors but I think Thomas here is a good a reason as any to use it," Harry said. With a wave his wand Harry vanished Dean Thomas's clothes.

"Well no wonder he can't get a girl friend that's pathetic," Blaise snickered. Harry used his wand to control the glue bottle and proceeded to superglue Dean's buttcheeks together while Blaise used a paint charm to write in red across Thomas's chest, Ask me how to treat women?. Harry then directed the glue bottle to the wall where he outlined the image of a person and Blaise floated Dean Thomas's body over to it and then stuck it to the wall.

Neville came over to their end of the hallway, "Done? We should get going before classes change."

"Is that enough," Blaise asked turning to Harry.

"It should be considering their going to have un-superglue him from the wall; he should lose a few layers of skin. Not to mention the fifth year Slytherins and Ravens should be coming down the hall in oh say five minutes."

With that they left Dean Thomas naked and stuck to the wall, Ron Weasley with a freshly shaved head and eyebrows and sporting green and silver skin, and Finnegan was simply left unconscious to deal with Ginny and Michael's spells.

* * *

><p>"You guys were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago," Tracey said as Harry and Blaise made their way over to their table in the library.<p>

"We had a small encounter with a rodent," Blaise said as they sat next to Tracey and Daphne.

"Rodent?"

"The weasel variety," Harry clarified for his fiancé as he gave her hello kiss.

"Ahh, that explains it," Daphne said turning back to her runes text in front of her.

"How's your guy's project coming," Blaise asked?

"It's good just rather slow process we're translating an Old Norse document. We have to figure out what it was used for and its significance," Tracey explained. "We have most of it done, but we can't find an author. Have you two finally decided on what you're going to transfigure?"

"Yeah we're going to transfigure our hedgehogs into some Slytherin style flatware," Harry spoke, "we just have to write the paper on the principle it uses." They went back to working on their projects for an hour or so before Hermione and Viktor joined them to work on some homework as well. They spent the rest of time until dinner chatting about their homework and the task coming up tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Some announcements before breakfast," Dumbledore said standing in front of his throne at the head table. "This morning will be the last exams of the year as you all know," Dumbledore's grandfather persona smiled as the students Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang all gave a cheer. "After that you will all have the day free until the third and final task tonight starting at six o'clock. The stadium will open at 5 o'clock for seating. Now for our Champions we have a small surprise for you after lunch. Have a lovely day." Dumbledore finished and sat a little unsteadily into his chair.<p>

"Is it just me or does Dumbledore seem high," Blaise asked with a weary smile to his friends around him at Slytherin table.

"No, it's not just you," Hermione answered with her brow furrowed. "He seems like some of my parents' patients who get a little too much of the laughing gas."

"He has seemed rather more off kilter lately but I haven't really paid attention since whatever it is has kept his focus off of us," Harry said and shrugged his shoulders going back to his meal.

"So what do you think Binns is going to test us on today more Goblin Rebellion's or will he actually pick a relevant topic," Tracey asked getting a look from all of them that said what do you think, "right more damn Goblins. Someone should just exorcise his worthless translucent asre." All the students in earshot of Tracey started chuckling.

After taking another year end final on Goblins, this time on the Goblin Rebellion of 1048, the Slytherin fourth years made their way back to the Great Hall for lunch. After eating a small lunch Harry stood with the other Champions and made their way over to the antechamber of the Great Hall. Harry and the other champions all gave a wide smile upon entering. Inside the chamber were their families, chatting amongst each other. Fleur's parents and sister were there, as was Amos and Victoria Diggory, two men who looked like Viktor one older than the other and for Harry, Sirius, Amelia, and Tonks was there.

"Hey guys," Harry said smiling as he made his way to them. Sirius and Amelia enveloped him in a hug that Harry returned. Then he turned to Tonks, "Hey Nym," he gave the older girl a hug.

"Hey Har," Tonks said giving him a squeeze, "How's the year been besides you know Dragons, insane teachers, and an ice cold lake," she joked.

"Oh you know same old, same old," Harry grinned.

"Ahh good you're all here," Ludo Bagman said coming into the room. "You have the rest of the day to spend with your families and to meet us at the pitch at 5 o'clock." Ludo left the room soon after that as Amelia looked like she wanted to arrest the man for breathing. The families of the champions were all introduced to each other. Viktor had his father; Petro who was ran a successful Quidditch shop in Bulgaria, and his older brother, Fedor a beater for a Russian team Rasputin's Monks, who looked like an MMA fighter in Harry's opinion. Nym's hair changed to a deep red when Fedor kissed her hand in greeting making Sirius and Harry smirk and Amelia knock both of them upside the back of their heads.

"How about a walk around the Lake," Sirius asked and they nodded their agreement. The rest of the afternoon was spent with the Champions and their families and sometimes their friends wandering the Hogwarts ground catching up with each other.

Finally the time came for them to part with their families at the entrance to the Champions' tent. Harry gave a hug to Sirius, Amelia, Nym, and little Gabby who had spent most of the day perched on Harry's back.

"Daph," Harry whispered as he pulled her into a hug, "keep your mirror out and get ready to activate your tattoo." Daphne nodded into his neck and placed a kiss there as she pulled back. Harry moved his lips to hers and pressed a kiss against them. Daphne sighed and parted her lips allowing Harry's tongue to enter her mouth for a few seconds before they parted, breathing heavily.

"Good luck, love," Daphne said giving him one more kiss before leaving the tent. Harry watched her walk away and then turned to the three other champions with a wide slightly insane smirk on his face.

"Oh, no. I know that look," Cedric said palming his face.

"Vat are you planning 'Arry," Fleur asked as Viktor looked on amused.

"How would you three like to join me on pranking a centuries old tradition," Harry said and waggled his eyebrows at them.

Cedric started laughing as he caught on to what Harry was saying, slowly Fleur and Viktor joined the two chuckling Hogwarts' students.

"Wee," Fleur said nodding as she giggled at the potential look on Madam Maxine's face at the end of the day.

"Anything dat pisses off Karkaroff vorks for me," Viktor said nodding.  
>"Alight so we'll meet right inside the maze," Harry said quietly as the judges and<p>

Headmasters walked in. They quieted and made their way over to where Bagman motioned them to stand.

"Alright your point totals will determine the order you enter the maze. Mr. Potter you'll enter first and be given four minutes until Mr. Diggory can enter. Thirty seconds after Mr. Diggory enters, Mr. Krum you will be allowed to enter and Finally Ms. Delacour you may enter two minutes after Mr. Krum." They all nodded Harry looking rather bored with the whole event; the other champions sniggered while Karkaroff and Maxine glared at him. Dumbledore just stood off to the side looking at the fireplace dazed. Harry eyed the old man more certain now that he was higher than kite as he stared into the fire.

"Now the maze is a dangerous place filled with dangerous creatures, spells, and puzzles, all designed to test you, push your limits," Bagman said over theatrically. Harry really had to try to hold back his arm from swinging forward into Bagman's face.

Cedric leaned over to Harry noticing him twitching, "what's up?"

"My fist has the uncontrollable urge to want to jack Bagman in the face," Harry whispered. Cedric laughed out loud earning himself another glare from Madam Maxine. They both smiled innocently at her before turning back to Bagman, who had finished talking.

"Right well out you go," Dumbledore said finally joining the group in the present, he looked suddenly clear headed which worried Harry. He ushered them out from the Champions tent and onto the Quidditch pitch. The crowd was cheering and holding signs and buying various items from vendors, creating an almost deafening amount of noise. Harry spotted his family and friends who had been joined by Xavier, Evelyn, Narcissa, and Remus. He smiled at Daphne who returned it and touched her wrist where her tattoo was.

"GREETINGS CHAMPIONS, STUDENTS, AND GUESTS," Ludo Bagman's voice rang out again, Harry's wrist flinched forward involuntarily. "WELCOME TO THE THIRD AND FINAL TASK!" Cheers went up and Bagman let them continue for a few minutes before he continued. "The first to enter the maze at the sound of the cannon will be MR. HADRIAN POTTER!" The cannon went off prematurely and nearly flattened Percy Weasley who turned and glared at Filch who shrugged. Harry made his way into the maze laughing hysterically making some of the crowd worry about his sanity. As Harry entered the maze and took a seat to wait for the others on the opposite side of the maze a fat rat missing a toe scurried out and into the Forbidden Forest.

"What are they doing," Minister Fudge growled out to Bagman and Percy Weasley who both looked on rather shocked. The champions were sitting on the ground in the very entrance of the maze playing cards as they waited for Fleur's penalty time to be counted down. Fleur herself was fighting not to laugh as the crowd looking on at the jumbo screens were murmuring amongst themselves confused. Finally the cannon rang out for Fleur to enter and the boys vanished their deck of cards, this time Viktor taking the pot of winnings.

"'Ello boys, ready," Fleur asked as she came in sight of them.

"Yep how are the sheep," Harry asked with a nod back towards the now closed entrance of the maze.

"Stunned stupid," Fleur deadpanned. They laughed and Viktor used his wand and shot the point me spell off. A red arrow pointed to the left tunnel of bushes so they moved forward. They walked in the eerily quiet maze for a few minutes before a fog descended down onto them. It wasn't bad or had any effect other than to annoy them. The fog wouldn't vanish so they kept walking forward. Suddenly they found themselves dangling upside down hanging into the sky.

Cedric was the first to figure it out, "keep walking it's a charm, and it'll reverse itself." They continued moving and sure enough it reversed itself, leaving them all a bit woozy. They took a right turn and Harry who was in the lead dove out of the way.

"Duck!" Harry yelled as he dove forward into a roll. The other three dodged a massive fireball let off by a fully grown Blast-Ended Skrewt. The Champions scattered with Fleur and Cedric off to the right and Viktor and Harry off to the left. The Skwert decided to charge Viktor and Harry who shot off spells but were forced to duck to the side as neither spell had an effect. The skwerts stinger nailed Viktor in the side as it veered for the older teen. Fleur and Cedric shot off their own spells which only served to piss it off as it turned on them.

Viktor was on his feet again as was Harry as the Skwert nailed Cedric with its tail, Fleur jumped the still swinging tail.

"Its stomach we have to get hit its stomach," Harry shouted to his friends, "it's the only part unprotected!" Viktor nodded while he and Fleur squared off against the irate skwert. It charged again but this time blasted fire back towards Harry who was behind him.

"_Ignis flama_," Harry cast as the spells impacted him. "Awe shite I liked these robes," Harry commented as part of the flames scorched his robe before it could be put out. Cedric off to the side shot a _bombarda, _at the Skwerts legs. It sent the Skwert off course missing Fleur and Viktor. Harry thinking quickly iced the ground underneath the Skwert. Viktor shot forward and slid on the ground underneath the stumbling skwert legs, and sliding on the ice shot off an _impedimenta_, the curse stuck the skwert in its underbelly. Viktor continued forward on the ice to be stopped and pulled up standing by Harry. The Skwert fall immobile off to the side and the champions gathered over to the side.

"Vat vas that?" Fleur asked her accent flaring.

"That my dear French ami, was a Blast-Ended Skwert courtesy of the one and only Hagrid you're the friendly half-giant who sometimes forgets the rest of the world does not have giant skin." Harry said.

"Hadrian you're his favorite," Cedric said speaking in a lightly high voice, "tell him he's not allowed to experiment anymore alright?"

"Sure, sure. I just hope he hasn't started another one yet," Harry said the Skwert twitched and Viktor fired off an over powered stunning spell at the animal, er, thing. Harry hit it with another one for good measure.

"Let's just move on before et wakes up, oui?"

They used the point me spell this time it sent them to a tunnel heading toward the right. They moved down some twisting passages for about five minutes without any attacks. They came to another split in the passageways and each looked them over, suddenly Fleur screamed. The boys rushed to her position to see what appeared to be Gabriella dead on the ground in front of them with a merman over her. Harry jerked the stunned Fleur out of the way, unfortunately for them the image changed. Now in front of them stood a dementor. The dementor reared up towards them and focused on Harry and Fleur who both started to lose their grasp on their wands.

"_Riddukulus_," came a shout from Cedric who pushed Fleur and Harry to the ground. The dementor/boggart changed into the illustrious Cornelius Fudge dressed in drag regale fit for Dolly Parton. Cedric and Viktor started laughing at the sight as did Harry and Fleur when they looked up. The Dolly/Fudge in front of them then broke out into the song 9 to 5 causing them to laugh harder and the boggart to vanish.

"I really hate boggarts," Harry said after it was gone and they moved forward. He had an arm wrapped around Fleur as did Viktor giving some comfort to their French friend while Cedric led them down another pass.

"I haf never seen one before, I vish I could still say vat," Viktor said. After a few minutes Fleur seemed to pull herself together as they walked.

"I've been dreaming of that since the second task, horrid tournament," Fleur whispered to them and they nodded in understanding.

"Shh," Cedric called back to them. They stopped and held their wands ready; Harry moved up to stand next to Cedric.

"There's nothing," Cedric whispered to Harry, "nothing at all complete silences not even wind." Harry thought quickly on tasks of the past tournaments, his thoughts settling on one particular past monster, a lethifold. Complete silence and darkness followed the lethifold wherever it went. The shadow in front of them barely twitched but Harry caught it.

"_Expecto patronum_," Harry shouted at the same time that he swiped Cedric's feet from under him to get Cedric out of the way. Harry's silver wolf shot forward out of his wand basking the area in light, showing the outline of the lethifold. The lethifold recoiled from it and sunk into the shadows. But Harry's wolf wouldn't let it escape and charged it jaws snapping around the black cloud and tearing it to pieces. Finally only the wolf was left, she trotted over to Harry and gave his hand a nudge before dissipating into nothing.

"'ou can conjure a patronus," Fleur asked.

"Mmhmm I can show you later, "Harry said and then smirked, "or I'm sure Bill would looove too." Fleur sent a light stinging hex at him. They laughed it off and kept moving. They took a left, then, a right, another right, and finally another slight right before they walked into a clearing in the maze.

"I don't like vis," Viktor commented after a minute of nothing happening. Just as Viktor spoke a high pitched scream was heard and followed by heavy stomping sound to his left. They turned but too late as the acromantula slammed into Viktor and sent him flying ten feet across the clearing and landing hard. His head bounced painfully off a root on the ground as he lay sprawled out.

The others scrambled out of the way of the huge spider as it spun on them. It charged Harry who shot a stunning spell at the spider but had to dodge to his left when it kept coming. Cedric and Fleur simultaneously shot a _bombarda,_ they both hit tearing off three of the spiders left legs and smashing a whole in its body. The spider now wounded rampaged and went after the closest, easiest target, Viktor. The spider reared back and aimed it's fangs at Viktor but Harry moved into its path and at point-blank range fired a ribbon cutting curse at the spider. The spider dropped unfortunately for Harry, right on top of him and Viktor.

"Oh bloody hell this is sick," Harry complained as Cedric and Fleur moved the dead body of the spider off of the other two with their magic. Harry took Cedric's offered hand and stood only to almost topple over as his left ankle gave out.

"Harry pull your pant leg up," Cedric said kneeling and looking at his ankle. Cedric cast a diagnostic spell, "its sprained probably from the two hundred pound spider landing on it."

"Well that's just dandy isn't it," Harry replied sarcastically and then turned to Fleur who was waking Viktor. "How's Viktor?"

"Concussion and broken arm from the landing," Fleur replied helping Viktor to stand.

"That's it? You flew like ten feet," Cedric answered.

Viktor smirked and flexed a little, "Built like brick." Fleur and Harry laughed while Cedric just shook his head muttering.

"I had to ask. Come on this way and hopefully it's over soon," Cedric said pointing out a path to the left. They moved down the path in silence hoping this time to hear if something was going to spring out at them. Turns out they needn't worry as when they turned a corner a huge sphinx was sprawled out in front of the entrance to the trophy.

"Holy hell did they raid Hagrid's personal zoo or something," Cedric snarked as he took in the sight.

The sphinx glared at him before taking an a rather haughty air and speaking, "Welcome Champions I am your finally task. Pass me and you may take the cup, lose to me and I receive a four-course meal." The champions' eyes widen as the female sphinx finished.

"And just what do we have to do to avoid getting eaten?" Fleur asked rather putout at the beasts tone.

"A riddle one for each of you. Who's first?"

They glanced at each other and Harry shrugged and proceeded to use the time honored tradition of 'eeny meeny miny moe'. It landed on Cedric first.

"Damn. Alright what's my line?"

The sphinx smirked as she replied in a riddle. "_Feed me and I live, give me a drink and I die. What am I?_

Cedric thought for a few moments before replying, "Fire."

"You may pass," the sphinx lifted its paw and allowed Cedric to pass. Cedric stood on the other side to wait for the others. The sphinx looked confused but turned to Fleur who stepped forward.

"_Only one color, but not one size. Stuck at the bottom, yet easily flies. Present in sun, but not in rain. Doing no harm, and feeling no pain. What is it?_

Fleur smiled as she replied, "A shadow." The sphinx allowed her to pass and Viktor stepped up.

"_What falls but never breaks? What breaks but never falls?"_

Viktor who still looked dazed was swaying on his feet as he thought of an answer. He shrugged, "Night and Day."

The sphinx let Viktor pass and he joined them on the other side. The sphinx then turned its attention to Harry. Harry gave the sphinx a crooked grin as she looked at him. The sphinx shook out her mane and sighed, "_In olden days you are a clever thief charged with treason against the king and sentenced to death. But the king decided to be a little lenient and lets you choose your own way to die. What way should you choose?"_

Harry laughed and with smirk and a bow replied, "Old age." The sphinx moved out of the way grumbling about being hungry as she did so. Harry joined the others and as one they turned towards the Triwizard Cup.

"So on three," Harry said as all four of them stood around the cup within reach. They nodded.

"Raz," Came for Viktor.

"Duex," Fleur spoke.

"Three," Cedric finished and they all grabbed onto a handle of the Triwizard Cup. They immediately felt the jerk and spin of the portkey as they touched the cup.

"Bugger," Harry spoke as they were spinning. They slammed hard into the ground after a few minutes of spinning.

* * *

><p>As Harry entered the maze in front of them the crowd was cheering and going wild with Chants of Potter, until he sat down and pulled out his deck of cards and started shuffling them. As the crowd settled into shock Daphne slowly started giggling and by the time Cedric joined him she was outright laughing, holding her sides and wiping tears from her eyes.<p>

Sirius and the others looked at Daphne in shock so she tried to explain, "He's…_gasp_…pranking…_giggle_…the tournament," she lost it again and started laughing. The adults looked up at the screen which now showed Viktor, Cedric, and Harry in a friendly poker match, and their eyes widen. Sirius and Remus though looked on with pride and surprisingly there were tears in Sirius's eyes.

"Sirius?" Amelia prompted a bit worried that maybe he had bet some ungodly amount of money on Harry.

"Prongs would be so proud," Sirius said wiping his eyes. The teens laughed out loud while Amelia just shook her head.

They heard shouting off to their left and turned to look only to see Fudge waving his arms and yelling at Bagman and Percy Weasley while the toad looking woman looked on at the screen in anger. The foreign dignitaries seemed to be torn between laughing and shock.

As the Champions defeated the tasks together the crowd largely forgot that the Champions weren't competing against each other. They were enthralled with their battles with the monsters in the maze. After their fight with the dementor/boggart the crowd was gasping for air and wiping tears from their eyes while Fudge finally shut up and just sat there quietly turning red. The toad next to him however looked like she was going to explode in anger. Dumbledore looked slightly amused but his eyes had a sharpness to them that worried Amelia.

Finally they got to where the Champions grabbed hold of the Triwizard Cup. The port-key activated and the crowd went wild again, except for the dignitaries and judges who looked worried. Amelia, Sirius, Remus, Narcissa, Xavier, Evelyn, and Severus looked sharply up at the judges and narrowed in a Dumbledore who tried to hide the pleased look on his face. Dumbledore quickly put a worried look on his face as he gathered with the other judges.

"Daphne your mirror," Sirius whispered as the adults got up and moved to the judges, they nodded to the other parents of the champions to join them. And they gathered around Dumbledore and the other judges. They appeared to be arguing as Daphne looked from them to her mirror and back again.

"Daph, he'll be okay," Astoria whispered to her sister as she moved to kneel in front of her sister. Daphne gave her a small smile and her friends crowded around her to support her. They all moved their wands surreptitiously to a ready position as they waited for Harry to contact Daphne.

* * *

><p>They slammed into the ground as they stopped spinning all of them letting out a groan of pain.<p>

Harry was the first to recover and rolled to his feet, "Get your wands out," he hissed with urgency. Cedric and Fleur complied scrambling to their feet but Viktor didn't move. Harry looked down and noticed Viktor was unconscious again. "Damn. Fleur stay with Viktor, don't move from the cup." Harry's voice took on a commanding tone as he searched the darkness in front of them. "Cedric stay behind me," he spoke as they moved forward. They peered around and trying to disconcert where they were.

"Tombstones," Cedric muttered as he read some of the grave markers. They moved forward and found themselves in front an old mausoleum that had an open space in front where a large cauldron was set up. Harry noticed opposite the cauldron was a large gravestone, with angel of death, he stopped suddenly in front of it.

"We need to leave now," Harry hissed out. Cedric nodded and moved back toward Fleur and Viktor who were on the ground next to the cup, Fleur kneeling over Viktor. Cedric moved with his back towards them. Suddenly the cauldron flared.

"Four for the price of one," a shrouded, snake-ish hiss of a voice rang out, as a figure moved into the light of the cauldron. Hatred flared in Harry as he recognized the figure as Peter Pettigrew.

"Pettigrew," Harry hissed. A cold laughter rang from the bundle Pettigrew was holding.

"Kill the spares," it hissed. Pettigrew snapped the wand in his hand up but Harry was faster.

"_Ignis explodere_," Harry shouted the spell and directed it towards the already flaming cauldron. The cauldron flared and engulfed Pettigrew's side; he dropped the wand and the bundle that looked like a deformed baby. The killing curse struck wide of Cedric who rolled out of the way towards Fleur and Viktor. He put one hand on the cup and the other on Fleur who was holding Viktor; they disappeared in the swirl of the port-key.

The bundle of Voldemort caught on fire with the spell Harry cast and rolled around letting out a screaming hiss. Pettigrew was fumbling trying to find a wand and put out the fire that was currently ravishing the side of his body. Harry pulled his mirror out of his pocket as he heard the hissing voice of a snake.

"Massster," Nagini hissed as she flew forward and smothered the flames on the sick disfigured bundle.

"Ssstop the boy," it hissed.

"Daphne," Harry called out into the mirror. Harry dodged left, "_diffindo,"_ he fired at the large snake as the port-key tattoo activated.

* * *

><p>Harry landed with a thud on his feet in front of Daphne who was now standing in the opening of the pitch to the maze with the other champions. Viktor was being treated by Madam Pomfrey. Harry turned to Severus who had grabbed onto his shoulder, "It was Voldemort and Pettigrew. Harry got out before the pitch was swarmed with fans. Aside from his friends and family the only others to hear Harry, was Dumbledore, the judges and a few dignitaries including Fudge and his undersecretary.<p>

Fudge quickly used a sonorous charm on his voice bringing attention to him. "WELL LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THAT WAS CERTAINLY AN INTERSETING FINAL!" Fudge glared at the champions as he said interesting. "FOR THE FIRST TIME IN HISTORY ALL THREE SCHOOLS HAVE WON THE TRIWAIZARD CUP!" Fudge announced and practically threw the prize money at the four champions before stalking off ending the tournament in temper tantrum suited for a five year old. Students from all three schools swarmed the champions but Harry ducked out of the way and over to Severus.

"Severus, we need to get that mark off of you now," Harry whispered urgently. His head was splitting with pain as he knew Voldemort seethed in anger. Harry was getting glimpses of what was going on and trying to stay on his feet as he focused on the Potion's Master in front of him. Severus nodded as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and led him away from the ceremony with Sirius and Amelia and the others following close behind him. They weren't missed except by Dumbledore who eyed them as they left.

They arrived at the potion's office five minutes later and filed in, the new marauders, Remus, Narcissa, Sirius, Amelia, Evelyn, and Xavier.

"What happened?" Severus questioned as they all took seats or perched around the office. The founders straightened in their portraits. Harry grasped his head in his hands as he got another flash of Voldemort. Daphne ran her hands through his hair trying to help as the others looked on.

"I don't know how but Voldemort got to the Triwizard cup and turned it into a port-key. It took us to that graveyard from the beginning of the year in the first vision. There was cauldron in front of a mausoleum, and Voldemort's parent's tombstone. Pettigrew came out holding Voldemort or whatever he is," Harry grunted as he pulled himself back from another glimpse. "Fleur and Viktor stayed by the cup, Viktor was unconscious." Harry looked toward Hermione, "He's got a concussion." Hermione sighed with relief as Harry added that and smiled at him. "Cedric and I moved toward the cauldron trying to figure out where we were, I didn't realize it 'til I saw the grave marker. The cauldron lit up with a flare and Pettigrew and Voldemort came out, Voldemort order Pettigrew to kill the spares," Harry let out a mirthless chuckle. "I cast the ignis explodere at the cauldron. It fire around the cauldron exploded and engulfed Pettigrew, he dropped Voldemort." Harry let out a chuckle as he said that, the others just looked at him.

"Well come on he dropped his master, little rat's gonna get it," Harry said in a sing song voice that caused the others to chuckle. Narcissa cleared her throat and gave Harry a look, "Right sorry aunt Cissa. The killing curse Pettigrew flung at Cedric hit wide because Pettigrew dropped the wand. Nagini came out and put the bundle of Voldemort out, she lunged at me but I dodged and Daphne activated the port-key."

"What were they trying to do," Remus muttered.

"A ritual," Harry said as he down an offered calming potion and pepper-up potion from Severus. "It's still going on Voldemort just ordered Pettigrew to summon Knott Sr., they're going to kidnap an Order," Harry voice turned questioning at the word order, "member to continue. Voldemort's pissed and coming back from the tenor of his thoughts." They all exhaled heavily at Harry's words.

"An order member is member of The Order of the Phoenix, a resistance group set up by Dumbledore during the first war," Amelia filled in the teens in the room.

"Severus we need to get your mark off of you now, before he's reborn and stronger," Harry said quietly. Severus nodded to him as he stared off into the flames of a nearby potion that was simmering.

"Remus and I are going to take Naricssa to Grimuald place and perform the fidelius charm. Why you take off Severus's mark. I want you under that charm tonight if he's coming back," Sirius said turning to his cousin who looked rather pale. "Will just keep to the parts of the house that are renovated right now, the basement, first, and second floor." Narcissa nodded and the three of them flooed out of Severus's office.

"We're going to increase the wards tonight," Xavier spoke and guided Evelyn to the floo after giving Harry and Daphne a hug goodbye.

"While I would love to watch this I'm going to go check on Viktor," Hermione said.

"I'll go with you," Susan offered and they vacated the crowded office. Now all that was left was Amelia, Harry, Severus, Blaise, Neville, Tracey, and Daphne.

"Hadrian do you need anything before we start," Severus asked.

"No just your arm," Harry replied. Severus raised the sleeve and showed the dark mark to the room, Blaise recoiled from it as did Harry, both feeling Voldemort's magic coming off it stronger than usual. The mark was significantly dark and moving this time. Severus took out a small vile and downed it's contents, within seconds he was seemingly dead in his office chair. Harry shut his eyes and laid his hand over the mark. Harry focused on his magic and then searched for Severus's; he found it after a few moments. Then Harry sought out with his magic the dark mark, he found it wrapped around Severus's own magic centered in his arm. Harry stated a chant in parseltonuge as he focused his magic on untangling Voldemorts.

"Sssever," Harry finished the chant in parseltongue and Severus twitched in pain, even with the Draught of the Living Dead working on him,as magic flared around his arm and the mark burned off with an eerie shriek. Harry collapsed down into Daphne's arms. Neville and Blaise moved in a flash to help Harry sit in a chair.

Harry smiled as he breathed heavily, "It worked," he breathed out in relief as he stared at Severus's now blemish free arm. Amelia moved around the office and handed both Harry a pepper-up potion and took out the antidote to the Draught of the Living Dead. She opened Severus's mouth and gently trickled the potion down into the potion master's mouth. Amelia tickled Severu's thoart to help the potion along. The antidote started working and Severus twitched awake slowly. He blinked a few times before it came back to him what was going on, he straightened and looked down at his arm, a smile spread across his face.

"Drink. I'll make some tea," Amelia said as she turned to Harry and laid her hand on Harry's head and then checked his pulse which was racing.

*BANG* the door to the potions office flew open and Dumbledore appeared before them his magic swirling around him in unstable bursts. "No I can't allow my spy to be LOST," Dumbledore shouted. He turned to Harry, "And YOU YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY WEAPON!" Dumbledore shouted and spell went flying at Harry. Amelia who rushed into the room when the door flew open redirected the curse and all watched in what seemed like slow motion as the curse sped toward the simmering potion Severus had going.

"GET DOWN!" Severus shouted as he dove under his desk with his wand moving. Harry spun at Daphne and pulled her down to ground flipping the chair over he was sitting on to guard them. Neville, Blaise, and Tracey, all rolled to the floor as a shield Severus conjured went a top them. Amelia rolled into the room using her auror skills and under the desk with Severus.

*BOOM* The potion went off with a bang and exploded out over all those uncovered, Harry gasped as he was hit with potion in the back and a vision hit him of Voldemort rising out of a cauldron, he blacked out then. Dumbledore who was still standing as the potion exploded watched in shocked silence as the potion and his own magic rained down on him. The unfinished potion acted as on acid and burned through Dumbledore's skin, causing the old man to shriek in pain and finally it all ended with a another explosion as Dumbledore's unstable core exploded and his magic fled him, filling the atmosphere before being absorbed by Hogwarts' wards. Dumbledore the illustrious, villainous, headmaster of Hogwarts dropped to the floor dead.

**A/N Thank you for all your reviews, I think i might hit 1000 with this one, kinda makes me giddy, LOL. So I killed Dumbledore and scared up Pettigrew pretty bad with Harry's fire. Next chapter will deal with Dumbledore's death and the start, possibly all of the summer. Enjoy!**

**A/N#2 I fixed the part with Severus's mark and YAY! I hit 1000, I really do feel giddy! Never expected this. Thanks y'll!**

**Thanks again,**

**AM**


	30. Chapter 30

11

Harry sat quietly next to Daphne as some old bumbling fool rattle on about the great man that was Albus Dumbledore. Three days had passed since the last task and Dumbledore's untimely demise. Harry's back had healed and he and Daphne started planning their wedding in ernest. But right now Harry along with the rest of the school and a host of other guests, officials, and foreigners were at the castle dressed in a black and enduring a funeral praising a man he hated. Harry cracked his neck from side to side in frustration. Daphne moved her hand to cover his and glared at a first year Hufflepuff who was trying to catch a glimpse of Harry.

The day after the task the Daily Prophet in all its tabloid glory published an article by Rita Skeeter claiming that Hadrian was deranged and had claimed the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back and had kidnapped the Champions. She went on to claim that all the Champions were involved on pranking the masses and discrediting England in the eyes of the world. After that article Fudge's supporters capitalized on the claim and published another hoping to redeem Fudge from a recent fall in the public's eyes. With the articles and the shadowy circumstances surrounding Dumbledore's death people seemed to be eyeing Hadrian with distrust and disdain.

Hadrian didn't exactly care one way or the other how they thought of him it was more the starring at him that annoyed him, it made it hard to sneak off with Daphne. Also he didn't feel he should have to show that he gave a damn at all about a man who put him through hell and robbed him but Amelia said something about political showing so he shrugged it off.

"Stop fidgeting," Daphne muttered.

"It's been two hours, Dumbles was old but come on," Harry whispered back making Blaise on his other side snort. They earned a glare from an ancient looking old woman near them. And they all fought the urge to stick their tongues out of her but squashed it as the old man talking finally sat down with a tearful sob.

"Gods that was long," Draco breathed out as they stood and finished the funeral. Some pallbearers took up Dumbledore's casket and started out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore was being buried on the grounds of the school on an island in the Black Lake.

"Tomorrow can't come fast enough," Tracey said as they made their way down to the Slytherin common room and collapsed onto the couches.

* * *

><p>"So did you have nice goodbye with Viktor," Tracey asked in a teasing voice as Hermione joined them in their compartment for the ride home.<p>

Hermione blushed, "Yes, thank you for asking. I'm going to visit him in July."

Susan, Tracey, and Daphne let out shrieks that were only audible to small furry mammals and other teenage girls, as exhibited by Hannah who just joined the compartment with Neville. Neville looked bewildered but Hannah just sat right down and got right into the girls' conversation.

"Don't ask," Harry said in response to Neville's look. The boys decided to play exploding snap while the girls chatted for awhile.

"I'm gonna take a walk," Harry declared standing and stretching his arms above his head. They had about two hours still left before the train would be at the station.

Daphne stood and came over to him, "I'll join you." They left the compartment with Daphne tucking herself into Harry's side and smiling up at him contently. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked. Harry kissed the side of her head as they walked.

"Sirius and Amelia are gathering everyone at the house tonight, to talk about what happened," Harry said quietly.

"Are you okay with that," Daphne replied. Harry nodded. They walked a little further and came upon the Weasley twins selling some of their joke products.

"Step right up…"

"…purchase wonderfully woe…"

"…inducing Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products…"

"…frighten, disgust, entertain…" Fred and George traded off as they sold their products. Harry and Daphne watched amused as everyone from first years to exiting seventh years bought out Fred and George's supply. When the crowd finally dispersed after buying out Fred and George they greeted Harry and Daphne.

"Ahh the future Potters…"

"…Welcome to our humble compartment…"

Harry and Daphne laughed, "Gred, Forge. Anything new?"

"Funny you should ask…"

"…They're not yet finished but…"

"…We're working on our skiving snack boxes…"

"…Guaranteed to get you out of class," George finished with a flourish presenting a box of seemingly harmless sweets.

"Wow these are actually pretty ingenious," Daphne said as she looked through the box and Fred explained some of them to her. Harry got a calculating look on his face as he thought for a minute.

"Gred, Forge, how would you two like to do this for a living," Harry asked with a smirk.

Fred and George looked rather excited before they calmed a bit, "We would…"

"…love to…"

"…but we need capital and investors…"

"…Nobody takes us seriously though…"

"Well meet your first serious investor," Harry said and pulled out his money pouch that held is share of the winnings from the Triwizard Tournament. He handed it to the protesting twins, "It's not charity guys. It's an investment. I think you two could probably run Zonko's into the ground if you let your twisted little minds run wild. Zonko's hasn't even come out with any new products in years. The only thing you have to promise to do is keep my name out of it deal?" Harry asked.

Fred and George shared a glance and looked like they still wanted to protest but Daphne spoke up, "If it makes you feel better we can have Andromeda Tonks write up a contract?"

Finally Fred and George nodded, "Alright we accept but uh, mum will kill us if she finds out."

"That's alright set up a time with Bill and we can meet with Andromeda but for now here you go," Harry said giving them the money. "It looks like you're out of products, make some more." The twins accepted the money this time and thanked Harry and Daphne profusely who just shook it off and went back to their compartment as the train was stopping.

"So what do you think of navy and silver for the colors," Daphne asked on the way back.

"Colors?" Harry asked making Daphne roll her eyes.

"For the wedding?"

"Oh right, sorry," Harry said giving her a kiss that almost made her forget her name and did make her forgive him for his little memory lapse. "Brilliant," Harry said when they parted.

* * *

><p>"Thank you all for coming tonight," Amelia said calling everyone's attention to her. They were currently in the formal dining hall of Potter Manor. The formal hall was massive when compared to the room they usually took their meals in at Potter Manor. The room was large designed for entertaining during balls and other such events, Harry and the others usually avoided it. Harry looked around the large table from his spot to the left of Amelia who was seated at the head of the table, Sirius was on her right. Currently seated around the table was Alastor Gumboil, the head of the Hit-Wizard squads, Rufus Scrimgeour, Amelia's second in command, Artemius Lawson, head of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Cuthbert Mockridge, head of the Goblin Liaisons Department, and Cadmus Hammer, Harry wasn't sure what he did but from the looks everyone else at the table gave him, he was damn important. Amelia had gathered few aurors and politicians also, Connie Hammer, aurors John Dawilsh, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Tonks, and Raymond Sykes. For politicians she had invited Madam Lonbottom, Tiberius Ogden, The Greengrasses, Simon MacMillian, Jonas and Maria Abbott, Mobius Bobbin, and Xin Li.<p>

"I've asked you here tonight because I know that I can trust all of you implicitly with what I'm about to tell you. Voldemort," Amelia paused and was happy to note only half of those in the room gasped or shuddered at the name, "is back. Now before you say anything he was never actually gone only banished to the form of a wraith."

"HA! I knew it," came the shouted reply from Camdus Hammer. Surprisingly, at least to Harry and his friends, the rest of the group seemed more accepting of what Amelia said with Hammer's confirmation.

Amelia smiled slightly, "Yes well, he now has a body." Amelia held her hand up for quiet, "during the final task of the Triwizard Tournament he kidnapped the champions intending to use Hadrian as part of a ritual. Luckily we were prepared and were able to get the champions out of there." Sirius at this point levitated a pensieve onto the table. Harry then stepped forward and withdrew the memory of the Third Task starting at the sphinx and placed it in the pensive. Sirius tapped a rune on the side of the pensive and the memory was projected for all to see. Gasps and groans were heard around the room as memory played out.

"You handled yourself well Potter," Cadmus said once the memory ended and silence reigned in the room.

"They all did," his wife Connie added.

"Well they were chosen for a reason," Draco replied surprising many of those gathered in the room.

"Cornelius won't accept this," Tiberius Ogden replied, "He detests memory evidence almost as much as he detests any actual conflict. And Umbridge may as well be a Death Eater with her attitudes."

"What I want to know is how he got a body," Lawson asked.

"We have an answer for that," Bill Weasley said stepping forward from where he was observing in the corner of the room. "At the beginning of their second year," he said gesturing to Harry and his friends, "and my sisters first year. Lucius Malfoy slipped my sister a cursed diary. Upon examination of we were able to find out what it was exactly cursed with, the diary was a horcrux."

"Oh bugger," Cadmus murmured not quite as quiet as he thought.

"Yes," Bill said with a smirk, "for those who don't know a horcrux is an object or thing that possesses a piece of soul. It requires the murder of an innocent to split your soul and then you have to perform a ritual to seal your piece of soul in whatever it is you pick. A horcrux is one of the most evil things magic can create. It allows you to live on after death as long as the horcrux is intact."

"And where is this diary now," Madam Longbottom asked.

"We destroyed it along with two other horcruxes," Bill replied and once again gasps went through the room.

"How many did that monster create," Xin Li asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"We don't know although we believe we have found the location of another," Sirius spoke. "We will be exploring that soon meanwhile Severus Snape is trying to find more possibilities."

"What were the two other horcruxes and how did you destroy them? We in the Department of Mysteries have been searching for information on horcruxes for a long time," Cadmus spoke.

"The lost diadem of Ravenclaw and," Amelia hesitated looking Cadmus in the eye, "Harry. They were destroyed using basilisk venom, and Harry survived thanks to a phoenix," Amelia answered before someone asked.

"Now we have one more thing to show you. Because of Harry being a former horcrux a link of sorts was created into Voldemort's mind. Harry can get glimpses of Voldemort's sight when he is experiencing high emotions. Voldemort completed the ritual he started on the night of the third task."

Harry once again placed a memory in the pensive but this time he looked away from the projected memory as he had no desire to see it again. The others found themselves viewing the graveyard again only this time there was somebody else present with Peter Pettigrew and the hideous form of the Dark Lord. The man was dressed in Death Eater garb but Harry knew him to be Vincent Nott. Being held in place by the angel of death that marked the grave of Voldmort's father and grandparents was a woman who was struggling against the scythe. The woman's face was completely bruised on one side and was bleeding from her lip and her night shirt was stained with blood around the ribs. The cauldron flared to life and Nott began the ritual sneering at the now crying woman.

"Bone of the father unknowingly given, you will renew your son." Nott pointed his wand at the ground and a bone shot up through the dirt and he levitated it over to the cauldron and dropped it in. He then turned to his lord who nodded to Pettigrew. Nott smirked and handed an athame to Pettigrew and spoke again, "Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master." They watched in morbid fascination as Pettigrew, shaking, horribly cut off his right arm at the elbow and fell into the cauldron. Pettigrew started whimpering as he held the bloody stump of his arm to him, Nott sneered at him and struck him with a cauterizing spell, stopping the blood flow but also making Pettigrew scream in pain; Voldemort chuckled. Then Nott faced the woman who was crying and shaking her head no. Nott waved his wand and the woman floated over to the cauldron and was pushed over it. Nott took her by the hair and placed his wand to her neck, outstretched over the cauldron. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe!" He took his wand now glowing orange and slit across the woman's throat as he spoke. Blood poured into the cauldron and the woman gurgled on more that poured from her mouth and slowly they watched as the life left her eyes and Nott dropped the woman unceremoniously to the ground. He moved over to where Voldemort's hideously disfigured baby like form was perched with Nagini wrapped around it. Nott bowed and then lifted Voldemort into the air and dropped him into the cauldron. The cauldron was consumed by the flames underneath it and soon melted into nothing as the fire consumed Voldemort's form it grew and twisted and then black smoke surrounded the whole memory. When it faded a tall, pale, skeleton like figure stood there, the _thing's_ face almost glowed in the dark of the graveyard. It was bone white and looked to have skin stretched thinly across the skull, his eyes were large and wide and vivid scarlet red and instead of a nose he had slits that distinctly screamed, snake.

"My wand," Voldemort spoke holding out a long pale hand to Pettigrew. Pettigrew shuffled over and bowed deeply to Voldemort and held out his wand handle first to his Lord. Voldemort's scaly hands enveloped the wand and with a simple wave he was cloaked in a black hooded robe, and the memory faded to black as Harry lost consciousness at that point.

Immediately after the memory ended Daphne, Hermione, Tracey, Susan, Evelyn, Tonks, and Mockridge all raced out of the room and threw up. The rest of those who remained in the room paled significantly, though Cadmus, Harry, Amelia, Dawlish, and Shacklebolt all looked determined and angry at the same time.

"That was Madam McKinnnon," Madam Longbottom spoke, "she was the only one of that family to survive the first war." By now the others had returned and Amelia looked at them with a steely look.

"I need you all to begin gathering allies and start training your family members; a second war is coming and fast."

"Um Amelia, I need to show you something," Hermione said once everyone had left

except from the new marauders, Sirius, Amelia, Madam Longbottom, and the Greengrasses.

Amelia looked at the girl with one eyebrow raised, "Why do you sound guilty?"

"Well you see I found out how Rita Skeeter gets all her information," Hermione started only to be interrupted by Amelia.

"Hermione that's wonderful do you know how many state secrets she's given away, but she's been protected under certain laws but if you have her sources we can actually do something."

"Well then may I present you with Rita Skeeter," Hermione said with a flourish and took out a jar with a beetle in it. "In her unregistered animagus form."

"How on Earth did you figure out she was an animagus," Amelia asked taking the jar holding the beetle.

"She revealed one too many of Viktor's and my private conversations. Thanks to her I get hate mail from angry fan girls. I went over our conversations and realized this beetle was in every one that ended up in print. So I set her up," Hermione explained.

Amelia started laughing that turned into full-blown laughter, "You really are the smartest witch of your age. Why don't we just keep her this way for now."

* * *

><p>Sirius, Draco, Xavier and Harry were currently safely ensconced in the game room of Potter Manor currently hiding under about five layers of wards put up by Sirius and Xavier. In the two weeks they had been back from Hogwarts their time was either spent training or preparing for the wedding. Although they had settled on a small wedding, it seemed to Harry that there was always something needing to be done for it and more often than not his opinion was ignored. Harry pointed that out to his loveable dogfather, Sirius responded by laughing for ten minutes and then told Harry welcome to married life.<p>

Currently Harry was trying to figure out where he was going to take Daphne for their honeymoon. Sirius and Xavier were shooting pool while Harry and Draco were looking over a list of Potter properties he had gotten from Ragnok. Draco turned out to be most helpful, but then he's known Daphne since they were in nappies.

"You should take her to either Potter Hideaway or the summer house in the French Riviera," Draco suggested, "Daphne's always loved the beach. She told me once when we were little she wanted to be a mermaid like in the ones in fairytales."

Harry tapped the names of the properties and was given a picture and description of each. The summer home was a typical mansion on the coast of France, like the one they went to the year before. The Hideaway though, Harry decided was perfect. It was a bungalow situated on isolated part of Bora Bora. The bungalow sat on stilts above the water and for two miles in any direction was warded with muggle-repelling charms, notice-me-not charms, and it was unplottable. It was only accessible to Potters and Potter house elves.

"I'm going with the Hideaway," Harry announced and called Nips, "Nips."

"Yes, sir," Nips said when he popped in.

"I've decided on taking Daphne to the Hideaway for our Honeymoon can you make sure it's ready for a week long stay. We'll be leaving the night of the wedding."

"Of course, sir. Nips get it ready for you," Nips said with a bow and popped out of the room.

Draco and Harry joined Sirius and Xavier over at the pool table.

"How about me Harry verses you and Draco," Sirius asked Xavier and the two teens.

* * *

><p>Harry fiddle with his bowtie as he in front of the newly erect gazebo in the same clearing Sirius and Amelia tied the knot. Today was Daphne's fifteenth birthday and their wedding day. Harry couldn't figure out why he was nervous, he was marrying the girl he loved and he was sure she wouldn't, not mention couldn't, say no, but he was still nervous. He blamed Sirius, thanks to his little 'talk' with the older man at his bachelor party the night before. According to Sirius it would hurt Daphne something fierce when they actually did the deed, as such according to Sirius, he needed to make sure he gave Daphne a few orgasms before he penetrated her. Sirius then went on to describe various positions, toys, and spells that could be used in the bedroom, needless to say it was one of the most embarrassing conversations Harry had ever been subjected to. He spent half the night after all the other guys had passed out searching for a spell or potion that would help ease Daphne's pain but couldn't find any.<p>

"Harry stop messing with your tie you'll pull it to threads if you keep it up," Sirius said clapping him on the shoulder.

Harry sighed and then flopped into a chair nearby.

"It's not like she can say no mate," Blaise said as he took a seat next to Harry. Harry just glared at his friend in response.

"I know that damn it, it's just," Harry struggled for words, "never mind."

"Alright boys look alive," Amelia announced as she came into the clearing, with Bill and Fleur, Ginny, Charlie, and the Twins. "The guests are arriving." Harry stood and plastered a smile on his face and Amelia chuckled, "almost believable, just don't puke on Daphne," Amelia said laughing and pulling him into a hug.

Harry managed to chuckle, "thanks," he said quietly, and gave Amelia a hug.

"You ready honey," Xavier asked taking Daphne's arm.

Daphne took a deep breath and looked at her dad standing behind her in the mirror. She nodded and she took her father's arm as he led her out of Potter Manor and down the soft candle lit path that had been erected hanging from the silver candle post were navy blue ribbons.

"You know if it were any other boy, well man in Hadrian's case, I would have spirited you away, damn the contract." Xavier said as they got closer to the clearing where the ceremony was taking place.

Daphne smiled softly at her father, "Thanks, daddy," she whispered as they came to a stop where Astoria and Blaise were standing getting ready to make their way down the aisle. The clearing was done similarly to Sirius and Amelia's only with a color scheme of silver and navy blue. Daphne and her father were out of sight of the guests but Astoria turned back and waved to her sister and Blaise gave her a wink before they started to slowly walk down the aisle. "Love you daddy," Daphne said as the music started playing for them to walk down the aisle. Daphne looked around the clearing as her and her father moved down the aisle, hardly taking any of the decorations in mainly looking at the faces that were happily smiling back at her. The gathered group was relatively small for what was to be The-Boy-Who-Lived's wedding but that was exactly how they both wanted it. Aside from the New Marauders and their families were her aunt and uncle and her cousin with Aaron being accompanied by Alicia, the Diggorys' with Cedric dressed in his formal auror cadet robes and Melissa Bennett. Melissa was present in two capacities, one as Cedric's date and the second as the only reporter on scene. Daphne and Harry had heard from Cedric that he was still dating Melissa and that she would be his date and immediately asked the newest reporter of the Daily Prophet to write an article on the wedding, thus avoiding a Rita Skeeter type article being written of them and them having to invite another reporter. Next to Hermione and her parents was Viktor who had apparated in from Bulgaria earlier in the week with his brother, Fedor, who was accompanying Tonks. Mr. and Mrs. Tonks and Nym and Fedor sat behind Sirius and Amelia on the groom's side, while sitting next to Sirius was Remus, Narcissa, Draco, Severus and Belladonna Zabini. Behind her own family sat Ginny, Fred and George accompanied by Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, and Bill who was with Fleur. Fleur's family was also there seated among the guests along with some family and business friends of her parents and Sirius and Amelia.

Finally Daphne's eyes settled on the one person she would do absolutely anything for, Harry. Daphne sighed as she took in Harry's appearance, he was dressed in a jet black tux, with a silver tie and had a navy blue rose pinned on his coat. The tux had been tailored to fit Harry perfectly and the untamable short Potter hair had been tamed thanks to Tonks, who had managed to style it for him. Daphne's eyes locked with Harry's and a brilliant smile lit up her face as Harry smiled his lopsided grin back at her.

Harry for his part was stunned stupid when Daphne started walking down the aisle, Blaise had to reach over and close his jaw for him. Daphne looked stunning in her wedding dress. The dress had one strap over her left shoulder and hugged her upper body with a silver diamond incrusted snake clasped at her waist with the white material flaring out. Harry could only grin at her happily as Xavier passed Daphne off to Harry once they reached the front row of seats. Xavier kissed Daphne on the forehead before taking his place next to his wife. Harry took Daphne's hand in his and brought it to his mouth giving her hand a quick kiss before turning and leading her a few more steps to where Professor Babbling stood to perform the ceremony. The willowy, rather hippie like professor (in Harry's opinion), was not only a runes master but also a Druid Priestess. She was going to perform the ceremony since Harry and Daphne had elected to be married through a handfasting ceremony, the ceremony actually bound their souls together.

"We are gathered here today, to unite two souls as one," Professor Babbling started the ceremony. "Do you, Daphne Anne Greengrass and you, Hadrian James Potter join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you."

"I do," Daphne replied.

"I do," Harry spoke after Daphne.

"You may face each other, join hands. Harry you may recite your vows," Professor Babbling said with a smile towards Harry.

Harry took a breath and then smiled at Daphne before in a low voice spoke, "Daph I never experienced love until I met you. You mean everything to me. I promise to love, protect, and cherish you until the end of time." Professor Babbling turn towards Daphne and nodded for her to speak.

"Harry I was sure what to expect when I finally met you bet through everything these past five years I know exactly how I feel. I love you, and promise to love, protect, cherish and stand by your side no matter what for the rest of our lives."

Professor Babbling smiled at the couple who were looking at each other with adoration, "Here before these witnesses, Daphne Anne Greengrass, and Hadrian James Potter have sworn their vows to each other." Professor Babbling used her wand and directed it and gold cloth cord and wove it around their hands as she spoke, "With this cord I bind them to those vows."

Both Harry and Daphne spoke together, "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be."

Then Professor Babbling and those in attendance replied, "So mote it be." The cord flashed gold and disappeared. Harry and Daphne stepped together, Harry taking her in his arms.

"I love you," he whispered before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was slow but passionate only to be broken up a few seconds later by wolf whistles and clapping. Daphne and Harry both blushed a bit as they pulled back from each other and smiled at their family and friends.

* * *

><p>"What do you think," Harry asked as they appeared on the beach that connected to the Hideaway via a deck.<p>

"It's beautiful," Daphne said in an awed tone as she looked out at the Hideaway in the crystal clear water that glistened as the moon shown down. She moved closer to the deck to begin walking up to the Hideaway, Harry smirked behind her. He moved swiftly and scooped Daphne up bridal style, causing her to squeal.

"Harry," She said playfully with reproach, "I know how to walk."

"Yes but muggle tradition states I need to carry my blushing bride over the threshold," Harry said playfully as he smiled down at her. He absent mindedly waved his hand and their bags floated behind them as they walked up the deck into the bungalow. As they crossed the threshold Harry leaned down and gently placed his lips to hers, he slowly deepened the kissed as Daphne moved her hands up to his hair. She skillfully maneuvered herself in his arms to wrap her legs around her waist and ground into her hip, Harry groaned and moved to kiss her down her neck. He pulled back to look at Daphne as he moved them into the bedroom.

"Harry," Daphne breathed, "make me yours completely."

Harry nodded and gently placed Daphne on her feet and leaned in cupping her face, he gently kissed her. The kiss turned passionate quickly as Daphne's tongue traced his lips and parted them as she tangled her hands in his hair. Harry moved his hands to the zipper of her dress and slowly lowered it down her back, pushing the dress off her shoulders. Daphne stepped back from Harry and let her dress fall to the ground.

"You're going to kill me," Harry groaned out. Daphne was topless but had on a shear blue thong that had a garter belt attached to shear stockings. Daphne smirked triumphantly and sashayed toward him but stopped when Harry's own lopsided grin appeared along with devilish look glint in his eyes. Harry's grin grew as he closed the distance between them and took her chin in his hand, claiming her lips for his own. Harry moved Daphne back until her legs hit the bed and then pushed her back. Daphne fell against the bed, pulling Harry with her and down on top of her. Daphne moaned as Harry moved down her body placing kisses wherever he could place his lips. He lowered his lips down to where her thong sat beneath her hips. Harry breathed in Daphne's scent as he ran his nose along her hips.

Daphne's breath came out shakily as she tried not to giggle, "Harry that tickles," she breathed out. Harry smiled against her skin and nipped at her skin. Daphne let out a small squeak and then moaned as Harry lathed the spot with his tongue before he snapped the garter and disrobed her of the rest of her garments. Harry kissed up her leg and slowly parted her thighs and gave her glistening pussy a long lick.

"Haarrrry," she half moaned, half whimpered in a plea for him to continue. Harry swirled his tongue around her clit and around her entrance. Harry focused his darkening eyes on her and pushed a finger into her entrance. Daphne moaned and gripped the sheets while Harry worked her over with his tongue and fingers as he inserted another. Harry teased her clit with his tongue while he pumped his fingers in and out of her. Daphne felt the heat building in her as Harry sped up his thrusting fingers and tongue. Harry could tell Daphne was close as she was mewling and had closed her eyes as she lifted off the bed, he gently nipped at her clit at the same time he curled his fingers up into her g-spot.

"HARRRRYYY!" Daphne screamed out. Harry quickly replaced his fingers with his mouth and lapped gently at her as she came. Daphne panted and her body quivered as Harry lapped at the remains of her orgasm. Harry's tongue kept her on edge as she threaded her hands through his hair and tugged. Harry allowed himself to be pulled up and when he was even with her face he smirked at her wild expression. Daphne forced her tongue into his mouth and ran her tongue over every surface of his mouth. Harry moaned as Daphne's tongue explored his mouth and caressed his own tongue. Harry ran his hands over her body keeping her stimulated as she kissed him.

When they were running short on air Daphne moved her kiss to his neck and up to his ear where she nibbled on his ear before saying, "Harry I want you, enter me already." Harry breathed out shakily as Daphne moved her hands from his back to down to his ass giving him a playful smile and squeeze before her eyes burned lustily and moved to grip his cock. Harry moaned as she stroked him and guided him to her entrance. Harry stopped as he was at her entrance and just stared into her eyes before giving her a gentle a kiss. He pushed into her as he deepened the kiss and hit her barrier. Daphne's breath hitched a bit in anticipation, Harry pulled back from the kiss and Daphne nodded at him. Harry thrust forward deeper into Daphne, burying himself in her. Harry and Daphne both took deep breaths at the intrusion, Daphne for the pain and Harry because of the feelings he was experiencing. To him it was better than anything he had ever experienced, being in her tight, hot pussy made him never want to leave but at the same time Harry battled feelings of guilt for the pain he just caused his beloved new bride. Daphne breathed out trembling it was painful but she had been in worse pain. Harry nuzzled her neck and kissed down her chest to the top of her breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth and lathed it with his tongue and gently nipped around to her other breast.

"Harry you can move now," Daphne said rolling her hips into his. The pain was ebbing away being replaced by pleasure. Harry groaned when she rolled her hips up into his and started thrusting in and out of her, the first few thrusts were awkward as they tried to find a rhythm, soon they were both crying out, and Harry lathed attention on neck.

"Daph I'm not gonna last much longer," Harry panted out as he thrust into her. He was overcome by her heat and picked up his pace, his hips working like a piston into her as he kissed her greedily.

"Ohh God! Just a little more," Daphne moaned as Harry moved his kisses to her neck and then down to her breasts.

Harry moved his lips back up her neck where he nipped at the skin and whispered in her ear, "Cum, cum for me Daph."

"FUCCCK HARRY" Daphne screamed as she came.

"Oh God, Daph. Fucckkk…I, I'm," Harry groaned and struggled to keep pumping as she shook and clenched around him orgasm. Harry followed her within two thrusts and slowly they both came down. Harry pumped into once more as Daphne rolled her hips into him as she came down. Harry hovered over Daphne as they both panted trying to regain their breath. Daphne smiled up at him and Harry gently kissed her before rolling over next to her and pulling her to him. Daphne laid her head on his chest and he placed a kiss on her head as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>They had been at Potter Hideaway for a blissful three days enjoying the beach and each other. Besides meals and swimming plus one bonfire that ended in making love on the beach they hadn't left the bed. Although Harry rather wished they had skipped the beach…sand got everywhere. Daphne was given a potion by her mother before she left that specially designed to dispel any linger achiness of a woman's first time that proved to be rather useful as they had woken each other three times throughout their first night for a repeat. By now Harry had a favorite position, Daphne riding him as he took her in form above him, he loved watching her facial expressions, Daphne meanwhile liked it when he took her against a wall without warning. They had just finished christening the love seat, the last in all the horizontal surfaces of the hideaway, and had drifted off to sleep when it happened.<p>

Screams of pain were heard as Harry took in his surroundings to realize Voldemort had pulled Harry into his head once again. He panicked as he too in the form of his friend and school mate, Theo Nott, beaten and bloody on the ground while a man Harry knew to be Theodore Nott Sr., looked on with a disgusted expression. The disgust was directed at Theo and morphed into anger as Nott Sr. cast the cruciatus curse on his only son. Theo's body contorted in pain as he screamed but only a rasping sound was hear as his throat was raw from so much screaming. Theo's face was a mass of swollen bruises and blood, the left side had one large bruise Harry realized was in the shape of a boot print. His left arm hung uselessly at his side and blood soaked through his shirt. There were gashes up and down Theo's body, Harry wanted to throw up.

"Enough," a bored voice called, Harry looked around for the owner but realized it was himself, meaning Voldemort. "Leave him locked in his room for now. We'll deal with him later." Harry watched as Theo was levitated away, past a woman who with red rimmed eyes that were the same hazel color as Theo's, by an unknown masked Death Eater.

Harry shot woke with a shout and shot straight up on the couch in a cold sweat. Daphne was instantly awake beside him.

She took his head in her hands trying to get him to focus his eyes on her, "Harry, Harry what's wrong?"

He took a moment but focused in on his lovers' eyes and realized he was out of Voldemort's head. "We need to leave, love," Harry said softly with regret in his voice.

Daphne simply nodded though she too looked sad, "You were pulled into his head again weren't you," she asked?

Harry nodded and then spoke in barely a whisper, "He was watching as Nott Sr. tortured Theo."

Daphne gasped and tears formed in her eyes as she thought about her friend, "Oh God Theo," Daphne's voice was filled with pain as she thought of her childhood friend being tortured by his own father. Harry hugged Daphne to him and she sobbed into his chest for a few minutes before she felt a tear hit her shoulder and realized Harry too was crying, though silently.

"Why do you have to see into that monster's head?" It was a rhetorical question that she muttered allowed and Harry's only answer was to hug her tighter to him.

**A/N: Okay it's a bit short but I wanted to get it up for those of you waiting. Shcool and work have hit pretty hard lately which was the reason for the delay. Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take as long.**

**Thanks for all the reviews I do read all of them though I only usually answer those with a direct question.**

**AM**


	31. A House Elf rescue

10

Harry and Daphne landed in Potter Manor's entry hall in the familiar swirl of colors portkey travel induced. Nips popped in right away and popped out again with their bags before either one had gained their equilibrium back.

"Harry? Daphne?" Sirius's voice came from the opposite side of the entrance hall. He blinked hard from the bright automatic lights of the hall; it was only two in the morning. "What's wrong? Are you alright? Why are you home," Sirius rapidly fired off his questions as he pulled them both in for a hug and simultaneously checked for injuries.

"Were fine Padfoot," Harry answered as he returned his godfather's hug. When they pulled back Harry added, "Theo, however, is screwed if we don't find a way to get him out of his home."

Sirius looked puzzled for a moment before his brain engaged, "Voldemort is at his house?"

"Yes and he was watching as Nott Sr. beat and tortured Theo. I got pulled into his head while I was sleeping."

Sirius paled, "I'll wake Amelia, floo Severus and Mad Eye, get them here. We'll meet you in the kitchen as I'm sure Mips is already fixing you both something." They nodded and Sirius turned on his heel and quickly started towards the door he came through.

Daphne turned to Harry, "We need Draco too, he knows Theo's house the best and will know how we might be able to help him."

Harry nodded more to himself than to Daphne, "Use the floo in the study," he smiled widely as he said the next part, "as a Potter you can authorize people entry while in there."

Daphne smiled back at him and gave him a sweet, tender kiss, "meet you in the kitchen." Harry smiled for a moment as he watched her walk away but his look quickly turned serious as he went over to the floo in the wall next to him.

"Prince Court," Harry called into the floo to be met with the appearance of a house elf. "Is Severus available?"

"Master Snape being at Mistress Zabini's residence," the dutiful house elf answered.

"Thank you, Jeeves," Harry replied with a small grin that always managed to make its way onto his face at the house elf's name. Harry ended the call, tossed some more floo powder in and called, "Zabini Penthouse, London."

This time Harry was met with a bleary eyed Blaise, "Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon," Blaise managed to quip though tiredly.

"Blaise I need Severus to floo over ASAP. You and your mum should come to we may need your unique point of view. I'll explain once you're here," Harry said with urgency.

"Right we'll be there in about five minutes," Blaise said seriously but also with curiosity.

Harry grabbed some more floo powder and sighed and took a deep breath as he prepared for the next pass phrase he needed to say, "Mad Eye Moody's Improved Fortress, red, star, fox, pineapple, screw, constant vigilance." Harry shook his head; Moody's paranoia was starting to reach epic proportions.

"SPEAK," the incredibly alert at two fifteen in the morning Alastor Moody barked at Harry.

"Moody we have an emergency and need your help," Harry replied.

"Right. Move," Moody said. Harry scrambled back as Alastor stepped through the floo to Potter Manor.

"Do you even sleep," Harry asked taking in Moody's appearance. Alastor was clothed in his usual attire and even had his leather trench coat on.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

"Right well I need to wait for Severus and the Zabini's, the others should be in the kitchen by now," Harry said without even flinching at Moody's yell. Alastor nodded and made his way to the kitchen.

"Oh Shite," Blaise muttered as he tripped coming out of the floo bowling into Harry sending both boys sprawling on the floor. "Ehh sorry mate, too early for the floo," Blaise said with a groan. Severus snorted and Belladonna rolled her eyes as the two got up.

"Come on they're in the kitchen," Harry said and gave Blaise a small shove in retaliation. This turned into a mini shove war that ended when Severus pulled them into the kitchen by their ears.

"Behave children," Severus said in his most condescending voice. Harry and Blaise moved to their seats grumbling as the others laughed.

"Nice babe," Daphne laughed and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek as he sat next to her.

As Mips handed the newcomers tea Mad Eye spoke gruffly, "So why are we here laddie?"

Harry sighed before speaking in a quiet voice, "I had another vision." Quiet descended around the table and Sirius looked sympathetically at Harry. "Theo was getting tortured by his dad in front of Voldemort. The vision ended with them taking Theo to his room." Narcissa had tears in her eyes as did Belladonna; they had known Theo since diapers after all. The others looked pissed Draco was turning red with anger and Severus looked rather like Remus during a full moon. "I'm fairly certain they intend to do it again or possibly killed him. Voldemort was livid but calculating."

"We need to get him out now, when he's like that it means he suspects betrayal. He will kill Mr. Knott if he refuses to help him," Severus spoke.

"With _him_ there the wards will be tougher than Buckingham Palace to bypass," Amelia added. Severus, Alastor, and Sirius all nodded in agreement.

"Nott's place was hard enough to get into before," Alastor growled out. "Took a team twenty minutes to bring 'em down at the end of the first war."

The teens around the table looked defiant at Alastor's words. Mips popped in to refill the tea and Daphne smiled suddenly, "What about a house elf? They go in and out of wards all the time and they can bring people with them."

Draco smiled as well, "Theo's mum has a personal house elf who only answers to her. She'll help as long as we can protect him, I think."

"I agree with Draco, Shannon will help her son but she'll never leave herself," Narcissa spoke her voice lowering as she did.

"Aunt Cissa will you write a letter to his mother, see if you can convince her to allow her elf to get Theo out. I'll send Dips to her if she doesn't agree, Dips will have no problem pissing Voldemort off, he hates him for the death of my grandparents and parents," Harry asked his tone turning icy as he spoke.

Narcissa nodded and summoned a quill, parchment, and ink. Severus and Belladonna moved over to help her with the letter. They each added their own advice as to what would get Shannon Nott to concede to their out for her son.

"Dips," Harry called and the old stern house elf of the stables appeared with a slight nod of his head to Harry and Daphne. "Dips I need you to take a letter to Shannon Nott and it's imperative that no one else is around. If after reading the letter she doesn't give any instructions to you or to her personal house elf, I want you to do whatever you have to get Theo out of his room and here. Voldemort wants him dead. Make it look like Theo ran away on his own."

Dips took on a look that assured everyone present that Theo would one way or another be at Potter Manor by sunrise. With the letter finished Dips popped away and Severus snapped into action.

"Hadrian, Daphne, Draco, and come with me to the brewery we need to get potions prepared for Mr. Nott's arrival." Harry and Daphne stood and made to join him but Amelia spoke stopping them momentarily.

"We'll get a room ready for him down the hall in the family wing. Alastor go to the ministry and get in touch with a few trusted associates we'll need to stall Nott until the start of term in four days. Everybody is still scrambling since Dumbledore's death so it shouldn't be too hard. Sirius floo St. Mungos and ask for Healer Cillian he should be just ending his shift. Harry he'll need to come over."

"I'll add him and Theo to the wards," Harry said as he, Daphne, Draco, Severus and Belladonna left for the potions lab while Narcissa, Amelia, and Susan left to make up a room for Theo and get some minor healing supplies ready.

"Blaise come on we'll fill in Cillian while the science geeks do their thing," Sirius said lightening the situation for Blaise. Blaise chuckled and they made their way to the floo.

The next day Theo sat surround by friends while Healer Cillian, a trauma specialist and friend of Amelia's from her school days, checked him over and once more administered an anti-cruciatus potion. Severus, Belladonna, Draco, Daphne, Harry and eventually Narcissa after seeing how bad Theo really was, brewed all the way into the afternoon. They brewed anti-cruciatus restoratives, blood replenishing potions, pain numbing potions, bruise paste, anti-inflaming paste, hydration potions, and low level stomach soothing potions to help with combination of major potions.

Theo arrived unconscious only moments after Cillian had been briefed on the situation. Dips took Harry off to the side informing him that Shannon Nott cooperated and the letter had been burned and a few precious items along with Theo's broom, and owl were brought with him and his window left open. Harry nodded and was rewarded with a smile from the small stubborn old elf. Healer Cillian snapped straight to work ordering Severus and Susan around the room grabbing potions and setting Susan to work on some of Theo's more minor cuts and fractures once he realized her skill with healing magic. Severus as a potions master had the second most background to Cillian in the room when it came to healing. Courses in healing were required for potions mastery; too many things could go wrong when brewing. Theo had a laundry list of injuries that made even Harry and Severus cringe. His left leg was broken in three places, his fingers on his right hand were all fractured, he had a severe concussion, his jaw was broken, the ribs on his right side were all fractured and bruised on the left side, he had three lacerations on his right arm, two of which went down to the bone, the other was an inch deep, his face was one massive bruise and he was shaking intermediately from the cruciatus curse.

Theo was able to sit up by dinner but he couldn't talk yet, Cillian had used a spell to lock his jaw into place while a bone knitting potion went to work on it. Theo was writing on a pad his thanks to his friends. Half his face was covered in a pink bruise paste that made the others snicker and Severus raise an eyebrow at Harry who just grinned innocently.

"What happened," the burning question was finally asked by Amelia.

Draco read off what his friend wrote down in rather messy scrawl, rather understandable given he was a righty, "Spying on father and the others, got caught. Asked if I wanted to join and in a moment of Gryffindor stupidity told 'em to 'f ' off," Draco censored himself as he was next to his mother. Those gathered chuckled while Sirius gaffed loudly. Draco spoke as Theo once again began writing, "_He_ is after something in the Department of Mysteries, won't do anything openly 'til he has it or at least that's what I got out of what I heard."

"Alright that's enough until he heals up more," Cillian said interrupting any further conversation on the topic. "Rest until term begins, you're going to be apparating there, and it will take a lot out of you. Adults outside please, final orders and such," The Irishman spoke jovially.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Severus arrived at Potter Manor looking grim, not at all unusual. He met the others in the training room where they were practicing dodging as well as a few new curses and some like Harry and Hermione were working out on the sports equipment. The first curse was one Sirius used frequently in fights, <em>nullum visus<em>, it blinded your opponent, the amount of power put behind the spell would determine for how long the blindness lasted. The next spell Harry found in the Potter Library, _fulgur,_ sent a constant bolt of lightning from the casters' wand. It could feel similar to getting hit with a taser or cruciatus curse depending on how long it was held. The last spell they were using was the _maxima,_ when applied to any spell it increased the effect about ten times however it took a lot out of the caster when done.

"Severus, what's wrong," Harry greeted his mentor; Harry was one of the few that could tell the difference between the potions professor's sullen looks.

"I've come to the decision that we need to move on the possible location of the horcrux. Since we know he's at the Nott home and not anywhere near the Little Hangleton, it's the safest time possible to investigate."

"Sue send your aunt a patronus, she wanted to go with us on this one," Sirius said and Susan sent her panda patronus off.

"Hadrian collect some potions and the emergency portkeys." Harry left the room and went over to the Potions Lab and retrieved a few blood replenishing and healing draughts from the lab. Harry summoned his leather jacket as he, Severus, Blaise, and Sirius walked to the entrance hall in order to apparate out. He handed out a plain leather bracelet to each of them as Amelia stepped out of the floo he handed her one to, they worked as the portkeys.

They apparated out, Severus taking Blaise side along. They landed and Amelia pulled out a roll of parchment. At the looks of the others she spoke, "Search warrant, this is owned property after all." Sirius fought off a laugh at Voldemort trying to take them to court for breaking and entering. Amelia, Sirius, and Severus approached the house with their wands out casting. Blaise and Harry followed slowly with their wands out in front but checking around them. The house/shack was in a deserted area of Little Hangleton and was almost covered by overgrown weeds and vines. They waited while Severus, Amelia, and Sirius worked through the wards surrounding the shack. When they finished both Amelia and Sirius were looking rather pale while Severus looked resigned.

"Sirius, Amelia? You guys okay," Harry asked with Blaise at his side wand up and ready to cast at a moment's notice.

"Just some unpleasant wards, pup," Sirius said, "I'm glad I had access to your family library, some of those wards I've only seen in books."

"I suspect there will be no alarms or other wards on the place as he would feel his wards were enough precisely because of what Sirius just said," Severus said.

They entered the shack cautiously with their wands ready, the shack seemed to suck in light while remaining dark inside.

"Do you think luminos is safe to use?"

"Yes." They all activated the spell lighting up the small shack.

"You think they ever heard of a duster," Blaise quipped as they took in the few inches of dust that covered everything in sight. The shack was divided into three rooms, a kitchen area, living area, and bedroom, there was no bathroom in sight.

"Can either of you feel it?" Sirius asked.

Blaise shook his head, "There's been too much dark magic used in here I can't differentiate any of it."

"I can feel it," Harry answered. He moved into the living room and knelt in one area before standing again. Harry cast a silent _reducto_ at the floor boards, causing the old wood to disintegrate. Underneath there was a small gold box that he levitated out. Severus cast a spell over the box and found no spells on it, waving the lid open they found a ring. The ring had a simple gold band with a black princess cut stone. The stone had some odd scratches on it that seemed to be a deliberate but pointless.

"That's it, the ring is it," Harry said. Severus nodded and levitated the ring it a small simple leather pouch. He levitated the box back into place and transfigured some nearby pieces of a broken chair into floorboards to replace the ones Harry broke.

"Good now let's get out of here, this place gives me the creeps," Sirius said which was second by Blaise. The five left the shack and quickly apparated back to the entrance hall where Daphne and the others awaited them. Daphne moved to Harry's side quickly and took his face in her hands studying his eyes intently before she nodded and gave him a quick kiss.

They all moved silently down to the training room where Severus set emptied the pouch on a table currently holding some daggers for training. Harry went over to the nearby wall and took the sword of Gryffindor down from its resting place. The others backed up as Harry went over to the table and swung the sword down upon the ring. The shriek came from the ring as it was cleaved in two, the stone parting from the gold band and flew to the other side of the table. The gold band twisted and melted its form as the black mist rose out of ring and gave a wailing moan as it vanished with a bright flash of light.

* * *

><p>The next day the teens of Potter Manor plus the new marauders, Ginny and Astoria, were sitting around the game room in various states of relaxation. Theo had been allowed to be levitated down stairs and was now propped up against a mass of pillows on one of the couches, currently embattled against Ginny in a game of chess. Draco and Astoria were watching the chess match giving welcomed and unwelcomed advice at times. Neville and Blaise were shooting pool discussing what sort of insane creature Hagrid would find this year. Susan, Tracey and Daphne were near the CD player listening quietly to a Johnny Cash album and chatting about the upcoming year. Hermione was sitting with them alternating between the conversation and a book that Harry had lent her, <em>Wand Lore <em>by Gerhard Ollivander. It dated to the twelfth century but was still considered one of the best books on wand lore. Harry, himself, was seated on the floor in between Daphne legs sketching.

*Pop* Mips appeared in front of Daphne and Harry, "Sirs, Mrs., an owl be dropping these off for yous," Mips said handing the two their Hogwarts letters.

"Aren't these a little late," questioned Harry.

"We only got ours last week. They finally decided on a new Headmaster, Professor Flitwick was chosen. Professor McGonagall elected to stay as head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress which delayed the process," Hermione replied.

"Must have been the unplottable charms on the island," Daphne muttered as she opened her letter and a prefect badge slid into her hand along with the supply list.

"Oh thank Merlin," Tracey breathed a sigh of relief at Daphne's badge. Pansy as a prefect would have been horrible and Millicent was an unknown. The girl was mostly neutral towards them, but with Voldemort back they weren't sure how Millicent would behave towards them. The Bullstrodes were rumored to be Death Eaters, though never charged and her uncle on her mother's side was in Azkaban for being a Death Eater.

"You didn't honestly think they would give Pansy a prefect badge," Daphne said with a raised eyebrow, "she's a twit."

"Hey stranger things have happened at deal old hoggy warts," Tracey defended herself. "Besides we don't know about Millicent."

"Dad's an Eater don't know 'bout her mum," Theo quipped without looking up from the board. Aside from a lingering soreness and a still rather bruised leg he was feeling almost normal. Harry after five years still managed to be awed at magic whenever he looked at Theo's healed face, he'd still be a mass of deep black and blue in the muggle world.

"Damn," Tracey replied, "that means I'm rooming with two junior Death Eaters."

"We'll ward your bed," Harry said as he slit the envelope he was holding open. "All of us will need too, with the attack on 'Mione last year we know there are Eaters in every house," he slid his supply list out and a nice shiny prefect badge landed in his hand too.

"At least with you two as prefects we'll have some more insurance in our house," Draco said, "they're all going to start coming out of the woodwork now."

Silenced reigned for a few moments before Neville spoke, "Not just Harry and Daphne are insurance, 'Mione, Hannah, and I all got prefect badges." The others nodded and except for the stereo not a sound was made until Sirius came in the room.

"Ahh good you got your letters. I was coming to see if anyone wanted to go to the Alley? I've got a few stops to make and Theo did you have a chance to get your stuff for the year?"

"No I wasn't really allowed out of the house for the last month or so, da was getting paranoid."

"Alright, so who's joining me," Sirius asked cheerfully. Harry sometimes wondered if his dogfather was hit with a permanent cheering charm. Harry and Daphne stood up as did Susan and Hermione. Susan had waited for them to get her supplies and Hermione just wanted to look at some more books. The others elected to stay at the manor.

Harry, Daphne, Hermione, and Susan stepped out into the Alley and waved to Sirius who headed off to Gringotts, they were to meet with him at the Leaky Cauldron at four o'clock.

"So where to first," Harry asked?

"Apothecary?" Susan suggested. They walked through the streets garnering some attention when the people realized it was Harry and Daphne. Some merely starred, braver ones pointed, and still braver ones tried coming up to them but the group of four ignored them and continued into the store.

"You ask for autograph in my store and I'll throw ya out on your arse," the old apothecary Raymond Jiggers snarled at some gawking twelve year olds, who wanted the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Tri-Wizard-Champion's signature.

"Looks like they finally got over Dumbledore's death," Daphne muttered to her friends while smiling at old clerk behind the counter, they hadn't seen him before "Thank you, we need to restock our potions kit for fifth year and we need one for our friend also a fifth year," Daphne said gesturing to herself, Susan, and Harry who was wandering about the shop. Harry purchased some linden root, interested in experimenting with it and its calming abilities. The old pro gathered the supplies from around the store quickly and efficiently for the three fifth year kits.

"Ah Mr. Potter I've heard of your potions skill, your mother was much the same," the old man commented as Harry paid for the items. "Your father on the other hand was much more interested in ingredients that make things go boom," the man said dryly. Harry smiled one of his rare true smiles that lit up his whole face and Daphne at his side smiled and tipped the man a little extra before they left the shop.

The four teens left the shop and headed for Scribbulus and Quality Quidditch Supplies, the girls went into the former while Harry went into the latter. Harry picked up a new broom polishing kit before meeting the girls next door. They all need new quills and Daphne picked up new stationary that had been order with her new initials embossed on it. They quickly moved to Flourish & Blotts and picked up their text books and Theo's.

"What is this shite?" Harry asked looking at the assigned DADA text, _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard.

"What's wrong?" Daphne and Susan asked while Hermione replied "It is dreadfully boring," before wondering off again. Daphne and Susan looked more closely at the book. "It isn't in the Potter Library or ours," Daphne said taking the book out of her husbands' hands and looking it over.

"It's not in the library at home because it does nothing but regurgitate theory in such complexity that by the time you're done reading a chapter you don't your own arse from your elbow let alone defense theory. It was one of the books I picked up my first trip to the Alley but I thought theory would be a good place to start but this was a complete waste of time. The chapter on counter-curses and jinxes was one big spiel about how their actually just as morally reprehensible as the actual spell cast at you," Harry finished passionately while looking at the book hoping it would burst into flames just from his glare.

Susan looked a bit worried while Daphne was more amused by the book and simply replied, "I take it Slinkhard was a pacifist?"

Harry gave her a look and Susan chuckled before she asked, "What are we going to do about our OWLS?"

Harry sighed, "Between your aunt, Sirius, and Severus' lessons we probably could have passed our NEWT's by now."

"But the rest of our year mates," Susan asked and got a shrug in reply.

"Harry come here for a second," Hermione called from another row. The three of them moved off to find Hermione who was down an aisle labeled miscellaneous. "Look at this one," Hermione held up a book, "it's written by Hephaestus Kerr."

"I didn't know he wrote a book," Harry said looking over the thick tome Hermione was holding titled simply _Crafting. _Harry flipped through the book reading over a few pages, "I've been trying to find something this thorough since I got my wand."

"Well then you buy it, I'll borrow it when you're done if you don't mind." Harry barely heard Hermione's reply already absorbed by the introduction to the book.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Come on, this way," she muttered pulling her husband by the sleeve so he wouldn't run into anything. The three girls led Harry through the Alley to the Three Broom Sticks to use the floo back to Potter Manor.

Later that night Harry, Daphne, Amelia, Sirius, Susan, Theo, Draco, Narcissa, and Remus sat down to dinner at Potter Manor. Harry had been forced at wand point by Daphne to put his book down and join much to the amusement of portrait of the founders, Draco, Susan, and Theo.

"Sirius you control the wards of Grimmuald Place correct," Narcissa asked from her seat.

"Yes and before you asked I've tried the damn thing won't come off the wall," Sirius replied with an exasperated sigh. Draco and Remus snickered as Sirius explained further, "I've tried everything even paint thinner."

"Mind filling the rest of us in," Susan prompted.

"The crazy old bat also known as Walburga Black, my mother, used a permanent sticking charm to stick her portrait to the wall," Sirius replied venomously. Amelia, Remus, Draco, and Harry smirked while Susan, Daphne, and Theo looked a bit confused at the description of his mother.

"Don't judge you have yet to meet the old hag," Narcissa said to the three slightly confused teens. "She's gotten worse with old age and her portrait is in the front entrance, every time there's even a peep she screams about blood purity and how we're all traitors to the family," Narcissa said her frustration evident.

"So if she's permanently stuck to the wall why not just cut out the part of the wall the portrait's on?" Daphne asked with a look that said you're really over complicating the situation. Harry burst out laughing at the stunned looks on Sirius, Narcissa, and Remus's stunned faces. Harry leaned over and gave Daphne a kiss on her forehead.

"Alright so now that Sirius can finally burn the portrait of his mother," Amelia spoke causing Sirius to break out in a grin that had the table wondering if he inherited the insanity of the Black family. "I've finally came up for a plan for Skeeter."

Draco snorted, "You should've kept her in the jar longer."

"Yes but myself, Cadmus, and Simon MacMillian have figured out how to put her pen and following to good use. We released her today and made her take a unbreakable vow that she would no longer report government secrets, made her register her form which makes it public, and for the next year she's going to be running actual stories instead of gossip pieces and the best part is she gets to criticize Fudge which she was happy to do. Her stories are going to feature the Dark Mark becoming active, the disappearances starting with Madam McKinnon, and any other strange accounts that we may tip her off to. The hope is that people will recognize the signs and prepare. As the articles become more frequent we can start to push in the Wizenmagot but until then Fudge has too much power." The others looked intrigued although Draco, Harry, and Remus wouldn't have minded if they left her in the jar for the rest of eternity or stepped on the annoying beetle.

"Now Theo tomorrow Bill Weasley's going to come over early in the morning and floo you to his house in Hogsmeade. From there you under Harry's invisibility cloak and Bill are going to take the passage in the Shrieking Shack to Hogwarts. Once you're on the grounds your father can't order you to be turned over to him, the Hogwarts bylaws prevent it. Unfortunately that means you'll probably be restricted during Hogsmeade weekends." Everyone looked sympathetically towards the teen, understanding Hogsmeade weekends were a nice break away during the school year especially during OWL's and NEWT's.

Theo just shrugged, "I'll get over it," so far his father had filed a runaway report and Amelia assigned two first year aurors to the case, one being Tonks, so the case was hitting dead ends and fabricated leads. He understood if his father got a hold of him again he wouldn't survive long.

* * *

><p>Harry laid in bed later that night still fully engrossed by his new book on wand crafting as Daphne finished whatever it was she was doing in their ensuite master bath. They had moved into the master suite since getting back from their honeymoon. Daphne moved about the room making rather loud noises but Harry never even moved eyes away from the book. Daphne sighed and then went over to the dresser where her wand was, moving back in front of the king size bed and waved it with an aggravated motion. The book Harry was reading zoomed across the room and hit the wall with a thud. Harry watched the book and looked incredulous as it fell to the floor. He turned to face Daphne intending on asking what she did that for when his jaw dropped open. Daphne stood at the end of the bed with her hip cocked to the side one hand on her hip with the other twirling her wand; she was dressed in a sheer blue teddy and nothing else.<p>

"You husbandly have some duties to attend to," Daphne said imperiously her head high in the air with all the haughtiness of pureblood princess, but she turned towards him with a searing look and devilish smirk. Daphne tossed her wand to the side and slowly crawled onto the bed and then slowly stalked up the bed towards Harry who had a fleeting thought that Daphne might turn into her wolf form before Daphne lent in and pressed her lips to his. Harry deepened the kiss, tracing her lips with his tongue before pushing his tongue inside her mouth. Daphne moaned as Harry's tongue worked wonders in her mouth. Harry ran his hands down her sides and then he brought his hands under her teddy and traced patterns lightly on her skin making her shiver. Harry brought his hands to the hem of her teddy and brought it up, they parted slowly so he could remove it and he threw it across the room. Harry flipped them so Daphne was under him; Harry held himself above her and starred at her with love shinning in his eyes before kissing her again. Harry moved his kisses to her neck making Daphne groan as his hot tongue worked its way down her neck to her chest. Harry took a nipple into his mouth and lathed it with his tongue as his hand worked the other. Daphne moaned and arched into Harry. Harry slowly worked his way down to her stomach with his kisses. Harry would stop and lath attention on one spot at the same time he inserted two fingers into her center, thrusting in and out, slowly working her to her climax. As she was about to reach her peak Harry pulled his fingers out making Daphne groaned in protest and Harry smirked into her skin.

"Haarry," Daphne protested as he looked up at her with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Harry ignored her plea and moved his mouth down to her glistening pussy. Harry flattened his tongue against her and gave one long lick before he started to eat her out in earnest. Harry circled her clit with his tongue before plunging his tongue inside her, and repeated it over and over again, making her squirm, mew, and moan. Harry reveled in the noises his wife made and her thrusting into his face gently. Harry added his fingers to his licking and started to repeat his vows in parseltongue against her clit.

"Ohh, goddd, Harry don't stop," Daphne moaned her hands gripping the sheets. Once again when she was at the point of climax Harry stopped and pulled back smirking at her. Daphne growled at her husband and went to move her hands but Harry quickly pinned them to the bed and with his body in between her legs she couldn't gain any release that way.

Harry was poised at her entrance smiling at her he leaned down and kissed her in between words, "Summoning my book like that was a bit rude wifey."

Daphne rolled her eyes before smirking at him, "I'm sorry." She pulled him down to her and whispered into his ear, "Now fuck me already." Harry's eyes darkened at her words and he plunged into her causing him to moan and her to cry out. Harry started gently but at Daphne's urging he started to piston his hips in and out of her. Daphne already worked into to frenzy and denied release quickly reached her climax.

"HHAAARRY!" Daphne screamed and raked her nails down her husband's back causing him to groan. Daphne shook and spasm around him, Harry slowed his thrusting as not to lose it yet. When she was close to the end of her orgasm Harry pulled out and flipped her over so she was on her knees and quickly thrust back into her from behind. Daphne screamed out at the new angle and was sent into another orgasm as Harry thrust hard and fast into her.

Daphne clenched down hard around him for second time and Harry yelled out, "Fuck! Daph." They came down off their high panting and Harry rolled them onto their sides and cuddled Daphne to him. Daphne was already drifting off to sleep when Harry kissed her and whispered, "Night, love."

* * *

><p>"Hey Bill, Ginny," Harry said with a bright smile despite the fact it was eight in the morning and he was returning to school for a year in which he may have to fend off the rest of his house. And worse in his opinion by the text book they were going to have yet another sub par defense professor, however those paled in comparison to the wake up call Daphne had given him where she returned the pleasure he gave her the night before. Severus had yet to find out the identity of the professor as there were apparently sweeping changes going on at the school that Flitwick wanted kept secret until the students arrived; he was also working on a new potion tirelessly with Saslazar's help but they had yet to share with the rest what it was about.<p>

"Harry, Theo" Bill replied with a nod to the two boys at the kitchen table. Ginny glared at him causing Harry to laugh, and her to give a small growl as she took a seat next to Theo, who silently passed her the tea.

"Where are the others," Bill asked as he poured himself some tea chuckling at Theo and Ginny.

"Amelia had to go in early. Sirius is still in front of the mirror," Harry said smirking causing the others to laugh and Sirius himself to knock him upside his head as Sirius walked in. "Susan and Daphne are checking to see if they left anything."

"Nope nothing," Susan said as they walked in their arms linked and giggling making Harry cock an eyebrow at them.

"Alright lets head out," Sirius announced and they all headed to Potter entrance hall saying bye to Mips. Harry handed over his invisibility cloak to who took it reverently having never been close to one before and knowing how much it meant to Harry. Bill through floo powder into the fire and he and Theo stepped in.

With a hand on Theo's shoulder and announced, "The Beorgan." They disappeared in a swirl of green flames. As the floo died Sirius apparated Susan and Ginny while Daphne and Harry apparated themselves to platform 9 ¾, to start their next year at Hogwarts.

**A/N:**

**Well that was kinda filler-ish but necessary in my opinion. Hope you enjoy it. THe next chapter should come soon as my classes for the semester are done and I just had knee surgery so I have a lot of free time.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**AM**


	32. Umbridge's first day

"Hey guys," Blaise said coming up to Susan, Harry, Daphne, and Ginny who had just met up with the Astoria and the Greengrass parents. Belladonna joined Sirius, Xavier, and Evelyn in their conversation; all of them were alert and watching the comings and goings on the platform. They were waiting for the Grangers to show up, Hermione being a prominent muggle-born was now a top target to Death Eaters. They were waiting between the platform floo and the entrance to muggle London. Draco and Neville joined the group, soon after Blaise, coming in from the floo.

"Hey da," Astoria called getting her father's attention, "we're going to get a compartment." She pointed to herself, Ginny and Draco. Her father nodded and Xavier and Evelyn gave her hug before wishing them well for the year. "We'll save you guys a compartment," Astoria called back to the others who nodded. At ten thirty Hermione and her parents coming through the entrance. Goodbyes were shared and the teens boarded the train while the Greengrass parents, Sirius, and Belladonna left the platform with the Grangers. The fifth years found the compartment Astoria and the other two saved for the new marauders in the third car opposite their own.

"We'll see you in a little bit, prefect meeting," Hermione said after the group got their trunks stored. Harry, Daphne, and Hermione made their way to the first car where the prefect meeting was.

"Hey Daph, Harry, Hermione," Aaron Vaisey, slytherins' sixth year male prefect spoke in greeting. "How was the honeymoon," Aaron asked waggling his eyebrows. Daphne pulled back from hugging him and gave him a shove while Harry grinned. Aaron's counterpart from Slytherin, Artie Varma glared at them. The two seventh year prefects from Slytherin were on opposite sides of the room one of them, Thomas Avery was next to Varma, while Marissa Covenington came and stood near them.

"Alright everyone, gather round," Rodger Davies the Head Boy for the year called out to those gathered. Next to Rodger stood Rose Zeller, a Hufflepuff seventh year and the Head girl for this year.

"Now first off we know there has been speculation in the papers as well as denial and with Dumbledore gone people have become somewhat paranoid," Rose spoke looking at them all. "Our first duty is to keep everyone especially the first year muggle-born and raised calm and help them adjust to their new world."

"Now for the fifth years," Rodger picked up, "you can give detentions and take points but they will be reviewed by the students' Head of House. You're also responsible for patrolling the hallways at night. Fifth years get the first shift, and then seventh years the second and sixth years get the final shift before the professors take over. You're also responsible for showing the new first years to the common room tonight."

"If you are found abusing your power as prefect, you can be stripped of position," Rose finished the speech and dismissed them. The new marauder prefects returned to their compartment with Hannah who promptly sat in Neville's lap making him blush a bit. They were almost to Hogwarts when they had an unfortunate visit by the pug-faced-bitch also know as Pansy Parkinson.

Crabble through open the door to their compartment and Pansy stood there sneering at all of them, "Well if it isn't the jumped up half-blood and his merry band of mudbloods and blood traitors," Parkinson said in her high-pitched nauseating voice.

Neville, Harry, and Blaise clutched their wands a bit tighter, while Hermione and Susan glared at the offensive girl. Tracey smirked at the girl and Daphne rolled her eyes and replied in an off handed manner, "Well if it isn't the pug and her bulldogs, aren't you do at the kennel now?"

In the true spoiled little princess way Pansy glared and stomped her foot pulling and tried to pull her wand, while he voice raised even higher, "You and yours are going to learn your place this year," as she spoke and finally freed her wand from her robes she found herself facing the seven wands of the new marauders. The pug and her two goons paled at the sight but stood their ground, at least, until the compartment door behind them opened. The three want-a-be Death Eaters turned completely, leaving their backs exposed to the new marauders, to face the wands of Astoria, Ginny, Draco, Malcolm Baddock, and Luna Lovegood.

Harry smirked at each of his friends started casting some time release prank spells on the three idiot Slytherins. Finally Pansy turned back to face the new marauders, Harry stepped forward out of his friends and stared at Pansy, Crabble and Goyle each in turn until they broke eye contact with him. Harry stepped closer to them and in sharp low tones with his eyes like ice spoke, "You know as well as I know that the rumors are true, that depraved sad excuse for a master of yours is back. The only one that's going to get what's coming to them is him. I will kill him and anyone who steps in my path. Pass that along to your friends," Harry said the last with a smirk but there was no mistaking the seriousness in his voice. Pansy looked like she was going to wet herself as she, Crabble, and Goyle made a hasty retreat. The rest of the ride passed peacefully though a bit more somber.

As they changed into their over robes for Hogwarts Hermione gave a surprised gasp, "Oh I forgot." Hermione reached up into her book bag and pulled out a smaller bag she opened it and handed out small canisters to each of the girls. The guys were in the other compartment changing, Harry pouted that he wouldn't be with his wife but Neville just pushed him into the other compartment. "These are from my dad he wanted all of us girls to have one, its pocket sized pepper spray. When you can't reach your wand or for a nasty surprise you spray it in your attacker's eyes," Hermione explained to her friends.

"Oh this is awesome," Tracey who knew what pepper spray was from her mother. "I can't wait to try this out on a Death Eater," she was almost giddy as the boys joined them.

As the large group went to separate to get in the carriages Daphne who was talking to Tracey and walking around the front of the carriage bumped into…_well something_… and fell straight into Harry's waiting arms.

"Daph your eyes okay," Harry quipped sarcastically as he helped his wife up giving her a kiss on the neck.

"Harry what are you talking about this nothing there like always," Hermione said in a questioning tone.

"He's talking about the horse that pulls the carriage," Neville said like it was obvious.

"Nothing pulls the carriage," Tracey said defensively.

As Blaise was about to retort the wispy voice of Luna Lovegood was heard, "Actually you're all right. Thestrals are pulling the carriages; they're very sweet creatures, misunderstood really." Luna finished stepping into the carriage that held Ginny, Astoria, Draco, and Malcolm. Those that couldn't see the thestrals looked at the blonde Ravenclaw to the empty spaces in front of the carriages trying to figure out what was going on. While understanding dawned on Harry's face. They all smashed into one carriage as Harry explained.

"She's not nuts and neither are we," Harry said nodding towards Neville and Blaise.

"Well of curse she's not crazy despite what Chang calls her," Hermione said crossly, she had defend Luna plenty of times in the common room knowing what it was like to get picked on. She was hoping she could help more this year being a prefect.

"Relax Hermione," Harry said calmly, before his eyes narrowed, "What does Cho call her?" Harry detested bullies.

Hermione huffed a little, "they call her Loony Luna. I've done some research and while Luna is strange in her own right, I'm pretty sure she has some aura reading or seer ability that adds to her strangeness."

"We'll chat later 'Mione," Daphne said with a grin, she did love pranking Chang. Hermione grinned at her friend and nodded. "Now what do you know about the invisible thestrals," Daphne said turning back to look at her husband, as she was currently sitting on his lap wiggling every so often causing her husband to blush.

"I've read about thestrals, but the books don't really describe them so I've never put it together. They're flying skeletal horses; they look rather like raptors with wings." Harry's voice lowered as he said the next part, "They can only be seen by those that have seen death. It's why you can't see them." The group quieted and Daphne turned so she was straddling Harry and pulled him in for a hug.

The group separated to their house tables as they entered Hogwarts. Harry, Blaise, Tracey, and Daphne took seats in the middle of Slytherin table with the rest of the quidditch team. Warrington was at one end of the Quidditch team and to Warrington's right were all pure-blood Slytherins who sneered or glared at Harry. To Harry's side sat some pureblood Slytherins as well as the half-blood Slytherins they all looked defiantly at the other half of Slytherin. Severus was studying his house while the students filed in, marking which ones would cause problems and which ones he would need to help by warding their dorms. He also spotted a few students that would bear watching from the other houses.

Once the students all took their seats Professor McGonagall strolled into the hall leading a line of nervous looking first years into the hall. The hat then burst into a strange song that was more of warning then anything. In the hat's opinion they need to unite as a school and not give into petty house rivalries. Whispers broke through the clapping for the hat unlike previous years where only cheering was heard. McGonagall took it all in stride and called the first, first year went to Gryffindor. The sorting passed quickly Slytherin gained nine new students, Hufflepuff seven, Ravenclaw eight, and Gryffindor eight. As they ate Harry was searching the Head Table for the new teachers and was surprised at who he found. Harry was particularly concerned about the pink clad toad that sat where the DADA Professor usually sat. He knew the woman was Madam Umbridge who was Fudge's lackey; she had no reason to be here at Hogwarts. Finally the feats ended and Headmaster Flitwick stood, his chair much less throne like then Dumbles' was.

"As you may have realized," Flitwick began when the students quieted, "I have been elected Headmaster by the Hogwarts Board as Professor McGonagall wished to remain as Deputy and Professor of Transfiguration, as well as Head of Gryffindor." The students clapped politely while Ravenclaw raved for their former Head of House. "Thank you, now I have some introduction's to make taking over as Head of Ravenclaw House will be our arthimancy professor, Professor Vector." Ravenclaw cheered while the other houses remained quiet. "Now taking over as Charms professor is Fedor Krum, Professor Krum is one of the youngest to gain his mastery in charms in the last century." Cheers went up for the new teacher, some of the older years looked impressed with his accomplishment while the quidditch fanatics were giddy with the thought of possibly seeing Viktor Krum again. Hermione looked like it was an everyday occurrence. "Returning to Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is away on family leave is Professor Grubbly-Plank." Flitwick's normal jolly tone faded as he introduced the next Professor, "And for Defense against the Dark Arts Professor Delores Umbridge," Flitwick with said in flat voice before he perked up again moving to a different topic. "Now Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all magic is not permitted in the corridors and the full list…"

"_Hem, hem,_" Broke through his speech and Professor Umbridge stood in front of her chair. Flitwick looked back at Umbridge stunned that she would interrupt and Umbridge took her chance to speak. In a simpering sickly sweet girlish voice, "Thank you Headmaster for that wonderful introduction." Daphne pretended to gag at the amount of sweetness in her voice. "It is wonderful to be back at Hogwarts and see so many smiling face back at me," Umbridge said to many snickers as the students looked around and realized hardly anyone was actually pay attention to the offensive woman. She then lost the girlish tone in her voice and turned serious but still in a high pitched tone that had every dog in Hogsmeade howling. She blathered on about the Ministry valuing education. As she was dithering on about progress for the sake of progress being detrimental to society she was interrupted by a scream from Pansy Parkinson who was starring at what was Crabble.

From beside Pansy Crabble had been transformed into a green fury creature that muggle-borns recognized as the Dr. Seuss character the Grinch. Goyle had been turned into a bright neon yellow squirrel, who was currently twitching. Suddenly Mrs. Norris caught sight of the squirrel and with a loud vicious meow took off out of Mr. Filch's arms and ran after the yellow squirrel. Goyle turned squirrel let a squeak and scurried up Pansy body and nested in her hair, which was channeling Don King at the moment. Pansy herself was giving a very convincing performance as Jamie Lee Curtis being chased by Michael Myers as she stared at Crabble/Grinch screaming. Her skin was also flashing through all the colors of the rainbows as she started running out of the all, Squirrel Goyle hanging on with all his might as Mrs. Norris chased after them. Crabble meanwhile ignored his now furry green hands and kept stuffing his mouth. The rest of the hall was roaring with laughter even some of the professors were trying to hold back smiles.

New Marauders were looking at each other in wonder and awe finally Blaise summed up their feelings when he asked quietly, "Well I guess that's what happens when you cast silently unplanned." Tracey and Daphne just nodded while Susan over at the Hufflepuff table finally lost it and started laughing, Neville was shaking his head, and Hermione looked like she was trying to list every possible spell combination in her head to find out what would have caused those particular effects. Harry though was watching Umbridge, she reminded him too much of his aunt Petunia when she would abuse him. She was perhaps the most cruel one minute playing the loving aunt Harry always dreamed of the next her eyes turned hard and the sickly sweet voice morphed to sickly venom before she strike with a hot frying pan, cleaner, or just her nails in his skin. Harry watched as Umbridge went from sickly sweet to venom in her eyes the same way his psychopathic aunt changed, split second Harry starred at the venom present in Umbridge's eyes as she watched Hogwarts laugh at her interruption. Harry barely registered Flitwick's dismissal of the school and Daphne helping to corral the first years, he watched Umbridge as she looked over the students with a sneer and ice cold eyes. Aiolos was trying to comfort him but memory flashed through his head and then Umbridge made eye contact with Harry, instantly the sweetness was back in her eyes and smile as she nodded to Harry, Harry suppressed a shiver as he turned away and gripped Daphne's hand as she explained the way to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>They lined up the first years for Professor Snape, Harry never letting go of Daphne's hand, Aiolos whispering away in his head. Daphne kept a straight face as she welcomed the first years and explained some of the rules of Slytherin until Professor Snape arrived, however internally she was freaking out of the grip Harry had on her hand and his silence, it reminded her of when she first met him. Severus arrived and gave one of the fastest and most intimidating first year speeches as he watched Harry retreat into himself.<p>

"Now Mr. Zabini you will be rooming with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Nott, while Ms. Davies you will be in a single for the year. Lord and Lady Potter follow me," Severus led the pair over to a large painting of The Bloody Baron when he was just Baron Camoys, the painting like its ghostly counterpart rarely talked. Severus nodded to the painting and it opened revealing a passageway that went about ten feet before they met a wall with a snake carved in it.

"Open," Severus said simply before turning to Harry and Daph, "You may set a pass word for whatever you wish though I need to know it." The snake moved around the wall before a door appeared and opened into a nice sized sitting room that was decorated in warm colors, it had a large fireplace on one wall with a cozy looking rug that Daphne wanted to layout on. The sitting room had a large cedar coffee table surround by a love seat and some plush arm chairs. In one corner was a cedar book case and a work desk.

"Through the door on the left is the bathroom that connects to the bedroom and the door on the right opens to the bedroom as well. Now your friends are allowed in here but they have to abide by curfew and there is another entrance, behind this portrait," Severus gestured to a painting of Hera and Zeus; it opens to the hallway right of the common room entrance. To gain entrance from the Hallway the knight in the alcove guards the passage simply give him the password he will let you enter. Good night I'll see you in the morning." Severus spun and walked back out to the common room.

Daphne didn't even bother looking around the room after the wall sealed shut behind Professor Snape. She led Harry by the hand over to the couch where she sat him down and then sat on his lap straddling him in a hug. She ran her hands soothingly through his hair as she quietly asked, "What is it Harry?" Instead of talking Harry summoned his sketch pad Daphne made to move but Harry holding the sketch pad and his pencil hugged her tighter to him. Daphne pressed herself against him giving him room to work as she continued to run her hands through his hair. Harry started sketching first he sketched two pairs of eyes, they were the same and looked like they would burn the viewer alive. Then he started sketching faces around the eyes. Daphne held him throughout his sketching whispering gentle words. Finally he dropped the pencil and shifted Daphne so she could see the sketches he drew. Daphne gasped as she took in the faces, one of his aunt, she had only seen a picture of the woman once but it was her, and the other of Professor Umbridge.

"She shouldn't be around kids," Harry mumbled as he hugged Daphne to him. Daphne held him for a while just rocking back and forth. The clock chimed eight o'clock signaling it was time for them to make their rounds as Prefects. "I have a gift for Flitwick before we start our rounds," Harry said standing up with Daphne still wrapped around him. He gave her a deep linger kiss that had Daphne moan in protest as he pulled back and set her gently on her feet. "Thank you," Harry said looking deeply into her eyes and gave her a sweet gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Whatever, whenever," Daphne replied quietly. Harry smiled and summoned Flitwick's gift before they set off. As they made their way to the Headmaster's office they passed Ernie and Hannah who were assigned to the Dungeons and ground floor. Hermione and Anthony Goldstein had the first, second, and third floors. Parvati Patil and Neville had the fourth and fifth floors, leaving Harry and Daphne with the sixth and seventh floors. For their first week they were paired together as houses but according to Rose and Rodger there would be weeks they were paired with a prefect from another house. They took shortcuts up to the seventh floor and stop in front of the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office.

"Can you see if Headmaster Flitwick is available," Harry asked the statue, something he learned from the founders, you didn't need a password to get into the Headmaster's office. About a minute later the gargoyle moved aside and the stairs up to the office appeared. Harry and Daphne climbed the stairs and knocked on the door to the office receiving a, "come in," in Flitwick's squeaky voice.

"Ah, Hadrian, Daphne I was going to speak with you tomorrow," Flitwick announced with a smile.

"I hope were not in trouble," Daphne quipped with a smile.

"No, no, although I suspect we have you to thank for cutting Professor Umbridge off," Flitwick said with a smirk worthy of a Slytherin.

Harry and Daphne smirked in reply as they took a seat Harry pulling the package out from behind him. "I have a gift for you," Harry said and handed over the package, "I thought at least one copy should belong here in the Headmaster's office."

Flitwick untied the ribbon and took the packaging off displaying a painting of the four founders in various poses. Flitwick looked appreciatively at it and then let out a gasp as the four founders started to move around the painting and chatting with each other and then Flitwick passed out right after Rowena turned to him and said, "Oh, Hello."

Followed by Salazar saying, "So Harry finally gave you the painting?"

Godric then spoke drawing Harry and Daphne's attention away from their unconscious headmaster, "that went well don't you think?" Harry chuckled when Helga hit Godric in the back of his head. Flitwick woke up to see Salazar laughing at Godric and Rowena returning the favor of hitting Salazar in the head, followed by Godric very maturely sticking his tongue out at Salazar.

Flitwick once again lost it only with laughter this time, Harry and Daphne didn't know whether to laugh at their headmaster's squeaky laugh or be concerned that he hadn't stopped yet. Finally after a few minutes Headmaster Flitwick got a hold of himself.

"I know just where to put this," Flitwick stood up and levitated a picture of a stunned Albus Dumbledore, who was actually moving his lips but no noise came from the portrait. Flitwick levitated Dumbledore to the back of the office and placed it on the wall in a dark corner that was barely visible. He then levitated the painting of the founders up on to the wall to the side of his desk where he could comfortably chat with them. When Flitwick turned back to the Potters, Harry with a questioning look motioned to the portrait of Dumbledore.

"Ahh, I'm fairly certain Albus had completely lost control of his mental facilities by the time he died," Flitwick explained. "He hasn't stopped spouting off how you, Hadrian, need to be controlled and slowly eased into the need for you to die by You-Know-Who's hand for him to be defeated. I silenced him, he was giving me a migraine on top of the one I had thanks to all the paperwork Dumbledore has largely ignored for the last five years. Now if you don't mind me asking how did you get the spell to work for all four founders?"

"Well we had to tweak the spell you came up with. For Sal and Godric we used your spell but for Ro and Helga, Daphne came up with a rune scheme for them to work," Harry said proudly as he smiled at his wife.

"Really well, Daphne I'm sure if you showed your work to Professor Babbling that she would give you some extra credit, you may even be able to gain an honorary O.W.L. or N.E.W.T. Now if I'm not mistaken you two have rounds to make."

"Yes sir, thank you," Daphne replied with a bright smile.

"Sir you might find out that the founders have some interesting advice on how to deal with our new Defense professor."

Flitwick gained a devious glint in his eyes as he nodded, "Oh one more thing here are the rules for married students." Flitwick handed them a bound set of parchment that was discolored it was so old. At their looks he added, "We've had engaged students but it's been at least fifty years since we had a married couple at school." They took the rules and left the office to make their rounds. Unsurprisingly there were no students out on the first night pushing the rules of Hogwarts; instead they were catching up in the dorms.

* * *

><p>"Thank Merlin that's done. I mean come on History of magic first thing on a Monday its cruel and unusual punishment," Susan complained as they walked to their abandoned classroom. The Slytherins, now including Theo and Draco, plus Susan flopped heavily onto the couches set up in the room.<p>

Hermione and Neville joined the group about five minutes later coming in from Herbology. "So what did Professor Binns go over," Hermione asked entirely too brightly in the opinion of the others who glared at their friend. "Alright, alright I'll start, you'll be happy to know Professor Sprout starts something new with only a reminder that it is our O.W.L. year. Although she did assign a twenty-four inch essay on the properties and uses of Fanged Geraniums, evil little plant that was," Hermione said as she sat down.

"Not another man eating plant," Draco mumbled causing Neville to laugh.

"We haven't had any man eating plants yet, you just pissed off your mandrake," Neville said still laughing.

"Some of us aren't gardeners," Draco replied sullenly

"Right you're delicate like Pansy," Neville said causing the others to laugh.

"Oi!" Draco exclaimed threw a pillow at Neville hitting him square in the head, but he didn't stop laughing.

After a few minutes they had calmed down and Harry looked piercingly at Neville, "What's going to happen between you and Hannah?"

Neville and a few of the others looked blindsided by Harry's question but Daphne, Theo, and Susan looked at him with understanding. "What, what do you mean," Neville asked his shyness returning a bit.

Harry realized his question caught them off guard and explained, "Depending upon how serious you are, she may or may not be at the forefront of Voldemort's most wanted. It's well known you're one of my closest friends, your parents were prominent supporters against him, you could have been the baby in the prophecy, and you're the last of a powerful light family. All of those factors put you at the top of his list meaning those you care about a fair game. If you're serious about Hannah we need to bring her into our training." Neville nodded thinking about the others, Viktor is a Durmstrang grad and knows his shite, Blaise is a certifiable playboy, Susan and Tracey have yet to be in a serious relationship, Daphne has Harry, and Theo and Draco are both showing serious signs of falling hard for the littlest Weasley and Greengrass, respectively. Both Ginny and Astoria excelled at defense and practiced with Bill and Evelyn.

Neville nodded to Harry, "I have Charms next with the 'puffs. I'll talk to her."

"Good let us know, we'll meet next break in Professor Snape's classroom, he wants us there anyways."

"Well we should get to potions, Professor Snape probably has a horrible potion up for today," Tracey said.

"Quidditch try-outs are Thursday at four," Draco said to Harry, "Vaisey's been made captain he thinks it ought to have been you."

"He's got more experience with Quidditch and he has seniority and most years on the team," Harry said with a shrug.

Draco nodded along with what Harry said, "That's what I said, and Warrington feels he should have gotten it being a seventh year." Harry snorted and Draco laughed, "Yea that's what I thought. Do you know which one you're going to use yet, the Nike or the Firebolt?"

"If you asked last year I would've said the Firebolt but the Nike broom kinda grew on me," Harry replied, "though I'm leaning towards my Firebolt, it's got more speed, better for me as a seeker. Do we have any others than Flint's spot to fill?"

"Nope Jess is back and so is Montague, although Vaisey is thinking of having some reserve players would be good. Next we lose, Montague, Jess, and blessedly Warrington."

"Speaking of Warrington and his ilk did any of you have any issues last night," Daphne asked cutting in as they arrived at the Potions classroom with Hermione, for the first year they had potions without the Gryffindors.

"No our wards didn't go off," Blaise answered. Tracey shook her head no, but Hermione glanced at the floor checking to see if the rest of the class was here yet.

"My wards went off, scared the hell out of Padma. I'm fairly certain it was Edgecombe again I saw the door shut to her and Cho's room."

"Well she needs to be taught another lesson then," Harry muttered as the rest of the Slytherins showed up followed shortly by the Ravens who looked rather flustered already. Anthony Goldstein was already clutching a book on man eating plants. The door opened and the class filed in and took their seats out calmly and for once there were no glares exchanged between the two houses.

Professor Snape came out of his office and immediately the class silenced themselves and turned towards the front of the classroom. "Before we begin I will remind you that in June you will be taking an exam that can determine your career. I expect even the most moronic of my potion students to gain an Acceptable. Another excellent side effect of the exam is it will weed out the idiots as I only take the best of my brewers into my N.E.W.T. classes." Severus seemed rather gleeful after that as he smirked looking over a few such as Crabble, Goyle, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Pansy, and Kevin Erntwhistle, all who paled at the look.

"Now as you have noticed Headmaster Flitwick has blessedly chosen to separate the Slytherin and Gryffindor potion lessons, as such any cauldron blown up or melted will earn you three detentions automatically," Severus actually smiled at this scarring about half the class permanently. "Today you will brew a potion that commonly appears on O.W.L. exams the Draught of Peace. Be warned that if you are too heavy handed with the ingredients you can place the drinker in an irreversible sleep. You have an hour and a half, begin." Severus said and with a wave of his wand the instructions appeared on the board.

Harry new the potion; he had used it before when caught in a flashback of the Dursleys. Severus was actually doing the students a favor by assigning this particular potion, if they brewed it correctly they would be able to use it if they an anxiety attack later on in the year. Harry looked around and noticed only Hermione and Su Li seemed to realize this as they grabbed a few extra vials for their potions. Harry expertly portioned out and prepared his ingredients first as the potion required precise timing and the temperature had to be checked throughout. When Severus called for time, Harry had brewed a perfect potion, as had Daphne, Hermione, Su Li, Draco, and Theo. The rest had either almost perfect ones or acceptable potions except for Crabble who lit his robes on fire when his potion vial broke, and Goyle had the contents of his cauldron vanished when it congealed into what looked rather like concrete. Harry bottled a couple extra vials with doses of the Draught of Peace.

The New Marauders stayed behind while the others filed out as fast as they could eager to put space between themselves and their potions Professor. About five minutes later Susan, Hannah, and Neville arrived, Neville with a smile on his face and Hannah with a determined look, though she did look apprehensive at Professor Snape, who let's face it gave future first years nightmares. Susan pulled her friend into a seat with a smile.

"Professor," Hannah said with a nod towards Professor Snape.

"Hannah's going to be joining us in our training sessions," Harry took the lead speaking with a smile sent towards Hannah who looked a little relieved as she realized she was among the top students at Hogwarts.

Severus nodded, "Miss Abbott do you know Occulmency?"

Hannah nodded, "My dad has had my brother I learning it since I can remember, his grandfather was a master at it."

"We'll be meeting Saturday for the majority of the afternoon," Severus said calmly, "I'll evaluate your skills then. Mr. Longbottom work with Miss. Abbott on the some of the easier spells I've taught you before then. Now I asked you here because of _Delores Umbridge_ our new DADA teacher," Severus sneered the name out. "She was not a choice for any professorship but we had no DADA teacher as of a week before term and there were no applicants for the job. The rumors of the curse on the position are apparently alive and well. Her application came in and unfortunately Flitwick had to accept her. Be extremely careful around her, she is Fudge's right hand, and could prime material for a Death Eater. She's bigoted, a pure-blood supremacist, and vicious. I want you all to stay out of trouble in her class no matter how she baits you and she will. With the articles Skeeter's writing Fudge and his lackey's are scrambling they need something to reassure the masses, Harry as the Boy-Who-Lived is able to do that. Be on your guard around her. Now some of you have a class to get to, as do I," Severus finished dismissing them to their own thoughts and classes.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Harry and the Slytherins filed into the horrifyingly redecorated Defense classroom, the walls had been turned pink.<p>

"It looks like pepto bismal threw up in here," Harry muttered causing a few chuckles among the muggleborn and half blood Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. As they settled into their seats Professor Umbridge walked in fake smile plastered on her toad like face and her rather hideous handbag, according to Daphne, on her arm.

"Good afternoon class," She said in the same sickly sweet voice she used at the Feast. In return she got a few scattered replies of good afternoons. "Oh my. No that won't do," Professor Umbridge continued, "now as a class you return the greeting. Good Afternoon class."

The Hufflepuff students returned the greeting, while the Slytherin students looked at Umbridge like she was off her rocker and resolutely stared back at her without talking. Like they were ever going to cheerfully say hello to a Professor, they were Slytherins, they had a reputation to protect.

Umbridge looked startled before it cleared and in her sugary voice said, "Well now, wands away please," her voice squeaked higher as she said the word please. The class grudgingly put their wands in their bags except those with holsters who placed them on their wrist. They took out quills, ink, and parchment, as Umbridge stabbed her dinky little wand at the board causing _**Defense against the Dark Arts, A return to the basics**_, to appear. The class audibly groaned.

"Tut, tut. None of that now," Umbridge said, "You all have been woefully taught in this subject throughout the years. Your instruction in the subject has been fragmented with the change in teaching each year. Your previous instructors have strayed or at times completely disregarded any Ministry-approved curriculum leaving you all thoroughly unprepared for your O.W.L.'s.

"You'll be happy to know we've fixed that problem this year. You'll be learning from a Ministry-approved curriculum," with that Professor Umbridge stabbed the board again and writing appeared on the board.

**Course Aims:**

**Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.**

**Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.**

**Placing the use of defensive magic in context for practical use.**

Harry looked at the board in disgust as he quickly realized there was nothing about

Actually using magic, which combined with her order of wands away, made him realize she was not even going to attempt teaching them practically. He didn't even bother writing them down.

"Now turn to page five and read chapter 1. There will be no need for talking," Umbridge spoke with sharpness in her still sugary sweet voice.

Harry, Daphne, Tracey, and Susan sat with their books close having already read the book in its entirety. Harry looked around and noticed Blaise sleeping with his head turned down towards the book, Theo and Draco were playing paper football, and Pansy was doing her nails as was Megan Jones. Hannah looked like she was trying to read but her head kept nodding fighting sleep, Ernie MacMillan and Justin Finch-Fletchly were playing tic-tac-toe, Zacharias Smith was even trying he just put his head down sleeping as did Crabble and Goyle.

Harry decided to occupy his time with his wife, he smirked. Harry place his hand on top of Daphne's which was resting on her thigh. Daphne showed no notice just continued to doodle on her parchment, after all Harry held her hand all the time. Harry began lightly running his fingers over Daphne's skin, making her shiver and look over at him. Harry though was facing the front with no expression on his face, Daphne went back to doodling. Harry gently placed his hand under hers, Daphne sighed she always relaxed when Harry's hands were on her. Slowly Harry started tracing patterns on her thigh; he would slowly go up and down her leg, her skirt rising slightly. Harry's hand reached higher making Daphne plush and stare at Harry, who smirked as his hand went further up. Suddenly Goyle let out a loud snore waking half the class and made Umbridge finally look up at the class. Harry moved his hand back to his desk then and Goyle spasmed awake, the class starring at him. Umbridge started to reprimand him but Susan's hand shot up stopping her.

"Yes Miss?" Umbridge paused for Susan's name.

"Bones, Susan Bones," Susan replied and smirked when Umbridge paled slightly. "I have a question about the course aims, they don't say anything about using defensive spells," Susan questioned.

"_Using_ defensive spells? I can't imagine a situation that would arise in my classroom where you need to use a defensive spell. Why on earth would you be attacked in a school," Professor Umbridge said with a look of wonder on her face.

"I don't know cause somebody might set a sixty foot basilisk on us all again," Justin Finch-Fletchley said sarcastically.

Umbridge flushed and snapped out, "Students will raise their hand when they wish to speak in my classroom. Mr.?"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin Finch-Fletchley," he spoke as if he were James Bond making half the class snicker.

Before she could reprimand him Ernie's hand flew in the air, "Ah yes Mr.?"

"MacMillian," Ernie said pompously before stating like he was talking to a three year old, "Isn't the whole point of this class to learn to _use _defensive spells so we can _defend_ ourselves."

Umbridge bristled, "You will be learning theory behind the spells in Ministry approved, risk free, secure"

She was cut off by Blaise, "What's the…

"_Raise your hand_!"

Blaise raised his hand and when she nodded he spoke, "What is the point of that if we're attacked it sure as hell won't be _risk free_," Blaise said with sarcasm dripping in his voice. The class openly laughed at that.

Umbridge ignored the comment, "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," her fake smile reappeared in full force. "But you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class- yes very irresponsible," her face turned horrified as she said, "not to mention some very dangerous half-breeds!"

She was cut off by Hannah, "If you're talking about Professor Lupin," Umbridge went to speak but Hannah rose her voice, "he was the best teacher we've ever had even the older years said so."

Umbridge turned as pink as her robes, "Half-breeds…"she trailed off when she noticed the almost the entire class was glaring at her with hate as she said half-breed. Harry himself was close to losing control of his aura, all the New Marauders were, including Draco and Theo. Both Draco and Theo had become close to Remus since their stays at Potter Manor, they had even had a chance to observe him in his were-form under woflsbane. Draco was getting particularly close to the man who was often at Grimauld Place setting up new wards and helping him and his mother restore the home, he suspected the man would soon become his step-father, and was proud of that, which was a change for the Malfoy heir. The only ones in the class not glaring at her were Pansy, Crabble, Goyle, and Megan Jones. Before anything else could happen the bell rang signaling the end of classes for the first day. The New Marauders were the last to leave the classroom, each giving Umbridge a piercing stare that made the mad which pale.

**A/N:**

**You can decide whether mad denotes pissed off or insane with that last sentence. Love the reviews**

**Thanks**

**AM**


	33. The begining of the End for Umbridge

After dinner that night the New Marauders, Hannah, Theo, and Draco met in the abandoned classroom they used to practice. Those that had class with Umbridge were trying to contain their fury at her use of half-breed in reference to Remus. In the background Nirvana's Nevermind was playing

"This calls for revenge in honor of our fellow marauder," Susan said fiercely.

"Marauder?" Theo asked. "Wait you guys are the ones who pranked all of Gryffindor!" He nearly shouted. They shushed him

"Yes, oh by the way you three need to find your animagus forms, Marauder tradition," surprisingly it was Hermione who spoke. "We can whip up the potion for you," She nodded to Daphne and Harry including herself.

Draco looked a little sheepish, "Um you only need to make two doses of it."

"You're an amimagus," Theo asked his best friend in surprise.

"Mum thought learning it would be good in case we ever needed to escape Lucius," Draco said, "It can't go farther than this room though, she still doesn't want anyone to know."

Harry and the others nodded in understanding, "Same here, what's your form."

Draco transformed into a small gyrfalcon almost pure white gyrfalcon, there were spots of grey flecked throughout his plumage. Draco flew around the room before he landed again.

"Now what are we going to name him," Tracey asked

"Hmm how 'bout Rex, Latin for King. Falcons were considered royal birds all the way back to the Egyptians," Hermione suggested.

"I honor of the marauders, I dubbed thee, Rex." Harry said in pompous voice before oddly turning serious to announce, "We need a prank for Umbridge."

"Prank," Draco snorted, "we should tar and feather toady bitch." That garnered laughter from the group and a twisted smirk from Harry.

Hermione saw the look and shot Harry a glare, "Harry we're _not_ tarring and feathering a professor!"

"I know that it just gave me an idea," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "You remember that crappy movie Sirius had us watch, he rented it after the full moon that one time. What was it?" Harry thinking out loud.

"Oh the crappy werewolf one right," Daphne said.

"Teen wolf," Tracey answered with an eye roll, "and if you two had done something beside snog during it you might remember it. It was rather horrible though wasn't."

"It's about a werewolf?" Theo asked with his head cocked and a questioning look on his face. He had only seen a few movies while at Potter Manor but none dealt with magic.

"Not an actual werewolf and in the movie it looked more like the ape-man then a werewolf. Just lots of hair and howling," Hermione said with a smile. "However it would be perfect for Umbridge.

"Alright so potion or spells for this one," Daphne asked."

"I think we'll need a combination this time," Hermione spoke and Harry nodded along with her.

"Potion for the physical changes and spells for the howling," Harry suggested, Hermione nodded.

"Daphne, Draco, Neville and I can come up with the potion," Harry said, "What do you think for the spell, compulsion charm?"

"Three of us should hit her with some over charged ones," Hermione replied, "You, Theo, Susan, and I are the strongest at charms, though with Professor Snape's warning to you, you shouldn't be casting at Professor Umbridge directly." Harry looked at her strangely causing Tracey to laugh.

"Honestly Harry sometimes I wonder how you got into Slytherin. If there's any hint of the spell on your wand when she finally gets dispelled and tries to figure out who didn't, she can use that against you."

"Right, I knew that," Harry said causing some chuckles and Tracey to roll her eyes at Daphne who simply smiled and shrugged giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright so we'll do the spell, you guys work on coming up with a potion," Theo said.

"Harry do you have the map?" Tracey asked?

"Mmhmm," He handed over the map.

"We need to trace her movements, while you come up with your potion. When you figure out if the potion is going to end up as skin based or if she has to ingest it we'll," she nodded to herself and Hannah, "have the best way to get her set and ready."

From the painting Harry had hung this morning, it was of the founders and like the one he gave Flitwick fully active. Godric appeared in the painting, this painting was of the founders at a poker table, "Ahh good you're all here Headmaster Flitwick just had a rather interesting conversation with Professor Umbitch." Rowena came into the painting and hit Godric in the head; Godric cleared his throat, "Um right I mean Umbridge. The Headmaster gave me permission to share with you the gist of the conversation. Basically he told Umbridge in no uncertain terms that she had two weeks to resign her job as Undersecretary or as a Hogwarts Professor, she cannot be both.

"Why two weeks," Harry asked a bit upset.

"There are still no applicants for the job and the Headmaster is trounced in paperwork and school issues now that classes are in session. He also gives his full permission to you all to help her decision along." Godric finished with a smirk, "Make sure you tell the twins, as well as Ginny's familiar."

"Thanks Godric, can you ask Sal to come over?" Harry replied and Godric nodded leaving the painting to track down Sal. "So let's get this potion done hopefully she'll be the same as Lockhart and hideaway for the length of the potion," Harry said turning to his friends. "Tracey send a patronus to the twins and Ginny get them here." Tracey sent off her patronus which was a familiar looking snake, which made Blaise shoot a look that she promptly ignored.

"Hadrian what can I help with?" Salazar Slytherin asked, "Maybe a potion to stop that young lass from fainting," he pointed towards Hannah who was pale, very pale.

"Oh shite, Neville did you explain to your lovely girlfriend about the founders," Daphne asked.

"Um I knew I left something out," Neville laughed nervously. "Han, Hannah, are you okay."

"Here Hannah drink," Hermione said handing Hannah a class of coke. She had quietly asked for Dobby and asked him to please get her a coke. "Its coke, sugar helps prevent people from going into shock."

"Thanks," Hannah muttered quietly as Neville rubbed her back before she nodded for him to go over where Harry, Draco, and Daphne were gathered by the portrait and their potion supplies, "So the Founders?"

"Right well second year remember the chamber of secrets and the basilisk?" Tracey explained, "While Harry wasn't the heir of Slytherin who set the basilisk loose he is an heir of Slytherin," she paused, "and Gryffindor."

Hannah looked a bit stunned as she looked over at Harry, "So you're saying Harry, over there that hates everything that has to do with being the boy-who-lived, a lord, and famous, is the heir to Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor."

Tracey nodded and Hannah lost. The rest of the group turned to watch as Hannah laughed so hard she coke-cola came out her nose. Unsurprisingly the sensation of coke-cola going through her nose sobered her a bit. Still laughing though controllably, "Damn Harry, who'd you kill in a past life?" She fell back into laughter.

"Only a 'puff," Draco muttered before turning back to their work.

Tracey waited until Hannah got uncontrolled to finish, "Well in the Chamber Harry found a painting of the Godric and Sal, and that led to us finding a portrait of the four founders in the castle."

"Playing poker?" Hannah asked dubiously with a nod towards the painting.

"Well that was Harry, of course." Tracey said and Hannah nodded knowing Harry's love for hustling purebloods out of their money at poker.

"So what is this map we're going to use to track Umbitch, erm Umbridge?" Hannah asked laughing, "It does fit doesn't," she asked referring to her slip of the tongue.

Tracey laughed, "That it is. It's the Marauder's Map. Harry's dad and his friends made it while they were here." She picked up her the map and tapped it with her wand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." With that the lines of Hogwarts and the dots indicating persons in the castle appeared.

"Wow," Hannah looked amazed over the map.

"Yeah we added to it, Umbridge is on her way back from the headmaster's office." Tracey commented as a knock rang on the door. Tracey moved to open it and came face to face with the Weasley twins, Ginny, Astoria, and Aoife. "Hey guys come on in," Tracey welcomed them. The others all looked over at the new entries. Hermione and Susan came over to join them all.

"Alright so here's the deal," Tracey started then looked at the three younger teens, "you had Umbridge today," they nodded with disgusted looks on their faces, "and you two will learn soon enough how much of a bitch she really is. Flitwick has given us and you permission to make Umbridge's life hell for the next two weeks in hopes that she quits. You see she still holds the position of Undersecretary at the Ministry; you can't hold a Ministry position and work as a Hogwart's Professor. So therefore it's our duty to help her choose between her jobs," Tracey finished with a very Slytherin smirk that was mirrored by the twins.

"Hey Gred, Forge which one of you deals with your potions," Harry called out.

"That be me Harrykins," Fred said getting up and coming over to the group huddle around the potion supplies. They were deep in conversation with Sal and Fred jumped right in. They watched Umbridge she was pacing in her office.

"We need to get ears in her office," George said, "find out what she really hates."

Two hours later they just finished the potion when Hannah called out, "Guys we have rounds."

"We're done," Fred announced.

"Hannah you have the Great Hall still right?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Hannah replied.

"Right, sprinkle this on Umbridge's chair," Harry said, "It's harmless unless you have it on your skin while you drink the potion."

"We came up with these to help minimize the potential to get caught," Fred said and George finished, "Professors never check for more than one component to a prank." Hannah took the bag of fine yellowish powder with her as the group separated.

The next morning the students and professors of Hogwarts quietly sat down to breakfast as they did every day. "I talked to Sirius last night," Harry said to his friends gathered at Slytherin table. Everyone had noticed with glee Professor Umbridge's shocked expression on seeing the houses mix when she came into hall this morning, it simply wasn't heard of she exclaimed. "He's willing to put in his application as DADA teacher and quit as an auror, even with Amelia there he's not fond of the Ministry after Azkaban. We just need Umbridge to quit or piss her off to the point she does something worthy of getting fired."

As Harry finished his explanation various gasps were heard throughout the hall by those watching the head table. Heads turned to watch as Umbridge shrieked and her silverware clattered to the floor. Hair sprouted out of her, hair bursting out through her hideous pink robes, the pinned hair gave way to a mane of hair that covered her forehead, and hair came around the majority of her face, her hands, and burst the seams on her stockings. Her face itself morphed into a rather wolf/monkey hybrid and as she went to gasp a loud howl rang out echoing in the great hall.

"AAAHHWOOOO!" Umbridge looked horrified and her fur covered hands shot up to cover her snout. She tried to talk but another howl came out, she shot up from her chair and fled the Great Hall with a mournful howl. As the school broke down into laughter, Fred and George Weasley nodded with their heads to the doors of the hall. Harry and his friends laughingly made their way out of the hall with some of the other students getting to their first classes.

Fred and George led them outside and to the corner of the courtyard. "Thanks to your lovely wife and her rune expertise," Fred started.

"We were able to get our extendable ears to work without being connected," George finished.

"We stuck one in her office last night," Fred said just as they heard a howl come out of the ear like thing.

"I AAHHHWOOO HATE CHILDREN!" Umbridge's angry voice came over the ear.

"AHH, Um I mean Delores is that you," They head a distant voice ask?"

"That's Fudge," Blaise whispered as they listened.

"These arrogant brats, look what they've turned, AAAHHWOOO me into! I am an AAAHHWOOO Undersecretary this will not AAAHHWOOOO stand!"

"Now, now Delores we talked about this I need you to help spy on those Professor's plotting against me. I need Potter to support me in saying the Dark Lord is no threat, Skeeter refuses to work for us anymore. And we're being blocked in the Wizenmagot so you will not become High Inquisitor."

The bell sang out first classes start in five minutes, so George ended the spell and they went their separate ways knowing Umbridge was going to be a bit more difficult to un-seat. Although they did manage to get under her skin since she cancelled DADA class for the two days the prank lasted.

The next two days was spent in relative peace and quiet since Umbridge never left her office. Charms with Fedor was a unique experience with the Gryffindors. Fedor took absolutely know bull shit from anyone, he ruled over his classroom and had an interesting way of punishing students. He didn't take points or give detentions unless it was a very serious infraction, instead if you disobeyed him, was, late, talked while he talked, started an argument, or really anything, he had you do pushups, crunches, and even sprints. He had Weasley, Crabble, and Goyle, doing sprints up and down the hallway outside the charms classroom. It was surprisingly effective as one day Parvati had to do thirty push-ups for carrying on with Lavender after that Parvati barely even glanced towards her friend during class.

They had already had more essays than they knew what to do with, a two feet essay on silencing charms, a foot on bowtrucles, three feet on _Inanimatous Conjurus_ in transfiguration, the herbology assignment, and potions assignment, in arithmancy they had three and half feet on the properties on the number thirteen and what makes it unluckily for some. One fun thing to report was that Luna Lovegood had managed with a bit of Hermione's persuasion to find a photograph of Umbridge's wolfy transformation and send it to her father. All Wednesday the Ministry and Umbridge were flooded with howlers and letters on the new breed of werewolf, the Daily Prophet picked up the article. Remus sent them a congratulatory letter.

Thursday morning dawned bright and early Umbridge walked her established route to the Great Hall hair free with a smile on her face. The smile slowly faded as the knights surrounding the Great Hall broke formed and lined up on either side of the now wide open doors that showed the whole hall filled and eating with their arms presented.

In a regal voice one of the knights spoke, "Presenting the Would-Be High-Inquisitor-of- Hogwarts," at that the teachers as one glared heatedly at the Professor. "Lady Toad herself, Professor Delores Umbitch," the knight cleared its throat, "erm Umbridge!" The Knights behind her pushed her forward so that she was propelled into the Great Hall flushed scarlet. The knights disbanded and went back to their inanimate states. Professor Umbridge made her way up to the front of the hall and sat steaming as the hall roared with laughter.

Finally after being stared at by Umbridge Flitwick stood, "There will be an investigation into the pranks on Professor Umbridge. As of right now since the identity of the perpetrator or perpetrators is unknown, "ten points to each house for brilliant charms work." The hall stared in silence their Headmaster until snickering started up again which had the effect of the whole hall once again laughing and cheering for points.

As Flitwick sat he shrugged at his fellow Professors, "That was N.E.W.T. level work."

The fifth year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs sat trying to contain their snickering in the DADA classroom; a few students noticed a bag on the desk of Professor Umbridge. Umbridge walked in a rage, "Open to page fifteen, read chapter 2, no talking."

She sat and paused as she took in the bag, she looked up to the students who quickly looked down at their books. "What is this," she asked shrilly. Some students looked up but the rest ignored her knowing full well whatever was in the bag was probably a prank. "What is _this_," she repeated louder.

Megan Jones put her hand the air, "Ma'am it was there when we got here."

Umbridge nodded and opened the bag, and out flew several chocolate flies. Umbridge shrieked and banished all of the flies much to the laughter of the class. "QUITE! Silence for the rest of class!" The class snickered on and off throughout the rest of class much to Umbridge's annoyance.

It didn't let up as after the fifth year class she had seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin. The two groups sent hexes and curses back and forth the whole class period, causing Umbridge to summon all their wands and place them outside the door. At the end of class Fred and George quietly dropped five of their own brand of fireworks. Umbridge tried every spell she could to put the exploding fireworks out only to make the explosions worse. At the end of the break between classes a thoroughly singed Professor Umbridge opened the door to the first years. Her pink robes were tinged with soot as was her face, her hair was burned off on the left side, her right eyebrow was missing, and sparks were shooting out of her shoe. The first years looked at her with wide eyes letting out small squeaks of fright. When Umbridge tried to smile her reptilian smile a first year girl let out a scream and ran off down the hall.

The week passed with Umbridge becoming more and more agitated and frayed, the only upside of the week was Ginny making Chaser. Shea had been in and out of her office taking small objects and hiding them, her tea cups were a favorite of Shea's. Umbridge jumped at any loud noise and struck out with a stunning spell at a poor bird that flew to close to the window she was sitting at. The next day a flock of birds appeared over the ceiling of the Great Hall and then much to the surprise of everyone proceeded to take a shit over Umbridge's head, resulting in her pink robes being stained white, she wasn't seen for the rest of Saturday.

As the next week came Umbridge got vicious she handed out detentions left and right for even smiling in classes. She handed out 'Trolls' on all assignments, and any conversation that involved the Ministry or Voldemort's questionable return was met with a lecture, detention, and demented looks that had many of the students questioning her sanity. Harry or his friends had yet to receive a detention from her, neither had any pure-blood student. She was loathed to do it according to Hermione but gave Weasel a detention for saying Dumbledore believed Voldemort was coming back. Weasel served his detention with Filch. Harry and his friends had more than one encounter with the toad though; she tried to act friendly but came off as a simpering fool causing Daphne to sneer at the toad openly. So far the New Marauders had turned Umbridge into a werewolf, a Carney (Fred and George), a mule, and a bottle of pepto bismal.

It was Friday night and Harry was on rounds with Parvati Patil of Gryffindor. They were assigned to the seventh and sixth floors. They were currently near the Gryffindor common room it was about a hallway over. "So it you don't mind me asking why did you and Daphne tied the knot so early?" Parvati asked trying to make conversation with the intimidating Slytherin that was Harry.

Harry starred at her intently wondering if she honestly wanted to know or if she wanted gossip. After a minute he answered, "Our parents made a contract when we were born, along with the compatibility spell, we're soul mates," Harry finished with a small smile as he said soul mates.

"My father wanted to contract Padma and I," Parvati replied, "without using the spell. Our aunt said our mother nearly shot him she was so brassed off. Apparently our dog, Rover, had some company for two weeks before he relented." Parvati finished with a laugh.

Harry was smirking as he asked, "What made him so insistent?"

"He's from India, he settled here because he owns a shipping business. Marriage Contracts are very much still the norm in the area he's from."

"So no contracts at all?"

"Nope he gave up on that after that one," Parvati laughed a little. They walked the hallways looking for students misbehaving. As they turned left down an un-used corridor, they heard sniffling. Harry's wand shot out of its holster and into his hand. Parvati was looking for the sound they found it in the form of a Gryffindor first year hiding behind a statue. Parvati knelt down wanting to comfort the boy but he turned away from her. Harry knelt down and pulled the boy to him, "Euan what's wrong," Harry's voice commanded as the boy tried to wipe tears from his eyes so no one would see him crying he shook his head.

"Nothing," Euan replied his voice wavering, covering his hand.

Harry lowered his voice, "Euan men are hurt all the time, crying is not a weakness." Harry's voice broke no opposition and Euan slowly showed Harry his hand. Carved into the skin was _I will not tell lies._ Harry saw red but controlled his tone, "Who did this to you?"

Euan felt almost compelled to answer Harry's voice reminded him of military general, "I," he sniffled, "I had detention with Professor Umbridge. My aunt works at the Ministry she disappeared, my grand da says it's just like last time. I said that in class she gave me detention and made me write with this quill, it had no ink and my hand," Euan trailed off at that and shuddered his hand stung so much. He started sniffling and but otherwise remained silent.

Harry growled out, "Blood quill." Harry scooped up the small first year into his arms and placed him on his back. "Hold on, we're going to take some shortcuts, sound good?"

Euan smiled, "Yeah."

"Parvati go to the Headmaster's office ask the gargoyle for him tell it it's an emergency. Meet us in the hospital wing," Harry said in his forceful voice. Harry turned without waiting for a reply and immediately turned to a secret passageway and started to the hospital wing. He arrived in record time and called out, "Madam Pomfrey we need some essence of dittany now!"

Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office with a bottle in hand as Harry flipped the first year off his back and onto the bed making said first year giggle. "Hadrian what happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked coming over to the two students.

"Umbridge used a blood quill on Euan, here." Madam Pomfrey looked as outraged as Harry felt. "Headmaster Flitwick should be here soon, I'll be back in a moment," Harry spun on his heel and was out of the Hospital wing before anyone could say anything. Harry made his way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors office and threw open the door.

"Why I never!" Umbridge said. Harry quickly took in the office a student was sitting writing lines with the blood quill.

"Stewart, hospital wing now!" Harry barked out. The second year Raven shot up and out of the office quicker than lightning, not even bothering with his bag. Harry immediately summoned the quill to him and pocketed it.

Umbridge opened her mouth but Harry cut her off, "You WILL be SILENT!" Harry's aura flared out around him the green blazing eerily close to the killing curse. Umbridge shut her mouth with an audible click. "You are nothing more than a foul, evil, toad," Harry snapped out. "As Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, I declare a formal investigation of Delores Umbridge for torture." Magic accepted the declaration with a flash of green; at the Wizenmagot and Auror office miles away in London the investigation wrote itself into the docket. Harry transfigured Umbridge into a toad, taking her wand and tossing it into the fire place.

Harry entered the Hospital wing where Euan and Stewart were being treated and Professors Vector and McGonagall, and Headmaster Flitwick were conferring. Parvati was helping to entertain the two boys. "Headmaster, Professors," Harry said with a nod to them as he came in levitating a toad.

Flitwick raised an eyebrow, "Hadrian I wasn't aware you kept a toad?"

"I don't. This is _Professor _Umbridge," Harry's voice was dripping with sarcasm as he said Professor, "As Lord of an Ancient and Noble House I declared a formal investigation into her activities, magic accepted it." The Professors looked impressed and Flitwick smile almost split his face wide open.

"We've already talked to Euan and Stewart they've told us what happen that combined with the evidence of their hands enables me to cancel Delores Umbridge's contract. Please transfigure her back Hadrian."

"Before I do you might want this." Harry pulled the blood quill from his pocket and handed it over to his Headmaster. "Stewart was in the process of writing lines with it when I walked in on them."

"Yes," Flitwick took it with anger in his eyes; "I would like to fire her now though," Flitwick nodded to the toad that was trying to run away even though Hadrian had it spelled. The toad looked like it was treading water in the air. Euan and Stewart looked torn between laughing and starring at the curious picture the floating toad made.

Harry transfigured her back to a person, "Bufo Verto," The toad transfigured back into the short, squat, toadyish woman.

Before Umbridge could say anything Flitwick spoke, "Delores Umbridge you are hereby stripped of your title as Professor of Hogwarts and fire effective immediately."

The doors to the Hospital wing opened again this time emitting three people, two dressed in auror robes, the third Sirius was dressed in casual robes.

John Dawlish spoke in a typical auror booming auror voice as he walked over to Umbridge spun her around and placed magic suppressing handcuffs on her, "Delores Umbridge you are hereby suspended as Undersecretary Minister, pending an investigation warranted by the magic as asked for by Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter."

Delores Umbridge was silenced and forced to sit in a chair in the corner of the Hospital wing with Auror Stephens guarding her.

"Lord Potter?" Dawlish turned to him with his question.

"Delores Umbridge has tortured for sure two students by use of blood quill, possibly more." Harry answered with a nod towards Euan and Stewart. "Parvati and I were on rounds when we found Euan, at first he refused to tell us what was wrong. He relented after a minute and showed us his hand which has _I will tell lies_ carved into it. I asked how it happened he replied that he was given detention by Umbridge for saying Voldemort was back." Harry was surprised that Dawlish stood tall without flinching at the name, he used too. "I brought him to the Hospital wing while Parvati went to retrieve the Headmaster. Once here I left Euan to Madam Pomfrey and went straight to the DADA office and found Umbridge watching as Stewart was writing lines with a blood quill. I apprehended her and asked magic for the investigation." The others snorted at the word apprehended. Dawlish quirked an eyebrow, "I might have turned her into a toad. Also her wand may have dropped into the fireplace as she was transfigured."

Dawlish laughed as he turned and interviewed the others taking the blood quill from Flitwick, took pictures of the boys' hands and took their statements with their Head of Houses' permission.

"Alright were done here, Stephens read her her rights, she's under arrest." Dawlish called out and Stephens looked rather gleeful at that, "I think it's his first time collaring someone," Dawlish replied to Sirius's look towards the rookie. "Lord Potter the trial will be next week on Thursday at one o'clock. It will be more of a formality, the evidence is against her, and this blood quill is Ministry issued, it was supposed to be returned months ago. The last to check it out was Delores Umbridge. She will be questioned under Veriatserum."

"Thank you, auror Dawlish."

Dawlish nodded and he and Stephens escorted Umbridge out of the hospital wing, though you could tell she was trying to protest, her mouth open wide yelling silently. Stephens looked like he was trying not to laugh as they left.

Sirius walked over from where he had been watching to the side of the Hospital wing doors. Sirius handed over a small packet of papers, "My application for Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Headmaster Flitwick. I just ask that before I start you have a curse breaker look over the supposed curse on the office?"

"Done and welcome back to Hogwarts Mr. Black." Professor McGonagall groaned. "Let's move this discussion to my office, shall we?" Flitwick asked jovially before turning to the two boys still waiting to be released from the hospital wing, "I am very sorry either of you had to go through that. Punishments of that sort are absolutely against policy at Hogwarts." The boys nodded not really knowing what to say.

"You two are free to go but I want to see you tomorrow morning before breakfast, yes?" Madam Pomfrey spoke in a no nonsense tone. Both boys nodded quickly eager to leave the hospital wing, "Right Mr. Potter will you escort Mr. Ackerly back to his common room, and Miss. Patil please take Mr. Abercrombie back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p>Harry made it back to the Slytherin common room an hour after he was due back. He made his way over to his friends who were occasionally glancing at the door to the common room. Daphne was the first to spot him and smiled to him in relief. Harry walked with his one eye on Daphne and the other on the left half of the common room, where the pure-blood and Death Eater supporters gathered. The Slytherin common room these days was as tense as any political debate between die-hard liberals and die-hard conservatives could get. Everyone watched the other side waiting for a spell to come at them.<p>

Harry sat down next to Daphne and pulled her into a kiss that made him sigh in relief. Daphne was alarmed knowing something was wrong; the kiss had a sense of urgency to it that normally wasn't present. Once he pulled back Daphne took his hand in hers and rubbed comforting circles on Harry's hand.

"Umbridge was arrested tonight. I ordered an investigation into her as Lord Potter." Harry's words brought silence to those around him in hearing range, including, Blaise, Tracey, Daphne, Theo, Draco, Aaron, Malcolm Baddock, Ginny, Aiofie, Astoria, and Jess Urquhart. "She was forcing those she had in detention to write lines with a blood quill. I found Euan Abercrombie while on rounds, his hand had _I will not tell lies, _carved into it. When I went to the DADA office she had Stewart Ackerly writing with the quill, I turned her into a toad," Harry deadpanned. Those around him laughed at that before quieting as he started talking again, "Her trial is Thursday at one, I have to attend. If you all will excuse me I have some essays to work on."

Harry left the common room without another word. Daphne glanced at her friends who simply nodded that she should follow Harry and she stood walking over to the entrance to their quarters taking his hand. As they entered their own sitting room, Harry flopped into a chair.

"I could have killed her, I wanted to." Harry said quietly.

Daphne sighed and dropped gracefully into his lap pulling his head up so he was looking at her, "You didn't. You controlled yourself and your temper and even had the presence of mind to ask magic for a trial."

"Yes but," Harry trailed off looking down. Daphne once again brought his face up to hers, and seeing tears in his eyes hugged him to her. "I'm, we're going to have to kill. This will be a war, people on both sides will die but I _want _to kill them. But I don't want to be like them."

"Harry, yes you want to kill them but as with Umbridge just because you want to doesn't mean you will. You are not them Harry and I promise you I will not let you become like them. Just as long as you promise you will let me become like them either," Daphne said with conviction.

"Always," Harry replied back with a fire in eyes.

"Good now you have a history essay and transfiguration essay still to do," Daphne said before teasingly wiggling on his lap before getting up and moving over to the couch.

Harry groaned before grudgingly getting up to get his supplies, "Giant wars, oh boy." Harry sarcastically replied, "how long do you think were gonna spend on them, we only spent four years on Goblin wars."

Daphne chuckled as Harry muttered to himself about Binns and his fascination with creature wars. Daphne summoned _The Picture of Dorian Grey_ to her and flipped the stereo on low so that Sublime's 40oz. to Freedom came on. Harry worked on his essay diligently for another hour and half before; Daphne got bored and decided that was enough for tonight. She slinked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck moving her hands down his chest. She leaned over him started nibbling on his ear. She slowly moved her lips to his neck she kissed, nibbled and lathed attention on his pulse point.

"Daph, baby," Harry moaned, "Transfiguration essay still to do." Daphne ignored him moving to his lips, as she leaned over him she undid the buttons on his shirt and splayed it open. She slipped her tongue into his mouth as she ran her nails over his chest occasionally hitting one of his nipples, causing Harry to shiver and moan. Daphne slowly undid his belt and pants, as she continued to kiss him; she slid her hand into his pants and slowly stroked him above his boxers. All thoughts of an essay disappeared from Harry's mind, actually all thoughts besides, 'feels good,' left his mind. Daphne broke the kiss and slowly spun Harry's chair so that he was now facing her, she smiled coyly at him and worked his pants and boxers down. Harry's cock bobbed as she released it from his boxers. Daphne looked hungrily at him and took him in her hands, and slowly started stroking him, she would stroked him slowly twice and then added a fast stroke that had Harry moaning. Daphne after a few minutes replaced her hands with her mouth. She sucked around the head before running her tongue down the shaft.

Daphne moaned around him, she loved tasting him, the moan sent vibrations around him causing him to moan out, "Oh," pant, "God," moan, "Daph don't stop." She started to mimic her hand movements of earlier with her mouth, Harry was moaning with his head thrown back over the chair.

Harry threaded his hand in her hair as she sucked and licked him like a Popsicle, "Daph, Love, I'm gonna…cum." Daphne hollowed her cheeks and sucked at his groaned out declaration. Harry felt himself tighten and then sweet bliss took over his mind as he shot into Daphne's mouth. When he stopped cumming Daphne gave him another long lick and suck.

Harry groaned and pulled Daphne up on to his lap, and immediately captured her lips and tongue in a searing kiss that left her breathless. Harry broke the steamy kiss when his need for oxygen became too great, he moved down to Daphne's neck. Daphne was breathing hard left dizzy by it. Harry wasted no time and ripped Daphne's blouse off. He moved his kiss down to her chest as Daphne undid her bra and tossed it somewhere in the room, she didn't care where as Harry started to play with her nipples. Harry sucked and twirled her right nipple with his tongue as before pulling back blowing on it lightly and turning to the other nipple he gave it the same attention. Harry kicked off his pants as he moved his adept seeker hands down and under her skirt. He vanished her thong and let his fingers entertain Daphne. Daphne moaned as Harry's hands worked her body in ways only he could. As she started grinding into his hand that had three fingers buried in her, he stood from the chair, removing his hand. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to their bedroom once again claiming her lips.

Harry started to hiss in parseltongue as their lips clashed making Daphne moan aloud. As they made their way into the bedroom Harry's cock rubbed up against her pussy, working her up just as his hand had. Harry reached the bedroom as keeping his lips firmly attached to Daphne's as his tongue flickered with parsletongue at inhuman speed. He knelt on the bed as he laid Daphne down on it. He separated from Daphne and starred down at her.

She looked like the picture perfect succubus as she lay sprawled out beneath him clad only in her skirt which was bunched up around her waist leaving her bare. Her hair was clad around her like a halo and she was panting heavily as Harry took her in.

"Damn it… Harry, fuck me…please!" She begged breathlessly, Harry had worked her almost to orgasm twice, she wanted, need release. Harry grinned and quickly sheathed himself in Daphne to the hilt causing them both to moan. Harry buried his lips in Daphne's neck and with her breasts as he thrust in and out. Daphne's walls started to clench around him and he sped up faster.

"Ohhh, Haarryyy, harder!" Daphne moaned. Harry obliged his begging wife pounding into her with abandon.

"Fuck," Harry groaned as she seized around him in a powerful vice grip. She started to clench around him in orgasm. She screamed out and raked her nails down his back and Harry gasp as an intense orgasm over took him and he shot his seed into Daphne. They slowed their thrusts and Harry slowly pulled out of Daphne. Harry kissed her lovingly around her neck, her lips, and then finally claimed her lips in a slow, but passionate kiss. He turned over on his back laying next to Daphne, he pulled her to him and she turned on her side spooned up to him with her head resting on his chest. "I love you," Harry whispered.

Daphne turned her head and pressed a kiss to his chest right above his heart, "I love you too," she responded quietly as they both drifted off to sleep exhausted in the best way.

* * *

><p>Harry walked into the Great Hall and let go of Daphne's hand as she made her way over to the Hufflepuff table where Hannah asked them to sit today. Harry went over to the Gryffindor table while his friends took their seats at the 'puff table. Harry walked over to Euan who sat near the end of the table with the other first years.<p>

Harry came up behind Euan and bent down next to him, "How's your hand Euan?"

The other Gryffindors looked either oddly or suspiciously at the Slytherin prefect at their table, except for Parvati and her friends, the Chasers and the Weasley twins. Euan and his friends though looked at Harry with awe and gratefulness.

"Good it doesn't even hurt anymore and you can't see the words anymore," Euan exclaimed happily, "Madam Pomfrey said after another day of treatment, the scar will fade to just a line." Some around the boy looked startled at the exclamation and whispers broke out.

Harry chuckled at Euan's happy expression that he'd have a scar just not the words, "Good story right?" Harry asked laughing. Euan nodded happily. "Alright just wanted to make sure you're okay, if you need anything let me know?" Euan nodded going back to his food; Harry made his way to the Ravenclaw table and asked Stewart Ackerly the same questions, receiving a similar reply.

"I'm good it was only my first detention with her and I was only with her for a few minutes before you came in. Thanks Hadrian."

With that Harry made his way over to join his friends at the 'puff table. He explained what had happened to the others who weren't Slytherins and therefore hadn't heard the story the night before. They were outraged and looked rather gleeful at Harry's transfiguration and burning of Umbridge's wand. As they spoke, Headmaster Flitwick and Sirius walked into the Great Hall. Flitwick came to his seat and called for silence.

"I have a few announcements to make before you all finish breakfast and go off to your activities for this Saturday." The school turned their attention to their headmaster anxious to know if the rumors were true and Umbridge was gone. "Last night Professor Umbridge was fired from her post as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." In a show of how hated she was the school let out with unanimous cheers. "Yes, well, we also called in a team from Gringotts to look over the supposed curse on the DADA office. There was one and it was broken so with that, I introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, former auror Sirius Black." Sirius stepped forward and gave an exaggerated bow, to the scattered applause and gasps. Some idiots in the crowd were still wary about him. And much to the annoyance of Harry and Susan some of the girls swooned. Professor McGonagall could be seen conjuring a bottle of scotch downing a shot before swearing in her native Gaelic as Sirius smiled out at the crowd.

**A/N:**

**Thanks fo the reviews, hope you like the chapter. Umbridge's time at Hogwarts is over not sure if I'm going to kill her off yet. With Sirius training will come in earnest for the students and the DA will be here just not as Dumbledore's Army.**

**Thanks,**

**AM**


	34. The DA

Monday arrived and by lunch the first and forth years were buzzing with excitement over their first lessons with Sirius. The first years all boasted of having learned their first shield, while the fourth years were trying out stunning spells on each other in the hallways much to Filch's horror and Madam Pomfrey. Harry and the other New Marauders were almost bouncing in their seats as they ate lunch. Harry, Blaise, Daphne, Draco, and Theo could hardly sit through their free period, but finally the tone rang for their DADA period. They were met at the DADA classroom by the other Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs.

They filled into the classroom and took their usual seats; though at each seat a new textbook was sitting. _Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions_. Sirius came in through his office which everyone was happy to see was not pink and had not one kitten in sight. "Alright, everyone?" Sirius spoke as he came in front of the class; there was a scattered response before he continued. "I took the liberty of buying my classes their textbooks for the year since I'll be using a different textbook then the one first assigned to you. But you can put those away as today you will not need them." The class collectively sighed at that.

"Today we're going to be working on an important charm that should be taught to all who live in the United Kingdom and anywhere else dementors may be present. Does anybody know where else dementors can be found? Ernie?"

"Iceland and Greenland are the only other two known places dementors exist," Ernie answered."

"Good, five points to Hufflepuff. Now the dementors in the last war sided with Lord Voldemort," Sirius paused, "I expect all of you to work on not flinching, hiding, screaming, anything else except making a disgusted face because of the things he's done, when you hear the name, understood." They nodded except for a select few who looked angry at his use of Voldemort's name; Sirius noted those before moving on. "As I was saying they sided with Voldemort, they also sided with Grindewald during World War II. It's safe to say whether or not you believe Voldemort is back or not, if there ever is another dark lord, and there will be, the dementors will side with them. The dementors are foul, loathsome creatures who will take any opportunity given to them to steal someone's soul. Now I'm not telling you this to scare you but you need to be aware of the real need for mastery of the patronus charm."

"Now everybody stand," He waved his wand and the desks cleared to the sides of the room. "Give yourself some space. The incantation is _expect patronum,_ now in order for the charm to work you must fill yourself with your happiest memory. Question Miss Parkinson?"

"Adults can't master this how are we supposed to," She asked in her most snobbish tone. Some of the class looked startled by her revelation.

Sirius sighed, "Well Miss Parkinson, even if _you _don't have the magic to master it some will," Sirius smirked after all, he was still a marauder, he wasn't going to let some little wannabe Death Eater tell his class they couldn't do it. "Besides even producing the white mist can save you from being kissed. Now just to prove a fifth year can do this, Harry, Daphne, Susan, Blaise, Tracey, Draco, Theo you have the floor," Sirius waved his arm for them to go ahead.

"_Expecto patronum_," simaltaniously the seven shouted or said the spell. From Harry's wand came a female wolf that immediately took its place next the large male wolf Daphne had conjured. From Susan's wand came a small song bird, her mother's animagus according to Amelia. Tracey's familiar snake was slithering around and Aiolos appeared out of Harry's robes and slithered around with the silver mist snake much to their amusement. Blaise had a large wild cat that looked familiar to the new marauders; he quickly dispelled it and glared at Sirius when the man laughed. Draco was able to produce a slivery form of his Gyrfalcon though he looked to be struggling to hold it. Theo produced a rather wide silvery mist dome around him; he had been trying to learn it since third year but had only gotten so far.

"Good five points for each of you, now I'm going to walk around as are they to help the rest of you with patronus. If you're having trouble with the spell do your best to not become frustrated as that will make your attempts worse." From around him shouts of expecto patronum were heard but so far no one produced anything. Harry moved over to help Theo first, while the others spread out to help.

"How long have you been able to do the mist shield," Harry asked?

Theo sighed, "It took me until forth year to get the shield and hold it for any length of time. I can hold for like an hour now. I can't get past it though. I'm picturing the memory and everything."

"Right when you picture the memory, try and remember the feelings that went with. I have to fill my mind with the feeling not the necessarily the memory. Once you have that try casting again."

Theo was quiet for a few minutes as he closed his eyes trying to bring up the feelings that went along with his time with his Uncle before he died, "_Expecto patronum_," The white mist gradually started to form, after a few seconds, Harry clapped him on the back.

"Nice job mate." Theo opened his eyes and starring at him was slivery pixie. Theo titled his head as he starred at it the pixie winked before fading back out of existence.

"Holy Shite," Theo whispered to himself. Harry laughed as he moved to help Justin. Justin was barely getting any light from his wand.

"Justin," Harry nodded. Justin sort of grimmaced a smile in greeting. "If you don't mind me asking what are you using for your memory?"

"I was using the memory of getting my letter," Justin said.

"Try using a memory that really means something to you, a memory where you can perfectly recall the smell, the weather, the date, everything about that event."

Justin nodded and closed his eyes trying to think of a memory. He smiled slightly without realizing it as he pictured holding his baby brother for the first time last year, "_Expect patronum_," Justin opened his eyes as he cast and out of his wand came a sliver capuchin monkey. The monkey crawled up Justin and sat on his shoulder for a minute before dissipating. As the new marauders walked around Sirius came up next to Harry.

"You sure you don't want to teach pup, you could put us all out of job. Everyone you helped has gotten the charm." Harry just shrugged like it was nothing, Sirius clapped him on the back chuckling, sometimes his godson amazed him. "Alright that's enough for today, now I want you all to practice your patronus whenever you get the time, work at so it's second nature to you. I'll be testing you on it at some point. Now for next class I want you to have read through the first three chapters and wear clothes you can move in for next class." The bell toned as he finished speaking and the class walked out raving about their lesson.

* * *

><p>"Lords and Ladies of the Wizenmagot we've been called together today to bring to Justice Madam Delores Umbridge who has had charges leveled against her by Lord Hadrian James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter," the newly elected Chief Warlock Lord Tiberius Ogden boomed. "Madam Umbridge has been accused of torture of six minors, as well as fraud and tampering with secure Ministry files. Enough evidence has been acquired to use Veritaserum on Madam Umbridge as such we will hear the evidence before we bring in Madam Umbridge for questioning. The parents or head of house for each minor have given permission for Veritaserum to be used during questioning. Madam Jension you may begin."<p>

Madam Jension was a Ministry lawyer who had absolutely no love for Delores Umbridge, her brother was werewolf having been turned when he was just out of Hogwarts. Umbridge and her laws had made his life harder than it needed to be. Madam Jension began first questing Harry about why he called for the investigation and what happened when he apprehended Umbridge. Parvati was questioned as was, Stewart, Euan, Dennis Creevey, Laura Madley, a first year muggle-born 'puff, Kathrine Rodgers, a second year half-blood Ravenclaw, and Brent Harper, a second year half-blood 'puff. Their bloodlines were something Jension focused on as Harper, Creevey, and Madley, were forced to write _I will respect my betters_.

After the students were called Aurors Dawlish and Stephens were called to testify on the evidence they found. The fraud and tampering charges were being brought against her as she falsified the document stating she returned the blood quill, the Ministry had five on hand that were only to be used in certain contracts, the laws were explicit in that. Following the aurors findings they looked into other ministry matters that directly involved Umbridge. They found in her office documented records of instances where she knowingly authorized the capture and killing of innocent werewolves by hit-wizards, they also found a ledger with bribes given to her and Fudge from first Lucius Malfoy and then someone with the initials TLN, seems she got smarter as time went on.

After questioning the aurors Delores Umbridge was brought in, her pink clothes were wrinkled and out of place, her hair flat around her head, and she had deep dark circles under her eyes. She was in hand cuffs and leg restraints, she looked defiantly at the court and she sneered at the Hogwarts student she had tortured.

Ogden spoke once more as Umbridge was forced to sit and was chained up by Dawlish and Stephens. "In accordance of the protocol for a Lord's trial, enough hard evidence has been found to warrant the use of Veritaserum, whether you comply or not." Ogden glared at Umbridge, "Aurors administer the Veritaserum." Umbridge tried to struggle and would not open her mouth, Stephens gleefully pinch Umbridge's nose forcing her to open her mouth or pass out. Dawlish tipped the vial and tapped out three drops into Umbridge's mouth. Umbridge's eyes glazed over.

Jension immediately started with the testing question, "State your name."

"Delores Jane Umbridge," she stated in a dull voice.

"For what purpose did you check out a blood quill?"

"To use it on those little mudblood brats. I hate children," Umbridge spoke joyfully gaining glares from the Wizenmagot.

"Did you falsify the records on the blood quills?"

"Yes."

"Did you use the blood quill on any students?"

"Yes I finally got to use it during detentions on six mudblood bastards."

"Finally?"

"Those little bastards turned me into a bloody half-breed!"

"Now Delores it was just a little prank, surely a grown woman can handle that?" Jension asked condescendingly as Umbridge got more and more angry. "Now did you or did you not take bribes from Lucius Malfoy and an as of yet an unknown TLN?"

"Yes, we took bribes gladly why shouldn't we take more of their money after we're the reason they escaped Azkaban."

"What were the bribes for?"

"Furthering the pureblood agenda, putting mudbloods in their place, and helping to keep their muggle hunting activities from the filthy mudblood Prime Minister. After all Lucius and Nott have the right idea about dealing with undesirables, death."

"Nott? Theodore Nott Sr. is TLN?"

"Yes."

"Who else took bribes from them?"

"Minister Fudge."

"Stupefy," The seven aurors in the court room voices rang out together as they stunned the Minister for Magic with glee. Fudge wasn't very popular in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement given the enormous budget cuts he made to their department. One of the aurors present slapped handcuffs on Fudge and levitated the Minister out of the courtroom and into a holding cell; he may have bumped his head on the way into the cell once or twice.

"The Ministry rests its case," Jension spoke clearly once the commotion was over.

"Please escort the defendant and witnesses out while we come to a verdict," Tiberius spoke and nodded to Dawlish and Stephens, who took Umbridge out who was once again struggling. "Lord Potter as the accuser you will need to leave also." Harry nodded and left with the students and Professor Flitwick. Not ten minutes later they were called back in.

"The Wizenmagot has found the accused Delores Umbridge guilty on six counts of child abuse, three counts of fraud, and fifty counts of bribery. You are hereby sentenced to forty years in Azkaban. You may also face further charges pending the now open investigation into Minister Cornelius Fudge." As Ogden finished Umbridge was once again escorted out by the aurors who were forced to stun her while being portkeyed to Azkaban.

"Now in light of today's proceedings Minister Fudge will be suspended from his duties, as such we, the members of the Wizenmagot must nominate an interim Minister. Nominations?" Tiberius Ogden called.

"I nominate Pious Thicknesse," Lord Timmon Parkinson called immediately; he was seconded by Lord Samson Jones.

"I nominate Amelia Bones," Lady Augusta Longbottom called; she was seconded by Lord Amos Diggory.

"I nominate Marianna Edgecombe," Lord Walden McNair called and was seconded by Lord Nathanial King. Harry smiled at the two Death Eater candidates. They waited for a few minutes but no one else was called.

"Votes for Madam Bones," Ogden called and sixty eight wands were lit and tallied. "For Madam Edgecombe?" This time thirty three wands were lit and counted, "Votes for Thicknesse," the remaining twenty seven wands lit up. "The interim Minister of Magic is Madam Amelia Bones."

The trial passed and with Rita Skeeter covering it for the Daily Prophet the country was properly outraged and called for Fudge's head. Skeeter was pleased that she finally got to really tear someone's reputation to shreds, and eviscerated Umbridge in the press. The first thing Amelia did was authorize Cadmus Hammer of the Department of Mysteries to research the Dark Mark. Hammer chose to use Rodluphous Lestrange to experiment on; his smile would have given the goblins chills had they seen it. She also immediately gave the auror corps an increased budget and she along with Rufus Scrimgeour set up a system to streamline auror corps training into a year rather than three.

* * *

><p>Today Amelia along with a guard of three aurors was meeting up with Harry and Daphne, Susan, and Sirius at the Three Broomsticks. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend and Amelia said she had some things to discuss with them all. They were waiting in one of the private rooms when Amelia arrived.<p>

"You can wait outside Shacklebolt," Amelia said with frustration as she entered the room. She was muttering, "Damn, bloody, babysitters." Sirius came over and swept her into a kiss, stopping the muttering and Amelia relaxed.

"Something the matter, honey?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"Sush you, this job is going to drive me insane," Amelia said before sitting down at the table that had lunch lain out on it. "Between the pureblood's who think I should kiss their arses like Fudge did and trying to make the Wizenmagot see reason about Voldemort's return, I feel like I've been run over by a train." Harry snickered and poured Amelia a large goblet of wine. Amelia smiled appreciatively but shook her head, "that's part of what I need to talk to you all about." Susan and Daphne gasped while Harry and Sirius looked on stupidly.

"I won't be running for Minister once the election is over and the new Minister is sworn in I'll be back to only being the Head of the DMLE," Amelia said with a small smile at the girls.

"But you've worked for this your whole life," Sirius said in concern for his wife, she wanted to be Minister for a while and was planning on running when Fudge's term ended.

"Yes but with the war coming I'm going to have another responsibility, one that takes precedent over becoming Minister especially during a time of war," Amelia said hinting but Sirius still didn't get it.

Harry though had the provebial light bulb go off over his head and snickered, smirked, and handed the still full goblet of wine to Sirius, "Here Padfoot I think you're going to need this." Daphne swatted Harry but grinned at him while Susan snickered at her uncle-in-law.

"Will someone please fill me the bloody hell in," Sirius said noticing everyone laughing at him.

"Honestly how you even got through Hogwarts amazes me sometimes," Amelia mumbled, "I'm pregnant Sirius." *Thud* Sirius hit the ground.

The teens laughed at the man while Susan looked at him oddly, "He sure faints a lot for a Gryffindor." That brought a snort from Amelia and more laughter from Harry and Daphne. Sirius looked up from the floor at Amelia who raised an eyebrow at him. He scrambled up from the floor downed the wine and sat heavily for a minute.

Finally a wide grin split across his face, "I'm gonna be a father!" Sirius got up a danced a jig before pulling Amelia in for kiss. He waltzed around the room with a grinning Amelia while sing, "I'm a father." Once they sat back down Daphne, Susan, and Harry all got up and gave them hugs, congratulating them.

"So how far along are you," Susan asked happily.

"Eight weeks. Harry I also wanted to take you to the department of mysteries today and retrieve that damned prophecy. Maybe Voldemort will make a move than I'm sick of waiting for it to happen. But enough of that how's the year gone so far now that Umbridge is gone?" They cheerfully filled her in on the pranks, Sirius's teaching, and weeding out those students who followed Voldemort.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the first meeting of the Defense Association," Sirius announced standing on the platform provided by the room of requirement. "For those of you who think this is just school club you are sorely mistaken," Sirius was oddly serious for once. "Professor Flitwick has given me permission to discipline you as I see fit while you are participating. I will not just be teaching you how to duel; I will be teaching you how to survive in a fight for your life. I expect you to work your arse off in here, if you have problem with this than I suggest you leave now!" Sirius spoke in a deadly tone and that combined with Severus glaring at the assembled group made more than a few students leave.<p>

Severus stepped forth next, "Now as you no doubt read in the Daily Prophet this morning Voldemort is alive and well. I, Severus Tobias Snape swear on my magic that what I am about to tell you is the truth." Magic sealed his vow with a flash of silvery gray that matched is aura, the students gasped as they oath was made if he lied at all his magic would be forfeit. "Most of you have heard by now that I was a spy during the dark lord's first reign, though before the oath I doubt most of you believed it. As a spy I took the Dark Lord's mark and until last year when a way was finally found to remove it, it was present on my arm. The mark as the department of mysteries found out was tied to the Dark Lord's magic had he died on All Hallows Eve in 1981 the mark would have vanished with him. Throughout the years the mark has been documented as growing darker until it returned to its vibrancy at the end of last year, marking the Dark Lord's return. Now we don't why he hasn't struck yet but we will use this lull to prepare our world so it will not come to such harm as during the first war. Now given Professor Black's warning and my own statements here today, I want those of you here to think very hard about joining this group. The time will come when those in this group may be called to fight. If you still want to join come back next week. Oh and_ levicorpis_," Severus said pointing his wand at Sirius upending him.

"Oh very funny, Severus let me down," Sirius complained as he hung upside down by one foot. The tension in the room was broken and the students left some laughing others still looking thoughtful.

The next week began the first meeting of the Defense Association in earnest. Sirius and Severus were at the helm and worked surprisingly well together, Sirius's expertise was light sided spells and offset Severus's dark sided expertise, while they're personalities offset each other. Some responded to Sirius's easy going nature while others like Harry responded to being pushed hard by Severus. The turnout was for the Defense Association was above what they expected and encompassed students from all houses and from third year and up. From Slytherin house they had Aoife, Astoria, Ginny, Malcom Baddock, Gram Pritchard, Aaron, Jess, Beau, two fourth years Selene Corvin and Gwenth Raiden, and a fifth year Mathis Westmore. Gryffindor had the largest turnout with the majority of each year fourth year and up turned out and out of the Gryffindor's left only a few would bear watching. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw each out a decent turn out.

"Weasley if you don't more your arse I'm going to move it for you," Severus growled out as he noticed the youngest male barely moving in the dodging exercise. The Weasel made the mistake of rolling his eyes. "That's it," murmured with sharpness, before flicking his wand producing an echoing booming noise that made half the class duck and cover. Everyone turned silently to Severus who's glare was worthy of Medusa. Severus spoke in a deadly but velvet tone that all the Slytherins in the room flinched at, someone was in trouble. "As Professor Black and I have stated many times the purpose of the stinging hex in this exercise is to represent two of the Death Eaters' favorite curses, the cruciatus curse and the killing curse. Both of which are unblockable so dodging is imperative. Mr. Ronald Weasley here feels that dodging is above him, we will prove him wrong." Whispers rang out through the class, most wondering if Snape was going to use the unforgivables. Ron himself was starting to sweat and was trying to subtly moving out of the dodging circle he was in; unfortunately for him the dodging circles prevented his leaving. The dodging circles were drawn rather like runes and were tied to the caster. Once inside the circle the dodger and any spells fired into the circle were locked in by a ward. The only one able to dispel the ward was the caster in this case, Severus or Sirius. Ronald had no choice but to stay in the circle.

Severus walked over to the watching group and stopped in front of Harry and whispered into his ear. Harry smirked and then winked at the Weasel.

Severus moved back over in front of Ron's circle as the students around Harry gasped as Aiolos rose up out of his skin and then slithered out of his shirt and down onto the floor. Parvati stifled a scream as the Aiolos grew to her full size before moving over to coil near Severus. She hissed in a menacing way but Harry fought laughter at what she actually said, laughing would have ruined Severus' plan.

"Considering the cruciatus and the killing curse are illegal, we'll have to use a substitute to give Mr. Weasley the proper motivation. For those of you who don't know the king cobra cans strike at three meters per second," Severus said with a look towards Aiolos, "meaning she can cover ten feet in a one second, faster than any curse flung at you. King cobras also have one of deadliest bites known to man; one bite can kill a grown elephant." Aiolos hissed again rising up to look Ron in the eyes.

Harry snickered and leaned over to Daphne, "She said stop you're making me blush, the show off." Daphne turned into her husband's chest to cover her laughter. Some of those gathered thought she was distraught at Harry's familiar being used in such away. Those New Marauders in the crowd knew better as Aiolos was known for making snarky comments.

Ron looked like he was going to faint as Severus said, "Begin." Aiolos waited a half second before striking forward at lightning speed. Ron just managed to dodge out of the way of the snake. Aiolos struck out again and again for about a minute until Ron started slowing and stumbled to his left. Aiolos struck out and landed a bite on the boy's right leg. Ron let out a pitiful screech that sounded more like a dying a cat than a fifteen year old boy.

"AHHHHH! IT'S," whine, "GONNA," sob, "KILL," moan, "ME!" He was moaning and whining making the others cringed and some of the smarter students frown in disgust. He lay on the floor whimpering and rolling around on the floor and flailing his limbs around.

Finally a Ravenclaw sixth year shouted, "You prat king cobra venom's a paralytic. You're not dying. You're not even bleeding that badly you poofter!"

"Thank you Mr. Marsters," Sirius said sarcastically as he glared at Ron Weasley, a quick eipsky healing the bite mark on his leg. "We've been doing dodging exercises for two weeks and you can only last a minute. You'll have detention with me tonight, be prepared to work out as you should be anyways."

"Um, Harry?" Parvati asked quietly as she eyed Aiolos who was sprawled across her wizard's shoulders. "Why didn't Aiolos's venom do anything?"

"Aiolos like most venomous snakes can do what is called a dry bit, or a bite that doesn't contain any venom. It's mostly used for defense by cobras." Harry explained, "I wouldn't risk my familiar on Weasley. I asked her not to use her venom; though she was rather loath to comply Ronald isn't her favorite person." As Harry said that Ginny walked up and gave Aiolos a scratch under her jaw.

"Such a good familiar," Ginny muttered before smirking at her rapidly turning red youngest brother. Those around her snickered, even the Gryffindors.

"That's enough for today," Severus announced. "Next meeting I expect all of you to be able to perform the protego shield, stunning spell, and summononing spell silently." The Defense Association groaned but were quickly silenced at look from both Professors. The DA filled out of the Room of Requirement though the New Marauders, most of the Gryffindor quidditch team, and a few others stayed behind to chat, the room changing to a common room type room.

"Aiolos come here for a moment?" Daphne asked, she was talking with Parvati about their rounds later today when she remembered the lessons on bogarts. Aiolos slithered over to Daphne and rose up to settle around Daphne. Parvati looked nervous and Padma came over to take her sister's hand. "She won't hurt you; she's actually very gentle unless of course she's hunting. Your bogart was a cobra if I remember correctly?"

"Yes," Parvati said shakily reaching out a hand to pat Aiolos as she had seen Ginny do. Parvati looked surprised as she pet the large snake, "She's not slimy," she muttered under her breath but Aiolos let out a snort, scarring Parvati a bit.

"Don't worry she's laughing," Harry spoke joining his wife and the two Patils, "She said no matter how often idiots refer to us as slimy we are not," Harry said imitating Aiolos's haughty tone before smirking at his familiar.

"What happened that made you afraid of king cobras?" Daphne asked as Aiolos moved so she was now draped over both of Harry and her shoulders.

"When we were visiting our grandparents in India, a king cobra somehow ended up in Par's bed," Padma answered giving her sister's hand a squeeze.

"Yeah that would definitely do it," Daphne said.

* * *

><p>"WELCOME HOGWARTS to the first quidditch match of the season between GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN!" Lee Jordan announced in his final year at Hogwarts and as announcer. "A promising match we shall have today folks, as Gryffindor is led by Angelina Johnson, one of the best looking girls, right sorry Professor, the successor to Oliver Wood!" Angelina shot a withering glare at Lee who merely winked. "AND Slytherin being led by Marcus Flint's successor Aaron Vaisey."<p>

As they circled the pitch Aaron commented to Harry, "What my arse doesn't look glorious biased commentators." The Slytherins laughed as they flew.

"I would comment but anyway I do Daphne might kill me," Harry called back.

To which Urquhart responded, "Well then allow me," he glanced over to Angelina and then back at his captain, "Nope she's got you beat there cap." Ginny rolled her eyes and flew next to Jess then hit upside the back of his head.

"That's for your girlfriend," she hit him again, "and that was for Angelina." The team snickered.

Lee announced then, "Seems like there's trouble in paradise of the Slytherin champions as Ginny Weasley the first female member of Slytherin Quidditch in twenty years, smacks Urquhart! Weasley is following a long standing tradition of Weasley Quidditch players. Is she ready to face her UNBEATABLE BEATER BROTHERS GRED and FORGE?" Fred and George preened rather similarly to peacocks as their friend announced their names. "LET'S FIND OUT! Madam Hooch calls the captains together to shake and they mount their brooms. The snitch is out between Potter and the new Gryffindor seeker Tina McLaggan, younger sister to the new keeper for Gryffindor Cormac McLaggen. Tina is a prodigy similar to Potter himself being given permission to fly as a first year! AND THE QUAFFLE'S UP! It's won by JOHNSON! She streaks down the pitch, passes to BELL, Bell to Spinnent, Spinnent back to Johnson who SHOOTS! OHH SAVED BY VAISEY even as he's hit by a zinger from WEASLEY! The Slytherins are on the move down the pitch in a Hawkshead formation with Montague in the lead, he drops back to Malfoy who dodges a bludger! Barrel roles switching sides with Weasley who roles under and OUCH! MALFOY IS HIT BY BOTH BLUDGER'S BUT HOLDS ON TO THE QUAFFEL! BUT WAIT IT'S a fake WEASLEY fires a rocket at McLaggen who stretches but NO! IT's past his fingertips barely. SLYTHERIN 10 to GRYFFINDOR 0!"

Harry floated around the pitch on his Firebolt, he leant Ginny his Nike broom for the game. He preferred his Firebolt, he was more comfortable with his turns and feints on the Firebolt. The match seemed to be relatively even though both McLaggen's were green played to Slytherins advantage. Ginny fit in seamlessly with the Slytherins thanks to days spent at Potter Manor, she could also anticipate her brothers' attacks from years of watching them play. Tina was good Harry would give her that, bought so far she lacked the ability to break up plays, it didn't help that she was only about ninety pounds and rather short. She was a small player but fast. Harry glanced around and saw no sign of the snitch but Gryffindor had a breakaway. Harry turned and sped down towards the Gryffindor chaser trio. Dove straight down for Katie Bell, who currently held the quaffle. Katie was so focused on avoiding Draco who was coming up at her from underneath she didn't see Harry. Harry shot down and punched the quaffle out of Katie's arms, into Draco's waiting hands. Draco turned with the quaffle coming face to face with Angelina.

"Draco!" Ginny called out she was under him; he dropped the quaffle down to Ginny who through Hail Mary down to Montague who had recovered from the bludger attack that resulted in the Gryffindor breakaway.

"Montague's got a one on one with McLaggen thanks to the WEASLEY'S HAIL MARY down the pitch. Montague shoots, it's a FAKE! He fires into the right hoop. "SLYTHERIN 60 to GRYFFINDOR 40!" Harry flew back up over the pitch and kept his search going. Draco and Ginny both scored once more before he spotted the snitch. It was floating above the sand under play. He dove immediately he swerved in and out of players; almost knocking into George, unfortunately for George his brother's bludger aimed for Harry hit him in the nose breaking it. As Harry twisted back onto his broom proper and raced after the snitch he felt someone come up on him. He looked back slightly and made out Tina behind him. Harry cursed internally; Tina on a Nimbus 2000 could equal Harry's speed almost thanks to her slight build. Harry pressed himself to his Firebolt mimicking the twists and turns of the snitch. Tina shadowing him almost even with him. The snitch banked right and Harry followed but Tina had the inside track and pulled ahead. Harry willed his broom as fast as it could go and pulled even with Tina who was reaching for the snitch one hand off her broom. As she swiped for it the snitch pulled left out of her reach and she pitched off her broom and into the sand unable to control the broom with one hand through the turn. Harry saw her fall out of the corner of his eye; he smiled inwardly, and reached out closing his fist around the snitch. "And damn it Slytherin wins! Woohoo!" Lee announced rather put out and with a roll of his eyes, the Slytherins laughed as McGonagall scolded Jordan. Harry landed and moved over to where Tina McLaggan was sitting up.

Harry looked over for injuries, "Are you hurt?" he said offering his hand. Tina glanced warily at the outstretched hand before she shook her head no and allowed him to help her up. "You know the first time my father-in-law let me chase a snitch I did the same thing. Only our pitch is all grass and no sand, tore my arm up pretty bad. You did could but next time don't take your hand off 'til you're within reach, it prevents that from happening." Tina nodded with a small smile and then headed off to where Angelina had gathered the Gryffindors. Harry was hoisted into the air by Vaisey.

* * *

><p>"Oh shite," Daphne muttered dropping her tea cup, it shattered. Harry sped through the bathroom into their suites' common room and over the couch in front of Daphne. He knelt next to her, moving the paper out of her hands and then checking her for a cut from the cup before pulling back and forcing her to look at him.<p>

She was frightened, "Daph what's wrong?"

"Paper," She said without feeling. Harry picked it up and looked at the title his eyes growing hard.

He read through the article, "Fuck. We're going to need to check on Neville but are you okay?"

"I will be its just that we were training but nothing was really happening. Now it's really started. Those were some of the worst criminals in the United Kingdom, after Azkaban I can't imagine any of them being better now." Harry pulled Daphne into his arms and sat back down on the couch with her wrapped around him.

"We _will_ make it through this war I promise you that. There," he nodded to the paper indicating the escapee's, "going to pay especially the LeStrange's."

Harry rocked her for a few minutes before she calmed down and leaned in giving him a long lingering kiss. "Thanks now we need to see how Neville's doing, get dressed." Daphne was already in jeans, a t-shirt, and a Slytherin zip up, as it was the Sunday after yesterday's Quidditch match. Harry gave her one more kiss before moving back to their bathroom to finish shaving. Harry decided to spike his hair in a Mohawk to see what Professor McGonagall would have to say; really the woman was too serious for her own good sometimes. He threw on a Sex Pistols t-shirt and a pair of black ripped jeans before coming out and strapping his wand holster to his arm. Daphne watched him and licked her lips, then groaned when he looked up at her with his lopsided grin.

"You ready, I sent a message over the mirrors to everyone, and we're meeting in the classroom." Harry asked oblivious to Daphne's thoughts.

Daphne sighed, Neville needed his friends right now and probably a few training dummies to kill, "Fine let's go." Harry looked at her strangely before he shrugged and they left for through the Slytherin common room to meet up with their snake friends before leaving. As they greeted each other Harry discreetly watched the common room there were grins on some of the students' faces. Finally they all turned to leave when Harry felt it coming. Harry spun with his wand out and forced Daphne behind him. The spell dissipated against his shield harmlessly, as Daphne moved up next to Harry but forced Astoria behind her and Draco, Theo doing the same for Ginny and Aoifie while Blaise and Tracey moved next to Harry. While they moved Harry zeroed in Warrington and sent a wasted no time sending back at the arrogant seventh year a silent bone breaker. Warrington managed to shield but not enough as Harry's powerful bone breaker passed through the shield. Warrington dropped his wand as his wrist fractured under Harry's well placed spell.

The common room immediately split with about a third of the house drawing their wands and moving to stand by Harry. Harry was surprised as more than just those Slytherin's in the DA stood with him, a few but still surprising. The majority of the other two thirds joined Warrington's side but a few neutrals moved to the sides of the walls.

"Now we'll see who dies, Potter. Your band of merry mudbloods should be on watch," Pansy Parkinson sneered.

"Really?" Harry asked, "You might want that wrist checked Warrington, as for your wand, Daph?" Harry asked and tossed Warrington's wand into the air, he had summoned it as the room split like the red sea.

Daphne grinned and cast, "_Defodio_," the gouging hex destroyed the older teen's wand. The purebloods gasped, destroying someone's wand was unheard of, even prisoners just had their wands taken and locked up.

Warrington started to charge but was quickly stopped going stiff as a board before falling over, "That is quite enough!" Severus's voice boomed around the common room. Some of the Slytherins jumped and put their wands away but the New Marauders and some of the fiercest mini Death Eater's did not. "Whoever has their wands out by the time I count to three will lose it! One…" he looked around and the New Marauders lowered their wands but did not holster them. "TWO…" he glared at the students on the far side of the common room, "Three!" The idiots new enough to put their wands away before he said three, unfortunately. "Warrington you will be coming with me! Did you really think I would not have monitoring spells in this common room; you cast an organ dissolving curse at another student. If it were any other student who put up a shield they'd be dead and you would have a first class ticket straight to Azkaban! As it is Mr. Potter is strong enough that a simple protego will protect him from any of you." Severus was livid as he spoke, his face was turning red and the wand in his hand kept twitching.

"As of right now all of Slytherin house is on probation, if you do anything to jeopardize the safety of your fellow students I will personally throw you out the gates of Hogwarts!" He shot a withering glare at his students reminding them he was once a Death Eater, even if he was just a spy, before levitating Warrington out of the room. The students' passions were culled by Severus's speech and those on Harry's side left the common room. Harry didn't turn until he was out the door.

"Alright before we go our separate ways listen up," Harry called to the Slytherins around him. "Ward your beds at night we've had attacks already. If you don't know how ask one of the older students in Runes, alright?" They nodded before heading off.

"We need to meet up later," Vaisey said to Harry, Draco, Ginny, Jess, and Beau. "We need a new beater. I doubt Warrington will be back and even if he is, he won't be playing for me anymore."

"After dinner we can meet in our rooms," Harry said indicating his and Daphne's room with his head; they were standing in front of the statue that guarded the entrance.

"That'll work," they all agreed before Aaron, Jess, and Beau left too.

The Slytherin New Marauders left for their room talking quietly about Warrington. They paused as they entered the room. Where the two training dummies were kept was now a whole in the stone work that an elf in a Hogwarts' uniform shaking his head at it.

"So I take we missed the cursing?" Harry quipped. Neville maturely flipped him the bird before apologizing to the elf. The little elf glared at Neville before snapping his fingers and wall repaired its self.

The elf turned back and flashed Neville a smile, "Nobody's gone through the whole wall before, not even former headmasters." The little elf popped out leaving Neville shocked, the others just laughed.

"You okay?" Harry asked his rather introverted friend.

"Better. I won't be truly okay 'til their dead," Neville said quietly.

Harry placed a hand on Neville's shoulder, "We'll help with that, the LeStranges should have been executed the first time. Speaking of which why weren't they?"

"The LeStranges are an old family and the last of that family," Draco spoke. "They weren't executed because their money stopped it from happening, while my dad was able to by his way out on the imperious, Aunt Bella and her husband and brother-in-law are very devoted followers. They would never dream of saying they weren't in control." Neville made a face at Draco calling Bellatrix Aunt Bella. "Sorry Nev, my mum used to tell me stories of them growing up before Bellatrix went insane. And she did go insane, by that book on the mind Hermione lent me, I would guess schizophrenia. Nobody would have caught it or even admitted to it in the Black family though, I doubt even my mum would."

Neville simply nodded before looking towards Hermione, "Do you think my parents could benefit from a muggle mind healer?"

"What's they're diagnosis?" Hermione asked softly.

"They don't have one, physically there's nothing wrong with them," Neville replied with a shrug.

Hermione looked a bit disgusted that the wizarding world didn't have any help for Neville's parents, "It wouldn't hurt any but we would have to try and find a squib or a muggleborn that went into psychology."

"Mrs. Tonks might know of one," Daphne added before something dawned on her, "where are Hannah and Susan?"

Neville answered, "Ernie MacMillian's older brother was one of the aurors stationed as a guard at Azkaban. He was killed last night during the breakout. Sprout wanted everyone in the common room."

"So who all broke out," Ginny asked, "I only saw the headline."

"Fifteen convicted Death Eaters broke out and twenty more criminals who they suspect joined Voldy," Theo answered, "Including Umbridge."

"Bugger, Umbridge really," Tracey asked?"

"Yep she's one they want captured or killed at all costs," Harry replied and at Astoria's look explained further, "She was one of the highest Ministry officials, so she has a lot of information to give Voldy."

"Who were the other criminals the ones that weren't Death Eaters before," Hermione asked.

"Your garden variety murders, rapists, and enforcers who didn't want to stay in prison any longer," Blaise answered. "I'm surprised Voldy didn't kill the rest but at the same time Azkaban is practically torture. It definitely isn't a shining example for human rights."

"Hey guys," Hannah and Susan said coming in looking a bit stressed.

"How's Ernie?" Harry asked as Hannah sat down on Neville's lap and Susan took a seat in one of the comfy chairs in the room.

"Bad he was really close to his brother," Susan answered. "His parents are picking him up later today; he's going home for a week."

"Oh and the dementors deserted Azkaban too," Theo added.

"Damn," was collectively spoken by all of them.

"Oh, 'ello." Hagrid said as he opened the door seeing Harry, Daphne, Neville, and Blaise, his most enthusiastic students.

"Hey Hagrid, we wanted to welcome you back," Harry replied.

"Well come in, get some tea." Hagrid ushered them in. They set down around the table in Hagrid's hut and he put on some water and took a seat putting a steak on his eye. His eye was rather black and blue.

"Hagrid what happened to your eye," Daphne said getting up and moving the steak before Hagrid could protest.

"Well I went to visit me family, favor to Dumbledore yeh see," Hagrid started.

"Giants I take it by the bruise," Daphne asked, Hagrid nodded, "Harry do you have any potions on you?" Harry had taken to carrying some minor healing potions as he found some students during his prefect rounds some students were reluctant to visit Madam Pomfrey for whatever reason. Harry pulled out a vial of with a bruise potion and handed it over to his wife.

"I'd use a spell but I'm not sure how effective it would be," Daphne said, "The potion should take care of it better than a steak."

"So your visit didn't go well?"

"It wen' well 'til some Death Eaters showed up. Then it wen' downhill rather quick, it did. Got outta there af'er tha'."

"So it's safe to say the best we can hope for is the giants stay neutral," Blaise asked though no one needed to answer.

"Well now that your back can we switch to an animal other than unicorns, the only ones that can go near the herd is the Professor, Daphne, and Megan Jones. Even they don't manage to get that close," Neville remarked.

"Unicorns, hey?" Hagrid replied. "What else yer been studying?"

"Bowtruckles, nifflers, and kneazles. We all own kneazles it's been rather boring without you," Harry said grinning until Daphne hit him upside the head. "What? It has." Hagrid beamed at Harry happy that others enjoyed the same animals he did.

"I got some good ones planned. Though don't know how many of yer be able ta see the Thestrals, maybe yer could draw the herd fer me. I'd give yer extra credit fer it?"

"Yeah sure I could use some of the paints Aunt Amelia gave me to animate them," Harry volunteered.

Hagrid beamed, "Right. Few days be enough time?" Harry nodded and the friends spent the rest of the time discussing fact from fiction about giants. Later that night they discovered Warrington had been expelled by Flitwick. Viasey had elected to hold another try-out to fill the beater position.

* * *

><p>"Alright class gather round today I'm gonna teach yer about Thestrals. Now I 'magine most of yer can't see 'em but here at Hogwarts and in fact right now in front of yer is a herd of Thestrals," Hagrid was excited you could tell by the way he was practically bouncing in place, quite a feat for a half giant, Harry thought he felt the ground moving. Hagrid pulled out an apple and tossed it behind him. The majority of the class watched in awe as the apple hung there in the air and then gasped when a bite was taken out of it.<p>

"What yer looking like that fer, this is the wizarding world," Hagrid asked the dubious looking students like they were a bit slow. Harry had to laugh at the others face; really half of them were purebloods. "Now don't worry for those of yer who can't see them I had Harry here draw up some pictures of the herd. Did a right good job of it too," Hagrid said smiling proudly at his student. Harry took his cue and took out some easels from his bag enlarging them, then placing his drawings on them. The students who couldn't see the Thestrals moved over to exam them. The few who could see them moved closer to the herd after seeing Harry step up and start petting one of the mares. "Now some people think they're unlucky but, they aren't. Does anyone know why they're considered unlucky? Mr. Nott?"

"They can only be seen by those who have seen death," Theo said a bit pale as he looked at the Thestrals.

"Right five points to Slytherin. Now Thestrals are very clever and typically gentle creatures unless yer annoy then they might take a bit outta yer," Hagrid said eyeing Ron Weasley. "Now those of yer that can see them can go ahead and pet 'em like Harry's doing. Get use to 'em and yer can fly 'em during the next few classes." That cheered up the students who could see them well except Neville who didn't share the same appreciation for flying. Harry, Theo, Neville, Blaise, Morag McDougal, and Wayne Hopkins were trying to feed the Thestrals some apples while the others in the class were studying the pictures Harry drew, one of them had a detailed description of the different parts of the Thestrals.

They walked back to the castle for dinner from the Thestrals, chatting quietly about the chances of astronomy getting canceled tonight if it snowed. Harry had his arm over Daphne's shoulders and was looking off into the distance.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Daphne asked using the muggle phrase Tracey's mum used around them.

Harry looked down at her and smiled, "I was thinking of getting another tattoo," his words were half question, half statement.

"Mmhm, where?" Daphne hummed her questioned.

"I wanted to get a thestral on my back; I'm not sure how big yet." Daphne's eyes glazed over as he talked. "I want to put the dates of my parents' lives on it."

Daphne snapped out of her lusty haze at those words and looked at Harry softly, "I think it would look great and it's a fitting tribute. There is something rather hauntingly beautiful about them."

Harry smiled back at her, "So where do you get a tattoo in the magical world?"

Daphne looked puzzled, "I don't know, maybe Tonks would though?"

"I'll send her a letter, Hedwig's been getting restless anyways with Sirius being here and how busy Amelia is. Amelia finally got the Wizenmagot to pass the law allowing dark mark detectors at the Ministry."

"Finally I can't wait for the bastards who dragged their feet to get caught," Theo exclaimed after hearing Harry's words.

"What about those who were imperious in the first war, or claimed it anyways?" Draco asked as they all took seats at the Ravenclaw table with Hermione and Luna Lovegood.

"Talking about the dark mark detectors?" Susan asked as she sat down with Hannah. They nodded. "Another part of the law one of the sticking points with the Wizenmagot is that anyone caught with the dark mark is subject to mandatory questioning under veritaserum."

"Good maybe we'll actually stand a chance now when he strikes, instead of falling like a house of cards," Hannah said surprising them all. "What my dad_ is_ part of the Wizenmagot guys?

"Yeah it's just," Draco trailed off.

"What?"

"You're a 'puff and that was mean," Draco looked confused like the thought clashed with his universe. *Thump* "OWE what was that for!" Susan had kicked him under the table and glared at him.

"Idiot," Susan muttered before Hermione spoke.

"That's all well and good but what about the unmarked that help, like Bagman?" Nobody had an answer for that.

"Oh guys, I finished my form," Theo said excitedly.

"Great so a run tonight after astronomy in honor," Harry asked. The group nodded excited for the run, it would be their first time in the forest this year.

**A/N**

**Sorry about the wait got stuck a little. Next chapter there will probably be an attack by Voldy and people will die. **

**Thanks for the reviews,**

**AM**


	35. The war officially begins

"Holy SHITE! Where the hell did that come from!" Aaron shouted at the same time he tried to whisper the words. Harry would have laughed but he just sat there hovering on his broom in shock. They were watching as a second year tiny little thing completely annihilate every beater challenge Vaisey and Urquhart could think of. Catherine Rowle was twelve year old born to both a squib father and mother, her mother was a from a prominent pure-blood family from Australia. They met in the United States where they both moved to early on.

"You can close your mouths now," Cat quipped sarcastically.

"Cat where the hell did you learn that?" Ginny asked and the boys on the team just nodded along.

"You know both my parents are squibs right and I'm American?" They nodded. "Well dad's favorite sport is baseball. Since I was five I've been playing fast-pitch softball, basically the girl equivalent and the better one," she smirked.

"I saw one of those games on TV, before Dudley changed the channel that is," Harry said.

"Yeah well the U.S. rocks at it and were totally going to take the gold during the Olympics this year."

"Can you show us a pensive memory of some games, so we know how you got this good," Harry suggested as most of the team including himself were still rather clueless.

"Sure, sure."

"Alright try-outs over!" Vaisey yelled, "You got the job practice is Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturdays."

"Sweet this help with my training," She stated and at their looks explained, "I want to go back and play in college, no offense but this world really sucks for my parents." They nodded all knowing how pureblood families react to squibs especially the Rowle family.

"How did try outs go," Daphne asked later that night as they were in their own common room. Daphne was running her hands through Harry's hair as he lay with his head in her lap. She was reading an ancient runes' text given to her by Professor Babbling, it was an ancient Egyptian text that showed runes being used it different aspects of farming. Daphne was excited to try and adapt them to her family's greenhouses.

"Good Cat Rowle is the new beater and insanely good. I think Jess is jealous," Harry snickered.

"Andromeda wrote back to Neville she contacted a few clients she knows and found a squib neurologist whose going to take over treatment of Neville's parents. He's going to contact a psychologist he knows also. Neville gave permission in the letter to Andromeda to give his parents files if she found a doctor. He suspects they may have retreated into their minds from pain among any other problems."

"That's great!" Harry said sitting up a smile stretching across his face for his friend.

"Yes but Neville's grandmother isn't thrilled with trusting muggle or squib doctors," Daphne sighed. "Neville already okayed it though and his parents are being moved to the National Hospital for Neurology and Neurosurgery already. Apparently Lady Longbottom is less then pleased she sent a howler to Neville. Susan sent Amelia a letter to try and have her talk to Lady Longbottom."

"But he's trying to have them helped," Harry started. "What the bloody hell could she have to say against that!"

"Lady Longbottom grew up in a time where squibs were supposed to be silent non-entities who accepted their lot in life and worked for the family. Squibs like the neurologist Andromeda found were treated like Andromeda and Sirius, cast out and forbidden contact."

"Stupid bloody fucking purebloods," Harry said getting up off the couch and standing with his arm on the mantel of the fireplace. Daphne got up and wrapped her arms around his chest from behind and gave his shirtless back a kiss. Before laying her head up against his back.

"Different generations, babe," Daphne said quietly, "same as in the muggle world.

"I know I just don't get how people piss family away," He turned and brought Daphne into his arms, "Come on let's go to bed." They walked to the bedroom with Harry's arm wrapped around Daphne.

"Awe how cute," Aiolos hissed sarcastically from where she was curled on the couch.

"Jealousss," Harry hissed back with a smirk.

Aiolos sighed, "I need to get laid."

* * *

><p>"HOLD," Sirius yelled out to the DA who were fighting in mock duels. Half were fighting, the other half were watching and taking notes. Fighting was exactly the right word for what they were doing too, they were not dueling. Severus and Sirius both had drilled it into them this past semester that Death Eaters, didn't bow, take ten paces, or wait stupidly for their opponent to throw a spell.<p>

"Who can tell me what Dean here did perfectly and what Michael Corner did wrong," Sirius asked. He was standing next to Dean who was in the process of getting up off of Michael Corner., who was unconscious on the ground.

"Perfectly! He _cheated_," Stephen Cornfoot exclaimed. Sirius just looked at him like he was stupid as did some of the others in the room, most were either muggleborn or half-bloods. The other purebloods looked like they were in agreement with Cornfoot. Harry tried not to laugh as Sirius woke up Corner and healed him; he mostly fainted from the sight of the blood coming out of his nose. Sirius asked him the questioned but Michael looked rather outraged himself.

"Seamus your snickering along with my godson tell me why?"

"Cause no Death Eater's goin' to give a rats arse 'bout cheating," Seamus said.

"Five points to Gryffindor. Now Dean here did exactly what every single one of you should do if you're disarmed and have a Death Eater gloating over you. Beat the crap out of him! You never stop to gloat while your opponent is still awake or alive or there our spells flying around you! Corner go run some laps, Dean give him his wand back." As Sirius spoke a track appeared and Corner sighed wanting to curse his damn pride, laps sucked. He had Dean's wand but stood over the cocky Gryffindor to gloat only to find himself with his legs kicked out from under him and Dean pummeling him in the face.

"Alright let's switch it up." Sirius called and the students taking notes walked over to get their sparring partners from Severus. Severus had a tendency to pair up students that had disagreements during the week, this had one expected advantage and one unexpected advantage. The expected one was that the students took the duels more seriously than if they were dueling their friends. The unexpected one was leaving many of the professors happy, duels over girls or guys, or just petty disagreements weren't being fought illicitly instead the students waited for the Friday meeting of the DA to duke it out. Severus and Sirius made sure the students understood that all arguments ended after Friday duels.

The only students who weren't permitted to duel others were the New Marauders, they could only duel amongst themselves separate from the group. Occasionally Severus and Sirius paired up two or three of the regular DA students against one of the New Marauders. Those duels tended to be a learning experience for the DA and helped the students to realize sometimes it was better to cut and run than keep fighting. So far the DA had learned to dodge, summon silently, stun silently, and shield silently using protego, orbis protego, and revenio protego, which set the curse back at the caster. They had learned only a few offensive spells, ones that were easily cast back to back, confrigo, defodio, diffindo, expelliarmus, impedimenta, reducto and bombarda. They were being taught to get creative with their spells during duels. Using simpler spells that Death Eaters wouldn't bother shielding or even paying attention to once cast, the twins were the best at it using spells around their opponents that were time release or seemed absurd until the effect took place. Sirius had taken the twins under his wing and was training them outside of DA.

"Gather round," Sirius called out to the DA. "Since this is the last meeting before break we figured you could have some fun. We going to have a game of capture the flag." With that the room changed around them, they were standing in a clearing and either side of them was a forest that reminded them of the Forbidden Forest. "In the forest on either side is a cabin you can put your flag in there and come up with your game plan."

"Nominate your captains," Severus said and immediately voices rang out.

"Hadrian or Harry," came from a majority of the voices.

"Aaron," came from Harry. Aaron rolled his eyes at Harry having called out Harry's name.

"Angelina," was called by Katie Bell, Alicia, and the majority of Gryffindors.

"Rodger," was called by some of the Ravens and Puffs that hadn't called Harry's name.

Severus, "Do you four want to be up for captain?" All but Vaisey nodded. He wrote the three names on a board that appeared and took a vote. "Hadrian and Miss. Johnson are captains." They picked their teams with Angelina going first and selected Fred.

Harry smirked at her, "George. You didn't really think I let you have both of them?"

Angelina let her anger get the best of her and picked, "Daphne." Daphne sighed as she joined the side with Fred and Angelina.

"Ready to lose babe," Harry quipped as she walked past him; she stuck her tongue out at him. "Blaise."

"Calm down Angelina," Daphne muttered to her captain, "he's trying to make you angry." They continued on and off until everyone was on a team, Harry choosing more for strategy while Angelina picked her friends more often than not.

"Alright here are your flags," Sirius handed over a white flag to each captain, the flags changed in their hands. Harry's flag turned green and had a king cobra coiled around a lightning bolt. Angelina's changed to gold and had a lion roaring with a wand and broom crossed underneath the lion.

"You may only stun your opponents," Severus spoke, "once stunned you will have a minute to revive your downed teammate, if they are not revived I or Professor Black will escort you from play. Your flag must be placed where the other team may retrieve it. You have twenty minutes to plan your strategy," He dismissed them to their sides.

* * *

><p>Harry led his team quietly through the woods and about five minutes in came to the cabin. It was a simple, one story, ranch style cabin that was empty in side save for a fire place. Harry smirked when he saw it and took the flag casting a fireproofing charm on it, used to protect jewelry and important documents. Harry placed the flag on the back wall of the fireplace and stood back.<p>

"Incendio," flames roared to life in the fireplace. "Alright were going to split up into three. One group led by Blaise is going to be on defense of the flag. Blaise feel free to use your illusions in different rooms in the cabin. I want Rose, Selene, Ernie, and Su on defense with Blaise. If the flag is taken cast the caterwauling charm to let everyone know. Go set up." Harry turned to those left and smirked as he lead them out of the cabin, "The second team is going to be in the woods the main goal is to take out Angelina's fighters. Aaron you're in the lead, I want you Alicia, George, Ginny, Astoria, Aiofe, Gwenth, Luna, Susan, and Terry to man the woods. George do you have any of your prank stuff on you?" He nodded. "Good they said only a stunner can take out the other team but they didn't say we couldn't get creative with it. I want all of you disillusioned and to set traps for them. Alicia any tips on how she'll attack?"

"Well with Daphne and the others knowing on you think, she'll probably focus on attacking in numbers. She'll split between the flag and attacking with more on the attacking side," Alicia replied.

"That's what I thought. Alright she favors the Hawkshead formation in Quidditch. She'll probably come in at a vee formation now so set up accordingly. We've got ten minutes get to it." They nodded and Aaron and his crew took off with Aaron who was giving orders.

"Alright Draco, Nev, you guys ready to do this," Harry asked as he started leading them through the forest, far right off of the cabin. He was working with the theory that the other teams' cabin was directly opposite their own.

They walked in silence until they reached a spot near the main clearing but still in the woods. They could see Angelina's team spread out around their side of the clearing. Harry held up his hand and the three Slytherins stopped and knelt hidden by a cloister of trees and shrubs. "My guess is she left the Marauders on her team as defense, so we've got Hermione, Hannah, Theo, Astoria, Tracey, and Daphne at least."

"Only, I counted the fighters on this side of the vee, put together with the other side leaves only six of them guarding the flag," Draco spoke quietly.

"We've got two minutes," Neville said watching the timer above the trees set by Severus.

"Alright disillusion charms and silencing charms," Harry whispered. "We let them pass our fighters can take them out. For us we stay hidden, once we get the cabin in sight we'll make a new plan, only stun someone if you have to and do it point blank we don't want the flash to give us away." They nodded and all three cast the spells they sat disillusioned in the trees, Neville and Draco on either side of Harry.

The timer stroke zero and Angelina and her fighters started moving forward slowly. When they all reached the clearing they paused for a moment as if wondering why no one fired on them yet. They kept moving and slowly the fighters passed by the trio who kept still and silent as the last in the line on their side, Zacharias Smith passed. Harry silently lit the tip of his wand red and the trio moved forward and into the clearing. They silently moved and heard a girlish shriek come from behind them.

Neville snorted quietly, "Lavender." They kept moving swiftly and silently, had anybody been watching closely they would have been able to see the strange distortion that came with moving while under the charm. The distortion lessened as they came into the trees on the other side of clearing. They moved quietly and swiftly through the woods picking their way through making sure not to step on twigs or leaves. About twenty yards out from the cabin they stopped, no one was in sight. They knelt in formation still with Harry in front of the two others; Harry watched the environment for a few minutes.

Harry smiled to himself and quietly cast, "_homenum revelio_," on the area. The area around the cabin lit up with six red outlines, two were up in the trees about ten yards from the cabin. "Shit, lay flat," Harry muttered. He relaxed though when he noticed they only circled within ten yards. The owl landed to the right of the cabin while a small gyrfalcon landed to the left of the cabin.

"Daphne put up some wards, probably an alarm and a minor protection ward. Both Hermione and Astoria are in the trees," Harry whispered.

"Ten yards or so," Draco said just as quietly, "for the wards. They're staying in side of the trees they land on."

"We need to find the rune wards she put up," Harry said.

"My guess is the trees they're on," Neville said.

"To easy, think Slytherin Nev," Draco commented.

"I could send them out but we need to take out the birds first," Harry smirked.

"They're gonna kill you for that," Neville chuckled.

"They are birds at the moment."

"Mmhmm try that for a defense," Draco snarked.

"Whatever, focus," Harry muttered.

"Harry do you have your dad's cloak," Neville asked?

"Yeah."

"Transform into Bay and we'll stick the cloak to you, find the runes while we take out them out."

"What about my smell? Bay's a bigger predator then them."

"I've got a pack of dung bombs," Draco suggested.

"That'll work," With that Harry took his dad's cloak out of his pocket and handed it to Neville. He transformed into Bay and they threw the cloak over him and stuck it to him, with his snout barely showing. Bay took off with his nose to the ground while Draco and Neville moved quickly through the trees. They separated and tossed the dung bombs into the space around the trees. The birds if possible made a look of disgust and circled the cabin perimeter but saw, smelt, and heard nothing so they went back to the trees they were sitting on. When they landed twin jets of red light struck each of the birds. Draco gently floated Astoria in her gyrfalcon form down to the ground while Neville scrambled and caught Strix as she floated down.

They moved quickly from the trees incase those inside of the cabin saw the light. They moved to the front of the cabin and waited for Harry to do his thing and scent out the wards. A few minutes later a faint blue shimmer was seen briefly marking the fallen wards.

Draco jumped a little as something cold and wet hit the back of his neck. He turned and saw a floating nose. "Nice Harry." They un stuck the cloak and it fell off showing the large grey wolf that was Bay with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Bay lay flat against the ground and transformed back. Harry replaced the disillusion charm and sat by his friends.

"So kick in the front door, three prong attack, or Santa style?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Santa style?" Draco and Neville both asked like he was nuts.

"The chimney," Harry said in a voice that clearly stated how did you not get that.

"I say two through the front door and one through the back window," Draco said ignoring Harry. "So who wants to go through the window?"

"I'll do it. It'll be spelled but I can get it open muggle style without alerting them," Harry volunteered.

"I say we blow the door Gryffindor style and give Harry a better chance at slipping in," Neville said with a grin.

"You just want to blow something up," Draco quipped.

Neville waggled his eyebrows, "Your point?"

"Right lets use the deprimo spell, it gives off smoke when it blows."

"See you inside," Harry said before moving off to the back of the cabin. Draco and Neville slunk next to the ground and took up positions on either side of the door. They waited a few minutes for Harry to get in place before Draco cast the reavling spell once more, highlighting their targets. Neville sent the spell at the door and it blew into the cabin, they entered immediately casting and dropped Tracey and Hannah.

Harry used his knife that he always kept on his person and popped the screen off the back window. He used his knife blade to prop up the window enough to slip a wire into it and hook it on the old fashion window lock. He heard the blast and snickered as Daphne moved in front of the rooms' door that was open; the flag was in the room he was currently breaking into. The lock clicked and he slid it open all sound masked by the duel now taking place. Harry slipped in and quickly moved behind Daphne. He pressed the tip of his wand to her neck and cast the stunning spell, catching her as she fell. Draco was unconscious and Harry quickly revived him and cast at Theo's turned back.

"_Incarcerous_," the chains shot out of Harry's wand and wrapped around Theo as Neville disarmed him. The look on Theo's face said it all.

"You guys suck," Theo said as he was stunned by a smirking Draco. The three teens moved back into the room that Harry broke into and took the flag.

"Aw shite!" Neville said as he picked up the flag and a siren blared around them. Harry quickly conjured a copy of Angelina's flag.

"Neville give it to Draco," Harry said as they were moving through the cabin. "Transform and fly it back." Draco nodded took the flag and turned into his own gyrfalcon form and took off. "Race ya back," Harry smirked at Neville.

"Go!" Neville said as he took off running.

"Hey I'm the Slytherin, I'm supposed to cheat, you cheater," Harry called after his friend and took off running. About halfway back they ran into Malcolm, Gram, and Rodger. They quickly through up shields, Harry's a reflecting one. As the spell reflected Harry silently cast a banishing charm behind it propelling the curse back at Gram with blinding speed. Harry turned to face Rodger while Neville faced off with Malcolm. Neville quickly overpowered Malcolm while Harry played with Rodger until the scenery faded around them and Sirius's voice was heard.

"FREEZE!" Sirius called, "POTTER WINS!"

"What he still has the flag," Rodger called back pointing to the flag in Harry's hand. It vanished as he spoke and Rodger turned back to Sirius and the others to see Draco wave his flag at him. "Bugger."

"Very well done, Harry's team lost seven competitors while Angelina's lost all but seven when their flag was taken." Sirius said happily as everybody was revived and gathered together in the room once more. "Now for the winners," Sirius said and gestured for them to listen to Severus.

"The winners are exempt from the potions and defense against the dark arts homework assigned over the holiday break," Severus said though he looked pained to do so but then he smirked, "The losing team must write an extra essay on creative uses of spells." The winners gave a cheer and everybody started talking at once and leaving the room in groups of friends.

* * *

><p>Harry felt odd he was on his belly and moving through a cold black hallway. It seemed somewhat familiar to him but for the most he couldn't figure out what was going on. He moved pushing himself along, he was sleek, powerful, and fast. Everywhere he looked were vibrant color shapes but only shapes nothing very defined.<p>

Suddenly he stopped there was a man ahead of him in the hallway. His tongue flicked out tasting the air for a scent not recognizing it. Harry suddenly realized as the forked tongue appeared in front of him, he was pulled into Voldemort's twisted mind. Fuck, ran through his mind as he once again became aware of Voldemort's thoughts. He was debating leaving the man alone and continuing with his master's plans. Harry internally furrowed his brow at that thought; he was moving closer to the man and could hear not only hissing but speech. He realized the man was talking to himself.

"Damn, bloody, all nighters," The man muttered as he stood in front of some rotating doors, one of the doors stopped in front of him. "No damn it, I don't need the prophecies. I need the library mysteries. Stupid doors." The man raised his hand and flicked his wand and doors rotated faster. He sighed and turned on his feet to pace when he stopped dead looking at Harry. Harry struck and sunk his fangs into the man, repeating the strike faster than he could comprehend. The man crumbled to the floor and Harry got a glimpse of himself in the reflective door, Nagini. Nagini/Harry moved off to push open a door when she jerked back, the man was moving.

"_Diffindo_," The man bleeding and broken on the floor fired the spell at the snake. The snake let out a screeching hiss as spell cut into her tail section, slicing it wide open. The snake turned and fled.

* * *

><p>Harry shot up in his bed sweaty, disoriented, and panting. His breathing was slowing as the room around him stopped swimming.<p>

"Harry!" Daphne came into view worry written all over her face. Behind her stood Professor Snape looking equally concerned in his students' private room.

"I got pulled in again to Voldemort's mind,' Harry started blinking his eyes a few times to clear his thoughts. "Only I was in Nagini's body and mind too, she attacked someone. I'm not sure where but the man was talking about prophecies, the library, and there were rotating doors."

Severus cursed to himself before conjuring his patronus, "_expecto patronum,_" the doe turned to Severus waiting. "Amelia, Nagini attacked someone in the Department of Mysteries hallway." He sent the doe on his way and turned back to Harry. "Is she still there?"

"I don't think so; she got hit with a cutting curse after turning her back on the man. I don't know how but he managed one hell of a curse after that attack. Nagini bit him multiple times. Nagini was looking for something. She wanted to get something for him."

"The Prophecy," Severus answered, "he doesn't know the whole thing."

Daphne snorted, "So he's wasting his time going after some two bit alcoholics' prophecy that doesn't even say anything useful and would be completely absolutely irrelevant had Dumbledore done his job and taken out Voldy forty years ago!" Daphne spat out her words with contempt and both Harry and Severus looked at her in a bit of awe.

Finally Harry started laughing, "Thought about it much."

Daphne pouted, "Well it's true," she huffed.

A large dog patronus came into the room and Amelia's voice was heard, "We found him, it was Unspeakable Bode. He's been taken to St. Mungo's, we've heard nothing about his condition yet. Nagini's gone and nothings missing."

"Here," Severus said holding out a potion and at Harry's look added, "Small dose, you have to be on the train tomorrow." Harry nodded and downed the small amount of dreamless sleep before falling into a dead sleep.

* * *

><p>"Happy Christmas," Harry murmured as Daphne's eyes fluttered open as he pressed light kisses to her face.<p>

"Happy Christmas," Daphne quietly replied back letting Harry amuse himself with pressing kisses to her face and neck. She giggled quietly as he moved to her neck.

"I have a present for you," Harry said with boyishness evident in his voice that was hardly ever heard. He rolled over in their bed and opened a drawer on his bedside table. He pulled out a thin jewelry box. He handed the box over to Daphne and watched as she opened it. Daphne gasped as she opened and pulled out a charm bracelet that was made of sapphires and emeralds, it had a clasped that was a Celtic lover's knot and dangling from the bracelet were two platinum wolf charms. As Daphne fingered the bracelet gently Harry spoke, "It's tradition in our family to give a bracelet for the first Christmas gift after a marriage. I read about it in my dad's journal, it's supposed to signify something with meaning to the couple.

"Harry it's beautiful," Daphne said tearing up a bit as Harry took the bracelet and clasped it on her wrist. Daphne reached up and pulled his face to his and pressed her lips to his. Harry moved his arms so that they pulled Daphne firmly to him. He leaned them over as they kissed and moved a top Daphne and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

*POP* They both jumped and separated at the noise. They turned towards the end of their bed where a smirking house elf stood.

"Erm hmm," Nips cleared his throat, "Young Miss Astoria is threatening to come in and wake you up if you're not down stairs in two minutes." Nips smirked again before popping out.

Harry groaned, "I'm not getting him any more gifts." Daphne giggled as they separated and got dressed before going down to join the others to open gifts.

* * *

><p>The weekend after Christmas brought two visitors to Potter Manor in the form of Cadmus and Connie Hammer.<p>

"Unspeakable Hammer, Auror Hammer, welcome back to Potter Manor," Daphne greeted them as they stepped out of the floo.

"Cadmus and Connie are fine Mrs. Potter," Connie said with a smile.

"I would return the favor but you're the first person to call me Mrs. Potter. I rather like it," Daphne said with a dreamy look that made the Hammer's chuckle.

"Ah Madam Minister how's the pregnancy coming?" Cadmus said when Amelia walked into the entrance hall.

Amelia scowled, "I'll be damn happy when the elections are over and when I stop throwing up every damn morning," she muttered before turning and walking out.

Connie snickered at her boss's retreating form, "Told you not to ask." Cadmus blanched a bit and walked ahead of Daphne and Connie. "She's still throwing up?"

"Not as much but yeah, Sirius is just happy she stopped throwing up because of his aftershave." Daphne laughed as they joined the others who were gathered in the training room. Only Severus, Blaise, and Belladonna were over currently the other New Marauders spending time with their families. Blaise and Harry were sparring with swords in the middle of the room with Godric giving pointers as was Xavier. Evelyn and Belladonna were dueling in one half of the room. Sirius was working with Astoria and Susan on some of their spell work. Amelia was observing with Cadmus when Daphne and Connie entered just behind them.

"As much as enjoy your company," Cadmus started loudly enough for them all to hear, "this unfortunately isn't a social call." Everyone stopped their actions even Godric who was the only one in the painting of himself and Salazar. "We found something in Rodolphus LeStrange's head."

"Why don't we move to the library and I'll get Severus," Harry suggested sheathing the sword of Gryffindor in its holder currently strapped to his waist. Severus was working in the lab with Salazar on a potion for the last year; neither would tell anyone what it was.

Harry quietly knocked on the door so as not to startle Severus, "Severus," he called opening the door a bit even though it was _his_ lab.

"Come in Hadrian," Severus said as he placed the potion under stasis.

"Cadmus Hammer is here. He has some news involving the LeStrange we still have in custody. We're meeting in the library," Harry said the last towards Salazar. As Harry and Severus walked to the library Harry asked, "Are you ever going to share the potion you two have been working on?"

Severus smirked knowing the curiosity was getting to his student, "We're getting close to having a viable potion to test, though we need a subject. It should only be a month or so more before we can test it. Afterwards I'll share it; right now I should not want to get anyone's hopes up." Harry looked at his Mentor curiously but was prevented from saying anything as they were at the library.

"Good, Snape we'll need your opinion on this," Cadmus said as they entered. Harry perched on the arm of the chair Daphne sat in while Severus moved to take a seat next to Belladonna. "Now what I tell you here now about some of our operations will be denied if a word of it ever gets out to the public, understood?" Cadmus looked sternly at all of them in the room including Amelia. After getting a nod from everyone he continued, "We have certain unspeakables that specialize in the mind magics, legimency and occulmency. We've been having them work on Roldophus for the last few months. Last week they came across a memory that they largely discarded but struck me as curious. The memory was of his wife Bellatrix placing the cup of Hufflepuff into the Lestrange vault at Gringotts." Severus sucked in a breath making the connection right away. The others looked at Cadmus in confusion so he continued, "In 1945 Hepzibah Smith was murdered supposedly by her house elf, missing from Smith's vast collection were two items Hufflepuff's cup and an old locket with an 'S' inscribed on it. With the cup being in Rodolphus's memory I did some digging and found that Hepzibah Smith was a frequent customer at Borgin & Burkes. At the time of her death she had befriended a clerk at the store who showed interest in her collection, the clerk's name was Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Shite," Harry summed up everyone's feelings with that one word as he put it together.

"Language," Belladonna, Evelyn, and Amelia all said at once to which the teens present rolled their eyes.

"Considering one of ol' Voldy's horcruxes is locked up in Gringotts, the most secured place in England, I think shite is appropriate," Sirius replied in his godson's defense.

"Can't we use Roldolphus to get it," Xavier asked.

"There is no way the Goblins will allow us to force Roldophus to get the horcrux and I'm not willing to risk sending Lestrange out to get it with his wife and brother on the run," Cadmus replied to which the aurors in the room nodded their agreement, Roldolphus was almost as feared as his wife.

"I could ask," Harry started to speak but then winced in pain.

"What's wrong?" Came from everyone who was looking at him.

Harry ignored them and quickly pulled the mirror that was in his pocket out, it was burning red. Harry flipped it over and Hermione's panicked face came into view, "Harry my family's under attack!" Hermione's voice rang out before she disappeared from the mirror.

"Accio Granger Port-key," Sirius's voice was the next thing heard in the room.

Amelia jumped up, "I'll alert the aurors, the rest of you go." She commanded already moving out of the library to get to the nearest floo. The small medallion that served as a port-key for the traveling as a group to the Granger's house flew into the room and into Sirius's hand.

"This will take us to their back yard," Sirius explained for those who didn't know as everyone placed a hand on the medallion or someone holding it.

"Astoria you're staying here," Xavier spoke and silenced his youngests' protests with a look, "Floo to Bill's, alert him and then stay with Ginny and Theo." Astoria nodded and left the room.

"Ready," Sirius asked before saying the activation word, "Owl." They disappeared in a swirl of colors.

* * *

><p>Hermione was lounging in the family room of her home while her parents watched a rugby match on the telly. She glanced up every now and then to check the score of one of her father's favorite sports. She didn't care for the sport but her father went wild for it and was currently yelling at the telly, she glanced at her mother who rolled her eyes at Hermione before smiling. Hermione smiled as she went back to her book, suddenly a loud alarm sounded all around the Granger house. Hermione shot up and her wand was in her hand as she moved to the window looking out the front of the house.<p>

"We have to go now!" Hermione shouted to her parents as she ran for portkey Amelia made for their family to travel to Potter Manor. She ran into the living room and grabbed a plain clock off the mantel above their fireplace and came back into the family room and grabbed her parents, as the alarm changed to a chirping sound.

"Damn," Hermione whispered as she moved the clock hands to 3:10 as her parents put their hands on her shoulders.

"What?" Her father asked urgently.

"They're on the last layer of wards," Hermione spoke quickly as the portkey flashed red. She paled and started rambling as she spoke, "Oh no! They put up their own wards, anti portkey wards. We can't leave." As Hermione spoke her father was moving to the front closed he kept locked, he quickly un locked it and threw it open and grabbed to bags out of it. He moved quickly back to the room with his wife and daughter.

"Liz," He called in a tone he hadn't used since his military days, it made his wife jump and look straight at him, instead of out the window she had been peeking through. He opened the smaller bag and took out Browning pistol; he loaded it with a full clip and gave it to his wife. "Go in the basement if anybody enters without calling out to you shoot them." He gave his wife a kiss and moved her to the basement, "stay quiet and hidden."

Hermione took off up the stairs as her father went for his guns. She ran into her room and grabbed the communications mirror. "Harry," She called out a few times before his face appeared in the mirror. "My family's under attack." She said quickly without waiting for a reply knowing her best friend didn't need any more information. She ran back down the stairs as a final alarm rang out signaling the wards had fallen. "DAD!" She called out as she hit the bottom stair.

"Dining room," Her father yelled back she ran into the room and saw the dining room table flipped and her father behind it with his service rifle up and loaded. "Get behind the table," he said just as an explosion rocked the house, dust and derbies fell from the ceiling. Hermione ducked behind the table. Her father had his rifle aimed at the entrance to the dining room that led in from the front door so she pointed her wand towards the other entrance way.

*Crack* a loud crack was heard as the door flew off its hinges and splintered into the hallway. Immediately someone draped in black enter the door way and David Granger open fire with a small burst.

*pop* *pop* *pop* Hermione heard the short burst of her father's rifle before hearing a thud and someone yell, but she didn't turn to look. Hermione saw part of the cloak flash into view and started casting; she chose the bombarda curse and fired as soon as the Death Eater came into view. The silent, colorless spell slammed into the Death Eater's chest.

"Ahh damn mudblood!" The death eater yelled as he staggered back. Hermione wasted no time and iced over the floor with a quick spell. The Death Eater fell back his head banging off the floor and Hermione fired another spell as her father's rifle went off. She sent an over powered incendio at the fallen death eater, his robes instantly catching fire. The death eater started shouting.

Another appeared in the doorway behind the fiery death eater and made the mistake of tending to his comrade first. "_Decapitare_." Hermione's spell hit as her father's gun went off again. The Death Eater Hermione it with the ribbon cutting curse, the death eater crumpled to the floor.

"AHHHH!" Hermione heard the scream of frustration and then a female voice shout, "REDUCTO MAXIMUS!" The spell crashed into the side of the house like a bomb hit it. The spell threw her father into her as shrapnel flew everywhere. Hermione dazed with cuts littering the left side of her body her right side was covered by her father.

"Dad," Hermione muttered disoriented and moved him off her, "DAADDDDYYY!" Hermione's anguished scream rang out as she looked down at her father. He was unconscious and bleeding from several places but the most horrifying injury was a piece of metal rebar through her father's left side. Hermione quickly felt for a pulse and almost cried with relief when she found one.

"Awww is the wittle bitty mudbloods daddy dead," a sickening baby voice said from behind her. Hermione whirled bringing up her wand but the voice yelled out, "_crucio_!" Hermione hit the ground screaming. "Naughty wittle mudblood trying to curse her betters."

Hermione was panting with tears streaming down her face as painful aftershocks racked her body but she looked defiantly at felon she recognized from the paper and rasped out, "fuck you bitch!"

Hermione flinched as she readied herself to be cursed again but instead heard a voice that did make her cry in relief.

Harry shouted over the din of the spells flying, "_Ignis flagellum_!"

* * *

><p>They landed about twenty feet behind Hermione's house in a wooded area that was out of sight of muggles; Amelia had also placed Notice-Me-Not charms around the area two years ago when they added the wards to Hermione's house. As they took in their surroundings they could see smoke billowing up in the air.<p>

Severus was the first to speak, "Daphne, Evelyn, Blaise, Susan, take out the Death Eaters setting fire to the other houses. You'll need to do it as quickly as you can; one of them is also their warder. For now just stun any muggle that gets in the way." They nodded and moved through the woods to the other backwards hoping to surprise as many death eaters as they could.

"Alright let's go be careful," Severus said and he, Belladonna, Sirius, Xavier, and Harry moved towards the Granger's house. They saw three death eaters milling about the back door, each shouting about jumped up mudbloods. As they moved they heard the rifle going off as well as a fire roaring in the upper right part of the house that looked like it had been it with a deprimo spell.

"Pick one," Harry said quietly as moved forward. "Got yours? Wait for it." They nodded and were only a few yards off of the arguing death eaters.

"Little bitch is flinging spells left and right, how we supposed to get in there?" Harry heard one of them asked.

Harry rolled his eyes and deadpanned, "How about using a shield charm you pathetic idiots." The death eaters turned but the others were already casting. One fell to Severus's sectumsempra curse, his wand hand cut off from his body. Another fell to Belladonna's near point blank reducto hitting him square in the face. The last was a hair quicker then Sirius's ice spike curse. The death eater rolled backwards and had shield up while looking at the five he faced grabbed for his emergency portkey. Nothing happened.

Sirius smirked, "You three go on Xavier and I can handle him." Severus, Belladonna, and Harry nodded moving on up to the house while the duel started behind them.

"You guys go around front I'll come up through the back," Harry said just as they heard the loud yell of reducto maximus. Harry who was standing closest to the back door had to steady himself from the spells' shockwave.

"Bellatrix," Severus hissed.

"Go now," Harry said urgently before moving in through the shattered sliding door. He carefully stepped into the kitchen and took in the two downed death eaters. One of the death eaters was missing a head that had rolled over near the stove; his body was surrounded by a pool of blood stemming from his neck, or what was left of it. Harry vanished the blood so he wouldn't step in it and heard Hermione's scream he moved forward quickly but had to side step the last death eater. The death eater was lying in a pool of half water half ice and was still on fire, his arms contorted and frozen in pain from burning alive. Harry once again vanished the ice as he heard baby talk come from the next room.

Harry looked in still hidden in the hallway and saw the turned over table with a whole through the middle of it. His expression hardened as he saw his friend's father unconscious while she stared defiantly at whoever was cursing her. "Fuck you," he heard Hermione say and he burst into the room casting loudly over the din of spells colliding together in from and behind the house, "Ignis flagellum!"

Harry invoked the flame whip curse in a fury and snapped it towards Bellatrix LeStrange with deadly speed. The flaming curse struck Bellatrix in her outstretched wand arm cutting open a two inch deep wound from her shoulder to her elbow, around the bleeding wound was a second degree burn. Bellatrix howled in agony and turned on Harry casting.

"_Avada Kedavra_," The green spell shot at Harry who ducked it while casting his own curses.

"_Deffodio, sectumsempra, reducto."_ He sent the three curses aimed at different areas while adding silently to the mix a _bombarda_ hex aimed at the floor Bellatrix was standing on. Bellatrix was shielding the three verbal curses when the bombarda hit sending her flying backwards and out the hole in the wall she created. Harry sprinted out after her just as the house flashed red, indicating the warder had been dealt with. Sirius came in as Harry left and immediately gave Hermione who was holding her dad a portkey to St. Mungo's.

Harry followed Bellatrix out, firing silently at the witch getting to her feet. Bellatrix was able to shield or reflected his curses, but was on the defensive. Looking around at the carnage and her fallen or dueling comrades she grabbed for her emergency portkey while sneering at Harry.

Harry though was casting again, "_Sagitto,"_ three deadly arrows shot out his wand as if fired by cannon and towards Bellatrix. Harry smirked as he saw the arrows disappear with her; a small known fact about portkey travel was that while spells cannot impact the travel, physical objects can. Seeing Bellatrix portkey out the remaining conscious death eaters copied her, ending the short battle. Harry turned back towards the house to see Sirius walking out of the giant hole in the wall.

"I portkeyed Hermione and her father to St. Mungo's. Xavier and I are fine the last death eater from the back is bound and unconscious," Sirius spoke quickly. Harry nodded and immediately turned searching for Daphne, who was running up to him.

"Harry," She breathed out as she ran into his arms and pulled him in for a hug. Harry quickly pulled back looking for any injuries on his wife. "I'm fine Blaise is hurt badly though," Daphne answered his searching look. "My mum apperated him to St. Mungo's when the wards fell." As they spoke several pops were heard around the yard heralding the arrival of the aurors.

Nymphadora Tonks, Hestia Jones, John Dawlish, Fedor Krum, and Bill Weasley all arrived to find seven wands pointed at them. They looked at the wands with apprehension knowing they were likely dead if they moved an inch until they were recognized. When the wands lowered Dawlish spoke first.

"I take it its over?" He received nods as Xavier walked out of the hole with Liz Granger who was looking pale and shocked pistol still in hand.

"Where's Hermione and David," She fired off before anyone else could speak.

Sirius answered, "I portkeyed Hermione and your husband to St. Mungo's our hospital. Severus and the others can take you with them." At the looks from the others he continued, "I know you all want to go now. I can take care of this," he gestured to the aurors and Fedor and Bill. "Go," Sirius urged. They nodded and Tonks tossed them a portkey.

Once everyone was holding it she tapped it with her wand and spoke the activation word, "Emergency room."

* * *

><p>Far away from the Battle that took place in the Granger's normally peaceful neighborhood five death eaters landed at the Dark Lord's headquarters. Bellatrix Lestrange was the first to land and did so with a cry of pain, one arrow fired by the blasted Potter brat was stuck into her already wounded right shoulder, making that arm useless for right now. The second arrow fired was stuck into her right thigh, the third was embedded into the wall behind her.<p>

Next to her appeared Rabastan LeStrange who growled out, "_epskiy,"_ as he pointed his wand towards a gaping shoulder wound that was pouring blood out. The epskiy stemmed the bleeding but that was all. He limped over to his sister-in-law as three more death eaters appeared, one missing a leg collapsed to the floor. The second death eater had a large ice spike penetrating his stomach, the ice turning red with blood, he quickly fell to the floor gurgling blood. The third and final death eater, who was bleeding from wounds on his arms and leg, from the Granger house started to limp towards his commrade but was stopped by Rabastan.

"Don't bother he's dying," Rabastan growled as the death eater with blood pouring out of his mouth coughed once and then stopped moving. "Diagon Alley had better have gone better," Rabastan left muttering.

**A/N**

**Okay this chapter took on a life of its own as i started writting it that was completely different from my thoughts before hand. Next chapter will deal with the aftermath of the short battle. Should Sirius have a girl or boy?**

**Thanks,**

**AM**


	36. Aftermath

The group landed in the triage room of St. Mungo's emergency ward. They landed in a flurry of activity, all around them healers were rushing to and fro, and patients were bleeding, screaming, whimpering, and crying.

"Professor Snape!" A healer shouted from where he was working on a patient bleeding from a gaping shoulder wound above his heart. "We need HELP NOW!"

Severus jumped into action but first turned to Susan, "The patients sitting in the waiting room help them if you get consent." The words were sent rapid fire at her and Belladonna moved off to help Susan. Severus made his way to the healer who had shouted for him and was summoning potions as he went.

Harry, Daphne, Xavier, and Elizabeth Granger were left to fend for themselves in the chaos of the ward. Harry was looking for Hermione and her father but couldn't spot them through the people. Harry looked to Elizabeth Granger who was shaking and panicked looking and decided enough was enough.

Harry grabbed a passing healer by the robes the healer turned to protest but was silenced by Harry's look, "Hermione and David Granger where are they?" The healer looked blank and Harry growled sounding very much like Bay, "Teenage girl with crutiatus exposure and her father in critical condition. Came in through portkey."

The healer nodded, "They're still working on the father, no one but healers allowed in. The girl was healed and moved upstairs, third floor for treatment of the crutiatus." The healer said rapidly before Harry released him and he raced off.

"Xavier find Blaise and Evelyn, I'll take Mrs. Granger upstairs." Harry turned to Daphne, "Do you want to stay with your dad or come with me?"

Before Daphne could answer Xavier spoke, "Go with Harry, there's too many people in here." They nodded in agreement and Daphne took Mrs. Granger's hand and led her to the lift with Harry leading the way. Finally they got to a lift and took it up to the third floor in silence. The doors opened to the third floor which was still busy but not as crazy as the first floor. They moved over to the desk in the center where an apprentice healer was stationed.

"Where looking for Hermione Granger," Harry spoke and added without being prompted, "Her mother and friends," he gestured to Mrs. Granger and then himself and Daphne.

The apprentice nodded and came out from around the desk area, "I'm apprentice healer Clearwater. She was healed downstairs and then brought up for treatment of cruciatus exposure."

"Hermione's a muggleborn," Daphne interrupted.

"Ahh right. Mrs. Granger?" She turned towards Elizabeth Granger as they stopped in front of Hermione's room. "The cruciatus curse is one of the worst curses known to our kind and is generally called the torture curse. Unfortunately there is yet to be a potion made specifically to treat the curse. However we can treat some of its effects and luckily your daughter had only a very minute exposure. We gave her a potion to treat the after spasms and a dreamless sleep potion so she can sleep off the effects. We'll also monitor her for the next day after she wakes but she should have no ill effects from the curse."

"Thank you," Elizabeth spoke softly before going into the room and pulling up a chair next to her daughter and holding her hand. Harry and Daphne stayed outside giving her time and turned to the Apprentice Clearwater.

"What happened," Daphne asked?

Apprentice Clearwater looked shocked, "You mean you didn't come from Diagon Alley?"

"No, Hermione's home was attacked by death eaters. We don't know anything about the alley?"

"Diagon Alley was attacked by Death Eaters, Fenrir Greyback and his pack, well the wizards in it, and dementors. So far twenty are dead and fifty-seven have been kissed but injured are still coming in. The attack lasted for a half-hour, the aurors arrived ten minutes in to the battle but not enough came until about twenty minutes in. The most of the Death Eaters portkeyed out but Greyback and his pack, the Dementors, and the Carrows and Antonin Dolohov stayed and fought for awhile."

"You mean to tell me a handful of wizards held off our auror corps?" Harry asked shock written all over his face.

"Not exactly, about half of the whole known population of Great Britain's dementors was present at the Alley, around 200 hundred I think. Most of the aurors were combating the dementors, I said fifty-seven kissed but we have hundreds with exposure luckily only a small percent of those have bad reactions to the dementors." A light with off above a room down the hall a little ways off causing Apprentice Clearwater to say, "Excuse me but.

Daphne cut her off with a nod, "Of course, thank you for the information." Daphne turned to look at her husband and saw his clenched jaw and fists. She moved so she was in front of Harry and took his hands in hers and slowly got him to unclench his fists and wrap his arms around her. Harry sighed heavily as he calmed as Daphne ran her hands up and down his back.

"What is it," Daphne asked, "Besides the obvious."

"We need to find a way to take out the dementors more permanently then the patronus charm."

"Headmaster Flitwick might know where to start," Daphne said.

"I think also think we should have Mrs. Granger and Mr. Granger, if he survives, move into Grimmuald Place or into Potter Manor. She's going to be a target today proved that. Hermione's the only one of our friends that isn't protected at home."

"The Weasley's," Daphne pointed out quietly.

"Bill's a curse breaker," Harry said puzzled.

"I meant the other Weasley's," Harry stiffened in her arms, "The twins still live at home."

"They spend most of their time at Bill's and they're moving out at the end of the year," Harry growled. "Besides Bill won't leave his parents unprotected, no matter how far their heads; are up their arses."

"I wasn't suggesting they move in," Daphne chuckled, "I might kill Weasley Matriarch in that case, just making you aware of it. The Weasley's are pureblood but lost their family manor long ago and the protection that went with it."

"The Head Journals mention the family wards; the Potters' have layers and layers of wards. I'm supposed to add to them."

As they were speaking outside Hermione's room Xavier and Evelyn came up through the lift and on to the floor. Evelyn looked like she had been crying with red rimmed eyes and pulled both Daphne and Harry into a hug.

Xavier looked stone faced as his wife released them, "David Granger didn't make it. Splinters made it into the blood stream and into his heart."

Daphne turned into Harry's chest and started crying into him. Harry just wrapped her in his arms and held her as he buried his head in her neck calming him. He respected and genuinely like David Granger and was devastated for Hermione.

Mrs. Granger came out a moment later after seeing Xavier and Evelyn. At the looks on Daphne and Harry's faces she started shaking her head no. "Liz I'm so sorry but David, he didn't make it," Evelyn spoke quietly.

"No, no, he can't," Liz was sobbing and collapsed into Evelyn's arms. Liz sobbed into Evelyn while Evelyn made comforting noises for a few minutes before she spoke again, "I want to see him." She spoke quietly and looked back to her daughter still sleeping in her own hospital bed.

"We'll stay with 'Mione," Harry choked on the words a bit. Mrs. Granger looked over the two teens in front of her and smiled softly at the looks of caring on their faces. She reached out and squeezed Harry's arm as Evelyn and Xavier led her back towards the lift. Harry and Daphne went into the room and sat quietly next to the bed, Harry with his arm wrapped around Daphne's shoulders as she leaned into him.

They were alone for an hour or so before Tonks, Fedor, and Viktor arrived outside the door to Hermione's room. Viktor was dressed in quidditch fatigues that were soaked through and his short hair had flakes of snow in it. Viktor moved straight for the other side of Hermione's bed and looked at Harry for a diagnosis.

"She has some minor gashes and bruises from debris caused by the explosion to the wall of their house. Those have been healed but she was exposure to the curciatus curse by Bellatrix LeStrange," Harry said with bitterness lacing his voice. Viktor, Tonks, and Fedor sucked in a breath, the cruelty of the Lestrange families was well known all over the wizarding world. "She was only under the curse about a minute before I got there and intervened." Viktor nodded but his hands tightened into fists. "She's been treated and right now is under dreamless sleep while the potions work." Harry took a breath before finishing, "Her father died in the attack."

"We know, Xavier found us on our way up," Tonks said quietly.

"What happened after we left?" Daphne asked Tonks quietly. "We called in for a memory modifier and a few other aurors. The story the muggles think is a terrorist attack on their street. That was put down bravely by David Granger a former British Royal Marine and their neighborhood dentist. He did kill three including Emmerich Jugson, an inner circle death eater who's been on the run since the last war. There weren't any other notables there but I suspected Rabastan LeStrange was there given that Bellatrix was there. The other death eaters all of which two are dead were new recruits it looks like. The one that Sirius and Xavier captured was Chad Warrington," Tonks said with a look towards Harry who growled at the name and was about to punch the nearby wall but Daphne stopped him with a look. "The other Death Eater that we captured has been identified as Malachi Edgecombe, who's missing his wand arm, curtsey of Belladonna. They've been taken into custody and are being questioned by the unspeakbles."

"The Unspeakables?" Daphne questioned?

"Amelia authorized them to be present at interrogations, for intimidation and they have the according to Cadmus Hammer the best legimencers in the country. Kinda freaky when you think about the implications of that," Tonks said shaking her head.

"Did you bring Edgecombe here," Harry said with a growl.

"No," Tonks said with a glare towards Harry knowing where his thoughts were going. "We cauterized the wound and took them both straight to the Ministry holding cells." As Tonks finished talking the lift chimed again and out of the lift came Blaise with a distressed looking apprentice healer behind him.

"How's Mione?" Blaise asked immediately while ignoring the apprentice behind him. The left side of his face was bruised; he had only a beater on, and his left arm was in a sling. The upper part of his arm that was showing was black and blue and there was a large gauze bandage on his upper chest area on the left side. His friends smiled at him as he rolled his eyes at the healer behind him.

"Mr. Zabini you need to go back to your bed while the potion works," the apprentice said exasperatedly.

Blaise turned with fire in his eyes making the apprentice healer flinch back, "Look my friend," Blaise stopped and corrected himself, "family just lost her dad and will need her family's support! Have you ever lost a parent," Blaise asked sharply, "No? Well I have so I know. Now go bother someone who actually needs help."

The apprentice huffed and turned towards Tonks, "Give him this," she shoved a potion at Tonks and then stormed back to the lift.

"I hate hospitals," Blaise grumbled as he looked at the potion.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this," Tonks asked looking at the potion.

Harry held his hand out for the potion and once he had it opened it and sniffed, "SkinNit Potion. Madam Pomfrey's given me this a couple times. Were you awake when they gave you the last dose?"

"Yeah I was never unconscious, unfortunately," Blaise said rolling his shoulder a bit. "Gave me it about ten minutes ago."

"You really do need to sit down at least it's going to start working and it must be bad if she wants you to have another dose," Harry said and nodded towards Hermione's room, "She's sleeping so be quiet and she doesn't know yet." They all moved back into Hermione's room Tonks, Fedor, and Blaise taking a seat on couch in the corner of the room. Harry and Daphne moved two chairs from Hermione's bed over near the couch setting them so they could see the whole room but could comfortably talk quietly to the others.

"What did you get hit with Blaise?" Harry asked looking his friend over.

"It was silent but the healers suggested a reducto or bombarda from the damage pattern. Luckily I'm a lefty and had my arm up casting or I might be dead apparently." Blaise sighed before continuing, "I was focused on my illusion and the D.E. in front of me, bastard snuck up behind me. When do I have to take that nasty shite again oh potions' guru?"

They all chuckled a bit before Harry answered, "You got forty minutes." The group sat and watched over Hermione until after about an hour Xavier, Evelyn, Susan, and a red swollen faced Elizabeth entered the room again.

Xavier nodded to Harry indicating he wanted to talk in the hallway. Harry rose and moved his chair over next to Hermione opposite Viktor who had gotten up to give Mrs. Granger a hug. Viktor had spent some of the summer with the Grangers. Harry joined Xavier in the hall after smiling sadly at Mrs. Granger.

"Hadrian," Xavier started as they moved towards a lobby area on the floor. "I want you to take Daphne, Susan, and Blaise home to your Manor," Xavier gave Harry a look that stopped the impending argument. "I want you to pick up Astoria, Ginny, and Wile E. and bring them back to the Manor also if you don't mind." Xavier used Theo's marauder nickname as they were in public and Theo was considered a runaway. "We're including Belladonna are going to stay and help Elizabeth make arrangements and hopefully convince her to stay either at our manor, yours, or Grimmuald Place with Narcissa, preferably Grimmuald Place which is where Amelia is going to be staying after the election takes place. You can all come back in the morning to visit Hermione and help her through this but for now she's going to be sleeping until about noon the healer said."

"Fine," Harry said a bit mutinously.

"Hadrian," Xavier said a bit more sternly grabbing Harry's attention, "You are the only one, with the exception of Blaise, Wile E., and Draco two of who weren't at the battle, have dealt with turmoil in life. More importantly you are the only one to have killed someone before. Your friends, including Daphne will need you tonight once it sinks in. Evelyn already broke down once; take care of my little girl." Xavier pinned Harry with a piercing look and Harry's expression of defiance faded and he nodded at his father-in-law."

As they walked back in Harry moved over to Susan, Blaise and Daphne and spoke quietly, "Guys were going home and picking up Astoria, Ginny, and Wile E. on the way." As they both looked towards the bed where Hermione slept he added, "We're coming back first thing tomorrow." Daphne came over and Harry wrapped her close to him in his arms as they, Susan and Blaise said their goodbyes to the others.

* * *

><p>Harry watched from the balcony of the master suite as Daphne tossed and turned in their bed. Next to him were two steaming mugs of hot chocolate with warming charms on them. When they had gotten back to the manor Susan had broken down not just from their small battle which in hindsight wasn't that bad for the New Marauders and company. Susan had only taken on one Death Eater and used a medical spell that was supposed to be used jump a patient's heart, of course it could work the opposite way to. The spell though like the killing curse left no physical marks on the victim. Susan was more effect by helping out in the triage unit of seeing the wounded and the kissed victims. Every one of the teens gathered around the usually tough Hufflepuff and helped her through her tears. The one plus side of the evening for Susan was the head Healer of the Emergency floor offered her a job as soon as she passed her NEWT's.<p>

Daphne woke twisted in her sheets and breathing hard with her hair plastered to her face from sweat. She turned looking for Harry and panicked a bit when she couldn't find him.

"Daph, I'm out here," Harry called without looking into the room. Daphne stood and wrapped the sheet around her body as she moved out to the balcony of their suite. Harry opened his arms to her and Daphne collapsed into them. Daphne sobbed as Harry wrapped her in his arms and rocked her as she cried.

"There was so much blood and Mr. Granger and Blaise," Daphne cried as he rocked with her.

"Shh, shh. I know," Harry whispered as he held her.

"I keep seeing Blaise dead, the spell hitting higher. How are we going to do this?" Daphne said as her crying slowed to sniffles. Harry gave her one of the cups of hot chocolate and Daphne sipped quietly. Harry thought for a few minutes as to what to say.

"Blaise is going to be okay. Hermione will get through this with our help, she won't be alone and neither will anyone else. We get through this because we have to. What we want is irrelevant because we won't be able to have it as long as Voldemort and his followers are free. We'll fight for our futures, we deserve to have one just like everyone else, free of terror," Harry finished with conviction. Harry sat with Daphne on his lap until she fell back asleep in his lap. He quietly stood with her in his arms and moved back to their bed. He gently tucked her back in and fell asleep with her tucked into his arms.

* * *

><p>Harry and the others teen gathered around in the kitchen for breakfast and were surprised to see Amelia come in, not having known she came back last night. She sat heavily and Mips quickly brought over a healthy breakfast of eggs and pickles, which Amelia promptly dug into much to the chagrin of the teens. Blaise started to open his mouth only to be shut as Susan promptly smacked his head.<p>

"Ow! Hey I'm injured here!"

"And you were about to get more injured," Susan snarked to the chuckles of the others.

"So what's going to happen?" Harry asked his Godmother.

"I talked to the muggle prime minister last night. I had to warn him that Voldemort was on the offense again and what to look for on dementor attacks. He's not happy that we don't even have away to kill the dementors. I also talked to him about the attack on the Granger's and David Granger's defense of his family. Mr. Granger is going to be buried with full military honors, because of the fires and the explosion Bellatrix caused; they're going to call it a terrorist attack. As for the attack on the Alley we managed to capture two marked Death Eaters both wizards and members of Fenrir Greyback's pack. Unfortunately they're also foreign so we know Fenrir is recruiting oversees which means so is Voldemort. I had to alert the officials of Bulgaria and Russia as well not that the Russian's care all that much. Now are we ready to go to the hospital?"

The group gathered around a port-key Amelia had that would allow them to by-pass the wards and go straight to Hermione's floor, there were some perks to being the Minister. Hermione was awake and crying quietly into her mother's arms as Viktor gently rubbed her back. Upon seeing her friends in the door Hermione got up and was immediately enveloped into a group hug. Elizabeth smiled at the sight, her daughter had never had so many friends that she knew of. They sat with Hermione throughout the day as her mother worked on the burial arrangements and went back to their house with Xavier, Evelyn, and Sirius to help pack up their belongings. Elizabeth had decided to temporarily close the practice she and David had, a sabbatical was going to be the excuse, and she was going to move into Potter Manor. With Amelia being pregnant and Sirius at Hogwarts Elizabeth felt like she could be of use at Potter Manor. Hermione was released later in the evening and was able to go back to the Granger home to sort through her belongings as well. There were a few breakdowns as they went through the house especially in the dining room where David Granger fell. Hermione spent a good ten minutes crying into her mother's sweater as she knelt in the spot where her father died. Most of the belongings were sent to Gringotts by Xavier for storage until after the war, the rest went with them to Potter Manor, where all the New Marauders and their families had gathered for a dinner in remembrance of David Granger.

The funeral was held two days later in David Granger's home town where his both his parents and Elizabeth's parents still resided. The whole of the small town gathered for the funeral. The only wizards present were the New Marauders and their families excluding Madam Longbottom and Amelia who both went into the Ministry as to not draw any attention to the home town of the Granger's fearing a future attack on Hermione's grandparents might happen. The Minister and her bodyguards' presence in a small muggle town would be noticed by any spies in the ministry.

The funeral went off without a hitch, the wizards all easily blending in with the dress and customs of muggle funerals which weren't all that different from their own, in fact they were adapted from magical funerals. Hermione and her mother held up fairly well during the funeral but soon after the majority of guests left both succumbed to their tears.

* * *

><p>With only the weekend left until the first day of the new term began the New Marauders were gathered in the library of Potter Manor pouring through every book that mentioned dementors. They had books from not only the Potter Library but also from the Longbottom, Zabini, Davis, Greengrass, Bones, Malfoy, and Black libraries as well as the Prince Vault. So far the Davis, Malfoy, and Black books were proving the most in depth research into dementors. The downside was the Malfoy and Black books while on dementors focused on what they are and how to possibly control them. They didn't want anyone to be able to control them, the New Marauders wanted to destroy them. After seeing the kissed victims in St. Mungo's after the attack they were all in agreement that the Dementor's Kiss was thoroughly inhumane and should never be given under any circumstance. Actually Harry and Hermione were trying to convince their friends Azkaban was inhumane but were having little success yet; the Geneva Convention hadn't made the same impact in the wizarding world.<p>

The Davis books explained the history of the Dementors in Britain and had some drawings of demetors in them. Tracey was going through the Davis books as some of the information was handwritten and not by any scribe. Tracey was the only one with experience with deciphering old English writing. Harry who hand the second most experience with old handwriting thanks to his head of house journals, which had been copied over into modern English by his Great Grandfather studied a Prince book on advanced charms. Harry was deciphering the written Prince book by comparing the old English Head of House journals and his Great Grandfather's update of them.

"I've got something!" Tracey shouted suddenly startling not only her friends but Rowena who was pacing in the portrait of the four founders. Rowena was racking her brain for anything helpful on Dementors while waiting to be of use if they found something. "It's an account from a travelling healer. While passing through a village during an outbreak of the sweat he heard about a neighboring village that was wiped out by the sweat except for a few survivors only these survivors weren't quite right and were taken in by the village. After asking around he was shown the survivors and was certain it was a dementor attack."

"He questioned the villagers and found further evidence. The survivors were brought in by a farmer who went to visit his wife's family. The farmer and his wife described feeling uneasy and sickly themselves so they gathered the last few survivors, set fire to the village and fled as fast as they could. They were quarantined for a week upon returning to their own village before being allowed back in as they hadn't gotten sick. They attributed the uneasy feelings to the sweat. After the account the healer left for the neighboring village as he could cast the patronus and wanted to drive off the dementor or dementors if he could. When he got to the village all he found was a few strange piles of grew ash and specks of black cloaks mixed in. The two ash piles gave off the uneasy feeling attributed to dementors. He assumed they must have been killed in the fire though he never got the opportunity to test his theory." Tracey finished with the entry and looked up at the excited faces of Neville, Susan, and Hannah and the skeptical faces of Daphne, Blaise, Draco, and Theo.

"Well it's better than nothing," she said directed to the Slytherins while the others looked puzzled. Tracey turned to the others, "like any good Slytherin they're thinking why hasn't anyone come up with this before." The other three deflated at that realizing it how implausible it was.

Harry interrupted everyone's thoughts when he spoke up, "Because no wizard can get close enough to cast," he set down the Prince book he was reading. "There's a handwritten account on the blank page opposite the expect patronus entry in here. It re-counts a dementor attack on the last dragon reserves that used to be in England. The Wizards were either casting the patronus charm or were incapacitated. The Welsh Greens on the reserve on the other hand weren't and fried the dementors when they realized what was going on with their handlers."

"Now think about for instance me passing out and falling from my broom because of dementors. Dementors have the ability to incapacitate us unless we can call up our happy memory in time. You're incapacitated too fast to even try and cast a fire charm."

"It makes sense dementors not only take your memories but turns everything it comes in contact with turn's icy cold," Daphne speculated.

"What you need is to somehow alter the patronus charm to include fire," Rowena said from the painting. "You can alter spells in various ways; one through arithmancy, but to do that you would need the work of the originator of the spell which we don't have. No one knows who invented the patronus charm; it was thought to be a Norsemen or travelling scholar. My guess would be for the travelling scholar based upon the use of Latin. You could try combining the spell with a fire spell."

Blaise picked up his wand at the last suggestion but Hermione beat him to whatever he was going to do, "_silencio_. Really what would posses you to attempt a fire spell in a library," Hermione commented with an eyebrow raised. Tracey from her position next to Blaise snorted and promptly smacked him in the head. "Thank you," Hermione directed to Tracey while the others laughed at the put out expression on Blaise's face.

"Well let's move to the training room and try it out," Harry suggested and started to levitate the painting of Rowena out of the room. As the group moved Blaise signaled to his mouth but Hermione just huffed.

"You can stay silent for awhile. Honestly you could have burned down the entire library!" The group tried for an hour to combine the patronus with one of the many fire spells they knew but to no avail. All attempts ended with the caster cutting off either their patronus or the flame they conjured.

"It's no good," Daphne finally spoke, "they're not combining just cancelling each other out." They sighed in agreement and looked to the painting but it was Harry who spoke next.

"What if we don't change the spell at all but the feelings behind them?" Harry asked toward the painting.

Rowena looked at Harry appraisingly before simply stating, "Explain."

"Well the patronus works on positive happy thoughts and the image created is bathed in the bright white light associated with happy thoughts. Fire is normally associated with anger but in keeping with the positive thoughts it's also associated with passion. So if you tried to cast while filling your thoughts with something passionate with the intent of creating fire, it should work the same way, right?"

Rowena did not respond right away instead she passed in the painting thinking over Harry's idea. When she finally turned towards the group again she looked directly at Harry, "I assume you have your passionate thought ready?" Harry nodded, "Good. Try it, I believe it will work."

Harry stood off to the side of his friends and closed in eyes in concentration. He filled his mind with thoughts of Daphne, their wedding night, and other times spent in her arms. Interspersed with Daphne he envisioned his patronus but instead of the silvery white light he imagined his wolf flaming with the heat of a fiendfyre charm. He concentrated on these thoughts for a good two minutes before bringing his wand up and saying in a gravelly voice that only Daphne recognized, "_Expecto patronum_!" Out of Harry's wand poured an intense heat that coalesced into a flaming grey wolf that snarled at the room ready to protect. The fiery wolf slowly clamed as it noticed nothing to defend against and circled around to look at Harry. The heat of the new patronus cooled as the wolf took a seat in front of Harry waiting for orders. Harry just smiled at the wolf and waved his wand canceling the spell.

Harry was surrounded by friends in the next moment giving him their congratulations. Daphne wore a smirk having guessed his thoughts making Harry blush a bit. Daphne pulled Harry down for a scorching kiss and then stood separately from the group and cast the spell herself, _"Expecto patronum_." Daphne's spell replicated Harry's with a fiery wolf that was larger than Harry's circling her protectively, before she vanished it and smiled at Harry. The group took turns practicing casting for an hour with only Neville being able to produce the fiery patronus. The others were able to create the intense heat given off before the protector formed. Draco managed to a ball of fire that was trying to form but that was it. Harry sent a normal patronus off to Amelia who was in the garden of Potter Manor with Elizabeth.

Amelia and Elizabeth both came into the training room to see the group of with grins wider than the Cheshire cat. "What did you do?" Amelia asked apprehensively knowing full well the groups fondness for pranks.

"Aw Auntie I'm hurt that you think we would prank you," Susan spoke grinning with false sadness in her voice. Amelia fixed her niece with a look. "Alright fine," Susan spoke, "Harry found a way to possibly destroy the dementors."

"That's wonderful," Amelia said with hope in her voice. "Let's see it."

"It's the same incantation but instead of thinking happy thoughts you use passionate thoughts." Harry spoke with a minimal amount of blush spoke, "_Expecto patronum_!" His fiery version of Snow burst out of his wand and gave a howl that came out in flames. "We just need to test it."

"We'll teach it to some aurors and have them try it out in the field. They're most likely to come across dementors first," Amelia immediately moving to attempt to cast the new version.

"You need to visualize the fiery protector while you cast," Harry mentioned.

Amelia nodded and took a moment before casting, _"Expecto patronum_." Out of the interim Minister of Magic's wand came a blazing dog that looked remarkably like a grim. "Good I'll go to the DMLE and inform the aurors."

**A/N:**

**So this chapter took awhile and was a pain in the ass to write. It just wouldn't come out and real life was intervening. I'm not real pleased with it but wanted to get it up for you guys. While a fiery patronus isn't very original, I hope the explanation behind it is.**

**Thanks for the reviews and support,**

**AM**


	37. War comes to Hogwarts

The first day of term saw the New Marauders back at Hogwarts and to Amelia's relief the election of the new Minister of Magic. The talk of the train was the attack on Diagon Alley and the doom of the wizarding world. The followers of Voldemort that were on the train smirked at the muggleborn students maliciously. Harry, Daphne, Tracey, Neville, Susan, and Hermione were the only ones in the compartment when Pansy Parkinson, Dumb and Dumber, and surprisingly Marietta Edgecombe stopped by to gloat. Pansy and Marietta were standing in the doorway with Crabble and Goyle behind them.

"Did you enjoy being taught your place you filthy mudblood," Parkinson sneered only to be stopped short when she moved her eyes from Hermione to in front of her. She paused, gulped, and then stepped back so she could look them in the face. Both Harry and Neville had shot up and moved towards the door. Harry stood at 5'8 tall for their age group and had strong lanky frame that towered over Pansy while Neville stood at 5'5 he had the build of a rugby player that out classed both Crabble and Goyle. Pansy and Marietta gulped at the intimidating pose and stepped back only to take in the whole view of the compartment. Tracey and Daphne had their wands pointed at the offending girls as did Susan but she also had an arm wrapped around Hermione who simply glared at the two girls. Hermione's eyes were watery but she refused to give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Harry's eyes glowed with hate and his aura seeped out around him flaring menacingly at the offenders. "Leave now." The girls tried to scramble out but Crabble and Goyle both still stood stupidly blocking the way. As they were struggling to leave Harry smirked and called, "Oh and Parkinson we've got a surprise for your Master." After that Daphne sent a silent banishing charm at the four sending them flying down the hallway of the train. Harry shut the compartment door and silenced it as Hermione sobbed into Susan's arms while Susan rocked her friend. As Susan was comforting Hermione, Hannah appeared at the door with Anthony Goldstein. Harry slid the door open to allow Hannah in while Anthony waited at the door as he was supposed to have rounds with Hermione.

Harry and Daphne moved into the hallway with Anthony, "Tony I'm going to go on rounds with you," Daphne spoke quietly.

"Is everything alright with Hermione," Anthony said looking worried for his fellow raven and friend.

"Mione's house was attacked on the same day as the Diagon Alley. Her father was killed in the attack and Parkinson decided to stop by to remind her," Harry spoke with anger lacing his voice.

"Pansy's a bitch," Anthony stated, "Why don't we go make her life miserable?"

Daphne laughed, "My thoughts exactly." Then she turned to Harry and gave him a kiss, "See you in a while, babe." They left to make their rounds and harass Pansy for a bit, with any luck they catch her doing something detention worthy like messing with a firstie.

"Where the hell have you been?" Harry snapped as Blaise strolled down hallway leisurely as Daphne and Anthony went out the other doorway.

Blaise's smile faded and he frowned as he took in Harry's tone, "What happened?"

Harry sighed and tried to control his temper knowing his friend did nothing wrong, "Parkinson, Edgecombe, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum stopped by. The Pug had words for Hermione."

Blaise's face was set in stone as Harry spoke, "She never learns."

"Nope," Harry said and then smirked, "Public prank tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Blaise said as they walked back into the compartment.

* * *

><p>"I think we should wear blinders tomorrow," Blaise snickered as Harry, Draco, Theo and he weaved a set of trigger released transfiguration spells on the doors to the great hall. They were disillusioned as they worked and had used the muffilato charm around the portraits to ensure they stayed asleep. They had distracted Mrs. Norris with catnip and had caught Filch in a secret passageway. Harry knew from his prefect status when the professors checked the Great Hall, they had ten minutes.<p>

"Well yeah but that would be a little obvious," Theo said while he snickered.

"Done," Harry commented and Draco nodded he was too. "Let's get back." The four Slytherins made their way back to the dungeons as an ugly rat looking thing streaked by them with a hiss.

"What the hell was that," Blaise asked in whispered yell.

Harry who was smirking spoke up, "I may have added some hair removal potion to the catnip we gave Mrs. Norris."

Theo let out a bark of laughter but paused as they heard footsteps coming their way. They moved to the side of the hall still under their disillusionment charms.

"My cat, my poor cat, Mrs. Norris come back," Filch wailed as he ran past them chasing after the now hairless feline.

Harry made it back to his and Daphne's room barely containing mirth at Filch's wailing. He wore a boyish grin as he walked into his bedroom where Daphne was asleep. His grin quickly turned into a devilish smirk as he took in the sight before him. Daphne was sprawled across the bed with only the sheet covering the bottom half of her body. Her top half was nude and her lips formed a perfect pout as she slept. Harry's smirk grew as he quickly discarded his clothes and slinked over to their bed. He slowly pulled the sheet down off her body revealing the rest of her to his eyes. Harry crawled onto the bed and moved so he was kneeling with his legs on either side of hers. Harry lowered his face and gently brushed his nose along her waist a few passes making Daphne moan in her sleep and brush her legs together. Harry smiled into her skin and kissed down to her hairless mound before giving her one long opened mouth kiss to her slit. Daphne moaned and her eyes fluttered opened.

"Hhharrry," she whined as she took in what was happening and he smirked looking up at her. Harry kissed the inside of both thighs before he began to eat out his wife in earnest. Harry's tongue slipped back and forth over her clit making her moan and thrust her hips up into him. Harry put his parseltongue to good use as he made Daphne whither and moan on the bed. Harry had to wrap his arms around her thighs so he could continue as she was moving wildly. "Oooohh, Ooohhh, GAWD," Daphne was moaning non-stop as Harry pleasured her. She could feel the fire building in her as Harry brought her closer to the edge. Harry felt her muscles clench and nipped at her nub causing her to scream out. "HHHAARRRYYY!"

Harry lapped at Daphne as she climaxed. Harry quickly moved up her body with kisses and thrust into her at the same time. Daphne had no time to come down from her high as Harry filled her. He pounded in and out of her with powerful fast thrusts; Daphne's mouth fell open in a silent scream as she orgasm again. Daphne clenched around him tightly and Harry lost it as he emptied himself into her. Harry slowly pulled himself out of Daphne as he placed soft kisses to Daphne's neck and cheeks. He rolled them so that he was on his back and Daphne was against his chest. He brought her lips to his as he gave her passionate kiss that left her breathless. He pulled back and Daphne rested her head on his chest.

As she calmed she asked with a smile, "Not that I'm complaining but what brought that on?" Harry simply smirked at his wife causing her to laugh tiredly, "You pulled a prank didn't you." Harry grinned his rare boyish grin and kissed his wife's head. They drifted off to sleep soon after.

* * *

><p>At Breakfast the next the morning Harry sat at the far side of the Slytherin table chatting with his wife and their friends when the star attractions walked through the doors to the Great Hall. Laughter and sounds of disgust filled the Great Hall and some first years started crying. As Pansy, Crabble, and Goyle walked into the hall their robes and uniforms disappeared leaving them in their underwear. Said underwear had been transfigured by the spells placed on the door tailored to them; Crabble and Goyle were now sporting pink boxers with I Heart Gilderoy Lockheart flashing randomly in bright red. Pansy's bra and panties had been turned purple with pink hearts that featured Ablus Dumbledore pictures winking at the hall. Pansy was the first to notice the stares and preened at the attention as she walked further into the hall. When she finally noticed the draft in the hall and glanced down at herself she let out a screeching scream that had all the familiars in the castle running for safety. Pansy fled the hall to the laughter as did Crabble and Goyle at the same time only for them to run smack into Marietta Edgecombe who's own clothes had been transfigured similarly to Pansy's. They fell in a tangle of limbs that caused first years to cry and older years to lose their breakfast, before mercifully one of the teachers banished them from the hall. As Harry, Daphne, Draco, Theo, Blaise, Neville, and Hannah left for their first class of the day, Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione stopped by with a smile.<p>

"Thanks but I think I lost my breakfast," The four Slytherin boys smirked proudly at that.

"Really I could have gone ten lifetimes without seeing that," Susan said as she stopped beside them with Tracey.

"Although you could start a new diet fad with the way those four make you lose your appetite," Tracey quipped.

* * *

><p>"Merlin," Daphne sighed exasperatedly as she flopped onto the sofa in her and Harry's sitting room. Currently the original New Marauders were housed in various lounged positions around the room. "They're trying to kill us before Voldemort gets a chance."<p>

"You think Sirius would be nicer," Susan said from her spot where she was glaring at a stack of DADA books gathered on the coffee table.

Harry snorted, "Please, in true Sirius wisdom, he believes we need to suffer just as he did for O.W.L.'s!"

"At least we know DADA pretty well and between us have all the needed books, we won't have to go to the library," Tracey said from where she was sprawled in front of the small fireplace.

"But still we have a bloody twenty four foot essay on the Morholt Giant Revolt, a thirty foot essay on the Draught of Rage, and thanks to Sirius a twenty four foot essay on the Flagrante curse and hex," Blaise exclaimed.

"Well it's our O.W.L.'s," Hermione started high spirited but as Harry started piling books they would need in the center of the coffee table she finished dejectedly, "we should get started."

Harry reached for a potions book only to have Daphne smack him in the head, "Do your History essay you always put it off and I know you can do better."

"Yes dear," Harry said rolling his eyes at Blaise and Neville who snickered and passed Harry a history book. They worked for two hours before the prefects among them had to leave for rounds.

The next few weeks passed similarly to their first day back with assignments being piled on by the teachers, even Hagrid gave out five feet on leprechauns. The Defense Association was working on silent shielding, Sirius was for once serious, and drilled into his students the importance of silent shields. If your opponent did not know what shield you had cast defeating it became all the more harder. For motivation Sirius, Severus, and Headmaster Flitwick would randomly cast minor stinging hexes at the D.A. members at all hours of the day, Flitwick thought it an ingenuous idea after witnessing Severus cast at Ernie MacMillan in the hall. Ernie who had never been the best with charms cast a perfect silent protego shield, a charm based defensive spell.

On the plus side last weekend Voldemort sent out the dementors to a muggle village with a substantial half-blood population, the muggles in the area simply thought the others were a bit weird but nothing they couldn't deal with. An off duty auror noticed the signs of incoming dementors and called for backup. Rufus Scrimgeour the newly elected Minister of Magic, himself and a squad of twenty aurors responded to the call. Five of them including, Scrimgeour, had been taught by Amelia to use the new patronus charm. The other fifteen were split into pairs one casting the normal patronus and the other were ordered to cast the _ignis explodere_ curse on the dementors. The plan worked and they estimated about one hundred dementors had been taken out, the dementors panicked when faced with their own destruction by wizards, something they had never experience. With the success of the new patronus the Ministry was offering free classes to master the charm to all adult wizards.

* * *

><p>Today was the Slytherin Hufflepuff quidditch match; everyone in the castle was excited for the game. Parents and quidditch fans were pouring in for the match, Hogwarts seemed like one of the safest places to be and fans were aware of that. The wards which had been upgraded over winter break would keep out all those meaning harm to the school and students, including dementors and other magical creatures. The wards were part of the original scheme that the Founders had alerted Flitwick to, all the professors met on the winter solstice to perform the spells using the magic of the solstice to lend support. The stadium was packed to the limits for the game the Slytherins were primed to take home the title once again as well as hosting the future of the English professional teams.<p>

"WELCOME ALL TO THE SLYTHERIN AND HUFFLEPUFF QUIDDITCH MATCH!" Lee Jordan announced. "Here's the Hufflepuffs led by CAPTAIN CODY CADWALLADER at CHASER WITH KEVIN WHITBY AND LAURA MEDLY. BEATERS JACOB BRANSTONE and ZACHARIAS SMITH. KEEPER BRIAN SUMMERBY AND NEW SEEKER OWEN CAULDWELL!"

"AND NOW THE SLYTHERINS LED BY CAPTIAN KEEPER ARRON VAISEY. CHASERS BEAU MONTAGUE, DRACO MALFOY, AND GINNY WEASLEY! AT BEATERS JESS URQHART AND holy shi…um I mean second year CATHERINE ROWLE!" Lee moved away from the mic but unfortunately not far enough as whispered to Fred and George next to him, "I think Vaisey took a header at their tryout, the girl's tiny!"

The whole stadium heard including McGonagall who shouted, "JORDAN!"

"Erm right and SEEKER HARRY POTTER!" The crowd gave a roar for the Slytherin team that increased to deafening shouts for Harry. As they warmed up on the field Lee continued filing in the guests on the two teams. "Hufflepuff has a host of new players this year with Whitby, Medly, Smith, and Cauldwell. Today will be a real test to see how they stack up against the veteran Slytherin team who only has one new player this year. Vaisey has already proven himself as Captain with a win against Gryffindor while Cadwallader lost in his first match as a captain to Ravenclaw."

Harry blocked out the commentary Jordan was providing as they warmed up, instead he focused on Cat or Owen Cauldwell. Cat so far looked to be displaying almost no nerves in her debut game. Owen was second year Hufflepuff who was riding a Nimbus 2001. The 2001 was normally not a speed match for the Nike broom Harry was riding; Owen's slight frame could give Harry contention on a straight away. Owen was gliding around at the top of the pitch nervously glancing at the packed stands including Gwenog Jones of the Harpies and the manager of Puddlemere United Philbert Deverill. The players on Slytherin that were part of the Hogwarts team barely glanced twice at the two Quidditch stars. Cat just smirked at them ready to blow them away and then tell them to kiss her arse.

"Madam Hooch calls the players in," Jordan announced. "And the Quaffle's UP! SNAGGED BY GINNY WEASLY! She's really living up to the family quidditch reputation! She takes it down the pitch fakes past Smith send a bullet across the goals, Summerby goes for but Montague's there first and punches it through the right hoop! SLYTHERIN 10! Cdwallader gets the quaffle and starts down the pitch. WOW, THAT'S SOME WICKED AIM! ROWLE WITH A BLINDING BLUDGER NAILS THE QUAFFLE STRAIGHT OUT OF CADWALLDER'S ARM! Malfoy drops low and scoops it up, Malfoy takes Whitby closes in Malfoy passes rifles it back to Montague, Montague takes it high, races past Medly, fakes the shot, Weasley SHOOTS AND SCORES!"

Harry chuckled as he circled the pitch, thirty minutes in and the quaffle had yet to pass onto the Slytherin side of the pitch. Slytherin was quickly up ninety to nothing. Harry noted Vaisey circling the Slytherin goals lazily; actually he looked like he was sleeping. Harry smirked and took off at a blinding pace straight at Vaisey, Owen followed assuming Harry had seen the snitch. Harry looked behind him and saw Owen was only a few broom lengths behind and smirked as he turned back to Vaisey who Harry could now see was laid out along his broom. The crowed took a collective gasp as Harry and Owen zoomed straight towards Vaisey. One broom length away from Vaisey Harry maneuvered so he shot just under Vaisey, Harry kicked him in the ass as he past under. Owen just seconds later barely had time to pull up as he did the twigs of his broom tail brushed Vaisey faces. Vaisey jumped almost off his broom at being awaked by the kick to the ass and the broom to the face. Vaisey quickly remembered himself and latched onto his broom.

He spotted Harry laughing near the goal post while Owen looked torn between being angry at Harry for fooling or terrified Vaisey would kill him. "OI! YOU PRAT JUST BECAUSE YOUR FAMILY DOESN"T MEAN I WON"T HURT YOU!" Aaron shouted at Harry waving his fist. Harry's laughter increased especially when Aaron added, "When did we get 100?"

Harry flew over to Vaisey, "How 'bout we switch to keep away and give Cat some practice time?"

Aaron nodded, "Yeah that's fine, its' only Hufflepuff. If it was Gryffindor I'd say keep it up but they got three second years up here don't wanna completely take 'em apart, might not come back. Tell Cat to its open season on Smith though, little shit needs to be taken down a peg or two. Just look at the little arsewipe." They both looked to see completely red faced yelling at Medly while a bludger went straight past him. Harry smirked and took off to come up next to Cat.

"Cat we're gonna switch to keep away. Oh and feel free to make Smith cry," Harry said as he took off to let the chasers know the plan. Cat's smirk was reminiscent of the Cheshire cat as she eyed Smith. The pompous ass frequently reminded Cat she was the daughter of two squibs.

"OOOHHH I FELT THAT ALL THE WAY UP HERE!" Lee said as the most of the crowed grimaced as Cat nailed Smith right in the side with a bludger as he yelled at Whitby. This went on for the next twenty minutes before Harry finally decided to take mercy on Smith and ended the game with an easy catch, having spotted the snitch ten minutes earlier. "SLYTHEIN WINS 250 to 0!" Lee announced before adding, "Well ladies and gents somehow I think we've seen the last of Zacharias Smith on the Quidditch Pitch!"

"JORDAN!" McGonagall shouted again Lee just shrugged and gave her a 'what' look as Smith was taken off the pitch by stretcher, none of the Hufflepuff players looked remotely upset at that. Turns out Smith ended up with three cracked ribs, a broken wrist, two missing teeth, and a concussion.

* * *

><p>"Today you will be brewing a rather volatile potion as such I expect your full attention on your cauldrons," Professor Snape spoke in a deadly but silky voice that made the majority of the fifth year SlytherinRavenclaw class shiver. "The Draught of Rage as the name suggests can lead the drinker to go into a blind rage out to destroy anything in their path. It has no taste and as such has been used in the past for nefarious means. Trained potion masters though can detect whether it was in someone's system up to a three days later. Begin."

"Blaise get the horseradish root and the vinegar. Get the vinegar measured and on the fire as soon as you get back, then do dice the horseradish root," Harry said as he moved away from their lab table. Blaise nodded and moved off to get the vinegar and horseradish root. Harry collected the Hellsbreath, tentacula leaves, screechsnap, lemon, alihosty, and pinyang. Harry brought back what they needed and quickly stopped Blaise from throwing in the diced horseradish root. "Did you even the read the directions?"

Blaise looked at him like he was stupid, "Yeah it says toss it in."

"After you check the heat, it has to be at 130 exactly or it won't dissolve." Blaise nodded and checked the temp with his wand before gently placing the diced root in the vinegar; Harry had no wish for vinegar to go everywhere. As they waited Harry had Blaise strip the tentacula leaves while he soaked the pinyang in lemon juice before placing it in the cauldron and then stirring counterclockwise twenty times adding a clockwise stir every five times. As he stirred Harry heard from his right Hermione's voice.

"Michael!" Her voice was a bit high. He looked over and saw her brewing partner Michael Corner had the screechsnap in his hand ready to put it in at the wrong stage, if he did potentially a cloud of poisonous gas could be released.

"Uh, oh sorry spaced out for a second," Corner's reply came. Harry looked over at the other fifth year who did look tired and a bit glassy eyed. Harry shrugged and went back to his potion as he noticed Severus glancing at Corner. Blaise was adding the stripped tentacula leaves as Harry upped the heat of the fire. As they waited for the potion's temperature to increase Harry crushed three screechsnaps before chopping them while Blaise checked the temp and then added the alihosty and stirring clockwise eleven times. When Blaise finished Harry added the screechsnap. They waited until the potion turned a blood red before Blaise doused the flames and took over stirring vigorously and Harry picked up the small bottle of Hellsbreath which he forbade Blaise from touching earlier in the year. The ingredient was easily one of the most unstable that Hogwarts students worked with. Too much of it and it exploded, shake it too much it exploded, too much heat near it sparked flames, basically it liked to blow up therefore Blaise wasn't allowed to touch it considering his potions blew up all on their own. Severus was moving around stations and vanishing potions that were smoking or just telling students to bottle what they had and not bother with adding the hellsbreath. Crabble and Goyle were dismissed from the room early on in the potion making. Pansy and Millicent got told to bottle theirs and leave after setting their potion on his desk as did Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst, Morag MacDougal and Lisa Turpin, and Stephen Cornfoot and Anthony Goldstein. The only ones in the room allowed finishing their potions were Padma and Su Li, Kevin Entwhistle who was working alone, Blaise and Harry, Draco and Theo, and Daphne and Tracey. Kevin was at the front station of the row of Ravenclaws now that everyone else was dismissed. Daphne and Tracey were directly across the aisle from him. Behind Daphne and Tracey were Harry and Blaise; behind them were Draco and Theo. Across from Draco and Theo were Hermione and Michael Corner. Two stations behind them were Padma and Su Li which was were Professor Snape was currently watching as they added the three drops of hellsbreath. Harry added his own and waited for the potion to turn clear. It took only twenty seconds for it to turn clear Harry grinned at Blaise as they bottled and labeled it. Blaise took the potion up to the front where he placed on the desk among the others. Daphne and Tracey were cleaning up their station chatting. Su Li was moving towards the front of the room while Draco moved to place his bottle of hellsbreath back in the ingredients cabinet. Padma joined him with her bottle having picked up Harry's on the way to the cabinet off to the front of the room, Harry nodded in thanks. Kevin was adding his own to his potion when it happened.

"Michael add the hellsbreath already," Hermione said as she stirred. Severus looked up and started making his way towards them. Harry looked over and could see Michael struggling with the bottle.

Suddenly it clicked in Harry's mind the glassy eyes, "EVERYBODY DOWN!" Several things happened at once, Harry shot over to Hermione who was diagonal to him and pulled her back towards his station while turning his back on Corner. Daphne and Tracey shot forward and ducked under Severus's desk with Blaise who threw up a shield. Severus trusting Hadrian through a shield over the corner where Draco and Padma while rushing towards Michael Corner. Draco was pushing Padma towards the chalkboard while he wrapped around her shielding her. Su Li did the only thing she could and dived forward and Kevin tried to throw a shield over his bottle of hellsbreath but it failed, succeeding in only knocking it over as he moved away.

As they were all moving Harry just reaching Hermione and pushing her out of the way, Michael lost his battle and dumped the contents of the Hellsbreath into his potion and over the fire that was still lit. An explosion rocked the potions lab as Severus whipped Corner back behind him before they were both thrown off their feet and into the wall. Shrapnel from the cauldron followed a cloud of fire that engulfed the station and reach five feet around it. The shockwave sent cauldrons and vials flying. The container of Hellsbreath Kevin knocked over exploded seconds later causing another explosion of fire and his full cauldron flying over into the corner where Draco and Padma were.

Harry shouted as shrapnel from the cauldron hit his back and shout out, "_Aspis_." The shield spell glowed blue as Harry threw his arm with the shield up to cover not only himself but Hermione too. The shield continued to glow as shrapnel impacted it and bounced off. When it died down Harry removed his arm and immediately looked for Daphne.

"Daph?" Harry yelled as he stood up surveying the damage. Harry said, "expecto patronum," the silvery form of Snow stood before him, "Madam Pomfrey there's been potions explosion we need help Severus is down!" Snow disappeared out the room.

"Harry?" Daphne called.

"Don't touch anything around you while you come out the rage potions on the desk exploded. Kevin needs help." Harry spoke taking in everything stepping gently over to where Severus and Michael Corner were unconscious on the floor. Hermione was dosing flames as she moved towards Su Li who was unmoving on the ground. Harry turned as he heard a scream, Draco was standing over Padma with his hand clenched around his wand in the process of casting, Theo, who was moving towards Draco, shot his wand up and a red jet of light marking the stunning spell impacted Draco in the back knocking him out. "Padma open the door on your left its Professor Snape's office there's a floo in there. Call St. Mungos now!" Harry quickly moved to Severus and Corner. "Shite! Tracey get over here now!" Harry shouted as both Severus and Corner were bleeding heavily. Severus looked horrible his body was littered with shrapnel both pewter and glass sticking out of his chest, arms, and legs. He had burns over his right side, his arm from reaching for Corner was the worst, and Harry could see bone. Corner's left hand was missing with jagged bones and flesh mixed with blood and his left arm was singed black. Harry cast the only thing he knew would help, "_pressure,"_ the spell stemmed the bleeding as Harry kept it up.

Tracey arrived in a rush and gasped at the sight before casting, "_Vita_." The spell light up gray and Tracey faltered. "Daph I need your help." Daphne stood up from where Hermione was crying over Su Li, the girl had no pulse. "We both need to cast the vital suspending curse," She said as Daphne knelt next to her and they both cast the healers spell only recently taught to them by the man they were helping. Susan was the best but Tracey and Daphne weren't that far behind her.

After what seemed like hours but was really only about two minutes Madam Pomfrey arrived at the same time five healers were ushered into the lab by a hysterical Padma. Madam Pomfrey gasped upon taking in sight of the room, blood, ash, shrapnel and spilled potions covered almost every inch. Madam Pomfrey and the five St. Mungos personal seemed frozen in shock never having seen a potions disaster of the magnitude.

Harry snapped them out by calling out the injuries he knew, "Corner's missing a hand and his arm is singed black! Professor Snape's unconscious with shrapnel and burn injuries. Tracey and Daph have suspended his vitals!"

"Draco's unconscious, stunner, he absorbed Kevin's cauldron full of rage draught," Theo yelled out.

Blaise followed with, "Kevin's burned on his left side and unconscious!" Blaise, Theo, and Harry's words were fired at a rapid pace that snapped the healers out of their daze.

"Beaucourt, Trudy, take Severus," Madam Pomfrey barked out the orders to the younger healers she had helped train. "Thurston, Phillips, over to Kevin," She nodded in Blaise's direction as she moved to the area where Severus, Michael, Daphne, Tracey, and Harry were all at. She used a body bind on Corner and moved him away from Severus to a semi clean area before beginning.

"Girls keep the spell up," Harry heard as he moved with Michael Corner and Madam Pomfrey keeping his spell going.

"Keep it up Hadrian," Madam Pomfrey said as she cast a diagnostic, gasped, and then brought out some vials from her healer robes. She immediately spelled blood replenishing potions, from what Harry could tell, into Corner's stomach before stunning the boy to keep him unconscious. "You can stop your spell Hadrian." She worked her wand over the teen's body muttering in Latin for a couple of minutes; every so often another potion would disappear into Corner. Harry sat next to his eyes finally processing what they had seen. The one thing that stood out the most was Padma and Hermione crying over their fellow Raven, Padma more hysterically than Hermione who was glancing at Draco and himself.

"He's just stunned, the rage potion landed on him," Harry said over the din to Hermione who nodded in thanks.

"Hadrian," Madam Pomfrey spoke from next to him snapping his attention back to the Hogwarts healer. "Floo to St. Mungos tell them we need three beds, tell them it's a code Pliny." Harry sprinted to the floo and came out at St. Mungos Emergency Room triage, not noticing for once he landed right. Harry in his Hogwarts robes was quickly spotted by the waiting Head Healer of the ER who raced over to the floo entrance.

"Madam Pomfrey said code Pliny," Harry started.

"Damn!" The healer interrupted, "How many beds?" The healer fired off the question.

"Three."

"CODE PLINY! WE NEED THREE BEDS!" The healer's words brought a rush of action "What can you tell me, quick lad." The healer moved them clear of the floo entrance should someone come through.

Harry answered him as fast as he could, "Rage potions. Corner dropped the _bottle _of Hellsbreath in the cauldron and the fire." Harry spoke almost in one breath.

"PREPARE FOR BURNS AND SHRAPNEL WOUNDS!" The healer barked out again as Harry moved back towards the floo. The healer gently grabbed Harry by the shoulder and spun Harry back to face him. "Where do you think you're going laddie?"

Harry looked confused back at the man, "Back to help?" It came out as a question.

The healer quirked a smile, "The only place you're going is with Apprentice Markowitz over here," he nodded to a blonde female standing nearby, "to get wounds looked at." Harry looked at him blankly. "Your arms and back are tore up lad," the healer spoke gently but firmly realizing Harry had yet to notice.

"Oh," Harry said as he finally took in his own cuts.

The healer chuckled, "Apprentice Markowitz patch him up while we wait for his friends."

The Apprentice Healer came over a led Harry to a bed in the emergency room, "Come on your friends will be coming through as soon as their stable." Harry just nodded as he sat and Markowitz started spelling out the small pieces of shrapnel Harry had been hit with. She used dittany to seal some of the larger wounds but a simple episky worked for most of the small cuts. "You might have some bruises but that's it," she spoke as the floo rang in three quick successions. Healers all around immediately jumped into action as the three injured patients from Hogwarts came through; they were levitated quickly into operating rooms out of Harry's sights.

Another apprentice came over and spoke, "They're asking for you back at Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey is staying there as Mr. Malfoy can remain at the castle."

Harry took another trip through the floo network this time stumbling as he came out of the floo. He was immediately embraced by Daphne. Daphne buried her head in his chest and Harry just held her as he looked around. Headmaster Flitwick and Professor McGonagall were here as was Tonks and two other aurors who were placing Su Li in a body bag. Madam Pomfrey had Draco on a stretcher and was getting ready to take him up to the Hospital Wing.

"Harry I need your statement," Tonks said as she came over to them. Harry nodded his response and shifted Daphne so she was to his side. "You know the drill just give me your account."

"First I'm fairly certain Michael Corner's under the imperious curse," Harry's statement caused Flitwick and McGonagall to come closer as well as the other two aurors in the room.

"Explain," was Tonks' only reply aside from her eyes narrowing.

"Hold on," Flitwick stated before turning to McGonagall, "Lock down the common rooms start with Ravenclaw." McGonagall nodded and left the room in a hurry and Tonks nodded her thanks.

"We were making the Draught of Rage; earlier in the class Corner almost added an ingredient at the wrong time. It would have let loose a cloud of poisonous gas. 'Mione caught it before he put it in. Corner shook it off as being tired and he looked it, glassy eyed with circles under his eyes and just a rather blank look. When he went to poor the Hellsbreath in his hand was shaking and kept jerking away before he finally dropped it. He's one of the best brewers in our year."

"Damn, floo the DMLE get three more teams here. We need to search the Houses and go over everyone's wands," Tonks spoke to one of the other aurors who nodded and moved into Professor Snape's office.

"Hermione telling him to add the hellsbreath already got my attention again. When I noticed him shaking I shouted for everyone to get down. I pulled Hermione out of the way and got a shield up a little late. Apprentice Markowitz at St. Mungos took care of my cuts."

"Alright I want you all to go to the hospital wing for right now," Tonks said and gave Harry a look that said if you argue I'll curse you seven ways from Sunday.

* * *

><p>Around an hour later Cadmus Hammer walked in to the Hospital wing with an unspeakable next to him. Harry, Daphne, Tracey, Hermione, and Theo sat up straighter around Draco's bed, he was still stunned. Madam Pomfrey didn't want to wake him up with their being so many variables with the potion Draco was soaked with.<p>

"Ah hello you five," Cadmus spoke fondly before his voice turned somber, "I'm sorry about your classmate Miss Li." The five simply nodded in response. Cadmus put a hand on the unspeakble's shoulder and the unspeakable lowered his hood to show a forty something smiling man. "This is Unspeakble Rayes he's going to check on Draco here to see what can be done or if we need to just wait it out." They nodded and moved away from Draco so Unspeakable Rayes could go to work.

"Well Hadrian are you always so alert in potions class?" Cadmus asked a bit carefully.

The Slytherins chuckled and Harry answered a ruefully, "For the past four years we've had potions with the Gryffindors. We have to be alert if we want to turn in anything at all." Harry's voice grew more serious as he added, "A couple years ago the youngest Weasley boy tried throwing a firework in Draco's potion. Had it gone it would have caused an explosion like today." Cadmus nodded with a thoughtful expression as Sirius entered the room with Tonks.

"Draco awake yet?" Tonks asked as she entered.

"Auror Tonks," Cadmus answered, "Unspeakable Rayes is looking him over to see if anything can be done to speed the Rage Draught out of system."

"I'm going to wake him up," Unspeakable Rayes said after applying a body-bind charm and silencing charm to the teen. Draco awoke wild eyed and immediately straining against the body bind, a testament to the amount of potion his skin absorbed and Kevin's potions ability. "Hello Mr. Malfoy. I'm Unspeakable Rayes and you are currently in the hospital wing of Hogwarts." He paused and Draco opened his mouth to shout and Rayes dumped a potion down his mouth and then forced him to swallow it by closing his mouth and nose. Draco unwillingly swallowed and then started yelling but no sound came out of his mouth. Slowly Draco's yelling stopped, a half smirk half Cheshire cat like grin appeared on his face, and his eyes took on a dreamy expression. Unspeakable Rayes smiled and released the charms on Draco. Draco then surprised them all by sitting forward and wrapping Unspeakable Rayes in his arms. Draco sat there holding Rayes around the waist with the same dopey look on his face. Everyone in the room stopped and looked at the normally proper and a bit spoiled teen hugging an Unspeakable around the waist.

And that was the scene that the parents of the various students involved in the explosion walked in on. The Patil parents went straight over to Padma who was still crying despite the calming potions she had taken, Madam Pomfrey had been trying to comfort the girl. Hermione's mother who was being led in by Narcissa and Remus Lupin wrapped her daughter in a hug. Hermione leaned into her mother's embrace tears leaking out of her eyes. Tracey's parents reacted similarly while Blaise's mother gripped her son's shoulder starring into his eyes before pulling him into her side as they whispered in Italian before moving to the nearest floo, Blaise nodded to Harry before they left conforming Harry's thoughts on where the two Zabini's were headed. Daphne's mum and dad placed their arms around them both from behind.

Before anyone could talk Narcissa arched one perfectly shaped eyebrow and asked in her regal voice, "Would someone care to explain why my son is hugging an unspeakable?" The sharpness of her voice reminded everyone just who her sister was and what family she came from.

"MUMMY!" Draco's hilariously high pitched voice screamed across the room. He tried to leave the bed but Unspeakable Rayes stopped him.

"I think it would be better if he stayed in bed while the potion is in effect," Rayes said which prompted Narcissa to turn to him. He gulped as she starred him down before moving over to her son who wrapped her in a hug. Harry snickered at Rayes's face as Narcissa moved over to Draco.

"Hi!" Draco said like an excited five year old on Christmas morning.

Narcissa turned her head prompting Rayes to start speaking, "I gave Draco a combination of a Draught of Peace and Euphoria potion to counteract the amount of Rage Potion in his system. He's going to be a bit, erm, happy." Rayes said with a grimace that turned into a smile when Narcissa only shook her head in exasperation.

Draco then turned to Remus who was standing next to Sirius at the head of Draco's bed, "SOOooo when are you going to ask my mum to marry you? I mean so you're furry and have a tail once a month. Uncle Sirius is like that half the time."

"DRACO," Came from Narcissa while the room gladly took the opportunity to laugh.

"I think we'll give you some privacy," Madam Pomfrey spoke before sectioning Draco off from the rest of the room.

After about five minutes later Headmaster Flitwick and Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the room and talked with Tonks and Sirius before turning to those collected in the room. Kingsley stepped forward from the group while Flitwick and Sirius disappeared out the hospital wing.

"I'm Auror Lieutenant Shaklebolt," He started in his deep voice that grabbed everyone's attention. "We've investigated and found the young man who caused the explosion to be under the imperious curse and we have taken a suspect into custody. I cannot yet give you their name as they are a minor and have not yet been formally charged. You will all be the first to know any further information in the case. If you'll excuse me I need to meet with the Headmaster and the Li family." Kingsley left with Tonks in tow presumably to the Headmaster's office.

"I'm Professor Black," Sirius spoke next in soft tone of voice, "Headmaster Flitwick is allowing you to take your son or daughter home for a few days if you feel it necessary. If you chose not to and they're struggling later in the week they may be excused. As for the students the Houses have been taken out of lock down so you may return after spending time with your parents, please let me know if you're going to be taking your student home."

Sirius seeing Harry was occupied with the Greengrass parents took time to see to Theo who was hanging around in the background of the hospital wing. "All right there Theo?"

"Yeah it's just, it's not supposed to come to Hogwarts," Theo said quietly.

"I know," Sirius stated simply and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder in support.

"What about my parents," Theo asked quietly with a nod to the families.

"We thought it best not inform them but Cissa said she would find a way to get your mother a letter. I sure she would include anything you wanted to add." Theo nodded to the first part but remained unresponsive to the rest of Sirius's comment. Sirius paused for a moment before adding, "You know when I was sixteen I ran away from home for much the same reasons you did." Theo turned to him looking interested so Sirius continued, "I ran to James's, Harry's dad, house they welcomed me in and treated me like second son, even added me to the wards." Sirius nodded to the sectioned off bed where Draco, his mum, and Remus were still at laughter being heard every so often. "Go join them, Narcissa will welcome you." Theo looked unsure but Sirius propelled him forward a bit, "Go on." Theo slowly made his way to the curtains and cleared his throat gaining the occupants attention. Narcissa open the curtains to see who it was and smiled warmly at Theo welcoming him to sit next to her. As she closed the curtains around them Sirius gave her a nod and a smile which she returned in understanding.

Sirius made his way over to where the others were gathered intent on checking on his godson to be intercepted by Padma's father.

"Professor Black," The short Indian man stated in a rather thick accent, "I think we'll be taking Padma home for a little while. Would it, could it be arranged for her twin Parvati to join us? I think it would help Padma."

Sirius nodded to the man, "Of course I think that would be fine. I'll let Professor McGonagall know to bring Parvati down."

"Thank you," came the heartfelt reply the man really did love his daughters. Sirius nodded and conjured his patronus sending it to McGonagall. As he arrived at the edge of the group of Slytherins and one Ravenclaw and their parents Harry surprised him by pulling him into a hug. It dawned on him quickly. Severus was the first adult to show Harry support and, well, love. Far from being pissed to hell and back, as he himself would have expected, Sirius only found he saddened that Harry was once again in pain.

"It'll be okay pup. It'll be okay," Sirius repeated quietly as he wrapped Harry in a strong hug and rocked him back and forth a bit.

**A/N**

**Well its been awhile hasn't it? I feel like the last month has been a year long with all the projects and papers due in my classes. My semester finally ended and I'm officially a senior in college (Woot Woot) so updates will be more frequent as I'll finally have time to right something other than research papers. As always enjoy and thanks for the support.**

**AM**

**A/N #2 5-15-12**

**Fixed the Slytherin Ravenclaw match to Slytherin Hufflepuff, sorry I switched teams halfway through and thought I had fixed all of 'em. Now to the reviewer who said i'm fucked in the head and write like I have a mental illness, it's called AU for a reason it's not supposed to be cannon you fucktard! Basically the only thing I have to say to you is FUCK OFF, don't like than don't read it!**

**AM**


	38. Change of Rules

The next day the Great Hall was decorated with black banners in honor of Su Li. The students were quiet as they ate this morning. The Ravens were red eyed and sniffling still over the loss of their housemate. Pansy and her ilk were quickly shut up by glares from the majority of the school, including the Professors. After they had been eating for around ten minutes Headmaster Flitwick made his way to the podium that had arisen when he stood. He stepped up on stairs placed there for him and held his hands for quiet which commenced instantly.

"Yesterday we had the great misfortune of losing a bright and talented young student, Su Li will be missed and forever in our memories." Flitwick paused for a moment of silence before he continued. "Yesterday we had three more injuries besides the death of Miss Li. Miss Li tragically died instantly after a piece of shrapnel pierced her neck and severing her spinal cord. Professor Snape suffered a collapsed lung, perforated spleen, and several cuts and second degree burns. He is currently awake and giving the healers at St. Mungos hell," Flitwick said which caused chuckles amongst the school. "He will make a full recovery but will be out for a week, his classes will be taken over by Professor Rayes while Professor Snape is recovering," Flitwick gestured to a man seated at the head table, the unspeakable from the night before. "Kevin Ernstwhile suffered second degree burns on the left side of his body but will make a full recovery with the help of the healers at St. Mungos. Michael Corner was found to be under the imperious curse and suffered first degree burns on his left arm, a severe concussion, several deep gashes, as well as the loss of his left hand." The students gasped at the description of injuries, "I've shared the injuries of the students at allowance of their parents. It's my hope that this will help prevent future incidents whether criminal or not in potions classes, it is dangerous subject with very real consequences when things go wrong," Flitwick starred down Ron Weasley as he spoke the last part before moving his gaze to the rest of the students. "While Professor Snape is recovering the temporary Head of House for Slytherin will be Professor Sinistra."

"You'll also notice that we are missing Eddie Carmichael is no longer with us. As of seven thirty this morning he was officially charged with casting the imperious curse, one count of murder for the death of Su Li, and twenty one counts of attempted murder for each student who was in the room during the Ravenclaw/Slytherin potions period. Carmichael at the age of sixteen will go to a hearing tomorrow to decide whether he will be tried as an adult. If Ambassador Li has any say he will be and as an adult under the new laws he faces not only life in Azkaban or the kiss but the possibility of being directly deposited into the Veil of Death." Again the students let out gasps and a few students like Pansy and Marietta Edgecombe paled dramatically before quickly covering themselves.

"In light of the serious nature of the charges and the attitudes displayed by some students still remaining at this school we have decided to institute some rule changes. From now on any student heard using the term 'mudblood' will be given a detention for the first offense, second offence will be a Saturday session, and a third offense will result in an in house suspension. Any offense after that will result in the confiscation of the offender's wand except for classes." The normal offenders of this rule gave shouts of disapproval but a look from the staff quickly silenced them. "Also were adding harsher penalties to those who violate the rule of no magic in the corridors, especially those found to be fighting. First time offenders will be given Saturday sessions with Mr. Filch, Professor McGonagall, or myself. Second offense will result in an in house suspension; third offenses will result in the automatic suspension and possible expulsion or the student." Flitwick gave a hard look to all the students silencing some of the more rowdy students. "Now before I dismiss you to your day," Flitwick started, "Grief councilors will be available in the hospital wing to those who need them and classes are canceled excluding OWL and NEWT levels."

"Hey Sue, Blaise said to tell you sorry but he can't work on the project today for DADA," Theo said as they met up to with the others before heading to their classes, the Slytherins and Neville would separate from the others on the third floor for the Charms classroom.

"That's understandable, where is he anyways?

"He spent all night at the hospital with his mother," Theo answered as they walked. "He didn't get in until about five this morning Flitwick is excusing him from classes for today."

"Did he find anything out about Professor Snape," Neville asked as they waved bye to the others side. They had arrived at the Charms classroom and were taking their seats, most of the class turned to hear Theo's response.

"Just what Headmaster Flitwick told us. They kept Professor Snape asleep last night and said they would keep in out for most of today. They want to let everything heal up," Theo answered to the class.

"The jumped up blood traitor got what he deserved. It's just too bad he didn't die," Pansy sneered out.

Before any of the students could respond the door to the classroom slammed shut causing them all to jump and Professor Krum snapped out with a growl, "Detention Parkinson. You'd think given the Headmaster's warning this morning you'd use your brain, but then that's probably too much to expect from inbred pureblood whose parents are second cousins." The rest of the class snickered at Pansy's outraged look. "Lets get one thing straight before we continue on I'm a half-blood and I have no problem teaching you lesson on punishment, I did attend Durmstrang after all," Fedor said as he starred down those that were problems in his classes. Pansy paled as he added, "Your detention will be with me I suggest wherein something you can exercise in, be at the Quidditch Pitch at six a.m. on Saturday."

"Now today we'll be working on the animation charm. The goal of today is to get your object to walk. The incantation is _anima, _and the wand movement is as follows," Professor Krum demonstrated with a motion like one would roll their wrist, "end with a sharp twist. The results should look something like this," With a flick of his wrist Fedor made the Darth Vader figurine on his desk come to life complete with light saber sound effects. The tiny Darth Vader ran, flipped, slashed, blocked, and twirled on the desk for a few minutes before stopping and making the figurine bow. Fedor smirked at some of the looks he was getting from muggleborns, "It's better than Star Treck," he said with a shrug to the laughter of the muggleborns and half-bloods.

Daphne gave Harry a look, so Harry replied quietly, "I'll show you over the summer." She nodded accepting it as Fedor distributed figurines and other toys to the students. Harry got a G.I. Joe and Daphne sitting next to him got a Barbie which she took with a glare directed at Fedor. Draco was given t-rex toy while Theo got King Kong figure. Neville got a Ken doll while Tracey got a Chucky doll.

"Alright nope not gonna happen," Tracey said, "psycho killing doll goes to someone else," she tossed it towards Pansy as a laughing Fedor gave her a Buzz Light-year toy. Pansy shrieked as she got a look at the doll.

"Begin, I'll be around to help," Fedor said once he handed out toys to everyone. Harry pulled up a picture in his head of a soldier marching, then he rolled his wrist a few times getting a feel for the movements before he cast.

"_Anima_," Harry opened his eyes as he cast the spell which swirled blue around the G.I. Joe before disappearing into the G. I. Joe. The G.I. Joe lifted one leg before the other and started marching around the desk in front of him. He smirked at the G.I. Joe but lost it as Fedor clapped him on the back in congratulations. "Damn," he whispered under his breath.

"Ah use your occulmency to help keep concentration while doing other things," Fedor commented, "five points to Slytherin. Try more complicated movements." Harry looked around and saw he was the only one to get his figure walking some were twitching spastically. He started laughing but received a punch to the shoulder from Daphne. Daphne's Barbie doll had one leg going up and down like a rockette doll on steroids.

Harry laughed and received a glare and she balled up her fist again, "Hold on before you get violent again, I'm gonna help." Harry said laughing between words making Daphne huff.

"Arse," she muttered. Harry looked around and seeing Professor Krum occupied gave Daphne a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Alright cast it for me," Harry prompted.

Daphne sighed calming herself a bit before casting, "_Anima."_ The spell only swirled around the legs of the Barbie before once again it started kicking radically.

"When you walk your whole body moves not just the legs," Harry said. "You're focusing only on moving the legs. You want the whole body to move." Daphne's mouth formed an 'o' before she managed to make her Barbie walk successfully while Harry's G.I. Joe kozachok dance around the desk. Getting laughs from the rather sullen class, Fedor gave Harry a nod of appreciation before the class was dismissed.

Herbology unfortunately went more morose fully reminding the students of the events of the previous day. Professor Sprout lacked her usual chipper attitude and was sniffling as she lectured on honking daffodils. When the class ended the students filed out the door at record speed even the Hufflepuffs. Lunch passed rather slowly after that with the New Marauders simply eating without much talking going on around them. Daphne leaned her head on Harry's shoulder the whole time. After lunch they trekked their way to double transfiguration, the Slytherins shared the course with the Ravenclaws. McGonagall was seated at her desk as they filed in and took their seats.

McGonagall stood and those that had been talking quietly stopped as their professor stood looking them over. "Unfortunate times have befallen us all. With a world as small as ours it will continue to impact all of us while we fight this menace," she paused before seeming to force herself to say, Voldemort, but one of the easiest ways to defeat him is to continue on living. So that is what we will do, we will remember Su Li for the shy yet cheerful, intelligent, beautiful girl that she was and honor her by continue to living. Now open your books to page 95 today will be going over vanishing spells."

* * *

><p>By Saturday, Valentine's Day, the majority of students old enough for Hogsmeade were looking forward to enjoying a day to let loose after a week of mourning for their fallen classmate. Wednesday most of the Ravenclaws were absent from school as the Li family had invited them to the Su's funeral as well as a few of the other students who were friends with Su. The students and staff were looking forward to a Hogsmeade weekend speeding the process to normalcy, though grief counselors were still present for those that felt the need to visit them.<p>

Harry awoke to find Daphne still sleeping next to him curled into his side with her head on his chest. He smiled before softly pressing a kiss to his wife's head and extricating himself from her. He moved to the sitting room and called for Mips who arrived before him with a slight pop.

"Hello Mips, I was wondering if you could bring me a tray of Daphne's favorites." Harry asked his elf quietly and then added, "oh and some roses from the garden."

Mips smiled before replying, "Sir Harry better than Master James at Valentine's day," before she popped out of the room. Harry laughed softly as his elf left. Mips returned with a tray of food with a vase of roses.

"Thanks Mips," Harry said as he took the tray and made his way back to the bedroom. Harry floated the tray next to the bed and gently nuzzled Daphne's neck and kissed his way to her lips. Harry gently woke his wife and smiled at her as her eyes fluttered open. Daphne smiled back at him when she registered her husband's face above her. They shared a soft kiss before Daphne pulled back.

"Mmm something smells good," She commented and looked around for the food. Harry chuckled and floated the food over to them. "Oh chocolate chip pancakes, strawberries, and a latte, Mips is a godsend," she said with a smirk.

Harry let out a chuckle, "That she is. Happy Valentine's Day. When were finished we can go to Hogsmeade than floo to your surprise."

"Okay but I have your surprise scheduled for three," Daphne said as she ate.

"Oh I get a surprise this year," Harry said in a teasing voice as he ate his own pancakes.

"Mmmhmm," Daphne said as she gave him a kiss.

"Strawberries," Harry muttered against her lips. They ate the rest of their meal stealing kisses between bites.

"So what do I need to wear?" Daphne asked from the bathroom of their suite.

"You don't really need to be dressed up for this if you don't want," Harry called back as he finished dressing in jeans, doc martins, with a dark green button up that he left the bottom and top undone.

Daphne came out of the bathroom in a towel and licked her lips. She slowly stalked towards Harry and pulled him towards her using his shirt, "me likey," she growled playfully making Harry groan. Harry pulled her in for a kiss he hissed into her mouth using parseltongue leaving Daphne to be the one moaning.

Harry pulled away with a smirk moving her towards the closet and gave her a playful spank, "While I would love to continue what _you _started, we should get going if you want your surprise."

Daphne looked like she was contemplating saying screw the surprise but huffed, "Fine I'll be good." Daphne said then smirked coyly and dropped her towel and turned towards the closet. Harry groaned and forced himself out of the room he shared with his wife. Harry grabbed his leather jacket that was tossed on the back of the couch and waited for his wife to come out. She did about ten minutes later dressed in a pair of jeans, black heeled boots, and a tight blue turtle neck she had over her arm a long white pea coat. She was wearing one of the necklaces Harry gave her.

"You look beautiful," Harry said and gave her a sweet lingering kiss. "So I need some ink and Aiolos wants some ice mice apparently." Harry finished with a roll of his eyes internally at his familiar who was currently in tattoo form.

"She knows they're not real mice?" Daphne asked a bit confused.

"Yeah turns out I need to have some words with Blaise about feeding Aiolos sweets," Harry replied.

Daphne snorted, "Well I need to pick up some parchment I'm out from all these essays but other than that I don't need anything."

Harry held open the door to their rooms and held out his arm to Daphne, "To Scrivenshaft's we go milady." Daphne giggled and took his arm and they set off to Hogsmeade. Along the way they met up with Tracey who was with Beau Montague. They chatted about their plans for the day well the girls did while Harry and Beau chatted about the upcoming Ravenclaw/Gryffindor game and how it would affect the standings.

"Alright boys you can talk about quidditch later," Tracey said as she pulled Beau away to Madam Puddifoots.

"Ah Lord Potter it's nice to finally meet you," A middle age brown haired man said from his position where he was stocking supplies off to the side of the entrance. "I'm the owner Reginald Scrivenschaft. Your tri-wizard performance was inspiring," he said holding his hand out with a large kind smile on his face, "I hope you'll play for England for at least one tournament."

Harry smiled happy he was recognized for his own merit and replied with a simple, "We'll see."

The man smiled back, "let me know if you need any help," and then went back to stocking. Daphne and Harry moved to gather their supplies; Daphne had a ream of parchment while Harry picked up a few bottles of blue and black ink. They paid for their supplies and Harry banished them back to their room at Hogwarts before waving goodbye to Mr. Scrivenschaft. Harry took Daphne's hand and led her to a nearby alley before pulling out a piece of parchment.

"Ready for your gift?" Harry asked though he knew it wasn't need as Daphne was bouncing on feet. "Alright hold on," Harry indicated the parchment and tapped it with his wand when she took hold. They were off in a swirl of blue that indicated a portkey. They arrived outside Hever Castle in Kent.

"OOohhh, I've always wanted to come here," Daphne said with a squeal and jumped up and down in Harry's arms. "Did you know they have a magical section?" She said with happiness still oozing from her. They paid their fees and entered the castle and spent the majority of the day impressed with the grandeur of the castle. Daphne was impressed that they managed to obtain Anne Boylen's wand, the attendant said that it was saved by her sister Mary. They spent an enjoyable lunch out in the magical section of the Tudor gardens under warming charms.

"Now time for your surprise," Daphne said as they left the castle, "I had Tonks make the portkey for me." Harry raised his eyebrow at that but didn't have time to say anything as Daphne said the activation code for the portkey, her arm already wrapped around Harry, " Manchester."

They arrived in an entry point of an alley similar to Diagon Alley. It had few shops than Diagon Alley but had more what looked like to Harry apartment buildings and duplexes. Among the shops were a Gladrags, Zonkos, and Quality Quidditch Supply Shop but there were also smaller store fronts mixed in. In the Pages, looked like a bookstore from where they stood and across from it was a music store that advertised instruments as well as records, next to the music store was a cafe/bar called the Griffin's Nest. But what drew Harry's eye immediately was the graffiti style sign of The Body Shop, a magical tattoo and piercing parlor. Underneath the sign the glass was plastered with pictures from band posters to tribal and Celtic designs.

Daphne seeing where Harry was looking spoke, "I figured with everything that's happened you would forget to ask Tonks about a tattoo parlor. She helped me schedule your appointment and give the guy a few of your thestral drawings to work off of." Harry just turned to her with his lopsided grin on his face and started pulling her towards the shop. They entered the shop and Harry was pleased to see it looked more muggle than wizard; he had had brief images of torture devices when he thought of a wizarding tattoo. There was a woman who looked to be in her twenties behind the desk with spiky hair that was black, purple, and red. One arm had a sleeve and the other had a tribal band across her other arm. The area around her left eye, forehead, and down to her cheek were covered in stars. She also had a few facial piercings. In the shop bent over a few customers were two guys. One was burly and looked like he could snap the tattoo gun he was holding in half with ease. He had both arms covered in sleeves that stretched onto his back; his neck was tattooed with nautical star. The other guy had a long sleeve shirt on so they couldn't tell if his arms were inked but he did have some art on his hands, he was lanky, had long hair pulled back, caged ears, and pierced eyebrows. All in all they made for an intimidating sight but Harry's eyes were on the walls which were plastered with pictures of tattoos the artists had done or could do. One section of the wall was reserved for custom tattoos.

"Hi can I help you," The girl at the desk asked when they came in.

"Yes," Daphne said while Harry seemingly went deaf as he looked around the room. "Nym Tonks made an appointment for my husband, she dropped off some of his drawings too."

The girl started laughing, "You can get away with using her first name, and damn I'm impressed. I'm Jamie and you must be Daphne making him," she nodded towards Harry, "Hadrian right?" She came around to their side of the desk and held her hand out in greeting.

"Yep, Harry," Daphne called but Harry was starring at some of the custom tats, "Harry!" She called a little louder making Harry turn with a sheepish smile, "Babe this is Jamie one of the artists," She said as he came back over to them took Daphne's hand and held his other out to Jamie.

"Hadrian Potter," he introduced himself.

"Jamie, your drawings are pretty amazing and are going to make an awesome tattoo." She said and moved over to the desk were she picked up a folder that held Harry's drawings. "Come over here," She said and moved to a sitting area over to one side that had a couple of couches. They moved over Harry talking a seat next to Jamie while Daphne sat to his right looking on. "Alright, I'm the one who's going to do your tat and by the drawings you want it pretty large?"

"Yeah I wanted it to take up most of my back," Harry said with a nod.

"Right I was thinking this one would be the best for you," she said pointing to the middle of the three drawings. It showed the thestral coming towards you head on in mid gallop its wings out stretched. "Most people do side views for animals like Pegasus's and such. The wings will extend on to your shoulder blades while the body takes up your back and you want the dates on the wings. Now do you want it in black and white or color?"

"Since we're doing just one thestral, I wanna do it in black and white but instead of white eyes can we do one in hazel and one in green," Harry asked.

"Yeah forgive the question but if I remember my boy-who-lived crap," She said sharing a chuckle with Daphne and Harry, "Your mother's eyes are the same green as yours?" Harry nodded. "Do you have a picture of your dad so I can get the eye color?"

"Dips," Daphne called, the house elf popped in with a short bow, "Can you find us a color picture of Harry's dad one that shows his eyes, please."

"Milady," dips said with a bow before popping back out and then appearing seconds later with a headshot of James Potter without his glasses.

"Thanks Dips," Harry said taking the picture giving the elf a small nod.

"Great!" She said brightly, "now Tonks said you most likely would want to do this in the back room?" They nodded, "Alright you'll need your shirt off. I'll be back in a few just need to make the stencil." She pointed them to the way back as she made her way off to the desk and waved her wand over the picture.

Harry and Daphne passed the other artists and their clients one getting the finishing touches put on a phoenix while the other was getting was a tattoo of his mom on his arm. They walked into the back room there was padded table in the room and tattooing tools which Harry took time to study.

"Nice of Tonks to get us a private appointment," Daphne asked coming up next to him and pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"Yeah thanks for remembering," Harry said into her ear before he pulled back and tossed his coat on a nearby chair, followed by his shirt. Daphne looked on appreciatively. Harry moved closer to her and was about to pull her in for another kiss when the door opened.

Jamie took in the scene and grinned as she said, "Hey, hey, known of that…unless you work here."

They laughed before Harry cocked an eyebrow at the table, "You want me to lay on that now?"

Jamie let out a laugh, "Its clean no worries." As Harry laid face down on the table Jamie moved over to prep her equipment and ink. When Jamie turned back around she had enough tact not to make any noise but Daphne could tell she was shocked at the amount of scarring on Harry's back. She simply nodded to herself as Tonks's request registered in her head and got to work. She spelled the stencil marks she need to make and told him to look in the mirror to see the basic design. "Alright I'm gonna get started your going feel some minor pricks but the majority is painless, the pricks are to remind you not to move mostly. She got started and to Harry who had experience with pain it seemed like nothing more than an itch.

"What makes these magical tattoos?" Harry asked, "It seems rather similar to muggle tattooing."

Jamie nodded in agreement though Harry couldn't see it and spoke while she worked, "It is but a bit more of the olden style. The needle point we use is custom made for the artist. It's actually made with the same properties of our wands, though each one is only capable of one spell. All have to switch points for the coloring of the Thestral. And due to the lack of pain and irritation thanks to spells tattoos go much faster and easier."

"It didn't look like wood but I knew it wasn't metal," Daphne spoke from her position looking on and playing with Harry's hand.

"It's polished and sanded for hours then treated with a potion that we don't give away except to our apprentices. The ink also has tiny crystals in it that hold spells. That way we can put movement into the tattoos."

"Who makes the points for you," Harry asked as there was a pause as she changed tips.

"A wand crafter out of Knockturn alley named Hephaestus," Jamie answered.

"We know him my family's been buying wands from him for few generations now and Harry's made a friend out of him." Daphne spoke with a smile. After that they chatted about random things while Jamie worked everything from piercings, quidditch, to shoes. Finally after five hours and one break the tattoo was finished.

"Alright you're done," Jamie said with a smile.

Harry stood and turned so he could see his back in the full length mirror. Slowly a full blown lopsided grin appeared on Harry's face, Daphne was reminded of little boy at Christmas. Jamie made the thestral look like it was about to take flight off Harry's back. The thestral was as detailed as Harry made the pictures for Hagrids class with even the muscles clenched in the wing ready for flight. At the top of each wing were the dates of Harry's parents' birth and death written in neat script. But it was the eyes that Harry loved the most; they seemed to glow out at you.

"This is bloody wicked," Harry finally stated making Jamie grin in accomplishment. He turned to see what Daphne thought but he didn't need to ask. Daphne was looking him over like a piece of meat unconsciously licking her lips.

Jamie laughed, "I think you need to get her to a private place very soon." Harry smirked as he got dressed again and they walked out to the front.

"Alright that's gonna be fifty galleons," Jamie said as they got back to the front desk that also doubled as the case for the piercings. "And this here," she handed Harry a salve, "unlike muggle tattoos you'll only need to put this on tonight, you won't need it after that."

"Thanks," Harry and Daphne both said before Harry handed over the money. "We'll probably be seeing you again," Harry said as they left. Daphne held out a portkey as soon as the left a shop and activated it. They landed in Hogsmeade with Harry trying to catch his bearings. Daphne pulled him to her by his shirt before placing her lips to his. She licked and nipped at his lips before he opened them and she let her tongue loose to caress Harry's mouth. Harry moaned as Daphne's lips and tongue had their way with his. She pulled back after a minute leaving them both breathless.

Suddenly she grinned looking at him with half lidded eyes, "race ya back." She transformed into Snow and took off in the direction of the forest. Harry starred after her dazed before he transformed into bay and let out a playful howl that had most of Hogsmeade starring nervously out their windows. Bay ran after Snow's sent and quickly got her in his sights. He yipped and quickly sped up to her taking a playful swipe at her tail. Before shooting forward and to the left into the Hogwarts wards with Snow chasing after him. The raced back and forth entering the forest and tagging each other before Snow took to a couple of downed trees for higher ground and leapt tackling Bay into a clearing deep in the forest. As she tackled him down, she transformed back at the same time Harry did. Daphne had Harry pinned underneath her breathing hard. She leaned down and claimed his lips with hers. Harry traced her lips with her tongue; Daphne parted her lips allowing his tongue entrance into her mouth to play. Daphne moaned and broke the kiss moving to Harry's neck. It was Harry's turn to moan as Daphne sucked, licked, and nipped at his neck. Daphne flicked her wrist letting her wand into her hand and vanished both of their clothes to one side of the clearing.

Daphne slunk down Harry's body kissing his first at his tattoo of her initials before moving down to his abs, Harry's workouts insured a six pack which Daphne lathed with attention before moving on while her hands moved to his growing cock. She looked at him through lust addled eyes before placing a kiss right above his dick with a smirk. Harry groaned as Daphne's lips slowly enveloped him and her warm, wet, mouth sucked around him.

"Uh, Daaaph," Harry moaned out as she worked him in and out of her mouth twirling her tongue around his tip as she came up, each time Harry let out a grunt of appreciation. Daphne then started to take him farther into her mouth until he bottomed out in throat.

"So good," Harry moaned out as she deep throated him. His hands went tangled in her hair at their own volition giving a tug every time he hit the back of her throat, Daphne hummed in anticipation knowing this meant Harry was close. She smoothly slid her hand that had been working the length of his cock she couldn't fit into her mouth down to his balls and squeezed.

"Ohh FUCK, Daph!" Harry groaned as he shot his load into her throat. Daphne swallowed down his shots of sperm with ease, still massaging his balls keeping him hard. When Harry stopped coming and he was breathing deep Daphne popped his dick out of her mouth and gave it a kiss on the head smirking at him.

Harry not one to be out down quickly pulled Daphne up his body to his lips causing her to let out a little squeal of surprise at his speed. He forced his tongue into her mouth while his one hand traveled down her body tracing her hips making her shiver and moan before he quickly plunged two fingers into her dripping core.

"OOOHHH," surprised by the rough entrance Daphne's moan was higher than usual but she instantly soaked Harry's finger showing her approval. He flipped them over so he was on top and while his fingers still thrusted in and out powerfully causing Daphne to arch into him. Harry furiously kissed down Daphne's neck and right underneath her ear nipped harder than usual.

"FUCK!" Daphne moaned loudly panting bellow Harry as he thrust now three fingers in and out of her she was close to cumming she could feel it in every inch of her body. Harry moved from her neck to her breast. First giving attention to the left with his other free hand and sucking and licking on the right nipple. He switched his hand and lips; Daphne was now rocking her hips into his hand.

"OH FUCK! HAAARRY…I'M gonna cum, FUCK!" Daphne screamed the last in anger as Harry bit down on her left nipple playfully but at the same time pulled his fingers from her just as she was peaking. Daphne looked at Harry incredulously but Harry merely smirked and flipped Daphne so she was on her hands and knees and before she could utter another sound Harry thrust into her from behind.

"HARRRRYYY!" Daphne's scream reverberated around the forest as she climaxed at Harry's rough thrust. Harry moaned as he entered Daphne, his wife was tight, hot, and deliciously wet and he was so much deeper this way. Harry continued thrusting in and out as Daphne's slick walls contracted around him as she climaxed. She was making small mewing noises and moaning fuck as Harry continued to thrust into her. Her noises drove him to thrust harder until he was pounding into her their skin slapping against each other, Daphne was on her way to her third climax when Harry was getting close. Harry sped up even faster and Daphne screamed out another climax and clenched like a vice grip around Harry's cock while she arched her back so far that her head rested on Harry's shoulder as he leaned forward as his own climax hit him.

Harry grunted and yelled out, "DAPHNE," as he climaxed. He leaned forward into Daphne's back and had his arms wrapped around her as they both jerked and spasmed from their powerful climaxes. Harry slumped forward and waved his hand at the ground casting a heating charm before he pulled out of Daphne as they both moved to lie on the ground panting for breath as they came down from their high. They lay side by side on the ground collecting themselves Harry rolled his head to one side and laughed at what he saw. Daphne turned to her side rolling into Harry with her head propped up on her hand to see what he was laughing at and chuckled herself. There was a very disapproving looking elder unicorn leading away some younger foals who had wandered into the clearing Daphne and Harry occupied. The elder unicorn shook its main at them before flicking its tail and walking away.

"We can't get in trouble for corrupting unicorns can we?" Harry asked with a chuckle as he pulled Daphne to him for a light kiss and summoned their clothing back.

"That was," Daphne started but struggled to find the words she wanted.

"Intense," kiss, "amazing," kiss, "wonderful," Harry spoke lovingly. "I'm surprised there hasn't been a search party sent for us." Harry spoke as he helped Daphne up to her feet and wrapping her in his arms as he handed her clothes.

"I let Professor Sinistra know we would probably be late," Daphne explained as she started to dress. "We don't really have to be at the castle on the weekends." They dressed and decided to walk back through the forest forgoing their wolf forms. Aiolos took the opportunity to hunt since they were already in the forest and rose up out of Harry's arm.

"Oh Merlin, I forgot Aiolos was in tattoo form," Daphne said blushing a bit as they walked.

Harry snickered, "Eh she'll just ignore us for the day. She's a closet pervert." Daphne just sighed and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist as they walked. They had gotten about ten minutes into the walk back to the castle when they heard a commotion that sounded like a fight. Someone was yelling and they heard a screeching hissing noise that Hadrian thought sounded familiar.

It dawned on him what it was as they moved faster to the noise but cautiously with their wands out, "That's an acromantula." Both their pulses raced faster as Harry made the realization. They came to the edge of the fighting and saw a young centaur wounded and cornered by the overgrown spider advancing on him. "Daph get to the centaur and stop the bleeding I'll take the spider," Harry whispered in a commanding tone that Daphne nodded to, they could see and smell thanks to the still lingering effects of the animagi transformation that the young centaur had a deep shoulder wounded that was bleeding profusely. "When I light up the clearing take the right side to the centaur," Daphne nodded and squeezed his hand in reply. Harry shouted his spell to gain the attention of the acromantula, "Luimos Maximus!" The spell lit up the entire surrounding area and drew the attention of the both the spider and the centaur.

Harry shot to left drawing the spider's attention solely on him as he cast overpowered stunning spells at the beast to ensure he had its full attention while Daphne raced to the centaur. As Daphne came with feet of the centaur the spider charged Harry shrieking as it went. Harry cast nonverbal spells in quick succession as the spider raced towards him. He quickly iced the path in front of him over with a freezing charm sending the spider into a reckless out of control slide towards him. Then as the acromantula was about to reach him he jumped and cast a small banishing charm underneath himself, sending him vaulting over the spider while he cast at it sending an overpowered ribbon cutting curse at the spiders head.

"_Decapitare!"_ Harry shouted as he spun over the top of the acromantula and safely landed on the other side as he vanished the ice. The spider gave a sickening shriek as the spell hit. It twitched and jerked twice before the stillness of death took over. Harry looked at the scene with disgust blood and brain matter from the spider were splayed over some of the trees as well as the forest ground.

"Daph, is he alright," Harry called back to Daphne who was healing the now barely conscious centaur.

"I healed his broken ribs but the puncture wound has acromantula venom in it and won't close. He needs a blood replenishing potion," Daphne said quickly. Harry tossed her two vials of potions he had in his pocket before moving over to the dead spider. Harry conjured a small vial and collected some of the venom before searching the forest floor. Seeing what he wanted he gathered some plants and rushed over to Daphne. "Moss?" She asked giving him a look.

"I saw this on the discovery channel it can help absorbed some of the venom," Harry spoke laying the moss over the wound.

The centaur after being given the blood replenishing potions was slowly coming back to his right state of mind and looked startled at the wizards helping him. "Whoa, slow down," Harry said as the centaur made to jerk away. "We're trying to help you," he nodded to the spider he killed. "Stay still." A moment later they heard the sound of hooves thundering through the forest coming towards them. "Daph make sure the moss stays on his wound it's already soaking up the venom."

Harry turned with his wand out to dace the incoming centaurs or at least he hoped they were centaurs. They circled around Harry, Daphne, and the centaur. They all had weapons on them and one burst through to wear they were.

"CONAN!" The read headed centaur said as he burst through in a panic. Harry drew his wand upwards though not threateningly.

The young centaur Daphne was with coughed as he called out, "Father," he cleared his throat, "I'm here."

"HUMAN WHAT DID YOU DO," The centaur turned towards Harry and Daphne.

Harry's wand shot up and he placed a shimmering protego orbis shield around Daphne and the young centaur. "We did not do anything," Harry said calmly but used the commanding tone he was usually unaware of. "Your son was attacked by an acromantula," Harry pointed to the dead spider off towards to the side. "We healed him," he paused, "well sort of we gave him blood replenishing potions and healed his broken bones but we don't know how to take care of the venom so we placed moss on it. We can't close the wound with the venom untreated."

The red-headed centaur still looked pissed off but Conan spoke, "Father he's telling the truth I caught the acromantula on our lands and chased it off but followed on my own," he wheezed in between his words.

Another centaur stepped forward, "Ronan calm down. Antila see to Conan. Drop your shield young wizard."

Harry snorted, "That's my wife and soul mate and you're all still holding your weapons and Hagrid has said you barely tolerate his presence in the forest. I'm not letting my shield down until you drop your weapons."

"Arrogant human," another centaur bit out. Harry's wand shot up at the centaur and the first centaur spoke again.

"BANE! That's enough," The older centaur barked the order, "He's defending his mate as any of us would sheathe your weapons." They did Bane grudgingly. Harry nodded and lowered the shield surrounding Daphne and Conan. A female centaur stepped forward and moved to Conan while Daphne moved to Harry, who wrapped an arm around her. "You can leave now human."

"We're not leaving until we know Conan is alright," Daphne spoke this time with a steely look in her eyes that said there was no arguing.

"He will be fine once we get back to our land and I can further heal him," Antila said, "The moss was a good idea."

"They need to leave now," the one called Bane spoke.

"They saved my life, the acromantula had me cornered and they've shown no aggression only you have," Conan spoke up.

"Says the foolish colt that ran after an acromantula on his own," Bane spat. At that both the still unknown centaur and Ronan turned to him in anger.

"Quiet Bane we owe them a debt," Ronan said in a fierce voice.

"That's it Bane go back to our lands now," the centaur commanded with a glare towards Bane who scowled and galloped off. "The rest of you escort Conan back and watch for more acromantulas in our territory." The centaur waited for his herd to gallop off before he spoke next.

"You can put your wands away young ones I will not harm you. I would however like your names. Mine is Magorian, I am the leader of this herd."

"I'm Hadrian Potter," Harry spoke as he holstered his wand.

"And I'm Daphne Potter nee Greengrass," Daphne said as she too holstered her wand, "we're pleased to make your acquaintance."

"You two are strange humans to help a centaur most would not risk it," Magorian.

"We're not most people," Harry spoke, "we were happy to help."

"You Harry Potter are an enigma among all but then the stars told us that, you are welcome in all parts of the forest. You should move on though acromantulas usually travel in groups," Magorian spoke before turning and leaving them with a nod.

"Well that was…interesting," Harry said after a minute.

Daphne just nodded before saying, "Why don't we transform and run back it will be quicker?"

"Good idea." They transformed into Bay and Snow before taking off for Hogwarts at a sprint.

**A/N So I had a Ravenclaw commit the murder and changed the rules at Hogwarts, I always thought they were to lienient considering wands can be lethal weapons.**

**Thanks for the reviews and support,**

**AM**

**A/N #2 6-01-12**

**I added Su Li's injuries.**


	39. Futures and Lockets

Monday came and with it the return of Professor Snape and the Patils along with a few other students who had to leave school do to their friendship with Su Li. Kevin Ernstwhile would hopefully return during the week. "Before I turn you lose for your first class I have a couple announcements today," Headmaster Flitwick spoke. "First I would like to welcome back Professor Snape who has made a full recovery," surprising even the man himself there was applause from all four houses. "Yes now some of you may be wondering why Professor Rayes is still here. Until at least the end of the year possibly longer Professor Rayes will be working as an assistant to Professor Snap in fourth year potions and up." Oddly Severus looked pleased with the development at least to his Slytherins that is, you could just make out the tiniest of amused smiles before it disappeared.

"And on another note Professor Binns has finally moved on to his next life," Headmaster Flitwick had to stop as a cheer went up through every house. "Yes well may I introduce your new History of Magic Professor, Addison Davis?" Tracey's mother came out from a side room that the champions had gathered in during the Triwizard Tournament. Tracey's mouth fell open in shock allowing the pumpkin juice she was dirking to spill out of her mouth. Blaise pulled himself away from Raquel Moon, a Slytherin sixth year, to start laughing at her only for Daphne to slap him upside the back of his head and Tracey to glare at him.

"I take it you didn't know about this?" Daphne asked her best friend who was alternating between gaping like a fish at her smirking mother and glaring at Blaise.

"No not a word though I'm happy about it," Tracey replied. "It's about time we had some decent history teaching and right in time for O.W.L.'s."

"Eehh, did you have to mention O.W.L.'s," Theo said from his seat next to Tracey as he banged his head on the table. Ginny laughed next to him and ran her hand threw his hair.

"Yeah well you better get used to it we have our meetings with our Head's tonight," Susan said as she came up behind them. "You ready we have History with Addison, erm Professor Davis. This is gonna be as hard as remembering Sirius is Professor Black," Susan groaned.

They got to History of Magic and took their usual seats and waited for Addison to arrive. She did moments later and wasn't pleased to see that not even half the class had their text books with them. Of those with text books out half of them were text books for different classes. "Alright settle down," She called as she walked to the front of the class. "I'm Professor Addison Davis and I have mastery in Wizarding Culture and History. Now this year as I'm sure you've heard about a thousand times is very important." The class chuckled a bit. "Now your O.W.L.'s can be over any subject you're supposed to have study but aside from a small amount on the witch trials I'm guessing Professor Binn's didn't change it up from when I was here and that you all have been thoroughly indoctrinated on Goblin Rebellions and Giant Wars?" They all nodded and made faces at the two subjects. "Right well you'll be happy to know I despise those subjects after seven years with Professor Binns myself. So today I thought we start with something many of you may find interesting, the Founders."

The class sat straighter in their chairs and many took out parchment and quills to take notes as Professor Davis began. "Now in the last few generations who had Professor Binns as a history teacher the Founders have mostly passed into legend with their actual histories being forgotten. Those of us who received their mastery outside the country such as in the States or on the continent have a more in depth knowledge of the founders. Most of the teaching on the founders comes from two books _Guide to Medieval Sorcery _and _Hogwarts: A History, _but recent discoveries of Salazar Slytherin's journals and a book by Ivan Holm the grandson of Helga Hufflepuff called _True Histories of the Founders _have shed new light on their lives. Both the Journals and Holm's books have been verified by a council of historians and are in the process of being published."

"Now we'll start with the most controversial of the four Salazar Slytherin." The Slytherins perked up at their founder's name while some of the Hufflepuffs looked disappointed. "You all know that Salazar was one of the four founders and eventually left the school what you don't know are the reasons why or where he came from."

"He hated muggleborns," Wayne Hopkins shouted from the back of the classroom. Some people nodded in agreement while others, Zacharias Smith, Megan Jones, Pansy, Crabble, and Goyle smirked.

"Actually he didn't," Professor Davis spoke with a smile getting ready to thoroughly piss off the pureblood maniacs. "Salazar himself was only a half-blood. We know that from True _Histories of the Founders_ which gives the only accounting of Salazar's childhood and patronage that we know of, his own journal did not begin until he was sixteen. Salazar was the son of Druid priest and women from the small Celtic clan he grew up in. Salazar as the son of a priest was taught to read and write both the Celtic of his clan, the common vernacular of the time, and Latin which surprisingly his mother knew suggesting she was at one point either a Roman or had contact with the Romans. Salazar showed magic from an early age and as such his father took him into Druid training almost immediately. At the age of twelve however his Clan was wiped out by a rival group, Salazar was the only survivor, his magic saved him. After that he traveled for a time his knowledge of language and his ability to speak to snakes gave him an income as well as gaining the attention of several wizards and witches he crossed paths with where he was taught controlled magic such as Charms, Transfiguration, and Battle magic.'

"At fourteen Salazar met a man who would become like a second father to him Stavros Raycine, a potions master. Salazar quickly picked up the art of potions and excelled at creating new ones under Raycine and eventually surpassed him in skill. By sixteen Salazar was living and working full time with Raycine who was a sought after healer and apothecary due to his potions, his business only increased with Salazar there. Which we know do to his business logs pictured here," With a flourish of her wand a projection of a very old and worn ledger appeared for them. It was difficult for most to read in the old English and occasionally Latin. She highlighted a few sections for them that were footnotes by Raycine about potions and Salazar's work for him.

"Based on his diaries at the age of sixteen almost seventeen Salazar and Raycine were sent a letter with urgent summons to a moor on the opposite side of the country from where they lived to attend a Baron's son who was so far incurable. The son's name was Godric Gryffindor; he had been caught in minor battle between neighbors that exploded into a catastrophe when one tried to stab the other. Godric moved in at that point and ended up dispatching the aggressor but in the process was stabbed. The blade was poisoned, with the aggressor dead they could not determine the poison and every attempt at healing the wound was rejected by Godric's body. It was poisoned with acromantula venom. Salazar was able to identify the venom and treat not just the poison but also speed the healing of the wound with essence of murtlap, something he earlier discovered. From them on Godric and Salazar became close friends." Just after she finished the warning sound for changing classes rang. "Alright we'll continue this next class," Professor Davis finished and dismissed them much to the chagrin of the intrigued class.

"Hey mum did ya wanna mention anything?" Tracey said as the class left. Addison Davis merely raised an eyebrow at her daughters question leaving Tracey to mutter, "Just saying a little warning would have been nice." She gave her mum a hug, "It's nice to have you as a teacher."

"That's better," Addison said as she returned her daughter's hug. "Harry thank you for translating Salazar's journal. They said at Dust & Mildew that you'll receive the first English copy by owl in a few days time."

Harry shrugged in response, "Salazar thought the actual story would be helpful."

"Well it will be, Voldemort's recruiting should slow with the publication of the journal especially since we can cross check some of the key moments. Now you all need to get to your next classes," she shooed them out of the class as a group of first years came in."

The Potters, Tracey, Blaise, Draco, and Theo separated from Susan and Hannah and headed down to the Potions laboratory for their first class with Severus back. As usual the class was gathered outside the room while waiting for Professor Snape. Hermione was standing with Padma Patil as were the other Ravens in show of protection and togetherness.

Professor Snape arrived in a flourish of robes as usual strangely instead of intimidating the majority of the class (the mini-death eaters shook in their dragon skin shoes) felt an ease settle over them at the familiarity of the entrance. They didn't even notice Professor Rayes chuckling in the background as they filed into the classroom.

Professor Snape stood at the front of the classroom with his arms folded as they took their usual seats in the class. Padma was starring at the spot she last saw Su Li with a bit of a haunted look. Morag MacDougal who was next to Padma today gently got her attention back on Professor Snape who was ready to begin.

"Now some of you are probably wondering why Professor Rayes is staying on," Professor Snape stated in a quiet but attention grabbing voice. "Myself and Headmaster Flitwick have decided that Professor Rayes as an unspeakable would be most beneficial to have remaining in the school in case anyone has any other idiotic ideas," the glare he gave Pansy, Grabble, Goyle, and Millicent could have frozen hell as it was they all turned rather pale. "Today we will be brewing strengthening solutions. You will each be brewing your own, begin." Severus and Professor Rayes both made rounds around the tables as the students brewed Professor Snape was watching over the Slytherin section and Professor Rayes was checking over the Ravenclaw section.

"Crabble, Goyle what a surprise your potion is already a dismal failure and we're only twenty minutes in," Professor Snape bit out before vanishing the contents of their cauldrons. "Get out of my classroom," Severus said waving his wand making their books pack themselves in their bags and zoom out of the classroom the two lumbering after them. Professor Rayes snickered.

"Problem?" Severus asked his colleague. "After all you taught me much the same way except if I remember correctly you wandlessly through me out the door." Severus said quietly as he passed Hadrian who let out a snicker.

"True but you had already passed your N.E.W.T's and were a prodigy unlike those two fools who shouldn't be allowed even near a wand let alone a cauldron."

"Student?" The question came from Hadrian who was letting his potion simmer for ten minutes before adding salamander blood.

"I apprenticed under Rayes for my mastery," Severus answered him. "Now he's my subordinate while on leave from the Unspeakables."

"Any particular reason for his leave?" Harry asked Severus.

"An injury I believe." Harry nodded as Professor Snape moved on to another table Harry started to stir clockwise five times and then added his salamander blood. After the salamander blood Harry added the four drops of pomegranate juice and lowered the heat to let the potion finish.

"Bottle your potions. You are dismissed," Professor Snape announced.

Harry bottled his potion and leaned over to talk to Daphne, "I'll meet you guys at lunch I want to talk to Severus."

"Take my potion up?" Daphne asked. Harry nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she gathered her stuff to leave with the others.

* * *

><p>"Hadrian why don't we move into my office," Severus said when he realized Harry was hanging around.<p>

"I'll see you at lunch Severus," Professor Rayes called to him to which Severus nodded.

Severus took his seat behind his desk as Harry shifted back and forth on his feet a bit uneasy.

"Hadrian take a seat," Severus gestured and Harry took the seat quickly to stop him from fidgeting.

"So how was the hospital," Harry finally asked after trying to formulate the question.

Severus had to contain a smirk at how Harry was asking in a roundabout way if he was okay, "The hospital was dreadfully sterile and cold as usual, not to mention the dunderhead apprentice that was with the just slightly less moronic healer never shut up. Other than annoyance the only thing I was left with was a couple of new scars." Harry nodded his head at Severus's words though he still looked a bit uneasy. Severus stood and moved to Harry's chair and placed a hand on Harry's shoulders. "I'm truly okay thanks in large part to your warning." Harry looked up at his potions professor and mentor searching his face for a minute before he nodded and smiled. "Now I believe we need to head to the Great Hall."

Harry stood up and together made his way companionably with Severus to the Great Hall. "So are you ever going to tell me what potion you and Salazar are working on?" Harry said to his teacher with a smile.

Severus smirked, "It's almost done then we just have to test it. I don't want to get anyone's hopes up by mentioning what it is about." Harry groaned impatiently and Severus gave a small chuckle, "Though if you can keep it from the others I'll tell you?"

"Can I tell Daphne?"

"Of course," Severus nodded, "Salazar was working on a cure for lycanthropy before he left Hogwarts. It was one of the potions we found in the Chamber. When I asked Salazar about it he explained the properties and theory he was working with. I suggested that it may be combined with certain properties of the wolfsbane potion which is what we're working on. If it works it will cure the lycanthropy."

Harry was grinning brightly thinking of Remus, "Brilliant. That'll be huge!" Harry took a breath and then started snickering causing Severus to stop walking and stare at Harry.

"Something you wish to share Hadrian?" Severus asked with a brow quirked and an edge to his voice.

"You know you're going to have to smile when they give you the Order of Merlin right?" Harry snickered and then ran into the Great Hall before Severus could do more than frown at the thought.

"Brat," Severus muttered before walking in.

* * *

><p>Harry took his seat next to Daphne with a composed face and started loading up his plate. "Hey Draco how goes it on getting Remus to propose?" Harry asked Draco who was sitting a few people away.<p>

"Not yet he's being a weasel trying to say his furry problem precludes marriage of any kind," Draco said with a roll of his eyes before muttering, "Bloody hell I'd take a werewolf over Lucius any day." Some of the purebloods around them sneered in disgust but Draco just glared at them almost daring them to say something, nobody took his challenge especially with Neville, Blaise, Harry, Theo, and the girls backing him.

"So what did Sirius go over in DADA," Blaise asked Neville who had gone earlier in the day.

"Hurling hex," Neville replied without looking up from the assignment he was working on next to his lunch.

"Damn," Blaise replied.

"If you already know it you have to do it silently and he gives an assignment."

"I thought you finished that last night," Hannah cut in. Neville grimaced and shrugged at his girlfriend in reply.

"What's the assignment?"

Neville looked up from his assignment and glared at Blaise before answering, "You have to come up with five "light" ways to use each spell learned in first year from the Standard _Book of Spells: Year 1_ and five "dark" ways. Now shut up I need to finish this for charms or I'm gonna have to do push-ups the whole time."

"The whole time?" Blaise asked with a snort.

"If Fedor knows you can handle the exercises he adds to 'em," Aaron answered from a little ways a way.

"Yeah how'd do you not know that?" Hermione asked in a bit of shock.

"I happen to be good at Charms," Blaise said in a haughty tone back to which Draco snorted.

"You may be good at Charms but your dumbarse is only saved from push-ups 'cause Fedor finds you amusing," Draco said. "We need to get to DADA."

They took their seats in Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs to wait for Sirius. Susan took a seat with Hannah in front of Daphne and Harry and turned to chat with them.

"So Aunty has a check up today I think Sirius forgot," Susan said to which Hannah gave her a look.

Harry explained, "Um," he paused before going on, "Erm Amelia is kind of, um well bigger than normal?" It came out as a question as he finished looking to and from Daphne and Susan who were trying to keep a straight face. Harry had a deer in the headlights look as he scrambled for the right words to describe a pregnant Amelia. Finally Hannah was the one that broke into giggles which led to Daphne and Susan laughing while Harry just looked put out.

"What Harry's trying to say is, Amelia may be pregnant with twins," Daphne awnsered. "They think one may have been hiding behind the other because as Harry oh so elegantly put it Amelia is very pregnant."

"And Sirius is in no way as nervous as he was the first check up," Susan said before smirking, "last time the healer offered to give him a sedative just to get him to sit still."

"Alright class," Sirius spoke as he practically bounced into the classroom, definitely not nervous Harry noted. "Today we're working on the hurling hex. Now who can tell me some known uses of the hex? Mr. Nott?"

"It's used to sabotage brooms in quidditch," Theo answered.

"Yes, good. Sabotaging brooms is one of the most frequent uses of the hurling hex. The most famous being the Quidditch World Cup of 1701where a player from Romania was almost killed when thrown from his broom. After that it became standard practice for the referee association to go over all brooms before the World Cup matches. Other uses?"

"Dueling," was called out by someone in the back of the classroom.

"Naturally. It was first introduced on the dueling circuit in 1684. Anyone know why it was considered so dangerous? Mr. MacMillan?"

"It's considered dangerous because of the unpredictable trajectory it sends you on when it hits you."

"Right. It can throw you in any and all directions. It will be different every time the spell is cast. Now the incantation is _lacio_ and there is no wand movement for it." Sirius waved his wand and the tables were replaced with dummies. "We're going to practice on…"

Sirius was cut off by the door slamming open with a loud thud as it hit the wall. The class as one swiveled in their chairs to see a furious red faced pregnant Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"You utter and complete son of bitch!" Amelia roared as she came into the classroom and started throwing hexes. Sirius wide eyed and panicked threw up a shield to stop the hexes flying his way as the class ducked under their desks for cover.

Sirius managed to yell out, "Class dismissed." The class scurried out not wanting to face a hormonal pregnant First Class Auror but the Susan, Harry, Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise. Finally after about two straight minutes of cursing and hexing Amelia stopped and passed the floor muttering to herself. Sirius's skin was now rapidly cycling through the colors of the rainbow, his hair was turned into dandelions, and his robes resembled a certain deceased headmaster. The five teens slowly appeared from beneath their desks to see Sirius holding his hands up in surrender while Amelia was pacing.

Harry and Blaise snickered at Sirius's predicament quietly not wanting to draw Amelia's attention to them. Tracey and Daphne both smacked them on the back of the head and glared. Susan meanwhile asked what they were all thinking, "Um Aunty what's wrong?"

Amelia turned to her niece slowly before stating, "This mongrel," she said with a growl towards Sirius, "got me pregnant with _triplets_. Triplets!"

"Triplets," Sirius said quietly, "as in three? At the same time?" Sirius seemed to pale at that as the bright purple his skin was turned a lavender color causing Blaise to lose it and fall to the ground laughing.

"Yes as triplets as in I have to birth three babies in one go," Amelia said groaning before sinking into a chair with Susan's help. Harry looked to be warring between shock and laughter at Sirius's face and Amelia looked to be bringing her wand up at Blaise's prone form.

"Um I think we'll just leave you two talk," Susan said quickly after getting her aunt in a chair and nodding to Tracey and Daphne. Daphne pulled Harry by the sleeve out of the room while Tracey levitated the still laughing Blaise out and Susan gathered up their stuff before rushing out and shutting the door. They came face to face with Severus and Headmaster Flitwick who simply looked at the five for an explanation as did Hannah, Draco, and Theo who had stuck around.

"Well it turns out Auntie's pregnant with triplets," Susan quipped in response to the unasked question. Flitwick smiled brightly at the disruption actually being happy news while Severus did something no one in the hall or school for that matter had ever seen before, he let a full blown laugh that continued on for almost a minute.

"Serves the dog right," Severus muttered as he turned still chuckling to go back to his Potions class.

* * *

><p><em>The Dark Lord, Pureblood Purist or Halfblood Hoax?<em> The title of the Quibbler article boldly screamed out to its readers. The article was written by Rita Skeeter as a part of her deal between Amelia and Cadmus Hammer. The article started with the Gaunt family history and its claim to the line of Salazar Slytherin to its decline by the birth of the last known Gaunt, Tom Marvolo Gaunt. The article describe in detail the squalor conditions the Gaunt family found its self in do to inbreeding, dark arts abuse, and criminal charges. Then it tracked Merope Gaunt's love potion poisoning of a local squire Tom Riddle and subsequent abandonment of Merope once the potion use ceased and the birth of Tom Marvolo Riddle who was abandoned for an orphanage at the death of his mother in childbirth. Then the article tracked Tom Marvolo Riddle through his Hogwarts years and most importantly in his sixth year the development of the alias Lord Voldemort to his acquaintances. It further followed his work at Borgin & Burkes plus the suspicious murder of Hepzibah Smith, Tom Riddle's disappearance and then the re-emergence of Lord Voldemort.

Following the article were birth records from the muggle world, Hogwarts records for Tom Riddle's years, and memories collected from those who knew Tom Riddle (given to the newspaper by Aberforth Dumbledore who had found them among his brother's things). Needless to say the article was stirring controversy all over the wizarding world and was quickly picked up by the Daily Prophet and other news outlets.

* * *

><p>Harry was throwing curses left and right causing chaos in the room around him. The curses were coming out of his mouth just shy of hisses. The sickly green light of the killing curse was striking down men and women in black robes. Finally the cursing stopped only to be replaced with hissing.<p>

"They will ssstill fear you massster," a large snake hissed to him.

"Yess but not enough there will be doubtsss," he hissed to the snake. He then looked out to those still standing before him. In a deathly quiet voice he sneered out, "The first person to bring me Rita Skeeter's head will be greatly rewarded." He paused and when nobody moved continued, "Why are you still HERE?" He yelled out the last word sending most of the robed figures scurrying out of the room while still trying to bow. "Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rookwood, Mulciber, come with me we have a ritual to perform!"

* * *

><p>Harry woke with a start as he snapped out of the vision he was pulled into by Voldemort's anger. He sat up on leaning on his arms and looked over to where Daphne lay sleeping in his quidditch jersey from the year before and then at the clock with read six in the morning. Harry sighed and gently moved out of bed as not to wake her and pulled on a t-shirt before moving into their sitting room. "Mips."<p>

The little elf appeared with a pop and bowed her head to Harry, "Sirs Harry?"

"Hey Mips, I need you to take a letter to Amelia right away," Harry said as he sat down to write out that Voldemort was angry and preparing a ritual with the named Death Eaters. Along with a hit out on Rita Skeeter, not that Harry really minded considering the insect was only helping them to avoid Azkaban not because she cared about anyone other than herself. He handed it to Mips with a nod of thanks and sat back on the couch. To his surprise Mips popped back in a minute later.

"Sirs Harry need to drink tea," Mips said handing Harry a cup of steaming tea before popping out again. Harry shrugged and started to drink the tea and chuckled soflty to himself as he tasted the calming draught. He nursed the tea for a few minutes, with Aiolos curled next to him, before Hedwig floo in from an altered window he asked Severus for.

"Hey girl," Harry said as he stroked Hedwig for a bit before taking the paper and his copy of the Quibbler from her, "Anything good in here today." Hedwig hooted at him with a look that said is there ever? Harry chuckled before unraveling the Quibbler and two Daily Prophets, Harry raised an eyebrow at the double edition before seeing the cover of the Quibbler, his mouth dropped open. He glanced at the Daily Prophets and saw that the second copy was announcing breaking news, the same article as the Quibbler. Harry sat looking at the news for a full minute before letting out a laugh and muttering, "Well that explains a lot."

"What explains a lot?" Daphne asked as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I had another vision this morning," Harry explained before holding up the paper for her to see the headline.

"It's about time," Daphne muttered before giving him one more kiss on the cheek and moving back towards their bedroom. She turned back once she was at the door, "You know we have time for shower," she winked at him before continuing into the room. A grin spread over Harry's face as he raced after her.

The school was buzzing with the news for the rest of the day with the news of the Dark Lord's true identity. The pureblood purists ranged from abject denial to rage that anyone would insinuate their 'deliverer' was a mudblood. Some of the students openly mocked the Dark Lord which only served to make the smarter ones to sneer, he may not be a pureblood as he claimed but that didn't change all he had done. Harry and the others only hoped it would stem some of his recruitment.

"So what do we have today?"

"After Care of Magical Creatures we have our meetings with Professor Snape," Daphne answered.

"What are these meetings for again," Harry asked.

"Career advice and the classes offered after O.W.L's baby," Daphne replied as they got up to leave for their first class.

They gathered around Hagrid's hut at their desks and instantly almost all of them cringed away from them. On the desks were furry insects about two inches in size and as it moved around slowly a trail of fluid followed it.

"Alrigh' settle down and don't put yer books on the tables, don't wanna mess with the fluid on the tables," Hagrid spoke in his loud voice. "Any ideas what they are?"

"They're glumbumbles," Neville answered.

"Right yer are there Neville five points to Gryffindor," Hagrid answered with a grin. "Glumbumbles er magical insects that can survive in most areas but do really well in areas with nettles their food. Now who knows what good are they? Harry?"

"The fluid produces melancholy and is used as the antidote to the hysteria caused by alihosty leaves."

"Good ten points ter Slytherin. Today yer goin' ter learn how to feed 'em and ter collect the alihosty antidote." Hagrid demonstrated with practiced ease which was surprising to many of the students considering his size. Feeding them was relatively easy as you could just place the nettles in front of them and they took care of the rest. Collecting the fluid wasn't too hard just not particularly appealing, it had an eerie reminder of mucus.

After class ended the Slytherins waved their friends goodbye and made their way to the dungeons to meet with Professor Snape for their interviews about their futures, just what every fifteen/sixteen year old wanted to do. The fifth years were sitting in the relatively empty common room as aside from some seventh years with a free period studying the rest were in class or enjoying themselves. Draco and Theo sat down to a chess match, Tracey and Daphne pulled out Ancient Runes work while Harry pulled out a sketchbook. Millicent made a b-line for her dorm while Pansy, Crabble, and Goyle sat around looking stupid. Blaise was currently meeting with Severus. Blaise had been so nervous he managed to stay quiet all of Care of Magical Creatures nothing like having a talk about your impending future with the man who was likely to be your next step father. Blaise came in looking relieved and smirking a bit to which his friends took as a good sign.

Blaise let out a whistle similar to a dog call before calling out, "Pug you're up next." Blaise smirked as Pansy let out an indigent shriek and Crabble and Goyle stood up lumbering but paused at the wands of Draco, Daphne, Tracey, Harry, and Theo who hadn't even bothered turning around just stuck his wand behind him. Blaise laughed as they quickly sat back down leaving Pansy to stomp out of the common room.

They all lowered their wands and went back to what they were doing as Blaise took a seat at the coffee table Daphne, Tracey, and Harry were lounging around. Blaise pulled out his potions work as Harry asked without looking up. "I take it it went well?"

"Yep discussed my options far away from a potions lab," Blaise answered causing the others to laugh.

"I think I might like to be a historian probably specializing in Ancient Rome and its magic," Blaise said "maybe a few years on the international dueling circuit first though. Basically he said I should keep my core classes except for potions and astronomy and need nothing less than an 'O' on my history of magic and ancient runes O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T's if I want to wait to pursue a career as a historian. Any Masters in the field would want that as insurance for waiting a few years or more."

"A historian really?" Tracey sounded surprised and intrigued at Blaise's choice of possible profession.

Blaise shrugged, "Well yeah. My uncle is firstborn and would be taking over the family when my Grandfather passes and then my uncle has five kids, four of them boys. So I won't ever need to be real involved there if I don't want to. I haven't really ever been interested in the day to day operations of the family anyways. Plus I've always been interested in Italy's, particularly Rome's, history; my room at home is filled with books on it." Blaise answered matter of fact like Tracey should have none this forgetting Tracey had never been to his home only Harry had before. Harry snickered quietly at the astonished look on Tracey's face causing Daphne to give him a poke in the ribs. Blaise's next comment though caused Tracey to roll her eyes and Harry to openly laugh, "Besides there's plenty of debauchery in Ancient Rome to keep things interesting," he wagged his eyebrows as he finished.

"That's more like it," Daphne muttered under her breath. The group of fifth years came and went as Severus interviewed them. Finally it was Daphne and Harry's turn, Severus had elected to talk to them together.

"Take a seat," Severus spoke as they walked into his office. Severus gestured to some tea that he had in front of him, "Help yourself." Severus had two files out in front of him going through them. "Now you two are in a rather unique position for your futures. Both of you inherit your family estates. Now Harry's situation is a bit different as the Potter's are only known for being warders they do not have specific family business, it is mostly a side job. They focus most of their time on politics due to their seat on the Wizenmagot. What have been your thoughts on a career?"

"You mean besides living?" Harry asked a bit sardonically causing Daphne to give him a glare. He shrugged sheepishly in response.

Severus waited for Harry to look at him before fixing him with a piercing stare that froze Harry in place. "Hadrian I promise you that we will do everything possible to prepare you for your battle and to know you won't be alone for it. All of us will help you in the task placed a head of you. I have come to realize there is no one else I would rather trust with defeating the Dark Lord. That being said if I ever here those words out of your mouth again I'll use you as potions ingredients."

"And I'll use you as fertilizer," Daphne muttered before giving him a glare once more before softening her look. "I fully intend on having children which means you're just going to have to suck it up and kill the bastard, okay?" Daphne finished with a smirk at Harry's blush in front of his Professor. Harry nodded and gave Daphne's hand a squeeze to show his understanding.

"Well erm, in that case I would like to be craft wands," Harry said with his head down flashes of insecurity were going through his head. He knew it was stupid to still hear Vernon and his Aunt saying he would never amount to anything in his head. They were dead, bigoted, and abusive but it still crept up on him. Daphne gave his hand a supporting squeeze.

"I thought as much so I took the liberty of discussing the possibility with Hephaestus a few weeks back. Hephaestus is willing to take you on as his apprentice after you graduate Hogwarts. He asks that you gain at least an "E" on your Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T's. He also told me to let you know that he found a strong potions background helpful when he apprenticed though it is not a requirement." Severus said and Harry who had brightened at the news of Hephaestus wanting him for an apprentice was eagerly memorizing every word Severus spoke. "I told him that would not be a problem for you," Harry nodded his agreement and tried to mask his shock at Severus's next words, "because if I had anything to do with it you gain your potions mastery before you graduated Hogwarts."

Harry opened and closed his mouth looking for anything to grasp in his brain but nothing came. Daphne was also sitting shocked and could do nothing to help her husband who ended or so eloquently stating, "Huh?" Daphne just nodded along with Harry's statement knowing from her childhood in the wizarding world that a potions mastery was one of the hardest to achieve. Potion Master's required perfection from their apprentices and often accepted nothing less due to the often volatile components they worked with; after all it didn't look good if your apprentice blew him or herself up.

Severus smirked, "Hadrian you happen to be the best potions student I've ever taught. Master Rayes agrees with me, you could easily sit your N.E.W.T instead of your O.W.L. in potions. I believe you have to much natural talent at the subject to let it go to waste. So if you are willing to sit your N.E.W.T and pass I will take you on as my apprentice starting next year." Severus seeing he was still having trouble computing the information added, "Take some time to think about it and talk it over with Daphne and let me know in a week?" Harry nodded that that was acceptable.

"Good. Now on to you Mrs. Potter, have you had any discussions with your parents about what you want to do or thoughts on the matter yourself?"

Daphne nodded, "We, Harry, I, and my parents talked a little after the wedding. I would like to achieve mastery in Ancient Runes and Herbology. Barring any horrible happenings I won't need to take over for my father for a long time and it's possible that by the time my father either passes or steps down as Head of the Family that my second son or first daughter will be able to take over. I do plan though if my father wishes to step down early to continue on running the Greengrass Greenhouses and Supplies Company. I've wanted to since I was a little girl. For that I would need my Herbology mastery. The Ancient Runes mastery would purely be for self interest in the subject."

"Your father has been prepping you for the family estate then?" Severus asked.

"Since Astoria's birth," Daphne replied. Her mother had had complications during her sister's birth leaving her unable to bare another child. Her father far from being upset simply started to plan for Daphne and eventually Daphne's child to take over the Greengrass Estate.

"Well I'm thankful that at least the majority of my Slytherins have plans set up and goals they want to achieve. Professor McGonagall and Sprout often complain about these fifth year meetings. I have one other thing to discuss with you. I've found the possible location of another horcrux. It's very remote, a beachside cliff. We are going to go after it next weekend, Sirius, myself, Cadmus, and you if you're up to it?"

"That's fine," Harry replied happy to be a possible step closer to killing Voldemort. "Why Unspeakable Hammer though?"

"Amelia asked that we invite him along since she would not be able to come," Severus answered, "Think about my proposal. You're free to go." He dismissed them giving Harry a lot to think about.

* * *

><p>The weekend found Harry, Severus, and Sirius meeting Cadmus Hammer at The Three Broomsticks before heading out to Severus's lead. They sat down to get drink and discuss their options once they got to the location. Severus laid down a post card on the table as they sipped their drinks.<p>

"We'll have to apparate to this rock here," Severus said pointing to a large rock jutting out from the water. "From there we can apparate to the cliff side cave."

"How did you settle on this location," Cadmus asked?"

"Through the orphanage he grew up in. I found the matron of the place she is still unsettled by him to this day. One particular story she remembered was a field trip to this location. He disappeared with two other children for a period of time and when they returned both children were completely terrified and would not go near Riddle ever again. One was eventually committed to a sanitarium."

"How old was he when this happened?"

"About nine," Severus answered.

"Bloody sociopath," Harry muttered.

"Yep," Sirius agreed, "Ready to go?" They nodded paid for their drinks and left the pup with Severus apparating with Harry the others by themselves.

They landed on the rock in the middle of the ocean with Harry doubled over, "Side apparation sucks more than apparating," Harry muttered.

Severus just simply pointed to a cave, "That's the one," they apparated one more time and found themselves in a dark, jagged cave.

"_Luminos caeli_," Severus's spell lit up the cave they were in. The cave was empty of all things except salt water and rock.

"The walls hold the entrance," Cadmus answered as he looked searchingly over the walls. He came to the right wall of the cave. "He would," Cadmus muttered before making a small cut on his hand with his wand and placed the bloody part to the wall. A loud creaking was heard as the cave wall sank back before sliding to the side. Severus recast his spell once they entered the new chamber.

"So who wants to swim through the creepy lake first," Sirius asked as a large lake separated them from a grouping of rocks holding a pedestal.

Severus who was looking around replied, "No one is swimming." With a flick of his wand a small boat appeared up from the depths of the lake. He studied the boat before saying, "It will only carry one adult wizard but Harry should be able to cross with one of us in it."

"How much you want to bet it's not going to let us make three trips," Harry answered.

"Harry's right only one trip will be made or whatever he hid in the lake will activate," Cadmus said.

"So how about we levitate each other across," Sirius said. "He wouldn't have warded against first year spells his egos to big."

Severus nodded, "Harry and I will cross in the boat. Levitate each other across at the same time," He said to Sirius and Cadmus. They nodded and Severus and Harry claimed into the rickety old boat.

"You think he purposely picked the shitiest boat he could," Harry muttered causing Severus to smirk. The slow journey across the lake was quiet until Harry caught a glint of something in the water. "There's definitely something down there," Harry said. They all looked but none could clearly make out what it was in the ink black lake. They reached the other side and Sirius and Cadmus touched down at the same time as Severus and Harry stepped out of the boat.

They walked up to the pedestal and found a bowl of clear liquid with a locket in the bottom of it.

"That's Slytherin's locket but there's too much of his magic in here for me to sense if it's a horcrux." Harry stated. They nodded and tried vanishing the liquid but nothing happened. Sirius picked up the clam shell that was there and scooped some of the liquid up and poured it out on the ground. The liquid disappeared off the ground and the basin filled back up to the original amount.

"It has to be drunk which means poison," Cadmus said.

"Bullshit," Harry said, "Some conjure a pitcher." Severus did so and Harry took it and the shell from Sirius. He scooped out some of the liquid and poured it in the pitcher, it stayed in. "It just can't touch the ground." Harry quickly fished out the liquid into the pitcher and pulled out the locket but his face fell when he had it in hand. "It's not a horcrux." Harry said dejected.

"Why would he go to all this trouble for nothing," As Sirius said that the water rippled around them.

"I think we're about to find out what's in the lake," Cadmus said. A head appeared with glowing white eyes. It moved further up and you could see a torso. Around the rocks slimy pale grayish arms started clawing at the ground and pulling bodies out of the water.

"Zombies?" Harry asked at the same time Severus shouted, "Inferi. Fiendfyre now!"

As one four shouts of, "_Feindfyre_," rang out as fire poured out of their wands. Sirius's fiendfyre took the shape of a raging chimera, Severus's a runespoor, Cadmus's a nundu, and Harry's took the form of a dragon. The four rampaging beasts of fire charged the hundreds of inferi grotesquely making their way towards the group. The inferi caught in the fire shrieked and twisted trying to escape from the fire. The pale gray skin of the inferi turned to charred black flaking skin that burned and smoldered as the fiendfyre surrounded them. The smells of rotting burnt flesh nearly making Harry gag and lose concentration. Harry quickly cancelled the spell so it wouldn't engulf them if he lost control.

Harry looked around and almost lost his lunch but did fall to his knees. All around him lay blackened body parts and ashes of the inferi. The smell was like nothing Harry had ever smelt before. Present in the air already was the smell of decaying bodies brought simply by the presence of the inferi, but also now added to it was the burnt flesh smell. Harry couldn't even come up with the words for the smell. Finally the last inferi fell to a pile of ashes and the other three canceled their spells and turned immediately towards him.

Severus acted the fastest and cast a bubblehead charm over Harry who nodded his thanks. Sirius came over and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder starring at him searchingly. "How could anyone do that to people," Harry asked quietly looking at what was now left of three hundred people.

Sirius pulled Harry into a hug as Cadmus answered, "Inferi are one of the worst creations in our world and have been outlawed since almost after the spell was invented. Only the most vials of criminals can even cast the spell. It was also one of the reason people feared _him_, he used inferi in a whole new terrifying way."

Cadmus leaned down and picked up the locket Harry had dropped and popped it open, "Well that's interesting." He pulled out the paper and handed the locket to Severus who stood stoically looking out at the once again calm water. "_To the Dark Lord. I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real horcrux and will destroy it. In hopes that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more_. Singed by R.A.B."

"What!" Sirius shouted and grabbed the note from Cadmus. "Holy Shite!" Sirius whisper yelled in response to seeing the note. He sat heavily on ground.

Severus asked, "Is it him?"

"Yes, it's his handwriting?" Sirius replied heavily.

"Who?" Harry asked bewildered.

"My brother Regulus Arcturus Black. He joined the Death Eaters almost as soon as he turned seventeen. I had heard rumors he defected while I was in Azkaban but never put much stock in them. I knew once I got out he was killed but I figured like every other Death Eater who didn't die in battle was because their lord was on a rampage and flinging curses."

"Nobody knew what happed to Regulus he simply disappeared one day," Severus supplied. "Do you know where the locket may be?"

"If anyone knows where it is, it's Kreacher our house elf. He's at Grimuald Place." Sirius answered standing up. "Right let's go. My brother started this I'm going to finish it." They moved back across the lake and out the cave and apparated away. Harry this time on his own since they were in a secluded area and Cadmus didn't care if he wasn't seventeen. They apparated across the street from Grimuald before waiting for the house to appear and knocking on the front door.

Narcissa answered the door surprise glinting over her face as she saw who was there. "Come in," She welcomed them in before asking, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We need to talk to Kreacher," Sirius replied, "It has to do with Regulus."

Narcissa had a shocked looked on her face at his response and immediately called, "Kreacher."

"Mistress needs Kreacher," the old worn elf appeared with a pop.

"Kreacher I want you to answer all their questions truthfully," Narcissa ordered he elf.

They moved to the sitting room and Sirius pulled out the locket, "Kreacher have you ever seen this before?"

"Hows blood traitor get Master Regulus's locket," Kreacher said getting ready to launch

himself at Sirius.

"Kreacher wait this is a copy. Did Regulus give you a locket like this?"

"Kreacher was supposed to destroy locket but everything Kreacher did fail. Kreacher a bead elf," Kreacher said almost in tears.

"Kreacher you're not a bad elf. What Regulus gave you was a very powerful dark object but we know how to destroy it if you still have it," Sirius answered more gently then anyone in the room had ever heard him speak to the elf.

"Kreacher has it. Kreacher get it," Kreacher said before disappearing and reappearing instantly with the real locket in his hands.

"That's definitely it," Harry said.

"None of us could open that," Narcissa spoke up, "We found it while cleaning the house."

"It's probably sealed in parseltongue," Harry said. "You ready Sirius?" Harry pulled the sword of Gryffindor from his waist and handed it to his Godfather. "As soon as I open it stab it." They moved everyone to the side of the room and Harry placed the locket on a nearby table.

"Open," Harry hissed causing most of the room to shiver. Sirius wasted no time as the eye in the locket tried to focus on the room and slammed the sword of Gryffindor down onto the locket shattering it. A screech was heard all around them and the familiar black mist rose and dissipated again before the screeching stopped.

"Yous did it," Kreacher exclaimed taking the broken locket in his hands and holding it out to Sirius.

"Keep it Kreacher just," he hesitated, "can you tell me what happened to Regulus?" Kreacher looked stunned but nodded and from there the story of Regulus Black was told to his brother and cousin. The dark lord had set up his horcrux using Kreacher and had left the house elf to die but Regulus, who had become increasingly disillusioned with the Dark Lord, called for his house elf finding Kreacher near death was the last straw. Regulus used a bezoar on Kreacher before ordering the elf to return him to where the Dark Lord had taken him. Once there Regulus was able to quickly put to together the signs of horcrux making and took the locket after drinking the poison inside, Unfortunately the inferi combined with the poison overwhelmed him and he was killed in the cave. Regulus had made Kreacher take the locket and leave wanting more than anything to destroy the foul object. By the end of Kreacher's tale both Sirius and Narcissa wept for their brother and cousin while Harry, Severus, and Cadmus tried their best to comfort them with the knowledge that Regulus had showed himself to be a true hero, turning away from the dark side as he did.

After a half-four or so one that saw the appearance of Remus by Narcissa's side and Amelia being retrieved by Alice Granger to comfort Sirius, Severus, Harry, and Cadmus excused themselves to return to their respective jobs and schooling.

**A/N**

**Okay the probability of my story getting deleted seems to be high so if it happens I'll post on another site, most likely The Writers Coffee Shop. If you all want to let me know what other sites you go to and I get a majority at one I'll post there. Though I'd like to say I think ffn is being rather idiotic about deleting fics, I've seen some really good fics get deleted lately when a story that's ripped off parts of mine and others is still up even though its been reported. **

**Thanks and hope you enjoy,**

**AM**


	40. Plans and Battles

"So Hadrian what have you decided?" Severus asked as he and his student sat in Professor Snape's office.

"I would like to sit for my N.E.W.T in potions and take you up on your offer to apprentice under you." Harry replied with a smile an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Good" Severus replied with a rare smile himself. "Now I know you've read through and performed almost all the potions in _Advanced Potion-Making,_ I want you to finish the potions you have left in that before studying some of the shorter potions in _Moste Potente Potions. _Madam Marchbanks has been the scorer since Dumbledore's time and won't take kindly to fifth year presuming to take his N.E.W.T. already," Severus said the last with sneer. "She'll likely give you a potion from _Moste Potente Potions."_

Harry nodded in response before asking, "When will our sessions start?"

"After you pass your N.E.W.T. We'll meet an hour everyday and two on the weekend," Severus said with a bit of a sadistic smirk.

"Tyrant," Harry muttered under his breath to which Severus flat out grinned. "Is there any precedent to this?"

"Since the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T's have been in place not for potions but for other subjects yes. Our illustrious former headmaster for all his faults tested out and apprenticed to a Transfiguration Master at sixteen and then under Nicholas Flammel at twenty which is unheard of for Alchemy. No one since him though has tested out early." Severus said before calling an elf and receiving tea for both of them.

"How are you dealing with the developments this year?" Severus asked as he sipped his tea waiting for his student to reply.

Harry took the offered tea and gathered his thoughts. "I like married life so far," Harry started off with a small smile. "With O.W.L.'s, the war, the potions incident, and Amelia's pregnancy Daphne I have been too busy to any disagreements or fights."

Severus smirked, "Well that and you're still in the honeymoon stage."

Harry blushed before moving on, "I feel good with O.W.L.'s. But then with Hermione as a best friend we've been reviewing since Yule." Harry resumed drinking and didn't look in a hurry to get to the other subjects he mentioned.

"And the war?" Severus prompted.

Harry hung his head a bit before answering, "I just want to live my life with Daphne but a psychopath wants me dead and everyone else I care about. I really want to take Daph and run away to Tahiti."

"But?" Severus asked leading Harry.

"I don't believe in that ridiculous prophecy but _he_ does and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left innocent people to die." Harry finished softly but with a fire in his emerald eyes that reminded Severus of Lily in that moment.

Severus paused before speaking, "And that is something you must never loose. Your passion for helping those weaker than you is what makes you so different from everyone else. It reminds very much of your mother." Severus fixed him with a piercing stare as he finished.

"How are you during with the death of Su Li and the injuries that day?" Severus said switching gears.

"I'm doing better than Daphne with it but then living at the Dursley's resembled a warzone for me most of the time," Harry said with a shrug. "Daphne's been writing her mum and Amelia a lot which has been helping. She wakes during the night sometimes but I can usually get her to calm down."

"Good, Amelia and Evelyn are good for her to talk with her. Both lived through the last war and Amelia was actively involved with it. What of your other friends?"

"Neville seems to get more determined with every death reported. He internalizes it and then takes it out on practice dummies."

"Yes Mr. Longbottom has come a long way from his first year."

"Blaise is fine I think he's run through all the fifth year girls left and most of sixth year," Harry snickered as Severus rolled his eyes at that.

"Blaise has been around violence most of his life so it's nothing new to him but his way of dealing with it will probably get him cursed if he doesn't watch it."

Harry chuckled, "He usually is good about letting them know he only wants to fool around but yeah and I can't wait," Harry laughed. "Susan and Hannah are doing better than I thought they would."

"Remember this isn't the muggle world. Susan was raised by Amelia after losing her parents in the first war. She's also been raised to be the Head of the Bones family as has Draco, Neville, and Theo that is why they all seem to be more mature than their peers at some points. Hannah though is surprising but I suspect with Neville's help she is coping."

Harry nodded, "Tracey is doing okay she spends a lot of time journaling since spending a couple sessions with the counselor you brought in after the potions accident. Hermione has thrown herself into her studies with a blind ambition. I'm worried about her she isn't taking as many breaks as she should and has started to blow us off on our runs in the forest."

Severus rested his hands under his chin thinking about his plan of action, "Normally I would not encourage you but it may be time for rather epic prank," he spoke wearily as Hadrian transformed from his normal mature almost adult like visage to ordinary smirking Slytherin teen. "Not only will it give Miss Granger a break but it will help relax the rest of the school. As for her school work I will talk to Professor Vector and discuss our options."

* * *

><p>Harry met up with his friends in their abandoned classroom turned common room for the group of friends. Hermione, Harry noticed was missing from the group as was Blaise, Draco, and Theo. Harry entered the room and went straight to Daphne who was seated on a couch talking to Tracey, Susan, and Hannah. Neville was reading a book on Herbology. Harry went behind Daphne and bent down wrapping his arms around her; he tilted her head and gave her a quick kiss.<p>

"What has you in such a good mood?" Daphne asked as Harry picked her up and then placed her comfortably on his lap his hands locking with her own.

"We've been given permission to pull a prank," Harry said eagerly. Conjuring his patronous, "New Marauders report to our room and Hermione if you don't come I'll drag you here as Bay," he spoke to the sitting wolf before it took off out of the room. They waited for about five minutes chatting aimlessly about their assignments left for the weekend. Draco and Theo were the first to arrive though both looked a bit put out.

"This better be good," Draco growled out, "Today was the first time in a week I got to spend with Astoria."

"It is," Harry stated nonchalantly before noticing Draco's normally perfect hair was out of place. Harry turned a chilling stare on Draco and asked, "Just what were you doing with my _little_ sister?" Draco paled at the question and stumbled on a reply before Harry stopped him by laughing, "Just kidding I already threatened you once and according to Susan and Daphne that's all I get," he pouted at the last part.

"Over-protective git," Draco muttered as everyone else chuckled though it stopped once the door opened again.

Blaise entered pulling Hermione by her sleeve while Hermione protested, "But I need to study O.W.L.'s are important to my future!"

"And Harry _will_ drag you here as Bay besides you're the most prepared student in the school," Blaise retorted.

Hermione was cut off by Harry, "Mione he's right and we have permission to pull a prank from Severus. It's been too long since our last one."

"So what do you want to do?" Theo asked as with all the grace of a proper pureblood flopped down onto the couch making Daphne snort.

"Well I had an idea that would make Fred and George proud as it's their product," Harry said and pulled out what looked like a Christmas cracker combined with a grenade. "A portable swamp. You could completely block off hallway or almost half a classroom with it." Harry said with a flourish presenting it to his friends. "Gred and Forge are working on items for their joke shop this is one of them. When they gave me it I asked if I could mess around with it. So Sirius and I have every once in awhile when we needed a break from the school year we worked on it. We came up with a few others," Harry summoned a bag from the corner of the room and as he brought each one out he said its name, "Portable Blizzard and I mean blizzard, Portable Quicksand, Portable Dessert Dunes, Portable Tornado, Portable Lake, Portable Sandstorm, and a Portable Mudslide."

"Is this why Dobby was muttering about snow indoors and had all the towels that one day?" Daphne asked holding up the blizzard one. Harry grinned sheepishly in response.

"You can't vanish them and they take a full day to dissipate. So I'm thinking we use the Quicksand, Swamp, Dessert Dunes, Lake and Blizzard ones to block the classrooms for a day and give everyone a break from the rush to get everything in before exams."

"Works for me," Blaise said tossing a Portable Lake in the air. Tracey and Hermione sitting next to him moved away quickly in case he set it off. Daphne summoned it silently and gave Blaise a glare.

"We can place them tonight and yes Hermione we'll leave the library safe," Neville said with an eye roll before adding, "but if you visit it I'll chase you through it as Beorn. Got it?" Hermione huffed but nodded.

"Fine. Now how do these work," she asked turning to Harry.

"You pull the side," Harry indicated a twisted portion of the wrapping, "Drop it and move. You have about four seconds before the spells activate with a flash of white, kinda like a strobe light."

"So that means we need to make Filch and the prefects aren't in at least the hall that we're in." Tracey said as she picked up the Marauders map studying the layout of the castle a bit. "We'll we can't place one in Severus's classroom he'll kill us, literally."

"We can use the portable swamp or lake to block off the entrance," Hannah said, I'd recommend the lake less chance of a mess."

"Right. So potions gets a Portable Lake," Hermione said starting a list going by floor. "DADA?"

"Portable Dune," Harry, Susan, and Daphne spoke at the same time. Harry explained further at the others' looks, "Sirius hates sand."

Hermione added DADA/Dune to the list before asking, "Muggle Studies?"

Neville replied with, "Swamp."

They continued back and forth listing the classrooms and someone calling out a Portable disaster for said classroom. The more hated the class, like Arithmancy and Divination, the more horrible the disaster used, a Portable Swamp and a Portable Quicksand respectively. The plan was to wait until the last of the prefects finished rounds before starting. Then Theo and Draco would take the Potions Lab as it was in the dungeons and if Filch or Severus happened upon them it would be easily explainable. Blaise was given the first floor which included History of Magic, DADA, and Muggle Studies. Arithmancy on the second floor would be pranked by Hannah and Susan who decided for kicks and giggles to place a Portable Sandstorm in Sirius' office. Hermione took Charms and Filch's office on the third floor while Tracey took Ancient Runes and the Astronomy class rooms. Neville gleefully planted the Portable Desert Dune in the Transfiguration he struggled with the class almost as much as potions and McGonagall had been brutal this year. Neville also had the entrance to the Divination classroom which smelled rather like a certain illicit substance which forced Neville not to break down in laughter. Harry and Daphne took the outside classrooms, the Greenhouses and Care of Magical Creatures area.

* * *

><p>Hagrid awoke earlier than anyone in the school as he usually did. He piddled around his hut making tea and watching the sunrise out of the window belatedly noting Fang was outside barking happily. Hagrid finished his tea and rock cake moving towards his door he pulled on his trench coat and picked up his crossbow. He stepped out the door of his hut looking out towards the sky taking a breath of the outdoors he loved and prepared to make his early morning sweep of the forest edge. He stepped of his front steps and directly into a seven foot moat.<p>

"OI! Wha' in the world." Hagrid shouted as a huge splash went over him and he spluttered water. He took in the surrounding areas and his draw dropped. Surrounding his hut and classroom area was a huge moat about seven feet wide and seven feet deep. As he tried to formulate a response he took in Fang happily doggy paddling around the moat.

"Yer' nutty dog! Yer' 'posed to stop this from happenin'!" Hagrid moved through the moat easily but slowly as he feet still touched the ground. Hagrid made his way up to the castle sopping wet and dripping all over the halls but Filch was nowhere in sight to complain. Hagrid quickly made his way up to the second floor and to the gargoyle.

He threw open the door to the headmaster's office, "Headmaster I've been pranked!"

"We know," Professor McGonagall stated dryly. Hagrid took in the office and realized almost every teacher who normally awoke early was in the office. Professor McGonagall he noticed had sand fall off her when she crossed her arms. Professor Krum who was dressed in his workout clothes had instead of sweat dripping off him, icicles hanging from his hair. Professor Vector had mud up to her knees and an awful smell was coming from it. Professor Sinistra similarly to Hagrid himself was soaking wet. Professor Snape shockingly simply looked amused at the situation. As he took in his fellow teachers Filch burst in looking completely haggard and breathless. He had a combination of mud, water, sand, and snow sticking to him.

"All…"stop, pant," the classrooms…" pant, "blocked." Filch wheezed out of the words.

Flitwick sighed before asking, "I take it you could not vanish the contents?" They nodded while McGonagall glared.

"Nothing worked," McGonagall said her lips in a thin line and her brogue coming through more pronounced.

Severus attempted to look upset and managed it very well reminding those present students feared his class, "Perhaps we should cancel classes until we manage to vanish the contents blocking our classrooms." The surrounding teachers looked shocked at his announcement.

Flitwick grinned at the suggestions, Madam Pomfrey had been busy with calming potions lately, and "I think that's an excellent idea Severus. We'll make the announcement at breakfast. Now if that's it I have some paperwork to finish," Flitwick shooed them out of his office to the protesting of the Professors. As he was ushering them out of his office he heard Severus ask to meet with Professor Vector.

Around an hour and half later Flitwick stood at the front of the Great Hall and motioned for silence. The hall dwindled down into silence, "As you have no doubt noticed walking the halls this morning some of the classrooms are either blocked or been turned into a winter wonderland." There were snickers around the hall especially some first years who had had an impromptu snowball fight in the charms classroom. "As such classes for today are cancelled while we work on vanishing the issues." A cheer went up through the hall while fifth years and seventh years.

Latter in the day found Harry and Daphne enjoying a fly around Hogwarts. Daphne held onto Harry around his waist with her head on his shoulder. Daphne's hands were active as they reached down and moved under his hoodie and shirt to run her hands along his abs.

Harry shivered, "Now none of that you don't want me to crash do you?" He asked in a teasing voice. Daphne chuckled light and stilled her hands only to shriek as Harry pulled into a steep dive. Harry laughed as the wind rushed at him and Daphne screamed before he finally pulled up at shot straight back into the sky.

Daphne laughed as they shot into the air and laughing spoke, "arse." Harry gave a deep chuckle before twisting into some figure eights.

"Enjoying the day off," Daphne asked.

"Immensely," Harry said laughing before he quieted. He pulled some more loop-de-loops much to Daphne's amusement. He even out and pulled over the Forbidden Forest.

Harry lowered his voice and hovered over a clearing that some unicorns were at, "I feel like I should be out there."

Daphne held him a little tighter and laid her head on his shoulder again, "Fighting?" Harry nodded. "Our aurors are handling it for now just fine husband," she said reminding him that he had a family now to think about. "Riddle hasn't shown himself at any of the battles only at," she paused taking a breath, "muggle hunting outings. He won't actively participate unless he knows he has the upper hand. We know how to fight yes but we are just fifteen the aurors are actually doing their jobs and well. Scrimegour isn't hiding in the sand and Cadmus, Connie, Amelia and Gumboil won't let him this time. Even the wizenmagot is stepping up now that those with the dark mark are gone. The law protecting aurors, hit wizards, and citizens from prosecution if a Death Eater is injured or killed in a fight passed. Besides I need you here with me." She said with a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

><p><em>BATTLE AT DIAGON ALLEY RESIDENTIAL AREA by Reece Walker<em>

_The Residential section of Diagon Alley, where many of the shopkeepers live, was attacked the night of February Twenty-Fifth. Twenty Death Eaters and an unheard of amount of Vampires attacked the residential section of Diagon Alley, there were seventy vampires total. If you know anything about Vampires you know they are mostly solitary creatures yet the large group were united in terrorizing Diagon Alley. _

_The two groups attacked at three o'clock in the morning when everyone was asleep hoping to catch the residents and business owners' off gaurd. The Vampires attacked first by breaking into several houses and apartment dwellings. They killed twenty and infected twelve with Vampirism before aurors arrived on scene, seven children were among the dead and one child was infected. Aurors were alerted by Michael Baddock, an auror cadet who was on a pass. Baddock killed three vampires in his apartment using a solis spell, it produces sun beams. He then used an auror communication spell to alert the aurors on duty. Within seconds aurors responded but found they could not apparate into the residential block. Thinking quickly temporary head of the DMLE Head Auror Connie Hammer order a shadow team, aurors that are trained specifically in stealth operations, into the alley itself before moving on foot to the residential block where they found the Death Eaters in groups of five at strategic points surrounding the block, a pentagram, employing anti-apparation wards. The shadow team was able to disrupt the warders allowing them to fall and they along with another auror team engaged the Death Eaters. _

_At the same time she activated the shadow team Head Auror Hammer order Cadet Baddock to open his floo connection where she sent through two teams of aurors before the wards dropped and allowed mass amounts of aurors to apparate in. The Auror teams Alpha and Delta, Delta joined by Cadet Baddock quickly moved to attack the vampires. Team Alpha swept the apartment complex ridding it of about fifteen vampires before moving on. Team Delta left the complex to move onto block. They were quickly engaged any vampire in sight using sun and fire spells being joined by those civilians that recognized their attackers as vampires. The surprised vampires lost thirty three of their numbers before fighting back using their superior speed and strength to avoid spells and attack any in their path. A total of forty eight vampires were killed before they fled the area, Auror Team Alpha in pursuit captured three, including Radu Corvinus. Those with family and friends in the Balkans will recognize the name Radu Corvinus; he has been wanted for crimes against humanity since 1623 and claims to be the inspiration for _Count Dracula_. _

_The shadow team, Team Six, engaged the Death Eaters first killing three of the warders including Aeneas Yaxely, a prominent auror who in death is now unmasked as a Death Eater. The two other warders, a Mr. Jason Irving connected to the prominent Rowle family and Mr. Balder Heinz of Germany were captured and our being questioned. Team Six was quickly reinforced by Auror Teams Beta, Gamma, and Omega. The combined auror teams were able to overwhelm the Death Eater forces and overtook them showing liberal use of the new regulations of fighting to incapacitate, however that may be. Seven Death Eaters were captured and six killed. The names of the civilians killed will be released after all family members have been notified while the names of the infected will only be released if they survive the change to vampire._

_Death Eaters Killed: Aurors K.I.A.:_

_Aeneas Yaxely Sr. Ryan Williamson_

_Robert Rowlands Elizabeth Riggs_

_Magdalene O'Rielly Rachel Meyers_

_Thorne Crane_

_Vincent Crane_

_Bastet Rothenberg_

_Death Eaters Captured: _

_Aeneas Yaxely Jr._

_Jacques Deschamps_

_Juanita Ramos_

_Iker Casillas_

_William Rowle_

_Jonathan Emmerich_

_Laural Cohen_

* * *

><p><em>A New TABOO! By Reece Walker<em>

_Lord Voldemort has once again made his named feared with managing to use the infamous taboo curse. The Curse for those of you who do not know allows for the tracking of a certain word once the word is spoken aloud. What makes it so dangerous? The curse negates all wards known to the wizarding world. _

_Voldemort obviously wants to remind us all of the fear his name inspires in the populous. The taboo impacts those brave enough to speak the Dark Lord's name aloud, instead of by the ridiculous moniker You-Know-Who. Yes I said ridiculous! A young friend pointed out to me while I was at school that fear of a name only increase the fear itself. So yes the taboo has been used and Voldemort has successfully killed five of our own brave men and women. Ryan and Anne Chesters, Arthur MacMillian, Steven Chen, and Christine Welch were killed by Death Eaters after saying Voldemort while speaking aloud to friends or a spouse. _

_The aurors released their findings of the taboo at a press conference held yesterday, March 15. When asked what we should call You-Know-Who to show him we're not afraid of him, Temporary Head of the DMLE Connie Hammer replied, "Try his real name Tom Riddle. The article Rita Skeeter published earlier in the year was completely factual and can be attested to by the Goblins, Muggle Tax Records, and Hogwarts Records." The press conference was also to inform the public of progress being made towards the capture of Death Eaters. The Vampire Battle of Diagon Alley as you all know yielded several captures and the DMLE was able to interrogate them with success. They turned over in all fifty four Death Eaters and four Death Eater Safe Houses. Since the battle raids have taken place and we have raided and burned all four Safe houses. For a full list of the fifty four Death Eaters captured, killed, or on the run see page C3._

* * *

><p>The New Marauders currently sat in Potter Manor around the massive formal dining table having just finished reading the article by Elizabeth Bennet under the nom de plume Reece Walker. Alongside the New Marauders sat a very pregnant Amelia, Sirius, the Hammers, Abbots, the Greengrasses, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Remus, Narcissa, Severus, Belladonna, the Krums, Delacours, Bill, Alastor Gumboil, Artemis Lawson, Cuthbert Mockridge, Dawilsh, Shacklebolt, Raymond Skyes, Madam Longbottom, Tiberious Ogden, Simon MacMillian (who looked ready to kill now having lost not only his son but nephew as well), Mobious Bobbin, and Xin Li.<p>

"I apologize for being late but unfortunately there was another attack from the taboo. Six people were killed at this one," Minister Scrimgeour announced morosely as he and his most trusted bodyguards and aide entered the room. Those gathered simply nodded solemnly at the report which was becoming more frequent. Harry sunk lower in his seat which unfortunately for him did not go un-noticed by his godfather.

"Hadrian," Sirius barked out the name as he would an order to his former comrades in the auror corps. "This is not your fault! This is war these peoples death are the fault of Vol_Riddle and his followers only!" Those around the table turned to the startled teen, Sirius rarely used that particular tone with him. Taking in the bags under his eyes, ruffled hair, the pain in his eyes and his worried wife nodded and spoke their agreement but none so loud or perhaps more effective than Simon MacMillan.

Simon MacMillan the sometimes pompous but overall respected man stood from his seat and walked down to where Harry sat at one head of the table. Simon MacMillan knelt in front of Harry and forced Harry to look at him in the eyes, "Hadrian you are not responsible for anyone's death not my son's, nephew's or anyone else. You shouldn't even be responsible for that maniac's death, damned prophecy or not, but it is clear he will seek you out. Until that time unless you are already at a location where a battle takes place you will not be going into combat. Your only job is living your life as a teenager preparing for his O.W.L., keep your wife happy, and sit in on meetings like this. Understood?" The man's tone was more forceful than anyone had ever heard from the Wizenmagot member who usually preferred to let quietly let his opponents talk themselves into a political mess. "That goes for all of you," he said looking up at the new marauders around Harry. They nodded back to him most in relief though they would never admit it even on their deathbed.

As the man walked back to his seat the other adults nodded to him and Scrimgeour spoke, "I could not have said that any better. I don't like that we must put the fate of that man in the hands of a fifteen year old, no offense to you Mr. Potter," the Minister said actually meaning the words he spoke.

Harry grinned, "None taken I would do the same."

Scrimgeour smiled a tad back happy to not have offended a future member of the Wizenmagot. "This prophecy aside Riddle with out a doubt thinks you are the only thing that stands in his way to true immortality and I have no desire for you to get hurt or killed and give the bastard an even surer belief of his invincibility." Harry nodded as did some others in the room who were in agreement with what their Minister had spoken. "Now Cuthbert are we getting anywhere with the goblins?"

Cuthbert Mockridge was a rather short man with spectacles and a gap in his teeth that would do Michael Strahan proud almost growled in frustration at the question. Bill Weasley who sat next to him frowned at the question also. Finally Mockridge spoke, "No. They refuse to let us into the LeStrange Vault. The only option I can see is to renegotiate the treaty with the Goblins and give them something they want and they _might_ give us what we want. They have no love for Death Eaters but they are extremely proud of their clients' confidentiality and they don't exactly trust the Ministry either given past history."

Bill nodded his agreement, "I've tried to get them to budge also but they won't not even Harry's letter asking for assistance on the basis of their friendship has moved them. Right now the only thing we could do is imperious LeStrange and have him take it out and pray the goblins don't find out." Scrimgeour was a bit red in the face but was cut off from saying anything by Hermione.

"Actually I have an idea that I've been working on," Hermione announced. Heads turned to look at the girl in shock. The New Marauders while not shocked that Hermione would come up with something were still surprised and let it show. They had thought the only thing she had been doing was studying for O.W.L.'s. Hermione huffed, "Oh, honestly I wasn't just studying in the library!" Then under her breath but quiet enough she mumbled, "Yet you still limited my time in the library. Really like too much studying can," before she could continue Severus had cleared his throat causing her to stop and look at him. Severus gave her a glare usually reserved for first year potions students who melt cauldrons. Hermione grimaced and gave a half smile of apology before speaking.

"Anyways I think we can use Bellatrix, erm, Mrs. LeStrange?" She stumbled over what name to use.

"Bellatrix," Narcissa and Sirius replied.

"Right I think we can use Bellatrix." Rufus curious as to what the bright young witch came up with waved his hand for her to continue. "If we can capture Bellatrix we can have her examined by a Psychiatrist who can declare her insane." At some looks she added, "From all I've read Bellatrix LeStrange seems to be a textbook case of a paranoid schizophrenia. Schizophrenia is a mental illness. Since she doesn't take medicine and would not take muggle medicine, the only kind there is a diagnosis of the sorts and refusal of medication will can get her declared unfit to take care of herself. She would then need to have a legal guardian appointed. With her husband and brother-in-law being wanted felons neither would qualify which leaves Sirius, as her head of house he can claim guardianship. There is precedence for this in the wizarding world, I found a few cases similar but the mentally ill persons were not also criminally insane. If Sirius is given guardianship of Bellatrix the goblins will allow him access to the LeStrange Vault."

"How did you come up with this," Tiberius Ogden asked with a surprised look.

"It's fairly common in the muggle world to appoint guardians when someone presents a danger to the community and refuses to take their medicine or show that they can't take care of themselves. The precedence in the wizarding world comes from years ago when betrothals between young children. Guardianship was typically transferred to the males' family," Hermione let her disapproval of the act known. "The Wizarding world simply ignores mental illness instead which is why there is no direct precedent but I don't think the goblins will care just as long as Sirius legally has guardianship."

"Alright," Connie Hammer said once it looked like everyone took in what the young witch had said. "I'll order my aurors to make capturing Bellatrix LeStrange a top priority. Luckily for us she makes frequent appearances at battles without a mask."

"Have we made any progress on locating Riddle or more safe houses?"

Connie spoke again, "No we've accessed all the information from the captured Death Eaters we have. We," She hesitated and glanced at Theo apologetically, "we raided Nott Manor but there was no trace of anyone having been there in months and the three house elves were dead." Theo hung his head at the news but remained stone faced.

"I believe we need to step up security at Azkaban once again," Xin Li said breaking the silence. "We've captured many and he may be looking to break them out once again since he has already done so before."

"We don't have many aurors to spare now especially due to the taboo," Connie answered with Amelia nodding along.

"After the dementors joined Riddle I had to re-staff the prison to replace them. I transferred as many as I could spare to the island," Amelia added. "Right now what I'm worried about is if he attacks the prison we have lower level aurors on duty there. We can't afford to send someone like Shacklebolt or Tonks there."

"How about some of my hit-wizards then?" Gumboil suggested to the group. "We've had more sign up since Riddle revealed himself to the public. I can spare some to Azkaban and they would be more than willingly for the work."

"That would help," Connie agreed.

Rufus nodded, "Transfer as many as Auror Hammer needs to the prison. Anyone else have anything to add before we adjourn?"

"I have question," Harry asked from his position. Rufus nodded and Harry turned towards Connie a bit in his chair, "Do you have any idea how many Death Eaters show up when the taboo is activated?"

"About four it seems to be from apparation signatures," she answered.

"You want to capture more Death Eaters?" Harry said towards Rufus Scrimgeour who gave him a 'duh' look. Harry smirked, "Turn the taboo against them. We know they won't ignore the use of their Master's name so plan an ambush. At a serious of easily defensible and concealed point have someone say his name and then ambush the Death Eaters when they show up. Set up as many as you can and do it at about a minute apart. We'll catch them off guard and make Riddle regret the taboo by thinning his forces rather easily."

Scrimgeour, Amelia, Connie, Cadmus, and Gumboil all looked thoughtful before Rufus spoke, "I like it." He stood from the table as did the others, "We have plans to make."

* * *

><p><em>AURORS BAG SEVENTY EIGHT DEATH EATERS! By Reece Walker<em>

_Yesterday March 18__th__ at precisely seven o'clock in the evening the aurors and hit wizards turned the taboo on the Death Eaters. In a daring plan set up by auror and hit wizard command along with Minister Scrimgeour the aurors and hit wizards ambushed the Death Eaters responding to the taboo curse of their Master's name. Around four or five Death Eaters responded to an individual saying Voldemort out loud. The responding Death Eaters were stunned to find no one present when they arrived as they looked around for the culprit the surrounding aurors struck catching them off guard and were able to capture or kill all Death Eaters that arrived to do their master's biding. _

_Among the dead were prominent Wizenmagot's member Marianna Edgecombe's son Malachi Edgecombe, also Pious Thickness, Wizenmagot member, who has been missing from the Ministry since the dark mark detectors were put in place. Four other Death Eaters killed in the ambush were all foreigners, Konstantin Dragnot-Russian, Sergei Granat-Russia, Philippe Rami-France, and Hugo Matuidi-France. The captured Death Eaters include former Undersecretary Delores Umbridge, Lord Thorfinn Rowle head of the Rowle family, Raymond Gibbon son of Lord Gibbon one of the 'missing' Wizenmagot members, Brent Selwyn majority shareholder of Dervish & Bangs, Simon Moon son of Lord Moon of the Wizenmagot, and Lord Baldwin Bullstrode head of the Bullstrode family. _

_Eight were-wolves of Fenir Greyback's pack were also captured in the ambush. The were-wolves captured are now being held by the ministry as they exhibited symptoms of the transformation while the full moon is still a week away. Healers and Unspeakables are currently working towards finding the answer why. _

_For a full list of those captured see page 5. _

* * *

><p>The article of the ambush on the Death Eaters was met with a cheer at Hogwarts. Even in the first war or with Grindlewald a capture of so many enemies at once had never occurred. Marietta Edgecombe left the Ravenclaw table in tears though there was a snarl on her face, interestingly Cho followed her friend. A third year Syltherin, Jenna Moon, simply glared at the paper in front of her. Cat Rowle had a smirk on her face and toasted her Quidditch teammates earning glares from the half of Slytherin that supported the Death Eaters, Cat flipped them the bird much to the laughter of the Quidditch team. Jasmine Gibbon looked murderous and lit her copy of the Daily Prophet on fire. The most surprising reaction came from Millicent Bullstrode the girl smiled slightly before quickly schooling her features and moved to speak to her Head of House at the head table. Severus and Headmaster Flitwick left the head table with the Slytherin teen.<p>

Harry had grin that lit up his whole face at having been involved in a way with the war effort. Sirius at the head table looked at his godson in relief, he was getting worried Harry might do something headstrong. The part about the were-wolves worried him though and what the ramifications would mean for Remus.

Later in the day Sirius and Severus surveyed the Defense Association as they welcomed a new member.

"We have a new member joining us today," Severus said and Millicent Bulstrode walked into the Room of Requirement. "I expect you all to welcome her," Severus said with a warning to his Slytherins in the group. They nodded though a few looked wary of her.

"Today we're going to work on cadence casting sometimes called string casting. It is a strategy duelers use to improve their speed of casting as well as breaking shields." Sirius explained. This was his area of expertise and what he was known for in the aurors. "The goal is to use hexes or curses with similar wand movements so you can improve your speed. One wand movement goes into the movement of the next curse." He demonstrated and then sent the DA off to practice. As he and Severus observed and correct students Sirius asked Severus quietly, "I thought Millicent sided with the other future Death Eaters?"

Severus nodded, "She did in response to her father's urgings," Severus gave Sirius a look.

"Ahh the either do it or I'll disown you urge," Sirius muttered.

"Yes, you're familiar?" Severus quipped before they separated and went to help students.

**A/N**

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! sorry it took so long but i had a severe case of writers block and a week long family vacation. I was having trouble writing scenes of them at school. Since they're at Hogwart's I think they would be shielded from the majority of what's going on in the war. I don't want to bore you guys with just them going to class. **

**I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks, AM.**

**AM**


	41. Battle at Hogsmeade

**A/N: I went through this fast sorry for errors**

'thought**'**

**"**spoken"

"_parseltongue"_

* * *

><p>It was Slytherin's final match and even though they were almost guaranteed the Quidditch Cup Aaron was taking no chances with Gryffindor still having a game against Ravenclaw at the end of next month. So Vaisey had them suit up early in their gear and meet at the Great Hall for breakfast as a team. They ate quietly each focusing on the match at hand and their opponents, Ravenclaw. Harry by now knew Chang would mark him for the match and was planning on enjoying feinting a few times. Harry ate a couple eggs and some fruit before the Vaisey made a motion for them to leave.<p>

"We have to make a stop before we go down to the field," Aaron said with a smirk as he led the group down to the dungeons once more stopping en route to the Slytherin dorms.

"Vaisey what the hell are we doing," Urquhart asked in a growled tone, getting up for something stupid wasn't exactly his idea of a good time.

"Just wait," Vaisey said. Jess muttered under his breath and folded his arms across his chest causing his muscle to strain against the quidditch gear. Cat next to him managed to look just as intimidating with her eyes only half open as she held her beater's bat in her left hand. Draco was propped lazily against the wall resting his arm on his broom. Harry and Ginny though recognized a rather curious gleam in Aaron's eyes only because it was frequently in the twins eyes. They shot each other a 'what is he up to' look before backing up a few spaces. They heard chattering coming towards them and Vaisey's grin faded to a snarl just Aoifie and her first boyfriend a Hufflepuff fourth year, named Vinnie Rice, turned the corner.

Aoifie and Vinnie stopped dead at the sight of the Slytherin Quidditch team in front of them. Aoifie was about to smile and wave when she took in her brother's glare along with the rest of the Quidditch team. Aaron at six feet five inches was standing at his full height with his arms crossed and sneering. Jess Urquhart was the largest on the team at six foot four and was around 240 pounds which was currently on display in the qudditch uniform he wore and was glaring at everyone in sight. Beau stood next to him with a lazy smirk on his face arms crossed against his chest, while he looked small next to Urquhart, Beau stood at five feet eight inches and was a solid 190 pounds. Next to him the small second year while not physically intimidating managed to look a bit psychotic as she looked lovingly at her beater's bat. Ginny while slight, small, and wiry was well known for being able to keep her twin brothers in line. Draco who stood at five feet nine inches and about 150 pounds of wiry muscle was looking at the couple appraisingly. Lastly Harry Potter stood currently at five foot ten and was 160 pounds of pure muscle smirking off to the side.

Vinnie paled dramatically at the sight before him but showed the loyalty worthy of a Hufflepuff by staying next to his newly asked girlfriend. Harry was actually worried he might not have any blood left in his body with how white he was.

"Aoifie," Aaron started in a frosty tone his eyes lingering on their joined hands, "who's your friend?"

"Aaron," Aoifie said in a warning tone that he ignored and simply waited for an answer. Aoifie huffed, "This is my boyfriend Vinnie." She stressed the word boyfriend and fingered her wand in warning.

Aaron kept his face devoid of expression as he looked over the Hufflepuff in front of him. "So you asked my baby sister out?" Aaron asked.

Vinnie swallowed before answering in a surprisingly steady voice, "I did."

"You best treat her right," Aaron said before glancing around at his team, "Clear?"

"Crystal," Vinnie's voice cracked a bit but otherwise remained standing by Aoifie though Harry could detect some sweat dripping from his brow.

"Good," Aaron said and moved aside letting them pass. Aoifie could do nothing more than glare as Vinnie hurried them away to the Great Hall.

"You're an arse!" Ginny said in her friend's defense. "And I will so help Aoifie kill you." She turned and started for the pitch ahead of the rest of the team. Immediately the rest of the team started cracking up.

"Much better than when you threatened me," Harry said as they started walking back up to go to the pitch. They wandered out to the locker rooms to put on their guards Ginny still ignoring Aaron who was snickering every so often.

"Alright gather up," Vaisey started his team speech. "This is Davies last year and their tied with Gryffindor for second and they have the last game both teams want to take our title. So we need to pummel them into the ground! Harry I don't want you to catch the snitch until we're up by at least hundred points that should give us a big enough lead but hold off longer if you can. Interfere with their plays Chang marks you so she shouldn't spot the snitch before you even if you are in play more. Jess, Cat I want you to keep pressure on Corner he's the replacement and will be easy to make nervous. If we start hard on him he'll crack after a few body shots. Gin, Drake, Beau we need to score fast and hard. If we keep pressure on them they'll fold. Win on three." They all put their hands in as Vaisey counted down, "One. Two. Three."

"WIN!" They shouted together before grabbing their brooms and heading out through the tunnel.

"AND HERE ARE THE UNDEFEATED SLYTHERINS!" Lee Jordan announced as the team took to the sky above the pitch. "Led by seventh year and captain their KEEPER AARON VAISEY! Followed by beaters Jess Urquhart and Cat Rowle! Now Chasers Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy and rounding out the line seventh year Beau Montague! AAANND LASTLY THEIR STAR SEEKER HARRY POTTER!"

Harry looked around amused by the booing from about half the stadium at the announcement of their team. Ravenclaw of course wanted their own team to win while the majority of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff wanted on new champion, Gryffindor just on principle and Hufflepuff in the interest of fairness. They were out down however by the cheering coming from the Slytherin stands as well as the visitors stands which were filled to capacity with not only the family of the players but those who wanted to enjoy the day with no fear of Death Eater attacks. For the first time in decades Slytherin had fans from those outside their own house. Little kids were dressed in Slytherin colors and were waving Slytherin pendants.

Chang was already eyeing him from across the pitch with the rest of the Ravenclaws as they went through their warm ups. He was surprised though by a look of loathing on the opposing seeker's face, usually she just tried to flirt with him. Harry like the good Slytherin he was simply smirked at her before going back to warm ups.

"Madame Hooch calls for the teams at the center. Davies looks to be trying to break Vaisey's hand with his shake," he was interrupted by McGonagall.

"Jordan!"

"Well he was," came Lee's reply to the amusement of the crowd. "ANND THE QUAFFEL'S UP! OUCH CORNER HIT WITH A ZINGER FROM ROWLE AUTOMATICALLY!" Cat had positioned herself perfectly to be able to speed at the dropping bludger as soon as Hooch released the quaffle. Cat speed forward and swung her bat at the perfectly dropping bludger and nailed straight into Corner's left shoulder. The bludger hit right under his pad and caused the fifth year to spiral down a few feet before he managed to pull his broom pack into control. Meanwhile Montague had grabbed the quaffle over their third year rookie chaser and instantly they fell into a hawkshead formation. The Hawkshead left the Ravenclaw team on a two on three defense while Corner flounder and Slytherin scored their first goal.

"Davies comes around the goals with the quaffle and Ravenclaw's attack forms, Davies loops too Corner who loops over head of Bradley. Bradley throws to Corner, OH CORNER'S HIT AGAIN! Urquhart of Slytherin delivers the bludger that almost unseats the Ravenclaw! Malfoy recovers the quaffle! Slytherin scores!" Bradley takes the quaffle out and down the pitch, Weasley defends. Bradley looks for a pass but Corner his quickly taken out of the picture by Rowle. Pass to Davies, Davies opens and shoots! Block by Vaisey. The Slytherin beaters are really dominating this game as Urquhart takes Corner out of his defensive position and leaves Malfoy open! Malfoy heads the formation. Weasley on his left as they streak the pitch in give and go's. Wait Weasley halts and throws long to Montague who knocks it in the left hoop!" Davies looks angry as he takes it out from behind his goal. Davies and Bradley take it down ignoring Corner, Davies dodges a bludger. Focus changes to Davies as both Malfoy and Weasley take him on. He manages a pass and Ravenclaw sneaks one by Vaisey! 30-10!"

Harry cursed as Davies and Bradley both gained confidence with their goal and Chambers seemed to sigh in relief. Davies shouted at Chang to find the snitch and Harry smirked at the opening. He took off into play pushing his broom to its limits and swerved expertly around his teammates without interrupting their play. Cho dived following him trying to follow his swerves but ran into Corner and snarled angrily at him before pushing her broom around to follow Harry. Harry was smiling widely as he flew through the air performing loops, figure eights, and zigzagging in and out of play when he saw Chang back on his tail he slowed. Harry suddenly dived and Cho followed not being able to see around him. Harry pushed further and further down while adding tiny moves to block her view of the pitch in front of him. They were getting closer and closer to the ground and Cho looked nervous but continued to follow not willing to risk it. Finally Harry jerked his broom up about three feet from the ground and shot straight up into the air while Cho reacted too slowly and plowed into the sandy pitch. Harry leveled out to watch the carnage. Chang hit head first into the sand and skidded across. Her face was covered in sand and was bleeding from scratches while she was holding her hand. Madam Hooch called a time out but Cho refused treatment and angrily got back on her broom. She rode up to Harry's level.

"You'll pay Potter," Her eyes flashed in anger and Harry smirked before shooting into play breaking up a Ravenclaw attack.

"Corner's really sweating it out there as he gets pelted again by a bludger from Rowle! It's now 60 to 10 as Montague scores on a breakaway from Weasley!" Lee announced as Davies took the quaffle out. "AND BEAUTIFUL PARKIN'S PINCER BY SLYTHERIN! WEASLEY SCORES!"

Harry was hovering over the pitch and cursed as Chang spotted the snitch at the same time he did, she was closer. Harry quickly dived under play gaining speed as he pushed his broom to its limits. He swerved under players and pulled even with Chang as the snitch went down and to the left of the pitch. Harry put on another burst of speed and pulled ahead of Chang cutting off Chang who swerved into the stands with a thunk. Harry heard her curse as Urquhart sent a bludger at her impacting her arm. She lost sight of the snitch so Harry quickly stopped his run and pulled off as if looking for the snitch before he shot back into the air; he tracked the snitch for a minute before he lost sight. He was confident Chang had no idea where it was so he went back to interrupting play. Slytherin was now up 90 to 10 thanks to a quick goal by Ginny followed by a goal by Montague off a reverse pass.

"Ravenclaw takes the quaffle down the pitch in a Hawkshead formation," Lee announced. "Urquhart beats Lawson to the bludger and Corner loses formation. Malfoy and Montague converge on Bradley who tries to pass but NO WEASLEY TAKES IT! She's streaking down the pitch, ladies and gentlemen she can fly or what, Weasley scores! 100-10 Slytherin!"

Harry began his search for the snitch leaving the game to his teammates. He pulled up above play to search. Harry searched for a spot of gold anywhere on the pitch aware of Cho now solely focused on marking him. Harry circled the pitch at low speeds a few times before he spotted a glint of gold moving around the chasers on the pitch. Harry dived down into play at top speeds never taking his eyes off the snitch as it looped around Ginny. Harry pressed low against his broom making himself as aerodynamic as possible as he cut by Ginny after the snitch and dipped low under Draco before shooting straight up in front of Corner, Corner had to pull his broom back so hard he flipped around only to be sideswiped by Cho. Harry swerved out in a left turn doing a figure eight around Beau before he dropped down into another dive in front of Davies barley hearing the crash that resulted between Chang and Davies. Harry chased down the snitch not taking his eyes off the snitch that was rapidly closing in on the grass. Harry was gaining inches against the snitch as the ground approached; he reached out one hand and put on a burst of speed. He grabbed the snitch and threw his weight back at once. His broom jerked back into a stop right before he would have plowed into the ground, Harry quickly pulled his broom into a flip and was able to shoot forward and finally stop at a hover about two feet off the ground. He held the snitch up causing a roar of applause to go through the stadium. Harry looked back and saw a dazed Davies and enraged Chang trying to untangle themselves from their crashed that sent them both to the ground.

"POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH SLYTHERIN WINS 360 to 10!" Lee shouted, "But will it be enough to hold the top spot as Gryffindor plays Ravenclaw in the final match next month!" The Slytherin team swarmed Harry and lifted him into the air in victory. They cheered him on as the Ravenclaws left the pitch with a shaking Michael Corner. Finally Madam Hooch got the Slytherins to leave the field after taking a victory lap to the cheering stadium.

Harry was the last of his teammates in the locker room having showered and was changing before he would leave. While the rest of the team and friends would party in the common room Harry and Daphne were going to meet Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Healer Cillian at the Shrieking Shack. Severus was finally ready to test his cure on Remus. Harry had just said goodbye to Draco when he heard the locker room door open. Harry turned with his wand up ready to curse whoever entered if need be.

"Not quite the reaction I was hoping for," Daphne said teasingly as she turned the corner

to where Harry was changing. "But definitely worth the sight in front of me." She licked her lips which where curled into a sultry smile. Harry was standing with his jeans pulled up but only halfway zipped and left unbuttoned hanging on low on his hips. He had yet to put a shirt on but hand his wand holster strapped to his arm drops of water still clung to his torso and his black hair was wet and in disarray. Harry smiled as he placed his wand back into its holster and Daphne sashayed forward into his arms. Daphne threaded her hands into his hair and pulled his mouth down to hers for a passionate kiss. Daphne traced Harry's lips with her tongue and he parted them allowing her entrance to his mouth. Daphne and Harry's tongues dueled for dominance while her hands roamed over Harry's bare chest and down into his pants. Daphne growled in appreciation as she realized Harry had chosen to go commando that night. Harry groaned when Daphne's hand came in contact with him. It was his turn to growl though as Daphne pulled away and out of his arms.  
>"As much as I would love to continue this," Daphne said in a throaty voice, "We need to go meet them."<p>

"Tease," Harry muttered to which Daphne only laughed.

She embraced him once more before saying, "How about I promise to spend tomorrow making it up to you?"

"I supposed," Harry said teasingly before giving Daphne another kiss before pulling on a Slytherin t-shirt before doing a drying charm on his hair. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," Daphne replied taking his hand and leading him out of the locker room while chatting about the match. Daphne was rather happy about Cho's two trips into the ground.

"She's been calling Luna loony again," Daphne said at Harry's raised eyebrow. "And she's been joining in with Marietta and some other pureblood Ravens calling first year muggleborns mudbloods. They're afraid to say anything to the professors. Hermione has tried to go to Vector but without the first years themselves or Professor Vector hearing them there isn't much she can do." Harry looked pensive as they came up to the Whomping Willow where Severus was waiting hidden by the shadows cast by the tree.

Harry suddenly turned on his heel and thrust Daphne behind him as he brought his wand up and redirected the incoming curse at the ground while sending a silent disarming charm and incarcerous charm at their attacker. The spells hit before the attacker even comprehended Harry had done more then deflect the first curse. Harry grabbed the wand out of the air with the honed precision of a seeker while the reducto curse slammed into the ground five feet away scattering mud, dirt, and grass over the area. Harry's furry was evident on his face and in the way his magic rippled in the air around him. While his magic comforted Daphne, it terrified the downed attacker. Harry starred down at Cho Chang as she sat struggling against the chains of his incarcerous spell. Out of seemingly nowhere Aiolos appeared atop the struggling girl causing her to let out a shriek and still. Aiolos hissed threateningly at the girl.

Harry himself almost hissed as he spoke in a tone that could freeze hell, "For a Ravenclaw I expected better. Instead you manage one of the most idiotic plans of attack against a superior enemy."

Cho glared up at them and snarled, "What you're going to tattle on me?" Aiolos hissed causing the girl to shrink back into the ground. Harry simply smirked at the girl in front of him.

"What the hell are you smirking at mudblood?"

"I believe that would be me Miss Chang," Severus's said as if he was talking about the weather although both Harry and Daphne could detect the underlying anger in his voice. Cho paled as she watched Severus walk out of the shadows. Severus conjured a patronus and sending it off to the castle. "Let's see you threw a reducto curse at my students, aimed at their heads, and you called one of them a mudblood. Congratulations Miss Chang you just won yourself an expulsion." As they waited Severus took memories from Harry and Daphne as well as his own.

"Professor Vector, Headmaster Flitwick," Severus nodded to his colleagues as they arrived on the scene. Both frowned as they took in the creator to their left and the downed Ravenclaw who though pale still starred hatefully at Harry and his wife. "Miss Chang here attacked my students while their backs were turned with a reducto to Mr. Potter's head."

Professor Vector's frown deepened while Headmaster Flitwick looked thunderously at his student, one he formally thought highly of. "May I have her wand?" Flitwick held out his hand. Harry placed the wand in his hand. Flitwick waved his wand over the slim dark wand of Cho Chang and from the wand smoke spelled out _Reducto_.

"Here are the memories as you know Hadrian and I have something to attend to," Severus mentioned as dusk was starting.

"Yes, that's fine we'll take it from here," Flitwick answered with assurance before putting a silencing charm over Cho. "Depending on her answer I may call in the aurors and have her charged. You may be contacted by them." Harry nodded and Flitwick cancelled all the spells on Cho, "My office now Miss Chang!"

"Come we're late," Severus said briskly after Headmaster Flitwick and Professor Vector led Cho Chang away from the area. Severus froze the whomping willow before all three of them made their way into the tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack.

"Hadrian I will be documenting throughout the night I would like for you to sit next to me and watch. Healer Cillian will also be documenting effects of the potion as well as monitoring Lupin's health. Both of you will be in your animagus forms all night, understood?" Severus spoke with fierceness in his tone. Daphne and Harry both nodded as Severus opened the door to the Shrieking Shack revealing a calm Healer Cillian, a pacing Remus, and a bouncing Sirius.

Severus produced a metal container that held a steaming potion and placed it on the table of the living room they were in. Remus stopped pacing and turned to look at the container with a guarded expression on his face. Sirius still bounced around the room with giddiness as he greeted Daphne and Harry.

"Great game Harry!" Sirius spoke pulling his godson into a hug. "Daphne."

"A little excited Sirius," Daphne asked with a small grin as Sirius hugged her. Sirius just grinned in response.

"Remus when you're ready you may take the potion," Severus spoke halting any other discussion. He handed the ingredient list and directions to Cillian. Remus looked out a window seeing the sun about to completely set and took up the potion container. He nodded to Severus and began drinking, a grimace on his face at the taste. Severus took out parchment and quill to begin his notes; Cillian's were already out and had some documentation on them. Sirius, Harry, and Daphne transformed. Bay jumped up onto a chair next to Severus and Cillian studying the papers. Cillian's papers documented Remus's health and status in lycanthrope.

"You may want to take a seat," Severus directed at Remus as he was drinking, "It promises to be painful as I highly doubt the wolf in you wants to die." Remus moved to sit on a couch nearby as he finished the potion.

"Well so far so good," Remus said as he finished the potion only to double over in pain. Healer Cillian was up and forcing him to lay back as he ran his wand over Remus. Severus jotted down the time and the side effects. Harry fixed his eyes between what Severus and Cillian were doing and Remus worriedly. Sirius whined and Daphne was fidgeting in place while her ears twitched while they waited for anything to possibly happen.

Severus swore under his breath but the transformed animagus heard it, "Shite." Remus's hands, ears, and eyes looked like they were starting the change to werewolf. Remus yelled out again and his hands stopped growing reverting back to his normal human hands, his eyes turned blue once more, and his ears melted back into human ears. Severus relaxed back into his seat and 4continued documenting the changes in his shorthand and he passed out.

"He's spiking a fever," Cillian announced, "38.5."

Remus was calm after that for awhile but his temperature gradually rose over the next four hours finally stopping at 40.6. Suddenly Remus twitched after his temperature hit 40.6. His body started jerking. Cillian's wand was a blur as he was casting, first he placed a protective spell around Remus's mouth ensuring his teeth and tongue remained unharmed before he immobilized his body. The shaking came and went for an hour before stopping completely. After another half hour Cillian released the spells on Remus. Every fifteen minutes Cillian checked Remus's body temp and recorded it as did Severus. His temp fell as steadily as it rose and after four hours was back to a normal body temp. It was nearing four in the morning when Remus opened his eyes again groaning with the effort. He moved slowly as he turned to his side to look around the room. His groan woke Snow who had been lightly dozing off to the side.

"Unfortunately I can't give you a pain potion until we know if it worked for sure," Cillian spoke from where he stood off to the side of the couch. "So you have two hours and twenty two minutes until then."

"Care to describe the effects?" Severus asked.

"I thought I was going to go through the same change at first. I could feel my organs change and the start of my bones but it stopped and shifted back to normal." Bay and Snow both let out a whine at the description of the change. "I could feel the wolf's anger but it was blotted out by the fire that when through my body. All I felt for the whole time was burning and my body changing some before shifting back to normal." Severus and Cillian wrote down the effects Remus described. Cillian then poured Remus a cup of tea from the pot they had made throughout the night.

"In an hour I'll perform the spell that gives us the result for lycanthrope but you haven't transformed yet so at the very least Severus has managed to stop the transformation." Remus took the tea with a nod while smirking and conjured a bowl with tea for all three of the canines in the room. All three growled at the Marauder while Snow managed a glare in wolf form but it managed to cut the tension in the silent room.

Finally the sun rose and Remus still remained human. Sirius transformed back and grabbed his friend into a hug. Snow looked at Severus who nodded to her and transformed back as did Bay. Daphne moved to stand by Harry who still sat next to Severus all three remained in their stoic Slytherin visage while they waited for Healer Cillian to perform the test for lycanthrope.

"You're arm Remus," Cillian prompted. Remus held out his arm to Cillian. Cillian took out a glass vial and tapped the open rim with his wand, it glowed a soft yellow, Cillian placed it to Remus's arm and a small trickle of blood flowed into it. Cillian took out another vial this one with a clear liquid in it. Cillian added the liquid to the vial with Remus's blood. All those present except for maybe Harry and Daphne who did not know what they were waiting for, waited on bated breath for a change in color. The blood and the clear liquid mixed and in its place was a light blue liquid. "Congratulations Remus you're the first cured werewolf in existence." Cillian spoke with a broad smile on his face. Daphne and Harry shouted in glee with Sirius while both Severus and Remus were more reserved in their celebrations.

"You know what this means?" Sirius asked with a grin. Remus raised an eyebrow in question. "Ring shopping. Time to make an honest woman of my cousin." This was met with laughter from the room and a blinding smile from Remus as the thought set in.

Remus turned to Severus unable to form words adequate to express his gratitude but finally settling on, "Thank you."

"Yes well we'll have to test it on three more werewolves before we can announce the results," Severus answered brushing off the thanks. "Do you know any others who are willing to be test subjects so we can release the results?

"I know more than enough that are willing," Remus answered, "how many do you want?"

"At least two others ones that preferably have no ties to Severus," Healer Cillian answered and Severus nodded in agreement.

"Let me know what day and I'll have them here," Remus replied.

"Does next Saturday work for you Severus?" Healer Cillian asked.

"That will be fine. Be here at eight am sharp."

Remus nodded and giving them all a smile pulled Sirius toward the door saying, "We have a ring to buy."

* * *

><p>"I would like to remind everyone before I send you off," Headmaster Flitwick spoke as he stood at the Head Table in the Great Hall. "To be alert and if anything should strike you as odd to please report your findings to the aurors stationed in Hogsmeade. Aside from that I hope you all enjoy your last visit before end of the year reviews begin in earnest." The Headmaster dismissed them to either finish their breakfast or to Hogsmeade for the weekend. Since last weekend Cho had been expelled for the severity of her indiscretion. The aurors though had released her into her parents' custody and gave her probation, no one at the school was sure of what was going to happen to her.<p>

It was a very nice Sunday a week before the Quidditch final and unfortunately for any Ravenclaw Quidditch players Davis was holding practice nonstop. The Slytherins were confident their lead would hold but Gryffindor had a chance to sneak in and win the Quidditch Cup if the game was a run away.

"So where do you want to go first?" Harry asked as he and Daphne ambled up the path to Hogsmeade. Harry was in jeans and a t-shirt his wand strapped to his arm in its holster.

"Mmm, how about Scrivenshaft's? I could use some more ink before review starts," Daphne replied looking up at him with her nose scrunched slightly in distaste at the coming review for O.W.L.'s.

Harry chuckled and with their linked hands spun Daphne forward causing her to giggle, "Sounds good. We don't have to meet up with Nev, Hannah, Draco, Astoria, Tracey, and Susan until five."

"No Blaise today?" Daphne asked in surprise.

Harry snorted, "He plans on wooing Kylie Rames of Hufflepuff into spending time with him at the Shrieking Shack." Harry's tone told Daphne exactly what Blaise wanted to do at the Shrieking Shack.

"Isn't Rames a seventh year?"

"Yep."

"You'd think she'd know better," Daphne shaking her head.

"The whole school should know better by now," Harry said with a chuckle. They entered into Hogsmeade with smiles on their faces. As they were passing by Zonko's Ginny, Aoifie, and Vinnie came out of the store smiling and with a bag full of products.

"Ginny Weasley shopping at Zonko's?" Harry said in mock surprise.

Ginny laughed, "Hey the twins still have to set up shop and then get a store here in Hogsmeade before I can shop there. Besides Theo requested some things."

"You guys headed back or are you going to hang around?" Daphne asked.

"No we're gonna hang around for awhile yet," Aiofie answered.

"We'll see you guys later," Daphne said as they continued on to Scrivenshaft's. They ducked into the store Harry brushing up against a man on his way out. Harry shivered at the contact with the man and sharply turned to look at him.

"Apologies," the man muttered without looking up as he continued out of the store.

"Babe?" Daphne asked.

"I'm fine go get your ink," Harry said with a nod. Daphne went into the store but Harry stayed outside watching the man disappear into the crowd. Harry closed his eyes in concentration and using his olcumancy techniques blocked out the world around him. Harry reached his magic out around him and shivered at what he discovered. There was an oppressive heavy feeling in the magic around Hogsmeade, one that wasn't usually present, one that he had felt before when encountering Voldemort. The door jangled behind him jolting him from his meditative state.

"Hello Mr. Scrivenshaft," Harry said quietly.

The man who looked irritated stopped and smiled at Harry, "Ah Mr. Potter, it's nice to see you but I have to get to the Ministry?"

"Problems?" Harry asked the store keep.

"Damn floo is messing up again," Mr. Scrivenshaft replied nodding as he left to an apparating point.

Harry entered the store and spotted Daphne at the register. Harry stayed by the door and Daphne moved to his side quickly seeing his wrinkled brow.

"What is it?" Daphne asked quietly.

"That man was an Eater, the floo has gone out, and I can feel Riddle's magic in the air. They're going to attack," Harry said quietly taking her hand and leading her out of the store. Harry set a brisk pace as he headed for post office which was doubling as an auror station. They had added another small section to the post office to house the aurors on duty in Hogsmeade while the war was going on. Harry entered through the post office in case anyone was watching him. Harry entered the auror section and made his way to the office of the lead auror on duty.

"Thank Merlin," Harry said as he took in who was on duty. "Kingsley we have a series problem."

Kingsley stood upon their entrance and looked the couple over. Harry's voice was commanding but his grip on Daphne's hand was impossibly tight while Daphne herself didn't seem to notice and was paler than usual. "What is it Hadrian?" Kingsley deep voice was soothing at the moment to both Harry and Daphne.

"We're about to be attacked." Kinsley nodded at the statement before conjuring a patronus and sending it off. "There was an Eater at Scrivenshaft then the floo went out. There are more here I can feel it," Harry finished. As he did four aurors came into Shacklebolt's office.

"Where's everyone else?"Kingsley asked anger leaking into his voice.

The four aurors snapped to attention before a brown haired slightly built and younger then Kingsley answered, "Sir, Giggs is at Madam Rosemerta's her floo went out! Loch is breaking up a dirty fight at the Hog's Head. White got a call from Honeydukes at the same time yours came through! Sir."

"Damn," Kingsley muttered. "Aurors we have proof that Death Eaters are going to attack Hogsmeade today." He was cut off as a loud explosion was heard from the outside. "Damn! Hadrian!" The name was snapped as a command and Harry turned to Kingsley with his wand out already. "Your James Potter's son and Sirius Black's godson, you know ways in and out of the castle?"

"Honeydukes cellar and the Shrieking Shack tunnel." Harry snapped out.

"Good you and your friends, the ones that can fight, evacuate students to Hogwarts through the tunnels, than civilians stun them if you have to just get 'em out! We'll draw their fire," Kingsley eyed his aurors. "Keep paths to Honeydukes and the Shrieking Shack as well as the main path as open as possible. I don't when back up will get here," another explosion went off followed by screams. "Let's go!" The aurors moved out with a speed Harry hadn't seen from them.

Harry whipped out his communication mirror as he moved into the post office where at least ten students of all ages were cowering and four workers were conjuring boards over the windows, "Marauders report!" He shouted into it. Almost instantly they all appeared. "We're under attack! Our goal is to evacuate to Hogwarts using Honeydukes and Shrieking Shack! Get the students out now! Anyone seen Ginny?"

"She's here at the Three Broom Sticks," Neville said.

"Tell her to get to her house and open the floo for the aurors to come through. The Death Eaters blocked the business floos."

"I'm alerting the teachers," Hermione said she looked like she was running.

"We need to eliminate the warders," Tracey yelled into the mirror as she was glancing back and forth from wherever she was.

"I'm on it!" Harry yelled before ending the connection with them all. Aiolos rose out of his arm and slithered to the floor. "Summon King Cobras." Harry spoke turning to Daphne. "_Serpensortia_," Harry and Daphne's spells produced three Cobras's each. Malcolm Baddock and a Ravenclaw fifth year summoned two more each. They were hissing around angrily on the floor but Harry silenced them with a hiss.

"_SSSilence. I need your help,"_ Harry hissed causing some of the workers to falter in what they were doing. Daphne's glare got them to continue on though.

"_What do you need ssspeaker_," the cobras replied.

"_Find the wardersss and bite to kill. Aiolosss, my familiar, will ssshow you the onesss to bite. If any other ssspeaker interferesss do not listen to him!" _

The conjured cobras looked to Aiolos then back at Harry, "_We will obey brother King only,"_ they hissed. Harry nodded relieved.

_"I'm going to make you invisssible to the humansss,"_ the snakes nodded. Harry switched to English, "We need to disillusion them." The spells were cast and the snakes blended in with the façade. Harry opened the post office door and looked around; the aurors were taking cover casting wide ranging spells at the incoming Death Eaters, around forty from what he could see. "_GO_," He hissed and ushered them out the door as he did so he silently cast _orbis protego_. The spell surrounded himself and the door he was holding as a spell impacted it. The shield held and Harry quickly ducked back inside.

"When I yell go all of you are going to book it as fast as you can to Honeydukes understood?" Harry asked his voice as sharp as Kingsley's earlier.

As he spoke a sliver coyote came into the room and shouted at Harry in Ginny's voice, "I'm here but the village is swarmed I had to get here as Ky. The floo's open you know the password!"

Harry conjured his own patronus, "Madam Hammer Bill Weasley's floo is open for aurors. Password is Beorgan." He sent the wolf off before returning to his mirror. "Tracey!"

"Yeah," She answered.

"You and Susan are in Honeydukes?"

"Yep!"

"I've got people in the post office in two minutes open the door of Honeydukes I'm sending them over!"

"Right!" Tracey answered and they canceled the call.

"Alright I'm going to open the door, Daphne and I will go out first and provide covering fire. Run your ass off!" Harry said as he and Daphne moved to the door. "Cast a lumos maxima; hold it for as long as you can." Daphne nodded. "One, two, three." Harry threw open the door and Daphne dived out into a roll casting as she came to her knees. A surge of blinding white light came out of her wand and raced towards the Death Eaters forcing them into shields or firing blindly. "Go!" Harry yelled as he Daphne was casting. Harry moved just to the outside point of the door so it would stay open as he summoned his magic and cast, "_Bombarda Maxima_!" The spell went off like a cannon as he felt his classmates and the workers rush past him. Both Susan and Tracey did as Harry and Daphne and the post office inhabitants made it safely across to Honeydukes.

"Daph drop back to," Harry had to dodge an incoming cutting curse, "Sectumsempra," Harry sent back leveling two Death Eaters standing close together. "The next house we need to check for occupants."

Daphne started moving backwards as she quickly deflected spells before sending a chain back at them, '_contego_, _depulso, deprimo.' _The first two spells of the chain were blocked by Death Eaters but the third spell slipped under a Death Eater's aspis shield. It impacted the man's legs blowing them off his body causing the man to fall forward into a gushing pool of blood and bone. As they were backing up to the next business a small Daphne saw a group of students huddled down between the businesses. "Harry students in the alley way!"

"Covering fire in three," Harry said and Daphne motioned the students to run. '_Deprimo Maxima, Lumos Maxima.' _

"Honeydukes cellar," Daphne said to the group of five passing. One student, a third year, was hit by a spell and fell in the middle of the road. Susan leapt from the doorway running to the girl. Harry swore as he saw it happen, "_Decapitare,_" he shouted the large scale cutting curse at the Death Eaters in front. The spell impacted ten Death Eaters. Five were able to shield the spell completely, one managed to shield the majority of the curse receiving only a scratch, but four had their shields collapse under the spell, two lost their heads, one head his hanging by threads while the final Death Eater impacted by the had his throat slit, blood poured out of the man's throat as he gurgled to death.

"Nice one Hadrian!" Kingsley's deep voice rang out. Harry looked and saw Daphne had taken the opportunity to empty the building next to the Post office. The aurors were keeping paths clear to Honeydukes but The Three Broomsticks was getting surrounded by Death Eaters. It was also were Kingsley, two other aurors, Neville, Hannah, Madam Rosemerta, and some civilians were fighting it out with the Death Eaters. Luckily Harry could spot the teachers coming up the path and would be closest to aid the fighters at the Three Broom Sticks. Harry looked back up the main street of Hogsmeade.

"Daph we need to get people out the back of these home," Harry said pointing up the street towards the homes on their side of the main roadway, unfortunately the Death Eaters seemed to be massing from that area. She nodded and they ducked through an alley way to their side.

* * *

><p>"Our goal is to evacuate to Hogwarts using Honeydukes and the Shrieking Shack!" Blaise cut out of the mirror conversation. "Get your shirt on we have to move," Blaise yelled to Kylie who nodded and threw on her shirt not brothering to notice it was inside out. Blaise grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs. He threw open a small closet and opened the trap door to the tunnel. He then still holding her one hand sprinted for the front door of the Shack. He looked up and swore in Italian while Kylie gasped. Students were ducked behind trees trying to hide from Death Eaters throwing curses though it seemed they were just playing with the students. There were six Death Eaters throwing the curses moving towards the students and shack.<p>

"Kylie no stunners, you incapacitate them. On three cast your most deadly silent spell you can. Then get the students inside and into the tunnel. Tell the first one to hit the knot on the Whomping Willow as soon as they get through." Blaise said he pulled her in front of her snapping her out of her daze. She nodded but was as white as a ghost. "One, two, three!" Blaise pointed his wand and cast '_decapritare_' His spell hit three of the Death Eaters who were unguarded as they toyed with students. One in the process of casting the cruciatus curse on a third year. Two lost their heads while the third ducked out of the way but not completely taking a glancing blow of the spell across his back causing him to yell out in pain. The other three Death Eaters turned to watch their comrades get hit before turning to where the spells came from. One of them was hit in the arm with an arrow, unfortunately he was the only one who was hit by Rames's spell, and fortunately it was his wand arm.

"Get to the Shack NOW!" Blaise shouted to the students. He had four death Eaters to contend with. At once four spells came flying at him but Blaise dodged to the side and forward casting shields around the other students. The one who had been crucio'ed was still down shaking from the curse. "Justin get the kid!" Blaise yelled to the only student he recognized through his haze of battle. Blaise conjured up an illusion of aurors coming to the charge complete with yelling and spells flying. The Death Eaters turned, except one who cast at Blaise. Blaise dodged casting back with furious pace stringing together chains as he dodged and weaved. Finally a bone breaking hex hit the Death Eater in his wand arm, he dropped his wand and Blaise shot a cutting curse at it.

"You little sack of shit," the Death Eater screamed.

Blaise ignored him and moved to the other Death Eaters who were realizing something was wrong with the aurors attacking them, '_Sectumsempra._' Blaise's spell shot out at them. The spell hit two out of the three of the Death Eaters opening gaping wounds in their backs. The Death Eater without a wand charged him. Blaise ducked under his arms and planted an uppercut in his chin, then grabbed an arm and spun him around so he was in front of Blaise. Just as Blaise did so a killing curse flew at him. The Death Eater instantly died as Blaise tossed him to the ground and cast three successive reducto's at the caster. The third broke his shield and nose throwing blood into the man's eyes. '_Sagitto_' Blaise sent the arrows at the temporarily blinded Death Eater killing the man. Blaise dodged as a spell came in and hit the ground where he was standing. The ground exploded flinging rocks into Blaise one cutting his cheek open. Blaise rolled to his side and came up with a switch blade in one hand that he impaled a one of the last two Death Eaters with before firing off a bombarda hex at the last Death Eater. The stumbling, bleeding Death Eater made an attempt to block but it failed and he was blown back from the curse four feet. Blaise summoned all the wands on the ground and broke them before turning to see all the students he just helped starring at him. "What the BLOODY HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT? GET THROUGH THE TUNNLE!" He shouted spurring them into action before he took off for the nearest houses. Three were cleared easily and sent to the Shrieking Shack before he encountered more Death Eaters.

Three were setting fire to the back of a house while laughing at the people trapped inside. Blaise running towards the house cast a loud, "_Bombarda Maxima!" _The spell hit its' target, the ground beneath their feet. The Death Eaters shielded but unfortunately for them the target wasn't their bodies. The spell impacted the earth beneath them sending them flying in different directions. One went straight into the house he had set on fire his screams were heard as he went through the wood and plaster only to burn. The other two were sent wide, Blaise getting lucky as one landed awkwardly breaking his neck. The last was able to roll as he hit the ground but was bleeding profusely from his head. Blaise didn't hesitate as he cast 'sectumsempra,' when the Death Eater got to his knees, his head leaving his body. Blaise ran to the house and kicked the back door open. He covered his mouth with his arm before yelling out, "Hello?" The father popped up with his wand at Blaise before lowering it upon realizing it was a student. "Come on I can get you to Hogwarts," Blaise yelled over the fire and explosions. The father nodded and cast flame freezing charms around them as the fire got closer. He got his family and they raced back out the door as the raging fire unfroze again. "Go to the Shrieking Shack there's a tunnel." Blaise said before taking off again only to be stopped by someone yelling his name.

"BLAISE," Sirius's voice was heard over the din. Blaise turned and saw Sirius and Severus coming towards him. They caught up to him within seconds.

"These houses are cleared," Blaise spoke as soon as they got within hearing range.

"There are still people trapped in the rest of the shops," Sirius said.

"Take the back way we're going around front to draw fire," Severus said, "Start with Zonko's send them to Honeydukes its closer, until we get to Puddifoot's." Blaise nodded and they separated again.

* * *

><p>Neville finished the mirror call and immediately shot off a bang with his wand and jumped on a table, "LISTEN UP!" The usually quiet Gryffindor shouted causing all commotion in the bar to stop and look to him while the auror was trying to do the same thing but failing. "We're under attack. Board the windows and put shield spells up. Madam Rosemerta we need access to the back door as well as the front. All students and children are to evacuate to Hogwarts through Honeydukes or the Shrieking Shack, there are tunnels in both! If you can fight stay but wards have gone up preventing apparation and portkey's and business floos are down." While Neville was talking Hannah was gathering Hogwarts students sending half to the front and half to the back. The group at the back door was going to loop around back to the Shrieking shack while the others, the older students, would have to cross the main road to Honeydukes. Some adults followed not wanting to brave fighting. Neville and Auror Giggs moved to the front while Hannah and three adults went to the back. "We need covering fire," Neville said.<p>

Giggs summoned his patronus a small lizard and sent it off with a request for covering fire. Three seconds later an auror sent up green sparks. "We've got ten seconds." Gigs said.

"Alright me, Giggs, Madam Rosemerta, and you three want to fight?" Neville said though it ended as a question for the three men in to his left. They nodded. "Okay when we open the door we go out first shoot wide range spells and keep the focus on yourselves so the students have a chance to get across." They nodded.

"Nev we got a problem!" Hannah shouted from the back, "We're being surrounded."

"Shite," Neville swore and then found Draco and Astoria with Aiofie and Vinnie in the crowd. "Draco, 'Tori, Aiofie," He called them to him, "Alright Harry and Daph might kill me for this but I want you three to help Hannah with the back and then 'Tori, Aiofie, go and evacuate as many of the houses down the lane that you can. Draco if their surrounding us that want this building down ready to fight?" Draco nodded. "Good." Neville pulled him close to him so only Draco could hear his next words, "turn around and stun Gibbon and Edgecombe, I got Bletchley and Jones." Draco clapped Neville on the back in what looked like a show of good luck before turning.

"Stupefy," They sent two silent stunning spells followed by two vocal ones at their targets.

"You have a reason for that?" Auror Giggs asked.

"Aye," Neville nodded, "their more likely to trip other students then help them. Right let's go!" Draco, Astoria, Aoifie, and Vinnie moved to the back door while Neville turned and grabbed the door handle.

"GO!" Giggs shouted and Neville threw open the door while casting a _lumos maxima_ at the same time Giggs leapt out and shouted out "_Sonitus_." Out of Giggs wand came a red spell that impacted at the feet of the first line of Death Eaters. From the point of impact started a red shell surround the Death Eaters and immediate areas. Anyone inside the red shell was instantly rendered deaf by a loud bang similar to a standing near five cannons firing at once. Combined with the blinding spell Neville sent down the Death Eaters were given a taste of a flash bang grenade. Students and civilians rushed out of the Three Broom Sticks dashing across the street as Kingsley and his auror squad sent a barrage of spells at the off balance Death Eaters.

Neville had no time to celebrate whatever small victory they had as a spell went streaking by his ear. He turned and dodged another curse as Death Eaters entered from the alley between buildings to his right. Neville was joined by Giggs as he fired off a chain of silent gouging hexes. Sirius and Severus's drilling on the importance of aim paid off as three Death Eaters were struck with gouging hexes in their major arteries. One was struck in the femoral artery while another was struck in the jugular and the last across his wrist leaving a two inch wide whole in his arm. The man dropped his wand with a cry and Neville quickly summoned it and snapped it. Giggs sent four bone shattering hexes at the Death Eaters effectively incapacitating two; one was struck in both legs while the other suffered from a now shattered collarbone. Unfortunately one Death Eater who appeared unmasked walked from the shadows unharmed.

"Dolohov," Giggs said as the man walked forward with a smirk on his face. Neville sucked in a breath before setting himself.

'_Defodio_, _reducto, deprimo,' _Neville silently sent the chain off at Dolohov but Dolohov easily batted away the curses. Dolohov barely moved his wand as he sent back four curses at Neville who dodge three and shielded one. A barely noticeable frown marred Dolohov face as he now contended with Giggs's spells. Neville added his own with '_sagitto, fracta, pila' _the curses shot out his wand but the arrows were transfigured by Dolohov into toothpicks while the bone breaking curse was parried and finally the Roman javelin created by the pila spell was sent back towards Neville who ducked out of the way. Unfortunately the javelin impacted a fighter behind him in the leg.

A shout of, "AURORS," came from the Death Eaters at the other end of the main street. Neville and Giggs looked relieved at the sight of two auror squads coming in from the north side of the street. Dolohov though made his first mistake of the duel as he glanced back to see the aurors advancing. Neville saw his opening and silently sent a diffindo at Dolohov. Dolohov managed to turn back in time to see the spell but was unable to shield the spell fast enough. The cutting curse slashed across Dolohov's left shoulder cutting through the dragon hide vest and about two inches deep. Dolohov snarled and snapped his wand up sending a purple curse that zigzagged across the space towards Neville and Giggs. Neville hit the ground not knowing what the spell was and was unwilling to shield it. Unfortunately the rookie Giggs was still focused on his fellow aurors arrival and only just managed a protego shield. The spell hit Giggs passing through the shield. Giggs yelled out in agony as he fell to the ground and started to writhe in pain. Dolohov moved closer to them as he smirked but Neville was casting. Neville's first curse was a '_deprimo,'_ he aimed it at the window Dolohov was passing, Dolohov seeing the curse wide didn't bother with it or a shield and was left unprotected as the glass from the window shattered out at him cutting into his face. Neville in quick succession fired four more silent deprimo curses at the ground around Dolohov. Dolohov was thrown back into the corner of the Three Broom Sticks outer walls and didn't move.

Above Neville and the rest of Hogsmeade the sky crackled a deep orange before a loud crack was heard all around. Neville gave a shout of triumph and scrambled to the downed auror.

"The wards are down!" Neville shouted as he got Auror Giggs on his back. "Where's your port key!"

Giggs was pale and shaking but managed to get out, "left," he coughed up some blood, "pocket." Neville nodded and searched the auror grabbed the portkey.

Neville place it on his chest and looked behind him and spotted the javelin victim, "accio Cornfoot." The Hogwarts' student zoomed over to Neville; the Ravenclaw had tears in his eyes and was moaning in pain. "Hold tight to the rope length," Neville said moving Stephen's hand on top of the rope he placed on Giggs' chest.

"Mungos," Giggs activated it and both disappeared.

"Avada Kedavra," The curse was snarled at Neville who managed to just roll out the way of the spell. Neville went on the defensive as Dolohov was back on his feet casting every dark arts curse he could think of.

* * *

><p>Aiolos slithered out into the battle field that had become Hogsmeade leading the pack of angry King Cobras. "Thisss way my brothersss and sssissstersss," she hissed as she moved close to the Post Office wall. The followed around the back of the Post Office before Aiolos led them across an open area into the outlying areas of Hogsmeade.<p>

"Ssstay to the outlying areasss." Aiolos hissed as she flicked her tongue out smelling for the foul magic her hatchling encountered on Death Eaters. She moved forward smelling for the Death Eaters. They moved into the woods surrounding Hogsmeade. Aiolos moving swiftly through the woods her head bobbing in different directions scenting out the warders. After about five minutes of searching they came across the first warder being guarded by two other Death Eaters. Her eyes were closed in concentration as her wand moved in the movements needed for the wards.

"Now you know what to look for. The human moving itsss wand isss the one to bite. Bite to kill. Move out, find the warderssss," Aiolos hissed quietly and the disillusioned king cobras dispersed into the woods. Aiolos slithered quiet and fast up to the warder. The other two were talking loudly and wouldn't even slightly detect Aiolos. Aiolos was in striking range and reared up and struck out as quick as lightning. Her fangs landed in the skin of the Death Eater's leg. Aiolos pumped her venom in before unleashing the Death Eater who cried out in pain. Aiolos quickly shot to the side and went straight for the nearest Death Eater who was floundering wondering what was wrong with his comrade. Aiolos lunged again and got the second Death Eater on the arm, releasing a burst or venom before releasing and moving once more. The Death Eaters were panicking trying to find their attacker. They through spells but nothing connected Aiolos got into another striking position as the last Death Eater cast a homenum revelio charm which revealed nothing to them. Aiolos struck and hit the third and final Death Eater in the back of the leg just under the knee. Aiolos worked her venom in once more before releasing the Death Eater. Aiolos backed away as quickly as she could a spell impacting the ground in front of her, she hissed in displeasure but the spell missed as she was too quick. Aiolos moved over to a tree and slithered up to watch as her venom worked.

"It's a snake bite," the male Death Eater yelled in panic thinking they must have displeased their master. The first Death Eater to have been bitten was holding her leg in pain as she fell to the ground, her leg unable to support her.

"I can't see," She moaned out as her ward scheme failed no longer able to concentrate on feeding her magic into them. The male Death Eater stumbled as he tried to stay standing. The third Death Eater fell to the ground sitting trying to heal the back of her knee.

"It's not healing," The third Death Eater said her voice laced with pain. The male Death Eater tore at his robes as he struggled to breathe. His wound being closer to the heart meant the venom was reaching his internal organs faster. His diaphragm was starting to freeze from the effects of the venom.

"Can't breathe," His voice was coming in gasps. Their struggles were making the venom work faster as it pumped through their veins.

Aiolos watched from the tree in satisfaction. She looked to the sky and saw the beginnings of the wards crack. It took another five minutes for the wards to fall completely. In another ten minutes the male Death Eater slipped into a coma. The other two were in too much pain to do anything. It took less than half-hour for the venom to kill all three. Aiolos hissed and moved off the tree to find her hatchling.

* * *

><p>Harry and Daphne were moving nonstop as they emptied houses and store fronts of students and people. Daphne was now sporting a gash across her right arm that she had healed enough to stop the bleeding. They had just joined up with Aberforth Dumbledore at the Hog's Head when they heard the shout alerting the Death Eaters to the auror squads coming in.<p>

"We need to push towards Dervish & Bangs students are likely to be stuck inside," Harry shouted to Aberforth and some of the pub goers who had stuck around to fight. Harry ducked a spell that impacted behind him spraying dirt up his back. Harry shot back two rapid fire _sectumsempra_ cutting curses at the Death Eater. The first landed across the man's chest dispelling his shield and cutting through leaving two gashes that sprayed blood. The second hit right after but higher with the bottom gash hitting the same spot as the top one prior to it. The wound widened to four inches and two inches deep. The top two gashes open over the man's right shoulder and cut off his mask. The stunned face of Rex King froze as he fell to his knees and bled out on the ground. They slowly moved forward dodging hexes and curses while sending them back. Both Aberforth and Harry packed enormous power into their spells collapsing shields while Daphne and the others would follow up almost immediately with bludgeoning hex, cutting curse, or other offensive hex. The result was a remarkable swath of Death Eaters dead, dying, or incapacitated on the road to Dervish & Bangs from the Hog's Head.

They came to Dervish & Banges seeing it surrounded by swarms of Death Eater's a few bodies of students and civilians were scattered around outside. They could make out students and people inside struggling to shield the walls while the Death Eaters tried to bring the building down around them.

"They're tryin' to collapse the buildin'," Aberforth deduced. "We'll take the ones on the right," He said nodding to the three companions with them. "You two take the left. Get the students out before you go around front."

Harry and Daphne nodded moving to get into a better position. There was a cluster of three towards the middle left of the building. "_Ignis explodere!" _Harry sent the fire curse at them and it exploded hitting the first in the back. The other two were engulfed in flames. The one on the right managed to put his out but was taken out by Daphne's cutting curse which severed his wand arm at the elbow. Daphne summoned the wand sending a blasting hex at it while it was coming towards her.

Harry dodged to the left as a ribbon cutting curse came at them; Daphne to the right, the y belatedly noticed the wards had fallen. The curse missed culling some trees behind them. "_Ignis flagellum_," Harry invoked the fire whip curse and snapped it out towards the Death Eater that cast the ribbon cutter. The whip wrapped around the Death Eater's outstretched wand arm. The flame seared into the man's arm and kept burning as Harry pulled the whip back sending the Death Eater flying into a tree with first degree burns eating at his arm, his wand dropped somewhere in flight. Harry snapped the whip again sending it towards a Death Eater attempting to set fire to the building. The whip wrapped around the lower leg of the Death Eater and Harry jerked it back sending the Death Eater into the trees as he did with the other one. Daphne followed up with defodio curse which struck the man in the back crippling him. Harry ended the flame whip and moved to the back door of Dervish & Banges.

"Everybody out now!" Harry shouted. The students poured out, "Use the back ways get to Honeydukes and the Shrieking Shack, someone we'll get you back to Hogwarts."

"The wards are done apparate if you can," Daphne added. The store keeps did so almost immediately taking with them some of the students that were hurt. "Go through the store or around it?" Daphne asked Harry.

"Around, might fall down if it gets hit any more," Harry replied as they cautiously made their way around the store to where the Death Eaters massing point was. "It's gonna be close quarters," Harry said. Daphne simply nodded. Harry summoned Godric's sword to him, the sword appearing scabbard and all out of thin air next to him. He strapped it to his waist and pulled his knife from it's' ankle holder and gave it to Daphne. "Use it if you need to." Daphne nodded and took the knife and slipped it into her belt.

Harry dodged out from the alley way into the congestion at the front of the street. Since the auror squads had arrived and more were coming in the Death Eaters were forced to fight instead of causing destruction in a free for all. Harry spotted McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sinistra on the fringe of the fighting protecting students and civilians as they fled to Hogwarts, though Flitwick was helping Neville in a fight with an unmasked Death Eater by the Three Broom Sticks. In the thick of the battle he could make out Severus and Sirius dueling with various Death Eaters. Blaise was holding his own against them but was bleeding from several cuts and gashes.

"_Crucio_," Harry heard to his right and saw a Death Eater torturing Auror Dawlish who went down with a nasty leg wound.

'_Sagitto, diffindo,'_ Harry's arrow spell sent the three arrows rocketing at the Death Eater. Two of the arrows struck him in both legs, the third in his gut, and finally the cutting curse impacted the Death Eaters chest. Dawlish managed to kick the Death Eater's legs out from under him toppling the Eater who was unable to get back up; Dawlish bound him and nodded his thanks to Harry. Harry shielded a spell and dodged another taking his wand and leveling two Death Eaters with a bombarda hex. Harry ducked under a nasty looking smoky black curse and drew his sword as he moved forward into the fray. Harry stabbed his wand forward and shot out an ice spike curse impaling a Death Eater. At the same time he brought his sword down on a Death Eater's wand arm severing the limb and injecting the basilisk venom into the Death Eater's blood stream. Harry twirled as he brought the sword up dodging spells he slashed another Death Eater across the back and shot off a sectumsempra hitting a Death Eater in the gut.

Then it happened into Harry's view came Sirius and the widely untamed Bellatrix LeStrange. Both were locked in their duel though they seemed to be enjoying toying with each other. Bellatrix sent a red spell at Sirius at the same time another Death Eater with a brutal scar down one side sent the killing curse at Sirius.

"NOOOO!" Harry's shout was punctuated by his magic flaring around him knocking Death Eaters over in their places. Harry's only thought was moving Sirius and his magic reacted and cast an accio on Sirius pulling him through the crowd. Harry acting on instinct threw the sword in his head like a baseball sending flying hilt over blade as it flew with speed enhanced by his magic still flaring around him. The crowd of fighters seemed to part as the sword rocketed towards the Death Eater with the jagged scar. After seconds the sword impaled itself in the Death Eater's right shoulder only stopping as the hilt hit his collarbone. The fighters stop to stare in horror at the sight and Harry's still flaring. Daphne and Blaise though used to seeing his aura reacted the fastest and sent their most powerful stunners at Bellatrix both connected and the witch was sent flying as she was knocked unconscious.

Suddenly all the Death Eaters looked towards their arm before one shouted, "RETREAT!" They all activated portkeys the majority of them making it out of Hogsmeade though some of the aurors managed to snap out of their shock and stun a few. As people still starred at Harry, Sirius next to him on the ground, and the Death Eaters his aura knocked out, Severus quietly slipped a portkey on Bellatrix and activated it.

"Get the wounded to St. Mungo's!" A shout came in Kingsley's deep voice was amplified to all those around Hogsmeade. "ALL STUDENTS STILL HERE REPORT TO HOGWART'S NOW!" The only students left were either gravely injured and being apparated to St. Mungos or were the New Mauraders' who while worse for the ware remained able to move on their own power back to Hogwarts.

Harry though just shot at the now standing Sirius holding onto him as if his life depended on it. Tears were in Harry's eyes as he squeezed Sirius in a death grip that doubled as a hug. He was shaking somewhat as Sirius held onto him and rocked back and forth.

"Shh, shh, it's okay pup," Sirius said whispering into his godson's ear as he held onto him. "I'm okay; you got me out of the way. Shh" Sirius's voice was choked with emotion, "I'm alive." Sirius had tears leak out of his eyes as he tried to comfort his godson. Harry's emotions were all over the place thinking he was losing his surrogate father. "Come on," Sirius whispered quietly, "let's go back to Hogwarts. Come on," Sirius started leading Harry back with arms still around him. Severus came over to Daphne who was looking at her husband with a lost expression. When she felt Severus next to her she reached out her hand and took his in a death grip.

"It's alright Daphne," Severus said and started leading Daphne behind Sirius and Harry. Blaise moved past the people starring at Harry or bustling around arresting Death Eaters or putting people in body bags. He walked up to where the Death Eater Harry impaled with the Sword of Gryffindor. He looked at the body effectively stuck to an outer wall of Scrivenshaft's. Blaise used both hands and pulled the sword out of the man's body, the Death Eater dropped with a thunk, Blaise just shook his head as he pointed the blade down.

"Well they've done it now," he muttered as he started the walk back to Hogwarts.

A Death Eater being arrested snorted, "Done what, the whelp's shattered."

Blaise smirked, "Oh he may be shocked but after that he'll be pissed." The man sneered and an auror pushed him from behind. Blaise smirked and 'accidently' hit the Death Eater with the blade on his ankle. "Oops." Blaise said as he walked away smirking, the Death Eater would die two minutes later from Basilisk venom. As Blaise passed the Three Broom Sticks Draco, Hannah, and Neville fell in line with him as they walked with their professors back up to Hogwarts to assess the damage done to the students.

**A/N:**

**Well that was fun to write. As i said at the top I went through spell check fast and am sure there are more errors then usual but I wanted to post this tonight. Hope you enjoy and let me know if you liked the battle.**

**Thanks,**

**AM**


	42. Death and then life

They got to the gates of the Castle and were met with Hagrid holding his cross bow along with Professors Sprout, Vector, and Krum all with their wands at the ready. Upon seeing Harry and Sirius walking up the path followed immediately by Severus and Daphne, they lowered their wands or crossbow in Hagrid's case.

"Report Professor Krum," Sirius's order came out while he was still holding on to Harry. He nodded towards the school indicating it was over.

"There were at least twenty students that came back injured. Four with cruciatas exposure though only one case is severe. Seven are in critical condition with Madam Pomfrey and four St. Mungo's healers and four apprentice healers working on them, one suffering from an organ dissolving curse. Nine others with minor injuries the most sever being treated easily with essence of dittany. The students in the Defense Association stepped up when it came to getting their fellow students out of the village.

All civilians injured that came in were immediately sent to St. Mungo's unless they were in critical condition. Two have been most likely driven mad by over exposure to the cruciatas curse," Fedor snapped out the lists in military precision that spoke of his Durmstrang days. They had reached the entry way of the school and the others had now caught up to them.

"How many students are unaccounted for?" Headmaster Flitwick asked. "I will need to send the names and ages to Auror Shacklebolt as soon as possible."

"Well with these five being accounted for now," Professor Vector started, "Five Hufflepuffs. Third year Anthony Zeller, forth year Owen Cauldweld, fifth years Megan Jones and Wayne Hopkins, and sixth year Robin Carter."

"Jones is fine," Neville cut in tiredly. He was currently sporting a broken nose that caused blood to run down his face, some of it dried already. He also had a large third degree burn to his left arm. "We stunned her, Gibbon, Bletchly, and Edgecombe at the Three Broomsticks."

Professors Sprout, Vector, Sinistra, and McGonagall looked shocked at his explanation while Headmaster Flitwick, Severus, Sirius, and Professor Krum nodded their agreement.

Professor Vector shook off her shock and continued, "Ravenclaw made it out alright with only sixth year Marietta Edgecombe and one third years Orla Quirke and a fifth year Stephen Cornfoot, unaccounted for. Gryffindor has nine unaccounted for, third years Jack Sloper and Richard Coote, two fourth years, Colin Creevey and Doris Sinclair, two fifth years, Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnegan, sixth year Katie Bell, and seventh years Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Patricia Stimpson."

"Cornfoot is at St. Mungo's he took a spear to his thigh," Neville cut in. "I sent him at the same time I sent Auror Giggs using Giggs' portkey."

"Slytherin has five missing besides them and Gibbon and Bletchly," she said with a nod to the three Slytherins. "Fourth years, Ginny Weasley, Aoife Vaisey, Astoria Greengrass," at her sister and cousin's names Daphne gasped and her hand flew to her mouth in anguish. Harry, who had detached himself from Sirius as the professors talked and collected himself, immediately took Daphne in his arms. "And sixth year Marcus Colt," Professor Vector finished quietly well aware of the tension now in the group at the mention of their friends.

Harry cleared his throat as a silence descended on the group turning their attention to him, "Ginny should be okay, I doubt the aurors allowed her back out of her house."

"I will deliver the list and check on the students we know are alright," Headmaster Flitwick spoke. "I'll send them back if they are all right. Professors Krum and Hagrid please await them. All students who were not injured I want to go to their common rooms for the night. Professor Sinistra please take care of the Slytherins. Severus I want you to help in the hospital wing. Minerva please notify the parents of those students who are unharmed that they are okay, I'll send word on the others as soon as I know," He spoke to his deputy. "As for you five hospital wing now!"

They went to their duties, with the five students in stages of grief and shock as they were led to the Hospital Wing. Sirius led the group with Harry carrying Daphne who was unable to walk at the moment in her grief. Neville had Hannah pulled close to him as she cried softly. Blaise had a death grip on sword he still held while Draco looked even more pale then usual and lost as he concentrated on moving towards the Hospital wing. They arrived to see the hospital wing in motion as never before as healers rushed around working on the critically injured students. Severus jumped in to help the healers relieving another apprentice healer to work on those with minor injuries and get them out of the hospital wing. They were also sending calming draught after calming draught away with the house elves who were giving it to the students. Susan was assisting an apprentice and Tracey was currently sleeping do to a calming draught.

Severus summoned anti cruciatas potions while he worked and called out, "Hadrian give these to those four," he gave a jerk of his head to four students in their beds who were shaking. Harry grabbed the potions out of the air and moved over to the beds. He knew two of the students, Luna Lovegood and Graham Pritchard of Slytherin. The other two he recognized but couldn't claim to know with Romalda Vane, a Gryffindor, and Kevin Whitby, a Hufflepuff.

"Hey guys," Harry started softly but with a hint of command in his voice, "This is an anti-cruciatas potion. It'll help with the shaking and after pains." They quickly reached out to take it and downed then quickly grimaced. Harry smirked a little, "Yeah apparently it tastes horrible. Try and rest," Harry finished and pulled the curtains on each of their beds. He moved over to the potions cupboard and looked for a calming potion but found it empty of the wanted potion. Harry swore softly before inspiration struck, "Mips."

*Pop* "What can Mips be doing for…WHAT HAPPEN TO SIRS?" Mips said as she came up from her bow and took in Harry's state. Harry had a large gash across the left side of his face that ran down to his neck, he had placed a spell to stop the bleeding but it seemed to have started again as he brought his hand up to it. His clothes were singed in areas while his skin was smudged with ashes and dirt. Though Mips couldn't see it Harry had three broken ribs, one on his left side and two on his right and a fractured rib on the right side plus a sprained ankle. The ankle he almost didn't notice, the same with his ribs, as it was fairly normal occurrence in his early years.

"Mips I'll be fine but can you get the extra draught of peace potions that we brewed earlier in the year I have some, Daphne, Susan, Hermione, Draco, and Theo have some. Just ask them for theirs and bring them back here."

"Mips be back quick," the little elf replied and popped out.

Harry quickly went back to his wife and friends who were all gathered around Tracey's bed. He sat next to Daphne and pulled his sniffling wife onto his lap and she buried her face in his un-bloodied side. "Shh, she'll be okay." Harry murmured to her as he rubbed her back in comfort. Mips popped back in with the potions on the tray there were fifteen in total and Harry grabbed one immediately as he smiled at Mips in thanks and then directed her to Severus. "Daph, shh, come on drink," He slowly got Daphne to drink the draught of peace. As she finished an apprentice healer was finally able to get to them.

"Why am I not surprised to see you all again," The apprentice said. They looked up to see apprentice Clearwater. They all managed a rueful smile for the apprentice and former Hogwarts head girl. "Who's first?" Harry nodded to Daphne who now that the potion had taken affect was starting to fall asleep from the events of the day. "Miss Greengrass I'm going to cast a diagnostic spell on you," Apprentice Clearwater spoke softly as Harry moved Daphne to sit on an empty bed next to Tracey's. Daphne just nodded taking Harry's hand not letting him move far. The spell surrounded Daphne and the apprentice started to summon a potion as she received the results. "Alright you have a concussion which is what the potion is for," Apprentice Clearwater spoke giving the potion to Daphne. Daphne grimaced as it went down but sighed as the potion started to take the edge off her headache. "I need you to hold your arm out," Daphne slowly extended her left arm as much as she could grimacing with the effort. A soft green glow enveloped her arm as her muscles were healed. "You had a minor tear to your brachialis muscle. No strenuous use of your left arm for the next few days."

"Alright I assume Hannah's next?" Apprentice Clearwater asked with a smile as Harry got Daphne to lie down. "Mr. Potter if she falls asleep wake her up every half hour." Harry nodded.

"Yes you guessed right Penny," Hannah said when Penny Clearwater turned back to her. "These four won't let you touch them until the delicate women are healed," She said with a roll of her eyes at the word delicate. Hannah had always gotten along with the former Ravenclaw who had tutored her in Astronomy Hannah's first year. Penelope Clearwater cast the diagnostic spell and nodded to herself as she got the results. A quick epskiy spell healed Hannah's broken fingers on her left hand, two of them. Then Apprentice Clearwater used a suture spell to take care of a slash on Hannah's upper left arm.

She summoned a potion, "Pepper Up for the magical fatigue," she handed it to Hannah who accepted it with a nod. "Mr. Potter your next. I need to heal that gash to your face and neck." She did a quick spell to vanish the dried blood and dirt from his face. She waved her wand over his face murmuring, "_vulnera sanentur,"_ the gash to Harry's neck slowly healed itself as the skin came back together over it. "I want you to use some skin soother paste for the next two to three days to prevent a scar, okay?" Harry nodded. Then she cast the familiar diagnostic and gasped, "Hadrian," she said is first name in shock forgetting her protocol as a healer. "How are you still upright? You have three broken ribs and one fractured rib." Harry shrugged. She summoned Skele-knit and portioned out a dose laughing slightly at Harry's frown directed at the bottle. "Yep you earned yourself one of the nastiest tasting potions," She said getting a small laugh from the group as she gave it to Harry. "Right shirt off let me wrap them up," She spoke after he finished.

Harry moved to take off his shirt but winced a bit, "Hold up Harry," Blaise said as he moved over to help him get the shirt off.

"Thanks," Harry said with a nod. Penny goggled a bit at his back tattoo but quickly pulled herself back together and wrapped his ribs in bandages.

"I'm sure you know from Quidditch, keep the bandages on for the next day," She said as she did another quick espiky on Harry's ankle.

"Mr. Longbottom your next," Penny went through her diagnostics on Neville revealing a severely broken nose, "Damn," she swore quietly causing Hannah to look at her in concern knowing Penny hardly ever swore. "Take this for the nose," she portioned out a Skele-knit dose for Neville. "What spell hit your left arm?" She asked concerned, "And how much pain are you in?"

Neville sighed as now Hannah was close to losing it. He quickly took Hannah's hand and held up his hand to silence her impending interrogation of Penny, "I was dueling with Dolohov?" He said the name with a question. "Auror Giggs said his name but I don't recognize it. I shield a blackish spell but it came through the shield and set my sleeve on fire. I put it out but I can still feel it as if it's alight."

"Professor Snape," Penny called through the hospital wing. Severus looked up from the patient he and another healer were working on. The St. Mungo's healer nodded that he could leave.

"Yes Apprentice Clearwater," Severus asked.

"I think Neville was hit with some kind of dark fire curse? It won't come up on the diagnostic and his description fits. I don't know what detection spell to cast but it was Antonin Dolohov that cursed him."

Severus sucked in a breath and waved his wand over Neville's arm. A dark purple surrounded his arm, "Blár eldær," Severus said quietly. "It's an ancient Norse spell. Neville how long ago did this hit you?"

"About five minutes now. It was the last spell he threw before he portkeyed out," Neville said.

"Apprentice Clearwater watch carefully. The counter for this curse is _lyfja_," Severus moved his wand in a figure eight pattern over the burn that was slowly getting worse. He muttered the spell over and over while his wand moved over Neville's arm. Slowly the burn receded until there was nothing left except a scar. "Mr. Longbottom you'll have to use scar paste but that will never fully heal the scar. Antonin Dolohov is an expert at Old Norse that particular spell was referred to as black fire by them. It continues to burn the flesh until it's countered." With that Severus left to resume working on the patients in critical condition.

"Mr. Zabini," Penelope turned to him next and cast the diagnostic. "Not too bad just a few sutures spell required." She healed a gash on his right arm that was a few inches deep and then one on his chest that extended down to his ribs. "It's going to feel tight for the next day or so," She said after she healed him. "Now Mr. Malfoy," She cast the diagnostic spell. She frowned and summoned one of the draught of peace potions that Mips brought in. "Drink up Mr. Malfoy." She also hit the Head of the Malfoy Household with a warming charm. She looked around and saw Susan coming towards the group. Susan looked sweaty and dirty but aside from that was uninjured during the battle.

Penelope walked the few feet to meet her, "Susan, Draco needs to be watched for shock. I placed a warming charm on him and gave him a draught of peace. Check his blood pressure every thirty minutes or so. Don't let him fall asleep." Susan nodded and they exchanged positions, Susan going over to her friends while Penelope left to check in with a Healer on what needed to be done.

The group of friends sat mostly in silence as they waited for any news or to be released from the hospital wing. Harry was the one to break the silence, "Tracey?"

"She was hit with a bludgeoning hex to her ribs," Susan replied. "I healed her and gave her a calming potion so she could sleep it off." She turned to Draco who still looked rather lost, "Draco you came out without a scratch?" She asked merely curious as everyone else had some injury.

Draco shrugged, "They seemed more focused on destroying the Three Broom Sticks. I'm fairly certain we were dealing with newbie's too."

"Yeah I kil…" He stopped his voice choking on the word, "I took out Rex King," Harry added his voice monotone. The group looked at him none with surprise but with sympathy. Killing a faceless masked Death Eater was one thing but knowing who you killed was another. Especially when the one you killed was a student you passed in the halls and ate meals with everyday for years. Susan wrapped her brother in a hug in comfort and he buried his head in her shoulder his own shaking as he tried to deal with the emotions of killing someone. When he felt a privacy ward go up Harry cried out his emotions silently into his sister's arms as she simply held him whispering comfort to him. Harry slowly pulled himself together giving Susan a tight squeeze before pulling back. "Thanks," Harry murmured as he looked at the group, Neville looked intensely at the ground as he held a teary eyed Hannah close.

Blaise looked murderous as he started out window to his left, he hated when anyone disrupted his family. He considered each and every one of the Marauders family to him. The fact that Harry who he considered a brother and the strongest of the group was upset about killing murders, rapists, and psychopaths made him furious at the Death Eaters. Blaise knew Harry would never consider violence against another unless he was provoked and he vowed to make the Death Eaters pay for causing his brother to feel sorry over their deaths. Draco had started breathing hard and Susan quickly moved over to him. She loosened the button up he had on and checked his pulse again, it was racing.

"Draco," Susan called softly turning his face to look at her, "I want you to follow my breathing alright?" Draco nodded and Susan started taking deep calming breaths. Susan got Draco to calm his breathing and his pulse returned to normal.

Finally things started to calm in the hospital wings as the healers finished their work getting all their patients into a stable condition only moving one to St. Mungo's. The four healers left the hospital wing as did three of the four apprentices, one staying to assist Madam Pomfrey. As they left moving the one patient which the group of friends recognized as fourth year Gryffindor Demelza Robins, Headmaster Flitwick entered the hospital wing. He checked the condition of each student with Madam Pomfrey.

"Demelza Robins was just moved to St. Mungo's she had a perforated lung and extensive burn damage to her left side. With therapy she should make a full recovery. Michael Corner had three shattered ribs from a bludgeoning hex that came close to impacting his lungs but we managed to keep the clear, it looks like the curse hit him unshielded as his skin is blown apart at the impact area. Lee Jordan was hit with the cruciatas and then a severing charm to his hand, luckily the boy must have managed some sort of shield as it stopped at the bone he lost almost forty percent of his blood. Laura Madley had first degree burns on her right arm and chest we're able to treat them and have her in an induced coma for the next day for pain while all the Skin-Knit and burn paste potions work," Madam Pomfrey said as she turned towards the four with cruciatas exposure who were now sleeping under dreamless sleep administered by Severus. "These four were exposed to the curciatas curse Miss Lovegood had the worst while Mr. Boot had the least. The curse on Mr. Boot must have been cast by a novice as it seemed to have failed from his description. We've treated five broken bones, three students for burns, five for concussions, and three for extreme bruising. We've ran out of calming potions but a house elf popped in with Draughts of Peace, I believe Miss. Greengrass, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Lovegood all under those effects."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey," Headmaster Flitwick said with a small bow. "We're notifying the parents as to where their children are so prepare for the parents." She nodded, "I need to have few words with this group." He moved over to the New Marauders who cancelled the privacy spell allowing him into their group. "Miss Weasley and the three Gryffindor chasers are fine. Miss Weasley saw them being evacuated behind the aurors and pulled them into her and her brother's home. Those you stunned were also fine." He turned to Harry and spoke gravely, "Mr. Potter I need you and Mrs. Potter to join me in my office." As he finished Addison Davies came into the Hospital wing and went straight to her daughter and her friends. "Professor Davies will explain to the rest of you."

"Daph, Daphne," Harry gently woke his wife up. "Headmaster Flitwick needs us to go with him." Daphne sat up rather quickly causing her to hold her head. Harry simply scooped her up off the bed and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her. They walked quietly to the Headmaster's office where they were immediately swept into hugs by Daphne's parents, as well as the Vaisey's and Aaron who were in the room.

"First as you know there was a battle in Hogsmeade today while the students were there. Currently we have students in our own Hospital wing and at St. Mungo's. Astoria and Aoife both helped to evacuate the village of Hogsmeade and the students back to Hogwarts. They are responsible for saving many lives. Astoria was transported to St. Mungo's with a broken femur and concussion." He paused before taking a breath, "I regret to inform you that Aoife was hit with a killing curse while, she took the curse while saving a small child I was told."

"NOOO!" Aaron was out of his seat and to his knees as he repeated the word no over and over again. Mrs. Vaisey collapsed into her husband's arms as she sobbed. Evelyn turned into her husband's shoulder as she cried for her niece and her guilt at being happy it wasn't Astoria. They both moved to wrap Xavier's sister into hug pulling all four of them into a hug. Daphne was turned in Harry's arms with her face buried in his neck; Harry had his face buried in her hair. Headmaster Flitwick came around from his desk and laid a hand on Aaron's shoulder. Aaron latched onto his Headmaster like a lifeline as he sobbed.

After sobbing for a time Brayden Vaisey asked, "Where are my daughter and niece," he asked through a choked voice.

"They were both moved to St. Mungo's," Headmaster Flitwick spoke quietly, "my floo is open to you." The Vaisey's were the first ones through the floo followed by the Greengrass parents; Harry though stopped Daphne for a moment.

"Headmaster it might be beneficial to inform Alicia Spinnet, I know Aaron plans on proposing to her at the end of the year," Harry said quietly.

Flitwick gave a soft smile, "I'll let her know," with that Harry and Daphne stepped through the floo to St. Mungo's.

* * *

><p>In the Hospital Wing Addison moved to her daughter's bedside feeling her forehead and giving her a kiss. She turned back to the others who were looking at her expectantly especially Draco. She had never seen the Malfoy boy look as un-composed as he did now. "Tracey, honey, wake up," Addison gently shook her daughter awake.<p>

"Mum?" Tracey asked softly before it all came flying back to her. She sat up quickly scanning the area. "Where are Harry and Daphne?"

In response they all looked to Addison. Addison sighed, "They went with Headmaster Flitwick. Astoria was transported to St. Mungo's she suffered a broken femur." They seemed to let out a sigh of relief as they heard her injury. Draco seemed to instantly gain color back in his face. "Aoife Vaisey though," Addison's voice dropped, "was struck by the killing curse while helping a young girl." She was met with gasps from Tracey and Susan. Neville flew up from his chair that clattered back to the floor and he stormed over to the window he pulled his fist back and let it fly at the wall with a shout. His magic gathering around him as he breathed hard and kept his fist clenched with his head leaned against the wall. Madam Pomfrey looked to be almost ready to kill with shock at the outburst in her hospital wing but Severus quickly held a hand up to her. She paused what was about to be a tirade on disturbing sleeping patients and nodded to Severus.

Severus extended a hand to the group stilling them from acting. Severus came up from behind Neville slowly placing a hand on Neville's shoulder, "Mr. Longbottom," Severus spoke in soothing tone to his student. Neville jerked a bit at the question in Severus's voice.

Neville choked back tears as he answered, "I told them to evacuate the town so we could fight at the Three Broom Sticks. I shouldn't have let them. They don't have the training we do. Harry wanted us to clear the village. I got her…" He started to say but was cut off fiercely by Severus.

"Do not finish that thought," Severus bit out. "Aoife's death was the fault of the Death Eater that cast the curse. You did what you had to in order to get those in the Three Broom Sticks out. Aoife could have chosen not to fight but she didn't she chose to stand by what she thought was right. And she wasn't as untrained as you may think; she was member of the DA and the Vaisey parents were forces to be reckoned with and still are. This was not your fault," Severus said turning Neville to face him. When Neville finally seemed to relent some of his guilt Severus released him. "Now for being a dunderhead and punching a wall you don't get a pain potion just ice." With a flick of his wand an ice pack arrived and he handed it to Neville and allowed Hannah to take his place.

Harry and Daphne arrived back from St. Mungo's early into the next morning having spent time with the Vaisey family late into the night. Astoria verged on inconsolable as she sobbed into her mother and sister's arm over the loss of her lifelong friend and cousin. Harry tried his best to comfort his wife but was at a loss for words and simply managed to hold his wife as she cried, little did he know that was all she needed from him. They had found out from passing families and students that three other Hogwarts students had been killed in the attack, Anthony Zeller, Rose's little brother, Doris Sinclair, and Patricia Stimpson.

* * *

><p>"Daph," Harry called getting his wife's attention as she changed into pajamas. "I want you to take some," He said handing her a vial of Dreamless Sleep potion. Daphne simply nodded not having the energy to even attempt an argument. Harry took a bit of the potion himself before they both crawled into bed. Daphne folded into Harry's arms sniffling as she fell asleep. Harry kissed the top of her head gently and softly stroked her hair as she drifted off to sleep, Harry following after her.<p>

Harry was the first to awake the next day and slowly slipped out of bed careful to let Daphne continue sleeping. Harry sighed looking at the clock that read eight am and ran his hand through his hair absently noticing it was getting close to needing to be tied back again; he had only slept for six hours. He quietly slipped out of the room as Daphne pulled Harry's pillow to her. Harry walked into their common area eyed a stack of homework that was in the corner but shook his head and walked over to the corner where his art supplies were stored. Harry pulled out his sketch pad and some pencils. He made himself comfortable on the couch as he started sketching. His hand moved across the pages in fluid motions as he drew his feelings and thoughts out. He drew in a trance for almost two hours before a knock at their door to the hallway in the dungeons. Harry unfolded himself from his position on their couch and set his sketch pad on the table. He opened the door and was unsurprised to find his friends with Hermione and Susan in the lead outside the door. As Blaise passed by he handed Harry the sword, "Thought you might want this," with a small grin. Harry nodded in thanks.

"Daphne's sleeping," Harry said quietly as he let them in. They spread out around the room Hermione giving him a tight hug worthy of someone five times her size before taking a seat by the fireplace. "Mips," Harry called quietly and the little elf popped in without much noise sensing her master's want for quiet. "Can we have some tea please?" He asked with a small smile. The little elf nodded and disappeared only to reappear seconds later with a steaming hot pot of tea with all the fixings and some biscuits on a platter. Mips received a chorus of thanks before bowing out.

"How are you?" Hermione was the first to break the silence.

Harry thought for a moment before answering, "Aoife was always so happy and smiling. It's going to be different not seeing her." They nodded in agreement.

"Draco and Theo are with Ginny and Astoria right now," Tracey said quietly, "Aaron wasn't back."

"I don't think he'll be until after the funeral," Harry said.

"Professor McGonagall came and got Alicia this morning," Neville spoke, "Harry I'm."

Harry cut him off, "Unless you cast the spell at Aoife you have nothing to apologize for Nev."

"He's right," Daphne said as she stepped out of their bedroom dressed for the day. She moved to Harry's lap and he enfolded her in his arms. She picked up his tea and took a few sips before resting her head on his shoulder.

"How are you guys doing?" Daphne asked.

Blaise shrugged in response as did Tracey causing Hermione to sigh, "Slytherins." They shared a laugh at that.

Blaise though replied in a quiet but monotone voice, "My mother despite being married seven times has never as people claim killed any of her husband's. I on the other hand have. My father the one that gave me the Zabini name was abusive prick. When I was six I can remember hiding under a table while he beat my mum and then suddenly he was thrown across the room and into a glass door. It was only my second outburst of accidental magic. After that I shut down and my grandfather came to talk with me. I accepted long ago killing may be in my future and in my opinion killing Death Eaters is to kind." They were silent for a long time before Neville broke the silence.

"I just wish I hadn't sent Astoria and Aoife to warn people," Neville said quietly.

Daphne got off Harry and kneeled in front of Neville, "Neville listen to me it wasn't your fault knowing those two they would have helped anyways. Let it go." Her voice lowered, "People are going to die while that monster lives and it may be people close to us, like…" Daphne choked as she tried to say the name, "like Aoife. But we have to keep going and not let guilt drowned us." She got up and made her way back to Harry who wrapped her in a hug.

"Well said," Hannah added quietly giving Neville a squeeze. Susan sniffled a bit but otherwise remained stoic as did Hermione. Tracey had tears running down her face and surprising all of them it was Blaise who stood and made his way over to her. He picked Tracey up and set her in his lap as he murmured it would be okay.

"Would all students report to the Great Hall," Headmaster Flitwick announced over an overhead system used for the chimes at the end of classes.

They all stood but Hermione stopped them, "Um Harry I don't think you want to go to the Great Hall in your boxers." Harry looked down and realized he was still in boxers and a muscle shirt.

"Though the views appreciated," Tracey said with a watery smirk. They all laughed.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up," Harry muttered as he went into Daphne's and his room to throw on jeans a tee and grabbed his wand slipping it into his holster. They walked up to the Great Hall and took seats around Theo, Ginny, Draco, and Astoria. Both girls looked to have red eyes and when the Weasley twins entered they made their way over to Slytherin and sat on either side of their sister. Once everyone was in the Great Hall Headmaster Flitwick stood and called for silence.

"I find myself once again having to inform you that we lost members of our small community here at Hogwarts. Thirteen year old Anthony Zeller, fourteen year old Doris Sinclair, seventeen year old Patricia Stimpson, and fourteen year old Aoife Vaisey who died while rescuing a young girl from her home, were all killed during the attack on Hogsmeade. I hope by now you've all realized this war has nothing to do with blood status as all four who lost their lives in yesterday's attack were purebloods. This war is about power and a madman's quest to find it. This monster thrives on terror and chaos as such we will fight him and honor his victims by continuing on with life. Grieve for those you have lost but live for them also." Flitwick ended his speech and allowed them to disperse from the hall.

* * *

><p>The funerals came and passed during the next week. Aoife's funeral had been small with simply family and close friends attending. They had a small internment followed by a small party celebrating milestones in her short life. Harry and the New Marauders were released from school for the day of the funeral. Aside from Aoife's funeral Harry, Daphne, Hannah, Neville and Hermione were invited to attend the funeral of Anthony Zeller and went to support Rose, their head girl for the year. Funerals were held all week and into the weekend in Hogsmeade for the victims who lived there, about twenty people died. The Gryffindor Ravenclaw match was pushed back a week to give time for the funerals to take place.

Harry was by himself in the Room of Requirement having woken up early. Instead of lying in bed for the next five hours, as it was Sunday, Harry chose to go for a run and let Daphne sleep. As he was running he decided he would review the battle as it had been irritating him. He spelled a note for Daphne after getting back and showering and changing.

Harry looked around in shock at the room; he really didn't expect it to work. He had asked the room for a way to view his memory of the battle in 3D. The room provided him with a pensive that he added his memory to buy than the pensive sunk into the floor. A few minutes later Harry was standing in the middle Hogsmeade while the battle raged around him. Harry took out a notebook and never out quill and started taking notes on what he was watching. The interesting part was he could see what was going on all around him and pause or speed up the memory. Harry was able to identify the three inner circle members two of which were un-masked, Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix LeStrange. The third he identified by the intricate designs on the mask. The lower Death Eaters he noticed had very plain masks. The one that was cut from Rex King's face was simply black; it even lacked a skull design. He was noting things as he came to the part of the memory showing Sirius, a knock came on the door to the Room of Requirement.

"Pause," Harry said aloud and the memory stopped, "Come in." The New Marauders along with Ginny, Astoria, Draco, and Theo entered and almost all of them pulled their wands. "Hold it," Harry said quickly, "It's just a memory. I'm going over the battle."

"Anything interesting?" Hermione asked as they all looked at the seemingly real images surrounding them. Blaise passed his hand through one of the Death Eaters.

"A few," Harry spoke, "There are three levels of Death Eater's it seems. The lowest wear only black masks, intermediates wear black skull masks; upper level Death Eaters have the more intricate masks. The ones with the intricate masks or like Bellatrix," Harry pointed to the women about to engage Sirius, "that wear no masks are the ones that we need to be careful of. They are the ones that don't stop to crucio someone until they know no one is attacking, and they throw less killing curses than the other two levels of Death Eaters. They're also the ones were doing the most damage to the buildings. Also I don't think this was a typical Death Eater attack everything we know of them is quick hits that kill lots of people and then run. This battle went on to long."

"You're correct Mr. Potter," Connie Hammer said as she walked in the door with Severus and Sirius. "It was a diversion. Riddle himself along with five others broke into the Department of Mysteries while we focused on Hogsmeade. Barty Crouch Jr., Rabastain LeStrange, Nott Sr., and Alecto and Amycus Carrow were with him. My husband dueled him personally and managed to wound Riddle but he escaped with the prophecy. Cadmus is currently in St. Mungo's recovering from the attack as well as one other Unspeakable."

Blaise snorted, "All that for a prophecy that tells him shite?"

"Yes," Connie replied simply. "We've kept it out of the papers so far. We don't want the people to know he managed to break into the Ministry as it's not exactly inspiring. Considering it has stayed out of the paper Riddle doesn't want it known that he was injured."

"Or he just doesn't want people think he was obsessing over something as useless as a prophecy," Astoria muttered murderously thinking of her friend dying for a bloody prophecy.

"I would have informed you sooner but I was at the hospital or Hogsmeade," Connie said looking at Sirius and Severus as well as the New Marauders. "Now what is this?" Connie said gesturing to the room that was still paused in Harry's memory.

"This is my memory of the battle, we're coming to the worst part," Harry said softly. "Play." The memory shot into action. They watched memory Harry dodge spells and attack with not just his wand but his sword. But Harry's focus and the memory's focus was on Sirius who was dueling Bellatrix. The attacks on both Bellatrix and Sirius seemed to cease as they stood across from each other on the battlefield. Sirius grinned lazily at Bellatrix who smirked as sane but amused glint entered her eye. Sirius threw the first curse which Bellatrix side stepped like it was nothing and indeed it was nothing as it hit a Death Eater behind her, said Death Eater only started to laugh uncontrollably. The traded spells back and forth but Sirius' lazy grin never left his face and Bellatrix far from being the unpredictable insane Death Eater was calmly responding to each of his curses and hexes. Then it happened as Sirius goaded Bellatrix a Death turned and saw his opening casting the killing curse at Sirius. The anguish was plain for all of those in the room to see on Harry's face as he screamed and threw the sword while summoning Sirius out of the way of the curse. The curse ended up hitting another Death Eater, the memory cut out shortly after with the Death Eaters portkeying away. Instantly all the New Marauders plus Connie and Severus turned to Sirius with livid expressions except Harry's which was more confused than anything.

It was Daphne that spoke first and in a voice barely over a whisper but as deadly as any killing curse asked, "What in the hell were doing? It sure as hell wasn't dueling."

Sirius looked like he was going to try and defend himself but at Harry's devastated face he closed his mouth and flopped into one of the chairs the room just provided for them all. "Sit down this is going to be complicated," Sirius said voice filled with grief. They all sat in various positions around a table where tea appeared. "All children in the Black family are taught three basic tenants, 'always pure,' 'always first,' and 'always Black.' What it means is we were taught that purebloods are the best; Blacks are the best of the purebloods, and loyalty to the family above any other. While I was undoubtedly the rebel of the family apparently loyalty to the family stuck."

"That better not be it. I almost lost you because you weren't taking it seriously!" Harry was shouting by the time he said seriously. The emotions were written on his face as he thought about losing first his parents and potentially his godfather.

"No that's not it," Sirius said now thoroughly disgusted with himself. "Bellatrix was my eldest cousin and the one I was closest with." They looked shocked listening to him; he had made his opinion of his deranged cousin known. "My own mother as you can tell from the portrait didn't approve of me. Bellatrix being the eldest often treated me like a younger brother if not son. I may have been willful and defiant at times but Bellatrix was fiercely independent and valued that I had my own opinions and would act on them though they differed from hers. It wasn't until started Hogwarts that we started drifting farther apart. She married Roldolphus a pureblood maniac and nutcase in his own right and I was sorted into Gryffindor making friends with your father and spending my time at the Potters. It was around that time Bellatrix truly started losing it, of course my parents and aunt and uncle maintained nothing was wrong she was simply expressing her views more exuberantly," Sirius said his voice dripping in sarcasm. "She was also the first Black to join Riddle and they weren't exactly thrilled until she started moving up the ranks. When I saw her I just went back into our old dueling for fun mindset." Sirius trailed off as he finished. The room didn't look particularly thrilled by his explanation but they accepted it.

"What do you mean they weren't thrilled?" Neville asked his voice quiet.

"Black's first bowing down to a lord doesn't eaxactly fit that but when she started moving up and became a leader and as it looked like Riddle would win they became happy with it," Sirius said.

"Don't do it again." Harry said with a sense of finality. Sirius got up from his seat and pulled Harry up into a hug.

"I won't pup, I swear it," Sirius spoke with conviction. They were interrupted from saying anything else by a slivery badger floating into the room.

"Amelia's in labor," The voice of Andromeda Tonks was heard from the badger's mouth, "Sirius get your arse over here!" The badger dissipated. Harry pulled back from his Godfather with a huge smile on his face but upon seeing his Godfather's now pale stunned face he started laughing uncontrollably.

"You're not going to faint again right?" Harry said through his laughter, "Somehow I don't think Amelia will be happy with you if you do?"

"Professor McGonagall's flood is the closest," Ginny said.

"Let's see," Harry said and a fireplace with flood powder next to it appeared in the room.

"Or that works," Ginny laughed.

"I think just the mutt, Harry and Daphne, and Susan should go right now," Severus said to group earning him some pouts from the girls. The guys did care so much and were happy to avoid Amelia knowing curses would most likely be flying as soon as one of them stuck their foot in it. "I'll let Headmaster Flitwick know."

Sirius was the first through the floo with Susan while Harry and Daphne went last. They stepped through to hear a rather loud scream echo through the house. Harry cringed which won him a small chuckle from Remus and Narcissa who were there to greet them.

"Not what you thought?" Narcissa asked Harry.

"Well I thought there might be less screaming with potions," Harry said with a shrug.

Narcissa chuckled, "Ah to be so young and naive. Well let's go up. Susan, Sirius, Andromeda, and Healer Doula are already up there."

Harry leaned over to ask Daphne quietly, "Are there always so many people at births?"

Daphne smiled at her clueless husband, "Yes births in the wizarding world are a huge deal especially for pureblood families. Amelia and Sirius are both purebloods and Sirius's child will be the heir to Black family so this one is even more important." They had come to the sitting room near the master suite of the Black family home. They all sat on the edge of their seats. Remus and Narcissa taking one love seat to the left of the door to the bedroom, Harry and Daphne took a seat on a couch holding Susan already.

"It's also why the birth is hear at Grimuald Place," Narcissa said as they sat having heard the conversation Daphne and Harry were having. "Heirs by tradition are to be born in the family home."

"Isn't the hospital better?" Harry asked as he heard another scream followed by some cursing at Sirius.

"It depends," Narcissa answered, "usually for multiple births they do prefer you to be at St. Mungo's but Sirius and Amelia wanted to keep with tradition. And Healer Doula is the best at home births." A clatter was heard from downstairs and Narcissa smiled, "I believe Nymphadora's here."

Sure enough seconds later the pink hair of Tonks was seen coming up the stairs, "Did I miss anything?" Tonks asked as another yell of explicative's came from the room.

"Not yet," Narcissa answered. "They released you?"

"I was on desk duty today Madam Hammer let me come," Tonks answered as she gave everyone in the room a hug. "How long has she been in labor so far?"

"An hour or so now," Narcissa said. Another scream followed by Sirius's yelp had the room laughing,

"For both their sakes Merlin let it be fast," Remus said between chuckles. They sat back after that and started chatting trying to pass the time while Amelia promised to kill Sirius and being able to get away with it.

"So you three ready for O.W.L.'s?" Tonks asked with a grin causing the three students to groan.

"Talk of O.W.L.'s is off limits tonight," Susan said with a groan. "Although Harry should be the one stressed with going for a N.E.W.T."

"A N.E.W.T.?" Narcissa, Remus, and Tonks asked at once.

Harry ducked his head as he answered but managed not to blush, "Severus wants me to sit for my potions N.E.W.T. and if I pass it he'll allow me to apprentice under him for the next two years." The three adults smiled at him.

Daphne added knowing Harry was too modest to, "Severus knows Harry wants to be a wandcrafter but said he had too much talent in potions to pass up a mastery." She smiled proudly at her husband.

"Congratulations Har," Tonks said excited for him.

"Yes Harry that is something to hold your head up over," Narcissa said, "Severus would not have even suggested something like that if he wasn't absolutely sure you would pass you N.E.W.T."

They heard one of the loudest screams yet followed by a high pitched wail of a baby. The cries continued for a minute before lowering and Andromeda opened the door and brought with a blue bundle of blankets. "It's a boy," Andromeda said with a happy grin. The females in the room all came to coo over the wiggling babe wrapped in blankets.

"He's precious," Narcissa cooed as Andromeda turned the baby over to her. She reentered the room as Amelia gave another mighty scream that was followed by another baby's cry. The cries of this baby continued even while Andromeda brought him out to see the rest of the family as Amelia was still in labor.

"Another boy," Susan said as the little babe was given to her. She cradled the baby close to her and cooed at him, "Hello little baby boy, I'm your cousin/sister." As Susan cooed to the little baby boy who was slightly smaller than the babe Narcissa held the babe quieted his cries and stared up at Susan. As she cooed they all heard the floo flare again and up the stairs came Evelyn and Xavier Greengrass as well as Ted Tonks.

"They're here," Evelyn said in somewhat of squeal. She went over to Narcissa who passed her the Black heir. "Oh he's definitely a Black look at those eyes," Evelyn said.

"Still one more," Tonks said to her father and Xavier.

"Two boys," Xavier said with chuckle, "Sirius must be happy."

"Shush you," Evelyn said as she held the baby. Susan meanwhile moved over to Daphne on the couch and passed her the younger of the boys.

"Ohh look at you your so cute," Daphne cooed to the baby. Harry sat next to them looking at the babe with a grin. He was a cute and like Evelyn said definitely a Black. Both boys had the icy gray eyes Sirius, his brother, father, Andromeda, and Harry knew Phineas Nigellus Black, the former headmaster had the same gray eyes. They both had little tufts of black hair. Daphne to his surprise turned to him, "Do you want to hold him?" She didn't give him time to answer as she set the baby in Harry's arm and showed the now slightly panicked Harry how to hold the baby supporting his head. They baby quirked somewhat of a smile making Harry chuckle down at the baby. Harry started as he heard another loud scream come from Amelia causing the baby in his arms to start crying which added to the cries coming from the room. "Just rock him a bit Harry," Daphne said to her now completely freaked out husband. Harry just nodded and tried rocking the baby to get him calm. He slowly calmed down as Harry rocked him which earned Harry a dazzling smile from Daphne. Harry smiled back and Susan chuckled.

"Alright loverboy," Susan said as she gently took the baby from him, while he smiled goofily at Daphne to the chuckles of the room.

Andromeda came to the door, "You can come in now. She said with a smile as Narcissa handed Daphne the first born boy. Harry, Susan, Daphne and came into the room smiling at Sirius and Amelia. Amelia was holding a little bundle of pink.

"Oh a girl," Susan said with a smile.

"They're beautiful Amelia, Sirius," Daphne said handing the baby she was holding to Sirius who beamed with pride. "Well what are their names?"

"Oh boy," Amelia said as Susan came and sat next to her on the bed with the other triplet. "These two are going to need different color blankets. Look at them," She said tiredly as she looked at the two boys."

"Well the one in Sirius's arms is the first born," Daphne said from where she sat at the end of the now clean bed curtsey of a spell from Healer Doula who was talking to Andromeda. Harry stood behind her smiling at the scene in front of him.

"This heartbreak," Sirius started indicating the baby boy in his arm, "Is Regulus James Black." Harry smiled at the name and Daphne squeezed his hand. "The baby Susan's holding will be called Edgar Perseus Black." Susan gasped and had tears gather at her father's name and Amelia leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"And the girl?" Susan asked quietly so as not to wake the little girl cuddled into her aunt.

"Lyra Emmeline Black," Amelia said with smile.

"I'll add the names to the Tapestry if you'd like?" Andromeda asked Sirius.

"Please," Sirius answered as the Regulus squirmed in his arms and opened his mouth to cry. "Why don't you guys take Lyra to meet the others, I think little RJ here is hungry." Daphne was gently given Lyra while Sirius gave RJ to Amelia and took Edgar from Susan. Each teen gave Amelia a kiss before leaving the room.

"Everyone meet Lyra Emmeline Black," Daphne said as she presented the tiny pink bundle to the room.

"Awe she's so tiny," Tonks said as Daphne passed the little bundle to her. The little Lyra opened her eyes and Tonks let out a chuckle, "She's got mum and Bellatrix's eyes. The little baby stretched in Tonks' arms and then seemed to settle her attention on Tonks. To the surprise of everyone in the room the little babe's swath of pale blonde hair turned bright pink. Tonks squealed a little, "She's a metamorph!"

**A/N**

**Yeah! another update. So I continued the Black tradtion of naming after stars and constellations with the births and since I have no experience beyond health class with child birth so you get the side of it Harry would hear from a different room.**

**WOOT! WOOT! GOLD FOR THE US WOMEN'S SOCCER TEAM 3 IN A ROW!**

**Thanks for the support,  
>AM<strong>


	43. OWL's

Susan, Harry, and Daphne spent the whole rest of Sunday with the triplets and their family only returning at around eight that night. They were thoroughly entertained by the RJ and Eddie as they were dubbed. When neither one was being held RJ would start crying until he was picked up but as soon as he stopped Eddie would start crying. They traded off back and forth seeming to have fun running Sirius back and forth across the room. Amelia had been given some nutrient potions that wouldn't affect the babies to take care of any nausea or potential after birth problems. Little Lyra was the most well behaved of the babies she slept, cried only when she was hungry, and unconsciously changed her hair color to fit whoever's arms she was in though her favorite seemed to be the bright colors Tonks favored, she would gurgle and make noises like laughter when her hair changed to a bright pink. They took pictures with each of the babies to take to Hogwarts.

They flooed back to Hogwarts through the Headmaster's floo and were met with Headmaster Flitwick and Professor McGonagall.

"So how are the babies?" Flitwick asked with excitement that mirrored on Professor McGonagall's face.

"The boys are a handful but so cute and little Lyra is a dream," Susan said with an excited gush. They showed the two Professor's the pictures they had taken of the triplets; Sirius was looking like a proud papa as he looked over the three in one of the pictures.

"Hey, over here," the portrait of Phineaus Nigillus Black shouted, "Let me see my heirs."

Harry looked over with a smirk, "What's the magic word?" Harry asked the perpetually snarky old Headmaster.

The former Headmaster and Lord Black glared at Harry before gritting out, "Please."

* * *

><p>Slytherin officially won the house cup after Gryffindor managed to control their match against Ravenclaw but even when the younger McClaggen caught the snitch their lead wasn't enough to overtake Slytherin on points. Slytherin though for the first time in Harry's five years did not have a House party. The usual triumph over the other three houses was missing with the divide in Slytherin not to mention Aaron and the rest of the quidditch team didn't feel like celebrating so soon after their captain's little sister's death.<p>

Harry opened his eyes and groaned as sunlight from their charmed window came into the room. Daphne was draped across his body with her head resting on his chest, her breath tickling him. Harry gently gathered her hair from her neck and then bent his head and gently pressed his lips to her neck. He kissed her neck and nipped at her causing her to sigh. Harry kept kissing and nipping until she opened her eyes.

"Har-ry," She whined as she opened her eyes, "I was sleeping just fine on my pillow."

Harry chuckled and nipped her neck one last time as she sighed Harry replied, "We have to get to breakfast 'member O.W.L.'s start today."

"Fine," Daphne muttered as she rolled off Harry and out of bed. Harry pouted at her, "No pouting after all you're the one that woke me up," Daphne said with grin. They quickly dressed for the day and made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast where the examiners were seated at the High table with the other Professors minus Sirius who was on leave to be with Amelia and the triplets.

"Do you think it's a requirement that the O.W.L. testers be older than dirt," Blaise asked as they sat down at Slytherin. Today they were all at their own tables as they tried to eat before their exams; Hermione was at Ravenclaw studying with Padma Patil and Morag MacDougal. Neville was sitting quietly reviewing his charms notes. Hannah and Susan along with the other Hufflepuff's were quizzing each other in a small group. The fourth years at the three tables were looking fearfully at the fifth years.

"Why are we the only ones not studying," Draco asked as he looked over the tables sure enough the Slytherins both fifth and seventh years looked rather calm.

"Easy," Theo replied, "We know we either know it by now or we don't." There was some nodding from the other fifth years and the seventh years. As they finished eating Headmaster Flitwick stood.

"Fifth years you'll have about ten minutes before you're due back in the Great Hall for O.W.L's. You'll have two hours to complete the written. Seventh years will need to report to the Great Hall at ten o'clock sharp. Have a nice day," Flitwick ended in a cheerful tone that had most of the fifth and seventh years look at him like he was mad.

The fifth years congregated in the entrance way of the Great Hall until the doors were opened for them to take their exam. The four House tables where replaced by four rows of individual desks that had pamphlets of parchment on them. The three examiners were at the high table. "Attention fifth years," Madam Marchbanks called in an amplified voice. "Your exams are laid out in alphabetical order please find your booklet and take your seat."

"Wow something that makes sense," Harry snorted causing the muggleborns and halfbloods around him to laugh and Daphne to lightly hit him on the arm. They filed in and were looking for their seats Harry was seated behind Daphne which made him smile to himself.

"Please use blue or black ink only. You'll have two hours beginning, now." Madam Marchbanks called and used her wand to flip the large sand timer over.

Harry opened his booklet and frowned at the first question. _A (give the incantation and wand movements to make an object fly. B (explain the properties and functions of said charm._ He hoped the rest of the exam wasn't as easy or he might prank the ever living hell out of his professors for hyping the exams so much. It got progressively harder or just moved through the years of charms depending on how much you studied. Fedor would be disappointed to know the only fifth year spell on the written portion was the summoning charm. Harry finished with a half hour left and noticed his friends and a few splattering of other students were finished. Hermione was the only New Marauder still working but Harry knew she was simply going over all her work for probably the third time.

"Time," Madam Marchbanks called, "Quills down. Please leave your exams closed and on your desk." The students noisily made their way out of the hall glad to be able to talk and release some of the nerves of O.W.L.'s off. They exchanged places with the seventh years.

"So what did you think?" Hermione asked the gathered group of friends.

"There was only one fifth year spell," Harry said with frown.

"The practical should have more after all they already know we can do the other spells," Susan answered.

"Yeah let's hope so or this week is going to be boring," Harry replied.

"Let's go over our spells while we wait," Hermione said as they entered their unused classroom and gathered around a table. After about an hour and a half of practicing silencing charms, summoning charms, animation charms, growth charms, and color changing.

Harry suddenly smirked and cast at Hermione, "_novoestriatu,_" Hermione's hair went from her normal brown to Slytherin green. The others stopped and stared at Hermione who finally looked up from her studying feeling eyes on her.

"What?" Hermione asked annoyed to be taken away from her studying. Tracey conjured a mirrored and held it up to Hermione. Hermione's face went from annoyed to shocked and then her eyes narrowed as she looked at the group and her eyes landed on Harry. She simply glared before turning back to her studying. Harry was confused for a minute usually Hermione retaliated. A minute passed and Harry shrugged and went back to making Queenie who was sitting in front of him a rainbow of colors. He heard giggling to his left and looked at Daphne who was starring at his hair which was now a half blue and half bronze. Harry took out his mirror and looked and smirked and sent back a color changing charm at Hermione silently this time. Hermione though was ready and had shield up causing the spell to bounce off and hit Neville. Neville goggled at his hand which had turned silver with green polka dots. He glared at Harry and sent his own spell which Harry deflected on to Tracey who lit up Gryffindor Gold with red hearts. Tracey looked at her arms and shrieked and cast at Neville. The casting quickly dissolved into an all out color changing war with each trying to come up with the most outrageous color combinations. Queenie meowed unhappily and dove under after being hit with a color changing charm that turned her fur a neon pink and toad green stripes. Queenie leaped under the table where Aiolos was curled up. Upon seeing the feline Aiolos started hissing in laughter causing Queenie to glare at her fellow familiar. Queenie was vindicated a moment later when Aiolos got hit with a stray charm that turned the fearsome king cobra bright purple. Queenie swished her tail imperiously and meowed at the snake. Aiolos looked at herself and hissed unhappily, "_ssstupid humansss." _

The New Marauders arrived in the entrance to the Great Hall laughing uproariously in various colors. Harry was spotting blood red hair while his skin was a horribly clashing bright pink. Daphne's normally blond hair was Ravenclaw blue while her skin was bronze. Tracey was Gryffindor gold and red stripped skin while she had bright green hair. Hermione's brown hair had been changed to neon orange while her skin was flashing red, yellow, and green. Blaise looked disgruntled as his hair was turned stark white resembling Lucius Malfoy's hair, his skin was also white making him look like he had been doused in flour. Draco and Theo both had plum colored skin but Draco's hair was stripped yellow and black while Theo's resembled the Union Jack. Hannah had resembled a flamingo with pink skin and hair and an orange nose. Susan the last of them had sliver skin with green hearts and purple hair.

Headmaster Flitwick sighed at them as the examiners goggled at the group, "_Finite Incantatem."_ All the New Marauders except Neville and Hermione returned to normal. Headmaster Flitwick rolled his eyes, "Hadrian please cancels your spells." Harry nodded and with a flick of his wand Neville and Hermione returned to normal much to the groups' laughter. The examiners though starred at Harry in shock. They unlike most of the students realized the only reason the Headmaster would need to ask Harry to cancel his spell was that Harry was magically stronger.

"Now that everyone's here I'll call you in groups of three. You're to go to the open examiner. Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Terence Boot," Flitwick called and ushered them into the Great Hall. It took about fifteen to twenty minutes before each student finished with the examiner. They were told to leave the entrance way after they were finished so Susan and Hannah waved to their friends as they left and the next group was called. Harry fiddled with Daphne's rings as they waited content to simply sit next to her. Daphne had her head on his shoulder and chuckled as Hermione came out looking like she was reciting everything she just did in her head. Finally Headmaster Flitwick called them, "Daphne, Madam Marchbanks is open and Harry, Examiner Tofty is ready."

The examiner eyed Harry with scrutiny, "Name?"

"Hadrian Potter," Harry stated and almost growled as the examiner's eyes flicked to where his scar had been. It was almost completely gone by now. "It's not polite to stare," Harry growled causing the little man to jump.

Examiner Tofty cleared his throat, "Right please perform the levitation charm on the lizard." Harry sighed and waved his wand silently producing the spell and levitating the protesting lizard in the air. Harry perfectly controlled the spell as he moved the lizard around and back down to the desk.

"Problem Mr. Potter?" Tofty asked noticing Harry's disgruntled look.

"I expected these exams to be harder," Harry said a bit wearily not wanting to insult the man responsible for his grade.

"Ahh, well according to our list you're one of the top ten students in your year. Often times the top students in the year and those prepared for the exams find them to be nothing harder than normal end of the year exams. Now how about a cheering charm?" Harry again cast the spell silently, this time on the man himself. "Good, good. I'd like you to summon one of your textbooks for me. Please say the spell allowed so that I know what textbook you're summoning."

"_Accio Monster Book of Monster's,"_ Harry said as if he were having a conversation. They waited a moment and sure enough the book appeared in Harry's hands. Harry quickly stroked the spine for the book to calm itself and presented it to Tofty. Tofty made a note on his chart before turning back to Harry.

"Now change the lizard to blue, red, and then return it to normal." Harry performed the spells easily as he waved his wand in the correct motions. "Thank you, you're dismissed." Harry nodded to the man took his book and left the Great Hall at the same time that Daphne was. They linked their hands and made their way to the library where they had agreed to meet before.

The next day they had their transfiguration O.W.L. which like the Charms exam went through the material they covered in the previous years before getting to vanishing and multiplying materials and animals. Their practical had them transfiguring objects like frogs into flatware and a plate into a small bird. It ended with them having to vanish an animal completely, Harry's was a ferret at the same time he vanished his Parvati Patil multiplied hers into a flock a flamingos. Harry was able to move quickly through the written aspect of the Herbology O.W.L. thanks to Daphne and Neville's expertise in the subject but he was bitten by his fanged geranium on the practical. On Thursday Harry flew through the Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. and was the first to finish with an hour left. All his friends finished with at least a half hour left in fact all those in the Defense Association finished the exam with time left. Harry and the New Marauders each completed the practical silently; Madam Marchbanks had even asked Harry to perform the patronus charm. Friday Harry, Neville, Blaise, and Draco had the day off as Ancient Runes was the O.W.L. of the day. They spent the time studying for potions Harry and Draco helping the other two. Harry studied _Moste Potente Potions_ for the rest of the day with Daphne quizzing him.

Monday arrived and Harry wished his friends luck on their O.W.L. while he went to study out by the lake enjoying the time. He was studying with Aaron and Alicia and the Weasley Twins who were quietly going over their notes.

"You,"

"Ready,"

"For,"

"This," the twins asked Harry as an alarm they set went off to remind them to head to the Great Hall.

Harry nodded, "You're both taking the potions N.E.W.T.?" Harry asked them knowing Fred was better at potions.

"We,"

"Feel,"

"It"

"Would,"

"Be,"

"Beneficial to the shop," George finished with a grin. Alicia shook her head in laughter; the twins really were completely serious about the joke shop.

"Aaron here,"

"Told us,"

"We're more likely,"

"Too get serious investors,"

"If we pass more N.E.W.T's."

Aaron nodded, "You two are likely to outdo Zonko's with your ideas. Zonko's hasn't put out any new products in years."

Harry glanced sideways at Aaron and smiled with Alicia both were happy Aaron was taking an interest in the twins business. It was helping him with his grief to focus on something else. It helped that Aoife bought all her prank products from the twins after coming to Hogwarts. The Vaisey held major share holdings in a variety of Wizarding World so Aaron was very knowledgeable about businesses.

Harry got various looks as they entered the Great Hall the pureblood supremacists gave him looks of contempt and sneers while others simply looked curious. Daphne gave him a kiss for good luck while his other friends wished him luck. Madam Marchbanks gave him a stormy look as she stopped him at the door, "So you think you can take an N.E.W.T early? Not even Dumbledore did that," the last part was said in an undertone but Harry caught it and fought to keep a sneer off his face at the mention of Dumbledore. "You'll be seated in the last desk and the last desk over there," She pointed to the last desk in the far row. Harry nodded and made his way to the desk pulling out his ink and quills. When the exam begun Harry opened his booklet and was surprised to see only a few questions dealing with material before fifth year. It moved quickly into potions such as the Draught of Peace and beyond. The hardest potion on the exam was on the properties Felix Felicis, the luck potion. The potion was only mentioned in seventh year classes but not brewed Harry knew. Severus was of the opinion that Felix Fleicis had no place being brewed in a school or by those without a N.E.W.T.; most potion master's agreed with Severus. Harry though felt confident in his answers on the properties and preparation of the ingredients. Finally Harry finished his written part with five minutes left and checked over his answers on polyjucie potion and wiggenweld potion.

"Time!" Madam Marchbanks called and some of the seventh years groaned as they weren't finished. Jasmine Gibbon and Miles Bletchley were among those which surprised Harry a bit. Jasmine was skilled at potions he knew from Severus but what really surprised him were there were three others who didn't finish. Severus only took the best for his N.E.W.T courses not finishing was something Harry never considered. "Report to the potions lab tomorrow morning for your practical exams at eight am sharp."

Harry left the Great Hall and was met by his friends who were waiting among the group to enter the Great Hall for lunch. They had to wait for the tables to be transfigured back.

"How was it?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Really 'Mione he hasn't even been finished a minute yet," Ginny said with a laugh from her place beside Theo, her and Astoria having just finished DADA. Hermione just huffed in annoyance. The doors to the Great Hall opened and they all took a seat at the Ravenclaw table as it was only sparsely populated as the Ravens were out studying.

"How about you guys tell me about your exam," Harry said.

"Well it reviewed potions from the first four years and then the hardest was on polyjuice potion but we had to answer about strengthen solutions and the draught of peace. I don't think I answered the outcome of strengthen solutions as thoroughly as I could have." In response her friends looked to the heavens for guidance.

Harry chuckled, "I'm sure you'll get an outstanding 'Minoe. The N.E.W.T had less review and focused on sixth and seventh year potions," Harry said. "There was a question about Felix Felicis."

"We don't brew that though," Hermione said anxiously.

"Relax 'Mione we still have to pass the O.W.L to get to that," Blaise said with shake of his head.

"Severus covers the potion 'Mione we just don't brew it," Harry said.

"What do you think they'll have us brew?" Draco asked, "My money's on Draught of Peace."

"It's likely," Harry agreed, "It's one of the most complicated fifth year potions. I just hope they have enough tact not to assign the draught of rage," Harry finished quietly. They all nodded at that and sat in their thoughts. "I won't be able to do anything tomorrow," Harry said to Daphne. "My practical is then."

Daphne nodded, "We'll probably be spending most of the day in the library anyway until the Care of Magical Creatures O.W.L. for us." She then turned to Ginny and Astoria, "How's DADA with the other teachers filing in?" The staff had decided since there were only a few weeks left in the year that DADA would be covered by the other Professors on rotation while Sirius was with Amelia and the newborns. Sirius would resume his job at the start of the next year and was going to have his living quaters expanded for Amelia and the newborns to live in also.

"It's good we had Professor Sinistra today. She lectured on how certain planetary alignments can impact defensive and offensive wards. It was interesting I didn't realize they could be impacted like that," Ginny replied. Astoria nodding along with her, Ginny knew more about wards in their year than anyone else thanks to living with Bill.

"I don't think any of us knew. Planetary alignments happen so rarely but apparently that was what Professor Sinistra did her theory on which got her mastery of Astronomy," Astoria added.

The next day Harry arrived in the Potions lab at exactly eight a.m. with the other N.E.W.T. hopefuls. Jasmine Gibbon, Miles Bletchley, Aaron Vaisey, and Beau Montague rounded out the Slytherins. Fred and George Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson were the Gryffindor representatives. There was only one Hufflepuff Brain Summerby from the Quidditch team and from Ravenclaw there were three going for a potion N.E.W.T., Rodger Davies, Miranda Tate, and Colleen Winterhold.

"In front of your stations is the potion you will brew. All of you have a different potion, begin," Examiner Tofty started the examination.

Harry opened up his packet and fought to keep a smirk off his face as he glanced at Madam Marchbanks. Severus was right she wanted to test him and make him fold because he had yet to pass fifth year. She had given him Dreamless Sleep potion a potion a potion learned in the first year of apprenticeship in potions or healing magic. Harry though had been brewing the potion for the last year; Severus had suggested he learn it after fourth year citing the cost of the potion and Harry's nightmares. Harry could almost brew it in his sleep now. Harry took out his copper cauldron and then moved to collect his ingredients from storage. He waited patiently as some of the other students rushed the area. Harry pulled out lavender, valerian sprigs, flobberworm mucus (something that made him cringe), asphodel, hellebore syrup, sopophorus beans, wormwood leaves, cowslip leaves and a feverfew sprig. Harry was careful to handle the feverfew sprig with his dragon hide gloves on, it could cause contact dermatitis and Harry wasn't eager to find out if it would react with his skin. Harry made a few trips to get his ingredients. He shredded the valerian sprigs and combined with the lavender leaves using the mortar and petal to grind it into a paste. He lit his cauldron adjusting the temperature until it was just right and added the four doses of flobberworm mucus. He had to heat it for four minutes before adding four tea spoons of the valerian sprigs to the cauldron. He stirred the cauldron gently thirteen times anti-clockwise before once again adjusting the heat on the cauldron letting the potion simmer a half hour.

He moved his mortar and pestle to the side and pulled out a silver dagger. He moved the sopophorus beans over a beaker that he placed a sliver strainer over it. He place one of the beans on it and crushed the bean between the flat of his dagger blade and the strainer. He used three beans to collect the ten milliliters of a dark red juice from the bean. He measured out four ounces of hellebore syrup and mixed it into the beaker holding the bean juice. He stirred the mixture until it turned a dark blue and let it sit for five minutes while he waited for the potion to finish simmering. At five minutes Harry added the liquid to his cauldron and adjusted the heat higher on his cauldron. He stirred the cauldron seven times anti-clockwise then three times clockwise he repeated the process for twenty minutes and then lowered then took the potion off the heat. He placed the cauldron on a stand as he prepared the next step of the potion. He had to let the potion cool completely before he would be able to add anything. Harry cleaned the mortar and pestle completely of the previous plant residue. Harry stripped the wormwood leaves from the stems and then meticulously chopped the leaves every way possible before adding them to the mortar. He took the cowslip plants and used a small pair of silver tweezers to separate the flowing part from the leaves. He added the flower petals to the mortar. He crushed the two into a fine powder that had a yellow tint to it and check the temperature of his potion; he still needed the potion to cool more. It took another five minutes for the temperature to arrive at the point he needed. He added the powder to the cauldron and stirred it clockwise every minute on the minute for ten minutes. The potion turned to an even darker shade of blue and Harry nodded to himself and set the potion back on the flames. He was to gently heat the potion for a half hour. He took out the silver dagger and moved the sprig of feverfew in front of him. This was the component when combined with cowslip that prevented nightmares but it was also addictive in large quantities. Harry cut the feverfew into thin strips an inch long. Ten strips were needed for one cauldron of the potion. Harry took his time making the strips perfect in length and width. He then adjusted the heat on the cauldron to a near boiling temperature and added the strips one at a time, one strip for every minute. The strips dissolved when they impacted the potion and with each one the potion gradually turned the necessary purple color, as the tenth one dissolved Harry immediately extinguished the flames on cauldron.

Harry smiled to himself as he observed his potion, it was perfect. He waited for it to cool once more before bottling the potion into eight crystal vials casting unbreakable charms on them. He turned one in to Madam Marchbanks and this time didn't fight the smirk that spread across his face as he handed it to her. He went back to his station and disposed of his left over ingredients properly before cleaning his cauldron. Harry was one of the last still in the room and nodded to a couple of those still brewing before leaving. He checked his watch and cursed he had just missed lunch which meant his next O.W.L. was starting in ten minutes. Harry sprinted down the dungeons to the kitchen where he tickled the pear to enter and was spotted quickly by Dobby.

"Sirs Harry," Dobby greeted. "Hows can Dobby help you?" The little elf asked at almost warp speed.

"Hey Dobby I missed lunch and have to get to my next O.W.L. do you think you could whip up a sandwich for me?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Of course," The little elf said as if suggesting that he wouldn't be able to was an insult. The little elf disappeared into the kitchen before coming back about a minute later with a large roast beef sandwich and a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Thanks Dobby," Harry said as he sat down at a small table in the kitchens and scarffed down the sandwich and pumpkin juice before taking off again to get to Hagrid's. He made it there just as the examiner was calling the first student. The examiner, one that Harry hadn't seen before, glared at Harry who merely shrugged in response.

"Hey babe," Daphne said quietly as Harry came to stand next to her. He gave her a quick kiss before turning to the others.

"How's this exam going to go?" Harry asked.

"He's got it set up behind Hagrid's," Blaise answered. "He's going to call us back and go through the exam before sending us back to the castle."

"That's it?"

"Yep," Neville answered, "How was your potions practical?"

Harry grinned in response, "She gave Dreamless Sleep."

Daphne snorted, "So much for trying to fail you." The others laughed knowing Harry knew the potion backwards and forwards.

"I just a little miffed I couldn't change it at all. I've been working on a replacement to feverfew to take the addiction aspect out of the potion. I wanted to try it the next time I brewed the potion but I couldn't very well try it on an exam." The exam passed quickly all they had to do was identify a knarl, care for bowtruckles and fire crabs, and correctly identify what to feed a sick unicorn. All in all it was a walk in the park compared to some of Hagrid's past classes. Draco, Megan Jones, and Ron Weasley got burned by their fire crabs while Justin Finch-Fetchly and Goyle over fed their bowtruckles. Astronomy was next on their list Harry was pretty sure he missed a few of the sixty three moons of Jupiter. Their practical was just filling out a star chart which was easy enough if you knew how to use a telescope. The worst part was the astronomy practical started at eleven at night even though they had arithmancy the next day first thing in the morning. Arithmancy was as painful as they all expected it to be those that didn't take the subject were beyond thrilled at their choice when the arthimancy fifth years came out looking like they had just run the gauntlet. Harry's hair was sticking up in disarray as he had run his hand through it so many times as did Blaise's usually perfectly styled hair. Hermione's was as bushy as first year and Susan, Hannah, and Tracey's looked just as frizzed out. After that they had the unfortunate luck to have their final exam History of Magic. Luckily years of self study due to Tracey's obsession with History left the New Marauders in a relatively good position for their exam despite Binns' focus on Goblins. Professor Davis tried to catch the fifth years up but unfortunately there was only so much she could cram in less than half a school year.

* * *

><p>In honor of the end of N.E.W.T.'s and O.W.L's each house threw a massive party to let lose after two weeks of horror. The Slytherins house party was a bit awkward; there was strong divide down the bloodlines of the house. However the pureblood supremacist didn't seem to have any problem with Harry's stereo blaring muggle music, a new CD he picked up over the summer, <em>Foo Fighters<em>, was playing throughout the common room. Harry was once again holding court at a poker table and was currently enjoying winning a pot of a hundred galleons against Beau, Draco, Jess, and surprisingly Miles Bletchley. Bletchley was eager to prove as a pureblood he was better than Harry at the game and combined with the firewhisky he was drinking he eagerly kept upping the pot. All four of the Quidditch boys were on edge as they were playing before Bletchley sat down they were enjoying ribbing each other and taking money from each other. Bletchley's appearance at the poker table brought a tension that settled over the group. Nips that Harry had asked to deal and was currently dressed in a tuxedo minus the coat and little green visor was even on edge.

Daphne was in the middle of a common room where a dance space had been cleared. She was dancing with Tracey, Ginny, and Astoria but was subtly keeping an eye on the poker table where a sizable crowd was watching. She could see Harry with a hand under the table in his pocket where he kept his knife. She knew he wouldn't risk openly handling his wand while Miles was only a foot away from him and surrounded by Jasmine Gibbon and Ethan Hawk, another pureblood follower of Voldemort. Both Jasmine and Ethan were skilled seventh years and were eyeing Harry and the others as Miles played. Each time Miles ended up winning a hand they would cheer him on while sneer at the other players. Theo and Blaise came over to the girls with drinks for them and Daphne motioned them all off the dance floor.

"What's up Daph," Astoria asked eyeing her sister. Astoria could tell she was tense halfway through the song that had been playing. Daphne held up a finger for them to wait while the CD changed to 2pac's _All Eyez On Me_, one of the few rap CD's Harry owned, came on replacing the Foo Fighters.

"Bletchley is getting drunker and angrier as he loses more money," Daphne said with a nod to the poker table. Theo and Blasie scanned the whole room before finally turning to the poker table as the girls chatted. Theo who had known the Bletchley family since he was a baby could tell Miles was getting twitchy and Gibbon and Hawk's comments in his ears weren't helping as Bletchley lost another hand and pile of gold and silver this time to Jess. Jess who was on his way to being blitzed had no problem rubbing it in.

"You should play with us every game," Jess started slurring a bit. "This just bought me a new pair of dragon hide boots." Jess said with a smirk in Bletchley's direction. Bletchley sneered in response and through a sickle in the middle of the table to buy into the next hand.

"Draco can tell too," Theo answered. Draco's eyes were darting around the table. To anyone but Theo and his friends he looked like he was checking the others for bluffs but Theo could tell his friend's eyes were only glancing between Harry and the three blood purists.

"Why don't you and Ginny go dance," Daphne said turned to Blaise and Tracey, "You two too just stay close to the edge of the floor. Astoria and I will go join our men." They all nodded and finished their drinks before separating. The two couples moved to the dance floor close to the poker table while the two Greengrass sisters moved to join those watching the poker match. "Tori act buzzed," Daphne said in her sister's ear. Astoria nodded and plastered a smile on her face both girls flushed from dancing easily passed for two somewhat buzzed carefree teenagers. Daphne draped an arm across Harry's shoulders and leaned down pressing a kiss into his neck. Both Astoria and Daphne stood behind Draco and Harry respectively as they watched the game. Things further tensed as Bletchley emptied his bag of money into the pot. It totaled around a thousand pounds in galleons, sickles, and knuts. Harry was the only one to match him but instead of money he should Bletchley a pocket watch he carried. It was fold and encrusted with rubies, a Potter family heirloom. Bletchley's eyes widen but he smirked and nodded his acceptance. Bletchley continued smirking as he laid down his full house. He sat back in his chair with a smirk as he took the bottle of firewhiskey.

"Looks like that's now a Bletchley family heirloom," Miles sneered at Harry. Harry simply smirked in response and laid his cards down showing a straight flush, the only reason he was willing to bet the watch.

"Thanks for playing. Come again," Harry smirked as he took the pile. Unsurprisingly his words sparked a reaction from the drunken blood purist and his friends.

"Why you," Bletchley shouted his wand appearing in his hand. Harry though was ready as he was still standing from taking the pile he whipped his hand out of his pocket and flipped the knife open as his other arm shot over and into Miles' wand arm causing the spell to go wide of Harry. Harry continued his momentum and knocked Bletchley to the floo with his knife at Bletchley's throat.

As soon as he saw Bletchley's wand Draco flicked his out of its holster and sent an incarcerus spell at Hawk who deflected but gave time for his friends to get over to the table. Astoria and Daphne drew their wand sat he same time and had them pointed at Jasmine Gibbon and Ethan Hawk with the wand tips glowing waiting to release the spells if the two seventh years moved. Blaise, Tracey, Theo, and Ginny quickly backed them up from different angles.

The Common Room went silent as Bletchley's bombarda hex hit a wall with a bang sending shrapnel all over and the students near it screamed in panic. After that they all turned and starred as the music blared in the background. Harry had the older Bletchly pinned to the ground with his knife at Bletchley's neck stilling the older teen from moving. Gibbon and Hawk held their wands at Astoria, Daphne, and Draco but were very aware that they had been surrounded by Blaise, Tracey, Theo, and Ginny. Malcolm, Graham, and Millicent had the members of the Defense Association in the common room holding at wand point the other blood purists in the common room. Suddenly the music cut off and the Slytherins all turned to the entrance of the common room. Harry didn't turn and neither did the New Marauders present but Bletchly did and sobered fast leaving Harry to know who was at the entrance.

"Apparently my warning was not clear enough for you Bletchley," Professor Snape's hard voice seemed to penetrate every inch of the common room. "Wands away!" Everyone with a wand out either lowered them or put them away as Professor Snape stalked over to the poker table. He looked first at the money piled on the table then the damage to the wall behind where Harry was sitting and finally down at Harry who still continued to pin Bletchley to the floor. Bletchley, Severus noticed seemed ready to piss himself as he sobered and now realized exactly the situation he was in. "Mr. Potter release the idiot," Professor Snape said coldly. Harry did put took with him Bletchley's wand which he had dropped when Harry pinned him. Harry stood keeping his eyes on Bletchley and only once he was fully to his feet and clear of Bletchley did he close his knife and place it back in his pocket. Severus now realized why Bletchley looked like he would piss himself; Harry's expression clearly stated he wanted to harm Bletchly not to mention his magic making his eyes glow eerily similar to the killing curse. "Bed now," Professor Snape said to the common room, "except those involved." The common room emptied faster than anyone thought possible.

"Memories now," Severus said giving them all vials to store them. They did so and handed them back to him who placed them in his pocket. "You two are coming with me, the rest of you are to go to bed. If there is one spell thrown I will know," Professor Snape said to the group. Harry and Miles followed Severus out of the common room while the others left to their rooms glaring at each other. Aiolos rose out of Harry's skin and slithered over to Daphne and wrapped around the girl.

"Thanks Aiolos," Daphne said as she made her way to Harry and her rooms. Harry came back within ten minutes. He found Daphne sitting on the couch with Aiolos draped along the back. "What are you smirking at?" Daphne asked as he came in with a grin.

"Severus actually threw Bletchley out the front gates. Unfortunately for Bletchley Kingsley Shacklebolt was there to take him in to custody," Harry snickered as he said it.

Daphne laughed, "You're showing that to me in the pensive when we get home."

Harry sat next to her on the couch and pulled her to him so that she was laying on him, "Home sounds nice about now." He said as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah so does no school work over the summer," Daphne said quietly starting to drift to sleep with Harry playing with her hair.

"Ssshe'sss asssleep," Aiolos hissed quietly.

"Ssshe wasss worried when Ssseverusss had me go with him," Harry replied back softly.

"Ssshe'sss your wife, ssshe will alwaysss worry," Aiolos replied.

"It'sss kind of nice."

"Itsss a good thing you only want to be a wand crafter or her hair may turn gray before ssshe'sss thirty."

Harry snorted, "Nice Aiolosss."

"It'sss true. When do we return home?"

"A week. Are you anxiousss?"

"I would like to get back to my hunting groundsss and get the hatchlingsss ussse to me," Aiolos replied. "I do not wisssh them to be frightened of me."

"With my parssseltounge I doubt they will be," Harry said, "but then Sssiriuss isss their father ssso who knowsss," he finished with a laugh. "I'm going to put Daphne to bed. Goodnight Aiolosss."

"Goodnight hatchling," Aiolos replied before moving in front of the fire.

* * *

><p>"Harry look at this," Hermione exclaimed as she thrust the Daily Prophet in front of him. "Did you know about this!?" Harry took the paper and there on the headlines was <em>Lycanthrope cured! <em>Harry scanned the article and was pleased to see that both Severus and Salazar were mentioned having created the cure. Harry looked around the Great Hall and snickered at all the awed looks being sent at Severus. He openly gaffed at the uncomfortable look and sneer Severus sent the students.

"Yes I knew Daphne and I were there when Remus took the potion," Harry said and then added quickly, "Severus wanted it kept quiet until they knew it worked."

"Harry this is probably the biggest potions invention this century," Hermione said adding her own awed look in Severus's direction.

"Mione if you keep looking at him like that he'll having you cleaning first year cauldrons for a month," Tracey said snickering when Hermione quickly looked away.

"It lists the first werewolves to be cured," Daphne said looking at the article. "It gives a bit of a bio on them as well. Elizabeth really found her calling," Daphne said as she got to the end of the article and noticed the author.

"She's moving up the ranks faster than even Skeeter did and she's doing it without spilling state secrets or gossip crap," Tracey added. "What does it say about Remus?"

"He's considered a half-blood as one set of grand-parents were muggles. His father was part of the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures and spoke out against Fenrir Greyback leading to Remus being bitten at age four," Daphne finished with surprise, "I didn't know he was bitten at four years old. That must have been horrible," She said quietly before continuing, "It says he is a very skilled wizard in DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, and was a championship dueler when Hogwarts had a dueling club. It mentions him being the DADA Professor and has some quotes from students, saying he was the best they had during their years. And Liz finishes his bio by saying it was a travesty that such a capable wizard was held back simply for being a werewolf."

"Well she has a point," Draco said in response. "Remus is responsible for most of the changes to Grimuald Place; he's really good at Charms." Theo was nodding along with Draco's statement.

"Who else has been cured?" The question came from Ginny.

"Three more who had been bitten by Fenrir Greyback, a ten year old name Thomas O' Mulley, a thirty year old named Robin Trainer, and a fifty year old name Ashleigh Ramd. Two purebloods Richard Winterfold and Micah Prewett."

"Prewett?" Ginny said and grabbed the article. She scanned the article and sniffed in disdain, "Apparently I'm not the only Prewett to be banished because of something unworthy. And they call themselves a light family!" Ginny was turning red with anger and Theo gently took her hand that she had clenched around her wand and slowly got her to release it.

"Maybe you should ask Bill about him before you try to curse you or family members," Theo suggesested.

"Fine," Ginny huffed in irritation. She had yet to hear from her father again after they had talked at the World Cup two years ago. All other discussion was halted as Headmaster Flitwick stood at the Head table for silence.

"Your attention please," The somewhat squeaky voice of Headmaster Flitwick filled the hall. "Before I release you to the train station I have a few announcements. First some rules for the train ride home. Once you are seated in a compartment we ask that you remain there for the duration of the ride unless going to bathroom. For your safety we will have three professors and four aurors on the train for your trip home, they will be patrolling the train corridors. Any disturbances will be dealt with at the start of next year or if you just took your N.E.W.T.'s problems will be brought to the aurors and you may be charged as an adult. Prefects are allowed to move about the train on their rounds. Also there will be aurors present at both platforms, do not antagonize them," Headmaster Flitwick spoke with warning. "Also I need to meet with all the prefects for a few minutes after breakfast is finished in the adjoining room," Flitwick gestured to the room the champions met in last year and the first years are taken to.

"We'll meet up with you at the satiation," Harry said as he and Daphne rose with Hannah, Neville, and Hermione to meet with the other prefects. It took about three or four minutes for the prefects to gather in the small room. They were met with Professor Vector, Sinistra, and Professor Davis as well as Headmaster Flitwick and Professor McGonagall.

"We wanted to meet with you to go over what you're supposed to do if students are out of their compartments," Headmaster Flitwick spoke. "If it's a prescient violation or they refuse to listen take their names and turn it into one of the teachers present on the train and we'll deal with it from there. Professors Vector, Sinistra, and Davis will be on the train with you. Other than that we haven't announced it yet but it looks like Hogsmeade weekends will be cancelled with the ongoing war. We would like you all to come up with some ideas of things to replace them next year. Please write Professor McGonagall with any ideas. I hope you all have a safe summer," Headmaster Flitwick said dismissing them to the train. Harry, Daphne, Neville, Hermione, and Hannah waved to Addison before departing the room.

They boarded one of the carriages left and made their way quietly up the path to Hogsmeade Station. Each in their own thoughts as they were caught in memories of the last time they were in Hogsmeade. Harry took Daphne's hand and brought their entwined hands to his lips, in response Daphne laid her head on his shoulder. Neville held Hannah close to him as they both looked at the recovering Hogsmeade without seeing it.

"Guys," Hermione said softly bringing them out of their thoughts, "we're here." Hermione pointed to the station and they got out finding their friends as did the prefects ahead of them, they all looked around at Hogsmeade with wistful looks. The Three Broomsticks had already been repaired, the windows and outer walls fixed. Dervish & Banges was still being worked on as was the Hogs Head and Scrivenshaft's which sustained some of the worst damage dealt by the Death Eaters. Madam Puddifoot's had sustained the most damage being completely burned downed. Madam Puddifoot herself was a hundred and three and almost in the debt didn't have money to ward her business like the others on the main street. She didn't seem to upset as she collected the insurance money and then almost doubled it as she sold her plot in Hogsmeade to a new business. She gleefully retired to the Bahamas practically skipping out of Hogsmeade.

"All right let's get on the train," Professor Vector said as they came up behind the prefects. "Who has the first shift?"

"Hermione and Anthony," Rose Zeller answered and then handed Professor Vector a list of who had what rounds.

"I'll find you guys in an hour," Hermione said as her and Anthony disappeared into the very first compartment.

"Come on we're probably in the usual compartment," Hannah said as she tugged Neville's hand and lead them away. Harry and Daphne followed stepping into the third car and finding their friends in the final compartments of the car. Susan, Blaise, and Tracey were in the one with Harry, Daphne, Neville, and Hannah's things. Draco, Astoria, Ginny, Malcolm Baddock, Graham Pritchard, and Luna Lovegood were in the compartment across from them. The Gryffindor Chasers, the twins, Lee Jordan, Aaron, and Beau were in the compartment right before theirs but across the aisle. They were all talking between the compartments while Draco, Malcolm and Graham were pulling out an exploding snap set. The twins were leaned over showing Blaise, Tracey, and Susan plans for their shop they had just finished negotiating for.

Harry, Daphne, Hannah, and Neville sat down joining the conversation.

"It's actually a really good spot," Fred said.

"Across from Gringotts on the corner," George finished.

"We sent plans,"

"To the contractor,"

"They started this week," Fred finished this time.

"We should be up,"

"And running in a month."

"Do you guys have products and workers yet?" Ginny asked from behind them.

"We have thousands of products stocked at Bill's,"

"And Dad's shed so the Walking Howler,"

"Doesn't burn them like she did,"

"Our order forms last year," George said with a glare.

"She burned your order forms?" Ginny sounded rather appalled. She couldn't understand her mum's problem with the twins running a joke shop as long as they were successful and they were.

"Right-o,"

"She was cleaning our room out,"

"More like inspecting," Fred muttered.

"Alright back to happy matters," Harry said noticing all three Weasleys were glaring, "Who did you hire?"

"We've got a clerk named Verity Clarke to,"

"Take care of the register,"

"She's a few years out of Hogwarts and,"

"A real bubbly person,"

"Tonks actually helped us find her."

"And then just us to work on products though,"

"Remus and Sirius have been helping invent some new products,"

"Or tweak some of the ones we have," Fred finished.

"Do you guys need help with development?" Daphne asked this time. "I mean you have more than Hogwarts kids to supply and being new you'll probably go through your products faster."

"We thought of that but,"

"We can't afford that yet so,"

"It will just be us making the stuff but,"

"We're living above the store so,"

"We'll have lots of time to devote to making new products."

"Well let us know if you need any help with products," Harry said. "I suspect we're going to have a rather inside summer anyway."

"Inside?"

"I doubt we're going to be allowed to go out much with Death Eater attacks," Harry clarified.

"We'll keep that in mind." Fred and George said in unison. Harry looked over and saw Alicia try and cheer Aaron up. He was looking out the window with a pensive look on his face.

Suddenly silence descended over Fred and George's compartment and Harry heard Alicia ask, "What?"

"Marry Me?" Aaron repeated with a serious look on his face. Silence descended now on Harry's own compartment as they turned to look at them. Aaron reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box opening it to show Alicia. "I was planning on doing this romantically but I don't want to wait anymore. Will you, Alicia Spinnet, marry me?" Alicia looked down at the ring and up at Aaron's face about three times before nodding.

"Yes, I'll marry you," Alicia replied her voice starting out stunned but ending in a squeal. Which was quickly followed by Angelina and Katie's own squeals as Aaron with a huge smile placed the ring on her hand and Alicia pulled him in for a heated kiss. All three compartments broke out into cheers and wolf whistles as the kiss continued. Those in Ginny and Astoria's compartment were leaning over and in the aisle as they watched while Fred and George pulled out a small firework and lit it off causing silver bells to explode around the happy couple. The rest of the car soon followed in cheering the couple on. Only to quiet down when the compartment door opened showing Hermione, Anthony, and Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared.

"Why does it not surprise me that it's all of you," Hermione asked sarcastically causing Anthony to snicker and Kingsley to sigh.

"Anyone want to fill us in?" Kingsley's deep voice silenced the car.

"An engagement," Angelina shouted from their compartment. Fred, George, and Beau pushed the newly engaged couple into the hallway. Hermione smiled happily at her friends as Alicia held up her hand showing her new ring to the prefects and auror.

"Alright just keep it calmer and no fireworks," Kingsley said with a look to the twins who had an innocent look on their face.

"See you Anthony," Hermione said as her fellow Ravenclaw made his way out of the car. "Harry, Daphne you guys are up," Hermione said sitting down next to Neville and Hannah as the two Slytherin Prefects got up.

"Congrats man," Harry said to Aaron clapping him on the shoulder. And he gave Alicia a hug when Daphne was done hugging her. Both Aaron and Alicia had smiles on their faces, the first for Aaron since Aoife's death.

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts train came to a halt at Platform nine and three quarters without any problems much to the relief of the professors, aurors, and students on board. The New Marauders made their way off the train to find their parents. They found the group off to one side near the platform's entrance to the muggle world. Addison greeted her husband with a kiss followed by Tracey giving her father a hug. The Greengrass parents greeted their daughters and Harry and Susan since both Sirius and Amelia were at Potter Manor with the triplets. Hermione squealed quietly when she noticed Viktor standing with her mother holding a bouquet of iris, her favorite flower. Draco was surprised to see Remus standing with his hand locked in his mother's. He noticed a ring glinting on his mother's hand and gave an un-Slytherin whoop before quickly smothering it and strutting over to them much to his mother's amusement. Draco looked around subtly and noticing everyone was busy greeting parents pulled both Remus and Narcissa into a hug before pulling back and glaring at Remus.<p>

"You had better treat my mother right or I'll use the whole Malfoy fortune to make your life miserable," Draco said with a dangerous warning in his voice.

Remus inwardly grinned at Draco's protectiveness but kept his face serious, "You have my word," Remus said. Narcissa didn't know whether to be overjoyed at her son's show of protectiveness or hit both men upside the back of their heads for treating her like she wasn't there. Astoria smiled warmly at Draco noticing his concealed happiness.

Narcissa settled with simply stating, "Bill dropped Wile E. off about an hour ago." Draco nodded pleased that his friend once again avoided the aurors who were still supposed to arrest him for being a runaway.

Blaise greeted his mother warmly but noted two of his grandfather's men hanging back by the entrance way to the platform scanning the surroundings. "Mama," Blaise greeted and then raised an eyebrow at her.

Belladonna easily caught her son's meaning, "Father wants us protected as we won't be able to maintain neutrality with you being Harry's friend and my dating Severus," she spoke quietly.

"Well at least its only Cesare and Luca," Blaise said quietly Cesare was his cousin and Luca was his grandfather's godson. "Harry will want to thank them."

Ginny was greeted Bill, Fleur, and surprisingly Charlie with glee as did the twins. "Bill, Fleur, Charlie!" Ginny exclaimed throwing her arms around her second oldest brother. The twins followed though without the throwing themselves at their brothers. They also greeted Fleur with dashing smiles.

"We still would,"

"Like to meet some Veela twins," Fred finished the sentence causing Bill to smack them both and Ginny and Fleur to giggle.

"You wouldn't be able to 'andle them," Fleur said with a laugh her French accent lessened considerably. Off to one side their mother was glaring at them, you could practically feel the heat from her face turning red.

"We best be going though,"

"We just need to get our stuff,"

"Then we're moving into our,"

"Flat above our shop," The twins said glancing at their mother though they were surprised she was the only one glaring Ron was simply acting like the whole reunion by the entrance was not happening. Ron had somewhat curbed his ire towards Slytherins and his sister after being taken to task by the DA and especially after the battle at Hogsmeade. Their father was looking on with a longing look. Fleur and Bill nodded while Ginny was still talking animatedly to Charlie.

You're coming for dinner tonight right?" Bill asked.

"If we're done in time," George answered with Fred nodding.

"We will see then," Fleur replied with a smile as the twins nodded giving Ginny a wave as they walked off to the rest of their family. The families started to disperse from the station leaving the Greengrass family.

"We'll see you tonight at dinner," Xavier said to Harry, Daphne, and Susan.

"Harry use your ring to get back," Evelyn said pulling back from giving Daphne a hug. "Technically the aurors can arrest you if you apparate," She said with a nod to the aurors on the platform.

Harry nodded and willed his Potter family ring to appear on his left hand, "Hold on," Harry said to Daphne and Susan. They both put their now shrunken trunks courtesy of Evelyn and Xavier in their pockets and took one of Harry's hands. "Home, Potter Manor." They disappeared from the platform in the familiar swirl of colors.

**AN:**

**So there's the end of fifth year. I put the twins shop on a corner to match the movie but it never actually says what the store is next to so I picked a place. Hope you enjoyed. My classes started this week so updates will probably go back to every two weeks but I try to write whenever I get time.**

**Thanks for the suppot,**

**AM**


	44. Goblin's Enter the War

Harry laughed as he watched the triplets who were officially a month old yesterday be entertained by Daphne. Daphne was playing 'peek 'a' boo' by covering her face with her hands and then saying boo with a funny look on her face. The triplets were just starting to babble back at people and currently RJ was the loudest and most talkative. He was actively waving his little hand at Daphne trying to figure out where Daphne was 'disappearing' too. Eddie was babbling back and forth from Daphne and RJ. And the cutest one in Harry's opinion was little Lyra who's hair changed color every time Daphne appeared from her dark almost black hair to Daphne's blonde hair.

Harry and Daphne were currently babysitting for Sirius and Amelia who had been asked along with Narcissa and Remus, and Ted and Andromeda Tonks to meet with Dr. Michael Rawthorn a psychologist and neurosurgeon that ran a small psych hospital not far away from Derbyshire, England that catered to wealthy clients. Rawthorn was squib and friend of Andromeda Tonks whom she had met on a case in the muggle world. His hospital was currently home to Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black whom had been there since the end of the Battle of Hogsmeade. Dr. Rawthorn had deemed that he was finally ready to diagnose Bellatrix after a month of being at the hospital. Bellatrix's room had been warded against all magic including accidental magic with some Black family spells provided by Narcissa and Andromeda. Blacks were prepared for anything, Sirius had remarked upon being asked about the spells.

* * *

><p>The first two weeks were difficult as Bellatrix was combative, furious, and refusing to talk to him and his staff. It only increased after Bellatrix was told she was not allowed to use magic of any kind and was being treated by muggles. Her nurse, Raven also a squib, told them the scream of frustration cracked a window but the family thought she was exaggerating. After sedating Bellatrix for a week and out of the influence of magic, Narcissa had been allowed to visit Bellatrix. Narcissa had been surprised to find her sister calmly looking out the window of her room but then Nurse Raven told her of the sedation and she simply nodded and smiled apologetically at the Nurse. Raven a forty year old calm caring woman simply shrugged and told her it was part of the job.<p>

"Bella?" Narcissa called tentatively as she stepped into the room and took a seat in the sitting room area of Bella's room. Bellatrix turned towards her sister sedately and turned to face her younger sister. Narcissa held back some surprise at her sister's appearance. The normally dark and wild appearance was tame. Bellatrix's black hair was streaked with gray from her time in Azkaban and was wispy instead of full. Her lidded eyes were haunted and the strange violet coloring Bellatrix had was dulled. She was also fairly skinny not the malnutrition of Harry she had seen in Evelyn's memories but not healthy either. She was in scrubs, or at least that was what Narcissa had heard Remus call them.

"Cissy," Bellatrix stated flatly as she took a seat across from Narcissa. "I believe I have you to thank for putting me in this mudblood torture," her eyes flashed dangerously.

Narcissa though having grown up with Bellatrix was not cowed by the look she simply thanked Merlin that the wards were up. She could take Bellatrix in muggle fight; well she assumed she would be given Bellatrix's current state. "Yes you do," Narcissa said primly, "and before you yell you're going to stay here for the forcible future until your diagnosed."

"Diagnosed!?" Bellatrix yelled.

"Yes you either are simply a sociopath in which case you'll be sent back to Azkaban or you have a mental illness," Narcissa said as if discussing the weather. "Muggles have made great strides in mental health while we have remained stagnate refusing to believe anything is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong," Bellatrix shouted standing and pacing the room muttering to herself.

Narcissa also stood and raised her voice slightly, "Nothing's wrong!? So you always wanted to kill and torture people. Not just adults but innocent children! You've always wanted to reveal in people begging you for their lives! Or how about bowing down to a Sociopath who enjoys TORTURING YOU!" Narcissa shouted at her sister who was now furiously pacing back and forth holding her head and answering someone who wasn't there. Suddenly the door burst open and Nurse Raven along with three other nurses and Dr. Rawthorn came into the room. They were surprised when it only took Nurse Raven to calm her and but her into bed. Dr. Rawthorn pulled out a needle and injected some medicine into Bellatrix's arm. Narcissa watched with tears in her eyes as her sister closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Narcissa fled the room and found herself in the solarium of the hospital where she was found by Nurse Raven.

"I'm sorry to have yelled at her and upset her," Narcissa said her face clear of tears and emotion once she noticed the other woman.

The nurse patted Narcissa's arm, "Honey it isn't the first time a family member has lost their cool with a patient and I don't suppose it will be the last. Mental illness is not only tough on the patient but the family who cares for them. And besides that was the first time all of us weren't needed to get her to calm down. Don't feel too bad and hopefully once we can diagnose her and get her on the medication she will figure it out." Nurse Raven told her.

* * *

><p>Now they were going back to find out if Dr. Rawthorn thought Bellatrix had a mental illness. All three Blacks were on edge if not only would they be potentially getting their sister and cousin back but there was horcrux on the line. Harry was worried about Sirius and the others even if Bellatrix was found to have a serious mental illness she would have to be in the hospital for the rest of her life as part of her sentence. A foul smell broke Harry out of his thoughts and he laughed at Daphne's scrunched up nose. Harry wandlessly cast the bubblehead charm on them and moved to the triplets.<p>

"I'm now convinced this spell was thought of by a parent," Harry said his voice a bit distorted which made the babies look at him oddly. Harry and Daphne both laughed at the sight of their faces. They picked up each of the babies and determined the smell was from RJ who in Harry's opinion looked proud of himself. And unfortunately for Harry he was holding baby RJ which meant he got to change him. Harry moved RJ over to the changing table and quickly moved through the motions of changing the baby. Harry and Hermione had turned the family onto disposable diapers needless to say the house elves were extremely happy not to have to wash the cloth diapers anymore. Daphne looked at Harry with an odd expression on her face as she held little Lyra while Eddie was watching a floating mobile of stars.

"What?" Harry asked Daphne who smiled at him.

"You're really good with them," Daphne said with in a quiet voice with a goofy smile on her face. Harry walked over to her and was leaning into the kiss when Susan's voice was heard.

"Hey guys how's…" Susan trailed off as she walked into the room. She giggled, "My bad." Harry rolled his eyes. "How are the babies?"

"Good," Harry started but then lowered his voice as he noticed Eddie had drifted off to sleep as had Lyra who was being rocked in Daphne's arms. He looked at the baby in his arms and noticed RJ was fighting to keep his eyes open. "I think its naptime," Harry said quietly. Susan nodded and went over to pick up Eddie who barely stirred. They left the game room and went across the hall where a room had been converted to a nursery for the floor they were on and put the three babies down for a nap. Scooby, Aiolos, and Queenie all moved in front of the cribs protectively as they prepared to join the babies for a nap. Susan activated the communication crystal in the room and took one for herself. The crystals would alert Susan if anything was wrong or the triplets woke, they worked like muggle baby monitors.

"Why don't you two go for a ride or something," Susan suggested, "You've not had a lot of alone time lately." It was true they spent most of their time with the New Marauders or with the triplets and family. The Manor was constantly filled with friends and family coming to see and spend time with the newborns.

Daphne and Harry smiled at her, "Thanks Sue." Daphne said and pulled Harry along with her. "Come on we should visit Odin and Artemis," Daphne smiled back at Harry. Harry smiled in reply happy to see Daphne enjoying herself, those moments had been few and far between since Aoife's death. They quickly came to the stables and saddled up the two horses that were stamping at the ground ready to go.

"Which trail do you want to take," Harry asked as they mounted the horses and moved out of the stable.

"Let's go see the hippogriffs," Daphne suggested. Harry nodded and steered Odin to the west where the trail to the hippogriffs clearing was. It was about thirty minutes into the forest from the stables and took them through hundreds of oak trees and elm trees. Daphne liked the feel of the trail; it was one of the tamer ones on the Potter property. They trotted along at a good pace but slow enough for them to enjoy the trail.

"Have you heard from Hephaestus yet?" Daphne asked as they moved along.

"I got a letter back from Hephaestus earlier today. He said he'll be glad to take me as an apprentice when I graduate," Harry replied with a smile.

Daphne stopped Artemis next to Odin and reached over and pulled Harry into a quick kiss, "That's great!" She said excited for her husband.

"He told me he gave up on an apprentice when his wife and son were killed in the first war with Riddle. He was simply going to let the business die with him as no one ever showed much interest in what he actually did until I came into the shop," Harry said with sadness in his voice as he spoke of Hephaestus' family. "He was going to ask me if I wanted to try wand crafting. He recommended Potions, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures for my N.E.W.T's. Any other classes would simply be for my own use. The rest he would need to teach me during my apprenticeship." Harry had a boyish grin on his face that Daphne loved.

With a smile of her own she asked, "Are you going to take any other classes. You'll be busy with your potions apprenticeship."

"I think I'm just going to take DADA and probably Transfiguration so McGonagall doesn't kill me," He said with laugh.

"Yes I don't imagine she'll be happy if you don't continue her class, she likes you too much. I think you single handedly changed the opinion she had of Slytherins from the last twenty or so years," Daphne replied with a giggle. McGonagall seemed to reserve a soft spot for Harry.

"Have you thought about what classes you want to continue with?" Harry asked as they came to the clearing where a small herd of hippogriffs lived. They dismounted and drew the attention of the hippogriffs. Daphne and Harry bowed to the herd and received bows back before they moved into the clearing with the herd.

"DADA, Charms, Potions, Ancient Runes, and Herbology," Daphne said with a thoughtful look. "And I might continue with Care of Magical Creatures though I'm not entirely sure yet. It would be good to know more about what animals would help the greenhouses but I'm not sure if there would be any in the N.E.W.T years of Magical Creatures. Plus your rather handy with them," she giggled as a two of the hippogriffs circled Harry.

Harry nodded with a grin but then his face turned serious, "Daph don't take this the wrong way but have you ever been asked if you want to take over the family greenhouses?"

Daphne knew what Harry was getting at so she didn't take offense, "No it's always been assumed that the eldest will take control of the family business in most pureblood families and it is in the Greengrass family but I enjoy the greenhouses. My father's taken me to them since I was two. And Astoria doesn't have as much of an affinity for plants as I do."

"But you want to do it, right," Harry simply wanted his wife to be happy with her choice.

Daphne smiled softly and moved over to her husband. She pulled him to her with her hands around his waist she leaned back so that he could see her face. "I'm very happy with it," She said and leaned in to give him a slow lingering kiss, "Thank you for asking." Daphne said with a smile and Harry let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want to cross any possible boundaries or seem to accuse her father of pushing Daphne to continue the family business; he simply wanted to insure she would be happy.

"Besides I really interested in what runes I can use to improve the greenhouses. I'm the first in the family to show an interest and aptitude in Runes in over a hundred years. Are you okay though with our second son being the heir to house Greengrass?" Daphne asked as she pet a female hippogriff named, Witherwings, the palomino hippogriff was fond of Daphne.

"Yes your father talked to me about it before we officially tied the knot. He asked if I would give our second son the name Greengrass-Potter. I didn't see what the big deal was," Harry said with a grin, "I suspect that's because I wasn't raised traditionally," he made air quotes around traditionally causing Daphne to roll her eyes. "He'll be raised by us; he'll just continue your family name on. It's easy to see why that's important. But anyway that's only if we have two sons."

"How many kids do you want?" Daphne asked, "I know you saw three in the Mirror of Erised."

"More than one," Harry said as he noticed a hippogriff walking with a limp. He moved over to it and bowed directly in front of the hippogriff, Seti, if Harry remembered correctly. "Hey Seti," Harry said once he got a bow and gently moved towards his back left leg that had a gash across it. Harry knelt next to Seti examining the cut. Daphne nodded at Harry's more than one comment and watched as he moved by Seti. "You're the one who has to give birth though so how many kids were you thinking?"

"Dips," Harry called and the house elf popped into view and bowed to Harry. "Can you bring me a cleansing salve for animals, degrading bandages, and knitting potion for animals." Dips nodded and popped out.

"I never really thought about it until you told me about the Mirror of Erised," Daphne said as she came and knelt next to Harry. "But more than one definitely but I don't plan on ever birthing a brood like Molly Weasley," Daphne said and wrinkled her nose at the thought of Mrs. Weasley.

Harry chuckled, "No neither do I. I just don't want my kid to be alone I had always wished I had a sibling. Thanks Dips," Harry said as the house elf popped in with the supplies Harry asked for. Daphne took the bandages so they would remain sterile.

"Alright Seti, I'm gonna clean the wound," Harry said and the white hippogriff blinked at him. "Daph try to just keep him calm." Daphne nodded and moved so she could be by the hippogriffs head and stroked the feathers whispering to it like she did her horse. Harry took the jar of cleansing salve he always had on hand for the animals on the property gathered some on his hand and gently rubbed it into the wound. Seti flinched away from the stinging sensation but Daphne was able to calm the animal. Harry took the animal skin knit potion and poured it carefully onto the hippogriffs wound before taking the bandages Daphne handed him. He added a bit more of the knitting potion to the bandages. He carefully wrapped the wound tightly and then stood making his way to the front of the hippogriff.

"Watch yourself Seti," Harry said as both he and Daphne backed up and made their way to a nearby fallen tree to sit.

"Three sounds good," Daphne said as she took Harry's hand and leaned into him. They watched the hippogriffs take off into flight. "What do you make of the quiet?" Daphne asked speaking of the lack of attacks.

"He's probably trying to figure out what the power he knows not is," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "The muggle world hasn't been as quiet though. Amelia, Minister Scrimegour, and Connie met with the Prime Minister."

"The bridge collapse?"

"Yes it was dementors according to Scrimegour and a few Death Eaters. The dementors are breeding. Riddle's hiding them but Cadmus is working on finding them. The Prime Minister was happy that we finial have a way to destroy them. He wants to know what we can do about attacks on the muggles though."

"What about Cadmus's idea?" Daphne asked; Cadmus had been trying to get an undercover agent into Voldemort's forces.

"He's been accept into the Death Eaters the problem is Riddle is getting more paranoid according to Cadmus. He's barely telling the Death Eaters when and where they're going to raid. Just simply making portkeys and giving them out."

A silver panda bear came into the clearing and Susan's voice was heard, "Aunt Amelia is back with the others." They mounted their horses and raced back to the stable for once Harry and Odin won.

"Finally," Harry said giving Odin a pat, the horse neighed in agreement before they left the stables. They came into the house up the deck and followed the sound of the babies. They ended in up in the family sitting room. All three couples were there along with Susan and the babies. RJ was being held by Amelia while Eddie was in Narcissa's arms and Lyra was watching everything from Andromeda's arms. "Hello everyone," Harry greeted as he and Daphne took a seat on a couch where Susan was sitting.

"How did it go," Daphne asked eyeing the three Black adults they all looked rather pensive.

"Bellatrix was sane for the first time in years," Andromeda was the one to answer. The other two nodded. "She's been diagnosed with undifferentiated schizophrenia, she presents with symptoms of all the different types. She's responding well to the medication though they're still tweaking them and working on therapy with her. He gave Sirius power of attorney over her, which will give us access to the vault."

"It was so strange," Narcissa said in a far off voice. "She was able to hold a conversation and she was actually glad when she asked about her wand," Narcissa said in astonishment. Remus laid a hand on his fiancé's shoulder in comfort. They had decided to give Bellatrix's wand to the Longbottom family. Neville, his Grandmother, and his uncle ceremonially burned the wand that had caused their family so much pain.

"Rufus has authorized the imprisonment of Bellatrix at Dr. Rawthorn's facility but at any problems or attempt at escape she will be sent to Azkaban," Amelia added. The three teens nodded not saying much sensing the Blacks need for time to think.

After a few moments Sirius stood, "Harry let's go get the damned thing." Amelia glared at him, "Um darned thing?" Sirius replied to the glare. Amelia sighed and rolled her eyes to the amusement of the room.

"We're going to take the triplets to Grimuald Place then, I don't want their magic exposed to that possibly," Amelia said. "And remember to contact Rufus he wanted to be here to see the next Horcrux destroyed."

"I'm going to go with them," Daphne said at Harry's look.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit," Harry replied giving her a kiss before standing.

Harry and Sirius apparated to the Alley which was somewhat deserted though with the presence of the aurors and hitwizards plus the random Unspeakable dressed in their uniform it was not as deserted as Riddle would have liked. As they made their way to Gingotts they were pleased to see Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was finished. The building was a rather horrifying display of orange with a giant Jack in the Box on top that appeared to be either Fred or George with a purple top hat on. Fred and George where currently outside hanging a Grand Opening banner that was done in neon colors and had fireworks exploding in the background complete with sound effects.

"Hey Gred, Forge!" Harry called out to them causing them to turn with wide grins.

"Harry! The Glorious Mr. Padfoot!" Fred shouted.

"Welcome to our humble abode!" George finished.

"You guys ready for tomorrow," Harry asked referring to their opening the next day.

"Yeah we're ready,"

"Everything's stacked and prepared,"

"Wanna have a looksie," Fred asked with a flourish towards the door. Harry looked to Sirius who was smiling broadly and nodded to Fred.

"I'll send Angie out to help," Fred said to George who had the banner half turned over. They followed Fred in to the store which unsurprisingly fit the twins' personality, organized chaos. "ANGIE! Georgia needs help out front!" Fred shouted.

"Why would I think you two could even hang a banner," Angelina said as she walked past. "Hey Harry, Professor Black!" She called as she moved past.

"The girls have been helping when they have time," Fred said. The store was packed to the gills. "Over here you have all our WonderWitch products for teenie boppers. Love potions, skin care, Pygmy Puffs, and a variety other chick things," Fred finished softly not saying chick things around the Verity and Alicia nearby. The packaging for the WonderWitch products was a violent purple or pink.

Harry turned to his left and saw a copy of a Ministry poster of You-Know-Who only it said U-No-Poo. Harry started chuckling, "Oh my God," Harry said between laughs. Around the constipation product were edible dark marks, snakes that looked remarkably like Nagini and turned into multi-color gummy worms, a miniature Fenrir Greyback on a leash and studded pink collar, and Death Eater masks that turn into clown masks once put on.

"Well the way we see it, we're Weasley's so he already wants us dead might as well give him an actual reason," Fred said to which Harry and Sirius just shook their heads. They moved through the store which had another whole section for their fireworks, one for their skiving snack boxes with various other prank items that had to do with sudden unpleasantness. They also had a section of muggle magic tricks and some of their big ticket items.

"This looks awesome and fits you well," Sirius said. "We'll stop by tomorrow for your opening but we need to get to Gringotts."

"See you then," Fred replied and on the way out they waved to George and Angelina who had managed to hang the banner straight.

"See you tomorrow," Harry called to them as they passed and entered the bank.

They nodded to the guards of the bank who respectfully nodded back but otherwise remain at attention. They entered the bank and looked around at the tellers and witches and wizards. As they were observing the room a goblin came up to them that Harry recognized and nodded to.

"Griphook, it's good to see you again," Harry spoke in gobbeldegook.

"Lord Potter, Lord Black," Griphook replied back in gobbledegook. They noticed a few interested parties shifting closer to listen as they were greeted personally by a goblin. A few managed to recognize Harry and Sirius from other trips out. Harry noticed and nodded to the crowd around them.

Sirius recognized the gesture and simply continued the conversation in gobbledegook, "We need to meet with Ragnok about a certain vault situation," Sirius said on the off chance another paranoid pureblood was one of their eavesdroppers. "We've rectified the problem."

"Follow me," Griphook replied turning on his heel and glaring at some of the eavesdroppers making them jump back about a foot. One of their eavesdroppers, a middle age pureblood by the dress robes quickly left as they were led out of the lobby. Griphook lead them down familiar halls until they came to Ragnok's office. Griphook knocked and waited for the 'enter,' before he let them into Ragnok's office.

Ragnok looked up from his papers upon noticing the occupants he put them aside and asked, "Did I miss an appointment?"

"No not all," Sirius replied. "It is our intrusion you see I've given guardianship over Bellatrix," Sirius stepped forward with an envelope extended. Ragnok leaned over his desk and took the envelope from him. "We wanted to get this as soon as possible."

Ragnok looked over the documents inside and muttered a spell in gobbledegook to verify all the information was truthful. The documents glowed red signifying they were. "I do not mean to insult you but I must verify them," Ragnok said to which Harry and Sirius simply nodded.

"I'll take you personally to the LeStrange Vault; you need a high-level goblin anyways." Ragnok came around the desk and motioned for them to follow him. "Griphook inform Master Balrog of my whereabouts." Griphook bowed low before leaving to presumably follow Ragnok's orders. Ragnok led them to a doorway near his office which opened up to its very own cart and rail system. "I am sorry to have hindered you in this process but the limited rights my race have in the wizarding world are based on our confidentiality and protection of our clients. As leader of the Goblin Nation I must do what is my people's best interest." Ragnok said as he took a seat in the cart followed by Sirius and Harry.

Both Harry and Sirius waved off his words but it was Harry that spoke, "We understand Ragnok. Your people have a very precarious truce with the wizarding world mostly based on the wizards prejudice. We wouldn't want you to put your peoples standing in jeopardy."

"Hopefully after this war is done and over progress can be made between us," Sirius followed Harry's statements. "Most of those that are actively against better relations with 'creature' races are being arrested or killed in battle and those that support them will lesson as the war continues."

"I would very much like your hopes to come true," Ragnok replied. "Unfortunately we, the council of Goblins, have voted and will only enter this war if Riddle attacks us directly." Sirius and Harry nodded in understanding; the goblins couldn't afford to take aside unless one or the other moved against them openly. The cart moved along in silence for a few minutes before Ragnok spoke again, "I understand congratulations are in order Lord Black on your three heirs." Ragnok had a rare smile on his face.

"Yes thank you," Sirius said beaming like the proud papa he was, "Regulas James, Edgar Persus, and Lyra Emmaline."

"Strong names," Ragnok replied as another father would. "What about you Lord Potter you've been wed a year?"

Harry paled and nearly swallowed his tongue at Ragnok's implication, "We…um…that is…we're still in school," Harry stuttered as he tried to formulate a response. Sirius and Ragnok burst out laughing as one at the stunned and slightly queasy look on Harry's face. Ragnok's laughter was bit disconcerting as being a goblin it was slightly manicle. Harry just huffed and crossed arm muttering about old codgers in any race. By the time they stopped in front of the LeStrange vault Ragnok and Sirius had gotten themselves under control again. They stepped out of the cart and jumped slightly as a roar echoed off the cave walls.

"That would be Scarsnout, the Ukrainian Ironbelly who guards this particular section of vaults. Being the Head Goblin's cart we pass behind him," Ragnok said as he stepped up to the massive stone vault door that had LeStrange carved into it in old English script.

"I can feel it from here," Harry muttered. Sirius placed a hand on his godson's shoulder in reply. Ragnok traced his finger down the middle of the vault door. A seam appeared between the 'r' and the 'a' of LeStrange and the doors opened inwards from there. The vault was teeming with gold, silver, and bronze coins as well as antiques, armor, and jewelry from the heyday of the LeStrange family. Harry entered the vault and followed the oppressive feel of magic that was Riddle's soul. He found himself standing in front of simple golden cup with a badger on it.

"Don't touch it," Sirius called out as Harry moved to take it. "The gemino curse is on everything in the vault. Paranoid buggers," Sirius finished under his breath.

"Yes they are," Ragnok said and snapped his fingers. Harry felt a rush of magic go over the vault, "You may touch it now. If I may I would like to see it destroyed," Ragnok asked. Harry nodded.

"Let's go outside the vault," Sirius suggested, "We wouldn't any backlash inside the vault." Harry picked up the cup with a grimace at the feel of the magic. They moved outside the vault to the corridor and Harry closed his eyes in concentration. The sword of Gryffindor appeared in the corridor; Harry snagged it out of the air and strapped the scabbard to his waist.

"That is a very important sword to us Goblins," Ragnok mentioned eyeing the ruby encrusted hilt of the Sword of Gryffindor.

"When this war is over maybe we can make a deal for it," Harry said with smirk. Ragnok simply nodded in reply still eyeing the goblin made sword. Harry set the golden cup on the floor in front of them. He drew the sword from its scabbard while Sirius tapped Ragnok on the shoulder and motioned him to back up from the cup and Harry. Harry wrapped both hands around the hilt as he lifted the sword high. He brought it down and struck the cup with force resulting in a familiar but horrifying shriek. A black mist rose out of the cup and formed into a replica of Riddle's snake visage before it dissipated with a shriek and mighty force of magic. What was left was the famous cup of Hufflepuff cleaved in two.

"That bastard really knew how to pick 'em didn't he," Sirius spoke as he glared at the now destroyed work of history.

"Yes," Ragnok agreed with him as he looked somewhat in awe but disgust of the magic that had just been displayed before him. "I know our wares are good but it shouldn't have been able to do that," Ragnok said with a nod to the sword Harry sheathed.

"In my second year the sword appeared to me during a fight with a basilisk. I killed it by piercing the basilisk through the mouth." Harry explained with a shrug.

"It took on the venom," Ragnok said with another look to the sword. Suddenly an alarm sounded throughout the corridors and the LeStrange Vault they stood in front of glowed blue before bars slammed to the ground in front of the door. They turned to Ragnok with a look of question on their faces. "The bank has been lock down, one of our guards was killed," Ragnok growled out. As he spoke a goblin in gleaming silver colored armor ran up to them and stopped at attention pulling his helmet off.

He bowed, "My liege, the jumped up human is attacking the bank. He killed the guards stationed outside. He wants him," the Goblin said with a look toward Harry.

Ragnok growled, "Follow me," He jumped into the cart Harry, Sirius, and the un-named goblin following. "I would hold on." Ragnok said with sadistic grin. The cart took off at break neck speed similar to a roller coaster. They came to a halting stop moments later back at Ragnok's office. Ragnok moved over to a room in his office that opened into a small armory. The un-named goblin quickly helped Ragnok dress in similar silvery armor. Harry gave Sirius a look.

"Mithril," Sirius whispered leaning towards Harry.

Ragnok motioned the two wizards over to him making the other goblin goggle a bit. "But some armor on this is going to get messy. Sharptooth," Ragnok barked the order and the surprised goblin snapped to attention, "Tell Master Balrog to have a brigade meet me at the doors." The goblin now dubbed Sharptooth bowed and saluted before taking off. "I believe these will fit wizards." He motioned to some dragon hide cuirasses that would cover their chests and shoulders; there were also dragon hide gauntlets that allowed for a wand or a dagger to be placed in them. Sirius shed his outer robe and placed the gleaming black hide cuirass on while Harry tied it for him before repeating the process for Harry. They strapped the gauntlets on their arms placing their wands in the holster aspect the goblins had added to it. Both Sirius and Harry looked a tad comical with jeans and t-shirts under their armor.

"What type of spells do your armors repel?" Harry asked as they began walking to the front of the bank.

"Yours will be useful against cutting curses except perhaps the ribbon cutter and more low level dark arts curses. Bludgeoning curses you will need to watch out for. Ours will guard us from almost any but unforgivable and high level dark arts curses though they'll lesson them some." Sirius meanwhile sent a patronus off to the Ministry specifically to the DMLE.

"My Liege," a Goblin of similar age to Ragnok who dressed in similar armor the only difference being it was less ornate greeted them. Ragnok's had jewels encrusted in the mithril.

"Master Balrog are they ready?" Ragnok asked Master Balrog as he looked over a full brigade of goblins in armor with swords, war axes, maces, and pikes. Each goblin was baring their teeth in anger knowing the Dark Lord had killed two of their own. They looked beyond fierce and Harry finally understood the wizards' fear of Goblins. The goblins were in rows of six with ten deep. Ragnok stood at the back with Master Balrog, Sirius, and Harry. Customers were being herded to the sides of the bank walls by the tellers.

"Warriors," Ragnok's voice rang out in Gobbledegook, the only notice taken by the slight turn of the head. "Today the wizards outside have taken two of own!" A shout was heard from the goblins, "Today we will take revenge!" Another shout was heard from the goblins. Ragnok snapped his fingers and the bank doors were taken off of lockdown and Harry drew his sword and wand. The Goblin brigade marched forward out the doors and down the steps before stopping leaving about twenty feet between the first line and the fifty or so Death Eaters with Voldemort at their back.

"I simply want the boy," Voldemort said in a voice that beguiled his viciousness.

The Goblins had stopped with four deep still in the bank with Ragnok flanked on his right by Master Balrog and on his left by Harry and Sirius. "You've killed two of our own Mr. Riddle," Ragnok said. '

Voldemort's eyes flashed dangerously at the address of Ragnok, "Avada Kedavra." Voldemort snapped off the killing curse towards Ragnok.

"_Granum_," Harry conjured a two by two foot slab of granite in the path of the curse. The granite slab exploded in a green light and Harry banished the shrapnel back at Voldemort as soon as it exploded. The pieces flew at Voldemort but he vanished them quickly, while Ragnok gave the order for the goblins to attack. The goblins rushed the Death Eaters who were still waiting for a command and quickly cut down six Death Eaters before the Death Eaters reacted. The fired spells out at the goblins quickly figuring out their darker spells were the only effective ones. Voldemort was laughing hysterically as he cast Killing curses cutting down goblins.

"Har-ry," Sirius warned but it was too late. Harry had taken off for the battle, specifically Voldemort. "Damn it!" Sirius swore and followed into the fray.

"War-Master Balrog that boy is the reason that monster will be defeated," Ragnok said surveying the battle. Balrog nodded and signaled the back line of the goblins and they rushed into the fray following Sirius and Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry ran into the battle and brought his sword down on the closest Death Eater. He ended up talking off the Death Eater's wand arm. Harry finished him with a paralyzing curse before he had to shield an incoming sickly brown curse Harry spun out of the way of another curse and brought his sword up slashing open a deep wound across the chest of another Death Eater. He fought side by side with the goblins while cutting a path to Voldemort.<p>

* * *

><p>Sirius followed Harry doing what he could to not only defend himself but to take out Death Eaters aiming for Harry. He felt more than once a cutting curse slip past his shields and hit the cuirass but all stopped before hitting his skin. He could sense the goblin warriors around him as he ducked and shielded spells. Then time seemed to slow as he saw Harry stepping off to square off against Voldemort. All the combatants seemed to slow only half concentrating on the duel before them while their main focus was on Harry and Voldemort.<p>

* * *

><p>"Riddle!" Harry called interrupting the Dark Lord in the middle of casting a killing curse. The Dark Lord turned towards him with fury in his eyes. Harry sheathed the sword of Gryffindor as Voldemort turned to him. He snapped his wand up quickly to conjure another granite slab but stopped when he noticed the curse was wide of him. Harry slightly turned to see a Death Eater in the process of casting at him get hit by the killing curse. Harry heard Voldemort begin to speak to all those present but Harry silently sent four curses in quick succession at the Dark Lord cutting him off. Voldemort was taken by surprise having taken his sight off Harry and the first curse, sectumsempra, landed hitting Voldemort in his left arm, neck, and side of his face. He deflected the last three with a cold fury building his eyes as blood dripped down onto his wand. "Ah fuck," Harry muttered before dodging to his right then left then back and left again as spells impacted the ground or people or goblins behind him. Harry spun to his right then jumped a low aimed curse before having to hit the ground and roll to prevent a stream of fire. Harry was panting as he quickly leapt to his feet when the jet of fire stop. He fired off a bludgeoning hex Voldemort had to shield but Harry had enough power behind it to break Voldemort's shield and hit him in his injured left arm. The still bleeding wound was opened further leaving the bone showing. Voldemort roared in fury and unleashed a torrent of pure black magic at Harry. Harry's eyes widen as the black cloud of magic came at him. Harry sent the first curse to come to mind at the black magic his patronus. The silvery stag shot out of the wand and charged the black magic cloud. The stag seemed to absorb the black magic before exploding in a shower of silvery light.<p>

Harry watched in awe as his patronus exploded leaving him open for attack. Voldemort capitalized on his distraction and cast a dark version of the bludgeoning hex at Harry. The curse hit Harry smashing into his chest and throwing him back into the air and smashing into the ground. The force of the curse was somewhat lessened by the cuirass but it was only really effective against the small shrapnel that accompanied the darker version of the hex. Five of Harry's ribs instantly broke and one shattered on the impact sending fragments into his lungs. He landed hard on his back but retained enough focus to roll as soon as he hit the ground which was lucky for him as Voldemort had followed up on the curse with an organ dissolving hex. Harry's head was swimming as he moved out of the way of curses. He pulled his magic into himself and tried to block out pain with his occlumency techniques. He knew he had to do something quick. He dodged more and more spells avoiding shielding to save his magic all the while moving closer to Voldemort. Before Voldemort could notice Harry dived and tucked into a roll as he avoided another curse and came up directly in front of the Dark Lord. Harry who stood level with the Dark Lord slammed his head forward into the Dark Lords in a head but stunning the Dark Lord. Harry then used all the magic he had pulled and sent the most powerful banishing hex he could in his state and sent it point-blank at Voldemort. Voldemort was sent flying back into through the wall of the store behind him. Harry collapsed just as aurors appeared.

* * *

><p>Sirius cheered internally as Harry's first curse hit Voldemort and opened wounds in the snake-faced bastard. Sirius quickly ducked a curse at sent a ribbon cutting curse back at the Death Eater who cast before turning back to the duel. He cursed as Harry was forced on the defensive and ducked another curse this time from a Death Eater within an arm's reach. Sirius quickly pulled back and sent a left hook at the Death Eater connecting at the Death Eater's temple knocking the Death Eater out. He focused on Harry mostly shielding or ducking spells so he could keep track of his godson. He belatedly noticed a ring of Goblins surrounding the duel between Harry and the Dark Lord keeping others away from it. He then watched in horror as Harry was thrown from his feet and hit the ground hard. He started moving towards Harry once again and watched proudly as Harry caught the Dark Lord off guard fighting like a muggle before sending the robbed bastard flying into a building. "HARRY!" Sirius shouted and took off in a sprint towards his now collapsed godson pushing goblins and Death Eaters alike out of the way. He rushed to Harry's position and quickly checked for a pulse before taking a guarding stance over his godson as a bloody and stunned Voldemort made his way out of a pile of rubble. Sirius barely moved his eyes as to see the aurors on scene Connie Hammer leading the way.<p>

Voldemort looked to Sirius and the Goblins surrounding Harry and to the aurors and amplified his voice, "Retreat." He disappeared in the swirling blue of a portkey as did all the Death Eaters present that could. Sirius quickly turned to his unconscious godson to see him being treated by a goblin.

"He needs a wizard healer a.s.a.p.," the Goblin said looking up at Sirius, "I've done what I can to slow bleeding but our magic is different."

"Accio Connie's emergency portkey," Sirius said the spell in a blur. A length of rope rushed to him from where the aurors were and Sirius snagged it out of the air. He touched Harry and called out, "Activate." They disappeared into a swirl of blue leaving Ragnok to explain the events of the day.

**A/N:**

**So next chapter slower because of classes starting up again. So I hope you got the right impression with the last battle, it was supposed to be a very quick. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Thanks for the reviews,**

**AM**


	45. Advantages to summer

**A/N: Warning there's a rather explicit lemon at the end so feel free to skip that if you don't like that. **

Sirius was left in the waiting room with an apprentice Healer looking at his cuts and bruises none of which ran very deep thanks to the cuirass. The Apprentice had attempted to move Sirius but found the man rooted to the floor starring after his godson.

"Lord Black," Healer Sorenson said startling Sirius out of his trance.

"Huh?" Sirius replied oh so eloquently.

"I believe Apprentice Clearwater is done with you if you'll follow me I'll take you to Lord Potter," Healer Sorenson spoke calmly and slowly.

Sirius shook his head and blinked, "How's Harry," rapidly shot out of his mouth.

"He'll be fine," Healer Sorenson assured him as he gestured for them to start walking. They moved through the hallways on their way to Harry's room. "He broke his ribs, shattered one, and it perforated his lung. That boy is strong," Healer Sorenson commented as they came to a stop at the door to Harry's room looking in on him.

"Yes he is," Sirius said.

"He'll be fine and at this point is simply sleeping it off," Healer Sorenson. We healed his lung and ribs and gave him Skele-grow for the shattered rib. May I ask what happened? We've had a few more people come in from the Alley."

"We," Sirius said with a nod to Harry, "went to the bank and someone tipped off Riddle who came with almost sixty Death Eaters. He made the mistake of killing the two goblin guards out front before asking them to turn us over to him. The goblins refused and together with a brigade of goblins we fought the Death Eaters and Riddle. The battle only took about five minutes or so, more of a skirmish, Harry wounded the bastard. If you'll excuse me I need to let the family know," Sirius finished.

"Of course," Healer Sorenson said with a wide smile on his face at the news of Harry wounding the dark Lord. As he left Sirius sent off a patronus and then entered Harry's room.

Sirius was only alone for about five minutes before a host of Blacks and Greengrasses plus Susan and Remus descended upon the room. Daphne was the first one in and bypassed Sirius moving straight to the edge of her husband's bed. She gently sat on one side and took Harry's hand in hers and laced their fingers together. Amelia came rushing into the room with Lyra in her arms followed directly by Susan who pulled up a chair on the opposite side of Sirius and Daphne. Following them was Andromeda, Ted, Evelyn, Xavier, Narcissa, Remus, Draco who had RJ, and Astoria who was carrying Ed. As one they turned toward Sirius for an explanation.

He looked somewhat startled by the massive amount of people in the small hospital room but quickly smiled to reassure everyone. "He's fine simply sleeping right now." Daphne visibly relaxed at Sirius's words and turned back to Harry and smoothed his hair out. "A Death Eater must have been in the bank at the same time as we entered. After we finished destroying it the bank locked down according to Ragnok that only happens when a goblin is killed on the premises. Anyway a goblin in full armor ran up to us and said Riddle was outside the bank and had killed the two guards stationed at the doors," Ted sucked in a breath at that, he was CPA and did a lot of work with the goblins so he knew their ways. Sirius looked at him and grinned a bit, "Yep," He answered Ted before turning to the others, "Ragnok declared war on Riddle and the Death Eaters. He, War Master Balrog, and a whole goblin brigade fought with Harry and me against Riddle this afternoon."

Daphne jerked back to look at Sirius at that, "_He_ was there?"

"Yes," Sirius nodded, "Harry fought him and managed to do pretty well until his focus slipped and Riddle sneaked in the flail bludgeoning hex. Harry took the hex but Ragnok provided us with those dragon hide cuirasses," Sirius pointed to where he hung the two cuirasses. "The flail part of the curse was stopped but he still broke five ribs and shattered one perforating his lung. Somehow Harry managed to fight on by dodging spells slowly making his way to Riddle. Riddle didn't notice Harry moving closer and Harry head butted him and then sent an extremely over-charged banishing hex at Riddle." Sirius looked thoughtful, "That's probably why he's still out," he nodded to Harry. "Riddle flew into and through the building across the street and didn't come out to pretty and that's when the aurors arrived and they all left."

All the occupants of the room looked at Harry with a bit of awe before Amelia stood up and handed Lyra to Andromeda, "Right well can I have your memory of it. I'll need to go in most likely." And sure enough as she finished Auror Tonks appeared at the door. Draco and Astoria moved aside so she could enter.

"Ma'am Minister Scirmegour requests your presence. He's in the briefing room with Madam Hammer, Unspeakable Hammer, Director Mockridge, and Manager Ragnok," she said in her auror tone ignoring for the moment the others in the room. Her voice softened a bit as spoke next, "He also wants to know about Harry's condition."

"Tell him if he could get the license of the mack truck that hit me that be great," Harry spoke up from the bed surprising everyone.

Daphne immediately turned back to him and planted a rough kiss on his lips, "You've got to quit doing this to me," she joked quietly as she pulled back. Harry gave her his lopsided grin in response.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Amelia asked coming forward to give him a light hug and giving him a look that asked if it was okay if she left.

"I feel pretty good actually," Harry said, "I'll see you later at home." Amelia nodded and turned back to Sirius.

Sirius handed her a glass vial with the memory, "I started it with destroying the horcrux I know Rufus said he wanted to be there but we kinda forgot," Sirius said a bit sheepishly.

"Since not only are the goblins joining us but Harry wounded Riddle in battle he'll probably be too busy dancing a jig to notice," Amelia said earning a laugh from everyone. "Auror Tonks," She called turning to the doorway where Tonks stood. "You're to stay here on guard until they leave." Tonks saluted and moved aside so Amelia could leave.

"We'll go get the Healer," Remus said with a smile towards Harry who nodded in appreciation. Remus and Narcissa vacated the room in search of Healer Sorenson.

"So not that I don't appreciate it but why are you all here if I'm getting out of here soon?" Harry asked quietly.

Andromeda answered with a soft smile, "We were all gathered around the triplets when Daphne and Amelia received Sirius's patronus. And with you we never know how long you'll be out," She said with a smirk gaining a chuckle from everyone and some gurgles from the triplets. Harry smiled in return but quickly frowned as he thought about the battle but before anyone else could say anything Daphne spoke.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow after you've slept and the rest our gathered." She leant towards him and gently took his lips in a kiss silencing any thought of protest. When she pulled away she could see in his eyes he conceded and smiled softly. Harry laughed softly as their moment was interrupted by a foul smell and Draco's groan.

"Awe man come on RJ," Draco whined.

Daphne laughed softly and answered Harry's question, "that's the second time in an hour he's needed a change while Draco's been holding him." Harry laughed aloud at that. The door opened and a middle aged man in healer robes walked in with a smile on his face.

"Hello Lord Potter, I'm Healer Sorenson." He held his hand out for Harry to shake. "I worked on your injuries today."

Harry moved to sit up on the bed and took the man's hand, "Thank you sir."

"I assume you want to go home?"

Harry nodded eagerly causing Healer Sorenson to chuckle, "Alright let me just cast a diagnostic once more." He cast the spell and nodded to himself as he got the result. "Everything checks out fine, just take it easy for the next couple of days."

"Oh he will," Daphne answered for him causing the room to laugh.

Healer Sorenson shook Harry's hand once more and as he was leaving said, "Well done by the way. It's about time that bastard was proven human," Healer Sorenson said causing Harry to blush a bit but nodded in acceptance. He was released from the hospital with little fanfare thanks to Tonks' presence with the family. Though there were plenty of 'patients' in the waiting room as they left.

"Harry why is it always you," Daphne mumbled to herself. It was around three in the morning and aside from her and Harry's breathing their wing of Potter Manor was silent. Harry was sprawled in their kings sized bed with the sheets only coming up to cover his waist, he had one arm thrown over his head while the other was thrown above Daphne's pillow. Daphne was currently sideways across the bed with her face propped on her arms watching Harry sleep. Harry had shown everyone present the memory when they returned to the manor. Aside from that and mirror calling their friends to come over tomorrow and see it Harry had done nothing but sleep.

* * *

><p>It was odd as usually Harry was always ready to move on to the next thing after a stay in the hospital. Sirius and Remus had speculated after Harry went to sleep that Harry had poured an enormous amount of magic into his patrnous to counter act the black cloud of magic Voldemort had sent at them. None of them not the former Blacks, Malfoys, or Remus had been able to answer what exactly that black cloud of magic from Voldemort was but they all agreed Harry's reaction was the best possible.<p>

Daphne's eyes traced the various scars on Harry's chest as she watched his chest rise and fall. She was both thrilled and terrified at Harry's fight with Voldemort. She knew it was inevitable that they would face each other but she had been hoping it would be put off for as long as possible. The fight had proven both her fears and hopes, Harry was able to stand and fight him but Voldemort's experience and spell repertoire far outweighed her husband's. She slowly reached out a hand and traced the tattoo of her initials that graced his left peck.

"If this war doesn't end soon I'll have gray hair before I'm twenty," Daphne sighed quietly and gave the tattoo a kiss before moving and curling into Harry's side. Both Harry's arms came down to further press Daphne to his side. Daphne smiled before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Harry and the rest of the New Marauders and Severus all were in the training room of Potter Manor surrounding a pensive. The four founders were in their painting anxiously awaiting the viewing of them memory also. Harry set it to play and they all watched absorbed in the memory playing before them.<p>

When the memory finished Harry turned to Severus and the founders, "Any ideas on what the black cloud was?" Severus shook his head while in contemplation. The students all looked bewildered at the spell never seeing or hearing of a spell like that. Salazar cleared his throat from the painting gaining the rooms attention.

Godric turned to Salazar and asked, "Ezekiel?" Salazar nodded to him and Godric cursed, surprisingly Helga and Rowena did also.

"Ezekiel was the name of necromancer that we," Salazar said nodding to other three founders, "Fought before we founded Hogwarts. He fought each of us on separate occasions before finally facing off with me. That black cloud is similar to a dementor's kiss only instead of sucking out your soul it focuses on your magic. The longer you're in that cloud the more magic it pulls from your body and transfers it to the caster. It also kills the victim and leaves them looking rather like a mummy. We never figured out how it did do that we also never figured out what the incantation was." Salazar finished looking reminiscent of the fearsome visage that housed the basilisk.

"Your patrnous was ingenious Hadrian," Rowena said with a proud look, "None of us were able to come up with a way to defeat that spell we simply avoided it. You see we witnessed Ezekiel use it on a friend of ours and the outcome. Whenever he would attempt it on one of us we apparated out of the way. He wasn't very adept at using wards."

Harry shrugged at the praise, "It was the first thing that came to mind besides 'oh shite'. Daphne gave him a poke in the ribs for that while Blaise, Draco, Neville, and Theo snickered.

"Is Riddle a necromancer?" Hermione asked the room.

"I don't believe so though horcruxes would be classified as a type of necromancy," Salazar answered. "From everything Severus has shared with me Riddle has not done any form of necromancy besides horcruxes and they would be the lowest form. If he were a necromancer this war would have either ended long ago or it would take decades longer to finish."

"What about inferi?" Neville spoke up.

"Inferi while vile and an insult to the dead are not a true form of necromancy," Salazar said. They looked confused even Severus who was the most well versed in the dark arts.

Godric clarified, "Inferi are basically just animated corpses with a compulsion charm placed on them. Where as if it were a true necromantic art, the inferi would be able to completely act on their own."

"Why did you say if he were a necromancer this war would have ended sooner or go on way longer," Tracey asked.

"Necromancers are very few and far between," Salazar said. "Most who try their hand at necromancy die during rituals or spells that go wrong. A true necromancer is very very dangerous. It took all four of us to defeat Ezekiel Messing with Death is never a good thing, he always wins," Salazar finished rather philosophically.

"Alright back to the present," Helga called taking everyone off the subject of necromancy. "Harry did some very good things in that fight and we learned some key points about the Death Eaters. Anyone care to guess?"

Hannah was the one who answered, "All the wizards except maybe five or so in the battle stopped to watch Harry face off against Riddle. The goblins however didn't and were able to take out a significant number of Death Eaters."

Helga smiled warmly at Hannah her fellow Hufflepuff being the one to point it out, "Exactly it will most likely happen again when they next fight. Riddle has been built up to the point where people think he is invincible and will want to watch the fight. Don't let them. A fight isn't over until your opponents can no longer fight back."

"Anything else?"

"Riddle gets blindly angry," Ginny said. "My Ron and Charlie can get like that," She explained further, "They just start attacking leaving themselves open."

"Good there's nothing that says you can't take a pot shot at Riddle if he's solely focused on someone else. Just because a prophecy says Harry has to be the one to kill him doesn't mean we can't help him along."

"Alright all of you but Harry," Severus called their attention, "Start sparring it seems as if hand to hand combat is going to be your advantage over the seasoned Death Eaters." They groaned but complied. They all paired up Susan against Hannah, Tracey against Astoria, and Daphne paired up against Ginny. Neville paired against Theo and Draco paired against Blaise. They sparred for about five minutes before Severus called them to stop.

He glared at Harry and Hermione who were chuckling, "Obviously you all know each other too well. Tracey pair with Draco, Theo with Ginny, Blaise with Hannah, and Daphne with Neville," Severus said with a smirk towards Harry who growled in protest but Astoria came over and pushed him back down onto his chair.

"Daphne can handle herself," Astoria said and took a seat next to him. Neville had by far the most brute strength out of all of them. He was the stockiest and Harry was not amused at the prospect of his wife sparring with him.

"Daphne will be against Death Eaters bigger then Neville Harry," Hermione said in a matter of fact voice. Harry simply growled in return causing Astoria and Susan to giggle and Hermione to huff. The opponents each took up their positions and Severus whistled for them to start. Harry focused on Daphne and Neville. Daphne stood ready and watching Neville who charged her about a second after Severus whistled. Daphne twisted out to the side and stuck her foot out tripping Neville as she grabbed onto one his arms and used his momentum to throw him forward in a heap.

"Did you try to screw that one up Longbottom," Severus asked to the amusement of the room as Daphne gave little curtsey. Neville pushed himself up with a groan. "Never underestimate your opponent."

"Again," Neville asked in Daphne's direction. Daphne nodded and they both reset. Severus whistled again and this time Neville waited. Neville slowly moved towards Daphne who was bouncing on her toes. Daphne waited patiently as she bounced and finally Neville broke and swung at Daphne with a right hook. Daphne swiftly moved and sent Neville to the side using his momentum. Neville was able to stop himself with a jerk but Daphne struck out with a kick to the back of Neville's knee. She went to finish him with another kick but Neville blocked it and flipped Daphne onto her back. Neville got to his feet but Daphne swiped his feet out from underneath him sending him down to the mat again his head striking the floor with thud. Daphne quickly sprung to her feet and Severus ended the fight as Neville cradled his head.

Severus looked around and rolled his eyes. Draco had a broken wrist, Blaise was favoring his left ankle, and Theo had a dislocated shoulder. "If you had been fighting Bellatrix you'd all be insane or dead," Severus bit out. "Just because you opponent is a women does not mean you take it easy on them."

Neville didn't even bother trying to defend himself or become angry at the mention of Bellatrix, he was still seeing two Daphne's helping him stand. Draco looked peeved that Tracey had beaten him as did Blaise but Theo looked affronted by Severus's words.

"Hey I'm a Slytherin of course I tried," Theo replied and then grinned, "Gin just kicked my arse. I think I'll hide behind her in the fight." He wrapped his good arm around Ginny who smirked proudly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence but I think I'll just use you as a distraction," Ginny replied.

"Yes well you can all heal the muggle way," Severus said. He set Theo's shoulder first causing the smirking boy to lose groan in pain. He set Draco's wrist and conjured a splint for his wrist. He checked Blaise's ankle and found it sprained so he wrapped it for him. Then he cast a diagnostic on Neville who had a concussion. Severus summoned a pill bottle and ice bags. He gave two aspirin and an ice bag to each of them. "Hermione and Susan you're up and let's see Ginny and Astoria pair up."

They sparred for the rest of the afternoon stopping for dinner. They were joined by Sirius, Amelia, Belladonna, Elizabeth Granger, and Viktor Krum.

"Viktor!" Hermione gave a very un-Hermione-ish squeal as she took in the sight of her boyfriend.

Viktor picked her up and spun her before laying a kiss on her that had most of the men growling. They all proceeded to slapped up side the back of their heads by their respective girlfriends or in Blaise's case by Tracey and Susan, they felt he could do with two. Harry though got poked in the ribs by Daphne who muttered, "Over protective gits."

"What are you doing here?"

"My vacation start two days ago for a month," Hermione nodded showing she remembered, "Vell tatko got tired of Fedor and my moping. Ve're spending it here not at Anterwerp."

"Viktor's family usually spend his vacation together since the season's so busy," Hermione explained to the others.

"Fedor is vith Tons," Viktor said causing Sirius to smirk.

Amelia smacked, "Don't even think about it," She said as she came in from feeding the triplets. Sirius pouted as the rest snickered. "Let's eat before Mips' wonderful work gets cold. Nice to see you again Viktor." Viktor nodded to her as they all took their seats at the table and dug in.

"Hey Victor any tips on Quidditch try-outs," Harry asked as they were digging into dessert. Viktor looked puzzled as Ginny and Draco groaned. "We're losing a chaser, beater, and keeper for our house team," Harry explained.

"All seventh years and we have no reserves at Hogwarts," Draco added.

"Start early," Viktor replied. "Vocus on your keeper. You already haf two chasers that vork vell together so fitting another in von't be too hard. If you can get a good keeper and a decent beater you should retain your top spot." As he finished speaking Ginny, Draco, and Harry started shooting the names of Slytherins across the table with input from Sirius, Xavier, Blaise, Theo, Daphne and Astoria. The Quidditch talk quickly spiraled into chaos as it was prone to do with Harpy fans, Falcon fans, and Puddlemere fans all at the same time.

Amelia let out a sharp whistle, "Enough! You will behave civilly and not swear around my babies or you can take it outside." Amelia, Evelyn, Tracey, Susan, and Hermione watched incredulously as the majority of table got up and walked outside loudly 'debating' the English and Ireland Quidditch league. Viktor watched not sure which was more amusing the quidditch debate or the look on the faces of the group still sitting.

"What are you smirking at?" Hermione asked her boyfriend with an arched eyebrow.

Viktor just shook his head laughing, "Bulgaria vould own all there," he paused as Amelia gave him a look, "butts." Hermione sighed and shared an eye roll with Tracey and Susan. Viktor stood and moved to Hermione's side holding out his hand and with a bow asked, "Vould you like to go flying?"

Hermione giggled a bit and stood with a curtsey, "Why yes I would good sir."

Susan and Tracey shared a look before Susan called out to the pair walking out the door, "I thought you hated flying?"

"Not with Viktor!" Hermione called back with a grin.

Tracey sighed and Susan muttered to herself, "I need a boyfriend."

This time Evelyn, Amelia, and Elizabeth shared a look before Amelia said to Susan, "Don't rush. It will happen eventually."

Evelyn looked to Tracey and added sympathetically, "I'm sure Blaise will get his head out of his arse soon and if he doesn't Belladonna will." With that Evelyn, Elizabeth, and Amelia left the room laughing to themselves at the two girls' looks. The girls shook off their stupor and joined the three in the family room with the triplets.

* * *

><p><em>BOY-WHO-LIVED WOUNDS DARK LORDGOBLINS ENTER WAR_

_We at the Daily Prophet can now confirm what the rumors have been saying, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, wounded the Dark Lord Riddle during battle. That's right ladies and gents the Dark Lord bleeds red just like the rest of us. Minister Rufus Scrimegour confirmed for us several facts about the skirmish that took place at Diagon Alley on June 30__th__. _

_First he confirmed that the Dark Lord Riddle did indeed attack Gringotts without provocation with a troop of fifty or so Death Eaters. The attack came after being alerted that Lord Potter and his Godfather were in the bank conducting business. The Dark Lord then provoked the Goblins by immediately killing the two goblin guards outside of the bank upon his arrival. The bank immediately went into lockdown protecting not only the bank but the customers also. _

_Second he confirmed that a Goblin brigade led by War-Master Balrog and none other than Goblin leader and Bank Manager Ragnok confronted the Dark Lord. By Ragnok and Balrog's side were Lord Sirius Black and Lord Hadrian Potter. _

_Third Minister Scrimegour confirmed the reports that Lord Potter entered the frey after Dark Lord Riddle threw a killing curse at Ragnok. Lord Potter shielded the Goblin leader before running into the fight followed by Lord Black. The Goblins and the two Lords were able to cut down thirty four Death Eaters and incapacitate five. (Needless to say the Goblins fight to kill and win). Lord Potter entered a duel with Dark Lord Riddle. Duel last only minutes but ended with Lord Potter landing a vicious head-butt to Riddle and then banishing him through a wall leaving Riddle to stumble back up slowly only to port-key out as aurors swarmed the scene. His remaining staggering Death Eaters fleeing along with their master as not to be caught. _

_Minister Scrimegour had this to say, "Tom Riddle is nothing more than a common terrorist who can and will bleed just like the rest of us. If you need any further proof go look at the blood pooled in Twilfitt & Tatting's." The Minister was rather gleeful as the five captured Death Eaters are eager to talk if it means they will not be kissed or returned to their master. The willingness of Death Eaters to break their silence suggests Riddle is losing his power over them and that this war could very well winding down. _

Harry put down his copy of the Daily Prophet with a resigned sigh, "They didn't mention I needed a trip to St. Mungo's or that ten goblins died and fifteen were injured." He was sitting on the balcony to their master suite enjoying a slow start to a lazy summer day.

Daphne moved over to him and sat on his lap pulling him to her, "You give the mass of sheep hope," her voice dipped sarcastically at sheep causing Harry to chuckle. "And be happy that's the first article I've ever read that mentions the Goblins in a good light." Harry blew out a long breath and pulled Daphne tighter into his chest. She nuzzled into Harry's bare chest as Harry ran his hand over her arm lightly.

"Do you want to go on a date tonight?" Harry asked as one of the triplets let loose a wail.

Daphne smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to meet her lips. Daphne lips came in contact with his own as she kissed him slowly before tracing his lips with her tongue. He parted his mouth allowing her entrance as their tongues dueled. She slowly pulled back before smiling as Harry tried to follow her lips. She laid another gentle kiss on his lips before pulling back farther, "I would love to."

"Great we'll take Sirius's bike and go in to town. Dinner and a movie?" Harry said with a lopsided grin.

"Sounds good," Daphne said as an alarm sounded in their room.

"Duty calls," Harry said with a chuckle at Daphne's pout. He stood carrying Daphne in his arms and into their room. He lightly placed kisses on her face and neck as he walked them to their bed. He pulled back with a smirk and then let go causing Daphne to squeal as she dropped down on to their bed.

"Prat," Daphne laughed as Harry continued to smirk while pulling on a t-shirt. "What does Severus have you brewing anyway?"

"Amortentia," Harry said with grin.

"Really?" Daphne said surprised at Severus's use of a love potion.

"It's been very tricky to brew, lots of steps and quirks to the ingredients." Harry said with a nod of understanding at Daphne's surprise.

"What are we going to do with it?" Daphne asked more to herself but still out loud.

"Use Scooby's hair and then dose Sirius," Harry smirked as he walked out of the room leaving Daphne collapsing in giggles on the bed.

Harry kicked started Sirius's Indian and grinned as the motor came to life beneath him. He loved riding Sirius's bike, it reminded him of the freedom of his broom. He was dressed in a pair of faded black jeans, his dragon hide boots, a muscle shirt underneath a red button up, and his leather jacket gifted to him by Sirius.

"You ready to go?" Harry called above the motor's roar before he looked up and his draw dropped. Daphne stood in front of him in a pair of that looked poured on her, high heeled dragon hide boots, a scoop neck tight navy blue shirt with her own leather jacket. Around her neck was one of the various pieces of jewelry Harry had given her, this necklace was a sapphire heart pendant on a white gold chain. Daphne smirked and made her way over to the bike taking her place behind him. She placed a kiss on the back of Harry's neck causing him to shiver as he pulled the bike out of the garage and started the ten mile drive to the nearest town with a theater.

Harry pulled the bike into a parking spot outside a small mom and pop style restaurant in Wiltshire. Harry and Daphne drew the eye of more than a few towns' people between the bike and their general attractiveness. More than one older couple smiled as they looked at the young couple easily spotting the love between the two as Harry held open the door to the restaurant.

"Ello Dearies seat yourself. I'll be with you in few," An older woman called out to them as they walked in. They smiled in return and moved to a secluded both for two. "What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll take a coke," Harry answered and then looked to Daphne.

"Lemonade, please," Daphne replied with a smile.

"Be back in jiffy." Their server left with their orders.

"Have you thought any about Headmaster Flitwick's request about what to do instead of Hogsmeade weekends?" Daphne asked as she looked over the menu.

"Well I know in muggle schools they usually hold dances for each season," Harry said with a shrug.

"Really?"

"Yeah, some of the older students would talk about them. Usually I think at least one was formal like the Yule Ball was and then the others were semi-formal and more laid back."

"That could be interesting." She returned with their drinks and took their order. Sheppard's pie for Harry and fish and chips for Daphne. "We should try and do something to get the younger years involved in."

"Well I know Tracey will probably throw a fit but for Halloween we could suggest dressing up?" Harry said with a weary look envisioning Tracey's lecture that would come from celebrating a traditional wizarding holiday even more muggle than usual.

"Actually I think that would work especially with Aunt Addi teaching. She'd be more than willing to lecture on Samhain. Which would placate all the purebloods and any pureblood parental complaints," Daphne said with a nod. They finished dinner with light talk about Severus starting Harry's apprenticeship and his potions so far, which included brewing veritaserum, dragon's breath, and mandrake restorative. He was also researching effects the lunar cycle, eclipses, and star and planetary alignments had on ingredients. Daphne had been spending free time at her family's greenhouses helping her father out. They finished their meal at the restaurant and walked across the street to the movie theater.

"So action, comedy, or another comedy?" Harry asked as they looked at the times.

"Oh! Let's do Independence Day," Daphne said, "I wanna see the effects." Daphne was bouncing in place with Harry's arm around her shoulders. Harry chuckled, since watching Star Wars Daphne had been on a special effects kick whenever movies were chose.

"Alright then," Harry said and walked up to the ticket booth where a young male was working. Said male was currently eyeing Daphne like a Ron Weasley eyes food.

Harry stood up to his full height and growled out, "Two for Independence Day." He may or may not have shifted his teeth to that of Bay as he growled at the teen. The skinny kid behind the counter shivered at the tone and almost ripped the ticket in half in his haste to hand it over to Harry. Harry grabbed them and led Daphne away from the counter giving the other teen a glare.

Daphne smacked Harry in the stomach, "Behave and did you really have to transform your teeth?"

Harry had a decidedly Slytherin grin as he spoke, "Yes, yes I did. Would you like popcorn?"

Daphne rolled her eyes but smiled letting him no he wasn't really in trouble, "Milk Duds."

"Yes ma'am," Harry said getting her candy before leading them to the theater. Daphne set amazed through the film as she watched the film. She actually jumped into Harry's lap as the alien popped out of the head of the other one, not that Harry minded at all.

"That was awesome," Daphne said exhuberently as she and Harry walked to the bike.

"I'm glad you liked it," Harry said pulling her close. They were at the bike now and Harry pulled Daphne in for a kiss that left her knees week. She braced herslef against the bike as Harry ran his nose along her neck, "Let's go home." He wishpered quietly into her ear before nipping her neck and pulling away. Daphne made a small whining noise as he did so. Harry started the bike and Daphne hopped on behind him and ran her hands underneath his shirts and onto his chest. She rested her chin on his shoulder wrapped closely around Harry as he sped down the roads to the Manor.

Harry pulled into the garage and parked the bike with ease as Daphne started to kiss his neck. Harry sung off the bike and pulled Daphne up and into his arms bridal style. He bent his face down to hers and captured her lips in a searing kiss before apparating them to their suite. Harry set her down as they appeared in front of their bed. Harry took her face in his heads and once again claimed her lips this time slipping his tongue into her mouth. Daphne shrugged off her jacket before Harry moved his hands down her back. She stripped him of his jacket and shirt at once before Harry lifted her shirt off. Harry slowly ran his down Daphne's back caressing her skin making her moan into the kiss as he stripped her of her bra. Daphne allowed them to part long enough for Harry to take his muscle shirt off before pulling him back to her. Harry moved his lips down from her mouth to her neck leaving a fire trail on Daphne's skin. He slowly walked her back to their bed while amusing himself with the sensitve skin of her throat while his hands worked their own magic on her breast. Daphne's legs hit the edge of the back and she gladley fell back on to as Harry continued his work.

Harry pulled back from their embrace so he stood between her legs haging off the edge of the bed. He grinned as he watched her pant and gasp for breath before he brought his lips down to her skin once more. This time nipping lightly above her heart before moving his lips to encircle her left nipple. Daphne whimpered in pleasure as he licked around her nipple before bitting gently while his hands worked her right breast. He switched after a few mintues trailing his kiss over to her right breast. Daphne bucked her hips up into him and he grinned into her skin before moving his kisses down her toned stomach. He let his tongue lightly play with her belly-button tickling her before moving lower to trace her hip bones with first his nose and then his lips as he undid her jeans. Harry slowly worked her jeans off her much to her frustration as she tried move against him. He grinned trapping her legs in a way so he could control her disrobing. Free of both her boots and jeans Harry stood and simply gazed at his wife's body. She was clothed in only a black thong that made his already hardening cock stand firm against his jeans.

Before she could say anything Harry picked up her right ankle and slowly kissed his way up her leg. He stopped at her inner thigh to tease the skin there before he finally removed her thong. He traced the same path down her left leg as he slid the undergarmet off her. Now fully divest of her clothing he leaned down to pull her into a passionate kiss that had Daphne bucking against his jean clad hips. His hands remaind active as they kissed teasing around her clit never fulling entering her.

"Har-," She started a whimpering moan as she pulled only millimeters away from his lips only to end his name in a shout, "-REY," as he forcefully entered two fingers into her. She arched into him pressing her chest against his this time gaining a groan from him as her nipples rubbed against his chest. Harry continued to finger Daphne pulling his fingers in and out slowly a few times before givnig them a sharp thrust. Daphne was arched against him in back bend that seemed to defy gravitey as he worked to her climax only for him to completely pull his fingers from her just as hse was about to hit her peak. "Oh goodd, don't stop," She moaned as into his ear as she pulled him to her roughly. Harry's reply was to untangle her fingers from his hair and move so he could now taste his wife. He grinned up at Daphne who was panting and wild-eyed from being denied her climax. He gave one slow, long, lick of her pussy using the flat of his tongue making Daphne spasm against him. He moved his hands so he could hold her hips as he immeidately after the lick thrust his tongue into her. "OOHHH!" Harry smirked into her as she moaned and tried not to buck into his face. He could tell she was quickly comming close again as her hands threaded into his hair once more. She gave sharp little tugs every time he nipped at her clit. As she came closer Harry switched to speaking parseltongue against her pussy causing Daphne to give a forceful tug at his hair and buck her hips into his face uncontroalbly as she climaxed from the stimulation. Harry slowed his speaking but kept it up as she climaxed and slowly came down.

Daphne was breathing heavily from her climax as she used her grip on him to pull him up her body. His jeans rubbed against her sensitive cunt causing her to buck lightly into him and Harry to groan. "You have too many clothes on," She whispered heavily as he leveled with her. She claimed his lips with her own growing at the taste of herslef on them as herhands moved down to undo the button of his jeans and zipper. She pushed his jeans and boxers down his body has far as she could freeing his erection. Harry kicked his clothes off the rest of the way as Daphne's small, warm, smooth hands grasped him. Harry jerked in her hands as she started to pump him while still forecfully kissing him. Daphne guided him to her dripping entrance but Harry moved her hands off his member and brought them above her head where he clasped them together with one of his own. His lopsided grin was in full force as he slowly teased her entrance with the head of his dick. He claimed her lips again forcing his tongue into her mouth and dominating hers before moving to nip behind her ear. She bucked into him but Harry held his hips back to prevent him from entering her.

"Harry," Daphne panted before mewing as his tip brushed her entrance once more, "Har-ry." He looked up from her neck still allowing his tongue to trace patterns on her skin. She looked into his eyes and asked, "What," she paused for breath, "did you say-OH! Into me," she managed to get her question out through gasps as he continued teasing her entering her little before pulling out quickly.

Harry smirked and moved so his mouth was sright next to her ear while his cock just dipped into her folds, "I said I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk." With that he entered her completley bottoming out into her pussy.

"HHHAARRRYYY!" Daphne let out wild scream as Harry thrust into her roughly and deeply triggering another orgasim as she arched into him. He remain in her pussy as she clenched around him after his entrance while whispering all his previous words in parsletongue to her, prolonging her orgasim. As she showed signs of cathing her breath Harry started moving insider her. He pistoned his hips in and out of her dripping sensitve cunt causing Daphne to mew inchoerently as he used her for his own pleasure this time. She was chanting his name over and over as she met his thrust with her own arching into him. She moved to claim his lips once more as he fucked her before moving them to where his neck met his collarbone. He thrust were becoming jerky as he neared his climaxed and her own built up once more. He started rutting against her harder the sound of skin slapping together filling the room and she bit down on the junction his neck and collar bone.

"DAPHNE!" Harry shouted into her neck as the bite hit him triggering his own powerfull oragasm. She felt his cock jerk in her and spurting his seed into her and she arched into him with her own final orgasim. Harry slowed his hips and stayed sheathed in her as his cock emptied and their jucies mingled together he languidly kissed her as their orgasims finished. They were both breathing heavily sharing small tired kisses as they came down from their high. Harry rolled off Daphne and onto his back wrapping Daphne into his chest. Daphne kissed his chest once before quickly slipping into an exhausted sleep Harry following right after.

**A/N**

**Sorry for th ewait but classes have been hectic. Lots and lots of papers so far this semester so not a lot of time for writing. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for your lovely reviews they really give me that extra push to write when I have time.**

**Thanks,**

**AM**


	46. Sweet Sixteen

Harry dressed in dark jeans and a Slytherin green button-up dress shirt with sliver threading that shown depending on how the light hit it, a gift from Daphne. Along with his dragon hide boots he had a matching dragon hide strap for his once again grown out hair. Daphne came in the room dressed in a silver and blue sun dress.

"Harry can you?" Daphne asked holding up a heart shaped necklace. Harry smiled and came over taking the necklace while she swept her hair up. Harry fastened the necklace and pressed a kiss to her neck. Daphne shivered in delight at the kiss and let her hair fall back down.

Today Madam Longbottom was hosting another joint party for Harry and Neville's birthdays. It was functioning not only as their party but a safe gathering for all of Madam Longbottom's associates and friends. Everyone from the New Marauders, the Slytherin Quidditch team, to the Hogwarts Professors, the Hammers, and other Ministry officials hence the reason for the dressier clothes.

"You ready?" Harry asked as Daphne strapped her heels on.

"Yep," She took his out stretched hand and they walked down the halls of Potter Manor. "Why do you think we haven't gotten our O.W.L.'s yet?" All the other New Marauders minus Susan had received their results so far.

"Sirius and I looked into the wards more closely. Apparently my grandfather added a mail ward to the ward scheme towards the end of the last war. Only owls from people on the ward list or Gringotts are allowed through. Headmaster Flitwick said he would bring them today." Daphne nodded and they came to stop with the rest of the family waiting at the floo. Amelia, Sirius, and Susan each held one of the triplets, Lyra's hair matching Susan's green dress.

"She's gonna be a Slytherin," Harry said in a sing-song voice to which Sirius stuck his tongue out at him. Lyra had been on a green kick lately, her hair and eyes taking on various shades of the color. RJ copied his father and stuck his tongue out blowing a raspberry causing Amelia to lightly smack Sirius.

"Behave. Everyone ready?" They nodded and proceeded through the floo, Harry and Daphne first followed by the others. Amelia, Sirius, and the triplets were only staying for a couple hours before returning to the manor. The party was in full swing when they arrived people were milling about drinking and eating from party trays carried by little elves. The teenagers and other youngsters were either talking in groups or playing cornhole which surprised Harry until he saw Hermione showing them how to play.

"Harry, Daph, Sue, over here," Hannah called out to them from the cornhole area. Hermione had set up four sets of the cornhole boards set up each set in house colors.

"Hey guys," they greeted them when they walked over. "Cornhole?" Harry asked Hermione.

"It seemed like a good idea," Hermione said with a shrug. "Blaise is setting up a booci ball game with the twins, the chasers, and Marcus and Aaron," Hermione said pointing to a small ways out where Blaise, his mother, and Severus were showing the others how to play.

"You guys pick your classes yet?" Harry asked his group of friends.

"Yeah I'm sticking with the cores except potions and history but keeping Care of Magical Creatures," Neville said with a smile he was going for a Herbology Mastery.

"I'm dropping Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and astronomy," Tracey replied. "I already learned what I need for taking over my dad's store from Arithmancy so I don't need to continue taking it."

"So you decided then?" Daphne asked her best friend since diapers who had been having trouble deciding exactly what she wanted to do. As an only child Tracey was torn between simply taking over the store or following her dream and attaining a history mastery from the Roman Magical University in Rome. Luckily Marius easily made the decision by claiming he wasn't going to retire until at least seventy leaving Tracey free to attend RMU if she so chose to.

"I can still get my mastery and take over the family store," Tracey said with a smile towards her parents who were talking with Sirius and Amelia and the Greengrasses. "Besides I really do enjoy finding out the background of the inventory we get."

"I'm going for a catch all," Hermione said as she expertly tossed a bean bag into one of the opposite holes. "I haven't decided and Lord Hammer dropped a hint that when he looked for researchers he typically wants them well-rounded."

"Unspeakable Granger," Neville said with a slight tremble to his voice that perfectly matched the way most in the Ministry addressed Unspeakables. He smirked when Hermione rolled her eyes at the tone, "It has a nice ring to it."

"Score!" Cat Rowle yelled as her toss landed in top hole, "Were O.W.L.'s really that bad?"

"No, just keep up with your work," Harry said as he tossed one towards the board Cat, Draco, and Ginny were standing behind. "Finally," he muttered to himself as it sailed through a hole, causing Daphne and Tracey to giggle.

Draco then easily scored on his throw making Harry, Tracey, and Daphne groan they were now down five to two. Draco smirked, "This is a game for chasers," as Daphne's toss landed with a thud on the board and then Ginny scored one. "I talked with mother and Remus plus RipTooth about the Malfoy family investments and businesses. RipTooth was a bit shocked I even wanted his opinion apparently Lucius only showed up when investments took a down turn," Draco snorted. "I'm dropping herbology, astronomy, care of magical creatures, and history of magic. I need to focus more on arithmancy and DADA if I'm going to more involved then Lucius ever was with the family investments. Remus suggested taking some classes in the muggle world when I finish Hogwarts, RipTooth agreed. Apparently they have a lot more classes focused solely on running businesses."

Ginny started snickering at that which caused the others to look at her, "Oh come on poor ol' Lucius must be rolling in his grave," She explained causing the others to laugh and Draco's smirk to widen considerably.

"That's just a bonus," Draco quipped. Astoria who was teamed with Malcolm Baddock and Padma Patil against Parvati, Gram, and Theo was shaking her head and grinning at her boyfriend's answer.

"I'm going for the healer track so I'm dropping history, astronomy, transfiguration, and care of magical creatures. Madam Pomfrey and my aunt both said I should keep arithmancy that it could come in handy when dealing with injuries from new spells," Hannah said from her spot next to Neville and Susan who were playing against Tonks, Fedor, and Hermione.

"Your aunt?" Fedor asked from his place his accent more reduced than his brother's having been in England for a year and dating Tonks.

"My aunt is Healer MacMillan at St. Mungos." Hannah explained to Fedor causing Tonks to smile at the name.

"Healer MacMillan's the one who treated my blood poisoning from some rusty old knife a perp got me with." Tonks said with a bit of a wince at the memory.

"She specializes with treating muggle illnesses and converting muggle treatments to magical ones," Hannah said proudly.

"MacMillan?" Harry asked referring to Ernie who had just joined the bocci ball players.

"She married Ernie's second cousin," she said as she sunk a bean bag against Hermione, Tonks, and Fedor.

"Hey guys sorry were late," Bill called as Fleur and he walked up. "Happy birthday Neville, Harry," Bill said giving each teen a clap on the back.

Fleur bussed both their cheeks giving her own greeting, "'Appy Birthday 'Arry, Neville." As she kissed Harry's cheek last Ginny who had been watching the pair intently gave off a high pitched squeal as her eyes narrowed in on Fleur's hand braced on Harry's shoulder. Instantly Fleur smiled widely and all the girls in the vicinity searched for what made Ginny fly at Fleur in a hug. It took only seconds for them to find the glinting engagement ring on Fleur's left hand. The girls each pulled Fleur into a hug and gave her congratulations, Tonks the longest having found a kindred spirit in Fleur.

"Congrats Bill," Harry said with a smile and one armed hug when the boys finally caught on.

"Well I couldn't leave you as the only married one," Bill replied with a laugh. He lightly punched Fedor on the shoulder and nodded his head towards where Tonks was laughing with Fleur but longingly looking at the engagement ring. Fedor watched Tonks and Fleur chatting about the ring and proposal with the others and winked at Tonks when she looked up at him.

He turned back to Bill, "I think I might need the name of your jeweler."

"What's all the noise about over here," Xavier called from a little ways away where he and Evelyn were chatting with Madam Longbottom, the Hammers, and the Abbotts.

Bill looked to Harry and Neville for permission to share the news as it was their party, both eagerly nodded happily enjoying the thought that the spotlight would shift to someone else. Bill laughed a bit guessing their thoughts, "We're engaged!" He called back to Xavier. Congratulations and Champaign was called for from Madam Longbottom, who had heard nothing but good things about the pair of curse-breakers from her grandson.

The party continued on with birthday wishes for the two boys while Bill and Fleur were congratulated on their engagement. Harry and Daphne spent time split between their friends and some of the adults at the party who were all eager to talk to Harry about his battle with the Dark Lord some even thanked him. For Harry it was rather frustrating, all he wanted to do today was not talk about the Voldemort. Daphne was able to spot his mounting frustration and pulled him into the relatively empty solarium of Longbottom Manor.

She pulled him into a hug running her hands up his back soothingly, "Relax babe," she whispered into his ear as he buried his head in her neck. Harry kept his head in her neck breathing in her scent to calm himself. "Their happy you can fight him and want to show it," Daphne said softly.

Harry pulled back but kept Daphne in his arms, "I don't want to think about him today."

"How about if you continue to graciously accept their thanks I promise that tomorrow your actual birthday will be Dark Lord free? We'll do whatever you want aside from the family dinner Amelia and mum have planned." Daphne said giving him a quick kiss as there were people taking quietly in the solarium.

Harry smiled down at his wife and nodded, "Thanks," he spoke quietly as he pressed his lips against hers once more before pulling away and simply walking hand in hand as Daphne explained some of the plants in the room.

"Ah there you are," They were interrupted by Headmaster Flitwick. "I'm getting ready to leave and wanted to give you your results and present. I all ready gave Susan hers." Flitwick said in his usual jovial tone. Both Daphne and Harry smiled at the small Headmaster and took the proffered envelopes from him. Flitwick pulled out a book from his robes and enlarged it, "This is for you," he said handing it to Harry.

Harry took the book reading over the title, _Charms for the Dueling Masters_ by Eli Hezrah. "Thank you, sir," Harry said looking at the book with interest bright in his eyes.

"You're very welcome; I used charms from this book in many of my championship duels over the years." Flitwick said with a smile which then turned rather wane. "I know this probably isn't the most appropriate venue to bring up Riddle but I wanted to thank you as the goblins have agreed to station a goblin brigade at Hogwarts and one at Hogsmeade. While we still will not be having Hogsmeade weekends this will greatly improve security and make Riddle think twice about attacking either place." Harry simply nodded in response and gave a slight smile. "I will see you back at school."

"Well that should make teaching goblin rebellions interesting," Daphne whispered making Harry chuckle.

"Hey guys," Hermione said from the entrance of the solarium getting everyone's attention, "It's time for cake."

* * *

><p>Harry woke up the next day gasping for breath. Daphne was currently under the covers treating Harry the best wakeup call he had ever gotten. Harry tossed the covers off to reveal Daphne deep throating him. Daphne hummed around him as he hit the back of her throat causing Harry to groan and thread his hand in Daphne's hair. Daphne slowly pulled back running her tongue along his length before bobbing up and down again. Harry was trying not to thrust into Daphne's mouth at the feelings she was evoking from him.<p>

"Ugh! Daph!" He lost it and came in her mouth as she deep throated him again while bring her hand up to give his balls a squeeze. Daphne swallowed all it as she slowly brought him down from his high.

She released him and smiled up at him with a wicked gleam in her eyes, "Happy Birthday Harry." Harry pulled her to him and devoured her lips in a searing kiss. They cuddled in bed for an hour exchanging kisses before a knock at their door sounded.

"Um guys I know its Harry's birthday and all but Auntie just got called in and wants to give you her and Sirius's gift before she leaves," Susan called.

"Alright Sue, we'll be down in a few," Harry called back. "Well I guess we should get dressed," Harry pouted.

"Come on," Daphne said getting out the bed still naked causing Harry's eyes to wander as she walked to their closet. She turned when she didn't hear him moving behind her. His eyes were zeroed in on her arse until she turned around then moved to her breast. Daphne rolled her eyes and walked back to the bed. She placed her hand under her husband's chin and tilted his head up so his eyes were now on hers. "Focus. We can finish this tonight after dinner. Now get dressed." She turned around and started walking back to the closet only to hear Harry growl lightly and jump from the bed. He pulled her from behind into his arms and nipped at her neck.

"You're a shameless tease," he whispered and nipped her neck again before walking ahead of her.

Daphne blew out a breath she had been holding while wrapped in Harry's arm, "and I'm the tease," she muttered with a sigh, and joined Harry getting dressed which was much slower process than usual. They finally got downstairs about five minutes later and were met with tight smiles from Amelia and Sirius, Susan though still wasn't told why Amelia had been called in.

"What happened?" Harry asked seeing their tight smiles.

"I'll inform you tomorrow we're still gathering information anyways," Amelia said in a way that left no room for argument. "You are going to enjoy your birthday and I'll be back for your dinner tonight."

"Now come on we have your gift waiting," Sirius said with a grin. They were led out to the garage where next to Sirius's bike was something covered with a tarp. Susan, Amelia, and Sirius were grinning along with Daphne. "It's not much of a wrapping but it's more fitting then a bow," He said and with a flourish pulled the tarp off a gleaming motorcycle. A Kawasaki Ninja zx6r sport bike was unveiled in a dark green almost black paint with silver trim. Harry's jaw dropped at the sight of the bike that was released just last year.

"It'll go zero to 97km in about three seconds on par with your firebolt," Amelia added and Harry's smile grew.

"Thank you," Harry smiled happily and grabbed Amelia and Sirius in a hug.

"You're welcome pup," Sirius said with a smile.

Amelia gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Your welcome, now I need to go. Have fun and wear a helmet." She laughed to go back into the house with Sirius following giving Harry a wink.

"I wanna ride after you take Daphne out," Susan said giving Harry a hug.

"Sure thing Sue," Harry said returning the hug. "Ready?" He turned to Daphne who already put her helmet on.

"You know it," Daphne said with a grin.

Harry strapped on his own helmet and started the bike up loving the purr of the engine already. "Hang on," He said over the motor to Daphne before gunning the engine and taking off down the driveway. They came back about an hour later and Harry took Susan out on the country roads around the manor.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day Harry and Daphne and sometimes Susan just lazed around watching movies. A rather odd selection of movies Hackers, the Lion King, and Frankenstein, but it was Harry's Birthday so he chose.<p>

"Is it just me or did that actress look like Bellatrix?" Susan asked after Frankenstein ended.

"She looked like Bellatrix," Harry and Daphne said at the same time.

They all shared a look, "Let's not show that to Neville." Susan said as the video ejected and she placed it back on the shelf.

"Works for me," Harry agreed as he leaned down to pet to Scooby who was sprawled across the front of the loveseat he and Daphne sat on.

"Hey guys," Astoria said poking her head into the game room, "time to eat." Scooby was the first up and bounded out the door knocking the smaller Astoria down. She landed on her but with an oof, "Scooby!" She yelled after the Great Dane that was bounding towards the kitchen. The three older teens laughed quietly until Astoria fixed them with a glare. "Anyone plan on helping me up?" Harry extended a hand to Astoria who took it getting hoisted off the ground. "Arses," Astoria muttered when she noticed they were still smirking.

They arrived at the family dining room to see Sirius helping Amelia into her seat; she looked exhausted but kept a smile on her face as Harry entered. Evelyn and Xavier were their also taking their seats. On the table were his favorites and he helped Daphne into her seat and then Astoria. They sat down to eat with little conversation as they dug into the scrumptious meal provided by Mips.

Finally about halfway through the meal Evelyn broke the silence, "So you three didn't tell us how your O.W.L.'s went? Headmaster Flitwick gave them to you last night right?"

"Yes we just didn't have time with the party going on," Daphne answered. Evelyn, Xavier, Amelia, Sirius, Astoria, and Susan all looked to Harry as she said that.

Harry faked innocence at their look and with a raised eyebrow asked, "What?" Daphne rolled her eyes and lightly poked him in the ribs. "Oh right my Potions N.E.W.T. I got an 'O'," Harry said nonchalantly before grinning as shouts of congratulations were heard around the table.

Xavier held up his goblet, "A toast to our potions prodigy and future youngest ever potions master," his toast was met by the others with a cheer. Harry blushed but nodded his thanks at the praise.

"So how did the rest of your test go?" Amelia asked with a proud smile on her face.

"I got O's on charms, transfiguration, herbology, DADA, and care of magical creatures. And Exceeds Expectations on astronomy, arithmancy, and history." Harry said counting the classes off on his fingers so he got them all.

"Nine in all with a N.E.W.T. Lily and James would be thrilled," Sirius said with a wide grin. Harry blushed again but had a large smile on his face at Sirius's words. "What about you Suzie Q," Sirius asked earning a glare from the Hufflepuff.

"In herbology, charms, DAD, astronomy, ancient runes, transfiguration, and somehow potions, I got an O while I got exceeds expectations in history and arithmancy." Susan said with pride in herself.

"That's great!" Amelia beamed at her niece. "Have you decided what classes you're going to continue?

"I'm not really sure what I want to do yet so I'm going to keep transfiguration, charms, herbology, potions, ancient runes, and arithmancy."

"A wise decision it will leave your options open. If you keep doing well in all those you'll be suited to apprentice in those and you'll fit the requirements for almost every department in the Ministry," Evelyn commented.

"That was the idea I just hope I don't get overloaded since most people drop at least one of the core courses," Susan said with a bit of trepidation in her voice.

"You'll do fine," Sirius answered. "Aurors take the main courses and James took ancient runes and arithmancy too. If he could get through it with all the pranks and other activities," he wagged his eyebrows at that causing Amelia to roll her eyes, "you'll do fine."

Amelia nodded her agreement, "I'm amazed some of my aurors got through those classes at the same time." Her comment got some laughs from the table.

"Daph?" Xavier prompted his daughter.

"I received O's in potions, herbology, ancient runes, DADA, transfiguration, charms, and history and then two EE's in Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures." Daphne said with a look towards her parents for approval. Both Xavier and Evelyn grinned proudly at their daughter. Xavier especially so knowing she very much wanted to take over for him one day operating the three specialized greenhouses run by the Greengrass family, he was thrilled to see how she would use ancient runes in the greenhouses since it had been so long since they had had runes expert work from them or with them.

Astoria let out a low whistle, "Damn Daph way to set the bar." Her comment caused the table to crack up while Evelyn looked at Astoria with an exasperated look.

"Alright how about we give you your present before Astoria gets grounded," Xavier asked with a smirk towards his youngest who simply shrugged in response. "It's more sentimental than anything," Xavier said taking an item out of his pocket and enlarging it. A book was handed over to Harry. He opened it and was awed to see his mother's handwriting on most of the pages along with photos of her at Hogwarts.

"I was cleaning out some of my school things and found some letters from Lily and some pictures. I wrote to some others to see if they could find any letters or photos. They sent me back some of those in the book there," Evelyn said quietly as Harry flipped through the pages slowly letting his eyes take in everything.

Harry cleared his throat before saying a froggy, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>The day after Harry's birthday the prophet astonishingly had a front page article on attacks on muggles or at least that was what Harry thought until he started reading the article. The article was on the systematic attack on incoming muggle born students over the last three days. Harry was still a bit impressed that the prophet managed to have a front page article on muggleborns. Typically attacks on muggles and muggleborns warranted small articles and were not on the front page, ever.<p>

"This is why you got called in right?" Harry asked as Amelia joined him in the kitchen. He tossed the paper across the counter to her. She sat down with her unfortunately decaf tea and scanned the article.

"Well at least they didn't leak that we have to look in house for the culprit," Amelia muttered. Harry raised an eyebrow in question as Daphne walked in sleepily with Susan also rubbing her eyes. Harry pulled Daphne to him to sit on his lap and she stole sips of caffeinated tea from his own mug.

Susan inhaled the scent of tea as Mips popped over with a mug and sighed out, "Caffeine."

"Shut it," Amelia muttered at the comment of caffeine. Susan snickered. "Back to your question. Somehow a Death Eater got their hands on a list of the incoming muggle-born students either from Hogwarts or the Improper Use of Magic Offices. We're investigating the Improper Use of Magic Offices while leaving Hogwarts to Headmaster Flitwick as he has more control there anyways. It more than likely leaked from the Improper Use of Magic Offices. They're responsible for setting up wards for monitoring magic and also wards for alerting aurors if something happens at the home to endanger the muggleborn students." Amelia paused taking a sip of her tea. "Right now everyone in those offices is going through intensive interrogation with the Unspeakables, Rufus and I will not tolerate this slip. Since we purged those with the dark mark we've been relatively free of Death Eater influences this is the first leak to Death Eaters since I held interim office and Rufus was elected."

"Did any of them choose to you know?" Susan asked quietly trailing off. Daphne gasped and Harry looked confused.

"Yes," Amelia said sadly, "Three elected to have their magic bound and obliviated. Four families were killed in the attacks."

"You can bind someone's magic?" Harry asked.

"At age eleven it is still possible to bind someone's core completely; anytime after is too difficult for a complete bind or to wipe their memories of magic afterwards." Amelia explained as Sirius walked in the kitchen.

"They're sleeping!" Sirius said as if he had just won a gold medal. Amelia snorted into her tea while Harry, Susan, and Daphne openly laughed at him. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up just you wait," he muttered.

* * *

><p>"Ready to go?" Sirius asked as he greeted Susan, Harry, and Daphne in the entrance hall of the manor. They were meeting the other New Marauders at the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius was going to floo over with them and then return home to Amelia and the triplets. Tonks, Fedor, Remus, Severus, and Belladonna would be accompanying the group through the Alley.<p>

"Yep," Susan replied all three teens were dressed in jeans and t-shirts with their wands strapped to their forearms. Harry also had the sword of Gryffindor strapped around his waist.

"I'll floo through first then let you know to follow," Sirius said with his wand out. He flooed through to the Leaky Cauldron and seconds later his head appeared in the floo. "All clear, come on through." Susan went through then Harry and Daphne followed.

"Hey guys," They greeted Neville, Hannah, Draco, Astoria, Hermione, Tracey, Blaise, and Theo.

"Where's Ginny?" Daphne asked looking at Theo.

"She was supposed to be here about five minutes ago," Theo answered worriedly. Suddenly the floo roared again and Ginny stepped out though her eyes were red from crying and her hands were clenched in fists. "Gin!" Theo called to her and moved quickly to her. "What's wrong?" He said quickly his hands tracing her arms and his eyes searching her face looking for any injury. Belladonna, Severus, Fedor, Tonks, and Remus had instantly moved closer to the group of teens with their wands out ready to head to the floo.

"Its nothing," Ginny said quickly to the group knowing they were thinking an attack had possibly happened, "I'm just really angry." Ginny said with gritted teeth. "Apparently Molly," She almost snarled out the name of her mother, "found out from someone at the party Bill and Fleur were engaged." After she spoke everyone simultaneously relaxed but also tensed guessing where the conversation was headed. "She doesn't approve of Fleur," Ginny said sarcastically then added, "the Howler she sent nearly shattered a window and sent Fleur into tears." Theo not knowing what else to do simply pulled his girlfriend into a hug as she slowly calmed down.

"Shall we continue with the trip," Severus said once he saw Ginny's fists unclench. "Hadrian and I need to be back by three o'clock." They all nodded and made their way to the entrance to Daigon Alley.

"We need to go to the apothecary first," Severus announced and lead the group into the store.

Neville made a face at some of the more interesting ingredients on display, pickled pixie eyes, "I'm so happy I'm done with this."

Blaise grinned, "Oh yeah no more nasty fumes." They high-fived each other laughing and dreaming of all the things they wouldn't have to do in potions.

"I assure you my cauldrons and ingredients are just as thankful," Severus quipped without turning from the man behind the counter who laughed along with the rest of the group while Blaise and Neville pouted. The clerk gathered the more dangerous ingredients from behind the desk while the others picked up what they would need for their upcoming classes. "And then I'll need these delivered to school per usual," he handed over a list to the apothecary.

"Upping the ante this year?" The clerk asked looking over some of the ingredients on the list.

Severus snickered to himself before pulling Harry forward, "Mr. Potter here passed his potion N.E.W.T and will be apprenticing under me for the next two years to gain his mastery. He'll be the youngest potion master beating even myself," Severus said silkily as Harry blushed under the praise and shifted uncomfortably. The clerk behind the desk stood gob smacked as he took in the information.

"A Master at seventeen," he managed to stutter out in awe. His gaze of wonder made Harry even more uncomfortable as he quickly exited the shop with Daphne and the others. Severus came out smirking a minute later after having paid for the school supplies. Harry glared at his potions professor as he came out.

"What was that for?"

"Don't think I forgot about your little quip about an order of Merlin, Amelia put me up for one," Severus said in a snarky tone.

Belladonna cleared her throat and glared at the two, "Behave or I'll set the twins on you."

"Yes ma'am," Harry said at the same time Severus replied.

"Of course darling," Severus said with a grimace at the thought of dealing with Weasley pranks after they just graduated. The group tried not to snicker at the expression but failed.

"Does anyone need anything for Quidditch?" Belladonna asked. The three quidditch players responded in the negative. "Then Flourish & Botts is next. Everyone have their book lists?" They nodded in the positive this time. The large group was greeted with much fanfare from Mr. Flourish who didn't even realize Harry was among the group, he was just happy to have so many customers at once. Hermione who spent the most time in the shop was guided around by Flourish to the books she needed and simply wanted. He recognized the girl as one of his best customers and easily identified that she hadn't decided on a career path yet by the books she chose.

"If you still haven't made up your mind by the time your seventh year ends you'll have a position here," Mr. Flourish said as Hermione paid for her purchases. Hermione beamed at the words and the group groaned knowing Hermione would likely never leave the store if she had access to all the books.

"Who needs robes?" Belladonna asked the group once they pulled Hermione out of Flourish & Botts. Astoria, Ginny, Tracey, Theo, and Blaise raised their hands. Belladonna rolled her eyes at her son's hand, he simply wanted new robes.

"I need to go to the stationary shop," Hannah added.

"I need to visit Hephaestus," Harry said.

"Alright, Severus and I will take them to Twilfit & Tattings," Belladonna spoke nodding to those who needed robes. "Remus why don't you take them to the stationary shop and Tonks, Fedor go with Harry and whoever wants to join him."

"His shop's in Knockturn right?" Tonks asked. Harry nodded. "Why don't you have Aiolos come out?" Aiolos responded rising out of Harry's skin and slithering down out of his shirt. The large King Cobra then wrapped herself around Harry's stomach and up over his shoulders. The few other people out walking out in the Alley gave them a wide berth at the sight of the snake. Aiolos hissed out a laugh leaving Harry to roll his eyes.

"I'm going to go with Harry and Daph," Draco said giving Astoria a kiss on the cheek. Astoria nodded. They separated with Remus taking Hannah, Neville, Susan, and Hermione to the stationary shop and Tonks and Fedor left with Harry, Daphne, and Draco. Harry led the way to Hephaestus shop down Knockturn Alley. Despite the lack of people in the Diagon Alley Knockturn Alley was still thriving as always.

"Can't keep an only semi-legal market down," Draco muttered as they walked. Tonks snorted while the others chuckled as they entered the wandcrafter's shop.

"A Hadrian thank you for coming," Hephaestus said coming out into the main area of the shop where the others were. "I spoke with your Potions Master and he told me you would be going into the Forbidden Forest with him for ingredients. I would like you to retrieve these if possible. It will of course count towards your apprenticeship," Hephaestus spoke handing over a list to Harry.

"Sure it shouldn't be too hard," Harry said reviewing the list. "I already know where to look for a few of these."

"Acromantula venom?" Daphne said with a raised eyebrow.

"I use the last of my stock on a recent customer," Hephaestus answered, "Your gamekeeper kept one as a pet and is aware that I need venom from time to time."

"Hagrid kept one as a pet!" Draco and Tonks exclaimed at the same time while Harry and Daphne just shook their heads unsurprised.

"They were part of the tournament," Daphne said with a shrug.

"I thought it was shipped in," Tonks replied a bit shocked.

"I'm really glad I dropped Creatures," Draco said after Hephaestus shrugged in reply to his and Tonks' exclamation. Draco suddenly smirked in a decidedly Slytherin way.

"What?" Daphne asked.

"What do you think the chances are that the Weasel kept Creatures," Draco's smirk widened.

"That could possibly make a class on acromantulas worth it," Harry said with a laugh.

"A class on them," Tonks said still a bit shocked. She was one of the more adventurous students who went into the forest during Hogwarts.

"They eat people," Fedor added wondering about his fellow professor's sanity.

"Yes," Hephaestus replied rather unaffected.

"Harry you need to find out how many acromantulas there are in the forest," Tonks said after a moment.

"Why? I mean I know their dangerous but Hagrid keeps them under control," Harry answered. Hephaestus look changed to concern at Harry's statement.

"Giants are the only ones who can effectively control of acromantulas," Hephaestus said with a groan.

"The giants sided with Riddle in the last war and with Grindelwald before," Tonks explained before the others asked. "If he gets the giants again the school could be in serious danger with the acromantulas already being in the wards. Come on we need to meet with the others and I need to report to Madam Black and Minister Scrimegour." Fedor pulled Tonks to his side in a comforting gesture. Hephaestus nodded and wished them goodbye as they left Aiolos's presence guaranteeing them a wide berth from even the denizens of Knockturn Alley.

They met up with the others and Tonks excused herself from the group, "I have to get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow," She gave Fedor a quick kiss before leaving.

"Acromantulas live in the Forbidden Forest," Harry said as way of explanation.

Understanding appeared on Severus's face, "I'll explain later let's get home."

* * *

><p>"Before you leave for Hogwarts tomorrow Minister Scrimegour asked me to update you on the situation as it stands and what will be going on at Hogwarts this year," Cadmus spoke from his position of pacing in front of the couches in Potter Manor's family room. The New Marauders and their families were gathered in the room watching intently.<p>

"We managed to get a spy in Riddle's Death Eaters about a month before the attacks on the incoming muggleborns." Cadmus raised his hand to silence the question Hermione was about to fire off. "As you know we discovered the leak in the Ministry, Rodger Selwynn from Improper Use of Magic. Selwynn cut a deal and gave us the names of four high ranking Death Eaters. After their capture our spy was elevated to a lieutenant position in the Death Eaters, he didn't know of the muggleborn attacks until they happened." Cadmus spoke with a frown marring his features, permanently binding someone's magic never sat well with him but his department handled the bindings, he wished it could have been prevented. "The only members of the inner-circle from the first war left are the Carrow twins, Rabastan LeStrange, Aniton Dolohov, and Justin Gibbon. According to our spy he is gathering as many forces as he can. It looks like the final battle will be taking place sooner rather than later," Cadmus said with both worry and relief in his voice. "We also asked our spy to track the snake," he sounded dejected as spoke, "we can all but confirm that it's a horcrux. Voldemort is unbelievably paranoid about the snake never leaving it alone and he killed a recruit for flinching and pointing his wand at the snake. How we're going to kill it I'm not sure." Silence reigned for a few minutes once Cadmus finished.

"Do you need us to do anything?" Harry asked the others nodding their willingness.

"If you can figure out from Hagrid the number of acromantulas in the forest it would help us decide whether to neutralize them, ship them out, or even possibly leave them be," Cadmus answered. "Other than that just be on your guard as some of the Death Eaters children are at the school."

"Are you doing anything about them?" Neville asked referring to the junior Death Eaters.

"All students and their belongings are going to be thoroughly searched upon entrance to the castle grounds. Also there will be random checks during the school year. Anyone caught with an illegal item will be expelled. Anyone caught with a suspicious item will be questioned and then a determination will be made. Headmaster Flitwick is not taking any chances while the war is on." Cadmus smiled, "Aside from that I want you all to try and enjoy yourself. As of right now we will have warning before he acts and we know hopefully the last and only remaining horcrux is his snake." They all teens and adults alike looked more relaxed after Cadmus spoke. "I wish you all good luck and hopefully I won't see you until Christmas," Cadmus finished with a grin that they returned knowing he meant he hoped there wouldn't be another attack. They went to sleep that night with a feeling of hope running through their veins.

* * *

><p>Harry, Daphne, Neville, Hannah, Hermione, and Astoria were gathered in the prefects' compartment. Astoria was joined by Malcolm Baddock as the newly appointed fifth year Slytherin prefects. They were surprise to see Raymond Convington and Joslyn Stone as the seventh year Slytherin prefects, it should have been Thomas Avery and Artie Varma going by last year.<p>

Raymond and Joslyn joined them towards one side of the compartment, "Hello," Joslyn said with a nod to the others.

Raymond quietly added with a smirk, "Avery and Varma have been stripped of their duties as have Marietta Edgecombe, Nathan Jones, and Robert Turner."

"Anyone with Death Eater ties than?" Malcolm asked.

"You're here aren't you," Joslyn sarcastically asked but smiled as she added, "It's anyone with Death Eater ties and who have shown to be pureblood bias at school." Malcolm nodded.

"Alright gather round guys we have a lot to cover," Katie Bell's voice rose above the din in the compartment. She was standing next to Joshua Kurns of Hufflepuff. Kurns was a quiet Hufflepuff known for being studious and kind, otherwise known as the stereotypical Hufflepuff and perfect candidate for Head Boy. He was genuine good guy and a muggleborn.

"First up we have rounds as always fifth years will take the first rounds of the night, then seventh years, and finally the sixth years will take the last round," Joshua said in a clear voice. "While were here we need to come up with a list of activities for Katie and I to bring to the staff meeting tomorrow. The ones to replace Hogsmeade weekends because as you know Riddle and his_ minions_ ruined that for us," Joshua sneered. "Any ideas?"

"Well we thought about it over break with the others," Daphne started nodding to her close friends, "and the ball was pretty popular during the Tri-wizard Tournament. So we were thinking one for Halloween that could be a costume affair to include the younger years but we could ask Professor Davis to teach about Samhain to all the years for the magical side. And then a Yule ball and a spring one."

"That would work and the governors would be happy with the teachings for Samhain and if we include traditional Yule events," Malcolm answered, his uncle was one of the governors.

"It's a good idea but what are we gonna do for music?" Tanya Peaks a fifth year Ravenclaw asked. "We can't exactly hire the Weird Sisters again. They were paid for by funds for the tournament." As she spoke all the Slytherins present and Harry's friends turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"I can charm a sound system but we'll have to ask Tonks about what kind we'll need," Harry said with a shrug.

"Wait! Hold it!" Justin Finch Fetchley said loudly, "You know how to charm electronics to work and you didn't tell anyone! I've been listening to that bloody wizarding music for six years. It sucks! All it is either classical, whinny women, or bollocks about hairy trolls." He said quoting a popular Weird Sister's song. Harry and the others tried not laugh at the irate Hufflepuff muttering about Smith and his obsession with Celestina Warbeck but they lost it at the mention of Warbeck.

"Harry you can charm electronics?" Katie asked surprised

Harry looked down and cleared his throat, "I found it in my mum's journal and Daphne tweaked a rune for it," he said with a proud smile at the last part.

Katie nodded, "Well we'll keep it quiet for now as long as you charm our CD players?" Katie said with a grin.

"Sure."

"Any other ideas?" Joshua asked the group.

"Yes," Anthony Goldstein said from his spot with the other Ravenclaw prefects. "A few of us discussed possibly doing a fair based on the Tailteann Games. Traditionally it would be in August but we were thinking we could organize it and plan it for the last week of school since we traditionally have it off anyways."

"That could work we'll pitch it to the professors," Joshua said. "If there's nothing else fifth years you got patrol while we're on the train." The fifth year prefects groaned but nodded and with that the meeting dispersed.

* * *

><p>Harry and Daphne sat next to each other at the Slytherin table waiting for Severus to hand them their schedules for the first day. Harry already knew that he would be working through the lunch hour this particular day as his Baneberry potion would be ready for its next step at 12:36 exactly. He wasn't sure yet if he would look forward to his coming work load or dread it but was prepared for both.<p>

"Hadrian, Professor Black has excused you from the last twenty minutes of DADA," Severus spoke quietly as he came to the section where Harry and Daphne were sitting amongst friends. "Grab some lunch before coming down to the lab."

"Yes sir," Harry said accepting his schedule. He looked it over finding double DADA and Independent Potions Study. "Do you guys have potions too?" He turned to his friends.

"Yep, double," Daphne replied with Draco nodding in confirmation.

"They're all doubles from now on," Draco said looking over his schedule.

"Well let's go see Sirius," Blaise said then snorted, "What do ya think well drive him more insane screaming triplets or shaking first years?" He snickered along with Draco. Harry remained quiet counting down from three in his head and sure enough at one Tracey and Daphne slapped both boys on the back of the head. It was Theo and Harry's turn to snicker while Neville, Hermione, Hannah, and Susan joined them as they entered the classroom.

Sirius was standing ready at the front of the room though his normally manicured goatee and long hair were in disarray. "Shut it," Sirius said to the New Marauders before any of them could comment. "Lyra has colic and its better not to use a pepper up potion if it can be avoided in the first few years." They all gave him a sympathetic glances but refrained from saying anything as the rest of the class filed in. "Find a seat quickly," Sirius said with a surprising amount of seriousness. Harry watched the class as they sat and was somewhat surprised at the amount of students that made it into the class. "Due to the ongoing war the Headmaster decided to allow those with an Acceptable into my class something I was against," Sirius starred down a few students namely Crabbe, Goyle, Weasely and Lavender Brown. Aside from them and the New Mauraders it was the Patil twins, Ernie MacMillan, Justin Fintch-Fetchly, Wayne Hopkins, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Anthony Goldstein, and Michael Corner in the class. It was large for a N.E.W.T but Harry was rather shocked it wasn't bigger still with the war.

"We're starting right away with silent casting," Sirius moved the class along. "The important part of silent casting is to visualize the spell and will it to happen. Now I want to see where you all are. For some silent casting is instinctual. Pair up, those on the left will cast, on the right shield," Sirius spoke and with a wave of his wand the desks were pushed to the sides of the room. Harry paired with Neville and with a smirk began casting random charms silently. Neville was forced on the defensive but was able to keep his shield up and thanks to the amount of people plus the way the pairs were arranged they were forced to keep spells close. The rest of the students forced their attention away from the New Marauders who were all exchanging silent spells and to each other.

"Weasley I said silent casting!" Sirius called as Ron Weasley attempted a spell none to quietly under his breath. Weasley went redder then his hair and started muttering but was silenced when Sirius called out, "I will kick you out my class," Sirius growled and turned to Goyle, "You as well Goyle. Are you even trying," The Slytherin boy was starring at his wand dumbly. It was quiet for a few more minutes before a protego was heard down the line, "Nicely done Miss Patil. Five points to Ravencalw. Miss Brocklehurst your shielding needs to be silent also. Everyone hold a moment."

Giggling was heard from Hannah who was looking at Neville now sporting a buzzard like hat similar to his grandmother's. "Sneaking snake," Neville muttered to Harry who had shot the spell just seconds after Neville dropped his shield. Harry smirked.

"Hadrian," Sirius called in a tone that made Harry's smirk to disappear. "Fifty push-ups now," Sirius said without looking to watch him start. Harry hissed in parseltongue while shrugging off his outer robe and rolling his sleeves up, "and five more for cussing, did you forget my form?" Sirius called.

"Now Padma," Sirius said drawing attention to him. "Did you notice anything different casting silently over aloud?"

Padma thought for a second, "I could feel it," she said with her brow furrowed.

"Exactly," Sirius replied with a smile, "Silent casting is much more in tune with your magic. I want everyone who has yet to cast silently to cast a disarming charm but I want you to focus on your magic while you do it then try it silently."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Weasley asked sarcastically.

"How did you make it through first year Weasel?" Draco asked with an arched eyebrow before haughtily replying, "Think of how it felt when you got your wand."

"Well said Draco but no points for the 'tude," Sirius said with a slight smirk. Draco shrugged a shoulder in reply. "And you're on thin ice Weasley." Sirius let them cast and moved over to Harry who was on his feet again this time shielding as Neville cast. "Harry you can go eat now," their spells stopped and Harry nodded going to gather his things before leaving. "Neville you can pair with me," Sirius took Harry's position, "try to overload my shield silently." Neville nodded and was about to cast when this time Smith proved himself the fool.

"Where's Potter going?" The Hufflepuff sneered out.

"Unlike some of you my godson can cast silently," Sirius replied with a look of contempt on his face, "and he is attempting his Potions Mastery as such he is need in the lab." The students who didn't know looked impressed while Smith flushed.

* * *

><p>"It won't take you long to finish the Baneberry Potion now you're on the last steps," Severus said as Harry came into the private lab. Harry nodded and went straight for the silver cauldron on the burner and extinguished the flame. Harry cast a cooling charm on the outside of the cauldron holding it for precisely a minute. Harry retrieved a silver scalpel from his potions kit and spliced two vanilla beans before adding them to the onyx mortar then he added seven drops of vinegar to mortar. He ground the mixture in the mortar into a fine paste and let it sit for two minutes and twenty five seconds before adding it to the cauldron. He then proceeded to stir vigorously for six minutes until the potion turned a vivid maroon.<p>

Harry grinned as he looked at the potion it was perfect. He took out a dropper and filled it. "Professor," Harry called. "It's done." Severus moved from his desk over to Harry and transfigured a goblet into a rat.

"Place some in its mouth," Severus used a spell to open the rat's mouth and Harry placed two drops into the rat. The rats breathing slowed rapidly until it completely stopped and the rat went limp. Severus transfigured it back into the goblet. "Bottle that in crystal vials; we may need that for the acromentulas."

"If that nest is as big as they think we'll need more than just this potion," Harry said under his breath.

"I was thinking killing off as many as we could with the potion before we go in," Severus replied, "but yes we will need more" Harry finished bottling the Baneberry potion and started on cleaning out the cauldron and his tools. As he finished he heard the students come into the main potions lab. "Those are the ingredients for the next potion you are to brew," he pointed to them on the desk. "When I come back I expect you to tell me what it is without any other knowledge." Harry nodded and went to study the ingredients while Severus exited the lab. Harry observed the potions ingredients and ran through what he knew about them in his head. He then turned to the cauldron that was out it was crystal and the mortar and pestle laid out were jade as was the stirrer. It dawned on Harry what it was then and a lopsided grin took over his face. Felix Felicis, the luck potion.

"I take it you know what it is?" Severus asked as he came back into his private lab.

"Felix Felicis," Harry replied with a grin.

"Yes, something we'll need for the acromentula nest," Severus said with a smirk. "Now I want you to list every possible outcome of every ingredient that needs to go into the potion before you start. This potion can go wrong very quickly. You need to know the possibilities before you start. I'll review it when you're done." Severus said before turning and leaving to monitor the class, Harry winked to Daphne who looked up as Severus opened the door. She smiled back before looking down to her potion.

Harry pulled out a large parchment sheet and a never-out quill and cleared a space large enough for his work and Moste Potente Potions. The first ingredient list was leprechaun beard hairs perhaps the easiest ingredient as they rarely reacted negatively and nothing in the potion was proven to react with them negatively. He went through the rest of the ingredients for the next hour and half listing every combination that could leave the potion ineffective or worse blow up. One of the worst problems came from the crystal cauldron it could only withstand a small amount of instability before it was destroyed. It was going to take two months to brew but Harry was excited over its possible uses.

Harry started measuring the leprechaun beard hair while he waited for Severus. The thirteen hairs needed to be cut exactly seven centimeters in length. Harry used a spell to hold the hairs in place and straight to the cutting surface. He measured three times before taking a gold plated scalpel and slicing them at the correct length. He moved them off to the side before gathering three acorns and placed them into the jade mortar and pestle. It took ten minutes but the acorns were finally crushed into a very fine powder. As he finished Severus entered the room.

"Finished?"

"I place it on your desk. I'm just setting up some of the ingredients now," Harry replied.

"Good I would tend to the bamboo shuts next, those take awhile to get right," Severus said looking over his ingredients. Harry took out a cleaver like knife and pulled the foot long bamboo shoot to him. He went to work cleaving it in two before then chopping the rest of the bamboo into small fine pieces. It took about twenty minutes to actually chop it to the right size. Harry then turned to the cauldron and pulled the tigers blood out from the other ingredients. He measured out three cups and poured it into the cauldron and lit the flame. As he waited for it to boil he took two pomegranates and seed them then crushed the seeds for their juice. He measured out three cups of the pomegranate juice and added it to the now boiling tigers' blood. The mixture turned a light red as he added in the juice. He stirred the mixture eight times counter-clockwise and then lowered it off the heat. He added the leprechaun beard hair to cauldron and grinned when it sparked green as it hit the mixture before dissolving. He stirred eight more times counter-clockwise making sure the leprechaun hair was fully dissolved before turning the flame back on low. He added the bamboo to his mortar and pestle with the acorn powder lightly grounding the mixture together before adding it to the cauldron. He increased the flame on the cauldron to a medium heat. He stirred eighteen times adding a counter-clockwise stir to every two clock-wise stirs. He let the mixture sit on the medium heat for fifteen minutes being careful to keep the temperature precisely at the right temperature. He quickly took the cauldron off the heat. He waited for the temperature to settle and then placed it in stasis.

"Good, it's the right color and consistency," Severus said as he looked it over. "Your list was complete. How long will this sit."

"Seven days and seven hours," Harry answered.

Severus nodded, "Let's go to dinner. I'm sure Daphne's waiting to see you."

"What did they brew today?" Harry questioned.

"Draught of the Living Death," he said as they started down the hallways.

"Daphne was bored wasn't she?" Harry said.

"Yes I take it you've brewed it with her?"

"A few times." Harry said with a grin. "I slipped some to Sirius once and he fainted in his soup." Severus cracked a smile as they entered the Great Hall causing some of the other students to stare in shock. Severus automatically sneered at them causing them to sigh in relief that hell hadn't froze over.

**A/N**

**Finally! I got completely bogged down with classes, LSAT Review Course, and work and wasn't able to write. As for the question I know will be coming from the comment Sirius makes about his form I'm simply refering to a dog's sense of hearing. Any adult knows when somethings muttered by a teen it's usually a curse. Oh and I realise I've given Aaron Vaisey about three different ages but the final one (only a year older) is the correct one and one I will be going with when I edit the story.**

**Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews,**

**AM**


	47. Halloween preperations

"Alright listen up!" Harry called out to those gathered in front of him on the Quidditch pitch. The Slytherin quidditch hopefuls quieted as Ginny, Draco, and Cat came up behind him flanking their captain. A few of the hopefuls glared at the four and Harry shook his head immediately marking them off the list. It was unfortunate the House team could suffer thanks to the pureblood maniacs in it. "As you know we need a chaser, beater, and keeper," Harry started. "I want those going for chaser over to the left with Ginny and Draco. Those going for beater to the right by Cat and keepers you can take a seat for now on the bench or warm up with each other." Only a few of them took Harry's suggestion, he made a mental note which ones. "Chasers, Draco and Ginny are going to take you through the paces at far end of the pitch." With that a group of about seven hopefuls went off following Draco and Ginny. "Mount your brooms," Harry barked to the beater hopefuls. The four shot into the air with ease which boded well for Harry and Cat. Cat shot up with them and threw four beater bats to them. Cat's money was on Millicent Bulstrode who was trying out for the second time having sat out Cat's tryout year because of her father's view of Harry.

"Alright Cat and I set up a containment field for the bludgers I'm about to release. You have the area in between the flares that Cat just shot off to maneuver." Cat had marked out a square area with flares giving them about twenty feet to move in. "Cat's hovering at the top height the bludgers will be allowed to go. I'm going to release one bludger, then two, three, and finally four. Your goal is hit the bludgers between each other and unseat each other if you can." Harry and Cat both had rather maniacal grins on their face causing the beater hopefuls to shift uncomfortably. They had done this over Viktor's visit and it had proven to be rather carnage filled but productive practice exercise. Harry opened a large case on the ground holding two sets of bludgers. He stepped back and used his wand to release one bludger into the air. It shot up and Millicent wasted no time rocketing towards it in the small space and sending it at Christian Wallace, a fourth year Slytherin. Surprised he barely managed to divert the bludger away from him setting up a rather easy power shot for Alcrid Timmons, another fifth year, who sent it at Kyle Rockwell, a third year. Unfortunately for Rockwell he didn't notice that Harry had released another bludger and only managed to block the one from Timmons. Millicent had sent the other one from below him and flipped him from his broom. Rockwell was helped up by Harry who motioned for the third year to stand to one side. The three remaining beaters were able to keep up with the two bludgers so after two minutes Harry released a third. Timmons took advantage of the new bludger and sent one at Wallace at the same time as Millicent did. Millicent took a hit from the random bludger but stayed seated while Wallace lost his grip on his broom thanks to the two hits. Harry released the fourth bludger and him and the others watched as Millicent and Timmons dodged and sent bludgers around the containment field. Millicent and Timmons both took a few good hits from bludgers but in the end Millicent unseated Timmons

Harry and Cat corralled the bludgers back into the case while discussing the drill. "So what you think?" Harry asked while the four waited to one side.

"I think a teamwork and aiming drill with me between Timmons and Millicent will settle it," Cat answered. Harry nodded and straightened out to look at the four beater hopefuls.

"Christian, Kyle, better luck next time. Thanks for coming out," Harry dismissed the two boys who looked resigned and left the pitch. Harry conjured some five hoops and sent them into the sky settling them randomly. "Alright you're," Harry spoke to Millicent and Alcrid, "going to work with Cat to send bludgers through the hoops. You'll start with trying to put a bludger through the red, than send one through the blue, green, yellow, and end with one through the black hoop," Harry told them. "Alcrid you're up first." Alcird and Cat took places on either side of the hoops and Harry released two bludgers into the sky. Cat maneuvered behind one and sent a pass to Alcrid before shooting off behind the red hoop. Alcrid had to dodge one bludger but returned Cat's pass through the red hoop, nicking one of the edges. Alcrid was hit three times by a bludger and only managed to return Cat's set up through three of the hoops. Millicent went next and avoided taking any hits by a bludger but only managed three of five hoops too. Harry looked to Cat who nodded towards Millicent.

"Alright Millicent you got the spot. Nice try out Alcrid," Harry called out when they landed. He shook Alcrid's hand before sending him off the pitch. "Congrats Millicent," Harry smiled at his fellow sixth year.

"Thanks Hadrian," Millicent replied with a grin, "I kept up practicing after that first tryout hoping to come out again last year but with my dad and all I couldn't exactly be friendly with you all." She finished a bit sheepishly but Harry just shrugged her off.

"Don't worry about it you and Cat can practice for a bit while I go check on the chasers," he nodded to the players on the other side of the pitch.

"Yeah come on we can knock a bludger around while we wait for them to finish," Cat said and they moved off to the side.

Harry flew down to the end of the pitch with the chasers and came to a stop next to Draco and Ginny, "So did you decide?"

Draco answered, "Clayton Meyers," he pointed out a third year Slytherin flying patterns around the others. The thirteen year old was on the larger size already standing at five feet five inches and had a lanky but athletic build.

Harry watched for a few minutes before nodding his agreement. He whistled getting their attention, "Clayton! Welcome to the team," he called out. The third year grinned and pumped his fist in the air grinning at the others. A couple of the others grumbled but the rest of the chaser hopefuls congratulated him.

"Alright you three ready to test the keepers," Harry asked when Clayton landed in front of them. "I need you to pull out all the stops on the keepers. We really need to test them so that they can hold their own in the matches. They'll probably be are weakest link this year," Harry said for Clayton's benefit. The third year nodded.

Harry gathered the team in front of the keeper hopefuls, "Alright so far Clayton and Millicent have made the team. You guys are the last to be tested. You have big shoes to fill; Aaron was one of the best keepers to pass through Hogwarts in awhile. He even had offers from three pro teams in the English/Ireland league. First we're going to run some three on three drills, they'll" he pointed to the Slytherin chasers, "be trying to score on you and we'll be defending. You each get five shots. Bowers you're up first." They took to the air and for the next half hour faced off in mini three on three games.

Harry sent off two of the six hopefuls after the three on three games, "Cat and Millicent are going to send some bludgers at you. Do NOT leave the keeper area. This is going to test your ability to dodge. The chasers are going to take shots." Harry spoke to the remaining four. Cat and Millicent flew up and took ideal positions to take shots at the goals. Harry turned to Draco, Ginny, and Clayton, "No tricks or anything, just straight shots for no." They nodded though Ginny pouted a bit causing Harry to grin. "You'll get your chance assuming more than one survives this." The chasers took to the air.

They ran a basic Hawkshead formation towards the Bowers, the first keeper up. Draco shot a pass up to Ginny who lead the formation. She hurled the quaffle at the right goal while Millicent set Cat up to thrash Bowers with a bludger, Bowers shot right and punched the quaffle wide while doing a barrel role to avoid the bludger. The chasers took four more shots on Bowers who managed to block two of the shots. The other two he let in in favor of avoiding a hit by the bludgers being sent at him. After Bowers, Clint Esters a fifth year managed to stop four out of five but once again let one goal in rather than take a nasty hit by both bludgers. The last to go was Heathcliff Twonk a fourth year Slytherin.

Heathcliff was a blind hair blue eyed baby faced fourteen year old who stood at six feet tall already. So far he was the most impressive of the keeper hopefuls, Harry hoped it continued. The fourth year was well liked in and out of Slytherin his baby face made it hard for anyone to dislike the boy. The chasers came at Heathcliff in as reverse Hawkshead formation with Draco in the center. As they neared the goal area Ginny and Clayton broke formation and cut across the center obscuring Draco and the quaffle. Ginny and Clayton zigzagged back and forth in front of Draco he pulled left and shot the quaffle with blistering speed towards the left goal as Cat and Millicent both sent bludgers in to Heathcliff's path. Heathcliff shot low under Millicent's bludger and dropped his shoulder just enough for Cat's bludger to miss him. He extended his long arm out and pulled the quaffle in easily. The chasers lined up for the next shot single file flying straight at him. Draco led with the quaffle, he dropped it down to Ginny who swopped under him just in time to catch it and put on a burst of speed towards the goal before shooting straight up and dropping the quaffle to Clayton who caught it and fired it towards the right goal. Heathcliff shot low avoiding Cat's bludger and rolled out of the path of Millicent's and straight into the quaffle that he wrapped up into his arms while gripping the broomstick with his legs before righting himself. The next shot came with Ginny firing on the center hoop after faking left, Cat who read Ginny's tell, sent the bludger to the center as Heathcliff recovered shooting back to the center. Heathcliff saw the bludger but couldn't do anything if he would stop the goal. He gritted his teeth as he reached out and blocked the quaffle taking the bludger in his side. He groaned as he felt a sharp pain in his ribs before tossing the quaffle back to the chasers and grinning a dimpled smile as if everything was fine. They finished out the next three shots with Heathcliff taking another shot to the ribs but stopping all the goals. Heathcliff landed with a smile that defied the pain in his ribs.

"Alright last up we're gonna do some penalty shots on Esters and Twonk," Harry said eyeing Heathcliff. "Esters you're up first." Clint Esters took to the goals and Harry turned to the chasers with a smirk, "Have fun." They grinned and flew up into the sky with Draco lining up for the first shot. Heathcliff hovered off to the side of the goals watching intently trying not to grimace.

Cat and Millicent watched from their place next to Harry on the ground. Cat turned to Harry, "Heathcliff has at least a fractured rib."

"I know but he wants to keep playing, if I stop him we have to take Esters. I'd rather have Heathcliff," Harry said. "We'll fly him to Madam Pomfrey afterwards," He said with a grin.

"She's gonna kill us one of these days," Cat said laughing.

"Nah it goes against her oath," Harry chuckled as Esters missed Ginny's shot. Ester's landed with a grin having stopped four out of five. Harry merely nodded not saying anything. Heathcliff took his position and watched as Clayton came towards him. Heathcliff watched as Clayton faked left as did against Esters and went right. Heathcliff stopped the shot without much trouble having gone right to begin with. Ginny was next she sped towards the goals at top speed and then stopped dead jerking the broom left and firing towards the center when Heathcliff started moving left. He jerked his broom up and over extending his long arms out with a grimace and stopping the shot.

"I'm going to go warn Madam Pomfrey to get some Skele-Knit ready," Cat said and took off on her broom towards the school.

"That's three of five with messed up ribs," Millicent whistled low in awe. "Of all the recent keepers in Hogwarts history only Aaron and Wood would pull that off, maybe."

"Yep," Harry agreed as the team landed in front of them plus Esters and Heathcliff. "Congrats Heathcliff you made the team."

"What! I stopped more than him," Clint Esters shouted.

Harry gave Clint a hard look, "In penalties yes but this is based on the whole try-put besides. Heathcliff stopped three with probably a broken rib or two. You stopped four perfectly healthy." Estes looked like he wanted to protest but as he took in Heathcliff grimacing and holding his side while bent at the waist he stopped. Clint turned back to Harry and nodded before walking off.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing and check those ribs out," Harry said with a grin towards Heathcliff.

* * *

><p>"Where's Harry?" Katie asked before they started the prefect meeting, as he was missing.<p>

Daphne snorted, "He's brewing blood replenishing and pepper-up potions for Madam Pomfrey as punishment letting Heathcliff continue the tryout with broken ribs. She's right pissed but Harry's her favorite so instead of losing points he's been brewing for about five hours now." She was chuckling and Katie simply shook her head.

"We better start practicing," Katie said with groan to Demelza Robins, one of the new Gryffindor players and a perfect.

"Slytherin already has the pitch booked three times a week for two and half hours," Demelza replied with a nod.

"How'd you find that out?" Katie asked.

"Vicky is dating Heathcliff," Demelza replied referring to one of their Gryffindor Housemates who had tried out for Gryffindor's team. Katie nodded and then turned to the rest of the group as Joshua turned up just a bit late.

"Ready?" Katie asked him.

"Yep just finalized some things with Professor Davis," Joshua replied. "Alright listen up," Joshua called silencing the chatting prefects. "We got the okay for all ideas we came up for including the games at the end of the year!" He said with an excited smile, he had done some research into the games and felt that they would be an interesting event for not just this year but future years. The Ravenclaws who came up with the idea gave whoop. "The first thing we're going to be organizing is the Halloween dance. We got permission to wear costumes during the day and to have a costume contest. We have to come up with a small prize for it?" Any ideas?"

"We can go to Honeydukes and set up a plastic pumpkin with some of the better candy they offer," Demelza suggested.

"That sounds good but who's going to pay for the candy?" Anthony Goldstein asked.

"Leave that to me and Harry," Daphne answered. "We'll get the candy and the pumpkin candy holder. Professor Black wants to take the triplets the muggle way too."

Neville snorted, "He just wants the candy."

"Yep." Daphne replied simply making the prefects laugh.

"Now we need fliers for the common rooms for the costume contest and the masquerade ball," Katie said. "Any volunteers?"

"I can help out with that," Tanya Peaks said, "I draw in my spare time."

"I'll help," Joslyn volunteered too.

"Alright and then we need judges for the costumes two from each house," Joshua brought up. "You won't be eligible for the contest though."

"I'll do it," Raymond Convington stepped up for Slytherin.

"I'll be the other judge for Slytherin," Malcolm added.

"I'll do it for Gryffindor," Katie volunteered and looked to her houses other prefects.

"Me too. I don't really like candy," Collin Creevy volunteered for Gryffindor.

"We'll do it," Hermione and Anthony volunteered for Ravenclaw. They were followed by Joshua and Justin Finch-Fetchly for Hufflepuff.

"Professor Davis is going to be teaching about Samhain for the week leading up to Halloween," Joshua said. "Can you and Harry organize music?" He asked Daphne. "I know he's busy with his apprenticeship plus classes."

"Yeah I'll talk to Tonks and I know how to do the charms and runes need for the music," Daphne replied.

"Good so we have three weeks to get everything organized. Fliers need to be up by next week to give everyone time to get costumes and semi formal ware for the masquerade. We'll be meeting with Professors McGonagall, Hagrid, and Headmaster Flitwick at eleven a.m. on Halloween to set up for the ball. Any questions or concerns?" Katie asked the group. No one had any so they broke up for the night to do their duties; Tanya and Joslyn getting together to chat about the fliers.

* * *

><p>Harry had just finished his potions for Madam Pomfrey and was moving on to the Felix Felicis potion he was brewing. He was beat and a bit nauseous from the fumes but the Felix Felicis needed to be worked on. He took it out of stasis and placed it on a low flame. Harry added three scarab beetle shells to the jade mortar and pestle and crushed them into a rough powder. He then added six dragon fly wings to the mortar and pestle and two milliliters of bat blood. He then crushed it into a paste before checking the temperature of the potion. It was slowly turning a scarlet red signaling its readiness to add the next ingredients. He added the paste slowly as he stirred the potion clockwise. He finished adding the paste on the thirteenth stir and the potion slowly started to turn yellow. Harry then pulled two small koi fish to him and took out the gold plated scalpel once again. He carefully removed the scales from the koi talking about twenty minutes as he worked meticulously. He picked out twenty three of the most complete scales and added one every minute for the next twenty three minutes before stirring the potion counterclockwise nine times. Harry placed the flame and potion under stasis and carefully levitated it all to an unused corner of the room. It now needed to stew on low heat for sixth months.<p>

"Harry are you finished?" Daphne asked softly as she opened the lab door. He had told her to meet him at seven o'clock.

"Yep just need to clean up," Harry replied with a tired smile.

"Want some help," Daphne asked. Harry nodded and they worked quietly for the next ten minutes cleaning up Harry's potion area. They worked in tedium moving to and fro without any problems. As they finished Harry pulled Daphne into a kiss. He slowly worked his tongue across her lips before she parted her mouth and allowed him entrance. They kiss languidly for a few minutes before they broke apart.

"I missed you today," Harry said.

"Next time don't piss Madam Pomfrey off," Daphne said cheekily giving him another quick kiss when Harry grinned.

"Yeah so what did I miss at the meeting?" He asked as they started walking to the common room.

"We're in charge of getting Honeyduke's Finest for a prize in the costume contest. We need to put it in one of those plastic pumpkins muggles use for Trick or Treating." Harry nodded. "Everything else got approved and we need to help decorate for the ball starting at eleven a.m. on Halloween."

They reached their rooms without any problems and opened it to find the New Marauders in their sitting room, "Hey guys what are you doing?" Harry asked as he flopped down into a large cushion chair Daphne set her book bag down next to him and sat on the arm of the chair and ran her hands soothingly through his hair.

"Were working on potions and herbology we're borrowing some of your books," Hermione replied. "You have some the library doesn't have," she said crinkling her nose in disgust that the Hogwarts library was incomplete.

"Don't be too upset 'Mione some of these are family books," Daphne said knowing where her friend's thoughts were going.

"Blaise what are you working on?" Harry asked knowing he didn't have either class but had an essay in front of him.

"Charms. The essay on changing vinegar to wine. I still can't get the change right." Blaise replied scratching his head in confusion. "I don't know what's wrong I mean I know enough about wine properties to get it right, I am Italian after all."

"Let's see you do it," Harry said and waved his wand filling a goblet nearby with vinegar. Harry cast a small ward around the group so if it exploded it wouldn't dose them with vinegar. Blaise tap his wand three times on the rim before swirling it in a circle around the top. The vinegar instead of exploding turned to ice this time.

"You're circling your wand it needs to be more of an ellipse over the top as you finish the spell," Harry said as Daphne conjured more vinegar for Blaise to try again. This time he managed to change the vinegar to a deep crimson liquid. He picked up the goblet swirled it and then sipped the wine.

"Now that's some damn fine wine," Blaise said making the others either roll their eyes or chuckle. "Well now that that's done I've got a date with Katarina Lufkin." At that Tracey stopped laughing and frowned as Blaise walked out the door. She had thought that they were making progress moving to more than friends. Daphne seeing her best friend's face stood up and nodded to her and Harry's bedroom. Daphne kissed Harry's forehead and took Tracey's hand and led her into their bedroom. Susan joined them and they spent the next hour comforting Tracey. Harry glared at the spot Blaise had been and resolved to talk to him, Blaise either needed to be more discrete around Tracey or pull his head out of his ass.

* * *

><p>"Hagrid we need to talk," Harry said after his Care of Magical Creatures class had ended. Neville, Daphne, and Theo were with him. They had just finished a lesson on Merepeople, not the most exciting class but interesting. Harry wished he had that lesson in fourth year rather than Blast Ended Skerwts. Turns Merepeople and Veelas had a war about three hundred years ago. The Veela clans at the time came out of victors and Merepeople had dwindled down to just three clans. It was hard to feel sorry for them after Hagrid explained the Merepeople started the war by killing ten Veela children by keeping them hostage in the arctic.<p>

"Right-O come on in," Hagrid gestured to his hut. The four filed in to his hut.

"So wha' do yer need ta' talk 'bout," Hagrid said as he fixed some tea and brought them some rock cakes. They took the rock cakes but subtly fed them to Fang who choked them down with no problem. The tea was served and Harry tried to think of how to start he knew Hagrid loved his acromantula that he raised.

"Hagrid you know the Riddle wants me dead," Harry started. Hagrid looked fiercely at Harry but at the same time the gentle half-giant had tears well in his eyes.

"Yea I know tha bastard be comin'," Hagrid replied.

"Do you also know the giants have sided with him," Harry asked.

"I knew it would come to tha'." Hagrid said shaking his head sadly. "Why yer asking me 'bout them."

Harry looked Hagrid in the eye, "I know there are acromantulas in the forest, only giants can control them."

Hagrid put it together after a few minutes of silence, "Yer want to kill 'em."

Harry dropped his head knowing Hagrid cared about all his animals, "Depending on how many there are we would try to relocate them first. I know you care about them but they're a danger to the students."

Hagrid once again had tears in his eyes, "I only talk ta' Aragog he leads 'em. I raised him from a babe. But he's dyin," Hagrid let out a sob. "Mosag his mate will side wit the death eaters if they promise feedin' grounds." Hagrid was sobbing and Harry got up and put an arm around one of the massive shoulders Hagrid had trying to comfort him. Fang laid his large head in Hagrid's lap while Daphne patted his hand.

"How many are their Hagrid and how long has he had a mate," Theo asked going what he knew about spider breeding habits from class.

"Since 1952," Hagrid replied with a sob.

Theo mentally averaged it and simply said, "Oh shit! We can't relocate that many acromantulas. Hell we might not even be able to go into their nest. That's a hell of a lot of human munching spiders."

Hagrid let out a small chuckle and Theo inwardly smiled, "No yer can't. Can yer at least give me 'til Aragog passes."

"That'll work Hagrid were brewing Felix Felicis for help it will take six months," Harry said softly.

"Aragog will pass 'round then," Hagrid replied with a nod while still crying some.

"I really am sorry Hagrid," Harry stated softly with his hand on Hagrid's shoulder. "I know you care about them."

"Yer a good man 'Arry. I know yer wouldn't do this less yer had to," Hagrid answered. "Yer care 'bout animals much as I do. Well yer four better get back to the castle fer lunch." They nodded and left Hagrid to his grief over Aragog.

"Well… that was sad," Neville who had been quiet the whole time stated. "I didn't think anyone could care that much about a man eating pet."

"At least he doesn't share the same bond with the mate and the offspring," Theo said with shiver at the thought of the enormous amount of spiders in the forest.

* * *

><p>It was the second Saturday of the school year and Harry finally had some time to himself. Daphne was off with the prefects planning the Halloween Ball. He was currently in Sirius's office entertaining the triplets while Sirius and Amelia spent some time together in Hogsmeade. The boys were dressed in little onesies, RJ's a red one with a lion on it and Eddie had a gold onesie with a roaring dragon on it. Lyra's onesie was bright green with an owl on it that looked remarkably like Hedwig.<p>

RJ and Eddie were currently in the play pen babbling back and forth as they tried to bat at the magical mobile above their heads. The mobile had five stuffed dragons that flew around them roaring out smoke and fire. They looked exactly like real dragons only miniatures, there was an antipodean opaleye the iridescent dragon kept the attention of the twins like no other, while the other four were a crimson Chinese firebolt that Eddie kept trying to grab the beard of, a Peruvian vipertooth, a Romanian Longhorn whose golden horn grabbed their attention whenever it glinted in the light, and a Swedish Short-Snout that little Lyra seemed to watch the most.

Lyra was currently sitting in Harry's lap outside the playpen. She had her back to his chest resting on him as he attempted to feed her some baby peaches. He had managed to feed RJ and Eddie their lunches but Lyra was being fussy and trying to bat and kick at the spoon and jar in Harry's hands.

"Alright Lyra," Harry muttered to himself trying to think of an entertaining way to feed her. RJ and Eddie gobbled their food down like they were starving. He remembered in a muggle movie somebody trying to get a baby to eat by imitating an airplane. Lyra was fascinated by different colors. Harry quickly charmed the spoon to be neon green and Lyra babbled at it. Harry put some peaches on it and then animated the spoon to zip around Lyra. Her babbling increased and her eyes widen. Harry watched carefully saw her mouth open and maneuvered the spoon into her waiting mouth. She took the peaches and Harry sighed, "Finally." I took another twenty minutes to feed her. He had to change the spoon to pink, purple, and blue and he and to add some colorful sparks to the flying spoon to finish feeding her.

Harry picked up Lyra and held her so she was eye level with him and fixed her with a mock stern glance, "Well it's about time," he finished breaking into a grin and Lyra babbled at him with bright eyes. He moved a towel to his shoulder and burped her. Harry laughed as she gave a final big burp that sounded like something that would come out of a drunken Sirius. He looked over to the play pen and saw RJ and Eddie snoozing with the dragons floating around their heads.

"Well Lyra it's just you and me," Harry said with a smile. He moved so he was on his back and held Lyra high up above him. "You wanna fly little one," Harry said with a goofy smile. Lyra changed her eyes to a bright emerald green of Harry's and he took that as a yes. He started making zooming noises and her up in the air moving around. She was kicking her legs and cooing as Harry moved her around. "You're gonna be a little flier aren't you," Harry said in an excited tone making Lyra babble more. He slowly brought her down to lie on his chest as she started to close her eyes. Harry lay on his back and gently rubbed Lyra's back as her hair changed to her natural platinum blond and she snuggled into his chest. They both slowly fell asleep with Lyra snoozing on his chest.

Amelia and Sirius walked in a half hour later to find them like that. RJ and Eddie napping in the play pen while Lyra and Harry slept on the floor. "Awe," Amelia cooed as she took in the sight of her kids and pseudo nephew. "Siri, we need a picture," She said quietly.

Sirius nodded and went to a closet in his office and pulled out a camera. He snapped a photo of the kids managing to get all four of them in the picture. "He get them to eat," Sirius said when he put the camera down and pointed to the can of peaches and the neon blue spoon.

"We have neon spoons?" Amelia asked softly.

"No," Sirius chuckled, "Lyra must not have wanted to eat from a normal spoon." Amelia snorted and shook her head. She gently picked up Lyra off Harry's chest. Lyra wiggled into Amelia's chest and yawned before falling back asleep. Sirius gently woke his godson up, "Harry wake up pup. We're back," Sirius shook his shoulder.

Harry's eyes slowly opened and he took in the amused smiles of his godfather and Amelia, "Hey." Harry said quietly.

"How'd they do," Amelia asked as Sirius helped Harry off the ground.

"Good, good. RJ and Eddie ate their peaches really well. Lyra was a bit more difficult but I changed the color of the spoon levitated it around her to get her to eat," Harry replied. "Other than that they just babbled away at the dragons and I played airplane with Lyra before she fell asleep."

"Airplane?" Amelia asked.

Sirius chuckled, "Your mum used to do that with you." Harry smiled and Sirius turned to Amelia, "It would probably be called broom in the wizarding world. You lie on your back and hold the babe up and fly 'em around," Sirius said with a grin. Amelia just nodded and stroked Lyra's hair.

The clock in Sirius's office struck two o'clock, "Daphne and the others are probably down now," Amelia said to Harry. "Thank you for watching them."

"Any time their fun to be with," Harry said and gave them both a hug before leaving the office to meet up with Daphne.

* * *

><p>Harry found Daphne in the Great Hall just as the meeting about the ball was breaking up. Daphne, Susan, Hannah, Joslyn, Katie, Demelza, Joshua, Justin Finch-Fetchly, Tanya, Astoria, Malcolm, Fiona Belmont, Declan Haworth, and Cordelia Gifford were on the planning committee and were saying their goodbyes to Professor McGonagall, Davis, and Headmaster Flitwick.<p>

"Hey Daph," Harry said as she got up from the table to come over to him with a wave to the others. He leaned in and gave her quick kiss. "You wanna go for a walk?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Daphne replied zipping her Slytherin hoodie up before taking his hand. They slowly ambled out the doors on to the grounds of Hogwarts. "How were the triplets?" Daphne asked as they walked toward the lake.

"Good. Lyra was a bit fussy when I tried to feed her," Harry said with a grin.

"She doesn't seem fond of whole food does she," Daphne said with a laugh.

Harry grinned and pulled her close to give her a kiss on the cheek, "No she doesn't. I charmed the spoon to fly around her and snuck it in when she babbled." Daphne laughed a tinkling bell like laugh making Harry grin at her. He pulled her into his arms and wrapped her close. Harry leaned down and captured her lips with his. He traced her lips with his tongue before entering her mouth and exploring its depths. Daphne moaned into the kiss and shivered as he moved down to her neck placing light kisses there. They continued for about two minutes before they pulled back and shared a smile. They continued on towards the lake in silence before coming to a large rock where they sat with Harry against the rock and Daphne taking her place on his lap with her back to his chest.

"How'd the planning go?" Harry asked while nuzzling her neck. Daphne barred her neck to give him more access.

"It went well," Daphne said a bit breathlessly. "Were going to be mixing in traditional samhain decorations with muggle ones. No giant pumpkins this year but smaller ones mixed with effigies to light the way." She was panting a bit as she finished, Harry still nuzzling her neck.

"I love the way you smell," Harry said quietly. "You smell like home," Harry added. She turned her had so that he could claim her lips again. They kissed languidly by the lakeside enjoying a day off.

**AN:**

**Alright I'm sorry this is short and fillerish but I've been sick wiht this bronchitis like shit since Thanksgiving and am completely warn out between finals, work, and being sick. Hope everyone had and has a good holiday season.**

**Thanks for the support and reviews,**

**AM**


	48. Halloween Masquerade

"We talked with Hagrid," Harry started he and the New Marauders were currently meeting with Headmaster Flitwick, Minister Scrimegour, Director Hammer, Warmaster Bodrod, and Amelia. Warmaster Riphorn was leading the Goblin Brigade stationed at Hogwarts. They had a week until Halloween and Scrimegour wanted an update on their progress with the Acromentulas. "Relocation is out of the question. Argog, Hagrid's acromantula has been with a mate since the fifties," Harry stated causing Riphorn to groan and the others to look at him questioningly.

"Acromantulas mate about three times a year and the female lie around 50 eggs at time," Riphorn answered. "Even if only half survive each time were dealing with a massive amount of spiders. It's too bad you killed that basilisk," Riphorn said turning to Harry.

"Yeah I know," Harry said with a wry grin to the Goblin.

"How would a homicidal thousand year old Basilisk help us?" Tracey asked with disbelief.

"Spiders even non magical spiders fear basilisk and acromentulas would make a tasty meal for a thousand year old one," Harry replied. "Snakes eat spiders."

"Just another reason why I love Aiolos," Daphne said giving said snake a pat underneath its jaw. Aiolos was currently draped across her and Harry's lap. Aiolos hissed a laugh.

"So," Minister Scrimegour said with a whistle, "Anyone have any ideas on how to take out a massive den of man-eating spiders besides a basilisk."

"Well Severus had me brew Felix Felicis it will be ready if five months," Harry said. "So if we decide to send men in we'll wait until it's ready."

"Right," Scrimegour said. "Cadmus work on some plans in your department. We need away to take the acromentulas out without doing damage to the forest or its other denizens. We don't need the centaurs in an uproar right now."

"Any news on possible plans Riddle has for Halloween," Theo asked.

"No," Cadmus answered. "He's been more erratic than usual and focusing on muggle targets. Gathering his Death Eaters without notice to attack and then dismissing them right after. However he always does something on Halloween but all possible wizarding targets will be guarded with the heaviest security available."

"What about a high profile muggle target?" Blaise asked.

"We didn't think about it but now that you mention it," Amelia answered, "It seems likely. It would build the confidence of his Death Eaters before attacking Hogwarts." Amelia stated with Warmaster Riphorn nodding his agreement.

"I'll inform the Prime Minister," Scrimegour said with nod. With that the meeting broke up and the New Marauders went back to their classes while the adults continued to speculate potential targets.

* * *

><p>"So we have the feast at six and then the ball right after?" Harry asked in the direction of Professor Davis. The prefects along with Headmaster Flitwick and Professors McGonagall, Davis, and Hagrid were decorating the Great Hall for the night's festivities. Currently he, Professor Davis, and Daphne were setting up the stereo equipment that Tonks had found for him. Harry was charming the equipment with his mum's spell while Daphne was applying a rune to them that would take the place of electrical outlets, which Hogwarts of course didn't have.<p>

"Yes," Addison answered maneuvering a speaker into place with her wand, "Is here good?"

"Yep," Harry said checking where she put it in a corner of the room.

"The feast satisfies the governors especially since the Headmaster is only allowing the candy to be served at the very end along with regular deserts. And of course the masquerade helped the governors accept the costumes today."

"Why is that? No one really explained it," Harry said while charming the DJ table.

"If you were still in my history class it would have been," Addison teased Harry who looked sheepish for a moment before catching her grin. "Masquerades have a long history, longer than Halloween in the muggle world. The wizarding community in Venice began using them in the late 1300's for royalty in the various states. They used them for parties to introduce new royals or marriages. It was an easy way to make meet without prejudices, since ideally there is some ambiguity with the masks. It spread to muggle community and became a tradition for Carnival in the 15th century."

"The royals in Italy were magical?" Harry asked.

"Some but I don't just mean kings or queens but the wealthiest in the cities too," Addison said. "There have been a few magical in England's royals."

Harry nodded finishing up the charm on the rest of the speakers before moving them into place with his wand. He looked around the Great Hall and was rather amazed at what he saw. Forgoing pumpkins they used the traditional turnips carved with faces placed where torches normally lit the hall. Behind the head table Hagrid and Headmaster Flitwick were laying the ground work for a massive bonfire. The bonfire and the turnips would be the only light for the night's ball. Professor McGonagall had transfigured the normal long tables into small round tables that would seat about ten people each plus one place setting to be left open for the dead at each table was an intricately carved turnip by Hagrid. Some featured faces, others scenes of wands giving off sparks or other spells, witches hats a top a cat's face, and owls. Each carving allowed for the light from the candle to emphasize it to the best degree highlighting Hagrid's carving skills. The rest of the hall was decorated in black, purple, and red banners for decorations. All in all it looked reminiscent of a gothic hall, dark and foreboding, yet the lanterns and the decorations carved into them took some of the sinister feelings away.

"We're going to go meet the others," Daphne said coming over to him and giving him a quick kiss, "Your suit's in Blaise's room." She said with a smile before turning from Harry and joining Hermione and Hannah at the entrance to the Great Hall. Harry looked down at his watch and saw that there was still three hours to the feast. He noticed the other female prefects were all in the process of finishing what they were working on and exiting the hall.

"You know I'm surprised they trust us to finish the hall," Joshua called out from across the hall only to get hit with a stinging hex from Katie who hadn't left yet.

"Five points from Gryffindor Miss Bell," Professor McGonagall called with a resigned shake of her head.

Addison chuckled from beside Harry, "He should have known better."

"So why does it take hours for women to get ready," Harry asked with grin.

"If I told you that my dear, I'd have to kill you," Addison laughed as they finished up the speakers.

"Well that's it for us," Harry finished laying the spells on the speakers. "Anything else Joshua?"

"No you're good to go Harry," He called back.

"See you tonight Professor," Harry said with a wave to Addison.

* * *

><p>"Hey Aiolosss," Harry hissed out as he sat down on a couch in front of one of the many fireplaces in the Slytherin common room. Aiolos was curled in front of the fire place as she watched Blaise play Theo in a chess match and Draco worked on animating multiple objects at once.<p>

"Hatchling," Aiolos hissed back and moved to Harry's side flicking her tongue at him. "I've been hearing thingsss in the foressst. The ssspiderss are moving," Aiolos hissed to him.

"We're trying to work on a plan for the ssspidersss," Harry hissed back. "We're waiting on a potion to bolster our chancesss againssst them."

"Perhapsss the centaursss would be willing to help you," Aiolos hissed.

"That isss sssomething we hadn't thought of," Harry said quietly almost to himself, "I'm not sssure they would be willing to help the minissstry."

"What if you worked to revisssse their treatiesss?" Aiolos asked.

"The centaursss resssent the minissstry deeply," Harry replied.

"Do you blame them?"

"No I've read sssome of the hissstory between the minissstry and the centaursss. We kept restriciting territory until eventually we moved them to the forbidden foressst. On one hand we can't let centaursss roam and chance mugglesss ssseeing them but the forbidden foressst was ssstupid place to put them. To many dangerousss beingsss like the ssspiders are drawn to the magic and centaursss have only passive magical abilitiesss," Harry told attentive snake.

"Yesss not to mention the ssstupidity often disssplayed by teenagersss," Aiolos quipped.

Harry laughed, "That too. Ssso read any good booksss lately or have you been keeping to Tracey'sss sssmut novelssss."

"They're not sssmut they're _romance_ novelsss," Aiolos hissed, "but yesss actually I'm enjoying Daphne'sss copy of _The Illiad_."

"Widening your horizensss?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows. Aiolos bit him in reply making Harry laugh and mutter a quick healing spell. "What are you going to do tonight?" Harry asked once Aiolos stopped grumbling about snarky wizards.

"Ssscare firssst yearsss," Aiolos easily replied. Harry snorted out a laugh before Aiolos continued. "Then I think I'll watch the tripletsss for awhile there have been sssome whissspersss among the ssschool about them."

Harry looked sharply at Aiolos, "What," he hissed lowly with obvious anger.

"Do not worry hatchling," Aiolos soothed, "The Goblinsss know and ssstationed two gaurdsss at Sssirusss'sss quartersss. I know though that death eatersss like to do thingsss on thisss day, ssso I figured I would ssspend time with them. I will not hesssitate to protect the tripletsss."

Harry nodded but a fire burned in his eyes, "Let'sss go talk to the goblinsss," Harry said and allowed Aiolos to wrap around his neck and shoulders. "I'll be back in a bit," Harry said in English to his friends.

Draco the only one who looked up to replied starred hard at Harry once he noticed the set jaw and burning eyes. "Harry?" Harry nodded to him and Draco stood to go with him. They waited until they reached the hallway to talk again.

"Aiolos said there have been whispers about attacking the triplets," Harry said quietly. "The goblins know and I want to speak to them." Draco's jaw clenched as they continued to a previously unused part of the dungeons that the goblins refitted for their brigade.

"Who is it?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry hissed to Aiolos and waited for a reply before answering Draco, "She was in the Hufflepuff common room. A group of older students talking quietly, she was hunting a mouse in the walls."

"Loyalty of 'puffs," Draco said venomously. "Susan will be pissed if anything happens to them especially by Hufflepuffs." Draco said with a sharpness and calculating look that reminded Harry of Draco's animgaus form. This was his family if anyone attacked them he would kill for them. He hadn't had family he could be proud of until he met Harry. Sirius and Amelia accepted him and his mother back into the family despite Lucius and past behavior.

They arrived at the entrance to the Goblin quarters and were met with two goblin warriors in full regalia complete with spears. "I would like to talk to Warmaster Riphorn," Harry said in gobbledygook. The two guards eyed Harry, Draco, and Aiolos before nodding and opening the door.

"Straight through to the back," One of the guards grunted in gobbledygook.

Harry and Draco nodded and walked through the door to find themselves in a typical military bunk hall. Goblins were sharpening weapons or talking amongst themselves. Through an open door they saw a sparring ring had been set up. They walked to the back and waited to be announced by the goblin guard in front of the last door. The goblin guard disappeared into the room and came back out moments later.

They entered the office to see various weapons and armors on the walls. Warmaster Riphorn set behind a gilded desk looking over various parchments. "Lord Potter, Lord Malfoy," he greeted setting the papers aside after a minute. He motioned for them to sit.

Harry spoke first, "Aiolos told me there have been plots against Sirius's triplets. Most likely tonight."

"Yes we've stationed guards at the quarters of Lord Black," Warmaster Riphorn replied.  
>"Aiolos will be there tonight with them," Harry replied. "It anyone tries anything I would request time with the attackers before you inform the Headmaster of them." Draco nodded along with Harry's statement.<p>

Warmaster Riphorn gave a fierce smirk, "That can be arranged Lord Potter, Lord Malfoy."

* * *

><p>Harry straightened his bowtie before picking up the half face mask lying on the dresser next to him. He studied the black metallic like mask before putting it on. It was black with emerald green Celtic designs lining the sides of it. He was instructed by Daphne, according to the note next to the mask, to slick his hair back and fit the mask to the right side of his face, he grinned now recognizing the costume. Except for the black and green design of the mask he was dressed as the Phantom. Daphne loved the musical and unbeknownst to her Harry had tickets for them to see it over Christmas break.<p>

"I make this look good," Blaise whistled to himself causing Harry to laugh to himself before looking over at his friend. Blaise was dressed in an all black suit with a Medico della Peste mask that was black with silver accents.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his friend, "A plague doctor really?"

"Well the goal is to play doctor with Maria Weston," Blaise said with smirk naming his seventh year Hufflepuff date.

Harry rolled his eyes and silently said a prayer that Tracey wouldn't kill him tonight. The two had been flirting more often but Harry wasn't sure Blaise understood Tracey was serious. Despite being like brothers Harry would kick his arse if Blaise made Tracey cry tonight. "Come on the others are in the common room already." They walked out of the dorms and joined Draco and Theo in the common room. Draco was dressed in as V from the V for Vendetta complete with a Guy Fawkes mask. He had the mask in his hand as he talked to some of the other Slytherins and Theo. Theo was dressed as an Italy Renaissance noble in navy blue with a half mask that was gold and navy blue diamond pattern.

"Nice costume Draco," Harry commented when he got close to the two.

"Well I thought someone who fights against an oppressive purity driven government would be fighting," Draco said with smirk towards the eavesdropping Artie Varma, Thomas Avery, Pansy Parkinson, and Crabbe and Goyle. Avery reached for his wand but was stopped by Varma who simply glared at them and led her group out of the common room. Harry laughed softly as they passed.

"Making friends?" They heard come from a friendly voice. They turned to see Astoria and Ginny had joined them.

"Always," Draco quipped to his girlfriend with a smirk. "You look beautiful, Tori." Astoria was dressed in a black one shoulder ball gown that hugged her waist before flaring out with white swirl like designs on the fabric. In her hand was a half mask that was half white and half black with similar designs as her dress. Ginny was dressed to match Theo in a navy blue Renaissance nobility dress with mask covering her eyes that was dark blue than a lighter navy blue and final gold as it got closer around the eyes.

"My lady you look ravishing," Theo said in an exaggerated Old English accent. Ginny rolled her eyes but accept the compliment and took his outstretched hand. "We'll see you guys there," Theo said before he and the others left placing their masks on as they left the common room.

"Hey guys," Malcolm Baddock said as he Gram Pritchard joined them. Malcolm was escorting Tracey as a friend to the feast and ball while Gram's date was also a Hufflepuff. Malcolm was dressed in a 1920's green and silver zuit suite complete with a large green fedora with a feather in its band. He had a bauta style sliver mask along with him. Gram was dressed in a green and silver Venetian jester with a full face mask.

Just as Harry was about to reply he heard Daphne's voice from behind them, "Ready boys?" She asked with a smile that turned to smirk as she saw Blaise's jaw drop as he eyed Tracey.

He quickly covered it by putting on his mask, "Ready," his voice cracked a little before he cleared his throat to continue, "Let's go Gram we're gonna be late." He quickly frog marched a smirking Gram out of the common room. Harry, Daphne, and Malcolm burst out laughing as Blaise left the common room while Tracey smirked.

"You do look stunning Tracey," Malcolm said as he stopped laughing. Tracey who stood at 5'7 had her long legs on display in a sliver flapper dress that stopped a little past mid thigh; the stilettos she wore only made her legs look longer. Her hair was pinned in a flapper style and her half mask was Slytherin green with a see-through black lace pattern covering it. The mask had a large plume of black feathers attached to the left top corner of the mask.

"Thank you," Tracey said with a genuine smile and curtsey.

"What do ya think?" Daphne asked playfully giving a twirl for Harry.

"Ravishing," Harry replied pulling his wife in for a deep kiss. Daphne was in a black strapless dress that was floor length. It was fitted to her waist and then flared out to the left with some of the fabric gathered and draped at her right hip. The top half of her dress and intricate lace and bead work done in the same green as on Harry's mask. Her hair was styled in an up do that emphasized her neck and showed off thin platinum chain necklace that had a rather large teardrop emerald pendant. Her mask only covered her eyes and was made of a smooth thin black metal that was cut in such a way that it looked like a lace pattern similar to Tracey's mask.

After Harry let pulled back from the kiss Daphne playfully spoke, "And you look dashing though I think you need one more thing."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm, your sword," Daphne said and grabbed the Sword of Gryffindor from where she had set it next to the couch during their entrance. Harry grinned at her and took the sword attaching it to his waist.

"Ready to go? We need to meet Neville and Hannah and Susan and Seamus," Harry said.

"Yep," Tracey answered.

Harry took Daphne's hand and led her out of the common room with Tracey and Malcolm. They chatted on the way to meet the others at the Hufflepuff common room entrance. When they got there the others were waiting, Neville was dressed as pirate with a dark blue vest and cape with a solid black bauta mask. Hannah was dressed as a18th century French noble woman with full mask held on stick. The mask matched the colors of her outfit, it was two toned with the top being gold then fading to white with the lips being gold also. Susan was dressed in tight fitting one strap purple dress that reached to her knees with a half mask that was gold, green, and purple diamond pattern. Seamus was dressed in a jester costume and mask in the same color scheme though he wore a full mask. Seamus was trying to covertly stare at Susan chest making Harry growl at the Irishman upon their arrival. Seamus straightened up and starred at the ceiling while greeting the others.

"Sue," Harry said and gave his god sister a kiss on the cheek, "You look lovely. As do you Hannah," he gave her a kiss on the cheek to while Neville did the same to Tracey and Daphne. Malcolm said his hellos though a bit warmly to the non Gryffindors, Seamus got a nod. They made their way to the Great Hall passing first, second, and third years running there in muggle costumes.

"Hey where's Hermione tonight?" Neville asked the group as they neared the entrance.

"Her, Padma, and some others decided to go as a group. Hermione's in a blue and gold cat mask," Daphne replied. They entered the Great Hall and looked around in awe. Even with being a part of the decorating committee they had yet to see it finished. With the sun setting the Hall's deep purples and blacks were given a glowing tint. When the sun would finally set the fires in the hall would give the hall an eerie but fitting setting.

"You can tell the purebloods," Malcolm commented as they walked in. He was eyeing some of the younger years in their costumes. "Just look at the vampires," He was laughing quietly letting them all know his comment wasn't meant to be prejudiced. They looked to the table he was looking at. Harry grinned at the sight there were three vampires at the table two were dressed as replicas of Bram Stoker's Dracula while the other simply spelled his canines longer and pointy.

"How'd you know wha' a muggle vampire looks like," Seamus asked only a tad insulting which was tame for the opinionated Irishman.

Malcolm's eyes narrowed under his mask though only Tracey could tell as his grip on her hand tightened. She rubbed his knuckles in a comforting way as Malcolm spoke, "Our Manor is only a few miles from a muggle town, there's a movie theatre there."

Seamus nodded and wisely held in his reply as Susan tightened her hold on his hand while giving the Irishman an entirely too sweet look. Harry just shook his head recognizing the look of Susan, Seamus was in trouble if he opened his mouth without thinking again.

"Let's go," Harry eased the tension that was building, "There's an open table over there," Harry said putting out to a table near the DJ booth that had been set up. Tonks was DJing tonight with permission from Amelia. Tonks doubled as an undercover agent as the only ones who knew it was Tonks was a few Professors and Harry and the New Marauders. They made their way to the table without incident saying hello to people they recognized. At their table were Harry, Daphne, Tracey, Malcolm, Neville, Hannah, Susan and Seamus. They were only sitting for a few minutes when Harry recognized Heathcliff come up to the table with his date, which had a full mask on stick coving her face.

"Mind if we join you," Heathcliff asked. He was dressed in black modern style dress robes that consisted of a suit and cape with a white mask Phantom style mask. His date moved her mask with and flashed them a smile. Harry recognized the Gryffindor Chaser, Vicky Frobisher. She was dressed in a black and white checkerboard style dress with white Go-go boots and her hair was done like Farrah Fawcet (Sirius watched Charlie's Angels almost religiously).

"Of course," Daphne answered with a smile.

"You sure you wanna sit with us snakes," Harry jokingly asked with a smirk.

Vicky returned the smirk, "Well I can't leave Seamus here all alone. He might start World War Three with his mouth," she snarked.

"Oi!" Seamus shouted but laughed it off with the rest of the table. "So Harry know any potions that blow things up?" Seamus asked with a grin.

"Actually there's one I'm working on with Professor Snape. It's called Dragon's Breath. It allows you to breathe fire as hot as a dragon's."

"Wicked," was the only reply from Seamus.

"Hey look at Professor McGonagall," Tracey said laughing at the disgruntled look on the face of the teacher. The stern professor was looking at table of third years with a disgusted look as if someone had laid a rotten fish in front of her. At the table was a kid dressed as Freddy Kruger, knife hand and all. Harry started laughing while the other costumes weren't as let's say interesting, as Freddy the others were dressed as slasher film characters. There was someone dressed as Michael Meyers, Jason and Hannibal Lector.

"Do you think she knows who the characters are?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"I doubt they'd still be sitting there if she did," Tracey said with a shiver, she hated Halloween. She jumped every time she heard the Michael Meyers theme. She was going to comment on it when Headmaster Flitwick stood at the Headtable.

"I'll not make this long," The Headmaster stated, "Welcome to the Halloween Feast. We hope you enjoy the new take on this year's feast. So without further ado our feast." With that food appeared on the tables along with candy both smuggle and wizarding variety.

* * *

><p>The meal was going well with students chatting while eating and stocking candy in pockets for later. Everything was going well until some late comers showed up. The doors to the Great Hall opened and reveal two Death Eaters.<p>

Harry shot up out of his seat with his wand drawn and spell lit on his wand, though he held from firing as he saw no wand. Across the Hall others followed but weren't as generous as Harry shot off spells. Ten incarcerous spells, five stunners, seven impedimenta curses struck the two.

"HOLD!" Headmaster Flitwick shouted in an amplified voice stopping all movement. The only ones moving were aurors and goblins who had canceled their disillusion spells. The aurors quickly moved to the suspects and ripped the masks off the unconscious Death Eaters. It revealed Cormac McLaggen and Marcus Belby. Headmaster Flitwick looked livid as he moved to the front of the Hall. The aurors woke the boys up who looked dazed at the hall around them.

"Was' happen?" Marcus Belby managed to slur out. The aurors picked them up on to their feet and Cormac pitched forward being caught by an auror.

A goblin stepped forward with his axe in front of him, he sniffed Cormac, "He's drunk," the goblin growled out and spit at Cormac's feet. The Headmaster's face turned an angry red color.

"Take them to my office now!" Headmaster Flitwick shouted then turned to one of the aurors. "Tell Director Black to meet me in my office, she's with Professor Black." The auror nodded and walked out. Cormac paled dramatically while Belby swayed on his feet. Most of the school had a disgusted look on their faces as the two were frog marched out of the hall.

Vicky slammed her head on the table and groaned, "There goes our keeper."

The others chuckled but Daphne looked at Harry curiously, "Why didn't you fire your spell."

"We're teenagers we're stupid and impulsive by nature. I kinda figured this would happen," Harry said with a shrug and a sad grin.

"Apologies for the disruption," Professor McGonagall announced from the Head table. Anymore interruptions shall be dealt with likewise," She glared out at the students showing her displeasure. She then waved her hand s in motion for them to resume the feast.

"I didn't think those two were that stupid," Malcolm commented as they got back to eating.

"They're not," Vicky said still glum over her team's worsening prospects. "I overheard Cormac talking in the common room that some Hufflepuff dared him to do that, but he sounded like he blew it off."

Seamus laughed, "Firewhiskey can change things. Some of the seventh years were passin' it 'round while you birds were getting' dressed." The others laughed and nodded at that but Harry was pensive. He found Draco's eyes at a table nearby, Draco nodded to him before returning to his meal. The meal wound down and Professor McGonagall once again took to the Head table as Headmaster Flitwick had yet to return.

"At this time I would like to dismiss the lower years to their common room," She announced. As the lower years left while gathering what candy they could, the tables were cleared from the dance area leaving about half the tables. Tonks appeared at the DJ booth with incandescent mask that changed colors as the light hit it; her hair was a normal black as not to give her away.

Once the tables were cleared from the floor music came through the speakers and shouts of excitement came from muggleborns and halfbloods and they recognized the music. 'Doin' it' by LL Cool J came on to start the party off. Most of the purebloods went with the music without thought though a select few looked put out by the music. Daphne pulled Harry out to the dance floor without preamble eager to enjoy the night. They danced for the next four songs before taking a break when Vanilla Ice's Ice Ice Baby came on.

Daphne pulled Harry off the floor and far away from the DJ booth as he glared at it, trying to make it go up in flames. Daphne was laughing at the disgruntled look on Harry's face, "Oh come on she has to play pop songs it a dance."

"Yeah but Ice Ice Baby," Harry whined playfully. "She should just play Under Pressure," He grumbled under his breath as they were met by Hermione and Padma at the punch table.

"Harry stop whining," Hermione said before they even started talking causing Harry to pout and Daphne and Padma to laugh.

"Not a fan of Vanilla Ice Harry?" Padma asked. Harry glared causing a new round of giggles from the girls.

"Enjoying the dance?" Daphne asked after a minute, taking pity on her husband.

"Yes being with a group seems to make the wannabe playboys away," Padma said with laugh.

"Padma's in the same boat as I am," Hermione filled in for Daphne and Harry. "She's dating a boy from India."

"You look surprised Harry?" Padma commented as Harry handed Daphne her punch.

"Parvati told me about your dad's attempt at contracts," He trailed off with a shrug and a smile.

Padma shared, her father was quiet literally in the dog house for that. "And you thought I'd stay away from Indian boys like Parvati," Padma finished his statement.

"Guilty," Harry grinned.

Padma laughed, "I did for awhile but I met Amar over the summer when we visited Goa."

"How is Goa?" Daphne asked. "It's on my list of places to visit," she said sharing a smile with Harry.

"It's beautiful especially the beaches. It's one of the richest parts of India so it's very modern though the culture is still there."

"It was colonized by the Portuguese though not British right?" Hermione asked curiously.

Padma nodded the feathers on her mask bouncing, "Yes you can tell by the architecture." Padma was going to continue but squealed instead, "I love this song come on," she pulled Hermione onto the dance floor as No Doubt's Just a Girl came on. Harry and Daphne shared a laugh as their bookish friend was pulled into dancing.

They weren't alone long before Neville and Hannah joined them at the table they moved to to rest. Neville tolerated dancing for Hannah's sake which she was fully aware of.

"Having fun," Harry asked with a smirk towards Neville. In response Neville shot him the bird.

"Hogwarts should have done these types of events earlier," Hannah responded in a much nicer way. "It encourages us beyond Houses."

Daphne's simple response to that was, "Tradition."

"I know but still it's not like Houses matter when we leave school," Hannah said before smiling, "ooh good song. I love Michael Jackson."

Harry shrugged, "I like his earlier music not so much now." Hannah looked aghast but Harry simply smirked.

"Whatever," Hannah said with all the attitude of a Valley Girl but lost it and started laughing.

Neville looked a little spooked, "You're way too good at that."

"So what'd you guys think of McLaggen and Belby earlier," Hannah asked quietly despite the loud music.

"They were colossal idiots," Daphne replied.

"They were drunk," Neville said right after which was followed by Harry.

"Figured it was bound to happen, this being a masquerade and all."

Hannah nodded to that, "Belby's dad is going to furious. We know the family and Marcus' grandfather was killed by Death Eaters."

"Ouch," Harry replied thinking of Belby's punishment.

Daphne chuckled, "They just get keep getting more stupid." The song changed as she finished causing Daphne and Hannah to stand up and Neville and Harry to groan as they got pulled up to dance. Whitney Huston's I Will Always Love You came on.

"You just had to let them watch that movie," Neville snarked to Harry as they were pulled to the dance floor. Harry shrugged, he may have found the song annoying after awhile but now it meant he got to hold Daphne close. He enfolded Daphne into his arms as they swayed to the music in the background. Daphne laid her head on his shoulder as they danced to the music. Harry turned her face to his and took her lips in a kiss brushing his lips against hers slowly, languidly.

"I love you," Harry said softly moving his lips to her ear. Daphne pulled his face back to hers and met his lips in another tender kiss. The music changed to a fast tempo and Daphne turned so her back was facing Harry's front. She shimmied down Harry's front and back up in time to the music while Harry danced with her. They moved off to one side lost in their own world.

They were startled out of their bubble by a goblin guard, "Lord Potter." He gave Harry a significant look. Daphne watched with worry as Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Can you find Draco and meet me in outside the hall," Harry asked his tone laced with anger. His face softened a bit at Daphne's worried look, "I'll explain once Draco's there."

"Alright then," Daphne said with a nod and gave him a quick kiss.

Harry walked with the goblin along the wall without pulling any attention to themselves with the darkness of the hall. "Who and how?" Harry asked in gobbledygook.

"Ryan Jones, Mitchell Frostburn, Nathanial Bathe, and Lindsey Roth. All Hufflepuffs three seventh years and one sixth year," The Goblin replied in gobbledygook. Harry's knuckles tightened on his sword's hilt. They stopped outside the entrance to the Great Hall and waited. Moments later Draco, Astoria, and Daphne appeared.

"Explain," came from both Daphne and Astoria in perfect in synch with each other. Despite the situation both Draco and Harry cracked a smile.

"Aiolos told me earlier today that she overheard some Hufflepuff's discussing an attack on the triplets," Harry said with a growl. Both Daphne and Astoria straightened at the mention of the triplets.

"And Cormac was set up to get Amelia and Sirius out of their quarters," Daphne finished with a growl similar to Harry's.

"He wasn't in on it?" Draco asked Harry as the goblin started leading them to Sirius' quarters.

"No Vicky, the Gryffindor chaser, sat with us for the feast. She said Cormac was talking loudly in the common room that some Hufflepuff dared him to dress as a Death Eater for tonight."

"And McLaggen's the type of idiot to do it," Draco concluded, he didn't have much love for the brash Gryffindor keeper.

"Especially when drunk," Daphne added, "Neville told us some of the seventh year Gryffindor's got their hands on Firewhiskey."

"Both Amelia and Sirius left the quarters for them?" Astoria asked the goblin.

"Yes both were rather furious with the news. Of course they know we were guarding the door and Aiolos was there. They called a house elf to watch the sleeping whelps," the goblin replied in a gruff manor. They passed the entrance to Sirius' quarters and gasped. The door was blown off the hinges; they could hear the triplets crying.

"Why haven't Amelia and Sirius been informed yet?" Daphne asked with concern. The goblin gave Harry a side glance.

Harry answered the question, "Once Amelia is informed she has to take jurisdiction over the case and we can't spend any time with the culprits." He said with a glance to Draco.

Astoria and Daphne didn't look happy with that but nodded their consent, "We'll sit with the triplets. Could you please inform Amelia and Sirius now," Daphne asked the goblin.

The goblin warrior nodded his consent, "They are being held in that room," he pointed down the hall where two goblin warriors were guarding a door to an empty classroom. He then set off at a leisurely pace to the Headmaster's office.

"Don't do anything you'll regret," Daphne said giving Harry a kiss before taking Astoria's hand and walking into Sirius's quarters to relieve the house elf struggling to get the triplets calm.

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco nodded to each other before walking the short way to the door where the goblins were standing guard. One moved aside while the other ran his finger down the door unlocking it for them. Draco replaced his mask while Harry conjured a fedora to hide the rest of his face. They entered the dimly lit classroom giving off a sinister air that made the goblin warriors in the room smirk while the four students shivered. They were already bound in chains and huddled in the corner. They were all dressed in standard dress robes sans masks. Lindsey looked pale and her eyes darted about the room. When her eyes landed on the masked Draco and Harry her eyes widened in fear. Of the three boys only Nathanial Bathe looked scared, he was the lone sixth year of the group. The other two looked defiant and sneered at the goblins in disgust. They looked at Harry and Draco with fearful curiosity. Harry and Draco waited for them to make the first move.<p>

Finally the leader of the group Ryan Jones broke the silence, "What do you want," he sneered at them. Harry and Draco removed their disguises and looked at the four with hatred burning in their eyes; Harry's a glowing green while Draco's was a cool grey. Lindsey let out small shriek at the hate in the eyes not sure which was worse. Ryan Jones sneered at them while Mitchell Frostburn glared at the two and then at Lindsey. Draco recorded them coolly while Harry burned holes into their skin. Aiolos made an appearance over Lindsey's shoulder causing her to shriek again and start to whimper.

"Come Aiolosss," Harry hissed causing all four to jump though it was quickly covered by Jones and Frostburn. Aiolos snapped at them before coming to a stop in front of Harry and Draco.

"Well," Jones spit out his eyes darting from the snake to the goblins and then to Harry and Draco. "What do you want?" Jones continued getting up to his feet with urgency in his tone.

Draco simply starred at the older teen in the eyes, "You attacked a Black." Draco let his comment settle. The four traditionally trained purebloods had a tremor of fear run down their spines. They knew the Black family lived up to their name especially when it came to family they cared about. "We're," Draco gestured to Harry and himself, "Blacks." With that Draco slammed his fist into Ryan Jones face. His nose shattered with an audible snap and blood gushed from it as the older boy fell back into his friends. Frostburn caught him looked down at his friend in shock at the force of Draco's punch before he shot up.

He got about five inches before Harry's booted foot slammed into his chest breaking four of the boy's ribs. He slammed into the ground as Harry put his foot down as if nothing happened. Aiolos hissed menacingly at the other two causing Lindsey to shriek again. Aiolos zeroed in on the girl and slithered over to her. The girl tried to fling Aiolos off but Harry froze her already chained arms in place to prevent any harm to his familiar. Aiolos slithered up to the now sobbing girl's neck. Aiolos tightened around her neck making it harder for her to breathe while Aiolos raised her hood and hissed at the girl causing her to shrink back.

"You attacked not only a Black but three innocent babies," Harry growled. "And for what?"

"We will be rewarded," Frostburn wheezed.

Draco shot out with his fist nailing Frostburn in the jaw, dislocating it. He took Frostburn by his robes and slammed him into the wall making his head bounce off the wall, "Bullshit the only reward you'll get is the veil."

"The Dark Lord will mark us now," Jones added holding his nose. His voice was nasally as he spoke, "These disgusting creatures can't hold us."

Harry shot forward and lifted Jones with up off his feet, "Those _disgusting_ creatures as you call them are what keeps your economy thriving, they have fought _your Lord_ and won, and they will continue to do so," Harry sneered at him. "Those creatures are more human than you'll ever be; they defend children while you try to harm them." With that for the second time that evening a fist met Ryan Jones's face. Harry landed a solid punch to the side of Jones's face as he was trying to twist away. The force of the punch knocked him unconscious and Harry dropped the older boy unceremoniously onto the ground in a heap. He looked over and noticed Draco had smashed his foot down on to the hands of Nathanial Bathe who was trying to reach for broken chair leg to use as a weapon. Draco ground his boot on the teen's hand breaking his fingers. Harry and Draco suddenly made a face as did the goblins in the room. They looked to Lindsey Roth, who was a sobbing mess of tears, had wet herself from fear of Aiolos.

Aiolos slithered off the girl, "Damn disssgusssting humans."

"You'll pay for this," she sobbed out in an attempt to save face.

Draco let out a dark chuckle, "Did you forget you're in goblin custody. This is perfectly allowed by their laws. You should study more about what goes on your life. Not that you'll have to deal with goblins much longer considering what fate awaits you."

Harry laughed at her look of confusion, "Not only did you attack the sons and daughter of two Ancient families but the children of the Director of the DMLE. You will not be given leniency for anything."

Nathanial whimpered at that and in response Harry's foot connected with his mouth knocking out three teeth and breaking the boy's jaw. They were interrupted by any further violence when the goblin that brought them from the hall walked in.

"My Lords, the aurors are here to take custody of the four," he spoke in gobbledygook. Harry and Draco nodded.

"Aiolosss come," Harry called to his familiar who came and sank into Harry's skin as a tattoo.

They left the room much to the relief of Lindsey and Mitchell, the only two awake. They came face to face with Sirius and a group of aurors.

"You didn't kill them did you?" Sirius asked with a grim look.

"We simply reminded them they're dealing with Black's," Draco said smirk.

"So once again, did you kill them?" Sirius asked again with a grin similar to Draco. Some of the older aurors grimaced at the reminder of the Black family.

"No," Harry stated simply. "We'll be with Amelia and the triplets." He nodded to the aurors as he and Draco made their way past them. As they were walking down the hall Sirius and the aurors whistled at the damage they caused in only five minutes.

Harry and Draco made their way into Sirius's quarters where the girls and Amelia were with the triplets. Draco turned to the left over pieces of the door and transfigured them back into their original state. A house elf popped in and reattached the new door to the hinges.

"Thank you Draco," came quietly from Amelia who was holding Lyra while RJ and Ed had gone back to sleep. Draco nodded to the woman he considered family while he put his arm over Astoria's shoulders and pulled her to him. Harry moved over to where Daphne was sitting near the triplets bassinets. He sat down and placed a kiss on her head while looking over the two boys for any scratch.

"Why did the goblins allow the door to be blown up?" Astoria asked while looking over the door.

"The four had to act for the goblins to arrest them," Amelia answered still quiet, there were tear tracks on her face. Astoria accepted the answer but didn't look happy about as she gazed at the triplets. They sat quietly watching the triplets sleep peacefully despite the night's events.

Sirius came back after a few minutes looking irritated, "Those two idiots you knocked out still have no idea what they've done." He paused before he asked, "What the hell did you do to the girl." The others looked a bit alarmed at the question.

Harry and Draco shrugged, "Nothing Aiolos wrapped around her and scared her." Aiolos rose out of Harry's skin and slithered out of his robes giving them all an imperious look making them laugh.

"Well anyways they've been taken into custody and will be arraigned in the morning," Sirius said sitting down by his wife and pulling her into hug with Lyra.

"We're going to head back to the dance," Draco said standing with Astoria. Harry and Daphne stood also wanting to give Sirius and Amelia time together with their kids, though Aiolos stayed.

* * *

><p>Daphne pulled Harry aside once they got into the hallway, "I don't want to go back to the dance." She said quietly pulling him into a kiss. When she pulled back Harry smiled at her and took her hand leading her down to their quarters in the dungeons using some of the secret passages in the school.<p>

Once they got back to their quarters Harry took his sword off and placed it on a stand above their fireplace. Daphne took his cloak off as he did and then pushed him so he was sitting on the couch. She gazed at him lovingly for a moment before moving over to join him on the couch sitting so she straddled his lap and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she played with his hair.

"Yes," Harry said after a few seconds, "The triplets were unharmed but those four really were idiots like Sirius said. They refused to accept what they did."

"Well like you said earlier we're teenagers, stupid and irresponsible most of the time," Daphne said with a laugh. Harry grinned at her in response and started tickling her. She started giggling and squirming on his lap. "Har-ry…stop," She gasped out between giggles. All her squirming though had a different reaction for him. Harry stopped tickling her but Daphne grinned wickedly and kept moving on his lap.

"Daph," Harry groaned. She laughed with her head thrown back and Harry moved forward and nipped at her neck.

He picked her up and switched positions so that she was under him on the couch. He trailed kissed across her neck and up to her lips before slipping his tongue into her mouth. Daphne moaned as his tongue played with hers and threw his suit jacket off before working on undoing his vest and shirt. Harry moved his mouth to her ear lobe and sucked it into his mouth making her moan again as she got his shirt off. She ran her nails down his chest drawing a shiver from Harry. He moved back to her lips and she took his lips in an urgent way. He picked her up off the couch and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He brought her to their bedroom and set her down onto her feet. He brought his lips to her neck while she undid his pants. Harry kissed her shoulders sliding the material down off them before undoing the zipper of her dress and pushing it down off her body.

Harry pulled back to look at her and nearly bit his tongue in surprise, his wife had gone without a bra tonight. She had a lacey black thong that Harry nearly tore off before leaning her down on to the bed. He kicked his pants off and his boxers before quickly joining her on the bed. Daphne giggled as she watched Harry, he grinned at her with a lopsided smile. He moved over her and kissed down her stomach. He ran his nose over her hips bones lightly making her shiver and her hands go to his hair. He slowly moved his lips to her thighs giving each one a sensual kiss before moving to her center.

He flattened his tongue and gave one long lick to her center, "Oooh," Daphne moaned as he began to eat her out in earnest. He licked, sucked, and nibble at her clit while she tugged at his hair whenever he hit a certain spot. He brought one his fingers up to her entrance and inserted it slowly making her buck her hips for more. He grinned against her and set a fast pace with his tongue and fingers. Daphne was writhing against him as he worked her towards her climax. Finally he curled his fingers roughly in her while nipping her clit and she screamed as she climaxed. He withdrew his fingers and slowed his licking until her breathing evened out before he kissed back up her body. He stopped to play with her breast working her up again before she finally pulled him up to her.

"In me now," she moaned out as his dick rubbed against her pussy. Harry brought his lips to hers and plunged his tongue into her mouth as he entered her. She bucked against him and Harry moaned with pleasure as he sunk into her. She clenched her inner muscles around his member as he began to move in and out of her. Daphne moved her lips to Harry's neck and began to kiss under the back of his ear.

"Daph," Harry groaned and started moving faster and rocking into her. She met his thrusts with equal vigor rising up to meet his hips. Both of them could feel it building in them as they met each other's thrusts. Harry claimed her lips once more as he moved faster plunging as far in as he could go before pulling out. Daphne's muscles clenched rapidly around him as she screamed out her climax. Harry followed moments later in his own climax.

They slowly came down from their high still moving with each other languidly. Harry finally pulled out and moved from a top Daphne pulling her with him. She was now laying on her side half on Harry with her head on his chest. Harry ran his hands through her hair as they were silent for few moments simply enjoying each other.

"We haven't had much time to ourselves," Daphne commented breaking the silence, "But that more than makes up for it," she finished playfully and kissed where his heart was.

"We should take a trip over Christmas break," Harry said still playing with her hair.

"Mmh, that sounds nice," Daphne said sleepily. Harry laughed quietly and Daphne slipped into dreamland. Harry stayed awake for a few more minutes thinking about where they could go.

**A/N:**

**Well it's been bit hasn't? Sorry but it turns out i had whooping cough and was sick until about the second week of Jan. and then of course classes started. And let me tell you this start of the semester has sucked big time. Anyway I'm on spring break now so we'll see if I can crank out another chapter soon. **

**as always thanks for your reveiws and support,**

**AM**


	49. Weasley is our King

"Riddle attacked muggle Liverpool," Hermione announced not looking up from her paper as Harry, Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise joined her at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast the day after the Masquerade. "And the attack on The Black children beat it out for the front page," Hermione added with a bit of bitterness seeping through.

Harry gave her a sharp look at the tone of voice so she added, "The attack on Liverpool killed thirteen mugggles, had thirteen muggles kissed, thirteen tortured, and thirteen houses burned to the ground. Its first mention is on page five and the main headline is about the majority of reaming Dementors being killed off.

"I'm not saying an unsuccessful attack on the triplets of the Director of Magical Law Enforcement doesn't matter or that it shouldn't make the front page. However the rest of the story is on the Black and Bones family lines form page two to four." Harry's sharp look dissipated and he held out his hand for the paper. Hermione turned it over willingly to Harry who perused the articles.

"It's not surprising," Daphne said softly with look guilt on her face. "The large portion, the richest portion, of wizarding Britain still doesn't like to acknowledge the muggle world." Tracey being a half-blood shared Hermione's outrage but also knew from her father's family what Daphne was getting at, the old regime of wizarding world would rather think the muggle world didn't exist.

"Do you think there was any ritual attempt by Riddle or did he just play on muggle superstitions," Harry asked after finishing the article. His questioned was directed to Hermione and Tracey, his fellow arthimancy students.

Tracey looked pensive before answering, "If it was just the murders I would be inclined to think so however none of the other events point to a ritual. So it was most likely just Riddle using muggle superstition in his favor."

"Yeah," Blaise added, "He would know it too with growing up in the muggle world." Hermione looked thoughtful at the answer most likely planning a trip to the library in the near future. With that the group finished eating in a quiet silence each lost in their thoughts.

They stood to leave for charms and were joined by Neville, Hannah, Susan, Draco, and Theo. "So did you guys here McClaggen and Belby's punishment?" Neville said with undisguised glee. The rest of the group had been informed by Draco and Astoria of what happened the night before. At their denial Neville continued, "Cormac is banned from quidditch for the rest of Hogwarts, Katie was pissed but understood." The Slytherin quidditch players shared a grin. "They've also been stripped of their wands for anything other than classes or homework which is to be supervised by a teacher. Then their fathers were called, Dean Thomas swore he heard yelling from the opposite side of the corridor to the Headmaster office when he walked by. Anyways apparently they were both so hacked off they gave Madam Bones permission to throw them in Azkaban for a one day and night. And they agreed to both boys' underage magic restrictions being left in place until their eighteen."

"Holy shite," Susan said in a rather stunned voice. Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Theo shared her look of surprise. Hannah had heard this from Neville earlier which was the only reason she was able to keep her look of surprise contained.

"You don't think that's harsh?" Susan said turning to Daphne, Blaise, and Tracey.

"Well we all," Blaise said gesturing to himself, Daphne, and Tracey. "Have spent time around the McClaggen's at functions and parties. Cormac McClaggen Sr. maybe a braggart, like his son, but he's a hard arse and deeply involved in the Wizenmagot. He's on the finance committee."

Daphne added, "And Vicki the Gryffindor chaser told us last night that Belby lost a family member to Death Eater's in the first war. So it's not surprising that their families were hacked off."

"Still holding someone under the restriction for another year is huge," Theo spoke up. Hermione and Harry gave him a look so he explained, "It's not just 'oh I can do magic out of school,' it's a wizard or witches official coming of age. It's usually in pureblood families, which both McClaggen and Belby are, are huge deal celebrated with an elaborate party. It wouldn't surprise even though Harry's emancipated and married if Sirius was planning on having one for Harry." Harry groaned at that statement.

Daphne chuckled, "My poor anti-social famous husband," she teased and gave him a quick peck on the check as they entered the Charms classroom. The other laughed at Harry's pouting expression.

They took their seats at the front of the classroom and waited for the other N.E.W.T level students to arrive. It was fairly large since N.E.W.T classes were held with all four houses and close to the all of their year had chosen to continue the class; though thanks to Fedor's rigorous syllabus and punishments a few had dropped the course.

"Alright I want everybody to put their things and their outer robes into these trunks to my left," Fedor said as he walked in wearing a rain slicker. He drew odd looks form the class but they were all quick to comply with his words. Once everyone had done as he asked the Bulgarian started speaking again, "Today you'll be learning the aguamenti charm. And no none of you will cast and impervious charm on yourselves. Perhaps getting wet will teach you to control the spell better. Now who can tell me about the charm? Mr. Finch-Fetchly?"

"It's a form of conjuration and is used to create a fountain of water," The Hufflepuff answered.

"Good. Now the trick with this spell is learning to control the amount of power you put into it. You can either get a trickle," Fedor demonstrated with drops of water coming out of his wand, "Or a violent jet." Fedor said with a smirk a sent the spell at Harry who ducked out of the way leaving the spell to hit Hermione who was sitting behind him. Hermione's expression would have looked well suited on a drowned cat causing Fedor to curse under his breath. "Well looks like I'll be avoiding Viktor for awhile," he muttered causing those who could hear it to laugh.

Hermione glared and conjured her own stream of water and sent it at Harry who was still laughing. Harry was hit in the face with the jet stream leaving him snorting water. Harry glared at Hermione who raised an eyebrow. He turned to Daphne who was snickering at him and proceeded to shake his long hair like a dog proceeding to soak her. Daphne glared and was about to wave her wand when Fedor spoke again.

"Alright hold it! And five points to Ravenclaw. There are no wand movements with this spell. You'll only move you wand to direct the stream as Hermione demonstrated. You'll goal for today's class is to be able to produce a gentle stream of water."

Fedor let them loose to perform the spell and it quickly became evident why he was wearing a rain slicker. Within minutes a majority of the class was soaked when they attempted the spell putting too much power behind it. Harry and the New Marauders though had simply descended into a water fight.

"You all show me the spell," Fedor came up to them with a wine glass in hand. "Fill it up and then leave. They're already wrecking havoc on my classroom enough," He gestured to the rest of the class. Each one of them performed the spell without splashing any water out of the wine glass. They left the classroom just as Padma sent an overpowered jet of water accidently at Lavender Brown who returned fired. Padma ducked and Lavender's jet of water hit Pansy who retaliated. Fedor quickly froze the class with an impedimenta curse before yelling as Harry shut the door to the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the first quidditch match of the season!" Luna Lovegood's dreamy voice proclaimed out over the qudditch pitch. She was interesting choice to replace Lee Jordan as announcer but would at least be rid of the bias Jordan was known for. "Between the undefeated champions SLYTHERIN and GRYFFINDOR!" As she spoke the Slytherins and Gryffindors flew out on to the pitch. "Starting for Slytherin we have seeker and first year captain HARRY POTTER!" A large cheer was heard from not just the Slytherin section but the rest of the school. Harry spied Sirius and Amelia in the visitor's box with the triplets bundled up. They were bundled in Slytherin cloaks but each had red hats on making Harry chuckle especially when Lyra tried to pull hers off. "Returning at chaser for Slytherin we have DRACO MALFOY and GINNY WEASLEY. Joining them at chaser this year is third year CLAYTON MEYERS! At beater for Slytherin the unstoppable CAT ROWLE is back." Cat brushed her knuckles across her jersey at Luna's words making her team laugh. "Joining her is sixth year MILLICENT BULSTRODE! And steeping in to former captain Aaron Vaisey's shoes is forth year HEATHCLIFF TWONK!" Heathcliff paled a bit at the mention of filing in for Vaisey. But was bolstered by his team and the Slytherin cheers.<p>

"Starting for Gryffindor and in her first year at captain is chaser KATIE BELL!" Katie didn't look particularly thrilled as her team warmed up. "Joining her on the Gryffindor chaser line is DEMELZA ROBBINS and VICKY FROBISHER. Gryffindor has two new beaters this year replacing the dynamic duo that was Fred and George Weasley. Both forth years ADREW KIRKE and JACK SLOPER! Back at seeker and hoping to outdo Potter is TINA MCLAGGEN! And filling in for the now displaced Cormac McLaggen at keeper is RON WEASLEY!" Ron blushed a furious red at being called a 'fill in'. The Slytherins snickered while Ginny laughed loudly at her bigoted brother's response. Katie looked frustrated as Ron missed a practice shot by a mile. Madam Hooch called them in to the center of the pitch.

"Shake hands," she called to Harry and Katie.

Harry smirked competitively as she took his hand saying, "Good luck."

Katie narrowed her eyes, "Break a leg, Potter." Harry's smirk widened somehow he knew she didn't mean it as good luck. Madam Hooch rolled her eyes and allowed Harry and Katie to take their places in the air.

"THE QUAFFLE'S UP!" Luna shouted as Ginny streaked forward and grabbed it out from Vicky. "Ginny with the quaffle leads the Slytherin chasers down the pitch as Clayton loops to her left and Malfoy loops under her to the right. WEASLEY passes wide to Clayton who loops over head of Ginny and Malfoy. He drops it down to Malfoy. AND a nasty hit by Rowle to BELL stops the block on MALFOY! MALFOY SHOOTS AND SCORES! Slytherin 10, Gryffindor 0!"

Harry watched the game from above as Katie brought the quaffle out using the Hawkeshead formation with Vicky to her left and Demelza on her right. Millicent took Vicky out of the formation with a well placed bludger to her shoulder while Clayton blocked her from rejoining. Draco cutoff Demelza in the passing lane as Ginny took on Katie. The older chaser out maneuvered Ginny but had the quaffle stripped from her by Cat's bludger.

"WEASLEY RECOVERS THE DROP!" Luna's voice called as Ginny streaked down the pitch in a breakaway. She barrel-rolled to avoid a bludger coming up and faking a shot to the left. Ron fell for the fake shooting wide left while Ginny rocketed a shot into the right hoop. "WEASLEY SCORES ON HER OLDER BROTHER! Slytherin 20, Gryffindor 0.

This time Vicky brought the quaffle out swing wide to the left of the pitch making lessening the effect of the bludgers being sent from the middle of the pitch. She streaked up the left side of the stands with Clayton gaining on her. She launched a pass to Katie but it was intercepted by Draco. Draco lost it though when Tina dropped down from above him without him realizing it. Katie picked up the quaffle and shot to the left goal. "A SAVE BY HEATHCLIFF!"

Harry cheered his teammate on and laughed to himself as Ron turned as scarlet as his uniform. While the Weasel wasn't quite as vocal with his bias against Slytherins since the Defense Association he was still an arse towards his sister. Forty five minutes into the game Slytherin was up 60 to 0 only the combined efforts of Tina and Gryffindor's chasers kept the score from ratcheting up. The Gryffindor beaters weren't bad but lacked the teamwork of Fred and George and the power that Cat and Millicent had. At an hour in Slytherin increased their lead by twenty more points. The Slytherins started to chant:

Weasley is our King!

He cannot block a ring!

Weasley is our King!

He cannot save a thing!

Weasley is our King!

Ron turned even redder much and missed another save by a mile; Clayton hadn't even tried a fake. Katie looked like she would pop a blood vessel in a minute if Weasley didn't at least save one. Harry finally spotted the snitch near the Gryffindor hoops. He shot to it at the same time Tina did both were near the Slytherin goal. Harry had been circling the pitch while Tina managed to interrupt a pass from Clayton to Draco. Tina shot out towards her own goals as she came up from the play. Both were streaking across the pitch, Harry had the better line while Tina was facing more resistance from gravity. The snitch shot in across the hoops drawing the attention of the Weasel. Harry swung in by the Gryffindor goals and Weasley in an act of desperation kicked out his leg into Harry's broom. Harry was forced off his line and slammed into the left Gryffindor goal ring. His right ankle was smashed in between the metal foot rest on his broom and the metal hoop. His ankle gave an audible snap as it was wrenched between the broom and the goal. Harry pitched forward off his broom and into the path of Tina McLaggen who had just pulled even as he went into the ring. He managed to snag the end of Tina's broom causing her to pitch forward as she reached out and caught the snitch; Madam Hooch's whistle was heard at the same time. She and Harry hurtled down towards the pitch.

"Shite I can't pull up Hadrian!" Tina yelled releasing the snitch as she tried to pull up with both hands.

Harry gritted out, "Keep slowing and stay balanced." He jerked on the broom while he swung himself over the broom. He wrapped his arms around the small second year and jerked up with her causing them to shoot up in time to miss plowing into the pitch. Harry slowed the broom as they to a hover before landing it grimacing as it put weight on his ankle. Tina hopped off as soon as her feet touched the grass and turned to help Harry off the broom.

"Hadrian!" She was trying to brace his weight but she only weighed about ninety pounds to Harry's one thirty of solid muscle and was struggling. Draco quickly landed next to Tina and took Hadrian's weight. "It's his right ankle," Tina said to Draco.

"YOU FUCKING PILLOCK!" They heard Ginny shout from about twenty feet away where all the other players had gathered. Madam Hooch was trying to keep them separated from Ron while the professors rushed to help. Ginny managed to dunk under Madam Hooch and shot up swinging. Her right hook connected with her brother's face breaking his nose and dropping him to the ground. Katie was the closest and grabbed Ginny before she could do any more damage. The mob of quidditch players was separated with a spell from Flitwick who had reached the edge of the pitch. He was joined by Professors McGonagall and Krum. Professor Krum helped Katie with Ginny while Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall laid into the Weasel.

Headmaster Flitwick moved to Harry, Draco and Tina, "Mr. Malfoy, Miss McLaggen, please help Mr. Potter to Madam Pomfrey. Hadrian do you want to press charges?" The small Headmaster asked.

Hadrian snorted, "no I think that hit was enough," he laughed.

The Headmaster smothered a grin, "Unfortunately I'll have to disciple her also. If you'll excuse me."

As Draco helped Hadrian off the pitch with Tina alongside, "Well we're still undefeated." Harry nodded to the scoreboard; it read Slytherin 150, Gryffindor 150. Draco shook his head.

"Not the way I wanted to beat you to the snitch."

"Harry!" Daphne shouted as she intercepted them.

"Broken ankle," Harry said calmly.

"You could hear the snap," Tina added.

Harry and Draco glared at her while Daphne paled, "Sorry," Tina sheepishly replied.

"I'm gonna kill the Weasel. Gryffindor will be you to it, remember it's Slytherins that play dirty," Tina said with smirk lightening the mood.

"I'm fine," Harry repeated to Daphne as they walked. "I've had worse."

Daphne rolled her eyes, "That's beside the point."

"Daph it was an act of desperation in a defeat. It happens," Harry said still trying to calm his furious wife. "Now that doesn't mean we're not going to prank him but it does happen in sports." Daphne huffed and made no further comment until they reached the hospital wing. Draco tried and failed to smother a laugh causing Daphne to level a glare on him.

"Hadrian why am I not surprised," Madam Pomfrey said as she turned them walking Hadrian in.

"Broken ankle," Harry repeated again.

"Set him down over there," Madam Pomfrey pointed to a bed as she finished putting some potions away before coming over to him. Harry swung his legs up on to the bed and Daphne perched on the bed next to him. Madam Pomfrey cast a diagnostic spell around his ankle. "Not too bad a clean break," She said. She wove her wand in a pattern around the ankle in question. Harry felt the bone shifting in his ankle as it was healed. "Nothing strenuous for the next few days and some ice would be helpful," She said as she finished.

"So who won?" Madam Pomfrey asked when he swung his legs back over the side. She looked surprised when both Draco and Tina grumbled. Harry's eyes hardened a bit at the thought that his perfect catch streak was ended.

"They tied," Daphne answered for the grumbling quiditch players. "Slytherin was up 150 to Gryffindor's zero when they saw the snitch. They were close and then the Weasel," Daphne's eyes narrowed and she spat the name, "kick Harry's broom. Tina caught the snitch right after Harry was forced out of the snitch run by the kick."

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "I take it I'll be seeing Mr. Weasley a few times this week." Harry and Draco grinned causing Madam Pomfrey to narrow her eyes at the two, "Shoo all of you and try not to permanently injure anyone."

* * *

><p>"So what is this going to do to him?" Neville whispered though it was rather pointless with the way the Weasel was snoring. By now Dean Thomas slept with silencing charms around his bed and Seamus could sleep through a tornado according to Neville. The Weasel had just gotten back from a one week suspension for his quidditch violence. Apparently his mum had taken pity on him since the nose that Madam Pomfrey refused to heal was straight once again.<p>

They were currently standing above Ron Weasley snoring away completely unaware of what was to befall him. Harry sprinkled a fine powder onto the sleeping teen. The powder was designed to itch ensuring the boy would shower. Once in contact with water the prank would activate. "It's going to make him hallucinate, everything from giant spiders to purple unicorns," Harry said eyeing the sleeping teen trying not to snicker. "And the crown?" Neville asked as he attached it with a very old almost lost sticking charm to the Weasel's head. It was a rather garish crown transfigured to look silver with snake heads protruding from it with green emerald eyes. Across the front in script was King of Slytherin.

"Rex's idea," Harry said with a snicker, "the powder will wear off after twenty four hours. The best part is it's undetectable." Harry nodded to Neville before throwing his invisibility cloak over and leaving Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p>Harry entered his room and slid the cloak off with a grin. Daphne was lying on the bed sprawled out with one arm thrown over her head with her tattoo easily identifiable. She was in a light blue baby doll that fell to the top of her thighs just barely covering her. She had kicked the sheets off and her body was spread out over the whole of the bed. Harry stripped and crawled onto the bed he hovered by her legs and placed his lips to the inside of her left ankle. He lightly nipped at the skin before kissing his way up her left leg to the inside of her left thigh. She awoke slightly surprised but was soon giggling as Harry nuzzled her thigh before moving to repeat the kisses and nips to her right leg.<p>

"Harry," Daphne pouted as he seemed content with driving her insane kissing her the inside of her right ankle, where she was ticklish. Harry grinned wickedly and quickly moved to claim her lips in a searing kiss. Daphne opened her mouth to accept his tongue which quickly worked to battle with her's. Harry's tongue plundered Daphne's mouth with abandon while his hands worked her baby doll top up her hips. His hands traced patterns into her skin making goose bumps appear on her skin as moaned into his mouth. She raised her arms above her head and Harry stripped her of the baby doll and tossed it somewhere behind him. He kissed down her neck and paused on the crook of her neck and her shoulder. He lavished attention on the spot causing Daphne to moan and squirm beneath him. He nipped gently at it before moving to her breasts. He took her left nipple into his mouth and suckled on it as his hand played with her other breast. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he nipped her breast before switching his attention to the other.

He moved his attention to the flat planes of her stomach before finally settling between her thighs. He grinned wickedly up at her before flattening his tongue and giving her one long lick that had her squeeze her thighs around him. He immediately started to reciting parseltongue against her most intimate areas. Daphne screamed and bucked against him as his tongue flicked against her cliterous as he entered a finger into her. He quickly brought her to her peak, "HARRRY!" She screamed out as her hips bucked against him as he continued to lap at her as she climaxed.

She threaded her hands into his hair and used it to tug him up her body to her, "If you don't fuck me already, I'm going to tie you to the bed and have my way with you," She groaned out as he teaseingly rubbed his dick against her as she laid kisses on his neck. He smirked at her words contemplating whether he should let her before deciding against it. He quickly thrust inside her burying himself to the hilt.

"OH!" Daphne moaned as Harry groaned into her shoulder at the feeling of filling her. Harry lingered for a moment before pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into her. Daphne's hips met his hips each time causing him to go deeper into her. Harry brought his hands to her breast and tweaked and massaged her breasts. Daphne was rapidly approaching another climax as Harry thrust into her over and over without pause. Harry could feel her tightening around him. He groaned around her breast as his own climax approached. He sped impossibly faster as he thrust into her driving her over the edge with a powerful thrust.

"OH GOD!" Daphne moaned and her nails scrapped against his back pushing him over the edge as Daphne's walls clenched around him gripping him in a vice.

"DAPH!" Harry yelled out as he spilled himself into her. The slowly rode out their climaxes together. Daphne tiredly brought Harry's lips to hers in slow passionate kiss. Once Daphne's climax ended Harry slowly pulled out as Daphne whimpered at the loss. He smiled against her lips slowly bringing her down from her high. He moved from atop her to his side rolling Daphne to hers as they continued their slow languid kisses. Daphne ended the kiss and curled into Harry's arms as they both drifted off to sleep. Daphne's last conscious thought was that she loved it when he pulled pranks.

* * *

><p>The next day saw the Weasel glaring at every Slytherin in sight while simultaneously trying to pull the crown off his head while shoveling food into his mouth at breakfast. Harry sat down to breakfast with Daphne still smiling widely from the night before. Tracey glanced at her friend in a bit of concern at the dreamy smile that usually was not displayed by the Slytherin queen.<p>

"Daph you alright there?" Tracey asked as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Hmm? Oh I'm more than fine," Daphne said ending with her dreamy look changing to a smirk.

A look of understanding dawned on Tracey's face before she laughed to herself, "I bet you are."

Blaise looked confused still, "Huh, what do you mean she looks high? Harry I think she got into some of your potion ingredients." Harry smirked at his friend in reply.

"You're an idiot sometimes," Tracey snarked with a shake of her head. Suddenly a yell from the Gryffindor table drew their attention.

A girlish shriek rang out, "AHHH SPIDERS! They're everywhere!" The Weasel continued to shriek when everyone else in the hall looked at him like he was nuts. He fell over backwards off the bench before running out of the hall as if Voldemort himself appeared and asked him out on a date. The whole hall paused for a minute unsure of what to do before someone started laughing which sparked a chain reaction. Harry and his friends shared a smirk before joining the laughter. Professor McGonagall sighed heavily as she got up from the head table and slowly followed her wayward lion out of the hall.

"Come on we have herbology," Daphne said once her laughter stopped. Harry, Daphne, and Theo nodded to Blaise, Tracey, and Draco before leaving the Slytherin table and joining Hermione, Hannah, Susan, and Neville at the doors to the Great Hall for Herbology. They made their way out of the school down to the greenhouses. They filed into greenhouse six with the other N.E.W.T level herbology students.

"So what are these plants? I've never seen them before," Harry said turning to Neville and Daphne. The plants on Professor Sprout's desk were about three feet tall with wicked looking thorns on the stems. The leaves were a deep crimson color and separated into five points.

"By the heat in here, it's tropical," Neville said with a shrug.

Daphne moved closer to examine one of the plants examining it. She looked closely at the leaves for a moment, "Blood Stars," Daphne concluded. "We had them for a year when I was young," Daphne continued still looking closely at the plants. "I don't remember much about them except they're found in the Amazon."

"Correct Mrs. Potter," Professor Sprout said coming in behind them. "Five points to Slytherin. Now everyone take a plant by the base it's in do not touch the thorns." Each student took a plant to their stations. "Now these plants are from the Amazon Rain Forest as Mrs. Potter said. They are used in few of the rarer potions. Their leaves are the main ingredients used in potions. The thorns though are used in poisons anyone know why?"

Padma Patil answered, "They prevent blood clotting."

"Five points to Ravenclaw," Professor Sprout answered. "Which is why you need to wear your dragon hide gloves when handling these plants. Now who knows what the leaves are used for in potions?"

"They're used in the Dragon Pox vaccine potion," Harry answered

"Correct five more to Slytherin. Now you need to strip the leaves from the stem, make sure not to tear them. Then you need to take a pair of dragon bone clippers to remove the thorns directly at the stem." Professor Sprout instructed them waving her wand to unlock a chest which held the dragon bone clippers; they were about twenty galleons a piece hence the locked chest. Daphne and Neville were the fastest in the class at stripping the leaves and thorns from the plant. Harry wasn't from behind but had a few tears in his gloves from the thorns.

"These thorns are bloody tough," Harry commented to Daphne under his breath. The thorns were about three inches long and had one of the sharpest points he had ever seen on a plant.

Daphne nodded, "They are really tough in potions they have to be dissolved in extreme heat. You can't crush them."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, "Do I need to watch my food?"

Daphne snorted, "Dad has us learn almost everything about the plants in the greenhouses in case questions arise with buyers. Besides aside from Professor Snape you're the only with the skill to brew a potion using the thorns. _Extreme_ heat is a bit of an understatement."

"Alright everyone place your leaves in box on the front table. I'll be collecting the thorns," Professor Sprout announced at the end of the period. As they packed their things away Professor Sprout stopped by Harry and Daphne's station. "Hadrian would you take the leaves to Professor Snape?"

"Sure." Harry went and collected the wooden box holding the leaves before he and Daphne waved goodbye to Professor Sprout.

* * *

><p><em>DEATHEATER ATTACK<em> _IN MUGGLE MANCHESTER/ GREYBACK CAPTURED_

_A horde of Death Eaters attacked a muggle football game in Manchester, England yesterday evening. The attack was lead by the Carrow twins and Fenir Greyback. They attacked the stadium from two sides with liberal use of the bombarda hex. They collapsed the entrances and then attacked the muggles enjoying the game. The Carrow twins led Death Eaters in attacking the muggles with the killing curse and the torture curse while Greyback led his pack of half transformed werewolves against the muggles. _

_Aurors arrived on scene within minutes to help the overwhelmed muggle security forces at the scene. Muggle reinforcements were also at the scene within fifteen minutes of the start of the attack. Ten muggles including three children were killed by wizards and four were driven insane by the torture curse. Fifteen muggles were mutilated by Greyback's pack luckily though none were turned as it was not the full moon. _

_Aurors on scene were able to capture Fenir Greyback by forcibly administering the new cure for werewolves (invented by Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts). The auror responsible for the capture was Auror Second class Nymphadora Tonks who used a muggle dart gun to force the cure into Greyback. Greyback has been taken into custody and faces over two hundred counts of murder, assault, and rape, stemming from the not only this war but the first war with Tom Riddle's forces. _

_Article by Melissa Bennet_

Harry set the article down with a sense of conviction he felt bad for the muggle families but also an immeasurable amount of joy that the man who was responsible for Remus's and so many others pain was now in custody.

Draco snorted from the opposite side of the Slytherin table, "Should but the bloody bastard in a zoo for the rest of eternity."

**A/N:**

**So it's been awhile but the last semester of school and graduation was insane. Sorry about the wait but just to let you all know I'm never going to abandon my story I will finish it. It just might take a little bit.**

**Thanks,**

**AM**


	50. Holiday in Goa

It was week after the attack in Manchester at the football game. Tonks was on her first rotation at Hogwarts since the attack and was swarmed with well wishers from students. Currently she was with Daphne and Harry taking the triplets on a walk by the lake.

"So Tonks how does it feel to be the new hero," Harry said with a smirk. "Gotta say takes the pressure off of me."

Tonks' hair turned an angry red, Lyra's followed, "If I wasn't holding my baby cousin I'd hit you." Plenty of ministry workers and even people on the streets, when she wore her auror robes, had been thanking her non-stop for taking down Greyback. "I had to make my hair normal just to get people to stop recognizing me."

"Oh the horror," Daphne sighed dramatically causing RJ to giggle and Tonks to grumble.

"Though the look on the mongrels face when he realized what we had done to him made it worth it," Tonks chuckled.

"What about the muggles? I mean those games are huge," Harry asked as he adjusted Eddie in his arms.

"The obliviators worked overtime," Tonks said ruefully. "Plus the muggle news published it as a terrorist attack; if any where missed they're apt to accept that. Has anyone come up with any new ideas on the acromantulas?"

"The goblin scouts are trying to map out the nest and area surrounding it for possible ways in and out. Mind you all while trying not to get eaten by the damn things," Harry replied only for Daphne to hit him upside the back of his head.

"Language," Daphne said just as Eddie tried to copy Harry's words but instead some baby gurgles came out. Harry smirked while Daphne rolled her eyes and Tonks laughed. "Well we need to get them back Sirius is on break now. "

Tonks, Daphne, and Harry waited for Sirius to come to the door of his and Amelia's apartments. Harry had Eddie by his hands while he stood on the ground shifting from one leg to the other giggling. RJ squirmed seeing his brother and Daphne copied Harry letting RJ wobble on his feet. Lyra just looked on with a bored look from Tonks' arms. Sirius opened the door and looked on with laughter before scooping his boys up into his arms. He leaned over and gave Lyra a kiss on her forehead before nodding for them to follow him in. He placed the triplets in a large crib.

"Thanks for watching them," Sirius said when he turned back to them.

"No problem," Tonks replied.

"Now Amelia wanted me to let you three know you're needed in the staff room, ASAP. All the prefects will be at the meeting as well as the Head of Houses." Sirius said while preparing baby food.

"Alright, we'll see you in class," Daphne said as the three left his quarters. They walked in a comfortable silence to the staff room, Daphne and Harry holding hands as they went.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the staff room to find most of the other prefects, the Head of Houses, Madam Bones, Minister Scrimgeour, and two of the other aurors on duty at the school. After they arrived the rest of the prefects and Head Boy and Girl filed in promptly.<p>

"Everyone take a seat," Minister Scrimgeour. "We at the Ministry have decided to prepare an evacuation plan in case the worse should happen and the castle falls."

Whispers broke out among some of the prefects but were quickly quelled by Headmaster Flitwick, "Quiet please. You are here because as prefects we believe you have more maturity and will be able to handle your responsibilities." The prefects who looked uneasy quieted at their Headmaster's faith.

Minister Scrimgeour nodded to Flitwick, "We have arranged through the Department of Magical Transportation to make one way portkeys activated by a command phrase. These wristbands will be given out to all students." He showed them one of the wristbands that was about an half an inch wide, the one he was holding was green and had Slytherin written on it in silver with the Slytherin snake. There was one for each house. They were split up between the Heads of Houses.

"The Heads will announce the plan to the students and you all will help to hand out the bracelets. They work as one way portkeys to Beauxbatons Magical Academy. Madam Maxime has graciously offered to host our students in case of evacuation." Rufus finished.

"Why the French," one of the other prefects said hidden behind the others.

"Because Beauxbatons," Scrimegour said sarcastically, "is the safest place in France next to the French Ministry and equipped to handle children," he bit out.

"Hey," came an indigent squawk from Gram who turned out to be the prefect who spoke before. Daphne snickered next to Harry who rolled his eyes. Severus came and stood directly next to Gram with a glare that could melt cauldrons. Gram gulped.

"The Heads have the master portkey that can activate all of the ones for their houses. They can only be activated by the master portkey and once on they cannot be taken off. Also the seventh years that are members of the DA will have the choice of staying and fighting only if they are seventeen. Once the seventh year turns seventeen the pupil can choose to take off the bracelet." Some of the prefects started to protest but we're quickly silenced by their Heads of Houses. The meeting broke off quickly afterwards with Severus escorting Gram out by the ear.

* * *

><p>The winter holidays came upon Hogwarts with blinding speed or so it seemed to at least the fifth and seventh years plus Harry. Severus had him brewing potions whenever he could; he spent some nights sleeping in the potions lab. He ended up slacking on his prefect duties but most of the others did not begrudge him that. When he was not preparing potions, training, quidditch, or prefect duties he was trying to plan a vacation for Daphne to make up for the lack of attention. Currently Harry was face down in his charms textbook in his and Daphne's rooms.<p>

Daphne entered the room with Tracey laughing at Tracey's impression of Professor Babbling's overly enthusiastic lecture on Incan runes.

Daphne stopped laughing abruptly and shushed Tracey who looked over at the couch, "Awe, how cute."

Daphne pushed her friend playfully, "Shut up."

Tracey giggled quietly, "I'll see you guys at dinner."

Daphne sighed and walked over to the couch where Harry had fallen asleep in an awkward position. She gently removed the book from between his grasp and his head before she leaned him back into a more comfortable position. Daphne moved to a sitting chair before pulling out her runes text and getting started on her essay. As she worked Aiolos came into the room from hunting. Aiolos swiveled her head from the sleeping Harry to Daphne and hissed quietly. Daphne smiled at the snake that came over and wrapped up near her feat. "Something's gotta give," she whispered to the snake giving her a rub before going back to her work.

Harry woke with a stretch the cracked his back causing Daphne to turn to him. Harry got up off the couch and moved to Daphne's side. He leaned down his lips connecting with hers in a slow building kiss before he pulled away, "How long was I out?" Harry asked tiredly punctuated with a yawn.

"You were asleep when Tracey I got back about two hours ago," Daphne answered looking up at the clock in the room. "We should go dinner's in just a few minutes."

"Alright," Harry stretched again and held his hand out for her to take. She closed her text and set her essay away so it could dry. Daphne took his hand and allowed him to lead her from the room.

"Sssee you later, Aiolosss," Harry hissed a goodbye to his familiar. They were met by Tracey, Draco, Theo, and Astoria as they were leaving their rooms.

"You know you have a book mark right there," Theo said pointing to the right side of Harry's face. Harry turned to look at Daphne with a raised eyebrow. She giggled along with Astoria and Tracey in reply.

Harry just shook his head, "Come on, I'm hungry." Harry said and started leading the group towards the great hall. They were seated in the Great Hall surround by the rest of the New Marauders. Hermione discussing with Harry the potion he just finished for Severus, Dementor's Breath. It mimicked the effects a dementor created minus the kiss.

Silence slowly crept through the hall as Headmaster Flitwick stood at the Head table with his arms raised. "Before I release you for the night some final words," Flitwick spoke with a smile on his face. "The train time has been changed to depart tomorrow promptly at eight o'clock tomorrow morning." There were some groans throughout the hall. "There will be an escort to the train. For those of those who are staying there will be Yule ball on the twenty fourth, Madam Marie Gladrags of Gladrags Wizardwear has agreed to come with a selection of clothes and to measure those who would like new clothes for the ball." A cheer went up from most of the girls in the Great Hall. "She will be here on the fourteenth with her staff.

We've also decided to organize a few winter events. The first is a snowball fight tournament open over the holidays organized by Madam Hooch for teams of seven, see her for details. Second we will be having a snowman building competition judge by the Professor Vector, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor Babbling see them for details. That is all for the night. I hope you all enjoy your winter holidays and may they be safe."

* * *

><p>Harry, Daphne, Tracey, and Hermione were the only New Marauders on the train the next morning, the rest were staying behind for the winter holiday. Hermione and her mother were going to vacation in Mexico for the Holiday to spend some time just the two of them. Tracey simply wanted to get out of the castle, Blaise was driving her insane. They were finally talking more without arguments but then he started dating Simmone Jones of Ravenclaw.<p>

The four of them were in their own car with Tonks and Fedor. Tracey was talking to Fedor about private tutoring verses classes. Fedor had experienced both first at Durmstrang and then when he gained his mastery while playing professional quidditch. Hermione was reading a muggle book the _Once and Future King._ Tonks was currently on patrol for the next hour.

"You still haven't told me where were going," Daphne said from where she was tucked in to Harry's side.

"It's a surprise." Harry said with a smile. He kissed her forehead before turning to look at Hermione, telling Daphne without words she wasn't going to find out. "'Mione that book's about King Arthur right?"

"You have not read it yet?" Hermione asked with surprise. Harry had usually read all the books Hermione had been assigned in muggle school or were thought of as classics.

"It has magic in it," Harry said with a shrug. "I got a beating for Shakespeare, I'm pretty sure anything with Merlin was out of the question," he finished matter of factly. All the inhabitants of the compartment eyes darkened at the casual way Harry talked of abuse. Fedor looked like he was going to question him but was silenced by Tracey. Tracey mouthed the words 'ask Tonks,' to him and he nodded letting it go.

"You read Shakespeare before eleven?" Hermione asked surprised.

"It was one of those side by side ones where it has the old English and the modern," Harry explained. "The librarian saw me reading _Lord of the Flies _and suggested it."

"What did you think of _Lord of the Flies?"_ Hermione asked, "I thought it was over-rated."

"I liked it until the ending," Harry said with a shrug, "then it got kind of ridiculous." For the rest of the ride the four plus Fedor and Tonks discussed their reading habits, occasionally comparing wizarding and muggle literature.

"Alright Harry here's your portkey," Tonks said handing over his muggle passport. "It's been made into a two way portkey. You'll leave from here and it'll bring you back to King's Cross from wherever you are."

"What not even Tonks gets to know?"

"Oh I know where you're going this is just more fun," Tonks said as Daphne pouted.

"Come on you'll find out soon enough," Harry said as he pulled Daphne to the portkey area of the platform.

"Bye Tracey, 'Mine," Daphne said as she was being pulled away from her friends with Harry smiling.

"Have fun," Tracey said in sing-song voice.

"You know," Daphne said accusingly as Tracey smirked. Before she could say anything else Harry activated the portkey.

* * *

><p>They appeared in crowded area with people talking in a variety of languages, Daphne recognized Portuguese and English but the third was a mystery to her. She glared at Harry, "A little warning would be nice."<p>

Harry smirked, "I'm the one who hates portkey travel," he leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

Daphne's glare softened, "I'm not particularly fond of it either you know. So do I get to know where we are?"

"Well this isn't actually it," Harry said looking around. "This is one of the many magical alleys in India. And more specifically Silver Alley in Goa," he explained without stopping. Daphne gapped at him for a moment before squealing and jumping into his arms.

"We're in India!" She squealed again.

"Yep," Harry said with a kiss. "Let's go our hotel is muggle." Harry led Daphne out of the alley and into muggle Goa. Both Daphne and Harry wandered to their hotel while taking in some of the nearby sights and markets. They walked for about fifteen minutes before they came to a rather massive hotel.

"Harry this isn't a hotel it's a resort," Daphne said while looking at the beautiful sprawling resort that was the Park Hyatt Goa Resort and Spa.

"Same thing," Harry said leading her to the front desk. "Hi we have a reservation for Potter." The concierge looked a bit dubiously at the pair of teens but entered the name into the computer. She fought to keep the surprise of her face when the reservation appeared.

"Can I see your passport please," The concierge asked him with a bit of concern.

Harry smirked while Daphne put on her best haughty pureblood look she usually reserved for pureblood balls as they both handed over their passports, "Here you go ma'am."

She paled a little as their names confirmed they were indeed the Potters. She signaled a bag boy over, "Thomas will show you to your rooms."

* * *

><p>They stayed in their rooms for the majority of the first few days simply relaxing as Harry caught up on some much needed rest. They would visit the beach which was to Daphne far better than those she'd previously visited; Harry's opinion was it's a beach, which resulted in him getting smacked up side the back of his head. Daphne went on horticultural tour the hotel offered while Harry slept. Today though Harry was up before Daphne with room service waiting for her when she woke.<p>

"Mmm, smells good," Daphne said as she stretched. Harry was dressed in cargo shorts and an old Sex Pistols t-shirt of Sirius's and a pair of red converse high tops. "What are we doing today?" Daphne said around a full mouth of food.

Harry laughed at her before answering, "We're going to appearate to Kaziranga National Park for a tour by jeep. It's a magical tour so we can explore a little in our animagus forms if we want and Aiolos can come out of tattoo form."

He was rambling a little and obviously excited if the wide smile on his face was anything to go by, "A magical tour by Jeep?" Daphne asked with a curious expression.

"I don't want to ride on an elephant with Aiolos," Harry explained. He was bouncing a little as he spoke.

"What has you so excited?" Daphne asked with an indulgent smile he resembled on he looked on a broom.

"Aiolos is really excited to be visiting her natural habitat. She says one her siblings was relocated to the reserve," Harry explained.

"Really they got relocated to a reserve and Aiolos got taken to a zoo?"

"They were divided up by the humans. Aiolos read the label on the crate one of her siblings was put in." Harry said with Aiolos nodding along on his skin making the tattoo move. Daphne held in a giggle lest Aiolos realize Daphne was laughing at how excited she was. Aiolos only moved in tattoo form when she was eager to come out. The last time Daphne laughed at her Aiolos hid her favorite shoes in the barn. "Oh the guy I spoke with said we can take some potion ingredients and plant samples as long as it doesn't interfere with the habitats." Daphne perked up at those words and went to take a quick shower. Harry laughed to himself and went to weight for her in the living area of the suit and turned on a cricket game.

Daphne came out dressed in short dark denim shorts with a black Led Zeppelin t-shirt on and high top hiking boots on. She had a draw string bag on her back. "Let's go," she took Harry's hand and let him apperate them to the park. They landed in a section warded for magical visitors to land. They were met by an Indian man who greeted them with a smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter welcome. I'm your guide today. Bashir Bharma," He greeted them in surprisingly smooth English.

"Nice to meet you," Harry greeted him, "please just call me Harry."

"And Daphne," Daphne added.

Bashir nodded, "I heard you were interested in possibly gathering some ingredients and especially seeing the any cobras? You do know that will be hard to come by, the cobras I mean." He spoke while leading them to a nearby jeep.

Harry smirked as he was greeting in the jeep. He helped Daphne in and then took his own seat. He waited for Bashir to turn to him and extended his arm out. Aiolos rose out of his skin and expanded to her full length as she came down his arm and curled into a circle at his feat.

"Aiolos here is my familiar, I'm a parseltongue," Harry continued smirking. Bashir gulped a bit as he took in the full length of the king cobra on the floor of the jeep.

"I thought that was rumor," Bashir commented. "I went to school at Hogwarts before returning to study here for my mastery in Care of Magical Creatures. I've met two other parseltongues here in India and that still creeps me out." Aiolos hissed out a laugh in response. Bashir looked to Harry for translation.

"She's laughing at you," Harry said dryly while Daphne hid her smile. Bashir looked between them and the snake before laughing himself.

"Right what would you guys like to see first?"

"Ooh, the rhinos," Daphne said.

"Alright the Great India One Horned Rhinoceros it is," He started the jeep and started towards the part of the reserve where the rhinos congregated. Daphne snapped pictures of the rhinos and other animals they came across. They came to a stop near one of the rivers and Bashir got out of the jeep along with Daphne and Harry.

"You're one of the Greengrass's, right?" Bashir asked Daphne with a smile. At her nod he gestured to some plants growing in the water. "These are invasive to the environment so feel free to take some samples if you want. They're water,"

"Hyacinth," Daphne finished, "We don't have any at our greenhouses. Do you want any for potions on hand babe?"

"Yeah sure I can think of a few potions we could use them for," Harry answered. Daphne clipped a few of the plants and placed them in jars with water in her bag. They got back in the jeep and travel for a bit until they passed a cluster of trees.

"Stop," Daphne said as they passed a particular tree. "Is there any way I can take seeds from this," Daphne asked pointing to the tree.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

It was Bashir that answered, "It's a ficius religiosa or sacred fig tree. Both the fruit from this tree and the wood carries magical properties. It's native to India and some other Asian countries. Do you think you can grow them?"

"I'm working on creating a scheme of runes that will make a greenhouse mimic the natural environment the species is from." Daphne explained while Harry looked at the wood.

"Hephaestus has a block of this wood," Harry added.

"Let me check if they'll allow it," Bashir said and sent his patronous off with the message. A returning patronus came a few moments later. "Two galleons and they'll let you have some seeds and a branch of the wood for Master Kerr."

Harry handed over the money and Daphne collected some seeds. Harry meanwhile moved over to one of the smaller branches. He studied the branch for a few moments before casting a precise silent severing charm on the branch. He cut the branch into three sections each about a foot long and handed them over to Daphne to add to her bag.

"Let'sss go damn it," came out in a hiss from the jeep.

Harry laughed, "Alright we're coming," he hissed back to his familiar. "Impatient snake," he said to the others.

"Right let's go find some snakes," Bashir said with a laugh. He drove for a while before stopping in some grasslands. "I'm going to kill the engine and we can walk for a little while see if we or Aiolos can find some songs. Aiolos slithered out of the jeep and flicking her tongue before moving forward with some speed. The followed Aiolos for about five minutes before Aiolos stopped and reared up hissing. Bashir and Daphne froze but Harry moved forward listening.

"My territory," came a low hissing. It reminded Harry of the basilisk.

"A friend and a ssspeaker," Aiolos hissed back much more smoothly. "I am Aiolosss." The other snake came out from his hiding area. It was shorter than Aiolos by about five feet. It was cobra and it reared up upon seeing Aiolos standing at full height. Harry noticed some markings on the back and was able to identify it as an Indian Cobra.

"No speakersss. Legend," the Indian Cobra hissed.

Harry smirked, "Really," he hissed. The Indian Cobra reared back in surprise.

"Ssspeaker," he leaned forward similar to a bow. "I am Naja."

"We're looking for King Cobrasss," Harry hissed to Naja.

"I'm looking for one of my brood mates," Aiolos hissed.

"That way," Naja turned and directed them east from where they were.

"Thanksss," Harry said but before turning stopped and asked, "Can I have some venom?" Naja thought for a moment before bobbing is head in agreement.

"Daph can I have a vial?" Harry asked holding out his hand without turning his back on the foreign snake. Daphne handed him the glass vial he had charmed for this. Aiolos moved back from them and in front of Daphne and Bashir. Harry moved to Naja who opened his mouth barring his fangs. "Jussst but your fangsss over the edge and let the venom flow," Harry directed Naja. Naja filled the vial about a quarter of the way before pulling back.

"You passsss a vipersss territory on the way," Naja said before turning. "Mean," his voice floated back to Harry as he disappeared into his nest.

Harry turned back to the others when Naja disappeared, "We need to go that way," he pointed east. "He mentioned a viper that has territory we have to pass. Apparently the viper is, well a viper," Harry finished with wry smile.

"Great," Daphne said sarcastically while pulling out her wand. Aiolos reared up and Bashir gulped. They followed Aiolos who once again took the lead. They walked cautiously with their wands out on alert for the viper.

"We have Russell's vipers here," Bashir spoke. "One of the big four of India."

"Big four?"

"One of the top four venomous snakes in India," Harry qualified. "One of the four responsible for biting humans."

"Damn," Daphne muttered. They walked a while before they heard hissing. Harry and Aiolos were trying to determine where the snake was, its words were undistinguishable.

"HARRY!" Daphne screamed as a snake latched onto her boot. Aiolos moved faster than Harry had ever seen her, even when hunting, move and latched onto the snake right under the head.

Harry moved next to them and hissed out, "Releassse her." Bashir flinched at Harry's icy tone combined with the hissing. The snake released Daphne from its hold. "Why did you attack usss?"

"You're in my territory," It hissed without moving since Aiolos still had the snake in her mouth fangs ready to sink into it. "Releasse me!"

"If you ssstrike at usss I will end you," Harry hissed.

"I did not know you ssspoke," it hissed still angry. Aiolos clamped down harder. "I will not attack," it hissed with less anger.

Aiolos released the snake and Daphne moved quickly to Harry's side, "Leave we are passsssing through," Aiolos hissed. The Russel's Viper left hissing unintelligible words. "We ssshould move quickly." Aiolos took off at a fast pace, Bashir was quick to follow the King Cobra away from the unfriendly snake.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked while looking Daphne over and keeping one eye on the retreating viper.

"I wore hiking boots for a reason but let's use a spell when we hear hissing next time?" Harry looked down at Daphne and nodded giving her a kiss before moving to follow Aiolos.

"You know I never seen a snake move as fast as she did," Bashir said when they caught up to him and Aiolos. Aiolos was hissing with another King Cobra who eyed the humans wearily.

"When she bonded with me gained some magical properties and I gained immunity from king venom."

Bashir looked a little green at that, "She bit you?"

"Yes it's how snakes complete a familiar bond," Harry said with a smirk. "It burned a little." Bashir attempted a shaky nod.

"Harry has a different pain threshold than most people," Daphne added.

"Thisss way," Aiolos hissed before taking off again. Aiolos finally stopped in as she picked up a scent with her tongue.

She hissed out, "Maharaja." An answering hiss was heard and Harry held his wand ready in case of another incident.

"Whosss in my territory?" Was the reply as an olive green King Cobra rose up with its hood flared.

"Ussse your tongue pea brain," Aiolos replied moving towards the other king.

Maharaja flicked his tongue and cocked his head in an odd manner for a snake, "Aiolos." The reply came out in a happy tone that Harry usually didn't associate with snakes. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"My bonded brought," Aiolos replied. "He ssspeaksss," She pointed to Harry with her head. "He broke me out of a damn zoo."

"SSSpeaker?" Maharaja turned to Harry.

"Hello. You're one of Aiolosss'sss broodmatesss?" Harry asked.

"Yesss, Ssspeaker. What'sss a zoo?"

" It'sss a place where humansss keep animalsss in cagesss to look at," Aiolos answered with distaste.

Maharaja's hood flared in anger, "That'sss where they took you?"

"Yesss but like I sssaid Harry broke me out," Aiolos replied.

"How?"

"My idiot cousssin had hisss birthday at the zoo and wasss banging on the glasssss to Aiolossss'sss enclosssure. I vanissshed the glassssss in a bout of accidental magic trapping him in the cage and freeing Aiolossss." Maharaja hissed a laugh at that. "Aiolosss probably sssaved me from my Uncle killing me afterwardsss," Harry added.

"Mother sssaid you would do well," Maharaja hissed to Aiolos.

"Yesss well Britain'sss bloody cold," Aiolos hissed. Maharaja hissed in laughter again. They spent another hour catching up with Maharaja before Bashir mentioned they should head back. On the ride back Harry and Daphne were able to see a tiger hunting and taking down a kill.

* * *

><p>On their last night in Goa Harry arranged for them to have a private dinner in one of the resorts cabana's on the beach. They feasted on local favorites in the candle light while the moon shone above them. "What was your favorite place?" Harry asked as they lounged after dinner sipping on drinks.<p>

"The Taj Mahal," Daphne answered without hesitating. "The architecture was like nothing I've ever seen before and all for his wife." She smiled up at him.

"Yeah the outlying complexes were pretty insane too."

"So how did you like your second trip out of the UK?" Daphne asked still smiling at her husband as she brought her hand up to trace his jaw lightly.

His smile lit up his face, "It was good," always a man of few words. "Aiolos loved it."

Daphne giggled, "We're probably going to have to come back here annually. What did he say at the end that you didn't translate?"

"He usually avoids the humans at the reserve. Now that he knows some of them are wizards he plans on playing some practical jokes," Harry smirked.

Daphne groaned and laughed at the same time, "Aiolos will kill him if anything happens to him."

Harry chuckled, "I'll send Bashir a picture of him." He nuzzled his nose into Daphne's neck and placed soft kisses on her throat. Daphne moaned. Harry looked up checking if anyone was around and apperated them to their room.

Harry quickly stripped Daphne of her dress and laid her back on their bed claiming her lips for his own. Their tongues dueled for dominance Harry's eventually winning. Harry moved his kiss down to her throat he kissed from once side to the other and then nipped her earlobe.

"Harry," Daphne let out a frustrated moan. He chuckled against her skin and moved down to her neck to her shoulders and then to her breasts. He brought his hands up tracing her hips lightly causing her to shiver. His right hand continued to her right breast while his tongue circled the areole on her left breast. He teased the nipple until it harden to a peak and then switched his attention to the other, giving it the same treatment. Daphne shivered and arched into Harry's hands as they explored her stomach gently teasing the flesh with his fingertips.

"Har-rry," Daphne moaned again as he smiled against her skin before moving to place languid kisses down her body. He stopped at her navel and teased it with his tongue. Her hands buried themselves in his hair. She pushed him down with her hands to get him to go where she wanted but he skipped and moved to tease her thighs.

"HARRY DAMN IT!" Daphne yelled. Harry plunged his tongue into her sopping center with no preamble. "OHH!" She clamped her legs around him. He started in earnest eating her out. "Harry, oh Gods, Harry." He started twisting and spinning his tongue in what Daphne knew to be parseltongue. She began clenching around him as he added two fingers to his work. Within seconds she screamed out her climax. As she came down Harry starred at her with a Cheshire cat grin before kissing back up her body.

Daphne jerked him up by the hair and claimed him in a ferocious kiss that left Harry's head spinning. "Fuck me already," she breathed out. Harry lined up with her and entered home. She clenched around her inner muscles around him and he moaned out. "Payback for teasing."

Harry grinned out at her and pulled out before thrusting back in with force. "Oh God Daph," he groaned out as Daphne clenched around him again. He thrust in and out of Daphne alternating speeds some slow and then fast thrusts. He started bottoming out in Daphne as her clenching became more sporadic as she got closer to her climax. Harry thrusts got more uncontrolled as he was getting closer. He lowered her lips to breast and started tweaking her nipples with his tongue and light nips.

"OHH," Daphne arched into him as she climaxed clenching around Harry so tight he stopped thrusting as he climaxed in tedium with her. He held Daphne to him as they both came down from their highs. He reached down and pulled the covers over them as their breathing slowed.

"I love you," Harry whispered as Daphne started drifting to sleep.

"Mmmh, love," she yawned, "you too." Harry laughed as he held her as she drifted off.

**A/N**

**So my muse went on strike and refused negotiations until about two days ago. We came to the agreement that the final battle is coming in sixth year. **

**In other news I wrote a piece for Fandom4LLS. It's a prologue for my next story, another Harry Potter one. This one will be pretty much all AU. The entry is done and just waiting for a BETA to go over before I send it in. It will be up at the latest August 15 so head over and check it out it's for a good cause and won't be posted here until at least Dec 1st. **

**Thanks,**

**AM**


	51. The begining of the end

"So how was the ball," Daphne asked as she Tracey, Hermione, and Susan while in the library. They were working on a Charms project in the library. Harry and Draco were at Quidditch. Neville was working with professor Sprout in the greenhouses while Theo was off pulling a prank on a Hufflepuff that insulted Ginny. Apparently it was personal and he denied help.

"It was great everything from the tables and chairs to the speakers were made out of ice. Plus the traditional fairies and trees," Susan gushed.

"And did Pritchard behave himself?" Daphne asked with smirk

Susan groaned, "You sound like Harry. In fact he threatened Gram as soon as I told him who took me when you got back."

Tracey laughed, "Gram's used to it. Harry threatened him when we to the Samhain ball, just as friends." Susan huffed in frustration.

"At least Gram asked you out afterwards instead of wetting himself like Finch-Fetchly did," Hermione added without looking up from her book.

Susan brightened, "That's true."

Daphne and Tracey were giggling across from them, "He wet himself," Tracey breathed out.

Susan glared at Hermione, "Mione. You weren't supposed to tell them that. Do not make his life miserable. I don't even think Harry realized it." Daphne and Tracey nodded but were still laughing at the table. They continued on for a few minutes before Hermione snapped.

"Can we get back to the project now," She glared at the two laughing who tried to sober. They managed to get back to work but Daphne and Tracey still giggled every once in a while making Hermione roll her eyes and Susan bang her head on the table.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone listen up," Harry called to the quidditch team sitting around the locker room. "We have Ravenclaw this time. They've actually managed to field a pretty good team. Corner, Bradley, Chambers, and Lawson have all worked together over the summer. Douglas Fairbanks has come into replace Davies as chaser. Fairbanks has a good arm and is no push over on a broom. Their new beater is Seti Mubarak and he's built like a tank that can fly. Their weakest spot is their seeker, a second year, Marissa Simms. The only real thing she has going for her is speed but this blizzard should slow that down." The Slytherins chuckled as Harry gestured out the window of their locker room. It was early February and the snow was coming down hard and thick in one last storm before spring hopefully came. "Millicent I want you to cover Seti. You can match his strength but you'll also faster than him. Chambers struggles at multiple angles so try to avoid one on one shot against her." The chasers nodded their consent. "Right Slytherin on three," Harry called putting his hand out where it was joined by the others.<p>

"One," Ginny called.

"Two," followed Draco.

"Three," Harry finished, "SLYTHEIRN!"

"WELCOME TO SLYTHERIN VERSUS RAVENCLAW," Luna Lovegood's dreamy voice came across the loudspeaker in the quidditch arena. The sometime spacey blond was wearing a large wide brimmed felt hat that both the mascots for Slytherin and Ravenclaw. "First out we have the Ravenclaws led by their newly minted captain, William Bradley! His fellow chasers Michael Corner and Douglas Fairbanks!" The three Ravenclaw chasers flew out onto the field with looks of concentration on their faces. "And at the beater position for Ravenclaw are Seti Mubarak and Mark Lawson! Returning at keeper is Tricia Chambers! And at seeker Marissa Simms!" The last Ravenclaw to fly out onto the pitch was a tiny thing barely over four feet tall.

"And the SLYTHERINS! Led by their captain seeker Harry Potter!" Luna's commentary didn't have the same enthusiastic shouting that Lee's did but it was still effective in rousing the crowd. "Slytherins chaser line-up comes out next led by Draco Malfoy, followed by Ginny Weasely and Clayton Meyers. Next up the beaters Cat Rowle and Millicent Bulstrode and finally at keeper Heathcliff Townk." The crowd went wild; despite the weather the guest bleachers were full of spectators.

"Madam Hooch calls for the captains! POTTER and BRADLEY shake hands; Potter with his usual smirk, Bradley's starting to look a bit like the moon." Those sitting around the commentary box looked at Luna with a raised eyebrow. "Pale he looks pale," Luna said with shake of her head causing the animals on her hat to start fighting. "AND THEY MOUNT THEIR BROOMS; a tension filled silence is on the pitch rather like what a biffer-baum causes." Luna added.

Harry snorted on his broom above the others as the stadium turned to look at Luna who didn't seem to notice. He looked back down to see Madam Hooch set loose the bludgers and snitch. He tracked the snitch as it shot up but quickly disappeared into the snow. Harry shook his hair out not that it helped much by the time the quaffle was up and snagged his hair was full of snow again.

"Malfoy snags the quaffle and takes off in formation with the Slytherin chasers. He streaks down the pitch with Bradley guarding him. He ducks under Bradley and throws to Weasley who grabs it just over Corner. Weasley shakes Corner with a quick break before shooting left and crosses over top Meyers and drops the quaffle to him! Meyers shakes off Fairbanks. And shoots to the goals with Malfoy to his left. OH that hurt! Bradley is hit by bludger to the arm leaving Malfoy open. Meyers shoots but it's tipped by Fairbanks, Malfoy picks it up and shoots! He scores Slytherin 10 Ravenclaw 0!"

Harry cheered his team on while simultaneously thinking the match needed to end fast. The weather was working in favor of Ravenclaw making the Slytherins easier to catch. Harry searched around the pitch for the snitch but was finding it difficult to see more than a few feet in front of him. "Ravenclaw on a breakaway thanks to Mubarak's bludger hit on Weasley. Malfoy's pushing to catch up to Fairbanks and Lawson."

"Damn," Harry cursed. He shot down in the direction of the Slytherin goals. He came down in time to see the Ravenclaws descend on the scoring area. He dove down into the path of Lawson.

"POTTER cuts off Lawson and Fairbanks forces a shot as Malfoy closes on him. BLOCKED by HEATHCLIFF!"

Harry shot back into the air as Malfoy came out with the quaffle. Harry felt something coming his way and quickly sloth rolled. He watched the bludger sail pass where he just was.

"MUBARK'S bludger misses Potter!"

Harry shot higher out of play to avoid more bludgers, he saw Cat redirect the one that almost hit him. It nailed Mubarak in the back causing him to miss the other bludger and allowing Millicent to send it at Bradley.

"BRADLEY loses the quaffle thanks to a bludger by Bulstrode."

Harry saw a glint of gold in the snow and shot towards it. He was closely followed by Simms who had been marking him. Simms' small frame allowed her push ahead of Harry. The snitch moved down and to the right. Harry shot down to follow at an angle while Simms followed the path of the snitch.

"SLYTHERIN SCORES! 60 to 30!"

Harry pushed the broom faster as he heard the score. They had dropped into the field of play now Harry edged past Simms as Ravenclaw brought the quaffle out. Simms' sight was covered by Harry's bulk the snitch shot up and Harry followed just managing to avoid Fairbanks, Simms wasn't so lucky not having seen her teammate and ploughed into him.

"FAIRBANKS AND SIMMS collide in the middle of a snitch run!"

Harry closed in on the snitch. It stopped dead and Harry shot above it. The snitch started to move down but Harry performed another sloth roll and snagged it out of the air hanging from his broom by one hand and his legs.

"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS!" Luna announced as the snake on her hat topped the eagle in triumph.

* * *

><p>A week after the match Harry and Severus were in the potions lab bringing the Felix Felicis out of stasis. The potion had rendered down leaving only around two cups of viable potion. Severus ladled it out into a small clear vial using a gold plated ladle.<p>

"So far it is correct," Severus commented on the color and consistency of the potion as Harry watched. Severus poured a drop of the potion on the ladle before bringing it to his lips.

"Wait why do you get to try?" Harry asked with a grin.

Severus narrowed his eyes before smirking, "Because I'm the master and you're the apprentice." Harry groaned, "And you're being graded on it." He brought it to his lips and swallowed the amount on the ladle. He immediately tasted the sweetness of the correct potion before he was overcome with a sense of exhilaration.

"Congratulations you've brewed Felix Felicis," Severus said with a large smile much to Harry's hidden amusement.

"Now let's deal with the acromantulas," Harry said grabbing the vial. Severus followed him out of the potions lab, grabbing vials of antidote to acromantula venom, and to the aurors command in Hogwarts.

"We have Felix Felicis let's kill some spiders," Harry said as he walked in finding Tonks on duty with three other aurors. Warmaster Riphorn was also there.

"I'll gather my warriors, who else is going in?" Riphorn asked.

"Fedor, Professors, Snape, Vector, and Black are the faculty coming with us." Tonks replied to Riphorn.

"And Blaise, Neville, Theo, Draco, and Daphne are coming with me," Harry said as he sent a patronus off to his friends. Tonks sent one off to the faculty coming. Riphorn left to gather his warriors. A few minutes later they were all gathered in the small room. Fedor momentarily expanded the room with a charm. Those gathered were dressed in dragon hide cuirasses as well as dragon hide pants. The aurors had shrugged off their typical cloaks and replaced them with a cloak similar to what Harry was given in the Tri-wizard tourney.

"Right these are aurors, Simmons, Trent, and Gibbs for those of you who don't know," Tonks said to the gathered room. "Everyone will work in groups of two plus two goblins for extra protection. One will cast fiendfyre on the spiders while the opposite of the pair will shield and ensure the acromantula doesn't attack the caster."

"The goblins have tunneled into the nest from the bottom and have it secured for our entry most of the goblin warriors will be outside the entrance and the nest to ensure none of the spiders escape."

"Every human will be taking Felix Felicis to try to minimize damage," Tonks gave the orders and the Felix Felicis was passed around.

"You know Tonks is pretty hot when she's all commanding," Blaise said in a not so quiet whisper. Draco punched the Italian boy in the jaw while Harry got him in the shoulder with a solid punch. Daphne reached over and wacked him on the head while Fedor sent a stinging hex at idiot.

Blaise doubled over in pain groaning, "You guys suck!" Neville and Theo were holding their stomachs they were laughing so hard.

Tonks walked over with precision her hair red. Blaise looked up at the auror and gulped. "The last suspect who said that to me got his head put through a wall."

"Sorry, ma'am," Blaise quickly shot out.

"Now figure out who is shielding and who is casting," Tonks said turning on her heel.

"Neville's shielding I'm casting," Blaise was the first to answer.

"I'm casting, Theo's shielding," Draco said to his cousin with a nod.

"And Harry's casting while I shield," Daphne spoke. Master Riphorn nodded and gestured to his goblins a pair of warriors came to stand next to each pair of students.

"I'm shielding for Severus," Fedor said.

"As am I for Sirius," Professor Vector. Again a pair of goblins moved for each pair. The aurors quickly paired off with Riphorn and one of his lieutenants moving to guard Tonks and Gibbs. Once everyone took a sip of the Felix Felicis the potion was given back to Harry with about a cup of the potion left. Only the goblins going into the nest took some of the luck potion.

"Let's move," Tonks spoke leading the way out of the castle. Riphorn spoke a command in gobbledygook and the goblins not paired with wizards fell in behind them. They passed by Hagrid's hut to see the half giant crying but nodding his agreement to the act. Hagrid's love of his pets was only out done by his love for Hogwarts and its students.

They walked carefully through the forest sticking to the path the goblins outlined for them. The aurors with Riphorn led the way while a column of goblins finished the precision. Every goblin and human had their weapon or wand at the ready searching for any danger the forest might contain.

After walking for about forty-five minutes they came upon five goblins milling about with maps and excavation tools. They saluted Riphorn upon sight.

"Warmaster Riphorn," One of the goblins stepped forward and greeted him. "All the spiders are currently in the nest. We believe the original one is dying and picking a successor, the reason for the gathering."

"You'll enter through this tunnel," the goblin pointed out a six foot wide opening in the ground. "The tunnel is seven feet high. Once you get to the center of the nest the tunnel will be marked off with rune stones. Activate the rune stones and the top of the tunnel will vanish allowing you entrance to nest. The entrance leads up to level with bottom of the nest via a makeshift ramp."

"Once we get into the nest form up in a circle," Tonks spoke. "The casters will form the outside ring with a goblin on either side. The shielders will form an inner ring directly behind who they're shielding. Any questions? No? Good, let's go."

They filed into the tunnel in lines of four across with goblins on the flanks. They moved silently through the tunnel for about twenty minutes before they came to the rune stones. One goblin moved to each of the four rune stones. They simultaneously touched the rune stones until they started glowing a deep blue. The goblins quickly fell back into line while unsheathing their weapons. Harry brought his wand up and started gathering his magic. They were only waiting for about five seconds before the tunnel rood collapsed and the ramp became visible. The teachers were the first up and out the ramp with their goblin escorts followed by the students. Tonks and the other aurors vaulted themselves over the sides without taking the ramp. They reached the surface at the same time as the teachers.

Harry was already casting as he felt Daphne come up from behind him with a translucent shield. She kept a hand on his shoulder as he moved. "Fiendfyre," Harry's shout was joined by the other casters. The fire shot out of his wand as he heard an unrecognized voice weakly shout.

"Kill them!"

Harry looked in the direction of the shout and shuddered inside. Everywhere he looked were spiders ranging from as large as he was to two massive ones the size of a double-decker bus that were perched halfway up the nest. His flame took form into a familiar looking dragon he pushed it forward enveloping a charging spider and charring it to an empty husk in before he directed it further into the nest. He recognized Severus's and Sirius's own fiendfyre spell. Other shapes of fire took place around him. The heat was overpowering as all the fiendfyre spells worked to burn the nest down around them. Harry focused on the nest in front of him and tried to drown out the noises of the dying spiders. He saw out the corner of his eye the goblin nest to him charge out with two axes. The warrior slipped just under the pincers of the juvenile acromantula and struck at its legs. The spider collapsed as the goblin slipped out and rammed both axes into its head before rejoining Harry.

"Oh Merlin," Harry heard come from Daphne in a disgusted tone. Harry poured more power into her spell as he saw the monstrous spiders join the fray. He focused on the fast moving one as it closed in on the circle, venom dripping from its fangs. The full force of his dragon met the acromantula head on. The fiery dragon breathed out an intense flame before flying into the spider and enveloping it completely. As Harry watched his dragon burn the acromantula its mate charged Harry. It flung the goblin on his right side across the enclosure and into someone else's fiendfyre spell. The goblin warrior was killed almost instantly by the shear heat of the fire.

Daphne turned her spell to guard fully on Harry's right side just as the spider struck forward. The spider bounced back minutely but was so focused on Harry it missed the blazing basilisk as it shot in between the spider and Harry. The spider reared back at the sight of the basilisk before shrieking painfully as the snake overtook it in flames.

Daphne turned away from the sight back to Harry who banished his fiendfyre as the giant spider he was facing turned to ash. Around her the flames stopped as the casters finished their spells. She looked to find who was controlling the basilisk fiendfyre and saw Blaise with an intense look of concentration on his face as he burned the spider to ash.

"BLAISE!" Harry called out to his friend standing near to him. "It's over!"

Blaise's eyes twitched and jerked his wand down canceling the spell. His basilisk went out almost instantly.

"Thanks Blaise," Daphne said quietly. He nodded in response.

Harry looked over and saw how close the mate was to him and nodded his thanks also to Blaise. He looked around and realized he could now see the force of goblins that were outside the nest. The nest was now completely gone with only a few remaining spiders intact enough to take venom from.

"No silk worth salvaging," one of the goblins who met them at the tunnel entrance said as he entered the former nest looking around.

"Shame," one of the goblin warriors on the other side of Harry said. The humans turned to them with a bewildered look.

"Venom though," Harry said in gobbledygook to the goblin. Understanding they, like goblins always were, tried to balance this fight with profit. Some of the goblins moved to collect samples as did Harry, his were going to Hephaestus. The goblin warriors were gathered around the spot where their fallen comrade had died.

Harry walked up to Riphorn and bowed, "my condolences," he spoke in gobbledygook.

"He did with his sword. He brought honor to the goblins," Riphorn replied back in gobbledygook. He turned back to his warriors with nothing more to say. Harry nodded to Tonks that they should leave the goblins be.

"Right let's get out of here," Tonks called to everyone. "We have to make a report."

Daphne came up next to Harry and wrapped an arm around his waist. Harry pulled her close with an arm over her shoulder. "So spiders now officially freak me out. You're killing them from now on," Daphne said giving him a kiss on the cheek and a grin.

"I don't think I like them anymore either," Harry said with a grimace thinking of the massive spiders. "Aiolos can be in charge of spider disposal."

Daphne chuckled, "Where she anyways. I would've thought she'd be here gleefully watching giant spiders croak."

Harry smirked, "She's making sure Gram behaves himself. Ooof!"

Daphne pulled back and elbowed Harry in the side, "Why!? You like Gram, he's your friend."

Harry rubbed his side and grinned his lopsided grin, "It's a reminder." Blaise, Draco, Theo, and Neville all laughed from beside them.

Daphne huffed, "Boys." Despite that she stayed tucked into Harry's side. Harry breathed a sigh of relief; at least he wouldn't be sleeping on the couch tonight.

* * *

><p>Harry and the rest of the New Marauders were sitting around quietly studying in the Potter's quarters. It was the middle of March and the professors were ramping up for the end of the year.<p>

"Alright oh-potions-expert," Daphne started. "I give what are sopophorous beans do in the euphoria elixir?" She had three different potion texts open around her. Blaise was laughing at her so she threw one of the books at him; he ducked and stuck his tongue out.

Harry chuckled at them, "What do sopophorous beans do on their own?"

"They put you in dream-like state," Daphne answered.

"Right. Which is what they do in the potion to an effect," Harry explained. "They make you more susceptible to…"

Harry was cut off by a grim patronus entering the room, "Get dressed for battle NOW!" Came out in Amelia's voice followed by a large boom that echoed through the castle. Draco, Theo, Ginny, Astoria, and Tracey took off for the entrance that led to Slytherin common room. Hermione, Neville, Hannah, and Susan ran for the exit that led to the hallways. Harry and Daphne moved to their rooms.

* * *

><p>A death eater with a black mask with silver tribal markings on them moved through the mass of cloaked and masked figures. The outer ring of the gathering was filled with giants each carrying a massive club or machete. The second ring was filled with disfigured hags and partially transformed werewolves. The closest figures were the human death eaters. He pushed his way to the front of the crowd gathered around one man skeletal gray with red eyes and snake like visage.<p>

"Gather my death eaters," Voldemort, "Tonight we end this pathetic uprising against us!" A cheer went through the crowd. "Tonight we wipe out the halfboods, mudbloods, and blood traitors! We take Hogwarts! We take the world!" Tonight you kill! Feast in their fear!"

The death eaters cheered widely as Voldemort basked in their need for death and gore. The masked death eater with tribal markings hastily made his way through the celebrating crowd and out of the dilapidated Carrow manor they were gathered at. He quickly took out a small sheet of paper and activated the rune on it. The paper disappeared from his hands and he quickly lit up a pipe as someone moved behind him.

"Not celebrating Micah," came a wheezy but snipping voice behind him.

He sucked in on the pipe before turning around and blowing the smoke out into the woman's face, "Celebrating in my own way, Alecto," he sneered out.

The woman snarled at him, "You're lucky you have the Dark Lord's favor." She spun on her heels, "He's activating the portkeys, get inside!"

He breathed in another breath of the pipe before putting it out and joining her in back inside the manor.

* * *

><p>Across England at the DMLE a sleeping auror was jarred awake by an alarm going off. She jerked upright and grabbed the piece of paper. Written on it in Norse runes was, <em>Hogwarts, now.<em> "Awe shite why my shift," she muttered before sprinting down to Connie Hammer's office hoping she was in. Director Bones had the day but she had seen Hammer earlier today.

Seeing the light on in the office she burst through the door without preamble, "Hogwarts is going to be attacked!"

Connie shot out of her seat and activated a rune that sent an alarm through the auror offices and the unspeakable offices. She sent a patronus off before moving to a magical speaker, "Hogwarts is under attack move to portkey positions." There was a rush around the office as the aurors dressed for battle before moving to their sections.

Connie joined the aurors, "Get ready as soon as we have word from Hogwarts we'll activate the portkeys."

* * *

><p>Amelia and Sirius were sitting down to a late dinner after finally getting the triplets to sleep. Sirius's hair was sticking up on the left side where Lyra had pulled it for an hour.<p>

"So Sue said you gave a sixteen inch essay on resisting the imperious curse?" Amelia asked as they dug into dinner. Sirius's answer was cut off by the appearance chinchilla patronus.

"Hogwarts is being attacked tonight. I alerted Flitwick," Connie's voice came through.

"Shite!" Sirius swore.

They both shot up from the table making for the triplets room. They gathered the triplets waking them. Sirius pushed them into Amelia's arms while Amelia set them down and called for a house elf.

Sirius jerked to a stop, "Oh no, no, no! You're going with them!"

"No I'm not!" Amelia snapped right back.

"Yes you are!"

"Sirius I'm the head of the DMLE! I'm staying!" The house elf watched the verbal tennis match with wide eyes.

"You're their mother! We both can't stay," Sirius finished a little calmer. The triplets were crying by now watching their parents.

"Fine rock, paper, scissors," Amelia said with a glare at her husband. The stuck their fists out for the game. "Rock, paper, scissors, one, two, thee. Damn it!" Sirius won with scissors.

"Ha!" Sirius replied only to be pulled into a frantic kiss by Amelia.

"If you die," she warned, "I'll bring you back just so I can do it again. Got me?"

Sirius pulled his wife in for another kiss, "I love you too. Now go!" Sirius dressed for a battle and pulled his hair back before taking off out his quarters.

Amelia conjured her patronus, "Get dressed for battle NOW!" She sent the silvery grim off to her family before looking to the house elf. She closed her eyes as she heard something impact the castle. She was holding the boys while Lyra was strapped to her chest in a harness. "Let's go, Dodder." The house elf bobbed his head and took Amelia's hand before using his own magic to apperate them through the wards of Hogwarts to Potter Manor.

* * *

><p>Harry was dressed in his familiar dragon hide cuirass, pants, and boots that laced up his calves, tucked into his left boot was the pocket knife given to him by David Granger. Strapped to his waist was the sword of Gryffindor and on both forearms he had a wand strapped on. Daphne was dressed similarly to Harry just minus the sword. Daphne did have a can of pepper spray strapped to her waist near the back. Tracey, Theo, and Draco shared a similar wardrobe as they stood next to Severus. Severus unlike his five students had an outer robe over his gear hiding most of it.<p>

The entirety of Slytherin was gathered in the common room, a similar sight was being played out in the other common rooms. Severus stood before them and spoke softly in the silent room as they could hear the castle being hit with something, "Hogwarts is under attack." He held up a hand that stilled the room of motion despite his words. "Those of you of age that participated in the DA may stay if you are of age. Step forward now if you want to fight." He waited and the only Slytherins to step forward were Raymond Covington, Joslyn Stone, and Millicent Bulstrode. He nodded to her the other of age Slytherins either looked slightly guilty or angry. "You will be portkeyed out in three, two, one," He activated his own wrist band before the angry ones could try and strip them off. The wards opened at his exact countdown and the students were emptied out of the common room. About ten seconds later the wards closed with a vengeance Harry looked out one of the spell windows. He saw a shell like dome come up over the school and abruptly the crashing stopped.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"It's a protection dome specifically designed by Rowena Ravenclaw for Hogwarts," Severus answered. As he answered Raymond and Joslyn appeared back in the common in room in a dragon hide outer-robe used for dueling by purebloods.

"Millicent," Theo called holding out a cuirass to her. "It's Ginny's for fencing. We enlarged it, it won't be the best fitting armor but it's better than robes."

"Thanks," She slipped it on.

"We need to get to the Great Hall," Severus snapped out as he saw spells impact the dome. "The aurors and unspeakable were supposed to portkey in at the same time the students were sent out."

They left the Slytherin dorms and entered into the hallway cautiously, Severus paused to seal the Slytherin common room shut. Only parselmouth could override the seal built in by Salazar himself and Voldemort was unaware of the password. Of all the rumors about Slytherin the one that held true was his paranoia.

They were met by Professor Sprout and the Hufflepuffs that had stayed as they neared the Great Hall. Susan, Hannah, and Ernie MacMillian were the students among Harry's year that stayed. Joshua Kerns was the only seventh year Hufflepuff Harry recognized but he was one of four. The Hufflepuff students minus Susan, Hannah, and one seventh year were lacking in protective gear. Harry inwardly cursed himself for not having thought of the other students who would stay to fight. Professor Sprout simply had her large dragon hide apron she used for the more dangerous greenhouses on.

When they arrived at the entrance to the Great Hall the doors to the school were thrown open. Harry watched in awe as the knights that decorated the castle became animated and mobilized in entrance way courtyard and up the bridge. In the very back of the court yard and positioned in the entrance way was about half the goblin warriors. Harry saw Warmaster Riphorn's lieutenant in the lead.

When they made it to the Great Hall proper they were met by a horde of people. All of the staff, aurors, unspeakables, students, and somehow a group of former students, plus Fleur and Viktor, at the front of were five red heads, four of which Harry recognized. Harry looked around and saw almost every member of the DA that was old enough had stayed to fight, including to his surprise Ron Weasley and Terry Boot. Ron surprised him because he was genuinely an arse and Terry was always more interested in the healing aspects of the DA than fighting.

"Bill?" Harry called out in surprise to the group.

"Ginny," Bill called back and Harry nodded. Any further conversation was cut off by Headmaster Flitwick's amplified voice.

"Listen up people we have limited time before the dome collapses under the weight of the spells! Any of you with healing abilities are to go with Madam Pomfrey and a small contingent of aurors to the hospital wing. It's been warded to hopefully withstand any great damage. You will be defending it as _we will need it_!" At his words Madam Pomfrey, Hannah, Terry, and few aurors in medical robes plus the auror contingent of six aurors started to leave.

"Sue go with them," Harry commanded quietly to his pseudo sister. She turned to argue but Harry cut her off, "I know you can fight but you're also versed in healing spells. They need you."

Susan let out a huff of air, "Fine. Don't die!" She threatened before pulling him in for a bone crushing hug. "Promise?" She asked in somewhat watery voice.

"I'll do my best," Harry told her quietly and gave her one last hug.

"The goblins have split their forces between the entrance and the border to the Forbidden forest. I need volunteers to join them to go with Warmaster Riphorn." The Weasley twins, Charlie Weasley, most of the unspeakables, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnent, Aaron Vasiey, Draco, and Theo left with Riphorn. The Weasley twins knew the forest almost as well as the New Marauders, the New Marauders from exploring in their animagus forms and the twins, well, anything forbidden was okay with them.

"I need a small contingent to go to the covered bridge to ensure that passage inside the castle is defended. If it is lost blow it up!" Flitwick announced with a vengeance.

"I'll go!" Seamus Finnigan shouted gaining a laugh from the staff and student population easing some of the mounting tension. Professor McGonagall palmed her face in exasperation. A group of ten chuckling aurors moved to join Seamus, Neville, Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley, Oliver Wood, Ernie MacMilliam, and Padma Patil.

"The astronomy tower is last area in need," Flitwick spoke. All but five of the aurors including Tonks, the rest of the unspeakables, Professors Sinistra, Krum, and Vector, and Remus Lupin moved to leave.

"The rest of us need to spread out in the courtyard, bridge, and grounds. Particularly by the whomping willow, the third floor corridor, and the fifth floor corridor. Move!"

"You want to be out front don't you?" Daphne said without turning to look at Harry.

"I have to be," Harry replied back.

"Fine out front it is then," Daphne said with a glare that told Harry if he argued he be sleeping with Scooby if he survived.

"I'm going to the third floor," Tracey said grabbing both Harry and Daphne in for a hug which they eagerly returned.

"I'll go with you," came Hermione's voice from behind them. Viktor was standing next to her. Hermione pulled all three of them into a desperate hug before pulling away and leaving with Viktor and Tracey.

"I'll be on the fifth floor," Severus said in a clipped tone he was joined by the other Slytherins who had stayed and Pavarti Patil.

"Well pup, I assume were going out the front doors," Sirius said cheerfully appearing besides Harry with Xavier and Evelyn.

"No fucking around this time," Harry hissed to Sirius when he heard his tone.

Sirius's grin failed and he nodded, "I swear it!"

Harry Daphne led the group of wizards and witches out to the courtyard. Filius Flitwick was to Harry's left followed by Professor McGonagall. Sirius was on Daphne's right followed by her parents. Bill Weasley and Fleur were in a line behind them with some of the former students and Alastor Moody.

* * *

><p>Voldemort stood surrounded by his minions most masked but his most loyal forgoing the masks. Of course the giants, hags, and werewolves weren't worthy of being called his death eaters. He grabbed Amycus Carrow's wrist and reveled in the pain it caused his follower as everyone's portkey activated. They landed in the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Darkness had fallen as they entered and Hogsmeade was locked down on curfew while the war was on. He struck out with his wand and the first building he passed went up in flames as it was engulfed by fiery basilisk. The dark lord made no attempt to control the fiendfyre spell as it raged through Hogsmeade overpowering the wards on the buildings. His followers were bolstered by the display as they moved through the village firing spells at the small contingent of aurors outside.<p>

"Avada Kedavra," Amycus Carrow's spell connected with one of the aurors at the same time his twin's killing curse struck another.

"Shite! Fall back to the school," the auror captain shouted as he threw up a shield around his team. The dark lord struck out with his wand, the pink curse shot out and passed through the auror's shield. The captain dived under the spell but his four remaining aurors drop slowly to their knees as their heads rolled off to the side.

The death eaters laughed as only the captain was left and half of Hogsmeade was consumed by the dark lord's fiendfyre. Unbeknownst to the death eaters the residents of Hogsmeade were all given emergency portkeys after the first attack on the village and were able to escape with their lives.

"Surrender and I'll let you live," Voldemort's ghostly tones caused shivers on to go down the spine of the captain.

The captain looked around him and moved his wand to lower causing the death eaters to relax. "Go to Hell," he snapped out his wand snapping out as he silently cast the _sagitto_ curse. The arrows shot out raster than the death eaters could see and two fell to the curse; one with an arrow in his heart, the other with an arrow to the neck. The final arrow lodge in the wand arm of a death eater.

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort spell dropped the captain to the ground. "You squander your one and only chance," he hissed as he held the screaming auror under his curse. He continued to hold the man under the curse watching with undisguised glee. The man was seizuring on the ground uncontrollably. After a minute in the half his screams turned to hoarse groans of pain simply unable to scream any more. When the captain was no longer to make any noise and was reduced to a twitching mass, Voldemort stopped the curse, "Forward. Wolves go through the forest. Dolohov take twenty through the shrieking shack. Alecto take fifteen through Honeydukes. Amycus take ten through Zonko's." He said directing his followers up the path to the school while the others broke off.

"Giants, hags, the bridge," Voldemort directed. The giants and hags broke off heading further up the path to the bridge entrance of the school. Voldemort directed his death eaters to a nearby hill to overlook the ensuing battle.

He moved to the foremost position on the hill as the giants and hags got closer to the bridge. Nagini slithered out of his skin and settled next to him. "Watch my pet asss Hogwartsss crumblesss," he hissed to his familiar turned horcrux. He's glee turned to anger as he saw the knights of Hogwarts take to the bridge.

At the sight of the knights the largest giant, Golgomath, who had sped his gait placed his club down. He reached out and picked up a large boulder and threw it at Hogwarts. It crashed into the gates smashing them off the hinges and into the knights scattering the first two lines of knights. The knights that remained intact and those from the third line filled the gap. The majority of the giants stopped and followed their gurg's example and started throwing boulders like quaffle at the school and knights. The hags began casting spells at the knights who used their spell enforced shields to block them. Two giants made it to the bridge and stormed through the now open gates. The knights converged on giants legs and began hack at them. Two lines were taken out by a club but were reformed in seconds. Just after a boulder shattered against one of the towers a golden dome appeared over the school and bridge sending the two giants that made it in flying backwards off the bridge. One giant landed hard on group of hags killing the five of them and leaving a five foot crater in the ground. The other giant fell into two of his own who picked him back up.

Voldemort growled in anger, "Gibbon, Struthers, take half to the covered bridge. Fire on the dome with _deprimo_." The death eaters separated. "Micah, Martin, when the ward falls take your unit to the astronomy tower. Fire," he called.

The death eaters fired their spells on the on the dome. As they started to impact Voldemort spied movement towards the back of the knights. He saw a glinting of ruby and silver, "Potter." The spells were dancing harmlessly off the shield. More joined them from the hags in front of the bridge and finally at the opposite side of the dome the death eaters at the covered bridge fired spells into the dome. Little patches opened up into the dome but it still held fast. Voldemort became enraged at the sight of dome holding. With a shout of rage he brought his wand up and fired at the dome. Instead of the small deprimo spells his followers shot off the one that came out of his wand had the effect of howitzer. It struck the dome with an unholy force and shattered a thirty foot hole in the dome. He continued to pour power into the spell as it continuously widened the hole. The massive hole spread and started to merge with the ones torn open by his death eaters. The holes continued to merge until finally the pressure on the wards caused it to fail completely. The dome came crashing down resembling thunder.

"Bring me Potter," Voldemort snarled out to his death eaters rushed from their positions to the now unprotected denizens of Hogwarts. As his death eaters passed him Voldemort's shoulders sagged as the loss of energy from his overpowered spell hit him. Nagini moved in front of him before he started to seemingly glide down following his minions.

**A/N**

**So I have found myself with free time as I decided I hated law school and withdrew. Now I have no idea what I'm going to do. So anyways the next chapter will probably come out faster.**

**Thanks for the reviews and support,**

**AM**


	52. The Battle Commences

As they moved closer to the covered bridge Neville raised his hand to halt the defenders with him. "Timmons," he called to the senior auror with him. "I've got an ideal on how to take out a lot of death eaters." Timmons nodded for him to go ahead. "I want the aurors to stay out of sight and hidden while we go forward," Neville gestured to the students. "Seamus, Dean, and Oliver can set up the bridge to blow. Padma, Ernie, and Weasley use the luminos maximus spell to hide them."

"And what are you going to do?" Timmons asked with dubious expression.

"I'm going to pick fight. With just us students they'll be more apt to simply charge us." Timmons nodded his acceptance though reluctantly and motioned his aurors to hide. "Seamus, you need to be fast the dome's not going to hold much longer." As Neville finished and started across the bridge Seamus started directing Dean and Oliver what spells to place where. Dean needed less instruction than Oliver given Seamus was his best friend and had been taught some of Seamus's spells already. Halfway across the bridge Padma, Ernie, and Weasley stopped and commenced their spells shielding the three boys.

"As soon as the dome falls get off the bridge as fast as you can." Neville resumed moving forward only this time he added a swagger to his walk one usually saw with Draco or Blaise.

Neville moved fluidly to the other side of the bridge where about twenty feet away he could see the death eaters being held at bay by the dome. Neville looked over the group and saw two without masks both of which he recognized from wanted posters. Justin Gibbon was a death eater from the first war and one of Voldemort's inner circle. The other was Zacharias Struthers, a death eater who made his name in this war for raping his victims. Neville casually conjured a patronus, a move that incandesced some of the death eaters, most of them could not conjure one. He bent down to give the bear patronus its message before sending it on his way.

"Well look at all of you lined doing your halfblood masters dirty work. Tell me does it feel good, make you feel all tingly, that you're about to try and slaughter children." Neville finished with mocking voice.

"Lies!" Gibbons tried to stop one of the lower death eaters who raced forward into the dome firing spells. The spells impacted the dome with little fanfare but the death eater kept running forward the second the death eater hit the dome the death eater disintegrated into dust. Gibbon gripped his wand tighter as he watched.

Neville smirked at him, "Nice try. Who's next how about you?" He pointed to Struthers who sneered back at him. "Come on it'll be fun we can play Red Rover, you know this is a school we like games here." Most of the death eaters snarled and few stepped forward but were quickly held in place by their comrades.

"You won't be playing much longer," Gibbon replied and pointed over Neville's head. Neville turned and saw the gaping hole in the dome growing large by the second. "Fire again," Gibbon ordered his death eaters. They fired their spells on the dome and this time the holes merged and the dome quickly collapsed.

As soon as the dome fell Neville flicked his wand a bombarda hex flew out and impacted to the left of Gibbon. Four death eaters were killed instantly by the spell. A fifth had is arm blown off while four more were thrown back into the death eater lines. His spell gave Padma, Ernie, and Weasley time to run.

"Avada kedavra," Gibbon's spell raced at Neville.

Neville ducked the spell turning as he did he took off running. Gibbon and Struthers charged after him. The death eaters saw their leaders charging and followed them forward after the boy and towards the other students they glimpsed on the bridge. They all recognized one of the Weasley brats on the bridge. Blood traitors deserved their deaths countless times over in their minds. They rushed onto the bridge following Gibbon and Struthers.

Neville was halfway over the bridge now, "SEAMUS LIGHT IT NOW!" Neville raced back twisting and shielding as curses flew around the bridge and at him. Pieces of the bridge were shattering and splintering as he ran. He saw Seamus point his wand as the spell flew towards the supports of the bridge. Neville increased his speed.

Seamus's spell hit the first spell placed by Dean at the opposite end of the bridge where the death eaters were still trying to funnel in. The supports at the end blew and from there the spell started to flash back and forth to all the other spell bundles. Each section of supports collapsed in a flash of fire the supports burning in seconds. The death eaters closest to the bridge but not on it were thrown back while the others stopped abruptly as they watched the bridge collapsed down into the gorge bellow them carrying those death eaters on the bridge down with them.

"Fuck," Gibbon apperated off the bridge just as the wood under his feet turned to ash.

Neville could feel the bridge buckling and giving out around him. He turned his head to the side just enough to peer behind and saw the bridge going down. Neville had five feet left of bridge in front of him and only inches behind him. He flicked his wand into his wrist holder and jumped. The bridge fell around him as he was flung into the air. He concentrated on his animagus form and turned his nails into the claws of his bear form. His claws sunk into the ground as his body slammed into the earthen side. He bounced into with a groan and saw the others move forward. "No stop! The others are apperating over." As Neville spoke they all heard the pops of apperation. The aurors moved in quickly from their hiding spots and pushed the students under the cover spaces.

"Fire from cover," Timmons told the students. "Take them down out," he told his own aurors. He slashed his wand at an incoming death eater. The death eater fell his apperation cut down by the ribbon cutting curse.

Neville pulled himself up and over the edge he was hanging from with gritted teeth. He stood firing his wand at death eater nearby. The masked figure fell to Neville's ice spike, blood turning the ice red as he fell.

"Avada Kedavra," Neville heard Gibbon's spell and turned to look for him. An auror fell to the killing curse.

"_Sagitto_," Neville fired off the arrows toward Gibbon. Gibbon turned at the last minute and the arrows went past. Only one of the three arrows connected with something, a death eater's leg. The death eater faltered in his spell as the arrow lodged in his leg, Ernie brought the eater down with cutting curse that severed his wand arm.

"You little jumped up blood traitor," Gibbon said turning to Neville. "Your parents got what they deserved and so will you," he snarled before firing off a deep purple spell at Neville.

Neville ducked instead of shielding not knowing the curse. He fired his own _deprimo_ curse at Gibbon. Gibbon through up a shield that deflected the curse away before firing another killing curse. Neville rolled out of the way of the curse.

A dark gray curse flew at Neville; he recognized it as an asphyxiation curse. Neville threw up a shield. The curse died on impact as it hit the shield. Neville fired back at Gibbon, "_Bombarda_." Neville's curse hit Gibbon's shield but tore through it. The spell impacted Gibbon's left arm and shoulder. His shoulder was wrenched from its socket while the clothes and layers of skin were torn from his arm.

"Arghh!" Gibbon shouted in pain before striking out at Neville, "_Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra, Crucio!"_ Neville dived out of the way of the three killing curses but was brought sprawling to the ground on his last dodge. The cruciatus curse his Neville as he was on the ground.

Neville's body seized up but he refused to let out any noise as the torture curse sent fire through his veins. Gibbon held the spell for fifteen seconds before cutting it off moving in to loom over Neville.

"I want you conscious to know, you're going to join your blood traitor parents," Gibbon gloated over Neville. Neville was breathing heavily as his body twitched. At the mention of his parents his face morphed into a deadly glare and his body was brought under his control. He kicked out with his leg sweeping Gibbon off his feet and into the air. Gibbon hit the ground hard on his back knocking the wind out him and dazing him as his head bounced painfully off the ground.

Neville shot from his position on top of Gibbon pinning him. One of Neville's knees was lodge on Gibbon's wrist preventing him from using his wand. Neville pulled back his arm and let loose a vicious right hook. The punch landed true connecting with Gibbon's jaw and mouth. Blood poured from his mouth and nose and his jaw hung awkwardly as Gibbon tried to say something, tried to move his wand to cast at Neville. Neville this time pulled his arm back with his wand at the ready, "_decapitare,"_ Neville's spell was spoken quietly almost like a prayer. Gibbon's head rolled away from his body as Neville's spell left a gouge in the ground inches deep where Gibbon's neck had been.

Neville stood from Gibbon's body and took a cursory glance around. He saw the auror bodies and death eater bodies littering the ground. As he turned to where his other classmates were taking cover he saw to death eaters blow one of the rocks apart hiding them. Oliver was thrown back from debris while Padma and Seamus rolled to the ground vulnerable.

"_Sectumsempra_," the dark cutting curse raced at the two gloating death eaters. One went down with three wide gashes to his back that poured blood out on to the ground around him. The other merely stumbled forward. His robes fell open in the back and Neville realized the death eater was wearing dragon hide. The death eater turned on his heals to face Neville firing off a bone breaking curse at him. Neville shielded the spell into another death eater nearby leaving the auror fighting the death eater to finish the masked one off.

"_Bombarda maximus, deprimo maximus, glacies clavus_," Neville's spells flew one right after the other. The first spell was aimed at the death eater who shielded most of it but some of the blasting curse made it through and tore the dragon hide from his chest. The next one Neville aimed at the ground to his left forcing the death eater to the ground. His final spell sent three ice spikes at the prone death eater. The death eater conjured fire and managed to melt two of the three, the last landing in his spleen. The man groaned out and brought his wand up to fire at Neville.

"_Stupify_," Padma had recovered and fired the spell at the death eater Neville was fighting. No one on the field bother to turn or shield as it was a stunning spell. Padma's aim though from the DA rang true and impacted the death eater with his wand at Neville in the back of his neck. The death eater flew forward and landed in an unconscious heap. Blood pooling on the ground from the ice spike still lodged in his spleen.

"We surrender!" Neville heard and turned to look. Three reaming death eaters were being held at wand point by four aurors. One of the death eaters was missing part of his leg, another was bleeding from several different cutting curses to his chest, face, and neck, the last was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness. They through their wands down to the aurors.

Neville quickly summoned the wands of those three and the wand of the death eater Padma knocked out. He severed the wands with a cutting curse before turning to Auror Timmons who was awkwardly holding his left arm. "Knock them out!"

Three spells of stupefy rang out and the three death eaters crumbled to the floor. The four aurors moved to check their fallen and found one of the five alive. Neville moved to where Oliver was laying unconscious. He quickly felt for a pulse as Padma came up behind him.

Neville turned to her and shook his head no. Oliver Wood was dead from shrapnel wounds.

"Neville Dean has a pulse," Seamus shouted in his Irish brogue. Neville quickly left Oliver and rushed to where Seamus and Weasley were standing over an unconscious Dean Thomas. "Move," he shoved the frozen Weasley out his way and knelt over Thomas.

"_Sanare vulnus_," Neville recited one of the healing spells Sirius had taught him over and over until some of the wounds on Dean's body closed. He looked at the gathered students, Ernie was the worst off, his wand arm was hanging limply and he was twitching from exposure to the cruciatas curse. "Ernie can you apperate?" Neville's words were spoken at a rapid pace. The boy shakily nodded.

"Apparate yourself and Dean to the hospital wing now," Neville grabbed the Hufflepuff by his robes and attached his hand to Dean with a mild sticking charm. "Go now." The Hufflepuff apperated away with Dean Thomas in tow.

"Any of yours alive," Neville turned to Auror Timmons. He noticed the unconscious death eaters were gone. The aurors were looking a bit better having done some basic field healing spells, Timmons arm was in a sling.

"No. We sent the eaters to Azkaban via portkey. We need to," the rest of his statement was cut off by a howl and a blood curdling scream. They turned in the direction of the scream.

"That came from the whomping willow," Neville answered he didn't wait for the others and took off at a run. The others following him.

* * *

><p>Tonks leaned over the edge from her position on the Astronomy tower. She could see the mass of death eaters on the hill. She was one of the first lines of defense on the astronomy tower. They had all take strategic positions around the circular tower. The top two floors were open to the sky to allow students to see the stars. Through the middle of both floors was a three dimensional version of the solar system. The aurors took the uppermost floor with Professor Krum and Sinistra. They positioned themselves in two circles an outer one and inner one hoping to effectively trap any incoming death eaters in between the two. The ten of the fifteen unspeakable plus Professor Vector and Remus had done the same on the second topmost floor. The last five unspeakable were position at the stairs to block any death eaters that broke through the lines.<p>

"Shite," Tonks swore.

"Nym?" Fedor asked with concern before seeing the large display of magic hit the dome.

"Voldemort." She said with a nod to the display. "Get ready for an incoming," Tonks called to the others, "He's about to bring down the dome."

Seconds after she spoke the dome collapsed and she saw a group of death eaters disappear from view. She dropped the spy glass and looked in front of her for the ripple of air apperation caused. It didn't take long for it to appear and Tonks' wand shot out with a gray spell. The incoming death eater was forced out his apparation and crashed in between Tonks and Fedor with a sickening crunch. Fedor at the same time forced another out that was firing at Tonks through his apparation.

The spell went wide blowing up chunks of stone into the air. Tonks turned and fired a bone breaking hex at the death eater's neck. It killed him on impact. The death eaters started landing on the two floors in mass.

"Nym cover me," Fedor said as he started moving his wand in complex motions.

Tonks turned and began firing spells rapidly at the death eaters. One fell to a cutting curse while another had his wand arm severed.

"_Sectumsempra_," Tonks heard and felt the spell come at her. She twisted out the way of the spell. It sliced a good portion of the robe near her arm. She turned to face the death eater, half his mask was missing. She recognized the man from a wanted poster, Martin, a death eater fond of torture and skilled in all manner of cutting curses.

"_Decapitare_," the ribbon cutting curse came at Tonks who flung up a shield. Three more curses followed in quick succession. He shield failed under the third spell she dropped to her knees as her shield flickered out. She avoided most of the cutting curse but part of it sliced opened a wound on left cheek from her the corner of her mouth to ear. The wound turned to deep black around the edges eating away at her skin.

She ignored it and rolled out of the way of another spell from Martian. She got back to her feet wand up and ready to fire. As she started to fire two hands came up behind Martian at his neck grabbed him and wrenched his neck to the side. Martian dropped dead to the ground behind him stood a death eater in black mask with silver tribal markings. The eater tore his mask off quickly.

"Micah?" Tonks asked in shock recognizing one of the aurors she graduated with.

He pulled off his death eater robes and sent a bone breaking hex at a nearby death eater, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." Micah said with a smile to Tonks. Tonks wand snapped up and fired off a curse that flew just left of Micah's head. He swallowed and turned seeing a death eater drop behind him, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly the statues that capped the turrets of the astronomy tower came to life and flew at the death eaters. The gargoyles ripped and tore at the death eaters trying to fend them off. Tonks looked to Fedor and smiled as she saw him directing the gargoyles.

"_Avada Kedavra_," The killing curse flew at Fedor.

Tonks screamed, "_Sectumsempra,_" at the offending death eater. She saw her spell connect before turning to Fedor. Her spell tore open three wounds across the chest and one reached far enough to slit his throat. The death eater gurgled on blood as the robed figure dropped to his knees but Tonks was focused on Fedor. At the last second a gargoyle flew into the path of the killing curse. The stone exploded into Fedor as the killing curse struck it. Fedor threw himself back twisting as he did so. Three large chunks of rock impacted Fedor in his back and head. Tonks went to run to him but was held by Micah.

"You're in the middle of the battle," Micah told her. She shoved him off and started firing hexes and curses at anything in black. She worked her way to Fedor while striking down death eaters. She quickly knelt and felt for a pulse, she sighed in relief when she felt one. Fedor stirred as he checked him.

"Fedor," Tonks called to him over the din. He opened his eyes with a groan. Tonks turned him so she could see the back of his head. She quickly waved her wand over the wound and the blood cleared. The wound to the back of his head was a small gash.

"_Epskiy_," Tonks healed the wound and helped Fedor up. As she was pulling him up Fedor pushed her out of the way of an incoming killing curse. His wand shot out and a dark red curse went straight through the death eater's shield. The death eater seized his muscles tightening as he tried to claw at his own body. Burning heat ran through his veins, blood started to pool out of his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. His blood boiled in his veins as he collapsed to the ground.

Fedor got shakily to his feet his head still swimming as he rejoined the fight. He stepped over the body of a fallen auror as he cast more spells into the fray.

* * *

><p>"Stand back," Severus spoke to the four students with him. He was in front of the statue of Gregory the Smarmy.<p>

"Why we in front of a statue?" Joslyn asked impatiently.

"Because it opens up into a passage to Zonko's now stand back while I set a ward," Severus bit out. Joslyn wisely remained quite.

"Jos, get over here and help me," Raymond called to her. "Conjure some slabs of marble." Raymond focused as he moved his wand through the spell. A slab of marble about six inches thick, about four feet high and six feet long. He used his wand and positioned it on angle. Joslyn followed his movements conjuring an identical slab. She positioned hers in the same manner. Together with Raymond's they formed a vee with one wall of the hallway at their back.

"Get behind the slabs," Raymond said to Millicent and Parvati.

Severus was chanting in a language the students did not recognized as he moved his wand over the floor of the statue. After a minute or two the floor glowed a violent yellow before it faded away. Severus smirked as he walked away from the door and vaulted over the edge of the protective barriers.

"As soon as the barrier ward goes off throw your deadliest spells, no hesitating," Severus said his tone sharper than they had ever heard in class. He looked them each in the eye holding their gaze until they nodded. Each of them brought their wands up to fire, Raymond, Joslyn, and Severus's wand were all glowing with the spell waiting to be released.

They were not waiting long before the statue disappeared and an entrance way opened. Three death eaters crossed the threshold at the same time. A thundering explosion was heard as fire and smoke filled the entrance way. The three death eaters died instantly blown apart by the explosion. Two more were taken out of the battle as they bled out from their injuries. Through the smoke the defenders saw more black cloaks.

"_Avada Kedavra_, _fractus, ignis explodere, reducto, sagitto,"_ The five spells flew into the entry way. One death eater was killed instantly by Severus's killing curse. Joslyn's bone breaking hex hit one death eater in the leg. Raymond's fire bomb hex did not hit anyone but impacted at the bottom of the entryway causing the death eaters to scatter without shielding. Parvati's reducto spell hit one of the sprawled death eaters in the chest collapsing his lungs rendering him dead. Millicent's arrows all hit one unfortunate death eater, one to his arm and two to his chest. Of the eleven death eaters Voldemort sent eight were taken out before they could exit the secret passage.

"Avada Kedavra," The killing curse was repeated eight times by the death eaters left followed by a strangled epsiky.

"Get back!" Severus yelled as the green streaks rocketed towards them. The students through themselves towards the back wall while Severus through a rebounding shield. The marble slabs exploded as they were hit by the killing curses. The pieces of rock hit Severus's shield and bounced back out into the hall. Fire streaked out of the passageway enveloping the rocks and melting them down to nothing.

"Severus you always were a pain in the arse," Amycus Carrow spoke as he came out into the hallway. He had a death eater on either side of him; the one on the left had a limp from his hastily healed leg.

Severus fired a silent _bombarda _curse at the floor in front of them scattering the death eaters. Millicent and Pavarti teamed up on the one with the limp while Joslyn and Raymond took the other. Severus immediately went after Amycus distracting him from the students.

Amycus growled at Severus as he shielded an incoming spell before firing his own, "_flagrante_," the burning hex flew at Severus. He batted it away with a smirk towards Amycus.

"_Percutio_," Amycus fired a shock spell at the Severus who batted it away again.

"_Sectumsempra_," Severus's personal cutting curse came at Amycus who dodged it instead of shielding it. As he moved to the left Severus quick as lighting sent blood boiling curse at where he stepped. Amycus threw up a brick wall that took the curse; he blew it up and sent the bricks at Severus. Severus reduced the bricks to pebbles. Severus sent an asphyxiation hex at Amycus who shield and tried to direct it towards one of the students.

"_Avada Kedvra_," Severus heard the spell and then heard Millicent's shout of "No."

Severus became in raged at that and flung three sectumsempra curses at Amycus. Amycus shielded one but the last two broke through. The first one to break through opened up three large gouges to Amycus's right arm. One large across his wrist caused him to drop his wand. The last curse open three gashes that went straight the dragon hide robe Amycus wore. The gashes reached all the way across his chest and into his neck. Amycus fell to the ground choking on blood. Severus moved forward and stood over the glaring Carrow. Severus pressed his foot to Amycus's wrist causing blood to rush out faster. He used his other foot to snap Amycus's wand before he left him to bleed out.

"_Bombarda, deprimo, reducto,_" He looked up in time to see his three remaining students' spells land on the remaining death eater that had killed Parvati." The death eater erupted in a shower of blood and bone as the spells hit at the same time. The three students were sprayed with blood and bits of brain as they turned to their Professor.

Severus nodded to them and they relaxed their wands as one they moved over to Parvati. Severus helped them to levitate the body to a nearby alcove. He conjured a white sheet and laid it over the body. All three Slytherin purebloods raised their wands in the hallway and lit off a spark of white light in honor of Parvati.

"Down to the third floor now," Severus said when their spells finished. They nodded and together took off down the nearest staircase. Amycus Carrow was left to bleed out in the fifth floor corridor.

* * *

><p>Along the third floor corridor there were two sets of defenders in front of the hospital wing doors were six aurors set up in semi circle. Across from the statue of the humpbacked witch Hermione, Tracey, Viktor, Joshua Kerns, and three other Hufflepuffs were with them. They were staggered with Viktor and Joshua at the front of the group closest to the statute.<p>

"_Iginis explodere_," Viktor's fire bomb curse enveloped the entire passageway. Screams were heard from the death eaters as they burned and suffocated from the heat taking all the oxygen from the air. Alecto Carrow growled in the passageway and banished the five dying death eaters into the hallway. As they moved forward when the flames died.

Viktor dived out of the way from the bodies as did Joshua and one other Hufflepuff who was in the way.

"Killing curses," Alecto said to her followers. As one ten killing curses flew into the hallway. Hermione, Viktor, Joshua, and Tracey all fell to the ground while firing back at the death eaters. Two Hufflepuffs fell to the killing curses when they froze up upon hearing and seeing the curse. The final Hufflepuff avoided one killing curse only to be hit by another.

"Damn!" One of the aurors cursed. "Marzden, Trebets, Kramer, get down there and help them!" Three aurors sprinted down the hall casting spells. They caught the left flank of the death eaters. Three death eaters fell as the aurors' spells rang true hitting their marks.

Hermione pushed herself up, "_Bombarda Maximus_." The death eaters assumed her spell went wide and did not bother with it. Unfortunately for them Hermione was aiming for the wall behind them. The wall exploded into shrapnel forcing those quick enough to shield themselves. One death eater fell to a piece of shrapnel to the neck. Hermione's spell did what she intended though allowed the students to get to their feet after the barrage of killing curses.

Tracey was unlucky enough to find herself squaring off with Alecto Carrow after getting to her feet. Alecto let loose a fury of spells at the sixth year Marauder.

"_Orbis Protego,"_ Tracey through up the shield Harry had taught them all. She was surrounded by a shimmering blue shield that deflected the curses away from her. Alecto continued firing spells and Tracey was forced to cut the shield off as it weakened and dodged. Alecto stopped with continuous spells and pulled her wand back for a more complicated wand movement.

Tracey struck lowering the shield, "_Sectumsempra."_ Alecto was forced to stop her wand movements to shield the curse. Tracey quickly strung together four spells, one right after the other. Alecto used her wand to deflect the curses away. Tracey gritted her teeth in frustration.

"_Avada Kedavra_," Alecto sent the killing curse at Tracey. Tracey dodged the spell and Alecto's follow up flagrante curse. "Stay still damn it!" Alecto growled out as she cast another killing curse at Tracey. Tracey dodged and silently cast a glacis spell at the ground Alecto stood on. Alecto did not notice the ground icing beneath her and once again tried a complicated wand motion but as she stepped into the movement she was brought down by the ice. Tracey paused to catch her breath as Alecto went down.

Only Alecto went down casting, "_Crucio_." The torture curse struck Tracey who screamed out in pain. Alecto slowly got to her feet while keeping the spell on Tracey. "Halfblood bitch," Alecto said as she stood over Tracey with a sick smile.

"How about a mudblood bitch," came from behind Alecto. She turned and not inches away stood Hermione with a can of pepper spray in her hand. Hermione released the streamed right into Alecto's eyes. Alecto screamed out and pushed her hands to her eyes forgetting her wand. "_Reducto_." Hermione's spell came at pointblank and shot Alecto down the hall about five feet, she landed in a bloody heap with a capping cavity in her chest. Hermione moved to stand over Tracey as she continued casting at death eaters.

Guarding Tracey prevented her from dodging spells but Hermione fell back on every shield spell she knew when faced with unfriendly spells. "_Decapitare_," she shot the ribbon cutting curse at a death eater facing off with Joshua Kerns. The spell severed the death eater's spinal cord.

"_Orbis Protego_," Hermione's shield surrounded both herself and Tracey as two death eaters rained downed spells on the vulnerable pair.

"_Ignis flagellum_," Viktor's flame whip raced towards the two death eaters and struck around both of their wrists. He snapped the flame back pulling both death eaters with it. Their wrists were burned to the bone by the flame whip. Their wands dropped and Viktor snapped the flame with down on the wands. They burned in half releasing a burst of magic. Both death eaters dropped to their knees with their hands up in surrender. Viktor snarled at them and snapped the flame whip again. It struck them in the face. The masks burned off from the whip, their faces now permanently scarred by a burn line from one temple to the side of their lips.

"Viktor!" Hermione shouted getting his attention. Viktor ended the flame whip and turned to look at his girlfriend. "Help get Josh to the hospital wing." She was already levitating Tracey towards the hospital wing. Around them the aurors were stunning and sending surrendered death eaters straight to cells in Azkaban. Aside from Joshua only one other Hufflepuff was still breathing. Susan rushed from the hospital wing to her side and quickly started some minor healing spells before levitating her to the hospital wing.

Hermione delivered Tracey to the hospital wing with Susan right behind her. As they entered others were apperating into the hospital wing. Hermione recognized Ernie MacMillian and Dean Thomas.

"Hermione, Viktor!" Hermione turned to see Severus coming in. "With me now!" He called out to the two. Raymond and Joslyn were helping Millicent to a bed she was bleeding badly from a head wound. Hermione nodded to Susan before she took Viktor by the arm and went meet Severus. Raymond and Joslyn reached Severus at the same time as Viktor and Hermione. "Hermione, Viktor, you're with me out front at the gates. Joslyn, Raymond, help out by the forest and the whomping willow. No one has come in from those areas yet."

* * *

><p>"Hold up," Draco called everyone to attention. He was with thirty unspeakbles as well as a few Ravenclaws and the group of former students. Among the Ravenclaws were two of Blaise's former girlfriends Katarina Lufkin, Cordelia Gifford, and a prefect Declan Haworth. They were coming up to the edge of the forest and on their right was the whomping willow.<p>

"We're in charge here," One of the hooded unspeakables barked out. Theo's wand shot up quicker than the unspeakable could track and silenced him from speaking anymore.

An unspeakable lowered his hood revealing Cadmus Hammer to everyone, "And I didn't give you permission to speak. Nice spell work Theo." Theo nodded and gave a smirk to the silenced unspeakable. Cadmus cancelled Theo's spell before nodding to Draco, "Go ahead."

"The whomping willow opens a secret passage into the shrieking shack at Hogsmeade. Voldemort," Draco rolled his eyes when half the people around him shuddered at the name. "Voldemort knows about it. We can set a trap at the entrance to it."

"You, you, you, you, and you move it double time to the whomping willow," Cadmus pointed out three unspeakable; one was the one mouthing off to Draco.

"They"

"Don't"

"Have"

"Names," The Weasley twins snarked.

Cadmus smirked at them, "Unspeakables don't do names."

"I'll go with them," Theo added. "Vaisey, Chasers, Charlie, with me." They broke from the group with Theo in the lead.

"How do you suggest getting close enough to the tree to set a trap," the mouthy unspeakable asked with sarcasm as the tree flowed back and forth angrily.

Theo rolled his eyes, "Watch and learn Mouthy." He transformed into Wily E. and deftly avoided the branches. He pressed a paw to the knot stilling the branches and opening the passage way. The unspeakable moved towards the entrance and began to lay traps over the entrance.

Vaisey snickered before turning to the girls, "Let's set up some cover, it's to open out here." They nodded and went about conjuring slabs of marble and other obstacles to hide behind all over twenty foot radius around the tree.

Charlie meanwhile was moving along the inside of the obstacles waving his wand in intricate patterns. He went to five spots on the ground layering spells on the ground. By the time he was finished Theo and the unspeakable were back on the far sides of the obstacles. Theo raised an eyebrow at the elder Weasley.

"Containment ward we use on the dragons. We can let the whomping willow do some of the work. We can fire on them and they can fire on us but they won't be able to step out of the containment field."

"Disillusion yourselves, the dome's failing," Theo shouted before moving his wand over himself and disappearing behind a marble slab.

* * *

><p>"Lieutenant Smashskull," Draco said as he led the rest of the group to where the Goblins were stationed. They were lined up in five lines of six with Smashskull on the far side of the last line.<p>

"Young Malfoy, Unspeakable Hammer," Smashskull addressed the two foremost of the group. "My scout tells me the wards extended about ten yards into the forest. On the other side of the ward is a group of about forty partially transformed werewolves being led by Rabastan LeStrange and Garou Leftwitch former Beta to Fenrir Greyback and current Alpha."

"There are two," Fred started.

"Clearings we can," George added,

"Lure them into,"

"And split the forces."

"The one by the waterfall and the one at the start of centaur territory?" Draco asked.

"Yep, hopefully since,"

"The werewolves are partially,"

"Transformed, the centaurs will fight,"

"With us." George finished the twins' thoughts on the matter.

"Right well I'll go with the goblins to the clearing near the centaurs," Draco commented.

"Hedging your bets," Draco heard come from his left. It was unspeakable Rayes' voice. He lowered his hood, "Hoping the centaurs will be even more inclined to help if the goblins are fighting on their land."

"Well they'll be more inclined to help other creatures than us lowly humans," Draco replied. Cadmus laughed aloud.

"Rayes go with Draco and the goblins," Cadmus gave Rayes a look that said to protect Draco. Rayes nodded.

"We'll set up the lures and then join the unspeakables," Fred said George was already jogging away from the groups. He started to run after his twin to join up with him.

"Cadmus go straight in seven yards then turn left and go for about another yard and you'll hit the clearing." Draco said to Cadmus before leaving with the goblins in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>"You know the Goblins are going to attack straight up right?" Rayes asked Draco.<p>

"I can handle it," Draco replied marching with the goblins.

The goblins spread out in the clearing information with the school behind them. The goblins stood perfectly still with their weapons at the ready. The first line of goblins held shields in one hand and in the other a spear. The spear tip was twisted in a way to maximize damage when drawn out of a body. The next line of goblins held swords and shields or double wielding swords or axes. All the goblins were dressed in plate armor of mithral from head to toe. Draco looked to Lieutenant Smashskull, the goblin held a massive maul with spikes on the ends of the hammer. Draco and Rayes took up positions at the back of the goblin lines as directed by Smashskull.

* * *

><p>The Weasley twins led the Unspeakables to the opposite clearing before moving ahead and out of the clearing. Both twins disillusioned themselves as they left the clearing heading farther into the forest. They paused and when they could see the lines of weres and Rabastan LeStrange. Rabastan and a few of the wizard werewolves were firing on the dome and holes were appearing in the translucent shield. The Weasley twins each started moving their wands in sync with each other. Less than thirty seconds later about ten illusions popped into existence. The illusions took on the appearance of students in Hogwarts robes. They came closer to the domes as the Weasley twins controlled them. Rabastan was the first to notice the students milling about in the woods like they were looking for someone. The student illusions took no notice of the death eaters.<p>

"We have to find Harry before the wards fall," One of the illusions yelled to the others. Rabastan and the others straightened and redoubled their efforts to bring the dome down. Finally they like everyone saw the great burst of magic feed into the dome.

Rabastan grinned, "Our Master joins the fight." The dome came down with thunder. "Well look what we have here," Rabastan gloated to the students in a magnified voice. The illusions turned to Rabastan with fright plain on their face.

"Run!" The illusions turned and started sprinting through the forest, the Weasley twins well ahead of their illusions. The illusions split into two groups and Rabastan directed Garou to take one of them while he followed the others splitting the werewolves in half.

The Weasley twins entered the clearing with the unspeakable, "One minute 'til they get here."

"Arm the traps," One of the unspeakable shouted. Before taking the Weasley Twins by the arms, "Stay behind us and avoid their claws and teeth." The Weasley twins nodded and took up a position closest to the school behind the Unspeakables that were spread out in strategic positions around the clearing.

* * *

><p>"What," Rayes said quietly as he picked out students coming towards them.<p>

Draco changed his eyesight to that of his animgus and saw the students flicker somewhat and Rabastan in the lead behind them, "Illusions! Get ready they're coming!"

**A/N**

**Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the reviews and support.**

**AM**


	53. Family Battles

"What," Rayes said quietly as he picked out students coming towards them.

Draco changed his eyesight to that of his animagus and saw the students flicker somewhat and Rabastan in the lead behind them, "Illusions! Get ready they're coming!"

Draco's eyes flashed back to his normal irises while his wand started moving in a large figure eight pattern, "_Vicissitudo argentums calx_." He moved his wand upwards forcing the now transfigured stones on the forest floor to rise like a wall in front of the goblins. The transfigure stones glinted in the moonlight offered by nearly full moon.

"Silver," Rayes muttered quietly before turning to Draco, "Werewolves," His conclusion was spoken loud enough for the goblins to hear.

"They've force a partial transformation," Draco answered. "Let's reverse it," with those words he flicked his wand out towards the woods banishing the silver stones at the incoming fighters with as much force as bolt being fired from a crossbow. The stones flew through the woods.

"AHH!" Shouts were heard as the silver stones lodged into the skin of the werewolves. Rabastan saw the transformations reversing and held back. The werewolves crashed into the clearing almost drunkenly as the first two lines of werewolves were in the process of being forced to completely regain their human forms. Draco zeroed in on one werewolf and saw a sickly looking smoke mixing with the blood pouring from the five wounds in his face and arms. The were's claws were retracted back into fingernails as his fingers twisted in snapped back into human form. His elongated jaw was crunching back into place his teeth retracting as his head was flung back in a painful howl that changed to a human scream. Draco snapped his wand at him; a piercing hex to the exposed neck abruptly ended the screaming.

The goblins in the front line waited until the weres were in striking distance and as one slammed their shields into the disoriented weres. The first stumbled back and were quickly finished by the goblins plunging their spears into the chests of the werewolves. As one the goblins retracted their spears their shields coming back to cover their bodies.

"Fucking creatures," Rabastan sneered out at both the goblins and werewolves. Only a few of werewolves with him could claim magic and had wands with them. The rest of the disgusting breed were relaying on their forced transformations his Master had provided.

Rabastan brought his wand up as the unarmed werewolves died against the shields of the goblins front line. "_Bombarda Maximum_," Rabastan's spell was forced out of his wand with such power his arm recoiled. The wide range spell slammed into not only the goblin front lines but the werewolves unlucky enough to be caught in its path.

The spell impacted the goblins rune protected shields shattering them and throwing the front line into the second and third lines. Only two of the front line goblins died from shrapnel from their shields. The rest were dazed but quickly got themselves up. The fourth line of the goblins rushed forward to cover their downed comrades.

The reinvigorated werewolves rushed forward. One werewolf with dreaded hair and facial tattoos launched himself at a pair of entangled goblins He snapped the neck of an armored goblin. He kicked out with his foot as the other goblin charged him knocking the weapon away with his enhanced strength. He dived at the goblin and speared him into tree on the edge of the clearing. The goblin's body was crushed between the werewolf and the tree. The werewolf took the trapped goblin by the neck and wrenched his head clear off. The werewolf gave a bestial roar that spurred on his fellow werewolves. They followed his example and dived into the battle with no thought to themselves.

Rabastan's face contorted with rage as his spell was dulled by the goblin armor. "Fire the killing curse at them." He spoke through clenched teeth at the wand wielding werewolves. There were nine of them. While the unarmed werewolves fought with the goblins the wand wielding ones and Rabastan fired the killing curses out into the clearing staying hidden by the woods. The jets of green light lit up the clearing. Seven goblins fell to the killing curse while one went wide and two hit attacking werewolves. "Again and aim you idiots!" Rabastan yelled at his followers. The jets of light filled the clearing once more.

Draco ducked a jet of light and hit the ground as the killing curses flew into more goblins cutting their numbers yet again. Only one full line of goblins was left plus Smashskull, Rayes, and himself. Draco changed his eyes once more to that of his avian form allowing him to search the woods more easily.

"Rayes," he called out to the unspeakable. "It's Rabastan he's staying in the woods." Draco forced himself from the ground and slipped into the back of the clearing and into the woods. He looped around the side of the clearing with Rayes on his heels. They came first upon two of the weres isolated from Rabastan. They both struck a piercing hex hitting Draco's target in the back of his neck and Rayes orange spell seemingly coating the air around the other target.

The werewolf seized up, dropping his wand and grabbing for his throat. He struggled to breath as the same silvery smoke that was in the other werewolf wounds came out of his mouth and seemed to bleed out of his skin. He slowly dropped dead to the ground. The orange glow faded out just as a green light came streaking towards them. They dived in opposite directions avoiding the spell.

"Hello nephew," Rabastan sneered out the greeting like a curse. Draco rolled out of the way of another curse and to his feet. Rayes was about six feet to his right and the remaining seven armed werewolves and Rabastan were advancing on them. "I've dreamed of ending your father since his coward's way out of the last war but I'll settle for ending the line of Malfoy." Rabastan gloated. He fired another killing curse at Draco who ducked to his left letting the spell sail over head and ducking behind a tree.

"Bring him to me," Rabastan snarled at the wolves that advanced firing stunning spells. Rayes fired from his position hidden by his dark unspeakable hooded robes. The close range blasting curse killed two of the werewolves and blew the wand arm off the third. The wandless werewolf snarled and took off at a sprint towards Rayes' revealed position.

Draco ducked behind another tree as a spell flew by him, cursing himself for running after Rabastan LeStrange. He knew from his father and mother that his Rabastan was the most powerful LeStrange; apparently it annoyed Bellatrix that she was wed to the weaker LeStrange. Rabastan also had a large spell repertoire. As evident as the tree he was hiding at previously went up in flames and burnt to ashes in the time it took him to move. Draco heard the werewolves getting closer.

"_Sectumsempra,"_ He moved from cover and fired into the pack of werewolves before diving to another tree, as another was decimated by an acid curse from Rabastan. His cutting curse took out one werewolf the others simply shaking off the open wounds.

Suddenly Draco was jerked out from the tree he was taking cover behind. Just as he realized a centaur had grabbed him a volley of arrow fire rained down where he was previously at. The arrows flew into the remaining werewolves. The werewolves fired on the centaurs put were quickly turned into pincushions as another volley of arrows impacted them.

"We will take care of the weres," The centaur looming over him spoke. "The wizards are your responsibility." The centaurs took off towards were Rayes was fighting with two werewolves both still partially transformed and using claw's as well as wands. Draco straightened his back and nodded to himself.

"Come out little Malfoy or are you a chicken shit like your father," Rabastan yelled out.

Draco came out from behind cover and stood face to face with his Uncle. A pan of a few yards stood between them. Draco had his wand out to his side; Rabastan was standing in a dueling stance similar to Severus's stance when he wants to show off. Draco knew he would have to change his footing before firing. And in seconds Rabastan shifted moving forward as he was casting. Draco moved forward ducking the spell firing his own, "_Sectumsempra_." His cutting curse flew out at Rabastan while he moved closer still. Rabastan shielded the curse with a conjured wall. The dark cutting curse split the wall and Rabastan laced them with acid before banishing them at Draco. Draco jumped over the lower portion and twisted to avoid the upper part. It left him vulnerable though and Rabatan's deadening hex hit Draco's left arm.

"Ahh," Draco cried out as searing pain shot through his left arm. He hit the ground awkwardly but quickly rolled to avoid another curse. He shot to his feet pushing the pain behind his occulmency barriers. He fired off a cadence of spells, a bombarda hex, deprimo hex, and finally a piercing hex. The first two were shielded but the deprimo hex blew through the shield with a smoke hiding the piercing hex. The hex hit Rabastan in the side opening a wide whole in his armor and stabbing into the skin two three inches. Rabastan growled and in response sent the killing curse at Draco.

Draco did a forward roll over the curse bring him still closer to Rabastan. "Using mudblood methods in a duel your father would be ashamed." Rabastan baited Draco. Draco though paid his words no heed, seeing as he hated his dead father. Rabastan fired off two organ dissolving hexes followed by a blinding curse. Draco transfigured a nearby stick into a brick wall. The spells hit harmlessly against the wall before Draco blew it up and banished the pieces at Rabastan. Rabastan conjured a fierce wall of fire that melted the stone to nothing. "This is getting annoying," Rabastan growled. "_Atraignis, ignisferrum."_ Rabastan's curses raced at Draco who conjured a magical shield blocking the first spell. Two thirds of the way towards him the second spell formed into a flaming short sword. Draco cursed and twisted knowing his shield would not block a solid object. He wasn't fast enough and the sword lodged into his left shoulder just missing his heart.

"Shite!" Draco screamed as the impact of sword flung him onto his back. Draco dropped his wand on impact as his head bounced painfully off a tree root. The magical sword disappearing back into the abyss.

"_Crucio_," Rabastan's torture curse hit the dazed Draco. Draco clenched his jaw refusing to scream as the curse spread throughout his body with a familiar pain. Rabastan walked up next to Draco. "Well your doing better than your pathetic father he whined like a bitch." He let off the curse while he was gloating.

Draco moved his right hand to his back as Rabastan talked about his father. His hand closed around something, Draco hid a smirk. "My father," Draco rasped quietly.

"What about the little bitch," Rabastan said leaning down towards Draco to hear him.

Draco shot up bringing his hand out from behind his back, "Kept a lot of daggers," Draco finished loudly as he plunged the into Rabastan's neck. The magically enhanced stiletto pierced Rabastan's neck like butter. He pushed Rabastan to the side using the stiletto as leverage. He collapsed onto his back and searched blindly for his wand finally getting a grip on it. A twig snapped beside him and he turned with his wand.

"HOLD," Rayes yelled in a pain riddled voice. Draco looked closer and saw Rayes bleeding from a horrible wound to the top of his shoulder and neck area. His robes and armor were torn open across his chest with large gashes from claw marks.

Draco's body twitched as he asked, "You've been bitten." His tone was raspy and broken.

Rayes nodded, "The centaurs are taking care of the rest of the werewolves."

"We need to help," Draco tried to stand but fell back to his knees his left arm giving out as he tried to catch himself. The pain that he had pushed behind his occulmency barriers flared up. "Ahh," Draco screamed and then hissed in pain before passing out.

"Great she's going to kill me," Rayes muttered under his breath as he rushed the last inches to Draco before activating his hospital port key.

* * *

><p>Fred and George turned to each other and rolled their eyes as the unspeakable shouted.<p>

"Right I'm sure,"

"The weres didn't,"

"Hear that," George finished the twins' thoughts. Some of the unspeakable groaned and got down into positions.

Fred and George disillusioned themselves and cast a spell to mask their scents just as the magical traps the unspeakable had cast lit up a bright yellow in the dark. The werewolves burst into the clearing avoiding the traps. The unspeakable opened fire on the werewolves. The werewolves were surrounded by the unspeakable on three sides. The werewolves were disoriented by the first round of spells.

"SCENT THEM OUT!" Came a rumbling yell from further in the woods.

Fred tapped George on the shoulder knowing instinctively where his twin was, "Let's find that one," he whispered to his twin. They both set off in the woods looping around the clearing as the fighting continued.

George stilled to an abrupt halt as an unspeakable was thrown in front of him with a werewolf clawing at him trying to get his teeth into the unspeakable. The unspeakable was on his back fighting to keep the werewolves mouth from his body. George silently cast a transfiguration spell on the werewolf. The werewolf stilled in shock as its teeth and claws where changed to buck teeth and fluffy rabbit paws. The clawing stopped and the unspeakable launched the werewolf off with a powerful kick before bring his wand up to envelope the werewolf in a silver mist.

Fred and George continued on through the forest and crouched down near a large tree. Near them a werewolf was casting spells his grip on his wand tenuous as he worked around large jagged claws.

"_Avada Kedavra_," the killing curse shot out of the wand the twins tracked it to an unspeakable who collapsed on the ground.

The twins separated, George going wide to the right and Fred going to the left of the werewolf alpha. They cast as one George casting a high powered stunner that distracted Garou while Fred cast a minor levitation charm that slipped past Garou. The levitation charm dislodged the wand from Garou's already tenuous grasp. The wand was flung in wide of Garou's grasp. Garou growled viciously and sniffed the air.

Another growl broke through the night, "Why don't you fight me like a man."

"You're,"

"Not,"

"A,"

"Man,"

"So,"

"Why,"

"Should,"

"We."

The twins unique way of speaking kept Garou from pinpointing his attacker, believing it was only one. George threw a bone-breaking hex at the alpha who jumped it only to be tripped up by Fred's tripping hex as his feet hit the ground. Garou face planted into the dirt and was nailed by George's piercing hex. It hit one of Garou's legs leaving a hole two inches into his shin.

Garou growled and shot to his feet using his inhuman speed to avoid a hex by Fred. "A tripping hex? When I find you I'm going to rip you into pieces," Garou growled avoiding two more spells trying to pinpoint his attacker. Suddenly a twig snapped to his left.

"Shite!" Fred muttered but Garou picked it up. He took off like a shot towards Fred and dived towards him tackling him around the stomach and forcing the two into a somersault. Fred's spells failed as Garou grappled with him.

George ran forward trying to get a lock on Garou and avoid his brother but the tumbling made it impossible. Garou was slashing at Fred as they rolled to a stop, Garou pinning Fred on his back. Garou lunged forward and Fred tried to moves his head to the side but Garou caught his head in his teeth.

"AHH!" Fred's yell of pain broke through all the noise of the battle in the clearing.

George didn't hesitate, "_Sectumsempra_." The spell rocketed towards Garou who released Fred's head at the voice of another. He turned to look ready to spring off Fred but as he took in George the spell tore through his neck and chest. Garou's head was thrown back as his neck was slashed nearly clear through by George's spell. Garou fell to the side as George rushed to his twin.

Fred smiled wearily up at George, "Did," he coughed interrupting his speaking, "get him?" He asked in a breaking voice.

"Yeah," George said quietly looking over his twin's wounds. He had a massive bite wound to the left side of his head, his ear dangling by threads it seemed. George choked back a sob, "He'll be joining Nearly Headless Nick," George managed to joke. Fred smiled back before his eyes rolled back and he passed out. "FRED!" George yelled trying to wake him. He turned with his wand up at a hand being pressed to his shoulder. He saw an unspeakable and lowered his wand. The unspeakable separated George from Fred and cast a spell for vitals.

"He's alive," The unspeakable said bluntly before dropping a portkey on Fred. It activated with a flash. "Come on we need to get back to the school," The unspeakable said pulling the shocked twin by the scruff of his collar to his feet. "They still need our help," He started rushing George to the other unspeakable still standing about twelve in all. Milling about the clearing were centaurs which pulled George from his stupor.

"When did the centaurs get here," George asked while running next to the unspeakable. "Right before you killed Garou. Double time it to the school!" The unspeakable hollered his command to not only George but the others. As one they started sprinting towards the school grounds, joined halfway back by two remaining lines of goblins and Lieutenant Shamshskull.

* * *

><p>Theo knelt at the side of one of the marble slabs allowing for him to see out over the open space in front of whopming willow. The willow stilled as a death eater came out pressing a hand to the knot on the tree. Just as his hand touched the willow multiple explosions went off as the traps triggered. The death eater was thrown from the tree, his limp body bouncing off the wall of the containment field. The entrance to the passageway collapse down into the earth blocking the path.<p>

"Well that'll hold them," Angelina said from her place near Theo.

"Shh! Not for long give them about three minutes to clear it," Theo hissed back to her. As Theo finished speaking they saw the entrance to the passageway enveloped in fire. The heat of the fire could be felt from their positions.

"Damn it," Charlie cursed.

"Yes?" Theo asked quietly.

"In English that spell translates to dragon fire," Charlie replied. "We've got about thirty seconds before they burn through the rubble completely."

"What's the origin of the curse," Theo asked quietly.

"Norse," Charlie said a bit confused at the question.

"Damn!" Theo hissed. "If you see a death eater without a mask or one that has an elaborate Norse snake on it leave him to the aurors. It's Dolohov." Theo sent a patronus off to where he knew the mouthy unspeakable was at warning him of Dolohov. A slight flare of a wand tip and Theo knew his message had been heard.

Three death eaters appeared at the entrance casting immediately in a haphazard way not being able to see their foes. The marble slabs shielded the defenders from the curses while other flew wide of them all. Suddenly the whomping willow came to life and sent the three death eaters flying into the containment field wall. They fell to the ground unmoving, heads and limbs bent at awkward angles. Five more death eaters appeared at the mouth of the passageway followed by sixth who stood in the middle of the five.

"_Drekibal"_ The Norse fire spell shot from the wand of the sixth death eater. The whomping willow went up like kindling.

"_Avada Kedavra_," The killing curse shot from the wand of an unspeakable and struck down one of the death eaters. The death eaters paused in shock as one of their own was brought down by the killing curse. The Fire curse cut off abruptly and the death eater turned towards the unspeakables, Anton Dolohov's face sneering out at them. Curses rapidly flew towards the unspeakable from Dolohov's wand. The unspeakable scattered and started flinging curses back as more death eaters poured from the whole now that the whomping willow was nothing more than charred timber.

"_Incendia incarcerous,"_ The spell flew from Charlie Weasley's wand. One of the death eaters collapsed to the ground wrapped in flaming chains. The chains burned through the death eater's armor and robes scorching his skin leaving the scent of burning flesh in the air. Charlie followed up with a stunning spell that left the death eater helpless to the burning chains.

The chasers showed their ability to aim as their hexes and curses flew under and between death eater shields while the defenders moved from marble slab to slab. Theo threw Severus's signature cutting curse out at the death eaters. Theo's curse liberated two death eaters from a left leg, and one right leg.

"ENOUGH! Destroy the marble! Killing curses!" A death eater in an elaborate mask yelled. Theo stilled all his spell casting with a jerk. He leaned out from his spot behind the marble and focused on the voice. He saw a death eater in full garb and dragon hide armor. The death eater's mask with black as night and covering the whole mask in gold and silver inlay was a knotted and gnarled tree. Theo froze at the sight of the mask an image burned into his brain. Suddenly a green streak entered Theo's vision but he couldn't move.

"Theo!" He heard Charlie's voice as he was jerked by the collar back. The killing curse went through the containment field and struck the marble. The marble exploded towards them Charlie threw himself and Theo to the ground. The most of the shrapnel flew over head but Theo groaned as a few pieces hit his back and shoulder. His dragon hide armor protected him from most of it but he could feel the bruises forming already. He rolled to his feet as did Charlie.

"You okay?" Charlie asked referring to his freezing not the marble both his and Theo's disillusion spells failed as they were hit. Theo nodded but made no other reply. "One more round of killing curses and that containment field is going to crash," Charlie said before they separated as more killing curses flew at them as beside the unspeakable they were the only ones visible. Charlie went sprawling against the ground while Theo was ducking and dodging more gracefully as he tried to find coverage.

"_Affligo,"_ The particularly nasty bone breaking hex flew from Vaisey's wand and hit a death eater's wand arm as they were casting a killing curse at Charlie. The killing curse went wide of Charlie but as it passed through the containment field a flash of light was seen. The containment field walls flared visibly and then crashed to the ground. The magical backlash threw Vaisey and the chasers back a few feet and caused their spells to fail making them visible to the death eaters. Spells started firing back and forth between the two groups the four unspeakable left doing what they could to stay between the death eaters and the others.

The death eater with the tree mask zeroed in on Vaisey and clipped him with the cruciatas curse. Vaisey when down screaming but it was short-lived.

"_Sectumsempra_," Theo shouted the spell at the death eater. The spell hit the death eater in the back. Theo placed the spell well as the death eater's armor was cut away by two of the slashes while another cut into the death eater's right shoulder. The death eater turned with precision to face Theo. "It's me you want, so fight me! IT'S WHY YOU'RE HERE ISN'T IT FATHER!" Theo was shouting by end of his mini speech.

The death eater smirked and waved his wand, making his mask disappear. An older version of Theo but with a wide scar running down the left side of his face stood smirking at his son. "Look at you dressed like a mudblood bastard."

Theo let the words roll off him, he had heard worse from his father. "Better than being dressed like my master's bitch," Theo replied his wand at the ready.

The elder Nott snarled, "You always were a mouthy little bastard just like your bitch of a mother," he paused before smirking at Theo, "_was_."

The word hit Theo like a tidal wave. He paled before asking, "What do you mean was?" his question came out in a rush.

Nott let out a vicious laugh, "You think your little escape went unanswered." He pointed to the scar marring his face. "I had to hit something and seeing as my favorite toy was gone your mother kindly stepped in. I may have gotten carried away," he finished laughing at the look on his son's face.

Theo's wand came up in a flurry of motions. Five curses shot out one right after the other. The elder Nott shielded the first two but the third burst broke his shield down. The fourth curse pierced clear through Nott's shoulder right shoulder. The final curse a bombarda was aimed at his legs. Nott was thrown back by the curse that hit his legs straight on. His left leg was lost below the knee while his right leg was mangled beyond repair. Theo walked over to his father his chest heaving as rage ran through him.

He stood over his father, the man that had made his life a living hell since he could remember, who just bragged about killing his mother. His father was sneered up at him, "You don't have it in you." He spit at Theo's feet.

"I hope you burn in hell," Theo said pulling him by his robes up to him. "_Viscus Solvo."_ The organ dissolving curse enveloped Nott in a blood red mist before sinking into his skin. The man screamed out and Theo dropped him to the ground. The curse would take ten minutes to kill, Theo knew as it was the first dark arts curse his father taught him. He made Theo cast it on his pet cat. Theo cast a silencing charm on him before leaving him and joining the battle. The chasers were working in sync as well as they did on the quidditch pitch. They had five death eaters lying around them unmoving. Alicia was bleeding from a wide cut on her forehead above her left eyebrow. Angelina's left arm was being held close to her body in a makeshift sling. Katie was bleeding from various wounds across her chest and stomach. They were facing off against one last death eater. Charlie was keeping two death eaters busy.

"Shite!" Vaisey swore. Theo turned to his left and rushed towards his former classmate. Vaisey took a cutting curse to his upper left arm.

"_Ignis explodere,"_ Theo's firebomb curse enveloped one of Vaisey's foes. The other turned to Theo leaving the death eater open to Vaisey. Vaisey struck with the ribbon cutting curse, the death eater's head fell to the ground. Theo shot a bombarda hex at the burning death eater ending the pain of the death eater's life.

"_Avada Kedavra_," Another unspeakable went down unmoving by the death eater teamed with Dolohov. The two death eaters were working together better than Theo had ever heard of or seen with death eaters. When one moved to attack the other moved to block or shield. Theo didn't have time to watch any further as a spell streaked past the left side of his head. He turned and engaged a death eater with a bone white mask that seemed to have a snake motif burned into it.

Theo calmly sidestepped another hex from the unknown death eater. The mask was rather plain but still it was not the normal black mask of a new recruit. The spells of the death eater were mostly verbal allowing Theo to successfully block and parry spells away from his body.

"_Fracta,"_ The rather tame bone breaker flew at Theo who batted it away. The death eater still in frustration before moving into the wand motions of a high-powered spell. Theo struck with bone breaking curse to the death eater's neck. The death eater dropped to the ground dead and Theo moved towards the death eater. He knelt and removed the mask. He reeled back at the discovery of Hayden Lennox, his former house mate.

"_Avada Kedavra_," The spell surged at Theo who threw himself onto his back to avoid it. He rolled preparing to retaliate but the death eater was struck down by a ribbon cutting curse. The death eater's head rolled off while his body collapsed, looking past him Theo saw one of the twins with his wand drawn. The lone twin was with the rest of the surviving unspeakable from the forest. The death eaters were now surrounded on all sides. The surviving death eaters bar Dolohov and his partner threw down their wands. Theo looked to where Dolohov was standing back to back with the masked death eater. Dolohov snarled at the unspeakables. Theo saw most of the unspeakables relax. Theo stayed tense with his wand ready as did George and the rest of the students who had been in the D.A.

"Put your wands down NOW!" Mouthy shouted to them.

Dolohov snapped his wand, "_Ragnarök_!" The spell shot from his wand into the air. The silver ball of energy shot up in the air, the younger unspeakable tracked the light while the older ones dived to the sides conjuring shield walls as they went, the students doing the same. The death eaters without wands were left vulnerable. Theo dived further back before conjuring a shield wall that covered his front and stretched over the top of his head, he braced his body against it.

The silver ball came back down to eye height and pulsed once before exploding outwards. The force of the spell tossed everyone not shield back like ragdolls while enveloping the bodies in a searing burst of fire so hot it appeared white. The blast rocked against the marble shield walls melting them down as it continued outwards. The fire stretched over the tops of the shield walls causing screams from some of the defenders. Just as the fire was starting to scorch through their skin down to the bone it rushed back towards Dolohov and his partner. The fire consumed the two death eaters burning away the skin from their bones, than disintegrating the bones to ash.

The noise of the fire died out and Theo tapped his shield wall and it disintegrated in front of him. "Fucking psycho," Theo muttered looking over the carnage in front of him. Bodies littered the ground in front of him. The carnage stretched for a twenty foot radius of charred remains one undistinguishable from the other. He saw Charlie Weasley moving among those left alive focusing his wand work on their bones from Dolohov's last spell. Theo ducked on reflex as an explosion was heard from the direction of the front of the school.

"I can't heal these two," Charlie said after the explosion pointing to Angelina and Alicia.

"Burnside give 'em your portkey," One of the unspeakable shouted. "Everyone else get to the front of the school, NOW!"

As they took off Theo came up by George, "Draco?"

"I'm not sure," George said while using a quick healing spell to close a large wound on his arm, "He wasn't in the clearing though."

"And Fred?" Charlie asked as he joined them.

George stumbled a bit in his walk at the mention of his twin, "Hospital wing, werewolf." Charlie didn't press him further but placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

* * *

><p>"Let us deal with the giants when they break through," Warmaster Riphorn commented as if he were taking a stroll in the park. "Your spells are of no use against them."<p>

The giants were storming through the knights with the support of the hags. The sound of stone cracking and shattering were heard throughout of the courtyard. The metal knights were fairing somewhat better against the giants.

"This is pointless," Harry said as he watched another knight get smashed to pieces.

"The knights were charmed to fight wizards not giants," Headmaster Flitwick spoke.

"Warmaster Riphorn?" Harry asked.

"Fire on the Hags," Riphorn replied to Harry before shouting a command in gobbledygook. The goblins charge forward into the fray. The goblins wove in between the knights that were trying to hack at giants as if they were human sized. Two goblins in gleaming plate armor passed through the legs of a giant and turned and slashed at the backs of the legs. The goblin blades sliced halfway through the giant's legs. The giant collapsed forward crashing down to the bridge. Goblins swarmed the giant and hacked at him with their blades and axes. The giant stopped moving after one particularly vicious hit to his neck that severed his head.

"_Bombarda_," Harry's spell shot from his wand at impacted the head of a hag that was casting at Riphorn. More spells followed aimed at the hags as the goblins continued their hit and swarm techniques on the giants. Another giant was taken down but in his fall landed on a team of goblins killing them instantly. The battle continued in the same manner but the goblin force was quickly waning for every giant taken out three goblins died.

"_Defodio Maximum_," Harry's gouging hex tore through a giant's throat collapsing it back onto a group of hags.

"_DEFODIO MAXIMUM," _The overpowered gouging hexes rang out from Bill, Fleur, and Alastor Moody. There curses landed true and three more giants were taken out leaving six more.

"_Avada Kedavra," _Killing curses rang out striking down countless goblins went down as the death eaters joined the fight. Voldemort leading from the back of the death eaters, his pale visage clear in the dark. A dark red curse flew out of Voldemort's wand pulverizing all the knights it came in contact with. He followed the curse up with another that was dark purple aimed at a group of goblins bringing down a giant. The goblins, armor and all, were melted down to ash by the spell.

Warmaster Riphorn gave a fierce war cry upon the sight. The war cry stilled the attackers and the goblins quickly killed five hags and one giant. Riphorn charged towards Voldemort with his war axe ready. He dodged attacks and struck out at any in his path. He cleaved the leg off a hag and followed it by beheading a death eater. Riphorn moved with the grace, agility, and ferocity that epitomized the goblin race. He tore through the ranks of the death eaters, relieving them of limbs and heads.

Voldemort turned to the rampaging goblin and calmly raised his wand. A sickly brown spell shot out of his wand. Riphorn ducked the spell but the brown curse was still under control of the Dark Lord. He redirected it back at the charging goblin. The curse struck the goblin in the back and continued clear through his flesh. Riphorn's axe fell from his hands as his body was split in half.

"NO!" Harry shouted as he saw Riphorn fall to Voldemort. Harry broke the line and charged.

**A/N:**

**So this took awhile but I'm struggling with Harry's battle and wanted it to be apart of this chapter but obviously that didn't happen. Oh and for the reviewer who questioned Fred and George's illusions and Draco being able to see through them. What Fred and George did was a spell completely different from Blaise's power. The spell fades and dies as the illusions move farther away from the caster, as such Draco's avian eyes could see the flickering of the dying illusions. **

**Enjoy and thanks for reviews,**

**AM**


	54. The Final Battle

Harry moved through the crowded battlefield his sword in his right hand and his wand in his left both cutting into enemies as he moved. He ducked under the reach of one of the two remaining giants on the battlefield. He struck out with his sword as he passed the giant. The sword of Gryffindor sliced clean through the back of the giant's leg. The giant fell forward to the ground. Harry turned back and shot off an overpowered gouging hex, it ripped through the giant's head sending bone and brain into the air.

He fell upon the lines of hags next. Running forward he thrust his sword in the heart of a hag. He kicked out at the hag's body dislodging it from his blade. He threw up a silent shield as a spell raced towards him from a nearby enemy.

"_Sectumsempra_." The hag firing at Harry fell to the ground with three deep wounds slashed across her body.

Harry turned as back as he heard his wife's voice shout the spell. Daphne was only yards behind him with the rest of the defenders. They had taken out the last of the giants and were moving on the hags. He gaze was drawn to a hag enveloped in a gray haze. The mist disappeared and in its place was mummified corpse of a hag. Harry followed the mist back to Bill Weasley's wand before he felt an incoming spell.

Harry turned and dodged the spell and shielded another. He turned his sights back on the lines of hags. As he shielded another his anger grew as he saw the death eaters simply standing around laughing as the Hogwarts defenders fought and died. Harry took aim at the hag firing at him and smirked, "_Bombarda Maximum!"_ The powerful explosive hex shot out of Harry's wand and cut a path straight through the last of the hags and into the waiting death eaters. Harry surged forward through the bodies and fell upon the death eaters with a vengeance.

Harry came face to face with the death eaters as Bill Weasley and Daphne fell into step beside him. He felt others beside him ready for the death eaters and held his wand up. "_Ignis flagellum," _the flame whip snapped forward with a crack. The defenders charged the death eaters who shot off a flurry of killing curses. Defenders fell as Harry struck with the whip and wrapped it around a death eater jerking the death eater towards him. The death eater came with in arm's length he struck with his sword nearly slicing the man in half. Harry wielded both the flame with and sword with deadly precision as he moved through the ranks of the death eaters.

A death eater in a red skull mask stepped forward to face him with a conjured sword in his hand. The death eater stepped in Harry's path with a grin present under his mask. "Let's see how you face a real swordsman mudblood."

Harry ended the flame whip and took a fencing stand. The death eater struck first lunging towards Harry. Harry parried the move and goblin made silver clashed with steel. Harry twisted moving the other sword away from his body. Harry feinted to the right and stuck the left arm of the death eater. The death eater dropped his wand as his bicep was torn open. The death eater's smirk faded and he launched into a series of attacks on Harry. Harry countered each move backing up as he did. The death eater forced his body forward to continue the attack and was shifted off balance falling forward. Harry struck with a riposte and buried the sword of Gryffindor in the death eater's heart.

Harry pulled the sword free without preamble and turned firing off a ribbon cutting hex at a death eater attacking Daphne before pushing forward once more. Harry searched the field of battle and found Voldemort firing spells as if conducting an orchestra. Harry traced the path of a killing curse from Voldemort's wand. The curse struck true and Harry's eyes hardened as he watched Alistor Moody fall. The three death eaters that had been fighting Moody quickly moved to other targets one killing Ron Weasely who had come in with Neville and the others from the bridge.

Harry stabbed his sword through an attacking death eater before letting loose with silent fire bomb curse on a clustered set of death eaters. The death eaters screamed as they were engulfed in flames. The flames licked and bit at their skin melting it from their bodies were turned to ash, the heat fueled by Harry's anger.

Voldemort stopped conducting from his perch on a fallen column of Hogwarts to find the source of the screams. His already slit like eyes narrowed further as he saw it was his fighters burning. He watched as Harry sliced into a death eater's back with his sword before moving on. The death eater fell in the middle of his spell as the basilisk venom in the sword killed him.

"Potter!" Voldemort hissed with hate. He jumped down from his perch and started flinging combatants out of his way as he converged on Harry. Harry watched Voldemort coming towards him and quickly moved to meet him. As they drew in close to each other Voldemort fired first, "_Avada Kedavra_." The killing curse shot at Harry with alarming speed. Harry thrust the sword out and the killing curse was absorbed into the blade. The blade glowed green as the curse swirled in it.

Harry wasted no time and hurled the sword from his grasp. The sword hurtled passed Voldemort who simply watched it pass by.

"That was pathetic Potter," Voldemort hissed a laugh.

Harry smirked at him, "Who said I was aiming for you?" Harry asked the question before nodding in the direction behind Harry. A death eater who had been squaring off with Daphne lay dead along with two others the spelled sword had hit. Voldemort turned to look and Harry fired, "_Sectumsempra." _Voldemort turned in time for one of the curses signature cuts to miss him but the other two opened up wide slashes along his chest and left arm. He snarled as Harry drew first blood.

* * *

><p>Daphne ran after her husband into the fray of the battle. Daphne was intercepted by a giant club made from what looked like an actual tree branch. The club slammed into the ground in front of her with enough force to shake the ground knocking her off balance. She quickly got her feet under her diving to the side as the club came down again. Daphne fired off a bombarda hex but it did little besides anger the giant that toward over the others. He roared at Daphne who shot under his club once again and rolled coming up behind the giant leader.<p>

"_Compes,"_ A gray mist formed a chain like apparition that wrapped around the giants left arm.

"_Compes,"_ Fleur's spelled joined Daphne's and wrapped around the right arm of the giant. They both jerked their wands backwards causing the giants to twist back dislocating them for their sockets. Bill Weasley followed up with a bone shattering hex to the giant's legs. The giant collapsed forced off balance by the three spells. Goblin's swarmed the giant quickly killing it.

Daphne turned from the giant to see the remaining two giant's try and flee now that their leader was dead. One was cut down by Headmaster Flitwick and Professor McGonagall. The last rampaging giant dropped from a killing curse courtesy of Lord Voldemort, upon Voldemort seeing him flee.

"Shite," Daphne cursed as she ducked. A spell streaked by her hitting her cheek cutting open the flesh there. Daphne dropped to the ground firing at the hag who targeted her. He ice spike curse impaled the hag through the chest. She quickly said a spell to stem the bleeding of the cut on the face before taking down another hag. "Fleur behind you," She shouted warning her friend as a hag with a wickedly curved dagger snuck up behind Fleur. Daphne took out her hag as Fleur finished her front attacker before spinning and incinerating the dagger wielding hag with a fireball. Daphne turned to look at the field spotting Harry. She dodged a spell firing her own relieving a hag of her arm before finishing her with a piercing hex to the head. She was able to see Harry blast his way through the hags to the death eaters.

"_Ignis Paries Parietes,"_ Daphne took a page out of Harry's book and cleared an area of twenty feet around her of hags. Her spell lit up a wall of fire that consumed the hags and started into the death eaters. Her concentration broke as she rolled to dodge a killing curse from a death eater. The wall of fire went out taking with it a good portion of Daphne's magical reserves. Daphne stumbled forward as she regained her footing feeling lightheaded from the spell.

"Daphne," Fleur's shout was heard by her fiancé who was closer to Daphne.

"Damn," Bill swore as he saw Daphne stumbled after spell. At his fiancé's call he move to Daphne's side ducking a spell. Bill drew his wand and fired back at the death eater with an Egyptian curse. The death eater turned to granite before them before Bill blew the stone statute up. He banished the pieces at incoming death eaters.

"Daphne," He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him, "You alright?"

"Yeah just a lil' tired," Daphne slurred a bit. Bill pushed Daphne down as a spell came flying at them.

"_Deprimo,"_ The spell blew the ground in front of the death eaters and the smoke obscured them for a few seconds. "Drink this," Bill said thrusting a potion towards Daphne.

Daphne downed the potion and her ears smoked, "Pepper Up?"

"I figured someone would need it," Bill said with a smile before pushing away from Daphne suddenly. Daphne threw herself back at the same time and spell went past them both. Daphne put up a shield as three spells shot toward her new position while Bill used another Egyptian curse to induce a waking nightmare on the death eater that fired at them.

Fleur from her spot watched in horror as a death eater fired at Bill's vulnerable back, "William!" Fleur screamed. Bill turned as the curse was coming he tried to turn but the curse hit the left side of his face. Bill yelled out in agony as the death eater held the curse on him.

Fleur's anger surged in her welling up in her. Her anger spread through her like a fire, she could feel it coming though it shouldn't be possible. Fleur's body sprouted wings, talons, and a beak as her vela side took over. She conjured a massive fireball and hurled it at the death eater casting the spell. In no time her wings took her over to the death eater. She stretched out her hand and with talons ripped the man's throat out.

The anger left her as the spell stopped and the man fell to his death at her feet. The partial transformation into a full vela ended. She bent down towards Bill feeling with for a pulse. She found one and let out a breath.

"Urgh," She heard a gurgling sound behind her and turned with her wand in time to see a death eater fall with three wide gashes across the chest and throat.

"Fleur activate his portkey we need to keep fighting," Daphne said coming up to her older friend. Fleur had tears in her eyes as she turned to argue with Daphne. Daphne cut her off, "He would keep fighting." Fleur nodded and activated the portkey to send him to the hospital wing.

Fleur took Daphne's offered hand and they pushed back into the battle. Fleur wielded fire curses as Daphne wielded ice curse at the death eaters. They pushed into the left flank of the death eaters with Professor McGonagall and Sirius among others.

"_Sagitto_," Daphne's spell sent arrows into some incoming death eaters.

"Little Bitch," one of them snarled as the arrow went into his thigh. He turned to fire on Daphne but was impaled by a sword. Her eyes traced the familiar sword before turning to see where it had come from. She saw two death eaters with glancing sword wounds drop from venom before her eyes fell on her husband and Voldemort. She paused her fighting to see Voldemort snarl and throw a black curse at Harry.

"Ugh!" Daphne grunted as she hit the ground with a death eater on top of her. She cursed as the death eater's bulk weighed her down. He grabbed her wrist and slammed it against the ground while they struggled. Her wand fell from her grasp. The death eater tossed it to the side.

"Now you're mine," He snarled sitting back but pinning her to the ground. Daphne struggled and managed to elbow him in the face, she reached behind her and her hand fell on to a familiar canister.

"Go to Hell," Daphne snarled and brought her free hand up and pressed down on the button. Pepper Spray shot out into the death eater's eyes and mouth. The death eater let loose a less than manly shriek as he fell back trying to escape the spray. Daphne pushed him the rest of the way off and then kicked in the head knocking him out. She got up sparing a glance to her husband dodging attacks from Voldemort and pulled out her second wand. She sent a prayer to the gods before rejoining the fight.

* * *

><p>Blaise moved along with Harry coving his back as he moved through the fighters. "<em>Sectumsempra,"<em> Blaise's spell hit a death eater taking aim at Harry's back. Blaise ducked a spell firing back with a cutting curse that took the death eater's wand arm off. Blaise followed up with a piercing hex aimed at the death eater's eye, killing the masked fighter instantly.

"Shite," Blaise swore as death eaters and hags swarmed his path to Harry. Blaise quickly scanned the battlefield. He sprinted to his right where he saw fallen brick that created a nook about seven feet up. Blaise quickly climbed up on the brick finding foot holds in jagged rumble. He laid flat in the small nook of the wall and ceiling. Blaise no had eyes in the whole battlefield.

He watched Headmaster Flitwick move through the ranks of enemies like a tidal wave, fury in motion. Blaise found his eyes drawn back to Harry after blasted a path to the main horde of death eaters. Blaise shot a curse at a death eater firing on Professor McGonagall, the death eater fell with a metal spike in her chest. Blaise continued to pick targets out and fire on them covering the defenders.

"Damn!" He swore as a curse hit the rock façade above him. Blaise sent an illusion to distract the death eater responsible distracting him. Blaise's piercing hex went through his heart seconds later. Suddenly things seemed to slow on the field. Blaise scanned the ground and found Harry squaring off with Voldemort. Blaise watched the fighters stop and stare. He concentrated and brought forth illusions in front of paused death eaters. His illusions started firing spells, jarring the Hogwarts defenders back into the fight. Blaise carefully picked out targets his illusions were dueling and fired on them from his spot. Death eaters continued to drop on the field.

Blaise saw a death eater go for Harry and quickly fired a bone shattering hex at the death eater's wand arm. The curse went wide and missed Harry while Blaise followed up with a piercing hex to the death eater's head. Blaise fired again at a death eater aiming at Harry taking the death eater out with bone shattering hex to the skull. Blaise watched Harry as he forced Voldemort to expand more energy firing spell after spell at the dodging Harry. Blaise fired on another death eater as Harry through his sword across the field. Blaise watched as the sword exploded into shards killing death eaters around it.

Blaise took aim again this time at a death eater sneaking up on Daphne, the piercing hex went through the death eater's eye. Blaise's careful aim and target selection ensured no spell was wasted as he saw Neville join the battle with others in tow. Blaise spied Hermione join the mix firing at a death eater closets to her.

Blaise shifted his focus from Harry to Hermione in urgency as death eaters recognized the muggleborn. Blaise shot a ribbon cutting curse at two death eaters charging Hermione. Both death eaters fell with their heads severed from their bodies. Blaise shot a piercing hex at the death eater Hermione was now fighting, killing him. Hermione looked around the battle but was unable to pick Blaise out. As Hermione went back to the fight Blaise resumed his protection of her.

"NOOO!"

Blaise heard Daphne's shout and turned his eyes back to the duel between Harry and Voldemort. Blaise eyes turned to ice as he watched Harry being held under the cruciatas curse. His eyes were drawn to the snakes battling behind Harry. As Aiolos bit down on Nagini Blaise channeled all his hate into his curse, "_Avada Kedavra_." The killing curse raced towards the snakes striking Nagini. Voldemort's last horcrux was destroyed.

* * *

><p>Harry cursed internally as he dodged another unrecognizable curse from Voldemort after goading him. Harry dodged and final deflected a bone shattering hex. Harry dodged left and rolled out of the way of a black spell similar to one from their previous fight. Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as the spell hit a seventh year Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff went stiff as a board before his mouth opened in a wordless scream. Harry winced as he was hit by cutting curse on his left arm. He sent back a bombarda hex followed by a ribbon cutting curse. Voldemort put up a shield that broke down with the bombard hex letting the ribbon cutter partially through. It tore through Voldemort's left shoulder, leaving it hanging by tendons.<p>

Harry deflected organ boiling curse and concentrated on his sword. With a silent summoning charm the sword dislodged itself from a dead death eater and flew into Harry's hand. Harry spun bringing the sword down on another curse. The gray mist produced by the curse was absorbed into the sword. With the sword taking on curses Harry was able to fire back on Voldemort. Harry launched into a barrage of curses lead by a bone breaker. Harry's four curses were aimed at precise targets. Voldemort shield three of the cures but overlooked a burning hex aimed at his leg. His right leg burst into scalding flames.

Voldemort screamed in rage as he put the flames out, "_Avada kedavra, Avada kedavra, Avada kedavra!"_ The killing curses shot at Harry. Harry dodged one of the curse then moved the sword to take another before spinning out of the way of the last one. Harry shot off more curses. Voldemort shielded the curses but his shield broke on the last. Once again in a rage Voldemort threw his whole body into casting his next spell. His lead leg, the one Harry burned, gave out on him as he cast, "_Andlat_!" The Norse curse shot wide of Harry and streaked at Professor Sprout.

Harry launched the sword again, the spell met sword in the middle of the blade. The spell sank into the sword as it continued on. The sword started glowing drawing the eye of the fighters on both sides. The sword glowed brighter as it sailed through the air finally stopping as it lodged in a death eater's stomach. The sword cycled through the colors of the curses it contained before glowing so bright those near it had to shield their eyes. The death eater screamed and sword shattered into pieces as the death eater's body was reduced to ash. Harry's face fell, the sword allowed him to concentrate on curses as it absorbed Voldemort's unknown spells.

Suddenly Harry was launched forward as Aiolos jumped from his skin and intercepted Nagini's bight. Aiolos's bulk forced Nagini to the side and Harry stumbled off balance.

Voldemort saw his opportunity, "_Crucio_!" Already off balance Harry had no choice but to let his body fall forward in hopes of dodging the curse. Voldemort's wand moved with him trapping Harry in agonizing pain. Harry's spine twisted wickedly as he tried not to scream out from the curse. He could hear Aiolos hissing and snapping at Nagini.

* * *

><p>Aiolos saw Nagini from her place as a tattoo. The hissing snake was slithering towards Harry and Aiolos preparing to strike. Aiolos hissed in anger and sprung from Harry's body knocking into Nagini forcing the other snake off to the side. Aiolos's rose up and her hood flared out. Aiolos's length dominated the magically enhanced adder snake but Nagini struck again. Aiolos darted to the side hissing a warning, before recoiling back. Aiolos knew the snake she was fighting had to die for her hatchling to survive. Aiolos shot out of her coil and slammed her body into the adder covering it. Aiolos snapped down with her jaws right behind Nagini's head. Her fangs sank into the adder and she called on the magic he shared with Harry to overpower her venom and sent it into Nagini. Nagini gave off a screeching hiss as the venom pumped through her body. Aiolos heard a human shout and quickly dislodged her fangs and shot to the side, a curse streaking by her.<p>

* * *

><p>Voldemort held the curse on Harry as he apparated forward to stand over Harry. Harry was twisted in pain as Voldemort came to tower over him. Voldemort lent down and pulled Harry's wand from his hand with some trouble. Voldemort was breathing heavily from the fight, his arm still bleeding and his leg burn growing worse as healing magic was beneath him. He stood over Harry only seeing his enemy suffering.<p>

"You're going to die Harry Potter," Voldemort said unknowingly echoing his shade's words to Harry.

"Massster," Voldemort was cut off by Nagini's dying hiss.

"NOOO!" Voldemort roared slipping into parseltongue as he watched his vessel die. He fired a killing curse at Aiolos. Aiolos moved out the way in the nick of time. Voldemort raised his arm to fire again.

The cruciatus curse lifted from Harry as Voldemort's attention was drawn by Aiolos. Harry flexed his fingers gripped his hand around the knife David Granger gave him. Harry flipped it open as Voldemort stepped over him to fire the killing curse. Harry slammed the knife down into Voldemort's foot. Voldemort screamed his curse dying on his lips. Harry shot up ramming Voldemort around the middle with his shoulders. He ripped the knife from Voldemort's foot as he tackled Voldemort down to the ground. Voldemort released his wand as his body was driven into the ground. Harry armed with his knife wasted no time and buried the knife to the hilt in Voldemort's heart. Voldemort stilled in Harry's arms as what little of his soul was left in this world fled his body pulling him down to Hell.

Harry pushed himself off Voldemort's body pulling the knife with him. Blood was covering Harry's battle armor as he stood. He flicked his left wrist and his spare wand shot into his hand. Armed with a wand and blood stained combat knife Harry pointed his wand at the nearest death eater. The death eaters were standing seemingly in shock as they saw their leader killed by a muggle knife.

"Surrender and you might live," Harry's voice was horse and he shook from exposure to the torture curse but no one doubted his words or his will to follow through. The death eater across from him threw down his wand and knelt with his hands up. Tonks broke through the mass of injured and dead fighters.

"By the order of the British Ministry of Magic you are under arrest," She slapped a portkey on him sending him to Azkaban.

"Harry!" Daphne collide with Harry in relief. Harry stumbled and fell to the ground with her collapsing from exhaustion. "HARRY!" Her shout turned worried as he stopped responding.

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes slowly blinked open as he regained consciousness. He was aware of a weight on the end of his bed and across his chest. He tilted his head to look and saw Daphne draped across his chest, he rose a little and saw the weight at the end of his bed was Aiolos.<p>

Daphne felt him stir and sat up, "Harry," she said softly.

"Hey Daph," Harry replied hoarsely. Daphne moved to the side and retrieved a glass of water. Harry pushed himself up his left arm aching. He took the glass drinking most of the contents. He gave the glass back and glanced at his left arm, a jagged deep scar ran across it.

"Who did we lose?" Harry asked quietly.

Daphne's face fell, "You shouldn't be worried about that now."

"Daph?" Harry asked again.

"Fine but first, you. You've been unconscious for two days from magical exhaustion and cruciatus curse not mention you needed thirty stiches and two doses of skin stitch to close the wound on your arm."

"Parvati, Millicent, Katrina Lufkin, Declan Haworth, Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley, Professor Vector, Alastor Moody, Lavender Brown, Hagrid, Leanne Ramos of Gryffindor, all the Hufflepuffs who fought besides Josh, Ernie, Susan, and Hannah. Twenty one aurors including the ones in Hogsmeade and fifteen unspeakables." Daphne's quiet reply made Harry sit back. He ran his hands over his face, crying softly. Daphne moved to sit beside him on the bed and wrapped her arms around him. "You did everything you could. You killed the bastard and ended this war for once and for all. It is not _your_ fault." Daphne said fiercely her tears joining his.

"What about our friends?" Harry asked after a while.

"The Hammers both made it through the battle with only exhaustion and some skin stitch each. Tonks had her left arm shattered, Fedor had a nasty concussion and broke his ankle. Tracey's suffering from exposure to the cruciatus curse and a concussion. Hermione needed skin stitch for a wound to her chest that also caused some broken ribs. Viktor only had some bruised ribs," Daphne grinned, "maybe we should send our kids to Durmstrang if that's how they fight." Harry chuckled. Daphne grew serious again, "Fred nearly had his face torn off by Garou, he's stable but hasn't woken up yet. George has some major bruising on his chest from a bombarda curse that was only partially stopped. Hannah is fine just minor burns that should be fine in a few days. Neville has cruciatus exposure, a concussion, burns to his left arm, and a deep shoulder wound. Theo is fine apart from shock."

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"He killed his father during the battle," Daphne replied turning her eyes downward as she cried, "Right after he told Theo he killed Theo's mum."

Harry's grip on Daphne tightened, "He deserved it. I hope Theo doesn't waste time on his death."

"I think it's mainly his mum," Daphne commented before moving on. "Vaisey needed twenty stitches and skin stitch. Katie needed about forty stitches and three doses of skin stich in various areas. Alicia had a concussion and needed a dose of skin stitch for a head wound. Angelina broke her arm in three places. Charlie Weasley had some minor burns but said and I quote, 'The dragons do far worse, especially Harry's horntail.'

Harry started laughing once again as he pictured his dragon friend form fourth year. "And what did Ginny do to him?"

"She slapped him in the head," Daphne dead panned. "How did you know Ginny and Astoria hijacked their portkeys?"

"I didn't but I can't imagine them not staying. Where were they?"

"The room of requirement watching the battle using the room's magic."

"Draco?" Harry asked.

"Draco, lost his left arm. Rabastan LeStrange used a deadening hex on it during their battle and then nearly chopped it off with a flaming sword. The Healers had to amputate it. Astoria and his mum are with."

"What about Remus?" He asked confused.

"He's unconscious still. He lost a lot of blood from a bombarda curse. The curse also collapsed a lung and broke nearly every rib."

"Sirius and Severus?"

"Severus took a cutting curse to the face when he joined the fight in the courtyard. He's lost his sight in his left eye but it may be possible to repair it through extensive healing magic." She paused and took a breath before she plowed on. "Sirius is paralyzed from the waist down."

"What!?" How? Who?" Harry shouted starting to get up from the bed. Daphne pushed him down.

"Harry you can see him as soon as a healer clears you just wait," Daphne implored him. He sat back and she answered his questions. "A death eater used an old dark curse, that hasn't been used since the Renaissance era. They couldn't identify it before it took his legs."

"There's nothing they can do?" Harry asked quietly.

"No it doesn't look like it." Daphne said and hit a bedside crystal that alerted a healer Harry was awake.

"You didn't mention Blaise?" Harry asked.

Daphne grinned as she answered, "The canny little bastard didn't even have a scratch on him but according to Ginny and Astoria he took out just as many death eaters as the rest of us."

Harry was laughing as the healer entered the room, "Well that's a good sign," The healer spoke. He muttered a diagnostic spell. "You're free to go. Try and stay out of hospitals in the future," he joked with Harry to cover his joy at meeting the Boy-Who-Triumphed.

"I plan too," Harry muttered.

Harry Daphne had just visited Draco who was being kept in good spirits by his mother and girlfriend. Draco was convincing Narcissa to, one spare Rayes's life and two to go visit Remus. Draco didn't want Remus to wake up alone not to mention Astoria had made some promises for when they were alone.

Harry and Daphne avoided Fred's bed seeing as how the Weasley mother was alternating between fussing over Fred and glaring at Fleur and Ginny. Harry got George's attention from a ways off.

"Fred doesn't look happy but he looks good?" Harry said with an unasked question.

George rolled his eyes, "Mum didn't really give us a choice she burst in here as soon as she got word we had all fought. Someone good naturally told her Fleur transformed during the battle, she didn't take it well and Ginny and Bill took offense. And yeah he's a lot better all the blood back in his body and sewed up. We should be back in the shop in a few days. Have you guys gotten a chance to check on Angelina? Fred wants to know how she is but doesn't want mum to know so he can't ask right now."

"She's good except for her arm. She's going to be out of quidditch for a few months though," Daphne answered. "Why doesn't Fred want your mum to know?"

"Well they've been dating for a year now and Angelina doesn't like mum much after what happen with Fleur and Ginny."

"Were going to visit Sirius do you guys need anything?" Harry asked.

"No were good. Thanks for everything," George said with a meaningful look towards Harry. Harry gave a half smile-half grimace in return.

Harry and Daphne passed through the expanded Hospital wing greeting those they knew and smiling when Harry was thanked profusely. They passed by Severus's room where Belladonna and Blaise were visiting.

"How's the eye?" Harry asked.

"Fine," Severus replied tersely. He hated hospitals almost as much as Harry. "Do not forget about the potion in my lab." Belladonna hit him in the head, "Owe! I'm injured here."

"And Harry just killed Voldemort. His potions mastery can wait a few days," Belladonna said while Blaise tried to contain his laughter off to the side.

"HEY!" Blaise said as Severus hit him.

"I'm might not be able to see you over there but I can tell your laughing," Severus replied smoothly. Harry, Daphne, and Belladonna all fought laughter. "Go check on the mutt," Severus said turning back to Harry. "I'll be out of here shortly. He however still has a few days while they make sure the Flesh Rot curse is entirely out of his body."

Harry nodded, "You sure you're okay," Harry asked with worry lacing his tone.

"The Gods saw fit to give me two," Severus replied waving them out of the room.

Harry gave Severus a grin before they left the room leaving the budding family to themselves. They came to a stop outside of the room Daphne had been shown to be Sirius's. They knocked on the closed door but received no response. Harry shrugged and opened the door enough to poke his head through. He opened the door to let Daphne see the empty room. There were toys about the rooms and some of the triplets' clothes but no Sirius.

Daphne looked at Harry, "We should try Remus's room. Come on it's down the hall. My parents left to see him just before you woke up."

"Harry! You're awake!" Evelyn said as she grabbed him up into a hug. She pulled back and took his face in her hands looking intently in his eyes, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Thank you," Harry said for the first time that day. "Is Sirius in there?"

"Yes he's waiting for Remus to wake up and entertaining the triplets much to Amelia's chagrin." Evelyn went to the door opening it bringing Harry through the door. "Look who's finally awake?"

"Harry! Have a nice nap? Sirius asked joyfully from a wheelchair. He had Eddie and Lyra on his lap while Amelia was holding RJ shushing Sirius.

"Really Sirius," she said smacking him on the head.

"Well I think we deserved a nap after that," Came the groaning reply from the bed. Everyone turned and saw Remus blinking his eyes open.

**A/N:**

**Well free time doesn't help much when you're majorly depressed. Good news though I'm on meds now and doing better hence the chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy it. There is probably only one or two more chapters in Thanks to a Snake.**

**AM**


	55. Epilogue

**Six Months Later**

Harry looked out over the gathered guests with a quirky smile as he reveled in the quietness of his life since the defeat of the Voldemort. He was honored along with the other fighters at Hogwarts for bravery and courage and of course killing Voldemort but after that he was mostly left alone. Of course the two month trip he and Daphne took around the world helped avoid most of the fever of well wishes. Also most wizards seemed put out that all it took to kill Voldemort was a muggle knife, nobody intended on telling the general public of horcruxes Voldemort's unnatural extension of his life was now classified as the highest of state secrets.

Today Harry and Daphne had the honor of hosting Bill and Fleur's wedding. The clearing where Sirius and Amelia's wedding was held was decorated with fairy lights tones of gold, silver, and sapphire. Fairies flitted around proud to be a part of another magical creature's wedding, as they considered Fleur. Fleur literally glowed with happiness, Harry figured it had to due with her Veela nature or a woman thing, now that he thought about it. Her white dress shimmered with faint tones of blue as Bill spun her around the dance floor for their first dance.

They were soon joined by Tonks, who was her matron of honor, in a light sapphire blue dress that hung of the shoulder with a gold sash around her waist. Fedor was dressed in modern looking dress robes with a gold vest showing him as a part of the wedding party. Fedor and Tonks and eloped quietly after the war with only Harry and Daphne present at a ceremony at the Temple of Hera in Olympia, Greece.

Joining Tonks and Fedor was Charlie Weasley, Bill's best man. Charlie was dressed in the same colors as Tonks, while his date, a fellow dragon keeper was dressed in a light green dress robes. She was a native Romanian much to his mother's displeasure. Harry laughed quietly causing Daphne to turn towards him with an eyebrow raised, he nodded in the direction of Mrs. Weasley. Ginny had shown off her power earlier, albeit covertly, as she silenced her mother during the ceremony. Daphne laughed along with her husband as Mrs. Weasley was still silenced and was being ignored by Mr. Weasley.

Harry's eyes fell on Draco and Astoria who were sitting with Xavier and Evelyn, Remus and Narcissa, Sirius and Amelia, and Severus and Amelia. Draco despite missing his arm looked like the pureblood prince he was and Astoria looked just as charming. Sirius was sitting with two of the triplets in his lap, his wheelchair was a gleaming chrome and black, according to some, monstrosity that went as fast as his motorcycle and was charmed to fly.

Severus had regained most of his eyesight largely due to a potion created by Harry, Belladonna, and himself. It worked to repair and strengthen damaged nerves, the only drawbacks were the potion was expensive and needed to be taken once a month or the effects would recede. Neville had bought the majority of the potion and was giving it to his parents under the care of a squib doctor.

Neville and Hannah joined the floor with other couples as the dance opened up to all others. Neville asked Hannah to marry him soon after the battle ended in fact there was a horde of engagements announced after the battle. Neville and Hannah planned on a long engagement choosing to wait for his parents to awaken and be able to participate in the wedding. They were showing progress with the new potion.

Ginny's laughter caught his attention, Shea was dancing with the little groom figurine from the top of the cake. Theo took Ginny's hand and twirled her on to the dance floor. Theo had inherited his family's fortune. The first thing he did was burry his mother's remain in a place away from the Nott family mausoleum and in a graveyard where the Potter's were buried. After that he burned down the entire manor and sold the property to a relatively new pureblood family. Theo decided to build a home in Godric's Hollow.

Blaise spun into view with Tracey in his arms. Blaise refused to leave Tracey side as she laid in the hospital wing. Blaise looked smooth as silk in his tuxedo and Tracey was smiling wide in a lavender dress. Tracey and Blaise tended to fight like cats and dogs but they seemed to be going strong.

His gaze fell on Susan who was dancing with Ernie Macmillan, he glared at him making the Hufflepuff stumble in his footing. Susan glared back at Harry and gave him the finger. Harry laughed a deep belly laugh.

"Alright leave Susan alone and dance with me," Daphne said standing from her seat at the wedding party's table. Daphne along with Ginny was dressed in soft gold off the shoulder dress with a sapphire blue sash the opposite of Tonks. Harry was dressed similarly to Charlie and Fred and George. Harry faked a groan as Daphne pulled him up. Fred and George laughed at him and he turned and flashed them a smile.

Harry drew Daphne in close as he took her waist in his hands. He held her to him as they danced the end of Fleur and Bill's song. The dancing sped up as a reel played. Harry and Daphne danced the steps with the others enjoying the festivities late into the night.

**One Year Later**

Hogwarts had been rebuilt in the months following the final battle. Most of the damage to the school had been done by the Giants yet the school endured. School resumed as normal once the damage had been cleaned from the area. The only difference was Argus Filch and Mrs. Norris decided to retire having had enough of the magical school during Harry's years.

"Wizards and Witches I present to you the Hogwarts class of 1999!" Headmaster Flitwick announced to the gathered crowd of parents and students. The former seventh years shot to their feet with cheers while throwing their hats into the air. Harry grabbed Daphne and kissed her as the hats came down around them. He released her with a smile that made her heart flutter. She smiled back at him and he reached down grabbing their hats. Harry's was easy to find as his had a both a green ribbon for Slytherin and a white one signifying his potion's mastery. Daphne's was also easy to find as it had a purple ribbon as well as a green. Professor Babbling had pushed Daphne to complete her runes mastery while in her final year.

Suddenly Harry was grabbed around the legs by little hands. He looked down and spotted little Lyra sporting green hair and smiling up at him.

" 'Rry up!" She said with a smile. Harry laughed and picked her up flipping her onto his shoulders. She giggled the entire time, "Yay up!" Fly!" She said in her broken baby speak. 'Flying' was her favorite activity, being on someone's shoulders as they ran. Harry grinned at Daphne who laughed and took the hats from him as he started running to where Sirius and Amelia were seated.

"Sorry Harry, she wiggled free," Amelia said with a laugh.

"Its fine," Harry was laughing as he tickled Lyra. She shrieked with laughter and grabbed onto his hair to keep her balance. Harry winced but his smile returned as Daphne took his hand.

"So did you enjoy your one normal year of school," Amelia asked Harry while passing a squirming RJ to Daphne. RJ giggled as Daphne held him perched on her hip. Her slight baby bump showing with the way her robe hugged her body.

"It was great no one tried to kill me," Harry answered with a grin.

"Daphne how are you both," Sirius asked wheeling up Eddie in his lap.

"Were good Madam Pomfrey said I'm three months along and everything's fine."

"What happened to waiting a few years?" Evelyn asked with an eyebrow raised at her daughter. Daphne blushed scarlet and muttered under her breath along with Harry. Evelyn started laughing showing she was joking and Daphne glared at her mum. D

"Daph!" Can you believe we're done!" Tracey exclaimed as she through her arms around her friend.

Blaise came with her and clapped Harry on the back. He reached up and tickled Lyra, "That's finished finally!" Harry just laughed as the others came over to him.

"So Sue, Hermione did you decide what you're going to do now?" Amelia asked as they came over.

"I'm going to the Baba Yaga Institute in Russia," Hermione answered. Viktor smiled widely at that, international portkey's were horrible.

"I've decided to go to the auror academy," Susan answered. Amelia and Daphne both immediately hit Sirius and Harry on the back of their heads.

"That's wonderful Sue," Amelia said giving her a big hug.

"Mmhmm great," Harry and Sirius muttered under their breath. Susan rolled her eyes.

"Alright let's go before my Gran has a coronary," Neville said eyeing his grandmother who was holding a party for the graduates at promptly two o' clock, it was now five minutes until two.

"Alright let's go to the gates the portkey's down there," Amelia announced taking Lyra and RJ from Harry and Daphne and placing them in Sirius's lap. Sirius gunned the engine his wheelchair his kids squealing with delight. Harry smiled after them.

"You ready?" Daphne asked as Harry had turned back to look at the school.

"Yeah let's go," Harry said softly pulling Daphne into a kiss before they followed the others down and out the gates of Hogwarts.

**A/N**

**So short sweet little epilogue for you guys. I will more than likely come back to this story and post more short little oneshots of what's going on with the characters in the years following but for now I'm going to be focusing on Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum.**

**Thanks so much for the support and continued follows, favorites, and reviews they really mean a lot to me. **

**Thanks,**

**AM**


End file.
